


Семейные узы (Family Bonds)

by Sulamen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Severitus, The Potters Live, Twin Potters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 420,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Если в роковую ночь на Хэллоуин не того близнеца Поттера назовут Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, какой будет жизнь Гарри? С силой, о которой он не знает, с древним пророчеством, воспитанный Северусом Снейпом... это, по крайней мере, должно быть интересно.





	1. Пророчество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926747) by [xXDesertRoseXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDesertRoseXx/pseuds/xXDesertRoseXx). 



> Версию в .fb2 формате со всеми иллюстрациями можно скачать тут: www.liveinternet.ru/users/4188910/post352639157/  
> Все иллюстрации исключительно на совести переводчика! Картинки честно потырены в интернете и доведены фотошопом.

_ _

 

_Сын отца, который не отец_

_Рожденный под луной Претензий, Грома и Сена*_

_Рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца_

_Принесет конец эре тьмы_

_И начало годам процветания_

_Всего магического_

_И отец сына, который не сын_

_Отец по сердцу и душе, во всем, кроме крови_

_Будет защищать и направлять его_

_Приютит его и поведет его_

_Он научит своего сына, самого достойного из пары_

_Верного защитника своего брата_

_Заброшенного ребенка_

_Одолеть тьму своего времени_

_И объединившись с той, что видит, и ее сестрой, что ей не сестра_

_Хранительницами старой магии_

_Отец и сын найдут_

_Свой путь в жизни.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Июль - Месяц Сена (конец сенокоса), Претензий, Крови (из-за комаров), Благословения, Луга, Пахоты, Самца, Грома.


	2. Однажды на Хэллоуин

                Темный Лорд размышлял. Нужно было выбрать, и выбирать нужно было действительно с умом. Его дилемма была проста: более двух лет назад о нем было сделано пророчество. Что, по его мнению, само по себе не являлось такой уж неожиданностью. В конце концов, он намеревался оставить вечный след в истории волшебного мира и, следовательно, ожидал, что где-то на этом пути появится пророчество.

                Так что нет, задуматься его заставил не сам факт пророчества. Дело было в содержании упомянутого пророчества: в том, что он, лорд Волдеморт, величайший волшебник века, будет повержен всего лишь ребенком. Ребенком, который родится на исходе седьмого месяца, ребенком, родители которого трижды бросали ему вызов и выжили, чтобы суметь рассказать об этом. И к его великому недовольству – а частично и из-за длинного списка его врагов, – кандидатов было трое.

                Первым, кто родился тридцать первого июля, год и три месяца назад, стал Невилл Лонгботтом, сын Алисы и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов, которые оба входили в список самых опасных авроров, когда-либо сталкивавшихся с Пожирателями Смерти. Сами родители только недавно бросили ему вызов в третий и в последний раз. Эта мысль заставила Волдеморта усмехнуться; Беллатрикс немного переусердствовала, добывая информацию у данной пары, так что оба оказались заперты в психиатрическом отделении больницы Святого Мунго, страдая от последствий длительных пыток Круциатусом. Теперь одной неприятностью меньше, и, к тому же, это оставляло их сына беззащитным, под присмотром бабушки. Темный Лорд знал, что найти и убить мальчика не составит для него проблемы. Но вот являлся ли наследник Лонгботтомов тем ребенком, о котором его предупреждали?

                Вторым родился Адриан Орион Поттер, сын Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, старший из двух близнецов. Он родился за несколько минут до полуночи, в последний день июля, и, вместе со своим младшим братом, получался лучшим кандидатом на роль героя пророчества, учитывая, что родился он ближе к концу, то есть, к исходу июля. Третьим кандидатом был сам младший наследник Поттеров, мальчик, который родился всего за несколько секунд до того, как часы показали полночь, по сообщению его информатора и близкого _друга_ семьи Питера Петтигрю. Близнецы родились гораздо ближе к сроку, указанному в пророчестве, а кроме того, они были полукровками. А как бы он ни хотел об этом забыть, но Темный Лорд и сам являлся полукровкой.

                Должно быть, это один из пары. Вот именно такие мысли и привели Лорда Волдеморта к границам теоретически защищенного жилища семьи Поттеров в Годриковой Лощине. Какое подходящее название для места проживания Поттеров, язвительно подумал Темный Лорд. Сами родители ушли из дома, любезность Петтигрю, который вызвался понянчиться с детьми, пока их не будет. Последние двое, которые могли бы представлять угрозу для его планов, по уверениям Питера, были задержаны самой луной. Всё-таки оборотни и полнолуние плохо сочетаются, а оборотень – это вам не дружелюбный анимаг.

                Волдеморт спокойно прошел через мощные защитные заклинания и ритуалы, окружившие дом, как будто их там и вовсе не было, защита рухнула под тяжестью измены. У парадной двери его встречал Петтигрю. Про себя он отметил убить сжавшуюся крысу, когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем. Он терпеть не мог предателей, а толстяк скоро выполнит свою задачу и потеряет для него ценность. Вероятно, он мог бы позволить Белле повеселиться. Она ненавидела грызунов.

                – Они находятся на втором этаже, мой Лорд, – кланяясь, сказал крысюк. Губы Волдеморта скривились в насмешке. – В детской.

                Пройдя мимо Петтигрю, ничем не показав, что вообще его услышал, Темный Лорд направился к лестнице, а за ним прошелестел край его черной мантии. Вот же хлопот с этим пророчеством! Но в будущем оно могло стать силой, с которой нельзя не считаться, а значит, предсказанное следовало предотвратить, пока еще есть время. Дверь в детскую была широко открыта, еще одна любезность Червехвоста. Волдеморт вошел и остановился перед парой детских кроваток. Там лежали два младенца, оба с упрямыми густыми черными волосами. Не то чтобы это действительно имело значение, потому что убьет он их обоих, просто на всякий случай, но Волдеморт задался вопросом, кто же из них кто. Определить будет просто, подумал он. Легкое движение волшебной палочки, и дети оказались под сильным заглушающим заклинанием. Он ненавидел плач, он абсолютно _не выносил_ младенческого плача, еще когда находился в приюте; и сейчас он подобное терпеть не собирался. Другим резким взмахом палочки мальчики были подвешены перед ним в воздухе и разбужены.

                Две пары глаз открылись почти одновременно. У первого ребенка, левого, были карие глаза, как у его отца, и он громко заплакал под заглушающими чарами. Волдеморт, который никогда не давал себе труда дополнительно что-нибудь узнать о двух мальчиках, кроме их имен и часа их рождения, догадался, что это, должно быть, Гарри Джеймс, посчитав естественным, что ребенок, больше похожий на отца, носит его имя. Потому что у второго мальчика, с несколько более светлого оттенка, но такими же упрямыми темными волосами, были очень яркие зеленые глаза, сверкающие, как драгоценные камни, почти цвета смертельного проклятия. Это наверняка Адриан, решил Волдеморт.

                И этого, казалось, не пугало чужое присутствие, только тревожило, когда он смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Как ни странно, не будь его глаза зелеными, они бы очень походили... Но Волдеморт тут же отказался от этой мысли, посчитав ее лишней. Мальчик в любом случае умрет. Потому что теперь, когда он увидел близнецов, не осталось никаких сомнений, который из двух должен был победить его, это наверняка мальчик, который вызывающе смотрел на него даже в столь юном возрасте; Поттер с глазами цвета Авада Кедавра.

                Волдеморт на мгновение пожалел, что самих родителей тут не наблюдалось. Но перенести смерть своих детей для таких людей как Поттеры будет хуже смерти.

                – До свидания, маленький Адриан, – насмешливо сказал Волдеморт, направляя палочку на зеленоглазого ребенка.

                Зеленый свет, который до этого унес многие жизни, полетел к ребенку. И тут, за мгновение до того, как коснуться его лба, смертельное проклятие врезалось в нечто, похожее на золотой пузырь, который окружил ребенка, и от удара на внезапном щите вспыхнули похожие на лозу узоры, а само проклятие отскочило. С шоком и ужасом в алых глазах человек, когда-то известный как Том Марволо Реддл, мог только смотреть, как его собственная магия обернулась против него. От удара его тело рассыпалось в мелкую пыль, а душа высвободилась, но не покинула мир живых, как должна была.

                И когда душа Темного Лорда скрылась из рушившегося – вследствие огромного выброса сырой магии – дома, а предатель последовал ее примеру, пытаясь спастись от совершенного им, щит, который окружил юного волшебника, мгновенно увеличился, укрыв их с братом от падающих обломков. Пока крыша падала на щит кусок за куском, единственными звуками в комнате оставались вопли кареглазого мальчика и грохот рушащихся стен. Щит начал мерцать и истаивать, на его поверхности уже появились небольшие проплешины, когда на двух детей обрушился последний фрагмент крыши. Вот в одну из этих дыр и провалился острый обломок бетона – и пока он падал в трещину, его охватил мягкий свет щита – и оставил на правой руке маленького кареглазого Поттера глубокую рану.

                К тому времени, как щит полностью погас, на смену потолку пришло темное звездное небо; два мальчика были спасены. Именно в этот самый момент словно из ниоткуда появились две безумные фигуры, узнавшие о происходящем в их доме от десятков тревожных заклинаний, сработавших при разрушении. С криками: « _Адриан!_ » и « _Гарри!_ », они подбежали к остаткам того, что в течение последних полутора лет служило им домом, следуя на громкий плач своего сына.

                – Адриан! – закричала Лили, подбегая к колыбели, где плакал мальчик, и с ужасом увидела залитую кровью руку. – Где Гарри? – спросила она, пока испуганные глаза искали ее младшего сына.

                Джеймс подбежал к кроватке Гарри и увидел, что его младший ребенок лежит без сознания – казалось, тот спал. Его сердце едва не разбилось от мысли, что сын мертв, пока он не уловил тихое, но размеренное дыхание Гарри.

                – Он здесь, Лили! Он жив! – сказал он, поднимая сына на руки и прижимая к груди, чтобы Лили могла его увидеть.

                Со слезами на глазах, но едва борясь с приступами смеха, двое молодых родителей выбрались из своего разрушенного дома, и в их головах начали всплывать вопросы. Как мальчики смогли выжить? Что случилось с Питером? И где вообще Темный Лорд? Не имея понятия, как ответить на любой из этих вопросов, они направились к единственному человеку, которому могли сейчас доверять. Держа на руках каждый по ребенку, они аппарировали к воротам Хогвартса.

                Прошло больше пятнадцати минут после отправленного серебряной ланью – патронусом Лили – послания, прежде чем профессор МакГонагалл в панике примчалась к воротам. Она совершенно запыхалась и ей потребовалось время, чтобы отдышаться, что было совсем для нее нехарактерно, прежде чем она смогла произнести пароль и открыть ворота.

                – Джеймс, Лили! – вскрикнула она и обняла двух своих бывших учеников так сильно, как могла, пытаясь при этом не разбудить уже уснувших мальчиков. – Вы живы! Все! Клянусь бородой Мерлина, это чудо!

                – Помедленнее, Минерва! – скомандовал Джеймс, вывернувшись из мертвой хватки декана Гриффиндора. – О чем ты говоришь?

                Она отступила назад и удивленно посмотрела на них поверх очков большими глазами.

                – Вы не знаете? – пробормотала она и покачала головой, прежде чем, наконец, несколько восстановить свое обычное стойкое выражение лица. – Пожалуйста, пойдемте со мной, – пригласила она и вернулась на территорию школы, закрыв ворота сразу же, едва только за ней проследовала семья Поттеров.

                – Что происходит, Минерва? – спросила Лили, пока они быстро шли. – Мы были на собрании Ордена, когда активировались тревожные чары, которые мы поместили на дом. Дом был в руинах, когда мы туда добрались!

                В ответ Минерва еще быстрее заспешила к замку.

                – Минерва! – воскликнул Джеймс, они почти бежали, чтобы угнаться, благо, его мальчики еще спали. – Я не сделаю больше ни шагу, пока ты не скажешь мне, что случилось сегодня вечером!

                И чтобы доказать, насколько он серьезен, он остановился, а его жена тут же последовала его примеру. Видя решимость в глазах обоих Поттеров, профессор Трансфигурации вздохнула и жестом предложила идти дальше.

                – Я расскажу вам в общих чертах, но нам нужно немедленно добраться до Альбуса, последние десять минут он искал вас четверых; возможно, он догадался, что вы придете сюда, но беспокоиться в такую ночь – это совершенно нормально, – объясняла Минерва. – Ваши сыновья сегодня подверглись нападению Темного Лорда.

                – Они что? – спросила Лили, чувствуя, как кровь отхлынула от ее лица, а окружающий мир покачнулся, устояла она только благодаря адреналину, бушующему в ее теле. Она посмотрела на мужа, чтобы увидеть, что он был бледнее смерти и прижимал к себе Гарри сильнее, чем это было необходимо. Она точно так же обняла Адриана, а Минерва тем временем продолжила рассказ:

                – Он пришел туда, чтобы убить их лично. - Тут она остановилась и обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на двух испуганных родителей. – С тех пор о нем не было никаких известий. Пожиратели Смерти бегут. Дементоры вернулись в Азкабан. Ходят слухи... – Она остановилась, чтобы успокоиться и внимательно посмотрела на двух спящих детей. – Ходят слухи, что он мертв.

                – _Мертв?_ – шокировано переспросили оба Поттера.

                – Как? – усомнился Джеймс, не собираясь упускать деталей.

                – Не имею ни малейшего представления, – призналась Минерва, снова тронувшись с места. – Именно поэтому вы должны идти в кабинет к Альбусу.

                Слишком потрясенные, чтобы расспрашивать ее дальше, они послушались команды, и оставшаяся часть пути прошла в молчании. Добравшись до кабинета директора, они обнаружили, что старик нетерпеливо расхаживает из стороны в сторону, и почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности, стоило двери распахнуться.

                – Лили, Джеймс! – воскликнул он и бросился к ним, внимательно уставившись на близнецов, его глаза задержались на уже переставшей кровоточить ране Адриана и на мгновение расширились, прежде чем его вытряхнула из задумчивости взволнованная Лили.

                – Что произошло, Альбус? – спросила она у него, и он жестом пригласил их сесть. Объяснения обещали быть долгими, а кроме того, он чувствовал, что его собственные ноги отказываются его держать.

                – В первую очередь, я считаю, что мы должны найти Сириуса Блэка, прежде чем он исчезнет, – заявил директор.

                – Причем тут Сириус? – непонимающе спросил Джеймс. – Этой ночью полнолуние, он с Ремусом.

                – Волдеморту удалось найти и проникнуть в ваш дом, несмотря на Фиделиус. Это может означать только то, что хранитель тайны, Сириус, предал тебя, – сипло ответил старый волшебник.

                Вот тут-то он с изумлением и узнал, кто был истинным хранителем тайны, это чувство уступало только ужасу четы Поттеров, осознавших, что они доверили двоих своих сыновей предателю и, что еще хуже, им оказался тот, кого они считали своим близким другом.

                – Я не могу поверить, что Питер предал нас, – пробормотал Джеймс почти неслышно. Лицо Лили было мокрым от слез.

                – Боюсь, это правда, – ответил Альбус мертвым голосом. – Но он ответит за это, – решительно он добавил. – В данный момент важнее сегодняшнее нападение на ваших сыновей.

                – Значит, это правда? – спросила Лили хриплым от рыданий голосом. – Пророчество... это действительно случилось, верно?

                – Да, я считаю так.

                – И что, Темный Лорд действительно умер? – с недоумением спросил Джеймс.

                – Пока да, – подтвердил директор. – Но, я боюсь, не окончательно.

                – Значит, он вернется? – обескураженно уточнил Джеймс, испугавшись больше прежнего. Если все так и есть, то чем это грозит его детям?

                – Я боюсь, что это неизбежно; Волдеморт всегда слишком сильно хотел жить, чтобы остаться среди мертвых, – сказал Альбус, закрыв глаза и устало потерев их, в этот момент он выглядел на свой возраст. – И это приводит нас к Адриану.

                – Адриану? – спросила Лили, посмотрев на спящего на ее руках мальчика.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду? Это значит, что он – Избранный? – спросил Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от своего старшего сына.

                – Я так считаю, – сказал Альбус, поднимаясь.

                – Но как ты можешь быть уверен? – настаивал Джеймс, не желая даже предполагать, что его мальчику предначертана такая нелегкая судьба.

                – Боюсь, что это совершенно очевидно, – высказался Альбус, плавным взмахом палочки удаляя кровь с раны на ладони Адриана, одновременно эту рану исцеляя. Его чары сопровождались двумя возгласами ужаса; там, на ладони спящего мальчика, отчетливо алел неровный шрам, напоминающий по форме молнии. – Шрам пропитан магией. Очень сильной магией, если честно, и ощущается она совсем не так, как магия Волдеморта.

                – Значит, это правда, – смирившись, сказал Джеймс и рухнул на свое место.

                – Так и есть. И молодой Адриан спас этой ночью себя, своего брата, а с ним и всю страну, – подтвердил директор.

                – Что это значит для Адриана, для его будущего? – спросила Лили, по ее щекам покатились горючие слезы.

                – У него будет нормальное детство, настолько нормальное, насколько он только заслуживает, – сказал Альбус после короткой паузы. – Но когда он достигнет определенного возраста... он должен будет пройти подготовку; и мы постараемся сделать все возможное, чтобы Адриан выжил.

                Оба Поттера кивнули, не видя никакого другого выхода. Ночь в кабинете директора прошла в разговорах и глубоких размышлениях, пока волшебная нация отмечала падение Темного Лорда и рождение героя.

                И пока люди произносили тосты за Адриана Поттера, называя его Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, Гарри мирно спал в наколдованной кроватке, пребывая в блаженном неведении о том, насколько эта ночь повлияла на его жизнь. Никто той ночью не потрудился проверить младшего Поттера на любые шрамы. По правде говоря, тех вовсе и не было. Но если бы кто-нибудь знал, куда смотреть, и вовремя бы это сделал, такой человек заметил бы странную черную отметину, появившуюся над тазовой косточкой малыша, прежде чем она исчезла. И пока оставшиеся в неведении обсуждали в кабинете директора двух спящих детей, а толпа праздновала, колесо Судьбы начало поворачиваться, предвещая вступление в силу пророчества намного более древнего.


	3. О первой встрече

               Прошел почти год с той роковой ночи Хэллоуина. Наступил июль, и сегодня семья Поттеров готовилась праздновать День Рождения близнецов. Многое произошло после падения Темного Лорда, даже за столь короткое время. Последние из его Пожирателей Смерти были заперты в Азкабане под охраной дементоров, всего лишь несколько месяцев назад помогавших их павшему лидеру. Те из темной армии, кто имел достаточно денег, влияния в Министерстве и благоразумия, чтобы не кричать о своей связи с Волдемортом на весь мир, избежали заключения, утверждая, что стали жертвами проклятия Империус. Магическое сообщество Англии поднималось на ноги.

                Для Поттеров это означало, что они наконец-то могут выйти из подполья. После двух с половиной лет игры в прятки они переехали обратно в дом Джеймса, мэнор, расположенный неподалеку от Хогвартса. Лили и Джеймс вернулись на работу в Министерство, Джеймс снова служил в Аврорате вместе с Сириусом, а Лили в отделе Чар. Даже Ремус Люпин, оборотень и почетный член семьи Поттеров, недавно устроился на работу в то же Министерство, его обширные знания магических законов и его статус крестного отца Адриана Поттера обеспечили ему постоянную работу во вновь созданном Отделе Оборотней. Новый Министр, Корнелиус Фадж, поддался на уговоры директора не повторять ошибок прошлого и не подвергать остракизму таких существ как оборотни; в результате, Ремус получался единственным логичным выбором для этой работы.

                Само собой разумеется, что падение Волдеморта и конец войны породили целую волну изменений в волшебном мире. А для мужчины в возрасте двадцати одного года окончание войны означало нечто гораздо большее, чем завершение его карьеры шпиона. Просто он об этом еще не знал.

                Северус Снейп смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале в ванной. Для него это был странный день; последний его живой родственник, дядя, брат его матери, умер накануне, и Северус только что вернулся с похорон. Его выбила из колеи не сама смерть. Его дядя с детства был очень болезненным, и с возрастом ему всего-лишь не становилось лучше. По словам целителей, которые следили за ним в течение последних лет его жизни, вообще было чудом, что он прожил так долго.

                Дело было даже не в том, что Северус мог горевать потому, что его последний кровный родственник благополучно скончался. Маркус Принц никогда не заботился о своем племяннике и позволял ему продолжать жить с отцом, даже зная, что он выносил в детстве. Так что о сожалении не было и речи. Просто, смерть дяди привела к тому, о чем он в жизни никогда не думал. Его дядя умер бездетным, и по волшебным законам именно Снейп стал наследником. И это означало, что он наследует _все_.

                Всю свою жизнь Северус думал, что семья его матери не признавала ее за брак с магглом. И уж точно знал, что никто никогда не пытался с ним связаться, пока он рос. Так что обнаружить в собственных руках семейное состояние было последним, чего он ожидал. Он почти смеялся, и _почти_ было ключевым словом.

                Одной из основных его проблем во время обучения в Хогвартсе было то, что когда Джеймс Поттер красовался перед Лили своим состоянием, он сам никак не мог предложить ей то же самое. Это уязвляло, но она раз за разом успокаивала его, что это не имело значения. И для нее все действительно было именно так; он разрушил их дружбу своими собственными руками, и прекрасно об этом знал. Но он извинился; _Мерлин_ , он извинился! Не то чтобы она слушала, когда он снова и снова попытался подойти к ней. А потом она стала встречаться с Джеймсом Поттером на седьмом курсе. А потом она вышла за него замуж.

                Северус даже не смог толком разобраться в ситуации; к тому времени, когда он сумел достаточно собраться с мыслями, чтобы задуматься, что ему делать теперь, он уже носил на левой руке темную метку, а его жизнью распоряжался сумасшедший с манией величия. Тот факт, что названный сумасшедший был самым могущественным темным волшебником за прошедшие века, делу не помогал. Так что Северус следовал его приказам и передал часть пророчества, которое подслушал, ведь он мог только повиноваться.

                Потом Лили забеременела, и он окончательно потерял волю к жизни. Она станет матерью детей Джеймса Поттера, и это было концом. Когда он понял, что то пророчество, которое он передал Темному Лорду, будет значить для Лили, он захотел просто умереть медленной и мучительной смертью. Не найдя в таком шаге никакой пользы, он предложил свою жизнь Альбусу Дамблдору, и почти два года играл в шпиона. В ночь падения Волдеморта, в то время как остальная часть волшебного мира праздновала, он заперся в своем доме и выплакивал слезы, в которых отказывал себе все последние годы.

                Не желая сталкиваться с Лили или с ее семьей, он как одержимый работал над своим мастерством в зельях, путешествуя по миру, убегая от того, чего боялся больше всего. Не то чтобы это помогло; в конце концов, в результате всей своей тяжелой работы он стал самым молодым мастером зелий за четыреста лет и слишком рано вернулся домой. Через месяц после возвращения он пришел к Дамблдору, который после ухода Слагхорна предложил ему должность хогвартского мастера зелий. Не озаботившись поисками работы и сознавая, что ему надо как-то жить, он согласился. Со следующего года он будет профессором в школе, где пережил самые счастливые и самые тяжелые моменты своей жизни. А несколько дней спустя умер его дядя.

                И когда он смотрел на незнакомца в зеркале, он мог видеть на своем лице след каждой из своих последних бед. Он был худым, слишком худым для своего роста. Его щеки запали, а под большими черными глазами образовались темные круги. Минерва когда-то сказала, что его глаза походят на черные туннели: пустые и лишенные каких-либо чувств. Глаза мертвеца. Может быть, она была права, думал молодой человек. Выдающийся нос и высокие скулы, раздвоенный подбородок – все вместе должно было бы сделать его лицо красивым. Вместо этого он походил на человека, который провел несколько лет в Азкабане, на человека в два раза старше себя самого. Его плечи еще больше поникли, и ему пришлось бороться с желанием каким-нибудь проклятием разбить зеркало на мелкие осколки. Или кулаком, сейчас это действительно не имело значения.

                Он хотел бы сбежать домой и спрятаться там до начала учебного года, не останавливай его собственная гордость. Потому что где-то на дне этих нечитаемых глаз, _будь все проклято_ , еще осталась часть его самого! И лучше бы ему побыстрее восстановить эту часть; он не знал как, и он не знал почему, но Лили убедила своего мужа пригласить Северуса на День Рождения близнецов. Провести целый день в присутствии Поттеров, Блэка, Люпина и счастливой Лили. И он отказался от приглашения? Конечно, нет, потому что, кажется, та небольшая часть его самого, которая до сих пор жила в его теле, страдала мазохизмом. Он согласился, и теперь должен был пойти.

                Вздохнув, он отвернулся от зеркала и полных призраками ненавистных глаз. Поправил черную одежду, единственный цвет, какой он носил в настоящее время, и медленно пошел к камину, оттягивая время; в любом случае, он и так уже опоздал. Зачерпнув горсть летучего пороха, он мысленно взял себя в руки и бросил ее в камин, прежде чем ступить в позеленевшее пламя.

                – Поттер Мэнор, – указал он мертвым голосом и закрыл глаза, когда мир вокруг него завертелся.

                Почувствовав, что замедляется, он выставил правую ногу вперед и изящно приземлился в главном зале жилища Поттеров. Дом был наполнен людьми; знакомые семьи, Уизли, персонал Хогвартса и многие другие. И журналисты, конечно, явились осветить это событие. Северус чувствовал, что задыхается. Он как раз собирался развернуться, схватить еще немного летучего пороха и сбежать, спасая свою жизнь, когда его плеча коснулась мягкая рука.

                – Я так рада, что ты смог прийти, Северус! – раздался откуда-то из-за спины взволнованный голос Лили.

                Он сглотнул и с напряженной улыбкой обернулся к ней. Она была так же красива, как он помнил; ее длинные темно-рыжие волосы блестели, а ее зеленые глаза лучились жизнью. Ее улыбка стала обеспокоенной, когда она его разглядела. Он ухмыльнулся ее беспокойству и раздраженно закрыл глаза; Лили не видела его после окончания учебы четыре года назад. Теперь он возвышался над ней своими шестью с лишним футами*, но весил меньше, чем тогда. Снова открыв глаза, он почувствовал, как болезненно сжимается сердце, когда ее улыбка вспыхнула вновь.

                – Рад тебя видеть, Лили, – пробормотал он и увидел, как счастливо засияли ее глаза, когда она посмотрела ему через плечо. Нож, который засел у него в животе, провернулся с новой силой. Он оглянулся и обнаружил, что Джеймс – этот напыщенный идиот – перед камерами махал им с ребенком на руках. После завершения мини-фотосессии Джеймс порысил к жене и ее другу детства.

                – Адриан действительно потяжелел! – радостно сказал он, вручая хихикающего мальчика Лили. С его черными волосами и карими глазами, малыш был точной копией своего отца. Нож повернулся еще сильнее. – Привет, Сопливус! – добавил Джеймс с притворной игривостью, когда его взгляд упал на Северуса.

                – Джеймс! – предупредила Лили, слегка покраснев от смущения.

                – Все в порядке, Лили, – успокоил ее Северус, проглотив оскорбление, которое до смерти хотелось вернуть сторицей. – Желаю обоим твоим детям счастливого Дня Рождения, Поттер.

                Вот. По крайней мере, никто не сможет сказать, что он не пытался вести себя цивилизованно. Джеймс выглядел слегка опешившим от предпринятой молодым мастером зелий попытки быть вежливым и отступил. Он ухмыльнулся и одной рукой притянул Лили в объятья.

                – Спасибо, Снейп, – сказал он самодовольно. – У меня есть все, что мне нужно, – добавил он безо всякой видимой причины.

                Придурок думает, что это игра! – с яростью подумал Северус, но отказал Джеймсу в удовольствии видеть, как его корчит. Лили, которая не поняла подтекста, поглощенная воркованием со своим сыном, обеспокоенно повернулась к мужу:

                – А где Гарри? – спросила она, лихорадочно оглядываясь.

                – Расслабься, Лили! – с улыбкой сказал Джеймс, мягко лаская шрам сына. – Я оставил его с Ремусом, ты знаешь, насколько он не любит камеры.

                И это было правдой, мальчик не выносил резких вспышек света и криков: _«Смотри сюда, Адриан!»_.

                – Если ты позволишь, Лили, – сказал Северус, почувствовав, что не выдержит обмена взглядами между двумя Поттерами больше ни секунды, – я хотел бы прогуляться немного и поговорить с некоторыми коллегами из Хогвартса. Редко можно застать их всех вместе вне школы.

                – Ты работаешь в Хогвартсе? – пораженно спросил Джеймс.

                – Ты смотришь на нового мастера зелий, Поттер, – сообщил Северус, ухмыляясь. – Теперь, если вы простите меня, – сказал он и быстро кивнул Лили, прежде чем уйти.

                Ну, это было... _ужасно_ , подумал молодой профессор и вышел из главного зала дома, полностью игнорируя членов преподавательского состава Хогвартса, которые махали ему. Он просто хотел найти в доме тихий уголок, чтобы восстановить силы.

                Проходя по первому этажу, он видел Сириуса Блэка, который угрожающе посмотрел на него, и его друга оборотня; эту комнату он тоже быстро покинул, оказавшись в менее людной столовой. Здесь все еще наблюдалось четыре человека, что было слишком много, на его вкус, так что он перешел в прихожую, а оттуда сразу же в первую попавшуюся дверь. Кажется, это было что-то вроде рабочего кабинета; Северус вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Наконец-то, подумал он, тишина и...

                – Пъивет, – раздался тихий голос откуда-то с пола, рядом с левой ногой.

                Пораженный, он посмотрел вниз и обнаружил уставившиеся на него глаза Лили. Этого не может быть. Он помотал головой и посмотрел еще раз. Это действительно были глаза Лили, или, вернее, очень похожие на них, потому что у нее были такие же. Пара глаз, в которые он смотрел, была, кажется, более темного и насыщенного цвета, почти неестественного для такого маленького бледного лица. Он осознал, что смотрит на младшего из близнецов Поттеров.

                – Привет.

                Он осознал, что ответил.

                Так близнецы не однояйцевые, отметил он. Мальчик, удовлетворенный полученным ответом, обратил свое внимание на книгу, заполненную красочными картинками, которая лежала перед ним открытой на полу. У двухлетнего малыша – _Гарри_ , напомнил себе Северус – была та же самая непослушная копна волос, что и у его брата и отца. Но в лице у него от матери было больше, чем у брата. Кроме упомянутых глаз, там, где у Джеймса лицо был круглым, у Гарри было, ну, не то чтобы угловатым, но более вытянутым, скорее даже в форме сердца. Глаза Северуса изучали лицо мальчика в поисках новых отличий, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Губы мальчика казались полнее, скорее как у матери, а нос короче, чем у Джеймса. И зачем мне это нужно, спросил он себя, когда его внимание переключилось на книгу, которую рассматривал мальчик.

                Книга была предназначена для детей подобного возраста, чтобы познакомить их с основными заклинаниями; в ней были только движущиеся картинки, но она помогала с детства представить ребенку магию. Только Северус не слышал о ребенке, который бы просматривал такое добровольно. И с каких это пор Поттер вне школы брался за книгу, которая не касалась Квиддича? Мальчик – который понял, что Северус по-прежнему смотрел на него – снова поднял взгляд от книги на молодого мужчину.

                – Пъивет?

                Теперь он произнес это вопросительно, его брови очаровательно нахмурились. Подождите, _что_? Я только что подумал, что сын Джеймса Поттера _очарователен_? Наполовину потрясенный, наполовину растерянный, Северус сидел напротив мальчика и осторожно его рассматривал. Гарри, казалось, делал то же самое.

                – Привет, Гарри, я Северус, – проговорил он.

                Что я делаю? Мальчик кивнул и указал на себя.

                – Арри, – тихо сказал он и стал терпеливо ждать.

                – А что ты рассматриваешь, Гарри? – спросил Северус голосом, в котором с трудом опознал свой собственный. С каких это пор я разговариваю тихо? И с каких это пор я разговариваю с младенцами? Недолго позабавив себя мыслью, что перенес во время войны слишком много Круциатусов, он снова сосредоточился на ребенке.

                – Магия! – воскликнул мальчик с улыбкой и светом в глазах.

                Ты только посмотри, подумал Северус и... улыбнулся? Видимо, тут я проиграл, понял он, когда мальчик перевернул страницу своей книжки.

                – Хасный, – сообщил тот с гордостью, указывая на картину с оглушающим проклятием.

                _Хасный_? Северус озадаченно задумался. А, вот оно что; _детский говор_. Он еще раз посмотрел на заклинание; хасный... хасный, значит... красный! Довольный своей дедукцией, он согласно кивнул.

                – Это называется _Ступефай_ , – сказал он Гарри. – Ступефай, – повторил он, указывая на заклинание.

                Глаза мальчика расширились.

                – _Тюпефаи_? – выговорил Гарри и тоже указал на заклинание.

                Северус усмехнулся и, игнорируя собственное удивление, что он все еще способен на подобный тон, кивнул Гарри.

                – Да, все верно, Гарри. Ступефай.

                Северус взял на себя смелость перевернуть книжную страницу. Дальше был яркий белый луч заклинания Люмос.

                – Это называется Люмос. Его используют, чтобы видеть в темноте, – он снова указал на картинку и повторил название заклинания.

                – Люмос! – радостно сказал Гарри, тихо хихикнув, заставляя Северуса улыбнуться в ответ.

                – Верно. Теперь вот это... – сказал он, переворачивая еще одну страницу, а глаза Гарри сверкали от счастья.

                Молодой человек не знал, сколько он пробыл с Гарри в этой комнате. Но где-то по дороге он забыл, что разговаривает с ребенком Джеймса, и просто продолжал учить мальчика, и впервые за много лет на душе было легко. И только когда их внимание привлекло раздавшееся в дверях мягкое покашливание, он понял, что они почти закончили книгу. Он быстро обернулся и встретился с еще одной парой сверкающих глаз. Хотя, когда голубые глаза директора Дамблдора выражали заинтересованность, им больше подходило определение _мерцающие_.

                – Видимо, я нашел обе наши пропажи за раз, – весело усмехнулся директор, входя в кабинет.

                Северус поднялся ему навстречу, а Гарри просто переводил с одного на другого взгляд широко распахнутых глаз.

                – Да. Я немного побродил по дому и нашел тут юного Гарри, так что...

                Молодой профессор затих, почувствовав, что его осторожно тянут за полу. Он посмотрел вниз и обнаружил, что Гарри смотрит на него, вытянув руки в общеизвестном детском жесте «подними меня». Глаза Северуса расширились от такого предложения, и, проигнорировав прилетевший от директора смешок, он сосредоточился на тоске в глазах Гарри, а потом поднял его с пола. Мальчик, все еще сжимая в руке книгу, пристроил голову на плечо Северуса и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, закрыл глаза. У Северуса почти перехватило дыхание.

                – Я полагаю, что ты нашел нового друга, Северус, – весело сообщил старый волшебник, погладив мальчика по непослушным волосам.

                – Я...

                Северус Снейп обнаружил себя в редкой для себя ситуации: он был не в состоянии связно высказаться. Гарри оказался очень легким для мальчика своего возраста и у него был характерный запах, присущий только детям. И вдруг Северус почувствовал связь с мальчиком; он ощутил, что каким-то образом Гарри стал его ответственностью, что он должен был защищать его, любить его, помочь ему вырасти и стать тем человеком, каким он должен быть. Неожиданно, Северус Снейп почувствовал себя отцом.

                – Очень интересно. Дети прекрасно чувствуют людей, знаешь ли, – продолжил директор, выходя из кабинета, и Северусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

                Миновав ныне пустую столовую, Северус понял, что если он пойдет дальше, то должен будет войти в комнату, полную людей – среди которых была Лили вместе со своим мужем, – держа на руках ее ребенка. Он замер на полпути, и Дамблдор последовал его примеру, обеспокоенный смятением, вдруг охватившим его младшего профессора.

                – Вот, Альбус, держи Гарри, – сказал тот, мягко снимая задремавшего ребенка со своего плеча и пытаясь игнорировать столь неожиданно накрывшее его чувство утраты. Гарри проснулся и посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, когда директора Хогвартса перехватил ребенка. – Мне пора идти. Передавай привет Лили, – сказал Снейп и отступил в сторону главного зала.

                – Сев? – прозвучал тихий голос, и мастер зелий удивился, что Гарри, похоже, запомнил его имя.

                – До свидания, Гарри, – сказал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на умоляющий тон, котором было произнесено его имя. – Скоро увидимся, – добавил он, не зная, мог ли мальчик понять, насколько он честен в своем обещании, и в вихре черной ткани и зеленого пламени покинул помещение и Поттер Мэнор.

                – Как интересно, юный Гарри, – обратился Альбус Дамблдор к маленькому мальчику, который, крепко вцепившись в книгу, все еще смотрел на опустевший зал. – Может быть, ты сможешь помочь ему, малыш, – сказал он, поудобнее устраивая Гарри у себя на руках. – Может быть, ты уже это сделал, –добавил он и пошел в комнату, куда принесли большой праздничный пирог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рост Северуса 6 футов 2 дюйма, это примерно 188 см.


	4. Бог дал вам счастье, господа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы «God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen» – первая строчка традиционной рождественской песни.

               Хогвартс всегда красив зимой. Ну, подумал Северус, Хогвартс вообще всегда красив, безотносительно сезона. Но было что-то в свежевыпавшем снеге, из-за чего все вокруг казалось яснее. Чище. Как будто сверкающее белое одеяло дарило чистый лист, возможность начать все сначала. Или что-то в этом роде, Северус ругал себя за свою сентиментальность. Только этого ему не хватало в подобный день.

                Было Рождество. Этот праздник никогда ему по-настоящему не нравился. Не то чтобы ему вообще нравился какой-либо праздник; после смерти его матери в его доме никогда ничего не отмечали. Дни рождения и праздники приходили и уходили, не внося никаких изменений в их с отцом повседневную жизнь. Он старательно притворялся, что его все устраивает, что он все равно не собирался что-то там праздновать, но в глубине души ему этого не хватало. Он попытался вспомнить последний раз, когда видел в своем доме елку или любое другое праздничное украшение; память ему отказала. Он отодвинул мрачные мысли о прошлом в сторону и сосредоточился на своем нынешнем затруднительном положении; конечно же, он решил провести праздничные дни в Хогвартсе. И рождественский ужин был великолепен, как и вообще зимние каникулы, когда замок был почти свободен от учеников – что и понятно.

                Северус не мог поверить, что за болванов ему дали на обучение, в самом деле; это была борьба за спасение его класса от взрывов и расплавленных котлов! Мерлин, расплавленных котлов! Что у него за ученики, если им удалось расплавить четырнадцать котлов за семестр? Вообще, уничтоженных котлов должно было быть тринадцать, но Сибилла Трелони и ее чокнутые бормотания о неудаче привели к указанному числу – и почему, ну _почему_ ему никогда не приходило в голову просчитать, насколько больше в его классе выходило расплавленных котлов в районе обеда? – что едва не довело его до безумия; четырнадцатый котел он уничтожил сам, когда она посетила подземелья, только чтобы заглянуть к профессору погадать.

                И если говорить о посещениях, вернемся к его последней проблеме: на Рождество в Хогвартс были приглашены Поттеры. Почему? Только Дамблдор ведал. И, если подумать, даже такой ответ находился под сомнением, учитывая, что в половине случаев было затруднительно понять, планировал ли Дамблдор заранее или действовал под влиянием момента. Не то чтобы этот человек не был способен к планированию. Северус прекрасно понимал, что директор мог построить схему быстрее, чем проглотить свои любимые лимонные дольки; а если кто не в курсе, это действительно очень быстро.

                Может быть, все это было заговором; ведь, может быть, Дамблдор испытывал его, желая увидеть, справится ли он с давлением. Правдоподобно. Иначе зачем бы он, в конце концов, решил пригласить Поттеров вместе с блошиным приютом и оборотнем? И если Люпин еще ничего, то дворняга был невыносим, как и Джеймс Поттер. А еще Лили. Северус правда не хотел этого видеть. От мысли ежедневно наблюдать ее с Джеймсом его мутило. От мысли о ней с Джеймсом во время праздников, от мысли обо всех тех поцелуях под омелой украдкой, которым он становился свидетелем на седьмом курсе, все это было достаточной причиной, чтобы выпрыгнуть из окна седьмого этажа. И он бы так и сделал, если бы не умел летать. Проклятье.

                А теперь ему придется добавить в эту благостную семейную картину двух сыновей. Прославленный и популярный Адриан, мальчик, который выжил, и Гарри. Вместе с мыслью о мальчике всплыли воспоминания о больших печальных зеленых глазах и о том, как прозвучало его собственное имя. Он часто думал о Гарри. Казалось, мальчику было хорошо с ним, в то время как ученики седьмого курса боялись даже его тени – и разве _это_ не печально, учитывая, что он всего-то на четыре или пять лет старше них? А малыш на самом деле позволил Северусу чувствовать что-то, кроме боли и ненависти, чего не случалось с начала войны. А еще он заставил Северуса чувствовать себя частью семьи, чего не случалось, ну, никогда.

                Северус считал эти мысли абсолютно тщетными: мальчику едва исполнилось два года, когда они виделись в последний раз, а с тех пор прошло уже шесть месяцев. Сейчас для Гарри шесть месяцев – это пятая часть его жизни; Северус не ждал, что Гарри вообще его помнит. И, если честно, не имело значения, что его сердце сжималось от этого понимания – он переживал и не такое.

                Именно из-за визита Поттеров он прятался в своем кабинете. Семейство прибыло где-то утром, а сейчас только обед. Северус, который в любом случае много не ел, решил пропустить, и вместо этого провел свое утро за чтением. Гарри понравится читать, когда он вырастет, подумал он мимолетно, и с тихим стоном стукнулся лбом о стол, за которым сидел. Это еще откуда?

                Он знал, что пообещал Дамблдору посещать минимум одну трапезу в день, но он просто не мог этого сделать. И его не должны заставлять! Почему, в конце концов, Альбус вообще диктует, что ему делать? Война закончилась и он больше не его шпион! Утвердившись в этой мысли, он уверенно поднялся со стула; он собирался сказать Дамблдору, что не придет на ужин, и собирался сказать это немедленно!

                Он вышел из своего кабинета, его мантия грозно развевалась, когда он поднимался по лестницам, убедившись, что выбрал кружной путь, не желая столкнуться с любым из посетителей замка. Десять минут спустя добравшись до кабинета директора, он быстро повторил то, что хотел сказать: он не желает, чтобы с ним обращались, словно он один из учеников! Он учитель, и лучше бы Альбусу помнить об этом! Удовлетворенный запланированным, он повернулся к горгулье, отмечавшей вход в кабинет.

                – Желейные слизни, – громко сказал он, слегка вздрагивая от именования предпочитаемых директором сладостей. Желейные слизни? Ужасно. Он промаршировал по лестнице прямо к двери кабинета, в которую решительно постучал.

                – Войдите, – донесся голос старого волшебника, и Северус, не медля, открыл дверь. Его взгляд устремился на Альбуса и зельевар шагнул вперед, приветствуя его.

                – Директор, – кратко произнес он.

                – Северус, мой мальчик! Нам не хватало тебя за обедом, – сказал директор, мерцая глазами.

                – И вы будете скучать по мне за ужином тоже. Слушай, Альбус, ты должен понять...

                – Сев! – внезапно прервал его запланированную речь детский голос, поразивший мастера зелий.

                – Как я уже говорил, – сказал Дамблдор, его усы дрожали в ответ на удивленное выражение лица Северуса, – _нам_ не хватало тебя за обедом.

                Одетый в черное волшебник медленно обернулся на голос и обнаружил взбудораженного Гарри, сидящего на большом фиолетовом диване директорского кабинета, его глаза были широко распахнуты в ожидании, что его снова возьмут на ручки. Северусу захотелось улыбнуться, и, возможно, он даже что-то такое сделал.

                – Давай, Северус, не заставляй бедного малыша ждать! – нажал Альбус, подбадривая Северуса. Тот приблизился к Гарри и взял его на руки.

                – Пьивет, – снова сказал Гарри, его приглушенный голос доносился от плеча Северуса.

                – И тебе привет, Гарри, – отозвался мастер зелий и на этот раз улыбнулся по-настоящему.

                – Ты подошел как раз вовремя, Северус, – заявил Альбус, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Минерва показывает Джеймсу и Лили полигон, который создается сейчас, чтобы тренировать Адриана, когда ему исполнится семь, и я собирался отправиться туда же. Я бы вызвал домового эльфа, чтобы он последил за юным Гарри, но вы двое, кажется, достаточно нравитесь друг другу, – глаза Дамблдора блеснули. – Ты ведь не будешь против присмотреть за ним час или два, не так ли?

                – Я... нет, я согласен, – пробормотал Северус, и директор кивнул.

                – Прекрасно. Я зайду в твой кабинет забрать его часа через два. До скорого, джентльмены! – попрощался он, оставляя за спиной удивленного профессора зелий и счастливого мальчика двух с половиной лет. Когда он спускался по лестнице, чтобы встретиться с остальными Поттерами, его глаза задиристо поблескивали, ведь Северус только что спас его от похода в подземелья. Оставить Гарри на профессора задумывалось с самого начала, но тому не стоило об этом знать.

                – Вот мы и снова только вдвоем, Гарри, – сказал Северус маленькому ребенку, когда они уставились друг на друга. – Хочешь, я тебе тут покажу кое-что?

                Приняв смех Гарри за согласие, он с мальчиком на руках вышел из кабинета.

                – Это был кабинет директора, – говорил он, осторожно спускаясь по лестнице. – Его зовут Альбус Дамблдор. Он чудак.

                Гарри снова засмеялся. Некоторое время эти двое ходили по этажам. Гарри нравилось в замке абсолютно все, или, по крайней мере, так казалось, поскольку он никогда не прекращал улыбаться, хихикать и с благоговением смотреть вокруг.

                – Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, – поприветствовал их один из призрачных обитателей. – И тебе привет, малыш. Вижу, Альбус оставил ребенка на Ваше попечение? Ну, что ж, вперед! – И он прошел сквозь стену. Северус только головой покачал. Привидения.

                – Это был Монах, привидение Хаффлпаффа. В школе привидений полно.

                – Пъивидения, – согласился Гарри, заставляя Северуса усмехнуться.

                – Да, Гарри, в замке полно привидений и портретов; они тут повсюду, – и, чтобы доказать свои слова, он пошел к Парадной Лестнице. – Это называется Парадная Лестница, Гарри; по ней можно пройти на любой этаж замка. И смотри, – сказал он, указывая на стены. – Все стены увешаны картинами, – Гарри кивнул и они начали спускаться в подвластные зельевару подземелья.

                Северус не мог поверить, насколько легко оказалось общаться с ребенком. Сначала он думал, это потому, что двухлетние не оценивают. Но потом Гарри хихикал или смотрел на него своими большими зелеными глазами, и он понимал, что, как ни странно, ему было приятно разговаривать с Гарри. Не с сыном Джеймса Поттера; просто с Гарри.

                – Это, Гарри, подземелья. В основном я работаю именно здесь. Мой класс тоже находится тут; я преподаю зелья, – объяснял Северус.

                – Зелья? – растерянно спросил Гарри.

                – О, да, Гарри; зелья, – с улыбкой сказал Северус. – Пойдем, я тебе покажу.

                И быстро зашагал по направлению к своему кабинету. Там он подошел к своему столу, где оставил только что сваренное для лазарета зелье Костероста.

                – Это зелье, – сказал он, показывая мальчику флакон. – Я сварил его для мадам Помфри. Она наша медиведьма.

                Гарри уставился на флакон, а потом с удивлением оглядел комнату. Его взгляд остановился на портрете, который Северус повесил у себя на стене. Он был единственным в помещении, и, как ни странно, пустым.

                – Пойтъеть, – сообщил Гарри, указывая на темно-синий холст в раме на стене.

                – Верно, Гарри, – сказал Северус, тоже посмотрев на картину. – Ты знаешь, почему я выбрал именно эту картину? – спросил он, когда Гарри посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами. – Я был на чердаке дома моей матери. Понимаешь, я унаследовал его несколько месяцев назад, – объяснил он. – Я был на чердаке и осматривал разные ее вещи, которые хранили там ее родственники, когда мое внимание привлекла эта картина. Очевидно, что это волшебный портрет. Но дело в том, что никто не знает, чей именно. Я спрашивал даже Дамблдора, но он не смог назвать человека, который должен был быть тут изображен. Это таинственная картина. Пустой холст, на котором должен быть человек. – Он посмотрел на Гарри и грустно улыбнулся. – Она напоминает мне меня самого. Так что я ее забрал.

                Гарри зевнул.

                – Спати, – сообщил он, едва удерживая глаза открытыми. Северус усмехнулся.

                – Это я вижу. – Он осторожно сел на диван и поудобнее перехватил на руках Гарри, чтобы было удобнее. – Ты знаешь, Гарри, я понятия не имею, почему я сейчас тебе все это рассказывал. – Глаза Гарри растерянно уставились на него из-под густых ресниц. – Не то чтобы ты мог понять, так что _я_ действительно не знаю, почему я это делаю, – усмехнувшись, сказал он.

                Голова Гарри вдруг упала на плечо Северусу, мальчик погрузился в сон.

                – Ночи, Сев, – пробормотал он, прежде чем полностью отключиться, вызвав у молодого профессора улыбку.

                – Может быть, поэтому я и утруждаюсь, – предположил он и стал наблюдать за спящим мальчиком. – Ты знаешь о школьных факультетах? – мягко спросил он у спящего Гарри. – Я думаю, нет. Их четыре...

                Так и текли дремотные минуты, он продолжил разговаривать с ребенком, все больше убаюкивая Гарри. И сосредоточившись на двухлетке у себя на руках, он не заметил пары темно-синих глаз, следивших за ними обоими с обычно пустого холста. Он также не заметил нежной улыбки, украсившей лицо таинственного человека на портрете, который, наконец, появился там. К тому времени как Альбус Дамблдор постучал в дверь кабинета Северуса, чтобы, как и обещал, забрать Гарри, заставив Северуса поднять глаза от мальчика, человек с картины вновь исчез.

                И пока мастер зелий ждал следующего раза, когда он увидит маленького мальчика, не смея всерьез надеяться, что это случится в ближайшем будущем, он не мог слышать, как этот человек ответил на невысказанный вопрос.

                – Скоро, Северус. Скоро.

 


	5. Когда вмешивается Дамблдор

              Северус кипел. Не то чтобы он был против общения как такового. Но он предпочитал сам выбирать людей для этого общения. Для начала, конечно, это был персонал Хогвартса, плюс некоторые из чиновников Министерства, которых он встречал в марте прошлого года на конференции по зельям. Может быть, даже некоторые из тех людей, которых он встретил во время своих путешествий. Как он снова и снова пытался донести до Альбуса, он не был отшельником или кем-то подобным. Он просто ценил свое личное пространство. _Личное_ ; похоже, этого слова в огромном словарном запасе директора не существовало.

                В любом случае, Дамблдор сумел подбить его на что-то... На самом деле, он понятия не имел, что именно он должен сделать. Ему было известно лишь то, что утром третьего августа он первым делом должен прибыть в мэнор Поттеров. У него ну просто полно причин, чтобы этого хотеть. О чем Альбус думает? Мне нужен кто-то, чтобы помочь Поттерам; для кого это станет пыткой? О, конечно, для Северуса! Мастер зелий с отвращением фыркнул, захватив горсть летучего пороха из горшка рядом с камином. А он-то надеялся, что сможет сегодня продолжить свои исследования. Как наивно с его стороны.

                Он прибыл в мэнор Поттеров в девять тридцать утра, ни минутой позже, чем должен. Уж в чем в чем, а в отсутствии пунктуальности его никто не обвинит. В этом году на День Рождения близнецов его не приглашали, и пусть это его немного укололо, он полагал, что все к лучшему. Прошлогодний опыт был менее чем приятным. На следующей своей мысли он остановился с улыбкой. Правда, прошлогодний праздник, хоть и плохо начался, все же, в конце концов, оказался довольно любопытным. Гарри произвел на него заметное впечатление. Но столкнуться с Гарри, Лили и ее недалеким мужем, изображающими идеальную семью? Северус мог придумать более приятную адскую пытку. Уже не сбежать: он находился в мэноре Поттеров и был готов к встрече с Поттерами.

                Но где же эти Поттеры? Северус приблизился к двери, за которой, как он помнил, находилась главная гостиная, и обнаружил, что там пусто. На самом деле, там была только укрытая белыми полотнищами мебель, как будто семья переехала или собиралась некоторое время отсутствовать. Что происходит?

                – Северус, мой мальчик! – воскликнул Альбус Дамблдор, выходя из прихожей в гостиную. – Точно вовремя, как всегда.

                – Кажется, я тут один, – сообщил он, указывая на покрывала. – Я не заметил записки или чего-то подобного? Где все?

                – Официально семья Поттеров уехала на август во Францию, – непринужденно сказал директор. – На самом деле они где-то в Стамбуле, посещают специалиста по магическим ядрам. Лили хотела проследить за возрастным прогрессом Адриана, и Сириус отметил, что лучший известный ему целитель, специализирующийся в этой столь туманной области, находится в Стамбуле. Следовательно, Джеймс, Лили, Сириус, Ремус и, конечно, молодой Адриан рано утром отбыли на восток.

                Северус посчитал услышанное шокирующим.

                – А что насчет Гарри?

                Не могла же Лили оставить своего младшего сына.

                – Гарри все еще здесь, точнее, в кабинете, – объяснил Альбус. – Я заверил его родителей, что в их отсутствие о нем хорошо позаботятся.

                – Невозможно! – в ярости воскликнул Северус. – Как они могли просто оставить одного из своих мальчиков...

                Альбус поднял руку, прерывая тираду молодого человека.

                – Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Северус, и при любых других обстоятельствах ты был бы прав, – сообщил Дамблдор, его глаза потеряли часть своего прославленного мерцания. – Но Адриан и Гарри, по идее, слишком молоды для таких поездок; не будь желание Лили и Джеймс узнать о том, что именно произошло в ночь, когда Волдеморт напал на их детей, и о роли Адриана в его падении, настолько сильно, все мероприятия были бы отложены на потом. Но, увы, нет никакой возможности заставить родителей перестать беспокоиться за своих детей.

                Северусу все еще не нравились эти рассуждения, но он хранил молчание, чувствуя, что директор тоже не находил эту идею особо привлекательной.

                – Вот только чего я во всем этом не понимаю: как бы там ни было, что этот эксперт может им сказать? – вслух задался вопросом Северус. – Адриан слишком мал, чтобы его магическое ядро стабилизировалось, а даже если и так, для всех состояние ядра – очень личное дело, – сказал мастер зелий, поразмыслив над путешествием и самой целью. – Если подумать, я не уверен, что это возможно даже для взрослых, если они не потратят необходимое время, концентрируясь на поиске своего ядра. Что этот эксперт должен сделать, если уж на то пошло?

                – Он собирается провести для молодого Адриана несколько тестов, стимулируя его магию и ожидая вспышки случайной магии, – объяснил Альбус. – Потом он проанализирует полученные данные и сделает некие выводы о вероятных способностях Адриана.

                – Это _точно_ идиотизм, ты сам должен это понимать, – поразмыслив, указал Северус. – Я все же считаю, что Адриан слишком юн; зачем ему проходить через все эти трудности? Я имею в виду, он вообще уже демонстрировал вспышки случайной магии?

                – Сказать по правде, нет, еще нет, и я считаю, что это и послужило причиной поездки, – вздохнув, сказал Альбус. – Но я не поэтому просил тебя сюда прибыть.

                – Я отлично это понял, – кратко указал Северус.

                – Как ты и сам заметил, юного Гарри оставили здесь, на мою ответственность.

                Северус кивнул, выжидая, зайдет ли разговор о том, о чем он подумал. Конечно, надеяться на это было бы уже слишком, но все же...

                – Это я тоже понял.

                – Что ж, а в связи с поездкой в Стамбул, я, возможно, не очень подхожу, я хотел бы быть там, чтобы проследить за результатами проверки, раз уж она проводится, – продолжил Альбус. – Я мог бы оставить Гарри на попечение домовых эльфов мэнора, но я предпочел бы, чтобы он остался с кем-то знакомым. И я не мог не заметить, что ты...

                – Ты хочешь, чтобы я присмотрел за Гарри вместо тебя? – недоверчиво спросил Северус. Он наполовину догадывался, о чем Альбус заговорит, но услышать это от директора оказалось несколько более сюрреалистично, чем он первоначально полагал.

                – Да, именно этого я и хотел бы. Но тебя это, кажется, не устраивает; если ты предпочитаешь, я найду кого-нибудь еще последить за Гарри в этот месяц... – Альбус замолчал.

                – Я не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь! – процедил Северус сквозь зубы. Старый придурочный манипулятор! Молодой человек знал, что это игра, но в данном случае он был готов ее позволить. Альбус хотел, чтобы он провел месяц с Гарри? Прекрасно. Он мог придумать намного худший вариант. Тихий голос в голове говорил, что он не мог придумать ничего лучше, после чего был обвинен в измене и потому заглушен. – А Джеймс Поттер знает, кто именно будет присматривать за его сыном? – Никто не говорил, что он должен был облегчать Дамблдору судьбу, думал он, наблюдая, как привяла улыбка старого волшебника.

                – Он знает, что у меня есть кое-кто, заслуживающий доверия, который присмотрит за Гарри, – сказал Альбус и его улыбка вновь расцвела. – Хотя _Лили_ в курсе.

                – О, – сказал Северус и кивнул. Это было неожиданно и, если начистоту, он не знал, что сказать такого, что могло бы уменьшить эффект подобного заявления. – Ты сказал, я должен присматривать за Гарри в течение месяца? – спросил молодой профессор, чувствуя, как от этой мысли у него теплеет в груди.

                – Так ты готов помочь? – спросил Альбус, вопросительно подняв бровь, его глаза за мультифокальными линзами его очков безумно замерцали.

                – Я думаю, мое согласие и так подразумевалось, – сухо указал Северус. Старый дурак слишком сильно радуется.

                – Отлично, мой мальчик! – сказал тот, разок хлопнув в ладоши. – Я приготовил все, что вам понадобится.

                – Ты решил, что я соглашусь, даже прежде, чем спросил? – еще жестче поинтересовался Северус, следуя за директором в кабинет, в котором они с Гарри впервые встретились.

                – Ты же меня знаешь, Северус! – счастливо объяснил Альбус. – Вечный оптимизм!

                – В этом весь ты, – с ухмылкой согласился мастер зелий, воздерживаясь от просившейся с языка более резкой реплики.

                Он собирался сделать замечание по поводу того, что Альбус слишком оптимистичен для того, чтобы быть реалистом, когда директор толкнул дверь, открывая кабинет. Там, на диване, сидел трехлетний Гарри, который просматривал очередную книгу. Красочные картинки на этот раз демонстрировали магические растения. Северус почувствовал, как вся его злость тает от этого зрелища. Напомните, почему он сейчас жаловался? Это было просто делом принципа, догадался он.

                – Гарри, мой мальчик! У тебя гость! – воскликнул Альбус, указывая малышу на Северуса. Гарри, которого оторвали от дела, непонимающе повернулся к двери. На его лице появилась улыбка.

                – Сев! – громко сказал он, спрыгивая с дивана и подбегая к облаченному в черное мужчине, обнимая его – это значило, что он обхватил руками ноги Северуса и держался как за самое дорогое в жизни – с такой силой, что молодой профессор едва не упал.

                – Привет, Гарри, – пробормотал Северус, взлохматив и без того растрепанные волосы Гарри. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять его, на этот раз не дожидаясь просьбы ребенка. – Рад тебя снова видеть, малыш.

                – Вижу, вы не забыли друг друга, – радостно сказал Альбус, отметив отношения между мальчиком и молодым человеком.

                – Видимо, нет, – подтвердил Северус, все предыдущие сомнения по поводу месячной заботы о Гарри испарились из головы, едва он увидел мальчика. Он молча удивлялся, как мог скучать по кому-то, с кем встречался только дважды, настолько, насколько он скучал по Гарри.

                – И это прекрасно, уверяю тебя, – заявил Дамблдор и повернулся к Гарри: – Северус будет заботиться о тебе, пока твои родители в отъезде, – сказал он мальчику, сделав тон мягче обычного. – Ты пойдешь с Северусом, Гарри? – спросил он, и сердце мастера зелий сжалось от страха. Что делать, если мальчик скажет «нет» или начнет плакать? К его удивлению, Гарри обратил на него свои большие глаза и спросил:

                – Можно, я пойду с тобой?

                Сказать, что Северус был удивлен надеждой, прозвучавшей в этом вопросе – не говоря уже о том, что ему пришлось моргнуть, чтобы убедиться, что да, трехлетний мальчик у него на руках нормально говорит и понимает каждое произнесенное слово, – будет приуменьшением.

                – Если ты хочешь, – мягко уверил он. – Ты хочешь остаться со мной, Гарри? – тихо спросил он у мальчика под вечно мерцающим взглядом Дамблдора. – Ты хочешь?

                В ответ на его вопрос мальчик энергично закивал.

                – Значит, решено! – радостно воскликнул Альбус. – Я провожу вас двоих до твоего дома, Северус, а затем я отправлюсь на деловую встречу, которую мне пришлось отложить, чтобы разобраться с этим вопросом.

                Северус бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, желая объяснений.

                – У Министра возникла некая межведомственная проблема и он спрашивал моего мнения по этому вопросу, – уточнил директор, и Северус ухмыльнулся. День, когда Фадж не проконсультируется с Альбусом по поводу управления Министерством, будет означать конец эпохи, он был в этом уверен.

                – Тебе лучше отправиться, прежде чем Министр решится на что-то радикальное, – прокомментировал Северус, пока Гарри заинтересованно следил за разговором.

                – Радикальное? – переспросил Альбус, выводя их троих из кабинета и направляясь к камину.

                – Вроде принятия самостоятельного решения, – ухмыльнувшись, пояснил Северус, и Альбус, посмеиваясь, молча поздравил себя. Никому никогда не доводилось видеть дурашливую сторону Северуса, пока не появился Гарри. Молодой профессор, возможно, сам еще не понимал, но только в присутствии ребенка он, наконец, стал напоминать того двадцатидвухлетнего мужчину, которым он был.

                Никто из них не мог знать тогда, но это был первый из множества раз на ближайшие годы, когда эта сцена – за исключением присутствия директора – повторится. И, конечно, они совершенно точно не могли знать, куда приведет их случившееся в тот день вмешательство Дамблдора. Все было на своих местах; Судьбы привели в движение все шестеренки, и теперь молодой человек и даже маленький мальчик начали прокладывать дорогу к своему будущему.


	6. Шли годы

               Прошло ровно четыре года с того момента как Альбус Дамблдор впервые доверил Северусу Гарри Поттера. Месяц за месяцем – казалось, для младшего из близнецов Поттеров стало скорее обычаем, чем исключением, что его оставляли под опекой мастера зелий, пока его родители все больше и больше погружались в подготовку Адриана. Не то чтобы Гарри в семье не любили; таких побуждений в действиях его родителей не существовало. Тем не менее, факт оставался фактом.

                Во-первых, были эксперты; старшие Поттеры вместе с едким Бродягой и заботливым Лунатиком путешествовали по самым отдаленным уголкам мира, пытаясь найти объяснение тому, как Адриан победил Темного Лорда в нежном годовалом возрасте. Результаты тестов были неубедительными, как Северус Альбусу и предсказывал. Было доказано, что хотя да, действительно, у Адриана большой потенциал, признаков чего-то уникального просто не обнаружилось. Как на протяжении многих лет раз за разом повторял директор, было бы странно, если бы что-то необычное нашлось; Волдеморт был побежден при конкретных обстоятельствах, при которых и потребовалось столь масштабное проявление случайной магии. Это был вопрос выживания, и повторить подобное не представлялось возможным – теория, которая, по большей части, была совершенно верной.

                Затем начались приступы случайной магии. В шесть с половиной лет юный Адриан уберег одну из своих игрушек от падения с лестницы, призвав ее к себе. Это вызвало настоящий переполох, и все быстро решили, что, как и было запланировано, в возрасте семи лет Адриан начнет свое магическое обучение. Вот так и вышло, что август застал большую часть семьи Поттеров за обучением Адриана где-то в Уэльсе, а Гарри, как обычно, остался с Северусом в Тупике Прядильщиков.

                Когда Джеймс Поттер узнал, где его сын провел первый месяц, в то время как остальные члены семьи находились в Стамбуле, произошла довольно любопытная стычка. Дамблдор был вынужден вмешаться, прежде чем все стало совсем плохо; только тогда, когда Сириус дошел до мысли, что Гарри мог бы провести некоторое время со своими тетей и дядей, Дурслями, Лили твердо вмешалась, и после скандала, который Северус поклялся помнить до последнего вздоха, Джеймс окончательно сдался. Как только его заверили, что на доме Северуса было более чем необходимо щитов, а так же после личной _беседы_ с рассерженным Дамблдором, он неохотно согласился на то, чтобы в случае необходимости Северус о Гарри заботился.

                Поэтому сейчас Северус, улыбаясь из кресла, смотрел на Гарри – который, в свою очередь, следил за приготовлением зелья в камине, – якобы углубившись в чтение экземпляра _Ежедневного Пророка_. Когда Гарри вошел в жизнь молодого профессора, для него все коренным образом изменилось. В то время как в школе он оставался все таким же мрачным, а для некоторых учеников и откровенно пугающим, и все еще выслушивал ругань от мадам Помфри по поводу того, какой он тощий, он, наконец, начал исцеляться. С каждой подаренной ему Гарри улыбкой тяжесть на сердце медленно уменьшалась, вплоть до того, что в присутствии мальчика он ощутил то, в чем давно себе отказывал: он ощутил, что счастлив.

                Гарри стал для него источником постоянного удивления, и он был благодарен за каждое мгновение, которое они провели вместе; его улыбка стала шире при мысли, что этот раз будет еще дольше. Он ощутил из-за этого укол вины, зная, насколько Гарри будет скучать по своим родителям, но он не мог не радоваться, учитывая, какой в этом году обернется его повседневная жизнь. Было решено, что летом Гарри станет приходить к нему на то время, когда Адриан будет проходить обучение, что не так уж отличалось от привычного положения дел в последние четыре года.

                А вот _менялось_ кое-что другое: Гарри теперь станет чаще проводить время с профессором зелий. Каждый понедельник, вторник, пятницу и в выходные дни Адриан будет проходить обучение с родителями и разными членами преподавательского состава Хогвартса, стремясь как можно раньше получить все, что мог, в обширной магической области. Это значит, что Гарри придется проводить в покоях Северуса в Хогвартсе все эти три рабочих дня и выходные, возвращаясь в Поттер Мэнор только ночевать. Северус чувствовал, что большего нельзя было и просить.

                – Кажется, зелье готово, Сев, – сообщил Гарри, с улыбкой поворачиваясь к молодому человеку. Он всегда называл его Севом, и от этого его улыбка делалась еще шире.

                – Уже? – спросил он и встал, чтобы подойти к огню. Гарри был прав. – Отлично, – только и сказал он и, быстрым движением волшебной палочки разлив по бутылкам Перечное зелье, потушил огонь.

                Глаза Гарри вспыхнули, как всегда при демонстрации магии, а затем потускнели, стоило ему сосредоточиться на палочке Северуса. Молодой человек вздохнул. Причины разочарования мальчика были понятны. Адриан получил палочку для тренировок на свой седьмой День Рождения. Даже если она будет использоваться только для обучения, Гарри чувствовал себя – снова – отодвинутым.

                Северус плотно зажмурился, сознавая несправедливость всего этого; в конце концов, Гарри показал свои способности в магии раньше, чем его брат. На самом деле, это случилось в тот первый день четыре года назад, когда он только что привел мальчика в свой дом, именно тогда Северус впервые узнал об этих способностях. Гарри случайно налетел на столик, и в результате стоявшая на нем ваза упала на пол. Вещь так и _не коснулась_ пола; она исчезла, вскоре вместо этого с громким хлопком вернувшись на свое изначальное место, вызвав у трехлетнего волшебника вздох облегчения. Северус оживился, после нескольких простых вопросов обнаружив, что это был второй раз, когда случалось что-то подобное – как оказалось, Гарри удалось уберечься от полета вниз по лестнице, когда он за несколько месяцев до этого инцидента споткнулся о ковер.

                И что же произошло, когда Северус попытался рассказать семье Гарри? Произошел _«Скандал»_ , вот так вот; после того, как Джеймс почти получил инфаркт, узнав, что его сын провел месяц с его заклятым врагом, Северус оказался менее склонным делиться такой информацией. Такое ощущение, что это нечто личное, только между Гарри и ним самим. Да и, в любом случае, мальчик с тех пор проявлял магию на глазах у своих родителей, за несколько дней до своего седьмого дня рождения. Северус почувствовал желание найти Джеймса и ударить его чем-нибудь тяжелым, а в идеале металлическим, чтоб запомнилось.

                Гарри поздравили, конечно, но кому-нибудь пришло на ум, что, возможно, его тоже нужно обучать уже сейчас, как Адриана? Нет, конечно, не пришло. И не имело ни малейшего значения, что он был умен не по годам и жаждал знаний; он просто не был Адрианом. Северус находился рядом, когда Гарри узнал, что ему не собираются давать палочку, как его брату; он увидел, как в изумрудных глазах мальчика гаснут искры, и это почти заставило его немедленно проклясть Джеймса и Сириуса. Только взгляд, посланный ему Гарри, умоляющий взгляд, взгляд, который показывал, насколько ему необходимо немедленно уйти с кухни дома его семьи, где произошло столкновение, остановил его, когда он вытащил палочку.

                – Ты в порядке, Сев? – обеспокоенно спросил Гарри, заметив, как сузились глаза человека, который стал его опекуном.

                – Я в порядке, Гарри. Просто кое-что вспомнил, – улыбнулся он мальчику, который все еще смотрел на извлеченную палочку большими грустными глазами.

                Северус нежно улыбнулся этим глазам; он сумел избавить Гарри от необходимости ходить в очках – судьба, которая постигла его брата. Зелье было его собственным изобретением, он потратил на исследования несколько дней и ночей, когда понял, что зрение у Гарри ухудшается. Джеймс никогда бы не позволил использовать зелье, вышедшее из его рук – насколько бы великолепно оно ни было, – а Лили, к сожалению, не доверилась бы тому, что не получило одобрения Министерского Отдела Зелий; они бы никогда не согласились, что при необходимости правила можно немного обойти.

                Тем не менее, он бы прислушался к ее желанию, если бы не был уверен, что зелье необходимо использовать в течение первого месяца после того, как проявятся несомненные симптомы; Министерству же потребовалось бы как минимум шесть месяцев, чтобы выдать разрешение, и стало бы уже слишком поздно. Кроме того, он пока не был заинтересован в обнародовании зелья. Он все еще работал над некоторыми улучшениями в основной формуле, чтобы оно могло излечивать все виды дефектов зрения, а не только близорукость.

                – Ты можешь мне теперь показать, как варить Кроветворное зелье, Сев? – спросил Гарри, тепло улыбаясь.

                Северус усмехнулся; именно это было целью сегодняшней демонстрации. Он пытался заставить Гарри забыть о том, что его не собираются тренировать вместе с его братом, тренируя его по-своему. Кроме того, он не виноват, что мальчик впитывал любую попавшуюся ему информацию как губка! Комната, которую Гарри использовал в Тупике Прядильщиков, была забита книгами по гербологии, зельям, астрономии и всему прочему, что, по мнению Северуса, могло дать основы магической теории в доступной для семилетки форме. В конце концов, он сам два года назад научил мальчика читать, поскольку предполагалось, что оба мальчика Поттеров получат домашнее образование до поступления в Хогвартс.

                – Конечно, могу, – сказал он, вертя свою палочку. – Я все-таки обещал.

                – Ты самый лучший, Сев! – воскликнул Гарри и обнял его, снова заставив Северуса улыбнуться; если бы только его ученики могли его сейчас видеть!

                – Ага, ага, ребенок. Как скажешь, – Гарри взволнованно хихикнул и бросился за своими перчатками из драконьей кожи, пока Северус снова разводил огонь. – И к слову, скажи-ка мне, Гарри: почему я сначала потушил огонь, хотя знал, что ты будешь использовать свой щенячий взгляд, чтобы вынудить меня позволить тебе сварить еще одно зелье? – Гарри снова хихикнул и направил в адрес молодого мужчины всю мощь упомянутого взгляда, а тот в свою очередь закатил глаза на выходку мальчика.

                – Из-за пеплозмей. Тут используются ингредиенты, магические свойства которых меняются при попадании в огонь, поэтому, собственно, ты и использовал палочку, – объяснил Гарри, и Северус гордо улыбнулся. – Я думаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы дом взорвался? – заключил Гарри, направляясь к ингредиентам, которые Северус оставил для него на столе у камина.

                – Точно, Гарри, – сказал Северус, принимая от Гарри упомянутые ингредиенты. – Если бы только эти болваны, мои ученики, могли это запомнить, мне бы не приходилось после каждого урока разбираться со всеми этими расплавленными котлами. – Гарри снова хихикнул. – И, опять же, я верю, что они найдут другой способ уничтожать эти самые котлы; их воображение меня иногда поражает!

                На этот раз он присоединился к Гарри, тоже тихо посмеиваясь. А час спустя, когда надо было добавить в зелье необходимые ингредиенты, все и случилось.

                – Так мне надо помешать семь раз по часовой стрелке и один раз в обратную сторону? – спросил Гарри, сосредоточившись на готовящемся зелье.

                – Точно; теперь, если мы все сделали правильно – и, несомненно, так и есть, – то зелье сейчас начнет менять цвет с зеленого на темно-красный. Вот как ты поймешь, что все готово, – и он улыбнулся небольшому вздоху мальчика, когда после нескольких помешиваний зелье стало заметно буреть. – А теперь, если и дальше продолжать таким образом, то очень скоро...

                Его речь была прервана громким резким криком: хогвартская сова, только что ворвавшаяся в окно, пролетела над двумя волшебниками, намереваясь своевременно доставить свое письмо. Северус почувствовал, что что-то пойдет не так, даже прежде, чем это произошло, и все равно не успел вовремя среагировать; сова, пролетая над камином, сбила в кипящее зелье сосуд с корнем мандрагоры. Северус успел только выкрикнуть имя Гарри, когда реакция пошла; из котла поднялся огромный столб зеленого пламени, опаляя все, чего касался, и разбрасывая сварившийся корень мандрагоры. Когда пламя перешло на оставшуюся часть комнаты, единственной связной мыслью Северуса стало защитить Гарри. Он едва сумел выхватить свою палочку, когда их обоих укрыло ярко-синее сияние щита.

                Он перевел взгляд на Гарри, и то, что он увидел, заставило его потрясенно опустить свою палочку; мальчик вытянул руки вперед, и в этом была единственная причина, почему они не сгорели в пламени дотла. Именно _он_ наколдовал щит. Огонь погас, оставив стену над камином черной от копоти. Северус огляделся и обнаружил, что другая часть комнаты осталась полностью невредимой. Руки Гарри упали по бокам и он глубоко вздохнул. Улыбка истинного облегчения проявилась на его лице, только чтобы растаять, когда он повернулся к Северусу. Молодой человек не мог найти, что тут сказать.

                – Сев, ты в порядке? – повторил Гарри второй раз за этот вечер.

                – Я... ты... Да, я в порядке, Гарри, – пробормотал Северус, уставившись на мальчика, и попросту плюхнулся на пол.

                – Ты не выглядишь «в порядке», Сев, – указал мальчик с обезоруживающей простотой, свойственной только детям.

                – Я просто удивился, – объяснил он.

                – Почему?

                – То, что ты только что сделал... Ты когда-нибудь делал что-то подобное раньше? – спросил Северус, и Гарри недоуменно уставился на него.

                – Случайную магию? Много раз, – указал мальчик, не понимая, о чем это Северус.

                – Нет, Гарри, я имею ввиду, ты когда-нибудь раньше делал что-то вроде этого щита? – уточнил черноглазый мужчина.

                – Думаю, нет. – Он взволнованно посмотрел на Северуса. – А что? Это плохо?

                – _Плохо_? Нет, – успокоил мастер зелий. – Это великолепно; я никогда не слышал, чтобы какая-нибудь случайная магия проявлялась таким образом.

                – Ох, – произнес Гарри, не зная, что сказать.

                – Гарри, ты не против, если мы предпримем небольшую поездку в Хогвартс? – спросил Северус по некотором размышлении. – Я думаю, что директор должен об этом услышать.

                – Хорошо, – с готовностью согласился маленький мальчик, когда Северус поднял свое тело с пола. – А что насчет стены? – спросил Гарри, его глаза расширились, когда он увидел почти сгоревший камин.

                – Сейчас важен только ты, Гарри. Чертова стена может хоть рухнуть, мне все равно, – сообщил Северус, палочкой укрепляя камин в достаточной степени, чтобы его можно было использовать, и призвав из своей комнаты немного летучего пороха, учитывая, что находившийся рядом с камином сгорел, когда котел взорвался. Он протянул руку Гарри, который смотрел на него с теплой улыбкой на лице.

                – Спасибо, Сев, – сказал он, когда старший волшебник бросил в пламя горсть порошка.

                – За что? – спросил тот, отвлекшись, когда Гарри снова его обнял.

                – За заботу.

                Северус, глядя на мальчика, снова не знал, что сказать.

                – Конечно, я забочусь, ребенок. Эй, посмотри на меня, – тихо сказал он, склоняясь к лицу Гарри, который уставился в пол, избегая его взгляда. – Я всегда буду заботиться. Я люблю тебя, малыш.

                Взгляд Гарри, сначала потрясенный, метнулся к Северусу, а потом его глаза наполнились слезами. Это был первый раз, когда Северус сказал такое мальчику, пускай себе он признался в этом годы тому назад.

                – Я тоже тебя люблю, Сев! – заявил Гарри, крепко вцепившись в молодого профессора, что заставило самого Северуса прослезиться. – Вот если бы ты был моим папой, – прошептал мальчик, изумив мужчину до глубины души.

                – Гарри, я… у тебя уже есть папа, – напомнил он с тяжелым сердцем, зная, что в глубине души он сам хотел бы того же. Не потому, что Гарри был сыном Лили, нет; только потому, что Гарри есть Гарри.

                – Я знаю.

                – И, как это ни больно признавать, он любит тебя; как и вся твоя семья, – добавил Северус с грустной улыбкой.

                – Я их тоже люблю. Просто иногда я люблю их не очень сильно, – признался Гарри, по его лицу потекли слезы, раня сердце Северуса. Ему ведь нечего было на это ответить. – Ты не хочешь быть моим папой? – обезоруживающе спросил Гарри.

                – Хочу больше всего на свете, ребенок.

                – Тогда почему ты не можешь? – робко спросил Гарри, его глаза впились в Северусовы.

                И правда, почему же он не мог, спрашивается. Конечно, он не мог быть ему биологическим отцом, но взять на себя роль отца? Разве он уже этого не сделал?

                – Гарри, у тебя уже есть...

                – Я знаю, что Джеймс мой отец! – закричал Гарри, зажмуриваясь так сильно, как только мог, новые слезы побежали по его щекам, срываясь с ресниц. – Я знаю, ладно? Но он не мой папа! – Он резко распахнул глаза, и Северус мог только смотреть на него, не зная, что сказать. – Он папа Адриана; он развлекается с ним, он берет его играть в Квиддич, он учит его всякому. А со мной он ничего такого не делает. А ты делаешь. Он мой отец, но ты мой папа! – воскликнул Гарри. – Почему ты _не можешь_ быть моим папой? – прошептал он сломленным голосом.

                Теперь настал черед Северуса обнимать его. Он почувствовал, как что-то горячее поползло вниз по его лицу, и только когда Гарри обхватил его дрожащими руками, он понял, что это слезы.

                Изо всех вещей, которые он, возможно, когда-либо ожидал от семилетнего ребенка, подобное даже не попадало в список; он все еще не решался в это поверить. Может ли мальчик действительно так считать? Очевидно, да, может. И, в таком случае, что тут можно сказать? Существовал только один вариант, который хоть отдаленно имел смысл.

                – Хорошо, Гарри, –отстранился он и посмотрел мальчику в глаза, его голос был хриплым.

                – Хорошо?

                – Если ты этого хочешь, для меня нет на свете ничего желаннее, чем быть твоим папой.

                И они снова обнялись, и были счастливее, чем когда-либо, закрыв глаза, плача от радости, и потому они не могли заметить мягкую белую ауру, окружившую их обоих. Как часто бывает в подобных случаях, свет моментально исчез, едва их глаза открылись.

                – Мы все еще собираемся в Хогвартс? – спросил Гарри спустя несколько мгновений, заставив Северуса засмеяться полноценным смехом, какого у него не случалось даже до войны.

                – Да, конечно, – ответил Северус, стирая со щек мальчика следы слез.

                Рука об руку они ступили в огонь и вышли в Хогвартсе, аккуратно приземлившись на пол кабинета Северуса.

                – Давненько вы двое не появлялись, – произнес голос, удивив их обоих и заставив Северуса вскинуть палочку, приняв защитную позу между Гарри и источником голоса. Его глаза расширились, отражая реакцию выглядывающего из-за Северуса Гарри. – Я чуть не подумал, что просчитался.

                – Кто Вы? – угрожающе спросил Северус, уставившись на улыбающегося человека с темно-синими глазами, появившегося на портрете; на портрете, который должен был быть пустым.

                Он был стар, вероятно, так же стар, как Дамблдор, в длинных роскошных одеждах того же цвета, что и его глаза. Его белые волосы и борода могли дать фору Альбусу, а вся его поза говорила о силе.

                – Вот в чем вопрос! – воскликнул человек, посмеиваясь. – Я родился Мирддином Эмрисом, но большинство людей знают меня просто как Мерлина. – И посмотрев в огромные глаза представших перед ним волшебников, человек на портрете улыбнулся еще шире и добавил с вежливым поклоном: – Мерлин Амброзиус, к вашим услугам.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пеплозмей (пепловей, огневица, англ. Ashwinder) – заводятся в магическом огне, если надолго оставить его без присмотра. Из горячей золы выползает тонкая светло-серая змейка с блестящими красными глазами и прячется в первую попавшуюся темную щель, оставляя за собой след из пепла.


	7. Неведенье благо

 

                Гарри и Северус застыли, когда человек на портрете заявил, что является самым могущественным волшебником всех времен. Первым на это высказывание среагировал Северус.

                – Нет, Вы не можете им быть, – заявил он, просто не зная, что тут еще сказать.

                – Да, это я и есть, но я знал, что ты так скажешь, Северус, – весело ответил человек, который то ли был, то ли не был Мерлином.

                – У него довольно _внушительная_ борода, – заметил Гарри, отчего человек на портрете засмеялся, а Северус обернуться и непонимающе посмотрел на мальчика.

                – Что это за довод такой? – спросил мастер зелий.

                – У Мерлина, говорят, была похожая борода, – ответил Гарри, на что Северус просто приподнял в недоумении бровь. – Я, по крайней мере, пытаюсь! – воскликнул мальчик, не отрывая глаз от старого волшебника.

                – Спасибо, Гарри! – поблагодарил человек, утверждающий, что он Мерлин, поглаживая бороду рукой.

                – Во-первых, откуда Вы знаете наши имена? – спросил Северус, опустив палочку, понимая, что портрет все равно не мог использовать никакой магии, не важно, кто там был нарисован. Не то чтобы он считал, что это Мерлин. – А во-вторых, у Мерлина никогда не было портретов с его изображением.

                – Это правда; у меня их нет, – подтвердил старый волшебник.

                – Извините, сэр, но разве Вы не портрет? – растерянно спросил Гарри. Северус согласно кивнул.

                – И да, и нет; это не совсем портрет. Скорее, это окно или что-то в подобном роде.

                – Окно куда? – спросил Северус, с каждой секундой заинтересовываясь все больше и больше.

                – Скажи мне, Северус: что ты знаешь об Авалоне?

                Мастер зелий пораженно смотрел на странного человека, в то время как Гарри завороженно наблюдал за разговором.

                – Авалон – это волшебный остров, созданный с помощью магии. Также это легендарная обитель Морганы Ля Фей, – монотонно ответил Северус. – К чему такой вопрос?

                – Потому что на самом деле эта картина – окно на Авалон. Или, скорее, ко мне, так как я проживаю сейчас на Авалоне, – сказал человек, пожимая плечами.

                – Авалона не существует. А Вы картина; я не знаю, чья картина, но определенно не Мерлина, – решительно заявил молодой профессор. Все это никуда не вело, а ему нужно было убедиться, что Гарри не пострадал, что бы там ни сделала его магия; сейчас просто не было времени на невменяемые портреты, независимо от того, кем они себя считали.

                – Если я просто картина, то откуда мне знать, что юный Гарри только что продемонстрировал невероятную силу всего лишь в одном всплеске случайной магии? – сказал человек, на этот раз более серьезно, заставив обоих волшебников подавиться воздухом. – И если я просто картина, как я могу делать вот _это_?

                И тут человек выхватил палочку и бросил в Гарри и Северуса невербальное заклинание; темно-красный туман вылетел из палочки и окружил двух волшебников, а спустя считанные секунды те рухнули на пол.

                – Где мы? – спросил Гарри, оглядываясь вокруг и чувствуя, как у него кружится голова.

                Сперва, когда он только открыл глаза, вокруг было темно, но теперь он смог различить очертания, кажется это... мебель? Это и _правда_ была мебель! Они с Северусом – который второй раз за этот день поднимался с пола – оказались в каком-то месте, похожем на кабинет или небольшую личную библиотеку. Комната была высотой в два этажа, заполненная книжными шкафами. Имелся камин, перед ним стол, а то, как комната была оформлена – темные деревянные полы, мебель и ткани темных оттенков синего, зеленого и красного, – навевало Северусу воспоминания о хогвартской библиотеке. Фактически, это была смесь библиотеки и кабинета директора.

                – Я понятия не имею, – ответил он мальчику, в очередной раз прикрывая его собой, используя свое тело в качестве живого щита, когда они двинулись в сторону камина. – Просто будь рядом.

                – Хорошо, – пробормотал Гарри, вцепившись в мантию Северуса.

                – Не стоит бояться, – раздался голос у них за спиной, на что Северус быстро развернулся, готовый защищать Гарри в случае необходимости. – Правда, не надо этого, – сказал человек с портрета. Проблема в том, что он был уже не на портрете; вместо этого он уверенно подошел к двум волшебникам, остановившись всего в нескольких шагах от поднявшего палочку Северуса.

                – Что Вы с нами сделали? – спросил тот в ярости. – Что это за место?

                – Это мой способ доказать, что я на самом деле не портрет, а Мерлин – это _действительно_ начинает раздражать, – что приводит прямо ко второй части нашей встречи, полагаю, пока мы здесь, я мог бы объяснить вам, что происходит. Касательно того, где мы находимся... – он с улыбкой осмотрелся. – Кажется, это какая-то библиотека. Я, честно говоря, понятия не имею.

                – Как такое может быть? – спросил Северус, и Гарри крепче вцепился в его мантию. – Это же Вы привели нас сюда!

                – Привел я, но не я выбирал обстановку, – признался Мерлин, как Северус решил называть его, пока не доказано обратное. – Насколько я могу судить, сейчас мы находимся в твоем разуме, Северус, именно для этого и предназначено мое заклинание. Мне нужно было место, где мы могли бы спокойно поговорить, а поскольку заклинание произносил именно я, то мне выбранный разум принадлежать не может.

                – Вы хотите сказать, что это мой разум? – недоуменно спросил Северус, опуская палочку. Этот день с каждой секундой становился все более странным.

                – Да, именно так я и сказал, – подтвердил Мерлин. – Мне нравится, как ты тут все оформил.

                – Благодарю В... Подождите! – запротестовал Северус, схватившись за голову. От этого разговора у него разыгралась мигрень. – Как Вы можете это доказать?

                – Что я Мерлин? – спросил старый волшебник с заметным раздражением.

                – Давайте предположим, что Вы Мерлин, – уступил Северус. – Можете ли Вы доказать, что это мой разум?

                – Нет, но ты можешь! – сказал Мерлин с улыбкой.

                – Что? _Как_?

                – Это _твой_ разум; просто измени что-нибудь. Сосредоточься, и увидишь. Вперед! – призвал Мерлин.

                Северус вздохнул и повернулся к побледневшему Гарри; полагая, что ничего не теряет, он оглядел окружающее помещение. Кажется, тут темновато, так что он повернулся к дальней от них стене и закрыл глаза, представляя большое окно. Его насторожил тихий вздох Гарри. Он открыл глаза, только чтобы увидеть, как стена напротив них исчезла, а на ее месте появился высокий двухъярусный витраж.

                – Мерлинова бо... – начал Северус, прежде чем оглянуться на самого критически смотревшего на него Мерлина. – Неважно, – пробормотал он, потирая виски. – Это действительно мой разум, не так ли?

                – Так и есть, – улыбаясь, согласился старик.

                – И Вы на самом деле Мерлин, – уточнил Северус, на этот раз потрясенно. Он говорит с Мерлином, величайшим волшебником всех времен! В своей голове. И Гарри тоже тут. Вдруг перспектива перестала выглядеть настолько прекрасной. – Мне нужно сесть, – сказал он, и сразу же за ним появилось кресло, похожее на то, что было у него дома; он бесцеремонно туда плюхнулся. Вызвав еще два, он жестом пригласил двух оставшихся членов их необычной группы садиться.

                – Да, я Мерлин, как я уже достаточно долго пытаюсь объяснить, – с улыбкой согласился Мерлин. – А ты Северус Снейп, а этот молодой человек Гарри Поттер; Мальчик-Который-Выжил, – тут на него изумленно уставились пара черных и пара зеленых глаз. Что?

                – Но, сэр, я не... – начал Гарри и остановился прочистить горло, потому что его голос больше походил на карканье. – Я не мальчик, который выжил; это мой брат Адриан.

                – Я позволю себе не согласиться, Гарри, – вздохнул Мерлин. – И я могу это доказать.

                – Как? – спросил Северус, чувствуя, как от его лица отхлынула кровь. _Только не Гарри._

                – Это одна из причин, по которой вы здесь, – объяснил Мерлин. – В этот самый момент, во время этого самого разговора, который происходит в нашем подсознании. Физически вы двое все еще в Хогвартсе, а я на Авалоне; и я могу заверить вас, что мы все трое валяемся без сознания на холодном полу.

                – Что это может доказать? – спросил Северус, уже подозревая, о чем говорил Мерлин.

                – Я вижу, ты начал понимать, что я имею в виду, Северус, – сказал старый волшебник. – Раз уж мы находимся в таком состоянии, наши сознания ослабли, позволяя подсознанию выйти на поверхность; в таком состоянии ума можно добиться невероятных вещей. Можно создать целую комнату из ничего, – пояснил он, указывая на окружающее помещение. – Можно бросить вызов законам природы. И можно воскресить давно забытые воспоминания, даже если на момент самих событий из этого воспоминания ты был всего лишь годовалым ребенком, – серьезно заключил он.

                – Это правда? – тихо спросил Гарри, и Мерлин кивнул. – Я могу... можно мне посмотреть?

                – Гарри, нет! – запротестовал Северус. – Даже если то, что Вы говорите, правда, – начал он, поворачивать к Мерлину, – Вы собираетесь позволить семилетнему увидеть, как его пытались убить?

                – Если то, что я говорю, правда – а я боюсь, что так и есть, – ты думаешь, что в будущем будет иметь значение, видел он это или нет? – спросил Мерлин. – Это твой выбор, Гарри; просто помни, что это твое прошлое, и насколько бы тебе тогда ни было больно, теперь оно никак не может тебе навредить. Это просто память.

                Гарри, побледнев как призрак, кивнул.

                – Я хочу все увидеть.

                – Гарри... – мягко начал Северус, но Гарри его перебил:

                – Сев, я всю жизнь слышал об этой ночи; я хочу посмотреть, что случилось. Я должен, – умолял он его, взволнованно, но решительно.

                – Если ты так считаешь, – поразмыслив, уступил Северус. Кто он такой, чтобы запрещать Гарри выяснять, что на самом деле произошло в ту ночь, навсегда изменившую его жизнь? – Как мы это сделаем? – вздохнув, спросил он Мерлина.

                – Это твой разум, Северус. Надо лишь применить то же самое заклинание, которое ты используешь, чтобы вытащить воспоминания, и позволить всему идти своим чередом.

                Северус кивнул и повернулся к Гарри.

                – Просто подумай о том, что ты хочешь вспомнить, Гарри. Если в какой-то момент ты захочешь остановить просмотр, скажи мне, и я сразу завершу заклинание. Понял? – спросил он, придерживая Гарри за плечо, когда они оба встали со своих мест.

                Мерлин последовал их примеру, и Северус поднес палочку к виску Гарри. Стараясь действовать как можно осторожнее, он произнес заклинание и мягко извлек серебристую субстанцию, которая являлась воспоминанием Гарри. Вместо того, чтобы переместиться в сосуд, она расправилась, как жидкий шелк, обернувшись большим экраном из световых вихрей, а потом сложилась в образ детской. Когда в комнате стало возможным четко различить две маленькие кроватки, все трое вошли в открытую дверь.

                Им не пришлось долго ждать, вскоре в комнату вошла облаченная в черное фигура Лорда Волдеморта. Гарри и Северус поежились – Гарри, никогда не видевший Темного Лорда лично, придвинулся к Северусу, вцепившись в него так сильно, как только мог, – в то время как Мерлин посмотрел с презрением. Они наблюдали, как Волдеморт направил палочку на пару мальчиков Поттеров из прошлого, и Гарри с Северусом ахнули в шоке, когда он решил атаковать сначала Гарри, приняв его за первенца. К тому моменту, как золотой щит осветил комнату, а Волдеморт бежал, Гарри рыдал, да и Северус был не лучше. Они стояли достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как сквозь щит на руку Адриана провалился обломок, порождая на ладони знаменитый шрам в виде молнии, прежде чем память потускнела и они очутились в библиотеке. На этот раз за витражами шел дождь.

                – Теперь вы знаете, – произнес Мерлин, пока Северус делал все возможное, чтобы успокоить потрясенного Гарри.

                – Но все эти годы... Почему никто не понял? Как Альбус это упустил? – спросил молодой человек, поглаживая Гарри по волосам.

                – Был обнаружен шрам, пропитанный сильной магией, а Волдеморт исчез. Гарри, с другой стороны, не нес никаких признаков того, что именно он победил Темного Лорда, и был без сознания, когда его родители прибыли в дом, – объяснил Мерлин. – Никто не увидел ничего другого, кроме того, что ожидали увидеть.

                – Но пророчество... – сказал Северус, тяжело сглотнув. Одна мысль о том, что он чуть не стал причиной смерти Гарри, сводила его с ума. Он все еще не мог поверить в ту сцену, которой только что стал свидетелем.

                – Беда пророчеств в том, – сказал старый волшебник, – что они зачастую с большим трудом поддаются расшифровке.

                – Что за пророчество? –спросил вдруг Гарри, вытирая слезы, не отпуская уже промокшую рубашку Северуса.

                – До твоего рождения, – сказал Северус, отстранив Мерлина от объяснений, чувствуя, что должен сделать это сам, – было пророчество, сделанное Сибиллой Трелони, которая сейчас работает в Хогвартсе профессором предсказаний. В пророчестве... там говорилось, что грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца, – Северус закрыл глаза от боли. – Я услышал часть пророчества, и это я... – он с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь найти в себе мужество; он знал, что после этого Гарри не захочет иметь с ним дело, но он должен был сказать ему. – Это я передал информацию Волдеморту, Гарри. Это моя вина, что ты чуть не погиб!

                Гарри стоял совершенно неподвижно и внимательно смотрел на Северуса; тот не открывал глаз, не делал ничего, чтобы удержать несколько слезинок, позволив им скатиться. Несколько месяцев назад, когда Гарри увидел у него на руке выцветшую Темную Метку, Северус рассказал ему о своем участии в войне, не скрывая ничего о том, как и почему он в нее угодил. Гарри обнял его и сказал, что это не имеет значения, и что все равно все в порядке, заставив мужчину усмехнуться в ответ. Но он никогда не упоминал о пророчестве; он полагал, что это относится к его брату, вообще-то. Но теперь, после того, как увидел, что чуть не произошло, бремя на его сердце стало слишком тяжелым; Гарри чуть не умер, и это была его вина, и ничто никогда не могло...

                – Разве мы об этом уже не говорили? – тихо сказал Гарри, и Северус осторожно посмотрел на него. Мальчик улыбался ему, и он не мог ничего поделать, за что только еще больше себя возненавидел. Заслужил ли он такой доброты, сомневался он.

                – Гарри, ты не понимаешь! Ты чуть не умер, а я...

                – Но ведь не умер же! Я в порядке, видишь? – сказал он, подойдя поближе и крепко обнимая Северуса. – Я в порядке, папа, – прошептал он, и Северус безудержно заплакал, совершенно забыв о третьем члене их компании. Потребовалось еще добрых пятнадцать минут и сотня извинений, прежде чем они оба вспомнили о человеке, который привел их сюда.

                – Я... Вы не должны были видеть... – пробормотал Северус, откинувшись на спинку кресла, не отпуская Гарри. Он не часто позволял себе открыто демонстрировать свои эмоции, но демонстрировать их совершенному незнакомцу? Северус чувствовал себя полностью подавленным своим поведением.

                – Это абсолютно понятно, – улыбнулся Мерлин. – Но Гарри прав: вне зависимости от того, какие ошибки ты допустил в прошлом, ты не можешь отказаться от нормальной жизни. Тебе дан второй шанс, Северус, и я предлагаю тебе использовать его, – Северус кивнул. – Ты, кажется, прекрасно справлялся до сих пор.

                – Он был просто рожден для подобного, – сказал тот, жестом указывая на Гарри. – Я просто следовал за ним.

                – Ты бы удивился, Северус, узнав, насколько ты на него повлиял, – сказал Мерлин, и двое волшебников внимательно посмотрели на него. – Настолько же, насколько он повлиял на тебя, я думаю.

                – Итак, я на самом деле Мальчик-Который-Выжил? – изумленно спросил Гарри, не в силах больше ни секунды удержаться от этого вопроса.

                – Да. И, по моему мнению, пора тебе услышать полный текст пророчества, прежде чем делать еще какие-либо выводы.

                – Там есть еще что-то? – шокировано спросил Северус. – И откуда Вы можете его знать?

                – Да, есть еще, – с улыбкой кивнул Мерлин. – А что касается, откуда я его знаю... скажем так: в браке с моей женой есть свои преимущества.

                – Жена? – удивленно переспросил Северус.

                – Полагаю, вы слышали о знаменитой ведьме и провидице Моргане Ля Фей, – посмеиваясь, предположил Мерлин.

                – Моргана – Ваша жена? _Моргана Ля Фей?_ Я думал, вы были врагами! – воскликнул Северус.

                – Вначале наши отношения сложились не лучшим образом, но я бы посоветовал вам не принимать на веру все истории, которые вам доводилось слышать, особенно обо мне. Но дело тут в том, что моя жена _действительно_ провидица, и в силу обстоятельств, которые я объясню позднее, у нее было видение о том, что произошло в тот вечер.

                – Это просто... – воскликнул Северус, в финале предложения пожав плечами, выказывая свое замешательство.

                – Позвольте мне тогда начать с начала, – сказал Мерлин. – Для тех, кто живет на Авалоне, существует два правила: первое – мы не раскрываем посторонним способов его найти; и второе – как только мы туда приходим, мы не можем уйти и больше не вмешиваемся в дела оставленного мира.

                – Тогда что это, если не вмешательство? – непонимающе спросил Северус.

                – Существует некое исключение из правил: если пришедшие случайно оставили в покинутом мире незаконченное дело, они имеют право вмешиваться, гарантируя, что найдут способ сделать это, не покидая Авалона, – уточнил Мерлин.

                – И Вашим незаконченным делом было? – выжидающе спросил Северус, пока Гарри молча ждал.

                – За несколько лет до того, как мы с Морганой прошли через врата Авалона, она сделала пророчество, которое касается вас двоих.

                – Моргана Ля Фей сделала о нас пророчество? – испуганно спросил Гарри.

                – Да. Но, боюсь, текст этого пророчества я пока раскрыть не могу.

                – Что? Почему нет, сэр? – раздраженно спросил Северус. – Оно же касается нас, в конце концов.

                – Оно действительно касается вас двоих, но не только вас, – спокойно сообщил Мерлин. – Есть и другие причастные, чье время услышать пророчество еще не пришло. Когда это произойдет, вы тоже его услышите, – подытожил он, и Северус кивнул; о пророчествах он ничего не знал и не собирался подвергать сомнению знания Мерлина по этому вопросу. – Но я могу рассказать вам второе пророчество, сделанное исключительно о Гарри; его Моргана тоже видела, как прямое следствие ее собственного пророчества, так что я считаю себя в праве поделиться им с вами, – сказал Мерлин и достал из кармана странную палочку. Он взмахнул ею сверху вниз, и жуткий голос эхом разнесся по комнате:

                _– Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда… рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца… и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы… И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой… тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца…_

                Комната погрузилась в тишину, пока они мысленно повторяли зловещие слова. Как такое могло быть, снова спросил себя Северус. И что теперь будет? И что...

                – Подождите! – воскликнул молодой профессор, заставив Гарри и – к его огромному удивлению – Мерлина подпрыгнуть на своих местах. – Пророчество гласит, что кто бы ни был избран победить Темного Лорда, он будет отмечен как равный ему. Как бы у Адриана ни появился его шрам, разве не он был единственным отмеченным?

                – Логичная мысль, – согласился Мерлин, стремительно проведя над Гарри палочкой, останавливаясь над талией мальчика. – Но, я боюсь, неверная; Гарри, если ты не против, не мог бы ты поднять рубашку?

                Гарри с недоумением посмотрел на старого волшебника, а затем вопросительно повернулся к Северусу. Только после короткого кивка он задрал рубашку, немного приоткрывая...

                – А _это_ еще что? – испуганно воскликнул зеленоглазый мальчик, заметив нечто поверх того, что, вообще-то, было его выступающей тазовой косточкой. Он немного приспустил джинсы и увидел что-то вроде кельтского узла. Оно не было похоже ни на что из того, что он когда-либо видел; оно было черным, в форме восьмиконечной звезды, почти три дюйма в высоту и два, может быть, два с половиной* в ширину.

                – Это отметка, упомянутая в пророчестве; Волдеморт ее _не_ создавал, но из-за его вмешательства она была вынуждена появиться раньше, чем следовало бы, отметив Гарри, как его равного, – объяснил Мерлин.

                – Но _что_ это такое? – въедливо спросил Северус. – Раньше этого не было, не так ли, Гарри?

                – Нет! – сказал мальчик, осторожно касаясь метки, как будто боялся, что она жжется. Мерлин откровенно посмеивался над его реакцией.

                – Вы думаете, что это смешно? – раздраженно спросил Северус, готовый поклясться, что постоянные стремительные метания между страхом и гневом доведут его до Св. Мунго.

                – Гарри только что напомнил мне о реакции другого молодого волшебника на собственную метку. Ему тогда едва исполнилось семь лет и он думал, что проклят и обречен умереть в течение дня, – весело сказал старый волшебник.

                – Есть кто-то еще с такой же меткой, как у Гарри? – с облегчением спросил Северус. – Если Вы скажете мне, где он, я пойду и...

                – Не нужно далеко ходить, Северус, – с улыбкой остановил его Мерлин. – Ты смотришь на него, – сообщил он и поднял правый рукав; там, на его предплечье, стоял знак, похожий на Гаррин. Он тоже был черным и схожим с кельтским узлом, но был окружен небольшими сферами, едва в четверть дюйма** шириной, расположенными между и над точками узла.

                – Но что это такое? – снова спросил Гарри, успокоенный, что у кого-то еще был знак, как у него. Северусу, со своей стороны – даже если позже он и отрицал бы, что хоть каплю волновался, – почти задыхался. У Гарри, его невинного мальчика, был знак как у _Мерлина_?

                – Это называется эмблема, Гарри; в мое время подобное у ведьм и колдунов встречалось чаще. Как только они достигали определенного возраста, они творили необходимое заклинание и, если у них было достаточно волшебных сил, на какой-нибудь части тела появлялись их эмблемы, – объяснил Мерлин. – Основа эмблемы зависит от волшебника и его способностей, которые показаны в ней, – он указал на несколько различных рун внутри линий узла. – Они появляются при первом использовании способностей, которыми ты обладаешь. Но видишь эти кружочки вокруг эмблемы? – Гарри кивнул. – Понимаешь, Гарри, эмблемы были, помимо способа показать силу волшебника, еще и способом отметить твои успехи в магии. Каждый раз, когда ты начинаешь обучение, то есть каждый раз, когда ты начинаешь изучать область магии, ты создаешь возможность для появления такого кружочка. Как только твоя магия сочтет, что в конкретной области ты достиг соответствующего уровня, появится кружок, отмечая тебя как ученика в этой области магии. Этот кружок останется черным, пока твоя магия вновь не решит, что ты можешь называться мастером в этой области. Когда это произойдет, цвет кружка сменится в зависимости от области твоего обучения. Возьмем для примера вот этот, – сказал Мерлин и указал на темно-зеленый кружок в правом верхнем углу своего знака. – Этот кружок отмечает меня как мастера зелий, в то время как вот этот, – сказал он, указывая на синий кружок – отмечает меня как мастера чар.

                – И я получу такие же кружочки? – благоговейно спросил Гарри.

                – Да, так и будет; _если_ ты будешь в этом практиковаться, – с улыбкой сказал Мерлин, пока Гарри с новым интересом рассматривал свою эмблему. – Ты принял это лучше, чем я; уверен, я сиял целый час, когда мне сказали, что такое эта эмблема, – признался старый волшебник, заставив Гарри хихикнуть.

                – Извините меня на секунду, – сказал Северус натужно-спокойным голосом. – Если я правильно понял, Вы сказали, что эмблема появляется только после того, как накладывают заклинание. А ведь в случае Гарри...

                – В случае Гарри, как и в моем, эмблему создала наша собственная магия. Я никак не мог понять почему, но после многих лет пришел к выводу, что это был ее способ сказать: эй, заметь меня, я здесь! – максимально серьезно сказал Мерлин.

                – Серьезно? Она проявилось просто по капризу Вашей магии? Всего лишь случайность? – недоверчиво спросил Северус.

                – Я никогда не говорил, что это было случайностью; я считаю, что моя магия, так же, как и у Гарри, просится выйти, учиться, раскрыться, а эмблема – это ее способ дать нам об этом знать, – уточнил Мерлин. – Не то чтобы это было трудно понять, я считаю, – сказал он, тепло глядя на Гарри.

                – Значит, нам есть о чем поговорить, когда мы вернемся, – сказал Северус и вздохнул.

                – Что? – спросил Гарри, отрывая взгляда от своей метки. – Почему?

                – Ты – Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Гарри, – печально улыбнувшись, сказал Северус. – Разве ты не думаешь, что они, и под «ними» я имею в виду в первую очередь твою семью, захотят знать?

                Гарри просто стоял и смотрел на Северуса в глубоких раздумьях, слишком задумчивое выражение странно смотрелось на лице семилетнего ребенка.

                – Как ты думаешь, что будет, если мы им _скажем_? – очень серьезно спросил он.

                – Подозреваю, что они начнут тебя обучать, как уже и должны были. Ты даже получишь палочку!

                Он старался демонстрировать веселье, но сам внутри медленно умирал. Обучение Гарри означало, что они не смогут увидеться, пока через четыре года мальчик не поступит в Хогвартс. Может быть, вместо него он будет видеть Адриана, но, если честно, он этого не хотел. Адриан не был Гарри; _никто_ не был Гарри. Северус чувствовал, что снова теряет свою семью.

                – То есть они будут водить меня по всем этим бесполезным экспертам и давать мне читать учебники, с которыми я уже разобрался? А что будет с Адрианом?

                – Я не знаю, что потребуется для твоего обучения; а что касается Адриана, он, вероятно, поменяется с тобой местами.

                Это потрясло Гарри до глубины души; они на самом деле так сделают?

                – Но... – он обернулся к Мерлину и спросил: – Я сильнее Адриана, верно? – Старый волшебник с улыбкой кивнул, понимая, к чему Гарри клонит. Северус нахмурился; Гарри не был хвастуном. – Если я сильнее, то разве Адриану не нужно тренироваться _больше_ , чем мне? – с надеждой спросил мальчик, глядя на Северуса, который мягко улыбнулся этому неожиданно теплому моменту. – Если Темный Лорд вернется, пока мы еще растем, именно он станет целью, верно? Разве обучение не поможет ему выжить?

                – Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, Гарри, но тебе тоже нужно учиться. Ты будешь главной мишенью, когда Темный Лорд вернется, знают об этом твои родители или нет, – сказал Северус с грустной улыбкой.

                – Тогда меня можешь учить _ты_ , Сев! – улыбнулся Гарри.

                – Гарри, у меня нет возможности...

                – Да, ты можешь! – горячо настаивал мальчик, его глаза полыхали лихорадочным светом. – Я видел книги, которые они хотят дать учить Адриану, и ты уже помогал мне с намного более сложными вещами! И ты не будешь возить меня по всему миру, чтобы показывать экспертам, которые ничего не смогут найти! И Адриан сможет продолжать тренироваться, и мне не придется ходить на все эти встречи, на которые его водят наши родители! – выпалил Гарри на одном дыхании, а потом тихо прошептал: – И мне не придется уходить...

                Северус почувствовал, что его настроение поднимается; может быть, у него получится. Он ведь самый молодой мастер зелий за последние века, и имеет опыт во многих различных разделах магии. И сверх всего этого, он также был профессором. Переведя взгляд на Мерлина, он молча спросил у него совета. Человек улыбался, точно сумасшедший.

                – Я думаю, что это отличная идея! – воскликнул старый волшебник под взволнованные подпрыгивания Гарри.

                – Но Вы сказали, что магия Гарри стремится раскрыться и...

                – А я упоминал, что по большей части являюсь самоучкой? – с улыбкой спросил Мерлин. – В мое время не было такого понятия, как волшебная школа, только много книг. И я не так уж и плохо кончил, если можно так выразиться.

                – Но это будет значить, что ты никому не сможешь рассказать, что ты Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Гарри, – подчеркнул свою мысль Северус, чтобы убедиться, что мальчик знает, на что идет.

                – Мне все равно! – улыбнувшись, заявил Гарри. – Адриан получит необходимое ему обучение, а меня оставят в покое, чтобы я мог делать, что захочу. Ой, пожалуйста, Сев, скажи да!

                И при взгляде в эти огромные умоляющие глаза он не смог сказать ничего другого. Гарри радостно скакал, а Северус с мягкой улыбкой подошел к Мерлину.

                – Вы уверены, что это правильно для него, сэр? – спросил он знаменитого волшебника, который тоже улыбался выходкам, которые творил у него перед глазами маленький мальчик.

                – У него есть потенциал, чтобы стать кем-то великим, Северус, а для этого ему нужно больше, чем просто обучение, не то чтобы ты не был в состоянии дать ему это. Ему нужен кто-то, кто любил бы его безоговорочно и смог провести его через препятствия, которые еще возникнут у него на пути.

                – И Вы думаете, что это про меня? – недоверчиво спросил Северус.

                – Я знаю, что это про тебя, Северус, – загадочно ответил Мерлин.

                – _Знаете?_

                – Помнишь, как Гарри назвал тебя, когда ты рассказал ему о пророчестве?

                – Он назвал меня «папа», – прошептал Северус.

                – Я не могу точно пересказать тебе, что за пророчество произнесла моя жена, но я могу тебя заверить, что ты должен помочь Гарри на его жизненном пути; и не потому, что так диктует пророчество, – пояснил Мерлин. – Пророчества являются лишь руководством, тебе необходимо это понять; именно ты должен помогать Гарри на его пути потому, что ты сам хочешь ему помочь; ты заботишься о нем сам по себе. Может ли тебе прийти в голову отказаться от него?

                – Я бы никогда!

                В тот момент Северус поклялся, что будет стоять на стороне Гарри, не смотря ни на что.

                – Сев! Как ты думаешь, я теперь могу получить палочку? – неожиданно спросил Гарри, подходя к двум мужчинам.

                – У тебя нет палочки? – непонимающе спросил Мерлин.

                – Нет, сэр; мне только семь.

                – В мое время в семь мы получали наши первые палочки, – сообщил старый волшебник, пожимая плечами.

                – Это так несправедливо! Мы должны ждать, пока нам не исполнится _одиннадцать_! – пожаловался мальчик, скрестив руки на груди, отчего двое мужчин засмеялись над его попыткой состроить мрачную мину.

                – Действительно, это кажется несправедливым, – отметил Мерлин, а затем добавил более серьезным тоном: – Насчет твоей палочки, Гарри, я боюсь, что тут могут возникнуть проблемы.

                – Какие проблемы, сэр? – непонимающе спросил Северус.

                К его удивлению, Мерлин вытащил собственную палочку; молодой человек понял, почему на первый взгляд она показалась какой-то не такой. Все потому, что так и _было_ : основная часть палочки являлась деревянной, как и следовало, но ручка оказалась украшенной белым металлом.

                – Металл – это серебро, и оно не только для украшения, – пояснил старый волшебник. – Это особая палочка; она создана специально, чтобы откликаться на мою магию. Ядро у нее из различных материалов и в ином количестве, чем у обычных палочек, чтобы она могла более эффективно реагировать на меня. Она создана, чтобы прекрасно подходить мне. – Он повернулся и посмотрел на Северуса. – Объясни своему палочкоделу, что тебе нужна палочка на заказ, и он, в свою очередь, объяснит, что вам нужно будет делать.

                – Что выйдет, если я куплю обычную палочку? – с любопытством спросил Гарри.

                – Сперва она будет работать, а затем сгорит; тебе нужна палочка, к которой ты привыкнешь, Гарри. Хоть беспалочковая магия и возможна, использовать ее получится не всегда; твоя палочка станет твоим самым большим союзником.

                Северус подумывал спросить, как палочка может сгореть, когда комната словно сдвинулась по своей оси.

                – Ох ты ж, – пробормотал Мерлин. – Похоже, заклинание слабеет.

                – Если нам что-то понадобится, если у нас возникнут какие-то вопросы... – начал спрашивать Северус, но Мерлин прервал его.

                – Я буду не в состоянии помочь; я найду вас, когда для вас придет время узнать второе пророчество.

                – Но если нам что-то понадобится...

                – Положись на Гарри, Северус, и на самого себя; вы прекрасно справитесь, – успокоил его Мерлин, а Гарри крепко вцепился в его талию, чтобы удержаться от падения, когда комната снова сдвинулась.

                – Как Вы можете быть в этом уверены? – спросил Северус, стараясь удержать глаза открытыми.

                – Если я чему-то и научился в своей жизни, так это доверять своей жене, – улыбнулся Мерлин. Северуса это не убедило.

                – Я понимаю, что второе пророчество о Гарри, но Вы уверены, что оно и обо мне тоже?

                – Если ты так хочешь быть уверен, Северус, второе пророчество, в частности, говорит о человеке, который должен учить Гарри, о человеке, который, как предполагается, поведет его; _отец сына, который не сын, отец по сердцу и душе, во всем, кроме крови_. Теперь, скажите мне, Северус, кто еще это может быть? Я чувствую их в вас двоих, магические семейные узы. Доверься себе и доверься Гарри, Северус.

                А после этих слов Северус очнулся на полу в своем кабинете, рядом с ним зашевелился Гарри. Он нащупал ногу мальчика и осторожно сжал, будя Гарри. Тот приоткрыл глаза, а потом снова со вздохом их закрыл.

                – Папа? – спросил он, когда Северус поднял его на руки.

                – Это только я, Гарри, – сообщил мастер зелий, все еще не зная, как реагировать на такое заявление.

                – Я знаю, – ответил мальчик, когда Северус направился к камину, чтобы доставить их домой. Завтра им нужно будет сходить в Косой Переулок, но сейчас Гарри необходимо отдохнуть, а ему – заглушить собственную головную боль. Бросив последний взгляд на ныне снова пустой портрет, Северус вошел в зеленое пламя, мысленно уже планируя для Гарри наиболее интересную программу.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эмблема Гарри 3х2 (2,5) дюйма, это 7,5х5 (6,3) см.
> 
> ** 0,25 дюйма = 0,64 см.


	8. Что в палочке?

                Следующий день начинался как всегда. Северус попытался проигнорировать первые лучи солнца, нагло пробравшиеся сквозь восточное окно; может, он теперь и профессор, но ведь, проклятье, сейчас только август! Со стоном спрятав голову под подушкой, он решил поспать еще хотя бы часок или около того. Этой ночью он видел такой удивительный сон, с участием Мерлина, Гарри и себя самого, они говорили о том, что Гарри – Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, а происходило все в библиотеке, наколдованной в его собственной голове. Конечно, все это было только после того, как Мерлин бросил в них с Гарри заклятье через обычно пустой портрет в его кабинете. Он проворчал что-то по поводу своего воображения; неудивительно, что он чувствовал себя так, словно у него по голове промчалась стая бешеных гиппогрифов.

                С другой стороны, во сне Гарри назвал его папой, что в системе ценностей Северуса стоило всех головных болей в мире. Конечно, это только укрепило его во мнении, что ему нужно поспать подольше, чтобы еще немножко посмотреть этот сон, но...

                – Сев, Сев, Сев! – что-то маленькое и гиперактивное радостно запрыгнуло на кровать, напугав его почти до сердечного приступа. – Просыпайся, Сев!

                Это что-то – чем при ближайшем рассмотрении из-под свинцово-тяжелых век оказавшееся Гарри – прыгало по кровати, подбираясь все ближе и упрашивая его проснуться.

                – Мерлинова борода, Гарри! – застонал Северус, снова спрятав голову под подушками; он успел бросить быстрый взгляд в сторону часов, расположившихся на столике у кровати. Было только 6:20. – Даже _солнце_ еще толком не встало! Пощады, ребенок.

                – Но Мерлин сказал, что мне надо получить мою палочку, и ты обещал, что мы пойдем сегодня! Давай, Сев, ты обещал!

                Мерлин сказал что? Откуда Гарри знает про его сон? Гоблинское золото! Внезапно Северус подскочил на постели, всклокоченный и с большими глазами. Так это что, правда, изумился он, впившись взглядом в Гарри.

                – Твоя палочка? – спросил Северус, пытаясь уточнить, правильно ли он расслышал.

                – Да! Ты же сказал, что мы можем пойти сегодня? Ох, у тебя все еще болит голова? Извини за прыжки на кровати. Хочешь, я принесу тебе чаю? – быстро сказал Гарри, почти не останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание, отчего Северус улыбнулся вопреки своему состоянию.

                – Я же обещал, верно? – спросил Северус, потирая открытые глаза. Одна последняя проверка не помешает... – А как там сегодня твоя метка? – спросил он, ожидая, что Гарри посмотрит на него, как на психа.

                – Так же, как вчера! Смотри! – заявил тот и указал на часть символа, которую было видно над джинсами; оно, несомненно, было там же, где Северус помнил по своему сну, или, скорее, по событиям второй половины вчерашнего дня.

                – Хорошо, ладно, мы пойдем, – решил смириться с судьбой Северус; так, он встретил вчера Мерлина и обнаружил, что является частью пророчества – вместе с Гарри, который был настоящим предполагаемым победителем Темного Лорда. Теперь он также должен был обучать его втайне от Поттеров и остального магического сообщества страны – и мира, – считающего, что настоящим Мальчиком-Который-Выжил был его брат. И почему он на это согласился?

                Потому что Гарри снова посмотрел на него _этим_ своим гипнотизирующим взглядом. О, и потому что Мерлин, как видно, решил, что это отличная идея, а так же из-за древнего пророчества, сделанного не кем иным как Морганой Ля Фей, женой Мерлина, кстати. С появлением Гарри его жизнь стала постоянно усложняться. И выбора у него нет.

                – Пошли, мы опоздаем! – воскликнул мальчик, вскочив с кровати и направившись к лестнице.

                – Гарри, притормози! Во-первых, бегать по лестнице опасно, а во-вторых, магазины в Косом Переулке открываются в семь. У нас есть еще, – он снова посмотрел на свой будильник, – тридцать пять минут.

                – О, ладно, – сказал Гарри, приняв услышанное к сведению. – Я пойду готовить завтрак! – заявил он и направился вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.

                Лучше бы спуститься, помочь ему, подумал про себя Северус, быстро принимая душ и одеваясь. Гарри, когда разбудил его, уже был одет, осознал он, пытаясь представить себе, во сколько проснулся сам мальчик. Весело покачав головой, он спустился по лестнице и направился на кухню, где нашел семилетнего волшебника, осторожно разливающего чай по двум расставленным на столе чашкам. Улыбнувшись этой картине, Северус подошел к ребенку.

                – Официально доброе утро, Гарри, – сказал он, с широкой улыбкой глядя на тост, который Гарри оставил на кухонной стойке. – Ты когда встал?

                – Где-то в пять; я не мог спать! – заявил он, взволнованно выпивая молоко большими глотками.

                – Помедленнее, Гарри! Если захлебнешься, палочку не получишь! – бодро предупредил Северус, глаза Гарри округлились, и он стал пить медленнее.

                – Извини, Сев, – пробормотал мальчик, его щеки слегка порозовели.

                – Я тебя понимаю, – улыбнувшись, сказал молодой профессор. – Но мы должны прояснить несколько моментов, если на самом деле собираемся пойти до конца. – Гарри кивнул. – Во-первых, пока ты в Поттер Мэноре, твоя палочка остается со мной; в эти часы ты можешь читать теорию, которая поможет тебе в практике. – Гарри кивнул в знак согласия. – Во-вторых, ты ни с кем не будешь об этом говорить; если ты хочешь, чтобы все оставалось как есть, твою подготовку необходимо держать в секрете. – Северус внимательно посмотрел на мальчика. – Если ты в какой-то момент захочешь рассказать своим родителям, я не буду тебя осуждать или пытаться остановить тебя, но как только это произойдет, все закончится, ясно?

                – Я не скажу, Сев, – решительно заявил Гарри. – Это же я сам попросил такое обучение, помнишь?

                Северус улыбнулся и продолжил:

                – В-третьих, тебе придется усердно учиться. Не то чтобы я сомневался в тебе, я просто должен это озвучить, – добавил мастер зелий, заметив, что Гарри как раз собрался запротестовать. – И, наконец, давай не будем говорить о встрече с Мерлином вне этих стен, – с усмешкой сказал Северус. – Обучать тебя в психиатрическом отделении Св. Мунго будет трудновато.

                На последнее заявление Гарри хихикнул, но все же согласился.

                – Теперь мы пойдем? – спросил Гарри, не в состоянии больше сдерживать свой энтузиазм. Он практически подпрыгивал на стуле, и Северус решил над ним сжалиться.

                – Пошли, возьмем твою мантию, – произнес он в ответ, и Гарри возбужденно хихикнул, прежде чем крепко – хотя и быстро – обнять его и умчаться за своей мантией. У мальчика есть потенциал, Северус всегда это знал, и согласие волшебника, подобного Мерлину, было просто еще одним доказательством этого факта. Северус не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри будет меняться с годами; и когда переполненный радостью зеленоглазый мальчик вернулся в комнату, он повторил свою клятву, которую безмолвно дал вчера. Он будет рядом с Гарри, что бы ни случилось, и он убедится, что, независимо от всех пророчеств и судеб, мальчик будет радоваться жизни; у Гарри будет детство, чтобы потом, когда он станет старше, он мог оглянуться назад и тепло улыбнуться, он не будет тратить все свои дни, посвящая их исключительно напряженной подготовке. Победы надо всеми Темными Лордами в мире никогда не восполнят такую потерю.

                – Готово, Сев! – воскликнул Гарри, ухватил молодого человека за руку и потащил его к отремонтированному камину.

                Северус подивился тому, как это у него вчера вечером хватило присутствия духа наложить заклинания, предотвращающие дальнейшее повреждение стен. Они перешли камином в Дырявый Котел, а оттуда направились прямиком в Косой Переулок, ни на кого не отвлекаясь; не то чтобы там было много людей в столь ранний час.

                – Сначала заглянем в Гринготтс, а оттуда пойдем за твоей палочкой, – сказал Северус и остановился рядом с мальчиком, когда тот резко затормозил. – Что случилось, Гарри?

                – Просто, ну… Сев, у меня совсем нет денег, и...

                К большому удивлению мальчика, Северус засмеялся.

                – Гарри, я отвечаю за твое обучение, поэтому я считаю своим долгом предоставить тебе всю необходимую экипировку, будь то палочка или что угодно другое, – заверил Гарри мастер зелий, жестом призывая его двигаться дальше. – Кроме того, ребенок, я рассказывал тебе о семье моей матери и обо всех деньгах, которые унаследовал после нее. Думаю, пора бы мне начать ими пользоваться.

                Его улыбка, кажется, достаточно успокоила мальчика, чтобы остановить протесты. Говоря о наследстве матери... Гарри потребуется место для практики, а в его доме в Тупике Прядильщиков нет такой роскоши. Может быть, настало время... Но об этом он подумает позже, решил он, когда они вошли в величественное мраморное здание, которое являлось волшебным банком. После стремительной поездки на тележке, которая доставила Гарри – и Северусу, чего ему очень не хотелось признавать – наслаждение, они вошли в сейф, где Гарри с трепетом рассматривал груды золота, пока молодой профессор набирал денег, необходимых на этот день.

                Еще десять минут спустя двое волшебников стояли перед лавкой Олливандера, а Северус вспоминал первый раз, когда он пришел в этот магазин, чтобы купить себе палочку; его мать умерла годом раньше, и отец отпустил его одного. Северус взял испуганного мальчика за руку и провел его через дверь, зная, что никогда не позволит ему пережить подобное.

                – Мистер Снейп! Или, точнее, профессор, я прав? – спросил седой старик с самыми яркими голубыми глазами, какие Гарри когда-либо видел; Гарри не мог определиться со своим отношением к нему. – И молодой Гарри Поттер, раньше, чем я ожидал увидеть Вас, но, опять же, Ваш брат был здесь несколько дней назад. Он выбрал палочку из черного дерева, с сердечной жилой дракона; гибкая, хороша для превращений, как у Вашего отца! Я сказал, что он выбрал, но на самом деле это палочка выбирает волшебника, мистер Поттер.

                С каждым словом мистера Олливандера Гарри волновался все больше, и Северус, понимая страхи мальчика, прервал монолог палочкодела.

                – Мы хотели бы получить палочку для Гарри, мистер Олливандер.

                – Конечно-конечно! Так, скажите мне, мистер Поттер, какой рукой Вы держите палочку?

                Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Северуса.

                – Доминирующая рука, Гарри, – улыбнулся тот.

                – О, я правша, сэр, – взволнованно сказал Гарри и продолжил следовать инструкциям мистера Олливандера, пока серебряная измерительная лента сама по себе летала вокруг него, снимая мерки с его предплечья, плеча и ладони.

                – Ясно! – сказал Олливандер, разок хлопнув в ладоши. – Я скоро вернусь с...

                – Подождите секундочку, мистер Олливандер! – остановил его Северус, прежде чем тот успел выйти из-за прилавка за палочками.

                – Да, мистер Снейп? – удивленно спросил палочкодел.

                – Гарри нужна палочка на заказ.

                Брови Олливандера затерялись в волосах, он уставился на Северуса.

                – Я могу понять, почему Вы хотите палочку на заказ, мистер Снейп, но позвольте мне сообщить Вам, что, помимо всего, что Вы слышали о подобных палочках, не все могут ими пользоваться! – сказал Олливандер, выбирая одну из коробок за прилавком. – Палочки редко делаются на заказ, и поверьте мне, когда я говорю, что у большинства волшебников, почти у всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, магия прекрасно сочетается с ядрами готовых палочек.

                – Я не пытаюсь указывать Вам, как делать Вашу работу, мистер Олливандер, я просто констатирую, что...

                – Попробуйте эту палочку, мистер Поттер; дуб, ядро – волос единорога. Просто взмахните ею, – предложил старый палочкодел, игнорируя Северуса.

                Молодой профессор вскипел, но решил не препятствовать, просто ради удовольствия сказать потом: «Я же Вам говорил». Он с ухмылкой кивнул Гарри, который вопросительно посмотрел на него. Гарри настороженно рассматривал палочку в протянутой ему коробке; мистер Олливандер сказал взмахнуть... Но, может быть... он осторожно достал палочку из коробки и взмахнул так, как Северус делал у него на глазах бесчисленное количество раз.

                – _Люмос_ , – скомандовал он, и пораженно смотрел, как яркий свет, вырвавшийся из кончика палочки, в течение нескольких секунд разгорался все ярче и ярче, а потом палочка развалилась на куски прямо у него в руке. Олливандер уставился на него дикими глазами, а Северус ухмыльнулся; так _вот_ что происходит, когда палочка перегорает.

                – Как я уже сказал, мистер Олливандер, Гарри требуется палочка на заказ, – спокойно сказал он, подходя к шокированному мальчику, чтобы убедиться, что его не поранило осколками.

                – Мне очень жаль, мистер Олливандер, – принес мальчик свои извинения, широко распахнув зеленые глаза.

                – Все в порядке, мой мальчик, – потрясенно отозвался Олливандер. – Следуйте за мной, мистер Поттер, мистер Снейп. – И, захватив золотой ключ от своего кабинета, провел двух волшебников через запертую дверь в мастерскую при своем магазине. – Много времени прошло с тех пор, как я делал палочку на заказ, – произнес он, пока они шли; мастерская оказалась большим помещением, заполненным различными типами древесины для палочек и ядрами, ингредиентами в коробках, запахами дерева и воска.

                – Чем таким отличается палочка, изготовленная на заказ, мистер Олливандер? – заинтересованно спросил Северус.

                – В основном, палочка на заказ отличается тем, что в единое ядро собраны разные ингредиенты, соответствующие магическому отпечатку хозяина палочки, – объяснил старый палочкодел. – Основываясь на арифмантических исследованиях, у палочек различают три типа ядер: трехчастные, пятичастные и семичастные ядра. Судя по довольно бурной реакции, спровоцированной мистером Поттером при попытке использовать магию, я считаю, что для его палочки больше всего подойдет семичастное ядро, оно будет сочетаться с его магической подписью.

                Гарри просто смотрел на двух взрослых, чего и следовало ожидать. Северус понимающе кивнул.

                – И как это все работает? – спросил он, пытаясь понять, каким образом будет функционировать палочка Гарри.

                – Один основной ингредиент, центральная часть, если хотите, который будет отражать основной характер магии владельца. Затем добавляем три вспомогательных ингредиента сердцевины, чтобы охватывать вариации его магии, а затем три связующих ингредиента, которые сбалансируют действие ядра. Потом выберем дерево для палочки, а следом металл, чтобы оправить ручку и помочь магическим потокам. Вот, думаю, и все, – сказал Олливандер, жестом подзывая Гарри. Мальчик сделал, как просили.

                – А что требуется от Гарри? – наконец поинтересовался Северус.

                Олливандер повернулся к Гарри, который смотрел на него смущенно и немного испуганно.

                – Не нужно бояться, мистер Поттер. Я хочу, чтобы Вы на секунду закрыли глаза, – сказал Олливандер, а Гарри обернулся к Северусу в поисках поддержки.

                – Все в порядке, Гарри, делай, как говорит мистер Олливандер.

                Гарри вздохнул и, кивнув, закрыл глаза.

                – Теперь я хочу, чтобы Вы медленно вдохнули и выдохнули. Вдох и выдох. Постарайтесь не думать ни о чем конкретном, просто сосредоточьтесь на дыхании.

                Гарри чувствовал себя немного глупо, стоя и ничего не делая, но продолжал глубоко дышать, следуя инструкциям. Наконец, расслабившись, он начал улавливать со всех сторон мягкое жужжание, как будто разные части комнаты мягко вибрировали.

                – Что это за жужжание? – тихо спросил Гарри, не открывая глаз.

                – Ваша палочка, мистер Поттер, – загадочно ответил Олливандер. – Теперь я хочу, чтобы Вы медленно открыли глаза и сосредоточились на этом звуке. – Гарри осторожно открыл глаза и попытался увидеть, откуда исходил звук; казалось, тот был повсюду. – Следуйте за звуком, мистер Поттер, и принесите мне вещи, которые его издают.

                Гарри нерешительно прошелся по комнате. Самый громкий шум исходил от коробки в дальнем углу комнаты... Он медленно проследовал туда и немного пошарил вокруг, пока его взгляд не упал на золотое перо, которое словно излучало тепло. Он потянулся к нему, и стоило только коснуться, как тепло распространилось по его телу, а жужжание прекратилось. Он растерянно обернулся к палочкоделу.

                – Несите перо сюда, мистер Поттер, и продолжайте.

                – Хорошо... – кивнув, сказал Гарри и, оставив найденное на столе, куда указал Олливандер, двинулся по комнате в поисках источников звука. Еще шесть ингредиентов были собраны на столе, прежде чем внимание Гарри привлек мягкий шепот. Тут было иначе, чем с другими компонентами, как-то мягче, и это был последний из оставшихся двух источников звука; это оказалась ветка темно-коричневого цвета. Последний шелест донесся от кучи коробок в задней части комнаты; потребовалось забраться на стул и отодвинуть несколько коробок, чтобы найти источник звука. Это был небольшой деревянный ящик, который он открыл и обнаружил там большой кусок блестящего металла. – Он фиолетовый, – растерянно сообщил Гарри, коснувшись металлического слитка в коробке.

                – Ну, как, теперь все? – осторожно спросил Северус, рассматривая разнообразие предметов, когда Гарри принес металл.

                – Именно так. И теперь вся коллекция в сборе, – сказал Олливандер, взяв в руки красное перо феникса. – Любопытно. Очень любопытно, – сообщил он, рассматривая перо.

                – Извините, сэр, но что любопытно? – тихо спросил Гарри.

                – Любопытно, что этому перу суждено стать частью Вашей палочки, мистер Поттер, тогда как второе перо этого феникса является ядром палочки, оставившей Вашему брату его знаменитый шрам, – сказал Олливандер, и Северус подошел, чтобы положить руку на плечо замершего в страхе Гарри. Этому человеку обязательно надо было запугивать его бедного мальчика?

                – Я был бы признателен, если бы Вы рассказали нам об остальных ингредиентах палочки, – сказал он, пытаясь сменить тему.

                – О, да, как я уже сказал, любопытная коллекция ингредиентов! – воскликнул Олливандер. – Основой ядра Вы выбрали золотого феникса, довольно редкая птица, даже среди фениксов. Затем, для поддержки у нас еще одно перо феникса – довольно горячий темперамент! – сердечная жила Венгерской Хвостороги и... надо же, сердечная жила нунду.

                – Нунду? – переспросил Северус, перед его внутренним взором встал образ гигантского смертоносного леопарда, обитающего в Африке.

                – Довольно интересно, не так ли? – спросил Олливандер, а Гарри застыл в ужасе от мысли, что же у него будет за палочка. – И чтобы соединить это все вместе, Вы выбрали волосы единорога, тестрала – несколько противоположные друг другу – и этот золотой волос ре-ема*.

                – Ре-ем, это ведь какой-то бык? – удивился Гарри.

                – Можно и так сказать, Гарри, – пробормотал Северус, думая о сказках, которые он слышал о великолепных золотошкурых существах.

                – Дерево для палочки, которое Вы выбрали, называется Lignum Vitae**. Самое прочное дерево в мире, частенько его называют железным деревом. Если Вы верите в сказки, о нем говорят, что из того же дерева была сделана палочка Мерлина, но это только предположение, конечно.

                – Да что Вы говорите? – шутливо спросил Северус, а Гарри сильно покраснел.

                – И металл, который Вы выбрали, называется гепатизон***. Сейчас его производят исключительно гоблины, но на самом деле он родом из Древней Греции; когда-то его называли коринфской бронзой, – задумчиво сказал Олливандер.

                – А когда палочка будет готова? – спросил Северус, чувствуя, насколько Гарри нервничает под взглядом Олливандера.

                – Обычно в это время года у меня не так много работы, поэтому, если вы зайдете сегодня около четырех, она должна быть закончена, – сказал палочкодел, выпроваживая двух волшебников, намереваясь немедленно приступить к работе.

                – Не сомневаюсь, что могу рассчитывать на Ваше благоразумие, – мрачно добавил Северус, когда они выходили из магазина, выпуская ту свою часть, которая заставляла Пожирателей Смерти передергиваться при упоминании его имени. Палочкодел кивнул.

                – Делать такую палочку – настоящее удовольствие, и, вероятно, такая возможность выпадает раз в жизни; Вы можете мне доверять, я никому об этом не скажу.

                Принимая его слово, Северус пожелал ему хорошего дня и вывел Гарри на улицу. Он все равно будет следить за Олливандером; этот человек, как правило, не интересовался происходящим во внешнем мире и был слишком предан своей работе, чтобы даже дать себе труд заговорить о палочке, но если он заговорит... Ну, подумал Северус, несчастные случаи происходят время от времени. Он улыбнулся Гарри, который все еще оглядывался через плечо на уже закрытую дверь магазина.

                – Это было... интересно, – оторопело прокомментировал зеленоглазый мальчик, а Северус усмехнулся. Он очень гордился тем, как Гарри справился с по-настоящему пугающим палочкоделом.

                – У тебя будет удивительная палочка, Гарри, – сказал Северус, заставив мальчика просиять от счастья. – Не стоит идти домой, если во второй половине дня все равно возвращаться, – высказался мастер зелий, делая вид, что не замечает широкой улыбки, появившейся на лице Гарри при этих словах. – Я предлагаю провести наш день здесь и...

                – Спасибо, Сев! – смеясь, сказал Гарри, и вцепился в Северуса как в самое дорогое в жизни. – Может, мы еще зайдем во Флориш и Блоттс? Ох, и даже во Все Для Квиддича? – спросил Гарри, радостно вываливая на Северуса все подряд. Северус только смеялся над его выходками и кивал. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так веселился, посещая Косой Переулок. Пожалуй, что никогда.

                Длительную остановку во Флориш и Блоттс и дюжину покупок спустя, двое волшебников направились к квиддичному магазину, где Гарри рассказал все, что знал о спорте, как он хочет научиться летать на метле или пойти на квиддичный матч, как все время ходили его отец с Адрианом. Северус неохотно признал, что ему действительно нравится спорт, или так было, прежде чем он с легкой руки Джеймса Поттера получил отрицательный опыт во время своего четвертого курса. Он рассказал, как Джеймс и Сириус пытались подшутить над командой Слизерина и в результате схлопотали отработку, и Гарри чуть не лопнул от смеха. Они поели в Дырявом Котле и, когда пришло время, вернулись к Олливандеру за Гарриной палочкой.

                – С возвращением! – весело поприветствовал их старый волшебник. – Мистер Поттер, я с гордостью представляю Вам Вашу палочку.

                Олливандер открыл черную коробку для палочки и откинул защитную ткань, выставляя палочку напоказ. С точки зрения Гарри, она была прекрасна. Темный цвет дополнялся мягким блеском гепатизона, тонкой лозой обвившего рукоять. Гарри тихо взял палочку в руки и уверенно сжал ее, когда по его телу пробежало знакомое тепло.

                – Идеально подходит! – воскликнул Олливандер.

                – Что это творится с металлом? – спросил Северус, заметив что-то на палочке; и действительно, металл на ручке как будто сдвинулся и расширился к основанию палочки, плавно врезаясь в дерево, создавая узор, очень похожий на...

                – Это что, кельтский узел? – с интересом спросил Олливандер. – У палочек, подобных Вашей, в обычае создавать символ на своей основе; можно сказать, что это способ палочки идентифицироваться, дать себе имя, – пояснил палочкодел. – Этот символ говорит Вам о чем-нибудь, мистер Поттер?

                Гарри просто кивнул, смотря на знакомую звезду, теперь выгравированную на палочке. А вот и мы, только и подумал Северус, понимающе переглянувшись с Гарри, и улыбнулся. Так много всего нужно сделать, и на этот раз у них есть все время мира на эти дела. Северус приступил к планированию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ре-ем (Ре-эм, Ре-им, Рэйем, англ. Re'em) – очень редкий вид гигантских быков с золотистой шкурой. Встречается в не заселенных человеком районах Северной Америки и Дальнего Востока. Если выпить кровь ре-ема, можно стать невероятно сильным, однако добыть ее настолько трудно, что она почти никогда не появляется в открытой продаже.  
> На самом деле, само название родом из Библии. Просто переводчики перевели «re'em» (лютый зверь) как «единорог». Да, в Библии упоминаются единороги. Несколько раз.
> 
> ** Lignum Vitae (лат. "дерево жизни", оно же бакаут) - это не дерево, а ценная древесина деревьев рода Guaiacum, в настоящее время считающегося потенциально находящимся под угрозой. Название Lignum Vitae происходит от медицинского применения: смола дерева использовалась для лечения целого ряда болезней от кашля до артрита; стружки можно использовать для заваривания чая. Другие названия palo santo (исп. святое дерево), greenheart (англ. зелёное сердце) и железное дерево. Твёрдая, плотная и устойчивая древесина, самая тяжёлая из продаваемых на рынке.
> 
> *** Гепатизон (греч. ηπατιζον – «имеющее цвет печени») – один из трех родов коринфской бронзы, которую ценили за цвет, похожий на цвет печени, использовалось для статуй людей и богов. Считается, что получить такую бронзу можно только при удаче.


	9. Дом там, где сердце

                Минула почти неделя, как Гарри приобрел собственную палочку, и с тех пор дни в Тупике Прядильщиков проходили в стабильном учебном ритме: подъем, завтрак, практика, обед, практика, перерыв на ужин, сон. Стороннему наблюдателю программа могла бы показаться чрезвычайно скучной, но Гарри наслаждался вовсю; с каждым новым отработанным заклинанием, которое он мог бросить, магия у него внутри раскрывалась, получая, наконец, подготовку, о которой просила. А в то время как зеленоглазый волшебник сосредоточился на учебе, Северуса беспокоили кое-какие важные мысли.

                Он снова сидел в своем любимом кресле, наблюдая за Гарри, пока мальчик один варил простое уменьшающее зелье; он уже третий раз пытался самостоятельно что-то сварить, и Северус с гордостью мог сказать, что, судя по всем предыдущим выполненным работам, уровень Гарри определенно растет. До сих пор все его попытки были успешными – не сказать чтоб совершенными, но лучше того, что удавалось большинству первокурсников в его классе, – и Северус чувствовал гордость за этот прогресс сильнее, чем за любого из своих учеников. С другой стороны, он допускал, что ни одного из своих учеников он не воспринимал как своего собственного ребенка. И это вновь возвращало его к существующей проблеме.

                Гарри нужно место, чтобы полноценно учиться магии; сейчас проблема была не столь актуальна, он все еще учил его простым заклинаниям, таким как _Люмос_ – к которому тот уже показал некоторые способности – и _Алохомора_ , чтобы можно было получить представление о том, как ощущается собственная магия, прежде чем они перейдут к более продвинутым заклинаниям. Но в дальнейшем даже для простейших защитных заклинаний им потребуется пространство, которым дом в Тупике Прядильщиков просто не располагал. Конечно, существовала альтернатива...

                – И один влево... – бормотал Гарри, помешивая зелье, улыбнувшись, когда оно приняло нежно-розовый цвет, как и положено.

                Северус сдержал смешок, чтобы не нарушить шаткую концентрацию мальчика. Зеленоглазый волшебник великолепно справлялся, и было необходимо помочь ему развиваться дальше; как можно быть таким эгоистом, чтобы этого не сделать?

                Ведь _было же_ великолепное место, где он мог бы тренировать Гарри, но... Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Он не посещал родового имения своей матери с самой смерти дяди. И даже тогда он всего лишь быстро осмотрел свои новые владения, взяв лишь нечто, показавшееся пустым холстом – и вот чем тот обернулся, – прежде чем оставить несколько коротких приказов домовым эльфам и как можно быстрее сбежать из имения. У него тогда была черная полоса, и находиться в доме матери ему было неприятно.

                По правде говоря, подумал Северус, открывая глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри и его уже зеленое зелье, находиться там по-прежнему неприятно. Принцы, его как бы семья и его единственная связь с волшебным миром после смерти матери. Но вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о нем, они последовали чистокровным предрассудкам и полностью избегали его все его детство. Впервые за более чем десять лет его нога ступила в имение Принцев, когда умер его дядя, и следующие пять лет он провел, притворяясь, что наследства не существует. Но теперь...

                – Сев, смотри! – воскликнул Гарри, указывая на пузырящееся зелье светло-зеленого цвета. – Я думаю, оно готово! – радостно улыбался он, его черные волосы еще больше растрепались от дыма, а зеленые глаза сверкали.

                Жить прошлым бессмысленно, подумал Северус, когда его настроение поползло вверх под влиянием откровенного счастья Гарри.

                – Оно готово, – подтвердил Северус, осторожно помешав зелье, потом собрал его в пузырек и отправил на хранение в шкаф, где решили держать все Гаррины зелья. – Молодец, Гарри! Похоже, ты набиваешь руку.

                Оценка мастера зелий заставила Гарри зардеться от похвалы.

                – Ты думаешь? – спросил он, широко распахнув глаза. Его рука рассеянно потерла место рядом с пупком, где находилась верхушка его эмблемы.

                – Да, именно так. Все, что тебе нужно, это практика, но талант уже есть, – добавил он, наблюдая за движениями Гарри. – Гарри, у тебя эмблема болит? – озабоченно спросил мастер зелий.

                – Нет, – ответил Гарри, заметив собственные действия. – Несколько секунд назад она потеплела, но кроме этого...

                – Давай на нее посмотрим, – предложил Северус, стараясь не выдать голосом волнения.

                Необходимо найти книгу об эмблемах, и быстро. Ему не нравилось оставаться в неведении по этому вопросу. Гарри согласился и осторожно задрал рубашку.

                – А это что? Смотри! – взволнованно воскликнул зеленоглазый мальчик. Там, на правой стороне его метки, внутри круга, проявился небольшой рунический символ.

                – Понятно, – с ухмылкой сказал Северус, переведя руну.

                – Что? Что это, Сев?

                – Кажется, твоя магия вместе со мной признала твои усилия; этот символ отмечает тебя как подмастерье зелий, – с ухмылкой сообщил черноглазый человек. – Твой крестный получит сердечный приступ, если когда-нибудь узнает, что твое первое ученичество оказалось в зельях.

                – Ученичество? – переспросил Гарри, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на небольшой знак, проявившийся на его эмблеме. – Я теперь подмастерье зелий? – говоря это, он легкомысленно подпрыгивал на мысочках.

                – Да, и, как я сказал, ты должен практиковаться, чтобы стать еще лучше; в конце концов, теперь это вполне официально, – с улыбкой подтвердил Северус, встрепав Гарри волосы, не обращая внимания на недовольное: _«Только не мои волосы!»_ – от мальчика. – И говоря о практике, – решительно сказал Северус, это последнее событие укрепило его решимость, – мне нужно будет отлучиться на пару дней, чтобы организовать... скажем так, более подходящее место для твоего будущего обучения. Я надеюсь, ты не отстанешь в учебе, пока я отсутствую. Я буду проверять твои успехи каждый вечер, – притворно-серьезно добавил он.

                – Более подходящее место? – с любопытством спросил Гарри. – Где?

                – Это сюрприз, Гарри, – сообщил Северус, нахмурившись еще более наигранно. – Сам скоро увидишь.

                – А мне там понравится? – лукаво спросил мальчик.

                – Да ты _в восторге_ будешь, нахальное отродье! – воскликнул мастер зелий и ласково потрепал Гарри по голове, провоцируя мальчика на новые жалобы.

                Как и обещал, Северус отбыл рано утром, чтобы посетить своих адвокатов, а потом осмотреть имение, чтобы убедиться, что оно будет готово к появлению Гарри. Он даже кое-что перестроил, заглянув в – пусть и расширенную общими многолетними усилиями его предков – библиотеку, приблизив обстановку к той, которую увидел несколько дней назад. Он был уверен, что Гарри понравится.

                Домовые эльфы пришли в восторг от надвигающегося заселения, да Северус и сам чувствовал, что пришла пора распрощаться с Тупиком Прядильщиков. Тупик Прядильщиков был домом, где он вырос, и большинство воспоминаний, связанных с ним, были болезненными. Однако имение Принцев, пусть даже сам факт принадлежности этого дома семье, которая отказалась от его матери, задевал, предлагало начать все с чистой страницы, давало шанс обрести новые воспоминания ему и мальчику, о котором он заботился как о собственном сыне. Может быть, все это только к лучшему. Для Гарри и для него самого. Осталось только, подумал мастер зелий, вечером второго дня вернувшись в Тупик Прядильщиков, рассказать обо всем этому мальчику.

                – Гарри? – позвал Северус на третье утро после объявления, что ищет какое-то место для практики.

                – Да, Сев? – спросил мальчик, глядя поверх оладий.

                – Помнишь, я тебе говорил об одном месте, которое я присмотрел для твоих тренировок? – спросил он с улыбкой.

                – Да? – с надеждой отозвался мальчик, оладьи оказались почти забыты.

                – Я его нашел.

                – Правда?

                – Именно. И я подумываю – на самом деле, скорее планирую – переехать туда навсегда, – улыбнувшись, сообщил Северус. – Если ты согласен, конечно.

                – Если я согласен? – растерянно переспросил Гарри. – Сев, это твой дом, – серьезно сказал мальчик.

                – И твой тоже; Гарри, ты будешь проводить там больше времени, чем в мэноре Поттеров. И, кроме того, мне важно твое мнение, – правдиво отметил Северус.

                Его стиснули в таких сильных объятиях, что он чуть не полетел со стула.

                – Я люблю тебя, папа, – прошептал Гарри напряженным голосом, и сердце Северуса бешено забилось в груди. Слышать свое почетное звание с каждым разом становилось все приятнее.

                – Я тоже тебя люблю, сынок; потому и спрашиваю, – как это слово подходит мальчику, подивился Северус.

                – Так где это место? – спросил Гарри после короткой паузы.

                – Оно прилично севернее Хогвартса, ближе к горам. Я уже говорил тебе о нем; это дом семьи моей матери, – сказал Северус.

                – Ты хочешь туда вернуться? – тихо спросил Гарри, понимая больше, чем положено в его возрасте.

                Северус ответил на его озабоченность мягкой улыбкой.

                – Это пойдет мне на пользу, я думаю. И поможет с твоей подготовкой, – успокоил мальчика мастер зелий.

                – Ну, и когда я смогу его увидеть?

                – Уже не терпится, да? – усмехнулся Северус блеску в Гарриных зеленых глазах. – Я думаю, мы можем аппарировать туда после завтрака.

                – Так чего мы ждем? – спросил Гарри и вскочил, чтобы слетать за своей уличной мантией.

                Северус снова усмехнулся и ухватил мальчика за шиворот.

                – Я сказал, _после_ завтрака, Гарри, – напомнил он, указывая на так и не тронутые оладьи. Гарри с новым пылом вернулся к завтраку, проглотив оладьи в считанные минуты.

                – Теперь мы можем идти? – спросил он, запив оладьи молоком.

                – Раз уж тебе удалось не подавиться своим завтраком, думаю, можем.

                Гарри, поспешно выскочив из комнаты, вернулся быстрее, чем Северус считал возможным. Через несколько секунд Гарри ухватил Северуса за руку и они аппарировали, кажется, в какой-то лес. Первым, что Гарри заметил, стал холодный воздух; тут было заметно прохладнее, чем он привык по летнему времени, даже в мэноре Поттеров, который тоже был в северной части. Мальчик огляделся, но увидел только деревья по обе стороны от, похоже, какой-то частной дороги.

                – Сев, я не вижу...

                – Обернись, Гарри, – весело предложил Северус.

                Гарри последовал совету и застыл на месте, пытаясь понять, что именно видит. Он пару раз по-совиному моргнул.

                – Эхм, Сев? – Его зеленые глаза были широко распахнуты от удивления, и даже обращаясь к мастеру зелий, он не мог оторвать взгляда от здания в отдалении. – Это здесь мы теперь останемся? – пискнул мальчик, отчего Северус засмеялся и впервые почувствовал удовольствие от того, что откровенно признал свой дом _их_ с мальчиком домом.

                – Да, – лаконично отозвался он, сдерживая смех.

                – Сев?

                – Да, Гарри?

                – Твой дом.

                – И что?

                – Это замок, – Гарри наконец обернулся к веселящемуся черноглазому мужчине.

                – Возможно, это не приходило тебе в голову, Гарри, но я уже заметил. И он, вообще-то, называется Силбриф.

                Честно говоря, Северусу пришлось использовать все свои навыки в Окклюменции, чтобы удержаться от улыбки.

                – О, – с сарказмом протянул Гарри, снова рассматривая здание невдалеке, которое, похоже, называлось Силбрифом.

                Там, выглядывая из-за густого соснового леса и, кажется, расположившись на холме, стоял замок, который Северус объявил своим фамильным домом. По правде, он был не таким впечатляющим, как Хогвартс – Гарри вообще с трудом мог поверить, что существует замок более величественный, чем Хогвартс, – но он все равно был потрясающим, в своем роде. Со своего места Гарри мог видеть башенки, и насчитал две, нет, _три_ башни, возвышающиеся над основным корпусом замка.

                – Идем? – с улыбкой спросил Северус и взял потрясенного Гарри за руку, чтобы отвести его к замку.

                – Ты уверен, что мы можем здесь остаться? – прошептал мальчик, как будто боялся, что их подслушают.

                На этот раз Северус не смог с собой ничего поделать; он рассмеялся, редким свободным смехом, который случался тем чаще, чем больше времени он проводил с зеленоглазым мальчиком.

                – Учитывая, что это место принадлежит мне – да, я уверен, – легкомысленно заявил Северус.

                – Вау! – выдохнул Гарри, не найдя слов, чем вызывал новый взрыв смеха у мастера зелий.

                – Хочешь услышать кое-что об этом месте? – спросил Северус, зная, что Гарри все равно скоро спросит, так или иначе.

                – Конечно! – с готовностью согласился Гарри.

                – Ну, в своем первоначальном виде замок был построен во время третьего гоблинского восстания, когда по всей стране велись сражения, – объяснял Северус. – В последующие годы имение расширилось за счет присоединения окрестных лесов, было окружено внешней стеной и стало ненаносимым. Я, будучи владельцем имения и последним наследником Принцев, могу аппарировать внутри этих стен. В любом случае, за прошедшие века добавлялись комнаты, галереи и этажи, пока замок не стал таким, какой он теперь, – закончил Северус.

                – А у многих семей фамильными домами служат замки? – спросил Гарри, снова поглядывая на замок.

                – В Европе их изначально было довольно много, – объяснил Северус. – Но многие оказались заброшены из-за отсутствия наследников или распада семей; магическая собственность в средние века означала необходимость участвовать в войнах, вести армии в сражения, – продолжал мастер зелий. – Семьи, чьими родовыми домами являются особняки, младшие среди чистокровных семей.

                – Так семья Принц старше рода Поттер? – улыбнувшись, спросил Гарри.

                – Ну, да, – с улыбкой подтвердил Северус. – Мы не всегда носили фамилию Принц – ведь и сейчас-то линия именуется Снейп, – но сама кровная линия обрела силу прежде Поттеров.

                – Это здорово! – воскликнул Гарри.

                – Согласен, – поддержал Северус, посмеиваясь. Они продолжили идти в молчании, пока Гарри, как видно, переваривал все сказанное. – Делись, Гарри.

                – Мне просто интересно... – мальчик немного помолчал. – Что происходит с теми замками, которые остались без наследников?

                – Хороший вопрос, Гарри, – признал Северус. – Видишь ли, замки все еще сохраняют магическую подпись семьи, поэтому их нельзя просто купить. В результате, они остаются свободными до того момента, пока не появится волшебник или ведьма, способные сломать существующую защиту. Это очень могущественная форма магии крови, так что подобное легче сказать, чем сделать.

                – Но потом замок можно купить? – продолжил расспрашивать Гарри.

                – Это не дешево, но да, – подтвердил Северус, поразмыслив над вопросом мальчика. Что-то творилось в этих мозгах, насколько он мог сказать. – На самом деле, тут неподалеку есть замок, пустующий уже более века. – Мальчик посмотрел на него горящим взглядом и кивнул. – Гарри, тебя что-то беспокоит? – спросил мастер зелий, когда главные ворота замка были уже совсем близко.

                – Просто мысли, – признался Гарри, посылая Северусу взгляд, который, казалось, принадлежал кому-то более взрослому, позволяя увидеть того человека, каким он однажды станет. – Пока что просто мысли, но когда я до чего-нибудь додумаюсь, ты первым узнаешь, Сев, я обещаю, – поклялся мальчик, а затем потянул Северуса за руку, поторапливая его. – Давай, Сев! До входа, я тебя обгоню!

                И он побежал прежде, чем молодой профессор смог согласиться или не согласиться с этим. Они затормозили только в дверях холла, Гарри смеялся всю дорогу, а Северус улыбался выходке мальчика.

                – Откуда в тебе столько энергии? – картинно изумляясь, спросил Северус.

                – Я выиграл, я выиграл, я выиграл, я... – песня Гарри заглохла, стоило ему оглядеться. Зал был больше, чем он думал, стилем схожий с Хогвартсом, витражи пропускали летнее солнце в помещение, которое словно застыло в средних веках.

                – Я так понимаю, ты одобряешь? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Северус.

                – _Ты думаешь_? – было ему единственным ответом.

                – Минни, Алфи! – позвал мастер зелий, и сразу же с громким треском появились два домовых эльфа: мужчина и женщина, одетые во что-то похожее на наволочку с гербом, вышитым на чистой белой ткани.

                – Хозяин Северус здесь! Мы рады Вас приветствовать, сэр! – писклявым голосом воскликнула домовой эльф по имени Минни. Оба домовых эльфа подошли и низко поклонились.

                – Гарри, это Минни и Алфи, – представил их Северус. – Минни главный домовой эльф замка, а Алфи ее муж.

                – Сколько здесь живет эльфов? – спросил Гарри, не понимая, зачем нужен главный эльф.

                – Двенадцать, – сообщил Северус. – Гарри, это большое имение, – напомнил мальчику мастер зелий, тот кивнул в благоговейном понимании.

                – Привет, Минни, Алфи; я Гарри. Приятно познакомиться, – вежливо поздоровался с ними мальчик, от чего два эльфа улыбнулись, а затем растерянно перевели взгляды с него на Северуса.

                – Большая честь встретиться с Вами, хозяин Гарри, – сказала Мини, снова за них обоих. – Простите, что мы так смотрим, хозяин Гарри, но мы не знали, что у хозяина Северуса есть сын.

                Глаза Северуса удивленно расширились, а Гарри покраснел.

                – Гарри не мой сын, не биологически, по крайней мере, – сообщил Северус, подчеркнув слово _биологически_. – Почему ты говоришь, что он мой сын? – спросил Северус, подумав, что это был далекоидущий вывод, а он знал, что эльфы вообще-то стараются делать как можно меньше выводов.

                – Простите нас, хозяин Северус, – поспешно сказала Мини, склонив голову. – Но хозяин Гарри выглядит, как Вы, сэр; что-то в его глазах, что-то в его магии, – эльф выглядела недовольной. – Но если Минни неправа, Минни...

                – Не сметь ничего подобного, пока я хозяин этого имения, Минни. Тебе запрещено наказывать себя, понятно? – перебил ее Северус, догадываясь – и абсолютно верно, – что она хотела сказать.

                – Спасибо, сэр; хозяин самый добрый, сэр, – поклонившись, сказала эльф со слезами благодарности на глазах.

                – Кроме того, Минни, в некотором смысле ты была права; к Гарри следует относиться как к моему сыну, когда он находится в этих залах. Передай это и другим эльфам.

                Оба домовых эльфа кивнули.

                – Спасибо! – воскликнул Гарри и обнял Северуса. – Папа, – добавил он шепотом.

                Северус улыбнулся и приказал домовым эльфам показать Гарри свободные спальни, чтобы тот мог выбрать, какая ему больше всего нравится, пока он сам направился в покои, предназначенные для главы рода Принц – а ныне Снейп, – чтобы подумать.

                Слова домового эльфа все еще звучали в его ушах. Что-то в магии Гарри, как она сказала, и это был не первый раз, когда он слышал подобные слова. Разве Мерлин не говорил чего-то подобного? Так, Северус знал, что магическое усыновление было абсолютно невозможным, для этого Поттерам сначала пришлось бы отречься от Гарри, что крайне маловероятно. Но всегда нужно рассматривать все возможности, а у Гарри действительно наметилась тенденция притягивать старую магию... Нужно было кое-что проверить, и разве сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы этим заняться?

 


	10. Хозяева крепости

                Гарри ходил по этажам своего нового дома – и этот замок действительно стал ему домом, он больше не мог этого отрицать, его сердце чувствовало, что нашло тут свое пристанище, – благоговейно озираясь по сторонам. Севу всегда удавалось удивить его, но семилетний волшебник, несмотря на свое буйное воображение, не мог и представить, что дойдет до такого; замок, серьезно! К тому же замок, который раньше был крепостью, штабом семьи воинов, которые когда-то, давным-давно, во главе своих войск шли в бой против гоблинов и участвовали в битвах королевств.

                Очень скоро воображение Гарри стало воспроизводить образы давно ушедших времен, проходя по коридорам и переходам, он представляя себя рыцарем или великим колдуном на задании. Не боясь заблудиться – Минни сказала, что ему нужно только позвать ее, после чего ушла, чтобы проконтролировать приготовления к обеду и, кажется, ремонт западной башни, – он поднимался и спускался по лестницам и проходил по галереям, длинная череда предков Северуса и видных деятелей волшебного мира, улыбаясь, смотрели на него со своих портретов. По их общему мнению, появление мальчика принесет новую жизнь в эти залы и самому хозяину тоже.

                Гарри бродил, наверное, целый час, прежде чем наткнулся на большие двойные деревянные двери. Высотой они были до самого потолка, и Гарри ничего не смог с собой поделать – все-таки он _действительно_ бывал порой довольно любопытным, а Северус не говорил, что в замке нельзя заходить в какую-нибудь комнату. А эти двери высотой до самого потолка были невероятно интересными... Вздохнув и тихо улыбнувшись, он решился.

                – Думаю, лучше извиниться за то, что сделал, чем жалеть, что не сделал! – пробормотал он в пространство и с силой потянул дверь, открывая ее.

                От представшего перед ним зрелища у него отвалилась челюсть; да здравствует его вечное любопытство! Оно привело его в библиотеку замка; и это помещение легко вспоминалось. Он медленно повернулся, рассматривая комнату; она оказалась огромной, а потолок – вдвое выше, чем в оставшемся за дверью коридоре. Ну, возможно, это из-за второго этажа, решил он. Потому что тут _был_ второй этаж, идущий по кругу, оставляя пустое пространство и демонстрируя приличную часть сводчатого потолка, так что можно было видеть ряды и ряды книжных шкафов, раскинувшихся на оба этажа. Свисавшая с потолка люстра не горела, но металл блестел в лучах света, падающих сквозь витражное окно, занявшее центр стены, чуть дальше, за большой двойной лестницей, которая вела на верхний этаж.

                – Вау, – потрясенно выдохнул Гарри и замер на несколько секунд, осматривая комнату.

                Когда он очнулся от оцепенения, он начал обход помещения, ожидая, что за следующим углом обнаружится Мерлин; в конце концов, это определенно была библиотека из разума Северуса. И когда мальчик уже начал подозревать, что заснул и видит сон, он услышал, как его окликают с лестницы.

                – Ты сам нашел дорогу в библиотеку, как я вижу, – посмеиваясь, констатировал Северус, спускаясь по лестнице.

                Гарри в очередной раз удивился, и не только потому, что думал, что он тут один. Северус выглядел по-другому; быстро его оглядев, мальчик понял, почему. Сев по-прежнему носил черные брюки, как и утром, но исчезли его черная мантия и такая же рубашка. Их сменили белая рубашка и темно-зеленый жилет, который, в сочетании с его улыбкой и несколькими набранными фунтами, заставляли Северуса выглядеть здоровее и во всем походить на двадцатисемилетнего мужчину, которым он и был. Он держал в руках две книги в кожаных переплетах и легким шагом спускался по лестнице; это был тот Северус, каким он _должен_ был стать, если бы не Волдеморт.

                – Никаких черных мантий? – спросил Гарри, улыбнувшись.

                – По моим ощущениям, черное с этим днем не сочетается, – поделился тот, пожимая плечами.

                – Ты прав, – радостно согласился мальчик, отчего улыбка Северуса стала шире. Он действительно почувствовал в себе желание надеть сегодня нечто более светлое – подвиг, по его мнению, так как черное было единственным, что он носил после выпуска. – Эта комната восхитительна!

                – Это точно, – посмеиваясь, согласился Северус. – Я перестроил тут кое-что, чтобы все походило на библиотеку из моего сна, и, считаю, результат стоил моих усилий, – улыбнулся мастер зелий энергично закивавшему Гарри. – Как тебе пока замок? Ты уже выбрал себе комнату?

                – Уже да. Минни сказала, что это семейные покои, через несколько дверей от тебя, – с улыбкой признался Гарри. – И я обожаю этот замок!

                – Это хорошо, потому что мы будем проводить здесь много времени, – сообщил Северус.

                – Можно задать тебе вопрос?

                – Что угодно, парень.

                – Что мы скажем моей семье? – спросил Гарри. – Я хочу сказать, что произойдет, если они будут искать меня в Тупике Прядильщиков, а найдут его пустым и без меня?

                – Я понимаю твои сомнения, – задумался Северус. – Но, Гарри, положа руку на сердце, когда в последний раз твоя семья приходила забрать тебя из моего дома? – грустно улыбнувшись, спросил молодой профессор.

                Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз мечтал, что Лили будет жить в его доме, с Гарри и с ним самим? Почти год, может быть, полтора года, с изумлением понял он. У него не осталось времени поразмышлять на эту тему, потому что Гарри отозвался:

                – Никогда?

                Его ответная улыбка была столь же печальной. Когда он в последний раз желал, чтобы его родители пришли забрать его из дома Северуса? Слишком давно, чтобы точно вспомнить, понял он. Может быть, до его пятого дня рождения. Это действительно больше не имело никакого значения; Гарри решил, что его желание остаться скорее с Северусом, чем с родителями, стало естественным результатом его воспитания, и не означало, что он не любит свою семью. Просто, теперь оставаться с Северусом – это его выбор, сделанный сознательно и с радостью, а не выбор, сделанный за него, потому что его родителям некогда.

                – Никогда, – согласился Северус. – И этот замок... Давай, это просто останется между нами, пока я не буду готов рассказать, или, по крайней мере, пока ты прямо об этом не попросишь, хорошо?

                – Хорошо, Сев! – кивнул Гарри, снова заставляя Северуса улыбнуться тому, насколько же внимательным был мальчик. – А что это за книги?

                – Насколько я понял, эти книги находятся здесь уже целую вечность, так что тут должно быть что-то об эмблемах, помимо всего прочего, – поделился мастер зелий, указывая на ту из двух книг, которая была побольше, в переплете из темно-коричневой кожи.

                – И ты нашел такую книгу?

                – Да. Видимо, вплоть до восьмого века эмблемы были не такой уж редкостью, а потом впали в немилость во время первого гоблинского восстания, тогда посчитали разумным не демонстрировать свои магические способности своим врагам, – объяснил Северус, укладывая первую книгу на стол и подсаживаясь к Гарри, который открыл книгу и жадно пробежал глазами первую страницу.

                – Можно мне тоже эту книгу почитать? – спросил Гарри. – Я обещаю, что не порву ее или...

                – Спокойно, Гарри, – посмеиваясь, приостановил его Северус. – Я нашел эту книгу для _тебя_ , и даже если ты решишь порвать ее на тысячу кусочков, то не сможешь; все книги в библиотеке магически защищены.

                – Это успокаивает; она выглядит древней! – воскликнул Гарри. – И еще тяжелой... – пробормотал он, попытавшись поднять упомянутую книгу.

                – Ты должен больше тренироваться, Гарри, – насмешливо проворчал молодой человек. Хотя, это мысль.

                – А что насчет второй книги? – спросил Гарри, игнорируя пожелание.

                – Это для небольшого личного исследования; мне кое-что пришло в голову, когда мы сегодня разговаривали с Минни. Если я решу что-то конкретное, я с тобой поделюсь, – сказал Северус, глядя на книгу в черной коже.

                – Хорошо, – с готовностью согласился Гарри, зная, что рано или поздно все равно все выяснит. – Сев? – спросил мальчик после короткой паузы.

                – Да?

                – Не мог бы ты пойти со мной, немного поизучать территорию замка? – робко спросил мальчик.

                – Я думал, ты уже увидел большую часть... – шутливо сказал Северус, и мальчик покраснел.

                – Я еще не посмотрел подземелья, восточное крыло, и башни тоже, и ты не знаешь, в западной башне ремонт? – выпалил мальчик на одном дыхании.

                – Так значит, все остальное ты уже осмотрел? – усмехнулся Северус, вскинутой бровью выражая сомнение, что у мальчика хватило времени все изучить. – Я просто пошутил, знаешь ли.

                Гарри прищурился, пытаясь изобразить строгий взгляд, но надутые губы испортили все впечатление

                – Я дам тебе еще немного поиграть в библиотеке, но потом Вы должны пойти со мной, мистер! – заявил Гарри, прекрасно имитируя Молли Уизли, отчего Северус разразился смехом, и вскоре мальчик присоединился к нему.

                – Ладно, ладно, ты выиграл! – признал Северус, вытирая пару навернувшихся на глаза слезинок. – Только дай мне оглядеться, посмотрим, найду ли я тут еще чего-нибудь нужного. Ты можешь сделать то же самое, – сказал мастер зелий, не то чтобы в этом существовала необходимость, Гарри уже и сам подошел к ближайшему книжному шкафу и читал названия. – Если ты найдешь что-то для себя, но не сможешь достать книгу, позови меня. О, и последнее! – воскликнул Северус, как будто только что вспомнил. Он сунул руку в карман и достал палочку Гарри. Глаза мальчика расширились. – Пока ты здесь, ты можешь ее носить, но не испытывай новые заклинания без меня или без моего ведома, – настойчиво указал он и вложил палочку в протянутую руку Гарри.

                – Я обещаю, Сев!

                Возбужденный мальчик с трепетом смотрел на свою палочку. Северус засмеялся, наблюдая, как тот практически ускакал; у Гарри был свежий взгляд на магию, если не сказать больше. Он интересовался каждым аспектом – может быть, кроме предсказаний, – усваивал основы без предрассудков, а затем решал, хочет ли он углубляться в изучение этой темы. Но даже в столь юном возрасте он сознавал необходимость комплексного понимания магии, и Северус не мог не чувствовать кроху гордости, зная, что именно он внушил мальчику такое отношение; Гарри будет расти, пользуясь собственными мозгами, и это было одной из главных вещей, которые можно пожелать мальчику.

                Северус вспомнил о верхнем этаже и снова поднялся по лестнице; ему в голову пришла интересная идея по поводу причин, по которым Минни расценила Гарри и его самого как семью; мягкая улыбка закралась на его лицо. Магию нужно любить, подумал он про себя, и решительно подавил желание засвистеть, подходя к нужному книжному шкафу.

                Гарри тем временем просматривал огромное количество корешков, до которых мог дотянуться; книги по любой теме, какую он мог придумать, мелькали перед его глазами, и от попыток что-то выбрать у него начинала кружиться голова. Через пару минут подобных блужданий он решил просто схватить самый большой том, какой сможет найти, и бежать отсюда. Таковой оказалась книга в мягком коричневом кожаном переплете, украшенная тиснением с магическими животными и озаглавленная: _Военные Искусства, часть 2: Магические Существа В Бою_. Ему еще никогда не доводилось сталкиваться с книгами по стратегии, и теперь том почти сразу захватил зеленоглазого волшебника. Он прочитал не так уж много, когда начались рисунки; прекрасно нарисованные картины, где солдаты передвигались по полям, готовясь к бою, а магические существа, такие как гиппогрифы и строй троллей, готовились атаковать. Он провел добрых пятнадцать минут, просто наблюдая за тактикой, предложенной книгой, и как раз собирался поискать другую тему, когда перевернул страницу.

                Его глаза расширились в трепете. Следующая глава книги была посвящена породе существ, которые считались одним из самых ценных ресурсов на полях сражений. Гарри никогда прежде не слыхал о них, и даже в тексте было сказано, что они являются редкостью. Затем он прервал чтение, вместо этого рассматривая в книге движущуюся картинку. Там, встав на дыбы, расположился боевой единорог. Они – в отличие от обычных единорогов – были темного цвета, черные или темно-коричневые, как изображено в книге, и намного крупнее своих белых собратьев. Они были сильны и неутомимы, с одним большим серебряным рогом и еще одним сильно поменьше – едва в пятую часть большого рога – прямо под ним. Но несмотря на то, что единорог сам по себе был удивителен, внимание Гарри привлекло не это. Нет, его взгляд зацепился за другое: с видимого боку единорога, прямо на бедре задней ноги боевого единорога виднелось мягкое серебристое свечение. Серебристое свечение в форме эмблемы.

                – Сев! – закричал Гарри, схватив книгу, и побежал к лестнице, поднимаясь по ней так быстро, как только мог. Он взлетел на второй этаж в считанные секунды и оказался лицом к лицу с испуганным Северусом Снейпом, который с палочкой в руке оглядывался в поисках Пожирателей Смерти.

                – Что случилось, Гарри? – спросил Северус, убедившись, что на них никто не напал. – Ты в порядке? – опустился он на колени, чтобы получше рассмотреть мальчика и убедиться, что тот не пострадал.

                – Я в порядке, Сев! – заверил Гарри растерянного профессора.

                – Тогда почему ты кричал? – спросил он, понимая, что Гарри даже не испуган.

                – Смотри! – сказал он, показывая открытую книгу. Северус смерил мальчика наполовину веселым, наполовину сердитым взглядом.

                – Ты напугал меня до полусмерти из-за книги? – с улыбкой спросил он, но тут же его глаза расширились так же, как совсем недавно у Гарри, когда он заметил эмблему.

                – Видишь? – взволнованно спросил Гарри. – Как ты думаешь, что это?

                – Очень похоже на то, что это эмблема... – пробормотал Северус, пока его взгляд скользил по строчкам, пытаясь найти объяснение. И спустя всего несколько секунд ему это удалось, но все же не помогло справиться с удивлением. – Вот, послушай.

                Гарри кивнул и подождал, пока Северус откашляется.

                – _Боевые единороги, помимо того, что пользуется наибольшим доверием среди лошадей, использующихся для сражений, как видно, имеют возможность сформировывать тесную связь со своими всадниками, создавая узы сродни дружеским. В случаях, когда волшебник или ведьма обретают эмблему, достаточно часто бывает, что единорог воспроизводит на себе копию упомянутого знака, как символ созданной связи. На момент написания данной книги никакой информации, как подобное возможно, получить не удалось, но в целом считается, что процесс является результатом своеобразного ритуала._

                Северус прервал чтение и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Гарри.

                – Вау, – высказался Гарри. – Как думаешь, тут где-нибудь можно найти книгу о боевых единорогах? – спросил мальчик, заглядывая Северусу в глаза.

                – Очень может быть, – согласился тот. – Предполагаю, она должна быть довольно старой, так же, как и эта, – прикинул Северус, скептически посмотрев на том, который принес ему Гарри. – Знаешь что; почему бы нам не пойти осмотреть подземелья и не попросить Минни назначить эльфа поискать любые книги о боевых единорогах? – предложил молодой профессор. – Нам понадобится вечность, если мы попытаемся искать их самостоятельно, и я не могу призвать книгу, не зная ее названия.

                – Ты не можешь призвать ее просто по контексту? – немного подумав, спросил Гарри. Северус на вопрос ухмыльнулся; определенно, он добился в воспитании кое-каких успехов.

                – Мог бы, но книгам в этой библиотеке от тысячи лет, а то и больше. Я даже заметил тут несколько свитков, – объяснил Северус. – Насколько мне известно, боевые единороги использовались в бою до начала пятнадцатого века; можешь себе представить, сколько книг в этой библиотеке о них упоминают?

                – Много? – с улыбкой спросил мальчик.

                – Много, – посмеиваясь, согласился Северус. – Лучше уж спросить кого-то, кто уже знает, где что находится.

                Гарри кивнул и Северус позвал Минни, которая, в свою очередь, позвала эльфа постарше – его звали Ватт, – и объяснил, что они искали. Зельевар попросил, чтобы все обнаруженные книги о боевых единорогах направляли в комнату Гарри, а книги, которые он держал в руках, оставили в его покоях. Поблагодарив эльфов, два волшебника, оживленно переговариваясь, покинули библиотеку.

                – Боевые единороги здоровские! – воскликнул зеленоглазый мальчик, когда они шли по коридору. – Почему я никогда раньше о них не слышал?

                – Ну, так как в боях их уже не используют, в Англии их больше не разводят. – Он на некоторое время задумался над своим ответом, а потом добавил: – На самом деле, их вообще в Европе не разводят; несколько диких боевых единорогов есть в центральной Европе, насколько я знаю, но единственное место, о котором я слышал, что их там разводят, это Аравийский полуостров*. До меня даже доходили какие-то слухи о Марокко, но, в любом случае, единороги не являются предметом экспорта.

                Гарри слушал с восхищением.

                – Хотел бы я такого увидеть... – мечтательно поделился мальчик. – И хотел бы я когда-нибудь попутешествовать. Знаешь, я никогда не покидал Англию, – добавил он задумчиво.

                Северус остановился как вкопанный и посмотрел на мальчика широко распахнутыми глазами. Его мысли метнулись к тому времени, когда он был немногим старше Гарри, к лету после своего первого года в Хогвартсе.

                _Черноволосый мальчик и рыжая девочка с яркими изумрудными глазами сидели у озера, оживленно болтая друг с другом._

_– После окончания школы я хотела бы работать в Министерстве, – сказала девочка.– Я знаю, что еще слишком рано, но я так много слышала про их Отдел Чар!_

_– А вся школа знает, насколько тебе нравятся чары! – с улыбкой добавил мальчик._

_– Чем бы ты хотел заняться после школы, Северус? Пойдешь в Аврорат или как? – спросила девочка._

_– Я не знаю, Лилс, – ответил мальчик, рассеянно глядя на озеро. – Я хотел бы съездить когда-нибудь. Знаешь, я никогда не покидал страну._

                – Сев? – позвал Гарри, с любопытством глядя на мастера зелий. – Сев, ты в порядке?

                – Ага... – Молодой человек помолчал и с улыбкой посмотрел на Гарри. – Да, я в порядке, парень. Ты только что напомнил мне о мальчике, у которого в твоем возрасте была такая же мечта, как у тебя.

                Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него.

                – О ком?

                – Обо мне, – ответил Северус и искренне посмотрел Гарри в глаза. – Я обещаю, ты будешь путешествовать, Гарри. Я возьму тебя повидать мир, клянусь, – торжественно произнес он, прекрасно зная, какое бремя Гарри придется нести в будущем; он убедится, что мальчик будет жить полной жизнью. Гарри только посмотрел на него, а потом изо всех сил обнял.

                – Спасибо, папа, – сказал он, борясь со слезами.

                – Не стоит, Гарри, – сказал Северус, чувствуя уже знакомое тепло в груди. – Ты слишком часто благодаришь меня в последнее время.

                – Заслуженно, – указал Гарри, заставив Северуса усмехнуться.

                – А что касается боевых единорогов, не могу обещать, что покажу их тебе, но могу научить тебя верховой езде.

                Гарри резко вскинул взгляд, с изумлением посмотрев на Северуса.

                – Ты умеешь ездить верхом?

                – Моя мать научила меня до того, как умерла, а моя семья от меня отвернулась, – сказал Северус с мягкой улыбкой. – Ты знаешь, что в этом замке есть нормальные конюшни? – спросил он мальчика, глаза у которого расширились в который уже раз за этот день.

                – С лошадьми? – спросил он, и Северус усмехнулся.

                – В конюшнях обычно содержат лошадей, Гарри.

                – Ну, в мэноре Поттеров есть конюшни, но отец говорил, что последним лошадей держал его дед, – сообщил Гарри, и Северус отметил, что тот не назвал Джеймса «папой», остановившись на более формальном «отец». От скрытого значения этого именования его сердце забилось немного быстрее, но он постарался не обращать на это внимания.

                – Это пустая трата пространства, – заявил он и улыбнулся. – Ну, в _наших_ конюшнях лошади есть, и они, конечно же, в твоем распоряжении. Мы можем начать занятия в любое время, когда ты захочешь, – сказал Северус, улыбнувшись тому, как рассиялись от этих слов глаза мальчика. – И хорошо бы мне проследить за ремонтом Квиддичного поля...

                Замолчав, он зашагал дальше, краем глаза следя за Гарри.

                – У тебя есть Квиддичное поле? – взволнованно спросил мальчик.

                – В мэноре Поттеров тоже, – с улыбкой напомнил ему Северус.

                – Да, но я никогда им не пользовался, – пояснил Гарри. – В июле отец и Сириус учили Адриана летать, но они никогда не спрашивали, хочу ли поучиться и я.

                Он покраснел и посмотрел себе под ноги, а Северус ругнулся.

                – Ты хочешь поучиться, Гарри? – спросил он, уже зная ответ.

                – Конечно, – подтвердил мальчик, стараясь скрыть возбуждение.

                – Тогда я и этому тебя научу, – произнес Северус, поворачиваясь к теперь уже улыбающемуся Гарри. – Пора бы мне вновь насладиться Квиддичем.

                – Ты серьезно?

                – А когда было иначе? – легкомысленно-риторически вопросил Северус.

                Гарри засмеялся, и черноглазый мужчина поздравил себя с тем, что поднял мальчику настроение. Разговор перешел на замок и где как проходил ремонт. Северус объяснил, что он ремонтирует западную башню, которая была самой высокой из дозорных башен, чтобы они могли использовать ее для уроков астрономии и тому подобного. Довольно скоро они дошли до подземелий, и Северус направился туда, где, как он помнил, находилась лаборатория зелий. От открывшегося зрелища и Гарриного «Вау» его улыбка стала еще шире.

                Лаборатория оказалась намного больше, чем он ожидал; не такая большая, как в Хогвартсе, но, с другой стороны, эта не обязана вмещать двадцать учеников с их котлами. Некоторое время они осматривались, и Северус сделал мысленную пометку насчет ингредиентов, которые должен купить, чтобы можно было заполнить ныне пустые шкафы для ингредиентов. Внимательно изучив помещение, они отправились осматривать оставшуюся часть подземелий. Они обнаружили оружейную – к восхищению Гарри – и огромную пустую комнату, предназначенную, скорее всего, для тренировок. Именно то, что нам нужно, подумал Северус. Замок, по-видимому, был оснащен собственными казематами, и Гаррино воображение вновь увело его во времена сражений и подвигов. Утро прошло в прогулках по замку и его территории, в том числе они посетили конюшню, где прикрепленный к ним домовой эльф – застенчивая эльфа, представившаяся как Милли – все им показала и назвала имена восьми проживавших там на тот момент лошадей.

                Уже наступил день, когда два волшебника вспомнили о еде. Минни, подозрительно разглядывая их тощие тела, постаралась скормить им по две их обычных порции. Они решили не заниматься сегодня никакими уроками, предпочтя совершить краткий поход в Косой Переулок за ингредиентами для зелий и несколькими предметами, необходимыми для предстоящих Гарри уроков по астрономии. Пока Северус пытался решить, какой Гарри больше всего подойдет телескоп, мальчик машинально рассматривал какие-то карты, изображающие различные созвездия, когда столкнулся со стариком, который, похоже, был погружен в это занятие так же, как и он сам.

                – Простите, сэр, я не видел, что Вы здесь стоите, – сказал мальчик, сильно покраснев. Человек ласково улыбнулся и отмахнулся от извинений.

                – Не стоит извиняться, молодой человек. Я сам не заметил, что Вы тут стоите, – пояснил он. Тем временем Гарри внимательно рассматривал мужчину; тот был старым, почти таким же старым, как Дамблдор или Мерлин, у него были добрые карие глаза и короткая седая борода. Еще у него были длинные и столь же седые волосы, и он носил бледно-зеленую шляпу волшебника, которая очень подходила к его длинным одеждам. Глаза мужчины блеснули, когда он заметил, что мальчик его рассматривает. – Скажите, Вы интересуетесь астрономией? Весьма редко можно увидеть мальчика Вашего возраста в подобном магазине.

                – На самом деле, я тут, чтобы купить телескоп, сэр, – снова покраснел Гарри.

                – Так Вы _интересуетесь_ астрономией! – воскликнул мужчина. Затем он обеспокоенно посмотрел на Гарри. Мальчику не могло быть больше шести, может быть, семи лет. – Но Вы здесь один?

                – Нет, сэр, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Я здесь с Севом, – сказал он и указал на Северуса, который беседовал над телескопом с владельцем магазина. Мужчина вскинул брови на такое пояснение, но не стал заострять на нем внимание.

                – Так Вы заинтересовались астрономией, – повторил он. – Но сколько же Вам лет?

                – Семь, сэр, – сообщил мальчик, глядя на старика любопытными зелеными глазами. Он не хотел выдавать информации больше необходимого, но старик своим видом вызывал доверие.

                – Семь, и заинтересованы в чем-то, кроме Квиддича! Только посмотрите на это! – добродушно сказал тот.

                – Квиддичем я тоже интересуюсь. Сев говорит, что мое любопытство не знает границ, – с улыбкой объяснил Гарри, отчего человек засмеялся.

                – Ах, любопытство! Хлопотно время от времени, но где бы мы были без него? – воскликнул мужчина. – И, к сожалению, уже очень немногие обладают творческим любопытством; приятно встретить собрата по духу, – Гарри рассмеялся на слова мужчины. – Но где мои манеры? – вслух задался вопросом тот. – Меня зовут Николас. А Вас?

                – Я Гарри, сэр, – сказал мальчик и пожал протянутую старым волшебником руку.

                – Рад встрече с Вами, Гарри, – высказался мужчина с улыбкой в глазах.

                – Николас! – прозвучал снаружи женский голос. Гарри обернулся посмотреть и его взгляд упал на пожилую женщину, которая выглядела примерно на тот же возраст, что и мужчина. – Что ты опять делаешь в этом магазине? У тебя карт больше, чем тебе когда-нибудь понадобится!

                – Ах! Это моя жена, – заговорщицки сказал Николас. – Видимо, мне пора идти. Было очень приятно с Вами познакомиться, Гарри, – сказал он, с улыбкой глядя на мальчика. – У меня такое чувство, что мы еще встретимся

                И с этими словами он развернулся и ушел, оставив немного растерянного Гарри Поттера смотреть ему вслед, потом мальчик пожал плечами и присоединился к находившемуся у стойки Северусу.

                – Вечно ты пропадаешь в этом магазине, Николас! – прокомментировала старуха с нежной улыбкой, стараясь удержать раздражение во взгляде, который направляла на своего мужа, с которым была уже много лет.

                – Моя дорогая Перенель, боюсь, я слишком стар, чтобы теперь менять свои причуды, – улыбнулся Николас.

                – Я знаю этот взгляд, Николас, – уличила его жена, уловив его довольный взгляд. – Что ты сделал на этот раз?

                – Я полагаю, что сегодня я сделал очень интересное знакомство, моя дорогая, – заявил он, когда они шли к Дырявому Котлу. – Действительно, очень интересное знакомство!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Аравийский полуостров, Аравия – полуостров в Юго-Западной Азии. Крупнейший полуостров в мире. Почти полностью покрыт пустынями. Учтем, что классический араб – это воинственный пастух, шейх – это военачальник, самым важным домашним животным является конь, а арабские скакуны славятся скоростью, выносливостью и понятливостью. Так что вполне себе место для разведения боевых единорогов.


	11. Ноябрьский дождь

                Удивительно солнечный день для ноября в горах, думал про себя Гарри Поттер, спускаясь ранним утром в подземелья замка своего опекуна. Солнце, заглядывавшее в окна, ничуть не спасало от царившего снаружи холода, но неплохо разнообразило бесконечную серость, целую неделю окружавшую замок. Мальчик легко шагал по коридорам крепости, которую за последние три, даже почти четыре месяца привык называть домом.

                Все шло так, как было спланировано прошлым летом; три из пяти рабочих дня плюс выходные Гарри проводил у Северуса дома, и еще никто не догадался, что теперь этим домом был не Тупик Прядильщиков. Гарри так больше нравилось: спроси его кто, он бы ответил, что дела в мэноре Поттеров шли чуть хуже.

                Обучение, которое требовалось Адриану, стало более напряженным, и Гарри осознал, что проводит со своими родителями все меньше и меньше времени. Опять же, нельзя было сказать, что с ним плохо обращались или что-то в этом духе, и он получал от них письма каждый раз, когда им нужно было уехать больше, чем на два дня. Просто, он не мог не чувствовать себя лишним, сидя за семейным столом и слушая рассказы о том, что Адриан видел, или как Сириус и его отец получили в Министерстве новое интересное задание, а в результате он узнавал об этом, только когда все заканчивалось. Правда, _теоретически_ об этом нельзя было говорить, пока все не закончится, но он не пропустил переглядываний между отцом и Адрианом, которые четко указывали, что брат все равно обо всем знал.

                А еще существовали истории о тренировках Адриана; это было хуже всего, если честно. Не то чтобы все говорили о подготовке брата. Просто, они произносили только половину фразы, как будто хранили тайну, как будто Гарри не достоин был знать. Он не мог винить в этом Адриана, ведь его брат, порой замечая боль на лице Гарри, торжественно обещал, что научит его всему, что знает, когда они пойдут в Хогвартс. Это вызвало мягкую улыбку на лице зеленоглазого мальчика и укрепляло его в решении, что брат должен получить максимально возможное обучение.

                К слову о подготовке, подумал Гарри, и на его лице появилась очень узнаваемая – точно такая же, как у человека, которого он разыскивал – ухмылка; все шло достаточно хорошо. В дополнение к первой отметке на его эмблеме, несколько дней назад его магия сочла его готовым принять знак подмастерья Темных Искусств. Когда Северус перевел его новоприобретенную руну, Гарри был потрясен, и это еще слабо сказано – он ни за что в мире не мог вспомнить, когда это он учил новое заклинание, которое бы классифицировалось как темное. Мастер зелий спокойно посмотрел на своего стремительно впадающего в панику названного сына, а потом разразился смехом; потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем он достаточно успокоился, чтобы объяснить Гарри, что магия не видела разницы между Темными Искусствами и Защитой От Темных Искусств, потому что это был относительно новый термин, используемый, чтобы отделить разрешенные Министерством темные заклинания от запрещенных.

                Гарри улыбнулся, подумав о человеке, которого называл теперь своим папой. Он с любовью вспоминал некоторые из самых счастливых моментов, которые они пережили в этом замке: вечеринку-сюрприз, которую он устроил Северусу в честь их первого месяца в замке, например. Гарри действительно устроил все тайком, уговорив всех эльфов молчать, пока, наконец, не подготовил все необходимое для сюрприза, всего лишь за три дня до самой даты. Он попросил Минни испечь пирог и тому подобное и использовал все свои карманные деньги, чтобы купить им с Северусом два билета на игру между Гарпиями Гервена и Торнадо Татшилла, которая пришлась на день празднования месячного юбилея их переселения. В тот день Северус застыл в шоке, едва войдя в гостиную; по большей части Гарри винил в этом огромный плакат с надписью: «Мой дом – моя крепость!», который он самостоятельно повесил – в качестве хорошей практики заклинания левитации, вообще-то! – на стену.

                А еще тот случай в начале сентября, когда Северус рассказал, чем он занимался. Видимо, все разговоры о том, что они с Гарри семья, его заинтересовали, он поискал кое-какую информацию и обнаружил нечто непредставимое; магия никогда не перестанет поражать! Оказалось, что еще тогда, когда Гарри впервые назвал его папой, их магия самостоятельно вмешалась и провела ритуал, который, как объяснил Северус, не практиковали уже почти тысячу лет.

                Мальчик закатил глаза, вспоминая, как Северус на это отреагировал; мастер зелий счел его магнитом для всяческой старой магии, и выразил это довольно театрально – с поистине шекспировским драматизмом, – предсказывая, что в конечном итоге он станет старым волшебником, с бородой длиннее, чем у Дамблдора и Мерлина вместе взятых, и запрется в своей башне, изучая бесконечные карты и книги. В тот день Гарри обнаружил, насколько трудно прервать Северуса Снейпа, когда тот изо всех сил старается изобразить, как именно будет выглядеть Гарри в стопятидесятилетнем возрасте, даже нацепил упомянутую бороду для наглядности.

                Но возвращаясь к ритуалу; оказывается, их магии отреагировали и выполнили нечто, что называлось особыми семейными узами, как сказал Северус, _Unum Genus Vinculu_ m*. Эта связь использовалась в те же времена, когда был построен их замок, чтобы дать ребенку защиту взрослого, сделав указанного взрослого в магическом смысле третьим родителем, на случай, если семья ребенка будет убита во время боя или осады. Это не является юридически обязательным или как-то так, а потому не отражается в министерских книгах, но магия признала их отцом и сыном, и это была тайна, которой дорожили оба волшебника.

                И теперь Гарри искал своего названного отца, который снова пропустил завтрак, закопавшись в свои исследования. Северус, будучи хорошим человеком, во что сам же не верил, приступил к новому проекту, почти две недели назад увидев кое-что в мэноре Поттеров:

                _В тот четверг Гарри, собираясь покинуть дом своей семьи, читал у огня книгу, ожидая, когда Северус появится из камина. Пламя вспыхнуло зеленым, и мальчик посмотрел на часы над камином; Северус всегда приходил вовремя, но они условились на через десять минут, к тому же Гарри знал, что во второй половине дня у него было плановое совещание в Хогвартсе. И точно, из пламени вышел не Северус, а взъерошенный и усталый Ремус Люпин._

_– Здравствуй, Гарри, – поприветствовал мальчика оборотень, и тот, быстро отложив книгу, которую читал, поднялся с кресла, чтобы с ним поздороваться._

_– Привет, Лунатик, – отозвался Гарри, созерцая темные круги под глазами мужчины._

_Ремусу было только двадцать восемь, но выглядел он старше своих лет, у него уже появились первые седые волосы. В этот день он выглядел особенно усталым, и даже без помощи своих астрономических штудий Гарри догадывался о причине: минувшей ночью было полнолуние._

_– Джеймс уже дома? – спросил Ремус, садясь на диван и потирая глаза._

_– Нет, мои родители и Адриан в последний момент задержались в Косом Переулке; понадобилось что-то для завтрашней тренировки, но я понятия не имею, что именно._

_Ремус кивнул и устало вздохнул, отчего сердце мальчика сжалось. Он терпеть не мог, что Ремусу каждый месяц приходится проходить через такие пытки; Люпин был прекрасным человеком и, конечно, не заслуживал таких страданий. А услышав как-то историю о том, как тот стал оборотнем, мальчику хотелось выследить этого самого Фенрира и хорошенько его проучить. Может быть, когда-нибудь он так и сделает._

_– Тогда я подожду._

_– Хочешь, я принесу тебе что-нибудь выпить? – встревоженно спросил мальчик._

_– Немного воды не помешало бы, – признался оборотень._

_– Вода – это хорошо, но я подумываю о чем-то покрепче, – с улыбкой сказал Гарри, отчего Ремус удивленно глянул на него. – Не пойми меня неправильно, но, Лунатик, ты адски выглядишь._

_Мужчина невесело усмехнулся, но кивнул._

_– Я не обижаюсь._

_Гарри улыбнулся и позвал Гаса, одного из двух домовых эльфов семьи Поттер, и попросил стакан огневиски и плитку молочного шоколада, на что Ремус одобрительно усмехнулся._

_– Рад видеть, что кто-то в семье Поттер сознает важность шоколада, – высказался желтоглазый мужчина._

_– Ремус, если я у тебя чему-то и научился, так это тому, что с плиткой шоколада мир становится лучше!_

_Как бы в ответ на это высказывание, раздался хлопок, вместе с которым появился Гас и передал усталому мужчине просимое. Ремус вздохнул, и потом только молча потягивал свой напиток, а Гарри спокойно сидел, давая ему возможность отдохнуть. Через несколько минут пламя в камине вспыхнуло зеленым, и профессор, вновь одетый в черное – в школе Северус все еще целенаправленно носил черное, – вышел из камина. Его взгляд немедленно упал на Гарри, прежде чем переместиться на усталую фигуру расположившегося на диване Ремуса._

_– Добрый день, Гарри, Люпин, – равнодушно произнес он, строя из себя грозного мастера зелий, раз уж в комнате находился третий._

_Ремус поднялся пожать ему руку, которую Северус без колебаний принял. Из троих оставшихся Мародеров – Питер Петтигрю считался мертвым – мастер зелий относился с уважением лишь к Ремусу. Гарри знал о шутках, которые его отец и Сириус пытались провернуть над Северусом в школьную пору – как ни странно, не от самой жертвы, а от оборотня; Ремус волновался, что Северус станет предвзято относиться к Гарри из-за долгой вражды между ним и его отцом, и хотел, чтобы мальчик знал, почему все так вышло. Гарри быстро заверил его, что ничего плохого не происходит, и благоразумно умолчал о чувствах, которые, как он всегда подозревал, Северус испытывал к его матери._

_– Добрый день, Северус, – поприветствовал профессора Ремус с усталой, но вежливой улыбкой. – Полагаю, ты пришел забрать Гарри?_

_– Да, – лаконично ответил Северус, и Ремус снова сел на диван, со вздохом потирая уставшие глаза, упустив озабоченный взгляд, появившийся на лице одетого в черное человека. – Ты готов, Поттер? – спросил тот, решив оставить комментарии при себе._

_– Готов, профессор, – ответил Гарри с ухмылкой, которую оборотень проглядел, не заметив притворства. Они попрощались с оборотнем и камином перешли в кабинет Северуса, а оттуда в замок._

_– Люпин выглядит ужасно, – заметил Северус, когда они ступили в главный холл._

_– Первый день после полнолуния, – напомнил Гарри. – Если кто-то не найдет ничего лучше Волчьелычьего, он продолжит выглядеть так по три дня каждый месяц. Может, и дольше. – Северус остановился на полпути в кухню – бессмысленно питаться в столовой, где стоит стол, готовый с легкостью разместить более сорока человек, – и Гарри обернулся, лишь чтобы уловить появившуюся на лице Северуса решимость. – Сев... – начал он, увидев, как глаза молодого мастера зелий вновь загорелись._

_– Ты абсолютно прав, Гарри, – заявил тот и удалился, эффектно взмахнув полами черной мантии. Гарри успел увидеть, как он поднимается по – действительно величественной – двойной лестнице главного холла, направляясь, как легко было догадаться, в библиотеку. Ничто в мире не может встать на пути решительно настроенного Северуса Снейпа, подумал Гарри, пожимая плечами, и снова двинулся к кухне. Что-то подсказывало ему, что этим вечером ему придется отнести ужин Северуса к нему в кабинет._

_– Добрый вечер, хозяин Гарри, – поприветствовала его Минни, когда он вошел на кухню. – А хозяин Северус не с Вами, сэр? – обеспокоенно спросила она._

_– О, он здесь, – рассеянно ответил мальчик. – Ему просто нужно сначала посетить библиотеку._

_– Все в порядке, сэр? – растерянно спросила домовой эльф._

_– Да, Минни, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Но, боюсь, я породил чудовище._

                Вот по этой причине, опять же, Гарри и шел в подземелья, чтобы напомнить Северусу, что тому для жизни необходимо питаться. Он дважды стукнул по двери лаборатории зелий.

                – Заходи, Гарри, – раздался голос мастера зелий. Гарри открыл дверь и мягко улыбнулся при виде Северуса, который варил в котле стандартное Волчьелычье. – Доброе утро, Гарри, – рассеянно сказал старший волшебник.

                – И тебе доброе утро, Сев! – прилетело от мальчика веселое приветствие. – Ты должен побриться, – заявил он, заметив на лице Северуса щетину. – И заодно съесть завтрак, пока Минни не решит охотиться на тебя и кормить силой. – Последнее, похоже, привлекло внимание.

                – Я снова пропустил завтрак, да? – спросил мужчина, смущенно потирая затылок.

                – Самый важный прием пищи за день, как неустанно напоминает мне Минни, – засмеялся Гарри. В последние месяцы Минни взяла на себя роль личной наседки Северуса и Гарри, что очень веселило двух волшебников. Само собой, они любили эльфу. – И мы должны сходить сегодня на Квиддичное поле, посмотреть, как идут восстановительные работы, – напомнил Гарри.

                Оказалось, что последние три-четыре поколения Принцев не пользовались Квиддичным полем и позволили ему обветшать. Вкупе с тем фактом, что оно располагалось почти за три с половиной мили** от замка, что давало прекрасный повод не заботиться о его состоянии. А еще это дало Гарри и Северусу столь же прекрасный повод поехать туда верхом; Северус действительно сдержал свое обещание, и когда погода позволяла, двое волшебников катались вокруг личного поля. Мальчик безмерно наслаждался этими моментами и в процессе демонстрировал природный талант к верховой езде.

                – Я должен проверить заклинания, которые они сегодня наложили, верно? – спросил Северус, пытаясь вспомнить, что это за заклинания. Оказывается, требовалось восстановить не только само поле; существовал набор конкретных оберегов и заклинаний, необходимых, чтобы содержать Квиддичное поле в идеальном состоянии.

                – Ага. И на твое счастье день сегодня прекрасный; на небе ни облачка.

                – Уже хорошо, – согласился Северус.

                Часом позже два волшебника поехали в сторону поля, сразу же, как только раздраженная эльфа должным образом отругала Северуса за отсутствие во время завтрака и, к огромному удовольствию Гарри, скормила ему двойную порцию.

                – Так во сколько же ты сегодня проснулся? – спросил Гарри, когда они бок о бок ехали мимо озера, расположенного на территории имения.

                – За несколько минут до восхода солнца, я думаю, – признался Северус. – У меня было вдохновение, или я думал, что это было вдохновение, – раздраженно вздохнул он. – Все дело в основных ингредиентах; чего-то не хватает, я уверен, и хотел бы я знать, чего именно.

                – Если кто и сможет их найти, Сев, то это будешь ты, – убежденно заверил его мальчик.

                – Спасибо за доверие, Гарри, – улыбнулся Северус. – Но, если честно, я чувствую, что решение прямо у меня под носом, а я все никак не могу его увидеть.

                – Ты сможешь; разработка первого Волчьелычьего заняла четыре года интенсивных целенаправленных исследований, подумай, сколько времени потребуется для доработки идеи, если делать все в одиночку, – высказался Гарри, на что Северус ухмыльнулся.

                – Кто-то изучал зелья, как я погляжу.

                – А кто-то забыл, что я подмастерье зелий, отвечу я, – заявил Гарри с широкой улыбкой.

                – Нахальное отродье, – тепло сказал Северус.

                – Что тут сказать? – вопросил Гарри. – Ты должен был правильно меня воспитывать! – воскликнул он и погнал свою лошадь быстрее, и вскоре Северус, посмеиваясь, последовал за ним. Он разместил на седле более десятка чар, стараясь убедиться, что Гарри не упадет, даже если тролль попытается сбросить его с лошади своей дубиной, но мальчик, похоже, в них не нуждался.

                Они с хохотом домчались до Квиддичного поля, и Гарри стал внимательно наблюдать, когда Северус принялся показывать ему, как проверять обереги. Заклинания и чары все еще были для него слишком сложными, но это ничуть не мешало ему изучать теорию, как указал ему Северус. Конечно, для проверки оберегов требовалось довольно много смотреть на небо. И наблюдение за небом напомнило Северусу очень важную подробность о погоде в конце осени: она была – вдобавок к холодам и облачности – совершенно непредсказуемой.

                – На небе ни облачка, да? – весело спросил он у Гарри.

                – Ни одного не было, когда я последний раз проверял, – столь же весело ответил Гарри.

                Оба были одеты довольно тепло по такому случаю – к удивлению Северуса, его склонность к шинелям военного образца передалась Гарри. Тем не менее, ни у одного из них одежда не являлась водонепроницаемой, а защитные чары не могли полностью обезопасить их от надвигавшейся бури.

                – Наверное, стоит вернуться, – предложил мастер зелий, поспешно завершая проверку оберегов. Гарри только согласно кивнул, подходя к лошадям. Всего через несколько минут они оба направились обратно, но, похоже, тучи их обгоняли.

                – Я думаю, пришло время заклинаний непромокаемости, Сев, – предложил Гарри, когда первый удар грома заставил его вскинуть голову. Северус, согласившись, вытащил палочку, и они остановили лошадей, чтобы можно было нормально наложить заклинание. – Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы нам жить в солнечной местности; в пустыне, может быть? – шутливо спросил мальчик, но Северус не отреагировал. Он просто стоял, словно окаменев, широко распахнув изумленные глаза и вытянув руку, которой только-только начал творить необходимое заклинание. – Сев? – растерянно спросил Гарри.

                Как будто небо только и ждало этого знака, на них обрушился тяжелый занавес дождя, промочив их до костей. Гарри уже начал беспокоиться. Северус не шевельнул ни единым мускулом, не показал ни малейшей реакции на ливень. Его мысли, однако, мчались во всю прыть.

                Пустыня, думал Северус, мысленно пролистывая список ингредиентов, которые он присматривал для улучшения Волчьелычьего. Пустыни, такие большие, обычно заполненные песком пустоши, где лишь немногие образцы флоры смогли зародиться самостоятельно. И в одной из этих пустынь появилось особое растение, маленький цветок, очень _редкий_ цветок, который расцветал только летом, на самом пике жары. Еще не окончательное решение проблемы с Волчьелычьим, был уверен Северус. Но это, блин, было началом.

                – Северус? – ворвался в его мысли обеспокоенный голос Гарри, как будто доносясь издалека. – Северус!

                – Я в порядке, Гарри. Даже лучше, чем в порядке, если честно! – Мастер зелий почувствовал, как по его лицу расплылась улыбка, когда он проговорил: – Я чувствую себя превосходно, и знаешь что? – спросил он недоумевающего мальчика.

                – Нет? – ответил Гарри, глядя на Северуса так, будто тот сошел с ума.

                – Помнишь, что я обещал тебе прошлым летом? Что я возьму тебя повидать мир? – спросил он, и увидел небольшую улыбку, появившуюся на лице Гарри, несмотря на растерянность.

                – Помню.

                – Вот думаю, а не пора ли мне сдержать это обещание, а? – спросил он и помчался обратно к замку. – Давай, Гарри! Надо еще много чего сделать, и мне понадобится твоя помощь! – позвал Северус, развернув лошадь мордой к несколько остолбеневшему мальчику, совершенно не обращая внимания на сильный дождь. Гарри направил собственную лошадь следом, фыркая всю обратную дорогу до замка. Для него все происходящее было роскошным компроматом!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Unum Genus Vinculum (лат.) – в вольном переводе Связать в Одну Семью.
> 
> ** 3,5 мили = 5,63 км.


	12. Пески пустыни

              Северус сидел в своем кабинете, перебирая последние пункты подготовки к их предстоящему путешествию; и под «ними» он, конечно, подразумевал себя и Гарри. Подумав о мальчике, он улыбнулся. Он не мог поверить, что уже почти год, как Гарри практически переехал к нему и они вместе поселились в замке семьи его матери. Этот год запросто можно было назвать лучшим годом в его жизни, а заодно и принесшим много нового. Впервые в своей взрослой жизни он отмечал свой День Рождения; а еще впервые в своей взрослой жизни он праздновал Рождество. Тот день он вспоминал с нежностью.

                Гарри, конечно, провел Рождество в его доме, но приехал только на второй день, и они со смехом и шутками обменялись подарками. По такому случаю, замок был украшен целиком, даже с полностью наряженной огромной елкой, купить которую мастера зелий уговорил Гарри. Северус согласился, что все это действительно прекрасно выглядело. Гарри подарил Северусу фотокамеру, заявив, что пора бы им обзавестись несколькими семейными фотографиями, а Северус подарил мальчику его первую метлу, Нимбус 1500, самую быструю модель на тот день. Себе он тоже одну купил, и как только наступила весна, Гарри получил возможность продемонстрировать еще один природный талант, на этот раз к полетам. Северус, который постепенно начинал заново проникаться игрой, легко мог сказать, что мальчик будет талантливым ловцом.

                И это оказалось не единственной областью, в которой у Гарри проявился талант; они добились значительных успехов в магическом обучении, и теперь Гарри, которому едва исполнилось восемь лет, получил свой третий знак, как подмастерье Чар. Не то чтобы Северуса это удивило: Лили всегда преуспевала в этой области. Он мягко улыбнулся изменениям в самом себе; он, наконец, дожил до того момента, когда мог думать об их с Лили прошлом с теплотой, жгучая боль, которая прежде сопровождала эти воспоминания, истаяла. Он исцелился.

                Снова улыбнувшись, он поднялся со стула и вернулся к мыслям о скором путешествии и своем попутчике; Гарри исполнилось восемь лет, а значит, вчера он остался в мэноре Поттеров, куда его семья обычно возвращалась на праздники. Мальчику очень не хотелось этого признавать, но он скучал по своему брату; Северус только улыбнулся при этой мысли. Приходилось признавать, что Адриан не был плохим ребенком, но Северус не мог понять, почему никто не замечал, насколько сильно предполагаемый мальчик, который выжил, отличается от Гарри. Если бы его семья хоть ненадолго обратила бы на него внимание, они заметили бы его чрезвычайно быстрое развитие в любой области магии, до которой он дотягивался. Как бы там ни было, признал мастер зелий, они оба нашли свои способы скрыть правду. Тема закрыта, с улыбкой подумал Северус, поймав свое отражение в зеркале.

                Прошлым мартом они уперлись с Гарриным обучением в кирпичную стену; мальчик начал практиковаться в магии, которой в Хогвартсе обучали на втором курсе, и в более продвинутых заклинаниях, и, похоже, это давалось ему не так-то легко. Решение оказалось гораздо проще, чем Северус первоначально предполагал, и подсказала его, как ни странно, Минни, когда уже чуть ли ни в сотый раз отметила, каким мальчик был тощим. Просто-напросто оказалось, что тело Гарри недостаточно сильное, чтобы соответствовать магии, излучаемой его ядром. Северус поначалу понадеялся на увеличение порции мальчика и на запрет покидать стол, пока тот не съест все до последней крошки, но это никак не помогало развивать силу; к тому же, он не хотел, чтобы Гарри всего лишь набирал вес. Его организму необходимо стать сильнее.

                С этой частью проблемы помог один из предков Северуса, сэр Эдвин, когда он проходил мимо его висевшего в северной галерее портрета. Старый рыцарь был совершенно уверен, что система, с помощью которой в его время обучали сражаться детей, все еще пригодна к использованию; после вопроса, чему именно обучала эта система, сэр Эдвин удостоил его ответа: «Бою на мечах, конечно! Ох уж эта молодежь!»

                Потратив неделю на изыскания, Северус обнаружил в подземельях статую – в той самой комнате, которую они использовали для магической практики. Видимо, существовало заклинание, которое заставляло статую рыцаря двигаться и учить тому, что называлось «тонким искусством фехтования». Названное искусство включало в себя размахивание мечом по комнате, и Северус быстро решил принять активное участие в этой части Гарриных тренировок. Где-то в процессе он обнаружил, что если тратить свое время на обучение учеников, стремящихся взорвать его класс, то врезать мечом по цели является очень подходящим выходом для его разочарования.

                Конечно, со всеми этими тренировками с мечом, верховой ездой и игрой в Квиддич появился аппетит, и вскоре оказалось, что его тело изменилось; должно быть, впервые в жизни у него появились мышцы, и он действительно выглядел здоровее, чем когда-либо. Единственная проблема – он знал, что это в конце концов должно привлечь внимание мадам Помфри, а затем ему придется отвечать на вопросы, которые лучше бы не поднимать. Внезапно скрывающие и искажающие заклинания оказались просто необходимы; находясь в школе или за пределами замка, он изменял свою внешность на ту, какой он обладал в начале этого учебного года. Он был уверен, что половина его учеников вряд ли сможет его узнать без черной мантии и изможденного вида.

                Гарри совершенно не одобрял такого развития событий и сдался только тогда, когда Северус согласился скрыть еще и недавний всплеск роста мальчика. Похоже, вместе с отказом демонстрировать семье свои познания, это обмануло даже Дамблдора, который никогда не присматривался, если видел то, что ожидал увидеть. Мастер зелий, конечно, использовал заклинания с особой осторожностью, скрывая их своей естественной магической подписью; но факт оставался фактом – Альбус просто никогда не обращал внимания.

                И теперь он, полностью сбросив маскировку, ждал прибытия Гарри, чтобы можно было отправляться. Мастер зелий усмехнулся своим мыслям; он всегда хотел посетить Марокко. Повезло, что так необходимый ему цветок находился именно в этой стране. Он искал целый год, даже пришлось взять пару выходных для поездки во Францию – которой Гарри наслаждался даже больше, чем он сам, если только такое возможно – в поисках карты с точными координатами нужного места. Все было рассчитано до мелочей, осталось только добраться до места.

                Бросив взгляд на часы, он вышел из своего кабинета и направился к холлу, куда через пятнадцать минут должен был прибыть камином Гарри. Он забронировал жилье поблизости от сокрытой волшебной области и решил отправиться туда на десять дней раньше; во-первых, лучше бы заранее обнаружить нужное место, а не разыскивать его в последний момент, а во-вторых, он хотел, чтобы Гарри немного посмотрел Марокко. Мальчик оказался большим подспорьем в исследованиях, долгими ночами оставаясь с Северусом в библиотеке, даже если в итоге просто спал на диване, пока тот работал. По мнению Северуса, они оба заслужили отдых.

                Он достиг холла, как раз когда камин вспыхнул, готовясь принять Гарри. Северус сел в углу дивана и мысленно пересмотрел вещи, которые необходимо будет взять с собой. Удостоверившись, что захватил все необходимое, он обратил внимание на огонь. Долго ждать не пришлось; вскоре пламя окрасилось зеленым и из камина вышел крайне взбудораженный Гарри Поттер.

                – Уже можем идти? – спросил он, обнимая Северуса, который обнял его в ответ и избавил от скрывающих чар, возвращая Гарри его припрятанные четыре дюйма*.

                – Очень рад тебя видеть, Гарри. У меня все хорошо, спасибо, что спросил, – спокойно отозвался Северус, отчего мальчик покраснел. – Немного взбудоражен?

                – Совсем немного, – застенчиво признался Гарри.

                – И отвечая на твой вопрос, мы отбываем через час, портключом.

                Гарри ожидаемо улыбнулся.

                – Министерство выдало тебе разрешение?

                Для них обоих не было тайной, что Гарри уже целую вечность хотел попутешествовать портключом.

                – Даже _запрашивая_ министерское разрешение, необходимо указать имена тех, кто будет пользоваться портключом, и причину отъезда из страны, – объяснил Северус. – К счастью, я знаю, как создать сколько-то нелегальных портключей, которые смогут доставить нас к месту назначения, исключая необходимость объяснять, почему я пытаюсь вывезти Поттера из страны без согласия его родителей, – объяснил мастер зелий с самодовольной ухмылкой, вызвав у Гарри вспышку смеха.

                – Обещаю не жаловаться на контрабандный вывоз из страны, Сев, – поклялся Гарри, утирая слезы с глаз, когда Северус отдал ему палочку. Они решили, что лучше взять ее с собой, но только на случай крайней необходимости.

                Час прошел за светской беседой – Гарри рассказал, что Адриан, наконец, признался, что ему необходимы очки, и мать удивилась, когда выяснилось, что ему самому они не нужны; благо, в результате все списали на унаследованные от Лили глаза, так что больше вопросов не возникло.

                Семья Поттеров, минус один представитель, снова уехала до конца лета, после короткого визита Рональда Уизли, шестого сына Артура Уизли, если Северус правильно помнил. Похоже, они с Адрианом как-то раз встретились в Министерстве и быстро подружились. Сам Гарри признался, что ему нравится компания мальчика, даже если он действительно был несколько одержим Пушками Педдл. Проигрышный вариант, согласился Северус, команда не занимала иных мест, кроме последних, с конца девятнадцатого века.

                Час прошел быстрее, чем ожидалось, и вскоре два волшебника держались каждый одной рукой за свой сундук, а второй за старую сковородку – портключ.

                – Три, два, один... – произвел обратный отсчет Северус, и Гарри почувствовал, будто невидимая ладонь с силой ухватила его за пупок и потянула назад; его руки прижало к сундуку и портключу, и мир завертелся. Когда это ощущение вроде бы стало уменьшаться, Гарри приготовился и перенес вес тела назад, выставляя одну ногу вперед – трюк, которому Северус его научил, чтобы не падать при приземлении. Едва почувствовав твердую почву под ногами, он немедленно открыл глаза и с восторгом огляделся вокруг; в первую очередь он осознал жару. Северус, конечно, его о ней предупреждал, но он никак не ожидал, что будет аж вот так. Жар казался опаляющим, и даже воздух был горячим, когда он вдохнул. Потом он разглядел саму территорию; он стоял на потрескавшейся золотисто-красной земле, которая терялась дальше в песках у него за спиной. А когда он посмотрел перед собой...

                – Ты решил проживать только в замках или тут что-то еще? – удивленно спросил Гарри мастера зелий.

                Перед ним стояла касба**, великолепно сохранившаяся марокканская цитадель; словно золотые, стены гордо вырастали из гранитной скалы. Между ними текла мелкая речушка, а росшие тут пальмы и зеленые кусты пустыни контрастировали с ярко-красным оттенком земли.

                – Что я могу сказать? – задал он риторический вопрос. – Назови меня сентиментальным, но это напоминает мне о доме.

                – Хорошо, мистер Сентиментальность, – отозвался Гарри и улыбнулся. – _Теперь_ мы можем идти?

                Северус усмехнулся и взмахом палочки поднял в воздух оба сундука. Они неспешно пошли под солнцем пустыни, пересекли реку по деревянному мосту и приблизились к касбе.

                – Что скажешь, если мы попробуем немного слиться с местным населением? – спросил Северус, подмигнув Гарри. – Нет смысла пытаться идти по карте под таким солнцем.

                Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на него.

                – Сев, не пойми меня неправильно, но мы только что прибыли из Шотландии. Могу поспорить, у любого человека в этой стране загара больше, чем когда-либо было у всех членов моей семьи вместе взятых. Что уж говорить про нас двоих? Нас даже дома считают бледными. Как ты предлагаешь сливаться? – удивленно спросил мальчик.

                – Ты очень прав, Гарри, но я, вообще-то, имел в виду прикупить местной одежды, посетить волшебный базар в соседнем городе, пофотографировать, поиграть немного в туристов, – улыбнувшись, пояснил Северус.

                – О, – протянул Гарри, расплываясь в улыбке. – Это мы можем.

                – Да, можем, – согласился Северус, подходя ко входу в касбу.

                Они прошли через удивительно высокие ворота, представляющие собой единственное в своем роде произведение искусства, такую резьбу по дереву можно встретить только в Марокко, и попали во что-то вроде внутреннего сада. Здание оказалось прямоугольным, с мелким мраморным бассейном в центре, наполненным чистой водой, внутренние стены поднимались к куполу из латуни и прозрачного хрусталя, сверкавшему на солнце. Они подошли к регистрационной стойке, где красивая молодая девушка, на взгляд двадцати одного или двадцати двух лет, темноволосая и с большими серыми глазами, вручала ключи предыдущей паре.

                – Желаем вам приятного отдыха в нашей касбе! – сказала она с акцентом и вежливо улыбнулась.

                Глаза Гарри шкодливо заблестели, стоило ему заметить, что улыбка девушки стала шире и достигла глаз, когда она оценивающе посмотрела на Северуса.

                – Доброе утро, сэр! – поздоровалась она с ним и пару раз хлопнула ресницами, а ее голос стал глубже. Северус шокировано моргнул, но быстро очнулся.

                – Доброе утро, – начал он, и девушка улыбнулась еще шире, ее веки затрепетали от звука его голоса. Гарри делал все возможное, чтобы не рассмеяться, а Северус продолжил разговор: – У нас бронь на фамилию Блэк.

                Он улыбнулся от фамилии, которую Гарри выбрал в качестве их псевдонима, решив, что имя Поттер легко узнают даже за границей. Выбрали Блэк, потому что эта фамилия была достаточно обычной и оказалась прекрасной шуткой над придурком, который, скорее всего, отбросит копыта, если когда-нибудь узнает, что Северус использовал его имя, чтобы улизнуть из страны.

                – О, да, я вижу, отец и сын. Какой у Вас прекрасный мальчик! – воскликнула она, глянув на Гарри. – Позвольте сказать, он похож на Вас. – Два волшебника ухмыльнулись, посмотрев друг на друга. – Северус, верно? – спросила она мастера зелий, еще раз взмахнув ресницами.

                – Да, совершенно верно, – согласился Северус, распахивая свои большие темные глаза.

                Гарри попытался сдержать смех; с такими большими глазами и застенчивой улыбкой, взгляд, которым Северус смотрел на регистратора, оказался абсолютно щенячьим. Мужчина выглядел совершенно иначе, чем когда-либо прежде, он впервые казался моложе своего возраста, а самое лучшее, радостно подумал Гарри, что мы делаем это совершенно непреднамеренно. Произведенный эффект незамедлительно сказался на девушке; она тихо вздохнула и обрела мечтательный взгляд, забыв о ключе в своей руке. Это надолго, подумал Гарри.

                – Можно мне взять ключ, мисс? – мило спросил Гарри, распахнув глаза, прекрасно имитируя Северуса.

                Девушка улыбнулась ему тоже, и отдала ему ключ.

                – Какой милый у Вас сын, Северус, – сказала она, снова вздыхая, совершенно забыв о каких-либо формальностях.

                – Ох, да, – пробормотал мастер зелий, секунду непонимающе смотря на Гарри, прежде чем осознал, что именно случилось. Ну, негодник! – Спасибо Вам за Вашу помощь, мисс... – он замолчал, улыбаясь девушке, которая уже раз в десятый улыбнулась в ответ.

                – Асмае, – выдохнула она.

                – Асмае, – повторил ее имя Северус, заставляя ее покраснеть.

                – Если Вам что-либо будет нужно, просто позвоните на ресепшн, – подмигнув, предложила она. – Следует ли нам ожидать еще и миссис Блэк? – застенчиво спросила она.

                – Не-а! – ввернул Гарри, прежде чем Северус смог ответить. – Только папа и я, мисс Асмае.

                Девушка улыбнулась Гарри.

                – Какой ты милый мальчик! – произнесла она.

                Человек за Северусом и Гарри вежливо кашлянул. Гарри обернулся и заметил, что за ними образовалась маленькая очередь.

                – Нам лучше отправиться в наш номер; еще раз спасибо, Асмае, – поблагодарил ее Северус на прощание.

                – Не стоит благодарности, мистер Блэк. Ваш номер находится на четвертом этаже, люкс восемь. Домовой эльф позаботится о Вашем багаже; просто оставьте все у лифта, – объяснила администратор, снова улыбнувшись. – Желаем Вам приятного отдыха!

                – Спасибо Вам, мисс Асмае, – добавил Гарри, когда они пошли к лифту.

                – Что это было? – спросил Северус, удивленно вскинув бровь.

                – Да ладно, Сев! – воскликнул Гарри с притворным упреком. – Мне восемь, и даже _я_ видел, что она запала на тебя!

                – Что? – шокировано спросил Северус. – Нет, она просто... В любом случае, а не слишком ли ты мал, чтобы знать такие вещи?

                – Сев, ты забыл, что я провел много времени в компании настоящего мистера Блэка? – покачал головой Гарри, когда они входили в лифт. – Хотел я того или нет, я кое-что уловил.

                – Но зачем строить из себя такого милого и невинного перед бедной девушкой? В конце концов, она почти готова была усыновить тебя, как мне кажется, – пожаловался Северус, все еще не в состоянии осознать произошедшее.

                – _Я_? Я строил из себя милого и невинного? – удивленно спросил Гарри. – А ты о чем думал, изображая взгляд потерявшегося щенка, да еще и ведя себя так очаровательно, и вообще?

                Глаза Северуса расширились, на этот раз в ужасе.

                – Что. За. Взгляд. Потерявшегося. _Щенка_? – спросил он, делая паузу после каждого слова.

                – И ты даже не заметил... – сказал мальчик, покачав головой, тут лифт остановился на их этаже. Двери открылись, демонстрируя роскошный коридор, устланный толстым ковром. – Номер четыре, шесть... вот и наш! – воскликнул мальчик, указывая на дверь.

                – Мы еще не закончили этот разговор, знаешь ли! Потерявшийся щенок... – ворчал себе под нос Северус, провоцируя Гарри на хи-хи.

                Дверь открылась, и они вошли в номер, который просто лишил Гарри дара речи. Он был большим, с двумя двуспальными кроватями под балдахинами, и следовал тому же стилю, что и главный вестибюль. Занавес свисал с потолка, а из окон открывался вид на реку и песчаные дюны вдалеке.

                – Мне тут нравится! – воскликнул Гарри и возбужденно прыгнул на кровать.

                Потребовался час, чтобы разместить всю одежду в шкафу и провести страшный разговор о щенках – Северус припрятал информацию на будущее, как того требовала его слизеринская сторона, – прежде чем они покинули комнату, чтобы осмотреть город. Северус рассказал, что когда-то этот город был маггловской крепостью, которую в конце концов забросили, а потом там поселились местные волшебники и ведьмы и восстановили ее.

                Верный своему слову, он отвел Гарри на местный базар, где они долго блуждали, и в результате купили астрономические карты для Гарри и некоторые ингредиенты для зелий, которые являлись в Англии редкостью. К исходу часа Северус носил мягкую серую льняную рубашку, которая спускалась почти до колен, и черные холщовые штаны, свободно обернув вокруг шеи длинный красный шарф, как то было модно в волшебном сообществе города. Рубашка Гарри была светло-синей, а шарф белым, но оба путешественника радовались легкой одежде и более практичной дышащей ткани.

                Они поели в местном ресторане, Гарри уфотографировал их двоих и все, что движется, арендовали двух лошадей на все время пребывания, а затем вернулись в отель, чтобы оставить свои покупки, принять душ и лечь спать. Когда солнце начало клониться к закату, они снова покинули отель, стараясь сделать это незаметно, перевели своих лошадей через реку, а потом Северус развернул карту. Они быстро прикинули, где находятся – пергаменту все-таки исполнилось больше четырехсот лет, так что точность была не ахти, – и поехали на юг, вдоль реки. Эта ночь должна была стать первой из как минимум двух недель драгоценных долгих ночей, осознал Северус, когда вечерняя звезда взошла над горизонтом. Поиски цветка, известного как просто _Eloḯsa, Элоиза_ , начались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 4 дюйма = 10,16 см.
> 
> ** Касба, казба – собственно, в первоначальном значении, это арабское название для цитадели. В Марокко под касбой понимали ограниченное стенами крепостное сооружение внутри Медины (старого города). Потом так стали называть вообще любые крепостные сооружения.


	13. Подлунные открытия

              Шесть ночей, угрюмо подумал Северус. Прошло ровно шесть ночей с тех пор, как они начали поиски цветка, и он чувствовал, что с каждым разом они подходят все ближе. Дело не в нетерпении, нет; он искал бы месяцами, ночь за ночью, если уж на то пошло. Даже Гарри, несмотря на столь юный возраст, не жаловался, что приходится проводить ночи в седле, когда можно бы спать на мягкой постели там, в касбе, ведь он прекрасно понимал, насколько важно найти этот цветок.

                Нет, все дело в том, что время утекало сквозь пальцы, заставляя ускорять поиски. _Eloḯsa_ , цветок, за которым они прибыли, цвел только в последний летний месяц, и даже в это время – лишь когда в небе сияла луна. Северус сознавал, что это оставляло им вероятностное окно всего лишь в несколько часов каждую ночь. И у них осталось лишь двадцать ночей, прежде чем неуловимый цветок пустыни скроется под песком еще на год. Они ехали к скалистым утесам на западе, оставив реку позади после второй ночи; должно быть, они уже близко. Если на карте изображены именно эти скалы, то цветы должны быть где-то среди них. На самом деле, место было не так уж далеко от города, где они остановились; если бы они знали дорогу, считал Северус, то им потребовалось бы всего три часа непрерывной езды, чтобы добраться до скал. Проблема в том, что тут пустыня; и если ты не знаешь дороги, то нельзя просто ехать вслепую, волшебник ты или нет.

                Каждую ночь повторялось одно и то же: они ехали, останавливаясь каждые пятнадцать минут, проверяли окрестности, сравнивали их с картой, отмечая свои достижения, и возвращались в отель как раз к восходу солнца. Первая ночь стала шоком; Северусу довелось попутешествовать, зарабатывая мастерство в зельях, но его странствия никогда не приводили его в пустыню, тем более ночную. И хотя он знал, что температура ночью падала, такого контраста он не ожидал. Усвоив урок с первого раза, теперь они запасались теплыми плащами, которые с тех пор носили по ночам.

                Гарри шутил, что они походили на пустынных разбойников. Северус смеялся над тем, насколько близок к истине был зеленоглазый волшебник; все же, _Eloḯsa_ была охраняемым представителем флоры, объяснил он мальчику, вывозить ее из страны не совсем законно. К счастью, лепестки использовались не в естественном виде, а только после обработки, став маслом, которое вывезти из страны можно без проблем. Гарри неожиданно ухмыльнулся открывшимся перспективам, и в его глазах вспыхнуло нечто – тот свет, который Северус попросту называл _Блеском_. У него было ощущение, что в будущем это выражение в Гарриных глазах еще появится. Мальчик же только спросил, будут ли они проходить что-то вроде таможни, когда соберутся покидать страну. Конечно, да, ответил мастер зелий; если лететь на метле или использовать легальный портключ, необходимо все показать. Гарри только закатил глаза и вновь сосредоточился на карте, решив, что улучшение Волчьелычьего зелья стоит маленькой контрабанды.

                – Эй, Сев, – улыбаясь, повернулся мальчик к мастеру зелий.

                Оба они приобрели легкий загар, который, к большому удовольствию Северуса, высоко оценили несколько девушек там, в отеле. Много лет минуло с тех пор, как он в последний раз наслаждался тем, что привлекает некоторое внимание, и в первый раз внимание было исключительно женским. Гарри сначала над ним смеялся, пока ровесница-блондинка не схватила его за руку и не представила своим родителям как своего парня. Перепуганный мальчик был спасен Северусом и дулся потом весь день, к пущему веселью мастера зелий.

                – Да, Гарри? – откликнулся Северус, их голоса были единственными звуками, нарушавшими тишину, за исключением свиста ветра над песчаными дюнами.

                – Наверное, я должен был спросить раньше, но почему этот цветок такой особенный? – спросил Гарри. – Я знаю, что он должен стабилизировать Волчьелычье и не позволить ему потом раствориться, но почему именно этот цветок? И почему он называется _Eloḯsa_ , если уж на то пошло? Название точно не местное.

                – Это немного грустная история, если хочешь ее услышать, – предупредил мальчика Северус.

                – У тебя есть на вечер планы получше? – весело спросил Гарри, подводя свою лошадь ближе к Северусу, чтобы им не приходилось повышать голос. Привыкнув к спокойствию пустыни, не хотелось слышать излишне громкие звуки.

                – Нахальное отродье, – пробормотал Северус, отметив, что за границей использует эти слова все чаще и чаще; было приятно видеть, что в этот раз Гарри ведет себя как маленький мальчик, а не тащит бремя бытия скрывающегося мальчика, который выжил, и тайного защитника своего брата. Конечно, мальчик старался этого не показывать, но порой для стороннего взгляда все было ясно как день.

                – Я смогу сегодня услышать эту историю или ты будешь играть в Шахерезаду и расскажешь мне только завтра вечером? – спросил Гарри, выгнув бровь.

                Жест слишком напоминал самого Северуса, чтобы удержаться от добродушного подтрунивания. Надолго.

                – Я расскажу тебе, если ты напомнишь, зачем я вообще позволил тебе что-то читать.

                – Потому что, цитируя тебя, лучше всестороннее образование, чем бессмысленные тренировки, – подколол Гарри.

                – Тут я был прав, – кивнул Северус, на что Гарри засмеялся. – История цветка выглядит следующим образом: в конце четырнадцатого века Министерство Магии Германии направило поисковую команду в ту область, которая сейчас называется Марокко; им было приказано найти помощь для волшебной войны, которая началась в центральной Европе, и говоря о помощи, я имею ввиду не подкрепление или новые формы магии, нет. Основной проблемой в то время был яд; для сражений был создан новый тип яда и он мог привести к массовым смертям; он зачаровывал воду и еду и убивал без разбора. Поисковый отряд послали сюда за небольшим растением, которое славилось среди местных жителей своими магическими свойствами.

                – _Eloḯsa_? – заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

                – Именно, – подтвердил Северус. – Единственное, цветок тогда еще был безымянным. Имя _Элоиза_ в то время носила двенадцатилетняя дочь лидера команды. Ее мать умерла от яда в начале того года, и ее отец, волшебник, известный в то время своей магической силой, вызвался возглавить экспедицию. Он взял свою единственную дочь с собой, потому что у него не было никаких живых родственников, на которых ее можно было бы оставить. Они прожили в этой пустыне целый месяц, и, если помнишь, тот город, где мы остановились, был тогда еще заброшен.

                – И что случилось?

                – Якобы, _Элоиза_ гуляла ночью одна, когда мягкий синий свет, исходящий от кучи камней, привлек ее внимание; она подошла ближе и, к ее огромному удивлению, оказалось, что свет исходит от группы мелких, как колокольчики, цветов, которые словно отражали свет луны. Желая поделиться своим открытием, она побежала обратно в лагерь, где ее отец все еще спал. Однако она нашла нескольких его людей, которые, изнемогая от долгого ожидания, ухватились за возможность найти редкий цветок и вернуться к своим семьям. Но никто из них не заметил луны.

                – Луны? – спросил совершенно увлекшийся Гарри.

                – Да, луны. _Элоиза_ цветет только при лунном свете, Гарри. Конечно, ни один из членов команды – а тем более маленькая двенадцатилетняя девочка – ничего об этом не знал. Как ты понимаешь, естественно, никто не обратил внимания на лунное затмение, которое пришлось на ту ночь.

                Глаза Гарри были широко распахнуты, он впитывал каждое слово Северуса.

                – И?

                – Девочка действительно привела их туда, где видела цветы, но без лунного света растение снова скрылось в песке. В порыве гнева один из людей выхватил палочку и направил ее на девочку; другие люди попытались ее спасти, но в результате в нее угодило шальное проклятие. Говорят, что ее отец, который был разбужен криками, добрался до места спустя миг после того, как роковое проклятие попало в девочку. – Поведя плечами, Северус продолжил: – Как ты понимаешь, вскоре луна снова появилась и выглянули цветы.

                – И их взяли с собой в Европу?

                – Да; как оказалось, сами цветы не несли исцеления. Они помогали стабилизировать эффект зелья, в которое их добавляли. Как говорят, одна капля масла, добываемого из лепестков растения, надолго продлевала эффект; никто никогда не проверял насколько. Смысл истории в том, что цветок оказался совершенно бесполезен для так необходимого исцеления от яда. Противоядие, в конечном итоге, нашли, а цветок просто вошел в историю как _Eloḯsa_. Никто не знает, что случилось с отцом девочки. Цветы считались мифом, пока три века назад на них случайно не наткнулся французский ботаник; он внес цветы в перечень и привез небольшой образец. Именно его карте мы и следуем, – объяснил Северус.

                – Но если возможности этого цветка настолько велики, – растерянно высказался Гарри, – почему он не используется во многих зельях? Он должен быть известен.

                – Подумай сам, Гарри, – мягко улыбнулся Северус наморщившему лоб мальчику.

                В конце концов зеленоглазый волшебник вздохнул, придя к определенным выводам.

                – Потому что на самом деле никому не нужны постоянные зелья; они должны действовать, а затем растворяться, – сказал мальчик, и Северус, гордый за него, кивнул.

                – Если бы мы были в школе, я наградил бы тебя пятьюдесятью баллами за ответ, Гарри, – сообщил ему мастер зелий. – Именно этого волшебники обычно не понимают в зельях; они очень опасны, если задержатся в организме дольше необходимого; многие ингредиенты ядовиты по своей природе, а те, которые нет, все равно не должны оставаться навечно. Возьмем для примера такое зелье как Костерост; из-за продолжительного времени воздействия, ни один из его компонентов не должен быть ядовит. Но можешь себе представить, что произойдет, если оно не перестанет работать?

                – Кости пациента продолжат расти? – скривившись, предположил Гарри и крепче сжал поводья своей лошади.

                – Именно. Зелье должно делать _нечто_ , и если оно не найдет никаких не выросших костей, оно будет влиять на существующие. На самом деле, это одна из проблем при передозировке данного зелья, – добавил Северус.

                – А как же Волчьелычье? Разве мы не хотим, чтобы его эффект был постоянным? – спросил Гарри.

                – А мы хотим? – спросил Северус, ожидая, что Гарри сам найдет ответ.

                – Понял, – поразмыслив несколько минут, сказал мальчик. – Мы хотим, чтобы оно действовало каждое полнолуние. Но Волчьелычье _действительно_ содержит ядовитые ингредиенты, поэтому оно не может быть активным все время.

                – И снова баллы любому факультету, на который ты будешь распределен, – улыбнулся Северус. – Если бы мне просто нужен был ингредиент, который навсегда сохранит действие средства, я мог бы воссоздать эффект в моей домашней лаборатории, так что вся эта экскурсия была бы бессмысленна. Есть другая причина, по которой, в дополнение к способности поддерживать эффекты зелья, этот цветок такой особенный.

                Мастер зелий терпеливо ждал, пока до Гарри дойдет. Мальчик его не разочаровал.

                – Дело в его реакции на лунный свет. Если ты сможешь найти способ повторить в зелье естественную реакцию цветка на лунный свет, то у тебя будет Волчьелычье, которое активизируется только тогда, когда на оборотня влияет луна, делая постоянным только желаемый эффект, – заключил Гарри. – Это гениально!

                – О, спасибо, Гарри, – улыбнулся Северус, их лошади тем временем шли к скалам. – Конечно, чтобы в конечном итоге достичь желаемого эффекта, потребуются многочисленные исследования, и, вполне возможно, длинный список ингредиентов; но это только начало.

                Некоторое время они ехали в тишине.

                – Хотя, ты прав, – признался мальчик, глядя на луну.

                – В чем я прав?

                – Это была грустная история, – сказал Гарри с мягкой улыбкой.

                – Я тебя предупреждал, – отозвался Северус, демонстративно состроив преувеличенно-оскорбленную мину. Гарри посмеялся над этой выходкой.

                – Ну, да; хотя, это было интересно. Я подумал... – сказал Гарри и замолчал, глядя вдаль.

                – Ты подумал? – подтолкнул мальчика Северус.

                – Забудь, – сказал Гарри, зачарованно глядя вперед, его голос выдавал его смятение. – В данный момент меня интересует, это история на меня так повлияла или там в камнях действительно что-то голубое светится, – заявил мальчик, указывая на какие-то скалы вдалеке.

                Северус обернулся в обозначенном Гарри направлении так резко, что закружилась голова. Но это не имело значения; на сей раз Гаррин талант ловца помог уловить совершенно иной отсвет, чем от золотого снитча.

                – Гарри? – Мастер зелий торжественно повернулся к мальчику.

                – Да, Сев?

                Улыбка черноглазого профессора послужила Гарри ответом.

                – Наперегонки до цветов! – выкрикнул Северус и пустил свою лошадь вскачь, заставив засмеявшегося Гарри немедленно последовать за ним.

                Через несколько минут они достигли светящихся цветов и были вознаграждены зрелищем, которое так надеялись увидеть; если честно, даже больше, чем надеялись.

                – Несколько цветов между какими-то камнями? – спросил Гарри с широченной улыбкой.

                Глазам предстала небольшая долина, ранее скрытая за острыми скалами. И в этой долине, маня надеждой, сияли в лунным свете тысячи цветов.

                – Возможно, история не совсем верна, – признал Северус и, одним плавным движением соскочив с лошади, помог Гарри сделать то же самое.

                Они привязали поводья к каким-то камням и приступили к работе – каждый держал небольшой серп, лезвие которого было сделано из чистейшего серебра. Гарри срезал нежные цветы у самой земли, прямо над двумя крупными листьями, как ему велел делать Северус, чтобы в следующем году они могли снова вырасти, и помещал цветок со стеблем в мягкий льняной мешок у себя на спине. Процесс был медленным, а каждый цветок даст такое количество масла, какое вряд ли можно будет назвать даже каплей.

                – Сказать по правде, Сев, – начал мальчик, продолжая работу, стараясь не наступать на те растения, которые уже обработал, – я считал, что нам потребуется целый месяц, чтобы найти цветы, – признался Гарри с улыбкой, которая была встречена притворно строгим взглядом мастера зелий.

                – Рад видеть, что ты так веришь в мои навыки ориентирования, Гарри, – поблагодарил Северус, изображая страдание.

                – Так ведь это правда; помнишь тот раз, когда ты заблудился дома в лесу? – со смехом спросил Гарри, напоминая Северусу о событии, которое произошло в прошлом мае. – Если бы лошади не знали пути назад, мы бы еще долго блуждали! Рядом с нашим собственным домом, подумать только!

                Услышав «наш дом», Северус улыбнулся.

                – Ты, похоже, забыл, что находился там вместе со мной и точно так же заблудился, – посмеиваясь, высказался Северус.

                – А ты, похоже, забыл, что в этой семье взрослый – ты; ты ожидал, что семилетка приведет тебя домой? – серьезно спросил Гарри, указывая своим серпом на Северуса. – Думаю, нет!

                Северус закатил глаза и продолжил работать, слишком счастливый из-за того, что Гарри упомянул о «семье», чтобы возражать. Им нужно будет снова вернуться сюда следующей ночью и, возможно, еще в ночь за ней, но у них будет столько цветов _Eloḯsa_ , сколько может понадобиться.

                Примерно двадцать минут спустя Северус что-то заметил. Кажется, лошади вдруг занервничали. Он посмотрел на небо и в сторону пустыни, но небо было ясным, а ветер спокойным; ничто не предвещало приближения песчаной бури, а даже если бы и так, они были достаточно защищены скалами. Естественная защита и горстка оберегов – вот, в общем, и все, что могло потребоваться. Однако лошади все равно выказывали беспокойство и пытались оборвать привязь. Гарри обернулся к заржавшим лошадям и, убрав свой серп и сумку, подошел к ним.

                – Тише, мальчики, – успокаивающе сказал он, мягко поглаживая животных. – Сев, есть мысли, почему они волнуются?

                Лошади, похоже, успокаиваться никак не собирались.

                – Нет, и погода, кажется... Гарри, сзади! – крикнул Северус, сердце у него в груди сжалось.

                На камнях за спиной Гарри застыла готовая броситься на мальчика большая змея. Северус замер; малейшее шевеление могло спровоцировать атаку змеи, и никто не смог бы выхватить палочку быстрее, чем змея атакует.

                Змея уставилась на Гарри, который, в свою очередь, смотрел прямо в бусины ее глаз; это была длинная коричневая змея и, как и большинство змей в Африке, похоже, ядовитая. Гарри не смел даже моргнуть. Змея, казалось, принимала решение и отводила свою голову все дальше назад, готовясь нанести удар.

                – _Держитесь подальше от моих яиц!_

                От шипящего голоса глаза Гарри стали еще больше. Это что, с ним только что заговорила змея? Не отрывая глаз от готовой нанести удар рептилии, он осторожно шевельнул губами. Все равно, что он теряет?

                – _Привет?_ – тихо произнес он.

                Змея щелкнула клыками, мгновенно захлопывая рот.

                – _Ты говорящий, человек?_ – спросила змея.

                Гарри, почти уверенный, что его уже укусили и теперь он страдает от побочных эффектов яда, как-то определил, что змея была именно женского пола.

                – _Наверное_ , – ответил он змее с долей страха, смешанного с благоговением.

                – _Тогда почему ты угрожаешь моим яйцам?_ – спросила змея, чуть опуская голову.

                – _Я не угрожаю_ , – открестился Гарри. – _Мы с папой пришли сюда только ради цветов. Мы не знали, что здесь есть гнездо._

                – _Так ты здесь не за моими яйцами?_ – переспросила змея, но, кажется, уже не так настороженно.

                – _Я клянусь, что мы не сделаем ничего, что могло бы угрожать твоим яйцам,_ – торжественно провозгласил Гарри. – _Если ты покажешь мне, где твое гнездо, я обещаю, что мы даже не приблизимся к нему._

                – _Оно там, за этими камнями_ , – сказала змея, указывая на груду камней в стороне от цветов.

                – _Мы здесь только ради цветов; мы не станем подходить к гнезду_ , – повторил Гарри.

                – _Ты кажешься честным, говорящий. И ты сам чуть старше птенца. Если пообещаешь держаться подальше от моего гнезда, ты можешь остаться_ , – согласилась змея.

                – _Нам, возможно, придется еще вернуться сюда в несколько следующих ночей_ , – предупредил ее Гарри. – _Цветы появляются только при лунном свете_.

                – _Я знаю, юный говорящий_ , – согласилась змея. – _Держись подальше от моего гнезда и собирай цветы, сколько захочешь_.

                – _Я обещаю, мы так и сделаем_.

                – _Тогда хорошо_ , – уступила змея и, вот так просто, отвернулась и уползла прочь.

                Гарри шумно с облегчением вздохнул и повернулся посмотреть на Северуса. Гарри понятия не имел, что мастер зелий не мог оторвать глаз от мальчика, пока тот беседовал со змеей. Едва первый шок схлынул и он понял, что змея не нападет, его мысли помчались быстрее, чем единорог в галопе, приводя его к определенным выводам. Гарри разговаривал со змеей, шипя и кивая, словно понимал, о чем она говорит. Гарри говорил на змеином языке. Гарри был змееустом.

                – Сев? – испуганно спросил зеленоглазый мальчик. – Я только что говорил с этой змеей?

                На лице мастера зелий появилась небольшая усмешка.

                – А знаешь что, малыш? – спросил он, когда усмешка превратилась в полноценную улыбку. – Я думаю, что именно это ты только что и сделал.

 


	14. Верное начало

                – Я все еще в этом сомневаюсь, – поделился Гарри поверх чашки зеленого чая с мятой.

                Прошлой ночью они покинули долину почти сразу же после встречи со змеей; а «почти сразу», что не удивительно, означает, что они уехали мгновенно, едва только похватали полотняные мешочки с цветами и добрались до лошадей. Перед отъездом Северус пробормотал следящее заклинание, чтобы в следующий раз найти долину было проще.

                Три часа обратного пути прошли в почти полном молчании. Гарри отрешенно уставился в никуда, направляя свою лошадь по дороге, запомнившейся за время поиска цветов. Мастер зелий понимал, что эти новоприобретенные способности нервировали его сына, что не удивительно, учитывая, что змееусты считались злом. Пару раз он попытался заговорить с мальчиком, но тот не реагировал, словно вообще не слышал, как его окликают. Северус только вздохнул и стал терпеливо дожидаться возвращения в касбу.

                Комната осталась такой же, какой они ее покинули, и он, быстро пристроив цветы в углу, обернулся к Гарри; цветы-то могли и подождать. Он, наконец, подошел к мальчику, которого считал своим сыном, и лишь тогда понял, что Гарри не то чтобы нервничал; он был в _ужасе_. И быстро выяснилось, что причиной страха явилась не сама способность как таковая. Гарри знал, что Волдеморт был змееустом – скорее всего, со слов Поттеров или Дамблдора, сам Северус никогда не упоминал такой подробности, – и испугался иррационального вывода, что эта способность как-то делала его похожим на Темного Лорда. Его страх только усилился, когда, надевая пижаму, он заметил тройку новых рун, проявившихся на его эмблеме; только на этот раз символы глубокого зеленого цвета появились на одной из линий эмблемы, а не рядом. Когда Северус перевел их как «змееуст», Гарри побледнел и на двадцать минут выпал из реальности, пока мастеру зелий не удалось заставить его заговорить.

                Северус застыл, узнав, что именно думает Гарри о своем новом таланте, а потом принялся со всей возможной решимостью уверять его, что бояться змеиного языка совершенно не стоит. Он объяснил, что это всего лишь способность, к тому же еще и редкая, и ею нужно достойно распорядиться. Тогда мальчик, вздрагивая, почти неслышно зарыдал и спросил, не ненавидит ли его Северус за то, что он змееуст. После осторожных расспросов он признался, что это глубоко укоренившиеся страхи, их источником оказался давний разговор Адриана с Джеймсом; старший Поттер – ради справедливости следует заметить, что это, скорее всего, было выдано просто в шутку – сказал Адриану, что он никогда его не простит, если тот продемонстрирует такой «темный» талант.

                Северусу хотелось заорать; сколь бы одарен ни оказался Гарри, ему все-таки было только восемь лет, и он был даже еще младше, когда услышал угрозу Джеймса. Убедить его, что Северус не питал к нему ненависти, совсем наоборот, оказалось нелегко. Вскоре после восхода солнца Гарри, наконец, уснул, но не раньше, чем Северус выдал список змееустов, которые были далеки от зла. Он понял, что убедил мальчика, только когда упомянул Мерлина – в конце концов, он видел такие же руны на эмблеме великого колдуна, – но, тем не менее, продолжил перечисление.

                Змеиный язык снова всплыл в их разговоре за завтраком на следующее утро. Они сидели за столиком у окна, который Гарри выбрал, поняв, что, если внимательно смотреть, можно различить очертания скалистых утесов в том направлении, где они нашли цветы _Eloḯsa_.

                – Что за сомнения, Гарри? – закатил глаза Северус, потягивая свой чай; по его мнению, они положили туда просто убийственное количество сахара, но ни он сам, ни Гарри не могли без сладкого. – Способность к змеиному языку может очень помочь в сложных ситуациях, как мы выяснили вчерашней ночью. – Мастер зелий попытался подавить дрожь, пробившую его от одной мысли о том, что бы случилось, если бы Гарри не проявил талант змееуста.

                – Это точно, – вздохнув, уступил Гарри и сделал небольшой глоток чая. – Ну и сахара тут! – улыбаясь, пробормотал он в свой чай, что заставило Северуса рассмеяться.

                – Слушай, Гарри, тут не о чем волноваться; змеиный – это просто очередной язык. Странный, да, но все равно просто язык, – успокоившись, напомнил мальчику Северус. – Если тебе так будет спокойнее, мы изучим этот вопрос сразу же, как вернемся домой.

                На что Гарри открыто улыбнулся.

                – Думаю, это в наших силах.

                – Хорошо, – с ухмылкой согласился Северус. – Что ж, теперь мы можем оставить этот вопрос, дабы отдохнуть и насладиться завтраком; порой ты демонстрируешь просто невыносимое упрямство, малыш.

                – Удивительно, и в кого это я такой, – ответил Гарри, ухмыляясь себе под нос. Северус лишь усмехнулся, не отрицая своей вины.

                Оставшееся время их пребывания в Марокко прошло гораздо спокойнее, ведь теперь местоположение цветов было им известно. Они возвращались туда следующие три ночи, и больше та змея им не попадалась, к большому облегчению Гарри, только потом Северус счел, что у них набралось достаточно цветов, чтобы хватило лет на десять.

                Они задержались в касбе еще на неделю, ровно на столько, сколько им потребовалось, чтобы закончить процесс превращения лепестков в прозрачное, светло-голубое светящееся масло, которое Северус тщательно упаковал – наложив с дюжину защитных и амортизирующих чар – в свой сундук. Так как у них оставалась еще пара недель отпуска, они решили направиться к морю. День отъезда из отеля стал, вероятно, одним из самых забавных моментов в жизни Гарри, который он будет со смехом вспоминать еще долгие годы. Они упаковали свои сундуки и как раз собирались выходить из номера, когда в дверь тихо постучали.

                – Мы что, кого-то ждем? – с сомнением спросил Гарри.

                – Нет, – тем же тоном ответил Северус. – Ты заказывал обслуживание в номер? – в свою очередь спросил он, направившись открыть дверь, и стоило Гарри отрицательно покачать головой, как его рука моментально потянулась за палочкой. Северус распахнул дверь и отступил, готовый насмерть проклясть любую возможную угрозу, но увидел там только залившуюся краской...

                – Асмае? – шокировано спросил Северус, быстро убирая руку от кобуры с палочкой.

                Гарри ухмыльнулся, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати, откуда спокойно мог наблюдать за разворачивающимся представлением. Все это время Асмае и несколько ее работавших в отеле друзей изо всех сил старались им угодить. Гарри пользовался этим в полной мере, и, состроив самый невинный взгляд, выпрашивал – и получал – каждое утро свежие шоколадные круассаны. Северус сказал, что это нехорошо с его стороны и он должен немедленно прекратить клянчить; Гарри не внял его словам, в основном потому, что в тот момент мастер зелий и сам жевал круассан.

                – Доброе утро, мистер Блэк, – улыбаясь, поздоровалась с ним Асмае. – Я узнала, что Вы сегодня выезжаете из нашего отеля, и зашла посмотреть, нужна ли Вам какая-нибудь помощь.

                Северус подавил желание закатить на высказывание женщины глаза; он глубоко сомневался, что регистраторы отеля должны помогать клиентам паковаться.

                – Мы готовы к выходу, мисс Асмае, – широко улыбаясь, сообщил Гарри.

                – Да, как сказал мой сын, мы уже все собрали, – согласился Северус. – Спасибо за Ваше участие, – вежливо улыбнулся он и слегка поклонился.

                – Тогда я надеюсь, что Вам понравилось пребывание в нашем отеле, – сказала она, улыбнувшись еще шире.

                – Да; все было прекрасно, – поблагодарил мастер зелий и выжидающе посмотрел на женщину; что еще она хочет сказать? Когда она не сделала и шага прочь, он решился заговорить. – Еще что-то? – и он замолчал, ожидая, что она уйдет.

                – Только одно, – сказала она, ее улыбка превратилась в ухмылку. Северус немного побледнел. Гарри захотелось попкорна. – Северус?

                – Да? – немного испуганно отозвался он. Он собирался ее спросить, что случилось, чего она, ради всего святого, хочет, но тут она резко подалась вперед; схватив его за ворот рубашки, она притянула его вниз и как следует поцеловала.

                Мыслительную деятельность Северуса парализовало; чего бы он ни ожидал, но точно не этого. Как только ему удалось справиться с шоком и вновь запустить свой мозг, он, к своему великому удивлению, обнаружил, что отвечает на ее поцелуй. Наконец, Асмае отодвинулась и посмотрела на ошеломленного мастера зелий – глаза широко распахнуты, кровь прилила к щекам.

                – П... пришли мне сову, – чуть заикнувшись, произнесла она слабым голосом, прежде чем ослепительно улыбнуться и выйти из комнаты, подмигнув через плечо. – В тихом омуте... – пробормотала она, с широченной улыбкой направляясь к лифту.

                Вернувшись в люкс, Северус закрыл дверь и с растерянным выражением лица повернулся к Гарри.

                – Что это было? – спросил он, полностью дезориентированный. Позже он осознает, что не почувствовал укола вины и разочарования, как бывало прежде, когда он думал, что девушка, которую он целовал, была не Лили.

                – Это было хорошо, – ровно сказал Гарри, а потом упал на кровать, подрагивая от смеха.

                Северус посмотрел на него, как на психа, прежде чем сдался и заулыбался сам. Его улыбка вскоре переросла в смешок, смешок перерос в смех, и не успел он опомниться, как уже пытался отдышаться.

                – Это _действительно_ было хорошо, если можно так выразиться, – между вздохами прокомментировал мастер зелий. Вот не было печали...

                – Так что, мы выходим? – спросил Гарри, сверкнув глазами.

                – Да, – сказал Северус, утирая глаза. – Почему бы и нет?

                – Я подумал, что, возможно, вы с Асмае хотели бы побыть некоторое время наедине, – сказал Гарри, и выглядел при этом невиннее, чем Северус считал для него возможным.

                – Ну, все, малыш! Тебе запрещено упоминать девушек в этом смысле до тех пор, пока тебе не исполнится тринадцать, _а еще_ ты больше никогда не останешься с дворнягой в одной комнате.

                Черт бы побрал Сириуса Блэка и то влияние, которое он оказывает на его бедного, невинного Гарри! Глаза Гарри опять расширились, он демонстративно надулся. Северус отвернулся и левитацией поднял сундуки, готовый выдвигаться, с единственной мыслью в голове: не надо смотреть Гарри в глаза. Не надо смотреть Гарри в глаза...

                Они покинули отель (Северус задействовал все навыки уклонения, которые развил во время войны) и аппарировали прочь.

                Они провели несколько дней в Марракеше, посетили его знаменитые волшебные рынки – как сказал Северус, такой называется сук, – а потом направились на север к Фесу, и даже еще более северному Танжеру. Именно там Северус понял, что Гарри никогда прежде не купался в море, так что он задался целью посетить столько пляжей, сколько они могли себе позволить за оставшуюся неделю. И они так и поступили, и Гарри наконец-то с толком использовал свои плавательные навыки, приобретенные во время купания дома, в озере.

                Свою последнюю ночь в Марокко они решили провести так же в Танжере, сидя на веранде своего гостиничного номера и наслаждаясь видом. Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая свое первое путешествие за границы Англии. Все оказалось лучше, чем можно было надеяться. Он снова открыл глаза, глядя поверх моря на едва заметные огни Европейского побережья; после внезапного ливня стало очень ясно, и весь день Гибралтар был как на ладони.

                – Мы должны когда-нибудь там побывать, – заявил Гарри, потягивая очередную чашку чая. Он не мог даже вспомнить, как приговорил большую часть горячего напитка, но это его не волновало.

                – Хм? Там? Где именно? – встрепенулся Северус; он сам погрузился в воспоминания, в частности, об их двухдневной экскурсии в Атласские горы. Он все еще не мог поверить, сколько удовольствия он получил; казалось, прошли годы – хотя и _правда_ прошли годы – с тех пор как он мог себе позволить быть самим собой перед кем-то, кроме Гарри, как то было весь последний месяц. Но все же именно так все и было, у него даже есть фотографии в качестве доказательства; Гарри всерьез планировал свести их в альбом, как только они вернутся домой. От этого у него на лицо сама собой выползла улыбка; Гарри не знает, но это будет первый семейный альбом в жизни зельевара.

                – Знаешь, за Гибралтарским проливом? Хотелось бы мне за Гибралтар.

                Северус, хмыкнув, кивнул.

                – Это можно устроить. – Мысленно он уже строил планы на экскурсию, как-нибудь потом, в свободные дни. – В любом случае, тебе стоит приготовиться: у меня нет ни малейшего представления, какие мне понадобятся ингредиенты для следующего варианта Волчьелычьего. Или куда нам придется отправиться, чтобы их достать, если уж на то пошло, – заговорщицки подмигнув, сказал мастер зелий. Гарри засмеялся.

                – Ну, я надеюсь на Индию. Или Норвегию, – с улыбкой предположил Гарри. – Куда-нибудь в Скандинавию, если честно.

                – Кто знает, может быть, в итоге в следующий раз мы окажемся на Аравийском полуострове, – предположил Северус, они держали ухо востро, надеясь обнаружить след боевого единорога, которого вроде бы видели в Марокко, но слухи оказались всего лишь слухами. И Гарри действительно хотел увидеть боевого единорога вблизи, даже если он на этом не настаивал. Он никогда не настаивал, таков был его характер, но Северус все подмечал.

                – И то верно, – ослепительно улыбнулся Гарри и в тосте поднял чашку. – За наш первый отпуск за границей!

                Северус рассмеялся и чокнулся с Гарри.

                – И за те, которые еще будут, – добавил он, на что мальчик энергично закивал.

                Следующее утро вышло горько-сладким. Оба волшебника скучали по замку, который называли своим домом, но возвращение означало необходимость снова шифроваться. Хотя, все к лучшему, решил Гарри, убедившись, что ничего не забыл; все-таки так и должно быть, а у него только что было удивительное путешествие.

                – Все упаковано? – спросил Северус, подобные мысли вертелись и в его голове. Он предвидел, что нелегко будет снова превратиться в отстраненного и черствого человека, которого он так долго изображал.

                – Все упаковано, – подтвердил Гарри. – Готов отправляться домой!

                Северус, не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ. Он левитацией поднял свой сундук и выжидающе посмотрел на Гарри; мальчик попросил научить его этому заклинанию, и Северус согласился. Гарри вытащил палочку и произнес заклинание вслух, отчего сундук постепенно поднялся с пола – заклинание сработало просто отлично.

                – Молодец, Гарри! – оценил Северус усилия зеленоглазого волшебника, затем они оба вышли из своего номера, а потом выписались из отеля. Аппарировав на пустое поле за городом, Северус направил свою палочку на камень, чтобы сделать необходимый им портключ. – _Портус!_

                Они оба ухватились за камень, и через несколько секунд Гарри почувствовал уже знакомое тянущее ощущение активации портключа. Когда он открыл глаза, то снова был в замке. После всего, случившегося за месяц, мальчик был удивлен радости, охватившей его, когда он вновь очутился в холле. Он тосковал по дому сильнее, чем думал.

                – Хозяин Северус, хозяин Гарри! – поприветствовала их маленькая фигурка Минни, домовой эльф была невероятно взволнована. – Вы вернулись, сэры! – воскликнула она, и прежде, чем Гарри смог с собой совладать, он бросился к ней и обнял ее.

                – Я так скучал по тебе, Минни! – сказал он и, отпустив ее, с удивлением увидел ее полные слез глаза. Северус тепло улыбнулся на эту сцену.

                – Мы скучали по тебе, – согласно поправил он. – Кто, если не ты, будет ругать нас за пропущенные трапезы? – пошутил он, и домовой эльф оценивающе уставилась на них.

                – Вы немного загорели, сэры, – радостно заметила она. – И хозяин Гарри снова вырос!

                – Правда? – растерянно спросил Гарри.

                – Думаю, да, – решил Северус, вышагивая рядом с мальчиком. Гарри определенно подрос с тех пор, как они отбыли. Должно быть, дело в солнце и открытом воздухе, логично предположил Северус.

                После хорошего завтрака и нескольких часов отдыха Северус решил немного потренироваться с мечом, чем пренебрегал во время отпуска. Он хотел поскорее начать работать над Волчьелычьим, но сперва ему требовалось посетить Косой Переулок; нужно было достать зельеварский котел из чистого серебра, и существовало только одно место, которое, по его мнению, соответствовало стандартам и гарантировало качество. Он открыл дверь тренировочного зала и осознал, что оказался не в одиночестве.

                – Нас посетила одна и та же мысль, как я понимаю.

                – О, привет, папа! – подскочил Гарри, балансируя мечом. Меч, который использовал Гарри, был намного меньше, чем у Северуса, но все равно тяжелым, и мальчик уже вспотел. Мастер зелий, конечно, затупил чарами все мечи в помещении в тот же момент, когда они решили начать тренировки. – Я осознал, что мне надо кое-что наверстать, – признался мальчик, и Северус кивнул:

                – Это требуется нам обоим.

                Дальше они приступили к разминке. Немного разогревшись, Северус бросил заклинание, нужное для активации статуи, которая служила им инструктором. Минуло два часа, прежде чем их гранитный наставник счел, что на сегодня с них хватит. Северус пришел к выводу, что они прогрессируют, но когда болит столько мышц, поверить в это трудновато. Ну, по крайней мере, у меня теперь _есть_ мышцы, которые могут болеть, подумал он, прежде чем они разошлись по своим комнатам, а после быстрого душа встретились на кухне, чтобы пообедать.

                – Я думаю, что лучше бы мне провести этот вечер в западной башне, – сказал Гарри, когда они приступили к десерту. Минни действительно скучала по нам, осознал Гарри, пережевывая кусок шоколадного пирога, который эльфы обычно готовили на Рождество. – Ну, там, разместить новые графики, я же их для работы купил.

                – Я не против, делай, как считаешь нужным, – согласился Северус, чуть ухмыльнувшись. – Только не засни снова на телескопе, – добродушно предостерег он мальчика, прежде чем отправить в рот еще кусочек пирога; хорошо бы почаще так, подумал он. Как ни крути, в одном Люпин прав: шоколад _действительно_ делает все лучше. С другой стороны, Люпин, как правило, много в чем прав, признал Северус, размышляя о единственном из банды друзей Джеймса Поттера, кого находил терпимым. И к слову о Люпине...

                – Мне нужно завтра утром сходить в Косой Переулок, за тем котлом, о котором я тебе говорил, – поделился Северус, чем немедленно привлек внимание Гарри.

                – В тот специализированный магазин? Миллс и Трэффорд, верно? – спросил мальчик, вспоминая тот раз, когда он впервые услышал это название. Тогда, в последнюю ночь в долине, Северус объяснил, что высококачественное Волчьелычье готовят исключительно в котлах из чистого серебра. Это было одной из причин, как объяснил, если честно, весьма при этом сердившийся Северус, по которой производится и поступает в продажу так много некачественного Волчьелычьего зелья; оно почти не давало эффекта, но было дешево в производстве.

                – В тот самый, – кивнул Северус. – Они единственные, кому я могу доверять, что получу доброкачественный серебряный котел.

                Они вернулись к десерту – также известному как половина шоколадного пирога, – болтая о своем отпуске, развитии волшебных картин, астрономии и перспективах выучить рецепт шоколадного пирога, который они ели. Гарри действительно отправился в западную башню, провел там весь вечер, и там бы еще и заночевал, если бы не напомнил себе о запланированном на следующее утро походе в Косой Переулок. Он вернулся в свою комнату и с трудом поборол желание уснуть прямо в одежде, его организм все еще привыкал к прохладной Шотландии.

                На следующее утро двое волшебников заняли кухню замка, доедая остатки шоколадного пирога, посчитав не прикончить его большим расточительством. После нагоняя от Минни – ее хозяева должны съесть на завтрак что-то ещё, кроме шоколада! – они многословно извинились и, должным образом пристыженные, решили отправиться в Косой Переулок, не став упоминать о своем намерении посетить там Флориана Фортескью.

                Впервые за месяц они использовали маскирующие заклинания, чтобы скрыть свою внешность. Северус решил, что Гарри должен стать на пару дюймов повыше, чем был, когда они уезжали, что оказалось серьезно меньше тех добавочных восьми дюймов*, на которые тот вытянулся с тех пор, как они начали использовать скрывающие заклинания. И, конечно, ни один из них не обрадовался тому, что пришлось спрятать загар, который они приобрели за время путешествия по Марокко, но чем-то надо жертвовать.

                Косой Переулок был заполнен семьями, готовящимися к новому учебному году – все-таки было тридцатое августа, – и Гарри веселился по полной от того, как съеживались все ученики, стоило им завидеть Северуса. Должно быть, это из-за мантии, решил он, внимательно следя за собой, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть тихим и запуганным. Определенно, внешность бывает обманчива, подумал зеленоглазый мальчик, сравнивая собственную маску, спроектированную Северусом, и настоящего себя; он лениво размышлял, как бы отреагировали эти ныне запуганные ученики, если бы увидели ужасного Мастера зелий таким, какой он на самом деле. Девочки бы порадовались, уж в этом-то он был уверен.

                Они дошли до Гринготтса и свернули налево, где путь раздваивался; направо уходила дорога, на которой находилось несколько магазинов, в том числе Олливандера, а затем Косой Переулок переходил в Лютный Переулок. С левой стороны, однако, начинался район более специализированных магазинов, а чуть дальше – здания магических предприятий, таких как Ежедневный Пророк и главные офисы компании Скоростные Метлы Нимбус, создавшей серию Нимбус.

                Этот район оказался намного менее людным, а средний возраст клиентов сместился с четырнадцати до пятидесяти-шестидесяти. Миллс и Трэффорд, тот магазин, который они искали, располагался в одном из ближайших к Гринготтсу зданий, всего в пяти минутах ходьбы от развилки. Следуя за Северусом, Гарри увлекся тем, что зачарованно переводил взгляд с одного магазина на другой. Он мечтал о дополнительной паре глаз, чтобы можно было увидеть вокруг побольше всяких новинок, и чуть не пропустил нужный магазин, глазея на здание по другую сторону улицы, где продавались редкие растения – здание выглядело как нечто среднее между обычным магазином и парником.

                Миллс и Трэффорд представлял собой каменное здание, как и большинство магазинов в Косом Переулке, и Гарри видел сквозь витрину множество разных котлов и другого хрупкого на вид оборудования, созданного из металла или стекла. Северус мягко улыбнулся благоговейному выражению на лице Гарри и немного подтолкнул мальчика вперед. Гарри легко поддался, и сам больше всего на свете желая войти в это здание. Зеленоглазый мальчик оказался самым молодым клиентом в магазине, и делал все возможное, чтобы не прикасаться к предметам вокруг себя, одновременно до смерти желая спросить, для чего нужен каждый из них.

                Окружавшие его колдуны и ведьмы, выглядевшие настоящими мудрецами, беседовали о таких вещах как последние достижения в теории арифмологии или об ожидаемом решении Визенгамота, а мальчик восторженно слушал, пытаясь уловить сразу все. Северус разговаривал с владельцем, объясняя, что именно ему требуется, и ни он, ни Гарри не заметили волшебника в роскошных темно-фиолетовых одеждах, смотревшего на них из другого конца магазина. Но сам старый волшебник их заметил, и теперь направлялся к ним с блеском в карих глазах и взволнованной улыбкой.

                – Весьма рад снова видеть тебя, Гарри! – воскликнул он, подходя к двум волшебникам.

                Мальчик, вздрогнув, обернулся и в замешательстве уставился на пожилого мужчину, прежде чем на его лице появилось узнавание.

                – Мистер Николас? – спросил он с застенчивой улыбкой. Мастер зелий с удивлением наблюдал за этой сценой.

                – Вижу, Вы меня помните, юноша, – с улыбкой заметил Николас, а затем перевел взгляд на сопровождавшего Гарри мужчину, облаченного в черное. Тот выглядел усталым, а еще старше, чем, похоже, был на самом деле, подумал Николас. Определенно, остро нуждается в целенаправленном откармливании, как сказала бы его жена. Но было что-то в его глазах... покровительство и глубокая любовь к зеленоглазому мальчику, Николас был в этом уверен. И самое главное, в тот момент, когда он понял, что за ним наблюдают, эти глаза словно замерзли, превращаясь в пропасть черного и темно-серого, запирая все свои секреты где-то глубоко внутри. Возможно, мастер Окклюменции?

                – Я Северус Снейп, – представился мужчина, его тон был четким и отрывистым. Какой странный молодой человек, подумал Николас, рассматривая человека, которого Гарри год назад ласково назвал Севом; он не походил на того, кто легко позволит кому-то называть себя «Сев». – Вы, кажется, знакомы? – спросил он, переводя взгляд с застенчиво улыбавшегося мальчика на мужчину и обратно.

                – О, мы просто встречались год назад, точно в этот же день, – усмехнувшись, сообщил Николас. – Тоже в Косом Переулке; кажется, Вы приводили его покупать телескоп?

                Северус приподнял бровь, вспоминая тот день.

                – Понятно, – лаконично отозвался он. – И Вас зовут?

                Его лицо ничего не выражало, но по тому краткому первому взгляду, который удалось поймать, прежде чем одетый в черное мужчина спрятался за ледяной маской, Николас мог сказать, что большая часть реакции Северуса была вызвана заботой о мальчике. Он вел себя как волк, защищающий своего детеныша, отметил старик. Было бы интересно понаблюдать, не выгляди молодой человек, прямо скажем, настолько пугающим. Северус, со своей стороны, пытался придумать причину, почему старый волшебник казался таким знакомым; он был уверен, что они никогда раньше не встречались.

                – Простите мои манеры, – повинился старый волшебник. – Меня зовут Николас; Николас Фламель**, к Вашим услугам.

                Это все объясняет, подумал Северус, расширив глаза. Это определенно объясняло, почему этот человек показался столь знакомым; это был Николас Фламель. _Тот самый_ Николас Фламель, прославленный алхимик и единственный известный создатель Философского Камня. Гарри любопытными глазами наблюдал за обменом репликами; он слышал это имя. Фламель... Северус, казалось, тоже его узнал, и, судя по выражению его лица, Николас определенно являлся кем-то достаточно важным.

                – Встретиться с Вами большая честь, мистер Фламель, – сказал Северус, его голос ничем не выдавал его внутреннего смятения, когда он протянул для приветствия руку. Он разговаривал с шестисотлетним алхимиком; такое не каждый день случается. С чего это у Сева глаза заблестели, задумался Гарри. Николас _точно_ был кем-то очень важным. – Я большой поклонник ваших работ.

                – Ох, что ж, – отозвался Николас, пожимая руку мастеру зелий. – И мне приятно с Вами познакомиться. Я чувствовал, что наши с юным Гарри пути однажды снова пересекутся! – поделился он, подмигнув покрасневшему Гарри. – Итак, молодой человек, я знал, что ты интересуешься астрологией, но я никак не предполагал встретиться с тобой здесь.

                – На этот раз заказчик не я, мистер Фламель, – сообщил Гарри с коротким смешком. – Я тут просто за компанию. Не то чтобы мне было на что жаловаться, заметьте; это удивительный магазин!

                Теперь смеялся уже Николас.

                – Да, я так и понял, что тебе здесь понравилось, – согласился старый волшебник. – И что же Вы здесь ищите, мистер Снейп, если мне будет позволено поинтересоваться? Все же Вы гораздо моложе обычной клиентуры, – спросил Николас.

                – Видите ли, я... – начал Северус, пытаясь придумать жизнеспособное объяснение, когда вернулся радостный владелец магазина.

                – Вам повезло, профессор! – с улыбкой воскликнул он. – У нас на складе есть требующиеся Вам котлы! Найти чистое серебро – не простая задачка, а? – спросил он, прежде чем увидел Николаса. – Я Вас и не заметил, мистер Фламель! Как всегда, честь видеть Вас в нашем магазине! Я полагаю, Вы здесь за Вашим заказом?

                – Конечно. Все готово?

                – Все, что Вам требуется, прибыло вчера вечером! – заверил его хозяин. – Мне нужно пойти и немедленно все забрать. – Николас кивнул, и продавец ушел, добавив напоследок: – Один из наших сотрудников принесет Вам котел через несколько минут, профессор Снейп.

                – Значит, котел из чистого серебра? – вопросительно приподнял бровь Николас. – Интересные покупки; не многие зелья такого требуют, и не так много мастеров – особенно Вашего возраста – стремятся купить подобное. Но, опять же, профессор Снейп, я знал, что уже слышал Ваше имя: Вы хогвартский мастер зелий, верно? Самый молодой мастер зелий за последние четыреста лет, если память мне не изменяет.

                – Вы правы, мистер Фламель, – кивнул Северус, пытаясь подавить изумление от мысли, что о нем слышал всемирно известный алхимик.

                – Пожалуйста, называйте меня Николас, профессор, – попросил старик.

                – Если Вы будете называть меня Северус, – с мягкой улыбкой предложил в ответ мужчина в черном.

                – Договорились, – со смехом согласился Николас. – Итак, Северус, скажи мне, – принялся он переводить взгляд с него на Гарри и обратно. – Не являешься ли ты, случайно, отцом юного Гарри?

                Гарри и Северус ухмыльнулись, сходство их реакций не осталось для старого волшебника незамеченным.

                – Нет, мистер Фламель, – ответил Гарри за них обоих.

                – Нет? – с сомнением повторил Николас; это объясняло, почему мальчик звал мастера зелий Севом. Но, опять же... – Я мог бы поклясться, что вы отец и сын; вы так похожи друг на друга.

                – Нам часто это говорят, – с ухмылкой признался Северус. – Но нет, я просто присматриваю за Гарри по просьбе его родителей.

                И все же, ты любишь его, как своего собственного, подумал Николас, задумчиво глядя на них обоих. Он только это заметил, ведь была какая-то мелочь... не столько в их внешности, и не только в их общей субтильности и чрезмерной для конца августа бледности. Оно не улавливалось с первого взгляда, даже со второго или третьего, но после тщательных наблюдений за ними этого просто нельзя было не заметить.

                – И почему же твои родители не с тобой в это прекрасное летнее утро? – непонимающе спросил Николас; вот уже дважды он встречал в летние месяцы Гарри с Северусом.

                – Они заняты, сэр, – ответил Гарри, пожав плечами. И, видимо, мальчика этот факт не очень беспокоил, как будто он уже привык к подобному.

                – Ясно. И я настаиваю, чтобы ты тоже называл меня Николасом; я и так чувствую себя достаточно старым!

                Гарри рассмеялся на это заявление.

                – Хорошо, Николас, – согласился мальчик.

                – Интересно, не могли бы двое молодых людей... – начал Николас, но тут его прервал продавец, вернувшийся с коробкой, наполненной хрупкими на вид предметами. Точно не флаконы, решил Гарри, заметив странную стеклянную штуку.

                – Надеюсь, Вас все устраивает? – спросил владелец магазина, когда Николас достал одну из бронзовых вещиц; она была похожа на сферу размером с апельсин. Николас вытащил палочку и разок стукнул по предмету, отчего сфера раскрылась, изнутри появились сферы поменьше и поплыли вокруг центральной, когда она закрылась и в свою очередь взлетела над ладонью Николаса. На поверхности каждой из маленьких сфер, оказавшихся зеленого, синего, красного и серого цветов, кажется, было выгравировано по темному символу. Треугольники? Гарри стал с интересом следить за вращением; но не успел он снова задуматься над странными символами, как Николас снова стукнул по сфере и она вернулась в свое изначальное состояние.

                – Да, все прекрасно, как обычно, – заверил Николас человека, который тут же обратился к следующим клиентам магазина.

                – Всегда к Вашим услугам, мистер Фламель, – отозвался он и повернулся к Северусу. – Ваш котел будет через минуту, профессор.

                – Заинтересовался Извлекателем Элементов, Гарри? – с улыбкой спросил Николас; любопытного взгляда мальчика он не упустил.

                – Так называется эта сфера? – с трепетом спросил тот. – Вы сказали, элементов? Это про те символы на цветных сферах***? Они были похожи на руны, но не совсем, – высказал Гарри, краснея от зрелища все шире расплывающегося в улыбке Николаса.

                – Ты их заметил? – с любопытством спросил он. – И да, ты прав, символы обозначают элементы, но это не руны; они называются алхимическими символами, Гарри, – воскликнул Николас.

                Брови Гарри почти скрылись под его непослушными волосами.

                – Алхимические символы? – непонимающе переспросил он. – Значит, ты алхимик? – поинтересовался он, широко распахнув глаза. Северус усмехнулся.

                – И снова верно, – подтвердил Николас.

                Работник магазина, наконец, прибыл с котлом для Северуса; глаза Гарри снова расширились. Вещь была великолепно сделана, блестящее серебро было покрыто замысловатыми узорами.

                – Ваш котел, профессор, – оповестил работник магазина, осторожно устроив котел на столе. Северус кивнул и выплатил требуемую сумму – довольно большую, как понял Гарри, – а Николас внимательно пронаблюдал за процессом покупки, его все это очень интересовало. – Вам нужно еще что-нибудь?

                – Нет, это все, – заверил Северус, в завершение тщательного осмотра котла бросив быстрое заклинание, чтобы убедиться, что тот был целиком из серебра. Удовлетворившись результатами, он обратился к работнику магазина: – Сегодня чуть позже я пришлю моего домового эльфа его забрать, – сообщил он и переключил свое внимание на Гарри и Николаса; он не хотел рисковать, расхаживая с таким дорогим котлом, не желая объясняться, почему его владелец находится под скрывающими чарами.

                – Как я уже говорил, интересные покупки, – с улыбкой высказался Николас.

                – Думаю, да, – согласился Северус, а Гарри кивнул.

                – И возвращаясь к тому, что я хотел сказать, прежде чем нас прервали, – продолжил алхимик. – Я хотел поинтересоваться, свободны ли два джентльмена во второй половине дня.

                Северус и Гарри переглянулись; денек они могли потратить.

                – Вполне, – синхронно ответили они, переводя взгляды на посмеивающегося Николаса.

                – Прекрасно! Тогда, не хотели бы вы зайти ко мне на чай около пяти? – спросил Николас. – Перенель, моя жена, будет вне себя от радости, и я хотел бы показать тебе, Гарри, что делает эта сфера.

                Мальчику захотелось запрыгать от радости; настоящий алхимик собирался его чему-то научить! Он повернулся к Северусу, казавшемуся несколько удивленным приглашением, ожидая вердикта. Мастер зелий улыбнулся.

                – Мы были бы очень рады, – согласился Северус, и Гарри, заулыбавшись, обнял его с тихим: « _Ура!_ »

                – Значит, решено! – сказал Николас, хлопнув в ладоши. – Вы можете пройти через камин около пяти, просто скажите, что хотите посетить замок Фламелей. – Глаза Гарри блеснули, когда тот посмотрел на Северуса: очередной замок. – Я на денек подключу камин к общей сети.

                – Мы будем ровно в пять, – заверил его Северус, и, покинув магазин, три волшебника вместе направились к Дырявому Котлу, оживленно переговариваясь о Хогвартсе. Их пути разошлись, когда они добрались до Флориана Фортескью, поскольку два младших волшебника потянулись за новым «Шоколадным Пломбиром Тройной Сюрприз», рекламируемым на вывеске; конечно, они не могли его съесть прямо там – из-за их прикрытия и всякого такого, – но ничто не мешало Гарри пойти и купить на двоих.

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 8 дюймов = 20,32 см.
> 
> ** Да, если кто вдруг не в курсе. Николас Фламель (фр. Nicolas Flamel, 1330–1418гг.) – реальный исторический персонаж. И Перенель тоже (он у нее был третьим мужем, единственным, который ее благополучно пережил). Дом Фламеля до сих пор стоит, на него можно полюбоваться в Париже.  
> Поскольку Фламель увлекался алхимией, готовился к смерти заранее и оставил после себя «Тайное описание благословенного камня, именуемого философским», пошла легенда, что Фламели просто инсценировали свою смерть. К примеру, их как бы видели в 1761г. в парижской опере, и даже с сыном (0_0?!). Мне очень интересно, кто их там опознал и как этот долгожитель объяснил свой возраст.
> 
> *** Символы на сферах Извлекателя Элементов – это обозначения четырех элементов: огонь, вода, воздух и земля.


	15. Алхимия

                Гарри чуть не подавился своим мороженым, когда Северус объяснил, кто такой есть Николас Фламель. Он тут же вперил в мастера зелий полубезумный взгляд, в его глазах вновь вспыхнули знакомые искры.

                – Ты мог бы что-нибудь сказать! – обвинил его мальчик.

                – Что именно? – явно удивившись, уточнил мастер зелий. Откинувшись на софе, он нежился в лучах полуденного солнца, наслаждаясь возможностью скинуть маскировку, раз уж сейчас они оказались вдали от чужих глаз. Они расположились на заднем крыльце замка – на одном из четырех, если точнее, – откуда открывался отличный вид на окружающую природу и поблескивающее в отдалении озеро, в полной мере пользуясь плюсами возвышенности, на которой была построена крепость. Подумать только, он жил в Тупике Прядильщиков, сознательно избегая этого места! Он серьезно обязан Гарри, сделал он вывод.

                – Я не знаю! – воскликнул мальчик. Он чувствовал себя уязвленным; он на самом деле задавал вопросы единственному известному создателю Философского Камня, Святого Грааля всех алхимиков во всем мире, если они были настоящими алхимиками! – Ты мог бы как-то намекнуть!

                – Я сам был совершенно потрясен, Гарри, – с улыбкой сообщил Северус. Он открыл глаза и обнял впавшего в панику мальчика, которого считал своим сыном. – И я не думаю, что его это задело; ты, кажется, произвел впечатление на этого человека. Он же пригласил нас на чай, в конце концов, – напомнил ему мастер зелий.

                – Это да, – согласился Гарри, наконец-то улыбнувшись. – И он сказал, что хочет мне показать, как работает Извлекатель Элементов! Ты это слышал, папа? Николас Фламель хочет показать _мне_ , как работает алхимический прибор!

                Северус едва удержался от того, чтобы прокомментировать слова Гарри, который снова назвал его папой.

                – А почему бы ему этого и не сделать, Гарри? – наконец, с улыбкой спросил молодой профессор. – Гоблинское золото, старик прожил достаточно долго, чтобы узнавать талант в лицо!

                На такие слова Гарри только сильнее покраснел, демонстрируя новый оттенок малинового, на что Северус ласково закатил глаза: у мальчика напрочь отсутствовало чувство собственного достоинства.

                – Он знает _тебя_ , – невозмутимо сказал Гарри; настал Северусов черед краснеть, пусть он и постарался не подать виду, какой эффект произвела на него эта похвала.

                – Он друг Дамблдора, так что, наверное, от него и слышал, – предположил мастер зелий, и Гарри сокрушенно покачал головой. Когда уже Северус прекратить себя принижать?

                – Ерунда; ты самый молодой мастер зелий за века, он сам так сказал.

                – Как бы там ни было, – отмахнулся от слов Гарри Северус. – Суть дела в том, что нас пригласили в дом, и прибыть туда надо к назначенному часу. Мне всегда было интересно, где он живет, и я до смерти хочу увидеть алхимическую лабораторию, – почти счастливо признался мастер зелий.

                – Мы оба хотим! – взволнованно воскликнул мальчик, но его тут же накрыло очередным приступом паники. – Но, Сев! – позвал он слабым голосом.

                – Что еще? – с улыбкой откликнулся Северус.

                – Я ничего не знаю об алхимии! Что, если я скажу что-то глупое, или...

                – Гарри, ты успокоишься? – сказал Северус, посмеиваясь над беспокойным мальчишкой. – Каким бы ты ни был умным или талантливым, – Гарри фыркнул на Северуса и бросил на него хмурый взгляд, – тебе всего восемь лет, а алхимия – редкая ветвь магии. В мире очень мало настоящих алхимиков, и они держат свои секреты при себе; Николас не будет требовать от тебя никаких знаний.

                От этих слов зеленоглазый волшебник расслабился.

                – Я просто волнуюсь, вот и все.

                – А я-то и не заметил, – сухо отозвался Северус.

                Гарри усмехнулся на его небрежный тон и потер затылок.

                – Я тебя понял.

                – А теперь, как насчет того, чтобы нам съесть что-нибудь, прежде чем идти к камину? – спросил мастер зелий, поднимаясь с софы, на которой до этого лежал. – Минни сказала, что у нас сегодня жаркое.

                Гарри тоже вскочил и направился на кухню; жаркое Минни было легендарно, по его мнению, и если остальной мир об этом не знал, это его проблемы.

                – Если ты ждешь, что я откажусь, то не дождешься, – засмеялся Гарри к радости мастера зелий.

                – Да я и сам не откажусь, – улыбнувшись, пробормотал себе под нос Северус.

                Жаркое полностью соответствовало своей репутации, как то и ожидалось, и к 17:00 двое волшебников хорошо отдохнули и наелись. Они встали перед горящим камином и, в последний раз переглянувшись, ступили в зачарованный огонь.

                – Замок Фламелей, – четко произнес Северус, и мир завертелся.

                Когда Гарри в следующий раз открыл глаза, он оказался в совершенно другом холле, но при этом, несомненно, в замке; их встречала пожилая женщина в зеленом.

                – Добрый вечер, молодые люди! – поприветствовала она теплым голосом. Гарри обаятельно ей улыбнулся и она улыбнулась в ответ. – Я Перенель, а вы, должно быть, Северус и Гарри, если мой муж правильно мне сообщил.

                – Это действительно мы, – согласился Северус. – Большая честь встретиться с Вами, миссис Фламель.

                – Перенель, – поправила она его с улыбкой. – Николас скоро к нам присоединится; он, кажется, снова забылся в своей лаборатории, – сообщила она, с любовью покачав головой; Северус догадался, что подобное было в доме Фламелей привычным делом. – Пожалуйста, пойдемте со мной в гостиную.

                Они так и сделали, последовав за Перенель, объяснявшей по пути, что ее муж, как видно, имел обыкновение терять счет времени, получив новое оборудование для своей лаборатории.

                – Не то чтобы с одним моим знакомым было иначе, – с улыбкой поделился Гарри, оборачиваясь, чтобы глянуть на улыбающегося Северуса.

                – Мужское мышление! – улыбнувшись, воскликнула Перенель. – Все они такие, в глубине души.

                Они добрались до гостиной и уселись там, Перенель накрыла к чаю и добавила песочное печенье, окидывая оценивающим взглядом их излишне худые фигуры. Именно в этот момент и появился Николас, в великой спешке промчавшийся по коридору.

                – Прошу простить меня за опоздание, – воскликнул Николас, подходя к ним. Северус и Гарри поднялись ему навстречу. – Я изучал новый свиток и был уверен, что до пяти остался еще целый час!

                Гарри улыбнулся, когда Николас похлопал его по спине.

                – Кажется, у Северуса та же проблема, – поведала ему Перенель с понимающим взглядом, который заставил мастера зелий слегка покраснеть.

                – Виновен по всем статьям, мадам! – воскликнул Северус, рассмешив их; после недолго легкого разговора Перенель предложила Северусу познакомить его с теплицами замка, где произрастали разнообразнейшие редкие экземпляры, после того, как Николас покажет свою лабораторию. Два волшебника радостно устремились к лаборатории под объяснения Николаса, где именно располагался замок; судя по всему, они оказались в Северной Ирландии. К большому удивлению Северуса, они, похоже, направлялись в подземелья.

                – Металлургия – весомая составляющая алхимии, как вы понимаете, – сообщил Николас, отметив выражение лица Северуса; снова оно, подумал он. Та деталь, которая, кажется, немного выбивается из общей картины. – Так что держать мою лабораторию над землей не имеет никакого смысла; это было бы весьма неудобно. Таким образом, в своих исследованиях я делю время между лабораторией и обсерваторией, которую я устроил на самой высокой башне.

                – В алхимии нужно ковать металл? – заинтригованно спросил Гарри.

                – Если все делать как надо, то наступает момент, когда ковка становится необходимостью, – подтвердил Николас, глядя на Гарри. Несомненный ум, подумал он, изучив морщинки на лбу у Гарри. И тайна. Они шли в лабораторию, разговаривая о пустяках. Толкая дверь, Николас предвкушающе улыбнулся; они затаили дыхание, входя в помещение. И одновременно выдохнули.

                Помещение оказалось просторным, заполненным всевозможным оборудованием; флаконы и металлические механизмы были расчетливо расставлены по комнате. Библиотека со свитками и флаконами с разноцветными жидкостями скрывала большую часть задней стенки, но не это привлекло внимание Гарри; потолок комнаты, казалось, был покрыт системой цепей, блоков и крюков, призванных перемещать что-то от огромного камина в углу к середине комнаты, где находился большой круглый каменный колодец. Приглядевшись, зеленоглазый волшебник понял, что это совсем не колодец: стенки были слишком низкими, едва доставая ему до талии, и он был слишком мелким, дно на уровне пола*. Скорее, это был большой резервуар, если так посмотреть.

                – Ух ты! – выдохнул Гарри, сверкая глазами.

                – Лучший комплимент моей лаборатории, какую я когда-либо получал, – серьезно оценил Николас, заставив Гарри слегка покраснеть, а Северуса – понимающе улыбнуться.

                Тут появилась Перенель и предложила показать Северусу теплицы; мастер зелий был бесконечно рад такой перспективе. Перенель Фламель была известна своими познаниями в гербологии, и у нее было шесть веков, чтобы собрать собственную коллекцию. Он оставил немного нервничающего Гарри на очень взбудораженного Николаса.

                – Итак, Гарри, что ты думаешь о моей лаборатории?

                – Она... – попытался Гарри найти нужные слова. – Она другая, – подумав, заключил он. – Я не видел, как тут все работает, так что больше ничего не могу придумать, – решил он добавить в качестве объяснения.

                – Честный ответ, – улыбнувшись, сказал Николас. – И так как ты, по-видимому, честен, скажи, Северус рассказывал тебе о моей работе?

                Гарри снова покраснел.

                – Да. Я раньше понятия не имел о том, кто Вы, – пристыженно склонил он голову под смех старого волшебника.

                – Оно и понятно, Гарри! Тебе же все-таки только восемь лет, – успокоил его Николас. – Итак, что же именно Северус рассказал тебе о моей работе?

                Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на него.

                – Он сказал, что Вы знаменитый алхимик и единственный известный создатель Философского Камня, – поделился Гарри, как само собой разумеющимся.

                – Понятно, – констатировал Николас, прохаживаясь по комнате. – И что ты об этом думаешь?

                Зеленые глаза Гарри удивленно уставились в его карие.

                – Что я думаю о чем? – растерянно спросил Гарри. – О Вашей работе?

                – И да, и нет. Позволь мне перефразировать мой вопрос: что ты думаешь конкретно о Философском Камне?

                Неожиданный вопрос, подумал Гарри. Что он думает о Философском Камне? Он об этом как-то не задумывался. Северус повторил только то, что он уже знал: это Камень, который может подарить хозяину возможность создать столько золота, сколько захочется, и производит эликсир жизни. Даровать вечную жизнь, как сказал мастер зелий. Гарри задумался над этим фактом, а Николас внимательно смотрел на него; алхимик почти видел, как в голове мальчика крутятся шестеренки.

                – Вам сказать честно, сэр? – спросил Гарри, подумав еще несколько минут.

                – Если ты будешь называть меня Николасом, то да, я ожидаю именно честного ответа.

                – Я никогда об этом не думал, но... Ну, это меня скорее пугает.

                Глаза Николаса блеснули, а на его лицо прокралась небольшая улыбка.

                – Тебя _пугают_ бесконечное золото и избавление от страха смерти? – тихо спросил он. – Многие люди мечтают об этом всю свою жизнь!

                – Да, но... – начал Гарри, пытаясь облечь свои мысли в слова. – Все деньги в мире не смогут купить тебе любовь. И, если жить вечно, как справиться с тем, что остается позади? С людьми, которые тоже останутся позади... А какой тогда смысл?

                Гарри попытался представить, какова была бы вечность. И это было здорово, пока он не подумал о смерти Северуса, уходе своей семьи, даже Минни. Потом он бы остался один.

                – Я ходил по этой земле более шести веков, Гарри, – спокойно поведал Николас и усмехнулся, когда у Гарри расширились глаза. – Да, шесть веков! И я никогда не получал более осмысленного ответа на этот вопрос, чем от тебя, – сообщил алхимик и, подойдя к Гарри, положил руку ему на плечо.

                – Ну… Спасибо? – растерялся Гарри, его лицо пылало.

                – Нет, – улыбнулся Николас. – _Тебе_ спасибо, Гарри. – Алхимик снова усмехнулся, а потом его улыбка стала шире от тут же принятого решения. – Скажи мне, Гарри, а не заинтересуют ли тебя дополнительные знания по алхимии?

                Мальчик чуть не забыл, как дышать.

                – Правда? – потрясенно спросил он. Николас кивнул. – С огромным удовольствием!

                – Что ж, прекрасно! – решил Николас, а его улыбка стала еще шире. – Как насчет того, чтобы я поведал тебе сегодня об основах? – предложил он и снова усмехнулся, когда Гарри энергично закивал; он вытащил палочку и наколдовал у письменного стола, заполненного различными неизвестными инструментами, два стула и жестом предложил Гарри сесть, заняв место напротив. – Начнем с начала, Гарри; давай поговорим о _Tria Prima_ , или, как их иначе называют, _Трех Основах_ **...

                Часы для алхимика и зеленоглазого мальчика пролетели стремительно, и только когда пришла Перенель и постучала в дверь лаборатории, они осознали, сколько минуло времени. Николас, который только что закончил объяснять, что такое Извлекатель Элементов, первым обернулся к двери.

                – Вы тут были заняты, как я вижу, – оценила она, а Северус просто смотрел на невероятную сцену, представшую его глазам: величайший алхимик в истории объяснял Гарри, как работают странные алхимические инструменты.

                – Именно так, – с улыбкой согласился Николас. – Я полагаю, вам пора уходить? – спросил он, и Северус кивнул.

                – Уже почти восемь тридцать, – сообщил им мастер зелий, слегка улыбнувшись, когда глаза Гарри расширились. _Восемь_ тридцать? – подумал мальчик. А куда делось _семь_ тридцать?

                – В таком случае... – Николай вытащил палочку и призвал чистый пергамент, а потом еще один, но уже старый, из книжного шкафа; быстрым заклинанием копирования он продублировал таблицу из, вроде бы, трех колонок рун и пояснений к ним. Он также призвал одну из своих лучших старых книг. – Я хочу, чтобы ты взял это, Гарри, и внимательно изучил.

                Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул, почти засияв, когда получил книгу и свиток.

                – Спасибо, Николас!

                – Простите? – непонимающе спросил Северус.

                – О, я знал, что что-то забыл! – со вздохом прокомментировал Николас. – Северус, не мог бы ты побаловать старика, если не сложно?

                – Что ты задумал, Николас? – спросила его жена, адресуя улыбку в основном мальчику, стоявшему рядом с мужем.

                – Побаловать тебя, Николас? – переспросил мастер зелий. Если это то, о чем он подумал...

                – За те несколько минут, которые мы провели вместе...

                – За три часа, – уточнила Перенель.

                – ...Я заметил, что Гарри показывает склонность к моему искусству, – с улыбкой продолжил Николас.

                – Склонность? – переспросил Северус; он старался выглядеть как можно более спокойным, но внутри отплясывал победный танец.

                – Да. Нельзя ли нам двоим встречаться, скажем, по субботам? Мне очень бы хотелось по возможности обучить его алхимии, – объяснил Николас, а Гарри решительно кивнул. Северус гордо улыбнулся, не в силах удержаться от подобной демонстрации эмоций.

                – Я не вижу никаких причин для отказа.

                – Спасибо, Сев! – воскликнул Гарри и бросился обнимать мастера зелий. – Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!

                – Не за что, малыш, – ответил облаченный в черное мужчина, ласково потрепав Гарри по непослушным волосам. Николас, наблюдавший эту нежную сцену, дважды моргнул на двоих волшебников. Что, вот так просто? А потом отбросил эту мысль, не успев ее как следует обдумать.

                – Тогда давайте договоримся на утро; в десять, в следующую субботу? – предложил алхимик.

                – Десять вполне устроит, – согласился Северус, а Гарри кивнул, прижимая книгу к груди.

                Николас, улыбнувшись, кивнул; но было еще кое-что... Внутренне он вздохнул: все-таки было главной причиной, почему он решился жить так долго, было потакание своему любопытству.

                – Что ж, замечательно; итак, как насчет того, чтобы Перенель отвела Гарри поесть, пока мы поговорим? – Северус посмотрел на старого волшебника с каменным выражением лица. – Я просто хотел кое о чем спросить. Ничего дурного, уверяю тебя.

                Северус кивнул, и заинтригованная Перенель повела так же ничего не понимающего Гарри на кухню. Как только дверь закрылась, Северус повернулся к старому алхимику; по его мнению, все это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

                – Чем могу помочь? – спокойно спросил мастер зелий.

                – Я просто не мог не заметить нескольких вещей, и я хотел бы с тобой их обсудить, – произнес Николас и начал расхаживать, заложив руки за спину.

                – Безусловно, я буду рад все выслушать.

                – Во-первых, мы выяснили, что ты не отец Гарри, – начал Николас, и Северус кивнул. – Но ты, кажется, находишься с ним почти ежедневно?

                – Я присматриваю за ним по просьбе его родителей, я уже тебе говорил, – ответил мастер зелий ледяным тоном.

                – Ежедневно? – спросил Николас. – Ты, видимо, считаешь возможным договариваться обо всех его субботах.

                – Его родители часто отсутствуют.

                – Да, его родители, – отозвался Николас, отвернувшись от Северуса и проводя пальцем по корешку книги в кожаном переплете. – Я полагаю, у Гарри _есть_ родители, а, следовательно, и фамилия.

                На это маленькое замечание Северус отпрянул. Конечно, рано или поздно это должно было случиться. И что он тут мог сказать?

                – Могу тебя заверить, у Гарри есть и родители, _и_ фамилия, – прокомментировал он.

                Николас усмехнулся.

                – И еще одна вещь, которую я заметил; сегодня утром я смотрел на вас с Гарри, и просто чувствовал что-то... не то.

                Северус хладнокровно смотрел на него, а его сердце билось, как сумасшедшее.

                – Не то?

                – Да. То, как вы выглядите, есть в этом что-то неправильное. Мне шестьсот лет, Северус; прежде я гордился тем, что могу видеть сквозь любое маскирующее заклинание, но ваши? Будьте уверены, Вы меня обошли, молодой человек! – воскликнул алхимик, и Северус побледнел.

                – Я бы сказал, что не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но я предпочту не оскорблять нас обоих. Так что, вместо этого я спрошу: как ты намереваешься распорядиться этой информацией? – спросил мастер зелий, взяв себя в руки.

                – Северус, мне всегда было присуще любопытство, – улыбнувшись, заявил Николас. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я просто хочу знать.

                – Очень хорошо, – начал Северус, рассматривая варианты. – Фамилия Гарри – Поттер; он брат-близнец Мальчика-Который-Выжил, – не стоит открывать ему всю правду, решил он. Гарри нужно беречь. – И да, мы оба используем маскирующие заклинания, но по личным причинам. Если уж на то пошло, у меня, возможно, нет твоего опыта, но я мастер Окклюменции; я могу хранить свои секреты, – сообщил Северус ледяным тоном. Вот так.

                – Я не сомневаюсь в твоих возможностях, – задумчиво произнес Николас. – Гарри... особенный молодой человек. Он умный, ты сам это знаешь, у него есть желание учиться, и будь я проклят, если я не заметил в нем талант. И он замечательный мальчик; он хорошо воспитан. В основном тобой, как я полагаю.

                Северус непонимающе посмотрел на него.

                – Я прожил достаточно долго, чтобы хранить множество секретов, Северус; изначально мне это было трудно, но теперь?

                – И что теперь?

                – Я обнаружил, что лучший способ сохранить тайну – просто никогда ее не знать! – поделился Николас, потешаясь над откровенно потрясенным лицом мастера зелий.

                – Простите? – второй раз за последние десять минут спросил мастер зелий.

                – На самом деле, все очень просто, – сказал алхимик. – Ты не должен говорить мне, почему эта маскировка так необходима, а я не буду спрашивать. Но я хочу, чтобы, находясь в этих залах, вы с Гарри не чувствовали необходимости скрываться; никто не войдет в мой дом без разрешения, а мы с Перенель оба освоили Окклюменцию много веков назад, – поведал Николас.

                – Так ты хочешь сказать, что никому об этом не расскажешь? – серьезно спросил Северус. – Даже Дамблдору?

                – Альбус мой друг и давний коллега, но я не думаю, что это его касается. Нет, он ничего об этом не услышит. Я готов принести Нерушимый Обет, если это необходимо, и Перенель тоже, когда я объясню ей ситуацию.

                Это застало Северуса врасплох.

                – Но _зачем_? – спросил он, подходя к алхимику. – Зачем тебе делать что-то подобное?

                Николас усмехнулся.

                – За время этого разговора я уже много раз упоминал свой возраст, но повторю это еще раз: за все эти годы я никогда не брал в ученики ни одного человека, Северус.

                Это откровение повергло мужчину в черном в небольшой шок.

                – А что же Гарри?

                – Гарри, как я говорил, проявил склонность к алхимии. Он не первый из когда-либо встреченных мною людей, показавших такой талант, но он единственный, кто показал такой характер в столь юном возрасте, – объяснил Николас. – Ему, этому мальчику, предстоят великие дела. И я хочу помочь.

                Северус мог только улыбнуться искренности этих слов.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Подозреваю, что это был атанор – такая алхимическая плавильная печь. Вещь очень индивидуальная, каждый алхимик подбирает атанор под себя. Есть на фотке.
> 
> ** Три Основы (Три основных символа, лат. Tria Prima) - согласно Парацельсу, три первичных вещества:  
> – Соль, основная субстанция;  
> – Ртуть (Меркурий), флюид, связующий Верх и Низ;  
> – Сера (Сульфур), вездесущий дух жизни.  
> Картинка со змеями - символ Tria Prima.


	16. Весенняя пора

                Приближалась полночь субботы, минуло уже восемь месяцев, как Николас выразил желание принять Гарри в ученики. Этой холодной апрельской ночью Гарри Поттер навел свой телескоп на созвездие Гидры; он изучал небо уже два часа, и это было последнее созвездие, которое он хотел понаблюдать перед отходом ко сну. В последнее время он много занимался астрономией, ведь это было необходимо не только для общего развития, но и для изучения зелий и алхимии.

                Астрономия, как он понял, наряду с историей магии, гербологией, арифмологией и рунами – темами, которыми он занялся в последние месяцы, – хоть и не классифицировалась как отдельная отрасль магии – а следовательно, не могла проявиться на его метке, – была, несомненно, полезна в его исследованиях. Зелья, например, учитывали многое из гербологии, астрономии, а в некоторых случаях даже из древних рун, в то время как арифмантика помогала работать с его волшебством и с общим пониманием магических теорий.

                И кстати о том, что проявлялось и не проявлялось на его эмблеме. Северус откопал в своей библиотеке невероятно полезную книгу, что произошло после того, как у Гарри появились руны, отметившие его как подмастерье трансфигурации. По правде, мужчину серьезно задело, что он не сразу это заметил, но Гарри только отшучивался; Северус по уши закопался в свитки и книги, стараясь поспеть и с преподаванием, и с изысканиями на тему Волчьелычьего.

                В любом случае, если верить книге, эмблема не отмечала традиционных ученичества и мастерства в магии. Оказалось, что ученичество в определенной области магии признавалось, если были выказаны преданность и упорный труд, стремление к намеченной цели. Мастерство было совсем другим делом; эмблема отмечала мастерство не тогда, когда оказывались приобретены все возможные знания по выбранной теме, нет: мастером считался тот, кто свершал некое достижение – а книга была достаточно расплывчата в описании этих достижений, – тогда появлялась отметка принадлежности к этой области магии. Гарри предположил, что окончательный знак посвящения в алхимии – он изучил символ, появившийся всего несколько дней назад и с тех пор служивший ему источником гордости и радости – можно получить, создав Философский Камень. Непростой подвиг, как выяснил Гарри.

                Его уроки алхимии начались летом прошлого года и с того августовского дня продолжались без перебоев. Николас и Перенель заняли свое особое место в жизни Гарри и Северуса, и у зеленоглазого мальчика теперь была своя собственная алхимическая лаборатория – пока не столь впечатляющая, как у Николаса, – прямо напротив лаборатории зелий, в подземельях замка. Что очень даже устраивало Гарри, поскольку он мог заглянуть из своей лаборатории к Северусу и по мере сил помочь в его изысканиях.

                В то же время, изучив ингредиенты, подходящие для Волчьелычьего, Северус, со своей стороны, добился определенного прогресса в одном небольшом деле: он почти усовершенствовал зелье, которое использовал, чтобы вылечить зрение Гарри, и теперь приступил к созданию вариаций для разных случаев проблем со зрением. Хогвартский мастер зелий даже изобрел несколько других целебных зелий, но отложил их в сторону, дабы продолжить свою работу над Волчьелычьим.

                По правде, теплицы Перенель оказались большим подспорьем как для мастера зелий – тот добыл редкие образцы растений, полезных в его работе, которые теперь также росли в его собственных теплицах, – так и для Гарри, помогая ему расширить свои познания в гербологии.

                Фламели сдержали свое обещание, думал Гарри, окуная в чернила свое заточенное орлиное перо и отмечая на своей карте точное местоположение каждой звезды, входящей в созвездие Гидры, оставляя в тетради несколько заметок. Поперву случилась пара поднятых бровей – в ту самую первую субботу, – когда эти двое увидели их без маскировки, но и только. На самом деле, Перенель была вне себя от радости, что так они выглядели настолько здоровее, и не могла этим с ними не поделиться. Николас даже предложил добавить к их скрывающим чарам несколько своих собственных, обнаружить которые будет еще труднее. Гарри был невероятно рад такой реакции; ощущение, что его принимают и привечают только ради него самого, сняло часть тяжести с его души.

                Он дописал несколько последних строчек в свою тетрадь и подавил зевок; мимолетный взгляд на карманные часы – рождественский подарок от Николаса – подтвердил, что была уже половина первого. Гарри убрал часы в карман и быстро собрал свои заметки и телескоп; он решил, что будет лучше прогуляться до подземелий. Скорее всего, Северус все еще работал там, ведь наступала неделя полнолуния. Мальчик растер шею и потянулся, начиная спуск с западной башни. Он помахал нескольким портретам, которые еще не спали, и продолжил путь через галереи и потайные ходы в подземелья.

                Учеба помогала, отвлекая внимание от окружающего мира, но теперь, когда он не делал ничего достаточно сложного, чтобы занять голову, у него появилось свободное время; время, которое его предательский разум использовал, чтобы подумать об утренних событиях этой пятницы. Была одна из тех редких пятниц, когда ему довелось позавтракать со своим братом, прежде чем покинуть мэнор; обычно они разговаривали по вечерам и редко оставались наедине. Но в то утро Гарри был очень рад задержаться в компании своего брата.

                Адриан и Гарри оживленно болтали, ведь они оба проснулись довольно рано утром, что было редкостью для кареглазого близнеца. Гарри внимательно слушал, как его старший брат рассказывал о местах, которые он повидал за время путешествий с родителями.

                _– И в Париже есть такой прекрасный район в волшебной части города, там можно достать почти любые книги по чарам, какие только можно пожелать! У мамы поехала крыша, едва мы пришли на рынок, но папа и я просто сбежали с Сириусом в поисках ближайшего квиддичного магазина..._

_Гарри кивал в свою кашу, его глаза светились; уже давно не случалось, чтобы он на самом деле смог вот так поговорить со своим братом. Адриан был точно такой же, как и всегда: оптимистичный, живой, немного шумный, а Квиддич – просто смысл жизни. Даже когда они жили под одной крышей, он скучал по нему._

_– И вы жили в округе des sorciers? – спросил Гарри, вспоминая, как они с Северусом в прошлом году ездили в Париж на ноябрьские выходные; они останавливались в неофициальном двадцать первом районе Парижа, также известном как район магов или «округ des sorciers»._

_– Откуда ты знаешь, как он называется? – удивленно спросил Адриан; Гарри пожал плечами и просто отозвался:_

_– Я посмотрел кое-что, пока тебя не было, – сказал Гарри и подмигнул. – Я тоже умею читать, знаешь ли! – Адриан усмехнулся брату и бросил в него несколько овсяных хлопьев, от которых Гарри легко увернулся. – Все эти тренировки сделали тебя сильным, – пошел на мировую зеленоглазый мальчик, когда его близнец продуманно попытался запустить в него бумажным полотенцем._

_– Зачем ты мне об этом напоминаешь? – спросил Адриан, стукнувшись головой о стол рядом со своей тарелкой, позабыв о зажатых в руке бумажных полотенцах._

_– Ой, да ладно! – поднажал Гарри. – Не может же все быть настолько плохо, верно?_

_– Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, насколько все плохо! – пожаловался кареглазый близнец, уставившись в изумруды своего брата. – Я учу все виды защитной магии, а в прошлом месяце мы наконец добрались до нескольких наступательных заклинаний первого курса! Зачем? Я имею в виду, мы ведь всего через три года пойдем в Хогвартс!_

_Гарри внутренне вздохнул и удержался от гримасы. Его брат жаловался и был несколько менее зрелым, чем хотелось бы, но он прогрессировал; знать защитные заклинания определенно полезно._

_– Ну, ты хотя бы пользуешься магией! Мне для этого придется подождать, пока мне исполнится одиннадцать, и пойти в школу!_

_И пускай это было ложью, его брат, похоже, как минимум слегка повеселел._

_– Я тоже так считаю, – сказал Адриан, его улыбка стала шире. – И, думаю, у меня с каждым разом получается все лучше; когда я впервые использовал Инсендио – знаешь, то огненное заклинание, – я чуть не сжег Рону волосы! Я никогда не видел, чтобы он так быстро бегал и..._

_Но дальше Гарри уже не слушал. Рон? Что Рон делал на тренировке его брата?_

_– Рон часто бывает, когда ты тренируешься? – спросил зеленоглазый мальчик, пытаясь скрыть обиду в голосе._

_– Ну, ага, – легкомысленно ответил Адриан, не замечая изменений в настроении брата. – Иногда, когда я тренируюсь в Хогвартсе, мистер Уизли приводит его, чтобы мы могли поиграть потом в Квиддич._

_Гарри понимающе кивнул, продолжая свой завтрак, хотя весь аппетит пропал. Рону можно там быть, когда Адриан тренируется, а ему даже не позволено знать, чему учат его брата? В этот момент Лили зашла на кухню, а Северус прибыл, чтобы через несколько минут забрать его под презрительным взглядом Джеймса Поттера. И Гарри плакал в тот вечер, а Северус сжимал его в своих объятиях._

                Зеленоглазый волшебник вздохнул, преодолевая последние шаги до лаборатории мастера зелий. Не сказать, чтоб он удивился, заметив свет, просачивающийся из-под двери Северусовой лаборатории. Он дважды постучал и вошел.

                – Все еще корпишь над свитком, Сев? – спросил зеленоглазый мальчик, когда его взгляд упал на мастера зелий. Северус сидел в кресле, злобно уставившись на лежавший на столе древний свиток; если бы взгляды могли испепелять, этот свиток уже превратился бы в пепел.

                – Привет, малыш, – поприветствовал его Северус, устало потирая глаза. – Закончил с астрономией на эту ночь?

                – Да; мне просто нужно было сделать несколько записей о влиянии созвездий на алхимические чары. Думаю, я понял связь с алхимической ферментацией*, но...

                Северус усмехнулся.

                – Приятно видеть, что ты все еще веришь, будто я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – высказался он, на что Гарри рассмеялся. У мальчика появилась тенденция вываливать на мастера зелий какие-то случайные факты по алхимии, а тот только слушал с мягкой улыбкой; он почти перестал ему напоминать, что понятия не имеет, о каких таких алхимических процессах тот болтает.

                – Все прошло замечательно, – упростил Гарри, садясь напротив мастера зелий.

                – Ты начал работать над теми чарами, о которых ты говорил? – спросил Северус, и Гарри кивнул. Как видно, алхимические чары и просто чары – совершенно разные аспекты магии. В первую очередь, алхимические чары не требуют использования палочки, по той простой причине, что там нет заклинаний; алхимическими чарами назывались небольшие стеклянные бутылочки, наполненные магическими ингредиентами и соединениями различных типов масел, плотно запечатанные и обвитые металлическими нитями. Иногда они содержали руны и – самое сложное – символы, а их целью было ускорение алхимических процессов, таких как преобразование металлов. Некоторые из них работали в качестве меры защиты, усиливая обереги, а другие сами действовали как защита или средство нападения; Николас упоминал алхимические чары, которые, будучи активированными, могут погрузить территорию в квадратную милю в полную темноту, которую не разогнать, пока чары не исчезнут, и на это время отчетливо видеть сможет только их создатель.

                – Я начал изучать самые простые, – поделился мальчик, пристроив свою тетрадь на столе. – А как продвигается расшифровка этого свитка? – спросил Гарри, указывая на пергамент.

                Тот был старым и местами потрескавшимся, Северус приобрел его по случаю в последнее Рождество в Норвегии; он вспомнил, что Гарри хотел увидеть Скандинавию, и решил свозить его туда на вторую неделю зимних праздников. Остальные члены семьи Поттер были в Париже, посещая теоретика трансфигурации, который, вероятно, смог бы объяснить шрам Адриана. Северус мысленно пожелал им удачи в этом начинании и забронировал шале у фьордов**. Во время путешествия они наткнулись на купца, который продавал этот свиток.

                Северус сразу заметил рисунки; те, на которых человек превращается в оборотня. Гарри по-прежнему с трудом представлял, как такое преобразование вообще возможно; изображения были очень подробными, и выражение лица человека прекрасно отражало его боль. Гарри содрогнулся, думая, что Ремусу – вечно вежливому и доброму Ремусу – приходится переживать такие пытки каждый месяц.

                – Я перевел руны, – сообщил Северус, как ни в чем не бывало. – Но тут, кажется, используется какой-то код, и самое кошмарное, тут описывается некое растение, которое, как предполагается, контролирует изменения, регулирует их, если угодно, – добавил он и указал на две руны в конце свитка. – Тут название, но только то, под которым оно было известно в то время в северной Скандинавии; если бы я только мог понять, каково было первоначальное название... Я так близко, у меня просто руки опускаются! – воскликнул Северус и изобразил нечто, что можно было назвать только «надутыми губами». Гарри расхохотался. – Что? – удивленно спросил Северус.

                – Гоблинское золото! Н-надулся! – сказал тот, пытаясь вдохнуть.

                – Что значит _надулся_? – сощурившись, мрачно спросил Северус.

                – Ты надулся, Сев! – объяснил Гарри, едва придя в себя.

                – Я не дуюсь! – фыркнул обидевшийся Северус. – На худой конец, задумался! И будучи владельцем замка и последним наследником древнего рода, я имею право размышлять, – подумав, заявил он. – На самом деле, если я хочу соответствовать своему статусу, мне нужно размышлять побольше.

                Гарри снова засмеялся, а Северус поднялся с кресла и потянулся.

                – Готов на сегодня закончить? – спросил Гарри, тоже поднимаясь со своего места.

                – Сколько времени? – зевая, спросил мастер зелий.

                – Час пятнадцать, – ответил мальчик, посмотрев на часы.

                – Я был готов больше часа назад, – сообщил тот, покосившись на циферблат. – Похоже, тебе нравятся эти часы, верно?

                – Скорее, мне вообще нравятся карманные часы, – ответил Гарри, пожимая плечами.

                – Что я подумал, – предложил Северус, и они направились к двери, как только Гарри забрал со стола свою тетрадь, в последний раз глянув на свиток. – Как тебе идея по пути к нашим комнатам завернуть на кухню за чашечкой горячего шоколада?

                Гарри ухмыльнулся.

                – Я бы сказал – веди, Сев.

                – Вот это правильно, парень, – одобрил Северус, улыбаясь.

                Они дошли до кухни, засыпая на ходу, и Северус, приготовив две кружки горячего напитка, поставил одну перед Гарри.

                – Шоколад необходимо любить, – вздохнул мальчик, отпив глоток.

                – Я так и делаю, – подтвердил Северус, ухмыльнувшись за своей чашкой.

                – Итак, что там с переводом про это твое таинственное растение? – спросил зеленоглазый волшебник, откидываясь в своем кресле; кроме шуток, Северус потратил недели на расшифровку этого свитка.

                – Если я все правильно перевел, расшифровал текст и ничего не упустил – и, поверь мне, я _не упустил_ ничего, – тогда растение должно называться, ты только послушай: _фиолетовая каменная трава_.

                Гарри в замешательстве приподнял бровь.

                – Как? – это и правда сбивало с толку...

                – Именно так, как ты услышал. Насколько я понял из свитка, трава не являлась частью местной флоры, ее принес туда путешественник. Думаю, тот, кто писал свиток, понятия не имел, как растение называлось на самом деле, так что решил остановиться на его описании; это может быть что угодно. Любой тип трав из любой страны, где побывал этот путешественник!

                – Не столь... драматично, как я ожидал. И что же делает ее настолько важной? – спросил Гарри.

                – Ее эффект, описанный в свитке, повторяется и уменьшает боль. Это может стать ключом, который позволит цветку _Eloḯsa_ до некоторой степени сохранить свою способность реагировать на луну, – погрузившись в размышления, объяснил Северус. – Я не знаю.

                – Ну, как я уже не раз повторял, если кто и может во всем разобраться, то это ты, – убежденно сказал мальчик.

                – Спасибо, Гарри, – ответил Северус и, допив шоколад, внимательно изучил мальчика. – Тебя это все еще беспокоит, верно? – спросил он; Гарри даже не нужно было уточнять, о чем Северус говорит.

                – Да, – только и ответил он. – Я просто не понимаю, папа! – воскликнул он. – Я имею в виду, не готовить меня – это одно, но я думал, что смысл не позволять мне даже _знать_ , что происходит, был в том, чтобы держать тренировки Адриана в секрете! Если Рон там, то почему _мне_ нельзя?

                Верный вопрос, тут мастер зелий не мог поспорить.

                – Я не могу объяснить тебе, о чем думают твои родители, Гарри, – сказал Северус мрачным тоном, заметив влагу в глазах Гарри. – Но если так посмотреть, я думаю, что на самом деле Рон не присутствует на тренировках Адриана; вероятно, он приходит после, поиграть в Квиддич с твоим братом, – и это вполне может быть правдой, подумал Северус; не могло такого быть, чтобы Поттеры или Дамблдор позволили кому-то кроме инструкторов следить за тренировками Адриана. Риск был слишком велик. Гарри кивнул, Северус уже говорил ему то же самое, но горький привкус, оставшийся от откровений брата прошлым вечером, все еще держался во рту. – И хотя мы могли бы проболтать об этом всю ночь, уже поздно, и я обязан предложить нам лечь спать, пока Минни нас тут не застукала, – серьезно добавил Северус, и Гарри проглотил оставшийся в кружке шоколад.

                – Это было бы не слишком приятно, – произнес мальчик, небольшая улыбка появилась в уголках его губ, а Северус решительно кивнул. У этого домового эльфа было золотое сердце, но иногда она могла напугать даже тролля.

                Гарри сел на постель и почти вырубился, прочитав всего пару строк из своего экземпляра _Венецианского Купца_ Шекспира, одного из литературных произведений – в данном случае художественного, – которые Северус счел необходимым для него прочесть; мастер зелий был непреклонен, что ему требовалось почитать что-то кроме Сказок Барда Бидля. Не то чтобы он жаловался; было приятно почитать что-то другое, на этот раз исключительно ради чтения, даже если он не мог понять все скрытые между строк смыслы. Северус, однако, заверил его, что со временем понимание придет, так что Гарри решил пока просто наслаждаться историями.

                Его глаза закрылись, он погрузился в сон, все еще крепко сжимая в руках книгу; в ту ночь Гарри видел сон о том дне, когда весь мир узнает, на что он способен. Ему снился тот день, когда люди, которых он знал, наконец-то сочтут его равным его брату, а не просто вторым. Сон забылся с приходом утра; остался только образ гордой улыбки на лице Северуса и – как ни странно – черный с серебром конь в отдалении.

                Воскресенье мирно прошло за учебой, верховой ездой и небольшой квиддичной тренировкой, и Гарри понемногу воспрял духом. Утром понедельника Гарри снова был в тренировочном зале в подземельях, практикуя превращения, а Северус был в Хогвартсе, практикуя терпение. Не сказать чтоб ему нравилось преподавать, думал он, подходя к ученице-второкурснице Равенкло, которая сотворила Мерлин знает что со своим зельем. Упомянутая девушка испуганно съежилась и только кивала на его инструкции. Он бросил несколько слов уже третьему в Хогвартсе из мальчиков Уизли, Перси, который почти не дышал, пока облаченный в черное мужчина не отошел. Нет, не сказать чтоб ему нравилось преподавать; вернее будет, что он обожал это занятие.

                И он представлял себе, насколько бы он любил свою работу, если бы только мог учить без этой маски, за которой приходилось скрываться. Когда он начал преподавать в Хогвартсе, маска была естественной реакцией, так он скрывался от мира. Но теперь? Ну, кажется, можно было бы попробовать. Но, напомнил он себе с ухмылкой – поскольку в Хогвартсе он никогда не улыбался, – Гарри был для него важнее, и поэтому нынешний статус-кво останется неизменным, видимость необходимо сохранять. Кроме того, подумал Северус, и еще шире ухмыльнулся в эссе, которое якобы читал, когда придет время, и они с Гарри снимут свои маски... он просто не мог дождаться их реакции. Мысленно он пометил себе сказать Гарри сделать снимки, когда этот день придет.

                Оставшееся время своего урока он провел в тишине, только раздавая указания и стараясь полностью соответствовать образу предвзятого человека, каким он должен был стать; в этом году Альбус назначил его деканом Слизерина, и он делал все, что мог, чтобы доставить старику неприятности: ему следовало уделять Гарри больше внимания, когда у него был шанс!

                Чтобы досадить ему, он даже стал претендовать на должность преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств, на которую, как известно, Волдеморт много лет назад наложил проклятие. Альбус, конечно, отказывал, а Северус давил все сильней и сильней, зная, что директор не поддастся. Особенно в этом году, после решения Квинтуса взять со следующего семестра двухгодичный отпуск, чтобы иметь возможность перейти по специализации от теории к практике. Северус наслаждался, требуя назначить его на должность, которая была ему больше не нужна.

                Его исследования Волчьелычьего подстегнули его страсть к зельям, и он ни за что в мире не изменил бы своей работе. Он лениво задавался вопросом, что произойдет, если Альбус когда-нибудь действительно отдаст ему этот пост. Он постарался не рассмеяться: старый дурак наверняка взбесится. На обеденном перерыве – на котором он не мог позволить себе смотреть в сторону директора из опасений рассмеяться – он сосредоточился на путешествии, которое запланировал на это лето в качестве сюрприза для Гарри; за осень и зиму они исколесили всю Европу, потратив несколько выходных после Гарриных уроков алхимии, и посетили Францию – Северус даже начал немного учить Гарри языку, – Гибралтар, Испанию, Италию и просторы Скандинавии. Так что на лето мастер зелий запланировал нечто особенное.

                Не то чтобы ему на этот раз нужны были какие-то ингредиенты, нет; он мог заказать большую часть желаемого – за исключением этого проклятущего таинственного растения! – но он и сам всегда хотел посетить эту страну. Он потыкал свою еду, изображая недовольство и размышляя над тем, как отреагирует Гарри, когда он скажет ему, что они едут в Индию. Он ухмыльнулся: это тоже следовало бы заснять!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Среди основных частей общего процесса алхимического Делания, начиная с момента помещения вещества в репирогу и до момента, когда оно уже готово к употреблению в качестве лекарства, эликсира или философского камня, присутствует Fermentation (ферментация, брожение) – обращение органической субстанции в новые составляющие с помощью фермента или под действием тепла. Медленное разложение священным воздухом, в чем заключается сакральный смысл, одухотворение алхимического процесса. Данный алхимический процесс связан со знаком зодиака Козерог.
> 
> ** Фьорд – узкий, извилистый и глубоко врезавшийся в сушу морской залив со скалистыми берегами. Длина фьорда частенько в несколько десятков раз превосходит его же ширину.


	17. Вот и одиннадцать

                Гарри сидел за кухонным столом в Поттер Мэноре, терпеливо ожидая возвращения своих брата и отца с квиддичного поля. Он медленно пережевывал свой завтрак, дожидаясь своего часа. Его мать готовилась в своей комнате, а Сириус с Ремусом могли появиться в любой момент. Зеленоглазый волшебник вздохнул, изучая свою палочку. Сегодня он вместе со своей семьей – и с кем-то из Уизли, вероятно, с Роном и близнецами, может быть, даже с Перси, но тот, в любом случае, все равно редко с ними задерживался, – отправится в Косой Переулок за покупками к их с Адрианом первому курсу в Хогвартсе.

                Не то чтобы Гарри не был в восторге от мысли, что едет в Хогвартс; нет! Именно этого он жаждал с тех пор как ему исполнилось пять и он понял, что такое Хогвартс. Но отъезд в Хогвартс влек за собой ряд следствий; для начала, его ждет много месяцев вдали от замка, который он называл своим домом, а это намного дольше, чем бывало когда-либо прежде, он вернется туда только на летние каникулы; он будет очень скучать по месту, в котором вырос. Потом еще то, что ему придется _все_ время следить за собой. Странно было знать, что он на шесть дюймов* выше своего брата, но никто этого не видел, потому что маскировка работала просто великолепно, даже с отражающими поверхностями. А он _чувствовал_ , что он выше, он _чувствовал_ , что его плечи шире, он _чувствовал_ , что не был тем тощим мальчиком, который смотрел на него из зеркала. Он просто не видел всего этого. Ну хотя бы его глаза остались неизменными, отметил Гарри, тот же изумрудный зеленый как и всегда, единственная правда на фальшивом лице.

                Он позволил себе погрузиться в воспоминания об этих последних двух годах. Поездка в Индию была просто невероятной; в этой стране ему нравилось все, и Северус даже взял его посетить индийское Министерство Магии, расположенное в легендарном – а так же ненаносимом и магглонепроницаемом – Черном Тадж-Махале**. Там находилась одна из самых знаменитых библиотек Востока, настоящее сокровище для алхимиков всего мира. Да и Египет определенно был великолепен.

                Северус тоже произвел сенсацию, фыркнув, подумал Гарри; мастер зелий, наконец, оттаял к прекрасному полу и – пока находился за пределами страны – даже начал флиртовать в ответ, к большому развлечению Гарри. Он был настолько другим, когда не прятался под скрывающими чарами, здоровее и заметно счастливее, из его глаз исчезали тени, стоило ему оказаться вне поля зрения общественности. Да и сам мужчина наслаждался произошедшими в нем изменениями, несмотря даже на несколько инцидентов, о которых Гарри поклялся никогда снова не упоминать; как, например, та небольшая неприятность прошлой весной с ирландской друидкой и ее обетом безбрачия. Вот это было хорошо.

                Гарри вспомнил сцену, и его почти заклинило над его апельсиновым соком, стоило вспомнить выражение Северусова лица, когда он вошел в номер следующим утром. Он был бледен, как привидение, и бормотал что-то вроде: «А мне-то откуда было знать?», – или: «Какой еще обет безбрачия в наши дни? Даже чертово Сестринство так не делает!». Гарри поклялся никогда ему об этом не напоминать. Ни об этом, ни об инциденте с дочерью герцога, которая вроде как была обручена. Северус, в свою очередь, поклялся никогда не напоминать Гарри о его реакции на разговор о птичках и пчелках, который Сириус устроил в июне им с братом в рамках их подготовки к Хогвартсу, так что Гарри считал, что они в расчете.

                Если бы люди только могли видеть настоящего Северуса... Ух, они бы выпали в осадок! Гарри предположил, что точно так же все были бы шокированы, узнав настоящим его самого, даже без учета той подробности насчет Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Он был очень занят последние два года и заработал еще два ученических знака, один по Белой магии – похоже, такими считались все лечебные заклинания – и еще один, как ни странно, по магии Крови.

                И Северус, и Гарри пребывали в замешательстве по поводу последнего факта, пока мастер зелий с помощью Николаса не провел на эту тему обширные исследования. Магией Крови назывался комплекс заклинаний, чар, зелий и, как ни странно, алхимии; Гарри изучал фрагменты этой области магии на протяжении многих лет, и стоило ему только начать читать о сигилах***, как равновесие сдвинулось и он был признан подмастерьем. После он кое-что почитал и выяснил, чем именно магия Крови отличается от прочих областей; как оказалось, все дело в ритуалах.

                Идея ритуалов Гарри заворожила; ритуалы относились к тому типу колдовства, при котором палочка не требовалась, но необходимо было гораздо больше времени, чем для заклинаний или проклятий. Что еще интереснее, ритуалы являлись редкостью; Гарри все еще обшаривал библиотеку в поисках любого ритуала, какой только можно будет найти на страницах, но пока ему не особо везло; но это не значит, что он сдастся! К тому же, магия крови была тесно связана с защитой, что делало его на шаг ближе к выполнению плана, который начал складываться у него в голове еще тогда, когда ему было лишь семь лет...

                Его упорство не раз помогало ему, как, например, совсем недавно в изучении алхимии; одним из самых больших сюрпризов, которые его поджидали на занятиях с Николасом, стал тот факт, что для трансформаций металла – пусть даже это касалось золота – философский камень не требовался. Алхимик поделился со своим учеником этой подробностью по завершении последних рождественских праздников, Гарри тогда чуть не рухнул. Николас дал ему задание; он указал, что можно продолжать изучать теорию, но если он хочет заниматься, _по-настоящему_ заниматься алхимией, то должен создать в своей лаборатории хотя бы крупицу золота.

                Зеленоглазый мальчик принял задание близко к сердцу, и проводил каждый свободный час, который только удавалось урвать, в своей лаборатории, пока, три месяца спустя, не появился не просто с крупицей, как то требовалось, а со слитком драгоценного металла два дюйма в ширину и четыре дюйма**** в длину. Николас был вне себя от радости и поздравил его, в то время как Северус отпраздновал событие импровизированной поездкой в Италию на выходные.

                Гарри, которому в конце июля исполнилось одиннадцать, мог теперь открыть в Гринготтсе свой собственный счет, вот именно за этим Северус его туда и сводил; зеленоглазый волшебник получил в банке свой личный сейф, куда немедленно поместил тот самый первый слиток золота, а позднее сейф пополнился различными результатами Гарриных алхимических исследований и несколькими галеонами, которые тот заработал, продавая указанные результаты – естественно, через Николаса. Однако прибыль за первый проданный им золотой слиток, да и за многие последовавшие позже сразу же перенаправлялись на счет оборотней, которые были не в состоянии приобрести себе Волчьелычье – тот самый, который пять лет назад открыл Ремус. Северус обнял мальчика так крепко, что Гарри едва не показалось, что он сейчас задохнется.

                К слову о Волчьелычьем, сам Северус добился серьезного прогресса; его тяжелая работа, наконец, начала приносить свои плоды, и он был в шаге от завершения зелья. Однако оставалась проблема с растением, тем загадочным растением, описанным в свитке, которое дало бы ответ, в чем Северус был уверен; не то чтобы это помешало ему достичь прогресса с зельем, однако на данный момент он еще не добился успеха. В последнее время он находил гораздо больше поводов для оптимизма. Николас даже помогал ему, чем мог, как и Перенель с ее обширными познаниями в гербологии. Но даже эти двое пасовали перед раздражающей тайной, которую являло собой это растение. Они оба согласились с тем, что название было скорее описанием, чем научной классификацией, вот и все, до чего они додумались на данный момент. Ну, и еще обширный список флоры, которая могла соответствовала упомянутому описанию.

                Гарри уже был готов к новому путешествию по закоулкам памяти, когда на кухне появилась его мать. Лили подошла к нему и ласково поцеловала в макушку.

                – Я не могу поверить, что мои мальчики отправляются в Хогвартс! – сказала она, глядя на Гарри затуманенным взором.

                – Лучше тебе в это поверить, мама, – улыбнулся Гарри.

                – И я не могу поверить, что ты получил свою палочку, а меня там не было, – добавила она после короткой паузы.

                Ах, да. Больная тема между ним и его семьей, но гениальный план со стороны Северуса. Гарри требовалось как-то объяснить, почему ему не нужно покупать палочку, поэтому они с Северусом решили, что лучшей стратегией будет открыть часть правды. Гарри заявил, что Северус купил ему ее как подарок на День Рождения, тщательно умолчав, на который именно День Рождения. Кроме того, было решено, что еще одной частью открывшейся правды станет ядро палочки; ведь, в конце концов, ядро из пера феникса действительно имело место быть.

                – Мама! – запротестовал Гарри. – Может, ты вместо этого купишь мне сову, и забудем об этом?

                Лили лишь улыбнулась своему сыну и обняла его.

                – Я просто не могу поверить, насколько ты вырос!

                Если бы ты только знала, подумал Гарри.

                – А меня обнять – спросил Джеймс, входя в дверь с Адрианом на буксире. Он действительно получил от жены свое объятье, а потом оно настигло и Адриана.

                – Мама! – запротестовал старший из близнецов Поттеров, отчего Гарри ухмыльнулся. Пускай они были совершенно разными по характеру и не походили друг на друга внешне, как близнецы Уизли, все же кое в чем они с Адрианом были одинаковы. Ему это нравилось, так он чувствовал некую связь со своим братом.

                – Привет, Гарри! – воскликнул Джеймс, потрепав Гарри по голове.

                – Привет, Сохатый! – ответил Гарри; он называл Джеймса Сохатым с тех пор, как себя помнил; Кажется, Джеймсу всерьез нравилось это вечное поминание его мародерской клички.

                – Готовы к походу по магазинам Косого Переулка? – спросил он, усаживаясь и устремив взгляд на оладьи на столе. Адриан последовал его примеру, поправив очки очень джеймсовским жестом.

                – С тех пор как мне исполнилось пять лет, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

                Джеймс смотрел на эту ухмылку и, как уже делал это бессчетное количество раз, пытался уловить, что именно она ему напоминает. Ничего не вспомнив, он просто пожал плечами и продолжил есть свои оладьи.

                – Гарри прав, – подтвердил Адриан, подмигнув своему брату, который улыбнулся в ответ. – В смысле, ты же видел, как мы отреагировали, когда впервые ступили в замок. Так что ничего удивительного.

                – Ну, мне все равно странно от мысли, что я не увижу вас дома, – дополнила Лили, наливая Адриану немного апельсинового сока. Ну, в любом случае, я не так уж часто бываю в мэноре, мысленно прокомментировал Гарри, запуская зубы в свои оладьи.

                – Я не могу дождаться, когда мы пойдем в Хогвартс! – широко улыбаясь, воскликнул Адриан. – Бьюсь об заклад, в гостиной Гриффиндора будет здорово! И вообще, жить в замке...

                А вот об этом Гарри уже думал. Не о том, каково жить в замке, он же и так там жил, и при том наслаждался каждой секундой такой жизни. Но его родители считали, что он попадет на Гриффиндор, как все Поттеры до него. Но сам он не был в этом так уверен. С одной стороны, он был воспитан Севом, который являлся слизеринцем, и он перенял не одну его черту. А еще на него к тому же оказал влияние Николас, который в свое время был на Равенкло. Гарри полагал, что он достаточно преуспеет на любом из этих трех факультетов; не то чтобы он считал себя не достаточно верным для Хаффлпаффа, просто немного излишне хитрым, чтобы оказаться на факультете честных и справедливых.

                Северус, когда эта тема всплыла несколько недель назад, сказал, что, по его мнению, Гарри будет на Гриффиндоре, ошарашив мальчика до безъязычия. Мастер зелий был непоколебимо уверен, что Гарри попадет на львиный факультет, потому что в его характере было много чего ото всех четырех факультетов, и шляпа будет вынуждена заглянуть в его сердце. Гарри с невозмутимым видом заявил, что если бы шляпа судила на основании того, что видит в сердце, то сам Северус тоже был бы на Гриффиндоре. Его наградой за этот комментарий стали объятья и взъерошенные волосы. Гарри вздохнул; надо просто подождать.

                – Готовы, мальчики? – раздался из холла голос Сириуса Блэка.

                – Да ну, Сириус, думаешь, они тебя слышали? Может, тебе стоит еще поорать? – весело и не столь громогласно спросил Ремус Люпин.

                – Выкажи немного беспокойства, Лунатик! – невозмутимо ответил анимаг-пес. – У мальчиков первые клевые хогвартские покупки!

                В этот момент они дошли до кухни, где обнаружили веселящуюся семью Поттеров.

                – О, мальчики! – воскликнула Лили. – Мы всегда можем рассчитывать на вас двоих, если захочется хорошенько поразвлечься.

                – Конечно! – подтвердил Сириус, внаглую приземлившись за стол рядом с Гарри. – Как дела, парни? – спросил он, его серые глаза смеялись.

                – Я думаю, он хотел сказать «доброе утро», – пояснил Ремус.

                – Мы прекрасно это поняли, Лунатик, – сказал Джеймс, утирая слезы с глаз. – И да, мы готовы идти, если вы двое не собираетесь еще чем-то потрясти нас за завтраком.

                – Не, сегодня мы добрые, – сообщил Сириус.

                Вот так – едва только Джеймс и Адриан прикончили свои оладьи – они и отправились камином в Косой Переулок. Утро выдалось относительно неплохим, думал Гарри, за исключением нескольких комментариев от Джеймса и Сириуса в адрес Северуса, когда речь заходила о палочке Гарри.

                – Ты проверял, она правда работает? – посмеиваясь, спросил Джеймс.

                – Я пока не могу использовать заклинания, – солгал Гарри сквозь зубы. Он ненавидел, когда его отец и Сириус так уничижительно говорили о Севе. – Но мистер Олливандер сказал, что она идеально мне подходит.

                – Я просто так сказал, приятель, – открестился Сириус. Добавить что-нибудь еще им помешал строгий взгляд Лили.

                Покупки прошли без сучка без задоринки – за исключением нескольких взглядов в сторону Адриана, – и Гарри мог честно признаться, что был взбудоражен перспективой официально получить хогвартские учебники; сам по себе он мог уже приступить к материалу пятого курса, но отъезд в школу было совершенно _новым_ ощущением. Он понял, что какая-то его часть не могла дождаться первого сентября. Последним магазином, который они посетили в тот день, после добрых десяти минут осмотра выставленного на витрине нового Нимбуса 2000, стал магический зверинец. Пол часа спустя Гарри и Адриан вышли с двумя совами: большой коричневой для Адриана – свежепоименованной Аполлоном – и белоснежной для Гарри. Зеленоглазый мальчик немедленно проникся симпатией к сове и назвал ее Хедвиг, в честь королевы-ведьмы викингов, которая некогда, когда Мерлин еще был в расцвете сил, привела свой народ к славе.

                Уизли – Артура, Молли, Рона, близнецов и Перси – они встретили в Дырявом Котле, и мальчики немного поболтали о Квиддиче. Они обсудили команды, за которые болели, и шансы Пушек Педдл*5 выиграть в этом году лигу. Гарри только улыбался и подавал реплики из своего угла; мальчишкам неоткуда было знать, но они с Севом являлись горячими поклонниками болгарских Софийских Стервятников*6 и часто ходили на их игры, пусть даже для этого приходилось выезжать за рубеж. Из национальных они поддерживали Гарпий Гервена*7, став их поклонниками с первой же посещенной игры, когда Гарри было семь и он купил билеты Северусу в подарок.

                Расстались они засветло, договорившись встретиться на платформе первого сентября. Следующая неделя пролетела стремительно, и тридцать первого августа Гарри и Северус находились на балконе замка, глядя на озеро, как бывало каждое лето.

                – Я буду скучать по этому месту, – пробормотал Гарри, посмотрев на Северуса. – И скучать по тому, чтобы быть собой.

                – Ты все еще будешь собой в Хогвартсе, Гарри, – с печальной улыбкой указал мастер зелий.

                – Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Сев, – отмахнулся мальчик, глядя на свою руку, как будто собирался скучать еще и по ней. Да, подумал Северус, я совершенно точно знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. – И я думаю, мне придется залечь на дно, стараться быть середнячком и...

                – Эй! – перебил его Северус, заработав этим со стороны мальчика растерянный взгляд. – _Середнячком_? – недоверчиво переспросил мастер зелий. – С чего ты это взял?

                – Но я должен буду преуменьшать свои способности и...

                – Ты, конечно, не можешь разбрасываться заклинаниями пятого курса или массово производить драгоценные металлы в подземельях, но _середнячок_? С чего такие мысли? – поинтересовался Северус, потягивая чай со льдом.

                – Так ты хочешь сказать...

                – Я хочу сказать, что я чертовски рассержусь, если ты не станешь первым на своем курсе, потому что ты запросто можешь сделать это хоть с закрытыми глазами, – небрежно указал Северус.

                – Папа? – с улыбкой окликнул Гарри.

                – Да, Гарри? – эхом повторил тон мальчика Северус. Гарри обнял его.

                – Люблю тебя.

                – Я знаю, – хрипло отозвался тот. – Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш. – Некоторое время они просто сидели и смотрели на улицу, прежде чем Северус снова заговорил: – Итак, ты все упаковал?

                – Да. Думаю, я ничего не забыл, – ответил мальчик.

                – Ты наложил отвлекающие чары на внешкольные книги? – Они решили, что Гарри должен взять с собой в Хогвартс некоторую дополнительную литературу, чтобы иметь возможность продолжать свои исследования.

                – Да, и все запирающие и защитные заклинания и чары, которые смог придумать, они тоже уже на моем сундуке. Я уж не говорю о чарах, которые ты сам наложил на эту штуку...

                – Свой алхимический дневник захватил?

                – Да, и если его кто-то откроет – это даже если этот кто-то сперва сумеет открыть сундук, – то обнаружит, что он пустой.

                Гарри сейчас работал над сигилами, их алхимической частью, которая, как объяснил Николас, требовала того, чего не хватало другим областям магии: воображения. Алхимик предложил Гарри сделать что-нибудь творческое для практики, и когда Гарри предложил зелья, Николас напомнил ему, что в зельях творчество можно проявлять, только пока зелье не рванет; вместо этого он предложил готовку, и зеленоглазый волшебник очень скоро оказался покрыт мукой. По правде говоря, Северус помог как в приготовлении пищи, так и в распространении муки.

                – К слову об алхимии, Николас был немного взбудоражен последний месяц, тебе так не показалось, или это я себе навыдумывал? – обеспокоенно спросил Гарри. Северус вздохнул.

                – Он кое о чем беспокоится, Гарри, это я могу тебе сказать. Но я дал ему слово, что не буду рассказывать, о чем именно. – Он перебил начавшего было протестовать Гарри. – В любом случае, сам он мне ничего не говорил; я узнал из другого источника – который также взял с меня клятву хранить тайну, но это к слову, – и Николас попросил меня не говорить тебе, чтобы тебя не беспокоить.

                – А незнание меня беспокоить не будет? – спросил Гарри, поднимая бровь. – И что это за другой источник? – непонимающе поинтересовался мальчик.

                Северус усмехнулся.

                – Полагаю, достаточно скоро ты сам все поймешь; так я сдержу свое слово, а тебе станет легче, – указал Северус. – Кроме того, я сам не знаю настоящей причины его беспокойства, – добавил мастер зелий.

                – Но...

                – Никаких но, малыш. Тебе лучше постараться повеселиться в Хогвартсе, и это приказ! – командным тоном велел Северус.

                – Я так и сделаю, – засмеявшись, подтвердил Гарри. – Сев?

                – Да?

                – Ты правда не будешь возражать, если я все-таки попаду на Гриффиндор? – спросил мальчик словно бы между прочим, но глаза выдавали, насколько сильно это его беспокоило.

                – Конечно, нет! – успокоил его Северус. – Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждался пребыванием на любом факультете, куда бы тебя ни распределило, и это тоже приказ. Слово волка, – поклялся Северус своей анимагической формой.

                На следующий день после дня рождения Гарри они оба приняли зелье, чтобы узнать свои формы. Мастер зелий был несколько ошарашен, когда они оба оказались волками – излишне близковато к _собаке_ , на его вкус, – но решил, что этого можно было ожидать, со всеми их исследованиями Волчьелычьего. Гарри только улыбнулся и напомнил ему, что, предположительно, анимагическая форма говорит о характере, и Северус рассмешил их обоих, предположив, что в глубине души они оба хотели запрокинуть голову и повыть на луну, на что воображение подкинуло довольно интересную картинку. Гарри поклялся работать над своим преобразованием каждую ночь и продемонстрировать Северусу свой прогресс на рождественских каникулах, если не будет другой возможности.

                – Хорошо, Сев, – согласился Гарри гораздо более спокойным тоном.

                – А теперь перейдем к более важным вопросам, – решил Северус, поднимаясь. – Я попросил Минни приготовить шоколадный пирог...

                – Ура! – вскрикнул Гарри и бросился прямиком на кухню, оставив посмеивающегося Северуса позади.

                На следующее утро Гарри разбудила не мать, как он ожидал, а отец, который отвел их с Адрианом в гостиную и отдал им последний перед отправлением в Хогвартс подарок.

                – Это... – начал Адриан, благоговейно касаясь серебристой ткани.

                – Твоя мантия-невидимка? – спросил Гарри, в его голосе было столько же благоговения, как и у Адриана; каждая хорошая история, какую рассказывал им их отец, всегда начиналась с этой мантии или как минимум касалась ее в какой-то мере.

                – Ага! И я хочу, чтобы она была у вас, парни; я бы передал вам еще и карту, но Филч конфисковал ее на нашем последнем курсе и мы не смогли ее вернуть, так что... – объяснил Джеймс, явно все еще болезненно переживавший потерю.

                – Мантия – уже хорошо, папа, – произнес Адриан, а Гарри кивнул.

                – Только не вляпайтесь в ней в лишние неприятности, иначе ваша мама меня убьет.

                Мальчики засмеялись, но с готовностью согласились, и вскоре мантия была припрятана в сундуке Адриана. Они отправились упаковывать последние из своих личных вещей, или, скорее, Адриан отправился, пока Гарри кормил Хедвиг и устраивал сову в ее клетке, обещая позволить ей самой лететь в Хогвартс, как только они сядут на поезд.

                Дорога до станции вышла довольно забавной, учитывая волшебно увеличенный изнутри автомобиль, призванный вместить семью Поттеров в полном составе, все еще сонного Рона, Сириуса, Лунатика, три сундука и две клетки с совами. Сириус пытался убедить троих учеников, что в этом году в распределении будет задействован тролль; Рон ему почти поверил, потому что Фред и Джордж говорили ему нечто подобное, даже несмотря на то, что месяц назад Адриан проговорился о Распределяющей Шляпе.

                Они прибыли на Кингс-Кросс одновременно с Уизли – что было скорее везением, чем расчетом, – и все сразу же попрощались, едва достигли платформы 9-3/4. До отправления красного паровоза оставалось десять минут, когда Гарри заметил, что Уизли привели с собой свою младшенькую, Джинни; рыжеволосая девочка раньше была влюблена в Адриана, когда была поменьше, но с возрастом это прошло, и Гарри выяснил, что ему нравится проводить с ней время, он считал ее умной, пусть и довольно застенчивой девочкой. Он помахал ей, забираясь на поезд, и она улыбнулась в ответ, а потом снова продолжила упрашивать мать отпустить ее в Хогвартс.

                Все в последний раз обнялись, и поезд отправился в Хогвартс, а Гарри с Адрианом оглянулись на своих родителей, со слезами на глазах махавших им вслед. Гарри едва успел увидеть, как их отец утешающе положил руку на плечо матери, прежде чем поезд свернул, и станция скрылась с глаз. Близнецы Поттеры обменялись улыбками и снова сели в купе, которое заняли вместе с Роном. Адриан и Рон, поглощая шоколадных лягушек, добытых с тележки, болтали о том, чего они ожидают от Хогвартса, а Гарри тем временем старательно заново проверял учебники с заклинаниями этого курса; лучше бы ему убедиться, что он не покажет в школе кучу продвинутых заклинаний, хотя бы до окончания рождественских каникул, тогда-то станет можно оправдаться изучением библиотеки как источником названных чар. Он думал о том, насколько иначе Северусу придется вести себя в Хогвартсе – о чем зеленоглазого волшебника предупредил сам мастер зелий, – когда дверь купе открылась, и зашел Невилл Лонгботтом, мальчик, которого Гарри видел раньше один или два раза, с вопросом, не видели ли они его жабу.

                Получив заверения, что не видели, он ушел, но минуту спустя вернулся с густоволосой ведьмой, уже одетой в школьную мантию. Вышло так, что в этот момент Рон вытащил палочку, потому что Адриан пытался научить его простейшему заклинанию левитации.

                – О, вы тренируетесь в магии? Давайте посмотрим.

                У нее был властный тон, как отметил Гарри, а передние зубы немного великоваты, но в ее карих глазах не таилось плохих намерений. От ее просьбы Рон несколько опешил.

                – Э-э, ну хорошо.

                Он вытащил палочку и направил на серебряный сикль, монету, которую они использовали в качестве цели; немного тяжеловато для первой попытки, подумал Гарри, но, опять же, Адриан уже изучал материал первого курса. Едва услышав, насколько Адриан продвинулся в своем обучении, Гарри несколько разочаровался; он хотел, чтобы у его брата имелось больше форы, но Северус объяснил, что это уже было довольно примечательным подвигом для ребенка его возраста. После чего он гордо улыбнулся Гарри и продолжил объяснять зеленоглазому волшебнику довольно сложную теорию превращений.

                – _Вингардиум Левиоса_ , – решительно произнес Рон, совершенно без интонации и не шевельнув палочкой.

                – Ты уверен, что все делаешь правильно? – уточнила густоволосая девочка. – Я уже выполняла несколько простых заклинаний, и они у меня работали. Об этом заклинании я тоже читала, но сама никогда не пробовала. У меня в семье нет магов... – Дальше она принялась разглагольствовать о Хогвартсе и Гарри от нее отключился. – Кстати, я Гермиона Грейнджер. А вы кто?

                Трое парней совершенно потрясенно посмотрели на нее.

                – Я Рон Уизли.

                – Адриан Поттер.

                – Гарри Поттер.

                Но Гермиона не особо обратила на него внимание, похоже, застряв на имени Адриана, и начала перечислять все книги, в которых он упоминался. Гарри лишь ухмыльнулся, когда Адриан побагровел.

                – В любом случае, нам сейчас лучше пойти и поискать жабу Невилла. Вам троим стоит переодеться, знаете ли. Я считаю, что мы довольно скоро приедем.

                С тем она и ушла, забрав с собой Невилла.

                – На какой бы факультет я ни попал, надеюсь, что она будет на другом, – пробормотал Рон, и близнецы Поттеры рассмеялись.

                – И не беспокойся о заклинании, Рон, – сказал Адриан. – Оно довольно сложное. – Тут он, похоже, о чем-то вспомнил. – Эй, Гарри!

                – Да, Адриан? – спросил тот, все еще улыбаясь словам Рона.

                – Я обещал научить тебя, когда мы будем в школе, помнишь? – широко улыбаясь, спросил кареглазый близнец Поттер. Ох. Точно.

                – Ага, я помню, – улыбнулся Гарри: Адриан вспомнил обещание, данное несколько лет назад, и пусть он не нуждался в обучении, одна лишь мысль была намного дороже всех тренировок в мире.

                – Ты хочешь попробовать это заклинание? – спросил Адриан. – Я поправлю тебя, если что-то будет не так.

                Гарри улыбнулся и вытащил палочку, почти решившись для вида неправильно бросить заклинание, когда ему на ум пришло требование Северуса стать лучшим на своем курсе. Неплохо бы начать пораньше.

                – _Вингардиум Левиоса_ , – скомандовал он, и монета сразу же взлетела с пола, зависнув в воздухе там, куда указывала палочка Гарри. У Рона отпала челюсть, а Адриан моргнул.

                – Здорово, Гарри. Правда здорово, – и он гордо улыбнулся.

                – Я читал наши новые книги, – сообщил зеленоглазый мальчик, опустив монету на пол и отдав ее брату.

                – Мама будет рада узнать, что как минимум один из нас пошел в нее! – засмеявшись, высказался Адриан, отчего Гарри и Рон последовали его примеру.

                Они все еще смеялись, когда дверь снова распахнулась, являя Драко Малфоя. Между семьями Малфой и Поттер существовала многолетняя взаимная неприязнь, но Гарри пытался следить за собой, когда впервые встретился с наследником Малфоев. К сожалению, блондин не ответил той же любезностью.

                – Близнецы Поттеры и Уизел, – усмехнулся он, пользуясь поддержкой пары своих дружков. Они были намного объемнее блондина и ростом с Гарри, когда тот не скрывался под чарами. – По-прежнему не в состоянии отличить неправильное от плохого, как я вижу? – спросил он, глядя на Рона.

                – Я думаю, нам все прекрасно удается, благодарю, – спокойно отозвался Гарри, и чтобы показать, насколько его трогал этот спор, взял книгу заклинаний и продолжил читать. Или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, выжидая, пока трое мальчиков уйдут. Именно в этот момент Драко решил не только оскорбить семью Рона, но и приказать своим лакеям – Крэббу и Гойлу – забрать их оставшихся шоколадных лягушек. Гарри вздохнул и снова достал палочку. Пара простых, но эффективных заклинаний связывания ног, и в результате двое стронувшихся с места мальчишек споткнулись и упали на пол.

                – Это было здорово, приятель! – воскликнул Рон, а Адриан угукнул. Гарри просто посмотрел на ошеломленного Драко и спокойно сказал:

                – Я сниму проклятие, если ты заберешь своих друзей и уйдешь, Малфой. – Блондин уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, пока два мальчика на полу ждали его решения. – Ты меня слышишь?

                – Да, – ответил тот.

                – Вот и хорошо, – и он тут же взмахом палочки снял проклятие, а Крэбб и Гойл поспешно поднялись и, пошатываясь, вышли из отсека. – И я был бы признателен, если бы ты впредь не оскорблял моих друзей, Малфой, – добавил Гарри; Драко прищурился и снова фыркнул, прежде чем уйти.

                – А ты действительно заранее прочитал наши книги, верно? – спросил Адриан, весело улыбаясь.

                – Ага, именно, – ответил Гарри, пожав плечами.

                – Это было здорово! – повторил Рон, когда они расселись по своим местам.

                Они едва успели перекинуться парой слов, прежде чем к их купе вернулась Гермиона, чтобы сообщить им, что они вот-вот приедут в Хогвартс. Мальчики выпроводили ее, чтобы иметь возможность переодеться в свои черные мантии, что едва успели сделать, прежде чем раздался голос кого-то невидимого, велевшего оставить свои сундуки в поезде и приготовиться к выходу; Гарри был уверен, что это какие-то чары. Северус начал учить его ощущать чары, но до начала семестра ему удалось узнать только основы. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и преодолел несколько шагов, отделявших его от платформы.

                – Первоклаш! Первоклаш, сюда! – прозвучал невдалеке голос Хагрида, подзывавшего всех к себе.

                Поехали, подумал Гарри и последовал на голос лесника.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 6 дюймов = 15,24 см.
> 
> ** Черный Тадж-Махал – это легенда. Якобы Шах-Джахан планировал построить ещё один мавзолей, уже из чёрного мрамора, как раз по другую сторону реки от существующего Тадж-Махала, соединив два дворца серебряным мостом, но ему помешали внутрисемейные разборки.
> 
> *** Сигил или сигилла (от лат. sigillum) – символ (или комбинация нескольких конкретных символов или геометрических фигур), обладающий магической силой. Сигилы широко использовались магами и алхимиками для вызова и управления духа или демона. Сигил наряду с именем и формулой вызова играл немаловажную роль в гримуаре. Самые известные сигилы представлены в средневековых магических и алхимических книгах (в основном по демонологии): «Малый Ключ царя Соломона», «Печати 6-й и 7-й Книги Моисея», «Сигилы Черной и Белой магии» и др. Самым известным сигилом является пентаграмма. Также сигилы использовались в качестве эмблем различных сообществ.
> 
> **** 2х4 дюйма – чуть больше, чем 5х10 см.
> 
> *5 Пушки Педдл (Палящие Пушки, англ. Chudley Cannons) – английская команда по Квиддичу, постоянно внизу турнирной таблицы, любимая команда Рона Уизли. Возможно, из-за ярко-оранжевой формы игроков.
> 
> *6 Софийские Стервятники (Сливенские Сарычи, Габровские Грифы, Стервятники Враца, англ. Vratsa Vultures) – болгарская команда по Квиддичу, самая известная в Европе. Семикратные победители чемпионата Европы, очень зрелищная, игроки отлично исполняют удар из-за пределов штрафного поля. Всегда стремятся дать новым игрокам шанс прославиться.
> 
> *7 Гарпии Гервена (Холихедские Гарпии, англ. Hollyhead Harpies) – команда по Квиддичу, играющая за Британию и Ирландию. Базируется в городе Гервен/Холихед, который расположен на северо-западе Уэльса. Команда основана в 1203 году, вторая по давности основания. В команде только девушки.


	18. Начало семестра

                Гарри занял лодку вместе со своим братом и Роном, и они, следом за прочими учениками, поплыли через озеро к виднеющемуся вдалеке величественному замку; зеленоглазый волшебник разрывался между волнением и ужасом. Он почти безуспешно твердил про себя, что бояться совершенно нечего. Не желая поддаваться страху, он просто смотрел на замок и пытался дышать ровно. Непростая задачка.

                Первокурсники поприветствовали профессора МакГонагалл, выглядевшую привычно-строгой, ее умные глаза осмотрели испуганных одиннадцатилеток. Она провела их всех по коридору в маленькую комнату. Вряд ли у кого-то выйдет не впечатлиться замком, подумал Гарри, посматривая вверх, на сводчатые потолки; другого такого места, как Хогвартс, просто нет! Тем временем, профессор МакГонагалл объяснила, что такое факультеты, и вкратце рассказала всем о грядущей в скором времени Церемонии Распределения, а затем покинула их, напоследок велев поправить одежду и принять, как она выразилась, вид поумнее – ее взгляд ненадолго остановился на мантии Невилла и на пятне на носу Рона. Невилл, который к тому моменту уже нашел свою жабу, Тревора, стал нервно возиться с мантией, а Рон одновременно принялся оттирать нос.

                Сам Гарри старался не суетиться и не пытаться пригладить волосы; удалось ему это только тогда, когда он вспомнил, что те были частью заклинания маскировки, и любые попытки причесаться все равно не принесут никакого результата. Не то чтобы иначе он смог справиться со своими непослушными волосами. Но когда Минерва МакГонагалл награждает тебя _таким_ взглядом, тут уж ничего не поделаешь, остается только постараться сделать все возможное, чтобы поправить свою одежду или отсалютовать этой женщине.

                Профессор МакГонагалл вернулась, велела им выстроиться в колонну и ввела их через огромные двери в Большой Зал; там, сидя за столами четырех факультетов, освещенные сиянием тысяч парящих свечей, обнаружились старшие школьники. Небо на зачарованном потолке в точности повторяло ночное небо снаружи, и пускай Гарри знал, что это только чары, он все равно машинально попытался найти несколько созвездий, и эти привычные действия немного успокоили его нервы. В дальнем конце зала зеленоглазый волшебник легко смог различить облаченную в черное фигуру Северуса Снейпа. Он чуть улыбнулся: что бы ни случилось, он не один, с ним тут Сев.

                Он прошел вместе со всеми учениками, на сердце у него стало заметно легче. Профессор МакГонагалл устроила на стуле старую оборванную шляпу; Распределяющая Шляпа, подумал Гарри, узнавая ее по описаниям Северуса и Джеймса. Несмотря на свою тревогу по поводу Церемонии Распределения, Гарри даже предвкушал этот момент. И не был разочарован, когда спереди, чуть выше полей, на шляпе появился похожий на щель рот и шляпа запела:

 

_Ох, кажусь я не самым прекрасным на свете,_

_Не стоит решать все по краю полей._

_Я съем себя сразу, как только найдете_

_Находчивей шляпу, чем я, и модней._

_Вы ваш котелок начерните до блеска,_

_Избавьте от складок высокий колпак,_

_Я – Шляпа из Хогвартса, молвлю я веско_

_И я превзойти их могу просто так._

_Не спрячете вы в голове своей места,_

_Что мудрая Шляпа не сможет найти._

_Примерьте меня, и скажу я вам честно,_

_На какой факультет вам бы стоит пойти._

_Быть может, для вас Гриффиндор предназначен,_

_В стенах его храбрые сердцем живут,_

_Он рыцарством, мужеством, силой означен,_

_И все гриффиндорцы отвагой слывут._

_А может быть, вам Хаффлпафф предначертан –_

_Для верности и справедливости дом._

_Готов хаффлпаффец учиться усердно,_

_Терпением брать и тяжелым трудом._

_Иль вас ждет Равенкло, веселый и мудрый,_

_Здесь самый смекалистый собран народ,_

_Проворный, находчивый и остроумный_

_Хорошего друга в любом тут найдет._

_Быть может, вам стоит пойти в Слизерин,_

_И там обучаясь, науки постичь,_

_Его ловкачи найдут сотню причин_

_Любыми из средств своих целей достичь._

_Давай же, дружок, скорей на коня,_

_Не бойся и колебанья оставь,_

_В надежных руках (хоть их нет у меня)_

_Ты будешь, лишь голову Шляпе подставь.*_

 

                Пока все рукоплескали шляпе, Гарри заметил, что профессор МакГонагалл снова вышла вперед, на этот раз неся с собой свиток, явно бывший списком всех первокурсников, которых она и начала вызывать в алфавитном порядке. В то же время, молодой волшебник размышлял над словами Мыслящей Шляпы; если он** может заглядывать в голову, не придется ли опасаться того, что он кому-то расскажет? Северус, после подробного обсуждения этого вопроса, указал, что заклинание, которое позволяло шляпе выполнять свою работу, было связано со школой и заставляло его хранить свои секреты. Что бы он ни увидел в головах учеников, это являлось частью тайны школы, так что те же самые заклинания, которые делали из него нечто отличное от обычных шляп, обязывали его держать все, что он узнавал, при себе. Но поскольку пугающей способностью заглянуть в голову и рассказать об этом обладал не только Шляпа, Гарри все равно быстро проверил свои окклюменционные щиты.

                Северус, предупредивший его, что директор является мастером Легилименции, обучил его летом основам. Конечно, он пока и близко не подошел к уровню мастера зелий, но он тренировался хранить свои мысли по отдельности и возводить достаточно сильные щиты, которые предупредят его, если кто-то попытается читать у него в голове, и хотя бы дадут ему достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать и позвать на помощь.

                – Грейнджер, Гермиона! – выкрикнула профессор Трансфигурации, и густоволосая ведьма, с которой они столкнулись в поезде, волнуясь, направилась к шляпе, которую и надела на голову. Гарри заметил, как Адриан и Рон обменялись взглядами, а потом – как их передернуло, когда она была распределена на Гриффиндор; Рон даже застонал в знак протеста. Невилл распределился на Гриффиндор, Драко Малфой на Слизерин – какая неожиданность! Да он бы умолял шляпу, если бы уже не был заточен под этот факультет, но Гарри немного завидовал, ведь блондинчик будет на факультете Северуса, – а затем...

                – Поттер, Адриан! – позвала профессор, и по Большому Залу поползли шепотки.

                – Она сказала, Поттер? – спросил кто-то.

                – _Тот самый_ Адриан Поттер? – переспросил еще кто-то.

                – Я именно это и услышал! – согласился другой.

                Гарри закатил глаза; честно говоря, Адриан терпеть не мог привлекать к себе внимание, а Гарри не хотел, чтобы его брату было неуютно в Хогвартсе, в который тот мечтал пойти, сколько себя помнил. В это время Адриан с решительным видом надел Шляпу; ждать пришлось недолго: Шляпа назвал Гриффиндор меньше чем через десяток секунд. Гарри аплодировал усерднее всего прочего зала, а крайний левый стол разразился приветствиями. Мальчик отчетливо слышал, как Фред и Джордж скандировали: «Мы получили Адриана! Мы получили Адриана!»

                – Поттер, Гарри! – позвала МакГонагалл с небольшой улыбкой на лице.

                Гарри подошел с высоко поднятой головой, тайком бросив последний взгляд на Северуса, который ободряюще ему кивнул. Его имя не вызвало ажиотажа, но Гарри так даже больше нравилось. Он натянул Шляпу на глаза, и Большой Зал скрылся из виду.

                «Итак, второй из близнецов Поттеров! – прошептал голос ему на ухо. – И ты немного знаком с Окклюменцией! Впечатляюще для твоего возраста! Так, а теперь давай-ка посмотрим, что... Великий Мерлин! – воскликнул Шляпа в полной растерянности. – Ты, юный Гарри, скрываешь больше тайн, чем все ученики, которых я когда-либо имел удовольствие распределять, вместе взятые. И то, что ты скрываешь, это... _Удивительно_!»

                «Ты же не расскажешь, правда?» – тихо подумал Гарри, внутренне съежившись.

                «Даже не будь я вынужден хранить то, что узнаю, при себе, я бы не стал; я вижу, как ты защищаешь своего брата, юный Гарри, и это достойно восхищения. – Шляпа остановился. – Но куда тебя направить? Ты настолько умен и начитан, Равенкло прекрасно тебе подойдет; ты так же достаточно хитер, чтобы скрывать свои секреты как слизеринец. А еще тут есть верность вместе с отвагой и благородством, да. Как же лучше поступить?»

                «Ничего не выпирает?» – полюбопытствовал мальчик, разговор его заинтриговал; не мог же он, в конце концов, не поинтересоваться, что волшебный предмет, веками по долгу службы заглядывавший в мысли, может о нем сказать?

                « _Все_ в твоем разуме выпирает, мой дорогой! – воскликнул Шляпа. – Что я могу сказать? Разве что, Алхимия? Ох, мой мальчик, ты знаешь Алхимию! На какой бы факультет ты в результате ни попал, я советую тебе присмотреться к дополнительным занятиям, которые может предложить школа!

                Зеленоглазый волшебник мысленно кивнул, на его появилась губах легкая ухмылка; все было не так плохо, как он думал. И пока шляпа продолжал размышлять и бормотать про себя о его чертах – смелость смешалась с быстротой мысли и некоторым пренебрежением правилами в качестве последнего аргумента, – Гарри вспомнил слова Северуса.

                «Если Вы загляните в мое сердце, это поможет?» – спросил он мысленным эквивалентом тихого голоса. Неважно, какому факультету он больше подходил, он уже становился Хэтстоллом***, и прекрасно это понимал.

                «Ты позволишь мне заглянуть в твое сердце, юноша?» – серьезно спросил Шляпа.

                «Я много чего скрываю, но только не в моем сердце», – решительно ответил Гарри, внезапно почувствовав себя очень храбрым. Шляпа хмыкнул.

                «Я могу заглянуть только в твою голову, но даже если бы я _мог_ видеть в твоем сердце, думаю, в этом нет _необходимости_. Требуется большое мужество – возможно, даже величайшая отвага, – чтобы позволить кому-то заглянуть в твое сердце, Гарри. А поскольку твой разум подходит всем, твое сердце ведет тебя на...»

                – _ГРИФФИНДОР_! – выкрикнул последнее слово Шляпа, и Гарри улыбнулся; Северус сделал то же самое, пусть даже почти незаметно. Он определенно наслаждался своей правотой.

                – Хорошая работа, братец! – оценил Адриан, похлопывая своего младшего брата по спине и довольно улыбаясь.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник улыбался в ответ; все прошло просто прекрасно – Рон тоже был распределен на Гриффиндор, – и его хогвартская жизнь наконец-то начиналась. Он не сознавал, насколько был голоден, пока распределение не закончилось и Дамблдор не озвучил свою версию приветственной речи. Неожиданно для себя, Гарри набросился на еду в своей тарелке, в процессе уничтожения всего до последнего кусочка охотясь за порцией пирога с патокой и – конечно же – шоколадного суфле.

                Веселая праздничная атмосфера была несколько омрачена зловещими словами Дамблдора, предупредившего учеников не приближаться к правому коридору на третьем этаже, если они не хотят умереть мучительной смертью. По Большому Залу снова пробежали шепотки, а мысли Гарри сразу же приступили к составлению всевозможных сценариев. Единственной причиной, почему Дамблдор может не допускать учеников в определенное место в школе, могло стать нечто, хранящееся в Хогвартсе, который, вообще-то, был самым безопасным местом в стране, опередив в этом даже Гринготтс. Но что приходится охранять такими методами, которые могут представлять угрозу для учеников? Что может быть настолько важным? Мозги у него едва не задымились, когда он понял, что что-то упускает, что существует связь, которую он не улавливает, хотя и должен бы, но он слишком устал, чтобы как следует поднапрячься.

                Он просто последовал за Перси – которого назначили старостой факультета, чем тот, похоже, гордился – к Гриффиндорской Башне, не беспокоясь запоминать туда дорогу, ибо даже не проведи он в замке так много времени, одних рассказов, которые он слышал в мэноре Поттеров, хватило бы, чтобы нарисовать почти идеальную карту местоположения львиной гостиной. Гарри улыбнулся, увидев знаменитую картину Полной Дамы, и попросту ввалился внутрь, отправляясь прямиком в свою постель. Он сделал попытку немного очистить свой разум, пока чистил зубы, но сумел проделать только основные необходимые окклюменционные упражнения, как почувствовал себя почти готовым свалиться и уснуть тут же на полу.

                На следующее утро Гарри и Адриан получили письма от родителей и крестных, поздравлявших с распределением на Гриффиндор: «Как они так быстро узнали?» – вслух удивился Адриан. Гарри был уверен, что Сохатый и Бродяга допросили Дамблдора еще в вечер церемонии, – а зеленоглазый волшебник еще получил неподписанную записку, почерк в которой он узнал бы везде, где было только:

**_«Поздравляю._ **

**_P.S.: Я же тебе говорил.»_ **

                Гарри, с улыбкой покосившись в сторону мастера зелий, сдержал смех и быстро спрятал записку, пока ее кто-нибудь не заметил. Шепотки, касающиеся его брата, преследовали его весь день, заставляя Адриана чуть заметно краснеть, но Гарри оставался равнодушен; он всего лишь желал начала уроков. Как бы он ни хотел помочь своему брату, он радовался появившейся возможности добиться чего-то для себя и получить признание за свои усилия, к тому же, он хотел, чтобы Северус им гордился.

                Первым уроком семестра стала Гербология, и первокурсники отправились к теплицам – особым теплицам, – где профессор Спраут постаралась научить их различать грибы и травы. Гарри, который уже многого добился в гербологии благодаря теплицам в замках Фламелей и Северуса, смог опознать их все и добавить несколько лишних подробностей, важных для их применения – ничего такого, чего бы не было в книжных примечаниях, но все таки, – удивив профессора и в одиночку заработав Гриффиндору пятнадцать баллов. Адриан поздравил его, а Гермиона попыталась загнать его в угол для небольшого допроса на предмет дополнительных лакомых кусочков информации, владение которыми он продемонстрировал, так что Гарри пришлось быстро ускользнуть от нее и направиться на следующий урок.

                Он был полностью разочарован уроком Истории Магии с профессором Биннсом, который оказался призраком, не считавшим необходимым привлекать внимание своих учеников. Гарри попытался делать записи, но вскоре обнаружил, что это бесполезная затея; Северус уже научил его всему, что можно было знать – или, по крайней мере, всему, что необходимо было знать – о гоблинских восстаниях, и потому он смертельно скучал!

                Другим разочарованием стала Защита от Темных Искусств, урок, которого Гарри ждал, желая посмотреть, как поведет себя на нормальной дуэли, потому что он не дорос до уровня Северуса, чтобы затеваться с ним. Весь класс пропах чесноком, а профессор Квиррелл, казалось, боялся собственного предмета.

                Чары оказались веселым уроком; они все еще не приступили к работе с заклинаниями, но профессор Флитвик упал со стула – вернее, с книг на стуле, на котором он стоял, – назвав во время переклички имя Адриана. Гарри пришлось подавить смех, спрятавшись за свою книгу, когда Адриан покраснел. Астрономия принесла отдохновение, а профессор Синистра осталась крайне довольной знаниями Гарри по данному предмету; его сокурсники, в свою очередь, остались довольны баллами, которые он заработал для Гриффиндора. Гермиона дошла до того, чтобы спросить, как так получилось, что он не распределился на Равенкло. Гарри только пожал плечами и указал, что чья бы корова мычала; она лишь улыбнулась и переключила внимание на поиск верного пути в общежитие.

                Первый урок по трансфигурации вышел интересным; профессор МакГонагалл ясно дала понять, что она не потерпит никакого баловства в своем классе, позволив им разговаривать ровно до момента начала урока. Затем она продемонстрировала превращение стола в свинью и обратно, заставив весь класс – включая Гарри, которому всегда нравилось наблюдать за превращениями – ахнуть. Дальше она дала им задание превратить спичку в иголку. Гарри в течение нескольких минут делал вид, что читает теорию, пока его одноклассники пробовали свои силы в заклинании – в основном безуспешно, хотя Адриан уже добился того, что его спичка заострилась, – а затем уверенно взмахнул палочкой и превратил свою спичку в совершенную иглу. Профессор МакГонагалл прервала свои блуждания по классу, подошла к его столу, взяла иголку в руки и показала ее всему классу, наградив Гарри необычайно теплой улыбкой.

                – Хорошая работа, мистер Поттер, – произнесла она, ее умные глаза посмотрели на него поверх очков. – Вы пробовали это заклинание раньше?

                Если честно, Гарри не пользовался конкретно этим заклинанием, когда Северус начинал учить его превращать мелкую гальку в пуговицы, прежде чем перейти к более сложным заклинаниям.

                – Нет, профессор, но я прочитал теорию; еще я прочитал некоторые книги моего отца, – добавил зеленоглазый волшебник, думая об огромной библиотеке в замке Северуса.

                – Ах да, – кивнув, признала она и снова улыбнулась. – Превращения всегда привлекали Джеймса.

                И наградив Гриффиндор пятью баллами, она продолжила свой обход. Гарри улыбнулся Адриану, который обернулся, одобрительно оттопырив палец вверх по поводу полученных баллов. К концу урока, кроме Гарри только Адриан сумел завершить превращение, а Гермионе удалось превратить свою спичку только наполовину.

                Не успел Гарри и глазом моргнуть, как наступила пятница, день, примечательный их первым уроком зелий; тот должен был проходить с учениками Слизерина, но Гарри не поэтому нервничал. Сейчас он сможет увидеть Сева таким, какой тот в Хогвартсе, и он не был уверен, что ему это понравится. Мастер зелий предупредил его, что его образ совершенно не походит на него же обычного. Зеленоглазый мальчик заявил, что готов к этому, но на самом деле немного приуныл; хотел бы он видеть, что Северус учит так, как может это делать на самом деле, а особенно хотел, чтобы другие ученики тоже это увидели. Он спускался в подземелья, едва замечая комментарии брата и Рона по поводу Северуса, или как Адриан приглашает рыжего с ними двумя вечером к Хагриду. Они только-только сели – Гарри и Адриан за одним столом, а Рон с боку от Адриана с Невиллом, – когда Северус с шумом ворвался в дверь, его черная мантия вздымалась за ним. Внезапно Гарри прекрасно понял, почему все ученики боялись его, и ухмыльнулся прежде, чем смог с собой справиться; ох, и ждет же их однажды сюрприз!

                Расхаживая, Северус объяснял им, что именно они будут делать на зельях и что это вообще такое. Его голос был четким и отрешенным, лишенным тепла, к которому привык Гарри. Тем не менее, он легко приковывал всеобщее внимание и вызвал у Гарри незаметную ухмылку на комментарии о «болванах»: некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся. Продолжил Северус перекличкой и, как и Флитвик, остановился, добравшись до имени Адриана. Но тут не последовало ничего смешного; он просто смерил Адриана пронзительным взглядом, заставив того еле заметно заерзать, прежде чем перешел к Гарри и остальному классу.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник знал, что должно было последовать дальше; Северус спрашивал его, насколько Адриан продвинулся в зельях, а Гарри, в свою очередь, спросил своего брата. На что старший близнец Поттер рассмеялся и просто заявил, что до сих пор Джеймс не считал необходимым учить его зельям; они сосредоточили все силы на работе с заклинаниями, и он всего лишь немного пролистнул свой учебник за первый курс. Северус мертвенно побледнел; как видно, Джеймс позволил своей вражде отразиться на образовании сына. Что выйдет, если Адриан падет жертвой какого-то зелья? Что, если ему будет необходимо что-то сварить, чтобы вылечить себя? Хотя бы противоядие?

                Так что было решено проверить, что именно Адриан знал о зельях; Гарри возражал, понимая, насколько это может оказаться для Северуса тяжело, но мастер зелий только пожимал плечами, с ухмылкой напоминая ему, что от него ожидают именно такой реакции. Не то чтобы от этого идея нравилась Гарри больше.

                После перечисления всех учеников, мастер зелья неожиданно – для всех прочих – повернулся к кареглазому Поттеру и назвал его имя:

                – Мистер Адриан Поттер, – начал он. – Что я получу, если добавлю толченый корень асфодели к настойке полыни?

                Адриан растерялся и обернулся на такого же растерянного Рона. Гермиона подняла руку, Драко, Крэбб и Гойл захихикали, а Гарри подавил вздох. Вопрос был элементарным, как раз для первокурсников, и для кого-то, прошедшего такое обучение, как у Адриана, он должен быть простым; но, очевидно, его брат вообще не интересовался этим предметом.

                – Ответа нет? – спросил Северус, заметив потерянный взгляд на лице старшего из близнецов Поттеров. Внутри он кипел; на самом деле он не был настроен против мальчика, но тот должен знать хотя бы основы. Возможно, если он спросит что-нибудь из начала книги... – Давайте попробуем еще раз. Где бы Вы искали, если бы я сказал Вам найти мне безоар? – он выжидающе посмотрел на Адриана, и глаза мальчика за стеклами очков расширились. Гарри стиснул зубы, пытаясь не застонать; об этом упоминалось во второй главе учебника, сразу после введения о смертельно опасных зельях и ингредиентах. На этом месте Гермиона затрясла рукой, но Северус ее проигнорировал.

                – Я не знаю, сэр, – повторил Адриан. Рон вперил в Северуса испепеляющий взгляд, а Драко засмеялся.

                – В чем разница между клобуком монаха и волчьей отравой? – наконец спросил он, и Гарри съежился от пустого выражения лица своего брата; на этот раз ответ упоминался в первом же абзаце первой главы, где было отмечено, что ингредиенты для зелий можно найти в различных странах под разными названиями. Это была одиннадцатая страница книги, ради Мерлина!

                – Я не знаю. Но думаю, что знает Гермиона. Почему бы Вам не спросить у нее? – высказался Адриан, вызвав несколько смешков. Резкий взгляд заставил руку Гермионы упасть, и Гарри заподозрил, что, в дополнение к своему раздражению на невежество Адриана, Северус не терпел, когда другие ученики прерывали его без разрешения, даже если это проявлялось в виде тянущейся руки, что и самого Гарри слегка раздражало.

                – Один балл с Гриффиндора за Ваше нахальство, мистер Поттер, – сообщил мастер зелий и повернулся к Гарри. – Мистер Гарри Поттер, – начал он, и глаза Адриана сузились; он взглянул на своего брата и ободряюще кивнул. Гарри хотелось побиться головой об стол; Северус должен обращаться с ним так же, ведь он тоже был Поттером, а это только расширит пропасть между мастером зелий и его семьей. Ну, я-то, по крайней мере, _могу_ ответить, подумал Гарри. – Как Вы думаете, можете ли Вы ответить на вопросы, которые я задал Вашему брату?

                – Да, сэр, – согласно кивнул Гарри. – Асфодель и полынь, в сочетании с некоторыми другими ингредиентами, входят в состав снотворного, настолько сильного, что оно известно как Глоток Живой Смерти, зелья, которое получило некоторое признание в маггловском фольклоре****, – ответил зеленоглазый мальчик. – Безоар – это камень, который добывают из желудка козы, он спасает от большинства ядов, единственное известное исключение – это яды, включающие драконью кровь. К счастью, драконья кровь включена только в малое число магических зелий, ведь она, как правило, очищает, поэтому несовместима с большинством ключевых ингредиентов смертоносных ядов, – объяснил Гарри, вспомнив то, что Николас рассказывал ему о драконьей крови. Эта информация упоминалась в открытых источниках, а Гарри помнил, что видел экземпляр книги Дамблдора по этому вопросу в мэноре Поттеров, поэтому полагал, что может дать максимально развернутый ответ. – Что касается клобука монаха и волчьей отравы, это одно и то же растение, которое в основном используется для лечебных зелий; оно также известно как аконит.

                Этого должно хватить, подумал Гарри. Адриан сиял, и Гарри робко улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он поймал взгляд Симуса, который ему подмигнул, а затем Гермионы, которая пораженно на него уставилась.

                – Ну, и почему никто не записывает? – спросил Северус, про себя гордо улыбаясь; он мысленно отметил присудить пять баллов Гриффиндору, когда уединится в своем кабинете.

                Оставшаяся часть урока прошла легко – для слизеринцев. Гарри метался между желанием засмеяться вслух и виной за переживания Северуса... Может быть, если бы не он, мастеру зелий не пришлось бы так стараться, думал мальчик, удерживая Невилла, с которым оказался в паре, от попытки расплавить их общий котел. Невилл беззвучно его поблагодарил, но тут мимо них прошел Северус; мальчик весь съежился при виде мастера зелий. Упомянутый мастер зелий уловил выражение лица Гарри и решил, что должен будет с ним поговорить; он был в ужасе от мысли о том, что Гарри мог подумать о нем после такого урока, и, похоже, его худшие опасения оправдывались.

                Вторая половина дня прошла как в тумане, Гарри отвлекся от своих самоистязаний только на камни, которые Хагрид называл кексами, а потом трое парней вернулись в гостиную Гриффиндора. Зеленоглазый мальчик зашел за своей книгой о сигилах – замаскированной под учебник по Трансформации за первый курс, – по которой он занимался каждый вечер, когда наткнулся взглядом на свою сову; на удивление, Хедвиг расположилась на левом столбике его укрытой балдахином кровати, а к ее лапе было привязано письмо. Записка была простой и короткой:

**_«Встречаемся сегодня в моем кабинете; используй мантию. Нам надо поговорить.»_ **

                Гарри задумался, к чему бы это, его воображение сразу выдало худший сценарий: Северус понял, насколько бы легче была его жизнь, если бы ему не пришлось притворяться ради него? Он сглотнул и достал свою книгу, сжигая записку быстрым _Инсендио_. Как бы ни были интересны сигилы, он все равно никак не мог сосредоточиться, мыслями сбиваясь на встречу, которая должна состояться этой ночью. Демонстративно улегшись в постель, он терпеливо выждал, пока весь факультет заснет; он упорно боролся со сном, пока не перевалило далеко за полночь, а потом достал из сундука своего брата мантию-невидимку и направился к подземельям, оставив позади совершенно растерянную Полную Даму. Он практически пролетел вниз по Парадной Лестнице, но стоило ему добраться до кабинета Северуса, как он замер. Ты ведешь себя просто глупо, отчитал он сам себя, и постучал, прежде чем войти. Северус был там, сидел в своем кресле, сбросив маскирующие заклинания. Гарри тут же последовал его примеру и вошел в комнату, стягивая мантию.

                – Привет, Сев, – тихо поприветствовал Гарри, его глаза встретились с Северусовыми, а потом расширились от удивления; он ожидал увидеть раздражение, возможно, некоторую вину, но только не беспокойство.

                – Гарри, – отозвался Северус и жестом пригласил его сесть. – Перейдем сразу к делу, – начал мастер зелий, наконец-то выдохнув; среди всех путей, которые он мог использовать, чтобы сказать то, что хотел, лучшим вариантом казалась прямолинейность; как бы там ни было, он никогда не любил ходить вокруг да около.

                – Конечно, Сев, – сказал Гарри, окончательно запутавшись.

                – Я знаю, мы уже говорили об этом прежде, но все же я не мог не заметить твою реакцию на утренний урок зелий; Гарри, ты ведь знаешь, что это не совсем я, верно? Это просто маска, которую я должен носить, – выпалил Северус на одном дыхании. – Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом. – К его удивлению, Гарри рассмеялся. – Что? – не понял мастер зелий, и мальчик засмеялся еще сильнее.

                – И это все? – спросил Гарри, утирая слезы. Он все еще не был уверен, выступили они от хохота или от чистого облегчения; скорее всего, и то, и другое.

                – А что еще? – спросил Северус, уставившись на мальчика. – Что, по-твоему, я собирался сказать?

                – Что ты устал носить маску и добавишь, что винишь меня за твою загубленную жизнь, – легко поделился Гарри, и у Северуса отпала челюсть. _Он подумал что?_

                – Что? – недоверчиво переспросил он. Северус закрыл глаза и медленно помассировал виски. – Я же ведь говорил тебе не стоять над котлом, когда варишь зелья? Испарения плохо на тебя влияют.

                Гарри рассмеялся еще сильнее.

                – В будущем я постараюсь этого избегать, Сев, – пообещал мальчик.

                – А если серьезно, Гарри, – вернулся к теме мастер зелий, открывая глаза и придвигаясь к мальчику; он положил руки на плечи Гарри и заглянул ему прямо в глаза. – Как ты мог подумать, что загубил мою жизнь, малыш? Мне все равно пришлось бы носить эту маску, для тебя ли, или просто чтобы быть готовым к возвращению Волдеморта; это результат выбора, сделанного мною еще до твоего рождения, это бремя, нести которое я сам решил, – объяснил он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, Гарри, что ты – единственная причина, по которой я есть за этой маской. Потому что до тебя я и _был_ этой маской; я был холодным и потерянным, и сам бы не дал за себя и кната; ты вернул меня к жизни, малыш. И за это я тебе благодарен.

                Гарри улыбнулся и обнял мастера зелий.

                – Все было не так уж плохо, я имею в виду урок, – признался Гарри. – Я пытался не засмеяться при мысли, какие у них стали бы лица, если бы они узнали, какой ты на самом деле, – ухмыльнулся мальчик.

                – Я сам частенько себе это представляю, – с усмешкой признался Северус.

                – И, пап?

                – Да, Гарри?

                – Возможно, тебе приходится носить эту маску, но ты не одинок, ты же знаешь? – тихо спросил он, на что его снова обняли.

                – Спасибо, Гарри, – отозвался Северус. На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, пока Гарри не воскликнул:

                – Я просто не могу поверить, сколько всего упустили в обучении Адриана! – разволновался Гарри, вернулся его страх за брата; он не хотел часто себе об этом напоминать, но он знал – в глубине души он был в этом уверен, – что однажды Волдеморт вернется. В этом трудно было усомниться, и это было так чертовски несправедливо. И когда он это сделает, Адриан станет целью; может быть, даже главной целью, если Волдеморт не поймет свою ошибку, что вполне возможно, ведь он исчез, полностью отделившись от мира, который считал мальчиком, который выжил, Адриана Поттера.

                – Я знаю, – мрачно согласился Северус. Он вздохнул: – Но сейчас мы ничего не можем с этим поделать; разве что попытаться немного подтолкнуть его в верном направлении; он обязательно научится, – решил Северус, а затем улыбнулся: – И говоря об учебе, как продвигается твое превращение?

                Гарри улыбнулся:

                – Я сделал не так уж много, – поделился он и вытянул руку вперед. – Но я могу сделать вот так.

                И с этими словами его кисть покрылась черным мехом, а ногти вытянулись и превратились в волчьи когти.

                – Определенно, это прогресс, – гордо улыбнувшись, сказал Северус.

                – А ты? – спросил мальчик, и мастер зелий, усмехнувшись, превратил свою кисть в нечто среднее между лапой и человеческой рукой, он определенно продвинулся дальше, чем Гарри.

                – Великолепно! – воскликнул Гарри, и Северус ухмыльнулся.

                – Я знаю, – самодовольно произнес он.

                – Ой, думаешь, такой умный, да? – спросил Гарри вздыхая в притворном раздражении.

                – Я думаю, что я восхитителен, – серьезно заявил Северус, и их обоих настиг новый приступ смеха.

                Они проговорили еще час или около того, Гарри просто рассказал, что произошло за его первую неделю, а Северус поделился с ним, как сотрудники школы хвалили его на собрании в начале года.

                – Правда? – спросил Гарри, его глаза сияли.

                – Конечно, правда, малыш! – ответил Северус, встрепав мальчику волосы.

                – Лучше бы тебе так не делать, – проговорил тот, тщетно пытаясь пригладить волосы.

                – Желай на здоровье, Гарри, – разрешил Северус; шел уже четвертый час, когда Гарри, наконец, выскользнул из кабинета под восстановленными маскировочными чарами и мантией отца, укрывавшей его от любопытных глаз.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня нагло заимствована из народного перевода ГПиФК (кто именно переводил – я не в курсе) и слегка адаптирована под особенности перевода. Мне честно не хотелось мучиться десять раз переведенными стихами.
> 
> ** У меня Шляпа – он. Просто потому, что в каноне этот головной убор был ближе к мужскому роду, чем к женскому. (Да, я знаю, что это предмет среднего рода.)
> 
> *** Хэтстолл (англ. Hatstall) – ученик, над распределением которого Шляпа размышляла не менее пяти минут. Можно было бы это перевести как Шляпотормоз или Буксошляп, но как-то мне такие варианты не очень.
> 
> **** Речь идёт о сказке «Спящая красавица», где принцесса уколола палец веретеном, которое было смочено в этом зелье.


	19. Что там в подземельях?

                Вторая учебная неделя началась так же хорошо, как и первая, а волнения несколько поутихли. Гарри с радостью обнаружил, что его знания позволяли ему разбираться со своей домашней работой в рекордно короткие сроки, что, в свою очередь, давало ему время посидеть в библиотеке, где он, делая вид, что изучает программу первого курса, занимался личными исследованиями. Вечерами он сосредотачивался на своем анимагическом преобразовании, поставив себе целью добиться за сентябрь полного превращения кисти в лапу. Может быть, даже приступить к остальной части руки.

                Он читал про кое-какие контрнаступательные заклинания – книга маскировалась под его учебник по чарам, – и только-только начал переписывать то, которое может удержать от падения (чары, вариации которых часто использовали при сборке метел), как в библиотеку вошел его брат. Гарри, мысленно пометив себе побольше разузнать об этом заклинании, переключился на брата. Даже не пребывай тот в ярости, уже одно то, что Адриан добровольно вошел в библиотеку, было плохим признаком.

                – Я не могу в это поверить! – воскликнул кареглазый Поттер.

                – Во что именно не можешь поверить? – непонимающе уточнил Гарри.

                – Наш урок полетов!

                – И что? – спросил Гарри с проснувшимся любопытством. Сам он этого урока ждал с нетерпением.

                – Это будет двойной урок со слизеринцами! – воскликнул Адриан. Гарри с облегчением выдохнул.

                – Я уж испугался, что его отменили, раз ты так разошелся! – улыбаясь, признался зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Слизеринцы, Гарри! – поднажал Адриан. – Только этого мне и не хватало! Малфой испортит нам первый урок полетов.

                Гарри задумчиво на него посмотрел; по правде говоря, Малфой раздражал тем, что рассказывал всем, желавшим слушать – или не желавшим, для него это, похоже, не имело значения, – насколько он хорош в Квиддиче.

                – Просто не обращай на него внимания, Адриан, и будет тебе счастье.

                Одна только мысль собрать в одном месте его брата, Драко Малфоя и метлы рисовала пугающие перспективы, но он не собирался делиться с Адрианом своими соображениями на этот счет.

                – Он что-нибудь сделает и испортит урок, Гарри! – пожаловался Адриан. – Я в этом уверен.

                Гарри тоже что-то такое предчувствовал, но решил проявить оптимизм.

                – Давай будем просто наслаждаться уроком, и посмотрим, как все пойдет.

                И он, собрав свои книги, вывел брата из библиотеки, поскольку мадам Пинс очень раздраженно смотрела на них из-за своего рабочего стола.

                На следующее утро, в день их первого урока полетов, Невилл получил от своей бабушки Напоминалку. По правде сказать, редкая вещь, хотя Гарри сомневался в ее полезности; что хорошего в том, чтобы знать, что ты что-то забыл, если не можешь сказать, что _именно_? Малфой, казалось, так же заинтересовался Напоминалкой, поскольку он выхватил ее из рук Невилла, и только появление профессора МакГонагалл вынудило ее вернуть.

                Затем разговоры вернулись к квиддичной тактике и к прошлогоднему летнему финалу Кубка Мира по Квиддичу, состоявшемуся в Перу. Гарри про себя улыбался: они с Северусом были на каждой игре, покидая страну под своими обычными псевдонимами. Адриан безумно хотел туда пойти, как и Рон, если уж на то пошло, но было решено, что это невозможно, потому что они не могли просто так поселиться в Перу на целый месяц. Северусу и Гарри такого и не требовалось, хоть они и _провели_ там пару недель, посещая достопримечательности; все-таки, когда ты способен делать портключи – пусть даже несколько незаконные, – можно запросто ходить туда-сюда, как хочется и когда хочется. Обладателем Кубком Мира провозгласили Испанию, а следующий должен будет состояться в Великобритании. Трое мальчиков быстро закончили свой завтрак и направились на улицу, где ждала мадам Хуч, женщина с короткими седыми волосами и яркими желтыми, как у ястреба, глазами.

                Она произнесла перед ними вступительную речь на тему, как им следует обращаться со своими метлами, и по основам полета, а Гарри тем временем занимал себя размышлениями о том, сможет ли он в следующем году пробоваться на позицию ловца в команду Гриффиндора; как известно, младшекурсников в команды обычно не берут, но Гарри – насколько он сам мог судить – полагал, что у него были приличные шансы. Кроме того, команда Гриффиндора отчаянно нуждалась в хорошем ловце, с тех пор как последний из выпустившихся братьев Рона, Чарли, оставил школу. Мадам Хуч подала сигнал, и Гарри приказал своей метле подняться.

                – Вверх!

                И метла, пусть даже это была устаревшая модель – к удивлению Гарри, Комета 36, этой штуке место в музее! – влетела прямо в его вытянутую правую руку. Подобное удалось немногим, что вернуло мысли Гарри к его первому уроку верховой езды, когда Северус объяснял, что лошади чувствуют страх своих всадников. Может, с метлами то же самое, с интересом подумал Гарри, садясь на метлу и ожидая, когда мадам Хуч закончит обратный отсчет. Как видно, Невилл ждать не захотел, он рановато оттолкнулся, и его метла сорвалась в неконтролируемый полет. Когда мальчик врезался в землю, Гарри сочувственно вздрогнул. Мадам Хуч констатировала перелом запястья, так что она повела Невилла в лазарет, пригрозив тем, кто соблазнится полетать в ее отсутствие, отчислением. Опять же, судя по всему, Драко угроза не обеспокоила.

                – Вы видели лицо этого жирдяя?

                – Заткнись, Малфой! – выкрикнул Адриан, мгновенно заводясь. Его реакция точно не обещает тихого-мирного разрешения ситуации, с сарказмом подумал Гарри, проклиная Малфоя за то, что провоцирует его брата.

                – Да, заткнись, Малфой! – согласилась Парвати, немедленно принимая сторону Адриана.

                – Святой Поттер, и вы только посмотрите! У Невилла есть девушка! – воскликнула Панси Паркинсон, ученица со Слизерина, лицом слегка напоминавшая Гарри однажды виденную фотографию любимого бульдога тети Мардж. – А я и не думала, что _тебе_ нравятся толстенькие плаксы, Парвати.

                – Смотрите! – сказал Малфой, выхватывая из травы что-то блестящее. О, нет... – Это же та дурацкая штука, которую Лонгботтому прислала его бабка!

                – Не трогай, урод! – в ярости крикнул Адриан и двинулся на него, собираясь ему врезать, а Симус и Рон – несколько вяловато – попытались его удержать. Все отвлеклись от своих занятий, следя за ссорой.

                – Заставь меня! – невозмутимо ухмыльнулся Драко.

                Гарри начал заводиться; не только потому, что Драко нарывался на неприятности, но и за Невилла тоже; мальчику хватало проблем с адаптацией и привыканием. Ему совершенно не нужны такие страсти у него за спиной. _Особенно_ когда он пострадал.

                – Дай сюда, Малфой, – спокойно велел Гарри, останавливая шутки, его голос прозвучал на удивление властно. Малфой снова ухмыльнулся.

                – Думаю, я засуну это куда-нибудь, чтобы Лонгботтому пришлось поискать – как насчет дерева?

                И он взлетел на метле, сжимая в руке Напоминалку. Летал он вполне прилично, признал Гарри, наблюдая, как Драко неуклонно набирает высоту.

                – Верни ее, ты! – крикнул Адриан и попытался сесть на метлу, но тут путь ему преградила Гермиона, со словами, что его могут отчислить.

                – Иди сюда и возьми, Поттер! – подначил его Малфой, и Адриан тут же вскочил на свою метлу; Гарри вздохнул и, решившись, взлетел сам. В конце концов, Драко не уточнил, _который_ из Поттеров, к тому же, кружил он над младшим из близнецов Поттеров. Он не имел права мучить Невилла только лишь потому, что считал его слабым. Абсолютно никакого права.

                – Гарри! – позвал с земли Адриан, застыв на полушаге от выходки брата.

                Оглянувшись, зеленоглазый волшебник осознал, что Адриан никогда прежде не видел, как он летает. Резко рванув метлу, он взлетел ввысь, под дружный вздох одноклассников стремительно приблизившись к ошеломленному Малфою.

                – Дай сюда, – спокойно приступил он, – или я сброшу тебя с метлы.

                – Да ну? – отозвался Малфой, его голос звучал уже не столь самоуверенно. Гарри ухмыльнулся и помчался на Малфоя, пролетев от него так близко, что блондин в испуге судорожно вцепился в метлу.

                – Ну, да, – подтвердил он, спокойно улыбаясь, и снова направился к Малфою; и без того бледное, лицо слизеринца стало пепельным. – Ты уже забыл, что произошло в поезде, Малфой?

                – Тогда поймай, если сможешь! – пискнул Драко и бросил Напоминалку так далеко, как только смог; Гарри, словно в замедленной съемке, наметанным глазом проследил, как она достигла верхней точки, а затем стала падать на землю; он накренил метлу и тут же помчался следом. И вот он всего в нескольких дюймах над зеленой травой; легко поймав Напоминалку, он снова взлетел под аплодисменты одноклассников. Едва он под восторженными взглядами брата и большинства учеников слез со своей метлы, как тут же услышал:

                – Гарри Поттер! – прозвучал в полной тишине безошибочно узнаваемый голос МакГонагалл. Мне как всегда везет, подумал Гарри и повернулся лицом к своей гибели. Под протесты брата и одноклассников и бурчание профессора Трансфигурации: «Как Вы посмели? Вы же могли свернуть себе шею!» – зеленоглазый волшебник позволил отвести себя обратно в замок и, как ни странно, к классу… Чар?

                – Извините, профессор, но ведь этот путь ведет не к Вашему кабинету; куда мы идем? – спросил Гарри, когда его любопытство перевесило его страх; не то чтобы он боялся исключения, все-таки он знал, что не сделал ничего, заслуживающего такой кары, но он _обещал_ Северусу стать лучшим, и он не собирался нарушать это обещание.

                – К Вуду, – кратко ответила она.

                Вуду, озадачился Гарри. Какое еще _вуду_? Минуточку! Он шокировано вздохнул от посетившей его догадки, а профессор МакГонагалл уже стучалась в дверь. Вуд – это же капитан команды Гриффиндора по Квиддичу! И действительно, из класса был вызван дородный пятикурсник, на лице которого застыло выражение чистейшего удивления, когда МакГонагалл, заведя их в пустой класс, бесцеремонно выставив из него Пивза, представила их друг другу.

                – Поттер, это Оливер Вуд. Вуд – я нашла тебе ловца!

                Гарри разинул рот, ошеломленно уставившись на профессора. Что? У Оливера было такое же лицо, если не хуже, но стоило МакГонагалл объяснить ему, что произошло, как оно засветилось.

                – Поттер, ты раньше когда-нибудь играл в Квиддич? – спросил Оливер с таким лицом, словно Рождество пришло раньше времени.

                – Я немного летал летом, но я никогда по-настоящему не играл.

                И это было почти правдой, два человека не могут нормально играть в Квиддич.

                – И у него как раз подходящее для ловца телосложение! – воскликнул Оливер со слезами на глазах.

                Гарри сдержал ухмылку; нет, его телосложение не подходило ловцу, вообще-то он был выше, чем большинство мальчиков его возраста. Не то чтобы они могли это увидеть. Но он был на пике физической формы, и он был подвижным; он знал, что прекрасно справится. Быстро порешили, что Гарри станет ловцом команды Гриффиндора – после обещания тренироваться, – отчего МакГонагалл усмехнулась; профессор заявила, что его отец будет рад таким новостям. Гарри смутно припомнил, как Сохатый упоминал, что они с Сириусом во времена их первого курса несколько месяцев пытались попасть в квиддичную команду. Широко разулыбавшись, он решил направиться в Большой Зал; весело будет!

                – Ты _шутишь_! – воскликнул Рон, замерев с вилкой у рта, а у Адриана за стеклами очков расширились глаза.

                – Не-а! – улыбнулся Гарри, с удвоенным энтузиазмом наполняя свою тарелку всем, до чего мог дотянуться.

                – _Ловец_? – переспросил Адриан приглушенным голосом; сам старший близнец стремился потом стать охотником команды. Но они же еще первокурсники!

                – Да! – подтвердил Гарри, откусывая кусочек пирога с почками.

                – Но первокурсники никогда... Ты, наверное, самый молодой игрок в команде за... – попытался вспомнить Рон.

                – Столетие, – проглотив, сообщил Гарри. – Вуд мне говорил.

                – Ух ты! – выдохнули оба мальчика.

                – Я знаю! – радостно сказал Гарри, его взгляд метнулся к учительскому столу, где МакГонагалл разговаривала с Северусом. Глаза мастера зелий расширились, когда он обернулся к Гарри, а его лицо, напротив, застыло каменной маской. Никто в Большом Зале не мог знать, что мысленно он исполнял победную пляску! Гарри улыбнулся и снова переключился на своего брата и его друга. – Со следующей недели у меня начнутся тренировки, – объяснил Гарри. – Только не говорите никому. Вуд хочет сохранить все в тайне.

                Именно в этот момент подкрались решившие его поздравить Фред и Джордж, Вуд уже сказал им, поскольку они входили в команду. Такая вот секретность...

                – Но мы ведь можем написать об этом маме и папе, верно? – спросил Адриан, сверкая глазами.

                – Да, конечно, – улыбнувшись, решил Гарри. – Представляешь себе лицо Сириуса, а, братишка?

                Адриан расхохотался, и Гарри тут же последовал его примеру. Только попросив Ли Джордана передать ему картофельное пюре, зеленоглазый волшебник заметил самодовольную ухмылку Драко за слизеринским столом, адресованную брату. Странно, подумал он; он обернулся к своему близнецу и увидел, что тот отвечает блондину испепеляющим взглядом. Я что-то пропустил? – подумал мальчик, но тут отвлекся на Симуса, который хотел знать, все ли у него в порядке, и как именно ему удалось избежать исключения. Тогда-то он и заметил убийственный взгляд Гермионы Грейнджер, также адресованный его брату и Рону, и окончательно пришел к выводу, что _определенно_ что-то пропустил. Он попытался прояснить этот вопрос, но уже пришла пора идти на первый послеобеденный урок, и трое мальчиков направились на Чары, а Рон и Адриан говорили только о Квиддиче.

                Сам урок прошел весело, потому что они начали с небольших чар, которые Гарри выполнял с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь лет, таким образом он легко получил баллы для своего факультета. В конце урока профессор Флитвик заговорщицки ему подмигнул, и Гарри понял, что единственным, кто _не_ распространялся о его принятии в команду Гриффиндора, был, по сути, он сам. Как бы там ни было, Гарри не успел выяснить причину многочисленных убийственных взглядов своего брата. Весь день они с Роном перешептывались вполголоса, а спать легли пораньше, и Гарри, закончив свои внеклассные исследования, последовал их примеру. Он сидел на своей кровати за плотно задернутыми шторами, мимоходом зафиксировав их чарами, потому что тренировался в анимагической трансформации, когда услышал шепот Рона.

                – Половина двенадцатого. Нам пора идти.

                Что? Куда?

                – Готов! – прошептал в ответ Адриан.

                К чему?

                – Ты не думаешь, что нам надо сказать твоему брату? – спросил Рон, а Гарри слушал их, готовясь выйти в комнату.

                – Нет, – решил Адриан. – Он отличник, но его не обучали дуэли как меня. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он попал в неприятности.

                Звучало вроде искренне, и это испугало Гарри; что они собираются делать? Двое мальчиков прокрались из комнаты, и едва они это сделали, как Гарри мгновенно распахнул шторы и снова их сдвинул, как будто все еще находился в постели; осторожность никогда не повредит. Он бы сразу же пошел за ними, если бы его не остановило озарение: он не слышал, чтобы открывали сундук. Значит ли это... да, так и есть, раздраженно подумал он, вытаскивая из сундука брата мантию-невидимку. Проклятье! Если Адриану _необходимо_ покинуть общежитие посреди ночи, не мог он просто взять с собой мантию? Для того ведь она и нужна, в конце-то концов!

                Гарри набросил мантию на плечи и полностью скрылся под ней; ни за что он не оставит брата одного! Он уже собирался вправить своему старшему брату мозги, когда услышал шепот внизу лестницы. Это была Гермиона, которая, как видно, отчитывала его брата и Рона, и очень похоже, что она знала, в чем дело. Так Гермионе можно знать, что происходит, а _ему_ нет? Это как-то задевало.

                – Почему бы тебе не заняться своими делами? – шипел на нее Адриан, пока они выходили из общежития, а Гарри следовал за ними по пятам.

                Гермиона предупредила их не терять баллы, которые она получила от профессора МакГонагалл, повернулась, чтобы удалиться, и только тут поняла, что Полная Дама ушла на ночь в гости. В довершение всего, обнаружился спящий под дверью Невилл, который забыл пароль. Гарри был занят тем, что рвал на себе волосы из-за этих конченых неудачников, а круглолицый мальчик – к счастью, вылеченный, насколько он мог видеть, не то чтобы у мадам Помфри могли возникнуть проблемы с вывихнутым запястьем – увязался за ними. Гарри бесшумно шел следом, пытаясь догадаться по их разговорам, в чем дело. Как-то это было связано с Малфоем и Залом Наград – именно туда они направлялись, – и Гарри тут же почувствовал, как у него сжалось сердце. Его брат и трое одноклассников определенно планировали тут оставаться, дожидаясь Малфоя; а если вдруг Филч? Общеизвестно, что тот проходит мимо этого помещения не реже раза в час. Он как раз собирался поделиться своими соображениями, как Гермиона снова заговорила.

                – Нам надо уходить, – сказала она, пытаясь заставить их прислушаться к голосу разума. – Скоро здесь может появиться Филч.

                – Мы здесь ради дуэли, Гермиона! – воскликнул Адриан. – Мы не можем просто уйти! Это дело чести!

                Гарри захотелось побиться головой о стену. Как будто Малфой сдержит свое слово!

                – Ага! – поддержал его Рон. – А еще это вопрос семейной гордости; Адриан не может отказаться от брошенного вызова!

                Лицо Гермионы отражало такое же раздражение, какое Гарри испытывал, а Невилл благоговейно смотрел на Адриана. Да в чем проблема? Несовершеннолетние волшебники не могут принимать или бросать вызов на формальную волшебную дуэль без согласия родителей! Адриан же должен об этом знать! Вот теперь Гарри был _уверен_ , что Малфой не появится, и в подтверждение этих опасений он услышал, как снаружи Филч обращается к миссис Норрис. Пять пар глаз расширились, и четверо детей в панике бросились прочь, а Гарри следовал за ними чуть позади; Адриан уговорил всех пройти через скрытый проход за гобеленом, который выводил к классу Чар. Быстро соображает; хоть за это Гарри мог мысленно похвалить своего брата. Если бы он только почаще пользовался своими мозгами...

                Именно в этот момент Невилл решил побегать в полной темноте, и незамедлительно врезался в Рона, вместе с ним налетел на доспехи, тем самым эффективно приманив Пивза; как будто этого было мало, Рон решил обругать призрака как раз в тот момент, когда Адриан почти убедил того их отпустить. Впав в панику из-за приближающихся шагов Филча, следующего на вопли Пивза: _«Ученики не в кроватях! В коридоре Чар ученики не в кроватях!»_ – названные ученики сорвались в безумный бег. Что-то частенько мы сегодня ночью так делаем, с сарказмом подумал зеленоглазый волшебник. А я-то опасался, что в Хогвартсе мне будет недоставать физической нагрузки и... Его мысль внезапно оборвалась, когда он понял, куда именно они направляются.

                О, нет! – взмолился Гарри, когда они добрались до запертой двери, которую Гермиона немедленно открыла заклинанием _Алохомора_. Гарри с отпавшей челюстью последовал за ними внутрь: единственная защита, наложенная на дверь в Запретном Коридоре – это запирающие чары? Он немного послушал, как снаружи Пивз дразнил Филча, а потом сосредоточился на более актуальном вопросе. Он только и мог, что стоять и ошеломленно смотреть на огромного трехглавого пса, охранявшего проход; так запирающие чары все-таки оказались не единственной защитой; полезная информация! Остальные четверо учеников тоже быстро обнаружили этого цербера – именно так называется такая порода собак, если Гарри правильно помнил – и развернулись, чтобы немедленно убраться отсюда, но не раньше, чем зеленоглазый мальчик – благодаря многолетнему обучению у Северуса, отточившему его наблюдательность – заметил под огромными собачьими лапами люк. Он не стал задерживаться для решения этой загадки, а последовал за своим братом вон из комнаты, рассудив, что это лучшая идея Адриана за всю ночь.

                Они немедленно направились в сторону общежития, куда уже вернулась со своей ночной прогулки Полная Дама, и, как только Гермиона рассказала мальчишкам про люк и хорошенько их отругала за то, что из-за них их всех могли исключить, рухнули на кровати. К слову о приоритетах, с сарказмом подумал Гарри, первым, пока девочка не завершила свою напыщенную речь, промчался наверх, быстро убрал мантию в сундук Адриана и забрался в свою постель. Всю ночь напролет Адриан и Рон обсуждали пса, а тем временем Гарри и сам пытался уложить произошедшее в голове. Так значит, собака что-то охраняет; Гарри пришлось признать, что цербер являлся идеальным существом – уступая на этом поприще только грифону – для охраны различных ценностей. Его мысли вернулись к попытке обокрасть Гринготтс; Хагрид же говорил об этом что-то, верно? Теперь, когда он вспоминал тот вечер, не мучаясь страхом, что Северус на него злится, он отчетливо видел попытки Хагрида избежать всей этой темы.

                В тот день, когда они ходили по магазинам, Адриан видел, как Хагрид выходил из Гринготтса, и спросил его, что он там делал, правильно? А Хагрид просто сменил тему и сразу же заговорил о другом – о чем-то неприятном, о погоде? Гарри с трудом припоминал подробности, на которые тогда не удосужился обратить внимания.

                Любой, кто знает Хагрида, подтвердит, какой ужасный из него лжец, так что его реакция могла означать только то, что ему было что скрывать. Да на этом цербере прямо написано его имя! Но что за штука может быть настолько важным, что ее пришлось прятать в Хогвартсе? Ну, замок был самым безопасным местом в стране. Николас как-то сказал, что... Николас! Глаза Гарри расширились от шока, он вспомнил беспокойство своего наставника этим летом, а еще загадочные слова Северуса, что он все сам узнает. Добавить сюда тот факт, что Северус обещал кому-то, кроме Николаса, молчать, и что алхимик был очень дружен с Дамблдором, и вуаля! Так что, что бы в Хогвартсе ни хранили, принадлежало оно Николасу. Проблема в том, думал Гарри, стараясь справиться с волнением, что он мог представить себе только одну вещь, которую пришлось бы прятать в школе из-за того, что Николас не доверил ее безопасность собственному замку.

                Необходимо как можно скорее поговорить с Северусом, понял Гарри и попытался ненадолго уснуть; уже одно то, что в школе может быть спрятан Философский Камень, достаточно нервировало, это даже если не думать о причине, по которой пришлось пойти на подобный шаг. Излишне говорить, что сон этой ночью от него бежал; Гарри вымотался, да еще и заработал ужасную головную боль, поднявшись с постели в такую рань.

                Поймать Северуса утром до завтрака зеленоглазому волшебнику не удалось. Сначала он попытался вызвать своего брата на разговор о минувшей ночи, но Адриан был занят оживленным разговором с Роном; они замолкали, стоило Гарри или кому-то другому к ним приблизится, но зеленоглазый мальчик уловил краем уха слово _люк_. Смирившись, что они ничего ему не скажут, он рано покинул Большой Зал, заявив, что ему нужно до Гербологии отправить родителям письмо о его новом звании ловца, и вышел, а на выходе из зала быстро свернул к подземельям.

                Ему не пришлось долго ждать, уже через несколько минут из-за угла появился направлявшийся к своему кабинету Северус. При виде Гарри его взгляд просветлел, но он воздержался от устного приветствия, пока они не оказались в его кабинете. Едва дверь закрылась, он повернулся к мальчику и улыбнулся.

                – Итак, ловец на первом же курсе? – усмехнулся мастер зелий.

                – Ага! – с улыбкой подтвердил Гарри. – Ты бы видел профессора МакГонагалл, когда она объявила Вуду, что я буду следующим ловцом. Она сияла!

                – И была невероятно самодовольна, когда объявила, что в конце этого года Квиддичный Кубок окажется на ее рабочем столе, – согласился Северус, его глаза расширились, как будто он только что понял что-то очень важное. – Я тренировал соперника! – наигранно ужаснулся он.

                – И весьма прилично, могу добавить! – со смехом уточнил Гарри. Но вспомнив, зачем пришел, быстро посерьезнел. – Но я здесь не поэтому.

                И он поведал о том, что именно произошло минувшей ночью. Северус смотрел на него наполовину растерянно – наполовину испуганно, он не мог поверить, что Гарри находился в одной комнате с тем – за неимением более подходящего слова – псом!

                – И Адриан не взял с собой мантию? – спросил он, присев на угол стола, пока мальчик расхаживал по комнате.

                – Нет! – воскликнул Гарри. – И о чем он только _думал_ , принимая вызов на дуэль от Малфоя? Она даже не была официальной!

                Северус кивнул, размышляя о нарушениях прошлой ночи. К сожалению, он никак не мог наказать Малфоя за устроенное, не имея доказательств или не скомпрометировав в процессе Гарри.

                – И не сказать что б я радовался, что ты за ними последовал. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты избежал инцидента с Пушком, – строго добавил Северус.

                – _Пушком_? – вслух удивился Гарри. – Цербера зовут _Пушок_? Кто назвал цербера... – тут он вспомнил про Хагрида и вздохнул. – Не бери в голову.

                Мастер зелий и сам чуть улыбнулся.

                – И ты заметил люк, верно? – пораженно спросил Северус.

                – Гермиона тоже, – отмахнулся Гарри.

                – Так, любые идеи на эту тему? – выжидающе спросил Северус.

                – Скорее вопрос, – с ухмылкой уточнил Гарри.

                – Тогда я тебя слушаю.

                – Кто это такой охотится за Философским Камнем, что ему удалось достаточно напугать Николаса, что он спрятал эту штуку в Хогвартсе?

                Северус засмеялся нарочито-небрежному тону вопроса, идеально имитирующему его собственный, который Гарри использовал, пытаясь замаскировать свое несколько взбудораженное состояние.

                – Многовато же времени тебе на это потребовалось, – указал Северус. – Я думал, ты начнешь догадываться, еще когда в Пророке была опубликована та статья по поводу неудачной кражи.

                Гарри вздохнул.

                – Я отвлекся, – пафосно признался он.

                – Могу себе представить, – поддакнул Северус. – А что касается твоего вопроса, ну, сам подумай: тебе никого не вспоминается, кому бы отчаянно хотелось вернуть себе жизнь, кто-то достаточно отчаянный – и умелый, – чтобы ворваться в Гринготтс?

                Зеленоглазый мальчик, слегка побледнев, мгновенно посерьезнел.

                – Волдеморт?

                Северус мрачно кивнул.

                – Конечно, это всего лишь предположения, последний раз Дамблдор говорил мне, что он все еще скрывается где-то в отдаленном уголке мира, но я ставлю именно на него, – подтвердил мастер зелий, и Гарри уныло осел на стул.

                – Как ты думаешь, он придет за Адрианом? – спросил Гарри после долгой паузы.

                Подобная перспектива его ужасала; его брат умел гораздо больше, чем его одноклассники – за исключением своего же близнеца, – но он все равно был совершенно не готов самостоятельно противостоять Пожирателям Смерти, не говоря уже о волшебнике уровня Волдеморта.

                – Я считаю это возможным, – задумался Северус. – Но пока сам Адриан его активно не ищет, он не будет пытаться что-то делать, пока не восстановит свое тело, что будет наихудшим вариантом.

                Гарри понимающе кивнул. То, что камень так хорошо охраняется, служило некоторым облегчением.

                – Как ты думаешь, может так получиться, что у него появится шанс добраться до Камня? – глубоко задумавшись, спросил Гарри; перспективы вырисовывались слишком грандиозными, чтобы вот так сразу их переварить.

                – Если он получит помощь изнутри, – ответил Северус тем же тоном.

                – Помощь изнутри? – переспросил зеленоглазый волшебник. – Учитель?

                – Да.

                Некоторое время они обдумывали варианты, пока взгляд Северуса не упал на часы, указывавшие на тот факт, что у Гарри осталось ровно пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы добраться до теплиц. Они попрощались друг с другом и расстались, условившись снова поговорить в вечер пятницы. С этого момента сентябрь помчался, со стремительностью ветра сменяясь октябрем; проводя время за уроками, анимагическим превращением, дополнительными исследованиями, квиддичными тренировками и беспокойством по поводу Волдеморта, Гарри моргнуть не успел как наступил Хэллоуин.

                В последние пару месяцев он получил новый Нимбус 2000 и два длинных поздравительных письма – одно от своих родителей, а одно от перевозбужденного Сириуса, всего в предвкушении перспективы прийти и посмотреть на его первую игру, – у него произошел прорыв в его изучении сигилов и ему удалось превратить некоторые части своего тела в их волчьи аналоги; Северус был совершенно уверен, что к Рождеству он сможет добиться полного успеха. В довершение всего, Волдеморт никак себя не проявлял, так что не было ничего удивительного, что Гарри, в день великого праздника Хэллоуина направляясь на свой первый урок, пребывал в таком хорошем настроении. Гарри вошел в класс Чар и, садясь, поздоровался с профессором Флитвиком. На этом уроке он сел в пару с Невиллом, не желая, чтобы тот чувствовал себя обделенным, когда Адриан стремительно опередил его и сел рядом с Симусом. Партнером Рона оказалась Гермиона, к их общему горю.

                – Здравствуйте, класс! – начал профессор Флитвик свойственным ему особым голосом. – Сегодня мы начнем работать с чарами левитации, а точнее, с _Вингардиум Левиоса_. – Помещение радостно загудело; не секрет, что они ожидали этого урока с тех пор, как профессор Флитвик отправил Тревора, жабу Невилла, в полет по комнате. – Итак, кто может сказать мне, почему освоение этого заклинания имеет решающее значение для вашего будущего образования? – спросил профессор Чар; лицо Гермионы приняло сосредоточенное выражение, и Гарри понял, что она пыталась вспомнить, где в их учебниках была указана эта причина; а ее там не было. Ответ был всего лишь частью общей теории Чар. Гарри улыбнулся про себя той недовольной мине, которую она состроила, стоило ему поднять руку. – Мистер Поттер! – воскликнул крошечный профессор и приглашающе улыбнулся.

                – Мы должны освоить не столько заклинание; тут все дело в движении палочкой, – объяснил Гарри, и Флитвик кивнул с согласной улыбкой. – На этом же движении основаны многие заклинания, даже передовые. Чары _Вингардиум Левиоса_ требуют такого же движения палочкой, но, в отличие от более продвинутых чар, не нуждаются в таком количестве магии.

                – Отлично, мистер Поттер! – воскликнул Флитвик, хлопнув в ладоши. – Три балла Гриффиндору! Теперь, как сказал мистер Поттер, вспоминаем движение палочкой, которое мы учили...

                И он продолжил объяснять, что именно им следует делать. Гарри отлевитировал перо, на котором они с Невиллом практиковались, получив очередную похвалу от профессора Чар, затем попытался объяснить Невиллу, как накладывать заклинание, когда его объяснения на полуслове прервал громкий стук; Симус поджег перо, с которым работали они с Адрианом, и Адриан постарался шляпой потушить пламя. В то же время, раздосадованный Рон пытался и – абсолютно неправильно размахивая палочкой – не мог выполнить заданное заклинание. Гермиона пробовала его поправить, что, кажется, злило его еще больше, и все же она продолжила на собственном примере показывать ему, что он делал неправильно. Рон только надулся, когда Гермиона преуспела в своем деле, и Гарри отвернулся, чтобы помочь Невиллу. Когда урок закончился, он последовал за своим братом, догнав его как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как Рон, говоривший с Адрианом о Гермионе, объявил:

                – Неудивительно, что ее никто терпеть не может, она кошмарна, честно!

                Адриан ничего не успел ответить, как девушка с очень узнаваемыми густыми волосами, откровенно плача, промчалась мимо них.

                – Я думаю, она тебя слышала, – прокомментировал Адриан.

                – Хорошая работа, приятель! – с сарказмом воскликнул Гарри.

                – Что? – жалобно спросил Рон. – Уж она-то наверняка уже заметила, что у нее совсем нет друзей! – решил рыжий.

                Гарри только вздохнул и двинулся к Большому Залу. Немного поразмыслив над ситуацией, он задержался и обернулся к Рону.

                – Ты должен извиниться, когда увидишь ее в следующий раз, – сказал он ему, в ответ на что получил лишь довольно неприятный взгляд.

                – Зачем? Она такая всезнайка, и она...

                – Пыталась тебе помочь? – спросил Гарри забияку, подняв бровь. – Хоть она и повела себя немного напористо и высокомерно, но она сделала это из лучших побуждений, и ты это знаешь, – заметил зеленоглазый мальчик, и Рон стушевался и покраснел.

                – Тут он прав, приятель, – согласился Адриан.

                – Ладно, ладно, – проворчал Рон себе под нос. – Я принесу ей эти чертовы извинения, когда ее увижу. – Хотя, похоже, эта мысль ему не слишком нравилась.

                – Только помни: надменное извинение – еще одно оскорбление. Потерпевшие хотят не компенсации за обиду; они хотят исцеления, потому что им причинили боль*, – ухмыльнувшись, поделился Гарри и направился на праздник, оставив позади Рона с отпавшей челюстью и полу удивленного, полу растерянного Адриана; ах, радости всестороннего образования... Нужно будет потом поблагодарить Северуса.

                По случаю праздника, Большой Зал был великолепно украшен, тысячи живых летучих мышей летали над головой, заставляя вздрагивать пламя свечей; Гарри улыбался, подходя к столу Гриффиндора. Его хорошее настроение было как-то подпорчено – как-то достаточно сильно – словами Парвати, что Гермиона заперлась в женском туалете в подземельях и плачет. Гарри заметил, что она отсутствовала на уроках в тот день, и пусть это его взволновало, он все же надеялся, что она придет на праздник. Надо признать, что Рон выглядел пристыженным. Гарри как раз собирался попросить его о чем-то вроде пойти и найти ее, когда в Большой Зал ворвался перепуганный Квиррелл.

                – Тролль... в подземельях... я подумал, вы должны знать, – выложил он, добравшись до кресла Дамблдора, и упал на пол в глубоком обмороке. На что вся школа ответила аплодисментами, а лицо Гарри стало пепельным.

                Северус смотрел на Квиррелла с яростью, и зеленоглазый мальчик догадывался, почему; но – Квиррелл? Что, он действительно может помогать Волдеморту? Директор приказал ученикам отправляться по гостиным, и Гарри уже неохотно следовал за Перси, почти решившись пойти к запретному коридору – он подозревал, что Сев мог отправиться туда, – когда до него дошло, что Гермиона... подземелье... тролль. Гоблинское золото! Он быстро обернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Рон и его брат самостоятельно направлялись к подземельям. Теперь ему _действительно_ нужно поторопиться.

                С тяжело бьющимся в груди сердцем, он практически скатился по лестнице, вытаскивая палочку. Он резко свернул налево, а затем отскочил за угол; Адриан и Рон были у двери женского туалета, и его кровь застыла в жилах, когда он заметил, что тролль тоже там находился. Гермиона была в опасности! А потом его кровь обратилась в лед, когда его брат и Рон заперли ее внутри вместе с троллем. Они уже повернулись уходить, когда Гермионин крик привел их в чувство; два мальчика быстро вернулись, отперли дверь и вошли в туалет, чем почти довели Гарри до сердечного приступа.

                Он со всех ног бросился к помещению и увидел, что испуганная Гермиона съежилась под раковиной, Рон и Адриан дразнили тролля, швыряясь в него обломками, а сам туалет оказался местами разгромлен и заполнен исходившей от существа вонью и мусором. Тролль прикрывал от него двух мальчиков, а Гермиона зажмурилась. Не долго думая, он направил палочку на двенадцатифутовое** существо и послал в него сильное проклятие, достаточно мощное, чтобы пробить магоустойчивую кожу существа, а возможно, и сломать ему ногу, и одновременно Адриан взмахнул палочкой, запуская в того слабым ошеломляющим.

                Тролль покачнулся и с громким _бум_ упал, раненый, но все еще живой; Гарри наполовину скрылся за дверью – не то чтобы нынешние обитатели туалета обратили на это внимание, – Рон взмахнул палочкой, поднимая в воздух дубину тролля, и ударил существо по голове, вырубив его. Зеленоглазый мальчик вздохнул с облегчением; теперь, когда крики и рычание прекратились, он вдруг услышал приближающиеся голоса и шаги. В следующую секунду показалась группа преподавателей – включая Дамблдора, – и он едва успел нырнуть за доспехи. Профессор МакГонагалл заговорила первой, вцепившись в Адриана и Рона, потом к ним на помощь подоспела Гермиона, взяв всю вину на себя. Баллы успели сняться и добавиться, когда всех прервал голос Дамблдора:

                – Похоже, у тролля сломана нога; тут использовалось проклятие.

                Гарри практически слышал мерцание глаз в его голосе; директор был очень доволен.

                – Сломана? – спросила профессор Синистра. – Но на такое заклинание нужно много магии, иначе ему не пробиться сквозь кожу тролля!

                Тишину разбил робкий голос Гермионы:

                – Адриан ударил тролля _Ступефаем_ , – сообщила она, и до укрытия Гарри снова донесся всеобщий вздох.

                – Довольно необычно, если можно так выразиться, – посмеиваясь, сказал Альбус, и Гарри потянуло последовать его примеру: так они думают, что тролля уложил Адриан? Ну, хоть _что-то_ в этот вечер удачно вышло! Иначе ему пришлось бы многое объяснять, а он не желал этого делать.

                Троих учеников доставили обратно в Гриффиндорскую Башню, по пути миновав Гарри и даже не заподозрив, что он там прятался. Гарри последовал за ними, скрываясь в тени; едва добравшись до третьего этажа, они увидели Северуса Снейпа – слава Мерлину, подумал Гарри, – направившегося к их группе, где ему быстро поведали о произошедшем. Когда они снова двинулись, он повернулся куда-то в направлении Гарри и с улыбкой прошептал:

                – Хорошая работа, Гарри. Честно – хорошая работа!

                А потом он присоединился к остальным учителям, оставив гордо улыбавшегося Гарри идти следом. И только когда мастер зелий повернулся, а полы его черной мантии взметнулись, зеленоглазый мальчик заметил, что брюки Северуса – почти вся правая штанина от колена и вниз – были разорваны в клочья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Афоризмы Гилберта Честертона (1874-1936). К сожалению, узаконенного перевода второго предложения я не нашла. Если кто знает – поделитесь!
> 
> ** 12 футов = 3,66 м.


	20. Квиддич

              Тем вечером Гарри проследил за ними, и пока остальная часть гостиной ела – любезность хогвартских домовых эльфов, все-таки ученикам прервали праздник, – поднялся в спальню, и лишь немного погодя спустился по лестнице, постаравшись, чтобы его заметили, а потом нацепил свою лучшую маску изумления, когда его брат пересказал произошедшее. Или, если точнее, _свою_ версию произошедшего.

                – Ты ведь понимаешь, что мама спустит с тебя шкуру за эту выходку, верно? – спросил Гарри, вскинув бровь. Адриан побледнел, а Гарри усмехнулся – до него, наконец, дошел тот факт, что его брат жив и здоров, а ведь этот тролль мог его убить. Он обнял Адриана; и снова пообещал себе присматривать за своим ищущим неприятности братом. – Но Сохатый и Сириус, как только переживут первый шок, будут тобой гордиться. Даже могут тебе что-нибудь подарить. – Адриан тоже засмеялся и хлопнул брата по спине. – И я думаю, что сбить с ног взрослого тролля – это _круто_! – заявил Гарри, не в силах смолчать; это и _было_ круто, если можно так сказать про самого себя, даже очень!

                – Спасибо, братец! – воскликнул Адриан и перевел взгляд на еду. Гарри снова засмеялся.

                – Вам троим лучше чего-нибудь съесть; вы, наверное, голодные! – решил Гарри и тут же последовал собственному совету.

                Ему пришлось подождать несколько часов, пока все уснули и он смог улизнуть под мантией-невидимкой; как он понял, Северус мог быть ранен. Конечно, он не хромал, когда спускался по лестнице, ничего такого, но его папа иногда мог быть упрямым как грифон, особенно когда дело доходило до ран или неудобств. Он мог истекать кровью и улыбаться, не подавая виду! С этой мыслью Гарри прибавил скорости и в рекордно короткие сроки достиг подземелий замка. Он довольно громко постучал в дверь, и вскоре после четвертого стука Северус – который, похоже, вообще не собирался спать – открыл дверь. Никого не увидев, он быстро сдвинулся влево, ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, как Гарри прошел мимо него, и закрыл дверь.

                – Что тебя сюда привело, Гарри? – спросил Северус, когда зеленоглазый мальчик снял мантию-невидимку. – Есть еще какие-то тролли, о которых я должен знать?

                Гарри закатил глаза и сел в кресло.

                – Клянусь, Адриан порой пытается напугать меня до смерти, но дело не в этом.

                – О? – усмехнулся Северус на деловитость зеленоглазого волшебника, это напоминало ему его самого, когда он волновался.

                – Ты ранен? – спросил Гарри, устремив взгляд на его ногу.

                – _Я_ ранен? – недоуменно переспросил Северус; он не понимал, о чем речь.

                – Ты ходил проверять Пушка, пока я пытался спасти своего брата от участи оказаться забитым троллем до полусмерти, верно? – легкомысленно предположил Гарри, не слишком успешно маскируя этим тоном свое беспокойство.

                – Так и было.

                – И Пушок... – глаза Гарри немного погрустнели, вместе с тем повлажнев и приобретя особый блеск, дополненный умоляющим взглядом, который мальчик звал «щенячьими глазками». О, нет... – Пушок напал на тебя, да? Я видел, что твоя правая нога...

                Мальчик замолчал, распахнув умоляющие глаза. Сердце Северуса от этого зрелища растеклось сопливой лужицей; Гарри мог быть невероятно очаровательным, когда того хотел. А может, это все непреднамеренно. Ага, точно-точно...

                – Слушай, Гарри, я...

                – Не пытайся скрыть, если ты ранен, ладно, папа?

                Северус с улыбкой вздохнул.

                – Я _мог_ бы пострадать; эта чертова псина чуть не отгрызла мне правую ногу, но, похоже, тренировки по фехтованию хорошо сказались на моих рефлексах. – И чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль, он продемонстрировал упомянутую ногу, которая из-за маскирующих чар выглядела тощей и слишком бледной, но оказалась совершенно невредимой. – Я убрался с дороги в последний момент, но ему удалось порвать когтями мои брюки; невысока цена, если так подумать!

                – Значит, ты не ранен? – переспросил Гарри, широко разулыбавшись.

                – Не-а! – подтвердил Северус, и мальчик обнял его с громким: «Ура!».

                – Итак, кроме того, что чуть не угодил в когти церберу, как прошел твой вечер? – спросил Гарри – теперь, когда он знал, что Северус в порядке, подняло голову его любопытство.

                – Ты имеешь в виду, отловил ли я какого-нибудь охотника за Камнем? – предположил Северус, садясь напротив мальчика.

                – Я как раз собирался спросить, не заметил ли ты, чтоб Квиррелл подбирался к Камню, но ладно.

                Глаза мастера зелий на секунду расширились, а потом он рассмеялся.

                – Так что, я не единственный, кто заметил, насколько удачно тролль, _тролль_ , подумать только, ворвался в школу, в то время как все собрались на празднике? – успокоившись, спросил Северус.

                – Ты хочешь сказать, никто _больше_ не заметил? – растерянно спросил Гарри. – Но... но тролли _тупые_! А Квиррелл преподает Защиту от Темных Искусств, и он очень удобно потерял сознание, когда вся остальная школа помчалась либо в сторону подземелий, либо к общежитиям! – мальчик принялся наматывать круги по комнате. – И мы знаем – ты сам говорил, – что Волдеморту требуется помощь изнутри, чтобы получить Камень! – в конце концов воскликнул он и снова устало сел на стул, как будто пробежал несколько миль; его мысли бешено метались, а дыхание участилось. Он был близок к гипервентиляции, и мастер зелий бросился к нему на помощь.

                – Гарри! Успокойся, пожалуйста, – и он взмахом палочки призвал две чашки горячего шоколада с кухни, передавая одну из них взбаламученному мальчику.

                – Спасибо, Сев, – пробормотал Гарри и чуть глотнул согревающей жидкости. Похоже, ему необходимо взять себя в руки.

                – А теперь, Гарри, сам немного подумай: основная масса учеников не знает, что Философский Камень в школе, а учителя не могут знать, _почему_ Камень здесь; я-то в курсе только потому, что знаком с Николасом, и еще потому, что, ну, я, в общем, надавил на Альбуса, заставил мне сказать, фактически выбил все из него. – Гарри усмехнулся на эту идею. – И даже если бы они знали, что за Камнем придет Волдеморт, ты думаешь, они бы заподозрили Квиррелла? Заикающегося, боящегося собственной тени Квиррелла? – спросил мастер зелий, и Гарри уставился в свою чашку.

                – Думаю, нет. – Он посмотрел Северусу в глаза. – А как же профессор Дамблдор? Он что, не подозревает Квиррелла?

                Северус вздохнул и закатил глаза.

                – Дамблдор имеет привычку давать людям шанс; порой от этого больше неприятностей, чем пользы, но в этом он неколебим. – Он посмотрел на Гарри, задумавшимся над этой последней подробностью. – Я постараюсь поговорить с ним, но он может быть довольно упрямым.

                – Понятно, – безучастно протянул Гарри, его взгляд потускнел.

                – Но хватит об этом на сегодня! – провозгласил Северус, широко улыбнувшись на непонимающий взгляд мальчика.

                – Что?

                – Я сказал, хватит об этом; ближе меня этой ночью к Камню никто не подошел, никто не пострадал, а ты сумел поставить тролля на колени одним проклятием, – пояснил Северус. – Я считаю, что мы должны позитивно смотреть на сегодняшние махинации, не так ли?

                Гарри рассмеялся, чего, собственно, от него и добивались.

                – _Махинации_ , Сев? – спросил он сквозь смех. – Да ладно?

                – Ну да, именно так, – серьезно кивнул мастер зелий, взмахом палочки снимая с себя скрывающие заклинания. – Так-то лучше, – решил он, и Гарри последовал его примеру. – А теперь я хотел бы услышать, что на самом деле произошло этим вечером, – потребовал Северус, и Гарри приступил к рассказу.

                Остаток ночи прошел спокойно, поскольку волшебники делали все возможное, чтобы отбросить любые нежелательные мысли подальше.

                Вот так и начался ноябрь, принесший с собой привычный в это время года для Гарри холод, а еще начало квиддичного сезона. А вот с _этим_ , в отличие от лютого холода, Гарри никогда еще не сталкивался, и, как следствие, пребывал в растерянности относительно того, как с этим бороться. С одной стороны, он всегда хотел играть в настоящий Квиддич, и теперь Вуд бегал по школе, воспевая дифирамбы способностям зеленоглазого мальчика, повышая его уверенность в себе и заставляя его с нетерпением ожидать своего первого матча. С другой стороны, ни разу не играв в Квиддич по-настоящему, он не знал, как справится с давлением во время настоящего матча, и вот этот простой факт его пугал. Не зная, которой из двух таких разных эмоций ему отдаться – страху или волнению, – Гарри испытывал всего понемногу, а Северус втайне радостно посмеивался над его проблемами.

                Родители прислали ему подбадривающее письмо, напомнив, что будут присутствовать на его первой игре. Письмо было бы более обнадеживающим, не сопровождайся оно ярким алым конвертом, запросто опознаваемым как вопиллер, адресованным его брату. И Гарри, и Адриан никогда не думали, что их мать может так орать. Северус, когда Гарри тем вечером спросил его мнение по этому вопросу, не выглядел особо удивленным.

                Однако за последние два месяца произошли некоторые очевидные изменения, связанные с тем, как Адриан и Рон вели себя с Гермионой, и как она, в свою очередь, реагировала на них. Похоже, хэллоуинская ночь их сплотила, с ухмылкой думал Гарри. Есть такие вещи, разделив которые, нельзя не стать друг другу товарищами, размышлял зеленоглазый мальчик, и победа над двенадцатифутовым горным троллем – даже если все было не совсем так – как раз из этой серии. Что, конечно, подразумевало, как осознал Гарри, что его брат, упорно державший его в неведении по поводу своей проблемы, активно включил пышноволосую девушку в поиски ответа на вопрос, что же может скрываться под тем люком. Гарри вздрогнул при мысли о том, что произойдет, если они когда-нибудь узнают.

                Шли дни, игра стремительно приближалась. Гарри пытался бороться с нервозностью, занимаясь тем, что сам же называл _занимательной работой_ в библиотеке. Он придумал этот термин, когда помогал Северусу в его исследованиях, утверждая, что, поскольку исследование проводится не ради одного из их проектов, им занимались чисто для удовольствия. Северус, со своей стороны, утверждал, что единственное _занимательное_ , что он мог углядеть в пятичасовом копошении среди пыльных томов, это только сами слова, которыми Гарри называл данный процесс. Оба прекрасно понимали, что Гарри так все это обозвал потому, что Северус позволял ему оставаться с ним в лаборатории; заострять внимание на этом факте никто из них не стал.

                Во время исследований зеленоглазый мальчик выписывал заклинания и чары, которые накладывали на метлы, чтобы заставить их летать и работать без сбоев. Обилие найденных заклинаний – некоторые казались весьма полезными и в других областях его исследований – привело к разговору, произошедшему у ним с Северусом за день до матча. Они сидели в кабинете Сева за вошедшей у них в обычай чашкой горячего шоколада, и Гарри осторожно озвучил свои мысли.

                – Сев?

                – Да, Гарри? – отозвался мастер зелий, стараясь скрыть улыбку; всякий раз, когда Гарри таким образом начинал разговор, это означало, что он придумал нечто, о чем до смерти хочет ему рассказать.

                – Я кое-что изучал в последнее время, – сказал Гарри.

                – Само по себе не сказать чтоб удивительно, но продолжай.

                Гарри улыбнулся и так и сделал.

                – Раз матч все ближе, я подумал, что можно посмотреть кое-что о метлах, раз уж я в библиотеке, ты же знаешь, я пытаюсь выкинуть из головы саму игру, – признался мальчик внимательно слушавшему Северусу.

                – Продолжай, – подбодрил тот, и Гарри, глубоко вдохнув, продолжил:

                – И я тут подумал, ведь Николас сказал, что если заниматься чем-то, что требует творческого мышления, это может мне помочь развиться как алхимику, – сказал мальчик, поглядев на Северуса. – Как ты думаешь, может быть, я мог бы, ну, не знаю, понастраивать немного одну из старых метел, когда мы вернемся домой? – Брови Северуса чуть не потерялись в его волосах. Что-что? – Я имею в виду, не в ущерб моему обучению, – поспешно пояснил мальчик на непонимающее выражение лица Северуса. – Я буду заниматься этим в свое свободное время, обещаю, и...

                – Гарри, притормози! – улыбнувшись, воскликнул Северус. – Конечно, можно. Не стоило даже и спрашивать.

                – Правда? – уточнил Гарри, его глаза засияли.

                – Ага, правда, – успокоил его Северус. – Тебе же _нравится_ Квиддич, верно?

                – Конечно, да! – воскликнул мальчик, словно это было самой очевидной вещью в мире.

                – И ты бы с удовольствием кое-что изучил по этой теме, – указал Северус, и Гарри решительно кивнул. – Тогда я хочу, чтобы именно этим ты и занялся, Гарри. С чего ты взял, что я буду против?

                – Я думал, из-за Волдеморта и всего такого я должен больше тренироваться, а не тратить свое время...

                – На жизнь? – перебил его Северус, вздернув бровь. – Гарри, Мерлин знает – кстати, я думаю, он действительно знает, – насколько упорно ты учишься! – серьезно указал мастер зелий.

                – Я должен, Сев; не то чтобы я не любил учиться. Но если я не продолжу двигаться вперед, я могу всего этого не пережить.

                У Северуса сердце сжалось в груди.

                – Гарри, посмотри на меня на секунду, – тихо сказал он, и Гарри поднял глаза на старшего волшебника. – Да, ты должен учиться, и да, это поможет тебе выжить. Но скажи, что хорошего в выживании, если ты не сможешь хоть чуть-чуть пожить?

                Глаза Гарри расширились, когда он попытался придумать жизнеспособный ответ.

                – Ну, я... я...

                – Ты прочитаешь побольше об этих заклинаниях, и когда наступит лето, ты заберешь эти старые метлы, которые только пыль в подвале собирают, – решительно заявил Северус. – Я даже могу помочь, если хочешь.

                За свое предложение он был вознагражден одним из патентованных Гарриных медвежьих объятий – реакция, которую он однозначно интерпретировал как _да_.

                На следующее утро Гаррин желудок, как видно, провалился и сразу же застрял где-то в районе коленей. Сердце учащенно билось, а в ушах шумело. Может быть, ему не стоит играть в таком состоянии; в данный момент он чувствовал себя склонным отправиться скорее в лазарет, чем на квиддичное поле. Тем не менее, он заставил себя проглотить свой завтрак – который, наверное, был довольно вкусным, если судить по волчьему аппетиту, с которым его смел Рон – и покинул Большой Зал раньше всех прочих учеников вместе с командой. Перед тем как покинуть зал, он посмотрел на Северуса и увидел посланный ему в поддержку незаметный, если не присматриваться, кивок.

                Он быстро переоделся в красно-золотое (похоже, каждая команда выступала в цветах своего факультета) и подошел поближе к остальной части команды; Вуд произносил свою обычную речь, в нее радостно вставляли свои комментарии близнецы, которые, как видно, слишком часто ее выслушивали. Звуки шагов вырвали Гарри из задумчивости, вся команда приготовилась выйти на поле. Они подошли к мадам Хуч, которая была тут судьей, и прослушали адресованную командам речь по поводу честной игры – похоже, в прошлом два факультета переносили свое соперничество на квиддичное поле. Высказываясь, она, кажется, смотрела в основном на капитана Слизерина, мальчика по имени Маркус Флинт, в котором определенно было что-то от тролля. Гарри глубоко вздохнул; пора немного пожить, решил он и сел на метлу. Мадам Хуч подала сигнал и игра началась.

                Все его страхи показались напрасными, все его волнение рассеялось, стоило только взлететь, позволяя ветру трепать его волосы и одежду. Он быстро огляделся, выискивая неуловимый золотой снитч, вполглаза присматривая за тем, как идет игра. Пока он искал, его взгляд зацепился за плакат, который его брат с сокурсниками сделали для него; там было сказано: «Поттера в президенты», – на что мальчик широко улыбнулся. Еще на трибунах рядом с учителями, зарезервированных для семей игроков, он заметил длинные темно-рыжие волосы, бесспорно принадлежащие его матери. Гриффиндор забил гол, и он немедленно вновь сосредоточился на игре.

                Он оглядел поле, но не смог обнаружить никаких признаков снитча; Мальчик продолжал искать, даже уклоняясь от бладжера, посланного в него загонщиком другой команды. Его внезапный нырок, наверное, удивил всех, кроме него самого, насколько он понял, услышав общий вздох и аплодисменты, когда вернулся к своим поискам.

                – Здорово, Гарри! – воскликнули Фред и Джордж Уизли, не слишком аккуратно отбивая бладжер во Флинта.

                Гарри усмехнулся и вернулся на свою позицию. Единственный блик, который он до сих пор уловил, отбросили часы одного из близнецов, а потом... Вот оно! Прямо у стойки слизеринских ворот, застыв почти неподвижно; Гарри подумал, что не заметил бы его, если бы не все те тренировки на домашнем поле; замок Северуса был оснащен полноразмерным квиддичным полем – хогвартское было примерно в три четверти от профессионального поля, – и Гарри частенько уговаривал Северуса не жаловаться на наступающую темноту, пока он преследовал снитч. Найти его здесь, средь бела дня, казалось теперь достаточно легким делом. Краем глаза он заметил, как Алисия Спиннет, один из охотников Гриффиндора, направляется к воротам с квоффлом в руке; момент выглядел многообещающим.

                Больше не раздумывая, он повернул метлу в том же направлении, что и Алисия, и, находясь намного выше нее, нырнул перед ней вниз, маньячно ускоряясь, в результате чего игроки разлетелись по всему полю, давая Алисии возможность забросить квоффл и заработать еще десять очков для Гриффиндора. Однако Гарри не остановился на это посмотреть, он нырнул еще ниже, к снитчу, который сдвинулся достаточно, чтобы Гарри смог выполнить что-то вроде обратного сальто на метле. Не отвлекаясь, зеленоглазый мальчик выпрямился, промчавшись над зеленой травой, и снова взлетел ввысь, его правый кулак взмыл в воздух с пытавшимся вырваться из пальцев золотым снитчем. Финальный свисток, и команда подлетела к нему под приветствия толпы. Слизеринский капитан был готов убивать, но глаза слизеринского декана гордо блестели.

                – Мы победили! – снова и снова кричал Оливер Вуд, пока Ли озвучивал счет – 170:0, – вопя достаточно громко, чтобы его услышала восторженная толпа.

                Позже, в раздевалке Гриффиндора, Гарри поздравили его родители, улыбающийся Рем и потрясенный Сириус.

                – Черт побери, Гарри! – воскликнул анимаг-пес, в каждом его слове слышалось удивление. – Я не знал, что ты так здорово играешь!

                – А это финальное сальто назад? – гордо высказался Джеймс. – Признак истинного гения, я так скажу!

                – Ну, я всегда говорила, что он больше пошел в меня... – заявила Лили, заставив всех – кроме Джеймса – расхохотаться.

                – Где Адриан? – немного поболтав, заинтересовался Гарри.

                – Он разговаривал с Хагридом вместе с Роном и брюнеткой, – сообщил Сириус, поиграв бровями. – А Адриан нашел себе подружку?

                – Я думаю, Гермиона просто друг, – ответил Гарри, спасая брата от беспощадных поддразниваний Сириуса. Тут к ним подошли близнецы Уизли, приветствуя всех парой одинаковых улыбок.

                – Вот ты где, Гарри! Великолепная игра, приятель! – воскликнул один из них, Джордж, наверное.

                – Мы просто подошли предупредить тебя...

                – ...что Оливер расхваливает тебя всем, желающим слушать...

                – ...так что если он направится сюда, то тебе лучше бежать...

                – ...пока он не решился признаться тебе в своей бессмертной любви!

                На этом они оба ушли, оставив за собой озадаченного Гарри и его подрагивающую от смеха семью.

                – Ну, это было забавно, – решил Гарри и заметил приближающуюся к ним профессора МакГонагалл. – Доброго дня, профессор, – поздоровался с ней мальчик, и она одарила его легкой улыбкой.

                – Мистер Поттер, – сказала она. – Я рада, что мое решение позволить Вам присоединиться к команде оказалось верным! – Затем она повернулась к его родителям и друзьям семьи. – Приятно видеть вас всех.

                – И тебя рады видеть, Минни! – воскликнул Сириус, Гарри попытался не рассмеяться.

                Минерва язвительно глянула на Сириуса:

                – Сириус, – и вернула свое внимание Гарри. – Все же я надеюсь, что тренировки не помешали Вам подготовить эссе по Трансфигурации? – спросила профессор, отчего Гарри улыбнулся, удивив этим свою семью: никто не улыбается под взглядом Минервы; Гарри обычно тоже – он как правило чувствовал необходимость поздороваться с ней или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, – но он все еще был переполнен радостью по поводу победы в матче, и к тому же:

                – Я закончил его вчера вечером, профессор; я знал, что сегодня времени не будет.

                Минерва встретила его ответ новой улыбкой и кивнула.

                – Юный Гарри лучший на своем курсе, знаете ли, – сообщила она им, заставив мальчика покраснеть, а его мать заключить его в объятья.

                – Ты нам не говорил, Гарри! – посетовала она, встрепав своему младшему сыну волосы.

                – Я много учусь, – пожал плечами Гарри.

                – Лучший на курсе? – переспросил Сириус, изображая ужас, а Джеймс кивнул.

                – Если мы ничего не сделаем, ты скоро станешь старостой! – Его театральная дрожь превратилась в настоящую, стоило Лили перевести взгляд на своего мужа. – Я просто шучу, Лилс!

                – Поздравляю, Гарри, – высказался Люпин, не обращая внимания на выходки своих лучших друзей. – И не слушай, что они там болтают; твой папа очень гордится тобой.

                Джеймс все еще выглядел пристыженным, а Гарри на мгновение подумал о Северусе, понадеявшись, что тот действительно им гордится.

                – Отличная игра, братец! – прозвучал от дверей голос Адриана, и вскоре, едва все друг друга поприветствовали, маленькая группа вернулась в замок. Гарри уловил несколько взглядов, которыми украдкой обменялись между собой его брат, Рон и Гермиона, но не успел он ничего спросить, как настало время прощаться с семьей; когда он обернулся к брату и его друзьям, они уже исчезли Мерлин знает куда.


	21. Рождественские желания

             Эти заговорщицкие взгляды и перешептывания продолжались еще целый месяц, и к Рождеству нервы Гарри были уже порядком подпорчены. Хорошо хоть, что его анимагическое превращение близится к финалу, с гордостью думал он. Теперь он мог сделать волчьим все тело, за исключением головы, но процесс был почти завершен. Он направлялся в библиотеку подучить еще сигилов – под видом изучения чар, – когда заметил очень знакомую троицу, своего брата и двух его лучших друзей, за последние месяц-полтора эти трое стали неразлучны.

                Так, положим, Гермиона может решить потратить свое свободное время на учебу, но Адриан и Рон? Да к тому же перед самым обедом? Да ни в жизнь! К тому же, это уже не первый раз, когда такое вот происходит. Зеленоглазый мальчик частенько заставал Адриана и двух его друзей пролистывающими книги в библиотеке, но поскольку обычно он приходил туда первым, он не мог незаметно к ним подойти. Но сегодня такая уникальная возможность представилась.

                Больше не раздумывая, он подождал, пока они войдут в библиотеку, досчитал до ста и последовал за ними. Ему потребовался всего один быстрый взгляд, чтобы понять, что их так заинтересовало – Биографии и Новейшая История? с чего бы это? – и быстро скрылся за высившимися у них за спиной стеллажами. Он приник к щели между двумя книжными шкафами и хорошенько постарался прислушаться к их шепоту. Вскоре его усилия были вознаграждены: до него донесся приглушенный шкафом раздраженный голос Рона.

                – Вы уверены, что мы смотрим нужные книги? – почти проныл он.

                – Это книги о великих волшебниках и ведьмах нашего века, Рон! Если где-то Николас Фламель и упоминается, то именно здесь! – взволнованно ответила Гермиона, и у Гарри в голове завертелись мысли. Николас... Книги... Адриан... _Что?_

                – Угу, но мы так долго ищем, уже полтора гребаных месяца! – жаловался Рон.

                – Слушай, Рон, – произнес Адриан, его слова сопровождались тихим шуршанием, указывающим, что он задел несколько книг. – Если мы не выясним, кто такой Фламель, мы даже приблизительно не сможем понять, что охраняет Пушок.

                Они тоже знают, что пса зовут Пушок? Но откуда? Гарри попытался припомнить, когда они стали странно себя вести. Как любезно подсказал Рон, все началось полтора месяца назад... Собственно говоря, сразу после его первого матча по Квиддичу. Но что могло стать причиной таких изменений? Мозг вскипел, пытаясь увязать все воедино.

                « _Он разговаривал с Хагридом вместе с Роном и брюнеткой»_ , – пришли на ум, как ни странно, слова крестного. Точно: Адриан тогда подошел позже, потому что они с Роном и Гермионой разговаривали с Хагридом. Это Хагрид отдал директору цербера, который теперь охраняет Камень. Естественно, Хагрид знает, почему именно цербер должен охранять нечто, спрятанное в школе; наверняка Дамблдор ему сказал. Хагрид не сумеет солгать даже ради спасения своей жизни; несколько вопросов и оговорок, и его брат легко смог узнать о Николасе.

                – Да почему мы не можем уже просто кого-нибудь спросить? – заскулил Рон; хороший вопрос, если уж на то пошло.

                – Потому что тогда Снейп запросто все узнает, Рон! – прошептал в ответ Адриан, и Гарри удивленно поднял бровь; причем тут Сев?

                – Я не могу поверить, что Дамблдор все еще ничего не делает с этим мерзавцем! – воскликнул Рон.

                Минуточку!

                – И он точно был в коридоре на третьем этаже в ночь нападения! – согласилась Гермиона.

                – Только подумать, мой брат должен был в детстве проводить с ним так много времени! – гневно добавил Адриан. – Папа всегда говорил, что это плохая идея!

                – Бьюсь об заклад, именно поэтому Гарри такой худой и бледный! Снейп, наверное, заставлял его целый день работать по дому!

                Ага, точно, подумал обсуждаемый волшебник; меня заставляли жить в замке и путешествовать по всему миру. Горе мне! Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам: они думали, что за всем этим стоит Северус?

                – Так, хватит, вы оба! – прошипела Гермиона. – Нам нужно продолжать искать!

                А мне уже пора идти, подумал Гарри, раздумывая, как бы отловить Северуса Снейпа. Мастер зелий будет в ярости, подумал Гарри, и у него есть на это полное право.

                – Итак, правильно ли я уловил: они думают, что за всем этим стою _я_? – спросил Северус и захохотал.

                Зеленоглазый мальчик посмотрел на него с удивлением.

                – Кажется, ты меня не понял. Они думают, что...

                – О, я прекрасно тебя понял! – заверил его Северус, утирая слезы с глаз. – Но давай начистоту, Гарри; кого, по-твоему, мог заподозрить твой брат? Флитвика?

                – Я просто надеялся... ой, ну, я не знаю! – сказал Гарри, поглубже забираясь в кресло рядом с пылающим камином в кабинете Северуса. – Я просто надеялся, что Адриан сможет составить о тебе собственное мнение, не основанное на всей той грязи, которую рассказывают о тебе Сохатый и Сириус. Я был не прав, вот сюрприз... – последнее он пробормотал себе под нос.

                – Все в порядке, правда; я воспринимаю это как похвалу моему удивительному актерскому мастерству, – серьезно отозвался Северус, заставив Гарри засмеяться, чего тот, собственно, и добивался.

                – По крайней мере, они не имеют ни малейшего представления, где искать информацию про Николаса. Я имею в виду, мне было восемь лет, когда я впервые услышал его имя, и уже тогда я знал, что оно мне о чем-то говорит; казалось бы, Адриан со всей своей подготовкой должен был о нем где-то читать, – пожаловался мальчик.

                – Ну, если что, всегда есть коллекционные карточки от Шоколадных Лягушек... – Северус замолчал, вызывая у Гарри смешок.

                – Я не знал, что у Николаса такая есть. Он вроде бы пытается не светиться.

                – У него такой нет; он упомянут на дамблдоровской.

                – Знаешь что, – сухо сообщил Гарри. – Иногда мне кажется, что ты больший сладкоежка, чем Рем, а это о чем-то да говорит.

                – Это точно, говорит, – ухмыльнувшись, согласился Северус. – В любом случае, пока они продолжают искать в неправильных книгах, нам не о чем беспокоиться. И вообще, приятно видеть, что они достаточно меня боятся, чтобы не спрашивать у окружающих; в конце концов, они могли бы спросить у кого не следует, – заключил мастер зелий.

                – Например, у Квиррелла?

                – Именно что у Квиррелла, – помрачнев, согласился Северус. – А теперь скажи-ка мне: ты все еще планируешь остаться на каникулы в Хогвартсе?

                – Ага. Адриан попросился остаться с Роном, у того семья собирается в Румынию, навестить Чарли или как-то так, и я подумал, что будет лучше, если я тоже останусь, – поделился Гарри. – Кроме того, Сохатый решил свозить мою маму за границу; что-то насчет второго медового месяца.

                Едва договорив, Гарри тут же пожалел, что не проглотил язык; как он мог сказануть подобное? Однако Северус, похоже, собрался удивить его сегодня по полной.

                – Ну и хорошо, – заключил тот. – Лили заслужила небольшой отдых.

                И если честно, он сказал именно то, что думал. Он даже сам немного удивился, но у него, наконец, получилось думать о Лили с Джеймсом без болезненных покалываний в животе. Он просто хотел видеть женщину, которая была ему небезразлична, счастливой, и если Джеймс Поттер мог ее такой сделать, тогда ладно. Он по-прежнему любил Лили, осознал он; она была его первым и вернейшим другом и замечательной женщиной. Он просто больше не был в нее влюблен. Понимание этого вызвало улыбку на его лице.

                – Папа, ты в порядке? – спросил Гарри, и улыбка Северуса стала еще шире.

                – Вообще-то, у меня все прекрасно, спасибо, Гарри. – Спасибо за все, малыш, подумал он, глядя на удивленного юного волшебника. – Я почему спрашиваю, я тут подумал, что это будет вполне подходящей возможностью завершить наше анимагическое превращение.

                – Правда? – спросил Гарри, его губы расползлись в улыбке.

                – Правда.

                – Знаешь, ты ведь мог завершить превращение уже месяц как или около того, – застенчиво уточнил Гарри. – Тебе не стоит ждать...

                – Гарри, я хочу подождать; мы ведь вместе начинали, – произнес Северус своим самым серьезным тоном, и Гарри снова улыбнулся.

                Рождественские каникулы наступили очень скоро, и в день отъезда из замка Гермиона Грейнджер что-то нашептала Адриану и Рону, что именно – Гарри не расслышал, сидел слишком далеко. Не то чтобы ему нужно было напрягать воображение, чтобы понять, о чем речь. Он вздохнул; как бы ему хотелось, чтобы брат делился с ним своими планами! С другой стороны, он полагал, что не ему жаловаться, учитывая, сколько всего он сам скрывает от своего брата. К тому же, у него был повод для радости: этой ночью он собирался завершить свое превращение; все, что ему нужно было сделать, это подождать, пока все уснут, и утащить мантию. От этой мысли он улыбнулся.

                В полночь он, все так же улыбаясь, выскользнул из гостиной под носом несколько удивленной Полной Дамы. Северус открыл дверь на первый же стук и, сняв свои маскировочные чары, они тут же приступили к работе. Для начала они попрактиковались изменять отдельные части тела, и Северус счел их готовыми к полному превращению.

                – Только не забывай держать в голове финальную картинку; представляй волка, – напомнил мастер зелий, и Гарри кивнул.

                Мальчик закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Он представил себе черного волка, которым старался стать, и приказал своему телу начать изменения. Первым, что он почувствовал, стало покалывание выраставшего на его теле меха; потом странное ощущение, что его тело тянут или сжимают, пока оно не приняло заданную форму. Когда он почувствовал, что изменения прекратились, он открыл глаза. Мир вокруг выглядел иначе, заключил он; цвета исчезли и... он что, действительно слышал, как кто-то ходит по полу у него над головой сквозь добрых четыре фута* плотного камня? Похоже, все так и есть. О, и тут еще один волк, который с надеждой смотрит на него с другой стороны комнаты. Он чуть не подпрыгнул, не сразу осознав, что это Северус. Тот рявкнул, что, видимо, было волчьим вариантом смешка.

                Гарри подошел к Северусу и немного оттолкнул его лапой, добившись лишь того, что мастер зелий – в образе волка – шлепнул его по затылку, обнажая зубы в волчьей усмешке. Волк Северуса был выше, отметил Гарри, но это, наверное, из-за разницы в возрасте. С возбужденным смехом – воем – Гарри подскочил и, приземлившись на четвереньки, немного побегал по комнате, едва замечая и веселя покачивающего головой Северуса. Мастер зелий превратился обратно и жестом предложил Гарри сделать то же самое; потребовалась некоторая концентрация, но вскоре Гарри оказался в своем привычном теле, широко улыбаясь мастеру зелий.

                – Это было круто! – постановил он, пока Северус смеялся над его выходками.

                – Вынужден согласиться, – констатировал тот. – А теперь давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы обернуться быстрее; превращение должно стать естественным.

                И именно этим они и занялись, потратив на тренировку еще час, прежде чем оба удовлетворились прогрессом, достигнутым в эту ночь. Гарри почти подпрыгивал от радости; он стал анимагом! Настоящим, полноценным! И доказательство, как он подозревал, отразилось на его знаке. Он почувствовал привычное тепло, которое может означать только изменения в его эмблеме; и действительно, там, прямо под линией, отмечающей его как змееуста, внутри одной из горизонтальных линий, составляющих его эмблему, стояли две руны, которые он и сам мог перевести. _Анимаг_.

                Кабинет Северуса он покинул с маньячной улыбкой на губах и зажав подмышкой книгу, которую Северус принес из дома; тот нашел ее всего несколько дней назад и сразу решил, что мальчик захочет на нее взглянуть. Называлась она _Eormenláf Déordrýa_ или, на современном языке, _Наследие Анимагии_. Она была написана рунами, и мастер зелий хотел, чтобы Гарри попробовал свои силы в ее переводе. Большую часть следующей ночи Гарри именно этим и занимался.

                Не удивительно, что в результате рождественским утром два дня спустя его грубо – и слишком рано – разбудил Адриан, которому не терпелось открыть свои подарки. Гарри посмеялся бы над выходками своего брата, если бы прикроватные часы не сообщили ему, что проспал он всего часов пять; он все еще работал над этой книгой, делая заметки по мере прочтения; она оказалась довольно интересным чтивом, особенно в той части, где говорилось, что превращение влияет на человеческую форму волшебника так же, как личность волшебника влияет на результат превращения. Видимо, были некоторые особенности, которые передавались от одной формы другой, но эту часть Гарри все еще читал. Вернувшись в реальность, он увидел кучу подарков в изножье кровати и нетерпеливого брата-близнеца, который прыгал по его постели, пытаясь его добудиться.

                – Вставай, Гарри! – взволнованно вещал Адриан. – Нам нужно открыть подарки!

                – И тебе Веселого Рождества, Адриан, – усмехнулся Гарри, его брат только плечами пожал в ответ.

                – Веселого Рождества, Гарри, – произнес, зевая, Рон, которого, похоже, разбудили так же, как зеленоглазого волшебника.

                – Ага, ага! Веселого Рождества всем! Теперь мы можем открыть наши подарки? – сердито воскликнул Адриан, пересчитывая кучу пакетов у своей кровати.

                Гарри и Рон посмеивались над ним, но тем не менее поднялись, готовые изучить свои подарки, раз уж все-таки проснулись. Гарри знал, что позже ему нужно будет посетить кабинет Северуса, чтобы получить свои подарки от мастера зелий и Фламелей, но вот эти подарки тоже выглядели вполне себе ничего.

                Он начал их распаковывать и нашел самодельную флейту от Хагрида, новый и тоже самодельный изумрудно-зеленый свитер от миссис Уизли – Гарри нравились и они, и то тепло, которое было вложено в каждую петельку, – книгу с прекрасно подходящими для шалостей заклинаниями от Сириуса и годовую подписку на Еженедельную Трансфигурацию как знак внимания от Рема, с сопровождающей запиской, что пусть даже он вряд ли поймет все прочитанное, оно будет ему полезно, если хотя бы половина из того, что сказала о нем Минерва, правда. А зная Минерву МакГонагалл, заключил оборотень, наверняка все так и есть. Ремус не мог знать, что мальчик давным-давно хотел подписаться на этот журнал, но не представлял, как это сделать втайне от родителей; он мысленно пометил себе лично поблагодарить за этот подарок.

                Родители подарили ему новый набор для Квиддича, в том числе комплект по уходу за его новой метлой, который Гарри рассматривал с улыбкой. Они находились в Париже, как поведало ему их письмо, и, похоже, отрывались на всю катушку. Он откусил немного вкуснейшей шоколадной помадки, которая шла вместе со свитером миссис Уизли, а потом ворвались Фред с Джорджем и похитили их на семейную прогулку, как они это назвали. Гарри обнаружил, что улыбается весь день – определенно, это было как-то связано с цветком, украшавшим чепчик, который Дамблдор надел вместо своей волшебной шляпы; Гарри подметил еле различимые признаки того, что Северус делает все возможное, чтобы тоже не рассмеяться.

                Незадолго до комендантского часа он помчался к кабинету Северуса, обронив своему брату, что он – очень своевременно – забыл в подземельях свой учебник по зельям, но как-то не нашел времени за ним зайти. Рон не мог взять в толк, с чего Гарри вообще пожелал добровольно посетить подземелья, тем более на Рождество, на что зеленоглазый мальчик тут же напомнил ему про трехфутовое** эссе о восьми основных ингредиентах зельеварения, которое им надо написать. Рон побледнел и угрюмо кивнул, и Гарри покинул гостиную. Он постучал в кабинет Северуса и быстро вошел, запирая за собой дверь и споро избавляясь ото всех скрывающих чар.

                – Веселого Рождества, папа! – воскликнул мальчик, бросаясь обнять мастера зелий, который ответил ему тем же.

                – И тебе Веселого Рождества, Гарри! – вернул приветствие почетный папа. – Итак, как прошло твое первое Рождество вдали от дома?

                – Странно, – сразу же определил Гарри. – Но вообще, любой день, когда Дамблдор захочет надеть чепчик, будет странным.

                Северус расхохотался, чего не мог позволить себе целый день.

                – Порой у этого человека слишком много причуд для моих бедных нервов; а ведь приходится выдерживать бесстрастное лицо, сидя рядом с _этим_! – согласился мастер зелий и, вытащив палочку, взмахнул ею, призывая из-за стола два свертка. – Я полагаю, тебе нужны твои подарки, – усмехнулся он.

                – Да, мне бы хотелось их получить, – спокойно согласился Гарри, и тут же ухмыльнулся сверткам в своих руках.

                Оба намекали формой на книги, и он решил для начала распаковать ту, которая поменьше; как оказалось, это был подарок от Николаса и Перенель; там действительно находилась книга, из личной коллекции алхимика, как было сказано в сопроводительном письме. Она называлась _Rubedo***_ , и Гарри на несколько секунд застыл с отвисшей челюстью, пока Северус не прервал молчание.

                – Я так понимаю, такого подарка ты не ожидал? – озадаченно спросил мастер зелий.

                – Не ожидал? Это... это же... – промямлил Гарри.

                – А теперь полными предложением, если можно, – предложил Северус, посмеиваясь, пока Гарри приходил в себя.

                – Это книга о завершающем этапе создания Философского Камня, – тихо произнес Гарри. – Последняя часть _Magnum Opus_ ****, секрет всех секретов алхимии. – Теперь Северус тоже смотрел на книгу с тем же трепетом, что и Гарри. – Ты понимаешь, что это такое? Николас, наверное, сам это написал! – воскликнул Гарри, благоговейно переворачивая страницы рукописной – что стало теперь абсолютно ясным – книги. Это была она: финальная стадия становления полноправным алхимиком.

                – Ты тут сейчас хочешь мне сказать, что Николас прислал тебе руководство по созданию Философского Камня? – недоверчиво спросил Северус.

                – Нет, не то чтобы руководство, – пояснил Гарри, осторожно касаясь книги, словно боялся, что она исчезнет. – Здесь описан внешний вид протекания процесса, конечный результат, если хочешь; каждый алхимик должен сам найти свой путь его достижения, но... Похоже, Николас посчитал меня достойным попытаться подняться до этого уровня. Это... Это _невероятно_ , Сев, – серьезно произнес Гарри, и Северус положил руку ему на плечо, понимая, насколько значимым должен быть для него этот момент.

                – Ты молодец, малыш, – просто сказал он, и Гарри улыбнулся, а потом побледнел и ударился в панику.

                – Но... Еще слишком рано! – вдруг воскликнул он. – Разве я уже готов?

                – Гарри, выдохни! – скомандовал мастер зелий. – Ты сам сказал: это не инструкция; тебе могут понадобиться годы, чтобы достичь этого уровня.

                Логика Северуса, кажется, успокоила мальчика.

                – Прости, – покраснев, извинился он. – Просто... подарок Николаса, можно сказать, застал меня врасплох.

                – Я заметил, – ухмыльнувшись, отозвался мастер зелий. Гарри осторожно положил книгу Северусу на стол и начал разворачивать подарок мастера зелий. Первым, что он увидел, стало серебряное кольцо с выгравированными на нем рунами, которые, как рассказал Северус, создавали мощное отвлекающее заклинание. – Пока оно на тебе, – пояснил мастер зелий, – тебя не обнаружить никаким магическим способом; оно даже заблокирует твой след в Министерстве, если ты используешь парочку небольших заклинаний в маггловском районе. Я тут подумал, что так проще, чем обновлять заклинание каждую неделю.

                Гарри улыбнулся и надел кольцо на большой палец правой руки, пряча его скрывающим заклинанием. Потом он перешел к основной части подарка. Это была еще одна книга, которая называлась...

                – Не может быть! – воскликнул Гарри и бросился изо всех сил обнять Северуса, крепко сжимая в руке экземпляр _Искусства Создания Метел_. – Где ты нашел эту книгу? – взволнованно спросил он.

                – Я вроде как купил долю в Обскурус Пабликейшнс, агентстве, которое вроде как печатает настоящие учебники для создателей метел, – заявил Северус, спокойно обозревая отвисшую челюсть мальчика.

                – Правда? – На что старший волшебник с ухмылкой кивнул. – Круто!

                – Это точно, – согласился Северус, а затем откровенно рассмеялся. – Но если серьезно, это только первая книга серии. Когда закончишь ее, я дам тебе почитать остальные.

                – Спасибо, папа! – засиял Гарри.

                – Не стоит; если ты действительно хочешь изучить что-то новенькое, я не могу тебе в этом не помочь, – заверил его мастер зелий. Гарри улыбнулся и достал из кармана маленький пакет, аккуратно завернутый в синюю бумагу и перевязанный золотой лентой. – Что это? – смущенно спросил Северус.

                – Навозная бомба, просто хорошо упакована, – сухо отозвался Гарри. – Это твой рождественский подарок!

                Глаза Северуса расширились; Гарри всегда дарил ему подарки на Рождество – он был единственным, кто это делал, если честно, – но в этом году он ожидал, что школа, и все такое... Не то чтобы Гарри мог сделать ему лучший подарок, чем назвать его папой, но все равно его переполнило чувство растекающегося в груди тепла.

                – Спасибо, Гарри, – произнес мастер зелий, принимая из рук мальчика протянутый подарок.

                – Сначала открой... – пробормотал Гарри. – Не сказать чтоб это было чем-то особенным; в смысле, я сам это сделал, у меня не было времени, чтобы купить что-нибудь... Если тебе не нравится...

                Северус тем временем аккуратно развернул свой подарок и открыл небольшую коробочку, обнаружив там такой же маленький запечатанный стеклянный пузырек, обвитый проволокой из неопознанного черного металла, а внутри были, кажется, какие-то переливающиеся кристаллы синего вещества и небольшой гелиодор***** с вырезанным на нем сигилом. Флакон был заполнен чем-то вроде полупрозрачного масла, еле заметно светился голубым светом и выдавал сильный магический всплеск.

                – Это... – Северус замолчал, в шоке разглядывая крошечный пузырек.

                – Это алхимические чары, – краснея, сообщил Гарри. – Конкретно эти относятся к типу усиливающих, они должны помочь тебе в работе с заклинаниями, – объяснил Гарри. – Сигил позволяет хранить излишки магии, которые остаются после использования заклинания; потом ты можешь их использовать когда захочешь, просто сожми чары, когда понадобится другое заклинание... – закончил мальчик, густо покраснев. Северус только смотрел.

                – И ты сделал это сам? – спросил Северус, откинувшись на спинку кресла и с благоговением глядя на чары.

                – Ну, я попросил Николаса прислать совой ингредиенты, но я разработал сигил и вложил чары, накладывал необходимые заклинания прошлый месяц или где-то так. Я знаю, это не так много, но...

                – Гарри, – остановил его Северус и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Это, – сообщил он, указывая на чары, – очень редкий, очень ценный магический артефакт. И то, что ты сделал его сам...

                – Но это основы работы с сигилами, – просветил Гарри. – Любой алхимик может...

                – А сколько вообще алхимиков? Которые работают, я имею в виду, – серьезно спросил Северус. – И сколько из них, по-твоему, охотно расстаются с такими мощными чарами? – Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него, как-то он никогда раньше об этом не задумывался; сколько вообще есть алхимиков? – Очень мало, уверяю тебя, – сообщил Северус, словно читая его мысли. – И ни одного уровня Николаса. Так что поверь мне, когда я говорю, что эти чары... они исключительны, Гарри.

                Гарри еще сильнее покраснел.

                – Спасибо, – пробормотал он еле слышно, и Северус притянул его в объятия.

                – Я говорил в последнее время, что ты гений?

                И они оба рассмеялись. Вскоре Гарри вынужден был уйти, все-таки уже почти наступил комендантский час; он сложил обе книги в свою сумку и попрощался с Северусом, оставив его рассматривать чары, пока ему не настанет пора выйти на дежурство. Сам Гарри припустил к Гриффиндорской Башне. Едва войдя в гостиную, он как мог быстро, стараясь не сорваться на бег, направился прямо к своей кровати, задернул полог и вытащил из сумки подарок Николаса; он не был уверен, как долго он читал – наверное, несколько часов, – когда его внимание привлек звук открывшегося, а затем закрывшегося сундука, нарушивший тишину комнаты. Зеленоглазый волшебник подскочил за своим пологом и едва успел заметить своего брата, прежде чем тот исчез под мантией-невидимкой; а был такой прекрасный день...

                Гарри сдержал вздох, встал, собираясь последовать за братом, и быстро наложил на него следящее заклинание, когда тот выходил из гостиной; оставалось только соблюдать осторожность и надеяться, что Адриан не решится пройти местами, которые этой ночью патрулирует Северус. И что это вообще значит? Район библиотеки? Гоблинское золото! Ну, не может же брат и в самом деле направляться... Не может быть! Но, как Гарри пришлось убедиться, Адриан действительно направился в библиотеку. Скрываясь в тени, младший из близнецов Поттеров проследовал по школе за своим братом и, когда тот вошел в библиотеку, остался ждать снаружи; пойти за ним туда не удастся. У него нет мантии, и, к тому же, он уже представлял, куда направился его брат. Если он был прав, ему остается подождать всего нескольких минут, прежде чем...

                Ожидаемый пронзительный крик разбил ночную тишину на мелкие осколки. Наверное, Адриану следовало на этот раз прислушаться к совету Гермионы и почитать _Историю Хогвартса_. Если бы он ее прочитал, то знал бы, что все книги в запретной секции убийственно орут, если ученик пытается прочитать их без разрешения. Не желая обманывать ожиданий, из потайного хода  – Гарри мысленно пометил себе его запомнить – появился Филч и помчался прямо в библиотеку, преследуемый по пятам своей кошкой, миссис Норрис. Повешенная на брата следилка четко указала, что тот проскользнул прямо под расставленными руками Филча – какая ирония – и теперь бежал к Восточному крылу, прочь от Парадной Лестницы. Что-то ему подсказывало, что брат совершенно растерялся.

                Гарри подождал, пока Филч покинет библиотеку и скроется в том же потайном проходе, через который пришел, а потом последовал за братом. Скрытно передвигаясь, он услышал приближающиеся шаги; одни из них, должно быть, принадлежали Филчу, а другие...

                – Запретная Секция? Ну, они не могли уйти далеко, мы их поймаем, – разнесся по коридору притворно холодный голос Северуса, и Гарри спрятался в пустом классе, пережидая.

                Когда двое мужчин прошли мимо него, он вышел из комнаты и продолжил следовать за своим братом. Адриан, видимо, скрылся в классе через две двери от того, который выбрал он сам; похоже, выходить в ближайшее время он не собирался. Но что он мог делать в этом пустом классе?

                Что бы это ни было, оно отняло у него уже не менее получаса, подумал Гарри, прождав какое-то время. Вдалеке раздался грохот доспехов – наверное, Пивз вернулся к своим старым штучкам, – и это, как видно, напомнило Адриану, что пора двигаться; он почти неслышно вышел из класса и побежал туда, откуда пришел. Гарри хотел последовать за ним, но не смог справиться со своим проснувшимся любопытством; что там такое в этой комнате? Он быстро вошел в дверь, которую его брат оставил слегка приоткрытой, и огляделся. На первый взгляд, все выглядело так, как и положено обычному пустому классу, столы и стулья расставлены вдоль стен, их темные силуэты были четко различимы. Однако прямо в центре комнаты, привлекая к себе внимание, находилось кое-что лишнее.

                Это было великолепное зеркало высотой до потолка, в богато украшенной золотой раме, стоявшей на двух когтистых лапах. По верхней части рамы была выгравирована надпись: _Еиналежеечяр огеома сеш авон оциле шавеню авыза копя_. На каком это вообще языке? Точно не староанглийский... Гарри на нескольких секунд задумался над надписью, пока до него не дошло. Это же зеркало, в конце концов; почему бы не прочитать надпись задом наперед? _Я показываю не ваше лицо, но ваше самое горячее желание_. Это имело определенный смысл и одновременно вызывало еще больше вопросов. К чему бы тут эти слова, задумался он и, наконец, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. У него перехватило дыхание; его отражение показало его таким, какой он есть на самом деле, без скрывающих чар. Он что, забыл их наложить? Да нет, конечно! Это Гарри помнил совершенно точно! Когда он снова глянул в зеркало, то заметил, что его отражение было не одиноко. Он оглянулся, но в комнате никого не было.

                Тем не менее, рядом с ним в зеркале, за его левым плечом, стоял Северус. Но не тот Северус, которого все знали и боялись; это был тот Сев, каким его знал Гарри, настоящий. И рядом с ними стояла семья Гарри; все они улыбались, лишенные и следа вечно присутствовавшего в их глазах страха. Сириус и Сохатый смотрели на Сева без отвращения, а Ремус казался здоровее, чем когда-либо. Гарри улыбнулся отражению, размышляя, как было бы замечательно, если бы... Вдруг он нахмурился и покачал головой. Что там говорилось в надписи? Я показываю не ваше лицо... Так вот чего больше всего желает мое сердце? Гарри задумался. Быть свободным, быть собой, и чтобы его таким принимали? Зеленоглазый волшебник неуверенно коснулся пальцами отражения. Потом он вздохнул и повернулся спиной к зеркалу и его ложным обещаниям; если он хочет, чтобы его желание когда-нибудь сбылось, ему не следует просто стоять и чахнуть в мечтах; ему надо действовать. Он закрыл за собой дверь и ушел, испытывая к зеркалу легкую ненависть. И когда следующей ночью его брат с Роном исчезли, Гарри за ними не пошел.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 4 фута = 1,22 м.
> 
> ** 3 фута = 0,91 м.
> 
> *** Рубедо (лат. Rubedo), буквально – «краснота», алхимический термин, так с XV-XVI века западные алхимики называют четвертый и последний этап Делания, заключающийся в достижении просветленного сознания, слиянии духа и материи, создании философского камня. Символ фазы Рубедо – красная роза, красный юноша или просто красный цвет. Предыдущие этапы: нигредо (чернота), альбедо (белизна), цитринитас (желтизна).
> 
> **** Великое Делание (лат. Magnum Opus) – в алхимии так называют процесс получения философского камня (иначе именуемого эликсиром философов), а также достижение просветленного сознания, слияния духа и материи. Некоторые из алхимиков утверждали, что им удалось успешно осуществить Великое Делание; в их числе Николас Фламель и Калиостро.
> 
> ***** Гелиодор (от греч. «гелиос» – солнце и «доро» – дар) - драгоценный камень. Самые ценные - желтовато-зеленые и лимонно-желтые прозрачные гелиодоры. Этот драгоценный камень редко служит вставкой в ювелирные украшения, поскольку не так часто встречается.  
> Камень чрезвычайно полезен трудоголикам, которые не могут расслабиться и снять напряжение. Гелиодор усиливает самые лучшие качества человека, учит преподносить себя в более выгодном свете. Гелиодор – талисман беззаботной жизни, его рекомендуется надевать на увеселительные мероприятия, он помогает создать атмосферу отдыха в любом месте и при любой обстановке. В свою очередь, внутренний гармоничный настрой оказывает положительное влияние на физическое состояние. Гелиодор способен помочь человеку обрести душевное равновесие, стать мудрее. Талисман из гелиодора вселяет в сердце радость, придает умиротворение. Если подержать камень в руках, то вскоре можно почувствовать сильную энергию тепла.


	22. Это что, драконье яйцо? Даже не сомневайся

                Ночные визиты его брата к зеркалу продолжались еще нескольких дней, но резко прекратились до того как Гарри всерьез забеспокоился. Адриан, похоже, решил в оставшееся от рождественских каникул время мантию больше не использовать, убрав ее поглубже в свой сундук, и зеленоглазый волшебник был этому решению очень рад. Начало учебы показало Оливера Вуда настоящим фанатиком: приближался второй для Гриффиндора ежегодный матч, на этот раз с Хаффлпаффом. Гарри весело рассмеялся, возвращаясь с одной из самых муторных тренировок, какая у него когда-либо была, вспоминая, как Северус говорил, что готов быть хоть судьей, лишь бы иметь возможность летать.

                Он быстро ополоснулся и направлялся в гостиную, когда встретил у входа передвигающегося прыжками Невилла. Гарри, на секунду замерев, уставился на него, а потом подошел к нему и бросил контр-проклятье; не приходилось сомневаться, что кто-то наложил на него проклятье связывания ног.

                – Ты в порядке, Невилл? – спросил Гарри, помогая круглолицему мальчику выпрямиться. – Что случилось?

                – Малфой, – пробормотал Невилл, когда они вошли в гостиную. – Я столкнулся с ним у библиотеки. Он сказал, что искал кого-нибудь, на ком можно попрактиковаться.

                В этот момент они подошли к Адриану и его друзьям, и Гермиона услышала их разговор.

                – О чем вы говорите? – Невилл в несколько коротких предложений объяснил, что произошло, и Гермиона немедленно отреагировала: – Идем к профессору МакГонагалл! Надо ей рассказать!

                Невилл испуганно покачал головой.

                – Я не хочу лишних проблем.

                Рон принялся призывать застенчивого гриффиндорца не поддаваться Малфою, но Невилл понял его совсем не так.

                – Не нужно говорить мне, что я недостаточно храбр для Гриффиндора, Малфой мне это уже доказал.

                – Он хотел сказать, – пояснил Гарри, – что ты не должен позволять Малфою тебя унижать. Шляпа распределил тебя на Гриффиндор, никогда не забывай об этом; он достаточно давно этим занимается, чтобы знать, что делает, и он определенно счел тебя достаточно храбрым. Ты стоишь дюжины Малфоев.

                Невилл удивленно посмотрел на младшего из близнецов Поттеров.

                – Гарри прав! – добавил Адриан, порылся в карманах, вытащил шоколадную лягушку и протянул ее Невиллу. – Ты – гриффиндорец! А кто Малфой? Вонючий слизеринец!

                Не сказать чтоб Гарри был согласен с характеристикой змеиного факультета, но, увидев на лице Невилла слабую улыбку, решил на этот раз промолчать.

                – Спасибо, Адриан... – сказал Невилл, принимая лягушку. – Я думаю, я пойду спать... Возьмешь карточку, ты ведь их собираешь, верно? – и мальчик отдал Адриану карточку.

                Сердце Гарри екнуло – на ней был изображен директор, и ему тут же вспомнились слова Северуса. Тихий голос в голове напел ему, что ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным.

                – Опять Дамблдор, – угрюмо отметил Адриан. – У меня их, наверное, уже штук пять. Мне не хватает только...

                И тут он, перевернув карточку и прочитав текст, задохнулся. Он посмотрел на Рона и Гермиону, как будто хотел им что-то сказать, но, глянув на своего брата, осекся. Понимая, что сейчас он не сможет ничего поделать, Гарри улыбнулся – или попытался, не особо уверенный в успехе – и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

                – Я собираюсь почитать Еженедельную Трансфигурацию. Никак не удается просмотреть последний номер со всеми этими вудовскими тренировками.

                С этим он пошел в их спальню, быстро достал упомянутый журнал и бросился обратно, все-таки успев услышать за спиной возглас брата:

                – Я его нашел!

                Черт. Когда он вернулся, Гермионы уже не было, но вскоре она вновь появилась, держа в руках довольно знакомый фолиант; Гарри узнал книгу, такой же экземпляр работ Дамблдора он видел в Поттер Мэноре. Когда Гермиона открыла книгу и указала шокированным Адриану и Рону в страницу, Гарри не стал терять времени. Он покинул гостиную незамеченным погрузившимся в свои поиски трио, соблюдая спокойную походку, пока Полная Дама не закрылась у него за спиной; он тут же сорвался с места и помчался в подземелья, вспугнув по пути пару сокурсников и проигнорировав угрожающие призывы портретов двигаться помедленнее – и удачно не повстречав профессоров, – пока, наконец, не выдохся у двери кабинета Северуса. Мастер зелий непонимающе открыл дверь, в которую Гарри немедленно влетел.

                – У нас проблемы, – сообщил Гарри, хватая ртом воздух.

                – Как всегда, – пробормотал Северус, и Гарри объяснял сложившуюся ситуацию. – Да, кажется, у нас проблемы, – согласился он, массируя виски. – Вот уж не повезло-то...

                – Читаешь мои мысли, – резко кивнув, подтвердил Гарри. – И что теперь?

                – Ничего, а что мы можем сделать? – вздохнул Северус. – Мы просто должны удвоить осторожность, чтобы не позволить твоему брату подобраться к люку. Не то чтобы он смог пройти мимо Пушка или других препятствий, какими бы легкими они ни были, но лучше ему к ним даже не приближаться.

                Мальчик кивнул, о препятствиях перед комнатой, где хранился Камень, он услышал в тот же вечер, когда сказал Северусу, что знает о Камне.

                – Вот не было печали! – немного посидев и поразмышляв, воскликнул Гарри. – Чувствую, такими темпами он просто возьмет и подставится Волдеморту.

                – Мы не позволим этому случиться, Гарри, – решительно заявил Северус. – Но все-таки помни, нам не нужно, чтобы Волдеморт знал о своей ошибке, если он еще не в курсе. И следи за своим братом, а я послежу за Квирреллом. Это все, что мы можем сейчас сделать.

                Мальчик снова кивнул, хотя все это ему не нравилось.

                – Как ты думаешь, ты можешь что-нибудь сделать с Квирреллом? – спросил он, мысль, что по школе свободно ходит учитель-предатель, его не радовала.

                – Вероятно, мы могли бы как-нибудь немного побеседовать; я могу ему даже поугрожать, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

                Ну, хоть что-то, подумал Гарри.

                Последующие дни пролетели быстро, и вскоре пришло время второй игры сезона. Может быть, снитч почувствовал, что у Гарри слишком неспокойно на сердце, чтобы долго следить за игрой, и решил поскорее его порадовать; может быть, мальчик просто был достаточно талантливым, чтобы не затягивать. В любом случае, это, похоже, была самая быстрая поимка снитча, какую мог вспомнить любой из присутствующих; ни одна из команд не успела заработать ни одного очка, а зеленоглазый волшебник уже поймал неуловимый золотой мячик, менее чем за четыре минуты. Оливер был в восторге и подпрыгивал от радости: теперь они были первыми претендентами на Кубок, прямо перед Слизерином.

                На сей раз его родители прийти не смогли, но, к радости Гарри, смог Сириус; анимаг-пес смотрел на него с благоговением и уже планировал ему карьеру профессионального квиддичного игрока. Адриан был полностью на его стороне, чем не особо помогал Гарри.

                Немного потрепавшись с ним и Ремусом – который выглядел бледновато, полнолуние-то минуло всего три дня как, – он решил убрать свой Нимбус в шкафчик и вернуться в замок, так что попрощался с крестным и с почетным дядей, которые пожелали проводить Адриана до Хогвартса, прежде чем покинут замок.

                Он шел, погрузившись в размышления, и на этот раз, как ни странно, не по поводу Камня или Волдеморта; Сириус как-то обмолвился о втором медовом месяце их родителей, и у Лунатика стало такое лицо, что тот сменил тему быстрее, чем Гарри успел моргнуть – похоже, их турне оказалось не особо успешным. Едва он закрыл шкафчик, как заметил фигуру в капюшоне, спешно покидавшую замок; капюшон там или нет, Северуса он всегда узнает. Тут же его вырвал из задумчивости звук чужих шагов, и он инстинктивно спрятался за шкафчиком. Как выяснилось, эти шаги принадлежали Адриану.

                Кареглазый мальчик открыл шкафчик и через несколько секунд вынырнул со школьной метлой – по-видимому, он не сумел достать Гаррин Нимбус 2000, все-таки зеленоглазый волшебник зачаровал его на совесть, так что никому его даже с места не сдвинуть; а кто-нибудь настойчивый может даже огрести. Понадеявшись на добытое, его брат верхом последовал за мастером зелий. Гарри горестно вздохнул и вернулся, чтобы достать свою собственную метлу. Почему, ну почему каждый раз выходит вот так?

                Выбрав кружной путь, Гарри по воздуху последовал за братом, испытывая странное ощущение дежавю. В конце концов, его брат приземлился на дерево, из-под которого раздавался голос Северуса, и Гарри бесшумно опустился в густую буковую крону прямо у брата за спиной; в темноте внизу он мог разглядеть лишь две фигуры.

                – О, я полагаю, это останется между нами. В конце концов, ученики не должны знать о Философском Камне, – холодно произнес мастер зелий. – Вы уже нашли способ пройти мимо Хагридова зверя? – спросил Северус, и Гарри не нужно было слышать заикание, чтобы узнать в собеседнике Квиррелла. Кажется, Северус все же решился на разговор, с усмешкой подумал мальчик.

                – Н-н-но, Северус, я...

                – Ты же не хочешь меня разозлить, Квиррелл, – произнес мастер зелий, и Гарри захотелось зааплодировать.

                – Я-а не знаю, о чем ты...

                – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.

                А Квиррелл-то, похоже, дрожит, отметил Гарри. Хорошо. Зеленоглазый волшебник хотел услышать, что еще скажет Северус, но громкое совиное уханье, раздавшееся где-то среди деревьев, помешало ему.

                – ...как и инцидент с троллем на Хэллоуин. Я жду.

                О, Сев припомнил ему хэллоуинское фиаско. Гарри гадал, что Квиррелл сможет на это ответить.

                – Н-но я н-н-не...

                – Очень хорошо. Придется нам вскоре еще немного поболтать, у тебя будет время все обдумать и решить, на чьей ты стороне.

                На этой ноте он снова накинул на голову капюшон мантии и покинул поляну, оставляя позади словно окаменевшего Квиррелла. Гарри выждал, пока учитель по Защите и его брат уйдут, затем и сам полетел в школу и бросился в Гриффиндорскую Башню. Теперь хоть, мечталось ему, Адриан откажется от глупой мысли, что во всем виноват Северус. Его надежды разбились, когда, направляясь в гостиную, он застал своего брата, Рона и Гермиону, которые что-то обсуждали в пустом классе; немного послушав, зеленоглазый волшебник готов был биться головой о стену. Твердую.

                Как видно, вся эта стычка в лесу убедила Адриана в прямо противоположном. Теперь он, кажется, думал, что Северус не только пытается украсть Камень – судя по всему, трио уже осознало, что под охраняемым люком находится именно Философский Камень, – так теперь он был уверен, что это именно мастер зелий запустил тролля в школу – проклятая сова и ее уханье! – и что именно Квиррелл стоял между ним и его целью. Проще говоря, он был убежден, что Квиррелл защищает Камень, а Северус хочет его украсть. Гребаная предвзятость! Гарри угрюмо отправился назад в гостиную, где угодил прямо на вечеринку, которую его соседи по факультету закатили в честь его столь убедительной победы. Северус будет в _восторге_ , с сарказмом подумал Гарри.

                Как выяснилось, Северусу это не понравилось, даже с его язвительным чувством юмора. Зато оба они посчитали забавным ловить трио, прижавшееся ушами к двери в запретном коридоре в попытках услышать, на месте ли еще Пушок и все ли с ним в порядке.

                – Знаешь, – проронил Северус во время одной из их еженедельных фехтовальных тренировок, – что интересно: твой брат считает, что в схватке между мной и цербером выиграю я.

                Гарри, пойманный в середине движения, едва не потерял равновесие от такой картинки. А вот что забавным не казалось, так это их неспособность сделать что-нибудь еще.

                Гарри сидел в библиотеке, вычитывая кое-что во второй книге из серии для создателей метел, которую Северус ему купил, и тут появился Хагрид; странноватая картина – не в том смысле, что Хагрид глуп; просто, обычно он предпочитал теории практику. Зеленоглазый волшебник наблюдал за ним краем глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, что за книги располагались в секции, в которую тот заглянул. Та часть библиотеки была посвящена магозоологии, что понятно, но конкретно эти три книжных шкафа содержали литературу исключительно по... уходу за драконами? Не-е, да не может быть!

                Только он решил пойти и сам посмотреть, едва Хагрид покинет библиотеку, как того перехватила Гермиона. Вот этот разговор он точно хотел услышать, так что придвинулся как мог близко, оставаясь при этом неприметно сидеть на той же скамье. Он с трудом мог разобрать их голоса:

                – И мы знаем, что пес охраняет Философский Ка... – начал Рон, но Хагрид на него шикнул, а Адриан тут же спросил о других мерах охраны Камня, помимо Пушка. Услышав, как великан пригласил их к себе домой, чтобы позже все объяснить, Гарри почувствовал, что ему пора готовиться к худшему.

                Не долго думая, Гарри помчался в Гриффиндорскую Башню – если подумать, что-то частенько он так делает в последнее время, и все из-за Адриана и его друзей – и, схватив мантию-невидимку, спрятал ее под одеждой. Затем он неспешно направился в Большой Зал, ожидая появления своего брата; трио показалось всего минут через двадцать.

                Гарри подождал, пока они выйдут из Большого Зала, и последовал за ними, в первом же укромном уголке накинув мантию. Он следовал всего в нескольких футах позади них, и вскоре вместе со своим братом и его друзьями вошел в хижину великана, садясь в дальнем углу единственной комнаты Хагридова домика.

                Несмотря на хорошую погоду, в камине, скрытом огромным креслом, в которое сел Хагрид, пылал огонь, да и занавески в этот первый за несколько дождливых недель солнечный день были задернуты. Гарри сидел и пытался не ахать от шока, пока Хагрид все объяснял его брату-близнецу – хотя выражения их лиц, когда они узнали, что Северус был одним из тех, кому поручено охранять Камень, оказалось бесценным. Не то чтобы это о многом говорило, все-таки Квиррелл тоже был одним из защитников Камня, но... Когда Адриан заметил в камине драконье яйцо, сдержать вздох все-таки не удалось. Хагрид и вправду собирается дожидаться вылупления? И откуда у него драконье яйцо, если уж на то пошло? Как уже упоминал Рон, кстати, совершенно правильно, разведение драконов было запрещено вот уже триста лет как! Ближе к вечеру Гарри покинул хижину, имея еще один повод для беспокойства.

                – У него есть что? – переспросил Северус, его лицо застыло в маске шока. Ему показалось, будто он услышал, что у Хагрида в хижине есть живое яйцо Норвежского Горбатого*, но этого просто не могло быть.

                – У него в хижине есть живое яйцо Норвежского Горбатого, – повторил Гарри.

                – Откуда? – вот и все, о чем мог думать Северус, перед этим все прочие вопросы бледнели.

                – Я задаюсь этим вопросом с тех пор как увидел яйцо.

                – Есть идеи?

                – О том, откуда у него взялось яйцо, или о том, что ему с ним делать? – уточнил мальчик.

                – Я бы сказал, оба варианта, но, ради всего, что осталось от моего психического здоровья, давай остановимся на том, как с этим бороться, – предложил Северус. Гарри пожал плечами.

                – Если мы кому-нибудь расскажем о яйце, Хагрид потеряет свою работу и может даже оказаться в Азкабане за создание угрозы жизням учеников, – высказался черноволосый мальчик. – Хагрид порой может быть немного... импульсивным, но его работа – это его жизнь. Не хотел бы я увидеть, как он ее потеряет.

                Северус кивнул.

                – Я тебя понимаю, – согласился мастер зелий с теплой улыбкой. – И ему действительно не место в Азкабане. Но он не может оставить яйцо себе.

                – Не представляю, как он с ним расстанется, пока оно не вылупится, – размышлял Гарри.

                – Говоришь, он уже поместил его в открытый огонь?

                – Да.

                – В таком случае, процесс вылупления уже начался; дракон вылупится всего через несколько дней, – сообщил ему Северус.

                – Замечательно, – сухо прокомментировал Гарри.

                – По крайней мере, об этом не знает никто, кроме Адриана и его друзей.

                – Нет, только мой брат, Рон и Гермиона, а теперь и мы двое.

                Северус кивнул.

                – Но что делать с драконом?

                Они оба помолчали, размышляя над ситуацией. Вдруг Гарри осенило.

                – Чарли!

                – Кто? – спросил Северус, выныривая из своих дум.

                – Чарли Уизли, старший брат Рона, тот, который работает с драконами в Румынии! – воскликнул Гарри. – Я мог бы как-нибудь намекнуть моему брату, чтобы он вспомнил о Чарли. Они уже пытались уговорить Хагрида избавиться от яйца.

                – Больше мы ничем не можем помочь, – согласился Северус. – Будем надеяться, что об этом никто не узнает.

                Но сбыться этому пожеланию было не суждено; сколько в Хогвартсе народу, а разведал обо всем именно Драко Малфой. Гарри не ведал, когда точно, не ходил он ежедневно за братом в хижину Хагрида, но знал, что дракон вылупился, что Хагрид назвал его Норбертом, и что Малфой слишком много ухмылялся в сторону трио, чтобы _не_ знать. Какой кошмар; почти такой же, как Ронова рука, которую Норберт принял за свою новую игрушку для жевания.

                И вот, спустя четыре дня после того инцидента, Гарри услышал, что ночная прогулка его брата, Гермионы и Невилла – и откуда он только взялся – обошлась Гриффиндору в сто пятьдесят баллов, когда они пытались избавить замок от дракона. И заслужили себе отработку. Черт побери. А отработка, как узнал Северус от разъяренной Минервы МакГонагалл, должна будет проходить в Запретном Лесу.

                – Запретный Лес? – недоверчиво задохнулся Гарри.

                – Я не знаю, что наговорил твой брат, но, видимо, Минерву он сильно рассердил, – согласился Северус.

                – Но мы не можем отпустить их в лес одних! – воскликнул Гарри, в голове у него завертелись безумные варианты.

                – Нет, не можем, – задумчиво отозвался Северус, а потом ухмыльнулся. – Знаешь, возможно, пришло время опробовать наши волчьи формы в естественных условиях. Тебе так не кажется?

                Ухмылка, которую он получил в ответ, идеально повторяла его собственную.

                На том и порешили; следующей ночью Гарри покинул гостиную вслед за своим братом и поспешил встретиться с Северусом у выхода из подземелий; это отняло больше времени, чем ожидалось, потому что Адриан, похоже, забыл мантию на Астрономической башне, когда контрабандой вывозил Норберта. Конечно, никто из них не упомянул об этом родителям, и без того кареглазый близнец Поттер получил свой второй вопиллер за год, и без этой маленькой подробности.

                – Насчет времени, – шепнул ему Северус, едва он вывернул из-за угла. – Филч только забрал Адриана и остальных на улицу; он всегда стремится прочитать тем, кому предстоят отработки, длинную речь, так что у нас есть достаточно времени.

                Гарри кивнул, и они отправились в путь; две фигуры в капюшонах, таившиеся в тенях, быстро направились в лес. Едва скрывшись с глаз, они убрали палочки каждый в свою кобуру, которые достал им Северус – действительно гениальное изобретение, они сжимались или растягивались вместе с изменениями тела анимага, позволяя держать палочку при себе даже после превращения, – и обернулись парой черных волков. Северус, как более знакомый с Запретным Лесом, шел впереди.

                Они быстро бежали между плотно стоявших деревьев, зрение и слух в этой форме значительно улучшились. Свет между ветвями впереди и голос Хагрида, ругавшегося с Филчем, сообщили им, что они достигли своей цели. Они пронаблюдали, как маленькая группа из шестерых – считая Клыка, пса Хагрида – разделилась на две, следуя по серебристым следам на лесной земле; кровь единорога. Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на Северуса, который только головой покачал: про кровь единорога он ничего не слышал. Это было плохо, очень плохо. Они знали только одного человека – если его можно так назвать, – который пребывал в таком отчаянии, чтобы пытаться убивать единорогов ради их крови, и если их предположения верны, неприятности у Адриана были значительно серьезнее, чем они сперва думали.

                Сначала Адриан попал в одну группу с Гермионой и Хагридом; по дороге они познакомились с двумя кентаврами, Бейном и Рораном, которых, кажется, заклинило на фразе, что Марс этой ночью необычно яркий. Если честно, Гарри не верил в способности кентавров к предвидению – не то чтобы он верил и в методы волшебников, но дело не в этом, – и все же настойчивые повторения определенно были не к добру. Но эти двое оказались настоящими кентаврами, и несмотря на собственные проблемы, он не мог не почувствовать некоторого трепета. Вскоре, после довольно глупых действий со стороны Малфоя, которые заставили Северуса злобно зарычать, состав групп изменился, и Адриан угодил в одну с блондином и Хагридовым псом.

                Как назло, они пошли по следу, который привел их прямо на поляну, где лежал мертвый единорог. У Гарри сердце застыло в груди: картина валявшегося на земле мертвого единорога казалась абсолютно неправильной; ему сразу представилось, что бы боевой единорог, способный на гораздо более агрессивную самозащиту, чем его белый собрат, сделал с напавшим. Вот _это_ было бы зрелище.

                Мысли о том, как Темный Лорд будет гоняться за разъяренным боевым единорогом семи футов** в высоту, он смог уделить не больше нескольких секунд. Фигура в капюшоне ступила на поляну, склонилась над единорогом и стала пить его кровь. Леденящий крик – за который стоило благодарить Драко Малфоя – заставил фигуру в капюшоне, которая не могла быть никем иным, кроме Лорда Волдеморта, выпрямиться и направиться к замершему старшему близнецу Поттеру. Гарри был готов превратиться обратно и сделать... он не знал, _что_. Что-нибудь. _Что угодно_. Но что именно?

                Приближающийся шум остановил человека в капюшоне, и третий кентавр, помоложе, с пепельными волосами и пегим телом, выскочив из-за дерева, напал на фигуру. Волдеморт сбежал – хотя больше походило на то, что испарился – прочь, и кентавр подошел к Адриану.

                Он представился как Фиренц, а Гарри захотелось зарыдать: Темный Лорд почти напал на его брата, прямо тут, на его собственных глазах. Его сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, разум застило туманом. Его брат чуть не погиб, а он ничего не сделал, только смотрел. Он следовал за Северусом, тот, в свою очередь, следовал за Фиренцом, который взял Адриана на спину и отвез к Хагриду. Гарри едва заметил двух сердитых кентавров, попавшихся навстречу, и расслабился только тогда, когда его брат встретился с остальными.

                Он чувствовал себя никчемным; он столько учился, и при этом не сделать _ничего_ , его парализовало страхом. Как бы все обернулось, не окажись там Фиренца? Он бы все-таки отмер или пришлось бы вмешаться Северусу? Мастер зелий привел их к месту, где они вошли в лес, отменил анимагическое превращение и вскоре вновь стоял перед зеленоглазым мальчиком в своем обычном виде, ожидая, пока тот сделает то же самое.

                Интуитивно он понимал, что с мальчиком что-то не так, и дело не только в шоке от встречи с самым страшным темным волшебником этого века. Так что, когда Гарри превратился обратно, ему хватило одного взгляда в эти потухшие глаза, чтобы подтвердить свои опасения. Он не знал, что творилось в голове Гарри, а мальчик порой слишком много думал. Он не знал, что делать, как исправить то, что было неправильно. Все, что Северус мог, это крепко держать Гарри, когда мальчик зарыдал отчаянно, как никогда прежде.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Норвежский Горбатый (Зубцеспин, Спинорог, англ. Norwegian Ridgeback) – порода драконов, живущих на территории Норвегии. Очень агрессивны даже в младенчестве, особенно самки. Имеют склонность поджигать всё, что видят. Их клыки ядовиты.  
> Норвежский Горбатый во многом похож на Хвосторогу, только вместо хвостовых шипов у него вдоль хребта расположен угольно-черный гребень. В настоящее время это один из редчайших видов драконов. Он отличается своей агрессивностью по отношению к сородичам, а также нападает практически на любых крупных наземных млекопитающих, употребляет в пищу и водных обитателей, что необычно для дракона. Скорлупа откладываемых яиц черного цвета. Способность исторгать из пасти огонь у этих драконов проявляется раньше, чем у детенышей других видов, — в возрасте от одного до трех месяцев.
> 
> ** 7 футов = 2,13 м.


	23. Через люк

                Северус издалека наблюдал за Гарри; в первые несколько дней после возвращения из Запретного Леса мальчик походил на тень самого себя, не поднимал глаз, воровато посматривал на брата, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот все еще здесь. А потом, как снег на голову, за несколько дней до начала экзаменов в глазах Гарри вспыхнул новый огонь, и мальчик заговорил с Северусом о произошедшем.

                Мастер зелий не мог поверить своим ушам: Гарри всерьез обвинял себя в том, что испугался, впервые столкнувшись с Темным Лордом? Став свидетелем того, как этот Темный Лорд пьет кровь единорога на темной поляне в Запретном Лесу? Любой бы испугался, черт, да он тоже испугался! И он постарался уверить в этом мальчика; в конце концов, только дурак или сумасшедший может застать такую сцену и не почувствовать страха, а Гарри таким не был. Но что бы он ни говорил, даже если это избавило мальчика от чувства вины – и ведь как же в духе Гарри винить себя в том, что он не может контролировать, исправить, милый его сын, – это никак не утолило нового огня в его глазах.

                Гарри увидел Волдеморта, впервые почувствовал, насколько реальную угрозу тот собой представлял, и решил бороться. Мастер зелий не знал, пугаться ли ему, видя решимость Гарри, или нет. Он, скорее всего, был бы в ужасе – он вечно боялся, что с мальчиком что-то случится, а он ничем не сможет ему помочь, – если бы одновременно не был так горд.

                Гарри, со своей стороны, сделал все возможное, чтобы справиться с чувством вины; если совсем начистоту, то он не мог сказать, что это ему полностью удалось, но однажды ночью, готовясь к предстоящему экзамену по Превращениям*, он вдруг понял, что от жалости к себе пора избавляться. Что, во имя Мерлина, он вообще творит? Ему нужно тренироваться, ему нужно совершенствоваться! Он почувствовал такую злость на себя, ну, неправильно отреагировал, так что теперь, просто спрятаться в книгах? Его гнев вспыхнул и выжег последние оставшиеся следы страха; он вспыхнул, он взвился и окончательно все спалил, а потом схлынул, оставив после себя ясность и покой, каких мальчик никогда прежде не чувствовал.

                Он будет тренироваться. Он станет лучше. И он никогда не позволит себе вновь застыть в подобной ситуации. Он не мог обещать себе, что не будет бояться, он не мог контролировать свое сердце, да и к тому же, сколько раз Северус предостерегал его от таких попыток? Но он уже не позволит своему страху вновь его остановить. И Гарри усмехнулся, на душе у него полегчало, впервые за последние несколько дней. Он сбежал вниз по лестнице в гостиную и крепко обнял брата, сильно того удивив.

                – Что это было? – спросил Адриан, который перед этим разговаривал с Роном и Гермионой.

                – Я только что закончил повторять Превращения и захотел поделиться, – заявил Гарри с широкой улыбкой, а потом вернулся к своей кровати, чтобы действительно закончить повторять.

                – Видишь, Гермиона, что с тобой будет, если будешь слишком много учиться? – услышал он слова Рона, стоило ему только отойти. – Притормозила бы ты, пока у тебя тоже крыша не поехала.

                С тех пор Гарри проводил свои дни в прежнем учебном ритме, а его решимость возросла. Экзамены промчались быстрее ветра, для него, по крайней мере. Гермиона, видимо, поставила себе целью обойти его по баллам, но даже она отступилась после того как Гарри превратил доставшуюся ему мышь в табакерку из чистого золота и драгоценных камней, настолько изысканную, что даже профессор МакГонагалл остановилась, чтобы одарить его широкой улыбкой.

                Последний экзамен – История Магии – завершился в обстановке всеобщей радости; они, наконец, закончили! Результаты будут известны через неделю, а через два дня, с последней квиддичной игрой, первой учебный год в Хогвартсе официально закончится. Хорошее настроение Гарри держалось только до того момента, как он увидел потрясенное лицо брата, когда тот тащил за собой к хижине Хагрида Рона и Гермиону; что-то ему сказав, Адриан наконец спросил, откуда же взялось драконье яйцо Норберта. Они с Северусом уже пришли к выводу, что за произошедшим стоит Квиррелл. Если так посмотреть, шанс, что это всего лишь совпадение, был один к миллиону, так что Гарри и Северус приняли как данность, что Квиррелл знает, как пройти мимо Пушка. Теперь ему оставалось только дождаться удобного случая.

                Имея это в виду, мастер зелий послал Николасу письмо, поделившись с ним своими опасениями, но алхимик знал, что если для Камня не будет безопасно в Хогвартсе, то не будет уже нигде, и ответил, что хочет рискнуть. Гарри вздохнул и понадеялся, что они смогут пресечь любые поползновения Квиррелла. Прочитав ответное письмо, он вышел из кабинета Северуса, размышляя, как бы ему убедить Николаса спрятать Камень в другом месте. Вздохнув, он вошел в гостиную, не ожидая никого там встретить в такое позднее время; ему следовало подумать получше: прямо в центре на полу лежало тело Невилла Лонгботтома, на которого явно наложили чары оцепенения.

                Мысли Гарри помчались вскачь; на Невилла наложили оцепенение, когда все остальные уже ушли спать, иначе кто-то заметил бы. А поскольку шансы, что на Невилла напал кто-то чужой, были ничтожно малы, то, должно быть, _Петрификус Тоталус_ наложил один из гриффиндорцев. Сделать это могли только для того, чтобы убрать Невилла с дороги. А после потери ста пятидесяти баллов и отработки в Запретном Лесу было только три человека, которым Невилл мог помешать уйти тайком ночью. Кроме того, только у трех человек были на это все основания. И кто знает, как давно они уже ушли. _Ох, брат, что же ты творишь?_

                Гарри сразу отступил, не поставив Невилла – который, кажется, все равно уже задремал – в известность о своем присутствии. Он в шоке покинул гостиную и направился на третий этаж к запретному коридору, сжимая в руке свою палочку. Сначала он хотел сходить позвать Северуса, но даже секундная задержка могла обойтись слишком дорого. Зеленоглазый мальчик побежал со всей скоростью, на какую были способны его ноги, не заботясь – а может быть, даже надеясь, – что может встретить по пути учителя. Этого не произошло, хотя к тому времени, как он достиг запретного коридора, он был в полу невменяемом состоянии. Только услышав за дверью лай Пушка, Гарри осознал, что понятия не имеет, как мимо него пройти. Но сейчас такие тонкости его не волновали; если ему потребуется порвать цербера на клочки, чтобы добраться до брата, то он так и сделает. Он осторожно толкнул дверь, не желая сразу ставить пса в известность о своем присутствии.

                Пес лаял на открытый люк, давая понять, что через него кто-то прошел; по крайней мере, это его брат пережил. Он быстро осмотрел комнату, и его внимание привлекли две вещи: первое – брошенная на полу мантия-невидимка. Второе – лежащая в нескольких футах разбитая пополам арфа. Арфа могла тут оказаться только по одной причине. После быстрого _Репаро_ , которое привлекло внимание пса, арфа стала как новая. Еще один взмах палочки заставил струны арфы зазвучать; заклинание долго не продержится, да и звуки, производимые арфой, вряд ли можно назвать мелодией, но, похоже, это все равно оказало на Пушка нужное действие; его глаза закрылись, и он повалился на пол. Гарри схватил мантию, завернулся в нее и шагнул к люку.

                Он направил в отверстие люка _Люмос_ , луч из его палочки осветил, кажется, какой-то вид ползучего растения. Сильно сомневаясь, что Дамблдор попросил профессора Спраут посадить жимолость, Гарри перехватил палочку поудобнее и прыгнул. Растение смягчило падение, а затем, обвив его ноги, попыталось сломать ему кости, чем позволило опознать в себе Дьявольские Силки.

                – У меня нет на это времени... – пробормотал Гарри и указал палочкой на растение. – _Инсендио_!

                Ярко-красные языки пламени вырвались из его палочки, и растение отпрянуло к стене. В ту же секунду мальчик бросился бежать. Следующая дверь, которую он толкнул, привела его в зал, по которому летали тысячи разноцветных птиц; у выхода были как попало свалены три метлы, и Гарри вполне мог догадаться, кто ими попользовался. Он подошел к двери, обнаружил, что она заперта, и интуитивно понял, что ни одно из заклинаний, какие он мог бы использовать, не позволит ему пройти без ключа. И к слову о ключах...

                Он снова посмотрел наверх; оказалось, что птицы были вовсе не птицами, а крылатыми ключами. И нужный ему должен быть старым, подумал мальчик, а еще большим, серебряным и потрепанным, если им уже дважды воспользовались. Он подобрал метлу и взлетел, лихорадочно выискивая взглядом нужный ключ. И несколько мгновений спустя он его нашел, спасибо таланту ловца, почти судорожным движением всунул его в замочную скважину и открыл замок. Покрепче перехватив палочку, он укутался в мантию и отворил дверь. Перед ним оказалось что-то вроде огромной шахматной доски, а в противоположном конце зала его ждала еще одна открытая дверь.

                На несколько секунд он испугался, что придется играть, чтобы тут пройти, но тут удача решила повернуться к нему лицом. С грохотом появившаяся растрепанная и заплаканная Гермиона побежала к шахматной доске, уставившись куда-то в левый угол зала, где лежал потерявший сознание Рон; у Гарри не было времени останавливаться. Понадеявшись, что рыжий будет в порядке, он не упустил свой шанс и использовал его, бросившись через зал одновременно с Гермионой. Присутствия кого-то из тех, кто, по-видимому, уже выиграл у шахматной доски, оказалось достаточно, чтобы не устраивать вторую партию.

                Зловония, донесшегося из следующего зала, хватило, чтобы предупредить его о вероятном развитии событий до того, как на глаза попался бессознательный тролль. Гарри удвоил скорость; насколько он знал, осталось всего одно испытание. А потом последний зал, где его брат стоит один против Квиррелла или даже Волдеморта. Он направился к последней двери, а спустя секунду пламя охватило как вход, так и выход. Послание на пергаменте было явно оставлено Северусом, и Гарри задумался над выбором. Вот оно, подумал он, поднимая маленький пузырек; там едва хватало на одного человека. Не задумываясь, он просто выпил и шагнул сквозь черное пламя, и ощущения от ледяного зелья прекрасно сочетались с поселившимся в груди холодом.

                Он поспешно вошел в следующий зал, да так и застыл в шоке от картины, которую там застал. Там ожидаемо обнаружились Квиррелл и его брат, который, к счастью, все еще стоял на ногах, пусть даже был при этом сверху донизу обмотан толстой веревкой, а перед ними – то самое зеркало, которое шесть месяцев назад так заворожило его брата. Зеркало, которое показывало самые потаенные желания сердца. Хорошо ли, что оно в этом месте? Не особенно, в этом Гарри мог поклясться. Квиррелл продолжал объяснять, как он запустил тролля в школу и что он работает на Волдеморта. Адриан старался держаться невозмутимо, но Гарри видел, что он боялся.

                – Я вижу Камень... я отдаю его моему хозяину... Но где он? – бормотал себе под нос Квиррелл, повернувшись спиной к Адриану, который просто стоял, оцепенев. – Возможно, Камень находится в самом зеркале. Мне нужно его разбить? – с каждой секундой учитель Защиты все больше волновался. – Что делает это зеркало? Как оно работает? Помогите мне, хозяин!

                Гарри словно окаменел, когда в ответ на мольбу послышался голос, исходивший словно от самого Квиррелла.

                – Используй мальчишку... Используй мальчишку...

                Квиррелл повернулся к пленному Адриану и движением запястья убрал веревки, удерживавшие Адриана на месте, так что мальчик снова смог двигаться. Квиррелл приказал ему подойти ближе и посмотреть в зеркало. Адриан так и сделал. Гарри не мог понять, что происходит.

                – Ну? – нетерпеливо спросил Квиррелл. – Что ты видишь?

                – Я-а пожимаю руку Дамблдору, – проговорил Адриан. Гарри знал своего брата достаточно хорошо, чтобы видеть, что он лжет. – Я выиграл для Гриффиндора Кубок Факультета**.

                Квиррелл снова выругался и оттолкнул мальчика в сторону. Адриан, похоже, понял намек и решил сбежать. Повернувшись, он ухватился рукой за свой карман. И в эту секунду Гарри понял, что его брат каким-то образом получил Философский Камень.

                – Он лжет... Он лжет... – снова прозвучал громкий голос, исходящий от Квиррелла, который даже не шевелил губами.

                – Поттер, вернись сюда! – Адриан не остановился. – Я сказал, вернись!

                И вытащив свою палочку, он немедленно запустил _Ступефаем_ ; Адриан ударился головой об пол и остался лежать, а голос снова заговорил.

                – Так вот как все это закончится... Адриан Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, умрет этой ночью... Дай мне посмотреть на него, прежде чем он умрет... Я ждал этого десять лет... – произнес голос, а Гарри придвинулся ближе, бесшумно направляя скрытую под мантией палочку на Квиррелла; он был готов сделать все, что может понадобиться...

                – Хозяин, Вы не столь сильны! – запротестовал Квиррелл.

                – Я достаточно силен... для этого... – настойчиво произнес голос, и Квиррелл начал медленно разматывать свой тюрбан, пока тот не закончился, а затем развернулся.

                Гарри прикусил зубами щеку изнутри, чтобы не закричать; укус вышел таким сильным, что он почувствовал медный привкус собственной крови. Так это и есть Лорд Волдеморт? Он посмотрел на человека, который пытался убить их с братом еще младенцами, на человека, который снова угрожал жизни его брата, или, по крайней мере, на то, что осталось от того человека. Искаженное змеиное лицо с красными глазами, находившееся там, где полагалось быть затылку Квиррелла, злобно смотрело на его провалившегося в обморок брата.

                – Мы снова встретились, Адриан Поттер, – сказал Волдеморт. – Я ожидал от тебя большего; по крайней мере, в прошлый раз, когда мы видели друг друга, ты сумел посмотреть мне в глаза, – усмехнулся он. – У тебя не будет другого шанса. Убей его и забери Камень; он где-то на нем! – холодно приказал Темный Лорд.

                – Да, хозяин, – покорно, почти благоговейно сказал Квиррелл.

                – Прощай, Адриан Поттер, – произнес Волдеморт, и Квиррелл повернулся к бессознательному мальчику.

                Пока Волдеморт говорил, весь страх за пребывавшего в смертельной опасности брата, который заморозил Гарри, мгновенно трансформировался в алый жаркий гнев, а из него в обжигающую белую ярость. Волдеморт был монстром, а Квиррелл помогал ему. Темный Лорд пятнал все, к чему прикасался, оскверняя, уничтожая. А теперь он пришел за его братом. Один из первых уроков алхимии прокрался в его мечущиеся мысли, когда он крепко сжал под мантией свою палочку.

                «Если ничего не помогает, Гарри, всегда помни: огонь очищает все нечистое», – прозвучал в его голове голос Николаса. Годы спустя Гарри оглянется назад и задумается, как ему удалось сделать то, что он сделал; ведь он никогда прежде не практиковал невербальные заклинания. Впоследствии он будет помнить только, что едва Квиррелл направил на Адриана палочку, как он указал на него своей и вложил всю волю в одно заклинание, единственное мощное заклинание, какое знал:

                « _Саэвит Инферналис!_ »***

                И хотя с его губ не слетело ни звука, из его палочки вырвалась большая волна темно-красного пламени и врезалась Квирреллу – который склонился над Адрианом, готовый нанести последний удар – прямо в грудь, отбросив его на другую сторону зала. Учитель по Защите от Темных Искусств завопил во все горло, а огонь, вместо того, чтобы утихнуть, все рос и рос, закручивался вокруг него, словно адский смерч, поглощал его и поднимался вверх, лизал потолок языками пламени.

                Темная дымка, слегка напоминавшая человеческий силуэт, вылетела из бушующего пламени в зал и с жутким криком устремилась в дверь; Темный Лорд оставил Квиррелла и сбежал с поля боя. Он промчался над Адрианом и, улетая, вновь проклинал его за сокрытую в том неизвестную магию, которая во второй раз едва не привела его к гибели.

                Гарри мог лишь смотреть на бегство Темного Лорда. Он хотел броситься к брату, он хотел убедиться, что тот в порядке, что жив, но тело отказалось его слушаться, когда он, наконец, осознал, что он сделал; пламя все еще бушевало, и Квиррелл был там, внутри; и он никак не мог оттуда выбраться. Он убил его. Он _убил_. Вместо того, чтобы идти к своему брату, он отступил на шаг, его рука – все еще вцепившаяся в палочку – бессильно опала под мантией вдоль тела. Несколько секунд спустя языки пламени стали постепенно исчезать. Гарри почти не услышал эха быстрых шагов в коридоре за своей спиной, Альбуса Дамблдора он заметил, только когда тот его миновал.

                Старик замер, уставившись на пламя, а потом склонился над Адрианом. Гарри не мог больше этого выносить. Он пошел, едва держась на непослушных ногах, словно находился под проклятием _Империус_ , пока не достиг выхода из зала. Когда со стен пропали оранжевые отсветы призванного им огня, у него в голове словно рассеялся туман, и вся тяжесть совершенного им обрушилась на него, точно тонна кирпичей; и он, сорвавшись в безумный бег, помчался к выходу, пытаясь убежать от своих воспоминаний и чувства вины. Он использовал заклинание притягивания, чтобы подняться наверх к люку, при этом едва сознавая, что делает. Пушок все еще спал под наложенным на него Дамблдором заклинанием, но Гарри даже не остановился осмотреться. Он побежал дальше, даже не заметив, как мантия соскользнула с плеч и упала на пол в нескольких футах от трехголового пса.

                Он слетел вниз по лестнице, дважды едва не споткнувшись и почти упав, но ему было все равно; он продолжал бежать. Дыхание вырывалось короткими хрипами, но это его не остановило; он продолжал бежать. Его легкие горели от перегрузки, но и это он игнорировал; ему надо было бежать. В подземельях в этот час не горело ни единого факела, так что он двигался в темноте, не потрудившись осветить себе путь; его все устраивало, пока он продолжал бежать.

                Он достиг знакомой двери и изо всех сил заколотил по ней, не заботясь, кто еще может его услышать. Северус непонимающе открыл дверь; он только что закончил читать кое-что, относящееся к его работе над Волчьелычьем, и собирался отойти ко сну. Он хотел спросить у Гарри, что случилось, но бледное лицо и залитые слезами щеки заставили его замолчать; он только шире открыл дверь, пропустил его в свой кабинет и запер за собой дверь.

                – Что случилось, Гарри? – спросил он, но мальчик молчал, а его взгляд оставался расфокусированным, словно он был в каком-то трансе.

                – Я встретился с Волдемортом, – помолчав несколько минут, тихо сообщил мальчик.

                Северус задержал дыхание, почувствовав, как покачнулся мир вокруг него. _Что_?

                – Гарри...

                – Когда я вернулся в гостиную, я понял, что Адриан, Рон и Гермиона пошли за Камнем, – объяснил Гарри, его глаза по-прежнему смотрели куда-то на стену в другом конце комнаты, рядом с пустующей картиной Мерлина. – Я последовал за ними и увидел, как Квиррелл угрожает Адриану; мой брат как-то сумел достать Камень – там было зеркало, то самое, о котором я тебе рассказывал в это Рождество, Камень был в нем, – а потом я понял, что Волдеморт тоже там. Он завладел Квирреллом или что-то такое, делил с ним тело. Адриан попытался сбежать, Квиррелл его вырубил, а Волдеморт приказал его убить.

                Мальчик остановился, по его лицу снова заструились слезы, вытекая из немигающих глаз.

                – Гарри, Адриан в порядке? – спросил Северус, опасаясь худшего.

                Гарри пожал плечами.

                – Он все еще был без сознания, когда я его оставил, но туда как раз пришел Дамблдор. Я думаю, с ним все будет в порядке.

                Если дело не в Адриане, тогда в чем же?

                – Что произошло, Гарри? – во второй раз спросил Северус.

                – Квиррелл собирался убить Адриана, папа, – отозвался зеленоглазый мальчик полным боли голосом, и впервые с тех пор, как вошел в кабинет, посмотрел мастеру зелий прямо в глаза.

                – Но он этого не сделал, – сказал Северус, ему не нравилось, к чему все шло; ведь это же Дамблдор успел вовремя остановить Волдеморта?

                – Нет, он этого не сделал, – согласился Гарри, его голос срывался, а тело дрожало. – Потому что я первый его убил.

                И мальчик упал на колени и заплакал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я так полагаю, что в данном случае Превращение (Transformation) – это раздел Трансфигурации (Transfiguration) либо просто другое название того же предмета.
> 
> ** Кубок Факультета – в оригинале «House Cup» (Кубок Дома), в русском переводе его чаще называют Кубком Хогвартса или Кубком Школы (не путать с Кубком Хогвартса по Квиддичу). Просто я предпочла вот такой вариант.
> 
> *** Saevit Infernalis (лат.) - можно перевести как Ярость Адская.


	24. В приступе вины и горя

             Северус не мог поверить своим ушам. Гарри пришлось... _Мерлин, нет!_ Он же еще совсем ребенок. Даже двенадцати нет, а ему пришлось... Волдеморт должен _умереть_ , тут же решил Северус; пусть не от его руки, но он в этом деле поможет, и, если выйдет, этот ублюдок будет умирать медленно и мучительно. Мастер зелий опустился на колени и крепко прижал Гарри к себе; это потребовало некоторых усилий, потому что мальчик словно не хотел, чтобы к нему прикасались. Северус слишком хорошо его понимал.

                – Гарри, посмотри на меня, – приказал он, его голос четко давал понять, что проигнорировать его не получится. Гарри поднял свои зеленые глаза, взгляд у него был потерянным. – Я знаю, что сейчас ты отвратительно себя чувствуешь, но это не твоя вина, Гарри.

                – Но я его убил! Я был там, поднял палочку и убил его! Я _сжег_ его, Сев! – сказал Гарри, боль сделала его голос почти неузнаваемым. Он казался старше, как будто всего за час повзрослел лет на десять.

                Северус закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

                – Когда мне было девятнадцать, Гарри, всего за полтора года до твоего рождения, я состоял в команде Дамблдора, был шпионом Ордена в рядах Пожирателей Смерти, – сказал мастер зелий, и Гарри растерянно на него посмотрел. Как минимум его внимание я привлек, подумал Северус. – Мне было шестнадцать, когда я присоединился к Темному Лорду, даже школу еще не закончил; на моем факультете я оказался не единственным, кто присоединился к нему в том году. Был такой мальчик, Бенджамин Александер; он был пятикурсником, но Волдеморта никогда не волновало, сколько лет его новобранцам. Это был застенчивый паренек, из бедной семьи, только-только присоединился, так что он не скрывал своего скромного происхождения. Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать лет и я покинул школу, я предложил Ордену свою помощь, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то хорошее из самой большой ошибки в моей жизни. Бенджамин... он пошел другим путем.

                – Но какое это имеет отношение к... – начал Гарри, но Северус остановил его, прежде чем тот смог закончить свой вопрос.

                – Увидишь, – с грустной улыбкой заверил его мастер зелий. – Как я уже сказал, Бенджамин выбрал другую дорогу; он всегда легко поддавался чужому влиянию, и его занятия Темными Искусствами вконец его развратили...

                « _Нет добра и зла... Есть только сила и те, кто слишком слаб, чтобы ее добиваться_ », – прозвучали у Гарри в голове слова, которые Квиррелл сказал его брату. Всегда ли Квиррелл был таким?

                – К тому времени как мне исполнилось девятнадцать, я стал полноценным шпионом Ордена, а он стал одним из лучших у Волдеморта; он пытал без разбора, он убивал тех, кого ему говорили убить, и, к тому же, он никогда не показывал милосердия. – Северус, казалось, потерялся мыслями во временах намного более темных, чем нынешние. – Однажды ночью Волдеморт направил группу Пожирателей искать кое-кого из членов Ордена, ушедших в подполье; я был в паре с Бенджамином. Несмотря на мои усилия это предотвратить, мы обнаружили волшебника и члена Ордена, который был женат на маггле; у него было трое детей, все не старше пяти лет. Бенджамин вломился в их дом прежде, чем туда удалось попасть мне; он никогда не любил ждать. К тому времени как я добрался до дома, он уже полчаса пытал мать _Круциатусом_ , заставив детей смотреть. Когда он увидел меня, он засмеялся. – Северус с силой зажмурился. – Он _засмеялся_ , Гарри, и сказал мне выбрать, кого из детей я хочу убить первым. И чтобы подтолкнуть, он бросил Убивающее Проклятье в мать, прямо на моих глазах. Дети плакали, отец выглядел потерянными, а я ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь. Бенджамин сказал, что если я не могу решить, он выберет первым; он направил свою палочку на младшего ребенка, двухлетнюю девочку, всего лишь младенца.

                – И что произошло? – спросил Гарри, теперь его голос звучал не так затравленно, из глаз перестали литься слезы.

                – Я _сделал_ выбор; я выбрал Бенджамина, – проговорил Северус. – Я знал его с тех пор, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать, но мальчик, которого я знал когда-то, и человек, которым он стал, были двумя разными людьми. Я бросил в него _Авада Кедавра_ , изменил семье воспоминания, чтобы они не смогли вспомнить мое лицо, и ушел. Я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким опустошенным, – признался Северус, снова закрывая глаза; он никогда прежде ни с кем не делился этой историей; он никогда не думал, что сделает это, но, кажется, сейчас пришло нужное время. Он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к руке и, открыв глаза, увидел, что Гарри накрыл ладонью его кулак.

                – Это не твоя вина, папа, – сказал мальчик. – Он бы убил ту девочку, если бы ты его не остановил; он зашел слишком далеко.

                – Да, он убил бы ту девочку, – согласился Северус. – А что бы сделал Квиррелл, если бы ты его не остановил? – Мальчик промолчал. – Гарри?

                – Он убил бы Адриана, – пробормотал Гарри.

                – Да, он бы смог. Разве ты мог _не_ защитить своего брата, Гарри? – спросил Северус.

                – Я мог бы разоружить его... я мог бы...

                – Ты бы не сумел, – произнес Северус. – Квиррелл был одержим Волдемортом; разоружив его, ты бы ничего не добился, – указал он.

                – Но...

                – Кроме того, Гарри, – продолжил Северус, – Квиррелл умер в тот момент, когда разделил свое тело с Темным Лордом. Волдеморт использовал его лишь как сосуд; он ни за что бы не позволил ему остаться жить. Это было бы живым, дышащим свидетельством, сколь слаб он оказался в трудный для него час, а он бы никогда подобного не позволил, – заключил Северус. – К тому же, я сомневаюсь, что Квиррелл бы выжил, покинь Волдеморт его тело после такого долгого единения. Нет, он умер, как только согласился на это.

                – И ты... ты не ненавидишь меня? – спросил Гарри. – Разве ты не думаешь, что я такой же, как он?

                – Нет! Конечно, я тебя не ненавижу! – громогласно запротестовал Северус, схватив мальчика за плечи и хорошенько его встряхнув. – И ты _ничем_ не похож на него; даже если забыть, что ты спас жизнь своему брату, ты вот сейчас стоишь здесь, плачешь из-за смерти человека, который бы с большим удовольствием тебя убил.

                В глазах мальчика вспыхнула надежда, когда он уцепился за слова мастера зелий. Может быть, он не встал на дорожку становления следующим Темным Лордом, как он боялся.

                – Но почему тогда так больно? – искренне спросил он, распахнув глаза.

                Северус почувствовал, как его собственные глаза повлажнели, но ради Гарри постарался держать себя в руках.

                – Потому что тебе _не все равно_ , Гарри. И именно потому, что тебе не все равно, ты никогда не сможешь запросто отнять жизнь, – улыбнулся Северус. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты кое-что понял: если когда-нибудь твоя жизнь будет в опасности, или под угрозой окажется жизнь кого-то дорогого тебе, ты не должен колебаться. Обещай мне, что в подобной ситуации ты всегда будешь заботиться о себе, Гарри.

                Мальчик все еще был бледен, но первый шок медленно покидал его тело, и чистое облегчение, что он и его брат остались в живых, а Волдеморта получилось остановить, пробили панцирь ужаса, в который недавние события заключили его сердце.

                – Я обещаю, – тихо произнес он; по крайней мере, его голос звучал тверже, чем прежде.

                – А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне одолжение, – сказал Северус. – Я собираюсь сотворить для тебя слабое снотворное зелье, и хочу, чтобы ты принял его и попробовал немного поспать. – Заметив на его лице признаки паники, он добавил: – Ты можешь поспать здесь, на диване, но обязательно поспать; сейчас ты держишься на адреналине, а на нем долго не протянешь.

                Гарри хотел возразить, но его веки вдруг потяжелели. Может быть, он и правда устал. Совсем чуть-чуть. Он подошел к дивану и Северус быстро смешал в стеклянном флаконе несколько компонентов. Закончив, он сразу передал зелье Гарри.

                – А что с Адрианом? – спросил мальчик, глядя на зелье.

                – Я схожу, проверю его для тебя; кроме того, я сомневаюсь, что он очнется до утра, – заверил его мастер зелий. – И еще я скажу, что ты не в своей спальне; а ты просто отдыхай.

                Гарри кивнул, убрал свою палочку – он все еще сжимал ее в руке – в кобуру, залпом проглотил зелье и поудобнее устроился среди мягких подушек, разложенных на диване Северуса.

                – И, папа? – чуть зевнув, окликнул Гарри.

                – Да, Гарри?

                – Я тебя люблю, – поделился мальчик и закрыл глаза.

                – Я тоже тебя люблю, сынок, – сказал мастер зелий и ласково поцеловал его в макушку. – И я тобой горжусь.

                Дыхание мальчика выровнялось, Северус закрыл глаза и выпустил долгий вздох облегчения. Часть его хотела рыдать; в глубине души он знал, что Гарри когда-нибудь придется сражаться, ведь быть избранным значило, что ему необходимо остановить Волдеморта, даже вступить в битву, в которой придется оборвать чью-то жизнь. Но то, что это случилось так скоро...

                Ах, да, эта его часть хотела прорыдать до утра. Но была и другая часть, та часть, которая перевешивала, она просто хотела что-нибудь сломать. Он вытащил палочку, покинул комнату, миновал коридор и вошел в одно из больших складских помещений, какие можно найти в подземельях; оно было забито старыми столами и другой мебелью, которая в школе больше не использовалась; там был высокий сводчатый потолок, а нагромождения деревянной мебели достигали приличной высоты. Прекрасно.

                Северус закрыл за собой дверь, запер ее, наложил заглушающие чары и направил палочку в сторону мебельных завалов. Его мысли пребывали в беспорядке, а взор затуманился, когда он начал разбрасываться заклинаниями во все стороны. И раз наружу не прорывалось ни звука, Северус выкрикивал заклинания направо и налево, разнося книжные шкафы и парты в щепки. Как он позволил такому случиться?

                Очередная куча столов разлетелась под стремительно следующими друг за другом ударными заклинаниями. Мастер зелий огляделся с диким блеском в глазах. Он заметил еще одну кучу, и какая-то маленькая часть его мозга порадовалась, что в Хогвартсе, похоже, много запасной мебели. Почему он не смог защитить Гарри, когда тот нуждался в нем больше всего?

                Он использовал каждое взрывное заклинание, какое смог вспомнить, ломая и круша все, что видел вокруг себя, минуты летели, а он все вымещал свое разочарование. Он лихорадочно оглядел комнату, пытаясь найти еще что-нибудь, что можно уничтожить; но ничего не осталось. Он помолчал, глядя на обугленные куски дерева, которые недавно были мебелью. Это все правда его рук дело? Он вздохнул. Ну, да, его.

                Прочистив мозги, он начал восстанавливать то, что сломал; не все было возможно спасти – на полу осталась лужица расплавленного металла, которую Северус просто убрал, не припомнив в комнате ничего металлического, что могло так расплавиться, – но когда он закончил, помещение выглядело почти по-прежнему. Он вернулся в свой кабинет проверить Гарри, который все еще спал.

                Повезло, вернулся он вовремя, потому что спустя пару минут в его дверь постучала напуганная Минерва МакГонагалл. Ее лицо было бледным, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Откровенная тревога в ее взгляде сменилась облегчением, а затем растерянностью, когда ее взгляд упал на спящего на диване Северуса одного из близнецов Поттеров.

                – Так Гарри здесь? – изумленно спросила она. – Мы его обыскались... я уже боялась, что он...

                – Гарри прибежал в мой кабинет около получаса назад; он проснулся попить, и обнаружил, что его брат исчез, – объяснил он. – Я ничего толком не выяснил, он был довольно сильно напуган; он сказал мне, что его брат знал о трехголовом псе, и что он боялся, что тот мог пойти в запретный коридор. Как видно, сам Гарри знал обо всем этом лишь то, что слышал от своего брата; но я боюсь, что Адриан может знать про находящееся за люком больше допустимого. – Во время рассказа Северус постарался сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, невероятно сложная задача, учитывая, как частило сердце у него в груди, и каждый удар отдавался еще одним болезненным уколом, когда он думал, какой трагедией могли бы обернуться события этой ночи. – Я просто убедил Гарри выпить снотворного зелья и как раз собирался сообщить тебе об этом. А почему ты его искала?

                – Гарри был прав, и ты тоже, – пояснила Минерва, приподнимая свои очки, чтобы потереть глаза. – Адриан узнал о Камне и этим вечером вместе с Рональдом Уизли и Гермионой Грейнджер прыгнул в люк. И он, и Уизли сейчас без сознания. Я не так много смогла узнать, но в этом участвовал Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, и Альбус сказал, что там был Квиррелл. Адриан не дал им украсть Камень, Северус! – воскликнула Минерва. – Мерлин знает как, но он это сделал!

                Северус закрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул. Да, Минерва; _Адриан_. Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь...

                – Поттерам сообщили о сегодняшних событиях? – спросил он, пытаясь немного сменить тему.

                – Да, но когда мы хотели позвать Гарри... – она осеклась и посмотрела на спящего мальчика. – Но почему он не пришел ко мне, когда не смог найти своего брата? Я его декан, в конце концов! – и она недоверчиво посмотрела на Северуса.

                – А я – как ты знаешь, но, кажется, забыла – помог его воспитать, – сообщил Северус, надеясь, что его голос прозвучал ровно, даже если он не мог избавиться от ледяной нотки в своих словах. Глаза Минервы расширились и она опустила взгляд.

                – Конечно, Северус, – собравшись, спокойно отозвалась она. – Нам надо идти к Альбусу; он просил твоего присутствия, как и всего прочего персонала.

                Северус кивнул.

                – Только дай мне оставить Гарри небольшую записку; зелье было не слишком сильным, он может проснуться до моего возвращения и захочет знать, что его брат в безопасности.

                Минерва кивнула и вышла из кабинета, напоследок сообщив ему, что собрание будет проходить в кабинете Дамблдора. Северус достал пергамент и записал то, что ему рассказала Минерва, и что, в свою очередь, сказал ей он сам, чтобы прикрыть мальчика. Он сообщил, что Адриан в порядке, и наложил заклинание, от которого пергамент казался пустым, пока нужное заклинание не использует уже Гарри. Он сложил записку и начеркал на обороте имя Гарри, а потом ушел на собрание.

                Поттеры прибыли около половины четвертого ночи, спустя примерно час после того, как Гарри ворвался в его кабинет. Они были крайне обеспокоены, что понятно, а вскоре к ним присоединились Сириус Блэк и Ремус Люпин. Северус лишь наблюдал за ними издалека, подумывая, не утешить ли заплаканную Лили. Она все еще была его другом, несмотря ни на что. Но он не мог к ней приблизиться, так как ее муж и его собачий друг содрали бы с него шкуру заживо. Все четверо, включая Люпина, нависали над кроватью Адриана, а Лили, сидя на стуле, держала сына за руку.

                – Что с ним случилось, Альбус? – спросил Джеймс у директора, как только тот вошел в лазарет.

                – Боюсь, это долгая история... – начал он, но был прерван рычанием, исходившим, судя по всему, от Сириуса.

                – У нас есть время; рассказывай. _Сейчас_ , – произнес Сириус ледяным тоном, совсем не таким, какого ожидал от него Северус. Может быть, псина все-таки не совсем безнадежен, подумал мастер зелий, борясь с желанием ухмыльнуться.

                – Как пожелаешь.

                И он начал рассказывать о Философском Камне и что он хранился в школе. Покончив с этой частью, он рассказал, что Адриан как-то узнал о Камне, и что он помешал Волдеморту его забрать.

                – Волдеморт был здесь? – спросил Люпин, вперив в директора свои золотистые глаза.

                – Да, был.

                – И как же мой сын остановил его? – спросила Лили, заговорив в первый раз с тех пор, как увидела своего сына.

                Потому что он удивительный, подумал Северус, обратившись мыслями к мальчику, который спал в его кабинете. В любом случае, интересный вопрос, хотелось бы услышать на него ответ.

                – Когда я добрался до него, Адриан был без сознания, а Квиррелл – который служил сосудом для Лорда Волдеморта – был объят пламенем. К тому моменту как пламя утихло, от него мало что осталось, – серьезно объявил Альбус.

                – Пламя? – повторил Джеймс. – Альбус, ты хочешь этим сказать, что... Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – спросил Джеймс, глядя на директора и совершенно не желая верить своим ушам.

                – Похоже, что Адриану снова удалось дотянуться до той магии, которая помогла ему остановить Волдеморта в первый раз. Эта магия снова отреагировала на угрозу и спасла его, – объяснил Альбус.

                Северус знал, что должен был радоваться, ведь Гарри они ни в чем не заподозрили, но часть его хотела, чтобы на этот раз заслугу мальчика признали. Вот только сейчас было не самое подходящее время...

                – Как ты мог не знать, Альбус? – спросила Лили, не спуская глаз с сына. – Как Адриан сумел войти в тот зал так, чтобы ты не узнал?

                – Я никак не ожидал, что кто-то пройдет мимо цербера, Лили, – тяжело признался он. – Я считал, что Камень достаточно защищен; как я мог ожидать, что трое детей, которым едва исполнилось двенадцать лет, смогут туда пройти?

                Ну, там и один справился, подумал Северус. В этот момент прибыли Уизли и подбежали к Рону, который лежал на соседней с Адрианом кровати. Только когда появились близнецы и Перси, все еще в своих пижамах, вспомнили о Гарри.

                – Он спит в моем кабинете, – сообщил Северус, и Джеймс вперил в него обвиняющий взгляд.

                – С чего бы это? – спросил он, прищурившись.

                Северус, радуясь, что успел разнести ту комнату на куски и теперь мог подавить желание как следует проклясть Джеймса, рассказал ему то же, что и Минерве.

                – Я думаю, он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что знал, что Адриан ходил к той собаке, и никому не сказал; кажется, он уверен, что его брат как-то пострадал и что он мог бы это предотвратить, – предположил Северус.

                Не так далеко от истины и сможет объяснить наличие у Гарри чувства вины. Джеймс после этого вроде бы отступился. Северус покинул лазарет, сопровождая Альбуса обратно в комнату с люком. Директор подобрал с пола валявшуюся там мантию-невидимку и со вздохом на нее посмотрел.

                – Интересная она, эта мантия; предназначена для защиты, но помогла своему нынешнему владельцу поставить себя в большую опасность, ты так не считаешь, Северус?

                Меньше всего мастера зелий интересовала эта мантия, но он все равно кивнул; директор всегда ею интересовался. Северус напрягся – сейчас он увидит, через что пришлось пройти Гарри. Минерва, Филиус и Помона Спраут присоединились к ним, чтобы можно было точнее установить, что именно произошло.

                Дьявольские Силки говорили сами за себя, даже если большая часть признаков тут случившегося было уничтожена подпалинами, которые оставил сам Дамблдор, стремясь добраться до Адриана. С этим повезло, подумал Северус. Они использовали метлы и нужный ключ, чтобы пройти, хотя Флитвик сказал, что кто-то испытывал на замке заклинание _Алохомора_. Минерва все еще пыталась отрицать, что двенадцатилетка мог победить ее зачарованную шахматную доску, но Северус напомнил ей, что его задачу они прошли так же легко. Самый большой шок он испытал, когда вошел в зал, где был скрыт Камень. Там находилось то зеркало, о котором Гарри ему рассказывал, и Северус постарался не смотреть в его сторону; он уже знал, чего бы он хотел больше всего; увидеть это, возможно, было бы уж слишком. Но его внимание привлекло не зеркало.

                Дальняя стена комнаты обгорела, золотисто-бежевый цвет, какой был у камня по всему прочему залу, на этом месте сменялся черным. Другая почерневшая круглая отметина находилась на полу, ее диаметр был где-то десять, возможно, одиннадцать футов*. А в центре круга лежало нечто, что, видимо, было когда-то обладателем той фиолетовой ткани – из которой некогда состоял тюрбан, – которая лежала перед зеркалом. Северус мог понять, почему Гарри был так напуган, когда пришел к нему в кабинет. Что бы за заклинание он ни использовал, оно было мощным; удивительно, как ему удалось использовать его, управлять им, а потом дойти – а тем более добежать, что, как он подозревал, и сделал мальчик – через все эти этажи вниз до его кабинета. Это была непростая задача, а подобное должно серьезно сказаться на его силе, в его-то возрасте. С другой стороны, Гарри никогда не был таким как все.

                – И все это сделал Адриан? – ахнула Помона.

                Нет, если честно, не он, подумал Северус за своими окклюменционными стенами; не то чтобы он считал, что Дамблдор захочет что-нибудь попробовать в своем шоковом состоянии, но осторожность никогда не повредит.

                – Да, именно, – подтвердил Дамблдор.

                Северус взглянул на обожженные камни и остатки человека, который пытался убить Адриана Поттера, и пожелал – в сотый раз за эту ночь, – чтобы это ему, а не Гарри пришлось с ним разбираться.

                Он был весь в своих мыслях, когда на рассвете вернулся в свой кабинет и почти налетел на Гарри, когда мальчик выходил оттуда с его запиской в руке. Мальчик выжидающе посмотрел на него.

                – Как Адриан? – спросил он, широко распахнув в тревоге глаза. – Он еще не пришел в себя?

                – Нет, когда я покидал лазарет, он все еще был без сознания; обзавелся довольно неприятной шишкой на голове, но мадам Помфри уверена, что к утру он будет в порядке. Так что сейчас этого можно ожидать в любой момент.

                Гарри вздохнул с облегчением и Северус открыл дверь в свой кабинет, чтобы они могли немного спокойно поговорить.

                – Я так и думал, что он ударился головой; он довольно серьезно упал на пол, когда Квиррелл бросил в него парализующее... – при упоминании имени Квиррелла зеленоглазый мальчик опустил голову.

                – Если бы ты не сделал того, что сделал, Гарри, твой брат бы уже не очнулся, – напомнил ему мастер зелий.

                Он быстро повторил, что рассказал о случившемся его родителям, и какое-то время они работали над Гарриной историей. Через полчаса мальчик собрался навестить своего брата.

                – И, Сев? – окликнул он от двери.

                – Да, Гарри?

                – Спасибо; я был совсем не в себе, – признался Гарри.

                – Учитывая все обстоятельства, Гарри, ты прекрасно со всем справился. – Гарри кивнул. – Просто наслаждайся жизнью, Гарри, и пусть твой брат тоже живет. Иди, повидайся с ним; мне нужно написать письмо от нас обоих; мы должны сообщить Николасу.

                – Постараюсь понаслаждаться; передавай Николасу от меня привет.

                Гарри вошел в лазарет и немедленно угодил в объятья матери; он выслушал официальную версию произошедшего этой ночью и поделился сочиненной ими с Северусом историей. Он проснулся выпить воды и не застал Адриана и Рона в их постелях; нашел на полу парализованного Невилла и, опасаясь худшего, побежал рассказать Северусу, потому что слышал, как его брат рассказывал, что именно скрывается за запертой дверью в запретном коридоре. В его историю легко поверили.

                Адриан проснулся где-то после одиннадцати, Рон очнулся двумя часами раньше. Он рассказал, свою часть истории, как он узнал о Камне – Гарри сделал вид, что удивился, не очень успешно, он сам еще не отошел от шока; к счастью, в тот момент никто не обратил на это никакого внимания, – и почему он за ним пошел.

                – И когда мы услышали, что профессор Дамблдор отбыл из школы, мы поняли, что...

                Профессор МакГонагалл прервала короткую историю Адриана, высморкавшись в свой – очень клетчатый – носовой платок.

                – Они пришли ко мне, и я сказала им, что Камень в безопасности!

                Не привыкшие к таких вспышкам строгого профессора, все потрясенно уставились на нее. Гарри, который теперь понимал, каким тяжелым может быть груз вины, решился высказаться.

                – Вы не могли знать, профессор. – Все повернулись к нему, потрясение от зрелища плачущей учительницы Трансфигурации перетекло на ее зеленоглазого ученика. – Сам директор ничего не заподозрил и покинул школу; откуда Вы могли знать?

                – Он прав, Минни, – поддержал Сириус. – Ты никак не могла знать.

                Минерва ничего не сказала ему насчет прозвища, что лишний раз подтверждало, насколько ей было плохо. Они еще немного поговорили, Уизли и Гермиона присоединились к ним, когда разговор свернул ближе к учебным темам. Директор сообщил, что по школе уже начали разноситься слухи, и что несколько членов факультета Слизерин – _Малфой_ , пробормотал себе под нос Рон – пытались спровоцировать панику, утверждая, что Адриан так тяжело ранен, что его должны будут перевести в Св. Мунго.

                – Сделай мне одолжение, Гарри, – мрачно сказал кареглазый близнец.

                – Конечно, что угодно.

                – Надери им задницы на завтрашнем матче!

                Матч? Гарри задумался; а, точно, Квиддич. Он совершенно забыл об этом, но, так или иначе, перспектива чего-то нормального его успокоила. Можно считать, жизнь продолжается, подумал он и кивнул.

                – Сделай это, братец!

                И он это сделал, помог Гриффиндору выиграть первый за много лет Квиддичный Кубок. Вуд рыдал целый час, а вечеринка в гостиной продолжалась далеко за полночь. Вся следующая неделя прошла гладко, за исключением ночных кошмаров у Гарри: разнообразные сюжеты, как он всего на несколько секунд опаздывает к своему брату, или он просто видел самого себя, снова и снова бросающего то заклинание. Северус сказал ему, что это пройдет; ему просто нужно помнить, что он защищал, что он сделал то, что было необходимо.

                Результаты экзаменов получились вполне ожидаемыми: Гарри оказался первым на своем курсе, потом Гермиона и его брат, чья подготовка уже опередила программу. Сюрпризом стал полученный Гриффиндором Кубок Факультета, когда директор в последнюю минуту наградил факультет дополнительными баллами. Тем вечером Гарри оказался в кабинете Северуса, весело смеясь над для разнообразия недовольным выражением лица мастера зелий.

                – Как будто мало было потери Квиддичного Кубка! – восклицал тот, расхаживая по своему кабинету. – Откуда вообще взялись эти баллы?

                – Может, сражение с Волдемортом зачли как внешкольную деятельность? – легкомысленно предположил Гарри, откровенно улыбнувшись впервые после инцидента с Камнем. Следующим утром они уезжали из Хогвартса, и Гарри радовался, зная, что всего через неделю он вернется домой; по замку, в котором вырос, он скучал сильнее, чем предполагал.

                – Интересный вариант, – сухо решил Северус, и Гарри вновь рассмеялся. – К твоему сведению...

                Его прервало уханье совы. Наконец-то, после недельного ожидания, пришел ответ от Николаса. Северус развернул письмо и начал читать.

                – Что Николас говорит? – спросил Гарри.

                – Подожди! Я еще не закончил с частью: «Дорогие Гарри и Северус», – отозвался мастер зелий, просматривая письмо. Он продолжил читать. И он пожалел об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 10 футов = 3,05 м.


	25. Утрата

               Гарри часто представлял себе, как он проведет первый день в замке Северуса, когда туда вернется. Он считал, что будет счастлив вернуться домой; он хотел немного покататься верхом, в Хогвартсе ему этого очень не хватало. Он начнет прорабатывать свой проект метлы, использует книги, которые Северус ему купил. Он поищет какую-нибудь дополнительную информацию по анимагии. Он займется алхимией, попытается понять принцип последнего шага в создании Философского Камня. Он никогда не думал, что будет вот так.

                Его жизнь изменилась, когда в кабинете Северуса он прочитал то письмо; сначала его, конечно, прочитал сам мастер зелий. Он побелел как простыня и осел на стул, сжимая письмо в повисшей руке. Только потом Гарри, невероятно взволнованный и так и не добившийся от Северуса никакого ответа, выхватил письмо и прочитал его сам. И это изменило его жизнь больше, чем удалось даже встрече с Волдемортом. Он все еще помнил письмо наизусть, слова отпечатались в его сознании, оставив болезненные следы на его душе.

 

                _Дорогие Гарри и Северус,_

 

_Я знаю, что это письмо не такое, как вы ожидали. Я знаю, вы думали, что можете оставить в прошлом все свои заботы по поводу Камня, и ничто не причиняет мне большую боль, чем осознание, что я добавляю вам неприятностей._

_Альбус приходил ко мне несколько дней назад, на следующее утро после того, как я получил ваше письмо, и рассказал мне официальную версию хогвартских событий, связанных с Камнем. Порой интересно наблюдать, как он игнорирует правду, даже если она там, прямо у него под носом. Но я отвлекся, причина, по которой я пишу это письмо, в другом._

_Камень был возвращен мне в тот же день, когда Альбус нанес мне визит. Он спросил меня, что я намерен с ним делать; я еще не говорил ему. Я подумал, что в первую очередь должен сказать об этом вам. Я уничтожил его. Да, именно так. Вы умны, вы оба. Вы должны уже понять, что это значит. У нас с Перенель еще достаточно эликсира, чтобы привести в порядок некоторые оставшиеся дела, а затем мы умрем. Когда вы будете читать это письмо, все уже закончится._

_Я знаю, вы считаете, что жестоко прощаться письмом. Думай я, что прощание сделает наше расставание легче, для любого из нас, я бы воспользовался камином в тот же миг, как мы решили, что Камень должен быть уничтожен. Но необходимо сделать все именно так; иное было бы слишком тяжело для моего старого сердца._

_Я хотел сказать вам не жалеть о нас; мы жили полной жизнью. Она получилась длиннее, чем у большинства, но только вы заполнили ее. На протяжении многих лет были только мы с Перенель, и так продолжалось слишком долго. А потом появились вы; мы всегда думали о вас как о своих детях, которых у нас никогда не было. Вы принесли свет в жизнь двух очень старых людей, и за это мы навсегда в долгу перед вами._

_Северус, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я непоколебимо верю в тебя; ты добьешься успеха в своих исследованиях. Ты правильно воспитаешь Гарри, ты уже прекрасно справился, и когда время придет, вы заживете полноценной жизнью. Я знаю, что сейчас вам необходимо хранить ваши секреты, но это не будет длиться вечно._

_Гарри, у тебя самый большой талант к алхимии, какой я когда-либо видел. Ты напоминаешь мне меня в твоем возрасте, всегда в поиске новых открытий, никогда не останавливаясь, никогда не уставая. И что любопытно! Именно это так же всегда вело меня, знаешь ли! Ты ближе к разгадке глубинных тайн моего искусства, чем ты думаешь, но оба мы не считаем это концом обучения. Помни, что я говорил тебе о Камне, Гарри. Я не единственный, кто когда-либо создавал его; я единственный, кто сумел использовать его достаточно благоразумно, чтобы не встретить из-за него свою преждевременную кончину. У тебя творческий ум, Гарри; используй его, отточи его и никогда не переставай верить в себя. Ты выдержишь, я знаю._

_Хоть убейте, я не ведаю, что еще сказать! Столько мыслей в голове, и при этом ничего подходящего! Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, что мы с Перенель прожили так долго, потому что мы всегда надеялись, что вот-вот найдем то, что привнесет в нашу жизнь смысл. И мы нашли двух упрямых волшебников, которые сделали это для нас._

_Теперь мы уходим, зная, что, раз Камень уничтожен, то стало меньше одной опасностью, меньше одним способом для Волдеморта вернуться. Мы наблюдали, как развивалась первая война, и если мы можем остановить начало следующей, мы сделаем это. В конце концов, для тех, кто жил столь долго, как довелось нам, смерть всего лишь следующее большое приключение._

_Продолжайте жить своей жизнью, будьте счастливы, и помните, сыновья мои: ваша жизнь только начинается. Не позволяйте никому встать на пути у вашего счастья. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы следить за вами, где бы я ни оказался, и я знаю, что Перенель поступит так же. Простите нас за боль, которую мы можем вам принести, и знайте, что мы любили вас, как собственную семью, как наших собственных детей. До нашей новой встречи, которая, как мы надеемся, наступит через много, много лет,_

_Николас и Перенель Фламель._

                _P.S.: Вы получите письмо от нашего адвоката по поводу присутствия на закрытом чтении нашего завещания. Я надеюсь, что кое-что из включенного в него поможет вам, коль уж мы не сможем._

 

                Было больно. Это не изменилось и когда они покидали кабинет адвоката Фламелей после оглашения завещания. Им даже не удалось посетить похороны: как бы они смогли объяснить свое присутствие? Семья Гарри была вне себя от радости, что Адриан выздоровел, и ушли, счастливые, куда бы они там ни ходили тренировать Адриана. Гарри удалось скрыть свое горе в их присутствии. Это было не так сложно, учитывая общую заторможенность, которую Гарри ощущал. Не считая редких приступов тоски, эмоции ускользали от мальчика.

                Николас оставил ему свою личную коллекцию книг, которые сейчас лежат в его – заново усиленном всеми заклинаниями, какие известны волшебникам и гоблинам, и переведенном в глубины Гринготтса – хранилище. Он попросил Северуса подождать, пока он заберет часть дневников Николаса; ему было там кое-что нужно. Он не мог просто застыть и позволить времени утекать сквозь пальцы; он просто пока не знал, что именно нужно делать. Северус получил все магические растения Перенель, которые сейчас переселялись в теплицы замка под бдительным присмотром Минни.

                Ночь для обитателей замка тянулась невыносимо долго. Где-то после трех часов ночи Северус бросил бесплодные попытки уснуть и направился в свою лабораторию. А Гарри и не притворялся, что пытается поспать; он сидел на кровати – даже не сняв покрывала; Минни голову ему оторвет за то, что он и не подумал лечь, – в компании книги, которую Николас подарил ему на последнее Рождество, свитков, которые он взял из его хранилища, и своего собственного открытого перед ним дневника. На рассвете он переправил все в свою лабораторию. При себе он оставил только один свиток, который принес на завтрак; тот был старым, а бумага тонкой.

                И было _что-то_ среди множества символов, написанных на нем... Тот сигил, расположившийся в середине листа... Быстро нацарапанная внизу страницы пометка... Он подозревал о существовании этого свитка, и Николас, похоже, постарался, чтобы его легко можно было найти, вложив его в одну из книг, которая, как он знал, сразу же заинтересует Гарри. Такое не могло быть случайностью.

                Зеленоглазый мальчик сидел за кухонным столом напротив очень обеспокоенного – и усталого – мастера зелий. Не то чтобы сам Северус не горевал; ему было так же больно, как тогда, когда умерла его собственная мать, и Николас был единственным достойным отцом в его жизни. Но он все понимал. Насколько мог, по крайней мере. Фламели сделали свой выбор; пускай он с этим выбором не согласен, но это все равно их выбор.

                Они поняли, что, сохранив Философский Камень, подвергнут опасности тех, кто им был дороже всего, а с ними и все магическое сообщество. Так что Николас просто решил этого не делать, и Перенель последовала за ним. Пускай он знал, что это было ответственным поступком, что их жертва может спасти много жизней, но Северус ничего не мог с собой поделать, он желал, чтобы они проявили немного эгоизма. И тем не менее он говорил себе, что все понимает.

                Гарри – другое дело, думал мастер зелий. С того момента как они вчера около полудня покинули кабинет адвоката он почти все время молчал. Он только схватил какие-то книги и несколько алхимических дневников, ушел в свою комнату и не появлялся до самого утра. Он вроде бы не хотел разговаривать, и Северус не собирался на него давить. Гарри пытался по-своему справиться с произошедшим, и Северус прекрасно его понимал. Все же, он надеялся, что мальчик сумеет пережить и излить скорбь, которую держал внутри. Он был вынужден скрывать ее целую неделю, и теперь не позволял ей выплеснуться наружу.

                Скорбь Гарри, в сочетании со страхом потерять своего брата и виной – с точки зрения мастера зелий, совершенно неуместной – за смерть Квиррелла загнала мальчика в состояние глубокой отрешенности, какой ни один ребенок его возраста – каким бы замечательным он ни был – испытывать не должен.

                Северус наблюдал, как Гарри без аппетита ел, косясь зелеными глазами в старый свиток, который принес с собой и положил на стол рядом с тарелкой. Тот был заполнен непонятными тайными алхимическими символами, которые не имели для зельевара вообще никакого смысла, но которые мальчик, видимо, прекрасно понимал. Внезапно Гарри уронил вилку и закрыл глаза, его рука, которая тронула – почти лаская – свиток, задрожала.

                – Гарри? – окликнул Северус, стараясь говорить спокойнее, чем диктовало его бешено застучавшее сердце.

                В ответ мальчик открыл глаза, отчего Северус почти пожалел, что вообще его прервал, о чем бы он там ни думал. На мгновение Северусу показалось, что Гарри наконец сможет пролить слезы, которые сдерживал все это время. Потом он понял, что этот взгляд пылает изумрудным огнем не от боли или тоски – хотя, Мерлин, оба чувства остались там. Это была решимость.

                – Я в свою лабораторию, – сообщил мальчик, подхватывая – вновь твердой – рукой со стола свиток. Он сделал несколько шагов и остановился, через плечо оглянувшись на Северуса. – Мне может потребоваться некоторое время.

                Мастер зелий кивнул; по крайней мере, он будет чем-то занят, подумал он.

                – У тебя времени сколько угодно.

                Гарри кивнул в ответ и быстро вышел из комнаты. Он знал, что должен быть благодарен за понимание – его папа Северус был удивительным, даже очень, думал он, – но плотина вокруг его сердца мешала превратить это знание в настоящее чувство. Может быть, и не плотина, подумал Гарри; оно больше походило на зияющую дыру, бездонную пропасть, которая окружила его сердце. Любые новые эмоции, которые пытались туда проникнуть, исчезали в ее глубинах, и в то же время она сохраняла все те причиняющие боль чувства, которые оказались внутри как в ловушке.

                Он вошел в свою лабораторию и замер, на секунду его решимость дала сбой. Последний раз когда он тут был, здесь проходил его последний перед отъездом в школу урок алхимии – при слове «последний» он поморщился: если бы он только знал тогда, насколько окончательным он будет – вместе с Николасом. Он тогда пообещал, что, вернувшись летом, вычислит основную концепцию последнего этапа, необходимого для создания Камня, и алхимик усмехнулся, заявив, что меньшего он и не ждет. Ну, еще Гарри думал, что тот будет с ним, но его не было. Он крепко зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем разразиться бурной деятельностью.

                Книги были открыты, а записи готовы подсказывать, когда алхимик-ученик погрузился в свою работу. Теперь у него была цель; он не собирался останавливаться, пока не завершит то, что начал. Он должен это сделать. Он просто должен.

                Завершился день, потом ночь. Северус не предлагал прерваться, не предлагал выйти из лаборатории. Вместо этого он приносил ему еду и даже попросил разрешения поставить внутри удобный диван, на котором Гарри теперь проводил большую часть своих ночей, засыпая прямо там. Сам мастер зелий занял лабораторию рядом с Гарри и тоже погрузился в свои исследования. Изнурять себя было не самым лучшим способом справиться с ситуацией, но они с Гарри сами выбрали эту отраву.

                Дни шли, ночи летели, миновало чуть больше месяца, за время которого Гарри редко покидал лабораторию, только чтобы посетить западную башню, дабы взглянуть в подзорную трубу и сделать несколько быстрых заметок о ходе наблюдений. И однажды, утром среды в середине июля, на рассвете, Гарри закончил.

                Он вышел на середину помещения, где находилась неглубокая, ну… ладно, конструкция из темного камня, на треть заполненная четырнадцатью дюймами* воды. Гарри минуту задумчиво смотрел на холодную воду; вот оно. Он не смел надеяться, все еще оставалась возможность допустить ошибку. К тому же, его чувства не совсем вернулись в норму. Он еще раз убедился, что у него под рукой находятся все необходимые ингредиенты. Уверившись в этом, Гарри направил палочку в потолок:

                – _Адвентум!**_

                В ответ на заклинание сигил окрасился золотым светом, его магия была активирована. Круг охватывал большую часть потолка, а его центр находился прямо над колодцем. Все тщательно рассчитано, алхимические символы переплелись с рунами. Центральным элементом служила самая большая, восьмилучевая звезда, хотя в сложном симметричном комплексе сигилов с прочими символами сплелись и гептаграммы, и гексаграммы и пентаграммы***. Гарри на мгновение вгляделся в свою работу; эта конструкция отняла у него две недели; две недели почти без сна и отдыха, но конечный результат того стоил, подумал он.

                Он снова обернулся к воде и улыбнулся; он начал добавлять ингредиенты в правильном, как он надеялся, порядке, проворно помешивая заклинанием, когда считал это необходимым; пока процесс не будет завершен, ничему, кроме ингредиентов и магии, не дозволено касаться поверхности жидкости. Варево сменило много цветов, и вот, наконец, спустя два часа, из колодца поднялся белый туман и растекся по всей комнате. Гарри убрал свою палочку и поднес руки раскрытыми ладонями к воде, готовясь провести первый в своей жизни ритуал.

**_Concitasti et resurge_ **

**_Mutabis, solidatae_ **

**_Tu reges metalla iam_ **

**_Tu vitam aridiate produces_** ****

                Его ладони светились тем же светом, что и печати сигилов, два золотых сигила появились на них. Вода принялась кипеть и закручиваться, образуя водоворот, а внутри, в центре, появился тот же золотой свет. Жидкость изменилась и породила туман, который охватил ее, при этом не истаивая; скорее казалось, что он тянулся к яркому свету в центре. Чем больше там собиралось тумана, тем сильнее свет перетекал из золотого в красный, пока не стал темно-алым. Руки Гарри жгло, но он не смел даже моргнуть, боясь что-то пропустить.

                И вдруг вращение остановилось, сияние от его ладоней сошло на нет, и теперь свет исходил лишь от сигила на потолке, поскольку факелы на стенах где-то в ходе ритуала погасли. Он посмотрел на свои ладони и почти удивился, найдя их неизменными, хоть и знал, что шрамов остаться было не должно; у него получилось, он чувствовал это. Взмахом руки разогнав над колодцем последние следы тумана, он заглянул внутрь.

                Пока Гарри был занят в своей лаборатории, Северус рано поднялся и, как он это делал весь последний месяц, направился к теплицам. Он был вынужден расширить уже существующие, поскольку растений Перенель оказалось слишком много для его теплиц. Он молча прошелся среди редких образцов флоры, то здесь, то там касаясь листьев; растения, словно понимая, что их хозяйки не стало, уже подвяли, жизнь в них поддерживали только магические заклинания, которые Северус накладывал каждый день. Он не знал, что с этим делать, точно так же как не знал, что делать с Гарри.

                Зеленоглазый мальчик не выходил из своей лаборатории, только навещал западную башню, и мастер зелий волновался. Если так пойдет и дальше, ему придется взять ситуацию в свои руки. Гарри должен прекратить мучить себя тем, чем он там занимается; может быть, это время уже настало... Да, подумал Северус; он должен сказать Гарри покинуть лабораторию, скоро, после обеда. Может быть, старая добрая верховая прогулка до озеро будет...

                – Папа? – прозвучал за его спиной голос Гарри, заставив его подпрыгнуть. Голос был немного хриплым от того, что им долго практически не пользовались, но все равно несомненно принадлежал Гарри. Северус повернулся и, да, это действительно был Гарри, державший в руках сверток синей ткани.

                – Гарри? – посмотрел на мальчика Северус; тот явился бледным от усталости, с темными кругами под глазами. Но сами глаза искрились жизнью ярче, чем когда-либо с момента инцидента с Квирреллом. – Ты закончил свой проект? – спокойно спросил он.

                Гарри кивнул.

                – Да, – кратко подтвердил мальчик и направился к столу, где стояло несколько пустых горшков. Он положил туда ткань, и только тут Северус заметил, что в нее что-то завернуто. – Здорово я загулял, верно?

                – Все в порядке, Гарри, – заверил его Северус, совершенно счастливый, что тот выбрался из подземелья. – А чем ты был занят?

                Гарри слегка улыбнулся.

                – Вот этим, – сказал он, указывая на ткань. – Почему бы тебе не развернуть?

                – Хорошо, – заинтересованно отозвался мастер зелий и прикоснулся к ткани. Он затаил дыхание; что бы там ни было, оно источало очень мощную магию. Он чувствовал, как магия просачивается сквозь ткань, покалывая ладони. Он осторожно прикоснулся к ткани, разворачивая скрытое внутри; что бы это ни было, оно было довольно маленьким и... – Что за... Гарри!

                Северус в полном шоке смотрел на обсуждаемую вещь. Этого не могло быть. _Не могло_! Он поднял глаза на Гарри, который мягко улыбался, правда, улыбка так и не достигла глаз.

                – Даже странно, сколько хаоса может сотворить эта вещь, – произнес он, мягко смотря на уже развернутую ткань. Там, в складках синего бархата, не превышая размером грецкого ореха, лежал темно-алый кристалл. Он лежал там, он выглядел столь невинно, но оба волшебника знали, что все не так, как кажется. – Ты можешь к нему прикоснуться, Сев; он не укусит, я обещаю.

                Северус так и сделал, протянул руку и поднял кристалл. Тот был прохладным на ощупь, холоднее, чем должен быть обычный кристалл. Ошибки быть не могло.

                – Философский Камень, – хрипло, с недоверием произнес мастер зелий. – Твоим проектом был... Ты его _сделал_? – спросил он, положив камень на место, почти боясь слишком долго его держать.

                Вместо ответа Гарри задрал свою рубашку; один из символов вокруг его эмблемы, тот, который обозначал алхимию, стал теперь темно-красным, того же цвета, что камень.

                – Да, сделал, – подтвердил Гарри, сам глядя на Камень, позволив своей рубашке опасть обратно. – Он такой ужасно _маленький_ , верно? – закрыв глаза и вздохнув, спросил Гарри.

                Его слова привели Северуса в недоумение. Это вообще считалось невозможным. И все же, Камень существовал, а у Гарри существовал знак, отмечающий его мастерство в алхимии, и грустная улыбка, которая говорила, каким незначительным все это являлось в данных обстоятельствах.

                – Гарри, это... Это... – он вздохнул, успокаиваясь. – Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?

                – Вполне, – отозвался Гарри, его улыбка стала немного шире. – В конце концов, это отняло у меня целый месяц.

                – Целый месяц? Гарри, _месяц_? – недоверчиво переспросил Северус, нервно, трясущимися руками отбрасывая волосы назад. – Другим требовалась вся жизнь, и большинство так и не добилось успеха. Только Николас...

                – Вообще-то, не только; были другие, и до, и после него, – перебил Гарри. – Они просто неправильно использовали Камень, и это привело к их преждевременной насильственной кончине от рук тех, кто жаждал его для себя. Даже сам Николас создал свой первый Камень, когда ему было четырнадцать.

                Благоговение Северуса ничуть не уменьшилось.

                – Тебе еще нет и двенадцати, Гарри, – терпеливо ему – и самому себе – напомнил он.

                – Ну, я много лет учился под руководством Николаса. И я действительно хотел доказать... – Он сухо хмыкнул. – Ты знаешь, я даже не помню, что я хотел доказать!

                Он принялся хихикать, а потом расхохотался; звучало немного странно на слух – слишком напряженно, – но принужденность исчезла. Северус посмотрел на него, словно опасался за его рассудок.

                – Гарри?

                – Ой, я просто понял, что сделал Философский Камень просто так!

                И от этого объяснения он снова засмеялся явной абсурдности ситуации, заставив Северуса присоединиться к нему.

                – Мне не нужно говорить тебе, насколько это все удивительно, Гарри; хотя «удивительно» в данном случае преуменьшение. – Взгляд Северуса упала на Камень. – Он такой маленький, – признал он, отчего они оба снова захихикали. – Итак, ты теперь мастер алхимии?

                – Если это чего-то стоит, – поделился Гарри, сам глядя на Камень.

                – А ты уже решил, что будешь делать с Камнем?

                Гарри задумчиво наморщил лоб; об этом он не подумал. Он просто хотел чего-то, что удержало бы его, чего-то, чтобы доказать, что Николас в некотором смысле все еще с ним. Он отвел глаза от красного камня и огляделся, впервые заметив состояние растений. Это были растения Перенель, осознал он. Кажется, они не очень хорошо пережили переезд. Вдруг сомнения исчезли.

                – Да. Да, я решил, – произнес Гарри и, пока Северус продолжал смотреть на Камень, вытащил палочку.

                – И что же? – спросил тот.

                – _Редукто_! – выкрикнул Гарри, яркий белый луч заклинания превратил камень в мелкую пыль.

                Северус дернул головой, быстро переводя взгляд с пыли-которая-раньше-была-Философским-Камнем на Гарри.

                – Что? – спросил он, в глубине души зная, что Гарри поступил правильно. Хотя он бы предпочел, чтобы его заранее предупредили!

                – Помнится, мы пришли к выводу, что от Философского Камня больше проблем, чем оно того стоит, – с улыбкой сказал Гарри.

                – Ты не мог меня сначала предупредить? – спросил Северус, шутливо вскинув бровь. – Я уже не молод, знаешь ли; а если бы у меня случился сердечный приступ или что-то подобное?

                Гарри рассмеялся, поражаясь, как легко стало на сердце. Казалось, что, наблюдая, как камень превращается в пыль, он обрел некую завершенность.

                – Знаешь! – хихикая, предупредил он. – Если дело дойдет до того, что ты решишь умереть от старости, я сделаю тебе еще один Камень. Договорились?

                – Договорились, – отозвался Северус, смеясь в ответ. – Так я предполагаю, что Камень в таком виде бесполезен?

                – Его нельзя восстановить магией, да и большую часть своих возможностей он потерял; хотя его все еще можно использовать для создания эликсира жизни, – серьезно поделился Гарри.

                – Тогда что ты собираешься делать с пылью? – обеспокоенно спросил Северус.

                – А ты посмотри.

                С помощью пары быстрых заклинаний и нескольких взмахов палочкой красная пыль взмыла в воздух и маленькими порциями осела в горшках теплицы. Не обращая внимания на растерянность мастера зелий, Гарри подошел к крану и повернул его, распыляя воду над растениями. Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем растения начали впитывать то, что осталось от Философского Камня; реакция последовала незамедлительно.

                Казалось, все коричневое превратилось в зеленое или лиловое, даже красное, вне зависимости от того, какого цвета оно должно было быть от природы; растения вокруг росли и зацветали, и выглядели здоровее, чем когда-либо, на зависть любому гербологу в волшебном мире. Северус озирался в изумлении. Гарри что, вот так просто?..

                – Вот, – с улыбкой подытожил Гарри. – Думаю, Николас бы одобрил, тебе не кажется?

                – Эм, Гарри?

                – Да, Сев?

                – У меня проблемы со зрением, или ты правда использовал Философский Камень как обычное удобрение?

                На это заявление Гарри пару раз тупо моргнул.

                – Ну, оно же сработало, верно?

                Мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом снова рассмеялись. Боль все же не исчезла, она не покинет их еще очень долгое время; но теперь они по-настоящему могли оставить ее в прошлом.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 14 дюймов = 35,56 см.
> 
> ** Adventum (лат.) – можно перевести как Приходить, Пришествие.
> 
> *** Пентаграмма (греч. пента – «пять» и грамма – «черта, линия») – пятилучевый чертеж.  
> Гексаграмма – шестилучевый чертеж.  
> Гептаграмма – семилучевый.  
> А в основе была восьмилучевая октаграмма.
> 
> **** Перемешивайся и расти,  
> Изменяйся, соединяйся,  
> Теперь ты царь металлов,  
> Ты жизни излучаешь продолженье.  
> (Мой перевод с латыни, на истинность не претендую.)


	26. О лицах новых и не очень

                С момента создания и последующего уничтожения Философского Камня минуло три недели, жизнь потихоньку вошла в свою колею. Гарри продолжил учиться, а Северус продолжил свои исследования. Июль почти завершился, когда до двух волшебников внезапно дошло, что на двенадцатый Гаррин день рождения стукнет десять лет с момента их первой встречи.

                – Ого, – красноречиво выразился Гарри, пока Северус наполнял их бокалы сливочным пивом. – Десять лет?

                – То-то и оно, – с улыбкой согласился Северус. – Временами я не могу поверить, что тот малыш, которого я помню, превратился в тебя. Ты вырос, Гарри.

                Мастер зелий специально использовал короткие фразы, опасаясь, что его голос дрогнет.

                – Я думаю, этому суждено было случиться, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Но _десять лет_?

                Для двенадцатилетнего, подумал Северус, десять лет значит гораздо больше, чем для кого-то столь старого, как Ник... кого-то постарше. Воспоминания об алхимике все еще причиняли боль. Не то чтобы он ожидал иного, но все равно, он должен уметь справляться со своими чувствами; он гордился умением держать себя в руках. Но рана от потери Фламелей была все еще свежа, и боль оказалась такой же, как от смерти его родителей. Может быть, даже чуть больше.

                – Ты еще молод; когда ты станешь старше, десять лет будут значить для тебя гораздо меньше.

                – Сказал старец, – закатив глаза, отозвался Гарри. – Ведь и правда, тридцать два – это уже _такая_ старость! – откровенно съязвил он, и Северус усмехнулся тому, насколько интонации мальчика похожи на его собственные.

                – Хорошо, возможно, ты прав, – признал Северус.

                – Ты знаешь, что я определенно прав, – невозмутимо отозвался Гарри. – Эй, Сев? – продолжил мальчик после короткой паузы. – Как ты думаешь, какими мы будем еще через десять лет?

                – Кто знает? – задумался Северус. – Надеюсь, тогда мы будем пить что-нибудь покрепче, ты же будешь совершеннолетним, – слегка поддел он.

                – Может быть, к тому времени у тебя уже будет устроенная личная жизнь! – ухмыльнулся Гарри, и Северус фыркнул. – Даже жена!

                – Ты пытаешься изобразить из себя сваху, Гарри?

                – Нет. Это бы значило, что я уже нашел тебе пару, а я этого пока не сделал. Пока.

                – Ах ты... – притворно рассердился на него мастер зелий и запустил в него подушкой.

                – Склонности к насилию? – задорно спросил Гарри, вызывая на лице Северуса довольную улыбку; Гарри, которого он знал, медленно возвращался.

                – В любом случае, – решил Северус, поднимая бокал, – за следующие десять лет: пусть они окажутся такими же сумасшедшими, как десять прошедших. Иначе мы заскучаем.

                – Давай только все же без смертей, – предложил Гарри, прежде чем выпить.

                – Давай, – согласился Северус, присоединяясь к неосуществимому пожеланию, и проглотил свой напиток.

                Говоря о том, что б « _не скучно_ » и так далее, зеленоглазый волшебник уже начал, как он сам это называл, _экспериментировать_ в свободное время со старыми метлами; и под экспериментами он имел в виду разобрать их на части и собрать снова. Лишь неделю назад он приступил к попыткам создать собственную метлу; ничего особо сложного, конечно. Он просто хотел выяснить, что нужно, чтобы заставить метлу летать.

                Гарри решил попробовать свои силы в создании метел через несколько дней после своего двенадцатого дня рождения, а если точнее, после того как его семья приехала и снова уехала; похоже, составленная для Адриана программа того скорее раздражала. По-видимому, тот факт, что заклинание Гарри отнесли на счет скрытой магии Адриана, вызвал волну магических испытаний, призванных выяснить, проявится ли эта экстраординарная сила снова, когда понадобится старшему близнецу Поттеру. Пока, как видно, ничего не получалось, но, кажется, это их не остановило.

                Зеленоглазый мальчик усмехнулся, вспомнив выражение лица брата в день, когда тот должен был вернуться к тренировкам; по его мнению, однажды они спасут Адриана. И пока брат пропадал Мерлин знает где, Гарри продвигался в своих личных исследованиях. Пускай он все еще был не в состоянии войти в свою алхимическую лабораторию – он тщательно избегал этого помещения после завершения ритуала Философского Камня, – оставались еще вещи, которые могли завладеть его вниманием и отвлечь от болезненных подробностей жизни.

                И вот теперь, теплым утром восьмого августа, Гарри сидел на заднем крыльце замка, читая книгу, которую Северус подарил ему на прошлое Рождество. В Хогвартсе на ее перевод у него нашлось не так много времени, но теперь он потерялся на страницах книги. Там было не так много, отрывочные расплывчатые кусочки информации, может быть, он что-то неправильно переводил. Надо бы спросить Северуса. К слову о Северусе, подумал Гарри, поднимая взгляд от книги к лесу, он вообще где?

                Гарри проговорился, что, судя по нескольким сделанным им в течение недели тестам, когда он заставлял куски дерева левитировать по желанию, любые его попытки создать метлу будут гораздо продуктивнее, если провести испытания на разных породах дерева. Пару часов назад Северус, заявив, что хочет помочь, ушел в лес. Ну, и куда он запропал? Гарри вернулся к своей книге, но не смог полностью на ней сосредоточиться; в последнее время в его жизни было слишком много неприятностей, чтобы легкомысленно отнестись к такой задержке.

                – Вот ты где! – воскликнул Северус откуда-то из-за спины Гарри, так его напугав, что он выронил книгу.

                Мальчик быстро обернулся; как видно, Северус сдержал обещание и принес древесину. От открывшегося зрелища Гарри засмеялся.

                – Северус, ты ведь помнишь, что ты волшебник, верно? – спросил он, пытаясь отдышаться.

                – Да, – отозвался Северус, в замешательстве вскинув бровь.

                – И что ты мог бы использовать свою палочку, чтобы нарубить веток? – уточнил он, разглядывая топор в правой руке мастера зелий.

                Северус улыбнулся.

                – Я решил использовать традиционный подход, – посмеиваясь, поделился он. – Плюс, мне захотелось пропотеть.

                – Да, похоже на то, – делано-серьезно согласился Гарри.

                – Ну, и ладно; если что, я всегда могу забрать ветки, которые тебе принес, и...

                – Хорошо! Я уже все, честно! – сказал Гарри и, вытащив палочку, левитацией поднял ветки с пола.

                Последнее время он практиковался в невербальных заклинаниях, и с простыми добился определенного успеха; он еще попробовал _Ступефай_ , но все-таки решил немного повторить теорию невербальных заклинаний, прежде чем пробовать снова; Северус клялся, что большой гобелен в главном холле еще никогда так не выглядел. Гарри до того момента и не представлял себе, как можно заморозить гобелен; он вообще не собирался этого делать! Отбросив в сторону все мысли о накладывании заклинаний, он посмотрел на восемь разных палок, парящих перед ним, все идеального размера и очищенные от листьев и мелких веточек, которые когда-то на них имелись.

                – Три самые толстые – это дуб, три светлые – ива, а две другие ясень, – сообщил Северус.

                – Все замечательно, Сев. Спасибо.

                – Не стоит благодарности; просто я хочу первым увидеть, когда ты превратишь одну из них в рабочую метлу! – усмехнулся мастер зелий; когда-нибудь все получится; раз уж Гарри смог сделать Философский Камень, то метла для него вообще проще простого.

                – Если ты не возражаешь побыть лабораторной крысой, я бы хотел, чтобы ты тоже их тестировал, – счастливо поделился Гарри.

                – О, я не против! – с этой широкой улыбкой и сияющим взглядом Северус походил на ребенка.

                – Если не станешь потом подавать в суд, то можешь использовать все, что захочешь, что бы я там ни сделал, – улыбнулся Гарри.

                Дальнейший процесс оказался не самым быстрым; мальчик решил начать с ивы, и для начала ветке требовалось придать правильную форму. Если бы несколько месяцев назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет использовать арифмантику в связи с Квиддичем, он бы в мгновение ока отправил его в Св. Мунго. А теперь он вот, тщательно работает над графиками, вычисляя наилучшую форму для метлы. Он даже опробовал несколько конструкций, какие хотел бы видеть в результате, но ни одной из них не удовлетворился.

                Недели шли – с перерывом на неожиданную поездку на пять дней в Тунис, подарок Северуса, – и не успел Гарри оглянуться, как наступила последняя неделя августа. Вечером накануне запланированного семейного похода в Косой Переулок Гарри находился в своей комнате в Поттер Мэноре, просматривая один из своих проектов. Выглядит многообещающе, подумал он, свернул пергамент и решил перед ужином немного почитать продвинутую Трансфигурацию; он изучал постоянное превращение неодушевленных предметов, которое обычно проходят на седьмом курсе Хогвартса. Естественно, он увлекся.

                В результате он читал до полуночи, так что оставалось только почистить зубы перед сном. Ему показалось, что он слышал какой-то стук в соседней комнате – та принадлежала его брату, – но, не успев над этим поразмыслить, крепко уснул.

                Следующий день начался довольно весело, поскольку, когда Лили в семь утра сочла нужным разбудить всех в доме, эти все, как видно, пребывали на разных стадиях сна. Адриан все еще носил под мантией пижамные штаны и казался чем-то несколько озабоченным, Джеймс сетовал на несправедливость всего происходящего и что жестоко будить в такую рань, а Сириус выглядел откровенно несогласным, притащив с собой на кухню свою подушку; теперь он спал, устроив голову на кухонном столе.

                – Он может уснуть где угодно, верно? – спросил Ремус, с улыбкой глядя на своего друга-до-гроба.

                – Везучий ублюдок... – пробормотал Джеймс, на что его сыновья захихикали, а Лили отвесила ему подзатыльник.

                – Джеймс, следи за языком! – потребовала она, на что ее муж закатил глаза. – Я вышла замуж за пятилетку.

                – Похоже на то, – весело пробормотал Гарри в свою кашу. Кажется, в столь ранний час он оказался единственным бодрячком.

                – Что-то ты слишком веселый этим утром, – раздраженно сказал Адриан. – Это противоестественно.

                – Да нет, меня все очень даже устраивает, – отшутился Гарри, развеселив весь стол, а Сириус что-то непонятно буркнул во сне.

                Ремус направился к дремавшему анимагу-псу и вытащил у него из-под головы подушку, отчего тот резко проснулся.

                – Я встал! Я встал! – панически вскрикнул тот, прежде чем по взрыву смеха и подушке в руках Ремуса, даже и не собиравшегося ее отдавать, понял, что случилось. – Лунатик! – заскулил Сириус. – Я не могу поверить, что ты так поступил!

                – А я не могу поверить, что ты заснул на кухонном столе, но ты же это сделал, – невозмутимо ответил оборотень, и Сириус надулся.

                Веселое настроение продержалось до самой отправки в Косой Переулок, и сохранялось до самой встречи с Уизли. Адриан умчался к Рону, сразу начав что-то ему нашептывать, на что Гарри покачал головой; у него появилось предчувствие, что вскоре он об этом еще услышит. Он повернулся к остальным членам группы; его мать подошла к Молли и они тоже зашептались, а остальные женщины весело на них поглядывали. Джинни первый раз отправляется в Хогвартс, осознал Гарри, оказавшись рядом с дочерью Уизли.

                – Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь, впервые собираясь в Хогвартс? – спросил зеленоглазый мальчик по пути к Гринготтсу.

                – Думаю, я волнуюсь. Счастлива. Испугана, – сказала она с застенчивой улыбкой.

                – Все правильно, – согласился Гарри, вспомнив, как в том году испытывал такие же чувства. – Просто оставайся собой, и все будет прекрасно; Шляпа знает, что делает, к тому же, если тебе что-то понадобится, у тебя в школе есть четыре брата, к которым ты можешь обратиться, не говоря уже о нас с Адрианом.

                Джинни наградила его сияющей улыбкой.

                Они шли по Переулку большой группой, дети вчитывались в свои школьные списки. Гарри вздохнул; этот тип Локхарт заполонил его письмо. Он вспомнил фотографию блондинистого волшебника с неестественно белыми зубами, улыбавшегося с первой страницы _Ведьмополитена_ , и снова вздохнул. Он пытался читать парочку его книг, и даже если теория, лежавшая в основе всех приключений, представлялась верной, было во всем этом что-то неправильное. Гарри списал это на пафос автора, счастливо отложил книгу и никогда больше не читал никаких других его работ.

                Его мать и миссис Уизли – и, похоже, Гермиона, как он услышал от Адриана и из жалоб Рона – считали иначе. Миссис Уизли как правило начинала хихикать, стоило только упомянуть Гилдероя Локхарта, а его мать принималась мечтательно вздыхать. Гарри думал, что это выглядит забавно; его отец – нет. Джеймс постоянно старался полить блондинистого волшебника грязью, а Лили постоянно ярилась на него, когда он так делал.

                После похода по магазинам за новыми ингредиентами и всем прочим, что не требовало посещения книжного магазина, они подошли к Флориш и Блоттс. Очередь перед книжным оказалась, мягко говоря, невероятной, и состояла в основном из ведьм разного возраста. Гарри не потребовалось много времени, чтобы узнать причину. Этим утром Гилдерой Локхарт подписывал свою автобиографию _Магический Я_ , и посмотреть на это стекались толпы. Мальчик вздохнул и оглянулся на свою мать и миссис Уизли; обе рыжеволоски поспешно поправляли свои прически, и в голове зеленоглазого мальчика крупными буквами вспыхнуло слово _«заговор»_.

                – Ой, да ладно, Лилс! – закатив глаза, пожаловался Джеймс. – Мы что, не можем вернуться завтра?

                – Совершенно точно нет! – заявила его жена и направилась к очереди.

                Гермиона и ее родители нашлись там же, как увидел Гарри, когда густоволосая девочка помахала им из очереди, краснея щеками от нетерпения. Гарри услышал тихий смешок, обернулся на звук – единственный, который не звучал жалобой, стоном или тоненьким хихиканьем – и обнаружил, что Джинни недоверчиво смотрит на развернувшуюся перед ними сцену. Тут она заметила направленный на нее взгляд Гарри и густо покраснела, но Гарри ободряюще ей улыбнулся; приятно видеть, что не _все_ женское население страны сошло с ума.

                – Идемте, дети! – воскликнула Молли. – Очередь достаточно длинная и без ваших отставаний!

                – А нам обязательно? – жалобно спросил Фред.

                – Ой, дети, да ладно! Будет очень весело! – подтолкнул Сириус, удачно передразнивая брюнетку, которая в нескольких шагах от них уговаривала собственных детей, на что все засмеялись.

                Ожидание было бы терпимым, подумал Гарри, не реши Локхарт схватить Адриана и насильно утянуть его фотографироваться для _Ежедневного Пророка_. Несчастный мальчик выглядел ошеломленным, извивался и делал все возможное, чтобы скрыться от фотографа и улыбающегося Локхарта. Джеймс хотел было вмешаться, когда Локхарт предложил Адриану всю коллекцию своих книг бесплатно, но замер, когда волшебник-писатель объявил, что будет следующим учителем Защиты от Темных Искусств.

                «А нельзя нам нормального профессора по этому предмету?» – взвыл Гарри, надежды действительно узнать что-нибудь интересное в этом году вылетели в окно; сначала его профессором по этому предмету был псих под управлением Волдеморта, а теперь это? Он как раз собирался поделиться своими мыслями с Джинни, но тут их внимание привлек новый скандал: прибыли Малфои, и они только что встретились с Уизли, а именно с патриархом Уизли. Гарри сглотнул, а его рука рефлекторно сжалась на палочке, когда он пошел на шум; понятное дело, все это не предвещало ничего хорошо.

                – Знаменитый Адриан Поттер, – усмехнулся Драко Адриану, который пошатывался под тяжестью своих свежеприобретенных книг; тот бесцеремонно сбросил их на руки Гарри, сказав ему сжечь их или сделать с ними еще что-нибудь, а Драко тем временем продолжил: – Не можешь даже в книжный зайти, не попав на первую страницу.

                Гарри сложил коллекцию работ Локхарта в котел Джинни, пробормотав, что купит себе еще, и повернулся к Малфою, пока его брат на того не набросился.

                – Что за тон, Малфой, – спокойно произнес зеленоглазый мальчик. – В твоих словах отчетливо слышна зависть.

                Глаза Драко сузились, когда он посмотрел на младшего из близнецов Поттеров, а Адриан хихикнул.

                – Что здесь происходит? Папа сказал, что видел Малф... – начал было Рон, подходя к близнецам Поттерам. – О, это ты, – заметил Рон, глядя на Малфоя, как на какую-то грязь. – Спорим, ты удивился, увидев Адриана, а? – ухмыляясь, спросил Рон, крепко держа стопку собственного набора от их нового профессора ЗоТИ. Гермиона рядом с ним недовольно выговорила рыжему за такую реакцию; Гарри на мгновение удивился, как он вообще что-то слышит в окружающем его всеобщем хаосе. Какофония вокруг была несколько громче обычного, но раньше он относил это на счет раздачи автографов; однако теперь...

                – Не так удивлен, как тем, что увидел в магазине тебя, Уизли, – огрызнулся Драко, разом выдергивая Гарри из задумчивости. – Полагаю, твои родители будут голодать целый месяц, чтобы оплатить все это.

                Рон повернулся, покраснел и тоже забросил свои книги в котел Джинни. Он попытался напасть на Малфоя, но Адриан и Гермиона его удержали. Не выдержав, Люциус Малфой и мистер Уизли – после того как старший Малфой отпустил грубый комментарий относительно состояния книг Джинни – решили, что неплохо бы им подраться друг с другом в шумном магазине.

                Даже причитания владельца не смогли их разнять, а близнецы Уизли, Джеймс и Сириус в это время болели за Артура. К счастью для всех, неожиданно появился Хагрид – он, кажется, ходил в Лютный Переулок купить репеллент от плотоядных слизней*, отчего лица близнецов Уизли одинаково шкодливо засияли – и растащил их относительно невредимыми.

                – Я не могу поверить, что ты так себя повел! – заявила Лили, уставившись на мужа. – Ты там стоял и поддерживал? Ты аврор, Джеймс! – кипятилась она, пока Сохатый бормотал извинения; но все равно ничто не могло сравниться со взглядом миссис Уизли, направленным на собственного мужа. Тот факт, что ей с трудом удалось увернуться от приличных размеров фолианта о Сестринстве, который почти попал ей в глаз, лишь подлил масла в огонь.

                – _Прекрасный_ пример ты подаешь своим детям... _драка_ в общественном месте... _что_ только об этом подумал Гилдерой Локхарт...

                Артур, съежившись и мусоля разбитую губу, выглядел должным образом пристыженным.

                – Он был доволен, – сообщил всем Фред. – А ты не слышала его, когда мы уходили? Он спросил того парня из _Ежедневного Пророка_ , может ли тот упомянуть бой в своей статье – сказал, что это все для рекламы...

                Гарри закатил глаза; Локхарт будет преподавать целый год, и он боялся, что они будут учиться только тому, как эффектно расположиться перед камерой, чтобы предстать в кадре в наиболее выигрышном свете.

                – Похоже, этот Локхарт хорош, – пробормотала Джинни у него под боком.

                Гарри повернулся к ней и ухмыльнулся.

                – Только представь себе все то, чему он может нас научить! – прошептал зеленоглазый мальчик, имитируя благоговение. – Я прямо вижу: целый месяц, посвященный его любимым модным тенденциям. О, радость!

                Джинни захихикала в ответ на его сарказм.

                – Ну, должен же этот задавака разбираться хоть в _чем-то_ , – решила рыжая девочка. – Все-таки он написал столько книг... – напомнила она ему, и Гарри кивнул.

                – И теория правильная, но то, _как_ он пишет...

                – Думаю, тебе тоже показалось, что упоминание его любимого лилового цвета не имеет никакого отношения к тому, как он разобрался с Йети? – спросила она, и глаза Гарри удивленно расширились.

                – Ты что, уже читала его книги? – спросил черноволосый волшебник.

                Джинни густо покраснела.

                – Нет, только одну, _Йоркширских Йети_ , – ответила Джинни. – Мама его фанатка, и книга какое-то время валялась дома, так что я подумала, почему бы и нет?

                Улыбнувшись, Гарри кивнул.

                – И отвечая на твой вопрос, да, я считаю, это бессмысленно, если только бедный Йети не спрыгнул со скалы при его приближении, потому что чисто лиловое одеяние задаваки выжгло ему глаза.

                Джинни засмеялась, на секунду обращая на себя внимание их семей, а потом Сириус потащил всех за мороженым к Флориану Фортескью. Однако его ребячливое поведение немного подняло им настроение, и Гарри подозревал, что на сей раз это было сделано отчасти специально. Гарри почти все время провел за разговорами с Джинни, девочка рассказала ему о том, как на нее когда-то напали в Лютном Переулке.

                – А что ты делала в Лютном Переулке? – заинтересованно спросил он.

                – Мне было где-то пять и я заблудилась, – объяснила Джинни. – Я так испугалась, что, клянусь, мне стало чудиться всякое разное.

                Гарри кивнул, он ее понимал; Мерлин знает, сколько кошмаров его мозг подкидывал ему в последнее время.

                – И что случилось?

                – Скажем так: если ты думаешь, что мой папа был страшен в драке с Малфоем, можешь себе представить, насколько ужасен он был тогда.

                Гарри рассмеялся, пытаясь представить, как обычно спокойный мистер Уизли дерется с несколькими волшебниками. Ну, он, конечно, мог так поступить, подумалось ему, особенно ради спасения своей единственной дочери.

                Возвращение в Поттер Мэнор обошлось без происшествий; Рон напросился остаться на ночь и сейчас отправился в сад, купаться в пруду. Гарри вернулся в свою комнату и пробежался по программе этого года, делая заметки по предметам, которые ему, наверное, стоит повторить перед школой. Не удивительно, что список вышел коротким; Гарри достал свой учебник по Истории Магии и постарался вспомнить все возможные гоблинские восстания. Учитывая, что их было пятнадцать, к тому моменту, как он спустился на ужин, у него раскалывалась голова. Адриан и Рон снова затеяли спор о Квиддиче. Умиленно покачав головой, Гарри сел за стол.

                Оставшаяся часть лета промчалась быстрее ветра; Гарри так сосредоточился на учебе – частично потому, что он пытался поменьше думать о минувших мае с июнем, – что едва заметил, как закончился август и подступило время нового семестра. Он снова сидел на заднем крыльце замка Северуса – встречать так последний день лета становилось чем-то вроде ритуала, – вырезая детали своей первой в жизни собственноручно созданной метлы; конструкция, по его мнению, требовала доработки, а амортизационные заклинания оставляли желать лучшего, но это была настоящая метла, а самое главное, она летала.

                – Она действительно летает...

                Северус замолчал, поднеся руку к метле. Гарри ухмыльнулся.

                – Для того, кто всего несколько недель назад был уверен в моем успехе, ты выглядишь слишком удивленным, Сев, – заметил Гарри.

                – Ну, я никак не ожидал, что ты так быстро справишься! – невозмутимо сказал мастер зелий, на его лице появилось хитрое выражение. – Она такой и останется, когда шевельнется, или мне следует ожидать взрыва? – Глаза Гарри превратились в щели, он схватил метлу и одним быстрым движением ее собрал. – Я пошутил! – воскликнул Северус, когда Гарри взлетел.

                Вообще-то, мальчик подумал, что метла была далеко не так хороша, как его Нимбус 2000. Но расчеты оказались абсолютно верны, и пусть ей по-прежнему не хватало удобства и скорости, аэродинамически его первая конструкция оказалась великолепна и устойчива в небе. Гарри улыбнулся и сделал несколько кругов над крыльцом, прежде чем решил не испытывать судьбу.

                – Какой тебе взрыв? – весело спросил он. – Боюсь, ничего столь драматичного не будет.

                – Гоблинское золото, она действительно летает! – радостно возвестил Северус, выхватывая метлу из рук Гарри и повторяя его маневр под смех мальчика, веселившегося над его выходками. – Да она еще и устойчивая! – воскликнул мастер зелий прямо над головой у Гарри.

                – Сейчас это ее единственное достоинство, – ответил Гарри, опускаясь на кушетку и вытаскивая тетрадь, в которой хранил зарисовки метлы, и добавил несколько заметок об изменениях, которые необходимо будет внести; приобретенная Северусом серия книг была уже прочитана, и теперь он решил добавить несколько заклинаний, которые нашел за время своих исследований. И если это не считается за творческую деятельность, думал зеленоглазый волшебник, то я не знаю, что считается.

                – Это воспоминание стоит того, чтобы купить Думосбор! Ты только что сделал работающую модель! – разглагольствовал Северус, разбирая метлу.

                – Ну и ну, ты волнуешься больше, чем когда я сделал Камень, – со смехом заметил Гарри.

                – Гарри, тогда я был в _шоке_ ; на сей раз ты хотя бы заранее меня предупредил.

                Мальчик согласно кивнул.

                – Тоже верно, – решил Гарри. – И правда жалко, что Думосборы настолько редки; может, я бы и сумел сделать один, но это же надо совместить столько областей магии: магия крови, трансфигурация, знание рун и немного алхимии. Да еще и сигилов вырезать! – Гарри покачал головой. – Потребуются годы исследований, чтобы даже попытаться что-то сделать.

                Северус кивнул.

                – Еще потребуются определенные познания в зельях, – указал Северус, устремив взгляд в пространство.

                – Ты же не думаешь сделать такой, верно? – недоверчиво уточнил Гарри; Северус, конечно, великолепен как никто, но создание Думосборов было специфическим и сильно секретным искусством.

                – Не совсем, – пробормотал мастер зелий.

                – Но ты что-то задумал, – надавил мальчик.

                – Ну, да, – ухмыльнулся мастер зелий. – Пока это просто идея; но если я додумаюсь до чего-то конкретного, ты узнаешь первым. Возможно, я придумал нам общий проект на следующее лето...

                И от такой перспективы улыбка Гарри засияла так, что могла посоперничать с десятком _Люмосов_ одновременно.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Плотоядные слизни (англ. Flesh-Eating Slug) – волшебные слизняки-вредители. Водятся в огороде Хогвартса. Плевок плотоядных слизней оказывает разлагающее влияние на кожу и растения. Несмотря на название, случаи поедания слизнями чего-либо нерастительного происхождения неизвестны. Хагрид беспокоился, что они могут съесть всю капусту.


	27. Вам знакомо слово «компетентность»?

               Гарри волновался. Хогвартс-экспресс только что отошел от платформы 9¾, а в вагонах не обнаружилось и следа его брата. Адриан решил провести последнюю ночь лета в Норе, и пусть за секунду до отправления поезда зеленоглазый волшебник углядел на платформе фирменные рыжие волосы семьи Уизли, темных волос брата среди них не было. Разочарованно вздохнув, Гарри поднялся со своего места, выпустил Хедвиг из клетки, чтобы она могла улететь в школу, и покинул свое купе, отправившись на поиски брата. А он-то надеялся на спокойную поездку!

                Первые повстречавшиеся Уизли, которыми оказались близнецы, сообщили ему, что Адриан и Рон действительно шли прямо за ними, когда они проходили на платформу. Потом он махнул Джинни, которая ошеломленно улыбнулась в ответ; она выглядела очень задумчивой, отметил Гарри, пока она что-то записывала в, кажется, своем дневнике. Он ей не завидовал: первые несколько недель первого курса могут оказаться потрясением. Решив оставить ее в покое, он продолжил поиски. Ни Рона, ни брата обнаружить не удалось. Только очень взволнованную Гермиону.

                – Гарри, ты не видел Рона и Адриана? – спросила она, переходя сразу к делу.

                И я рад тебя видеть, сухо подумал Гарри.

                – Привет, Гермиона. Нет, я сам их ищу.

                Гриффиндорка с тревогой потянула себя за уголок школьной мантии, которую уже успела надеть.

                – Если ты их найдешь, пожалуйста, сообщи мне.

                И она, развернувшись, ушла продолжать свои поиски. Гарри на выходку Гермионы только головой покачал. Тем не менее, он не мог справиться с собственным беспокойством; где Адриан может быть? Через полтора часа он вернулся в свое купе, лег на сиденье и задумался. Сомнений не осталось: похоже, ни его брат, ни Рон на поезд не сели. В голове незамедлительно завертелись тысячи различных вариантов, он тут же пожалел, что отправил Хедвиг в Хогвартс. Будь она тут, он мог бы сообщить обо всем родителям.

                Подумай логически, Гарри, приказал он себе, прокручивая на большом пальце скрывающее кольцо, которое Северус подарил ему на прошлое Рождество. Наши родители были на платформе, и Уизли там тоже были; если у Адриана случилась проблема и ему почему-то не удалось сесть на поезд, его уже нашли и помогли. Эти выводы никак не помогали ему успокоить бешеный пульс или унять воображение. У него было плохое предчувствие; когда это его брат пропадал без вести и _не вляпывался_ в неприятности? _Не было_ такого, пропел голосок на задворках его разума, и он снова вздохнул.

                Внезапно дверь купе распахнул несколько взъерошенный Невилл Лонгботтом. Его волосы были растрепаны, школьная форма криво застегнута, а сам он вспотел и тяжело дышал, как будто только что пробежал весь путь от Лондона до дверей купе. Заметив Гарри, он опустил голову с таким видом, который зеленоглазый мальчик интерпретировал как смущение.

                – Заходи, Невилл! – сказал Гарри вместо приветствия. – Ты в порядке?

                Мальчик кивнул и вошел в купе, закрывая за собой раздвижные двери. Он молча сел напротив Гарри и, кажется, задумался над своей следующей фразой – в смысле, кивком, – но решился и вместо этого отрицательно покачал головой.

                – Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

                – Малфой, – коротко ответил кареглазый мальчик, и пристыженно потупился.

                – Ну, конечно, – пробормотал Гарри, опуская книгу, все равно он ее не читал, и полностью сосредоточившись на Невилле. – Что он сделал на этот раз?

                – Он... эх... – Невилл разок сглотнул и, подняв голову, посмотрел Гарри в глаза. – Он пришел в мое купе и для начала стал высмеивать меня за мою жабу, – сказал мальчик, указывая на выпуклый карман своей мантии, где сейчас пряталась его жаба Тревор. – Потом он начал спрашивать, взял ли я снова с собой Напоминалку, а затем Панси, она тоже там была, начала вслух удивляться, как такой трус, как я, попал на Гриффиндор.

                Он покраснел и прикусил нижнюю губу, то ли чтобы не расплакаться, то ли от смущения, что слишком много сказал. Гарри знал, что это одна из вечных проблем Невилла: он не считал себя достаточно храбрым для Гриффиндора. Лично Гарри думал, что он упрям в своем неверии, а упрямство само по себе было достаточно характерным недостатком Гриффиндора.

                – Он просто хулиган. Как и все его друзья, – серьезно высказался зеленоглазый волшебник. – Не обращай на него внимания, Нев.

                – Но он прав, – упорствовал Невилл, все еще глядя в пол. – Всем известно, что я чуть ли ни сквиб.

                Гарри фыркнул, чем привлек внимание другого мальчика.

                – Ты не сквиб, Невилл, – заверил Гарри. – Для начала, в сквибах нет ничего плохого. Но, кроме того, ты не раз доказывал, что можешь творить заклинания, – напомнил ему зеленоглазый волшебник.

                Невилл тепло улыбнулся, вытащив палочку, задумчиво на нее посмотрел. Она казалась подержанной, понял Гарри, словно ею пользовались много лет, а не всего один год. Словно она многое пережила, подумалось ему, ведь его собственная палочка все еще была в отличном состоянии; «твой вернейший союзник», как назвал ее Мерлин, и Гарри принял эти слова близко к сердцу.

                – Я просто хочу быть достойным моих родителей, – признался Невилл.

                Гарри несколько раз быстро перевел взгляд с палочки на Невилла, прежде чем связал все воедино.

                – Нев, а это... это не одна из палочек твоих родителей?

                Если так, то все становится на свои места, понял мальчик; это определенно объясняет и состояние палочки – словно она видела много сражений, – и неспособность Невилла нормально колдовать.

                – Она принадлежала моему отцу, – признался мальчик, повесив голову. – Бабушка говорит, что я должен стараться, чтобы он гордился. Она сказала, что в один прекрасный день я буду достоин его палочки, а я не знаю, случится ли так когда-нибудь.

                Гарри слушал его монолог, широко раскрыв глаза.

                – Знаешь, я не хочу никого обидеть, но, Нев, ты не можешь колдовать с чужой палочкой. Ну, точнее, можешь, – поправился Гарри, видя, как удивленно распахнулись глаза Невилла, – но результат будет так себе. Эта палочка, – сказал он, указывая на палочку в руках Невилла, – не признавала тебя своим хозяином. Она тебя не выбирала, и ты не получил ее в поединке. Она борется с твоей магией каждый раз, когда ты бросаешь заклинание, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Ты так думаешь? – спросил мальчик, критически разглядывая палочку. Его глаза засветились робкой надеждой, всего чуть-чуть, но это полностью изменило его лицо. – Но... Моя бабушка говорит, что...

                – Она хочет чего-то, что напоминало бы о твоем отце. Но ты не обязан, – дружески подтолкнул Гарри. – Я думаю, что собственная палочка может сотворить с твоей магией чудеса.

                – Правда? – спросил Невилл, улыбнувшись с надеждой.

                – Конечно! – заверил его Гарри.

                Другой мальчик улыбнулся немного шире, но потом в мгновение ока потерял всю свою свежеобретенную радость.

                – Но как я смогу сказать об этом моей бабушке? – испуганно спросил он. – Я спрашивал ее в прошлом году, можно ли мне получить мою собственную палочку, и она посмотрела на меня так, как будто я ее оскорбил.

                – Но ведь должна же она понимать... – начал было Гарри, но несчастное выражение лица Невилла уверяло в обратном. – Знаешь что? – ухмыльнувшись, предложил он. – Дай-ка я немного поразмыслю на эту тему. – О бабушке Невилла он слышал. Августа Лонгботтом славилась своей строгостью и, похоже, именно от нее Невилл унаследовал свое упрямство. – Я что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещал Гарри, улыбка Невилла снова стала чуть шире.

                Следующие несколько часов они болтали обо всем на свете, купили что-то съедобное с тележки и развлекались  Всевкусным Драже Берти Боттс.

                Гарри понять не мог, почему он так мало общался с Невиллом в прошлом году; с ним было по-настоящему интересно, и он, к тому же, хорошо разбирался в Гербологии – ему самому нравился этот предмет, – что делало разговор еще увлекательнее. Он решил незамедлительно исправить прошлогоднее упущение; ему понравилось болтать со сверстником. Только когда Невилл ушел за своим сундуком, обещая встретиться с Гарри в карете, Гарри осознал произошедшее: он забыл про Адриана! Как он мог забыть про Адриана? Конечно, тот наверняка был на вокзале с Роном и их родителями, но все же. _Как он мог забыть о своем брате?_ Он же за него отвечает, в конце концов!

                Близился вечер, и Гарри дрожащими руками переоделся в мантию, все время себя кляня; точно что-то случилось. Точно случилось! Он сошел с поезда и вместе со всеми учениками направился туда, где, по его представлениям, должны были находиться знаменитые хогвартские безлошадные кареты – туда не шли только первокурсники, которые поплывут на лодках, – даже не вспомнив, что на самом деле их тянут тестралы; волос одного из них являлся частью ядра его палочки, и не видели их только те, кто не видел смерти. Ему следовало ожидать того зрелища, которое предстало его глазам, но, беспокоясь о своем брате, он об этом даже не задумался.

                Все мысли об Адриане снова мгновенно вылетели из головы, едва его собственные глаза встретились с парой мертвенно белых. Тестралы походили на скелеты с густыми черными гривами и хвостами, молочно-белыми глазами и двумя рогами, растущими по бокам головы. И он мог их видеть. Он мысленно вернулся к образам пылающего огня и человеческим крикам, но тут чужой голос вырвал его из забытья.

                – Нервирует, верно? – спросил Джордж Уизли. – Я про кареты, которые движутся сами по себе, – уточнил он.

                – Не стоит так волноваться! – добавил Фред, заталкивая не особо на это согласного Гарри внутрь. – Ты к ним привыкнешь.

                Гарри тупо кивнул, с переменным успехом пытаясь выбросить из головы образ умирающего Квиррелла. Он махнул Невиллу присоединяться к ним в карете, и почти не прислушивался к разговору, пока тестралы тащили кареты к замку. Справиться со своим мрачным настроем он сумел только тогда, когда все расселись за гриффиндорским столом и Перси вслух удивился, где его брат.

                – Что-то Адриана нигде не видно, – сообщил Симус, светло-русый мальчик с Гарриного курса.

                – В поезде я его не нашел, – добавил Гарри, отчего по столу пронеслись шепотки.

                Началась Церемония Распределения – сияющая Джинни присоединилась к ним на Гриффиндоре, – и разговоры на некоторое время стихли, пока не появился Филч, следом за ним появилась его кошка миссис Норрис. Он что-то прошептал Северусу, который, как видно, был настолько потрясен, что позволил этому на мгновение отразиться на его лице, а потом поднялся со стула и быстро отправился вон, Филч поспешил за ним. Ох, точно что-то случилось, подумал Гарри.

                Он как мог быстро поел, а потом спросил у Перси пароль от входа, громогласно заявив, что хочет пораньше уйти, чтобы написать письмо родителям и спросить, все ли с Адрианом в порядке. Перси согласился, почти не в состоянии скрыть свое беспокойство за собственного брата, и не успели подать десерт, как Гарри умчался в направлении гриффиндорской гостиной, но, едва скрывшись с глаз, резко свернул в сторону подземелий. Филч, не сумев угнаться за Северусом, вернулся в Большой Зал, чтобы проинформировать об инциденте Минерву МакГонагалл. Бледное лицо профессора Трансфигурации и ее поджатые губы только подстегнули Гарри.

                Долетев до кабинета Северуса, он постучался в дверь. Внутри никого не оказалось, так что мальчик начал нервно расхаживать по коридору из стороны в сторону. К счастью, из-за угла появился Северус, в развевающейся за спиной мантии и с застывшей на лице сердитой маской. Подойдя ближе, он заметил Гарри и открыл дверь, пропуская мальчика внутрь.

                – Что натворил мой брат? – смиренно спросил Гарри.

                – Они с Рональдом Уизли разбили летающий автомобиль о Дракучую Иву.

                Гарри закашлялся, подавившись воздухом, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Адриан... летающий автомобиль... разбили... _Дракучая Ива_? Наверное, он чего-то не так понял.

                – Где, во имя Мерлина, они нашли _летающий_ автомобиль? – мальчик покосился на пустой портрет самого знаменитого волшебника всех времен, надеясь, что тот покажется и ответит ему.

                – У меня такое чувство, что он принадлежал – _в прошедшем времени_ – Артуру, но я не поручусь. Уверен, что на станцию он не _прилетел_! – сообщил Северус, сев за стол и спрятав лицо в ладонях.

                – И они действительно разбились о Дракучую Иву? – прохрипел Гарри, абсолютно уверенный, что не желает знать ответ.

                – Тоже ведь выбрали, где в Хогвартсе приземлиться, другого места не нашли! – воскликнул мастер зелий. – Они не пострадали, чудом, могу добавить. Только тряхнуло немного. Минерва, наверное, им головы откручивает, пока мы тут разговариваем.

                Гарри кивнул.

                – Но почему они были в летающем автомобиле?

                – Похоже на то, что они опоздали на поезд.

                – То есть вместо того, чтобы дождаться родителей, они подумали: эй, почему бы нам в Хогвартс не _полететь_? Представляешь, как будет здорово! – непонимающе воскликнул зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Похоже на то, – повторил Северус.

                Они немного помолчали, потерявшись в своих мыслях.

                – Есть идеи, почему они опоздали на поезд? – спросил Гарри. – Фред и Джордж говорили, что они шли прямо за ними, когда проходили на платформу.

                Мастер зелий отрицательно покачал головой.

                – Минерва появилась прежде, чем я достаточно отошел от шока, что они вообще выжили, чтобы у них об этом спросить.

                – Я постараюсь все узнать сегодня вечером, – предложил Гарри.

                – Ты поел? – спросил Северус, понимая, что для того, чтобы прийти к его кабинету раньше него самого, Гарри, скорее всего, пропустил ужин.

                – Не думаю, что мой желудок сможет сейчас что-нибудь принять...

                Гарри затих; он прекрасно знал про Дракучую Иву от Сохатого, Бродяги и Лунатика. Одна мысль о том, что его брат к ней подходил, не то что врезался в нее на летающем автомобиле, заставила его вздрогнуть.

                – Вот, – сказал Северус, взмахом палочки сделав на кухне тот самый удивительный горячий шоколад.

                Гарри принял его с благодарностью. Возможно, немного теплого шоколада приведет его в порядок. Он сделал несколько глотков и покрутил чашку в руках.

                – Я видел сегодня тестралов, – пробормотал он, похожие на призраков лошади снова всплыли в его мыслях, стоило ему перестать так сильно волноваться за безопасность своего брата.

                – Да, ты ведь можешь, – коротко кивнул Северус. – Только помни, как бы тестралы ни выглядели, они не злые существа, к тому же волос одного из них...

                – В моей палочке, я знаю, – отозвался Гарри. – Просто они напомнили мне... ну, причину, _почему_ я их вижу.

                Северус серьезно посмотрел на мальчика.

                – Гарри, мы же об этом говорили; ты не можешь позволить этому отравить тебе жизнь.

                Гарри кивнул.

                – Я знаю, и я не позволю. Я не позволю! – повторил он, поймав вопросительный взгляд Северуса. – Они просто доказывают, как трудно обо всем об этом забыть.

                Одетый в черное профессор вздохнул.

                – Буду честен, Гарри: ты никогда не сможешь окончательно об этом забыть. Ты будешь помнить, но пройдет время, и с каждым разом тебе будет становиться все легче.

                Гарри кивнул.

                – Могу я одолжить пергамент и перо? – спросил он, немного сбив мастера зелий с толку.

                – Зачем?

                – Я пораньше ушел с пира под предлогом отправить письмо моим родителям; лучше бы его написать, просто на всякий случай.

                Северус кивнул и с улыбкой передал Гарри требуемое. Гарри поспешно набросал несколько строк и пожелал Северусу спокойной ночи, понимая, что ему уже пора возвращаться.

                – И помни, что я тебе сказал, Гарри.

                Мальчик кивнул и побежал к Гриффиндорской Башне, успев туда всего на несколько секунд раньше остальных гриффиндорцев; ему пришлось бежать к лестнице в спальню мальчиков, чтобы успеть привязать письмо к лапке Хедвиг и, отправив ее, спуститься по лестнице, встречая своих соседей по факультету. Через несколько минут, когда его брат вернулся и заверил, что не лишился никаких жизненно важных частей, Гарри почувствовал, как его накрыло накопившейся за день усталостью. Он отправился в кровать, кратко пожелав всем спокойной ночи и получив от брата обещание рассказать обо всем утром; вскоре Адриан и Рон последовали его примеру.

                Кареглазый близнец Поттер честно сдержал свое обещание и рассказал Гарри о том, как они обнаружили, что проход на платформу заблокирован, и что они решили взять машину, которую, как оказалось, действительно сделал мистер Уизли. Когда Гарри спросил их, почему они не стали дожидаться родителей, оба мальчика обменялись растерянными взглядами. Гарри только удивленно покачал головой. Лишь спросив своего брата, в курсе ли он, почему перед ними с Роном барьер закрылся, хотя все остальные уже прошли, он понял, что его брат что-то от него скрывает. Вроде как незаметные переглядывания с Роном говорили красноречивее всяких слов, и Гарри вдруг понял, что от него вновь скрыли что-то весьма важное из жизни брата.

                Уроки в тот день начались как всегда. Ну, утром были еще два вопиллера, адресованные Рону и Адриану, и Гарри в очередной раз поразился, насколько громко могла кричать его мать; пускай голос усилен магией, подумал Гарри, все равно это значительное достижение.

                Путь до Гербологии тоже получился довольно интересным. Первокурснику по имени Колин Криви удалось сфотографировать Адриана, попутно попросив у него автограф. Адриан, со своей стороны, остолбенело застыл, и в результате его просто отбуксировали к теплицам, где они – к сожалению – столкнулись с Локхартом; полностью облаченный сегодня в бирюзовое, он бодро вышагивал рядом с несшей бинты и очень сердитой профессором Спраут – Гарри углядел печально известную Дракучую Иву, ветви которой покоились в лубках – в направлении столпившихся второкурсников. Большая часть учеников получила команду отправляться в третью теплицу, а вот Адриана блондинистый профессор задержал. Заметив почти испуганное выражение на лице брата, Гарри решил сжалиться над ним и не бросать в одиночестве. В связи с чем подошел к профессору Спраут.

                – Профессор? – робко спросил он.

                – Да, мистер Поттер, – видимо, она все еще немало злилась на Локхарта и не собиралась упрощать Гарри задачу.

                – Я просто хотел спросить... Можно мне подождать Адриана? – такого вопроса преподаватель Гербологии явно не ожидала. – Понимаете, профессор, мы впервые встречали Локхарта несколько недель назад во Флориш и Блоттс, и там случился, ну, инцидент с участием репортера из _Ежедневного Пророка_ , и... – Гарри знал, что профессор Спраут слышала об этом инциденте, ведь сделанная в тот день фотография попала на первую страницу газеты. – Я что хочу сказать – Адриану с тех пор неуютно рядом с профессором Локхартом, и, при всем уважении, профессор иногда _слишком_ увлекается...

                – Хорошо, мистер Поттер, – решила пухленькая профессор, ее жизнерадостный настрой, который немного увял от попыток Локхарта покритиковать ее работу, вернулся. – Вы можете остаться. И три балла Гриффиндору за поддержку своих сокурсников.

                Она обернулась к остальной части класса, а Гарри, тепло улыбнувшись, вышел из теплицы. Получилось даже лучше, чем хотелось. С другой стороны, _не зря_ же профессор Спраут возглавляла факультет Хаффлпафф; верность была ее сутью. Он услышал доносившиеся из-за угла голоса.

                – Адриан, Адриан, Адриан... – театрально воскликнул Локхарт. – Когда я услышал, ну, конечно же, это моя вина! Мне захотелось пнуть самого себя! – Чего? Охваченный любопытством, Гарри застыл как вкопанный. Он что-то пропустил? Адриан, похоже, пребывал в точно таком же недоумении, потому что все еще ничего не произнес. – Не знаю, когда еще я пребывал в подобном шоке. Прилететь в Хогвартс на машине! Ну, конечно же я сразу понял, почему ты это сделал. Издалека видно. Адриан, Адриан, _Адриан_.

                – Чего? – неслышно, одними губами произнес Гарри.

                – Дал тебе почувствовал вкус известности, не так ли? _Заразил_ тебя этим. Ты, на первой странице газеты, со мной, и ты не мог дождаться повторения.

                Не опасайся Гарри спалиться – рассмеялся бы; какой роскошный компромат, такое просто нельзя упустить.

                – Ох, нет, профессор, слушайте... – произнес Адриан, в его голосе было то же удивление, которое ощущал сам Гарри.

                – Адриан, Адриан, Адриан, – игнорируя его, продолжил Локхарт. Гарри, немного выглянув из-за угла, увидел, как светловолосый профессор положил руку на плечо брату. – _Я понимаю_. Естественно желать чуть большего, лишь раз вкусив – и я виню себя в том, что дал возможность этой славе ударить тебе в голову... – Гарри тихо фыркнул. Как будто Адриан даст за славу хоть ломаный кнат... – Но вот что, молодой человек, ты не можешь _летать на машинах_ , только чтобы тебя заметили. Просто успокойся, хорошо? У тебя будет еще много возможностей, когда ты станешь старше. Да, да, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь: «Хорошо ему говорить, он уже всемирно известный волшебник!» Но когда мне было двенадцать, я был таким же, как все, никем, точно как ты сейчас. На самом деле, я бы сказал, я был даже менее известен, чем ты! Я имею в виду, что кто-то о тебе все-таки слышали, не так ли? Вся эта история с Тем-Кто-Не-Должен-Быть-Назван! – Гарри пришлось слегка прикусить щеку, чтобы не расхохотаться. – Я знаю, я знаю – это не так хорошо, как пять раз подряд получить в _Ведьмополитене_ приз за Самую Очаровательную Улыбку, как я, – но это только начало, Адриан, это только _начало_.

                – Так, минутку, профессор...

                Адриан все сильнее заливался краской и уже собирался продемонстрировать тот знаменитый темперамент, который они оба унаследовали от своей матери. А так как, в случае Адриана, упомянутый темперамент шел в паре с воспитанием Джеймса, Гарри посчитал за лучшее вмешаться до того, как его брат в первый же день получит отработку.

                – Здравствуйте, профессор! – громко выкрикнул Гарри, подходя к паре и словно не замечая сердитого лица своего брата.

                Гилдерой был не столь равнодушен.

                – Юный Гарри Поттер, если я не ошибаюсь! – воскликнул Локхарт. – Кажется, я слышал, что ты первый на своем курсе, правильно? И ты к тому же брат Адриана?

                Нет, я его двоюродная бабушка, с сарказмом подумал Гарри, но пусть его.

                – Да, так и есть, – он повернулся к брату. – Адриан, меня за тобой послала профессор Спраут; у нас урок начинается, – улыбнулся он своему брату и снова обернулся к Локхарту, на полную врубая свою внутреннюю Гермиону. – И я _ужасно_ хотел у Вас спросить, профессор, когда вы выслеживали тех вампиров из Вашей книги, _Вояж с Вампирами_ , Вы использовали традиционное отслеживающее заклинание? Потому что, насколько я понял, _нужен_ там был совершенно особенный вариант!

                От вопроса Гарри сияющая улыбка Локхарта немного померкла.

                – Ох, что ж, как бы я ни хотел поделиться своими знаниями, но, боюсь, я слишком долго отвлекал твоего брата от урока. Уже пора!

                Бодро подмигнув, он развернулся и ушел. Гарри тоже подмигнул своему брату.

                – Я решил, что тебя нужно спасать, – сообщил он, отчего Адриан рассмеялся.

                – Ты _самый_ лучший брат! – воскликнул кареглазый близнец, забросив руку на плечи Гарри. – Вот же гребаный мерзавец! – никак не успокаивался он, бросая убийственные взгляды в том направлении, где исчез Локхарт. – Если он и дальше так будет, клянусь, он об этом пожалеет!

                – Знаешь что, Адриан? – вслух задумался Гарри, которого посетила интересная идея.

                – Что? – остановился Адриан, как раз собиравшийся войти в теплицу.

                – А ведь хорошо бы Локхарт смотрелся с зелеными волосами? – спросил Гарри и вошел в теплицу, оставив своего ошеломленного брата, который догнал его только несколько секунд спустя.

                После того как Гарри ответил на заданный профессором Спраут вопрос о мандрагорах, Адриан передал ему бумажку с единственным написанным на ней словом. На пергаменте говорилось: _«Великолепно»_. Гарри ухмыльнулся своему брату, который тихо пересказывал Рону случившееся. Стоило продумать план...

                Они познакомились с мальчиком по имени Джастин Финч-Флетчли, второкурсником с Хаффлпаффа, он сидел за следующим столом после Гарри с братом, Роном и Гермионой. Он пожал всем руки и сделал им комплименты, ну, о них в целом, как понял Гарри.

                Оставшийся день, как и ожидалось, прошел совершенно спокойно. И что еще прошло в полном соответствии с Гарриными ожиданиями, так это урок ЗоТИ. Локхарт начал занятие одним-единственным словом: « _Я_ », – указывая на свою фотографию на обложке одной из его книг, и разразился какой-то глупой шуткой по поводу своей улыбки. Зеленоглазому мальчику не нужно было дополнительных подтверждений, что весь курс окажется абсолютно бесполезным. И пускай необходимости в этих подтверждениях не было, розданный Локхартом тест именно таковым и послужил; спустя пятьдесят четыре вопроса о нем самом – правильно на все ответила только Гермиона, – профессор Защиты представил по большей части веселящемуся классу существ, которых они будут сегодня изучать.

                – Да, – объявил Локхарт, широким взмахом сдергивая ткань, которая прежде скрывала стоявшую на его столе большую клетку, – только что пойманные корнуольские пикси.

                Окружающие заухмылялись, Гарри и сам слегка улыбнулся. Пускай корнуольские пикси были неприятными, но пока они заперты... Когда Локхарт придвинулся к клетке, Гарри побледнел.

                – Ну, они ведь не… они не очень… _опасные_ , правда? – улыбаясь, спросил Симус, который сидел прямо напротив клетки.

                – Не будьте так уверены! – раздосадовано погрозил Симусу пальцем светловолосый профессор. – Эти маленькие паршивцы могут быть дьявольски хитрыми! – Гарри внимательно наблюдал за Локхартом; он был слишком близко к электрично раскрашенным пронзительноголосым феям, которые сейчас гремели прутьями своей клетки, строя ученикам смешные рожицы. – Вот так, – объявил Локхарт, взявшись за замок клетки. Гарри ахнул... _он этого не сделает_. – Давайте посмотрим, как вы с ними справитесь! – и он открыл клетку.

                – Он это сделал, – прошептал Гарри и вытащил палочку, поднимаясь со своего места рядом с братом, который последовал его примеру.

                Рон и Гермиона позади них сделали то же самое и приготовились столкнуться с развернувшейся вокруг них свистопляской. Некоторые пикси полетели прямо в окно, на пол посыпались осколки стекла. Другие в это время начали громить класс, а двое схватили Невилла за уши и оставили его качаться на люстре. Ученики попрятались под партами, а Локхарт призывал их бороться с пикси. Его собственная попытка – довольно глупое движение палочкой и заклинание, которое звучало как-то вроде _Пескипикси Пестерноми_ *, Гарри такого никогда раньше не слышал – закончилась полным провалом, а его палочка последовала за книгами и пергаментами в окно; Невилл едва не приземлился ему на голову, когда люстра не выдержала такого веса. Хватит – значит хватит.

                – _Дезимотус_!**

                Это заклинание он нашел в библиотеке Северуса на весенних*** каникулах, когда искал заклинания, которые можно использовать в проектировании метлы. Небольшой шар, прозрачный и словно сделанный из воздуха самого помещения, сорвался с его палочки и ударил в одного из пикси. При контакте, шар единой волной растекся по классу, и пикси замерли в полете, зависнув на месте. Гарри указал на клетку, посылая пикси туда, подошел к ней сам и, как только все оказались внутри, запер дверцу. Повернувшись, он с прищуром посмотрел на Локхарта; указанный профессор ошеломленно уставился широко распахнутыми глазами из-под стола, под которым и прятался. Он открыл рот, то ли чтобы что-то сказать, то ли просто от бессилия, но его спас колокол.

                – Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер; пятнадцать баллов Гриффиндору!

                И он как мог быстро, едва не срываясь на бег, удалился в коридор, оставив позади ошеломленных учеников. Гарри вздохнул, убрал свою палочку в карман и пошел к Невиллу, чтобы помочь ему подняться на ноги.

                – Спасибо, Гарри, – пробормотал мальчик, поправляя одежду.

                – Не стоит. Ты в порядке, Нев?

                – Ага, – отозвался Невилл, а затем пробормотал себе под нос: – Ну, почему всегда обязательно я?

                – Это. Было. _Круто!_ – воскликнул Рон, хлопнув Гарри по плечу. Гарри ухмыльнулся.

                – Серьезно, Гарри, это было замечательно! – добавил Адриан, глядя на клетку со все еще замороженными пикси. Еще несколько учеников поздравили его, пытаясь при этом спасти свои книги до начала следующего урока.

                – Да как ему можно _верить_? – жаловался Рон, отыскав свой учебник по Трансфигурации на другом конце комнаты.

                – Кому? – уточнил Адриан.

                – Локхарту.

                – Он просто хотел дать нам немного практики, – встала на его защиту Гермиона, палочкой очищая свою домашнюю работу по Чарам от лишних чернил.

                – Практики? – фыркнул Гарри. – Гермиона, он понятия не имел, что делать...

                – Но он казался таким знающим, когда прятался под столом! – провозгласил Адриан, заставив Рона и Гарри рассмеяться.

                – Ерунда! – запротестовала Гермиона. – Вы же читали его книги! Посмотрите на все эти удивительные вещи, которые он сделал...

                – Которые он сказал, что сделал... – пробормотал Рон, и Гарри энергично кивнул.

                – Гоблинское золото! – воскликнул зеленоглазый волшебник, подбирая разваливающийся учебник по Чарам и быстро накладывая на него заклинание _Репаро_. – В прошлом году был Квиррелл, теперь это!

                Он огляделся по сторонам, рассматривая бардак, которым обернулся класс Защиты от Темных Искусств: окна кое-где разбиты, железная люстра на полу, вокруг валяются обломки столов и клочки бумаги, бывшие раньше книгами и эссе, которые ученики теперь постепенно собирали. Хотя бы пикси пока пребывали без сознания. Он повернулся к Невиллу, все еще пытавшемуся найти свою сумку.

                – Дамблдор когда-нибудь слышал слово _компетентность_?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Peskipixi Pesternomi - выдуманное Локхартом заклинание, примерно переводящееся как "Надоедливый пикси, не донимай меня".
> 
> ** Desimotus – понятия не имею. Подозреваю, что можно перевести как «против движения». В фильме Гермиона использовала замораживающий Иммобилус («неподвижный»).
> 
> *** Если кто вдруг не знает, в Хогвартсе есть рождественские (зимние), пасхальные (весенние) и летние каникулы. Учатся юные волшебники и ведьмы триместрами (тремя семестрами).


	28. Домовые эльфы и голоса

                Гарри лежал на кровати, почитывая книгу, которой увлекся в начале семестра; это был учебник по основам гоббледука, языка гоблинов. Он попросил эту книгу у Северуса сразу после того, как полетела первая сделанная им метла. Ведь общеизвестно, что, если хочешь иметь в волшебном мире хотя бы шанс продвинуть свой товар и получить с него прибыль – а Гарри не мог об этом не подумать, – то начинать придется с гоблинов. Также следовало учитывать, что обычно гоблины волшебников не особо жалуют; изучить их язык и обычаи стало бы большим шагом на пути к некоему подобию дружественных деловых отношений. Северус, который познакомился с основами языка во время обучения на мастера зелий, тоже решил продолжить просвещаться.

                Зеленоглазый мальчик медленно прочитал особо тяжелый в произношении глагол. Проблема гоббледука, по мнению Гарри, была в том, что хоть в нем и присутствовали гласные, но произносились они очень быстро, отчего прочая часть слова звучала порой как рычание.

                – _Kahrâgur_ , – повторил Гарри; кажется, именно так на гоблинском наречии звучало слово _предоставить_.

                Так дальше и пошло, попутно он записывал все, о чем потом хотел спросить Северуса. Мастер зелий считал, что у Гарри склонность к языкам, учитывая, насколько быстро для своего возраста он ухватил французский, ведь изучать его он начал лет в восемь. Гарри настаивал, что это просто Северус прекрасный учитель; да и каникулы во Франции определенно помогли. После доброго получаса зубрежки он закрыл книгу и попытался уснуть; стоило ему только закрыть глаза, как его мысли заполнились событиями предыдущего дня.

                На рассвете Оливер Вуд пришел в спальню второкурсников, разбудил его и радостно сообщил, что зарезервировал Квиддичное Поле для ранней тренировки. Гарри оделся, посматривая на все еще розово-золотое небо за окном и размышляя – не в первый и не в последний раз, – все ли у Оливера в порядке с головой, а еще завидуя своему брату, который продолжал спать: во время отбора Адриан занял позицию запасного охотника команды и, следовательно, мог себе позволить спать дальше. Оливер несколько часов продержал их в раздевалке, показывая новые приемы, которые этим летом использовали квиддичные команды со всего мира, и настаивая на том, что раз уж у них есть Кубок, то они просто обязаны его удержать. Доски со схемами и новыми стратегиями сменяли друг друга, и вскоре половина команды уже спала. Желудок Гарри урчал, так что когда его брат пришел и принес ему тост на завтрак, он был очень даже рад.

                – Ты спасаешь мне жизнь, Адриан, – заявил Гарри, жуя свой тост.

                – Да брось.

                – Вы еще не закончили? – растерянно спросил Рон, когда все вышли из раздевалки. Они с Гермионой сидели на трибунах, ожидая команду.

                – Еще даже не начинали.

                Но, видимо, о ранней тренировке подумал не только Оливер. Когда они, наконец, вышли на поле, то обнаружили, что там уже находится команда Слизерина, утверждающая, что они зарезервировали поле первыми. А в качестве нового ловца у них был Драко, принесший с собой семь новейших метел; _Нимбус 2001_ , отчетливо прочитал Гарри. Как заявил Маркус Флинт, капитан слизеринской команды, у них было письменное разрешение на использование поля, чтобы они могли опробовать своего нового ловца. Гарри задумался, а в курсе ли Северус, как Малфой попал в команду; ну, он, конечно, в курсе, но что он мог поделать? Он был ужасным слизеринским деканом, большим злобным подземельным нетопырем; ему нужно было поддерживать имидж.

                А потом Малфой не удержался и назвал Гермиону грязнокровкой, а Рон послал в него проклятье своей сломанной при столкновении с Дракучей Ивой палочкой. Несчастный мальчик потом все утро отхаркивал слизняков. Пока Хагрид объяснял Гермионе, чем это таким Драко ее обозвал, Гарри спешно варил зелье для желудка Рона. Гарри все еще не мог решить, что хуже: зрелище изрыгаемых Роном слизняков или предложенные Хагридом сладкие ириски, обладающие, судя по всему, цементирующими свойствами.

                Он вздохнул и поднялся: заснуть никак не удавалось; его мысли были переполнены квиддичной тактикой, заклинаниями превращений, новыми сигилами, которые он опробовал, словами на гоббледуке и размышлениями, а не использовать ли ему для метлы ясень.

                Адриан был на отработке – насколько Гарри понял, он помогал Локхарту с фанатской почтой. Может, ему лучше улизнуть и подождать у кабинета Локхарта; потом они могли бы заглянуть на кухню...

                Решившись, он тихо вытащил мантию-невидимку, накинул ее на плечи, схватил тетрадь, в которую записывал свои мысли по поводу строения метлы, и карандаш, на тот случай, если придется подождать. Рон – у которого была отработка с Филчем – все еще отсутствовал, а остальные спали. Зеленоглазый волшебник спустился в гостиную, выскользнул в темный коридор и двинулся в сторону кабинета профессора Защиты. Когда он, наконец, дошел, дверь, к его удивлению, оказалась закрыта. Тогда он сел на пол и начал просматривать свои записи; он как раз успеет дописать формулу по арифмантике, призванную усовершенствовать стандартные укрепляющие чары, которые часто накладывают на метлы, чтобы сделать их неразрушимыми. Гарри считал, что перспективы стоят приложенных усилий.

                Он, кажется, больше часа просматривал и дописывал свои размышления, пока, наконец, не начал клевать носом. Даже пожалел, что пришел так рано; можно было догадаться, что у Локхарта куча фанатских писем, ожидающих ответа. Его веки тяжелели, и он изо всех сил старался не заснуть в коридоре, когда вдруг услышал то, что полностью изгнало из него всякую сонливость.

                _– Иди... иди ко мне... Дай мне разорвать тебя... Дай мне растерзать тебя... Дай мне убить тебя..._

                Что это было? Гарри моментально вскочил, лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он мог поклясться, что слышал чей-то голос; голос точно не был бесплотным, не как у одного из многочисленных школьных привидений. Он доносился прямо из стен. Гарри лихорадочно оглядывался. В коридоре было темно, но Гарри обладал достаточно хорошим ночным зрением, чтобы увидеть, что тут все так же пусто. И его слух, который постепенно становился как у его анимагической формы, определенно уловил звук голоса за каменной стеной. Он слышал голос, и тот хотел убивать.

                С пронзительным деревянным скрипом открылась дверь кабинета Локхарта; из кабинета с облегчением вышел Адриан, а сам Локхарт проводил его улыбкой и словами, что за весельем время летит незаметно. Никто из них не казался особо напуганным, и Гарри сразу понял, что ни его брат, ни профессор ЗоТИ голоса не слышали. Гарри сглотнул и попытался успокоить нервы. В конце концов, когда он услышал тот голос, он почти _успел_ задремать, а хогвартские привидения могут ходить сквозь стены... Он выбросил из головы все мрачные мысли; ему просто нужно выспаться. Хотя прямо сейчас ему надо догнать своего брата, который уже уходил, проклиная под нос Локхарт.

                – Пссст! – окликнул Гарри своего брата, отчего тот испуганно подпрыгнул.

                – Не делай так! – возмутился Адриан, когда Гарри, посмеиваясь, немного распахнул мантию, чтобы его брат мог под нее забраться. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Гарри?

                – Я не мог уснуть и подумал, что после нескольких часов в одной комнате с Локхартом тебе может захотеться проведать кухню.

                – В чем-то ты прав.

                – Я знаю.

                Они осторожно направились на кухню, где толпа взбудораженных домовых эльфов выставила перед ними все, что они когда-либо пробовали. Гарри вежливо их поблагодарил, а вот реакция его брата оказалась интересной. Адриан смотрел на многочисленных эльфов вокруг, словно ожидал найти среди них кого-то конкретного. Но взгляд как появился, так и исчез, а Адриан сосредоточился на карамельном эклере. Гарри только головой покачал, подумав, что ему опять показалось, и что ему определенно требуется хорошенько выспаться. Два брата тихо посмеивались всю обратную дорогу до Гриффиндорской Башни, пока Адриан пересказывал, как прошла его отработка.

                Дни текли почти спокойно; весь сентябрь и приличную часть октября самой большой проблемой Гарри оставались квиддичные тренировки. Вуд выходил из себя из-за добытых Слизерином семи метел _Нимбус 2001_ , и пытался отыграться тем, что удвоил тренировки своей команды. Гарри бы это особо не взволновало, не выдайся эта осень необычайно дождливой. Теперь с половины тренировок он возвращался весь в грязи. Адриан, которому как замене тоже пришлось участвовать в тренировках, тихо ворчал про себя по поводу такого обхождения, а Гарри за это время стал экспертом во всевозможных очищающих заклинаниях.

                Однажды Гарри, возвращаясь с одной из тренировок, встретил своего все еще грязного брата – команда замены закончила тренировку час назад, а вот Гарри, будучи единственным ловцом Гриффиндора, ибо Оливера больше никто не устроил, был вынужден _немного_ задержаться под дождем, – который беседовал с Почти Безголовым Ником, привидением Гриффиндора.

                – Эй, Гарри! – окликнул Адриан из коридора своего близнеца, стоило только Нику удалиться. – Ты уже принял душ? – спросил кареглазый мальчик, на что Гарри закатил глаза.

                – Нет, но я, вообще-то, волшебник.

                И взмахом палочки и заклинанием он очистил от грязи еще и мантию своего брата. Адриан улыбнулся.

                – Ты здорово управляешься с этими заклинаниями.

                – На этот раз, брат, я этому не рад, – ответил Гарри. – Это ты с Почти Безголовым Ником тут разговаривал?

                – Ага! Ты не поверишь, что было...

                Адриан начал рассказывать, что у Почти Безголового Ника проблемы со вступлением в ряды Безголовых Охотников, что Филч поймал его, когда он заляпал грязью весь пол, и что старик, скорее всего, сквиб, и что сэр Николас пригласил его на празднование своих смертенин.

                – Празднование смертенин? – в замешательстве переспросил Гарри. – Да кто будет отмечать свою собственную смерть?

                – Я того же мнения, но я обещал прийти, – улыбаясь, посмотрел он на брата. – Скажи-ка, Гарри...

                – Не-а, не пойдет, – открестился зеленоглазый волшебник, верно угадав, что брат хочет утащить его с Хэллоуина. – Я жду этого праздника уже несколько недель, и, к тому же, мне не по душе застрять в одной комнате с большой кучей привидений, которые в любой момент могут пройти сквозь меня. Я пас; может, Рон и Гермиона захотят пойти.

                Адриан фыркнул.

                – Отлично! Но если нам достанется все веселье...

                – Я склонюсь пред величием твоего интеллекта, – закончил за него Гарри, резко поклонившись, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения. Адриан усмехнулся братову показушничеству и шутливо толкнул его в плечо.

                – Наперегонки до гостиной! – объявил кареглазый мальчик, уносясь прочь. Гарри только хмыкнул и припустил следом.

                Следующим вечером раздраженный Гарри сидел в кабинете Северуса. Мастер зелий с улыбкой на лице выслушивал его жалобы о рабовладельческих наклонностях Оливера.

                – И я клянусь, он думает, что тренирует Софийских Стервятников, не меньше! Может, даже сборную Британии! – воскликнул Гарри, дуясь в свою чашку горячего шоколада.

                – Вообще-то, учитывая, как сборная играет, _это_ может оказаться хорошей идеей.

                – Спасибо, – сухо отозвался Гарри.

                – А что? – ухмыляясь, спросил Северус. – Ой, да ладно! Неужто Вуд так плох?

                – У нас тренировки почти каждый день, под проливным дождем, – сообщил Гарри. – Даже профессор МакГонагалл – а ты знаешь, как ей нравится видеть Кубок в своем кабинете – вынуждена была ему сказать, чтобы он немного сбавил обороты.

                Брови Северуса удивленно поднялись; Минерве _действительно_ нравилось, что Кубок по Квиддичу находится в ее кабинете.

                – А почему он в этом году так насел на команду?

                – Это из-за гребаных метел, которые купил Слизерину Малфой, – вздохнув, объяснил Гарри. – Оливер убежден, что ему требуется любое преимущество, которое нам могут дать тренировки.

                – Эти метлы настолько хороши? – в замешательстве спросил Северус. Он был зол на Малфоя за то, что тот купил себе место в команде, но ничего особо поделать не мог, не рискуя своим прикрытием. И все же, он не читал и не слышал ничего такого интересного о новой модели Нимбуса.

                – В том-то и дело, что нет! – запальчиво сказал Гарри. – Они всего на пять миль* в час быстрее модели _2000_ , а конструкция почти та же самая; если какую модификацию и внесли, то лишь касательно дальних путешествий. И я много раз говорил об этом Вуду, но разве он слушает? Нет, конечно, да что _я_ в этом понимаю?

                «Ага, что _ты_ в этом понимаешь? – с сарказмом подумал Северус. – Ты ж просто проектируешь гоночные метлы, всего-то.»

                – Но почему Компания Нимбус выпустила модель, настолько схожую с предыдущей? – немного поразмыслив, спросил Северус. – Это бессмысленно; их репутация строится как раз на том, что каждая следующая модель намного превосходит предыдущую.

                – Ходят слухи, что Торговая Компания Комета собирается в ближайшие два года выпустить модель к Кубку Мира по Квиддичу, а Компания Скоростные Метлы Нимбус пытается их обойти; они поспешили запустить модель _2001_ , потому что основную часть своих усилий сосредоточили на другом, – объяснил Гарри.

                – И откуда ты это знаешь? – заинтригованно поинтересовался мастер зелий; вот вечно мальчику удается его удивить.

                – Слышал летом, когда мы с братом зашли в квиддичный магазин в Косом Переулке, – пояснил Гарри. – В любом случае, если у модели _2001_ нет каких-либо скрытых достоинств, то причин для паники я не вижу.

                Следующая неделя прошла без происшествий, приближался Хэллоуин; Адриан все больше досадовал, что согласился прийти на праздник сэра Николаса, но, как заявила Гермиона, он не мог нарушить свое обещание. И пусть она все же на пару с Роном серьезно беспокоилась по поводу праздника, Гарри продолжал игнорировать все призывы. Так что в день Хэллоуина он распростился с братом и двумя его друзьями и направился в Большой Зал. Тот был украшен так же интересно, как и в прошлый раз, живые летучие мыши носились под потолком, а в аномально больших тыквах Хагрида вырезали рожицы и зажгли огоньки.

                За гриффиндорским столом он оказался рядом с Джинни Уизли и впервые за последние несколько недель сумел хорошенько ее разглядеть; она казалась бледной и тихой, совсем не похожей на ту Джинни, которую он знал. Он смутно припомнил, как Перси несколько дней назад поил ее Бодроперцовым зельем. А сейчас она гоняла еду по тарелке, лишь изредка отправляя кусочек в рот.

                – Привет, Джинни, – тихо поприветствовал он девочку. Рыжая подскочила на месте, словно в испуге.

                – О, привет, Гарри, – поздоровалась она в ответ. Ее голос был таким же усталым, как ее взгляд, и зеленоглазый мальчик пришел к выводу, что это ему не нравится; определенно, улыбка шла ей больше.

                – Извини, что спрашиваю, Джинни, но у тебя все в порядке? – Она растерянно посмотрела на него. – Я имею в виду, ты выглядишь усталой.

                – А, это, – она еле заметно улыбнулась. – Я плохо сплю в последнее время, – призналась Джинни. – Никогда раньше не бывала так далеко от дома; у меня, наверное, стресс.

                Гарри кивнул, не особо поверив; он попытался завязать светскую беседу, но в результате добился только коротких ответов; не грубость, но где-то рядом. Он собирался снова ее спросить, все ли в порядке, но тут его прервал Фред.

                – А Рон, Адриан и Гермиона правда пошли на смертенины Почти Безголового Ника? – широко улыбаясь, спросил он.

                – Да, именно, – подтвердил Гарри, его мысли по-прежнему были заняты Джинни и ее странным поведением.

                – Круто! – воскликнули оба близнеца.

                – Не особо; бьюсь об заклад, они сейчас мучаются от голода, – тихо проговорила Джинни, слегка удивив этим Гарри.

                – Почему это? – спросил Джордж.

                – Не думаю, что на празднике у привидений подают что-нибудь съедобное, – указала их сестра.

                Гарри с улыбкой кивнул; он был того же мнения.

                – Знаешь что? – спросил он, проглатывая последний кусок своего пирога с патокой. – Праздник все равно заканчивается; схожу-ка я на кухню, посмотрю, не припасут ли эльфы чего-нибудь для гостиной на этот вечер.

                – Ты вырос настоящим джентльменом, юный Гарри, – поведал Фред, изображая на лице гордость, а Джордж смахнул с уголка глаза воображаемую слезу.

                Гарри только головой покачал на их выходки, прекрасно зная, что окажись они на его месте – что маловероятно, так как близнецы Уизли всегда вляпывались в неприятности вместе, – они бы сделали то же самое. Он встал из-за стола, мимолетно отметив, высказывание Джинни о том, что она устала. Эльфы на кухне, надо сказать, были в восторге от мысли помочь Адриану Поттеру, и Гарри как раз размышлял, не вернуться ли на праздник, когда услышал это.

                _– …разорвать... растерзать... убить..._

                Это был тот же голос, который он слышал раньше, когда поджидал своего брата с отработки. Оно двигалось прочь, и на этот раз он был уверен, что оно исходило из стены. Он приложил ухо к холодному камню и прислушался.

                _– ...так голоден... так давно...– Голос постепенно отдалялся, и Гарри бросился его догонять. – ...убивать... время убивать..._ – Звучало так, словно голос шел с потолка; это привидение? Он побежал быстрее, приближаясь к коридору у Большого Зала. На мгновение он подумал, что назойливый гул все еще бывших на празднике учеников помешает ему что-либо услышать, но быстро выяснилось, что это не так. – _...Я чую кровь... Я ЧУЮ КРОВЬ!_

                Желудок Гарри взбунтовался, когда он безнадежно огляделся; голос доносился прямо из-за угла. Он вытащил палочку и медленно пошел туда.

                Первым, что он заметил, едва свернув, оказалась вода на полу. Уже совсем стемнело, свет давали только пара факелов да луна, заглядывавшая в высокие арки окон, но этого хватило, чтобы Гарри уловил отражение на каменном полу. Что-то было написано на стене – большими, четкими буквами, прямо между двух окон:

 

**ТАЙНАЯ КОМНАТА ТЕПЕРЬ**

**ОТКРЫТА. ВРАГИ НАСЛЕДНИКА – БЕРЕГИТЕСЬ**

 

                И самое неожиданное находилось прямо под этой зловещей фразой: там, подвешенная на держатель факела за собственный хвост, висела миссис Норрис, кошка Филча. Пораженный, Гарри отскочил, разбрызгивая воду в луже под ногами. Как так вообще вышло; миссис Норрис не казалась обездвиженной; она выглядела... застывшей во времени, окаменевшей. Шаги нескольких пар ног вырвали его из задумчивости и пробудили в нем инстинкт «борись или беги» – победил побег. Он снова отпрыгнул и спрятался за плотным гобеленом, который прикрывал укромный закуток в стене; шаги приблизились, и по голосам Гарри с удивлением узнал своего брата и его друзей.

                – Наверняка пудинг еще остался... – с надеждой пробормотал Рон.

                – Ну, мы можем проверить, – подтвердил Адриан, в его голосе явственно звучала надежда.

                – Думаю, не стоит; праздник, должно быть, почти... Смотрите! – задохнувшись, указала Гермиона; наверное, они увидели надпись на стене, подумал Гарри. И, судя по их возгласам, оказался прав.

                – Наверное, мы должны попытаться помочь... – предложил Адриан.

                – Мы не хотим, чтобы нас тут застукали, поверьте мне, – воспротивился Рон, и они двинулись было прочь; но они не успели.

                Видимо, праздник закончился, все ученики вышли из Большого Зала и заполнили коридор. Когда голоса стали ближе, Гарри осмелился выглянуть из-за гобелена и, стоило только ученической толпе с ним поравняться – все напряженно застыли, а некоторые даже подпрыгивали, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит, – он тут же выскользнул из своего укрытия и смешался с основной массой учеников. Ему удалось пробраться к своим соседям, а его голову распирало от мыслей. Он хотел сразу пойти к Северусу, рассказать ему обо всем произошедшем, но он знал, что покидать этой ночью Гриффиндорскую Башню, даже под мантией-невидимкой, окажется опасно; теперь обязательно введут дополнительные меры безопасности, и мастер зелий, скорее всего, будет патрулировать территорию.

                Адриан, Рон и Гермиона все рассказали, но дело-то в том, что их обнаружили в непосредственной близости от инцидента, и Гарри чувствовал за собой вину, что не сказал, что первым тут появился именно он; но как бы он смог объяснять, что пришел сюда вслед за _голосом_? По этой же причине он в конце концов решил не заходить к Северусу; на уроках зельеварения мастер зелий бросил на него несколько странных взглядов, но Гарри, хоть и признавал, что его что-то беспокоит, решил не уточнять, в чем конкретно дело, пока сам не разберется.

                Некоторые ученики – впервые за все время – стали избегать Адриана, но тот старался особо об этом не задумываться. Вместо того чтобы разбираться с этими учениками, он решил держаться поближе к Рону и Гермионе, и зрелище перешептывающейся троицы стало в гостиной обычным явлением. Гарри, чувствуя, что не выдержит, если начнет беспокоиться еще и за них, пытался добыть экземпляр _Истории Хогвартса_ , но все доступные книги из библиотеки уже разобрали, и очередь ожидающих растянулась аж на две недели.

                Но где еще он мог узнать, что такое Тайная Комната? Конечно, можно было спросить у Северуса, но Гарри хотел подойти к нему, имея что-то помимо идеи, что он сходит с ума и слышит жаждущие смерти голоса. Ответы на интересующие его вопросы дал, как ни странно, профессор Биннс. Оказывается, Тайная Комната была построена самим Салазаром Слизерином, и в ней находился страшный монстр, призванный избавить школу от магглорожденных и сквибов. Ниже падать Гарриному настроению было уже некуда. Заваленный учебой, попытками найти доказательства того, что нет, он не сошел с ума, и квиддичными тренировками, он начал завидовать паукам, когда в один прекрасный день заметил, что они сбегают из замка.

                Поскольку приближался первый квиддичный матч сезона, у Гарри начинали сдавать нервы. Уроки с Локхартом были настоящим кошмаром; не желая больше приносить в класс каких-либо живых существ, он радостно зачитывал отрывки из своих книг и обыгрывал некоторые сценки; обычно для инсценировок он выбирал Адриана, но когда его брат отказался играть оборотня, Гарри с удовольствием посмотрел, как Локхарт побледнел и потерял свою раздражающую улыбку, стоило самому мальчику разразиться слишком-правдоподобным-для-нервов воем.

                Когда он вернулся за их стол, Невилл – с которым Гарри общался все чаще – поздравил его, пытаясь заглушить смех кулаком. В последнее время они в основном сидели на уроках вместе, и Гарри с гордостью мог сказать, что его новый друг постепенно выбирался из своей скорлупы. Было неплохо иметь друга, которого можно назвать только своим, тем более среди всего происходящего в Хогвартсе – и в его голове.

                Стало только хуже, когда за день до квиддичного матча Алисия Спиннет пострадала, упав с лестницы; девушка клялась, что не может вспомнить падения, что при огромной шишке на голове и легком сотрясении не удивительно. И тем более не удивительно, что мадам Помфри запретила ей играть завтра в Квиддич. Адриан занял ее место, и тем вечером Гарри пришлось кормить его практически насильно. Он попытался его успокоить, напомнив, что на матче будут присутствовать их родители, но лишь еще больше его напугал. Что бы Гарри ни говорил, он так и не смог избавить своего брата от бредовой мысли, что Сириус и Джеймс никогда ему не простят, если он завтра проиграет.

                Той ночью Гарри смотрел на полог своей кровати и никак не мог заснуть. Несмотря на свои многочисленные проблемы, в данный момент на первом месте была игра, и Гарри ворочался в постели с боку на бок. Но всяческие мысли на эту тему отошли в сторону, когда по комнате эхом разнесся дрожащий голос его брата. Сначала Гарри подумал, что у его близнеца кошмар, но желание проверить Адриана исчезло, как только тот заговорил.

                – Что ты здесь делаешь, Добби?

                «Добби?» – растерянно подумал Гарри.

                – Добби пришел, чтобы предупредить Вас, сэр, – ответил голос; Гарри много раз слышал голоса подобных существ, и он сразу же понял, что его брат разговаривал с домовым эльфом; немедленно вспомнилось выражение лица Адриана, когда он смотрел на эльфов на кухне. Итак, он знал этого домового эльфа? Откуда?

                – Предупредить о чем? – прошептал Адриан.

                – Адриан Поттер не должен был возвращаться в Хогвартс, сэр! Добби надеялся, что, когда Адриан Поттер не смог сесть на поезд...

                – Откуда ты знаешь, что... Это был _ты_! Ты помешал нам сесть на поезд! – обвинил Адриан замолчавшего домового эльфа.

                Кто-то – судя по месту, откуда раздался звук, Невилл – громко всхрапнул и разговор невероятной пары стал еще тише; хотя Гарри все равно без проблем их слышал.

                – Добби потом в наказание прогладил себе руки утюгом, сэр, – жалобно сообщил эльф, и Гарри смиренно покачал головой; долго злиться на эльфа было по-настоящему трудно.

                – Ты не можешь держать меня подальше от Хогвартса, Добби, я же тебе говорил.

                Так этот Добби пытался удержать его вдали от школы? Почему?

                – Ужасные вещи происходят в Хогвартсе, сэр. Добби хочет только как лучше для Вас, сэр. А теперь, когда Комната вновь открыта...

                Послышался вздох, и Гарри не был уверен, кому он принадлежал, Адриану или домовому эльфу.

                – Комнату раньше уже открывали? – нетерпеливо спросил Адриан.

                Хороший вопрос, подумал Гарри, придвигаясь поближе к занавеси и пытаясь не упустить ни одного слова эльфа.

                – Добби не должен говорить... плохой Добби!

                А потом послышалось несколько глухих ударов вместе с протестующим шепотом брата, стало ясно, что Добби себя наказывает.

                – Стой, Добби, это приказ!

                Пусть Адриан и не был хозяином эльфа, прямого приказа, похоже, оказалось достаточно, чтобы эльф больше себе не вредил.

                – Адриан Поттер должен покинуть Хогвартс, сэр, или произойдут страшные вещи, сэр.

                «Да, мы поняли, произойдут страшные вещи, а можно подробнее?» – нетерпеливо подумал Гарри.

                – Добби, здесь мой брат и друзья, и одна из них магглорожденная; я не могу оставить их и уйти!

                Домовой эльф разразился речью о величии Адриана и его мужественном сердце, а кареглазый Поттер в это время пытался убедить его рассказать, что он знает о Комнате. К сожалению, их разговор стал слишком громким и кого-то разбудил.

                – Че ткое? – прозвучал сонный голос с другой стороны комнаты, и тихий хлопок оповестил об исчезновении домового эльфа.

                – Рон, ты не поверишь, что опять случилось! – прошептал Адриан рыжему другу; у Гарри мелькнуло подозрение, что ему завтра придется летать, поспав всего ничего. Он оказался прав.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 5 миль = 8,05 км.


	29. Окаменевшие ученики и подозрения

                На следующее утро Гарри проснулся с раскалывающейся ото всей полученной вчера информации головой, с привычным перед квиддичным матчем мандражом и с серьезной потребностью сразу после игры пойти поговорить с Северусом. Он и так слишком долго откладывал, и прекрасно видел, что мастер зелий уже готов назначить ему отработку, лишь бы с ним поговорить. Он откинул одеяло, потер закрывающиеся глаза и направился в ванную умываться, попутно разбудив своего брата.

                Оба мальчика, вместе с Невиллом, который проснулся пожелать Гарри удачи, оказались вскоре в Большом Зале, где вместе с остальной командой молча позавтракали за пустынным гриффиндорским столом, прежде чем отправиться на поле. Гарри почти забыл про собственный мандраж, пытаясь успокоить своего пепельно-серого брата; Адриан ерзал, без нужды поправлял на носу очки, пытался пригладить волосы или свою мантию.

                – Как только там окажешься, сразу почувствуешь себя намного лучше, – с уверенной улыбкой увещевал Гарри.

                Не то чтобы он был абсолютно убежден в победе, но точно знал, что большая часть забот исчезнет на поле сама собой. Как только туда выходишь, сразу слишком сосредотачиваешься на игре, чтобы отвлекаться на собственные тревоги.

                – Ты думаешь? – с надеждой спросил Адриан.

                – Я знаю, – заявил Гарри и подмигнул брату, в точности подражая Локхарту.

                – Команда, собрались сюда! – позвал Вуд, когда над ними раздались шаги – верный знак, что ученики занимают трибуны.

                – Снова здорово... – пробормотал Джордж.

                – У Слизерина метлы лучше, чем у нас, – начал Вуд. – Отрицать это бессмысленно. Но на наших метлах лучшие _игроки_. Мы летали в любую погоду... («Это точно, – пробормотал Джордж Уизли. – Я с августа просушиться не могу.») ...и мы заставим их пожалеть о том дне, когда они позволили этой сопле-Малфою купить себе место в команде. – Бешено сверкая глазами, Оливер перевел взгляд на Гарри: – Твоя задача, Гарри, показать им, что ловцу недостаточно иметь богатого отца. Поймай снитч раньше Малфоя или умри, пытаясь, Гарри, потому что мы обязаны выиграть сегодня, просто обязаны.

                – Никакого давления, Гарри, – подмигнул ему Фред.

                – Он всегда такой? – немного испуганно спросил Адриан.

                – Пугающий параноик? – легкомысленно переспросил Гарри.

                – Да.

                – Да, – повторил Гарри в ответ.

                – Ого, – отозвался Адриан со слабой улыбкой.

                Команда вышла под громкие приветствия своего факультета – и Равенкло с Хаффлпаффом, оба факультета слишком долго проигрывали Слизерину, чтобы не затаить обиду – и улюлюканье одетых в зеленое болельщиков команды Слизерина. С неба лило, но обе команды, не обращая на это никакого внимания, собрались в центре поля. После призывов к честной игре от мадам Хуч, команды разошлись. Гарри сразу начал выискивать неуловимый золотой мячик, не собираясь допускать, чтобы Малфой добрался до него первым.

                Блондинистый ловец доказал, что не брезгует нечестными приемами, схватившись за прутья метлы* Гарри, тем самым не позволив ему поймать снитч. Гарри повернулся к Фреду и Джорджу, пытаясь понять, почему они не запустили бладжером в Малфоя, и увидел, что они изо всех сил защищают его брата от бладжера, который, похоже, специально его выслеживал. Когда мяч несколько раз пролетел рядом с головой Адриана, Оливер был вынужден попросить тайм-аут.

                Адриан яростно отказался покинуть игру только потому, что бладжер пытается его обезглавить, и Гарри, подгоняемый своим обычным желанием защитить брата и стремлением выиграть матч, поклялся поймать снитч так быстро, как только сможет. И он это сделал, выхватив снитч прямо из-под носа Малфоя; в буквальном смысле – слизеринский ловец настолько увлекся, высмеивая Адриана, который старательно уворачивался от бладжера, что не заметил зависшего у самой головы снитча.

                Ликующая команда сгрудилась в центре поля, и тут Гарри краем глаза уловил, как бладжер, третировавший Адриана на протяжении всей игры, снова понесся к нему; он врезался брату прямо в грудь и сбросил его с метлы, а потом вернулся, чтобы добить. Не успевая на такой дистанции выхватить палочку, Гарри просто встал между братом и бладжером. Тошнотворный треск и жгучая боль в левой руке тут же сообщили ему, что кость сломана. Правой рукой он стремительно выхватил палочку и направил ее на бладжер.

                – _Редукто!_ – выкрикнул он, и волна магии из его палочки превратила бладжер в мелкую пыль.

                – Гарри! – испуганно окликнул Адриан. – Твоя рука! О чем ты думал?

                Его слова прозвучали невнятно, и Гарри понял, что тот при падении ударился головой.

                – Что мой брат мне больше нравится с головой на плечах, – отозвался Гарри с болезненной улыбкой. – Ой, кстати.

                – Адриан! Гарри! – эхом разнеся по полю голос Лили, перекрывая окружающий шум. – Гарри, ты в порядке?

                – Прекрасный улов, парень! – поздравил Сириус у нее из-за спины. – Малфой даже ничего не сообразил! – Лили покосилась на него, и Сириус осекся. – Извини, Лили.

                – Хотя улов все равно прекрасный, – добавил Джеймс.

                – Джеймс, прекращай уже! – прикрикнула Лили и обратила свое внимание на веселящегося, хоть и пострадавшего сына. – Гарри, о чем ты думал! Адриан, а ты в порядке? – добавила она, заметив на голове Адриана набухающую шишку. Мальчик просто кивнул, и тут же пожалел, что шевельнул головой. Гарри ответил вслух:

                – Почему все меня об этом спрашивают? Вы думаете, я мог позволить этой штуке угодить в Адриана?

                Кажется, это ее немного успокоило, так что она обняла своего младшенького, оберегая его руку.

                – Ты потрясающий брат, Гарри. И я тобой горжусь; но если ты когда-нибудь снова сделаешь что-то подобное, то окажешься под домашним арестом, пока тебе не исполнится семнадцать, – сообщила она сквозь слезы.

                – Освободите дорогу, освободите дорогу! – прорвался сквозь гул толпы голос Локхарта.

                Невилл, который следовал за ним, со всей доступной скоростью бросился вперед, стараясь первым добраться до Гарри и указывая на руку приближающегося Локхарта. Светловолосый профессор взял свою палочку наизготовку, и Гарри догадался, что тот хочет попробовать вылечить его руку. Благодарно кивнув Невиллу, он повернулся к своей семье:

                – Как насчет того, чтобы перебраться в лазарет? – спросил Гарри, и был более чем доволен, что его родители согласились, уводя его от разочарованного Локхарта.

                Гарри поймал взгляд Северуса и отправил в ответ свой, четко сигнализируя: «поговорим потом». Мастер зелий кивнул и чуть улыбнулся, прежде чем покачать головой и направиться к команде Слизерина; это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он мог отругать Малфоя, не вызывая подозрений, и он не собирался его упускать.

                – Но почему бладжер так себя вел? – удивлялся Ремус, в то время как мадам Помфри занималась рукой Гарри. – Они не должны целиться в конкретных игроков.

                – Ну, а этот целился, – задумчиво отозвался Сириус.

                – Не знаю, как тебя благодарить, Гарри... – уже в десятый раз за последний час пробормотал Адриан. У кареглазого близнеца была забинтована голова, и лежал он на соседней с Гарри кровати.

                – Ерунда! – отмахнулся Гарри. – Ты мой брат, Адриан; встать перед неистовым бладжером – наименьшее, что я мог сделать. Хотя мне следовало двигаться быстрее!

                Адриан слабо улыбнулся и кивнул. Гарри не заблуждался на его счет и ожидал, что минут через десять тот снова будет всех благодарить. У кареглазого близнеца было сотрясение мозга и небольшой ушиб ребра, так что ему придется провести ночь в лазарете.

                – И это было смело, – высказалась Лили, растрепав волосы своему зеленоглазому сыну.

                – Ты использовал против бладжера проклятье Редукто, если не ошибаюсь? – заинтересованно спросил Джеймс.

                – Ага, его.

                – Для твоего возраста это сложная магия, Гарри, – с улыбкой поведал Джеймс. – И к тому же такая мощная!

                – Я месяц назад нашел это заклинание в библиотеке; вообще-то, я его раньше не пробовал.

                Что, кстати, правда: конкретно это заклинание он раньше не пробовал. Просто оно первое пришло ему в голову.

                – Мой сын – книжный червь, – нежно сказала Лили.

                – Я в возмущении! – недовольно фыркнул Гарри, спровоцировав несколько смешков. – Нет, правда! Вот он я, в лазарете, лечу кость, которую сломал, играя в Квиддич, и при этом меня обзывают книжным червем!

                – Тут он прав, Лили, – весело ухмыльнувшись, рассудил Сириус.

                – Кстати о твоей сломанной руке, – вмешалась мадам Помфри, – ты хорошо поправляешься. Так вот, перелом был не очень хороший и до конца дня может немного ныть. Если ты в ближайшие несколько часов не станешь напрягать руку, к вечеру все будет в полном порядке.

                – Спасибо, мадам Помфри, – улыбнулся Гарри. – С тобой все будет в порядке? – спросил он своего брата, чувствуя себя немного виноватым за то, что должен его оставить.

                – В третий раз – у меня все прекрасно, Гарри! Все равно попозже заглянут Рон с Гермионой, так что иди, развлекайся.

                Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул в знак согласия; все пятеро дошли до Гриффиндорской Башни, где взрослые, явно ностальгируя, попрощались и покинули мальчика, отправляясь обратно. Приветствие его соседей по факультету было громким, чтобы не сказать больше. Несколько фейерверков Фреда и Джорджа летали по комнате, а кто-то, похоже, навестил кухню, если судить по обилию расставленной повсюду еды.

                – Невероятный улов, Гарри! – воскликнул Невилл, подбегая, чтобы поприветствовать своего друга. – А твоя рука в порядке? И как там Адриан?

                – Он в порядке, – заверил мальчика Гарри. – Немного испуган и после падения голова из-за удара кружится, но в остальном все хорошо. И мадам Помфри быстро вылечила мне руку, – сказал он, улыбнувшись. – Кстати, спасибо, Нев; кто знает, что бы вышло, доберись до меня Локхарт.

                – Не за что, Гарри! – отозвался Невилл, улыбнувшись зеленоглазому волшебнику в ответ. – Для того друзья и нужны, верно?

                От этого заявления улыбка Гарри стала еще шире, угрожая порвать ему лицо напополам. _Друг._ Он и раньше предпочитал думать, что у него есть друзья, но это слово в основном применялось к Рону и Гермионе. А эти двое были друзьями его брата, которые иногда болтались и с ним тоже. Но свой собственный друг? Кто-то, кого он сам выбрал? До Невилла, у него такого никогда раньше не было.

                – Именно для того друзья и нужны, Нев! – согласился Гарри и подтолкнул своего друга к близнецам, которые в очередной раз демонстрировали в центре комнаты свои способности во всем, что касается шуток.

                Только поздно ночью Гарри, наконец, улучил шанс вытащить мантию из сундука брата и выскользнул из гостиной, пытаясь сообразить, как сказать Северусу о голосе, который слышал; как вообще об этом сказать так, чтоб не выглядеть психом? Он был у основания Парадной Лестницы, когда услышал это.

                _– ...растерзать... убить..._

                Гарри застыл.

                – Только не снова! – пробормотал он, сорвавшись в сторону голоса и выхватывая палочку.

                Если так подумать, бежать навстречу неизвестной опасности как-то неправильно. А что поделать? В прошлый раз окаменела миссис Норрис; что, если на этот раз будет хуже?

                _– ...я чую твой запах... так голодно..._

                Голос снова шел сверху, и Гарри направился следом.

                _– ...убивать... время убивать..._

                Звук опять донесся от коридоров. Поблизости от... лазарета? Подумав о своем брате, Гарри удвоил скорость.

                _– ...умри, грязнокровка!_

                Гарри пролетел несколько лестниц и замер при виде открывшегося ему зрелища. На полу лицом вниз валялось маленькое тело, все еще держащее перед собой свою камеру. На полу лежал окаменевший Колин Криви. Гарри не мог сказать, как долго он там простоял; раздавшийся на лестнице шум заставил его очнуться, он глянул вниз и увидел поднимавшегося по лестнице директора, в шерстяном халате и ночном колпаке, с дымящейся чашкой в руках. Не желая, чтобы его тут застукали, Гарри тихо отступил в коридор за спиной, и, едва скрывшись за первым же поворотом, бросился бежать. Задыхаясь, он постучал в кабинет Северуса.

                – Успокойся, Гарри! – воскликнул Северус, когда наполовину невидимый мальчик вошел в его кабинет. – Что случилось?

                – Колин Криви. Он окаменел! Папа, я там был! Это голос. Я пришел туда за ним.

                Гарри, тяжело дыша, принялся расхаживать по комнате взад-вперед. Как такое могло случиться?

                – Ученик окаменел? – тупо переспросил Северус. – А ты шел за голосом? За каким еще голосом?

                Пламя в камине позеленело, и Северус быстро накинул на Гарри мантию-невидимку, потом поспешно восстановил маскирующие чары и подошел ближе; в горящих углях появилось лицо Минервы МакГонагалл.

                – Северус! – позвала она; в ее голос звучало волнение, даже паника

                – Минерва? Что еще случилось?

                – Альбус нашел на Парадной Лестнице ученика. Ученик первого курса окаменел! Это ужасно, Северус!

                Гарри никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы у обычно собранной заместителя директора был такой голос.

                – Успокойся, Минерва, – ровно проговорил Северус. – Этот ученик сейчас в лазарете?

                – Да, Альбус его туда отнес. – Она глубоко вдохнула. – Ты можешь прийти? Нам нужно твое подтверждение, что это то же самое, что случилось с кошкой Филча.

                – Я уже иду. Мне предупредить учеников?

                – Альбус сказал нам этого не делать; они все узнают завтра, нам не следует сеять панику посреди ночи.

                Мастер зелий кивнул.

                – Буду через несколько минут.

                Лицо МакГонагалл исчезло из камина и Северус повернулся к скинувшему мантию Гарри.

                – Сев, я...

                – Я вернусь максимум через час. Ты останешься здесь и попытаешься успокоиться; а потом я хочу, чтобы ты мне все рассказал.

                Он взмахом палочки приготовил чашку горячего шоколада, Гарри сел в кресло.

                Минуты медленно тикали, а Гарри размышлял. Голос должен быть реальным: как еще он мог привести его к месту нападения? Но тогда почему его слышал исключительно Гарри? Глубоко задумавшись, он посмотрел на пустую картину на стене. Что творится в Хогвартсе на сей раз?

                Тем временем, Северус дошел до лазарета. Ученик действительно оказался первокурсником с Гриффиндора по имени Колин Криви, большим поклонником Адриана Поттера. По-видимому, он выскользнул из гостиной Гриффиндора, чтобы запечатлеть своего героя. Надеясь, что он хотя бы мельком заметил злоумышленника, Альбус открыл крышку его камеры; результатом его действий стал густой серый дым и запах горелого пластика. Кажется, Дамблдор знает, кто является Наследником, подумал Северус, возвращаясь в свой кабинет, как только убедился, что Криви постигла та же судьба, что и миссис Норрис. Альбус знал, но, похоже, все еще не понимал, как такое может быть. А непонимающий Альбус – точно плохая примета.

                Еще и Гарри, думал мастер зелий, ускоряя шаг. Мальчик несколько недель избегал с ним разговаривать; что само по себе весьма необычно. Расстраивал тот факт, что его при этом что-то тревожило. А то, как он выглядел этой ночью, очень обеспокоило: он был бледен, говорил о том, что шел за голосом, который привел его к месту преступления. Он открыл дверь в свой кабинет, и на него немедленно уставилась пара изумрудных глаз.

                – Колин правда...

                – Да, он окаменел, – подтвердил Северус; Гарри снова осел в кресле.

                – Ох, – тихо выдохнул он.

                – Перед тем, как появилась Минерва, ты хотел мне что-то сказать, – напомнил ему мастер зелий, садясь точно напротив него.

                Гарри поднял задумчивый взгляд, словно пытался подобрать правильные слова. Еще одна плохая примета.

                – Весной Рон Уизли сказал мне, что у меня крыша едет от того, сколько я учу, – начал Гарри, вспоминая майский разговор.

                – Это ты к чему?

                – Я думал, он был прав.

                – Что ты слишком много учишься? – уточнил Северус, пытаясь его подбодрить.

                – Не про это. Что у меня крыша едет, – поправил его Гарри.

                – И что заставило тебя подумать, что ты сходишь с ума?

                – Я... – Гарри удрученно уставился в пол. – Кажется, я слышу голоса, которые никто не слышит, – в конце концов признался он.

                – Голоса?

                – Ну, если точнее, то один голос. Очень кровожадный; он не устает повторять, что хочет кого-то убить... – Гарри испуганно посмотрел на Северуса.

                – Убить, говоришь? – переспросил Северус.

                В том, что Гарри слышит голоса, не было ничего хорошего. В основном потому, что их слышит именно Гарри, что указывает скорее на магическую угрозу, а не на безумие. И в свете недавних нападений...

                – Ага, – согласился Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь звучать по-беззаботнее. – Я слышу кровожадный голос из стен. Боюсь, это не слишком добрый признак для моего рассудка.

                – Ради интереса, – начал Северус, пересаживаясь из кресла на угол стола, поближе к Гарри. – Допустим, ты – во что я искренне верю – не сумасшедший, – Гарри кивнул, его такая идея устраивала. – А если ты не сумасшедший, то голосу должно быть и другое объяснение.

                – Например? – спросил Гарри, выпрямляясь в кресле.

                – Ты сказал, что только ты его слышишь?

                – Да, – подтвердил Гарри. – Я его впервые услышал, когда ждал Адриана с отработки у Локхарта, – потирая глаза, пояснил Гарри. – Я думал, что, наверное, Адриану потребуется увидеть дружеское лицо, после стольких-то часов в одном помещении наедине с Локхартом, отвечая на его почту, но отработка невероятно затянулась, и я задремал на полу. Когда я услышал голос, я решил, что это привидение шалит, а может, Пивз.

                – Довольно разумно, – согласился Северус.

                – Во второй раз это случилось, когда окаменела миссис Норрис. Адриан, Рон и Гермиона умудрились получить приглашение на празднование смертенин Почти Безголового Ника, еды там не было, а я, в общем, бросил их и пошел праздновать Хэллоуин; я решил попросить домовых эльфов что-нибудь для них приготовить и отнести в гостиную, и тут услышал голос, который двигался в сторону Большого Зала, говоривший, что хочет убивать; только я успел прочитать сообщение на стене, как появился Адриан; я спрятался за гобеленом и, когда праздник закончился, смешался с учениками.

                – И почему ты мне об этом еще тогда не сказал? – непонимающе спросил Северус.

                – Я хотел, но подумал... Просто, я не хотел заводить такой разговор до того, как найду объяснение получше, чем то, что начинаю сходить с ума.

                Гарри выглядел пристыженным, признаваясь в причинах, по которым его избегал; конечно, со стороны Гарри было глупо думать, что я мог поверить в его сумасшествие, подумал Северус.

                – Ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно, верно? – спросил мастер зелий.

                – Угу.

                – И я хочу, чтобы ты так и делал; даже если речь идет о неположенных голосах, которые ты слышишь. – Он обдумал свои слова и уточнил: – Особенно если речь идет о голосах, которые ты слышишь.

                – Как ты... – сглотнул Гарри. – Как ты думаешь, если бы я раньше тебе сказал, Колин бы не...

                – Нет, не надо взваливать на себя вину еще и за это, – остановил его Северус. – Мы понятия не имеем, что стоит за этими нападениям и кто является Наследником. Ну, может, Дамблдор и знает, но даже он ничего не смог сделать, чтобы предотвратить последнее нападение.

                Гарри кивнул, хотя полностью убедить его явно не удалось.

                – В общем, в третий раз я его услышал сегодня; я преследовал его всю дорогу до того места, где нашел Колина. Но я как раз собирался тебе все рассказать. После того, как прошлой ночью появился Добби...

                – Добби? – озадаченно переспросил Северус.

                – Домовой эльф, он приходил вчера ночью к моему брату... – объяснил Гарри и рассказал то, что услышал.

                Мастер зелий устало потер глаза; откуда домовой эльф мог знать, что должно случиться в Хогвартсе, до того, как это произошло? Откуда эльф знал о нападениях? И если эльф Добби знал, почему он предупредил Адриана, а не директора?

                – Давай-ка по порядку, пока _я_ с ума не сошел, – предложил Северус.

                – Хорошо.

                – Прежде всего, обещай, что всегда будешь ко мне приходить, когда тебя что-то беспокоит; я считаю, что выслушивать тебя и помогать всем, чем смогу – это моя работа.

                Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Я обещаю, папа.

                Северус улыбнулся в ответ.

                – Теперь вернемся к этому голосу; считаю, мы можем с уверенностью заявить, что он не является плодом твоего воображения, – решил Северус. – Он уже дважды привел тебя к месту нападения.

                – Так ты думаешь, что голос связан с нападениями? – спросил Гарри.

                – Признай, ты уже и сам об этом думал, хотя бы мимолетно, – отозвался Северус, выгнув бровь.

                Гарри кивнул; он об этом подумывал, но только после второго нападения. В конце концов, когда он впервые услышал голос, никто не окаменел.

                – После сегодняшней ночи – да.

                – А если это не плод воображения, то оно реально. И если оно реально, то почему ты единственный его слышишь? – спросил Северус, и оба погрузились в задумчивое молчание.

                Гарри сосредоточился, насколько был способен при такой усталости. Что так отличало его от остальной части нынешних обитателей замка, из-за чего он мог слышать голоса? Ну, он же _все-таки_ алхимик, подумал Гарри, но слышать голоса – как и в большинстве магических искусств, за исключением разве что Прорицаний, – среди алхимиков, как правило, тоже не одобрялось. От следующего предположения его глаза расширились: с одной стороны, это имело смысл, ведь, по сути, у него _есть_ способность, позволяющая ему слышать голоса, которые другие не слышат, а с другой, это все равно не имело смыла. Зачем змее нападать на магглорожденных учеников?

                – Сев? – осторожно окликнул Гарри.

                – Есть идеи?

                – Всего одна.

                – И какая же? – подтолкнул его мастер зелий.

                – Может, я слышу голоса, потому что я змееуст?

                Северус приподнял бровь, обдумывая предположение зеленоглазого мальчика. Потому что, хоть и да, это наиболее жизнеспособное объяснение – во всем, что касается Салазара Слизерина, всегда есть змеи, – оно не предвещало ничего хорошо.

                – Скорее всего, так и есть, – задумчиво кивнув, согласился мастер зелий. – Но не уверен, что это к лучшему.

                – Тебя бы больше устроило, что у меня крыша поехала? – чуть усмехнувшись, спросил Гарри.

                – Нет. Точно нет, – все еще обеспокоенно отозвался мастер зелий. – Тем не менее, ты же понимаешь, что если ты действительно слышал змею – и как она вообще может быть связана с вроде бы находящимся в Хогвартсе Наследником Слизерина? – то это кровожадная змея с сильным предубеждением против магглорожденных и с возможностью их парализовывать. И ей как-то удается незаметно пробираться по замку, следуя указке какого-то предполагаемого Наследника.

                Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла.

                – В чем-то ты прав, – признал он. – Но вот чего я не понимаю, – заговорил Гарри после долгой паузы, – что за змея могла такое сотворить? Какие виды могут обращать в камень?

                – Вот, Гарри, хороший вопрос, – согласился Северус, составляя в уме список возможностей всех видов змей, какие он знал. Многие ядовиты, у части есть разнообразные магические способности, и многие – как магические, так и нет – могут убить. Но окаменить? – Вот только, боюсь, ответа я не знаю, – со вздохом подытожил мастер зелий. Он уже чувствовал приближение нешуточной головной боли.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Одно из десяти самых распространенных нарушений в Квиддиче, получившее название «захвост» (англ. blagging).


	30. Недозволенное зелье и странный дневник

                Гарри злился; по правде сказать, происходящее случалось не впервые, но с каждым разом вызывало все большую досаду. Адриан снова шептался с Роном и Гермионой, их тихие голоса не могли оставить факт разговора незамеченным, чего они вообще-то пытались добиться. Не то чтобы Гарри был против, чтобы у Адриана водились свои секреты и своя собственная жизнь; с его стороны иметь что-то против было бы по меньшей мере лицемерно, учитывая сколько тайн хранил он сам. Но они же _все-таки_ близнецы. И зеленоглазый мальчик считал, что, храня свои секреты, он тем самым защищает своего брата; если бы их разглашение не подвергало его брата непосредственной опасности, он бы все ему рассказал. Но происходящее у Адриана не было вопросом жизни и смерти; скорее, они вместе с Роном и Гермионой собирались устроить какую-то шалость, а он сам, в очередной раз, оказался исключен из их тесного круга.

                Поэтому он лишь посматривал из-за своего учебника по Чарам, как они переговаривались и что-то чертили, не замечая, что он за ними наблюдает. Но при этом остальная часть гостиной, похоже, не обращала на их заговорщицкие шушуканья никакого внимания; коллеги-гриффиндорцы были сейчас слишком поглощены очередной великой пиротехнической демонстрацией близнецов Уизли, чтобы что-то замечать, поэтому у золотого трио – как ученики прозвали Адриана, Рона и Гермиону – не было причин считать, что за ними наблюдают. Гарри вздохнул и вновь попытался сосредоточиться на своем учебнике; это были Чары, на этот раз по-настоящему, просто не для второго курса. Хотя любой, кто посмотрит, что он там читает, не заметит, что он учит программу шестого курса.

                Однако его внимание они привлекли, как обычно и бывало, когда его брат замышлял что-то такое, что могло оказаться опасным для его собственного здоровья, но дело не только в этом. С тех пор как Северус и Гарри поняли, что за нападениями стояла змея, прошел беспокойный месяц; какой именно вид, оставалось непонятно, Северус находился на грани нервного срыва и выглядел готовым убивать, перечитывая все книги, какие смог найти на эту тему. Сам Гарри делил свое время между попытками выяснить, что замышляет его брат, и учебой; мастер зелий призвал его продолжать учиться, напоминая, что отставание от графика только помешает ему разобраться со змеей, когда придет время.

                Северус, конечно, не собирался позволять ему справляться с чудовищем Слизерина в одиночку – скорее, вообще не желал, чтобы он приближался к твари и на десять миль, как понял Гарри, – но старался изо всех сил, чтобы зеленоглазый волшебник не зациклился на этой проблеме. Гарри, со своей стороны, пытался занять свое свободное время чем-то кроме змеи, поскольку и сам зашел в тупик; так что он читал про алхимию, чары, проклятия, зелья, руны и даже про свое анимагическое превращение...

                – ...ты уверена, что у нас есть все нужное? – спросил Рон в другом конце помещения.

                И к слову об анимагическом превращении, подумал зеленоглазый волшебник, если честно, ему не полагалось слышать Рона с такого расстояния; рыжий вообще-то шептал. Он и прежде замечал подобное, и более внимательное изучение некоторых старых пергаментов из коллекции Николаса, которые Северус контрабандой пронес в замок, подтвердило его подозрения; похоже, что как только анимагическое превращение успешно завершено, элементы человеческой и животной форм начинают влиять друг на друга. Как правило, это сильнейшая или одна из сильнейших особенностей каждой формы, так что Северус и Гарри получили некоторое улучшение слуха, одной из самых сильных черт волка. Это также объясняло, как догадывался зеленоглазый мальчик, почему их с Северусом волчьи формы были черными как смоль – все из-за их волос. И эта теория определенно оправдывала некоторые черты характера Сириуса.

                – Все уже готово; не беспокойся, Рон, – заверила его Гермиона, а затем они возобновили разговор, перешептываясь слишком тихо даже для Гарриного слуха, все-таки в переполненной гостиной было слишком шумно, несмотря на то, что демонстрация фейерверков уже закончилась.

                Гарри знал достаточно, чтобы понять: спрашивая, все ли у них есть необходимое, Рон имел в виду ингредиенты для зелий. После провального урока зельеварения, где в одном из котлов словно по волшебству оказался Флибустьерский фейерверк и на часть учеников расплескался Раздувающий Раствор, взбешенный Северус обнаружил, что из его личного хранилища пропали некоторые ингредиенты.

                После того как Гарри как-то раз подслушал своего брата, им удалось сложить два и два, и зеленоглазому волшебнику пришлось удерживать Северуса от желания подлить в чашку Адриана немного сыворотки правды, напоминая тому, что опаивать учеников несколько незаконно. И хотя не было никаких твердых доказательств причастности к краже золотого трио, мастер зелий сделал тревожное открытие, что взятые ингредиенты использовались в основном для Оборотного зелья. Гарри все еще отходил от этого открытия.

                – Учишь Чары? – раздался усталый голос Невилла, который рухнул на диван рядом с другом с учебником по ЗоТИ – ладно, с одним из них – в руке и с выражением безнадежности на лице.

                – Да, – спокойно отозвался Гарри, сочувствующе улыбнувшись своему другу.

                – Клянусь, если я прочитаю еще хоть строчку о том, какой Локхарт великолепный, я прокляну его при первом удобном случае!

                – Так держать! – воскликнул Гарри, поздравляя Невилла, который сам несколько опешил от собственного заявления.

                – Клянусь, от книг Локхарта у меня уже крыша едет.

                Ну, по крайней мере тебе не приходится разбираться с голосом неизвестной кровожадной змеи, Нев, устало подумал Гарри.

                – Если честно, я думаю, что твой здравый смысл восстает против писанины Локхарта, – отозвался Гарри. Приятно видеть, что Невилл не смущается высказываться, пусть даже только в его компании, решил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Учитывая Квиррелла и Локхарта, не удивительно, что я не смогу наложить хорошее защитное заклинание, даже ради спасения собственной жизни! – самоуничижительно проговорил кареглазый мальчик.

                Гарри на несколько секунд над этим задумался; приближается война, она грянет в ближайшем будущем, и он не знал, когда именно: может быть, через десять лет, может быть, через месяц. Что тогда будет с Невиллом? От этой мысли он вздрогнул; мозги резко заработали.

                – Слушай, Нев, – начал Гарри, подбирая с ближайшего стола, на котором лежало законченное эссе по Трансфигурации, запасной свиток, окунул перо в чернила и написал названия нескольких книг, которые он уже читал и которые помогли ему с основами колдовства; он сознавал, что, если Невилл хочет стать лучше – а он знал, что его друг не только хочет этого, но и стремился к этому, – то ему следует начать с основ. – Вот несколько книг, которые мне очень помогли, – сказал Гарри и передал Невиллу небольшой список. – Ты можешь начать с этих, их можно взять в библиотеке, а затем продолжить по обычной учебной программе нашего курса. Когда ты их прочитаешь, я помогу тебе с практикой. Как тебе?

                Невилл только неверяще переводил взгляд со списка в своих руках на Гарри.

                – Ты серьезно?

                – Я бы не стал предлагать помощь, если бы этого не хотел, – с улыбкой заверил его Гарри. – Для того друзья и нужны, верно?

                Невилл, засияв ответной улыбкой, прослезился.

                – Для того друзья и нужны! – ответил он, и Гарри усмехнулся смене ролей. Он не мог дождаться Рождества; Невилл обалдеет от своего подарка. Он несколько месяцев мучился этой идеей, и Северус был весьма рад ему помочь.

                Ну, Северус вообще был очень рад, что Гарри, наконец, нашел себе друга своего возраста, и полностью одобрил выбор зеленоглазого волшебника; Невилл Лонгботтом – робкий мальчик, сказал он, но только из-за своего воспитания. У него есть потенциал, уверял Северус, и уже с радостью согласился помочь организовать то, что Гарри хотел. Что в последние несколько недель оказалось для Северуса единственным поводом для радости. Из-за всего, что занимало его мысли, он был на пороге срыва.

                Так что для Гарри не стало неожиданностью, что мастер зелий решил немного спустить накопившееся раздражение, поиздевавшись над Локхартом. Зеленоглазый волшебник все равно не стал бы возражать; напыжившийся идиот умудрился организовать Дуэльный Клуб и превратить его в балаган, так что Северус в общем-то добровольно согласился ему помочь, просто ради шанса хорошенько того проклясть. Гарри был одним из тех учеников, которые аплодировали, когда зельевар умелым _Экспеллиармусом_ отшвырнул Локхарта в другой конец зала. Даже этот щеголь понял, что у них разные весовые категории, и поспешил разделить учеников по парам для небольшой практики.

                Адриану выпало дуэлировать с Роном, Гарри занял свое место напротив Невилла, и тут его брат услышал, как Драко в другом конце зала над ним насмехается; увидев, что соревнование превращается в настоящую дуэль, Локхарт закричал им, что они должны только разоружить своего противника. Блондинчик же дошел до того, что использовал несколько продвинутых заклинаний, которые были неприемлемы в дуэлях между несовершеннолетними и могли нанести серьезный вред, сражайся он не с Адрианом. Одно из отскочивших от защитных чар Адриана заклинаний чуть не угодило в лицо Джастину Финч-Флетчли, отчего несчастный мальчик рухнул в обморок, чисто от шока.

                И пока Гарри и Северус безуспешно пытались найти злоумышленника или вид совершающей нападения змеи, на следующий день после инцидента во время Дуэльного Клуба Джастин был найден окаменевшим, избежав неприятностей от проклятия Драко только для того, чтобы подвергнуться нападению ручного чудовища Слизерина. И знаете, что еще хуже? Рядом с ним парил окаменевший Почти Безголовый Ник.

                – Как, черт побери, можно окаменить _привидение_? – яростно восклицал Гарри тем вечером в кабинете Северуса.

                Мастер зелий был настолько озабочен происшествием, что даже не одернул зеленоглазого волшебника за такое высказывание. И хуже всего, что жертву обнаружил Адриан, а на Адриана наткнулся Пивз; по школе вновь разлетелись слухи, а полтергейст подливал масла в огонь, пока все не начали подозревать, что Наследником Слизерина является сам Адриан. Это, казалось, только подстегнуло его брата закончить то, что он запланировал со своими друзьями, и Гарри хотелось биться головой о стену.

                И вот осталось всего несколько дней до рождественских каникул, на которые они снова решили остаться в замке. Почти все каникулы их родители будут заняты, и хотя за день до Рождества близнецы Поттеры собирались воспользоваться дымолетной сетью, все же большую часть каникул они проведут в Хогвартсе. Похоже, это очень даже устраивало Адриана, но только не Гарри, который кроме того, что боялся, что планы его брата обернутся катастрофой, еще и до смерти хотел поработать над своей последней конструкцией; все эти бессонные ночи и постоянное беспокойство вылились в несколько очень перспективных полночных чертежей проектируемых метел.

                – Учишь Чары? – спросил Фред, шлепнувшись на диван рядом с Гарри и вырвав мальчика из его размышлений.

                – Ага, – лаконично ответил Гарри, закрывая книгу, и подвинулся, освобождая место еще и для Джорджа.

                – Ну и ну, приятель! Ты что, только этим и занимаешься? – спросил Джордж, вскидывая бровь.

                Похоже, они настроены гораздо серьезнее обычного, понял Гарри, и не мог не задуматься, с чего бы это. Письмо в руке Фреда, в котором он мог различить только почерк их матери, давало часть ответа; а тот факт, что близнецы снова получили отработку, взорвав несколько дней назад Мерлин знает что, добавлял оставшуюся.

                – Проблемы дома? – спокойно спросил он, и эти двое переглянулись.

                – Догадливый, да? – вздохнув, спросил Джордж.

                Что бы ни было в этом письме, все должно быть очень плохо.

                – Мне уже говорили, – кивнув, согласился Гарри. – Значит, я прав?

                – Да, – подтвердил Фред. – Мама узнала о нашей последней отработке и...

                – Я понял, – заверил его Гарри.

                – Вот в этом я не уверен, – отозвался Джордж, переглянувшись со своим братом.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник присмотрелся к ним повнимательнее.

                – С чего бы? Не может же ваша мать _настолько_ злиться...

                – Не в том дело, приятель. Просто...

                – ...все знают, что ты какой-то перебежчик от Равенкло, присоединившийся к Гриффиндору только ради лучшей квиддичной команды, – закончил за брата Фред таким голосом, словно это было общеизвестным фактом.

                – Что? – растерянно переспросил Гарри. – Никто так обо мне не думает! Ведь верно?

                Гостиная вдруг показалась ему несколько меньше обычного.

                – Думают-думают; даже Флитвик так однажды сказал.

                Глаза Гарри расширились от такой идеи.

                – Профессор Флитвик думает, что я перебежчик от Равенкло?

                – Нет, но он сказал, что тебе _следовало_ поступать на Равенкло и... знаешь что? Дело именно в том, что ты туда не поступил.

                Зеленоглазый мальчик решил согласиться; все равно он не понимал, о чем речь.

                – Похоже, я чего-то не догоняю.

                – Фред хотел сказать, – пояснил Джордж, – что ты первый на своем курсе, к тому же ловец Гриффиндора. Мама говорила с Ремом, который сказал ей что-то насчет подписки на журнал, которую он подарил тебе на прошлое Рождество, и она стала сравнивать... – пробормотал он чуть слышно.

                Гарри грустно улыбнулся.

                – Знаете, моя мать делает то же самое.

                Внимание близнецов мгновенно переключилось с мрачного разглядывания ковра на него.

                – Серьезно? – хором спросили они, и на него уставились две одинаково непонимающие пары голубых глаз.

                – Неосознанно, думаю, но она так делает, – заверил их Гарри, пожимая плечами. – Просто моя мама... она не станет писать такого в письме, но я иногда замечаю такое, когда мы с Адрианом находимся с ней в одной комнате. В моем случае это всякие мелочи, но я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

                Фред и Джордж теперь смотрели на Гарри немного по-другому, словно никогда раньше его не видели, словно обнаружили в нем нечто, чего обнаружить никак не ожидали. А Гарри, со своей стороны, понял, что близнецы – это не только проказы и шалости.

                – Может быть, ты все-таки и _правда_ понимаешь, – признал Фред, украдкой косясь в сторону Адриана.

                – Ну, по крайней мере, тебе не тычут этим сравнением в лицо, – добавил Джордж.

                – На сей раз все из-за отработки? – с любопытством спросил Гарри.

                – Не только, – признался Джордж.

                – В следующем году у нас СОВы, и мама захотела узнать, что мы думаем делать после школы, – объяснил Фред. – Она надеялась, что мы захотим работать в Министерстве, мы сказали нет, и с тех пор все пошло под откос.

                – Понятно. А чем вы хотите заняться после школы?

                – Мы думаем открыть в Косом Переулке собственный магазин, – после небольшой паузы признался Джордж. – Магазин приколов, как Зонко.

                – Уж вы-то с этим точно справитесь, – улыбнулся Гарри; он вполне мог себе представить, что из этого выйдет через несколько лет.

                – Вот бы и мама так думала, – сказал Джордж, смотря при этом на письмо в руках Фреда.

                – Ну, это не так важно, как кажется сейчас, – решил Гарри. – Вы не обязаны выбирать свое будущее, основываясь на ожиданиях окружающих. Это же _ваше_ будущее, в конце-то концов.

                – Да, но...

                – Посмотрите на это с другой стороны, – перебил Фреда зеленоглазый волшебник. – Если вы будете строить карьеру, которая вам на самом деле безразлична, вы в конечном итоге станете несчастными или по крайней мере вечно будете задаваться вопросом, что бы вышло, если бы вы последовали за своей мечтой. Думаете, ваша мать этого хочет?

                – Нет... – пробормотали они оба.

                – Именно. Если вы попробуете посмотреть на это с ее точки зрения, думаю, вы поймете, что она просто боится; ваша мать понимает, что легче всего просто служить в Министерстве. Это даст вам постоянную работу и доход, который позволит вам поддерживать комфортный уровень жизни. Думаю, начинать свой собственный бизнес гораздо рискованнее. Но если вы действительно этого хотите и будете всерьез над этим работать, со временем она отступится, не волнуйтесь, – сказал Гарри, пытаясь успокоить близнецов.

                – Наш маленький Гарричка внезапно взял и повзрослел! – с ухмылкой воскликнул Фред, в его глазах наконец снова вспыхнули искры.

                – А еще стал таким умным! – добавил Джордж.

                – Таким умным, что сам не всегда понимаю, что говорю, – серьезно сообщил Гарри, вызвав приступ хихиканья. – Но серьезно, если вы действительно хотите открыть магазин, то дерзайте. Я бы, например, вложился в такое предприятие.

                – Мы можем поймать тебя на слове, Поттер! – пригрозил Джордж.

                – Так ты предпочитаешь следовать нашим путем, а не стремишься стать идеальным старостой, как все ждут? – спросил Фред.

                – Идеальный староста? Мерлин упаси! – воскликнул Гарри в притворном ужасе.

                – Тогда чего же нам от тебя ожидать? Может быть, достижений в Квиддиче?

                Гарри коротко усмехнулся.

                – Квиддич, говорите? – переспросил он, подумав о наполовину готовых чертежах гоночных метел в своем сундуке. – А это мысль.

                – Я приятно удивлен, мой дорогой мальчик! – объявил Фред, прекрасно пародируя Дамблдора.

                – В восторге, я бы сказал! В экстазе! – добавил Джордж, подражая Перси и пожимая Гарри руку для пущей достоверности.

                – Только не говорите, что вас это удивляет. Я уже перебежчик Равенкло, по вашим же словам; что мешает мне быть настоящим джокером? – с ухмылкой уточнил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Насколько _мы_ видим – ничего! – воскликнули оба близнеца.

                Дальнейший остаток вечера прошел весьма приятно; Гарри решил с этих пор общаться с близнецами почаще. В них определенно было нечто большее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и ему хотелось быть поближе к этому нечто.

                Неделя подошла к концу, и большая часть учеников разъехалась по домам на зимние каникулы. Гермиона, Уизли, Невилл, который отпросился у своей бабушки остаться – и не посещать великое семейное сборище, ссылаясь на учебную необходимость – и Поттеры остались практически единственными гриффиндорцами, и даже Гарри с Адрианом уедут накануне Рождества на денек, потому что потом их родители отбудут на неделю и вернутся только после новогодней ночи. Гарри подумал, что, возможно, ему только показалось, но между Лили и Джеймсом появилось какое-то напряжение, которого не было раньше. Вернувшись в замок ранним рождественским утром, он списал все на свое разыгравшееся воображение.

                Обменявшись подарками и хорошенько посмеявшись над свежезачарованным – проделка близнецов Уизли – Персиным значком старосты факультета, на котором теперь было написано «Дурачина», зеленоглазый близнец Поттер направился в подземелья к кабинету Северуса. Его брат со своими друзьями все утро были как на иголках, но это же _как-никак_ Рождество, и к тому же, единственным интересным фактом, какой Гарри узнал от своего брата, стало то, что, когда после обнаружения Джастина и Ника тот был в кабинете Дамблдора, Фоукс переродился.

                Так что, решив насладиться Рождеством, Гарри сказал Невиллу, что еще не отдал ему настоящий подарок и предложил через час встретиться в Большом Зале; теперь у него образовалось достаточно времени, чтобы спуститься в подземелья и обменяться подарками с Северусом, прежде чем повести Невилла за рождественским сюрпризом.

                – Веселого Рождества, Гарри! – воскликнул мастер зелий, когда упомянутый мальчик вошел в его кабинет.

                Он был рад видеть Гарри, и оттого на его лице сразу же расцвела улыбка. Северус достал для него несколько свежесрезанных ясеневых ветвей, идеально подходящих для проектируемой им метлы, профессиональный комплект метлодела – все прототипы делались с применением таких вот инструментов, как он объяснил, едва Гарри осознал, что эти инструменты были сделаны из чистого серебра – и свиток, который он предпочел отдать попозже, просто ради интереса.

                Гарри, в свою очередь, презентовал ему три больших тома о зельях, аккуратно завернутых в темно-зеленую бумагу и озаглавленных _Scinncræft DrenceBréowan_ *, т.е. _Искусство Зельеварения_ ; книги были в обложках из лучшей темно-коричневой кожи с серебряными завитушками на корешках. Северус с детским волнением открыл первую. От обнаруженного у него отвалилась челюсть.

                – Где ты нашел эти тексты? – спросил он, пробегая глазами по списку редких или забытых рецептов и зелий.

                – Я попросил Минни заглянуть в мой сейф и найти в коллекции Николаса что-нибудь на тему редких зелий; по большей части, вышла куча свитков и пергаментов разной степени ветхости, но я несколько раз просил ее принести в школу те, которые посчитал наиболее интересными, потому что летом не все успел. Я особо не вчитывался, но постарался их каталогизировать и сделать четкие копии с оригиналов. Там по названиям и кратким описаниям, я думаю, у меня получилось вполне понятная классификация, – пожав плечами, сообщил Гарри, все еще не отрывая глаз от тонкого серебряного инструмента из своего рабочего набора. Он чуть не выронил этот инструмент, когда Северус сжал его в объятьях.

                – Тебе просто необходимо каждый раз меня удивлять, верно? – со смехом спросил мастер зелий.

                – Стараюсь, – придушенно отозвался Гарри. – Я так понял, тебе твой подарок понравился.

                – Думаешь? – спросил мастер зелий с широкой улыбкой. – Да я от него в восторге!

                Он осторожно переворачивал страницы, и его улыбка становилась все шире; в существование некоторых включенных туда зелий он даже поверить не мог.

                – Ну и хорошо, – выдохнув, заключил Гарри.

                – Нет, Гарри: это прекрасно. – Северус закрыл книгу и осторожно положил ее на стол. – Люблю тебя, малыш.

                – Тоже тебя люблю, папа, – ответил зеленоглазый мальчик. – А теперь, о том свитке.

                – А, свиток, – отозвался Северус, поднимая со стола упомянутый пергамент. Его улыбка стала еще шире, когда он передал старый пергамент Гарри. – Я немного почитал ту книгу, которую подарил тебе на прошлое Рождество, которая про анимагическое превращение, и вот до чего я додумался.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник развернул пергамент и начал читать; с каждым прочитанным словом его глаза становились все больше и больше.

                – Это правда? – спросил он, посмотрев на самодовольного мастера зелий.

                – Насколько возможно.

                – Множественные анимагические формы? – прошептал Гарри, слегка сжав свиток в руках, на лицо выползла потрясенная улыбка, а глаза взволнованно заблестели.

                – Да.

                – Но как? – спросил мальчик, почти подпрыгивая на месте.

                – Все не так просто, – пояснил Северус, забирая пергамент у Гарри из рук, пока мальчик его не порвал. – Первая форма инстинктивна; она связана с магическим ядром, анимагическое превращение вызвано скорее неотъемлемым выражением силы, которое зависит в основном от характера.

                – Но если принимаемая форма предопределена, как можно пробудить вторую? – спросил Гарри, который не успел полностью прочитать текст на пергаменте, поторопившись убедиться, что это действительно возможно.

                – Завершая первое превращение, ты, технически, учишься направлять тот тип магии, который необходим, чтобы стать анимагом. Тут превратиться в животное не составляет труда, потому что ты _чувствуешь_ , как все должно идти. А вот второе превращение – совершенно другое дело, – объяснил мастер зелий с той живостью, какую Гарри хотел бы видеть свободно используемой и на уроках.

                – Это как?

                – Сказать довольно просто, а вот сделать гораздо труднее, – продолжил Северус. – На этот раз ты уже можешь изменять свое тело, ты понимаешь, как это работает, но при этом нужно мысленно представлять форму, о которой ты знаешь, как в нее измениться.

                – Так что, нужно только представить вторую форму и...

                – Боюсь, все не так просто, – перебил его Северус. – Как я уже сказал, первая форма естественна: ты только представляешь себе, как твое тело изменяется, и тебе не приходится думать о том, какими должны быть мышцы, кости и артерии, потому что твое тело уже знает, что делать; тебе всего лишь нужно сосредоточиться на освоении магической способности, чтобы все получилось.

                Гарри, наконец, понял, о чем говорил Северус; он никогда раньше не задумывался, как он превращается в волка, не зная, как тело волка вообще устроено.

                – Как тогда второе превращение вообще возможно?

                – Поскольку твой разум не знает, как это сделать, ты просто должен это выучить, – с ухмылкой объяснил Северус.

                – И ты имеешь в виду...

                – Выбрать животное и изучить его: его анатомию, как в нем все двигается и взаимодействует, как оно питается, как оно дышит – все, полностью, – поведал мастер зелий. – Когда ты узнаешь, каким должен быть конечный результат, твоя магия позаботится об остальном.

                Гарри в ужасе уставился на Северуса.

                – А почему я никогда раньше об этом не слышал? – спросил зеленоглазый мальчик, хотя на самом деле его это не волновало, он был больше заинтересован в том, чтобы поскорее начать работать над вторым превращением.

                – Ну, я предполагаю, что некогда эта информация была известна, но в XVII веке анимагия была признана незаконной – а за последующее столетие большинство старых манускриптов на эту тему уничтожили, – да и сейчас ее стараются контролировать. И, разумеется, чтобы стать анимагом, нужно быть сильным волшебником или получить огромную помощь; второе превращение требует еще большего: нужны самоотверженность и месяцы, может, даже годы учебы, – подвел итог Северус. – Плюс, что-то мне кажется, что книга, которую я нашел в библиотеке моей семьи, одна из тех, которые, предположительно, были уничтожены Министерским Указом три века назад.

                – Иногда Министерство можно _только_ ненавидеть, – пробормотал Гарри, задумчиво глядя на пергамент; он уже пытался придумать, в какое животное хочет превращаться. – Ты знаешь, я всегда любил летать, – мимоходом обронил мальчик, и Северус, ухмыльнувшись, кивнул.

                – Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – отозвался тот, и они принялись обсуждать данный вопрос.

                Под это обсуждение время пролетело незаметно, и обратно в Большой Зал, чтобы привести Невилла, Гарри пришлось бежать, к большому развлечению мастера зелий. Тяжело дышащий, но очень взбудораженный Гарри нагнал своего друга, когда тот спускался по лестнице.

                – Я... Привет, Нев... иди за мной! – и он развернулся, снова бросаясь в подземелья, но Невилл со смехом остановил его, положив руку ему на плечо.

                – Почему бы тебе сначала не попробовать отдышаться? – предложил мальчик, скептически глядя на своего друга.

                – Хорошая идея, – признал Гарри, ухмыльнувшись в ответ.

                – Итак, – спросил Невилл, пока зеленоглазый волшебник пытался перевести дух, – есть ли у меня шансы получить хотя бы намек на то, куда ты меня тащишь?

                Мальчик поигрывал пурпурным бантом на чем-то, что, скорее всего, было приготовленным им для Гарри подарком. Это была маленькая коробочка в дорого выглядевшей золотой оберточной бумаге, и она определенно пробуждала Гаррино любопытство.

                – Не-а, – легкомысленно отозвался Гарри, и тут же посерьезнел: он знал, насколько Невилл боится Северуса. – Просто доверься мне, хорошо?

                Невилл тоже подобрался и кивнул:

                – Конечно.

                Гарри снова улыбнулся и пошел, жестом позвав Невилла за собой.

                – Гарри? – окликнул его друг, с недоумением глядя в том направлении, куда его вел брюнет. – Почему мы идем в подземелья?

                – Увидишь! – весело ответил мальчик. – Тебе твой подарок понравится, обещаю!

                К тому времени, как они дошли до дверей Северуса, Невилл побледнел и уже немного дрожал.

                – Гарри? – тихо спросил он, глядя на своего друга полными ужаса глазами.

                – Нев, тут нет ничего страшного.

                – Но это кабинет профессора Снейпа! – пожаловался мальчик. – Что, если он нас тут поймает?

                – Для начала, он нас ждет.

                При этих словах Невилл стал пепельно-серым и отступил на шаг назад, его колени дрожали.

                – Что? – переспросил он приглушенным голосом.

                – Так и есть, – запросто подтвердил Гарри. – И самое главное, Нев, практически профессор Снейп меня и вырастил.

                Тут вся дрожь утихла, стремительно сменившись недоумением.

                – Он что?

                – Именно так, – заверил его Гарри, радуясь, что наконец-то можно свободно поделиться с кем-то этой информацией. – Мои родители... Ну, они всегда заняты Адрианом, а Сев старый друг моей матери, – Северус всегда яростно отрицал эту дружбу, и Гарри никогда при нем подобного не говорил. Так что Гарри просто радостно старался представить для Невилла все в лучшем свете – насколько это вообще было возможно. – И он не так плох, как все думают. Он очень даже не плох!

                Преуменьшение века.

                – Но... – похоже, Невилл оказался несколько не в состоянии осознать идею приятного Северуса Снейпа.

                – Ну, как я уже сказал, он меня вырастил, – с улыбкой напомнил ему Гарри. – А я-то в порядке, верно? – Невилл кивнул. – Просто попытайся, Нев! Сам увидишь! Он даже помог с подарком!

                – Правда? – спросил мальчик, не в силах в это поверить.

                – Ага! – заверил его Гарри.

                Невилл, по-видимому, обдумал все услышанное, прежде чем принять решение. Он кивнул, в основном сам себе, и просто сказал:

                – Тогда хорошо.

                – Спасибо, Нев! – сказал Гарри и, подмигнув, постучался в дверь.

                – А ты в курсе, что назвал его _Севом_? – запоздало спросил Невилл, и тут упомянутый мастер зелий открыл дверь.

                – Добрый вечер, мистер Лонгботтом, – тихо сказал тот, стараясь не пугать мальчика. К его чести, Невилл выглядел скорее растерянным, чем напуганным. – И Веселого Рождества, – добавил Северус, вгоняя мальчика в ступор.

                – Веселого Рождества, профессор, – пожелал тот в ответ, проходя в кабинет.

                Северус, закрывая дверь, подмигнул Гарри; мальчик тоже наслаждался всем происходящим. Сейчас они были настолько близки к самим себе, насколько это возможно, не избавляясь от маскировки, которую носили последние несколько лет.

                – Что ж, готов к подарку? – спросил мастер зелий у Невилла, который в ответ густо покраснел.

                – Да, наверное, – пробормотал он, и Северус, мягко улыбнувшись, подошел к столу, чтобы кое-что вытащить из одного из ящиков, а Невилл смотрел ему вслед, задумавшись, правда ли мастер зелий улыбнулся или это просто какая-то игра света, падающего со стороны освещенного камином угла комнаты. К слову об этом камине...

                – Готов, Нев? – спросил Гарри, когда Северус бросил в огонь горсть летучего пороха.

                – Мы уходим из Хогвартса? – спросил мальчик, скорее из удивления, чем из паники.

                – Боюсь, твой подарок из тех, которые нужно выбирать лично, – загадочно ответил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – И куда мы идем?

                Вместо ответа Гарри кивнул в сторону Северуса, который ступил в зеленое пламя и четко произнес:

                – Косой Переулок! – и исчез во вспышке магического огня.

                – Зачем я вам в Косом Переулке? А нам вообще можно покидать замок? – спросил Невилл, когда Гарри подтолкнул его к камину.

                – Ну, технически, разрешение на использование дымолетной сети без согласования с Дамблдором есть только у Сева, – ухмыльнулся он Невиллу, который как раз вошел в камин. – Если кто-нибудь спросит, мы играли в снежки на берегу озера.

                Он протянул Невиллу горшок с летучим порохом, и тот, с секунду поколебавшись, взял горсть.

                – Косой Переулок! – назвал он и вскоре вышел из камина в Дырявом Котле, где поджидал Северус, а почти сразу за ним появился и Гарри. Северус, уходя, кивнул Тому, и если даже бармену показалось странным, что человек в черном сопровождает двух мальчиков, а не одного, его многолетний опыт подсказал ему не высказываться на этот счет.

                – Пошли! – позвал Гарри Невилла, когда Северус открыл вход в Переулок. – Нам надо кое-куда зайти!

                – Но куда? – спросил мальчик, шокировано наблюдая, как Северус и Гарри обменялись лукавыми взглядами.

                – Гарри сказал мне, – начал мастер зелий, привлекая внимание Невилла, – что ты пользуешься старой отцовской палочкой?

                Глаза мальчика стали большими и круглыми, как галеоны, когда он понял, о чем Северус говорит.

                – Да, все так и есть, – оторопело ответил Невилл.

                – Ну, – с улыбкой начал Гарри, – ты знаешь, что Олливандер открыт в Рождество?

                Ошеломленное выражение лица друга четко показало, что он понятия об этом не имел.

                – Олливандер? – шокировано переспросил Невилл. – Палочка, – произнес он. – Ты хочешь достать мне палочку, – он посмотрел на своего улыбающегося друга, ожидая, что тот скажет, что это всего лишь шутка. Гарри только кивнул.

                – Насколько я знаю, мистер Олливандер делает именно палочки, – подтвердил зеленоглазый волшебник. – Зачем еще я тебя туда могу притащить?

                Всем троим пришлось ненадолго остановиться, потому что Невилл изо всех сил стиснул Гарри в объятьях и явно не собирался его отпускать.

                – Спасибо, Гарри!

                – Поблагодаришь меня, когда получишь собственную палочку; мистер Олливандер ждет.

                Невилл быстро его отпустил и отступил на шаг, стараясь скрыть румянец.

                – Следуйте за мной, джентльмены, – сказал Северус, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

                Несколько мгновений спустя все трое ступили в магазин, где их сразу же встретил сам палочкодел и его голубые глаза. Почувствовав неловкость Невилла, Гарри подмигнул своему другу и подтолкнул его вперед.

                – Мистер Лонгботтом! – поприветствовал Невилла старик. – Профессор Снейп поведал мне о Ваших... весьма своеобразных обстоятельствах. Мне было интересно, почему Вы так и не зашли ко мне за своей первой палочкой! – признался палочкодел, призывая все ту же серебряную рулетку, которую Гарри помнил по своему посещению несколько лет назад. – Я, естественно, подумал, что Вы нашли свою палочку у другого палочкодела, но что Вы вообще не получили свою собственную, молодой человек, такого я никак не ожидал!

                – Я... понимаете, я... – начал было Невилл, не зная, что сказать.

                – Я уже говорил Вам, что у мистера Лонгботтома были личные причины пользоваться палочкой его отца, – сжалившись над мальчиком, подключился к объяснениям Северус. Невилл с трепетом посмотрел на него, а Гарри широко улыбнулся.

                – Да-да, конечно, – рассеянно отозвался мистер Олливандер. – Сейчас это не так важно. Думаю, лучше поздно, чем никогда! – объявил старый волшебник, начиная снимать с Невилла мерки для палочки. – А как у Вас отношения с Вашей палочкой, мистер Поттер? – спросил Олливандер, приступая к поискам подходящих Невиллу палочек.

                – Она отлично работает, – заверил его Гарри, нежно глядя на собственную палочку.

                – Поддерживаете ее в идеальном состоянии, как я вижу!

                – Стараюсь, сэр.

                Палочкодел кивнул, оборачиваясь с несколькими предназначенными для Невилла палочками; серия предпринятых попыток увенчалась дождем желтых и зеленых искр, вылетевших из палочки вишневого дерева.

                – А вот и мы! – провозгласил палочкодел. – Тринадцать дюймов, вишня с волосом единорога! Чуть гибкая и сильная! – радостно кивнул он. – Очень хорошая палочка.

                Невилл счастливо улыбнулся и посмотрел на свою палочку со слезами на глазах. Он беспрестанно благодарил, пока Северус платил за палочку, пока они шли назад к Дырявому Котлу и даже пока Северус покупал им перед отбытием сливочного пива. Когда они, наконец, вернулись в Хогвартс, Невилл засобирался уходить, обещая, что никому не скажет об этой прогулке. На прощание Гарри напомнил ему, что они не должны были покидать замок. Мальчик чуть было не ушел прежде, чем вспомнил, что еще не отдал Гарри его подарок.

                – Это пустяк, на самом деле, – сказал Невилл. – С тем, что ты для меня сделал, даже не сравнить, но...

                В ответ на бормотание своего друга Гарри закатил глаза и развернул свой подарок, чтобы обнаружить там...

                – Карманные часы? – спросил Гарри, его глаза засияли. Это действительно были карманные часы, серебряные, с элегантным бронзовым орнаментом с обеих сторон. – Как ты узнал, что они мне нравятся? – спросил он, обнимая своего друга.

                – Ты всегда такие носишь, так что я догадался... – отступая, пожал плечами Невилл.

                – Ты все правильно угадал! – заверил его зеленоглазый волшебник. – Нев, я тебя обожаю!

                После очередных взаимных пожеланий Веселого Рождества, Невилл отправился в совиную башню, отослать поздравления своей семье, а Гарри задержался, чтобы провести еще немного времени с Северусом. Невилл ушел, оставив счастливого Гарри, и Северус был рад видеть, как мальчик открывается другу. В последовавшем за этим разговоре они вернулись к изучению второй анимагической формы и наиболее вероятным кандидатурам, какие можно было бы выбрать; они оба сошлись на том, что форма важнее всего.

                Несколько часов спустя Гарри покинул кабинет Северуса, пообещав вернуться на следующий день, чтобы начать работать над дизайном своей метлы, его мысли были переполнены разными видами хищных птиц. Он поднялся по лестнице в Гриффиндорскую Башню всего за несколько минут до комендантского часа. На входе его поприветствовали Фред и Джордж, чьи раскрасневшиеся возбужденные лица свидетельствовали об игре в снежки, с которой они, похоже, только что вернулись. Фред подбил его сыграть в подрывного дурака, чем они и занимались, пока на замок опускалась ночь, а скоро к ним присоединился счастливый Невилл, который поздоровался с ними и смеялся каждый раз, когда карты на столе взрывались.

                Около десяти в гостиную вернулся Перси, красный и сердитый, и только тут Гарри понял, чего ему не хватало: он нигде не видел своего брата.

                – Ты в порядке, Гарри? – спросил сидевший на диване Невилл. – Ты побледнел.

                – Простудился, наверное, – немного рассеянно отозвался Гарри. – А никто не знает, где мой брат?

                – Где и наш, видимо, – предположил Фред, оглядывая комнату. – Гермионы тоже нет. А ведь уже комендантский час! – ухмыльнулся Фред, и Гарри вздохнул. Стоило только отвернуться, как они тут же ушли.

                Мужская часть золотого трио вернулась только через час, сообщив, что Гермиона заболела и они отвели ее в лазарет. Они выглядели довольно подавленными, и на следующее утро Северус подтвердил, что если черный мех, острые уши и хвост считать за симптомы нового вида гриппа, то да, Гермиона заболела.

                – Так ты думаешь, они все-таки использовали Оборотное? – спросил Гарри, тщательно придавая форму первой из ясеневых ветвей, которые Северус ему подарил, по-индийски сидя на толстом ковре в кабинете мастера зелий и перенаправляя свою энергию на дело, чтобы не проклясть кого-нибудь.

                – Похоже на то. Но зелье не предусмотрено для превращения в животное, что, похоже, и попыталась сделать мисс Грейнджер. Хотя, скорее всего, это все же был несчастный случай, – подытожил Северус.

                – Тогда, значит, ты думаешь, что у Адриана и Рона оно сработало?

                В какой-то степени он даже впечатлился: Оборотное было одним из самых сложных зелий, а, помимо кражи ингредиентов, Адриану, Рону и Гермионе нужно было как-то достать рецепт.

                – Весьма возможно; даже такие тупицы как Крэбб и Гойл запомнят, как оказались запертыми в кладовке и без обуви. И я думаю, что во время их разговора с Малфоем они пребывали без сознания в этой самой кладовке, – ухмыльнулся себе под нос Северус.

                – Похоже, мой брат с компанией тоже ищут Наследника Слизерина, – предположил Гарри, выбирая из серебряных инструментов скальпель поменьше, чтобы закончить с деталями на рукоятке. – Как думаешь, что они узнали? – спросил Гарри.

                – Возможно, то же, что и я.

                Гарри кивнул. На следующий день после их разговора об услышанной им змее Северус упомянул, что когда-то, пятьдесят лет тому назад, Комнату уже открывали, и тогда вину возложили на Хагрида, за что его отчислили и сломали палочку. Дамблдор, конечно, никогда в это не верил, он нанял Хагрида школьным лесником. И любой, кто когда-либо встречал Хагрида, мог засвидетельствовать, что ему присуща не только любовь к опасным существам – что, вероятно, и было изначальной причиной всех его неприятностей, – но и золотое сердце.

                Северус также выяснил, что в тот раз это происшествие привело к смерти и почти привело к закрытию школы; до сих пор оставалось неясным, кем была умершая девочка – а это была _именно_ девочка, – поскольку Альбус и Минерва, которые были в школе в то время, договорились об этом не распространяться. Но поймал Хагрида староста по имени Т.М. Реддл. Глаза директора, казалось, всегда тускнели при упоминании о том инциденте.

                – А что за персонаж этот Реддл? – спросил Гарри, тщательно взвешивая создаваемую метлу.

                – Единственное, что я смог о нем найти, это что он был старостой, получил награду за арест Хагрида и Медаль за Магическую Многопомощь**, – поделился Северус. – После этого он словно исчез с лица земли. Альбус, как обычно, что-то знает, но не делится, тоже как обычно, могу добавить.

                Гарри кивнул и задумчиво посмотрел на разложенные по полу разнообразные прутья.

                – Он, должно быть, был настоящим мерзавцем, раз обвинил в нападении Хагрида, – решил Гарри, на что Северус согласно хмыкнул. – Береза или дуб?

                – Прошу прощения? – непонимающе переспросил Северус.

                – Извини, я имею в виду для хвоста метлы, – пояснил Гарри.

                – А. Без понятия; это имеет значение?

                – Огромное, поверь мне, – сообщил Гарри, раздумывая над выбором.

                – Тогда положись на интуицию.

                – Значит, береза, – решил Гарри, поднимая несколько прутьев.

                – Ты добился определенных успехов в этом деле, – заметил мастер зелий.

                – Ну, фактически, сама конструкция, как только покончишь с расчетами, это самая легкая часть. Проблемы начинаются при накладывании заклинаний.

                Северус только глаза закатил; естественно, Гарри думал, что конструкция метлы – это легко. Он воспитал гения.

                Первого февраля Гермиона покинула лазарет – мадам Помфри освободила ее на следующий день после того как та перестала откашливать комки шерсти.

                Школа притихла, что понятно при наличии двух окаменевших учеников, мандрагоры прекрасно росли, а Локхарт давненько не творил ничего глупого. Но Гарри не особо заострял на этом внимание. Его интересовала книга. Само по себе не удивительно; необычной была сама книга.

                Она не была чем-то особенным; всего лишь простой дневник, который казался слишком старым, чтобы принадлежать его брату. Но именно его Адриан носил, и именно на нем он, похоже, и сосредоточился в последнее время. Но до четырнадцатого февраля и кошмарного фиаско, которым обернулась валентинная деятельность Локхарта, Гарри не обращал на книгу особого внимания. Адриан тогда получил музыкальную валентинку – Гарри предположил, что это была идея близнецов Уизли, – и это спровоцировало переполох, в результате которого сумка кареглазого близнеца Поттера порвалась и все его книги залило красными чернилами. И хотя Гарри видел, что дневник тоже пострадал от чернил, но, когда Адриан его подобрал, на нем не осталось даже пятнышка.

                Отложив мысли о мести Локхарту в сторону, все равно ему в любой момент можно подлить зелье, сваренное на скорую руку, Гарри сосредоточил свое внимание на дневнике. Но его брат поступил точно так же, и с того вечера никогда не выпускал его из виду, всегда проверяя его на переменах.

                – Раздражает! – воскликнул Гарри однажды вечером за несколько дней до пасхальных каникул.

                Дни летели, а единственное интересное, что он до сих пор сделал, это выбрал себе вторую анимагическую форму. Это был _Falco Peregrinus_ , он же сапсан***; самая быстрая хищная птица в мире, вид, который встречается достаточно часто и не вызывает своим появлением особого интереса. Северус искренне согласился с предложением и закупался всякими сведениями, какие только мог найти об этой птице.

                – А ты не думаешь, что слишком зациклился на этом дневнике? – спросил Северус, переписывая в тетрадь некоторые заметки по своему Волчьелычьему зелью; с каждым днем он был все ближе, до идеального рецепта ему не хватало только стабилизирующего элемента, который он продолжал искать.

                – Как и Адриан.

                – Не предполагал, что это может быть действительно _его_ дневник? – невозмутимо предположил мастер зелий. – Вполне естественно, что он не хочет, чтобы кто-то его прочитал.

                – Адриан не из тех, кто станет вести дневник, – возразил Гарри, рассеянно добавив к составляемому сигилу несколько рун.

                – Кто его знает, Гарри.

                Но зеленоглазый волшебник оказался прав: однажды, вернувшись с квиддичной тренировки, Адриан обнаружил, что его сундук открыт, а дневник исчез. Дневник _Реддла_ – Гарри услышал, как Рон его так назвал.

                – Я слышал это совершенно отчетливо, я клянусь! – воскликнул Гарри.

                – Я тебе верю, Гарри, – отозвался Северус, погрузившийся в размышления, пока юный гриффиндорец расхаживал по его кабинету туда-сюда.

                – Все это время он был там, прямо у меня под носом! – воскликнул мальчик. – И что теперь?

                – Ты же понимаешь, что это значит, верно? – торжественно спросил Северус, пытаясь сформулировать свой ответ. – Кто-то не хочет, чтобы написанное в этом дневнике стало известно.

                – А пароль от гостиной знают только гриффиндорцы.

                – Точно, – согласился мастер зелий.

                Теперь все запуталось еще сильнее.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Как я поняла, это на старом английском, он же англосаксонский или древнегерманский. В разрезе магии, это может иметь смысл, все-таки письменно этот язык начинался как рунический, но потом перешел на латинские буквы с примесью.  
> Scinncræft – магия, колдовство.  
> Drence – напиток.  
> Bréowan – зельевар.  
> В общем, Колдовской Напиток Зельевара.
> 
> ** Медаль за Магическую Многопомощь (англ. Medal of Magical Merit) – да, коряво. Никто не подскажет синоним слову «заслуги» на букву «М»?
> 
> *** Сапсан действительно много где встречается. Фактически, только на Антарктиде и в Новой Зеландии этого сокола и нет, а так хоть в Африке, хоть в тундре, недавно в Москве на МГУ пара гнездилась. Но при этом все равно занесен в Красную книгу и запрещен к продаже. Самая быстрая птица и вообще самое быстрое существо на Земле.


	31. Министр, Тайная Комната и совсем-не-маленькие пауки

                Ровно накануне последней квиддичной игры года состояние дел сменилось со сложного на почти отчаянное. Гарри как раз собирался выйти на поле, когда профессор МакГонагалл остановила покидавшую раздевалку команду. Гермиона и староста Равенкло были найдены окаменевшими у самой библиотеки. Лили и Джеймс сделали все возможное, чтобы успокоить готового взорваться Адриана, а вот Гарри больше заинтересовало то, что Гермиону обнаружили с зеркалом в руке.

                – Я идиот, – сообщил Северус, когда Гарри упомянул зеркало.

                – Я решительно не согласен, – возразил мальчик.

                – Да нет, все так и есть; двенадцатилетняя ученица сообразила раньше меня.

                – Сообразила что?

                – Что это за змея, – объяснил Северус, потирая глаза.

                – Ты знаешь, что это за змея?

                – Это василиск, Гарри. Гребаный василиск! – воскликнул Северус; что вызвало у Гарри ожидаемую реакцию: мальчик побледнел и медленно сполз по спинке кресла.

                – Но взгляд василиска не просто превращает в камень, он... ну, конечно, – Гарри затих, вспоминая сцены преступлений: залитый водой пол, камеру Колина, зеркало Гермионы и даже Почти Безголового Ника. – Прямо на василиска никто не смотрел, верно? В смысле, кроме Ника, но он и так мертв.

                – Читаешь мои мысли. И когда петухов убили... Как я этого не понял? – озадачился мастер зелий, определенно сердясь на самого себя.

                – Потому что, когда человек слышит стук копыт, он думает о лошадях, а не о тестралах, – устало произнес Гарри. – Мы знали, что змея парализовала учеников, поэтому искали змею, которая может парализовать учеников, а не ту, которая _могла бы_ это сделать, но только если ей не повезет. И я думал, что василиски вымерли.

                – Теоретически, так и есть, – согласился Северус.

                – Напомни мне поделиться этой информацией с окаменевшими жертвами, когда они очнутся.

                Северус чуть заметно ухмыльнулся.

                – Обязательно так и сделаю. – Мастер зелий сел на угол стола, скептически глядя на Гарри. – Я кое-чего не понимаю.

                – Чего?

                – Василиски – огромные змеи; как такая может ползать по замку? – спросил Северус. – Кто-нибудь должен был его заметить.

                – Я не знаю, – задумчиво ответил Гарри. Он вспомнил те инциденты, когда слышал голос в своей голове. – Ну, я _слышал_ , как он говорил за стенами. Потому я сначала и подумал, что это привидение. – У Северуса дернулся левый глаз. – Что?

                – Я больше _никогда_ , ни за что не буду принимать душ в этом замке, – решительно заявил мастер зелий, уже планируя, как будет возвращаться домой в Силбриф по меньшей мере раз в день.

                – Почему? – спросил Гарри, а затем до него дошла мысль Северуса. – Трубы? Ты думаешь, что василиск передвигается по трубам?

                Эта мысль заставила мальчик содрогнуться; вдруг воспоминания о теплых душах, которые он принимал всю зиму, вызвали у него дрожь отвращения.

                – А как еще? – спросил Северус, пытаясь забыть, что он только несколько часов назад принял душ.

                Информация, что это за змея, ситуацию никак не облегчила. Следующие несколько недель после того, как Гермиона обратилась в камень, все, казалось, стало еще мрачнее прежнего. Единственным жизнерадостным человеком оставался Локхарт, который был убежден – и пытался убедить в этом всех остальных, – что именно он послужил причиной, по которой нападения прекратились. Гарри заметил, какие Рон и его брат бросали на Гарри* странные взгляды, тем самым подтверждая его подозрения, что дневник действительно содержал информацию, указывающую, что именно Хагрид много лет назад выпустил чудовище Слизерина.

                Глупости, думал Гарри, и, похоже, брат его мнение разделял; разве что у него появилось робкое желание расспросить обо всем Хагрида, он не видел в великане угрозы. Гарри считал, что эти колебания к лучшему: чем меньше его брат обо всем этом знает, тем дальше от опасности он находится. Но Адриан придерживался абсолютно противоположного мнения; ближе к ночи он решился, и зеленоглазый волшебник последовал за своим близнецом и Роном, когда те отправились к хижине Хагрида. Ну, если быть точным, он скорее последовал примерно в том же направлении, рассекая ночное небо на своем Нимбусе, поскольку те были под мантией-невидимкой; ему не хватило времени, чтобы повесить на своего брата следящее заклинание – и даже если бы он так и сделал, существовал шанс, что навыков Адриана уже хватает на то, чтобы такое обнаружить, – но он слышал, куда они направлялись.

                Вот он увидел сверху, как Хагрид открыл дверь, чтобы их поприветствовать, и оба мальчика вошли в дом. Тут даже _его_ слуха оказалось недостаточно, чтобы расслышать, о чем говорится внутри, но подлететь поближе он не осмелился. И хорошо, что он этого не сделал, потому что несколько мгновений спустя его внимание привлек свет лампы. Кто-то шел от замка к хижине Хагрида.

                Гарри прижался к своей метле и спрятался за хижину, параллельно крыше, не смея даже коснуться веток, из которых та была сделана. Тем не менее, он осмелился сместиться немного влево, чтобы посмотреть на две приближавшиеся фигуры; он не смог сдержать своего любопытства, когда увидел струящиеся серебряные волосы и длинную бороду, которые могли принадлежать только директору. И, возможно, Мерлину, подумал Гарри, но шансы, что он тут появится, были весьма невелики.

                Так, если это действительно директор, то кто это там с ним? Человек был заметно ниже и толще Дамблдора, обряженный в замысловатый наряд отвратительного горчичного цвета, венчавшийся шляпой-котелком. Сердце Гарри дало сбой: что Корнелиус Фадж, Министр Магии и нереальный придурок, делает в Хогвартсе? Когда Дамблдор подошел и постучал в дверь, он поплотнее притиснулся к крыше; услышав в доме тихую возню, он понял, что Адриан и Рон постарались спрятаться до того, как Хагрид откроет дверь. Пока Гарри раздумывал, стоит ли ему спуститься к окну, чтобы попытаться подслушать, о чем там говорят, появилась третья фигура – мужчина в длинной черной дорожной мантии и с серебристыми светлыми волосами тоже направился к хижине.

                Люциус Малфой? Волосы у Гарри на затылке встали дыбом, его пробила дрожь, которая не имела ничего общего с холодным ветром. Появление Люциуса Малфоя всегда было не к добру, и пострадавшая летом губа мистера Уизли тому доказательство. Однако он сделал хоть _что-то_ хорошее: он оставил дверь открытой. И едва Гарри услышал, о чем они говорят, как сразу же об этом пожалел. Хагрида арестовывали, а Дамблдора выдворяли из школы. Мы обречены, абсолютно убито подумал он.

                – Ох, ладно, видишь ли, Люциус... – прозвучал из открытой двери дрожащий голос Фаджа. Министр хотя бы понимал, что он не в состоянии справиться с происходящим в школе без Дамблдора. – Отстранение Дамблдора – нет, нет, – это последнее, что нам сейчас нужно...

                Но он, похоже, пока оставался в неведении по поводу намерений Малфоя. Ну, один против двоих – не такой уж плохой расклад, если так посмотреть. Но Малфою не потребовалось много времени, чтобы показать, как ловко он может обойти возражения Министра; зеленоглазый волшебник вообще не понимал, как этого человека могли избрать. Как выяснилось, ему хватило уверений Малфоя, что все двенадцать попечителей согласились на отставку директора.

                – И сколько ж ты запужал да зашантажил, коль они согласились, а, Малфой? – заорал Хагрид, и Гарри – даже поморщившись от его громкого голоса – мысленно ему поаплодировал.

                – Ну-ну, ты же понимаешь, что подобный нрав однажды принесет тебе неприятности, Хагрид, – с сарказмом указал мистер Малфой. – Я бы не советовал тебе так кричать на охранников Азкабана. Им это очень не понравится.

                Гарри был готов проклясть этого человека. Вот делать нечего, только кричать там, где есть дементоры, чтоб они все к тебе в гости зашли.

                – Нельзя гнать Дамблдора! – орал Хагрид. Клык тихо выл, но Малфоя все это совершенно не трогало. – Он уйдет, так у магглорожденных и шанса не станет! Тут же ж всех убьют!

                – Успокойся, Хагрид, – твердо сказал Дамблдор, а затем обратился к Люциусу Малфою: – Если попечители хотят моего отстранения, Люциус, я, конечно, отойду в сторону...

                – Но... – заикнулся Фадж, не веривший, что кто-то другой сможет спасти его помпезное звание. Типично, подумал Гарри; когда-то этот человек хотел без суда приговорить Северуса, и ему же не хватало смелости возразить настоящему Пожирателю Смерти.

                – _Нет_! – прорычал Хагрид.

                Гарри готов был озвучить собственные возражения, пойди все так и дальше. У Северуса тоже выдался бы жаркий денек, это уж точно.

                – Все же, – сказал Дамблдор, очень медленно и четко, чтобы никто из них не пропустил ни слова, – имейте в виду, что я никогда _по-настоящему_ не покину эту школу, пока здесь есть хоть один верный мне человек. И помните, что в Хогвартсе всегда помогут тому, кто об этом попросит.

                Что это было, подумал Гарри. Может, Дамблдор знает, что Адриан и Рон с ними в комнате? А о нем он тоже знает? Потом он посмотрел на кольцо, как всегда обхватывающее его большой палец; никогда еще возможность скрыть свой магический след так его не радовала.

                – Удивительно сентиментально, – снова мягким шелком прозвучал голос Малфоя. – Всем нам будем не хватать твоего, эм, очень особого взгляда на вещи, Альбус, и будем надеяться, что под руководством твоего преемника все эти, м-м, _убийства_ прекратятся.

                С тем он и покинул помещение, поклонившись вслед Альбусу. Хагрид и Фадж все еще оставались внутри, и Гарри смог ясно услышать, как полувеликан провозгласил:

                – Если ктой-то хочет _кой-че_ узнать, им бы всем, значится, пойти за _пауками_. Эти точно выведут! Вот и все, че я сказать хотел.

                Пойти за пауками? Это что еще за совет? Хотя, да, пауки вообще-то боятся василисков, но Хагрид не мог знать, кто был этим чудовищем. Да и как вообще пауки могут помочь?

                Решив не задерживаться ради осмысления открывшихся фактов, Гарри кружным путем, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза, полетел к школе, где осторожно проник в главный холл. Вместо того чтобы подняться по Парадной Лестнице, он направился прямиком к кабинету Северуса; на этот раз его предположение по поводу реакции мастера зелий оказалось верным: Северус пришел в ярость и угрожающе сжал в руке палочку. Что-то подсказывало Гарри, что как только он выйдет из кабинета, Северус вытащит свой палаш и начнет крушить в комнате все подряд. И верно, именно так одетый в черное профессор и поступил.

                Последующие дни оказались предсказуемо мрачными. Драко важно расхаживал по школе и даже дошел до того, что заявил, что попросит своего отца поддержать кандидатуру Северуса на пост директора, поскольку профессор МакГонагалл – которая теперь замещала директора – надолго не задержится. Северус принял его высказывание с плотно сжатыми в ухмылке губами, что любой, кто хорошо его знал – то есть Гарри – легко мог перевести это как: _«Врезал бы я тебе котлом по голове, да это лишит меня прикрытия и, возможно, будет стоить мне работы»_.

                Невилл обменялся с Гарри сердитым взглядом над их почти завершенным зельем; теперь, подучившись с Гарри, он стал намного лучше разбираться в зельях, а его страх перед Северусом ослаб. Мастер зелий перестал так осторожничать с мальчиком, поскольку, в свою очередь, меньше боялся, что гриффиндорец взорвет котел, что значило, что ему уже не нужно уделять тому во время занятий так много внимания. Невилл, продемонстрировав интуицию, которую Гарри постепенно в нем открывал, осознал причину, по которой Северус раньше так часто над ним нависал.

                Потом он снова удивил Гарри, не став ничего комментировать, просто принял все с ходу, лишь скорректировав свое мнение, не став зацикливаться на предрассудках. Зеленоглазый волшебник невероятно гордился другом, так же, как братом в свое время, когда Адриан впервые начал осваивать основы защитных чар. С тех пор минули годы, и Гарри не ожидал снова почувствовать что-то похожее; друзья – это семья, которую ты выбираешь сам, эхом прошелестел в голове тихий голос, до странности похожий на голос Николаса, и мальчик улыбнулся и в свою очередь скорректировал свои взгляды. Возможно, в этих словах есть доля правды.

                Вторым исключением из общего правила оказался раздражающий как никогда Локхарт, который открыто заявлял, что с самого начала подозревал вину Хагрида, и поливал его грязью при любом удобном случае. Не сдержавшись, Гарри подлил ему немного того зелья, которое они с Северусом придумали несколько месяцев назад, специально на такой вот случай. И, по общему мнению, в тот день, когда во время обеда прямо в Большом Зале Локхарт глотнул из своего стакана, а потом обрел лимонно-зеленый цвет волос и покрылся ужасными прыщами, он выглядел по-настоящему несчастным. Северус покосился на Гарри, слегка склонил голову и попытался спрятать смех в своем стакане воды. Весь Большой Зал разразился смехом, даже персонал был не в состоянии скрыть свое веселье. Флитвик чуть не упал со стула, пытаясь сдержать смех, глядя на что угодно кроме Локхарта, а профессор МакГонагалл откровенно похихикивала.

                – Ты это сделал, – сказал Адриан, благоговейно распахнув направленные на брата глаза, остальные находившиеся за столом гриффиндорцы последовали его примеру, большинство их них смотрели на Гарри, как будто никогда прежде его не видели. – Ты правда это сделал!

                – Я же говорил, что так и будет, – отозвался Гарри, спокойно потягивая свой тыквенный сок.

                – Круто! – воскликнул Рон, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Локхарта, который только что осознал, что произошло, и испустил испуганный – и довольно пронзительный – вопль.

                – Настоящий джокер, – пробормотал Фред.

                – Мы снимаем перед Вами шляпы, сэр, – добавил Джордж, когда Локхарт под общий смех бросился к дверям.

                Невилл, который единственный был заранее поставлен в известность и знал, куда смотреть, чуть не рухнул на пол, держась от смеха за бока. Гарри следовало догадаться, что день не мог завершиться на такой же счастливой ноте.

                Пока они были на Гербологии – и после того как Эрни Макмиллан, один из хаффлпаффцев, бывших вернейшими приверженцами версии, что Адриан наследник Слизерина, извинился за свое поведение в последние несколько месяцев, – Адриан и Рон наконец увидели колонну пауков, марширующую в сторону Запретного Леса. Адриан указал на них посеревшему Рону и начал шептать о пауках и что нужно за ними пойти, из-за чего Эрни растерянно на них посмотрел, а Гарри чуть не перерезал пополам Абиссинскую Смоковницу от потрясения, услышав упоминание о Запретном Лесе, растение спасло только стремительное вмешательство Невилла. Гарри мог поклясться, что правый глаз у него дергался, когда он следовал за парнями в школу; теперь ему надо будет следить и постараться убедиться, что они не заинтересуются еще и лесом. Мило.

                – В чем дело, Гарри? – спросил Невилл за ужином, наблюдая за своим другом, который с каждой минутой становился все более и более задумчив.

                – У меня такое ощущение, что мой брат собирается сделать что-то очень глупое, Нев, – прошептал Гарри в ответ, отчего его друг скорчил скептическую мину.

                – Мне кажется, или он частенько так поступает? – спросил мальчик, на что его зеленоглазый друг чуть улыбнулся.

                – Ты проницателен, – признал Гарри, подумав, что ему нужно как можно быстрее добраться до Северуса.

                – Они хотят сделать _что_? – тупо переспросил Северус, когда Гарри рассказал ему о подслушанном разговоре.

                – Мне бы не хотелось этого повторять. Я все еще надеюсь, что они надо мной подшутили или как-то так.

                – Мы должны о них рассказать, – Северус задумался, а затем отказался от своей идеи. – Но что тут скажешь: профессор МакГонагалл, двое ваших учеников в одну из ближайших ночей сбегут в Запретный Лес, но мы не можем сказать, почему и откуда нам это известно?

                – Звучит не очень, – признал Гарри. – Ну, я всегда могу проследить за ними и позвать тебя, когда они попытаются уйти...

                – У меня каждую ночь обход с Флитвиком до четырех, – устало напомнил ему мастер зелий. – Минерва думает, что даже учителям небезопасно патрулировать замок в одиночестве, раз Дамблдора нет.

                Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

                – Так что же нам делать? Позволить им сбежать в лес, наполненный Мерлин знает какими существами, пока мы сидим сложа руки и ничего не делаем? – разочарованно спросил мальчик. – Нет, я прослежу за ними на моей метле, когда они уйдут.

                Северус слегка побледнел; он так и знал, что чем-то подобным все и закончится.

                – Гарри, Запретный Лес...

                – Небезопасен? – спросил зеленоглазый волшебник. – Конечно, нет! Вот потому я и не позволю Адриану с Роном идти туда в одиночку. У Рона даже палочка нормально не работает, представляешь?!

                – Слушай, Гарри...

                – Я все время буду на метле, и со мной будет моя палочка. Я тренировался для этого, Сев, и если дело будет плохо, я просто превращусь в волка и сбегу.

                Не то чтобы Гарри не прав, подумал Северус. И было бы лицемерием учить его все эти годы, а потом запрещать делать то, чему он обучен, когда в этом возникает необходимость. Хотя мастер зелий сознавал, что его накроет панической атакой, если он узнает, что его сын оказался там без него.

                – Мне это не нравится, – в конце концов сообщил он.

                – Мне тоже, – согласился Гарри. – Но я не вижу другого выхода.

                – Может, они вообще туда не пойдут, – рассудил Северус, пытаясь успокоить свои нервы.

                Гарри кивнул в знак согласия, подумав, что это маловероятно. Мастер зелий тоже это понимал.

                – Спасибо, папа, – тихо сказал Гарри и обнял Северуса, прежде чем повернуться и уйти в Гриффиндорскую Башню, пока не наступил комендантский час.

                В соответствии с ожиданиями, Адриан и Рон не только последовали своему плану, они еще и сделали это той же ночью. Со слов Гарри, что он последует за своим братом в лес, не прошло и двух часов, как ему пришлось именно так и поступить, последовав за двумя направлявшимися к хижине Хагрида мальчиками по воздуху. На этот раз они снова захватили с собой мантию, но, как предположил Гарри, не захотели тащить ее с собой в лес, и не придумали ничего лучше, чем оставить ее у Хагрида. И действительно, спустя минут пятнадцать дверь дома лесничего открылась, и спустя несколько мгновений два юных волшебника и Клык, борхаунд** Хагрида, покинули безопасность дома и направились к лесу. Гарри коснулся своей палочки, убеждаясь, что она по-прежнему находится в кобуре, и полетел аккурат за ними.

                В тот момент, когда он задался вопросом, как, ради всего святого, ему за ними уследить, Адриан зажег на палочке _Люмос_ , прилично осветив путь им обоим. Первые полчаса прошли относительно спокойно, учитывая ситуацию и тот факт, что, к ужасу Гарри, два мальчика и пес покинули лесную тропинку, по которой до этого шли. Испуганный взвизг Рона почти заставил его нырнуть к земле, но это оказалось ложной тревогой: похоже, они нашли Форд Англия мистера Уизли, который разбили, врезавшись в начале учебного года в Дракучую Иву; пока все хорошо, подумал Гарри. И снова такое положение вещей продержалось недолго; зеленоглазый мальчик услышал их раньше, чем увидел. Прямо под ним двух волшебников большие черные пауки окружили, и не успел он даже пикнуть, как они схватили Адриана, Рона и Клыка и потащили их вглубь леса.

                Сердце Гарри билось как сумасшедшее, пока он следовал за пауками в лесную чащу, заполненную щелканьем их клешней, что частично облегчило ему задачу. Он не решился использовать заклинание, боясь случайно угодить в брата или Рона, но уже начал постепенно терять терпение, когда пауки, наконец, остановились перед каким-то низким сооружением, похожим на белый купол, серебром сверкавшим в лунном свете, который раскинулся на лесной поляне. Пауки отпустили на лесную землю двух мальчиков, благополучно невредимых, разве только немного взъерошенных. И стоило только Гарри задуматься, как лучше всего их оттуда вытащить, как пауки заговорили, раз за разом повторяя одно-единственное слово.

                _– Арагог! Арагог!_

                Говорящие пауки? Гарри крепко зажмурился: что в Британии делают акромантулы? То же самое, что и василиск, напомнил ему внутренний голос. И как раз вовремя – из глубин паутинного купола показался Арагог, седеющий паук размером с небольшого слона. Он приказал съесть Адриана и Рона за то, что его разбудили, но кареглазый близнец Поттер выкрикнул, что они друзья Хагрида, и главный акромантул отозвал свой приказ.

                Так что Гарри сидел на метле и слушал рассказ о том, как Комнату открыли в прошлый раз, и пусть Хагрид действительно прятал паука в замке, искомым чудовищем тот не был. Он довольно предсказуемо отказался назвать имя чудовища Слизерина, потому что акромантулы давным-давно решили никогда даже не произносить слово «василиск». Однако был и кусочек новой информации: девочка, погибшая при первом открытии Комнаты, была убита в туалете. В считанные минуты Гарри мысленно связал все воедино; если предположить, что школу девочка так и не покинула – учитывая обстоятельства ее смерти, – то ею могло быть лишь одно привидение. Гарри слышал рассказы о Плаксе Миртл, а его брат в этом году даже несколько раз о ней упоминал, и, оглядываясь назад, Гарри понял, что, должно быть, именно в ее туалете эти трое и варили Оборотное зелье. Возможно, теперь у них наконец-то появилась зацепка.

                Однако все мысли о Комнате мгновенно вылетели у него из головы, едва Арагог отдал очередной приказ, а Адриан с Роном попытались сбежать. Судя по всему, его решение не позволять своим сыновьям и дочерям съесть Хагрида на друзей полувеликана не распространялось.

                – Но не могу же я отказать им в свежем мясе, если оно само пришло в наше гнездо, – именно так он и сказал. Гарри сжал свою палочку, когда Адриан обернулся и посмотрел на стену огромных пауков, сгрудившихся за их спинами. – Прощай, друг Хагрида.

                Неожиданно поляну озарил яркий луч света и появился автомобиль мистера Уизли. Его дверцы открылись, Адриан, Рон и Клык запрыгнули внутрь, и тот унес их прочь, сбивая пауков, стоявших у него на пути. Гарри нырнул и зигзагами последовал за ними сквозь деревья. Пауки, кажется, стали их догонять, и зеленоглазый волшебник выхватил палочку и принялся бросать самые сильные проклятия и заклинания, какие мог вспомнить. Когда Хагрид вернется, то обнаружит, что поголовье акромантулов заметно уменьшилось, но Гарри это волновало меньше всего.

                Еще несколько долгих минут странная колонна продолжала в том же духе: автомобиль прокладывал себе дорогу через пауков, а Гарри рвал на куски тех, которые пытались подобраться с тыла. Акромантулы не понимали, откуда летят заклинания, но у них не было времени об этом задуматься, ведь едва они останавливались, как в них попадали. Наконец автомобиль выбрался из леса и вышвырнул своих пассажиров на землю, потом развернулся и исчез – в еще худшем состоянии, чем был раньше – среди толстых стволов. Краткий миг двое шокированных мальчиков сидели на земле, уставившись друг на друга, а потом перепуганный Клык бросился в хижину Хагрида.

                Все это время Гарри парил на метле чуть выше крон деревьев, тяжело дыша, как будто пробежал марафон, а его руки дрожали от плескавшегося в крови адреналина. Не позволив себе погрузиться в лишние размышления, он полетел прямиком к школе и приземлился на астрономической башне, которая находилась к гостиной Гриффиндора гораздо ближе, чем главный холл. Полная Дама недовольно на него посмотрела, когда он проговорил пароль, но Гарри едва удостоил ее взглядом; он знал, что она связана магией и никому о нем не расскажет, иначе у близнецов Уизли – а до них у Мародеров – давным-давно были бы крупные неприятности.

                Гарри молча сунул метлу под кровать и стремительно переоделся в пижаму. Забираясь в кровать, он все еще тяжело дышал, и, когда его брат и Рон вернулись в общежитие, был весьма далек ото сна. Его брату потребовалось полчаса, чтобы прийти к тому же, что и он, выводу о Плаксе Миртл, и за время последовавшего трехчасового разговора его подозрения, что они готовили Оборотное зелье в ее туалете, полностью подтвердились.

                Лишь за несколько часов до рассвета Гарри удалось уснуть. Весь завтрак напролет он посматривал на своего брата, который ни на что не обращал внимания, поглощенный разговором с Роном. На уроке Трансфигурации профессор МакГонагалл сообщила им, что экзамены начнутся через неделю; впервые Гарри даже не подумал к ним готовиться; он должен был рассказать Северусу о случившемся. Но в тот день к нему не удалось даже приблизиться. Сначала было объявлено, что мандрагоры созрели и что завтра окаменевшие очнутся. А еще Джинни; Гарри заметил, что в течение года она становилась все бледнее и бледнее, но каждый раз, когда он хотел ее спросить, что случилось, его брат умудрялся влезть в какую-нибудь опасную глупость и отвлечь его. Но, похоже, она наконец-то была готова об этом поговорить.

                Она сидела рядом с Роном и, кажется, пыталась найти нужные слова, чтобы сформулировать то, что хотела сказать. Три пары глаз выжидательно смотрели на нее.

                – _Что?_ – нетерпеливо спросил свою сестру Рон, откровенно раздосадованный ее не желанием говорить.

                Гарри отметил ее бледное лицо и темные круги под глазами, его взгляд смягчился и он попытался ее успокоить.

                – Давай, Джинни; Рон твой брат, а нас с Адрианом ты всю жизнь знаешь. Ты можешь нам сказать.

                Глаза Джинни от этих слов словно чуть вспыхнули и она, кивнув, открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать. И в эту секунду вмешался Перси, что, естественно, заставило Джинни сбежать, а он поспешно сообщил им, что Джинни хотела рассказать кое-что личное о нем, и что это никак не связано с Тайной Комнатой. Гарри, который видел страх в ее глазах, сильно в этом усомнился, но теперь ему оставалось только ждать, когда он снова увидит Джинни, чтобы самому ее спросить.

                Однако вскоре его внимание снова привлекли его брат и Рон, которые, легко обманув Локхарта, избавились от его присмотра*** и попытались улизнуть в туалет Миртл. Гарри, зная, что на Истории Магии его не хватятся, подождал, пока они скроются из виду, и последовал за ними; он видел, как они обманули профессора МакГонагалл, сказав, что хотят только навестить Гермиону – быстро соображает, мысленно оценил он своего брата, – и спрятался за гобеленом, пока учитель Трансфигурации, шмыгая носом, не пройдет мимо.

                Он последовал за двумя волшебниками к лазарету – куда им теперь пришлось заглянуть, – и терпеливо ждал, укрывшись за статуей, пока они оставались внутри. Из больничного крыла они вышли слишком взбудораженные для кого-то, кто навещал окаменевшую жертву, и Гарри быстро выяснил, почему: Гермиона действительно поняла, чем было то чудовище, и, похоже, спрятала свои записи – или страницу из книги, Гарри с трудом разбирал с того расстояния, на котором за ними следовал – у себя; полное невезение, подумал он по поводу того, что Адриан нашел страницу именно сегодня.

                Он ненадолго успокоился, когда два мальчика, судя по всему, решили пойти с этой информацией к профессору МакГонагалл. Его спокойствие мигом улетучилось, когда усиленный волшебством голос профессора Трансфигурации пролетел по школе, призывая учеников вернуться в гостиные своих факультетов, а учителей в учительскую. К его ужасу, Адриан и Рон уже вошли в учительскую и, кажется, спрятались за вешалкой для мантий, стоявшей в левой части комнаты. Гарри едва успел закрыть дверь небольшого придверного гардероба, когда начали прибывать учителя. Сам себе не веря, что снова оказался в такой ситуации, он замер и прислушался, вглядываясь в щель между дверцами. Кто-то казался испуганным и устрашенным, кто-то растерянным, а лицо Северуса представляло собой совершенно равнодушную маску. И все они ожидали профессора МакГонагалл.

                – Это произошло, – сказала она притихшей учительской. – Чудовище забрало ученика. В саму Комнату.

                Профессор Флитвик пискнул, сползая по спинке своего кресла. Профессор Спраут закрыла рот ладонью. Северус, на секунду утратив каменное выражение лица, с силой вцепился в спинку стула и произнес:

                – С чего такая уверенность?

                – Наследник Слизерина, – сказала очень бледная и трясущаяся профессор МакГонагалл, – оставил новое сообщение. Прямо под первым. «Ее скелет навечно останется лежать в Комнате».

                Профессор Флитвик расплакался, мучительные рыдания сотрясали его маленькое тело.

                – Кто это? – спросила мадам Хуч, обессилено осев в кресле. – Который из учеников?

                – Джинни Уизли, – сказала профессор МакГонагалл. Гарри не мог даже попытаться представить, каково в этот момент Рону. – Мы должны завтра же отправить всех учеников по домам, – продолжила профессор МакГонагалл. – Для Хогвартса это конец. Дамблдор всегда говорил...

                Дверь учительской вновь распахнулась. Единственное безумное мгновение Гарри был уверен, что появится Дамблдор. Но вошел сияющий Локхарт. Никогда еще Гарри не испытывал такого сильного желания его проклясть.

                – Очень извиняюсь – задремал, – а что я пропустил?

                Он словно не замечал, что другие учителя смотрели на него с чем-то удивительно похожим на ненависть. Северус шагнул вперед и Гарри узнал его взгляд: именно так он смотрел, когда тренировался со своим палашом.

                – А вот и нужный человек, – холодно сказал он. – Именно тот самый человек. Чудовище захватило девочку, Локхарт. Забрало в саму Тайную Комнату. Наконец-то твой час настал.

                Локхарт побледнел, отступая на шаг, будто его поразило невидимым заклинанием.

                – Верно, Гилдерой, – вмешалась профессор Спраут, Гарри никогда бы не смог себе представить, что эта покладистая женщина может так злиться. – Разве ты не говорил только вчера вечером, что ты все это время знал, где вход в Тайную Комнату?

                – Я... ну, я... – пролепетал Локхарт.

                – Да, разве ты не говорил мне, что знаешь, что там внутри? – добавил профессор Флитвик.

                – Я г-говорил? Я не помню...

                – Конечно, я помню, как ты сожалел, что не успел прибить чудовище, пока Хагрида не арестовали, – продолжил наступать Северус, чему Гарри мысленно аплодировал. – Разве ты не говорил, что зря в эту историю вмешались, и что тебе с самого начала должны были дать возможность самому со всем справиться?

                Локхарт оглядел каменные лица своих коллег.

                – Я... Вообще-то, я никогда... вы, возможно, неправильно поняли...

                – Тогда мы оставим это на тебя, Гилдерой, – сказала профессор МакГонагалл. – Сейчас подходящее время сделать все как надо. Мы гарантируем, что никто не встанет у тебя на пути. Ты сможешь взять чудовище на себя. Наконец-то получишь свободу действий.

                Локхарт отчаянно огляделся, но никто не спешил ему помочь. Он больше и близко не казался таким красавчиком. Его губы дрожали, а с исчезновением его обычной широкой улыбки проявились слабый подбородок и ничтожность.

                – Ч-что ж, – ответил он. – Я... я буду в своем кабинете, чтобы... чтобы подготовиться, – и он вышел из помещения.

                – Так, – сказала профессор МакГонагалл, раздувая ноздри, – теперь этот не станет путаться под ногами. Деканам следует пойти и сообщить ученикам своих факультетов о произошедшем. Скажите им, что завтра первым делом Хогвартс-экспресс отвезет их домой. Остальные, пожалуйста, убедитесь, что ни один ученик не находится вне своего общежития.

                Преподаватели встали и один за другим вышли. Гарри подождал, пока его брат и Рон не выйдут первыми – Адриан поддерживал своего испуганного друга. Гарри бросился в свою гостиную, а его мозг заработал на полную мощность; он должен был прислушаться к своим инстинктам: Джинни действительно что-то знала о Комнате, и теперь ее причастность вышла ей боком.

                Оставшаяся часть дня тянулась мучительно медленно; обычно громкая, теперь семья Уизли представляла собой лишь тень былого, и Гарри чувствовал отсутствие Джинни сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он знал, что его брат не останется сидеть на месте без дела, и то же самое касалось Рона. И действительно, не заботясь, что они в гостиной не одни, они встали и покинули прочих гриффиндорцев, слишком поглощенных своими мыслями, чтобы обращать на них внимание, намереваясь встретиться с Локхартом и рассказать ему все, что знали. Гарри отправился за ними, едва только прихватил мантию-невидимку; следовать за ними в неизвестность было глупо, но его брат может оказаться в опасности, если оставить их в одиночестве. Так что он присутствовал, когда Адриан распахнул дверь в комнату Локхарта, и как же взъярился его брат, когда узнал, что учитель Защиты сбегает. Позже он задавался вопросом, с чего брат вообще взял, что тот будет действовать как-то иначе.

                Адриан и Рон под прицелом палочки отконвоировали обезоруженного Локхарта в туалет Миртл, игнорируя его протесты и жалобы. Они нашли Плаксу Миртл, которая оказалась только рада им помочь, когда они спросили ее о том, как она умерла. Она рассказала о непонятном языке, который услышала, когда пряталась в туалете, и Гарри сразу понял, что это был змеиный язык. Потом она сказала, что вышла, чтобы сказать чужаку уйти, потому что минимум один из них был мальчиком, а затем, увидев два ярких желтых глаза у раковины, на которую она им тут же указала, она умерла. Адриан подошел к раковине, Гарри приблизился к нему вплотную. У основания одного из кранов обнаружилось выгравированное изображение змеи, и Миртл заявила, что этот никогда не работал.

                Адриан и Рон перепробовали все, что можно, чтобы открыть вход, но у них абсолютно ничего не вышло; теперь Гарри был уверен, что открыть Комнату может только змееуст. Однако проверить свою теорию при всей этой толпе не представлялось возможным.

                – Да что ж оно не открывается? – воскликнул Рон, не замечая, как Локхарт отступил к двери.

                – Понятия не имею, – ответил Адриан, пристально глядя на выгравированную змею. Локхарт подбирался к выходу все ближе.

                – Наверное, вы все делаете неправильно... – попыталась указать Миртл, заработав неприязненный взгляд от Рона, который грубо велел ей отвалить. Миртл завыла и нырнула в свой толчок, покидая туалет.

                – Хоть от нее избавились, – пробормотал Рон.

                – Открывайся ты, глупая Комната! – воскликнул Адриан, пнув раковину. Локхарт развернулся и бросился прочь из туалета.

                – Он убегает! – выкрикнул Рон и погнался за блондинистым профессором, Адриан стремительно метнулся за ним с палочкой в руке.

                Гарри не стал терять времени; он подошел к раковине и задумчиво коснулся резной змейки; разок глубоко вдохнул. Стоит попытаться, подумал он, нельзя терять ни минуты. Он выпрямился и сказал:

                _– Откройся!_

                Эта простая команда прозвучала не на английском языке; вместо этого с его губ сорвался свистящий звук, он заговорил на языке змей. Кран засветился ярким белым светом, а затем раковина начала с грохотом сдвигаться и поворачиваться, пока в полу не появилось темное отверстие – труба, достаточно широкая для того, чтобы по ней соскользнул человек. Прошлогоднее воспоминание и темный люк встали перед зеленоглазым мальчиком как наяву, и он отступил назад. Ему нужно немедленно пойти привести Северуса. Но случиться этому было не суждено.

                – Адриан! – прозвучал от дверей шокированный голос Рона. – Иди, посмотри! И тащи с собой этого гада!

                Гарри тихо покинул свое место у раковины, позволяя Рону и Адриану, палочка которого вновь была направлена на Локхарта – за свою попытку сбежать блондин-профессор заработал разбитую губу – подойти поближе.

                – Вот и вход, – пробормотал Адриан, отчего Локхарт окончательно побледнел. – Но как?

                Друзья переглянулись, а Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу; конечно, что-то такое и должно было случиться. И чтоб пусто было этому Локхарту, который даже не смог толком сбежать от хогвартских второкурсников!

                – Ну... – сказал Рон, его глаза засияли, словно его настигло озарение. – До того, как этот гад попытался сбежать, ты приказал открыться, – высказался он, и на этот раз Гарри возблагодарил свою счастливую звезду, что Адриан и правда так сделал.

                Адриан кивнул, сейчас объяснение Рона звучало вполне логично.

                – И что теперь? – спросил Адриан.

                – Там Джинни, приятель, – проговорил Рон, как будто это все объясняло. И что до Гарри, то так оно и было.

                – Я иду туда, – сказал Адриан.

                Гарри вновь приготовился следовать за ними: он не мог не пойти, не сейчас, когда они нашли вход в Комнату, не в том случае, если был хоть малейший, крохотный, безумный шанс, что Джинни может оказаться жива.

                – Я тоже, – сказал Рон. Повисла пауза.

                – Ну, кажется, я вам особо не нужен, – сказал Локхарт, продемонстрировав тень своей обычной улыбки. – Я пока... – он положил ладонь на ручку двери, но Рон и Адриан тут же направили на него свои палочки.

                – Вы отправляетесь первым, – прорычал Рон. Бледный и лишенный палочки, Локхарт подошел ко входу.

                – Мальчики, – произнес он слабым голосом. – Мальчики, что тут хорошего? – Адриан ткнул его в спину своей палочкой. Ноги Локхарта скользнули в трубу. – Я правда не думаю, что... – начал он, но Рон толкнул его, и он исчез из поля зрения.

                Они подождали, пока он пролетит весь путь вниз, и только потом, когда он с громким стуком достиг дна и запричитал, двое волшебников приготовились прыгать. Гарри просто тупо смотрел на трубу, его сердце быстро колотилось в груди; Джинни была там, и скоро там будет его брат. И еще василиск. Ему это все точно не нравится.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Подозреваю, что тут у автора опечатка, и она хотела написать не «Гарри», а «Хагрид», но уверенности нет, так что оставляю авторский вариант.
> 
> ** Борхаунд (англ. Boarhound), он же немецкий дог – охотничья порода собак, изначально применявшаяся для травли кабана. Boar – кабан, hound – охотничья собака. Вполне логичное продолжение «кабаньей тематики» Хогвартса.
> 
> *** Для тех, кто не очень помнит канон: в качестве меры безопасности против чудовища Слизерина учеников всегда должен был сопровождать кто-то из учителей (отсюда трудности Гарри, который не мог вырваться на разговор к Северусу). Локхарт обязан был довести учеников до следующего кабинета, но Рон и Адриан уговорили его, что все это глупости и профессор может не обременять себя этой дурацкой обязанностью.


	32. Наследник Слизерина

              Первым прыгнул Рон, тут же за ним отправился Адриан; Гарри наложил на себя заглушающее заклинание и тоже последовал за ними; мантия даровала ему невидимость, но судя по шуму, произведенному Локхартом при спуске, этого было недостаточно. Он плотно сжал края мантии между колен, чтобы удержать их на месте во время спуска, и прыгнул в трубу. Он скользил, падая с головокружительной скоростью, снова и снова резко поворачивал, но не смел кричать даже под заглушающим заклинанием: громкий крик легко мог его преодолеть. Он предпочел сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не приземлиться лицом вниз – как, вероятно, случилось с Локхартом – или на брата, если сможет как-то этому воспрепятствовать.

                Спустя время, показавшееся долгими часами, он упал, приземлившись на колени. Помещение, в которое он угодил, было влажным и напоминало какую-то пещеру. Гарри предположил, что они находятся где-то под озером, на несколько миль ниже школы. Не желая думать об огромной массе земли – и холодной воды, – отделявшей его от поверхности, Гарри встал и осмотрел пол какого-то темного бесконечного туннеля; тот был весь завален останками тысяч грызунов, на череп одного из которых Рон просто-напросто наступил.

                Он беззвучно последовал за ними, осматриваясь по сторонам и глядя под ноги в поисках любого шевеления, готовый мгновенно пригнуться при малейшем намеке. Но единственным, что нарушало тишину, были их шаги и случайные короткие писки от Локхарта. Гарри шел впереди группы, приготовившись проклясть все, что осмелится появиться, за ним Адриан, а замыкал Рон, конвоирующий перед собой Локхарта. Именно рыжий первым и заговорил.

                – Адриан... тут что-то есть... – хрипло проговорил Рон, хватая Адриана за плечо.

                Гарри тоже это увидел и, почти поверив, что это змея, приготовился было ее проклясть, но тут понял, что она не двигается; это оказалась пустая змеиная кожа, и, насколько зеленоглазый волшебник мог судить, сбросившая ее змея должна была быть больше двадцать футов длиной.

                – Вот это да, – воскликнул Рон. Гарри был абсолютно согласен. Его внимание привлекли звук удара и хруст треснувших на полу костей: это у Гилдероя Локхарта подкосились ноги. – Встать! – скомандовал рыжий, направляя палочку на упавшего учителя Защиты.

                Локхарт поднялся на ноги; и тут он, набросившись на Рона, повалил его на землю. Адриан прыгнул вперед, но слишком поздно: Локхарт, тяжело дыша, выпрямился с палочкой Рона в руке и сверкающей улыбкой на лице. Не может же он сотворить такую глупость, замерев, подумал Гарри; даже такой дебил как Локхарт должен понимать, что обливиейтить кого-то в темном, наполовину обрушившемся туннеле сломанной палочкой, печально известной взрывами, опасная затея.

                – Здесь это приключение и закончится, мальчики! – сказал тот.

                Похоже, не понимает; Гарри попытался обойти стоявшего у него на пути Адриана, чтобы занять удобную позицию для нападения на Локхарта.

                – Я заберу небольшой кусок этой шкуры в школу, скажу им, что я прибыл слишком поздно, чтобы спасти девочку, и что вы оба _трагически_ сошли с ума при виде ее изуродованного тела; попрощайтесь с вашими воспоминаниями! – Он поднял повыше над головой обмотанную колдоскотчем палочку Рона и выкрикнул: – _Обливиейт_!

                Рванула палочка с силой небольшой бомбы. Гарри прикрыл голову руками и побежал, оскальзываясь на складках змеиной кожи, уворачиваясь от рушившихся на пол крупных глыб, сыпавшихся с потолка тоннеля. Мгновение спустя он стоял в глубине тоннеля, спиной к стене, глядя на сплошную стену каменных обломков. Они с братом оказался в ловушке с одной стороны, а вот Рон и Локхарт остались с другой.

                – Рон! – в панике выкрикнул Адриан. – Ты в порядке? Рон!

                – Я здесь! – донесся из-за завала приглушенный голос Рона. – Я в порядке... а вот этот гад нет... его приложило взрывом палочки...

                Так ему и надо, подумал Гарри. И, судя по глухому «Ой!», которое последовало со стороны Рона, упомянутый гад, должно быть, сильно получил по голени. Это он тоже заслужил, решил зеленоглазый волшебник. Гарри повернулся к другому концу тоннеля; они теряют время, осознал он; бросив последний взгляд на своего брата, который все еще пытался поговорить с Роном, он пошел вперед, обгоняя Адриана. Он быстро двигался вглубь тоннеля, сопровождаемый отдаленными звуками сдвигаемых камней – вероятно, Рон, пытался освободить проход, – а вскоре к ним присоединились шаги, принадлежавшие его брату.

                Потом Гарри увидел это: перед ним возникла сплошная стена, на которой были изображены две переплетенные змеи с большими сверкающими изумрудами вместо глаз. На сей раз он не колебался; очень надеясь, что заглушающего заклинания, которое он на себя наложил, хватит, чтобы замаскировать тихое шипение змеиного языка, он приказал:

                _– Откройся!_

                Стена треснула ровно посередине, змеи расступились, открывая проход, и именно в этот момент из-за угла появился Адриан; разок глянув на своего бледного и подрагивающего брата, Гарри собрался с мыслями и шагнул в Комнату. Там он постарался как следует оглядеться: Комната оказалась очень длинной, а потолок невероятно высоким, особенно по контрасту с тоннелем. Змеи вздымались по бокам зала вместо колонн, поддерживая теряющийся во мраке потолок, горевшие по стенам факелы давали слабое освещение, окрашивая Комнату в жутковатый зеленый цвет.

                Пол заливала вода, воздух был влажным, а каждый шаг его брата эхом отражался от стен; его взгляд, брошенный в другой конец помещения, прикипел к самой высокой статуе Комнаты. Гарри пришлось вывернуть шею, чтобы заглянуть в далекое гигантское лицо; оно было старым, с обезьяньими чертами и длинной редкой бородой, которая ниспадала почти до подола широкой каменной мантии волшебника, где гладкий пол Комнаты попирала пара огромных серых ног; зеленоглазый волшебник видел достаточно разновозрастных статуй этого человека, чтобы узнать Салазара Слизерина. А у ног этой статуи лицом вниз лежала маленькая, укутанная в черную мантию фигура с огненно-рыжими волосами; он выдохнул и бросился к лежащему телу. Адриан тоже увидел ее.

                – Джинни! – вскрикнул он и последовал за своим братом.

                Кареглазый близнец выронил палочку, опускаясь на колени рядом с Джинни Уизли. Гарри смотрел на нее, переживая внезапно накрывший его приступ головокружения, пока Адриан тряс ее, пытаясь разбудить. Джинни была очень бледной, казалось, веснушки болезненно выцвели на белой коже ее лица, словно волосы остались в ней единственным, что обладало цветом. Ее губы посинели, а руки заледенели, и сердце Гарри мучительно сжалось, он опасался худшего.

                – Она не проснется, – произнес тихий голос.

                Гарри мгновенно вскочил и резко обернулся, под мантией направив на вошедшего палочку. К ближайшему столбу прислонился высокий черноволосый мальчик; у него были красивые, хоть и несколько холодные черты лица, и он странно расплывался по краям. Гарри забыл как дышать; этот мальчик кого-то ему напоминал. Но кого?

                – Том? – спросил Адриан, поднимаясь рядом с Джинни, Гарри растерянно обернулся и посмотрел на своего брата; откуда он знает этого мальчика? – Том Реддл?

                Глаза Гарри расширились, когда он снова посмотрел на мальчика, адреналин зашкалило: Реддл был тем старостой, который пятьдесят лет назад поймал Хагрида, обвинив в том, что тот выпустил чудовище Слизерина. Гарри разглядел значок старосты и слизеринские цвета мантии. А еще Реддл закончил обучение почти пятьдесят лет назад, так что теперь он должен быть намного старше, если вообще еще жив. Но мальчик, стоявший в Комнате, выглядел лет на шестнадцать, не больше. Картина в голове начала постепенно складываться, а Том тем временем направился к его брату, на лице у него появилось голодное выражение.

                Реддл был слизеринцем. Реддл присутствовал, когда Тайная Комната была открыта впервые, и лишь когда _он_ назвал кого-то наследником, только тогда нападения прекратились. Реддл был здесь сейчас, выглядел как школьник, стоял в Тайной Комнате, о которой никто не знал, войти в которую можно, только если ты змееуст или заручился его помощью. И рядом с бессознательным телом Джинни Уизли лежал открытым знакомый черный дневник. Гарри покрепче сжал палочку, сердце у него в груди выделывало кульбиты; не к добру все это. Совсем не к добру.

                – Что значит, она не проснется? – сердито переспросил Адриан. – Она же не... Она не?

                – Она жива. Но и только, – равнодушно произнес Реддл.

                – Ты привидение? – спросил Адриан.

                Гарри, мечтавший, чтобы все оказалось так просто, тревожно ждал ответа Реддла; потому что привидением тот, безусловно, не являлся. Но что же он тогда такое?

                – Воспоминание, – спокойно сообщил Реддл. – Хранившееся в дневнике пятьдесят лет.

                Он указал на дневник, и Гарри растерянно на него уставился; как можно хранить живую память, заперев ее в неодушевленном предмете? Адриан попросил Реддла помочь ему с Джинни, и Гарри на секунду оглянулся на брата, пытавшегося поднять девочку с пола. Он сразу же вернул взгляд на Реддла и почти ахнул от удивления: тому каким-то образом удалось подобрать упущенную палочку Адриана. И о чем только его брат думал, теряя палочку в помещении, где может находиться василиск?

                Не то чтобы с ней было сильно лучше, рассудил Гарри, у него в голове вдруг вспыхнула мысль, он вспомнил одну важную деталь о василисках: кожа у них была такой же прочной, как у драконов, и подействовать на нее могли только самые мощные заклинания. А после прошлогодних событий Гарри решил на такие подналечь. Его сердце забилось вдвое быстрее, когда он осознал свою ошибку. Он смутно услышал, как Реддл отказался возвращать Адриану палочку, и решил разбираться с проблемами по мере поступления; сперва Реддл, а вероятно самоубийственная встреча с более чем двадцатифутовым василиском уже потом.

                Реддл с улыбкой начал отвечать на вопросы Адриана по поводу того, как Джинни очутилась здесь; Гарри с каждой минутой все больше поражался. Как такое могло быть? Мог ли этот самый Реддл взаправду контролировать Джинни и заставлять ее нападать на всех этих людей, писать послания на стене и даже привести ее сюда? И как воспоминание вообще могло все это сделать? Жаркий алый гнев вскипел в Гарриных венах, когда он слушал, как Реддл насмехается над Джинни; он вспомнил, какой она была в то утро, бледная и отчаянно пытавшаяся с кем-нибудь поговорить; он должен был все понять раньше. Он хотел немедленно проклясть Реддла, но сработают ли чары против воспоминания? А если нет, и Реддл позовет василиска, что тогда? Именно тут Реддл дошел до момента, когда Джинни выбросила дневник, а Адриан его нашел.

                – И тут появился _ты_ , Адриан. Ты нашел его, и я был очень этому рад. Изо всех людей, которые могли бы его подобрать, это сделал _ты_ , тот самый человек, с которым я очень хотел встретиться...

                Гарри настороженно посмотрел на Реддла; пусть он даже наследник Слизерина, зачем ему встречаться с Адрианом?

                – И почему же ты хотел со мной встретиться? – Адриан тоже рассердился, он едва справлялся с собственным голосом.

                – Что ж, понимаешь ли, Джинни все мне о тебе рассказала, Адриан, – ответил Реддл. – Всю твою _увлекательнейшую_ историю. Я понимал, что мне следует узнать больше о тебе, поговорить с тобой, познакомиться с тобой, если получится. Поэтому я решил показать тебе совершенное мною знаменитое разоблачение этого полного олуха Хагрида, чтобы заручиться твоим доверием... – поведал Реддл, отчего Гарри захотелось вообще забыть про всякие заклинания и просто-напросто выбить из него это выводящее из себя высокомерие.

                Но Реддл продолжал рассказывать, как он подставил Хагрида, обвинив его в преступлении, которое совершил сам, признав, что единственным, кто его заподозрил, был тогдашний учитель Трансфигурации, сам Альбус Дамблдор. Хоть у кого-то тогда хватило здравого смысла. Он рассказал, как Дамблдор убедил Диппета, который был в то время директором школы, оставить Хагрида и обучить его на лесника Хогвартса. Он поведал, что знал, что не сможет снова открыть Комнату, пока учится в школе, и поэтому сделал дневник, с помощью которого смог бы когда-нибудь потом вернуться и закончить то, что он называл «благородным делом Салазара Слизерина», избавив школу от магглорожденных учеников.

                – Ну, с этим ты не справился, – с триумфом сказал Адриан. – На этот раз никто не умер, даже кошка. Через несколько часов будет готово Мандрагоровое Зелье, и все окаменевшие вновь будут в порядке...

                – Разве я еще не сказал, – спокойно отозвался Реддл, – что убийство грязнокровок больше не имеет для меня значения? Уже многие месяцы моей новой целью был... _ты_.

                Гарри растерянно уставился на него; это что еще за одержимость его братом? И почему это выражение в глазах Реддла одновременно так знакомо и отталкивающе? Реддл продолжил рассказывать; он говорил о том, как Джинни украла дневник обратно, и как он заставил ее написать на стене прощальное сообщение о самой себе, зная, что вернейший способ заманить Адриана – это угроза одному из его друзей. Реддл труп, подумал Гарри и поднял палочку; сейчас его прикрытие было последним, что могло его волновать.

                – У меня есть к тебе много вопросов, Адриан Поттер, – сказал старший мальчик.

                – Например? – выплюнул Адриан, сжимая кулаки.

                Правильный вопрос, подумал Гарри.

                – Ну, – произнес Реддл с приятной улыбкой, – как получилось, что _ты_... хлипкий мальчик, не обладающий особыми магическими талантами... смог победить могущественнейшего волшебника всех времен? Как _ты_ умудрился отделаться лишь шрамом, когда мощь Лорда Волдеморта была уничтожена? – в голодных глазах мелькнул странный алый отсвет.

                – С чего это тебя волнует, как я уцелел? – медленно спросил Адриан. – Волдеморт не из твоего времени...

                – Волдеморт, – мягко сказал Реддл, – это мое прошлое, настоящее и будущее, Адриан Поттер...

                Он вытащил из кармана палочку Адриана и начал водить ею в воздухе, выписывая три мерцающих слова:

 

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

**(ТОМ МАРВОЛО РЕДДЛ)**

 

                Потом взмахнул палочкой, и буквы его имени сами собой перемешались:

 

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

**(Я ЛОРД ВОЛДЕМОРТ)**

 

                – Понимаешь? – прошептал он.

                И Гарри понял; его руки задрожали, он отчетливо слышал яростное биение собственного сердца. Это был он; с самого начала именно он. Ему показалось недостаточным все это время мучить его семью, о, нет; теперь он пришел еще и за его друзьями. Слизеринец начал распинаться о том, что он величайший волшебник из живших когда-либо, а Гарри хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо; но что бы он там ни чувствовал, это был Волдеморт, и ему пришлось проявить осторожность. Адриан сдержаться не смог; он начал говорить о том, что это Дамблдор величайший волшебник всех времен, отчего Реддл вздрогнул и посмотрел на него со злостью. Однако прежде, чем любой из них успел что-то сделать, по комнате разлилась трель. И не просто трель: это была песня феникса.

                И это действительно оказался Фоукс, который летел к ним, сжимая что-то в своих когтях, его песня умиротворяюще подействовала на Гарри и успокоила его истрепанные нервы. Теперь это что-то, оказавшееся Распределяющей Шляпой, лежало почти у ног Гарри. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на нее; общеизвестно, что когда фениксы решают помочь, они знают, какой дар необходим человеку в этой конкретной ситуации. Это что же, если проблема была в василиске и Темном Лорде, ответом на призыв о помощи будет именно старая шляпа? Фоукс еще раз пропел, а затем сел Адриану на плечо. Но Гарри потрясло то, что птица посмотрела прямо ему в глаза и на несколько секунд задержала на нем взгляд; а затем _кивнула_? Так и есть, понял Гарри, а потом посмотрел на Реддла.

                – Этот феникс... – сказал Реддл, изучая его взглядом.

                – _Фоукс_? – выдохнул Адриан, не в силах поверить, что фамилиар директора пришел к нему на помощь.

                – А _это_... – сказал Реддл, присматриваясь теперь к брошенной Фоуксом потрепанной ткани, – это же старая школьная Распределяющая Шляпа... – Реддл снова начал смеяться. Он так смеялся, что темная Комната отозвалась, словно смеялись разом десяток Реддлов... Гарри лишь спокойно смотрел на него, отказываясь пугаться, даже если никто этого не видит. – Так вот что Дамблдор посылает своему защитнику! Певчую птичку и старую шляпу! Ты чувствуешь в себе мужество, Адриан Поттер? Теперь ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности?

                Адриан все еще дрожал, но часть красок уже вернулась на его лицо. Гарри позволил себе улыбнуться: двое детей против самого страшного Темного Лорда всех времен изо всех сил стараются выглядеть смелыми; пусть даже один из них был сейчас невидим. Потом Реддл спросил Адриана, как он смог ребенком пережить его нападение. Гарри перевел взгляд на Джинни; она становилась все слабее, а Реддл сильнее; нужно побыстрее с этим заканчивать.

                – Я не знаю, как я это сделал, – признался Адриан. – Никто не знает, как именно это случилось; но той ночью ты пытался убить меня, моего брата и моих родителей. Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что моя магия среагировала, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы развеять тебя. Потому что я видел тебя в прошлом году, настоящего тебя; и ты уродливый, отвратительный, беглый...

                – Хватит! – возмущенно выкрикнул Реддл. – У меня были к тебе еще вопросы, Адриан, но теперь это не имеет значения; независимо от того, что за сила может в тебе таиться, ты не выживешь, чтобы использовать ее. Ты умрешь сегодня, Адриан Поттер. Теперь я хочу преподать тебе небольшой урок. Давай сравним силу Лорда Волдеморта, Наследника Салазара Слизерина, с силой знаменитого Адриана Поттера и лучшего оружия, которое Дамблдор смог дать ему... – Он повернулся к статуе Слизерина и заговорил на змеином языке, и Гарри съежился, услышав эти слова. – _Говори со мной, Слизерин, величайший из Хогвартской Четверки_.

                И Слизерин откликнулся; рот статуи широко распахнулся, камень заскрежетал о камень, пока не открылся темный, глубокий, зловещий провал. Гарри слышал змею, которая разматывала свое большое тело, двигаясь к отверстию; он опустил глаза и отступил, мысленно обещая Джинни, что вернется.

                Он услышал, как что-то столкнулось с полом, а затем раздалось громкое шипение – не слова, просто клич охотника, готового напасть на свою добычу. Адриан, отступая,  последовал его примеру, его глаза были полузакрыты, только чтобы видеть собственные действия. И пока два брата пытались максимально увеличить расстояние между собой и смертельно опасной змеей, Реддл отдал приказ:

                _– Убей его!_

                Гарри прекрасно слышал, как двигался василиск, его острый слух, пока он шел вслепую, рисовал ему очень страшную картинку; рядом с собой он уловил вздох, а потом стук, и интуитивно понял, что Адриан споткнулся. Тут же пугающее шипение приблизилось, и Гарри открыл глаза; будь все проклято, если его брат в опасности, он не станет сидеть сложа руки, опасаясь за собственную жизнь. Увиденное его бесконечно изумило. Он посмотрел в тот самый момент, когда Фоукс спикировал и ослепил василиска, его клюв вонзился сначала в один глаз, затем в другой. Змея изо всех сил старалась избавиться от птицы, извиваясь в агонии, пока Реддл не вмешался:

                _– НЕТ!_ – услышал Гарри крик Реддла. – _ОСТАВЬ ПТИЦУ! ОСТАВЬ ПТИЦУ! МАЛЬЧИК ПОЗАДИ ТЕБЯ! ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ УЧУЯТЬ ЕГО! УБЕЙ ЕГО!_

                Оба мальчика пятились все дальше от наступавшего василиска, Адриан двигался к открытой трубе слева; Гарри старался следовать за ним, даже если и не считал это хорошей идеей. Они спрятались внутри от ослепленной и растерянной, но все еще смертельно опасной змеи. Оба мальчика оказались в лабиринте труб и двигались почти вслепую, преследуемые по пятам василиском.

                В конце концов Адриан выбрал неверный поворот и угодил в тупик, выход из трубы оказался перекрыт большой железной решеткой. Он отчаянно огляделся, и Гарри рядом с ним затаил дыхание; змея зашипела, закрывая вход. Глубоко вдохнув, Гарри решился; он выскользнул из трубы и бросился прочь; оказавшись достаточно далеко от брата, он поднял один из валявшихся на полу камней и запустил им в металлическую решетку рядом с собой, тут же нырнув в укрытие. Василиск, все еще дезориентированный от боли, поддался на уловку и миновал Адриана, не заметив его; он прополз и мимо Гарри, следуя туда, откуда раздался спровоцированный Гарри звук. Не смея даже облегченно вздохнуть, зеленоглазый мальчик обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего брата. Но Адриана не было.

                Гарри решил, что хоть он и любит своего брата и пойдет на все, чтобы ему помочь, но его близнец когда-нибудь сведет его в могилу. Он, часом, не вернулся в Комнату к Волдеморту? Обычно он восхищался чужой храбростью и надеялся, что и сам ею обладает. Но соваться в Комнату, где ждет жаждущий тебя убить Темный Лорд, да еще и без палочки? Это граничило с глупостью. С другой стороны, подумал зеленоглазый волшебник, поспешно возвращаясь назад, поступил бы он иначе, не потратить Северус годы, чтобы приучить его сначала думать, а только потом делать? Нет, решил он, и запомнил себе как следует поблагодарить папу, как только выберется. Если выберется.

                Вернувшись в Комнату, он застал своего брата за очередным разговором с Реддлом. Адриан был бледен и трясся, но пытался стоять на своем, а вот Реддл демонстрировал лишь скуку.

                – Я понятия не имею, как ты сбежал от моего василиска, но ты начинаешь мне надоедать, – сообщил подросток, названный когда-то темнейшим волшебником всех времен.

                – И что ты собираешься делать по этому поводу? – спросил Адриан, стараясь звучать увереннее, чем был на самом деле. Гарри от этих слов поежился: дразнить Темного Лорда было не самым умным занятием. – Ты всего лишь вспоминание, – продолжал Адриан. – Тебе приходится натравливать на меня василиска, чтобы меня убить; ты слишком слаб, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно.

                Реддл ухмыльнулся.

                – Ты абсолютно прав, – признал он, эффективно заткнув Адриана. Гарри ненавидел спокойный тон, которым он говорил, вынимая из кармана палочку Адриана. – Мне пока не хватает сил, чтобы убить тебя. Но ты начинаешь меня раздражать; и пусть я не могу тебя убить... – Реддл ухмыльнулся и Гарри подошел поближе; пришла пора вмешаться. – Думаю, оглушить тебя я могу. – И именно так он и сделал: красный луч сорвался с палочки Адриана и ударил ее владельца прямо в грудь, сбивая его с ног; Гарри терпеть не мог наблюдать, как его брату причиняют боль, но, может, так ему удастся чуть дольше сохранить свой секрет, если они выживут. – Такой жалкий. Неважно; все равно мой василиск проголодался. Можно бы избавить его от необходимости утруждать себя охотой за тобой, – с ухмылкой пробормотал Реддл над телом оглушенного Адриана.

                Гарри зашел за одну из служивших колоннами змеиных статуй и сбросил свою мантию; сейчас или никогда.

                – Именно это я и хотел сказать про тебя: жалкий, – сообщил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал холодно, разбудив в себе шпиона-Северуса.

                Он вышел из-за колонны, накладывая невербальное _Протего_ , закрываясь от следующего парализующего со стороны Реддла.

                – Кто ты? – спросил старший мальчик, непонимающе глядя на Гарри, его глаза впились в тонкую фигурку.

                – Зови меня Гарри, – предложил зеленоглазый мальчик, подходя ближе.

                Он говорил небрежно, словно сталкиваться с безумными Темными Лордами было для него обычным делом, и одновременно изо всех сил укреплял свои окклюментивные щиты; он понятия не имел, может ли воспоминание использовать Легилименцию и освоил ли Волдеморт это искусство к шестнадцати годам, но совершенно не желал это выяснять.

                – Гарри? – переспросил Реддл, настороженно изучая своего нового оппонента. – Гарри _Поттер_? – снова ухмыльнулся он. – Брат великого Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Джинни рассказывала и о тебе; о тебе и твоих зеленых глазах, – он равнодушно хмыкнул. – И как же ты здесь оказался, малыш Гарри?

                – Я слышал, здесь намечается вечеринка, вот, решил заглянуть, – невозмутимо отозвался Гарри; одно дело подколки, но оскорблять себя он не позволит.

                – Стержень есть! – воскликнул Реддл. – Слишком болтливый рот для такого малыша. Скажи-ка, Гарри, что ты теперь собираешься делать? Чего ты хочешь добиться, если твой брат, великий герой, оказался таким слабаком? Хочешь славы? Устал жить в тени своего брата? – насмехался Реддл.

                Ну, раз ты хочешь поиграть в эти игры, подумал Гарри и ухмыльнулся в ответ.

                – Я? – переспросил он, его настрой смутил Реддла. – Нет, не сказал бы, что меня прельщает слава; хотя некоторое признание меня бы устроило, – ответил Гарри. Реддл продолжал смотреть на него, оценивая его реакции. – И как ты прекрасно знаешь, – продолжил Гарри, – внешность часто бывает обманчива.

                И взмахом палочки он сбросил с себя все укрывавшие его маскирующие чары, любуясь выражением удивленно расширившихся глаз Реддла. Он решил, что справиться с удивленным Реддлом будет проще, чем с собранным, к тому же, если он выживет, то тут же восстановит все чары. А если умрет, то это не будет иметь особого значения. И может быть, только может быть, он хотел стереть с лица Реддла эту высокомерную улыбку.

                – Понятно, – прокомментировал Реддл, переоценивая ситуацию; мальчик, стоявший теперь перед ним, ничем не напоминал тощего ребенка, которым он его считал. Этот Гарри был на добрую голову выше своего брата, довольно высокий для своего возраста, и казался вполне способным самостоятельно постоять за себя. И его взгляд стал расчетливым, он анализировал ситуацию в свете открывшихся фактов, что говорило о проницательности и знаниях, нехарактерных для его возраста. Том Реддл всегда гордился тем, что мог оценить кого-то с первого взгляда. Но тут он столкнулся с парадоксом; мальчик был слишком юн для такого взрослого взгляда.

                – Вот интересно, тебе правда что-то понятно? – спросил Гарри, подходя еще ближе. Теперь он стоял почти вплотную к Джинни – что, в общем-то, и было его целью – и точно напротив Реддла. – Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

                – Признаю, что ситуация сложилась неожиданная, – сказал Реддл. – Но это не имеет никакого значения; если твой брат оказался недостаточно сильным, чтобы остановить меня, с чего ты сможешь?

                Из-за стены позади них послышалось шипение; там, рядом со статуей Слизерина, находился провал трубы, вероятно, еще один выход из лабиринта; Гарри поспешно огляделся. И правда, вокруг было полно труб, шипение василиска дрожью проходило по стенам. Гарри осознал, что не может позволить себе находиться под угрозой внезапного появления гигантский змеи непонятно откуда. Может быть, ему удастся убить двух пташек одним камнем?

                – Верный вопрос, – согласился Гарри. – Как мне остановить тебя, если мой брат не смог? На это я могу только ответить, Реддл, что... – он улыбнулся и направил палочку на Реддл.

                – Нельзя убить воспоминание, Гарри.

                – У меня другая цель, – сообщил Гарри и указал палочкой точно над плечом Реддла. – _Бомбарда!_ – выкрикнул он, и с его палочки сорвался ярко-красный луч, угодивший прямо в змеиную колонну, которая, рухнув, надежно перекрыла одну из труб. Он отпрыгнул, оставляя неразрушенную колонну между собой и Реддлом, а затем постарался как можно быстрее взорвать побольше змеиных статуй, и его заклинания стремительно следовали одно за другим, заваливая все выходы, пока не остался единственный, справа от Реддла; он не хотел, чтобы василиск попытался явиться откуда сам пожелает, потому что тогда он мог вылезти из любой из заваленных труб; он просто хотел сразиться с ним там, где у него было преимущество. Когда пыль осела, он оказался лицом к лицу с потрясенным Томом Реддлом. – Как я уже говорил, на это я могу только ответить, что _я – не мой брат_ , Реддл.

                Последнюю часть предложения он произнес на змеином языке, заставив Реддла нахмуриться.

                – Это ведь _ты_ , верно? – в ярости спросил он. – Не Адриан.

                Он не уточнял, что имел в виду. Это было и не нужно: Гарри все прекрасно понял.

                – Ты заметил, – только и отозвался Гарри под набирающее силу шипение: василиск наконец нашел выход.

                Мысли Гарри неслись вскачь; сколь бы впечатляющи ни казались до этого его заклинания, их силы не хватит, чтобы пробить более прочную, чем гранит, шкуру василиска; мог бы клюв феникса, но был не столь велик, чтобы нанести заметный ущерб; мальчик поклялся себе выучить как можно больше мощных заклинаний, если выйдет отсюда. Мне нужна помощь, подумал он в отчаянии. Если бы Северус был здесь... Он сдвинулся в сторону, когда василиск вновь выскользнул из стены.

                – _Убей его!_ – снова приказал Реддл, на этот раз его команда прозвучала куда настойчивее.

                Гарри сместился вправо, подальше от змеи и поближе к тому место, где он впервые вошел в Комнату. Его взгляд упал на Распределяющую Шляпу, которая все еще валялась там.

                – Мне абсолютно точно нужна помощь, – пробормотал он.

                Как будто в ответ, в шляпе что-то блеснуло. Рукоять меча! Гарри быстро нагнулся и вытащил большой серебряный палаш с инкрустированной рубинами рукоятью; Северус когда-то рассказывал ему об этой вещи: легендарный Меч Гриффиндора, сделанный из гоблинской стали. Гоблинская сталь? – подумал Гарри и прокрутил меч в руке, приноравливаясь к нему. А вот это может сработать. Реддл смотрел на него с чистой ненавистью в глазах, а змея двинулась вперед стремительным, плавным движением, неожиданным для существа такого размера.

                Переложив палочку в левую руку, Гарри бросил несколько небольших стремительных проклятий, которые должны были сбить змею с толку. Нужно закончить все как можно быстрее; он двинулся вперед, и как только василиск опустил голову, учуяв Гарри, тот натренированным движением выбросил меч вверх, пробивая относительно мягкое у василиска место, и прямо там, где нижняя челюсть переходила в тело, меч прошел через всю голову насквозь. Мальчик выдернул меч и поспешно убрался с пути оседающего василиска. Быстро осмотрев меч в своей руке, он снова перевел взгляд на Реддла.

                – Забавная штука, эта гоблинская сталь, – поделился он, снова двигаясь вперед, в обход мертвого василиска, глядя на Реддла с той же ненавистью, какую Темный Лорд адресовал ему. – Она поглощает все, что делает ее сильнее, а я только что пронзил ядовитые железы, тот самый орган, который производил у твоего василиска яд. – Он подошел туда, где лежала бледная как смерть Джинни; от того, что он видит ее в таком состоянии, его гнев только вырос. – Я хочу преподать тебе небольшой урок, Реддл; давай посмотрим, что будет, если доработанный василиском меч пронзит отравленный воспоминанием дневник.

                И он быстро проткнул все еще открытый дневник, не дав Реддлу времени среагировать чем-то иным, кроме крика. Он обернулся, когда воспоминание Темного Лорда скорчилось и вспыхнуло вместе с дневником, а из маленькой тетради полились тонкие ручьи чернил; брошенный на Джинни взгляд показал, что она приходит в себя, едва ее мучитель исчез, как на ее лицо потихоньку начали возвращаться краски. Воспоминания Волдеморта больше не существовало.

                Он быстро бросил меч рядом со своим братом – который лежал достаточно близко к мертвому василиску, чтобы до него добралась лужа крови мертвой змеи – и подхватил валявшуюся за колонной мантию. Он повернулся к Фоуксу, который наблюдал эту сцену, расположившись на теле мертвого василиска.

                – Ты не говори обо мне, ладно? – попросил он, слишком уставший даже для того, чтобы уговаривать. Фоукс кратко оглядел его, а затем кивнул, сопроводив это действие одинокой мягкой нотой. Теплое чувство, расплывшееся в сердце, послужило достаточным подтверждением. – Спасибо, Фоукс, – тихо сказал Гарри, глядя на своего брата и все еще бессознательную Джинни. – Ты ведь поможешь им выбраться?

                Очередная мягкая нота заверила его, что так и будет. Гарри слабо улыбнулся и накинул на себя мантию, стараясь не замарать ее кровью василиска со своих рук. Он отошел на несколько шагов, прежде чем повернуться и бросить в своего брата заклинание _Энервейт_. И пусть Дамблдор сам все это объясняет.

                Он стремительно покинул Комнату, намереваясь никогда больше не возвращаться. Рон должен был уже почти расчистить путь, и можно просто посидеть сложа руки и позволить ему закончить. Он подождет, пока Фоукс всех поднимет, а затем сможет использовать на себе поднимающее заклинание. Изначально он собирался сразу же отправиться в кабинет Северуса. Но, наверное, лучше бы сперва принять горячий душ; иначе будет сложновато объясняться по поводу крови.

                И едва Гарри ушел, а Адриан, широко распахнув карие глаза, попытался понять, что случилось, как открылась и другая пара глаз, второй раз за последние две минуты. Джинни Уизли силилась осознать, что только что произошло; последним, что она помнила, был выходящий из дневника Том Реддл. А теперь она лежала, где упала, на полу в Тайной Комнате, в нескольких футах от нее находился поверженный василиск, на нем сидел феникс, рядом валялся пронзенный точно посередине дневник, а герой волшебного мира удивленно переводил взгляд с мертвой змеи на сверкающий меч, зажатый в его руке. И все, что она могла сделать, когда он позвал ее по имени, это удивленно смотреть на то место, где исчез его брат-близнец.


	33. Объясняя необъяснимое

                Гарри только что вышел из гриффиндорской ванной, простояв под потоками воды добрые тридцать минут. Он и не заметил, сколько грязи, чернил и крови умудрился собрать, пока был в Комнате. Выбравшись в туалет Миртл, он покинул своего брата, Рона, Джинни и более обычного рассеянного Локхарта; он мельком видел их, когда они медленно сворачивали за угол, Адриан держал Меч Гриффиндора. Гарри же развернулся и направился в ванную, наслаждаясь тихим звуком шагов по каменному полу, которые больше не скрывало давно слетевшее заглушающее заклинание. Он никогда не думал, что наступит тот день, когда подобные звуки будут его радовать.

                Через несколько минут после того, как теплые струи воды ударили по его плечами, Гарри накрыло приступом неконтролируемого смеха, он прислонился к стене, а затем рухнул на плитки душевой, его захлестнуло волной эмоций. Облегчение, страх, волнение, усталость: разнообразные и все еще не выветрившиеся, как он ни боролся, пытаясь вернуть их под контроль.

                На возвращение этого контроля потребовалось несколько больше времени, чем он ожидал, хоть относительно справиться он смог лишь минут через двадцать, после чего скрылся под мантией-невидимкой, предварительно вернув на место маскировочные чары и надев свою свежеотчищенную Скоргифаем одежду, собираясь вернуться в свою постель, прежде чем кто-нибудь его хватится. На остатках полученного в Комнате адреналина он поднялся по лестнице и смог быстренько проскользнуть в свою постель, вернув мантию на место, в сундук Адриана, к счастью, не запачкав ее кровью, да и вообще на ее материале не проступило ничего лишнего.

                И вернулся он очень даже вовремя: и десяти минут не прошло, как профессор МакГонагалл разбудила всех на импровизированный праздник. Не то чтобы я вообще спал, с сарказмом подумал Гарри. Я василисков каждый день убиваю, с чего бы мне устать? Но если честно, не факт, что он смог бы уснуть, вряд ли, а немного перекусить показалось ему хорошей идеей.

                Так что он спустился на праздник, какой посещал только на первом курсе, но вскоре его позвали в кабинет директора. Там он застал Северуса, всю свою семью – включая Сириуса с Ремусом – и директора, поглощенных разговором. Адриан, который после своих ночных приключений все еще был весь в крови и грязи, встретил его усталой улыбкой, на которую Гарри ответил, изо всех сил стараясь казаться веселым и совершенно не осведомленным по поводу происходящего. Северус же направил ему свой запатентованный _«мы поговорим позже»_ взгляд, демонстрируя полный скепсис по поводу всего услышанного. Гарри кивнул ему и, как видно, этого подтверждения вполне хватило. Мастер зелий слегка закатил глаза, сложив руки на груди, и снова вернул на лицо обычную холодную маску. Что ж, панику, которая поднялась внутри него, когда Гарри практически признался, что участвовал в ночных событиях, придется отложить еще на несколько минут.

                – Что случилось? – спросил Гарри максимально удивленным голосом. – Никто не пострадал? Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что Джинни вернулась.

                Лили и Джеймс подошли, чтобы быстро обнять своего сына, а потом снова сосредоточились на его покрытом кровью старшем близнеце. В груди разлилось ощущение тихой обиды, но тут он напомнил себе, что его родители не знают правды. Хотя Северус в курсе, подумал он, и боль тут же сменилась мыслями о том, как отреагирует его папа, услышав настоящую историю. Утешительное тепло, сродни песне Фоукса, которую тот пропел недавно ночью, накрыло его, и он решил, что, если заводить речь о семье, то ему повезло как бы не больше всех. А еще он предположил, что, наверное, до конца лета просидит под домашним арестом, если судить по тому, как Северус сжимал и разжимал кулаки; но оно все равно того стоит.

                – Адриан снова налетел на Темного Лорда, вот так-то! – выдал Сириус, стараясь казаться беззаботным.

                Если Бродяга пытался и не мог сохранить веселый тон, это всегда служило верным признаком того, насколько опасной или серьезной была ситуация.

                – Что? – показательно вздрогнув, воскликнул Гарри и сел на предложенный ему стул. Он мог поклясться, что видел, как у Северуса на секунду дрогнули губы.

                – Позволь мне объяснить, – отозвался Дамблдор и начал пересказывать все, что им поведал Адриан; Гарри внимательно слушал, осознавая, как это все выглядело с точки зрения его брата. Дойдя до момента, когда они с Роном поняли, что вход в Комнату находится в туалете Миртл, Дамблдор сделал паузу и одарил Адриана добрым взглядом. Адриан уставился в пол, несколько смущенный всеми теми нарушениями правил, о которых сейчас так открыто говорилось. – И вот тут мы подошли к событиям этой ночи, – констатировал директор; на секунду Гарри показалось, что его разоблачили, ему не удалось скрыть свое участие в событиях последних нескольких часов. Но Дамблдор все так же смотрел на Адриана с гордой улыбкой на лице. Такой вот, смешанной с беспокойством, которую разделили и прочие находившиеся в помещении взрослые, за исключением Северуса.

                – Он имеет в виду, что Адриан снова справился, – объяснил Сириус с широкой улыбкой, похлопав по плечу раскрасневшегося Адриана.

                Сказать, что Гарри было интересно, было бы преуменьшением.

                – Что ты тут натворил, братец? – широко улыбнувшись, спросил зеленоглазый волшебник, в этот момент его затопило облегчением, он понял, что кто-то придумал объяснение его выкрутасам. И если он почувствовал крошечный укол разочарования, что, похоже, никто никаких несостыковок не заметил, ну, он постарался его задушить.

                – Ничего, насколько я помню, – пробормотал Адриан, все еще пытаясь унять румянец.

                – Как и ожидалось, мой мальчик, – заверил его Альбус, и Гарри оглянулся на Северуса в поисках объяснений, о чем это он. Мастер зелий приподнял бровь и позволил всем вопросам разрешиться самим по себе.

                – Я все равно не понимаю, – сказал Гарри, решив, что единственный способ получить ответы, это спросить напрямую.

                – И вновь, позволь мне объяснить; думаю, твои родители тоже хотели бы это услышать, – сказал директор. – Для начала, мы вошли в саму Комнату; одной из главных причин, почему эту Комнату никто раньше не смог найти, уж не говоря о том, чтобы войти туда, это тот факт, что для открытий входа нужно быть змееустом, а у Адриана этой способности нет.

                – И слава Мерлину за это! – отозвался Джеймс. – Все они Темные, эти змееусты.

                Гарри отстраненно подумал, а что бы сам Мерлин, будучи змееустом, сказал на такое заявление.

                – И как же тогда в Комнату попал Адриан? – растерянно спросил Гарри.

                – Он просто приказал, – ответил Дамблдор, бешено мерцая глазами.

                Гарри моргнул.

                – Вот так вот просто? – улыбнувшись, спросил он; директор заметал следы лучше, чем любая история, какую он только мог бы придумать. И, похоже, сам же в выдумку и верил. – Ну, а чего вы хотели? – он повернулся к Адриану. – Ты унаследовал мамин темперамент; давно известно, что им можно стены крушить.

                На Гаррино замечание все засмеялись, даже Северус почти присоединился.

                – Уж я-то знаю, – высказался Джеймс.

                – Я сначала подумал, что она не откроется, – признался Адриан. – Потом Локхарт попытался сбежать...

                – Чего и следовало ожидать, – прокомментировал Ремус.

                – ...а когда мы вернулись в туалет, раковина отъехала и в полу обнаружилась труба.

                – И вы решили прыгнуть, – отметил Джеймс. – Узнаю своего сына!

                – Не поощряй его, Джеймс! – одернула его Лили. – То, что он сделал, было опасно; он мог умереть!

                – Но этого ведь не случилось, – возразил ее муж.

                – Не сейчас, Джеймс, – сухо оборвала Лили и повернулась к директору. – Пожалуйста, продолжай; тебе все равно придется разъяснить подробности того, что произошло с Адрианом.

                Альбус кивнул и продолжил; в основном он рассказывал о событиях так, как Гарри их и запомнил, минус его собственное участие, вплоть до того момента, когда Реддл оглушил Адриана.

                – И вот тут вновь проявились силы Адриана, – произнес Дамблдор.

                Гарри непонимающе на него посмотрел, целиком пребывая во власти образа своего валяющегося на полу оглушенного брата, который все еще стоял – причиняя боль – у него перед глазами.

                – Как? – спросил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Подробностей раскрыть я не могу; но мне кажется, что его магия бурно реагирует на угрозу, беря под контроль его тело и нанося ответный удар. Адриан оставил вход открытым... – Я знал, что о чем-то забыл, подумал Гарри, – так что мы с Северусом спустились вниз, чтобы посмотреть собственными глазами, что произошло в Комнате. – Так _вот_ почему тут Северус. – Должно быть, возвращение твоей магии вышло фееричным, мой дорогой мальчик, – произнес директор, глядя на Адриана с широкой улыбкой. – Комната почти уничтожена.

                Ну, _не настолько_ там все и плохо, застенчиво подумал Гарри. Он только снес несколько колонн. И, может быть, пару статуй. А потом посреди зала убил василиска. Ладно. Я там все разгромил, признался себе Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать стремящийся вырваться наружу нервный смешок.

                – Но что это было за чудовище Слизерина и как с этим связан Волдеморт? – спросил Гарри, полагая, что чем больше деталей он услышит сейчас, тем меньше вероятность, что он ляпнет потом нечто, чего не должен знать, как, например, тот факт, что чудовище на поверку оказалось василиском.

                Дамблдор рассказал, что владелец дневника, Том Реддл, на самом деле был самим Темным Лордом – Гарри в очередной раз изобразил удивление, – и что это было за чудовище. Он поведал о вмешательстве Фоукса, и как Адриан, должно быть, вытащил меч из Распределяющей Шляпы, когда его магия позвала на помощь.

                – А что обо всем этом может рассказать старина Кэп*? – спросил Сириус, и Гарри постарался не выдать свою панику; он забыл о гребаной шляпе!

                – К сожалению, магия шляпы работает, только когда он распределяет кого-то при его первом появлении в Хогвартсе; после чего все, что он может сказать об этом человеке, это свое мнение о распределении, и даже это остается строго между шляпой и учеником, – пояснил Дамблдор, и Гарри расслабился. Вот так свезло. – Но Фоукс, который был там, подтвердил, что василиск убит мечом, который действительно извлечен из шляпы.

                Гарри поразился способности феникса говорить правду, не вдаваясь в подробности; василиск был убит мечом Гриффиндора, который действительно извлечен из шляпы. Кто его извлек и как – от директора сокрыто.

                И Альбус продолжил повествовать о деталях явно, как он считал, произошедшего там взрыва волшебства; по-видимому, существовала теория, по которой чем старше Адриан становится и чем ближе к зрелости подходит его мощь, тем сильнее будут ее проявления, пока он не начнет ее контролировать.

                – Почти подростком он оказался в весьма сложной ситуации, что, должно быть, и вызвало подобную реакцию, – рассуждал старый волшебник.

                – Но потом он потерял сознание, – прокомментировал Ремус.

                – Как и ожидалось; количество высвобожденной им магии должно было его истощить.

                А никому в голову не пришло, что на самом деле его могли просто оглушить? Гарри смерил директора недоверчивым взглядом. Что, так трудно додуматься, что если они с Северусом вошли потом в Комнату, то и еще кто-то мог сделать то же самое?

                – Но что это значит для Адриана? – спросила Лили, сжимая руку своего старшего сына.

                – Возможно, нам стоит поговорить об этом более приватно, – предложил Альбус. – Северус, почему бы тебе не отвести юного Гарри на праздник? Там все должно быть в самом разгаре.

                Значит, они опять будут говорить о подготовке Адриана? Какая неожиданность, подумал зеленоглазый волшебник. И он не приглашен присоединиться к этому разговору; тоже опять, вот ведь удивительно!

                – Конечно, Альбус, – сказал мастер зелий и открыл дверь, дабы вывести Гарри из комнаты. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Северус жестом велел следовать за ним. Они не разговаривали друг с другом, пока спускались в подземелья. Только после того, как дверь в кабинет Северуса была закрыта и заперта, мастер зелий посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза. – Что, во имя Мерлина, случилось? – спросил он жестким хриплым голосом.

                – Волдеморт, как ты, наверное, уже слышал. Он и его ручной василиск, – отозвался зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Мне нужны подробности, Гарри. О чем ты думал? – сурово отозвался Северус, удалив с себя скрывающие заклинания, сохранив при этом мрачный взгляд. – Я думал, ты обещал звать меня на помощь, если в этом возникнет необходимость.

                Его темные глаза были сосредоточены на сидевшем перед ним мальчике, и тому пришлось сцепить руки, чтобы унять дрожь. Эти ежегодные стычки с Волдемортом отнимут у него несколько лет жизни, если только этого уже не произошло.

                – Это была не моя вина, – серьезно возразил Гарри. – Адриан оставил мне очень мало времени. Все пошло не так после утреннего урока Защиты от Темных Искусств...

                Его изложение событий мало совпадало с предложенным Альбусом и произвело на мастера зелий заметно большее впечатление. Когда Гарри закончил свой рассказ, Северус шагнул вперед и сжал мальчика в крепких объятьях, а его высокая фигура дрожала, когда он вцепился в самое дорогое в своей жизни. Глаза Гарри расширились и он обнял его в ответ, чувствуя, что мастер зелий готов расплакаться.

                – Ты хоть понимаешь, как легко тебя могли убить? – спросил Северус, достаточно придя в себя, чтобы говорить полными предложениями. – Один укус этой змеи, и ты был бы... – не закончив фразу, он еще крепче обнял мальчика.

                – Я в порядке, папа, – заверил его Гарри. – Правда.

                – Я просто хочу... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты никогда не сталкивался со всем этим, – признался Северус.

                – Я тоже, – мягко отозвался Гарри. – Но это происходит. И мне было бы гораздо труднее, если бы не ты.

                Северус отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри.

                – У тебя и без меня все было бы в порядке.

                – Я бы не был так уверен, – не согласился Гарри. – Все, что я знаю, я узнал от или благодаря тебе, – признался зеленоглазый мальчик. – Я хочу сказать: спасибо, папа.

                Северус только кивнул, и легкая улыбка на его лице жутковато контрастировала с его влажными глазами.

                – Тебя просто тянет на опасные для жизни ситуации, верно? – спросил Северус, пытаясь шутить.

                – Больше похоже, что опасные для жизни ситуации тянет на меня, – ответил Гарри, закатив глаза.

                – Ай, ладно, думаю, ты бы не был собой без своих стычек со смертью, – беспечно произнес мастер зелий. – Мерлин упаси тебя от нормального года в Хогвартсе!

                Сарказм в его голосе только подтолкнул Гарри сымпровизировать в ответ.

                – С чего бы мне желать быть нормальным, когда я могу быть собой? – лукаво спросил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Ах ты, нахальное отродье! – с любовью воскликнул Северус, на миг заинтересовавшись, сколько раз он так называл Гарри – и почему это всегда сходило ему с рук.

                – Как будто ты не знал! – с ухмылкой невозмутимо ответил Гарри.

                Оставшиеся несколько недель учебного года прошли спокойно, насколько это было возможно после событий последних месяцев. Хагрид вернулся из Азкабана в ту же ночь, как был убит василиск, а окаменевших жертв вылечили уже через несколько часов. К великому ужасу Гермионы, экзамены отменили, о чем Дамблдор официально сообщил сразу же, едва был восстановлен на своем посту. Локхарт – после того как получил проклятьем, которое пытался наложить на Адриана и Рона – заработал необратимое повреждение собственной памяти, и, таким образом, был исключен из штата сотрудников, на радость всей школе. Люциус Малфой был освобожден от своих обязанностей в качестве одного из Попечителей Хогвартса, и Адриан даже обманул его, освободив Добби, который, как оказалось, был одним из домовых эльфов Малфоев.

                Наконец-то, подумал Гарри, все, кажется, вернулись к нормальной жизни, или даже норма вернулась в жизнь, как вывернул мысль зеленоглазый мальчик. Ну, за исключением того, что Северус стал еще больше за него волноваться, что прежде он считал невозможным, и наблюдал за ним, как ястреб, каждый вечер посылая к нему Минни с горячим шоколадом; Адриан даже начал задаваться вопросом, почему это кухонные домовые эльфы так сильно о нем заботятся, но Гарри только плечами пожимал.

                И к слову об Адриане... Гарри старался не чувствовать за собой вины, повторяя себе, что он же, в конце концов, _спас_ своему брату жизнь, но это было трудно; его родители и Дамблдор, одновременно радуясь и пугаясь по поводу этой предполагаемой магии, решили удвоить свои усилия в попытках воспроизвести полученные результаты. Посещать врачей и специалистов считалось сейчас небезопасным, но учебные сессии были удвоены, и Адриан несколько дней дулся, а Гарри мысленно извинялся. Северус закатил глаза и сказал, что он, как обычно, слишком много думает.

                Из хорошего, Гриффиндор – благодаря четыремстам баллам, которыми наградили Адриана и Рона – второй год подряд получил Кубок Факультета, а Джинни пришла в себя; она смеялась и шутила со своим братьями, и даже проговорилась, что окаменевшая староста Равенкло, Пенелопа Клируотер, была подружкой Перси. Близнецы фактически на коленях благодарили ее за эту информацию, их глаза сверкали от полученного свежего компромата.

                – Как нехорошо с твоей стороны распространяться о тайных свиданиях Перси, – ухмыльнувшись уходящим близнецам, высказался Гарри, занимая свое место в Хогвартс-экспрессе, ожидая, когда поезд тронется.

                – Ну, Перси тогда _помешал_ мне сказать вам то, что я знала о Комнате, и, кроме того, он бы не смог слишком долго держать это в секрете, – отозвалась Джинни, пожав плечами и совершенно не чувствуя за собой никакой вины.

                Гарри переглянулся с Невиллом; они молча согласились в тем, что жизнь Перси этим летом обернется пыткой.

                – В чем-то ты права.

                Гарри считал чудом уже то, что Перси удавалось скрывать такое, учитывая, что Фред и Джордж были с ним на одном факультете.

                – И, к тому же, _это_ было не так важно, – подытожила Джинни. – Те, кто хорошо меня знает, понимают, что я прекрасно храню важные секреты, Гарри, – торжественно объявила рыжая.

                Гарри заметил изменения в ее поведении и задался вопросом, не могла ли она вспомнить что-то из того, что происходило, когда она находилась под влиянием Волдеморта; что бы это ни было, ее взгляд заставил его поверить, что она говорит правду. В этот момент он стал немного выше ценить решимость Джинни. Может быть, в следующем году они смогут общаться побольше; было бы хорошо иметь близких по возрасту друзей – кого-то помимо близнецов. Едва паровоз тронулся, он, мягко улыбнувшись, вернулся к своей книге.

                Еще один год в Хогвартсе закончился, а лето только начиналось; и ей-Мерлин, у меня много планов на это лето, подумал Гарри, ухмыльнувшись в свою книгу, его мысли на мгновение сосредоточились на по крайней мере теоретически завершенном проекте в его сундуке.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В тексте при обращении к Распределяющей Шляпе используются два слова: «cap» и «hat», что, в общем, все равно переводится как «шляпа».


	34. Получить заслуженное

               Гарри уже пол часа расхаживал туда-сюда перед дверями личного кабинета Джеймса в Поттер Мэноре. Обычно тринадцатилетнему волшебнику было присуще терпение, на зависть большей части гриффиндорцев, но вот именно сейчас он готов был бегать по стенам. Он ведь уже почти привык к тому, что Адриан получает большую часть внимания родителей. Но на этот раз, думал Гарри, есть надежда, что они уделят ему достаточного времени и выслушают то, что он должен им сказать, прежде чем примутся возражать.

                Он сознавал, что на самом деле так нервничать не стоит; он же не собирается просить о чем-то, чему его родители, теоретически, могли бы воспротивиться, и он действительно никогда раньше ни о чем их не попросил. Но, Мерлин, он действительно этого хочет! И все, что отделяло его от достижения его цели, это согласие отца. Он вздохнул и с нетерпением уставился на дверь, ожидая завершения встречи с Дамблдором; они говорили о подготовке Адриана уже больше часа; сколько можно? Он вспомнил прошедший месяц и события, благодаря которым сейчас здесь и находился.

                Вернувшись из школы, он почти сразу отправился из Поттер Мэнора в Силбриф, потому что этим летом его родители намеревались начать тренировки Адриана пораньше. Джеймса беспокоило развитие магии Адриана, а Лили волновалась, и это, похоже, добавило в их отношения некоторую напряженность; нет-нет, Гарри был рад уйти в замок, который называл домом. Минни, которой Северус, должно быть, излил всю свою тревогу по поводу последней выходки Гарри, пекла ему столько шоколадных кексов, как никогда прежде, а мастер зелий фактически вынудил зеленоглазого мальчика ненадолго отодвинуть учебу и просто отдохнуть; после пары дней жалоб, что он отстал от графика, и попытки проникнуть в библиотеку, зеленоглазый мальчик все же сдался и попробовал несколько недель просто побездельничать. При этом, не имея сил сидеть сложа руки и ничего не делать, он сосредоточился на конструкции своей метлы. Уже в разгар лета, за несколько дней до его дня рождения, метла была готова.

                Гарри отступил на шаг и осмотрел законченную метлу; ему потребовался год проектирования и множество проб и ошибок, но он это сделал. Перед ним, зависнув просто на идеальной для посадки высоте, парил плод его трудов. Честно говоря, то, что он создал гоночную метлу, потрясло его больше, чем создание Философского Камня. Камень был результатом многолетней работы с алхимиком, который действительно знал, как сделать Камень, и плавно подталкивал его в правильном направлении. Но метла? Гарри изумленно смотрел на находившийся перед ним завершенный прототип, и его переполняло чувство гордости: он сам его сделал.

                Не теряя времени, он взял теперь укомплектованные записями чертежи своей метлы и направился к Северусу, оставив саму метлу в своей комнате. Мастер зелий понятия не имел, что он ее вообще-то уже сделал, поскольку сам был поглощен работой над Волчьелычьим. По его представлениям, Гарри все еще экспериментировал. Почти пробежав всю дорогу до лаборатории зелий, зеленоглазый мальчик восторженно постучал в дверь.

                – Привет, Гарри, – с улыбкой поприветствовал мальчика Северус. – Я как раз собирался подняться и выпить немного холодного чая. Хочешь ко мне присоединиться?

                – Конечно! – с энтузиазмом кивнул Гарри. – И я еще хочу тебе кое-что показать!

                Северус посмотрел на мальчика, почти подпрыгивавшего от возбуждения, и на скрученные пергаменты, которые тот сжимал.

                – Тогда пошли, – согласился Северус, ему стало любопытно. – Итак, что ты хочешь мне показать? – наконец спросил он, когда они уже сидели в гостиной, ожидая свой чай.

                – Помнишь, я пытался разработать метлу? – с широкой улыбкой спросил мальчик.

                – Да, – согласился Северус, кивнув Минни поставить два стакана чая на журнальный столик. – Спасибо, Минни. – Домовой эльф поклонилась и вышла из комнаты.

                – Ну, я ее закончил.

                С этими словами он развернул чертежи и передал их дрогнувшему мастеру зелий. Северус бросил на Гарри растерянный взгляд, прежде чем переключить внимание на сами чертежи. Его глаза расширились, он снова посмотрел на мальчика; Гарри сидел с самодовольным выражением лица.

                – Это... В смысле, расчеты... И конструкция... – он перечитал заметки на пергаменте. – Если тебе удастся заставить метлу так работать, то в твоих руках может оказаться лучшая гоночная метла, – шокировано объявил мастер зелий; некоторые из идей в чертежах Гарри требовали продвинутой магии, а большинство добавочных функций были новинками, признаком великого ума. Он с гордостью посмотрел на мальчика.

                – _Если_ я сделаю такую метлу, да? – ухмыльнувшись, переспросил Гарри. – _Акцио_! – крикнул он, держа в уме пока еще безымянный прототип из своей комнаты; метла влетела в комнату и остановилась прямо перед Гарри. У Северуса отвалилась челюсть.

                – Ты ее _сделал_? – неверяще промямлил мастер зелий.

                – Это прототип на основе разработок, которые ты видел, – поделился Гарри. – Ясеневая рукоять, березовые хвостовые прутья. Сошки* изготовлены из стали, кованой в моей алхимической лаборатории, и они неразъемные. Отшлифовано до алмазной твердости. Она способна разгоняться от ноля до ста пятидесяти миль** в час за десять секунд, установленные мною Чары Торможения нерушимы, и ты только _попробуй_ ее баланс.

                Северус пораженно переводил взгляд с метлы на Гарри, а потом схватил прототип и направился к балконным дверям. Ни слова не говоря, он оседлал метлу и взлетел.

                Ощущения были невероятными; то, что сделал Гарри, оно определенно работало. Метла как будто повиновалась его мысли, а не движению, а максимальная скорость оказалась головокружительной. Он маневрировал, нырял к самой земле, на чистом кураже тормозил в последнюю минуту, и метла в совершенстве выполняла каждое движение. Гарри лишь наблюдал за ним с земли, и мастер зелий улыбался настолько заразительно, что он тоже заулыбался.

                – Эй, там, наверху, веселишься? – радостно спросил зеленоглазый волшебник; Северус обернулся на него и понесся к земле, затормозив в последнюю секунду, а потом приземлился. Он спрыгнул с метлы прямо перед Гарри; его волосы растрепались, и он улыбался, как пятилетний малыш, объевшийся сладкого.

                – Ты гений! – воскликнул он, благоговейно сжимая метлу в руках, пока переводил дух. – Так ты уже выбрал компанию? – спросил мастер зелий, закончив восторженно расхваливать новую метлу.

                – Компанию? – растерянно переспросил Гарри.

                Северус, моргнув, непонимающе на него посмотрел.

                – Ты же _продашь_ ее, правильно? – спросил Северус, в его голосе зазвучали недоверчивые нотки, стоило ему увидеть на лице Гарри изумление.

                – Так ты думаешь, что кто-то захочет ее купить? – тихо спросил Гарри.

                – Я бы купил! – воскликнул Северус. – Как и любая компания по производству метел в мире.

                Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться этому замечанию, глаза Гарри поблекли, а сам мальчик опустил голову.

                – Но я не могу, – отозвался Гарри. – Мы скрываемся, помнишь? – Северус, уловив корень проблемы, только проронил короткий смешок. Так вот почему Гарри даже не думал, что будет делать с метлой, когда ее закончит? – Что тут смешного?

                – Гарри, ты не обязан публиковать свое имя, как имя создателя метлы; она будет продаваться от имени выбранной тобой компании.

                – Но мне только двенадцать, – напомнил ему Гарри. – Ты думаешь, кто-нибудь захочет вложиться в мой проект?

                – Через четыре дня тебе исполнится тринадцать, – указал Северус. – По магическим законам, если у тебя есть разрешение от главы твоей семьи, в данном случае от Джеймса, ты можешь работать там, где захочешь. И ты не обязан информировать их о твоем возрасте, когда для начала отправишь им основные чертежи и описание твоей метлы; если хочешь, я буду сопровождать тебя на встречу с ними, и мы можем подчеркнуть, что если они хотят твою метлу, то твое имя должно оставаться в тайне, пока ты того желаешь. Магические контракты – удивительная вещь.

                – А сказав Сохатому, что я хочу продать гоночную метлу, я не угроблю наше прикрытие? – растерянно спросил Гарри.

                – Спросишь у него разрешение найти работу на лето; ты не обязан указывать, какую именно, – сказал Северус, в очередной раз доказав, что он не просто так декан Слизерина, и заставив мальчика ухмыльнуться.

                – Ты думаешь, это сработает? – с надеждой спросил Гарри; Северус тоже ухмыльнулся.

                – Я уже много лет очень даже неплохо управляю активами своей семьи, – поведал Северус. Гарри только улыбнулся. – А теперь, расскажи-ка мне побольше об этом твоем Заклинании Торможения.

                – Ну, это вариация Чар Торможения Хортона-Кейча... – начал объяснять Гарри.

                Все получилось, как и предсказывал мастер зелий: они послали базовые чертежи и описание возможностей метлы в Компанию Гоночных Метел Нимбус, и уже на следующий день Гарри получил предложение о встрече, которую он с радостью назначил на следующую неделю. Северус пошел еще дальше и организовал представителя от гоблинов, которого назначили ответственным за финансовую деятельность Гарри. Они должны были встретиться с ним в Косом Переулке, и Северус настаивал, что никто не сможет вселить такой страх в сердца пытающихся тебя обжулить бизнесменов, как консультант-гоблин.

                И теперь, в день своего тринадцатилетия, он ждал родителей, чтобы отнять несколько минут их времени; ему нужно только разрешение Джеймса. По другую сторону двери послышалось шевеление, стулья отодвинулись и раздались шаги, словно кто-то собирался покинуть кабинет. И действительно, двери открылись, и директор, мягко улыбнувшись, подошел к Гарри.

                – С Днем Рождения, мой мальчик, – мимоходом поздравил он его.

                – Доброе утро, профессор, и спасибо.

                – Рад, что твоя семья вернулась на твой День Рождения? – спросил Дамблдор, когда остальные члены семьи Гарри присоединились к ним в холле.

                – Очень даже, сэр, – подтвердил Гарри.

                Джеймс с улыбкой посмотрел на своего младшего сына.

                – Ты хотел меня о чем-то спросить, верно? – поинтересовался он, подходя к нему.

                – Да, если у тебя есть свободная минутка, – дипломатично ответил Гарри.

                – Конечно, Гарри, – тепло сказал Джеймс. – Давай, я провожу Альбуса до камина, а потом вернусь к тебе.

                Гарри кивнул, мягко улыбнувшись, и еще раз пожелал директору хорошего дня. Адриан повернулся к Гарри с усталым выражением на лице.

                – Ты знаешь, иногда я не вижу в моем обучении никакого смысла; похоже, моя магия делает свое дело, только когда мне грозит смерть.

                Гарри ухмыльнулся.

                – Ну, раз у меня сейчас нет в кармане Темного Лорда, мы можем просто сказать маме, что ты разбил ее любимый фарфор, – предложил зеленоглазый мальчик.

                – Но я этого не делал, – растерянно заметил Адриан.

                – Она же этого не знает, – пояснил Гарри. – Это просто может поставить тебя на грань жизни и смерти, вот и все.

                Адриан расхохотался, и тут к кабинету вернулись Джеймс и Лили, в сопровождении Рема и Сириуса, которые ссорились Мерлин знает из-за чего.

                – Что мы пропустили? – спросила Лили, глядя на своих улыбающихся сыновей.

                – О, это надо видеть, – проговорил Гарри, думая, что сейчас даже в шутку не стоит упоминать о том, что ее любимый фарфор может быть разбит.

                – Так, Гарри, что ты хотел спросить? – поинтересовался Джеймс, когда они все вернулись в его кабинет.

                – Ну, я подумал... – Гарри отвернулся к распахнутому окну; из кабинета Джеймса открывался вид на расположенное на улице Квиддичное поле, и Гарри собрался с духом. – Вы летом все время в разъездах, а я просто сижу и ничего не делаю, – начал он.

                Лили его перебила:

                – Гарри, если бы брать тебя с собой было безопасно, мы бы так и делали, но если, не дай Мерлин, с тобой что-нибудь случится, то...

                Гарри хмыкнул и жестом ее остановил.

                – Нет, мама, я не об этом, – успокаивающе улыбнувшись, обернулся он к своей семье; последнее, чего он хотел, это отправиться с ними туда, где они тренируют Адриана. – Я понимаю, почему я не могу поехать с вами, не волнуйся.

                Или, подумал он, улыбнувшись Лили, я понимаю, почему вы _думаете_ , что я не могу с вами поехать.

                – Тогда в чем дело, парень? – спросил Сириус, пережевывая печенье, которое стащил с тарелки на столе Джеймса.

                – Ну, я просто хочу и летом заниматься чем-то конструктивным, а раз мне сегодня исполнилось тринадцать... ну, я надеялся, что ты мог бы дать мне свое разрешение устроиться на каникулах на работу.

                Чего бы ни ожидала его семья, он был уверен, что не этого.

                – Работа? – непонимающе переспросил Джеймс, переведя взгляд на Сириуса, который выглядел таким же ошарашенным. Адриан посмотрел на него так, словно он сошел с ума, а Лили и Ремус улыбнулись.

                – Но _почему_? – спросил Сириус.

                – Ну, это даст мне определенный опыт, который поможет мне устроиться, когда я закончу школу и мне придется чем-то заняться, а вы все вечно где-то далеко, – объяснил Гарри.

                – А где ты думаешь работать? – спросила Лили, гордо улыбнувшись своему младшему сыну.

                – Меня заинтересовал один из магазинов в Косом Переулке; знаете, они даже работают с Компанией Гоночных Метел Нимбус?

                На это Сириус, Джеймс и Адриан понимающе кивнули.

                – Квиддич, теперь я понял, – сказал Джеймс.

                Гарри так и предполагал, что Сохатый будет более склонен дать свое разрешение, если упомянуть Квиддич, и, кроме того, не мог же он просто сказать, что работает в какой-то лавочке в Косом Переулке, а затем никогда там не появляться. Несколько простых вопросов от отца к владельцу магазина, и его прикрытие развалится.

                – Ты уверен, что хочешь работать на каникулах? – осторожно спросил Ремус. – Ты и так очень много работаешь в школе.

                – И я не хочу, чтобы ты пренебрегал твоими школьными заданиями... – начала Лили.

                – Я уже закончил свое летнее домашнее задание, и я действительно хочу заниматься чем-то еще, кроме как целыми днями бить баклуши, – настаивал Гарри. – Плюс, у меня, может, даже не получится устроиться на работу; я просто хочу попробовать. – Его мать снова улыбнулась. – Так что? – спросил он, обращаясь к отцу.

                – Ну, думаю, я не могу сказать нет, когда мой сын всерьез отпрашивается у меня _поработать_ , – решил Джеймс, на его лице сияла легкая улыбка, а карие глаза мерцали.

                – Спасибо, Сохатый! – воскликнул Гарри, обнимая отца – было почти неловко, он не обнимался с ним с шести лет.

                – Хотя я все равно не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь просто расслабиться летом.

                Адриан согласно кивнул.

                – Я тоже, нас таких двое, папа, – сказал он, две пары карих глаз встретились в полной солидарности.

                – Что я могу сказать? – вопросил Гарри, пожимая плечами. – Я трудоголик.

                Сириус решительно кивнул.

                – Значит, мне надо буду связаться с Гринготтсом, чтобы получить необходимые документы, и...

                Гарри, прервав Джеймса, вышел из кабинета и через несколько секунд вернулся с листами пергамента.

                – Я взял на себя смелость и сам принес контракт; тут нужна только твоя подпись, моя и двух свидетелей, и я могу начинать, – пояснил Гарри, и Ремус с Сириусом засмеялись над шокированным Джеймсом.

                – А ты всерьез этого хочешь, верно? – спросил Джеймс и, поправив свои очки, пробежал глазами контракт; это был стандартный контракт Гринготтса, предлагаемый в таких случаях, который гласил, что глава семьи разрешает несовершеннолетнему члену своего дома получить работу и контроль над деньгами, вырученными собственными усилиями, коль скоро они хранятся в сейфе на собственное имя, а не в фамильном сейфе. – Тебе будет нужен новый сейф, прежде чем искать работу...

                – Уже готово; профессор Снейп несколько дней назад водил меня в Гринготтс за этими контрактами и новым сейфом.

                Лили засмеялась, а Джеймс недоверчиво посмотрел на сына.

                – Что ж, хорошо, – решил он и повернулся к двум своим лучшим друзьям. – Лунатик, Бродяга, не могли бы вы подойти подписать это... – Гарри улыбнулся, его сердце билось, как сумасшедшее; он не мог поверить, что это взаправду происходит. – Гарри, тебе тоже нужно расписаться.

                Зеленоглазый мальчик подошел и радостно поставил на договоре свою подпись.

                – Большое вам спасибо, – произнес он, повернувшись к своим родителям.

                – Не стоит, Гарри, – обняла его Лили. – А теперь, кто хочет кусочек пирога?

                Гарри радостно согласился и на дрожащих ногах вышел из кабинета, с контрактом в руке и с мыслью, что идея закинуться немного сладким звучит просто прекрасно. Завтра они с Северусом пойдут в Косой Переулок и все уладят. Но сегодня он был очень даже готов насладиться своим Днем Рождения; а ближе к вечеру еще Невилл придет. Он впервые в жизни пригласил друга, и бабушка Невилла согласилась позволить внуку остаться на ночь. Скорее всего, подумал Гарри, весь разговор с братом за столом будет крутиться вокруг его шансов устроиться этим летом на работу в Нимбус.

                В то же время, в тот самый момент, как происходил этот разговор, девушка с алыми волосами смотрела в окно гостиничного номера на отдаленные пески пустыни. Поездка в Египет случилась как нельзя вовремя, думала Джинни. Минуло два месяца с тех пор, как она очнулась на полу Тайной Комнаты, теперь Реддл действительно всего лишь плохое воспоминание. Тем не менее, прямо сейчас оно не воспринимается только воспоминанием.

                Первые несколько недель после того, как она очнулась в Тайной Комнате, ее дни полнились в основном оцепенением. Каждую ночь принимая зелье Сна Без Сновидений, находясь в общей бодрой атмосфере замка, когда окаменевшие ученики оживали, а экзамены отменили, там было легко поддаться рутине и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Когда в последний день учебного года профессор МакГонагалл вызвала ее в кабинет и спросила, думала ли она о том, что случилось с ней за прошедший год, она просто ответила нет. В тот момент так и было; декан Гриффиндора только печально улыбнулась и предложила ей чашечку чая, напомнив ей, что дверь ее кабинета всегда открыта для нее, если ей потребуется с кем-то поговорить. Джинни кивнула, не думая, что ей это понадобится; теперь она понимала, как наивна она была.

                Все началось на следующий день после ее возвращения в Нору. Джордж и Фред за завтраком поддразнивали Перси по поводу его подруги, пока, наконец, ее обычно сдержанный старший брат не вскипел:

                – Она могла умереть, знаете ли! – взорвался Перси. – А все, что вас беспокоит, это целовался ли я с ней во время обходов!

                Потом он умчался в свою комнату, оставив Фреда и Джорджа на растерзание матери. Близнецы неуверенно признались, что только пытались заставить его расслабиться и сказать им, как они с Пенелопой сошлись, и готовы извиниться. Молли попричитала, как вырос ее маленький Перси, Рон похихикал над кашей на ее замечание, а Джинни только застыла как громом пораженная, чувствуя себя так, словно на ее сердце рухнула тонна кирпича и раздавила его.

                _«Она могла умереть, знаете ли!»_ – вот что сказал Перси.

                Когда завтрак закончился, она сказала, что у нее болит голова, и ушла в свою комнату; мать бросила на нее взволнованный взгляд, но, занятая организацией поездки в Египет и убежденная улыбкой своей дочери, что это всего лишь головная боль, успокоилась.

                Так что Джинни поднялась по лестнице в свою комнату, тихо закрыла за собой дверь, заперлась и села в углу кровати. _«Она могла умереть, знаете ли!»_ – эхом звучало в ее голове. Да, Пенелопа могла умереть. И Гермиона с ней. И все остальные ученики, которых окаменило за весь год. Чудо, что никто не умер. И чья это была вина? Оглядываясь назад, она поняла, что даже в эти две недели оцепенения возлагала вину на других, стараясь удержать себя от мыслей о том, что случилось на самом деле.

                На Тома, который очаровал ее, завладел ею, подчинил своей воле. На Люциуса Малфоя, который изначально и подкинул ей дневник. На эльфа Добби, после того как Рон рассказал ей, как он был освобожден, и как он пытался предупредить Адриана, за то, что сразу же не сказал им, кто Наследник. Даже на своего собственного брата, Перси, за то, что невольно помешал ей рассказать о ее одержимости, в конце концов.

                Но в глубине души она знала, она всегда знала, что это была ее вина. Она выросла на рассказах отца о зачарованных вещах, обладающих собственным разумом, и что им нельзя доверять. И что же она сделала в первую очередь, едва нашла такую? Она излила ей душу. Она что, была настолько одинока? Настолько отчаялась, что кто-то просто выслушает ее? Ей следовало подумать. Здесь и сейчас она решила, что ей некого винить, кроме самой себя. Все утро она проплакала.

                Когда она вышла из своей комнаты, она снова улыбалась; ее семья достаточно из-за нее переживала, подумала Джинни, им не нужно взваливать на себя ее вину. Может быть, на следующий учебный год она воспользуется советом профессора МакГонагалл и все-таки поговорит с ней. Каждый день с тех пор проходил в борьбе: перед своей семьей она изображала бодрость, но ее ночи были наполнены кошмарами. Она потеряла счет тому, сколько раз просыпалась, заглушая подушкой собственные крики. Во снах была смерть; ее руки были в крови, она снова находилась в Комнате. Том всегда улыбался, в уголках его губ таилась жестокость.

                На этот раз ее опять разбудил один из таких снов. Она пыталась поспать после обеда, потому что этой ночью было какое-то местное зрелище, которое Биллу не терпелось показать своей семье. Для нее все опять закончилось сном о Комнате; с чего бы ей ожидать чего-то другого. На этот раз Том с ней во сне заговорил.

                «Ты их всех убила! – и он указал на трупы ее семьи и друзей и на окаменевшие жертвы прошедшего года. – Это все твоя вина, ты, глупая девчонка», – и он засмеялся, звук его холодного голоса и шипение василиска сопровождали ее, когда она, задыхаясь, вся в поту, проснулась в собственной постели.

                Проклятье, его больше нет! Она выругалась, смотря на пустыню вдалеке. Его нет, и дневник стал пеплом или делся куда-то, откуда он там взялся, и эта гребаная змея мертва! Она вздохнула и привалилась к стене. Вот и это тоже. Как вообще умер василиск? Когда она пришла в себя в Комнате, мертвый змей был первым, что попалось ей на глаза. Как будто могло быть иначе, когда он лежал там, развалившись в крови, сочившейся из его раны. Потом, через несколько секунд, в которые она удивлялась, что все еще жива, она оторвала взгляд от василиска и оглядела Комнату. Которая была почти уничтожена, как она потрясенно поняла.

                И там, рядом с мертвой змеей и валявшимся в обмороке Адрианом Поттером, стоял еще один мальчик. Он был высоким, с черными как смоль волосами, и он держал в руках сверкающий меч; его правая рука и белая хогвартская рубашка промокли от темной крови. Он смотрел на алую птицу, и это, как она потом узнала, был Фоукс, феникс директора Дамблдора, и просил ее вытащить их. Потом он вздохнул и обернулся к ней; Джинни поддалась импульсу и закрыла глаза. Затем она услышала звон металла о камень и свистящий звук накладываемого заклинания. Робко приоткрыв глаза, она только и успела, что мельком увидеть, как мальчик снова исчезает в воздухе. Грохот, должно быть, издал ударившийся об пол украшенный драгоценными камнями меч, когда упал у рук Адриана. Адриан, кажется, очнулся и удивленно смотрел на мертвого василиска. Что же произошло? И почему у того странного мальчика был голос Гарри?

                Был ли это – о чем она потом много думала – Гарри, даже если он выглядел иначе? Джинни не могла точно сказать, у нее тогда слишком кружилась голова, слишком сильно она была дезориентирована, когда очнулась, чтобы понять наверняка, но Гарри в ту ночь, казалось, был другим; другим, но было же в нем что-то узнаваемое. Во-первых, он был выше. Определенно выше, чем она его помнила или чем он выглядел на следующий день, когда она снова его увидела.

                Во-вторых, что-то в нем было такое; то, как он стоял, прямой и уверенный в себе, то, как он разговаривал с Фоуксом, словно феникс не сидел на мертвом василиске. Даже то, как он исчез, подсказывало; Рон часто говорил о мантии-невидимке Адриана и как они ее использовали, чтобы улизнуть ночью. Если Адриан не взял ее с собой, то почему бы этого не сделать Гарри? Не сказать чтоб мантию-невидимку было так просто найти! Весьма сомнительно, что такая обнаружилась еще у какого-нибудь ученика. Но если Гарри был там, то это означало, что Тому противостоял именно он.

                И была еще одна часть событий той ночи, которая почти сводила ее с ума, как это не удалось даже дневнику: василиска убил именно Гарри. Она видела, как он держал меч, и слышала, как он бросил его рядом со своим бессознательным братом, прежде чем исчезнуть. А потом он ушел, Адриан очнулся, а ей осталось только удивляться, что, во имя Мерлина, там произошло.

                Как мог Адриан, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, лежать на полу без сознания, пока его младший брат делал за него всю работу? И даже если бы она в этом усомнилась, Джинни вдруг осознала. Той ночью она была слишком не в себе, чтобы что-то сказать в кабинете директора, а когда она попыталась спросить Дамблдора, почему он уверен, что это был Адриан, ведь мальчик не мог вспомнить, чтобы совершал нечто вроде убийства чудовища Слизерина, ее остановил быстрый взгляд Фоукса. Тогда она поняла его, даже в своем оцепенении: Фоукс, фамилиар Дамблдора, тоже знал о Гарри и его участии, и он решил сохранить тайну мальчика. Феникс был на стороне Гарри, осознала она, и с чего бы ей поступать иначе?

                И все же, она ничего не понимала, и будь она проклята, если притворится, что ее к тому же не гложет любопытство. Гарри что-то скрывает, и это что-то огромное. Она изумленно покачала головой и вздохнула, посмотрев на людей, гуляющих по базару внизу. Она знала зеленоглазого волшебника почти всю свою жизнь, и она никогда не замечала ничего, что могло бы указать, что он порой в свободную минутку убивает чудовищ. Но, опять же, подумала Джинни, что можно знать о мальчике, которого едва видишь?

                Это, как она заметила, было самой очевидной вещью в Гарри: его _не видно_. Нет, он всегда был со своей семьей на праздниках и днях рождения, но, если честно, Рон проводил в Поттер Мэноре больше времени, чем Гарри. А где Гарри был в это время? Рон однажды проговорился, что тот жил с профессором Снейпом. _Снейп_ , подумать только! От выводов у нее кружилась голова: Гарри всю жизнь провел вдали от своей семьи, и этого никто не заметил. И если сам мальчик не хотел, чтобы об этом знали, то у нее не было никаких оснований ему мешать. Все равно не сказать, что кто-нибудь ей бы поверил...

                Но в одном она была уверена: Гарри был самым интересным человеком, какого она когда-либо встречала. И еще она обязана ему своей жизнью. Все-таки, она могла бы попробовать почаще проводить с ним время, узнать его получше. И когда она вернется на следующий курс, то так и поступит, пообещала она себе. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы найти способ как-то отблагодарить его за спасение ее жизни. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь признается в этом, конечно. Она мысленно поежилась, вспомнив свою детскую попытку вызвать его на откровенность в поезде: «Я умею хранить секреты, Гарри», – что-то в этом роде она тогда сказала. Она была очень рада, что мальчик, кажется, думал в тот момент о чем-то другом и не обратил внимания на ее слова. Последнее, чего ей хотелось, это походить на какого-нибудь сталкера***. Она покачала головой и вздохнула; что сделано, то сделано. В очередной раз глубоко вздохнув, она попыталась успокоиться; ей нужно поспать, если она не хочет продремать все шоу, на которое их вел Билл. Зная ее брата, можно не сомневаться, что оно окажется зрелищным, и она не хотела это пропустить.

                Она вернулась в свою кровать, молясь об избавлении от кошмаров, хотя бы на некоторое время, пусть даже она сомневалась, что заслужила это. В прошедшем году она все сделала неправильно; она была такой глупой. Но она попытается стать лучше, пообещала себе Джинни. Она знала, что в будущем будет совершать ошибки, но отказывалась допускать, чтобы из-за них страдали другие. И она сдержит свое обещание Гарри, как бы неуклюже она его ни сделала: его секреты останутся его собственностью, он же спас ей жизнь. У нее не было никакого права лезть к нему в душу.

                И где-то далеко, в стране, не затронутой временем, Провидец улыбнулась, когда еще одна нить пророчества, которое она сделала давным-давно, начала свой путь. Уже скоро, поняла она, и отправилась сообщить мужу о последних изменениях, о том, что все части занимают свои места. Уже скоро.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я так думаю, имеются в виду те железяки на метле, которые по бокам от прутьев и выполняют роль упоров для ног.
> 
> ** 150 миль = 241,4 км.
> 
> *** Кто не в курсе: сталкер – это не только любитель пошляться по зоне в поисках артефактов, это еще и преследователь, который повсюду ходит за тобой следом, шпионит и пытается контролировать каждый твой шаг. Такой очень настойчивый вариант фаната. Типичным сталкером является бывший парень, который отпугивает от жертвы потенциальных ухажеров, звонит в три часа ночи подышать в трубку, распускает слухи, строчит бесконечные электронные письма и оставляет на двери неприятные надписи. Подобные действия называются сталкингом.


	35. Неприятные сюрпризы

              Гарри разочарованно смотрел на схему перед собой – действие, которому он посвятил не менее двух часов второй половины дня. Когда он впервые об этом услышал, когда он впервые узнал, что возможно превращаться еще и в другое животное, не только в волка, он подумал, что это просто здорово. Когда он понял, что другой формой может стать какая-нибудь птица, что он сможет летать без иной помощи, кроме магии самого превращения, он радовался. Он радовался, когда Северус принес ему анатомически идеально точные схемы выбранных им соколов. Но как только он начал всерьез изучать упомянутые схемы, ему захотелось побиться головой о стену.

                Он ведь должен был предвидеть, что все окажется не так-то легко; он должен был прислушаться к предупреждениям Северуса или задуматься, что эта волшебная практика была почти забыта и считалась исключительно сложной задолго до того, как была запрещена. Он должен был это предвидеть, но волнение подавило у него всякую возможность соображать, раз он был уверен, что достичь второй анимагической формы не так уж и трудно; он обдурил сам себя.

                – Это невозможно, – пробормотал он, наверное, в десятый раз за этот день.

                Ему нужно было как-то запомнить каждую мышцу, каждое нервное окончание и крошечную косточку сокола, все то, что стремился сотворить. Одни только глаза могли отнять у него несколько месяцев! Он вздохнул и посмотрел на часы; вот теперь он точно пропустил обед. Опять.

                – Продолжай забывать поесть, и Минни прибьет меня за то, что дал тебе эти свитки, – донесся из-за левого плеча голос Северуса Снейпа.

                Гарри испуганно подпрыгнул и обернулся, схватившись рукой за колотящееся сердце.

                – Продолжай устраивать мне такие сюрпризы, и _я_ тебя прибью, – ответил он, и Северус сел рядом с ним, покосившись на свитки мальчика, сваленные на одном из многочисленных столов библиотеки Силбрифа.

                – Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш, – покаянно отозвался Северус. – Все еще корпишь над этим?

                – То-то и оно, – устало потер глаза Гарри.

                Прошедшая неделя оказалась довольно утомительной для уже тринадцатилетнего волшебника. Сначала была встреча с одним из директоров Компании Нимбус. Северус оказался прав, конечно: наличие в качестве финансового консультанта гоблина – и очень предупредительного гоблина, каковым тот стал, едва понял, что волшебник, интересы которого он представляет, говорит на Гоббледуке – предотвратило любые возможные попытки обмануть его из-за его возраста. А магический контракт был быстро подписан, настолько сильно компания хотела его разработку; всего за несколько дней Гарри стал официальным разработчиком Гоночных Метел Нимбус, а его личность – пока он не решит ее раскрыть – останется в секрете.

                Этот пункт контакта вызвал некоторое сопротивление, едва выяснилось, кто такой Гарри – то, что метлу спроектировал близнец Мальчика-Который-Выжил, могло бы стать прекрасной рекламой, – но Гарри, к веселью Северуса, мило им напомнил, что он всегда может отдать свою метлу куда-нибудь еще. Это их эффективно заткнуло, и теперь сейф Гарри был переполнен галеонами, а ведь это еще не все, он еще получит изрядную долю прибыли с продаж. И Молния* – а не Гром, как компания собиралась назвать прототип до получения чертежей, придерживаясь связанных с небом имен**, но теперь оно оказалось не совсем в тему, – обязательно станет хитом.

                – Ну уж нет, – сказал Северус, прервав его счастливые размышления о метле. – В таком измотанном состоянии ты ничего не добьешься.

                – Я знаю, – согласился Гарри. – Извини, просто я чувствую себя таким...

                – Довольным? – ухмыляясь, спросил Северус. – Ах, радости подросткового возраста!

                Гарри бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд, на что мастер зелий только хмыкнул.

                – Неважно. – Тут он получше разглядел Северуса: под глазами у того залегли весьма заметные темные круги, и Гарри задался вопросом, с чего бы это. Он был уверен, что вчера вечером Северус в своей лаборатории не задерживался, собственную-то Гарри покинул около одиннадцати и заметил бы, когда проходил мимо. – Ты же понимаешь, что Минни наверняка тебя прибьет, если ты тоже не выспишься?

                – Вот почему она никогда не угрожает прибить _тебя_ , понять не могу, – надувшись, пожаловался Северус.

                – Просто она меня больше любит, – пожал Гарри плечами, отчего на лице Северуса появилась очередная ухмылка. – А теперь выкладывай: что тебя беспокоит?

                Северус вздохнул.

                – Я не могу перестать думать о дневнике Реддла, – признался он.

                Гарри непонимающе на него посмотрел.

                – Почему?

                – Ну, даже если забыть о том, что он пытался тебя убить...

                – Неудачно, – вставил Гарри.

                – ...он также идет поперек всему, что я знаю о магии, – продолжил Северус, не обращая внимания на Гаррин комментарий.

                – Ну, Волдеморт может быть полным и абсолютным ублюдком, – указал Гарри, – но при этом он умный ублюдок.

                – Это я знаю, – согласился Северус. – Но я все равно не понимаю, как можно было создать такой дневник.

                – Не мог бы ты объяснить поподробнее? – попросил зеленоглазый подросток.

                – Посмотри на это с другой стороны: Том Реддл, которого ты встретил, был вроде бы как воспоминанием, правильно? – с сомнением произнес Северус.

                – Если верить его словам.

                – В том-то и дело; он _не мог_ быть воспоминанием! – воскликнул Северус. – По крайней мере, не только воспоминанием.

                – А что так? – заинтересованно спросил Гарри.

                – Я говорю не о том, что воспоминания не могут быть заключены в неодушевленные предметы, – уточнил Северус. – Существование Думосбора доказывает, что создание такого магического объекта в рамках возможностей квалифицированного волшебника. Но воспоминания в таких объектах – это просто воспоминания, только и всего. Отголоски прошлого, без собственной свободной воли. И, конечно, ты никогда не увидишь, чтобы такое питалось жизненной силой человека и вылезло из Думосбора!

                – Я понял, о чем ты, – задумчиво сказал Гарри. – Но если он был не воспоминанием, то тогда чем?

                Северус помрачнел.

                – В том-то и проблема; я понятия не имею.

                Гарри серьезно кивнул; он терпеть не мог, когда Северус не понимал, что происходит. Где-то в глубине души он всегда считал, что у Северуса есть ответы на любые вопросы, и он предполагал, что это никогда не изменится.

                – И это мешает тебе спать по ночам?

                – Ну, это и сама тема воспоминаний в целом.

                У Гарри брови полезли на лоб. А не было у них, часом, прошлым летом подобного разговора?

                – А разве мы об этом уже не говорили? – спросил он мастера зелий, который на такой вопрос только улыбнулся.

                – Я не сомневался, что ты запомнишь, – тепло отозвался он.

                – И разве мы тогда же не поднимали тему Думосбора? – уточнил Гарри, борясь с охватившим его сильным ощущением дежавю. – После того, как я сделал свою первую работающую метлу, верно? Прошлым летом?

                – Да, насколько помню, именно тогда все и было, – согласился Северус. – И, насколько помню, я тогда же сказал, что мне потребуется твоя помощь, когда я закончу все обдумывать.

                Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Это я тоже помню. – Он уже чувствовал подступающее возбуждение. – Итак, что ты надумал?

                – Помнишь, мы говорили, что сделать Думосбор займет дикую кучу времени? – спросил Северус.

                – Ага, помню, – кивнул Гарри в знак согласия.

                – Ну, я тут подумал: беда Думосборов в том, что для них требуется мощная магия, чтобы удержать внутри всю эту память и иметь возможность восстановить любое воспоминание, вне зависимости от того, насколько оно давнее или забытое, – объяснил мастер зелий.

                – Пока я за тобой успеваю.

                – Но что, если сохранять только-только формирующееся воспоминание? – оживленно спросил Северус. – Если записывать и хранить то, что происходит прямо сейчас?

                – Как то маггловское изобретение? – заинтригованно спросил Гарри. Маггловские изобретения всегда его интересовали, но они конфликтовали с любой магией. – Как там оно называется? А, видеокамера?

                – Именно! – подтвердил Северус. – Теоретически, создать подобное должно быть намного проще, чем Думосбор, и я уже нашел некоторые чары, которые запросто могут сработать.

                – И чем я могу помочь? – не понял Гарри.

                – Ну, я могу разобраться с записью и воспроизведением изображения; я прикинул кое-какой вариант зелья и, возможно, эм, пару десятков чар, – поведал Северус.

                – Звучит просто, – с сарказмом прокомментировал Гарри.

                – Никто такого и не обещал, – подмигнул Северус. – Мне что интересно, мог бы ты придумать способ удерживать память? Какое-нибудь вместилище? Из нас двоих к кузнечному ремеслу склонен именно ты.

                – Тоже верно, – согласился Гарри.

                – Так что? – спросил Северус. – Что ты скажешь?

                – Ай, я в деле! – сказал Гарри, махнув рукой в стиле «это же очевидно».

                – Узнаю моего мальчика! – улыбнувшись, воскликнул Северус, утирая с уголка глаза воображаемую слезу. – Есть идеи? – спросил он, наблюдая за сосредоточенным лицом Гарри.

                – Если честно, я подумал о Напоминалках... Возможно, мне придется написать Невиллу, спросить у него кое-что. Может быть, он даже сможет передать свою Напоминалку, если она до сих пор у него, – отозвался зеленоглазый мальчик, мысленно возвращаясь к своему первому году в Хогвартсе.

                Северус улыбнулся.

                Недели лета шли одна за другой, и середину августа Гарри и Северус встретили в Болгарии. Они проводили свои дни в путешествиях по Балканам, Северус сходил с ума от обилия магической флоры в этом регионе. Только что покинув Родопские горы, а до того ущелье Триград, теперь они уже пребывали в другой части страны, в городе София***. Гарри был вне себя от волнения: они уже видели игру Софийских Стервятников, и несколько дней спустя, как раз перед отъездом в Англию, снова пережили эти впечатления. А в довершение всего вышел свежий номер _О Метлах_. И в топовом листе, названная лучшей метлой на рынке и объявленная выбором национальной команды для Кубка Мира по Квиддичу, который пройдет в следующем году, находилась Молния.

                – Вот это уже кое-что, – оценил Северус, сияя от гордости после прочтения статьи, которая сопровождала фотографию.

                Гарри залился краской.

                – Никогда не думал, что до такого дойдет, если честно, – признался он; он знал, что его метла хороша, даже великолепна, но выбор на Кубок Мира? Он честно не предполагал, что все так обернется.

                – Я думал. Поздравляю, Гарри.

                – Спасибо, папа, – отозвался Гарри, разулыбавшись так широко, как только в человеческих силах, прикипев при этом взглядом к изображенной на странице Молнии.

                Еще одной вещью, которую он не ожидал, стала реакция на его творение его собственной семьи.

                – Ты это видел, Джеймс? – спросил Сириус за неделю до отъезда в школу, чуть ли ни пуская слюни на тот же выпуск _О Метлах_.

                – Видел что? – уточнил Сохатый, отрываясь от экземпляра _Ежедневного Пророка_.

                – _Это_ , Джеймс! – объявил тот с дикими глазами и сунул журнал, который сжимал в руках, под нос своему другу, а Гарри попытался изобразить, что увлечен своей кашей. – Новая метла от Компании Нимбус.

                – Это Нимбус 2003? – заинтересовался Адриан и подошел, чтобы заглянуть в журнал. – Малфой в осадок выпадет, когда об этом услышит!

                – Нет, на сей раз это вне стандартной линейки Нимбус, – уточнил Сириус, когда Джеймс и Адриан начали читать статью. – Она называется Молния.

                – Она может разгоняться от ноля до ста пятидесяти миль в час за десять секунд? – изумленно спросил Джеймс, читая указанную статью.

                – Здесь говорится, что одну такую выставят в Косом Переулке в магазине Все для Квиддича, – сказал Адриан с горящими глазами. – Мы же можем пойти посмотреть?

                – Конечно, можем! – подтвердил Сириус. – Тут говорится, что она поступит в продажу не раньше ноября. Иди, глянь, Гарри!

                – Я уже видел метлу своими глазами, – сообщил Гарри, заработав от своей семьи восторженные взгляды. – Что? – спросил он.

                – Где ты ее видел? – благоговейно спросил Сириус.

                – Вы забыли, что я подавал заявление на подработку на лето в Компанию Нимбус? – спросил Гарри; своей семье он сказал, что работу не получил и в результате решил подождать до следующего года. – Я там был, когда туда принесли Молнию.

                – Тебе удалось к ней прикоснуться? – спросил Адриан с мечтательным выражением лица.

                Гарри постарался не рассмеяться.

                – Вообще-то, да; я думаю, это был прототип.

                Что не было ложью; прототип Гарри оставил себе. Северус настоял, что однажды он будет стоить целое состояние, так что теперь метла украшала стену его спальни в замке Северуса. Если честно, Гарри как раз разрабатывал вариацию Молнии для ловца, придавая ей дополнительные штрихи; теперь это было не так сложно, ведь базовая конструкция уже доведена до совершенства.

                – Ты. Касался. _Прототипа_? – пискнул Сириус.

                – Ага! – коротко подтвердил Гарри и понес свою уже пустую тарелку в раковину, преспокойно бросив Сириуса задыхаться, а Джеймса и Адриана пытаться его успокоить.

                Все стало только хуже, когда они действительно посетили Косой Переулок и им удалось все увидеть своими глазами; Лили пришлось вмешаться, не позволяя Джеймсу и Сириусу броситься в магазин заказывать две Молнии, пока Адриан и Рон – который встретился с ними в Дырявом Котле, чтобы вместе сходить за школьными принадлежностями к новому учебному году – остолбенело смотрели на метлу.

                Гарри, который чуть не рухнул, увидев толпу, которая окружила витрину, где была выставлена одна только Молния, отстраненно задался вопросом, что будет, если Джеймс и Сириус купят метлы, а потом выяснится, кто ее спроектировал; выйдет, скорее всего, не очень красиво, решил он. Чтобы сходить за покупками, Гермионе пришлось оттаскивать двух своих друзей от окна; она удерживала своего нового гигантского рыжего кота Косолапуса – полукнизла, как отметил Гарри, – и не желала терять время, глазея на метлу.

                Возвращаясь к магазинам, Гарри ненадолго завернул в Дырявый Котел, чтобы забрать оттуда Невилла. Присоединяясь к небольшой группе, ожидавшей их в аптеке, они оживленно болтали о своих каникулах.

                Очередным обязательным пунктом их похода за покупками было посещение Флориш и Блоттс. Гарри выбрал Уход за Магическими Существами, как у брата с Роном, но вместо Прорицаний взял Арифмантику и Древние Руны. Несколько писем в летней переписке убедили Невилла поменять Прорицания на Древние Руны, которые он хотел взять, но был уверен, что не осилит, пока Гарри не удалось убедить его в обратном. Гермиона, с другой стороны, выбрала все возможные предметы, и Гарри просто не понимал, как она сможет присутствовать на всех занятиях без хроноворота.

                Потрясением дня, однако, стала покупка книг по Уходу за Магическими Существами; _Чудовищная Книга о Чудовищах_ соответствовала своему названию, и Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что это та же книга, какие Хагрид подарил им с Адрианом на День Рождения; книги сопровождала лишь записка, что они еще пригодятся, и теперь зеленоглазый волшебник понял, почему. Управляющий магазином чуть не заплакал, когда Невилл, Рон и Гермиона попросили три экземпляра.

                Следующие дни прошли относительно спокойно; Сириус ходил самодовольный по поводу какого-то сюрприза, и Гарри надеялся, что он не заказал Молнию или что-то такое. Шутки шутками, но он предпочел бы, чтобы его семья не тратила такие деньги – не важно, сколько их в принципе было – на что-то, сделанное им самим. Но за этим исключением жизнь продолжалась в обычном режиме.

                Гарри пытался набросать основные очертания устройства, которое планировал создать Северус; что было сложновато, учитывая, что он никогда раньше не работал со стеклом, но в данном случае прозрачность была необходима. Быстрый взгляд на прикроватные часы показал, что уже прилично перевалило за полночь, и он вздохнул, не понимая, куда снова девалось время. Он как раз собирался закруглиться и залезть под одеяло, когда по дому несколькими этажами ниже разнеслось эхо торопливых шагов; это у кабинета Джеймса, догадался он. Потом раздались лихорадочные голоса, приглушенные расстоянием и преградами между их источником и юным волшебником, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы пробудить его любопытство и даже немного тревогу.

                Не теряя ни секунды, Гарри тихо выскользнул из постели и направился вниз, к голосам; в усадьбе было темно, но мягкого света, исходящего от разожженного камина, и света из приоткрытой двери кабинета оказалось достаточно, чтобы видеть, куда идешь. Он остановился всего в паре шагов и внимательно прислушался, стараясь не проронить ни звука. И только сознательное усилие сохранять безмолвие не позволило ему задохнуться, когда он услышал о причинах волнения.

                – ...ни как он сбежал, – эхом прозвучал в коридоре голос Сириуса.

                – Но это же должно быть невозможно, – запротестовала Лили, в ее голосе звучало потрясение. – Защита, которая обязана находиться на его камере...

                – Они не обновляли защиту от превращений, Лили, – перебил ее усталый голос Ремуса. – Мерлин знает, почему, но они этого не делали.

                – Потому что Фадж полный идиот, вот почему! – воскликнул Джеймс. – Питер опасен, из-за него моих сыновей почти убили, и известно, что он анимаг! Как они могли _не_ обеспечить надежной защиты?

                Гарри замер; Питер? В смысле, Питер Петтигрю? Однажды он видел в газете портрет этого человека, все его прежние фотографии были уничтожены или выброшены из дома Поттеров. Маленькие глазки-бусинки и пухлое лицо, которые запомнились Гарри, полностью противоречили представлению о том, как выглядит верный Пожиратель Смерти. Скорее, именно так представляют себе предателя. И он сбежал из Азкабана?

                – Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что он будет делать дальше, – мрачно оповестил Сириус.

                – Ты думаешь, он придет за Адрианом? – испугалась Лили; Гарри никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы его мать так пугалась. Нервирует, мягко говоря.

                – А что еще ему делать? – спросил Ремус. – Если он будет просто прятаться, Министерство рано или поздно его найдет, если только он не проведет остаток своей жизни крысой. Но даже попробуй он так сделать, то в случае возвращения Волдеморта даже анимагическая форма не спасет его от гнева Темного Лорда.

                – Так по-твоему он просто пытается спасти свою шкуру? – возмутился Сириус.

                – А что, он делал когда-то что-нибудь другое? – вслух удивился Джеймс.

                После его слов повисло молчание, все в комнате просчитывали последствия заключительного вывода. Это мало утешало, но именно в такие моменты Гарри был бесконечно счастлив, что остался в тени и позволил своему брату носить титул Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Не потому, что ему ничего не грозило, а Адриан находился в опасности, нет; в этом он не обманывался. Когда Пожиратели Смерти возжелают мести – особенно этот конкретный Пожиратель Смерти, который пойдет на многое, только бы обезопасить себя, – они попытаются напасть на более слабую цель; логично предположить, что это будет другой брат.

                Почти фыркнув от того, как это звучало, Гарри подсчитал шансы; если бы Адриан был на его месте, он бы, скорее всего, остался неподготовленным. Он стал бы легкой добычей, как красноречиво об этом выразились магглы. Теперь же Адриан будет находиться под постоянным наблюдением, в то время как Гарри достанется защищать себя самому или, по крайней мере, отвлечь нападавшего на достаточный срок, чтобы сбежать, спасая свою жизнь.

                – И что теперь? – смиренно спросил Сириус.

                – Мы продолжим поиски, как и собирались, – сказал Джеймс. – Мы продолжим приглядываться и, конечно, укреплять защиту Хогвартса. – Что в данных обстоятельствах выглядит наилучшим вариантом, подумал зеленоглазый волшебник. – Повезло, что в этом году учителем Защиты будешь ты, Бродяга.

                Так _вот_ почему он улыбался все лето. Гарри одобрительно кивнул; Сириус мог казаться величайшим раздолбаем в мире, но он хотя бы знал предмет, который собирался преподавать.

                – Учитывая поиски, не представляю, как я буду все совмещать, – признался анимаг-пес.

                – Ты должен пойти! – воскликнула Лили. – Адриану будет нужна вся помощь, которую он может получить...

                Это несколько задевало. Словно они всерьез рассчитывали, что Гарри все это не коснется.

                – Я и пойду, – заверил ее Сириус, его голос звучал серьезнее, чем Гарри когда-либо раньше слышал. – Я просто говорю, что должен буду еще помогать в поисках; я же заместитель командира авроров, Лили, и я когда-то знал Питера, – напомнил он ей.

                Вот это верно подмечено, если Гарри хоть что-то в этом смыслил.

                – Я мог бы помочь, – предложил Ремус.

                – Как?

                – Учитывая ситуацию, я мог бы взять на себя половину уроков, – пояснил Лунатик. – Тогда один из нас всегда будет в Хогвартсе.

                – Ты правда можешь это сделать? – несколько спокойнее спросил Джеймс.

                – Фадж сейчас не в том положении, чтобы отказывать в такой просьбе, – только и указал Ремус.

                – Не знаю, – пробормотала Лили. – Может быть, в этом году нам лучше оставить мальчиков здесь, на домашнем обучении...

                От такой перспективы Гарри съежился.

                – Лили! – воскликнул Джеймс. – _Мои_ сыновья никогда не будут прятаться от подобных...

                – Они еще и _мои_ сыновья! – прикрикнула в ответ рыжая.

                Ремус и Сириус вмешались, пока спор не превратился в полномасштабную склоку.

                – Воплями ничего не решить, – властно прозвучал – Гарри даже не знал, что его крестный так может – твердый голос Сириуса.

                – Кроме того Лили, – рассудил Ремус, – в Хогвартсе есть Дамблдор и древняя защита, которая действительно работает.

                – В прошлом году там еще был василиск, а два года назад сам Волдеморт, – возразила Лили.

                – Василиска убил твой собственный сын, Лили. – Это точно, подумал Гарри. – И именно учитель принес туда Волдеморта; в этом году единственными новыми профессорами будем мы с Ремом, – напомнил ей Сириус. – Вряд ли здесь мальчикам будет безопаснее; Хогвартс, как всегда, лучший вариант.

                – Мне все равно это не нравится, – бросила Лили, не готовая признать поражение.

                – Что еще мы можем поделать, Лилс? – мягко спросил Джеймс. – Я должен присоединиться к поискам, и даже если ты возьмешь годичный отпуск, тут мы все равно не сможем защитить Адриана от нападений.

                Вот опять, подумал Гарри; они действительно не ждут, что на него могут напасть. Необоснованная _наивность_.

                – Обоим твоим сыновьям будет безопаснее в Хогвартсе, – указал Ремус, и Гарри почувствовал, как у него в груди чуть прибавилось тепла к его почетному дяде.

                – И к тому же они смогут продолжить жить своей обычной жизнью, ну, хотя бы относительно обычной, – добавил Сириус. – Я имею в виду, ты можешь себе представить, как Адриан будет целый год без Рона и Гермионы, или Гарри без Невилла и Хогвартса? Малышу там _нравится_!

                Спасибо, Бродяга, мягко улыбнувшись, подумал зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Я знаю, Сириус, – после короткой паузы признала Лили. – Просто мне это не нравится; кажется, будто опасность повсюду.

                – Мы знали, что так и будет, с тех пор, как услышали то пророчество, – сказал Джеймс. – По крайней мере, пока Волдеморт не исчезнет навсегда.

                После этого комментария наступила оглушительная тишина.

                – Ну, по крайней мере, в Хогвартсе есть Минерва, – поделился Сириус, пытаясь поднять общее настроение.

                – Минерва, Бродяга? – растерянно переспросил Ремус.

                – Ага, – с лающим смешком подтвердил анимаг-пес. – Она была одной из первых, кто после побега рванул в Азкабан, знаете ли.

                – Что? – спросила Лили, в ее голосе звучало замешательство. – Почему?

                – Это ведь она изначально накладывала защиту на камеру Питера, верно? – заметил Джеймс.

                – Да, и она оставила им четкие инструкции относительно того, что делать потом, как ее поддерживать в рабочем состоянии, – поделился Сириус. – Когда все происходило, меня там не было, но я слышал, что она была в ярости; никто не посмел к ней даже приблизиться, когда она унеслась обратно в Хогвартс, хотя технически она напала на десяток офицеров Министерства. Приятель, _хотел_ бы я там оказаться...

                Раздались тихие смешки, и Гарри решил, что услышал вполне достаточно.

                Весь в раздумьях, он вернулся в свою комнату и, не зная, что еще поделать, вытащил клочок пергамента и перо; Северуса он не увидит еще пару дней, и не может не написать ему о случившемся, хотя тот, вероятно, уже в курсе. Подождав возвращения с охоты Хедвиг, он отдал ей письмо. Потом смотрел, как ее белый силуэт исчезает в ночи. И даже после, вернувшись в свою кровать, Гарри знал, что этой ночью не сможет заснуть; и только думал, что вот интересно, как на этот раз закончится учебный год.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тут есть некое противоречие с исходником, возникшее вследствие сложившейся терминологии рунетовского фанона.  
> Дело в том, что созданная Гарри метла называется Firebolt, т.е. Огненная Стрела. А Компания Нимбус, пока не получила эту разработку, хотела назвать гипотетическую метлу Thunderbolt – Молния.  
> Но!  
> Роулинг назвала метлу Гарри именно Firebolt, и только благодаря РОСМЭН в фаноне рунета она прижилась как Молния, отодвинув подальше альтернативный Всполох Спивак.  
> По факту, компания назвала метлу Гарри Огненная Стрела (или Всполох), отказавшись от названия Молния. Но на данном этапе борьбы стандартного и правильного, я отдаю пальму первенства стандартному, так что метла становится привычной РОСМЭНовской Молнией, а неслучившийся прототип Нимбуса – Громом.
> 
> ** Нимбус (лат. nimbus) – облако, туман (а так же гроза, дождь, ветер, буря и т.п.).
> 
> *** На самом деле, речь шла о городе Враца, но поскольку в моем переводе используется название команды Софийские Стервятники (в оригинале Vratsa Vultures), то и город изменен с Враца на Софию. Все равно София находится на том же маршруте, только немного раньше (Враца несколько севернее Софии, а маршрут Северуса и Гарри пролегал с юго-востока на северо-запад). Да и особой роли для сюжета название города не играет.


	36. Это вы называете безопасностью?

                В соответствии с Гарриными ожиданиями, Северус уже был в курсе побега Петтигрю, узнал в ту же самую ночь, как это случилось. Ярился он даже больше, чем Джеймс в тот день, когда рассказывал им с Адрианом про побег Питера, а это о чем-то говорит. С другой стороны, подумал Гарри, наблюдая, как Северус мотается туда-сюда по большому каминному залу Силбрифа, он смог несколько обогатить свой словарный запас в Гоббледуке.

                – Я не могу поверить в подобный идиотизм этого кретина, что у нас за Министра, – вскипел мастер зелий уже вроде бы в десятый раз за час.

                – Многие не могут, – заверил его Гарри.

                Северуса это не остановило.

                – Проверка защиты? – вопросил он в никуда. – С чего бы ему об этом беспокоиться? Да чтобы анимаг мог попытаться скрыться, используя свою животную форму, да быть такого не может!

                Гарри, которого эта демонстрация скорее забавляла, попытался его успокоить.

                – Ну, мы можем еще сколько-то там часов проговорить о глубине идиотизма Фаджа и не прийти ни к каким выводам, или ты можешь пару раз глубоко вдохнуть и постараться подумать о чем-нибудь, что не доведет тебя до сердечного приступа.

                Северус бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд, но заставил себя сесть в кресло.

                – Вот, – мрачно сообщил он. – Доволен?

                – Невероятно, – сухо ответил Гарри. – У меня от твоей беготни голова разболелась, – попытался он придерживаться легкомысленного тона, и мастер зелий вздохнул.

                – Прости за это, – извинился он. – Просто, все это кажется слишком глупым, чтобы быть реальностью.

                – Я считаю это реальностью именно потому, что все настолько глупо, – поделился Гарри, и Северус задумчиво на него посмотрел. – Я имею в виду, что обычно больше всего проблем приносят именно глупости.

                Северус кивнул.

                – Ты прав, конечно, – признал он. – Учитывая Фаджа, еще очень повезло, что раньше ничего такого не случалось.

                – Нам повезло, что остальные арестованные Пожиратели Смерти все еще находятся в Азкабане, – удрученно отметил Гарри. – Но у тебя есть и более существенный повод для беспокойства, – хитро добавил он.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял Северус. – Мне надо высматривать еще каких-то сумасшедших убийц?

                – Ну, я подумал, что в этом году тебя больше обеспокоят новые профессора по Защите, – лукаво заметил Гарри; от растерянности Северуса его улыбка только расширилась.

                – Их будет больше одного? – спросил мастер зелий.

                – А Дамблдор ничего не сказал?

                – Он сказал, что все еще не совсем уверен и пока только ищет нового профессора, – осторожно поделился Северус. – Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

                – Значит, они не шутили, когда говорили, что это будет сюрпризом, – посмеиваясь, сказал Гарри.

                – Ты планируешь поделится этой информацией со мной? – раздраженно спросил Северус.

                – Я мог бы просто позволить тебе страдать, но этим вечером я чувствую себя милосердным, – заявил Гарри, прекрасно понимая, что все равно все ему расскажет; его реакция будет слишком ценна, чтобы ее упустить, плюс ему не сильно нравилось, когда папу снедает беспокойство. Он быстро пригнулся под нависшей над его головой подушкой. – Если ты это сделаешь, я могу и передумать, – предупредил он Северуса.

                – Хорошо, я успокоился; а теперь колись.

                – Новым профессором Защиты должен был стать Сириус, но раз ему тоже придется участвовать в поисках Петтигрю, то он поделит свои уроки с Ремом, – Гарри услышал подтверждение этого решения только прошлой ночью, Ремус был прав, Фадж согласился на это, чтобы попытаться сгладить ситуацию. – Итак, что ты на это скажешь, Сев? – поинтересовался зеленоглазый подросток.

                Северус не шевелился. На секунду Гарри показалось, что он даже не дышал. Но последовавшая вскоре тирада изгнала такие опасения.

                – _Блэк_? – переспросил он в ужасе. – _Учитель_? Кто в здравом уме позволит ему стать учителем?

                И следующие несколько десятков минут он изливал свое возмущение, пока не вышел за рамки причин, по которым Сириуса никогда не должны допускать в класс. Гарри подумал, что надо бы этим двоим как-то разрешить свои проблемы; некая его часть считала, что если они это сделают, то могут стать хорошими друзьями; если так посмотреть, в глубине души они обладали схожим темпераментом, пусть даже мастер зелий намного лучше контролировал свои порывы. Может, так и выйдет, когда им с Северусом не придется больше прятаться.

                – Это будет интересно, – произнес Гарри. Глаза Северуса сузились в щелочки и он подхватил с дивана подушку. Гарри осторожно отодвинулся. – Так, папа, давай не будем с этим спешить...

                – Я тебе покажу интересно, – зловеще проговорил Северус.

                И это послужило началом великого боя подушками, которым два волшебника завершили летние каникулы.

                На следующее утро Гарри с некоторой помощью Сириуса толкал свой сундук к Хогвартс-экспрессу. Они с Адрианом раз за разом выслушивали предупреждения о том, что должны быть в Хогвартсе предельно осторожны. Анимаг-пес и оборотень сели в поезд вместе с ними, наконец-то окончательно раскрыв им тайну, кто в этом году официально будет преподавать Защиту от Темных Искусств. Гарри сделал вид, что удивлен, а Адриан был на седьмом небе. Однако его настроение существенно испортилось, когда мать не разрешила им посещать Хогсмид вместе с остальными сокурсниками.

                – Так надо, – настаивала она. – Пока Питер на свободе, мы не можем рисковать.

                Гарри понимал причины ее решения, но не мог не задаться вопросом, так ли уж это необходимо. Как стало известно, Министр послал для патрулирования территории экстра охрану; что за охрана, пока оставалось неясным. Это были не авроры, иначе Джеймс бы им сказал; Министр заявил, что обо всем позаботится, и пусть то, что сообщение исходило именно от него, не сильно обнадеживало, он, скорее всего, привлек Невыразимцев. Гарри всегда интересовало, чем занимаются Невыразимцы, они-то, подтверждая свое именование, об этом не распространялись. Может быть, в этом году он что-нибудь узнает, подумал он, занимая купе вместе со своим братом, Роном с Гермионой, двумя новыми профессорами и Невиллом с Джинни.

                Самая младшая Уизли казалась более скромной и тихой, чем запомнилась по последней поездке на поезде, но это было вполне ожидаемо, учитывая, что существенную часть своего первого года она была одержима воспоминанием Темного Лорда; может быть, она вспоминала, что случилось в прошлом году, или как она начала писать в дневнике? В любом случае, даже полный отвращения взгляд, брошенный в ее сторону Малфоем, когда он со своими приспешниками проходил мимо – не решившись что-нибудь выкинуть из-за наличия в купе Рема и Сириуса, – тем самым попытавшись добиться от нее какой-нибудь реакции, еще год назад заставил бы ее хотя бы покраснеть.

                – Как вам понравился Египет? – спросил Ремус спустя час пути, отвлекая Гарри от рассказа Невилла о его недавно приобретенном и, по их общему мнению, интересном растении.

                – Джинни там понравилось... – сообщил Рон.

                – Точно.

                – ...Но я считаю, что там ужасно _жарко_. В смысле, гробницы – это круто, и магическая община Каира тоже, но гребаный песок...

                – Следи за языком, Рон! – одернула Гермиона.

                – Я тебя понимаю, – признал Сириус. – Мы с Джеймсом провели несколько месяцев на тренировках в Египте, когда учились в академии, и могу вас уверить, там жарко, особенно летом.

                Мне понравилось, подумал Гарри.

                – На данный момент это не самое важное, – заметила Джинни с мягкой улыбкой на губах, хотя та и не совсем достигла ее глаз.

                Гарри озадачился, о чем это она, и все оглянулись на нее.

                – А что тогда самое важное, мисс Уизли? – весьма добродушно спросил Ремус.

                – Мне просто интересно, каково сейчас двум новым школьным профессорам? – невинно спросила она; зеленоглазый волшебник с интересом посмотрел на нее уголком глаза; что-то ему подсказывало, что она еще не договорила.

                – Это точно будет странно, – решил Сириус. – Я о чем, ведь большинство профессоров были и _нашими_ учителями.

                – Но теперь вы будете работать вместе, на одном уровне, – указала Джинни, кивнув так, как будто она прекрасно понимала, что Сириус имел в виду. – Теперь вы будете на равных, работать вместе и все такое.

                – Это точно, – согласился Сириус. – Я первый признаю, что мне до сих пор трудно называть профессора Дамблдора Альбусом.

                – Мне до сих пор трудно называть профессора МакГонагалл Минервой, – признался Ремус.

                – Только представить себе, каково это – работать вместе с ней! – благоговейно произнес Сириус, как будто никогда раньше об этом не думал.

                – Или с Флитвиком! – добавил Ремус.

                – Или с профессором Снейпом, – невинно добавила Джинни, отчего Сириус и Ремус съежились и посмотрели на нее с перекошенными от ужаса лицами. Гарри как раз собирался выйти отсмеяться, когда она снова заговорила. – Всем известно, что профессора Зельеварения и Защиты всегда работали в тесном сотрудничестве. Ну, кроме _Локхарта_ , но...

                Она просто пожала плечами, и Гарри приготовился к взрыву; Сириус его не разочаровал.

                – Об _этом_ Дамблдор не говорил!

                Он глубоко задышал, сжимая подлокотники, а Ремус пытался его успокоить; Джинни же просто села и открыла свой учебник по Чарам, напевая без слов, пока все остальные ученики в купе смотрели на нее так, как будто никогда прежде ее не видели.

                – Это, мисс Уизли, – высказался Гарри, – отмечает Вас либо как гения, либо как обычное зло.

                Сириус все еще пытался восстановить дыхание, клянясь, что он никогда ни с каким склизким мерзавцем не станет работать в тесном контакте, не то что уважительно к нему относиться.

                – А что, разве нельзя назвать меня повелительницей зла и на этом сойтись? – лукаво спросила она, и Гарри усмехнулся, а ее брат посмотрел на нее с благоговением.

                Она снова хихикнула и довольно вздохнула, наблюдая за своим смеющимся братом. Было заметно, что за это лето Рон стал необычайно тихим, и всю дорогу в поезде наблюдал за своей младшей сестрой так, как будто она могла исчезнуть, отметил зеленоглазый волшебник. Может быть, в этом-то все и дело?

                – Переобщалась с близнецами? – с интересом спросил Гарри.

                – Похоже на то, мистер Поттер, – ответила она.

                – И если он ждет, что я буду в чем-то ему помогать, _в чем угодно_ , – продолжал Сириус свою пламенную речь, – я клянусь, я...

                Закончить фразу ему так и не удалось – поезд принялся сбрасывать скорость.

                – Отлично, я умираю с голоду, – произнес Рон, выглядывая в окно в попытке разглядеть на горизонте школу.

                – Что-то новенькое, – прокомментировал Сириус, все еще пребывая в раздрае.

                – Мы не могли уже доехать, – сказал Невилл, сверяясь со временем по карманным часам, подарком на День Рождения от Гарри.

                – Так че ж мы останавливаемся?

                Поезд шел все медленнее и медленнее. Шум поршней стих, и теперь ветер и дождь стучали в окна как никогда громко. Гарри, который был ближе к двери, встал, чтобы выглянуть в коридор. По всему вагону из купе торчали головы любопытствующих. Поезд дернулся, останавливаясь, и отдаленный глухой перестук и удары подсказали им, что багаж попадал со своих мест. И тут, без предупреждения, погасли все лампы, и они погрузились в полную темноту.

                – Я ничего не вижу! – пожаловался Адриан.

                – Что происходит? – произнес позади Гарри голос Рона.

                – Ой! – пискнула Гермиона. – Рон, это была моя нога!

                Гарри поспешил вернуться на свое место, путь для него оказался легче, чем для кого-то другого – у него включилось ночное зрение.

                – Ай! А это была моя! – вскрикнула Джинни, и ее брат попытался перестать травмировать окружающих людей.

                – Ради Мерлина, Рон! – вскрикнул Невилл, когда Рон потерпел неудачу в своих начинаниях.

                – Успокойтесь, все! – скомандовал Ремус и осветил купе заклинанием _Люмос_.

                Сириус, Адриан и Гарри мгновенно последовали его примеру, и как только все снова смогли видеть, они пытались понять, что происходит.

                – Думаешь, у нас авария?

                – Без понятия, – ответил Адриан своему другу.

                – Может быть, мне стоит сходить спросить у машиниста, что случилось? – сказала Гермиона, взглядом спрашивая разрешение у пары профессоров.

                – Я не думаю, что тебе стоит сейчас носиться по поезду, Гермиона, – прокомментировал Сириус, глядя, как покрывавшая окно дождевая вода вдруг изменилась. Он переглянулся с таким же растерянным Ремом и приподнял бровь. Гарри не понял тонкостей их безмолвного общения, но, видимо, оборотень его затруднений не разделял.

                – Ох, он же не... – неверяще произнес тот.

                – Он доказал, что достаточно глуп, – возразил Сириус, а Невилл, осторожно переступив через Косолапуса, попытался, выглянув из купе, что-нибудь высмотреть в других частях поезда.

                – Там везде темно, – сообщил он им.

                – Там что-то движется, – сказал Рон, глядя в окно. – По-моему, в поезд забираются какие-то люди...

                – Что? – спросил Сириус, прижавшись лицом к стеклу.

                Гарри тоже их видел. На поезд садились высокие, слишком высокие, чтобы быть человеческими, укутанные фигуры. Они были похожи на тени, и то, как они двигались, создало у зеленоглазого мальчика впечатление, что они скользят над землей. Температура упала еще чуть-чуть, и Гарри почувствовал, как что-то у него в груди сжалось. Вдруг его мысли заполнились картиной ярко пылавшего в подземном зале пламени; _крики умирающего и его бессознательный брат на полу_. Гарри сглотнул, пытаясь подавить чувство вины; он несколько месяцев не вспоминал о смерти Квиррелла. _Волдеморт крадется по лесной земле к Адриану, с его губ капает серебряная кровь, пока сам он оцепенело застыл_.

                – Что происходит? – спросил Адриан, тоже вытаскивая свою палочку; его рука дрожала. – Что это за люди?

                _Джинни, бледная и неподвижная, на полу в Тайной Комнате_.

                – Это не люди, – выплюнул Сириус.

                Объяснений больше не требовалось: холод в помещении превратился в мороз и дверь снова распахнулась. Высокая фигура, стоявшая перед ними, была одной из тех, которые только что проникли в поезд; из-за звучавшего в голове эха криков убитого им человека Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он оказался лицом к лицу с одним из охранников Азкабана. Дементор скользнул вперед, и Гарри едва успел разглядеть склизкую руку, прежде чем она убралась. И тогда дементор длинно, грохочуще втянул воздух. И три крика. Квиррелл горел, и Гарри убивал его снова и снова; его брат был в опасности; Джинни умирала. Василиск нападал. Холод просочился глубже. Перед глазами поплыло.

                – Никто из нас не прячет под мантией Питера Петтигрю! – выговорил Ремус, и Гарри едва заметил, как он направил палочку на рясу. Он выкрикнул _Экспекто Патронум_ , и серебряный силуэт, волк или очень большая собака, сорвался с ее кончика, прогоняя дементора.

                Вдруг крики стали просто эхом, а затем окончательно исчезли. Гарри помотал головой, словно пытаясь изгнать последние следы из своих мыслей, и украдкой посмотрел на Невилла, своего брата и Джинни; все трое были бледными и дрожащими, но определенно живыми.

                – Дементоры, подумать только! – вскипел Сириус, оборачиваясь к оказавшимся у него за спиной испуганным подросткам. – С вами все в порядке?

                – _Порядок_ – не то слово, которое я мог бы использовать, чтобы описать, как я себя сейчас чувствую, – выговорил Гарри сквозь зубы, пытаясь выпрямиться; как выяснилось, когда тебя все еще сотрясает дрожь, сделать это ужасно трудно.

                – Скорее, пипец как страшно! – подсказал Адриан, и Гарри кивнул в знак согласия, глядя на брата сверху вниз – этим летом он понемногу приближался к своему нормальному росту; он не смог бы выразиться лучше, даже если бы попытался.

                – Что _это_ было? – воскликнула Гермиона, испуганно глядя на дверь; свет вернулся, осознал Гарри, и прежде, чем кто-либо успел ответить, поезд снова тронулся.

                – Один из дементоров Азкабана, – объяснил Ремус, к всеобщему удивлению разламывая на куски большую плитку шоколада.

                Он что, всегда носит с собой шоколад? – удивился зеленоглазый волшебник; походу, хорошая идея.

                – Они охраняют тюрьму, – добавил Сириус, принимая предложенный Ремусом шоколад. – То, что вы почувствовали, это их способность высасывать из вас всю радость и счастье, одновременно воскрешая ваши худшие воспоминания. Так они контролируют заключенных.

                Гарри все это уже знал; он давно прочитал о дементорах. И это заклинание, которое бросил Ремус, он тоже прекрасно знал. Но когда само существо шагнуло – _скользнуло_ – в купе, он о магии даже не вспомнил. Он просто снова оцепенел, точно так же, как тогда, в лесу, почти два года назад, точно так же, как он обещал себе никогда снова не поступать.

                – Но что они здесь делали? – спросила Джинни, откусив свой кусочек шоколада, пытаясь восстановить некое подобие спокойствия; сердце Гарри – та его часть, которая не сжималась болезненно – наполнилось сочувствием. Мерлин знает, как она себя чувствовала после всего случившегося в прошлом году. И Невилл, осознал он, придвигаясь к своему другу и утешительно сжимая его плечо. С его прошлым и состоянием его родителей – летом тот в общих чертах поделился с Гарри подробности своей жизни – мальчик сейчас заметно дрожал.

                Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы получше рассмотреть своего друга; Невилл тоже вырос, и некоторый детский жирок с его лица уже исчез. Его все еще потряхивало, но, похоже, он перенес все проще, чем могло бы быть, произойди такое в начале прошлого года, подумал Гарри, когда его друг неуверенно ему улыбнулся.

                – Так Фадж представляет себе безопасность; он хочет добраться до Питера почти так же, как и мы, – сообщил им Сириус, отвечая на вопрос Джинни и одновременно поглощая свой шоколад; Гарри последовал его примеру, поблагодарив зависимость Ремуса, когда в его тело начало возвращаться тепло.

                – Он что, так опасен? – тихо проговорил Невилл, глядя на свои руки.

                – Да, – лаконично ответил Ремус. – Но Министра больше интересует его репутация; история о том, _как_ Петтигрю сбежал, просочилась наружу; ничто так не вредит репутации, как забыть проверить защиту на камере печально известного преступника.

                В такой вот мрачной атмосфере они и вошли в замок; еще дементоров разместили у входа в школу, и это, казалось, затронуло даже тестралов. Гарри отметил, как блондинка с Равенкло непонимающе уставилась в общем направлении конеподобных существ, словно она тоже заметила их необычную реакцию. Но, опять же, ее взгляд казался таким отстраненным, что Гарри только плечами пожал; может быть, он просто себе нафантазировал. Джинни, с другой стороны, секунду посмотрев на ту девушку, тихо улыбнулась, подошла к ней, поздоровалась и села с ней в одну карету. Наверное, они обе второкурсницы, заключил Гарри и снова переключился на Невилла.

                Пир прошел гораздо тише, чем обычно; даже директору изменило его обычное веселье, какое он излучал в начале каждого семестра, а Северус выглядел готовым убивать. Двое волшебников переглянулись, и Гарри практически ощутил готовившуюся тираду; подросток побаловал себя идеей запереть на часок Фаджа и Северуса в одной комнате, а затем вернуться, чтобы прибрать ошметки. Мысль хотя бы заставила его улыбнуться. Двух новых профессоров Защиты приветствовали громкими аплодисментами, старшие ученицы одобрительно посматривали на Сириуса.

                Но больше всего все удивились, когда Дамблдор объявил, что Хагрид возьмет на себя преподавание Ухода за Магическими Существами, поскольку предыдущий учитель, профессор Сильванус Кеттлберн, по-видимому, вышел в отставку, желая сохранить свои оставшиеся полторы конечности. Бывший профессор был известен в школьном кругу тем, что за время своей работы не менее шестидесяти двух раз влетал на испытательный срок, и зеленоглазый волшебник не сомневался, что Хагрид поддержит эту репутацию.

                – Можно было догадаться! – взревел Рон, стуча по столу. – Кто бы еще включил в наши списки кусачую книгу?

                Есть доля истины в этих словах, подумал Гарри, радуясь за своего гигантского друга, и засмеялся, когда Невилл предсказал, что вскоре они будут изучать на уроке грифонов. Пятеро подростков даже подошли потом к Хагриду поздравить его с его новой должностью.

                – Эт все вы трое, – посмотрев на них, сказал Хагрид, вытирая салфеткой лоснящееся лицо; Гарри постарался не закатить глаза, когда профессор начал благодарить его брата с друзьями. Он не мог не подумать, что было бы неплохо, если бы его помощь хоть разок заметили, но затолкал такие мысли подальше, напомнив себе, что, во-первых, Хагрид не мог знать о его участии, и, во-вторых, все равно ведь из этого вышло кое-что хорошее. – Не могу ж поверить-то... великий человек, Дамблдор... пришел прям ко мне в хижину, как профессор Кеттлберн сказал, что с него хватит... Я ж всегда только того и хотел...

                Тут их прервала профессор МакГонагалл, которая повела их в общежитие.

                На следующее утро они получили новое расписание; и пусть у Гарри оно было немного более плотным, чем у его брата, первое место заняла Гермиона. Зеленоглазый волшебник прочитал все через ее плечо и пытался понять, как она собралась всюду успеть; потому что, по ее плану, в девять утра у нее Прорицания с Адрианом и Роном, Арифмантика с ним самим и Маггловедение. Единственный вариант, как у нее может получиться что-то подобное, осознал Гарри, это если у нее был хроноворот, но... Он раздраженно посмотрел на густоволосую девочку; доверьте Гермионе хроноворот, и она использует его для школьных занятий. Это объясняло ее вчерашнюю внезапную встречу с профессором МакГонагалл перед вечерним пиром.

                – Но зачем тебе Маггловедение, Гермиона? – непонимающе спросила Джинни, которая только что получила от Джорджа свое собственное расписание. – Ты же _и так_ магглорожденная.

                Гарри рассеянно кивнул логике Джинни, накладывая на свою тарелку немного чрезвычайно привлекательно выглядевших оладий и потихоньку беседуя с Невиллом об их учебнике по Древним Рунам.

                – Я знаю, – весело сообщила Гермиона. – Но будет интересно посмотреть на все с точки зрения волшебников.

                Джинни пристально на нее посмотрела.

                – Ну, приготовься потратить год, читая записи о предполагаемых функциях резиновой уточки. Ты представь, первые два года в основном идет введение в культуру магглов, – сказала она и вернулась к своему завтраку.

                Предположение Гарри, что Гермиона получила хроноворот, оправдались, когда, увидев, что она уходит с его братом на Прорицания, он нашел ее в классе Арифмантики, поджидавшей профессора Вектор. Зеленоглазый подросток запомнил эту информацию на будущее; мало ли когда может понадобиться хроноворот.

                Урок был довольно интересным – даже если Гарри сам по себе знал основы гораздо лучше, – и тут было меньше народу, чем он привык, всего шестеро учеников. И даже если он разок почувствовал порыв добавить в предоставленный профессором список магических исследований, где используется Арифмантика, создание метлы, он не увидел в этом проблемы. Как видно, предмет был намного лучше Прорицаний, как он понял по угрюмому настроению Адриана, и украдкой осмотрел класс, который пялился на того во время урока Трансфигурации.

                Урок был про анимагов, и Гарри счел его очень интересным, тем более что сам был одним из них. Он был одним из немногих, кто обратил внимание на то, как профессор МакГонагалл превратилась в полосатую кошку, а потом обратно в себя. Как видно, она и сама удивилась отсутствию реакции, потому что сразу же обратилась к классу:

                – Честно, что с вами со всеми сегодня? – посмотрела на них профессор МакГонагалл. – Не то чтобы мне было так уж важно, но это первый раз, когда мое превращение не получило аплодисментов от класса.

                Все головы снова повернулись к Адриану, но никто не заговорил. Гарри посмотрел на брата с надеждой и небольшой долей беспокойства; что такого могло случиться, что заставило их всех смотреть на него так, как будто он в любую секунду мог умереть? Они с Невиллом переглянулись, и тот просто пожал плечами, столь же озадаченный действиями своих одноклассников. Тут руку подняла Гермиона.

                – Извините, профессор, мы только что были на нашем первом уроке Прорицаний, и мы гадали на кофейной гуще, и...

                – Ах, ну да, – вдруг нахмурилась профессор МакГонагалл. Гарри удивился, что же такое кроется за этим заявлением; Северус никогда не говорил о профессоре Трелони, главным образом потому, что именно она сделала пророчество о них с Волдемортом; этого мастер зелий ей так и не простил, точно так же, как не мог до конца простить самого себя. Он, конечно, признавал, что нелогично ненавидеть ее за то, над чем она сама не властна, и, вероятно, он бы так ее не обвинял, если бы только она попыталась бороться, а не скрывалась во время первой войны. – Ничего больше не говорите, мисс Грейнджер, – вырвал его из раздумий голос МакГонагалл. – Скажите мне, кто из вас умрет в этом году?

                Все уставились на нее.

                – Я, – ответил наконец Адриан.

                Чего?

                – Понятно, – сказала профессор МакГонагалл, вперив в Адриана, который сидел в дальнем конце класса, напряженный взгляд. – Тогда Вам следует знать, Поттер, что Сибилла Трелони предсказывает смерть одному из учеников каждый год с тех пор, как пришла в эту школу. Никто из них еще не умер. Увидеть знак смерти – ее любимый способ поприветствовать новый класс. Не придерживайся я принципа никогда не говорить плохо о коллегах... – Профессор МакГонагалл замолчала, и они увидели, как побледнели ее ноздри; это верно, подумал Гарри. Школьный персонал не мог знать, что она произнесла пророчество; если подумать, большинство из них вообще не знало о пророчестве. Она продолжила более спокойно: – Прорицания являются одной из самых неточных областей магии. Не буду от вас скрывать, я сама с трудом их терплю. Истинные провидцы очень редки, и профессор Трелони... – она снова осеклась, а потом сказала очень будничным тоном: – Что до меня, то Вы выглядите прекрасно, Поттер, так что извините меня, что я не стану освобождать Вас сегодня от домашних заданий. Уверяю Вас, что если Вы умрете, Вам не придется его сдавать.

                Оставшаяся часть урока прошла нормально, но испуг Рона так до конца и не прошел. Едва раздался звонок, как он был рядом с Адрианом, спрашивая, действительно ли профессор Прорицаний видела в его чашке грима. Гарри, как только понял, что произошло, фыркнул.

                – Это не смешно, приятель! – возмутился Рон, когда они сидели на обеде за гриффиндорским столом. – Мой... мой дядя Билиус видел одного и... и он умер через двадцать четыре часа!

                Гарри попытался вмешаться, но его опередила Гермиона.

                – Совпадение, – отмахнулась она, наливая себе тыквенного сока.

                – Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь! – сказал Рон, начиная сердиться. – Большинство волшебников до смерти боятся гримов!

                – В том-то и дело, – с превосходством сказала Гермиона. – Они видят грима и умирают от страха. Грим не предзнаменование, он причина смерти! И Адриан все еще с нами, потому что он не настолько глуп, чтобы, увидев такого, думать, что, а, точно, ну, значит, мне теперь лучше копыта отбросить!

                – Как бы ни интересен был этот аргумент, – сказал Гарри, наложив себе гороху и передав тыквенный сок сидевшему рядом с ним Невиллу, – я считаю, что все это все равно бессмысленно.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил немного раздраженный, в основном из-за спора Рона и Гермионы, Адриан.

                – Я имею в виду, что если бы гримы действительно были предзнаменованием скорой смерти, мы бы с тобой давным-давно, как выразилась Гермиона, отбросили копыта. – Он добавил на тарелку немного еще пюре, а потом усмехнулся Рону: – И ты тоже был бы мертв, – добавил он.

                – Что? – растерялся Рон.

                – Почему? – спросила Гермиона.

                – Скажи мне, Адриан, – обратился он к своему брату. – Ты видел, как Сириус превращается в Бродягу, верно? – спросил Гарри, и его брат кивнул. – А ты никогда не задавался вопросом, что он за собака? Даже когда ты стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять, что Бродяга размером почти с медведя? – поинтересовался Гарри, ухмыляясь ошеломлению своего брата и его друзей.

                – Бродяга – грим? – растерянно спросил Рон.

                – Но я думала, анимагическое превращение в магических животных невозможно! – воскликнула Гермиона.

                Серьезно? – заинтересованно подумал Гарри, но решил не заострять сейчас внимание на этом вопросе.

                – Да, Бродяга – грим, и да, анимагическое превращение в магических животных, насколько мы знаем, невозможно, – согласился Гарри. – Но хоть гримы, как правило, довольно пугающие животные, они не обладают никакими собственными магическими способностями, по крайней мере, ничего серьезного. – На него уставилась три озадаченные пары глаз, на что он вздохнул и продолжил свои объяснения. – Я имею в виду, что гримы являются _приметой_ смерти. У них нет собственной магической способности убивать взглядом волшебников. В результате, они не более волшебные, чем совы, а ведь _те_ могут найти волшебника в любой точке мира, – он отрезал кусочек от своего стейка и спокойно принялся есть.

                – Ну, то, что Сириус превращается в грима, может пойти на пользу, – раздался из-за Гарри голос Джинни.

                – Так Вы подслушивали, мисс Уизли? – лукаво спросил зеленоглазый подросток.

                – Если ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то тебя подслушивал, то не говори за обедом в центре Большого Зала, – невозмутимо указала Джинни, и Невилл согласно фыркнул.

                – И то верно, – признал Гарри, улыбнувшись сам себе.

                – И я на самом деле не подслушивала, – сказала она. – Ходят слухи, что Трелони предсказала чью-то смерть, и когда вы начали говорить о гримах, я решила, что одному из вас.

                – Мне, вообще-то, – нахмурившись, сообщил Адриан.

                – А чем Бродяга полезен? – спросил Рон, и Гарри заметил, как по лицу Джинни поползла ухмылка.

                – Я просто подумала, что со всеми этими разговорами о гримах Трелони может быть интересно самой увидеть одного из них.

                Компания грохнула смехом, и Гарри подумал, что Сириус запросто может согласиться с этим планом, профессор там или нет.


	37. Сильнейшие страхи и нападение

                – _Дементоры_ , – выплюнул Северус, глядя в свой пылающий камин. – Клянусь, как ни посмотришь, Фадж с каждым разом становится все глупее.

                Гарри только послушно кивал; мастер зелий уже не в первый раз разорялся на тему, какой Министр дурак, и было совершенно ясно, что не в последний. Всего за месяц эти тирады стали для подростка частью повседневной рутины; к тому же, настроение Северуса было значительно подпорчено не очень красивым инцидентом, в котором участвовали Сириус, зеленая краска для волос и неудачная шалость, которая должна была состояться в первый день занятий.

                Северус смог избежать неприятностей только потому, что Гарри услышал, как его крестный рассказывал о своей шалости раздраженному Рему; зеленоглазый подросток тут же бросился в кабинет Северуса и едва успел сообщить ему о том, что Бродяга запланировал, до того, как зельевар отправился в душ. Сириус, конечно, был разочарован, а Северус оставшуюся часть дня соблюдал осторожность, а вот Гарри, вместе с Невиллом, с которым поделился секретом, смеялся над ними обоими.

                Невилл, к радости Гарри, продолжал все больше выходить из своей раковины, тем самым неосознанно помогая открываться зеленоглазому волшебнику. К своему огромному удивлению тот обнаружил, что болтает с Невиллом о Северусе и Минни, хотя о самом Силбрифе еще не рассказывал, словно для него было обычным так вот запросто делиться своей жизнью. И впервые, насколько он мог вспомнить, он хотел рассказать свои тайны кому-то кроме Адриана. Порой он лежал ночами в своей постели, мечтая поделиться всем, что у него на уме, со своим лучшим и, возможно, единственным настоящим другом. И тогда, в одну из дождливых октябрьских ночей, Гарри решил, что, если он когда-нибудь посчитает, что может кому-то раскрыть свою тайну, то этим кем-то будет Невилл, единственный человек кроме Северуса и Фламелей, который когда-либо действительно хотел узнать его настоящего, и еще раз доказал, что друзья – это действительно семья, которую выбираешь ты сам.

                Еще в октябре прошел, пожалуй, самый захватывающий урок по Защите от Темных Искусств, какой у них когда-либо был. Боггарты. Гарри, конечно, слышал о них, но ему никогда не доводилось встречаться с одним из них. Сначала вышел Невилл, его боггарт принял форму его самого, с пустыми и холодными глазами, он стоял, отчужденный, с ухмылкой на совершенно пустом лице. Мальчик глубоко вдохнул и произнес необходимое заклинание, и другой он исчез в облаке белого дыма. Гарри посмотрел на него с мягкой улыбкой и, проходя мимо, несильно ударил локтем, молча сообщая ему, что они могли бы потом поговорить; мальчик улыбнулся, а Гарри, в свою очередь, приготовился.

                По правде говоря, он сильно забеспокоился, когда выяснилось, что ему придется столкнуться с боггартом. Он знал, какими были его худшие страхи: не суметь защитить своего брата, потерять своих близких, неправильно повести себя в ситуации, когда он был необходим, все это он понимал. А потом, когда он дождался своей очереди, в его мыслях всплыл Квиррелл и то, что он с ним сделал; за ним пришел другой страх, который он пытался похоронить глубоко внутри себя. Что, если он станет человеком, которого был призван остановить? Убийцей? Оказалось, что все его предположения были ошибочными. Потому что, как только он встал перед этим боггартом, появился дементор.

                И даже если пугающее существо в результате запуталось в собственной – на тот момент ярко-розовой с поддельным мехом – мантии после удачно направленного заклинания _Риддикулус_ , Гарри был озадачен. Изо всех вещей, которых он, по собственному мнению, боялся, дементоры ему в голову никогда не приходили.

                В тот же день он поговорил с Невиллом по поводу формы его боггарта. На тему – ожидал ли тот для себя чего-то подобного, да и к тому же, по правде говоря, ему было невероятно любопытно, что происходило в голове Невилла, когда он столкнулся с меняющим форму существом. Ответ полностью обезоружил и только послужил укреплению привязанности, которая, по его ощущениям, формировалась между ним и его другом.

                – Я боюсь, что я их разочарую, – к полному непониманию Гарри, сказал он, сев на траву на берегу озера.

                – Их? – нахмурился тот, пытаясь понять, что кареглазый мальчик имел в виду. Дошло до него в тот же миг, как Невилл начал объяснять.

                – Моих родителей, бабушку... да кого угодно! – воскликнул он. – Мои родители участвовали в войне. Ты знаешь, что с ними случилось, и теперь моя бабушка – все, что осталось от моей семьи. Я боюсь, что я стану таким же, как вся моя семья, какая она теперь.

                И он уставился в землю, ожидая Гарриных слов. Зеленоглазый мальчик с удивлением понял, что его глаза повлажнели, когда он попытался сформулировать ответ.

                – Ты не станешь, Невилл, – твердо заявил он, вспомнив аналогичную беседу, которая когда-то была у них с Северусом. – Ты не станешь.

                – Но ты же знаешь, во мне нет ничего особенного; как ты можешь утверждать, что я их не разочарую?

                Гарри посмотрел на своего лучшего друга, в нем вскипело праведное негодование.

                – Ты мой лучший друг, Невилл, и я не позволю тебе прятаться, даже за твоими собственными словами. – Как видно, это утверждение привлекло внимание мальчика, и Невилл осторожно поднял взгляд на своего друга. – Ты хороший парень, Нев. Ты прекрасный друг и такой же прекрасный волшебник, и даже не пытайся это отрицать! – добавил он, обрывая готового возразить Невилла. – С тех пор как у тебя появилась твоя новая палочка и ты начал тренироваться с основ, у тебя стало получаться значительно лучше. И сам факт, что ты боишься разочаровать свою семью, означает, что ты, скорее всего, этого не сделаешь.

                – Ты так думаешь? – спросил мальчик, в его глазах засияла надежда.

                – Да, – подтвердил Гарри. – И помни, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, ты всегда можешь на меня положиться.

                Теперь прослезился Невилл. Два мальчика посмотрели друг на друга с глупыми улыбками, а затем, как и полагается подросткам, сделали вид, что ничего такого не было, и Невилл первым стукнул кулаком Гарри по плечу, только и сказав:

                – Взаимно.

                Гарри кивнул, разговор переключился на Квиддич и пошел гораздо свободнее, чем когда-либо между Гарри и Адрианом.

                Зеленоглазый подросток снова и снова прокручивал в голове инцидент со своим боггартом, стараясь при этом держаться подальше от Северуса, который занимался в своем кабинете тем, что длинным мечом разбирал на части тренировочный манекен. Северус выслушал его проблему, несколько секунд подумал, усмехнулся и вернулся к уничтожению бедного манекена, бросив Гарри:

                – Умный ты парень.

                По-видимому, как понял и – после того как полностью удовлетворился своей работой, оставив на полу от манекена только неопознаваемые обломки – поделился с ним Северус, его самым большим страхом были не дементоры. Его самым большим страхом был сам страх, физическим проявлением которого и стал дементор. И пусть даже это многое проясняло, у Гарри по-прежнему оставалась большая проблема: так уж вышло, что упомянутые физические проявления его сильнейшего страха патрулировали территорию Хогвартса.

                Вот так он и начал учиться патронусу; Северус с превеликой радостью обеспечил его боггартом – он объявил личную войну после какого-то инцидента, которым отказался делиться с Гарри, отчего подросток счел, что это как-то связано с неким анимагом-псом, – чтобы Гарри мог практиковаться. Через несколько недель сплошного серебряного тумана его сформировавшийся патронус наконец-то смог прогнать поддельного дементора. Он лишь отодвинулся и с восторгом наблюдал, как волк семи футов* в высоту загнал в угол укутанную в мантию фигуру, пока боггарт не отступил и с громким треском не исчез.

                – Конечно же, авроров будет недостаточно, о, нет! – продолжал разглагольствовать Северус. – Тут нужны дементоры!

                – Ну, на данный момент мы ничего не можем поделать, но продолжай, – рассудил Гарри, заработав от мастера зелий косой взгляд.

                – Не стоит, – только и отозвался тот и сел напротив все еще задумчивого Гарри.

                – Сменим тему: ты слышал последнее предсказание о том, как Адриан умрет? – широко улыбаясь, спросил Гарри в успешной попытке подправить Северусу настроение.

                – Было еще одно?

                – Ум, ага, – подтвердил зеленоглазый подросток. Помимо обнаружения грима при каждом чтении по чайным листьям, Трелони начала делать не особо тонкие намеки о том, как именно Адриан встретит свой конец. – Насколько я слышал, она упомянула что-то насчет обезглавливания.

                – Обезглавливание? – удивленно переспросил Северус. – Не сказать, что б она была лишена живости воображения.

                – Ну, этого у нее точно не отнимешь, – подтвердил Гарри.

                – А как там твои уроки?

                – В принципе, нормально, – отозвался Гарри. – За исключением того инцидента с Драко на первом занятии по Уходу за Магическими Существами, я бы сказал, что все идет даже _слишком_ хорошо.

                Гарри вспомнил первый учебный день, когда Хагрид радостно представил им стаю гиппогрифов. Он думал, что они замечательные, и на этот раз Гарри с ним согласился. Они действительно были замечательными; хотя вряд ли следовало выбирать этих существ для демонстрации третьекурсникам.

                Он рассказал им основы: как к ним подойти, как поклониться, а затем вызвал добровольцев; стремясь не допустить, чтобы на первом же уроке Хагрида случилась катастрофа, Гарри шагнул вперед. Правда, он никогда не ездил на гиппогрифе, но, вероятно, он был единственным учеником на курсе, который имел опыт верховой езды. Так что он поклонился серому гиппогрифу по имени Клювокрыл и даже немного на нем покатался. Было бы откровенной ложью сказать, что полет ему не понравился; сидеть оказалось не так удобно, как на лошади, или даже на летающей лошади, как предполагал Гарри – столько перьев, что держаться просто не за что, – но полет все равно оказался как минимум захватывающим.

                И, конечно же, Малфой не мог не вмешаться, тем самым почти погубив первый урок Хагрида; разозлившись, что гиппогриф Адриана поклонился раньше Клювокрыла – который был назначен ему самому, – он был готов вот-вот оскорбить гиппогрифа, шаг, который, не вмешайся Гарри, наверняка бы спровоцировал нападение. Он не сводил с блондина глаз, сердцем чуя, что на уроке Хагрида тот попытается что-нибудь выкинуть; тот факт, что в результате может пострадать он сам, слизеринцу и в голову не приходил, так что Гарри сильно повезло, что он оказался достаточно близко, чтобы вмешаться и успокоить разволновавшегося гиппогрифа, как делал это с лошадью.

                Однако определенный вред все это принесло, он все же оказался недостаточно быстрым, Клювокрыл встал на дыбы и угрожал Малфою. Драко поговорил со своим отцом, а его отец вынес этот вопрос на рассмотрение Попечителей, и пускай они ничего не сделали, но Хагрид был настолько подавлен, что на одном из его уроков чуть не пострадал ученик, что сразу же решил вернуться к изучению флоббер-червей, которые определенно были одними из самых неинтересных существ.

                – _Слишком_ хорошо, Гарри? – переспросил Северус, и Гарри вынырнул из своих воспоминаний.

                – Извини? – откликнулся Гарри, прежде чем вспомнил, о чем они говорили. – Ах, да; слишком хорошо. Я чуть ли ни жду, что вот-вот что-то случится.

                – Паранойя замучила? – уточнил Северус, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу.

                Если уж быть честным с самим собой, он и сам чуть не подпрыгивал, стоило во время его патрулирования тени мелькнуть. Однажды он одну даже проклял.

                – Сказал человек, который бросил взрывное проклятие в доспехи, – сухо прокомментировал Гарри.

                А потом сделал ошибку, рассказав тебе об этом, подумал Северус, закатив глаза.

                – Это была обычная ошибка, – принялся защищаться он.

                – И большая удача, что Пивз как раз громил поблизости класс. – Северус кивнул, признавая логику зеленоглазого волшебника; это избавило его от многочисленных объяснений. – Мне просто надоело ждать нападения очередного сумасшедшего.

                – Технически, последние два года мы и так ждали сумасшедшего, – напомнил ему Северус.

                – Так мы должны принять разнообразие как добрый знак? _Другой_ безумец вместо одного и того же каждый год? – выгнул бровь Гарри.

                – Я не планировал такого развития событий, – хмыкнув, признался Северус.

                – Надеюсь на это, – отозвался Гарри с нотками веселья в голосе.

                Настал следующий день, а вместе с ним и первая в новом учебном году тренировка по Квиддичу. Оливер, как обычно, был неистов; как он напомнил своим игрокам, это был его последний год в Хогвартсе, и он был твердо намерен уйти с шумом. Он хотел не только того, чтобы в этом году Кубок остался на Гриффиндоре – где, как он выразился, было его законное место, – но и выиграть так, чтобы все остальные факультеты пали к их ногам. Его страсть была настолько явной, что Гарри сам не заметил как согласился. Единственное, хотел бы он использовать свою Молнию; не то чтобы он жаловался на свою старую метлу, но – гоблинское золото! – он _спроектировал_ Молнию! Это совсем другое дело.

                Вот только шестнадцатого числа того же месяца его внимание привлекло нечто совершенно другое; он спокойно сидел в гостиной, читая свежий номер _Еженедельной Трансфигурации_ , когда в комнату вошла плачущая Лаванда Браун. Она что-то мямлила и почти рыдала, и Гарри не мог не заинтересоваться, что случилось. Невилл бросил на него встревоженный взгляд, и они оба постарались скрыть веселье, ожидая, пока девушка все объяснит. Поскольку уклончивость никогда не была одной из самых сильных сторон Лаванды, вскоре он утолил свое любопытство: умер ее домашний кролик. Печально, да, он согласен, он, наверное, не лучше, плакал бы, если бы Хедвиг умерла, но плакать в центре людной комнаты? Королева драмы, иначе не скажешь!

                Но Лаванда со своей склонностью к излишне бурным реакциям быстро отошла на второй план, потому что его внимание привлекли Рон и Гермиона, которые затеяли спор по поводу того, насколько Рона легко обмануть туманными предсказаниями будущего, в ответ на что рыжий заявил Гермионе, что у нее слишком холодное сердце и она видит только то, что написано в книгах. И насколько он помнил, с начала семестра эти двое спорили на эту тему уже не впервые.

                – А, очередная ссора, – прозвучал слева голос, голос Джинни. Девушка сидела в кресле, читая свой учебник по Защите.

                – Зачастили они в последнее время, верно?

                – Это преуменьшение, – фыркнула Джинни, посмотрев на брата и Гермиону, которые в этот момент уставились друг на друга, пока Адриан пытался их успокоить. – Интересно, когда они поймут, что на самом деле мечтают друг о друге, – задумалась она, возвращаясь к своей книге.

                Гарри почувствовал, как его брови помимо воли поползли вверх.

                – Ты думаешь, на самом деле проблема именно в этом?

                – А ты _нет_? – небрежно спросила она, даже не потрудившись взглянуть на него.

                Интересная мысль, признал он, глядя на ошеломленного Невилла, который только кивнул в знак согласия. И если так вспомнить, возможно, Джинни права.

                – Хм, – пробормотал он и вернулся к чтению.

                Кто знает?

                Празднование Хэллоуина приближалось, и с каждым прошедшим днем Адриан становился все мрачнее и мрачнее; в свете последних событий, их родители решили не подписывать необходимые формы, и как следствие, Гарри и Адриану придется остаться в этот день в школе.

                – Ой, да ладно, Адриан! – воскликнул Гарри, увидев, как его брат бухнулся на диван рядом с ним. – Будто мы никогда раньше в Хогсмиде не были!

                – Но не со всей же школой, вот уж нет! – возразил Адриан, и Гарри закатил глаза: если его брат решил дуться, он будет дуться, и помешать ему в этом деле не сможет ничто.

                – Ну, я собираюсь в библиотеку, – сообщил Гарри, вставая с дивана и закрывая книгу по Гербологии, которую брал для своего эссе. – Хочешь со мной?

                – Черт возьми, нет! – проворчал Адриан, не теряя угрюмой мины.

                – Как хочешь, – отозвался Гарри, в душе забавляясь; Невилл был уже в библиотеке, и от одной этой мысли Гарри воспрял духом.

                Идя по коридору, он встретил Филча, которого пришлось убеждать, что книгу, которую он держал в руках, правда нужно вернуть в библиотеку, и уже шел обратно в гостиную, когда столкнулся с Северусом, который держал в руках дымящийся кубок.

                – Несешь Ремусу зелье? – спросил Гарри, сразу опознав Волчьелычье.

                – Да, именно, – подтвердил Северус. – Даже если это означает, что мне, скорее всего, придется пережить еще одну беседу с псиной и его не особо тонкие замечания о том, как бы я здорово смотрелся в зеленом, – язвительно добавил Северус.

                Гарри, стараясь подавить улыбку, последовал за ним к кабинету профессоров Защиты. Не прошло и минуты, как Северус постучал в дверь и вошел. Сириус, в соответствии с его предсказаниями, тоже там был, сидел у камина.

                – Снейп, – рявкнул он вместо приветствия. – Привет, парень! Решил навестить нас? – радостно добавил он, когда следом за мастером зелий зашел Гарри.

                – Привет, Сириус, Ремус, – поприветствовал их в ответ Гарри, а Северус поставил кубок на стол, за которым сидел Ремус. – Я возвращал книгу в библиотеку и столкнулся с профессором Снейпом, он как раз шел сюда, и вот, пошел с ним.

                – Твое зелье готово, – сухо сообщил Северус. – Если тебе нужно еще, я сделал полный котел.

                – Да, возможно, мне завтра потребуется еще немного. Спасибо, Северус, – привычно вежливый Ремус в несколько глотков проглотил зелье. – Ужасный вкус, как всегда, – добродушно прокомментировал он, поморщившись от душка.

                – Скажи, Снейп, – начал Сириус, – не кажется ли тебе, что ты должен когда-нибудь перестать носить черное? – Северус не удостоил его ответом, но это анимага-пса не остановило. – Потому что я слышал, что в этом сезоне на смену черному пришел _зеленый_ , и ты мог бы использовать более живой цвет, чтобы он контрастировал с твоим лицом...

                Северус только презрительно на него покосился.

                – Я буду иметь это в виду, – было его единственным ответом.

                Сириус, разочарованный, что мастер зелий не заглотил наживку, снова попытался открыть рот, и Гарри решил вмешаться. Такую возможность ему дал находившийся у Ремуса на столе сосуд.

                – Эй, это что, гриндилоу**? – спросил он, с интересом указывая на водяного демона.

                Северус понял намек и откланялся, пока Ремус объяснял, что планировал перейти к водным демонам после капп***. Сириус разочарованно вернулся к чтению какого-то документа из Министерства, а Гарри про себя вздохнул – кризис миновал. Он отвлеченно подумал, как долго на этот раз Северус будет крушить на куски тренировочный манекен.

                К тому моменту как он снова добрался до Гриффиндорской Башни, обсудив с Невиллом их последний проект по Гербологии, вернулись Рон с Гермионой, принеся кучу разновсяческих конфет из Сладкого Королевства, знаменитого хогсмидского кондитерского магазина. Как видно, сладкое Адриана немного успокоило, его настроение улучшилось, и все они спустились отпраздновать Хэллоуин. Еда, как обычно, оказалась восхитительной, и вряд ли бы нашелся ученик, который бы не наполнил свою тарелку. Даже те, кто посетил Сладкое Королевство, выглядели заинтересованными в том, чтобы набить желудок знаменитым хогвартским тыквенным пирогом, и зеленоглазый подросток очень даже их понимал.

                Все же вкусная еда не смогла справиться с его предчувствием, которое терзало его весь день. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы все осознать, но когда он посмотрел на темное небо зачарованного потолка, он понял, что именно его беспокоило. Это был Хэллоуин; на Хэллоуин обычно случается что-то плохое. Ну, поправился он, у _него_ на Хэллоуин обычно случается что-то плохое. Квиррелл и его тролль, нападение на миссис Норрис, и не будем забывать про попытку Волдеморта убить их с братом, когда им был годик.

                Но, размышлял он, пытаясь проявить оптимизм, пока ничего не случилось; может быть, на этот раз у них все пройдет нормально. И вот время шло, праздник завершился, и мальчик рад был отметить, что никакой одержимый профессор не ворвался в зал, никто не устроил где-то там смертенин, и никаких шипений мифических кровожадных змей не достигало его ушей. Нет, сэр!

                Как и следовало ожидать в таких условиях, Гарри пребывал в добром расположении духа, возвращаясь следом за своими собратьями-гриффиндорцами в гостиную и довольно переговариваясь с Невиллом по поводу возможности изучить на ЗоТИ новое захватывающее существо. Присоединившиеся к ним близнецы Уизли упомянули новое изобретение, над которым работали, и тут он умудрился врезаться в шедшего перед ним Ли Джордана.

                – Извини, Ли, – пробормотал он, потирая нос.

                – Это не твоя вина, Гарри, – заверил его пятикурсник.

                – Почему все стоят? – спросил Гарри, осознав, что он не единственный, кто был вынужден резко затормозить. Колонна гриффиндорцев перед ним не двигалась, никто не шел через портрет Полной Дамы.

                – Почему никто не заходит? – спросил Рон где-то позади.

                Хороший вопрос, подумал Гарри, пытаясь что-нибудь высмотреть над головами собравшихся в предбаннике у входа людей. Похоже, проход был закрыт, что странно; неужели Полная Дама снова навещала одного из своих друзей? Но, подумал зеленоглазый подросток, она никогда не делала этого до комендантского часа.

                – Пропустите меня, пожалуйста, – раздался голос Перси, который двигался, важно протискиваясь через толпу. – Что тут за задержка? Не могли же вы все забыть пароль... извините, я староста... – А потом повисла тишина, и по толпе, начиная с передних рядов и дальше по коридору, пробежал холодок. Если кто-то подумал о дементорах, они решили этого не выдавать. Затем они услышали, как Перси произнес, неожиданно резким голосом: – Кто-нибудь, позовите профессора Дамблдора. Быстро.

                – Дамблдора? – вслух озадачился Гарри.

                Что там может быть такого важного, что им нужен Дамблдор? Его мысли неизбежно метнулись к прошлогоднему нападению. Но василиск был мертв, в этом он был уверен. К лучшему или к худшему, все, что он когда-либо хотел убить, умирало. И даже король змей не смог бы пережить событий прошлого июня.

                Вскоре появился Дамблдор, и гриффиндорцы расступились, пропуская его. Гарри был одним из немногих, кто за ним последовал. Издалека портрет казался все еще закрытым, но Полная Дама не покидала своего поста, пока внизу шел пир. Ему потребовался только один быстрый взгляд, чтобы понять, почему портрет все еще казался закрытым. Рама как обычно висела на стене и пребывала в полном порядке. А вот остальная часть картины отсутствовала.

                Полотно было сильно изорвано, с изувеченных останков того, что когда-то было портретом Полной Дамы, свисали разнокалиберные обрывки. Сама женщина, должно быть, сбежала, и, к счастью Гарри, он не мог различить никаких следов розового ни на одном из все еще свисавших клочков картины, ни на более крупных частях на полу. Дамблдор бросил на уничтоженную картину единственный беглый взгляд, повернулся, помрачнев лицом, и увидел торопившихся к нему МакГонагалл, Ремуса и Северуса.

                – Мы должны найти ее, – сказал Дамблдор. – Профессор МакГонагалл, пожалуйста, немедленно отправляйтесь к мистеру Филчу и скажите ему обыскать каждую картину в замке в поисках Полной Дамы.

                Северус смотрел на картину, едва сдерживая ярость; только один человек мог иметь причины решиться на такой отчаянный шаг. Он никак не ожидал от Петтигрю каких-либо решительных действий, но на данный момент никакого другого объяснения в голову не приходило. Может быть, сбежавший крыс был чем-то большим, чем казался...

                – Разве что вам повезет! – прохихикал чей-то голос, обрывая ход его мыслей.

                Первый же взгляд поверх голов легко установил источник звука, которым оказался Пивз. Не то чтобы он знал другое существо с таким дребезжащим насмешливым голосом. И полтергейст выглядел чем-то довольным; это никогда не сулило ничего хорошего.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду, Пивз? – спокойно спросил Дамблдор, эффективно стерев ухмылку с призрачного лица; даже Пивз с его несносной натурой не смел перечить Дамблдору. Думаю, и он на что-то годен, в конце концов, решил Северус.

                – Стыдится, Ваше Главенство, сэр. Не хочет показываться. Она в ужасном беспорядке. Видел, как она бежала через пейзаж наверху на четвертом этаже, сэр, петляя меж деревьев. Кричала что-то ужасное, – сказал он радостно. – Бедняжка, – неубедительно добавил он, его ухмылка стала в десять раз шире. Северус сам должен был сдержать ухмылку; краем глаза он уловил, как Гарри раздраженно закатил глаза, реакция, которая делала мальчика таким похожим на него, что было очень забавно, даже несмотря на ситуацию.

                – Она сказала, кто это сделал? – спокойно спросил Дамблдор. Для тех, кто его знал, было очевидно, что он только ждал подтверждения своих страхов.

                – О, да, Главпрофессор, – сказал Пивз с таким видом, словно готовился взорвать большую бомбу. Отказав себе в удовольствии запустить в призрака _Скоргифаем****_ , Северус ждал конца объяснений. – Понимаете, он очень рассердился, когда она его не впустила, – Пивз кувыркнулся и улыбнулся Дамблдору между собственных ног. – Для такого низенького человека у него очень неприятный характер, у этого Питера Петтигрю.

                Одного взгляда между Северусом и Гарри хватило, чтобы обменяться мыслью. Эта мысль звучала как _«черт побери»_ и относилась к их надеждам на то, что в этот раз Хэллоуин пройдет спокойно.

                Учеников отвели в Большой Зал, а профессора отправились обыскивать замок. Дамблдор, использовав довольно впечатляющее заклинание, наколдовал для всех спальные мешки, а затем присоединился к поискам, оставив в помещении надувшегося от важности Перси Уизли.

                Пока Гермиона распиналась перед их одноклассниками о том, что невозможно попасть в магическую школу, намекая на защиту и дементоров, Гарри просто смотрел в зачарованный потолок. Пусть даже Гермиона не могла сказать – как не мог никто, включая Адриана, Рона или его самого – ничего о том, _как_ Питер проник в замок, но если вспомнить, что он может превращаться в грызуна, это кое-что проясняет.

                То есть, если исключить невозможность попасть в школу, ведь все проходы были специально защищены антианимаговскими чарами, которые спадали только тогда, когда проходили или Сириус, или профессор МакГонагалл, что, кстати, особо тревожило Северуса; ему пришлось выдумывать предлоги, почему он не может воспользоваться этими проходами, и избавиться от вопросов помог никто иной как Сириус, который, по-видимому, добровольно патрулировал тайные ходы. Северус легко отказался работать так близко к Сириусу, и директор, стремясь избежать конфликтов, согласился. Это, конечно, так же не позволяло использовать эти проходы и самому Гарри, но пока это не представляло собой особой проблемы.

                Еще вопрос, который ждал своего ответа: почему Петтигрю вообще попытался пробраться внутрь в первый же вечер этого семестра, когда в гостиной не было _никого_? Желай он напасть на Адриана, ему следовало бы всего-то немного подождать, пока дети подойдут. С другой стороны, ему бы пришлось справляться с целым хогвартским факультетом, а у него не было палочки. Любой ученик старше четвертого курса – а еще он сам и, конечно, Адриан – легко смог бы его остановить. То есть, если бы они не спали. Но даже если и так, кто-то мог проснуться и заметить мужика, уносящего прочь Адриана Поттера.

                Полная бессмыслица. Человек был либо в отчаянии, подумал Гарри, либо следовал какому-то плану. А учитывая, что он был не самым большим умником, если верить тому, что довелось когда-то слышать, если он следовал плану, то, значит, он был не один. И, видимо, так считал не только мальчик; несколько часов спустя Северус подошел к Дамблдору, чтобы задать ему тот же вопрос. Почему, собственно, Петтигрю, человек, который заботился только о собственной шкуре, повел себя столь безрассудно?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 7 футов = 2,13 м.
> 
> ** Гриндилоу (загрыбаст, тихомол, водяной черт, англ. Grindylow) – рогатый, бледно-зеленый демон, обитает в озерах по всей Британии и Ирландии. Питается мелкой рыбой и агрессивен по отношению как к волшебникам, так и к магглам, впрочем, известно, что русалоиды их одомашнили. У гриндилоу очень длинные пальцы, которые, пусть и обладают мощной хваткой, легко сломать.
> 
> *** Каппа (ползучий водяной, англ. Kappa) – японский водный демон, обитает в неглубоких прудах и речках. Напоминает обезьянку, покрытую вместо шерсти рыбьей чешуей. На макушке у каппы имеется ямка, в которой он хранит воду. Каппа питается человеческой кровью. Но можно избежать его нападения, если вовремя бросить ему огурец, на котором вырезано ваше имя. Встретив каппу, нужно ему поклониться – тогда он поклонится в ответ, вода из ямки выльется и каппа лишится своей силы.
> 
> **** Скоргифай (он же Экскуро, англ. Scurgify) – обычно служит для удаления жидкой грязи. Автор определенно знакома с серией видеоигр по Гарри Поттеру, потому что бороться с Пивзом этим заклинанием предлагалось именно там.


	38. Споры и патронус

              После инцидента Гриффиндорской Башни, как ученики теперь это называли, дни полетели стремительно. Гарри принудили отвлечься от сосредоточенных попыток решить что-нибудь по поводу нападения Петтигрю – чего не скажешь о Северусе, который упорно продолжал думать об этом инциденте, – и все из-за какого-то Квиддича. Первым матчем сезона был Слизерин против Гриффиндора, и Гарри мысленно готовился к грязной игре. Но у команды Слизерина оказались другие проблемы.

                К Гарри – и Северуса – большой досаде, за день до матча Маркус Флинт, капитан команды Слизерина, пришел на поле, когда они упражнялись, и сообщил им, что Малфой пострадал во время тренировки и, следовательно, участвовать не сможет. Так что игра превратилась в Гриффиндор против Хаффлпаффа. Невилл, который наблюдал за этим действом со стороны, только закатил глаза и указал вверх на закрывшие небо облака. Гарри понимающе кивнул.

                – В задницу такую травму! – выкрикнул Джордж, едва Флинт покинул поле. – Они просто не хотят играть в такую погоду!

                И Гарри был с ним полностью согласен; последние три дня беспрестанно шел дождь, и все указывало на то, что в день игры ветер будет еще сильнее, чем накануне. Еще одной смежной новостью выяснилось, что у Хаффлпаффа появился новый капитан; его звали Седрик Диггори, который к тому же оказался ловцом команды. Гарри ухмыльнулся, дивясь тому энтузиазму, который эта сочная подробность вызвала у женской части команды, но, похоже, он оказался единственным мужчиной, который так отреагировал. Джорджу и Фреду это точно не понравилось, и в тот же день за ужином они постарались предельно точно выразить свое мнение, а Гарри лишь кивал, пытаясь справиться с побуждением удивленно фыркнуть в картофельное пюре. Но тут его лучший друг все-таки подавился собственным картофелем, и два подростка открыто рассмеялись, едва Фред и Джордж покинули стол.

                Как бы там ни было, команда возобновила свою школьную деятельность, раз уж все равно ничего не поделать; во-первых, они решили не филонить и поработать помимо игры, и, во-вторых, погода действительно больше не позволяла тренироваться, так что даже Оливеру пришлось уступить, так что занять мысли чем-то помимо игры было, вероятно, лучшей стратегией, какую они могли избрать. На следующий день Сириус, который из-за полной луны был на этой неделе основным учителем, с большим удовольствием давал ему советы по поводу того, как удержать курс во время полета под проливным дождем. Гарри не хватило духу сказать, что, скорее всего,  он-то знал о работе метлы намного больше самого Сириуса, так что только тихо стоял и внимательно слушал. Как ни странно, но, похоже, то, о чем стремился поведать Сириус, заинтересовало Невилла, что Гарри запомнил себе на будущее, ибо сейчас был сконцентрирован не на том, что ему объясняли, а на самом анимаге-псе.

                Любому, кто проявил бы хоть малейшую заинтересованность, стало бы ясно, что в последнее время крестный постоянно пребывал в состоянии серьезного стресса: перманентные черные круги под глазами, да к тому же он вроде бы похудел. Гарри уже знал, что мужчина принял побег Петтигрю близко к сердцу; он не решался даже представить, что Сириус почувствовал, когда понял, что бывший друг проник в школу, которую он обязался охранять.

                Он уже знал, что у его матери чуть не случился сердечный приступ. Адриан получил чрезвычайно длинное письмо на тему того, что он должен удвоить бдительность, что он обязан ни в коем случае не покидать гостиную после наступления темноты, и с прочими подобными инструкциями, получив которые, его старший брат надулся. Гарри только надеялся, что Адриан не попытается выкинуть что-то опасное просто назло всему этому. Зная рисковую природу своего брата, тот запросто мог так поступить. Близнецы Уизли тоже всю неделю странно посматривали на его брата. А _это_ еще с чего?

                В день игры все подобные мысли отошли на второй план; он как раз накладывал на очки и одежду всей команды защиту от влаги, когда в помещение вошли насквозь промокший Сириус с Адрианом, тоже похожим на жертву потопа.

                – Привет, там! – поприветствовал их Гарри, накладывая на очки Алисии Спиннет последнее заклинание. – Это должно помочь, Алисия.

                – Ты спаситель, Гарри.

                – Ты накладываешь водоотталкивающие заклинания? – спросил Сириус своего крестника с гордой улыбкой.

                – Я решил, что они могут немного помочь, – признался Гарри, накладывая заклинание на собственную одежду и снаряжение. Прогремевший над Квиддичным полем гром временно прервал все разговоры. – Я не знаю, может, ты не заметил, но дождь идет, – указал Гарри, нарушив молчание.

                – Есть немного, – признал Сириус, взмахом палочки высушивая одежду на себе и Адриане.

                – Итак, готов играть? – спросил Адриан.

                – Ага, – подтвердил Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал настолько уверенно, насколько это возможно. Он в очередной раз пожалел, что не может взять сейчас Молнию.

                – Ты уверен? – спросил Сириус. Гарри закатил глаза и повернулся к своему крестному.

                – Метла, есть, – начал он, показывая им свой Нимбус 2000. – Водонепроницаемая одежда, способная пережить катаклизм, есть, – продолжил он, отчего его брат фыркнул. – Водонепроницаемые очки, чтобы я все-таки мог видеть, куда лечу в упомянутом катаклизме, тоже есть. Палочка, потому что я параноик, есть.

                – Ладно, парень. Ты меня убедил, – сдался Сириус, хлопнув подростка по спине.

                – Мы просто зашли пожелать удачи, – произнес Адриан. – Жаль только, что ты не сможешь побить Малфоя, но хаффлпаффец тоже ничего.

                Гарри улыбнулся на подбадривания брата; приятно было в кои-то веки услышать подобное не только от Северуса.

                – Твой брат прав, Гарри, – добавил Сириус. – Ты прекрасно со всем справишься.

                Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся их удаляющимся спинам, готовясь выйти на поле.

                – А теперь моя очередь! – раздался голос Невилла из глубины помещения, где парня пленил Оливер, пытавшийся втолковать ему, как команда будет действовать во время игры. – И не мог бы ты напомнить Оливеру, что я вообще-то не вхожу в команду по Квиддичу? Я думаю, что он забыл.

                На это Гарри откровенно рассмеялся, бросая взгляд на притихшего Оливера, отчаянно перебиравшего схемы, которые придумал за последнюю неделю.

                – Я не думаю, что сейчас это имеет значение, Нев, – признался Гарри, все еще посмеиваясь. – Думаю, Оливер попытался бы объяснить свои стратегии даже Тревору, если бы он решился тут прогуляться.

                Ребята снова залились веселым смехом, а потом Невилл пожелал своему другу удачи и выбежал на улицу, чтобы присоединиться на трибунах к остальной части их факультета.

                Вспоминая потом тот день, Гарри понял, что это был единственный раз на его памяти, когда Оливер не прочитал им перед началом игры свою речь. Капитан Гриффиндора был так захвачен мыслью закончить Хогвартс лучшим квиддичным сезоном, какой когда-либо видела школа, что и сам утратил дар речи. Еще одним отличием стал выход на поле под едва слышные аплодисменты толпы. Дождь лил так сильно, что Гарри заподозрил, что прочая команда могла вообще ничего не услышать. Два капитана пожали друг другу руки и игра началась.

                Гарри взлетел, стараясь удерживать метлу настолько прямо, насколько это возможно, не то чтобы это сильно удавалось; ветер оказался настолько сильным, что ему пришлось вцепиться крепко как никогда. Он сделал несколько кругов над полем, памятуя о ловце противника; Оливер надеялся, что из-за ужасной погоды Седрик и его лучшие игроки окажутся на поле в невыгодном положении. Да только дело-то в том, что даже все чары мира не могли обмануть ветер; пусть никто этого не видел, но Гарри сильно вырос, вступив в период полового созревания, его рост достиг пяти футов шести дюймов*. Северус любил повторять, что он выглядел так, будто в него угодило вытягивающее проклятие, недаром же он набрал за два месяца почти три дюйма**. Гарри лишь хмурился, когда мастер зелий снова накладывал обычные для них скрывающие чары, пусть даже Северус убедил его в течение года постепенно открывать свой новый рост.

                Однако теперь ветер доставлял ему больше проблем, чем ожидалось; Гарри делал все, что мог, чтобы поскорее найти снитч. Чем раньше он вернется на землю, тем лучше, особенно учитывая его склонность попадать в аварии. Без его ведома, Северус думал о том же самом; кому вообще в здравом уме могло прийти в голову позволить играть в Квиддич в такую погоду? Да никому, заключил мастер зелий. Но Альбусу Дамблдору, какой бы он там ни был великий волшебник, здравый смысл явно был _не_ свойственен. Он бросил неодобрительный взгляд на упомянутого директора и вернулся к наблюдению за игрой, и как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри эффектно уклонился от бладжера, направленного прямо ему в голову.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник изо всех сил вцепился в метлу, выискивая окрест неуловимый золотой снитч. Раз ему показалось, что он его увидел, но хорошо направленный бладжер помешал ему как следует рассмотреть. Не то чтобы это было сделано нарочно; Седрик растерялся так же, как и он сам, и, казалось, скорее намеревался держаться за ним и просто постараться быстрее добраться до снитча, как только тот будет обнаружен.

                Гарри вынужден был признать, что хаффлпаффский шестикурсник был хорош. Он бы сам решил следовал за чужим ловцом, если бы понял, что его противник имеет больше шансов поймать снитч. Но это _уже_ начинало раздражать. Пару раз он попытался его обмануть, и пусть это частично сработало, но в конечном счете оказалось пустой тратой времени; погода была слишком плохой, чтобы выполнять маневры свыше необходимого. Ну, подумал Гарри, посмотрев на остальных игроков своей команды, хоть водоотталкивающие заклинания держатся; они лидировали, и если так посмотреть, им было гораздо комфортнее, чем их противнику.

                И как раз когда его стали раздражать что погодные условия, что будто бы бесконечное следование Седрика Диггори за ним, а не за снитчем, он его увидел: золотой отсвет дрожал прямо над землей около обруча Хаффлпаффа. Широко ухмыльнувшись, он нырнул, ускоряясь настолько стремительно, насколько могла его метла. Но едва он начал опускаться, как почувствовал это: холод прошил его кожу, как тысячи игл, и пока еще слабые, но постепенно становящиеся все громче крики умирающего зазвенели в его ушах. Время словно остановилось, аплодисменты толпы стихли, и все в ужасе повскакивали, когда появились высокие, укрывающие капюшонами лица фигуры дементоров.

                У Гарри перед глазами все закружилось; стук в голове стал настолько сильным, что он почти поверил, что сейчас потеряет управление Нимбусом. Но тут его глаза сузились от гнева, а не от страха; никогда больше он не оцепенеет перед лицом опасности; он давным-давно поклялся себе в этом, и никакой дементор не заставит его нарушить эту клятву. Он вытащил свою палочку и направил ее в их сторону, собирая самые счастливые мысли, какие только мог найти: его Молния, гордость на лице Северуса, когда они покидали офисы Нимбуса, его брат, переживший все испытания, собственный искренний смех в разных уголках мира, смех вместе с Невиллом, когда он впервые понял, какая она – настоящая дружба, спасение Адриана...

                – _Экспекто Патронум!_ – прогремел над притихшим полем его голос, и яркая вспышка серебряного света объявила об успешном вызове его патронуса. То самое заклинание, по поводу которого, каким бы продвинутым оно ни было, Северус согласился, что он не должен его скрывать. Широко улыбаясь из-за отступившего звона в ушах, он снова сосредоточился на золотом снитче; зрелище его патронуса, хоть и размытого, похоже, разрушил влияние дементоров и на ловца Хаффлпаффа; блондин тоже начал спускаться. А ведь он с самого начала нырка был ближе к снитчу.

                – Давай! – понукал Гарри свою метлу. – Быстрее!

                Он прижался к Нимбусу так плотно, как только мог, и не сумел сдержать победного смеха, когда обогнал Седрика и умудрился поймать крохотный снитч всего на пару секунд раньше чужого ловца. Он полетел вверх, плотно сомкнув пальцы вокруг все еще вырывающегося снитча, и мадам Хуч объявила конец игры, а голос Ли Джордана прокричал в небеса о победе Гриффиндора. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо получал такие бурные аплодисменты; казалось, рев толпы заглушал грохот грома. Он даже не успел коснуться земли, а члены его команды уже подлетели его обнять.

                – Патронус! – воскликнул Оливер. – Настоящий _патронус_! И ты поймал снитч! Лучший. Ловец. Всех. _Времен_! – скороговоркой выпалил он, наверное, на одном дыхании, изо всех сил вцепившись в Гарри.

                – Ты его задушишь, Оливер! – призывала Анжелина откуда-то из-за левого плеча.

                И она таки очень даже права, отметил быстро синеющий Гарри. Но не успел он решить, что его сейчас заобнимают до смерти, как его вырвали из хватки Оливера и активно принялись поздравлять прочие члены команды. Посматривая через плечо Джорджу – или Фреду, в такой ливень точно не скажешь, – он взглядом выискивал мастера зелий.

                Упомянутый мастер зелий, довольно ухмыляясь, направлялся к Гарри вместе с прочим персоналом во главе с отвесившим челюсть Сириусом, растерянным Дамблдором и – гоблинское золото! – _приплясывавшей_ профессором МакГонагалл. Гарри только улыбнулся в их сторону и приготовился выложить свою историю; он знал, что она ему когда-нибудь понадобится, так что сочинил ее тогда же, когда сумел наколдовать своего первого патронуса. Северус ее выслушал, немного уточнил, и теперь у него была готовая легенда.

                – Черт побери, Гарри! – воскликнул Сириус, шокировано глядя на своего крестника. – Что _это_ было?

                – Поздравляю, мистер Поттер! – улыбнувшись, в свою очередь воскликнула МакГонагалл; кажется, ее не особо интересует, откуда взялся патронус, по крайней мере, не сейчас, весело подумал Гарри.

                – Да, да, – начал Альбус, на этот раз его голос звучал как-то растерянно. – Великолепная игра и еще более великолепная демонстрация магии.

                – Что за чертовщина, Гарри? – снова спросил Сириус, отчего зеленоглазый волшебник хихикнул.

                – Не возражаете, если мы пройдем внутрь? – спросил он, глядя на небо. – Я начинаю промокать; водоотталкивающие заклинания долго не продержатся.

                Невилл лишь стоял с гордой улыбкой, глядя на своего лучшего друга сияющими глазами; Гарри подумал, что в ближайшее время придется научить заклинанию патронуса и Невилла. Он улыбнулся этой мысли и кивнул, а затем снова посмотрел на директора.

                – Да, конечно, – согласился Дамблдор.

                Так что под громкие приветствия большая часть школьного персонала проследовала за командой Гриффиндора в раздевалку. Только проходя мимо Седрика, Гарри притормозил и протянул руку.

                – Ты был великолепен, там, наверху, – сказал он, улыбнувшись старшему мальчику, который, поборов первоначальное удивление, улыбнулся и пожал руку Гарри.

                – Ну, ты был лучше.

                – Скажем так, мы оба сделали все возможное. Это была очень хорошая игра, – посмеиваясь, заключил Гарри.

                – Уж будь уверен, так и есть! – согласился Седрик, тоже посмеиваясь.

                Попрощавшись друг с другом, они разошлись по своим раздевалкам. Пока мальчик поздравлял своего соперника с хорошей игрой, Северус сделал мысленную пометку найти Гарри на Рождество что-нибудь невероятное; проклятье, он вырастил настоящего джентльмена! И постарайся не расплакаться, напомнил он себе. В качестве превентивной меры, он повернулся к откровенно благоговеющему Сириусу и снова ухмыльнулся. Как только они ступили в раздевалку, Гарри опять засыпали миллионом вопросов.

                – Ты скажешь мне, наконец, что это была за чертовщина? – снова ошалело спросил Сириус.

                – Да, я думаю, мы все хотели бы знать, – настойчиво сказал Дамблдор; комната вдруг затихла, и Гарри пожал плечами.

                – Для начала, профессор Люпин сказал Вам, что мой боггарт принимает форму дементора? – спросил директора Гарри; старик отрицательно покачал головой, он никогда не спрашивал. Сириус, однако, утвердительно кивнул, как и профессор МакГонагалл. – Ну, после того как я впервые столкнулся с ними там, на поезде, я поискал в библиотеке заклинание, которое можно было бы против них использовать; чары патронуса не так трудно найти, их учат на седьмом курсе.

                – Согласен, – подтвердил Альбус и жестом попросил его продолжать.

                – Ну, я взял это заклинание и смог добиться, чтобы оно работало, но даже через месяц, когда мне наконец-то удалось вызвать телесного патронуса, я понятия не имел, сработает ли он против дементоров. А потом я увидел боггарта, и я подумал, что, если я потренируюсь с боггартом, который становится дементором, и у меня получится это заклинание, то и против настоящего дементора оно тоже сработает, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Вполне разумно! – вставил Флитвик. – И очень по-равенкловски, мистер Поттер!

                – Спасибо, профессор, – сказал Гарри и улыбнулся, припомнив, как близнецы говорили, что Флитвик считал его замаскированным равенкловцем.

                – И что же ты сделал? – растерянно спросил Сириус.

                – Ну, я слышал, что профессор Люпин учит Адриана, а Вы, сэр, заняты поиском Петтигрю, так что...

                – Он попросил меня найти ему боггарта, – с каменным лицом признался Северус.

                Снова повисла гробовая тишина.

                – _Тебя_? – переспросил Сириус, обхватив голову, словно она у него закружилась. Остальные гриффиндорцы в шоке уставились на своего мастера зелий.

                – Да, – ответил Северус с кажущимся равнодушием. – Я предоставил ему боггарта и пустой класс. Думаю, он тренировался.

                Он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал так, словно он был разочарован действиями Гарри, и это, казалось, успокоило гриффиндорцев, которые, скорее всего, подумали, что он надеялся, что Гарри либо бросит это дело, либо боггарт его исколошматит.

                – Я так и делал, сэр, – вежливо отозвался Гарри. – Мне удалось выполнить это заклинание всего несколько дней назад.

                Вообще-то, это было немного не так, но Адриан сумел добиться телесного патронуса всего за несколько недель до игры, и Гарри не хотел им демонстрировать, что он умудрился – как бы там ни было на самом деле – справиться с дементором еще быстрее.

                – Что многое объясняет, – заключил Дамблдор, весело мерцая глазами. Как правильно угадал Гарри, он пришел к определенному выводу, и на его лице появилось счастливое выражение, хотя тот был не особо верным. Ну да ладно. – Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору за решительность их ловца.

                Крики и аплодисменты зазвучали в раздевалке только тогда, когда профессор Флитвик добавил еще десять баллов за:

                – Демонстрацию великолепной магической доблести и упорства.

                И крошечный профессор ушел, в очередной раз подумав, что, может быть, в данном случае Шляпа ошибся, и что младший Поттер должен был быть на Равенкло. Профессор МакГонагалл последовала его примеру, еще раз поздравив команду и подумав о том, что даже дементоры не смогли поставить под угрозу нахождение Кубка по Квиддичу в ее кабинете. Директор ушел, размышляя, что с воспитанием Гарри, Северус, возможно, действительно начал меняться в лучшую сторону. А Сириус неохотно последовал за гордым – и все еще взбудораженным – Северусом к дверям, думая, что прозвучало что-то такое в только что произошедшем разговоре; и ему нужно будет выяснить, что именно, решил он.

                – Вы собираетесь в гостиную на вечеринку? – спросил Фред, его предложение было встречено возгласами и аплодисментами.

                Гарри пришлось признать, что этот день определенно стал самым выдающимся за достаточно беспокойную неделю. Он собирался вернуться в гостиную Гриффиндора и провести прекрасный вечер, может быть, перехватить чего-нибудь пожевать, потому что перед игрой у него, как обычно, пропал аппетит, поговорить с Невиллом и даже начать объяснять, как он наколдовал патронуса. Чего он не ожидал, так это очутиться в центре скандала.

                – Слушай, если Гарри смог это сделать, то и ты тоже можешь, Рон! – обвинила разъяренная Гермиона очень оскорбленного младшего из мальчиков Уизли. – Мерлин знает, сколько времени Адриан пытался тебя этому научить!

                Гарри обменялся полу паническим взглядом с широко распахнувшим глаза Невиллом, который вошел в раздевалку в тот момент, когда профессора ее освободили, и возвращался в Гриффиндорскую Башню вместе с командой, пересказывая происшествие с появлением дементоров на поле со своей точки зрения.

                – Что? – беззвучно спросил он ошеломленного гриффиндорского ловца, который только плечами пожал и обернулся к близнецам за разъяснениями.

                – Похоже, у нашего маленького братца неприятности, – заявил Фред, глядя на Джорджа.

                – Похоже, что так, о лихой близнец мой, – подтвердил Джордж, отзеркалив ухмылку своего близнеца.

                – И что вы собираетесь с этим делать? – спросил Гарри, покачав головой на выходки своих друзей.

                – Ничего! – хором воскликнули они.

                – Он сам в это вляпался...

                – ...Так что пусть теперь сам и выпутывается! – завершил фразу брата Фред и последовал за ним к импровизированному шведскому столу, который они притащили с кухни.

                В любой другой ситуации Гарри бы последовал их беспечному примеру, но тут прозвучало его имя; это было не к добру.

                – Помоги! – беззвучно воззвал он к Невиллу, и тут его внимания потребовал брат.

                – Гарри! – с облегчением окликнул Адриан, откровенно счастливый по поводу возвращения своего близнеца. – Помоги мне! – прошептал старший брат, хлопая младшего по спине.

                – И рискнуть для этого своей жизнью? С чего меня вообще втравили в этот спор? – в панике спросил зеленоглазый близнец.

                – Гарри! – окликнул Рон, радуясь найденному выходу из вроде бы безнадежной перебранки. – Крутая игра, приятель!

                – Спасибо, Рон, – сказал Гарри, осторожно приближаясь к нему, Невилл следовал всего в нескольких шагах позади.

                Гермиона посмотрела на него с недоумением.

                – Где ты научился так призывать патронус? – спросила темноволосая девушка.

                Гарри постарался не закатывать глаза; она правда хотела как лучше, но порой могла быть такой властной! Выгнув бровь, она ждала ответа, который Гарри не считал себя обязанным ей давать; что, нельзя было повежливей спросить?

                – Ой, да ладно, Гермиона! – раздался у него за спиной голос Джинни. – Выглядит так, словно ты осуждаешь Гарри! Кстати, хорошая игра, Гарри. И насчет патронуса; что это было? Я сидела далековато и не разглядела.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник обернулся и улыбнулся рыжеволосой девочке.

                – Спасибо, Джинни. А это был волк.

                – Немного великоват для волка, разве нет? – удивленно спросила младшая девочка. – Он скорее походил на медведя.

                – Вот настолько я хорош, Уизли, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

                Джинни закатила глаза на его выходку и отвернулась к своим друзьям, но напоследок пробормотала:

                – В этом весь ты, Поттер.

                Гарри усмехнулся, но тут дождавшаяся Гермиона насильно вырвала его из его хорошего настроения.

                – Ты никогда не говорил мне, знаешь ли, – казалось, она сопротивлялась желанию раздраженно постучать ногой по полу, и Гарри смиренно вздохнул. Он выдал ей ту же историю, которую озвучил после игры; на Рона и Адриана она произвела большее впечатление, чем на нее.

                – _Снейп_? – недоверчиво спросил Рон. – Снейп тебе _помог_?

                – Он казался разочарованным, что боггарт тебя не съел или что-то в этом духе, если хотите знать мое мнение, – поделился с ними прислушивавшийся к разговору Фред. – Он смотрел на тебя как-то раздраженно.

                – Скорее разгневанно, – поправил Джордж.

                Гарри только головой покачал.

                – Я думаю, он всегда так выглядит, когда Сириус поблизости.

                Близнецы кивнули, соглашаясь с резонностью этого замечания.

                – И все же, помощь от Снейпа – не та идея, которую легко переварить, – заключил Адриан.

                Невилл глянул на Гарри с мягкой улыбкой; он начал понимать, что профессор Снейп показывал себя всему Хогвартсу совершенно иным, чем был на самом деле. И его отношения с Гарри, по мнению Невилла, тоже были чем-то большим, чем они показывали. Недавно он осознал, что Гарри решил показать ему, насколько все было по-другому между мастером зелий и им самим, только ему одному, и он не мог не чувствовать себя ошеломленным таким доверием; Невилл знал, каково это, скрывать часть себя. У Невилла никогда не было кого-то настолько близкого, чтобы делиться с ним своими сокровенными страхами и тревогами, брата, о котором он мечтал, когда был маленьким.

                – Дело не в этом, – отмахнулась от них Гермиона, вырывая Невилла из его мыслей. Она снова переключилась на Рона: – Видишь? Гарри сумел это сделать, потому что он практиковался; раз уж ты тренируешься с Адрианом, ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться быть более...

                – Ой, отвали, Гермиона! – резко перебил ее напыщенную речь Рон, залившись краской до ушей; ему не сильно понравилось, что девочка отчитывала его на глазах у братьев. – Это не моя гребаная вина, что ты нахватала уроков больше, чем можешь потянуть, и у тебя не осталось времени, чтобы научиться патронусу!

                А Гарри стало интересно, как так получилось, ведь Адриан упоминал, что с ним тренируется только Рон.

                – Не моя вина, что ты выбрал Прорицания, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь! – возразила Гермиона, повысив голос.

                Гарри сглотнул: это было не к добру. Он послал Фреду панический взгляд, а тот, в свою очередь, указал ему отступить подальше. Невилл, проявив благоразумие, уже отошел на несколько шагов.

                – Адриан выбрал те же факультативы, что и я! – оскорбленно напомнил ей Рон; в этот момент они начали привлекать к себе внимание остального факультета.

                – Но он учится дополнительно и...

                – Не все могут быть раздражающими властными всезнайками! – выплюнул Рон, и Гарри с ужасом увидел, как глаза у Гермионы повлажнели.

                – Иногда ты совершенно невыносим! – воскликнула она и убежала из гостиной в женское общежитие, едва сдерживая слезы.

                Гарри уныло покачал головой; оба они были порой невыносимы. Невилл в молчаливом сочувствии предложил ему стакан тыквенного сока и указал на шведский стол, обещая Гарри, что и ему что-нибудь принесет.

                Рон дулся в углу, когда близнецы, снова переглянувшись, положили руки Адриану на плечи; Гарри некоторое время следил за ними, пока они не вывели его брата из помещения. Он хотел последовать за ними, но был остановлен восторженным Оливером, который хотел обсудить квиддичную стратегию. Гарри не был уверен, что в тот момент его больше нервировало: блеск в глазах рассуждающего о Квиддиче Оливера, как будто он затемпературил, или такой же блеск в глазах брата, когда тот вернулся в гостиную?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 5 футов и 6 дюймов = 1,67 м.
> 
> ** 3 дюйма = 7,62 см.


	39. Новое пророчество

               К концу ноября погода стала стабильно холодной; уже выпал первый снег, и к декабрю территорию вокруг школы укрыло толстое белое одеяло. Жизнь Гарри по большей части вошла в привычную колею: он учился, немного занимался с Северусом своим побочным проектом и зубрежкой к анимагии, даже чертил особые дополнения к варианту Молнии для ловца. Не то чтобы он был против; если так посмотреть – хорошо, когда ничто не напоминает, что за твоим братом – и, возможно, за тобой – гоняется жаждущий крови психопат. Невилл в последнее время упорно работал над своими заклинаниями, и Гарри предложил ему помочь с практикой; пусть даже для этого потребовалось пожертвовать приличной частью своего свободного времени, но Невилл уверенно прогрессировал и теперь обычно был способен работать на одном уровне со своими сокурсниками. Некоторые предосторожности тоже не помешают, как отметил Гарри однажды ночью, когда в изнеможении упал на свою кровать после часа упорных тренировок.

                На следующее утро, возвращаясь из библиотеки, он столкнулся с Гермионой. Кажется, она снова плакала. Девушка прошла мимо него, приглушенно пробормотав извинения, и Гарри с досадой глянул на нее; на этот раз Рон зашел слишком далеко. Что, так трудно подойти к ней и извиниться? Смахивает на то, что просто невероятно трудно. Он дошел до входа в Гриффиндорскую Башню и попытался вспомнить пароль. После нападения на Полную Даму вход в гостиную был скрыт портретом некоего сэра Кадогана, довольно беспомощного на вид рыцаря на пухлом сером пони. Рыцарь требовал новый пароль минимум дважды в день и постоянно пытался вызвать учеников, которым не повезло забыть кодовое слово, на дуэль. Адриан сказал, что он как-то сталкивался с ним, когда пытался найти прорицательскую башню; кареглазый мальчик, кажется, слегка побаивался этой картины. Гарри его понимал.

                Пробормотав текущий пароль – богоматерь*? да ну? – он вошел в комнату, где обнаружил своего раздраженного брата, пытавшегося что-то донести до самодовольного Рона. Адриан теперь временами изображал из себя посредника, и его уже начинало от этого подташнивать. Гарри занял кресло у огня и достал учебник по зельям; если честно, он закончил со всеми заданиями еще в библиотеке, но ему всегда было легче наблюдать за другими, скрываясь за книгой; а сейчас он наблюдал за выкрутасами своего брата.

                С той вечеринки по поводу победы над Хаффлпаффом, Адриан как-то мрачнел с каждым днем; Сириус и Ремус были как никогда одержимы поимкой Петтигрю – и кто бы мог их в этом винить, – из-за своих опасений они еще больше тряслись над Адрианом и, к удивлению Гарри, над ним самим тоже. С другой стороны, их мать, после попытки Петтигрю проникнуть в гостиную, послала Адриану длинное трехстраничное письмо, призывая его быть осторожнее и не покидать замок без сопровождения. Некоторые учителя временами даже следовали за ним по школе, особенно во время занятий по Уходу за Магическими Существами с Хагридом. И еще был тот его вечерний разговор с близнецами Уизли.

                Адриан ничего ему не сказал, и близнецы тоже ни о чем не упоминали – видимо, они пообещали, а эти недоумки рыжие всегда держат свое слово, – но, похоже, тем вечером стряслось что-то важное, а он об этом ни сном ни духом. Он частенько упоминал об этом при Невилле, и его друг выдал один безумный вариант, от которого Гарри, едва это себе представил, залился смехом с ним на пару. Потому что, действительно, незаконные испытания заклинания растяжения и укрепления мышц с профессором Флитвиком в качестве подопытного представили собой в их воображении очень веселую картинку. Но когда Невилла не было рядом, чтобы отвлекать его от беспокойств, его мысли принимали мрачное направление; что, если Адриан умудрился поставить себя в опасное положение? Он снова потер виски, пытаясь успокоиться. Как ему защищать своего брата, если он никогда не знает, что с Адрианом? Пока что ему очень везло, и он это понимал.

                Единственным, кто вроде бы точно был в курсе содержания той таинственной беседы, был Рон; Гарри видел, как его брат с рыжим шептались о чем-то так же часто, как они это делали в первый год, пока к их тесному кругу не присоединилась Гермиона. И если уж даже Гермиона была не в курсе, значит, то, о чем они говорили, должно было касаться чего-то, чего Адриану делать не стоило.

                Зеленоглазый подросток понимал затруднения своего брата; правда, он никогда не испытывал на себе такой безумной сверхопеки – даже во время соответствующих приступов у Северуса, – но он знал, каково это, не быть свободным в своих действиях, как себя при этом чувствуешь. Он просто хотел узнать, о чем эти двое говорили, но на этот раз они были очень осторожны.

                Он раз или два застукал их, когда они в немом благоговении смотрели на обрывок пергамента, и даже как-то вечером вспылил по поводу братова пергамента при встрече с Северусом; мастер зелий был расстроен этими тихими разговорами между Адрианом и Роном так же, как и Гарри. Прошлый опыт научил их обоих с осторожностью относиться к признакам подобным тем, какие замаячили у них на горизонте. Тем не менее, пока он оставался с пустыми руками.

                За несколько дней до рождественских каникул все покатилось под откос; это было раннее утро вторых хогсмидских выходных, и Гарри навещал Ремуса с чашкой свежеприготовленного горячего шоколада. Ночью снова было полнолуние, и оборотень чувствовал себя немного потрепанным; вчера вечером ему даже не удалось добраться до Большого Зала поужинать, не говоря уже о посещении завтрака этим утром. Гарри постучался в дверь его кабинета и вошел, едва Ремус отозвался.

                – Хей, парень! – поприветствовал его Сириус из любимого кресла у камина; похоже, он не единственный, кто подумал составить Ремусу компанию.

                – Привет, Сириус. Ремус, – сказал он и повернулся к оборотню; тот сидел рядом со своим лучшим другом, усталый, с черными кругами, проступившими под его медово-карими глазами.

 

_«Даже тот человек, чье сердце чисто, кто молитвы в ночи твердит,_

_Может волком стать, коль сияет луна и цветет под ней аконит.»**_

 

                Эти стихи всегда вспыхивали в голове зеленоглазого волшебника, когда он оказывался рядом с Ремом в дни полнолуния. Гарри считал, что никто не заслуживает проклятия быть оборотнем; он-то уж точно никогда никому такого не пожелает. Но дело в том, что Ремус был одним из самых добрых людей, которых он знал, и потому все это казалось гораздо более несправедливым.

                – Привет, Гарри, – поздоровался Ремус. – Что тебя сюда привело?

                – Хорошо, что ты спросил, Ремус! – сказал Гарри; у оборотня был усталый голос, и он решил, что можно хотя бы попытаться поднять ему настроение. – Я подумал, что раз уж у тебя снова _эти_ ежемесячные дни, тебе может понадобиться немного шоколада, – и он, слегка поморщившись, протянул ему чашку с горячим напитком. – Ты знаешь, как-то оно не так прозвучало, – признался он, вызвав у двоих взрослых приступ смеха.

                – Спасибо, Гарри, – сказал Ремус уже не таким усталым голосом. – То, что мне нужно, – он сделал большой глоток шоколада и оценивающе посмотрел на Гарри. – Почему-то твой шоколад лучше, чем тот, который я обычно получаю.

                Гарри не стал информировать их о том, что это особый рецепт горячего шоколада от Северуса.

                – Если хочешь знать, я сам его сделал.

                И это правда; он зашел на кухню, когда эльфы убирались после завтрака, и просто не решился побеспокоить их из-за чего-то столь тривиального, как чашка шоколада.

                В какой-то момент он почти решился отказаться от борьбы, так как эльфы были непреклонны, считая своим долгом самим все сделать; ему пришлось пойти на хитрость и поведать им, что он был бы невероятно рад, если бы они позволили ему воспользоваться _их_ кухней – комплимент, который ценился эльфами больше всего, – просто он очень скучает по готовке, которой, как он сказал, он часто занимался дома; после этого домовые эльфы отвязались и, наконец, позволили ему спокойно приготовить шоколад, постаравшись заверить Гарри, что кухня для него всегда открыта. Воспоминания о покрытом мукой Северусе, когда они впервые пытались что-нибудь испечь, когда мальчику было восемь лет, заставляли его постоянно улыбаться.

                – Ты сделал? – удивленно спросил Ремус.

                – Домовые эльфы чуть было не оторвали мне за это голову, но да, его сделал я, – посмеиваясь, заверил его подросток.

                Сириус протянул руку и с гордой улыбкой растрепал крестнику волосы; он как ни кто другой знал, сколько значат для Рема эти маленькие жесты.

                – Ну, может, тебе стоит отныне делать весь горячий шоколад, который мне еще предстоит выпить, – с улыбкой решил оборотень. – У тебя вышло просто здорово!

                – Я чувствую себя обделенным, – добродушно пробурчал Сириус.

                – В следующий раз я и тебе сделаю, – с улыбкой пообещал Гарри. – Я только надеюсь, что никто из вас не сидит на диете; тут больше сливок, чем молока, – признался мальчик.

                Его почетный дядя рассмеялся, а Сириус с тоской уставился на большую чашку в руках своего друга.

                – Вот теперь я _точно_ чувствую себя обделенным. – Гарри лишь улыбнулся, а его крестный вытащил палочку и наколдовал для него третье кресло. – Хочешь к нам присоединиться?

                – Возможно, – улыбнулся Гарри; ему нравилось беседовать с Ремом и Сириусом. Как ни печально, разговаривать с ними всегда было проще, чем с собственными родителями, так легко, как с ними, он себя чувствовал только с Северусом, а раньше еще с Фламелями, а в последнее время с Невиллом; но, опять же, его отец – это совершенно другое дело, да и лучший друг тоже.

                – Что ж, я тут слышал о патронусе, который ты сотворил во время последнего квиддичного матча, – улыбнулся Ремус. Игра прошла уже почти месяц назад, тоже выпав на те дни месяца, когда оборотень плохо себя чувствовал и, как следствие, не смог присутствовать. – Ты скрываешься от нас, – демонстративно обвинил его Ремус и ухмыльнулся в свою чашку.

                Гарри не мог даже попытаться обидеться на его заявление, ведь Ремус редко дурачился, и почти никогда не делал этого в дни до или после полнолуния.

                – Ну, что ж поделать, – спокойно ответил он, разглядывая свои ногти с выражением превосходства на лице.

                – Поосторожней, парень! – пригрозил ему Сириус, едва сдерживая смех.

                – Так форму какого животного принимает твой патронус? – спросил Ремус.

                – Разве Сириус тебе не сказал? – в замешательстве откликнулся подросток; в конце концов, крестный же при этом присутствовал.

                – Я был в некотором шоке – понимаешь, там мой тринадцатилетний крестник вызвал патронуса, – и не заметил, _чем_ он был, – принялся оправдываться Сириус. – Кроме того, я сидел точно за дементорами, – в отвращении скривился он. – Как-то оказалось не до рассматриваний. Но насколько я понял, это было что-то большое, почти в семь футов*** высотой, верно? Может, медведь?

                На это предположение Гарри только рассмеялся.

                – Ты знаешь, ты уже второй, кто решил, что это был медведь! – поделился он со своим крестным. – Но нет, это не он. Но я потрясен, что ты не понял, что это было.

                – Почему? – растерянно спросил Ремус.

                Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Это волк, – кратко ответил он.

                Широкая улыбка, которую он получил от Рема, стоила всего шоколада мира; Гарри всегда знал, что оборотень считал свое состояние темнейшим из проклятий. Наверное, приятно слышать, что волк может быть частью чего-то хорошего.

                – Думаю, теперь ты часть стаи, парень, – решил Сириус, его голос чуть дрогнул.

                Еще один большой тупица, подумал Гарри. Он вспомнил своего папу и снова задумался, кто первый заработает сердечный приступ, когда эти двое наконец-то поймут, насколько они в действительности похожи: Сириус или Северус? Они проговорили еще около получаса, прежде чем разговор неизбежно свернул на Петтигрю.

                – Я просто не понимаю, как это могло случиться! – воскликнул Сириус, показавшийся в тот миг таким же усталым, как Ремус на момент, когда Гарри только вошел в кабинет; может быть, действительно стоило и ему принести немного шоколада, подумал Гарри.

                – Побег Петтигрю или его появление в Хогвартсе? – по некотором размышлении уточнил подросток.

                – Все вместе, если честно, – ответил Сириус.

                – С учетом всей этой анти-анимаговской защиты, он должен был бы остаться снаружи, он никогда не был настолько умен, если честно, – сказал Ремус, в основном сам себе. – Я не могу понять, как он это сделал.

                – Я тут подумал... – Гарри нерешительно уставился на свои руки. – Что, если он не один?

                – Вне Азкабана ему не к кому обратиться, – заверил его Сириус. – Пожиратели Смерти, которые избежали ареста, ему не помогут, а семьи или друзей у него не осталось, – на последних словах его голос ощутимо похолодел.

                – Это я понимаю, – отмахнулся Гарри.

                – Тогда что ты имеешь в виду? – заинтересованно уточнил Ремус.

                – Я имею в виду, а что, если кто-то _внутри_ Азкабана помог ему сбежать? – спросил Гарри.

                Это было предположение Северуса, и в последнее время он задумывался о том, что им стоит поделиться. В конце концов, Сириус вел поиски вместе с Сохатым.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Сириус, мысленно уже прорабатывая предположение крестника.

                – Ты же сам сказал: Петтигрю не особо умен. Ни талантов, ни особой смелости. Я подумал, что все, что он пережил, заставило его отчаяться. Отчаяться выбраться.... – произнес Гарри. – Так как же он сбежал? Что его на это толкнуло? Как он мог узнать, что защита пала? Почему именно _сейчас_? – Двое взрослых внимательно смотрели на него. – Так пялиться – грубо, – спокойно указал Гарри, и два друга переглянулись.

                – А знаешь, ты прав, – признал Сириус. – Эти твои вопросы, все, что ты сказал – все правильно. Когда ты успел вырасти таким умным? – искренне недоумевал он. Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Я просто вырос, Бродяга, – поведал подросток, жалея, что не может рассказать им правду. – Бывает с лучшими из нас. – Они молча кивнули, и свой шоколад Ремус допил в тишине. Гарри задумчиво смотрел на танцующее в камине пламя; приятно было показать эту свою сторону кому-то кроме своего отца. Порой скрываться было так утомительно. – Мне нужно идти в библиотеку, – сообщил он спустя несколько мгновений уютной тишины.

                – Поработать над эссе по ЗоТИ, я надеюсь, – поддразнил его Сириус.

                – Если хочешь знать, я его уже закончил, – подмигнул Гарри. – Но мне еще надо перевести пергамент с рунами.

                – Ах, да, – улыбнулся Ремус. – Ты выбрал Древние Руны и Арифмантику.

                – И еще Уход за Магическими Существами, – добавил Гарри.

                – Не Прорицания? – спросил Сириус, разыграв потрясение.

                – Считайте меня странным, но я думаю, что еженедельные предсказания на уроке собственной смерти как-то удручают, – ответил подросток, мерцая зелеными глазами.

                – Это точно, – согласился Ремус. – Спасибо за шоколад, Гарри. И за компанию.

                – Не стоит, Лунатик, – улыбнулся мальчик и направился к двери. Когда он уже собирался выйти, его крестный поднялся и метнулся его обнять.

                – Ты отличный парень, Гарри, – к удивлению подростка, сказал Сириус. – Думаю, я не достаточно часто тебе об этом говорю.

                – Все в порядке. Я знаю, что я хорош, – заверил его Гарри, отчего они с Ремусом захихикали.

                – Может быть, тебе стоило это еще и услышать, – предположил оборотень.

                – Это точно, – отозвался Гарри, высокомерно улыбнувшись. – Потакайте моему эго!

                – Твое эго все равно недокормлено, парень, – заверил его Сириус, встрепав ему волосы.

                Гарри только хмыкнул и вышел из кабинета, чувствуя себя намного лучше, чем когда проснулся этим утром. Надо бы рассказать обо всем Севу, решил он. А может быть, Невилл тоже захочет немного горячего шоколада; он совершенно забыл и для себя сделать чашку, да и домовые эльфы ведь сказали, что он может заходить, когда пожелает.

                Он шел к библиотеке, решительно настроенный найти книгу о рунах. Не для перевода, который был задан на следующий день, конечно; тот ему на несколько минут. А для их с Северусом совместного проекта. Судя по всему, алхимические процессы при работе со стеклом были потруднее.

                Все случилось двадцать минут спустя, когда Гарри покинул библиотеку с тяжелой книгой в руках. Только он завернул за угол, как его встретило одно из самых странных зрелищ, какие он видал в своей жизни. Женщина, лет, наверное, где-то тридцати с хвостиком, трудновато сказать точнее, шла по коридору, сосредоточившись на колоде карт Таро, которые она читала на ходу. Очень худая, завернутая в усыпанную блестками газовую шаль. Бесчисленные цепочки и нитки бус свисали с ее тонкой шеи, а руки и пальцы были унизаны браслетами и кольцами. На ней были огромные очки, которые так увеличивали глаза, что Гарри немедленного пришло на ум сравнение с большим блестящим насекомым. Он сразу понял, что видит профессора Трелони.

                – Доброе утро, профессор, – вежливо поздоровался он, но ответа не получил. Она просто прошла мимо него, бессвязно бормоча над своими картами. Он пожал про себя плечами и продолжил путь.

                Маленькая, но сильная рука ухватила его за плечо, не позволив ему уйти. Он сразу же вырвался, выхватил палочку, выронив из рук книгу, развернулся и, повинуясь своим инстинктам, направил ее на нападавшего. Его глаза изумленно расширились, встретившись с молочным взглядом профессора Прорицаний.

– **Это произойдет сегодня вечером.**

                Ее голос был хриплым, нездешним. И ее глаза, он думал, что они поблекли, а они попросту закатились.

                – Профессор Трелони? С Вами все в порядке?

                Кажется, это был глупый вопрос. У нее был видение, творилось предсказание, пророчество. Гарри поплохело.

**– Темный Лорд лежит один, без друзей, покинутый своими последователями.**

**Его слуга провел в заточении эти двенадцать лет.**

**Сегодня ночью, до полуночи...**

**слуга вырвется на свободу и отправится в путь, чтобы присоединиться к своему хозяину.**

**Темный Лорд воскреснет с помощью своего слуги, более великим и ужасным**

**чем прежде.**

**Сегодня ночью... до полуночи... слуга...**

**отправится в путь... присоединиться... к своему хозяину...**

                Голова профессора Трелони завалилась на грудь. Женщина издала странный звук, что-то вроде хрипа. Гарри стоял, глядя на нее. Затем, совершенно неожиданно, голова профессора Трелони вновь поднялась. Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на нее. Учитель Прорицаний секунду растерянно смотрела в ответ, прежде чем перевела взгляд на разлетевшиеся по полу карты Таро.

                – Ах, дорогой, какая я неуклюжая, – произнесла она и нагнулась собрать упавшие карты.

                Гарри только стоял и смотрел; он мотнул головой и рефлекторно присел помочь ей, а его мысли завертелись.

                – Спасибо, дорогой, – сказала профессор, ее голос оказался высоким, совсем не таким, какой Гарри слышал до этого.

                Он отдал ей собранные карты и испуганно посмотрел на нее, пытаясь совладать с собой и взять себя в руки. Это ведь та женщина, что предсказала падение Темного Лорда, та женщина, что невольно произнесла одно из пророчеств, которые столь сильно повлияли на его жизнь. И теперь... если то, что она сказала, правда, то... Он знал, что она не вспомнит, но он должен был спросить:

                – Профессор, Вы только что сказали... Вы сказали...

                Ее лицо было пустым, разве что немного растерянным; как это бывает со всеми провидцами, она понятия не имела, что только что произошло. Гарри лишь покачал головой и поднялся с пола.

                – Да, дорогой? – озадаченно спросила она.

                – Ничего. Не важно, – произнес он. Если рассказывать, то кому-то другому; ей не стоит об этом знать. Так для нее будет безопаснее.

                – Ты не один из моих учеников, – сказала она, внимательно его разглядывая.

                – Нет, у Вас мой брат. Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер.

                Профессор понимающе кивнула и подтянула шаль, собираясь уйти и все еще выглядя немного усталой. Она попрощалась с ним, но Гарри не отозвался. Его брат! Она только что предсказала возвращение Темного Лорда, но более явно она предсказала возвращение его самого верного слуги, человека, находившегося в заточении двенадцать лет. Сегодня ночью. Его мысли немедленно переключились на Питера Петтигрю. Он должен был кому-то сказать. Северус. Ему нужно к Северусу!

                Он бросился бежать прямо к подземельям, молясь, чтобы Северус был там; кровь шумела у него в голове, сердце отзывалось в ушах барабанной дробью. И он бежал и бежал, как будто делал это всю свою жизнь: мчался, чтобы предотвратить то, что, кажется, теперь уже неизбежно. Он пролетел мимо нескольких учеников, уже покинувших Хогсмид, игнорируя удивленные выкрики. Увидев лестницу в подземелья, он максимально прибавил скорость. Не успел он опомниться, как уже со всей силы колотил в дверь кабинета Северуса.

                – Что, ради Мерлина... Гарри? – произнес мастер зелий, посмотрев на тяжело дышащего подростка, и пропустил его внутрь. Он что, _плачет_? Так и было, к его смятению. – Гарри, что случилось? – Он закрыл дверь и запер ее за собой.

                – Папа, – только и произнес Гарри, а потом бросился вперед и изо всех сил обнял мастера зелий. Он не был напуган, нет, он был в ужасе.

                – Гарри, успокойся, – Северус опустился на колени перед дрожащим подростком и заглянул ему в глаза. Гарри перестал плакать, но паники, отражавшейся в его взгляде, было достаточно, чтобы сердце застыло. – Скажи мне, что случилось.

                Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Он должен рассказать Северусу.

                – Я возвращался из библиотеки... – он посмотрел на книгу, лежавшую на полу; должно быть, он в какой-то момент поднял ее и снова бросил уже здесь. – Я возвращался из библиотеки и столкнулся с профессором Трелони...

                Он постарался как можно точнее пересказать пророчество; это было не так сложно, слова словно выжгло у него в мозгу. Лицо Северуса становилось все серьезнее с каждым произнесенным словом. В результате он только и смог, что крепко зажмуриться и вздохнуть.

                – Ты кому-нибудь сказал? – спросил он глубоким голосом. Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

                – Даже Трелони.

                Северус одарил его чуть заметной гордой улыбкой; даже в тринадцать лет, полностью сознавая происходящее, он не потерял головы.

                – Мы должны сообщить Дамблдору. Сейчас. – Гарри кивнул и следом за мастером зелий вышел из кабинета. Северус остановился в дверях. – Гарри?

                – Да? – зеленые глаза встретились с глазами цвета оникса.

                – Что бы сегодня ни случилось, мы с этим разберемся. Ты с этим справишься, и ты не один.

                Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

                – Спасибо, папа.

                – Эй, я для того и нужен, – заверил Северус. – Это прописано в должностной инструкции.

                Путь до кабинета директора был преодолен быстро, но не в таком бешеном темпе, как до подземелий. Бесконечные варианты проносились в голове Гарри. _Темный Лорд воскреснет с помощью своего слуги, более великий и ужасный, чем прежде..._ Так действительно может получиться. Может быть, не сегодня, но когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем. И тогда, стоя перед кабинетом Дамблдора, рядом с Северусом, он поклялся, что будет готов встретить его, когда придет время. Он готов ко всему. Так или иначе, он с этим справится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пароль звучал как oddsbodikins – архаичное слово, которое можно перевести как «тело божье». Это слово используют в смыслах «зуб даю» или «да чтоб тебя» и оно связано с верой. Поэтому я так и перевела. РОСМЭН перевело как «острый кинжал», а Спивак «психнаволикинс».
> 
> ** «Even a man who is pure in heart...» Впервые, насколько я знаю, эти строчки появились в фильме The Wolf Man (1941г.). А потом их кто только ни эксплуатировал: что в кино (тот же ВанХелсинг 2004г. – у нас перевели как «молится даже во сне»), что в книгах (есть даже книга с таким названием), что в песнях – везде, где речь заходит об оборотнях. А это моя вариация :)
> 
> *** 7 футов = 2,13 м.


	40. Похищение и крыса

                – Северус! – улыбкой встретил своего школьного мастера зелий Альбус Дамблдор. – И юный Гарри? – спросил он, выражение его лица сменилось на озадаченно-серьезное, когда он отметил тревогу на лицах двух представших перед ним людей. – Что случилось?

                Похоже, это вопрос дня, с сарказмом подумал Гарри.

                – Гарри услышал кое-что, о чем тебе нужно немедленно узнать, – ледяным тоном сообщил Северус; иначе подойти к этой теме было нельзя. А Дамблдор должен узнать об этом пророчестве.

                Гарри кивнул и снова повторил все, что случилось во время его встречи с профессором Трелони. Директор сначала смотрел на мальчика почти с недоверием, а потом его лицо помертвело.

                – Ты не будешь против, мой мальчик, показать мне это воспоминание? – он указал на свой Думосбор, который примостился в кабинете среди множества безделушек.

                – Я не возражаю, – легко согласился Гарри, подходя к Думосбору.

                – Теперь сосредоточься на воспоминании об этом происшествии, – попросил Альбус, и Гарри сделал, как ему сказали; он и сам мог наложить нужное заклинание, но директору не стоило знать больше необходимого.

                Он почувствовал, как кончик палочки коснулся его виска, и подумал о пророчестве, которое услышал всего несколько минут назад. Серебряная нить, копия его воспоминаний о происшествии, зацепилась за палочку, и Дамблдор осторожно поместил ее в Думосбор; он жестом подозвал Северуса поближе, и вскоре двое мужчин погрузились в воспоминание. Когда они просмотрели все событие, Северус глянул на Гарри с состраданием, пробившимся сквозь его ледяную маску. Директор был слишком поглощен увиденным, чтобы это заметить.

                – Мне позвать к тебе Люпина и Блэка? – спросил Северус, его тон не выдавал ни одной из его эмоций.

                – Да, – решил директор. – Будь добр, Северус. И проводи Гарри до его гостиной. Я свяжусь с Лили и Джеймсом.

                Гарри почти воспротивился: он хотел остаться! Он _должен_ остаться! Но разве мог он просить о подобном? Северус бросил на него взгляд, показывая все свое понимание, и молча пообещал рассказать ему обо всем, что будет. Скоро. Гарри стиснул зубы и кивнул. Хоть Северус понимает.

                – Профессор Дамблдор, сэр? – сказал Гарри, прежде чем повернуться и уйти.

                – Да, Гарри? – произнося это, директор на него даже не оглянулся, его внимание было сосредоточено на Думосборе и на только что отданном подростком завитке памяти. Зеленоглазый мальчик почувствовал, как в нем закипает гнев; он не стоил даже единственного взгляда?

                – Пожалуйста, сообщите моему брату, – сказал он. – Адриан должен знать. – Может, это удержит его от какой-нибудь безрассудной выходки, которую, как он опасался, запланировал его брат.

                Директор наконец оторвал взгляд от Думосбора на время, достаточное, чтобы посмотреть на молодого волшебника и коротко кивнуть.

                – Если твой брат в гостиной, отправь его сюда. Если нет, дождись, пока он вернется, и сразу же, как увидишь, скажи ему зайти ко мне. Не говори об этом ни с кем.

                Гарри кивнул и следом за Северусом вышел из помещения. Мастер зелий почти ощущал волны расходившегося от подростка гнева. Его можно было понять; этот старый дурак! Как он мог быть таким слепым?

                – Гарри? – окликнул Северус, когда они вышли. Не желая отвечать вслух, поскольку ответ мог выйти не особо вежливым, мальчик просто посмотрел на него, показывая, что услышал. – Он дурак, к тому же слепой дурак, – произнес мастер зелий. – Кому-нибудь нужно однажды вколотить в его пустую голову немного здравого смысла.

                Гарри чуть заметно улыбнулся, ощущая, что его гнев немного утих.

                – Кто-нибудь однажды так и сделает, – пообещал ему Гарри. – Сам увидишь.

                Северус кивнул и дошел с Гарри до Парадной лестницы; подросток направился в гостиную, а мастер зелий пошел передавать сообщение паре учителей Защиты. Гарри пришлось практически тащить себя до Гриффиндорской Башни, и когда достиг гостиной, он только и мог, что хлопнуться на диван и откинуться на спинку, уставившись в потолок. Его брата в комнате не было, но он скоро вернется; куда он мог пойти, в конце-то концов? Не то чтобы дементоры позволили ему пройти мимо них; хотя преступник сумел, но, конечно, подростку это вряд ли удастся, с горечью подумал он. Потом пришел Невилл и сразу нашел взглядом своего мрачного лучшего друга.

                – Гарри, – сказал он, занимая диван напротив него. – Что стряслось?

                Гарри вздохнул и беспомощно посмотрел на друга; сейчас ему более чем когда-либо хотелось просто взять и рассказать о случившемся. И, будь проклята эта осторожность, он просто должен был сказать хоть что-нибудь о том, что его так беспокоило, иначе он взорвется.

                – Адриан может оказаться в беде, Нев, – только и признался подросток, его пальцы прошлись по глазам и зарылись в черные пряди. – Все мы можем.

                – Я так понимаю, объяснять ты не собираешься? – уточнил Невилл, на его лице появилась легкая улыбка.

                – Я не могу, Невилл.

                Не мог же он просто выложить все о пророчестве, которое только что услышал. Он не собирался пугать Невилла, это во-первых, а во-вторых, может быть, пока для него самого слишком рано говорить об этом вслух. Он даже сам еще не примирился с тем, что услышал.

                – Я не могу, Невилл, – только и произнес он, опустив глаза.

                Наверное, он не заслуживает такого верного друга, подумал он.

                – Я прав, считая, что ты не должен был говорить мне даже то, что уже сказал?

                В его голосе звучали лукавые нотки, поэтому глаза Гарри метнулись от пола, в который до того уставились, и встретились с карими глазами друга.

                – Технически, я обещал ни перед кем не упоминать, – признался Гарри, на его лице появилась мягкая улыбка, когда он заметил, что Невилл, кажется, не сердится на него.

                – Ну, что ж, – сказал подросток, вытаскивая учебник по Гербологии. – Если так, то я буду всего лишь сидеть тут и читать, составляя тебе компанию, пока мы оба будем делать вид, что ты мне ничего не говорил, – и он подмигнул Гарри, который улыбнулся ему в ответ.

                – Однажды, Нев, я все объясню, – пообещал Гарри, и его друг, кивнув, улыбнулся. Гарри знал, что Невилл не сознает всей серьезности этого обещания, но он все равно его сдержит. – И спасибо за понимание.

                – Тут я просто неповторим, – пожал плечами Невилл, на что Гарри рассмеялся, впервые с того момента, как услышал пророчество.

                – Да, ты такой, – согласился Гарри, а потом закрыл глаза и затих, последняя проблема, которую он нашел на свою голову, снова встала перед ним.

                Он мысленно пытался справиться со всевозможными сценариями, одна мысль хуже другой. Возвращение Волдеморта могло означать только одно: войну. Он слышал рассказы о том, как все было тогда, во время первой войны с Темным Лордом. Если он должен вернуться сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, трудно даже представить, что будет на этот раз. Следующие несколько часов он предавался мрачным мыслям, следя за малейшим движением за окном. Не успел он оглянуться, как уже наступил полдень, вскоре настанет пора отправляться на обед в Большой Зал. Не то чтобы он этого хотел, но нужно было поесть. Ну, подумал он, даже не пытаясь сдвинуться с места, есть же еще ужин. Невилл тоже не вставал с дивана, и Гарри становилось немного легче от присутствия своего лучшего друга.

                И только когда первые ученики начали возвращаться из Большого Зала и Хогсмида, его сознание смогло преодолеть шок и понять, что такого неправильного в этой картине. Он поднялся со своего места, его сердцебиение снова начало ускоряться; он всматривался в лица присутствующих в гостиной. Все знакомые, конечно, но не то, которое он искал. Где, черт возьми, его брат? Гарри вскочил и подошел к Джинни, которая занималась за столом у камина.

                – Джинни, ты не видела моего брата?

                Девочка, увидев его беспокойство, решила проигнорировать любезности.

                – После завтрака нет, – сказала она, и со страхом увидела, как и без того бледный подросток побледнел еще больше. – А что?

                Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, когда от входа его окликнули два веселых голоса. Фред и Джордж вернулись из Хогсмида с руками, полными шуток из Зонко, и раскрасневшимися лицами.

                – Хей, Гарри! – окликнул его Джордж, сбросив свой груз на соседний стол.

                Гарри направился к ним; можно еще и у них спросить. Но не успел он произнести и слова, как Фред наклонился и заговорщицки прошептал:

                – Уже вернулся?

                Глаза Гарри удивленно расширились.

                – Откуда вернулся? – спросил он.

                Джордж и Фред лукаво переглянулись.

                – А, ну да, – отозвался Джордж, как будто вопрос Гарри его развеселил. – Если кто-то спросит, ты был здесь все утро. Попался!

                Зеленоглазый подросток глянул на них с яростью; у него действительно не было на это времени.

                – О чем вы говорите?

                Близнецы удивленно на него посмотрели. Они снова переглянулись, а затем уставились на Гарри; выражение его лица, похоже, что-то сдвинуло в их мозгах.

                – Но... – Фред растерянно уставился на Гарри. – Разве ты не был в Хогсмиде? С Адрианом? Разве он не взял тебя с собой?

                Зеленые глаза широко распахнулись, а сердце екнуло. Адриан в Хогсмиде? Прямо сейчас? Именно сегодня?

                – Что? – шокировано выплюнул он.

                – Он тебе не сказал? – спросил Джордж. – Вот это да, Гарри, мы думали, что после того, как мы дали ему... мы думали, что он захочет поделиться!

                Гарри попытался переварить то, что только что услышал; близнецы, видимо, дали Адриану нечто, что позволило ему самостоятельно покинуть замок; они-то запросто могли это делать, он не раз видел у них вещи, продававшиеся в Хогсмиде. Они думали, что его брат захочет с ним чем-то поделиться, но, очевидно, он этого не сделал. Ну, подумал он с горечью, вспоминая приглушенные разговоры с Роном, его брат поделился этим не с _ним_.

                – Слушайте внимательно, – глухо начал Гарри. – Скажите мне, что вы дали моему брату, что могло вывести его из замка. Скажите мне _немедленно_.

                Голоса он не повышал, но его ледяной тон заставил близнецов заговорить быстрее, чем любой крик.

                – Это карта, которую мы нашли в кабинете Филча, карта школы, – объяснить Фред.

                Сердце Гарри упало. Это же не могла быть...

                – Там указаны выходы из школы, тайные ходы и прочее, – добавил Джордж.

                – Адриан выглядел таким подавленным, мы хотели подбодрить его, и...

                – Вы дали ему Карту Мародеров? – спросил Гарри, обрывая запутавшегося Фреда.

                – Ты знаешь о ней? Но Адриан же тебе ее не показывал?

                Гарри не удостоил их даже взглядом. Полностью проигнорировал их, когда они его звали; он только выругался на Гоббледуке и снова выбежал из гостиной, лишь раз оглянувшись на Невилла, который понимающе кивнул. Он направился обратно в кабинет директора, добравшись туда с молниеносной скоростью и выкрикнув на входе пароль; в кабинет он вошел без стука. Северус, его родители, Сириус и Ремус, а также директор были там, все смертельно серьезные, и они в шоке уставились на внезапно ворвавшегося младшего из близнецов Поттеров.

                – Адриан пошел в Хогсмид! Его нет в школе! – выдохнул он. – И он не вернулся!

                – Что? – ошеломленно спросил Джеймс. – Гарри, о чем ты говоришь?

                – У Фреда и Джорджа Уизли была Карта Мародеров, они как-то достали ее у Филча и несколько дней назад отдали Адриану, – поспешно объяснил Гарри, и на всех лицах проступило понимание; даже Северус слышал от Гарри об этой карте. – Я только что встретил их в гостиной, и они спросили меня, неужели я уже вернулся из Хогсмида; они сказали, что Адриан ушел, и они думали, что я был с ним.

                – Мерлин! – воскликнула Лили, закрыв лицо руками и осев на стул.

                – Ты уверен в этом, Гарри? – спросил Дамблдор.

                – Я даже не знал, что у близнецов Уизли была эта карта, не говоря уже о том, что она у _Адриана_ , но я не видел его с завтрака, – ответил Гарри.

                Директор кивнул и перешел к действиям.

                – Мы должны немедленно его найти, – объявил он. Он повернулся к своему фениксу: – Фоукс, сообщи сотрудникам. – Феникс пропел и исчез в огне. – Протокол диктует, что на случай проникновения все ученики должны собраться у передних ворот замка. Мы пойдем туда первыми и будем высматривать... _не только_ Адриана, но и мистера Уизли, и мисс Грейнджер, поскольку мальчик, скорее всего, взял с собой мантию. Боюсь, мы не можем терять времени.

                Все кивнули и вышли, оставив Гарри в кабинете наедине с ошеломленным мастером зелий.

                – Я не могу поверить, что они просто оставили меня здесь! – вскипел мальчик, обращаясь к Северусу.

                – Я тоже должен идти, – сказал мастер зелий. – Гарри, я знаю, чего ты хочешь, но на этот раз ты не можешь пойти.

                Гарри хотел возразить, но понял, что действительно не может: проходы перекрыты анти-анимаговскими щитами, а все другие выходы охраняют дементоры. Северус мог выйти из замка, если пойдет вместе с Сириусом и Минервой, но если из замка через один из проходов попытается выбраться Гарри, сигналы тревоги взвоют и привлекут к нему внимание. И хотя Гарри был уверен, что сможет обогнать профессоров и покинуть замок, он просто не мог позволить им перестать искать Адриана, гоняясь за таким вот нарушителем.

                – _Bârzuln_! – снова выругался он на Гоббледуке, и Северус улыбнулся плотно сомкнутыми губами.

                – Я должен идти. – Гарри кивнул. – Вернись в гостиную и прокляни своего брата чем-нибудь ужасным, если он сам спокойно вернется до конца поисков. – Гарри снова кивнул и Северус направился к дверям. – Я верну Адриана, – произнес Северус. – Ты мне веришь?

                – Конечно, да.

                Северус кивнул и поспешно вышел из кабинета. Ему нужно было догнать остальных и постараться самому не проклясть их чем-то ужасным; как они могли вот так просто оставить Гарри? Он, может быть, только что спас своего брата – _снова_ , пусть даже они об этом и не знали, – а они просто о нем забыли? И с чего это, интересно, он все еще хотел порой им помогать... Он поспешно пробежал по коридорам и наконец догнал остальную часть поискового отряда в Большом Зале.

                – Что тебя так задержало, Северус? – взволнованно спросила Лили.

                Впервые в жизни Северус посмотрел на красивую женщину перед собой с недоверчивым раздражением.

                – Твой сын, – только и отозвался он.

                – Мой сын там, и он может быть в опасности! – всерьез воскликнула Лили.

                В тот момент в ней говорило отчаяние, но все же... Северус, смотря на Лили, никогда не находил в ней изъяна. Но теперь... Не зная, что ей сказать или как отреагировать, на этот раз он был рад, когда Сириус его перебил.

                – Мы готовы выходить, Лили. Ученики собираются.

                Рыжеволосая женщина повернулась и сразу же бросилась к дверям. Северус хотел уже последовать за ней, когда его остановила опустившаяся на его плечо рука.

                – Чего тебе, Блэк? – раздраженно спросил мастер зелий. У него правда сейчас не было времени на собачьи выходки.

                – Спасибо.

                Вот это точно застало Северуса врасплох. Он с интересом посмотрел на представшего перед ним человека.

                – За что?

                – За то, что ты сейчас был с Гарри. Может, ты еще не совсем безнадежен, в конце концов, как ни больно мне это признавать.

                Глаза Северуса расширились, но он кивнул. Сириус кивнул в ответ и отпустил его плечо, как раз в тот момент, когда вошел Ремус. Оборотень остановился и тоже благодарно кивнул мастеру зелий, а потом позвал их на поиски. Северус только смотрел, как двое мужчин быстро покинули зал, все еще пытаясь уложить это в голове.

                – Может, ты тоже еще не совсем безнадежен, – тихо пробормотал он, снова бросаясь их догонять.

                Поиски намеревались растянуться на целую вечность, как показалось декану Слизерина; в наличии оказались все ученики, за исключением Адриана и двух его друзей. Северус был готов убивать, а наиболее возможным кандидатом в жертвы стал Альбус Дамблдор, и на то было больше причин, чем можно было сосчитать. На данный момент дело заключалось в том, что он просто потерянно стоял в эпицентре поисков, пока весь окружающий мир пребывал в панике. А он ведь обещал Гарри.

                – Его здесь нет... – пробормотал Джеймс. – Где он может быть?

                Северус подошел к директору, миновав впавшего в панику аврора; он даже думать не хотел, что бы он тут делал, если бы пропал Гарри. Но Гарри никогда не станет творить глупостей, подобных той, чтобы просто набросить на себя мантию и сбежать; он не так воспитан.

                – Вызови авроров, Альбус, – поспешно предложил Северус. – Пусть они прочешут лес, пока мы обыщем деревню.

                Старый волшебник посмотрел на молодого человека, моргнул раз, другой, а потом пришел в себя.

                – Джеймс! – громко позвал он. – Вызови авроров! Мы расширим зону поисков!

                Северус с облегчением выдохнул, включаясь в команду, готовую обыскивать деревню; Лили и Джеймс присоединились к только что аппарировавшим к воротам аврорам, рассредоточиваясь вокруг школы в поисках пропавших учеников; вскоре после этого, как заметил Северус, прибыли Молли и Артур, добавив еще одну пару к испуганным родителям, разыскивавшим своих детей.

                Обходя Хогсмид, проверяя каждую улицу и переулок, он все больше беспокоился; уже почти полчаса тройная группа – он сам, Ремус и Сириус, кто бы мог подумать, что такое когда-нибудь произойдет – обыскивали нижнюю часть деревни. Он всерьез рассматривал возможность снести вставшую у него на пути стену, когда услышал донесшийся из следующего переулка голос Люпина.

                – Сюда! Скорее! – звал тот, его голос эхом отражался на пустых улицах; все жители деревни были эвакуированы и временно переправлены в Хогвартс.

                Северус бросился туда, где был оборотень, сгорбившийся над лежащей девушкой; это оказалась Гермиона Грейнджер, Северус узнал ее, когда Ремус наложил на нее заклинание _Энервейт_. Девушка открыла глаза, на секунду замерла, а потом ударилась в панику, отчаянно оглядываясь, словно кого-то искала.

                – Он забрал его! Пожалуйста, найдите их! Пожалуйста!

                Девушка вскрикнула от страха, когда Ремус попытался ее удержать. Северус был почти готов бежать в указанном девочкой направлении, но понял, что даже не знает, кто забрал, кого и куда. Все это в конечном итоге может оказаться чем-то совершенно другим. Он понадеялся, что так и выйдет. Сириус прошел мимо него и опустился на колени, склонившись к лицу рыдающей Гермионы.

                – Что произошло, Гермиона?

                Мужчина подрагивал, но его голос был спокоен; не будь ситуация настолько страшной, Северус, возможно, даже признал бы, что впервые в его присутствии Сириус действовал на свой возраст.

                – Рон и я шли из Трех Метел. Мы были... – ее голос дрогнул и сломался, из ее глаз вновь полились слезы. – Мы спорили о каких-то глупостях, а потом мы услышали, как нас окликнул голос Адриана, меня это потрясло, но Рон знал, что он придет, они сказали, что хотели меня удивить.

                Она утерла часть слез, но только пролила новые. Не будь Северус уверен, что утешения от него заставят ее нервничать еще больше, он бы что-нибудь сделал, будь прокляты эти маски; бедный ребенок расклеивался у него на глазах.

                – Ты видела Адриана? – спросил Ремус, дав Гермионе немного времени, чтобы успокоиться.

                – Нет, – выговорила она. – Он был в мантии-невидимке. Мы просто пошли на его голос, и как только мы вошли в переулок, он снял мантию, просто чтобы доказать, что это он. Мы немного погуляли, Адриан снова стал невидимым, и я пыталась убедить его, что он должен вернуться в школу; все равно выходное время почти закончилось, но он сказал, что под мантией он в полной безопасности. Мы еще немного походили, а потом услышали учителей, призывающих нас собраться у передних ворот. Рон сказал, что, наверное, случилось что-то плохое, и Адриан побежал в переулок, сказав, что вернется в замок. Мы с Роном пошли вперед, и тогда...

                Она снова расплакалась, и Ремус утешающе погладил ее по спине.

                – Это был Петтигрю? – спросил Сириус. Она кивнула, подтверждая. – И он забрал Адриана? – совсем побледнел анимаг-пес.

                Голова Северуса опять слегка закружилась. Как все могло так выйти?

                – Нет! – всхлипнула Гермиона, и на ней скрестились три пары глаз. – Он забрал _Рона_!

                – _Рона_? – в замешательстве спросил Сириус.

                – Он не знал, что Адриан был с нами! Он подскочил к Рону и забрал у него палочку. Он направил ее на него и схватил его за рубашку. Он сказал, что, когда я очнусь, я должна рассказать Адриану, и только ему, что случилось, а потом предупредить его, что, если он хочет увидеть своего лучшего друга живым, он должен один прийти в Визжащую Хижину. – Она снова ударилась в панику. – Но я видела Адриана на углу, он вытащил палочку и ненадолго распахнул мантию, прежде чем Петтигрю оглушил меня!

                – Так Адриан напал на него? – в ужасе спросил Ремус.

                – Я не знаю! – помотала головой Гермиона.

                – Ты можешь идти, Гермиона? – Девушка решительно кивнула. – Ладно; я хочу, чтобы ты пошла и рассказала всем, где мы находимся; ближайшая команда авроров ищет вас, ребята, поблизости от Зонко. Как думаешь, ты сможешь туда дойти? – спросил Сириус.

                – Я думаю, что смогу.

                – Иди и скажи им ждать у Дракучей Ивы, хорошо?

                Девушка с недоумением посмотрела на него, но решила просто следовать данным ей указаниям. С помощью Ремуса она встала и ушла, бросив на троих мужчин последний взгляд. Сириус вызвал своего патронуса, отправляя Джеймсу сообщение, и приготовился аппарировать.

                – Дракучая Ива? – спросил Северус. – Визжащая Хижина находится всего в миле отсюда.

                – В нее нельзя войти из Хогсмида, – объяснил Сириус. – Альбус закрыл ее, когда мы были детьми; единственный путь туда лежит через то окаянное дерево.

                Северус кивнул и аппарировал с двумя друзьями. Их ноги коснулись лесной земли в тот самый момент, когда группа из пятерых мужчин во главе с Джеймсом вышла из-за каких-то густых кустов и направилась к ним; Сириус поспешно поведал им о случившемся, пока они все с палочками в руках шли от леса к дереву.

                Северус был уверен, что что-то пойдет не так; все происходило слишком быстро. Они все разогнались от нуля до ста пятидесяти быстрее, чем Молния, и у них не было вообще никакого плана. Петтигрю ждал в Визжащей Хижине, сомнений нет; будь все иначе, они бы уже нашли мальчика Уизли, понял мастер зелий. Мертвым, конечно, потому что если бы у него был Адриан, он бы избавился от любого лишнего груза.

                Мастер зелий зажег кончик палочки; вечерело, и огни замка остались слишком далеко, чтобы помочь им. Он внимательно пронаблюдал, как Сириус превратился в черного пса и, ловко миновав хлещущие ветки, нажал на сучок на стволе. Дерево мгновенно перестало двигаться, и прочие волшебники смогли подойти; Сириус обернулся обратно и выпрямился, возвращаясь к группе.

                – Теперь слушайте, – начал Джеймс, обращаясь к аврорам из своей группы. – Точно известно, что там находится ребенок, вместе с разыскиваемым и нестабильным преступником. Вполне возможно, что там также мой сын. – Он на секунду остановился, пытаясь справиться с осознанием происходящего. – Проход слишком мал для того, чтобы все мы сразу могли пройти, так что нам придется входить по одному. Эндрюс, Хантер, – двое из авроров кивнули. – Я хочу, чтобы вы сообщили все остальным группам и охраняли вход; если Петтигрю выйдет раньше нас, остановите его. Убейте его, если нужно. – Авроры кивнули и Джеймс повернулся к остальной части группы. – Теперь, Сириус, мы с тобой идем первыми и...

                Северус отвернулся от Джеймса, его внимание привлекло что-то у корней дерева, его глаза расширились, он немедленно указал на только что появившегося жалкого человечка.

                – Ты! – воскликнул Люпин; оборотень тоже увидел Петтигрю.

                Все повернулись к замершему осужденному, секунду никто не двигался. Большинство из них были просто в шоке; Северус удостоверился, что с ним не было двух мальчиков, и сразу же бросил заклинание; облака разошлись и Люпин зарычал. Он _зарычал_? И вот тут разверзся истинный ад.

                Едва лунный свет искупал мир в серебре, все взорвалось движением; Ремус упал на землю, его спина выгнулась, началось превращение; все будет очень плохо, сразу понял Северус. Сегодня Ремус зелья не пил. Как он узнал? Просто: ему не довелось его доставлять. Обезумевший Гарри ворвался в его кабинет как раз тогда, когда он собирался это сделать, и само собой разумеется, что он об этом забыл.

                – Назад! – выкрикнул Сириус, который, должно быть, подумал о том же. – Не думаю, что он пил сегодня зелье!

                Все последовали команде, а сам Сириус во второй раз за несколько минут превратился в собаку. Это превращение почти завершилось, когда началось следующее: Петтигрю, воспользовавшись ситуацией, сам превратился в крысу; Северус собирался проклясть его, но тут из тайного хода вышел Адриан – с кровоточившей раной на лице, выглядевший основательно потрепанным – и шагнул прямо между мастером зелий и его целью. Мальчик заметил, как Петтигрю превратился в крысу и попытался сбежать, и сделал именно то, чего боялся Северус: он побежал за ним.

                – Адриан, _нет_! – закричал Джеймс и погнался за своим сыном.

                Северус бросил ему вслед единственный взгляд; Люпин уже полностью обернулся и сейчас боролся с Сириусом, пока авроры бросились в укрытие. Он пригнулся и откатился, когда Люпин переключился на него, едва-едва избегнув когтей оборотня. Некоторое время он уклонялся, пока Сириус не восстановил достаточно сил, чтобы занять своего утратившего контроль друга. Северус встал и бросил взгляд в сторону Дракучей Ивы: что Джеймса, что Адриана и след простыл.

                Последовав примеру Гарри, он быстро выругался на Гоббледуке и бросился за ними; как далеко они могли уйти? Он бежал в том направлении, где исчез Джеймс. Темнота нисколько не облегчала его задачу, да и тот факт, что они, кажется, направились в сторону озера, свернув в особо густой участок леса, ничуть не помогал. В основном он ориентировался на призывы Джеймса к своему сыну, но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы их нагнать. Нет, что действительно указывало ему верное направление, так это холод; озеро располагалось вблизи границ школы. Это означало, что сейчас его патрулировали дементоры. Дементоры, которых не волнует, был ли человек, которого они выследили, осужденным убийцей или учеником; все, что имело для них значение, это что кто-то пытался через них пройти.

                Не до конца веря в то, что бежит _навстречу_ дементорам, Северус прибавил скорости и помчался к озеру. Холод становится все сильнее, и уже идя по снегу, он постарался выкинуть из головы все темные мысли; он обещал Гарри, что вернет ему брата. И поскольку это обещание точно не было счастливым воспоминанием, отнять его у него не могли; оно вело его вперед. От картины, которую он застал, достигнув озера, почти остановилось сердце.

                Адриан лежал без сознания на обледеневшей гальке замерзшего озера, а Джеймс стоял над ним, раз за разом призывая патронуса; серебряный олень, вырывавшийся из его палочки, какое-то время держался, а потом, замерцав, исчезал, угодив в словно нерушимую стену дементоров. Потому что, скользя над озером, к человеческой паре медленно приближались десятки темных существ, угрожающе наступая на две фигуры.

                Северус выругался, когда очередное заклинание Джеймса развеялось и мужчина упал на колени, с его губ срывались короткие вдохи; противостоять такому числу дементоров в одиночку было настоящим самоубийством, даже если не учитывать эмоциональное потрясение и страх за жизнь сына, что само по себе негативно сказывалось на Джеймсе, который призвал последнего патронуса, а затем упал на землю рядом со своим сыном. Северус смотрел, как серебряный олень замерцал и исчез; добавим попытку самоубийства, подумал он, подбадривая себя, и вышел из-за дерева, за которым до этого стоял.

                Дементоры все еще двигались к двум распластавшимся на берегу бессознательным фигурам, пребывая в неведении о появлении на сцене третьего волшебника; Северус уже давным-давно не призывал патронуса. Последний раз был еще в школе, но он тогда был только учеником. И все же, это не значило, что он не мог этого сделать; Гарри доверял ему, и он никогда не разочарует своего сына. Сконцентрировавшись только на этой мысли, он призвал своего патронуса и направил его на дементоров; серебряный свет разлился над замерзшим озером, делая его почти красивым. Но внимание Северуса привлекло совсем не оно.

                Просто ночь превращения в волков, оторопело подумал он, внимательно вглядываясь в серебряное существо; никакой ошибки, это точно была не лань. Это был волк, высокий и гордый, почти такого же размера, что и патронус Гарри, но не совсем. Этот был чуть стройнее и, может быть, совсем немного ниже, такой же, каким становился Гарри, когда превращается в волка. Это внезапное осознание перевернуло у него внутри гораздо больше, чем Северус ожидал. В этот самый момент он почувствовал себя... _свободным_.

                Словно в нем сместилась какая-то ось, и он, наконец, понял, что не должен больше цепляться за свое прошлое. Его прошило радостной дрожью, и серебряный волк вспыхнул еще ярче, уничтожая завизжавших дементоров одного за другим. Этот патронус был его будущим, сиявшим ярко и обещающе; он никогда не сможет забыть свое прошлое, в этом он был уверен. Но он больше не станем им руководствоваться; подсознательно он уже это понял, и принял, когда его серебряный волк прогнал от озера последнего из дементоров. Именно тогда он тоже решил его отпустить.

                Закончив свою работу, патронус подошел к нему; он был выше волшебника, но склонил перед ним голову, осторожно потянувшись коснуться Северуса, а мастер зелий встрепал ему мех. Патронус одарил его прощальным взглядом и исчез, оставив за собой улыбающегося Северуса. Тот посмотрел на два бессознательных силуэта на берегу озера и быстро подошел к ним, придумывая жизнеспособную версию произошедшего, которая сможет уменьшить долю его участия; он надеялся, что к тому времени, как Джеймс вызвал своего последнего патронуса, он действительно ничего уже не соображал. Мастер зелий снова усмехнулся, удостоверившись, что оба Поттера дышали, и выпустил из своей палочки сноп зеленых искр, показывая свое местоположение остальным командам. Он просто не мог дождаться, чтобы рассказать Гарри, что случилось, думал он, ожидая прибытия поисковых групп.

 


	41. Перелом

                Гарри сидел у кровати брата, устало прикрыв руками глаза, и слушал рассказ о том, что случилось с Роном. Рыжий был единственным из находившейся в лазарете троицы, кто сейчас пребывал в сознании – Джеймс несколькими часами ранее получил сонное зелье, а Адриан все еще не очнулся. Лили было ударилась в панику, когда ее муж пришел в себя раньше сына, но мадам Помфри объявила, что этого и следовало ожидать: Адриан уже был измотан, когда столкнулся с дементорами, а в краткий момент бодрствования Джеймс сообщил, что мальчик боролся вместе с ним, призывая патронуса.

                – Мы были в Хогсмиде, – сказал Рон, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее; авроры нашли его вскоре после того, как обнаружили Джеймса и Адриана, он валялся на полу Визжащей Хижины, без сознания и со сломанной ногой. – Все случилось внезапно, этот сумасшедший выскочил из ниоткуда, вырвал у меня палочку и начал угрожать меня убить, если Гермиона не позовет Адриана встретиться с ним в Визжащей Хижине; он оглушил ее и аппарировал со мной к границе леса, а потом и меня тоже оглушил; следующее, что я помню, я был в Визжащей Хижине, и он бормотал, что должен делать всю работу, пока _она_ ждет, чтобы их спасли...

                – Она? – переспросил Дамблдор; он пришел в лазарет спустя несколько минут после того, как сам Гарри добрался до больничного крыла, но не раньше, чем выдержал бой с Министром за немедленное удаление дементоров из окрестностей школы. Гарри слышал, как МакГонагалл шепталась с мадам Помфри, что в какой-то момент директор даже потянулся за своей палочкой. В итоге, дементоры были немедленно удалены и направлены в различные места по всем прилегающим районам, снова искать теперь уже дважды беглеца. Потому что пока стражи Азкабана отвлеклись на почти успешную попытку убийства Джеймса и Адриана, крыса сбежала; сейчас он, скорее всего, был уже на полпути к Лондону.

                – Я не решился спросить, кто такая она, но мне и не пришлось, – продолжил Рон. – Он так и расхаживал, разговаривал сам с собой. Он сказал, что год назад в соседнюю с ним камеру перевели Беллатрикс Лестрейндж...

                – Беллатрикс Лестрейндж? – повторила Лили, расширив глаза. Она испуганно переглянулась с Молли, а Дамблдор жестом призвал мальчика продолжать.

                – Это была ее идея, ну, побег. Она знала, что Петтигрю анимаг, и начала проверять щиты. Как он сказал, она могла их чувствовать?

                Рон как будто удивился этому конкретному факту, но Гарри просто принял его к сведению. Он знал, что можно ощущать магию, наложенную на определенный объект, а исчезновение щитов оставляет особенно сильный и неизгладимый след; он тренировался в этом направлении, потому что это частенько требовалось для работы с магией крови. Вполне возможно, что такая сильная ведьма, как Беллатрикс, об этом знала. Сильная, да к тому же и невменяемая, подумал Гарри. Дамблдор, у которого, очевидно, появились подобные мысли, кивнул.

                – Она могла это сделать, да, – подтвердил он, кивнув с серьезным видом.

                – Потом он сказал, что согласился отправиться в Хогвартс и попытаться выманить Адриана подальше от его защитников, если она скажет ему, когда он сможет превратиться и сбежать из Азкабана. И тут вошел Адриан, – поведал Рон.

                – А что произошло потом? – спросила Лили, держа за руку своего старшего сына, который все еще спал.

                – Петтигрю удивился, – сказал рыжий. – Он не думал, что Адриан появится так скоро, но Адриан, наверное, наступил на гнилую доску или что-то такое, потому что он издал какой-то шум и Петтигрю удалось увернуться от оглушающего, которым Адриан в него запустил. – Рон сглотнул и его мать поднесла ему воды, и он, осушив стакан, продолжил. – Спасибо, мама. В общем, он спрятался и велел Адриану снять мантию или мне достанется; я думаю, Адриан двигался недостаточно быстро на его вкус, потому что он направил на меня палочку и произнес заклинание, которое сломало мне ногу, – от воспоминания мальчик передернуло, и солидарного с ним Гарри тоже.

                – Ох, мой бедный ребенок! – воскликнула миссис Уизли и крепко обняла своего младшего сына.

                Рон густо покраснел, смущенный тем, что мать обнимает его в присутствии директора.

                – Я в порядке, мама, – заверил он, и она неохотно его отпустила.

                – Итак, как я понимаю, после этого Адриан снял мантию, – возобновил расспросы Дамблдор.

                – Именно так он и сделал, – подтвердил Рон. – Петтигрю сказал что-то о том, что всегда ненавидел эту мантию, и что папа Адриана никогда не позволял ему самому ею пользоваться. Потом, я думаю, Адриан попытался выиграть время, чтобы придумать, что делать, потому что он начал спрашивать его о том, почему он все это творит и как ему удалось проникнуть в Хогвартс, несмотря на дементоров…

                По крайней мере, брат задавал правильные вопросы, смиренно подумал Гарри.

                – И Петтигрю ответил? – спросил Дамблдор, полностью сосредоточившись на юном гриффиндорце.

                Рон беспокойно поежился под проницательным взглядом голубых глаз, но все же ответил, хотя и чуть более робким голосом.

                – Он сказал, что присоединится к Сами-Знаете-Кому и поможет ему вернуться; он сказал, что будет вознагражден, как самый верный слуга.

                Гарри зажмурился, на мгновение позволив себе погрузиться в полную и абсолютную ненависть к пророчествам. Тут он понял, что Рон замолчал. Поглядев на мальчика, он обнаружил, что тот, как ни странно, смотрит на профессора МакГонагалл.

                – А он сказал, как ему удалось попасть в замок? – спросил Дамблдор.

                Рон выглядел так, словно не мог хоть как-то сформулировать ответ на этот вопрос, и Гарри напрягся; не может же все быть так плохо, подумал он, и тут же выругался про себя. Таким вопросом сглазить легче легкого, пора бы ему это уже запомнить.

                – Сказал, – неохотно признался Рон.

                – Как? – на него с надеждой посмотрела вся комната – за исключением Гарри, который смотрел на свои руки, отчасти заинтересованно, отчасти настороженно, – и Рон сглотнул.

                – Он сказал, что сначала собирался просто сбежать из Азкабана и попытаться уплыть на сушу с первой же лодкой, но... – мальчик снова остановился и посмотрел на учителя Трансфигурации, словно спрашивая разрешения.

                – Никто не обвиняет Вас в том, что произошло, мистер Уизли, – заверила она его. А Гарри что-то усомнился, что проблема именно в этом. И он оказался прав.

                – Ну, просто... Он сказал, что он прятался в трещине в стене рядом со своей камерой, потому что так близко его никто не искал, – он сглотнул и продолжил: – Он говорил, что был там, когда Вы пришли, профессор, – робко сказал мальчик к изумлению декана Гриффиндора.

                Северус, который до этого момента старался держаться как можно дальше от центра внимания, через всю комнату обменялся с Гарри непонимающим взглядом.

                – Но что...

                Рон не позволить ей договорить, похоже, он решил, что лучше будет сразу выпалить то, что хотел сказать, на одном дыхании.

                – Когда Вы кричали на охранников, Вы стояли прямо у того места, где он скрывался; он сказал, что просто залез по Вашей одежде в карман Вашего жакета. Когда Вы вернулись в Хогвартс, он сразу же оттуда выпрыгнул.

                В следующее мгновение воцарилось оглушительная тишина. Гарри быстро глянул на наряд, который носила его преподаватель Трансфигурации и поморщился от того, насколько легко было бы для изможденного волшебника, обернувшегося крысой, так сделать; МакГонагалл очень любила длинные развевающиеся одежды, зачастую похожие на плед. И, побывав некогда свидетелем ее ярости, Гарри не сомневался, что сейчас ее занимает нечто иное, нежели желание выразить свою злость.

                – Но... Как... – МакГонагалл пепельно побледнела и резко рухнула на свой стул, вдруг показавшись меньше, чем когда-либо прежде; впервые в своей жизни Гарри заметил, что на самом-то деле она даже ниже его матери. То, как она себя держала, всегда создавало впечатление силы и величия, и видеть ее в таком состоянии было просто... _неправильно_. За это Гарри проклинал Петтигрю еще сильнее.

                – Вы уверены в этом, мистер Уизли? – спросил Дамблдор, сочувственно глядя на готовую расплакаться профессора.

                Рон кивнул, отчего МакГонагалл тихо всхлипнула в свой платок. Молли, Лили и мадам Помфри бросились к ней, изо всех сил стараясь ее утешить.

                – Он сказал, что точно так же попадал в школу и покидал ее; он просто дожидался, пока или Сириус, или профессор МакГонагалл пойдут через проход, и выскальзывал, когда было достаточно темно, чтобы он мог спрятаться в тенях.

                Дамблдор устало потер глаза и махнул Рону рассказывать дальше.

                – Тогда Адриан спросил его, почему он пытался на Хэллоуин пробраться в гостиную, когда там никого не было; а он сказал, что знал о Карте Мародеров. Он видел, как Фред и Джордж ее использовали.

                Теперь настал черед близнецов побледнеть так, что веснушки на их лицах показались слишком яркими. Вся семья Уизли качнулась к ним, словно это было рефлексом, и Гарри чуть улыбнулся, несмотря на новости.

                – Но как он узнал о карте? – растерянно спросил Джордж.

                – Он же Червехвост, – пробубнила Лили, еще больше напугав близнецов.

                – Он сказал нам, что это был единственный способ, как его могли обнаружить, и что такое приобретение тоже могло бы ему помочь узнать, где Адриан проводит все свое время, – добавил Рон, ему не понравилось, как сейчас выглядели его обычно такие веселые братья.

                – Но мы никогда не видели его на карте! – запротестовал Фред.

                – Вы и не могли, – впервые за эти часы заговорил Гарри, внимание мгновенно переключилось на него. – Он появился бы на карте только в том случае, если бы вышел в коридор или в какую-то конкретную комнату, но, будучи крысой, он мог ходить по трещинам в стенах, и он знал все секретные ходы, а пока он был там, он все равно не отображался на карте. Мне Сириус говорил, – поспешил объяснить он, взглянув на растерянных близнецов Уизли. – Сириус – Бродяга. – Казалось, это последнее откровение шокировало близнецов до безъязычия.

                – В общем, дальше он попытался проклясть Адриана, – заговорил Рон, всерьез желавший как можно быстрее покончить со всем этим; его уже клонило в сон, и Гарри не мог его в этом винить. Он лишь изо всех сил пытался не зацикливаться на том, насколько его брат был близок к смерти этой ночью. – Но Адриан увернулся и принялся отбиваться; какое-то время они кружили по комнате, но в конце концов Адриану удалось его разоружить. Петтигрю тогда был близко к двери, поэтому он решил сбежать. Адриан подождал несколько секунд, проверял, что он не вернется, и подбежал ко мне проверить, что я в порядке, кроме ноги, а потом побежал за ним. Что было дальше, я не знаю. Я, наверное, потерял сознание, потому что потом я помню только каких-то авроров, которые помогли мне очнуться и привели меня сюда.

                – Именно так он получил рану на щеке? Адриан, я имею в виду, – спросила Лили, осторожно прикасаясь к теперь уже полностью исцеленному и гладкому участку лица своего старшего сына.

                – Нет, кажется, когда он вошел, так уже было, – сказал Рон.

                Значит, это от Дракучей Ивы, догадался Гарри. Северус принял эстафету и в несколько коротких предложений рассказал о том, как они нашли Гермиону, как они отправились спасать Рона и Адриана, о превращении Ремуса и о погоне Джеймса за Адрианом.

                – Я последовал за ними, как только мне удалось ускользнуть от Люпина, но они уже успели уйти далеко вперед; когда я туда добрался, я увидел на берегу озера бессознательного Адриана и мне осталось лишь наблюдать, как Поттер бросает своего патронуса. Тот, которого он призвал, просто развеялся, но прежде, чем я успел что-нибудь сделать, он бросил еще одно заклинание и тоже потерял сознание. Я... не знаю точно, как так получилось, но этот последний патронус оказался ярче предыдущего и прогнал дементоров.

                Дамблдор кивнул, словно понял что-то такое, чего не поняли остальные, скрытый смысл события, которое, как абсолютно справедливо предположил Гарри, было сфабриковано.

                – Ты бы удивился, Северус, узнав, на что способен человек, защищающий своего ребенка, если считает, что они оба на пороге смерти; тогда границы вероятного исчезают, даже в магии. Возможно, _особенно_ в магии.

                Лили ласково посмотрела на мужа, а Северус размышлял, что пусть даже да, то, что сказал директор, было правдой – он чувствовал это каждый раз, когда Гарри оказывался в беде, – но, может быть, ему все же не следовало бы пытаться объяснять события, исходя из опыта, которого сам старик никогда не имел. Он понимал, что это было грубо, но на данный момент его это совершенно не заботило; сейчас директор был для него далеко не самым приятным человеком. Гарри запомнил себе спросить потом у Северуса, как все было на самом деле.

                Такой шанс появился у него за несколько часов до рассвета, когда его брат, наконец, очнулся, и Дамблдор стал его расспрашивать, как только они убедились, что мальчик в порядке; Уизли ушли после трех ночи, когда Рон заснул и, как следствие, когда заговорил Адриан, и Гарри было разрешено – скорее даже приказано переволновавшейся школьной медсестрой – покинуть помещение, в то же время Северус извинился и последовал за ним. Им не нужно было договариваться, чтобы знать, что Гарри пока не идет в свою гостиную.

                – Значит, Сохатый отбился от сотни дементоров единственным патронусом, прежде чем потерял сознание? – спросил Гарри несколько минут спустя, едва дверь в кабинет Северуса была закрыта и заперта.

                – Так вполне могло быть! Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что, во-первых, Джеймс, в общем-то, знает, как бросить патронус, и во-вторых, отбиться от такого количества дементоров одним патронусом вполне возможно, – спокойно выдал Северус. – Еще одна новость: мой патронус больше не лань; в последнее время все подряд превращается в волков.

                Гарри секунду внимательно рассматривал мужчину, а затем расхохотался.

                – Ну, конечно. А ты заметил, как удобно, что люди вечно падают в обморок, когда это нужно? – спросил подросток, утирая слезы со щек.

                – И хорошо, что они так делают, иначе нам самим пришлось бы их вырубать. – Гарри кивнул, а потом посмотрел на огонь в камине. Между ними воцарилась уютная тишина, но Северус чувствовал, что Гарри что-то беспокоит. – О чем ты думаешь?

                – Что, если я сделал неправильный выбор, папа? – спросил Гарри, глядя на удивленного мастера зелий.

                – Неправильный выбор? Какой?

                Гарри словно бы глубоко задумался; когда он снова заговорил, обращался он в основном сам к себе.

                – Что, если бы я тогда пошел и рассказал, что я Мальчик-Который-Выжил? Был бы мой брат сейчас на больничной койке?

                Этот вопрос оказался для Северуса не таким трудным, как он предполагал.

                – Гарри, невозможно дать однозначный ответ. – Большие зеленые глаза с надеждой обратились на него. – Не только потому, что я не могу знать, как бы все сложилось, если бы ты так поступил – я не могу сказать тебе даже то, что произойдет, если ты сейчас этим с ними поделишься. Гарри, ты мог бы им все рассказать, но разве это изменило бы твой характер? Или характер твоего брата?

                – Я так не думаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

                – Потому что, – пояснил Северус, – я считаю, что, так или иначе, твой брат все равно угодил бы сегодня ночью на эту койку. – Мальчик непонимающе посмотрел на него, и Северус продолжил: – Адриан не сказал тебе, что он запланировал на сегодняшний вечер, но будь ты на его месте, _ты бы_ ему сказал. Вероятно, он оказался бы сейчас на месте Рона. – Гарри кивнул, признавая резонность этого заявления; он бы сказал брату, по крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить. – И не забывай, – добавил Северус, – что если бы не те тренировки, через которые ты прошел, ты не смог бы справляться со сложными ситуациями с должной эффективностью; посмотри на Адриана. Он достаточно талантлив, но, со всем его обучением, выясняется, что он едва способен справиться с почти бессильным предателем; я говорю об этом не для того, чтобы принизить его способности. Только полученное им обучение; и Адриан, и ты живы сегодня только благодаря тому выбору, который ты сделал. Никогда не сомневайся в этом.

                Гарри кивнул.

                – Просто, мне иногда трудно не сомневаться в себе.

                Северус мрачно усмехнулся.

                – Было бы странно не сомневаться в себе. Даже Дамблдор так делает. Редко, и потом сразу же об этом забывает, но все-таки...

                Легкомысленный тон, которым было сделано последнее заявление, породил невольный смех, который, едва начавшись, уже не собирался останавливаться.

                – Спасибо, папа. Мне это было нужно.

                Северус кивнул и мягко добавил:

                – Кроме того, – гораздо более сдержанно указал мастер зелий, – однажды Волдеморт вернется; теперь мы знаем это наверняка. – От этой мысли его кулаки стиснулись сами собой. – И когда он вернется, он не долго будет пребывать в заблуждении, что его остановил твой брат. Один взгляд с близкого расстояния, и он поймет. – Он обернулся к Гарри, который снова смотрел на пламя. – Когда это произойдет, Адриану понадобится вся защита, какую он сможет получить.

                – Самое слабое звено, верно? – спросил Гарри, его голос стал глубже, чем когда-либо. Более взрослым, чем должно быть, тяжело подумал Северус. Он подошел и ободряюще сжал его плечо.

                – Но у него будешь ты. А у тебя буду я.

                Гарри повернулся и улыбнулся мастеру зелий.

                – И мы будем готовы, верно?

                Северус кивнул.

                – Готовы настолько, насколько это возможно.

                Следующая неделя прошла как в тумане; наступили рождественские каникулы, и большая часть населения школы покинула Хогвартс. Гарри кипел, лежа на своей кровати в общежитии, уставившись в потолок; родители утащили Адриана Мерлин знает куда на дополнительные тренировки; на этот раз Гарри даже не чувствовал себя виноватым за происходящее с братом. В первый день после инцидента с Петтигрю, после выписки из лазарета, Адриан притих, приняв полноценную головомойку от родителей – и взгляды от Гарри – как должное. Но дни шли, и он начал считать все случившееся просто очередным приключением и счастливо разглагольствовал о том, чем хочет заняться на Рождество.

                Судя по всему, собственной почти случившейся смерти ему оказалось недостаточным, чтобы ослабить его дух; и пусть Гарри не хотел, чтобы его брат потерял этот задор, эту энергию, которая всегда была в нем, но Адриан договорился до того, что сказал, что он бы погнался даже за Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, если б она была там самолично, а не просто послала Петтигрю. Гарри лишь сидел в гостиной и устало все это выслушивал, его мысли настолько оцепенели, что он не мог даже сформулировать ответной тирады. Невилл, который должен был уехать на каникулы на следующий день, а сейчас сидел по соседству, послал ему печальный взгляд, молча сообщая, что он безо всяких слов понимает беду Гарри. Он не пытался вытягивать из него ответы; за это Гарри был ему благодарен как никогда.

                На следующий день родители прислали ему письмо, спрашивая, не мог бы он остаться в Хогвартсе на это Рождество; как видно, последнее пророчество заставило их ускорить обучение Адриана; даже Рождество не стало поводом для отдыха. Гарри написал в ответ, что понимает, и помахал брату на прощанье; он только надеялся, что они тоже поймут – если когда-нибудь узнают, – что он провел каникулы с Северусом в Силбриф. В конце концов, Рождество было семейным праздником.

                Ему определенно не нравилось то, как все сложилось: Петтигрю сбежал, он сам налетел на пророчество о возвращении Волдеморта, а Адриан, казалось, не понимал, насколько легко мог расстаться с собственной жизнью. И никто в его семье – кроме Северуса – даже не подумал о нем побеспокоиться; если честно, он и не ожидал, что ему предложат тренироваться вместе с Адрианом, он этого даже не хотел. Но маленькой благодарности за предупреждение, что Адриана нет в замке – пусть даже простого упоминания об этом в том глупом письме, которое прислали ему родители, – было бы достаточно.

                Ну, по правде говоря, не то чтобы вообще никто в его семье не показал, что их это взволновало; он слышал, как Сириус обсуждал этот вопрос с Сохатым. Анимаг-пес говорил, что Гарри нужно присоединиться к ним, предлагая себя и Рема в качестве его учителей, но не смог убедить в этом своего друга. У них нет времени, сказал он, и Адриан в данном случае прежде всего. Сириус казался подавленным, но признавал, что больше ничего не может сделать, чтобы переубедить всегда такого упертого друга; однако его взгляд подсказывал, что он пока не готов закрыть эту тему. И хоть было неприятно, что родители отказывались от заботы о нем в пользу его брата, но то, что Сириус и Ремус были на его стороне, проливало бальзам на его застарелые гнойные раны. Ему было приятно знать, что крестный не забыл их разговор тем утром, до того, как все полетело к чертям.

                В тот же вечер он навестил кабинет Дамблдора, как раз перед тем, как директор отбыл, чтобы присоединиться к остальным Поттерам, где бы они ни были. Ему легко удалось получить разрешение отправиться домой к Северусу вместо того, чтобы оставаться в Хогвартсе, и он ушел, бережно погладив Фоукса, пока Дамблдор собирался, уменьшал и упаковывал в маленький мешочек инструменты; птица осторожно льнула к его рукам, словно чувствуя, что он нуждается в утешении.

                И вот теперь наступил последний день, и он терпеливо ждал в одиночестве в своем общежитии, пока часы пробьют пять; на последнем предпраздничном уроке зелий произошел неприятный инцидент, так что Северусу требовалось ликвидировать беспорядок, прежде чем они смогут отправиться домой. Зеленоглазый волшебник вытащил свои заметки по магии крови и продолжил изучать выписки, сделанные им прошлой ночью; время шло, и уже вскоре Гарри направлялся к кабинету Северуса. В дверях его поприветствовал очень раздраженный хозяин.

                – Гарри, – кратко произнес он и направился к камину, осторожно потирая кругами виски.

                – Все настолько плохо, а? – спросил мальчик, улыбнувшись досаде на лице Северуса.

                – Котел растаял, Гарри. Он _растаял_.

                Гарри хихикнул, ухватил горсть летучего пороха, бросил в огонь и ступил в него, едва тот изменил цвет. Вышел он из гораздо более просторного камина в холле Силбрифа и подождал, пока оттуда же появится Северус. Мастер зелий явился спустя несколько секунд, сразу снимая чары со своей персоны. Гарри сделал то же самое, легко улыбнувшись своему отражению в зеркале на противоположной стене. Он уже несколько месяцев как не смотрелся в зеркало по-настоящему; было почти удивительно видеть, насколько он вырос.

                – Мне кажется, я стал еще выше, – мимоходом обронил подросток, подходя к зеркалу.

                Осознав, что Северус никак не отреагировал, он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, чем тот занят. Мужчина просто сидел в кресле и дулся, и тут поприветствовать их дома примчалась Минни.

                – Хозяин Северус, сэр! Молодой хозяин Гарри! Добро пожаловать домой!

                Гарри приблизился к маленькому существу, а потом резко нагнулся и втянул ее в объятья.

                – Скучал по тебе, Минни!

                Домовой эльф покраснела, и когда Гарри отпустил ее, отступила на шаг, чтобы осмотреть «молодого хозяина».

                – Молодой хозяин стал еще выше, – сказала она с гордостью в голосе.

                – Я только что именно так и сказал! – со смехом воскликнул Гарри. – Но папа дуется в своем углу и, боюсь, не обратил на меня внимания.

                – Я не дуюсь! – возмущенно воскликнул Северус. – Я...

                – Ты задумался, мы знаем, – с каменным лицом прокомментировал Гарри, губы его подрагивали.

                – Что-то не так, хозяин Северус? – обеспокоенно спросила Минни.

                – Ничего особо тревожного, Минни, не нужно беспокоиться; всего лишь вчерашний инцидент в лаборатории зелий, – заверил ее Гарри.

                – Но ведь никто не пострадал? – с сомнением в высоком голоске произнесла крошечная домовой эльф, пристально рассматривая двоих своих хозяев на предмет каких-нибудь повреждений или ушибов.

                – Никто не пострадал, Минни. Не волнуйся, – в свою очередь заверил ее Северус. – Я просто планировал поработать над кое-какими моментами Волчьелычьего, чтобы потом несколько дней отдохнуть и расслабиться.

                Минни сердито покачала головой.

                – Хозяин должен больше отдыхать, – пробурчала она, уставившись на свои ноги.

                Северус рассмеялся.

                – Может быть, ты и права, Минни. – Домовой эльф робко улыбнулась. – А теперь, почему бы тебе не приготовить для нас немного горячего шоколада; это сделает мир для нас обоих прекрасным, то, что надо, чтобы проникнуться духом праздника.

                Минни радостно кивнула и ушла, а Гарри решительно кивнул. Мерлин знал, как ему необходим отдых от всего того безумия, которое творилось вокруг них в последнее время.

                – Тебя все еще мучает это растение, верно? – поинтересовался Гарри, переключаясь на мастера зелий.

                – А как иначе? – вопросил Северус, резко откинувшись в кресле и нахмурив брови. – Я изучал норвежские карты пятого века и планировал продолжить это после урока, но нет! Мне потребовалось шесть часов, чтобы отскрести этот котел от пола, а потом еще бумаги, которые необходимо было проверить этим утром! – распинался мастер зелий, а Гарри улыбался.

                – Это был полный бардак, верно?

                – Я даже не знаю, что вызвало такую бурную реакцию! – признался Северус. – Ну, кроме того факта, что мисс Браун была слишком заинтересована чтением своей астрологической карты, чтобы смотреть, что она делает.

                Вот котел и взорвался, подумал Северус, вспоминая довольно любопытный выброс темно-розового дыма. А он так надеялся потом что-нибудь найти в той карте...

                – Ничего себе был взрыв, – посмеиваясь, произнес Гарри. – Такого, по-моему, обычно можно ждать от Симуса, но не от Лаванды.

                Северус мог поклясться, что сердце у него екнуло. Нет. После всех этих лет. Этого не могло быть.

                – Что ты сказал? – тихо спросил он, чувствуя, как у него кружится голова.

                – Такого взрыва можно ждать от Симуса, а не от Лаванды. – Мастер зелий побледнел еще сильнее. – Папа? – позвал Гарри, подскочив к Северусу. – Ты в порядке?

                Но тот словно не услышал. Вместо этого он бормотал про себя, распахнув глаза:

                – Конечно... Она произрастает в каменистой местности. И в те времена ее так далеко на север не импортировали... Так что ему неоткуда было знать... только описание... _фиолетовая каменная трава_... Даже _магглы_ ее используют... Это антисептическое, обезболивающее... После всех этих поисков среди самых редких растений на земле... Гоблинское золото! – воскликнул Северус.

                Гарри в шоке смотрел на мастера зелий; кажется, он решил загадку этого таинственного растения, которое так долго его преследовало. Но как?

                – Папа? Что случилось?

                Если бы я получал по кнату каждый раз, когда задаю этот вопрос, мелькнула у Гарри посторонняя мысль.

                – Разве ты не понимаешь, Гарри? – он ухватил его за плечи, а подросток уставился на ликующего Северуса; глаза мужчины горели, он засмеялся, выпрямившись и растрепав собственные волосы.

                – Понимаю что? – спросил подросток, когда Северус направился к своей лаборатории.

                – Лаванда, Гарри! Это гребаная _лаванда_! – крикнул через плечо мастер зелий, его смех эхом разнесся по залам. Гарри нескольких секунд смотрел в его удалявшуюся спину, пока до него не дошло.

                – Гребаная лаванда, – пробормотал он, а затем и сам зашелся смехом.

 


	42. Второе пришествие

                Месяцы после рождественских каникул проходили относительно спокойно. Адриан вернулся со своих тренировок усталым и раздраженным. Насколько удалось узнать, большая часть каникул была посвящена изучению более продвинутых защитных заклинаний, решение, которому Гарри мысленно аплодировал. Большую часть собственных каникул Гарри провел либо помогая перевозбужденному Северусу, либо повторяя пройденное; он немало удивился, когда выяснил, что уже одолел большую часть программы шестого курса и неуклонно наступал на учебники седьмого; он не мог не испытывать определенной гордости за свои достижения. Если все пойдет по плану, через год к этому дню он уже покончит со школьной программой, а может даже и раньше.

                О самом большом сюрпризе по возвращении в школу он узнал в основном со слов Сириуса, во время краткого визита в его кабинет; судя по всему, пока крестный пытался убедить Ремуса не бросать преподавательскую деятельность по истечении учебного года – тот чувствовал за собой огромную вину, что забыл принять свое Волчьелычье, – профессор МакГонагалл ошеломила всех своим заявлением о собственном увольнении. Если верить Сириусу, директору пришлось потратить целую неделю, чтобы ее отговорить; поскольку она все еще была на месте, когда они пришли на первый в весеннем семестре урок Трансфигурации, ему, видимо, удалось ее переубедить. Однако теперь она стала больше прежнего скора на расправу и принялась снимать баллы за малейшую провинность.

                А еще Джинни. Гарри был почти оглушен, когда в один прекрасный день, всего через неделю после каникул, младшая девочка подошла с ним поговорить. Он сидел в своем любимом кресле у камина, поблизости от Невилла, просматривая свои заметки по ритуалам кровной магии, которые делал, пролистывая тысячи книг, доставшихся ему от Николаса, и тут почувствовал на своем плече маленькую руку. Он закрыл тетрадь, поднял взгляд и увидел Джинни, которая мягко ему улыбалась. Когда ее улыбка стала еще шире, у него в животе что-то екнуло.

                – Привет, Гарри, – сказала она.

                Мальчик решил, что она хочет с ним о чем-то поговорить.

                – Привет, Джинни. Как прошли твои каникулы?

                Девушка пожала плечами.

                – Как и бывает в семье; Чарли вернулся домой из Румынии. Если честно, он вербовал меня приехать на лето в драконий заповедник, в котором работает. Ну, я не жалуюсь; каникулярная свобода в Румынии! – весьма живо поведала она, на что Гарри улыбнулся. Заметив, что несколько увлеклась, она немного покраснела и откашлялась. – А как твои каникулы? – спросила она.

                – Нормально. Ничего особенного, – кроме наблюдения за созданием постоянного Волчьелычьего зелья, мысленно добавил он. – Я провел Рождество с Се... эм, с профессором Снейпом.

                Заметила Джинни его оговорку или нет, она ее никак не прокомментировала.

                – Ты проводишь с профессором Снейпом много времени, – отметила она. Она все еще улыбалась, и Гарри ошарашено понял, что она просто констатирует факт, никак не пытаясь высмеять то, что он проводит время с Северусом. – Каков он вне школы? – спросила она вдруг. Глаза Гарри расширились от неожиданного вопроса. Если бы он мог открыто поведать правду, люди бы не задавались вопросом, почему он столько времени проводит с... – Ты не обязан отвечать, если не хочешь, – хихикнула Джинни, прервав его мысли; похоже, она не собиралась выпытывать у него ответ, но Гарри все равно кое-что сказал.

                – Он другой, – уклончиво ответил он. Джинни лишь кивнула. – Так ты хотела мне что-то сказать или... – Гарри замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Он чувствовал, что совершенно не готов к подобным беседам.

                – Ой! – воскликнула Джинни, распахнув глаза. – Да, хотела. – Она немного потеребила подол своей рубашки, прежде чем продолжить: – Я знаю, что это ты всем сказал, что Адриан исчез. Рон мог... – она остановилась и подняла глаза, встречаясь с ошарашенным взглядом Гарри. – Рон мог умереть, если бы помощь подоспела немного позже. Порой он может быть просто невыносимым, но он мой брат, и ты, скорее всего, спас ему жизнь.

                Гарри растерянно моргнул пару раз; он всегда хотел услышать, как кто-то благодарит его за то, что он сделал, но после столь долгих бесплодных ожиданий он неосознанно от них отказался. А теперь, когда это все-таки случилось, он понятия не имел, как и что сказать.

                – Я правда не... – осторожно начал он.

                – Спасибо, Гарри, – серьезно произнесла Джинни, потом кивнула, словно сама себя подбадривая, и ушла к своим друзьям.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник смотрел, как она уходит, не в состоянии уложить услышанное в голове. Спустя несколько секунд он просто улыбнулся и вернулся к своей тетради. Теплое чувство в груди, чистое счастье от того, что кто-то вот так подошел и сказал обычное «спасибо», не покидало его весь вечер.

                После этого случая школьная жизнь потекла неожиданно спокойно. Даже если Петтигрю все еще оставался на свободе, больше не было никаких угрожающих жизни вывертов, и с течением дней Гарри начал опасаться, что это было лишь затишьем перед бурей. И все же, стараясь не слушать своего внутреннего пессимиста, подросток попытался сделать за эти спокойные дни как можно больше. Он совершил прорыв в своих исследованиях, обнаружив, что ему гораздо проще сосредоточиться, когда его не беспокоят смертельно опасные змеи или сумасшедшие Темные Лорды, как это было в последние два года.

                Его дружба с Невиллом с каждым днем становилась все прочнее, и ощущение, впервые накрывшее его, когда они сидели на берегу озера, что именно таким должны были быть его отношения с братом, только усилилось. И вдруг он осознал, что понимает, почему Сириус и Ремус всегда были так близки, как они могли так хорошо понимать друг друга без слов. Они были братьями во всем, что имело значение, и между ним и Невиллом тоже зарождалось нечто подобное. Друзья – это семья, которую ты выбираешь, как говорил Гарри Северус, и впервые за долгое время он почувствовал, что у него и правда есть брат.

                Пока Адриан где-то учился, он проводил свои выходные, помогая Северусу доводить до ума Волчьелычье зелье. Мастер зелий пребывал в восторге от происходивших изменений, после стольких лет напряженной работы все ингредиенты, наконец, заняли свои места. Порой Гарри просто оставлял его делать записи о достигнутом прогрессе, пока сам сидел в тишине кабинета мастера зелий и работал над их совместным проектом; к следующему матчу по Квиддичу против Равенкло основные очертания сферы памяти – они все еще искали подходящее название – были готовы.

                Игра получилась достаточно простой, и Гарри в жизни не признается, что чуть не упустил снитч, потому что некая Чо Чанг чарующе ему улыбнулась. Да ни в жизнь! Хотя Северус не оставлял попыток добиться от него такого признания. Как и Невилл, который, давно утратив рядом с другом свою застенчивость, не упускал случая напомнить ему об этом каждый раз, когда Чо появлялась поблизости. Чуть позже второго матча сезона его застало врасплох еще одно событие: Гермиона, устав от постоянных упоминаний о гриме для Адриана, просто ушла с Прорицаний, прямо посреди урока. Адриан все еще веселился на этот счет; судя по всему, выражение лица профессора Трелони вышло весьма примечательным. Гарри только рассеянно кивнул: такое частое использование хроноворота оказывало свое негативное воздействие.

                Незадолго до пасхальных каникул Гарри подошел после урока к своему профессору Арифмантики, Септиме Вектор, ведьме около сорока лет. Несколько дней назад у них прошел тест, и, похоже, она собиралась обсудить его результаты. Растерянно Гарри подошел к профессору; он был уверен, что хорошо написал этот тест...

                – Скажите мне, мистер Поттер, как Вы, по Вашему мнению, справились с последним тестом? – внезапно спросила она; она всегда была прямолинейна, но этого вопроса Гарри не ожидал.

                – Я... гм... я думаю, что хорошо, – запнулся он. – А что? Там какая-то проблема, профессор?

                Ведьма, чуть улыбнувшись, покачала головой; Гарри решил расценить это как добрый знак.

                – Проблема? – переспросила она, внимательно разглядывая подростка. – Да, была.

                Гарри замер.

                – Была?

                Он мысленно перепроверил все расчеты по тесту, какие смог вспомнить; там были элементарные вещи, которые он знал давным-давно, еще с тех пор как впервые начал изучать алхимию. Кое-что даже раньше.

                – Да, была; я боюсь, что Вам слишком скучно на этих уроках, мистер Поттер, – заявила профессор Вектор.

                Глаза Гарри слегка расширились; вот это было неожиданно.

                – _Скучно_?

                – Да. Ваши ответы были абсолютно правильными. Но Вы использовали продвинутую теорию, которую, безусловно, получили не на уроках.

                Гарри побледнел, осознав, что она права; со всеми расчетами для своих исследований, более сложными и требующими гораздо больше знаний по теории Арифмантики, он использовал их уже чисто рефлекторно.

                – Скажите мне, мистер Поттер, Вы самостоятельно изучали Арифмантику?

                – Да, – признался Гарри, стараясь придумать убедительную причину того, почему он так много учил. – Я просто нашел эту тему интересной, профессор; я читал в свободное время, изучал в библиотеке, когда мог... – даже для него самого объяснение звучало неубедительно, но, похоже, именно этого его учитель и ожидала.

                – Я так и думала, мистер Поттер, – широко улыбнулась она. – Я взяла на себя смелость и проверила Ваши оценки по другим предметам, преподаваемым в этом году, и, видимо, Вы отлично справляетесь. Полагаю, Вы серьезно относитесь к учебе.

                Гарри кивнул, отрешенно вспомнив слова своей матери, что профессор Вектор была Равенкло.

                – Так и есть, – подтвердил он. Улыбка профессора стала еще ярче.

                – Отлично! – воскликнула она, вытаскивая из ящика своего стола пергамент. – Вот, – сказала она, протягивая пергамент испуганному подростку, – программа моего класса; это Продвинутое Изучение Арифмантики*, и несколько лет назад оно было принято вместо обычной Арифмантики для учеников с пятого по седьмой курс, которые далеко обогнали свой класс. В следующем году на первом занятии будут двое учеников пятого курса и Вы, если Вы решите присоединиться.

                Гарри только потрясенно уставился на нее.

                – Но... Я пойду только на четвертый курс и...

                – И Вы будете попусту тратить свое время на обычных занятиях, – сказала она. – Я не заставляю Вас, мистер Поттер, я лишь предлагаю Вам подумать об этом. И не только на пасхальных каникулах, – продолжила она, увидев на его лице задумчивость. – На принятие решения у Вас есть все лето; если Вы согласитесь, напишите мне письмо хотя бы за неделю до начала учебного года, и в первую неделю по возвращении Вы сдадите необходимый тест. Подумайте об этом, мистер Поттер; это может привести к досрочной сдаче экзаменов СОВ и ТРИТОН. Одним предметом меньше для беспокойства на пятом и седьмом курсах.

                Звучало заманчиво, все же одним экзаменом меньше может стать манной небесной в суете программ в годы сдачи СОВ и ТРИТОН.

                – Я подумаю об этом, – пообещал он, покрепче сжав пергамент.

                – Я надеюсь на это, мистер Поттер, – сказала она и пожелала на прощанье хорошего дня.

                Гарри решил пропустить обед, чтобы поведать новости Северусу. Мастер зелий пришел в восторг.

                – _Разумеется_ , ты ответишь да! – объявил он, возмутившись, когда Гарри поделился причинами, почему, как он думал, он должен отказаться.

                – Это помешает оставаться незаметным, – напомнил ему Гарри.

                – Но ты хочешь это сделать, – настаивал Северус. – И что мы говорили по поводу твоей учебы?

                – Что я должен делать все, что могу, независимо ни от чего, – улыбнувшись, повторил Гарри.

                – Верно! – воскликнул Северус с довольной ухмылкой. – Скажи Септиме, что ты пойдешь на тест в следующем году, – велел он и крепко обнял Гарри, считая разговор оконченным.

                Гарри только покачал головой и рассмеялся над выходкой Северуса, когда мастер зелий выставил его из своего кабинета, отчитав за пропущенный обед. Невилл, который тоже приготовился отругать его за непосещение обеда, услышав эту новость, широко улыбнулся и поздравил его.

                – Мой лучший друг – гений! – сказал он, утирая фальшивую слезу.

                – Вечно твои бредни, Лонгботтом, – отозвался Гарри и закатил глаза, не в силах справиться с появившейся на его лице улыбкой.

                А потом Невилл, конечно, _все-таки_ отругал его за пропущенный обед.

                Пасхальные каникулы прошли по большей части так же, как и рождественские, Гарри и Северус отбыли в Силбриф, пока остальные Поттеры... Гарри больше даже не трудился задумываться, где они опять. Он лишь надеялся, что его брат добьется улучшений и останется в целости и сохранности. В один из дней в лаборатории Северуса он показал ему корпус сферы памяти. Сама сфера была чуть больше снитча; в основном она состояла из стекла, обвитая по всей поверхности спиралью из серебряной проволоки.

                – Вот тут выключатель, – показал Гарри на изящную розетку и нажимая на нее большим пальцем, – который активирует последовательность заклинаний, которые ты сюда вложишь; это скорее хорошо скрытые рунные чары. Без особой фантазии. Просто что-то вроде спускового крючка.

                Северус усмехнулся.

                – _Просто_ рунные чары; ну да. Совершенно ничего особенного.

                Гарри закатил глаза, половина обсуждения прошла в объяснениях, что рунные чары брали свое начало в разнообразных рунах, которые лежали в основе алхимических чар, пока он не понял, что Северус это уже знал. Поэтому просто передал ему прототип и сменил тему.

                – Итак, как продвигается Волчьелычье? Добился чего-нибудь со вчера?

                В ответ Северус маниакально оскалился и резко кивнул.

                – Я думаю, что уже достиг того момента, когда можно начинать тестирование; конечно, потребуется определенное время, чтобы найти подопытных и сохранить при этом анонимность, но...

                – Северус, я...

                – Только скажи, что ты сожалеешь, Гарри, и я посажу тебя под домашний арест, – отрубил мастер зелий, не желая выслушивать от Гарри покаянные речи, которые тот, видимо, готовился озвучить. – Я бы не добился таких успехов, если бы не ты, так что оставь подобные высказывания при себе.

                Гарри не был готов согласиться, но Северус остался при своем мнении. Поэтому он просто решил, что:

                – Как скажешь, папа, – и сменил тему.

                Возвращение в школу прошло без каких-либо осложнений. Что бы ни случилось на каникулах, Адриан это не обсуждал, но старший из близнецов Поттеров казался недовольным тем, что очередные каникулы были потрачены на обучение. Гарри вновь воздержался от комментариев, чувствуя, что это уже превращается в привычку. Он очень надеялся, что его брат не сделает ничего, чтобы из-за этого раздражения подразнить свою удачу, и постарался присматривать за ним, затолкав подальше собственный подавляющий гнев: Адриан должен радоваться, что у него есть возможность тренироваться. Они все стояли на пороге войны, и он сомневался, что его брат это понимал.

                Апрель ознаменовался последней игрой сезона, Гриффиндор против Слизерина за Кубок, и последней игрой Оливера в Хогвартсе. Верная своему обещанию, команда Гриффиндора сделала все возможное, чтобы проводить своего капитана с помпой; финальный счет потряс тремя с половиной сотнями очков против двадцати в пользу львов, обратив Оливера рыдающей на полу кучкой. Вечеринка затянулась до раннего утра и оставила на лице Гарри широкую улыбку.

                Не успел он оглянуться, как миновал апрель, а за ним и большая часть мая, сигнализируя о наступлении экзаменов. Они с Невиллом по большей части старались скрыться от Гермионы, которая принялась между тестами разговаривать сама с собой, и умудрилась в последний день экзаменов сдать все одновременно. Наконец, после довольно напряженного утра, Гарри, покончив с последним годовым экзаменом, Древними Рунами, сидел напротив Северуса и счастливо вещал о своих планах на следующий год.

                – Ты знаешь, большинство внеклассных занятий начинаются на шестом курсе, но ученики четвертого курса могут взять Древневедение**. Оно на четвертом курсе бывает только час в неделю, а на пятом два часа, а сдать СОВы по этой теме будет до смешного просто, учитывая, что в разрезе этого предмета большая часть магии крови считается древней, – прокомментировал Гарри. – А еще там вся теория.

                – Так ты думаешь туда записаться? – спросил Северус с легкой улыбкой, наливая им чаю со льдом; погода, наконец, стала соответствовать времени года и температура заметно повысилась, даже если речь идет о гораздо более холодных подземельях.

                – Да. Как я уже сказал, там в основном теория, все-таки магию крови редко практикуют, а остальная часть изучаемых дисциплин для заклинаний не подходит. Но сама теория должна быть очень интересной, не говоря уж о том, что полезной, – оживленно разглагольствовал Гарри.

                – Тогда тебе следует туда записаться.

                Гарри и Северус замерли; именно это Северус и хотел сказать. Вот только ответил-то не он. Гарри медленно повернулся, глядя в ту же сторону, что и Северус. Некогда он этот голос уже слышал; пусть даже всего один раз, но разве можно забыть Мерлина?

                – Здравствуйте, господа. Сколько лет, сколько зим, – сказал старый волшебник, внимательно осматривая их своими синими глазами. – Ты ужасно худой, – указал он, глядя на Гарри.

                На то, чтобы справиться с шоком, ушло несколько секунд, но вскоре Гарри вновь начал соображать.

                – Ох, нет, это...

                Не закончив фразу, подросток направил палочку на себя и отменил маскировочные чары, Северус последовал его примеру. Брови Мерлина слегка приподнялись.

                – Намного лучше, – решил он. – Но почему вы вообще используете маскирующие чары? – с недоумением спросил старый волшебник.

                – Это часть прикрытия, – только и ответил Северус.

                Выражение лица старого волшебника стало еще более озадаченным.

                – Что за прикрытие?

                Гарри с Северусом растерянно переглянулись. Ни один из них не ожидал новой беседы с Мерлином, но даже в те несколько раз, когда они развлекали себя подобной перспективой, они не думали, что разговор пойдет вот так. Высказаться решил Северус.

                – Мы стараемся убедиться, что никто не узнает, что Гарри – Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

                Мерлин посмотрел на них и озадаченно кивнул, а потом до него дошло.

                – Так вы скрывались? Все это время? – выражение его лица представляло собой нечто среднее между потрясением и виной. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем посмотреть на них. – Расскажите мне обо всем, – попросил он, и Гарри начал свой рассказ.

                Он рассказал ему о своей палочке и как он встретил Николаса, о своем мастерстве в алхимии, о своих первом, втором и третьем курсах, о Невилле, Молнии и Волчьелычьем. Как он узнал, что он змееуст, о спасении своего брата, о побеге Петтигрю и обучении. Он рассказал о Силбрифе и как они с Северусом путешествовали по всему миру. Мерлин только все выслушал и вздохнул.

                – И вот об этом обо всем никто не знает! – воскликнул он в шоке, пряча лицо в ладонях.

                Северус посмотрел на него в недоверчивом потрясении.

                – Разве не это требовалось? – спросил он, его слова получились холоднее, чем хотелось.

                – Требовалось не позволить миру узнать, что именно Гарри остановил Волдеморта, в первую очередь для того, чтобы этот мир не вмешался. Не позволить никому знать, как он спас своего брата – еще одна необходимая жертва. Но скрывать от мира вообще все свои достижения? _Зачем_?

                Два младших волшебника потерянно переглянулись.

                – Так было проще не позволять им задумываться о том, что происходит, – объяснил Гарри. – Пока они видят только младшего брата Адриана и его невольного опекуна, они даже не заподозрят, что есть что-то еще.

                Мерлин вздохнул и посмотрел на пару волшебников.

                – По большей части это моя вина, – решил старый волшебник. – Я должен был объяснить все много лет назад; я никак не рассчитывал, что вы будете скрывать себя от мира.

                – Пожалуйста, объясните, – попросил Гарри, у него закружилась голова.

                – Я пришел сюда сегодня, потому что для вас настало время услышать то пророчество, о котором я рассказал вам много лет назад. Фрагменты сложились и время пришло; может быть, это поможет вам понять, – поведал Мерлин и вытащил палочку; он широко взмахнул ею, и в тишине комнаты зазвучал женский голос, глубокий и твердый, очень похожий на голос профессора Трелони, когда она пять месяцев назад произносила свое пророчество.

_Сын отца, который не отец_

_Рожденный под луной Претензий, Грома и Сена_

_Рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца_

_Принесет конец эре тьмы_

_И начало годам процветания_

_Всего магического_

_И отец сына, который не сын_

_Отец по сердцу и душе, во всем, кроме крови_

_Будет защищать и направлять его_

_Приютит его и поведет его_

_Он научит своего сына, самого достойного из пары_

_Верного защитника своего брата_

_Заброшенного ребенка_

_Одолеть тьму своего времени_

_И объединившись с той, что видит, и ее сестрой, что ей не сестра_

_Хранительницами старой магии_

_Отец и сын найдут_

_Свой путь в жизни._

                – Что? – тихо спросил Северус, крепко сжав подлокотники своего кресла. Гарри выглядел таким же потерянным, его глаза невидяще уставились на старого волшебника. Это пророчество рисовало его как того, кто не только победит Темного Лорда, но и станет предвестником новой эры, что бы это ни значило.

                – Я вижу, вы немного растеряны, – отметил Мерлин. – Это пророчество – как обычно с пророчествами и бывает – весьма напыщенный способ сказать, что Гарри предначертано победить Темного Лорда и принести начало золотого века магии. Я сам был героем пророчества, сделанного обо мне несколько тысячелетий назад. Я знаю, что это может быть навязчивым, но по сути это более подробный вариант пророчества, которое вы уже знаете.

                Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Мерлина.

                – Но почему скрываться бессмысленно? _Верный защитник своего брата_ и _заброшенный ребенок_ – прекрасное описание моей жизни, – сказал мальчик, на что Мерлин снова вздохнул.

                – Может быть, ты и прав, – отозвался старый волшебник. – В конце концов, пророчества имеют тенденцию сбываться вне зависимости от того, что ты делаешь, едва только оно начинает сбываться. И если Судьба желает, чтобы ты был заброшенным ребенком, она сама сделает тебя таким. Может быть, именно это и требовалось, чтобы привести в движение все необходимые события и убедиться, что все части этой головоломки займут свои места, не оставляя зазоров, я не знаю...

                – Что за части головоломки? – спросил Северус, заводясь все больше и больше.

                – Как вы слышали, вы двое не единственные, кто упомянут в изначальном пророчестве, – пояснил Мерлин. – _Та, что видит, и ее сестра, что ей не сестра, хранительницы старой магии_. Есть еще два человека, и не исключено, что все это было для того, чтобы направить их по верному пути.

                – То есть, мы уже знакомы с этими двумя женщинами? – спросил Северус. – И мы на них как-то повлияли?

                – Я не знаю, – отозвался Мерлин. Северус и Гарри посмотрели на него с недоверием. – Нет, я действительно не знаю. Пророчество произнесла Моргана, и она даровала мне те знания, которые я открыл вам, потому что я сам прошел через подобное. Эти две женщины, по ее словам, на ее ответственности. А если кто и знает, как следует обращаться с пророчеством, так это Моргана. Все, что я могу сказать вам, это передать ее слова, что их пути теперь определились, и что бы я вам ни рассказал о пророчестве, это никак не собьет их с этого пути. Поэтому, возможно, та дорога, что привела вас к этому моменту, в конце концов оказалась верной.

                Гарри понятия не имел, что на это ответить, а вот Северус расхохотался, начав обычным смехом, а закончив уже с нотками истерики. Гарри и Мерлин уставились на него каждый со своего места, пока он все смеялся и смеялся, так сильно, что у него навернулись слезы на глаза.

                – Не понимаю, что во всем мною сказанном такого смешного, Северус, – произнес Мерлин, обеспокоенно переглянувшись с Гарри.

                – Нет, не в том дело, – согласился Северус и вдохнул, пытаясь унять свой смех. – Ты сказал, что пути всех упомянутых в пророчестве определились.

                – Да.

                – Значит, вне зависимости от того, что мы сделаем, они не смогут, скажем так, выйти из колеи? – спросил мастер зелий.

                – Нет, уже нет. Теперь пророчество пришло в движение, и хотя финал еще спорен, факты, которые приведут к...

                Но Северус прервал его очередным приступом беззаботного смеха.

                – Папа? – окликнул Гарри, опасаясь худшего.

                – Разве ты не понимаешь, Гарри? – спросил Северус, утирая выступившие слезы. – Ты можешь продолжать скрывать, что ты Мальчик-Который-Выжил, чтобы твой брат смог получить обучение и чтобы ты мог выбирать сам, но мы больше не обязаны скрывать все остальное.

                Гарри только и мог, что ошарашенно смотреть на него.

                – Ах, – воскликнул Мерлин, тихонько посмеиваясь. – Я так понимаю, что Северус хочет сказать, что тебе не нужно больше соблюдать подобную осторожность; столь долгое сокрытие привело к тому, что непосредственной опасности быть раскрытым как Мальчик-Который-Выжил, для тебя уже нет, даже если ты прямо об этом объявишь. Ты можешь немного... расслабиться? Да, ослабить меры, которые вы принимали до сих пор.

                – А учитывая, что Волдеморт вернется, и все такое, – начал Северус, вставая с кресла и начиная расхаживать по комнате, – потом открыть правду будет проще. Потому что рано или поздно Волдеморт поймет, что он сделал ошибку, и сам все _раскроет_ окружающим.

                – Но этого может не произойти еще много лет...

                – Или это может произойти уже завтра, – надавил Северус, обрывая протесты Гарри. – Петтигрю сбежал, и Вы, – добавил он, обращаясь к Мерлину, – сказали, что все фрагменты изначального пророчества заняли свои места. Так что, скорее всего, осталось не долго.

                Гарри мрачно кивнул. Резон в этих словах определенно присутствовал.

                – Так что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Гарри.

                – Оставить в тайне тот факт, что это ты победил Темного Лорда. Все остальное – поведать миру; ты слишком долго скрывался, – решил Северус, глаза его пылали. – Если завтра Темный Лорд воскреснет, я хочу, чтобы ты пожил на полную, прежде чем ввязаться в войну, чтобы потом, когда все закончится, ты мог оглянуться назад и не пожалеть.

                Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя, что ему на глаза навернулись слезы.

                – Ты считаешь, что мы победим, – заметил подросток.

                – Я уверен, что мы так и сделаем.

                – Вы знаете, Артур когда-то дал мне подобную речь.

                Высказывание Мерлина прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба. Два младших волшебника посмотрели на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

                – Он правда так поступил? – неуверенно спросил Гарри.

                – Да, – со смехом подтвердил Мерлин. – У меня случился приступ паники перед лицом Медб***, и он сказал мне, что уверен, что мы с этим справимся. Он оказался прав, и после победы не давал мне и шанса об этом забыть; придурок вспоминает мне это при каждом удобном случае!

                Гарри не был уверен, что именно в этом заявлении звучало более странно: приступ паники у Мерлина, что король Артур все еще жив и, по-видимому, придурок, или что великий Мерлин использует слово «придурок».

                – Ну, это, безусловно, решит твои проблемы с анонимным поиском подопытных для Волчьелычьего, – заключил по данному поводу Гарри. Северус растерянно на него посмотрел.

                – В этом ты прав. – Тут он широко ухмыльнулся. – И мы сможем увидеть лица Джеймса и Сириуса, когда они поймут, что это ты спроектировал Молнию.

                От одной только этой мысли они оба залились смехом, пока Мерлин их не прервал.

                – Боюсь, мне пора уходить, – сообщил старый волшебник, тепло посмотрев на двух мужчин.

                – Итак, следует ли нам ожидать, что Вы снова появитесь на этом портрете? – спросил Северус с надолго приставшей к его губам улыбкой.

                – Я боюсь, что нет, – отозвался Мерлин. – Моя работа здесь окончена.

                Гарри кивнул с легкой грустью.

                – Мы _все-таки_ видели Вас дважды, – высказался он. – Что ж, ну, это на два раза больше, чем может похвастаться любая ведьма или волшебник из ныне живущих.

                – Кто сказал, что вы больше меня не увидите? – уточнил Мерлин, получив в ответ два непонимающих взгляда. – Просто вам потребуется еще много, много времени, как я надеюсь, – добавил он. – Джентльмены, для меня это было большой честью.

                И с этими словами он навсегда исчез с портрета. Два волшебника повернулись друг к другу, чтобы обменяться взглядами.

                – Так, и что же он имел этим в виду? – спросил Гарри.

                – Знаешь что, Гарри? – спросил Северус. – Прямо сейчас меня это как-то вообще не волнует. Нам нужно кое-что спланировать.

                – Спланировать?

                Ухмылка на лице мастера зелий не имела ничего общего с весельем.

                – Мы выйдем из тени с помпой, парень.

                Гарри подумал, что ему понравилось, как это прозвучало, и лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ уносящемуся прочь Северусу.

 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Продвинутое Изучение Арифмантики (англ. Advanced Atithmancy Studies) – необязательный факультатив под руководством, теоретически, профессора Септимы Вектор. Происходит из кадра фильма «Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана», где этот класс виден на Карте Мародеров.
> 
> ** Древневедение (Древние Исследования, Забытые Искусства, англ. Ancient Studies) – еще один необязательный факультатив. Предположительно, предмет сконцентрирован на древней магии, такой как древние египетские заклинания. Родом из видеоигры «Гарри Поттер и Тайная Комната».
> 
> *** Медб (Маб, Мэйв, Маев; англ. Maeve) – воинственная божественная королева западноирландского королевства Коннахт, одна из центральных фигур ирландской мифологии. Героиня Уладского цикла ирландских преданий (где-то VIII в.).  
> Согласно сагам, Медб была прекрасной и волевой королевой. Так же Медб была бесстрашна и самостоятельна в личных отношениях с мужчинами: ее возлюбленными были многие герои. В общем-то, и королева она именно по удачному браку.  
> Королева Медб владела тайными знаниями – колдовскими и друидическими, а также обладала даром ясновидения. Ей служили духи-покровители, принимавшие звериный облик.  
> В играх по Гарри Поттеру есть ее карточка от шоколадной лягушки, за номером 71: Королева Маб – легендарная волшебница средневековья, обучавшая молодых магов Ирландии еще до основания магических школ. Именно у нее учились основатели Хогвартса.


	43. Сестринство

                Джинни Уизли отправлялась в Румынию в первую же неделю своих летних каникул. Она была невероятно счастлива, что ее мать посчитала результаты ее экзаменов полностью удовлетворительными и дала делу зеленый свет, позволив уйти в драконий заповедник, в котором работал Чарли; она понимала, что ей придется выполнять всю ту работу, которой не пожелает заниматься брат, но ее это ничуть не заботило. В любом случае, у нее будет время для себя, время, чтобы подумать.

                Прошедший год вышел как минимум интересным. Не в том смысле, что опасным для жизни – хвала Мерлину, – но все равно интересным. Ей, наконец, удалось немного выйти из своей скорлупы и присоединиться к сверстницам, что представляло для нее трудности еще до мучений с дневником: детство с шестью братьями и домашнее обучение ее к такому не подготовили. Но едва выйдя из тени, отбрасываемой молодым Темным Лордом, она узнала, что да, она может подружиться, и да, у нее много общего с девочками ее возраста.

                Учеба у нее шла на удивление хорошо, Гриффиндор выиграл Кубок Факультета и Кубок по Квиддичу и она не получила никаких отработок, хотя считалась в своей семье самой большой бунтаркой после близнецов. Рон получил еще один опасный для жизни опыт, но выкарабкался и вместе с близнецами был посажен под домашний арест. Фред и Джордж – потому что они дали Адриану какую-то магическую карту, а Рон – потому что заставил миссис Уизли перенервничать. Так что, технически, учитывая сложившийся отпуск за границей, жизнь должна бы полностью ее устраивать.

                Но этого не было; не то чтобы ее что-то не устраивало. Вовсе нет, а вот все же. Все же была такая маленькая, крошечная, ну совсем незначительная, если честно, проблема с неким ее знакомым темноволосым мальчиком. Год назад он спас ей жизнь – и не надо снова о плохом, Джинни; Тома нет, его нет, и он не сможет больше использовать тебя, чтобы кому-то навредить, – а в этом году приложил руку к спасению жизни ее брата, и это был не тот из близнецов Поттеров, на которого можно было бы подумать. Так что, несмотря на все ее усилия, Гарри Поттер остался загадкой.

                Правда, она не настолько пала, чтобы его преследовать, но была к этому достаточно близка, пока не убедила себя, что она выше этого и что Гарри, который спас ей жизнь, заслуживает уважения. И он, безусловно, заслуживал личной жизни, даже если любопытство грызло ее изнутри.

                Она пыталась составить в голове список вещей, которые она о нем знала, и вещей, которые хотела бы узнать, но не смела спрашивать. Второй список был настолько длиннее первого, что ей хотелось побиться головой о стену.

                Вещи, которые она знала: он был первым на своем курсе, несмотря на все усилия Гермионы. Он был великолепен в Квиддиче. Он спас ей жизнь, убив василиска и победив Темного Лорда, а затем позволил своему брату приписать все заслуги себе. Он мог бросить патронус, который принимал форму волка. Большую часть своего времени он проводил с профессором Снейпом и Невиллом. Да, именно так. О, и у него были невероятные зеленые глаза; но это не имеет никакого значения, одернула она себя.

                Вещи, которых она не знала: почему он был так хорош во всех сферах магии, если не получил специальной подготовки, как у его брата? Как ему вообще удалось убить василиска, если даже его брат, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, валялся на полу без чувств? Почему он не сказал, что все это сделал он? Если это он победил василиска, что еще он сделал такого, о чем никто не знает? Адриан был награжден еще и за то, что остановил Волдеморта в Хогвартсе на своем первом курсе; а не Гарри ли сделал это на самом деле? И если да, то не он ли вообще изначально победил Темного Лорда? Может ли так быть, чтобы именно Гарри Поттер оказался настоящим Мальчиком-Который-Выжил?

                Вопросов было бесконечное множество, и они сводили ее с ума. Она робко надеялась, что отдых в Румынии поможет ей немного прочистить голову. С этой мыслью она проснулась жарким июньским утром и спустилась из своей спальни вниз по лестнице и на кухню, пару раз в спешке чуть не упав. Чарли должен был прийти за ней уже через несколько часов, и у нее было не так много времени, чтобы позавтракать, одеться и перерыть дом в поисках забытых мелочей. Именно в таком порядке, точно так она и хотела потратить время, чтобы собраться, прежде чем использует портключ в Румынию.

                – С утром, мама! – окликнула она свою мать, шлепнувшись на стул и принявшись наполнять свою тарелку завтраком; вот по чему она определенно будет скучать. Молли Уизли хорошо готовила. Единственным, кто бодрствовал помимо ее матери, оказался Перси, который готовился к собеседованию в Министерстве Магии. Он невероятно нервничал, а его руки дрожали, когда он наливал себе – и на стол – чаю. – С утром, Перси!

                Брат только кивнул, а мать тем временем опустила палочку и обняла ее.

                – Ох, Джинни! Я буду очень по тебе скучать!

                На реакцию матери девочка только глаза закатила. Может, та и согласилась, но ей было трудно смотреть, как единственная дочь впервые покидает на лето дом. Когда Джинни осторожно напомнила ей, что ее все равно не бывает дома большую часть года, мать стала настаивать, что это же совершенно разные вещи, и что она никак не может поверить, что ее девочка настолько выросла. Джинни считала, что она принимает все слишком близко к сердцу, но не могла отрицать, что тоже будет скучать по матери. В любом случае, эти каникулы ощущались совсем не так, как отъезд в школу, но она не собиралась открыто это признавать. Мерлин знает, ее матери не нужны никакие дополнительные причины, чтобы попытаться убедить ее изменить свое мнение.

                – Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, мама, но это ведь только на месяц; я вернусь к Чемпионату по Квиддичу и на большую часть августа.

                Матриарх Уизли кивнула и добавила на тарелку дочери еще немного яичницы. Джинни сомневалась, что у нее получится все это съесть, но решила ничего не говорить.

                – Я знаю, что веду себя неразумно, но...

                – Ее пугает перспектива справляться с находящимися в доме пятью мужчинами Уизли и без женской компании, которая удержит ее в здравом рассудке, – заявил Артур Уизли, входя на кухню и поцеловав жену.

                – Только не сведите ее с ума, пока меня не будет, – предупредила Джинни отца нарочито-строгим голосом.

                Тот, поспешно усаживаясь за свой скромный завтрак, выглядел должным образом пристыженным; он собирался сопровождать Перси в Министерство, и его нервничавший сын убедил его выйти на час раньше. К тому времени, как остальные трое из проживавших в доме мужчин-Уизли спустятся по лестнице, Перси и Артур должны будут уйти.

                – Итак, будь осторожна и слушайся своего брата, – сказал Артур своей единственной дочери. – Пиши почаще и старайся держаться подальше от неприятностей.

                Джинни до смерти хотелось ответить: «а когда я так не делала?» – но решила пощадить отца, не доводя до панических атак. Когда ее брат с отцом удалились дымолетной сетью, она убежала обратно в свою спальню, осмотрелась в поисках вещей, которые могла забыть, а потом переоделась. Чемодан у нее был достаточно небольшой, но она не сомневалась, что взяла все необходимое. Тут ее внимание привлекли донесшиеся из гостиной голоса: прибыл Чарли. Она слетела вниз по лестнице, прямо в объятья второго по старшинству из своих братьев.

                – Хей, Джин! – Чарли, казалось, еще окреп с того момента, как она видела его в последний раз, и даже умудрился приобрести новый ожог на правой руке; повреждение не казалось особо тяжелым, хотя, как она решила, рано или поздно ее развлекут историей его появления. – Готова?

                – Сто лет как готова! – заявила она, не сумев прикрутить свой энтузиазм.

                Она указала на свой чемодан – который Чарли поднял, словно тот весил меньше перышка – и принялась обниматься с семьей на прощанье. После еще нескольких советов от матери и пары пожеланий повеселиться от братьев, она в очередной раз пообещала быть в порядке и писать. Чарли вытащил из кармана ручку и протянул сестре.

                – На счет три, – пояснил он, и Джинни поспешила за нее ухватиться; ручка, как она заметила, была маггловская, и, судя по всему, в ней закончились чернила. – Раз, два… – Она еще раз улыбнулась своей семье. – ...три!

                И они стартовали; она почувствовала ожидаемый рывок в районе пупка и мир завертелся. Ее дом исчез с глаз и, как ни сложно было в это поверить, когда она приземлилась – на своего брата, но тем не менее, – она была уже в Румынии. Место, где они очутились, оказалось поляной в каком-то лесу. Зачарованно оглядевшись, она сделала глубокий вдох; понятно, почему ее брат захотел жить в таком месте.

                – Так пахнет, это сосны? – спросила она, потянув брата за руку.

                Чарли поднялся с земли и улыбнулся.

                – Черные сосны и кедры, если точнее, – сообщил он ей. – Тебе нравится, сестренка?

                – Обожаю это место! – воскликнула она. – Здесь везде так?

                – Заповедник расположен на пустыре вдали от леса, в двадцати минутах отсюда; нам придется немного пройтись. Драконы не очень хорошо реагируют на порталы, еще мы стараемся не аппарировать в непосредственной близости от них.

                Джинни кивала, ходьба ее не волновала; перед отъездом в Хогвартс она частенько проделывала по две мили* до ручья, который обнаружила, когда ей было восемь. А в самом Хогвартсе регулярно ходила в хижину Хагрида на чай. Но только на чай; от кексов она решительно отказалась.

                – Тогда веди! – сказала она, и они двое отправились в путь, за который Чарли немного рассказал ей о других заводчиках, работавших в заповеднике.

                – Еще Пауль, он из Эдинбурга. Он на год старше меня, его сестра тоже вызвалась помочь в этом году; ее зовут Мэри и она твоего возраста. Хорошая девчушка, прибыла несколько дней назад. Она с Хаффлпаффа, кажется. – Джинни кивнула. – Потом Анна, из Германии, которая на пару лет младше меня... – Он шел дальше, а Джинни пыталась запомнить имена. В заповеднике было еще двое добровольцев: еще одна девочка, Леони из Франции, и мальчик Эдвард из Дании. Он рассказал еще о шести заводчиках, а потом пробормотал: – ...и еще Веспер.

                – Веспер? – переспросила Джинни, стараясь не заухмыляться.

                Ее брат покраснел, и она поняла, что напала на золотую жилу.

                – Веспер Гиллиган, – пробормотал он. – Она ирландка и на три года младше меня. Она была на Равенкло.

                – Ясно, – улыбнулась Джинни брату. – Что ж, я с нетерпением жду встречи со всеми, – прокомментировала она, наконец откровенно ухмыльнувшись.

                – Ты, случайно, не водишься с Фредом и Джорджем? – сухо спросил Чарли.

                – Разве что чуть-чуть, – ответила она, и тут местность вокруг изменилась; деревья постепенно уступили место долине, затененной линией высоких гор. В отдалении виднелись здания, принадлежавшие заповеднику: нечто похожее на большой сарай и здания типа тех, какие можно увидеть в центрах обучения верховой езде. А еще были драконы.

                – Драконы! – только и воскликнула она, оглянувшись на засмеявшегося брата.

                – А ты чего хотела? Сов? – веселясь, спросил Чарли. – Это все-таки драконий заповедник.

                – Я знаю, но... _Драконы_! – повторила она, указывая на большую Венгерскую Хвосторогу, развалившуюся в отдалении. Чарли снова засмеялся и подтолкнул сестру вперед.

                – Они кажутся немного жуткими, когда впервые их видишь, – признал он.

                – Разве это когда-нибудь меняется? – спросила Джинни, растерянно глядя на него.

                – Не-а. Я просто не хотел тебя спугнуть.

                – Тебе пришлось бы утаскивать меня с пинками и воплями. И я не знаю, получилось бы у тебя. Я обожаю это место! – провозгласила она, и тут заметила женщину, которая шла им навстречу; у нее были длинные черные волосы и так на глазок средний рост. Очень красивая, как отметила Джинни, пока они к ней подходили; ее раскрасневшийся брат, похоже, придерживался того же мнения. Так вот она какая, Веспер.

                – Чарли! – поприветствовала их упомянутая женщина. У нее оказались яркие голубые глаза и широкая улыбка. Джинни решила, что она ей нравится. – А ты, должно быть, Джинни, – она пожала ей руку и улыбнулась Чарли. – Твой брат много о тебе рассказывал.

                – Хорошее, я надеюсь? – улыбнулась Джинни.

                – Он вел себя как пятилетка, ожидая, когда ты сюда приедешь, – призналась Веспер под протесты Чарли.

                – Эй, я в возмущении!

                – Я имела в виду очаровательного пятилетку, Уизли.

                Названный Уизли кивнул и двинулся вперед с чемоданом своей сестры, а две девушки со смехом последовали за ним.

                – Думаю, мне здесь понравится, – решила Джинни, на что Веспер только хихикнула.

                Первый день ее пребывания прошел довольно просто; по большей части он состоял из встреч и знакомств, но были еще и драконы, пусть даже издалека. Она даже видела Норберту – а _не_ Норберта, – Норвежского Горбатого, которую почти три года назад прислал ее брат. Все добровольцы спали в одном доме, сама она делила комнату с Мэри Кэмпбелл**, девочкой, знакомой ей по Хогвартсу, но с которой они прежде никогда не общались. Это была немного застенчивая блондинка, но приятная, как только она начала выглядывать из своей скорлупы.

                Первая неделя прошла в основном без осложнений; работа была тяжелой, поскольку добровольцы занимались по большей части уборкой, но даже это было очень даже весело. На свой третий день в заповеднике Джинни даже посетила питомник, где находились три птенца. Не хотела она уподобляться Хагриду, но они и правда выглядели такими милыми... И у нее, похоже, проявился в этом особый талант. Она еще не приближалась к взрослым драконам, но молодые реагировали на ее присутствие весьма своеобразно, чем она не поделилась даже со своим братом.

                Ее ежедневное расписание было довольно простым: подняться в восемь, позавтракать, помочь где требуется, обеденный перерыв, работа, ужин, сон и все по новой. Вот почему Джинни потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, о чем это твердит Мэри, когда та разбудила ее на рассвете.

                – Что? – Она бросила взгляд на тумбочку. – Мэри, сейчас шесть тридцать! После этой вчерашней уборки мне нужно выспаться!

                Но ее соседка по комнате была слишком взволнована, чтобы слушать ее жалобы.

                – Пойдем со мной! Ты не представляешь, что происходит!

                Мгновенно заинтересовавшись, Джинни поднялась с постели, схватила свою палочку – всегда нужно быть готовой ко всему, – и следом за своей новой подругой вышла из комнаты. Они спустились в небольшую гостиную, там их ждали Леони и Эдвард, которые стояли у окна и пялились на улицу. Леони звали шестнадцатилетнюю брюнетку из Лиона. Она училась в Бобатоне и была довольно дружелюбной, хотя и немного странной. Чем-то она напомнила Джинни Луну Лавгуд, и этого хватило, чтобы почти сразу ее принять. Эдвард был пятнадцатилетним блондином, также учеником Бобатона; довольно красивый, беззаботный и уже слегка запавший на рыжулю, которая младше него на два года. Ну, по мнению Мэри, по крайней мере.

                – Ты не представляешь, что случилось! Я проснулась попить воды, и смотри! – поделилась Леони, указывая в окно. – Они здесь!

                Джинни обернулась и посмотрела на Мэри, которая лишь подтолкнула ее к окну. Джинни подошла ближе и выглянула наружу: ее брат и Пауль, брат Мэри, беседовал с двумя фигурами, закутанными в темно-зеленые плащи.

                – Кто это? – спросила рыжая девочка.

                – Они уже были здесь в прошлом году, – ответил Эдвард. Он уже второй раз работал в заповеднике и хотел когда-нибудь стать заводчиком. – Ну, не именно эти двое, – поправился он, и Джинни адресовала ему взгляд, явно требовавший полного ответа. – Они из Сестринства, – объяснил он; Джинни задохнулась.

                – _Того самого_ Сестринства?

                Эдвард кивнул и Джинни придвинулась поближе к окну. Она не могла разглядеть лиц незнакомок, но теперь была уверена, что это женщины. Сестринство, оно же неспроста так называется, в конце концов. Но это действительно правда? Конечно, она слышала рассказы, но было несколько трудновато поверить, что перед ними находятся настоящие члены таинственного ордена ведьм.

                – Что они здесь делают? – спросила Мэри, отойдя от Джинни.

                – Они здесь ради драконов, конечно, – отозвалась Леони. – Их ведь должны интересовать волшебные существа, разве нет?

                Джинни кивнула в знак согласия, разглядывая двух женщин. Она никогда не думала, что увидит вблизи ведьму, принадлежащую к Сестринству. Они были очень закрытым магическим орденом; многие говорили, что когда-то их главой была сама Моргана Ля Фей, но существовал он задолго до нее. Вроде бы в Сестринстве состояли ведьмы, обладавшие особыми талантами в редких областях магии. Никто не знал, как стать его членом; все, что было известно, это что в деле участвовал ритуал, и что это было чуть ли ни самой большой честью, какая могла быть дарована ведьме.

                Даже если численно этот орден оставался небольшим, он запросто стал одним из самых – если не _самым_ – влиятельных в мире. Просто быть его членом делало тебя королевой среди волшебников; и в их рядах даже была представительница королевской семьи. Настоящая живая принцесса, Эвелин Норвежская. Ныне королевские семьи в волшебном мире являлись скорее исключением, не как многие века назад; давным-давно было принято решение, что волшебникам и ведьмам следует устраниться от правления нацией во имя секретности, но потомки этих фамилий все еще сохраняли свои титулы.

                – А в прошлый раз они надолго задержались? – спросила Джинни, пытаясь сосредоточиться на разговоре.

                – Всего на день, – сказал Эдвард. – Они приходят каждый год. Хотя и появляются несколько рановато.

                Пару вновьпришедших увели в главное здание заповедника, и Джинни отошла от окна.

                – Как вы думаете, мы их еще встретим? – спросила она других подростков.

                – Ну, мы видели их в прошлом году, они ели с нами, ну и все, – поделился Эдвард. – Но они были не особо разговорчивы, в основном держались друг друга. Не то чтобы я знал, что сказать, если бы они со мной заговорили!

                – Почему нет? – не поняла Мэри. – Они что, страшные?

                – Не то чтобы страшные... – сказал мальчик, наслаждаясь тем, что все три девочки ловили каждое его слово. – Дело в их глазах. Я спрашивал Анну, и она сказала мне, что у каждого члена Сестринства, которых она когда-либо видела, такие глаза.

                – Какие такие? – спросила Леони.

                – Дело в их цвете. Очень насыщенный, почти магический. Некоторые говорят, что так и есть. Магическость, я имею в виду. Что такими глазами они могут видеть магию.

                Джинни кивнула и посмотрела на здание, в котором исчезли две фигуры.

                – Очень скоро мы это узнаем. Ну, я пошла одеваться; теперь уже нет смысла ложиться спать.

                Они вернулись в их с Мэри комнату, болтая о произошедшем.

                – Ты знаешь, я мечтала вступить в Сестринство, когда была младше, – призналась блондинка. – Это глупо, но...

                – Это не глупо, – заверила ее Джинни, расчесывая волосы. – После всех историй, которые доводилось о них слышать, это только нормально.

                Мэри благодарно улыбнулась. Полчаса спустя они были полностью готовы и отправились на завтрак. Изумленный Чарли подошел к ней, каждые десять секунд оглядываясь через плечо. Он словно ожидал, что ведьмы из Сестринства могут войти в столовую в любую секунду.

                – Вы, ребята, рано, – прокомментировал он.

                – Таинственные ведьмы, прибывающие рано утром, сподвигнут и не на такое, – поведала Джинни.

                – Вы о них знаете? – удивленно спросил Чарли.

                – Леони их увидела, когда пошла утром за водой, – пояснила Джинни. – Итак, нам следует ожидать их появления в ближайшее время?

                – Вообще-то нет; они прибыли так рано, потому что по пути сюда выполняли некое поручение и не спали прошлой ночью. – Джинни вздохнула: она как-то надеялась с ними встретиться. – Ай, не волнуйся! – подбадривающе улыбнулся Чарли. – Они здесь на весь день. Просто не жди их до полудня.

                От этих слов Джинни заметно оживилась. Она поспешно проглотила свой завтрак и припустила к питомнику; сегодня работы у нее там не было, но она всегда старалась туда завернуть и посмотреть на дракончиков.

                Как сказал Чарли, наступал брачный период, и где-то на следующей неделе самцы должны выйти в полет. Но на данный момент трое драконов в питомнике были гордостью и радостью заповедника. Это были Опаловоглазый Антипод***, которую назвали Бертой, Гебридский Черный**** по имени Нокс и Румынский Длиннорог*5 с именем Ланс. И да, Чарли предупредил ее, что даже молодые драконы крайне опасны. И да, опять же, она знала, что попытки приблизиться к ним похожи на игру с огнем. Но после того как она впервые к ним подошла, Джинни осознала, что у нее может иметься талант к общению с драконами.

                И как всегда, едва только она появилась, то же самое сделали и драконы, Ланс, который был самым молодым из трио, выпрыгнул из загончика прямо в ее объятья. Она тихонько хихикнула, ласково почесала дракончику подбородок, а потом поднялась и отнесла его обратно к двум другим.

                – Ты все тяжелее, милый, – сообщила она, опустив его на землю, чтобы поприветствовать двух ожидавших ее драконов. – Через несколько недель я уже не смогу тебя таскать. – Несколько минут она гладила драконов и играла с ними, понимая, что у нее не так уж много времени, утро подходит к концу. – Сегодня произошло кое-что очень необычное...

                И она начала рассказывать драконам о появлении двух ведьм. Драконы внимательно вслушивались в ее голос. Меньше чем через минуту после того, как она закончила говорить, она услышала Бриджит, одну из заводчиков, которая беседовала с Паулем за стенами питомника. Она попрощалась с драконами и шутливо шикнула на них, выходя через заднюю дверь. Джинни направилась по своим сегодняшним делам, улыбаясь и совершенно не подозревая, что за ней кто-то наблюдал.

                Четыре часа и тщательную уборку сараев спустя она получила шанс избежать второго раунда подметания полов, когда Энн, которая так же была медиком заповедника, вызвала добровольца, чтобы сходить в лес за полынью. Как видно, травка была на исходе – в смысле, совсем закончилась, – а ей требовалось немедленно сделать для драконов несколько зелий. Джинни, в течение многих лет собиравшая это растение для маминового средства от боли в животе, ухватилась за эту возможность, и вскоре уже направлялась к лесу с серпом и кожаной сумой. Ей были даны четкие инструкции на тему того, где можно найти эту траву, и напутственные просьбы принести столько, сколько она сможет утащить.

                Она направилась вглубь леса в поисках описанной Энн поляны. Нужно было идти на восток, пока не послышится шум бегущей воды от близкого ручья, а затем последовать на звук до поляны. Посомневавшись несколько минут, не умудрилась ли заблудиться, она, наконец, услышала тот самый звук. Обрадовавшись, она свернула направо, а потом шла, пока не выбралась на поляну; та вся поросла полынью и Джинни поспешила собрать столько, сколько возможно.

                Журчанье воды расслабляло, а зеленая трава под ногами выглядела довольно привлекательно. Она помечтала, что вот бы задержаться здесь ненадолго; в конце концов, она всегда могла сказать, что заблудилась. Потом вспомнила, что драконам нужны их зелья, и сразу отбросила все ленивые мысли. Но прежде, чем она успела как следует себя отругать, ее уши заполнил громкий рев, эхом разнесшийся по лесу; голова самостоятельно дернулась вверх. Обнаружить источник звука оказалось не трудно: над головой, направляясь к заповеднику, летел огромный дракон. Или это просто были ее несбыточные надежды, что туда. Потому что кружил он вроде бы точно над ней, и с каждым кругом его силуэт становится все крупнее и крупнее. Он снижался?

                Рациональная часть мозга кричала ей бежать, убираться в лес, где она будет в безопасности. Но когда дракон опустился еще ниже и, наконец, грузно приземлился, заставив землю дрогнуть, она поняла, что ноги ее не слушаются. Норвежский Горбатый, выдал ей ее подстегнутый паникой мозг, по-прежнему отказывавшийся велеть ее ногам двигаться. Не то чтобы это ей сейчас сильно помогло; дракон увидел ее и словно смерил взглядом. Он склонил голову на бок, его огромные желтые глаза внимательно наблюдали за ней. Джинни вдохнула; что она могла сделать? Она была одна, в лесу, и для защиты у нее были только палочка да серп. И даже успей она достать палочку – а она бы предпочла не делать глупостей, – то как она остановит дракона? Даже если он вроде бы не спешил ее есть, она понимала, что это может измениться в любую минуту. Нужно было что-то делать. Что угодно!

                Когда дракон придвинулся чуть ближе, где-то в затылке возник мягкий шепот. Она слышала такой раньше, когда была совсем маленькой, и прекрасно это помнила. Она тогда шла по Косому Переулку и заблудилась. Нечаянно она оказалась в Лютном Переулке, где ее заметила группа оборванных волшебников; они подходили к ней, ухмыляясь и перешучиваясь друг с другом, а она просто хотела заставить их прекратить.

                Шепот появился и звучал все громче и громче, и тут ее нашел отец и запустил в тех волшебников несколькими отборными проклятиями. И еще раз она слышала этот шепот за несколько минут до того, как упала в обморок в Тайной Комнате, когда впервые встретилась с Томом Реддлом лицом к лицу. Оба раза она постаралась все забыть, решив, что это детские фантазии или вызванная страхом галлюцинация, но сейчас... Он становился все сильнее, и больше не был всего лишь бормотанием; это были слова. И она не знала этого языка. Дракон подходил ближе, а слова становились все громче; в них слышался ритм, и что-то толкнуло ее повторить их вслух. Дракон снова сдвинулся, и она поддалась:

_Codail suan, mo chadra bhán_

_Codail sámh, a mhuirnín mhilis_

_Luigh go ciúin sa chliabhán_

_Dún do shúil, a leabh dhílis_

                Звук собственного голоса почти заставил ее остановиться; чистый, как кристалл, и слишком взрослый для ее возраста, слова выскальзывали из ее горла и просачивались в воздух, высокие ноты медленно успокаивали и очаровывали дракона. И она бы остановилась, если бы дракон не моргнул, как будто изо всех сил пытался держать глаза открытыми.

_Réalta geala anocht ag luascadh ins an spéir_

_Fuaim na coille agus ceol na hoíche_

_Fág uait an olagán_

_Níl gá ar bith leis choíche_

                Джинни понятия не имела, о чем она пела – потому что ритм, даже столь плавный, не мог быть разговором, – но на дракона, похоже, действовало; зверь склонил голову к земле, его хвост двигался вместе с нотами. Лапы его задрожали и он начал засыпать.

_Codailsuan, mochadrabhán_

_Codail sámh, a mhuirnín mhilis_

_Luigh go ciúin sa chliabhán_

_Dún do shúil, a leabh dhílis_

_Réalta geala anocht ag luascadh ins an spéir_

_Fuaim na coille agus ceol na hoíche *6  
_

                И звучно упав на землю, дракон заснул. Джинни в шоке смотрела на его задремавшую тушу. Это что сейчас было? Это вообще она сейчас сделала? Она помотала головой, пытаясь прочистить мозги. Почему она все еще тут? Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, и налетела прямиком на женщину, которая стояла точно у нее за спиной. Женщину, одетую в бледно-голубое платье и темно-зеленый плащ, с темно-каштановыми волосами и самыми яркими серыми глазами, какие она когда-либо видела. Это была одна из двух ведьм Сестринства. Она выпустила из руки что-то вроде кулона, висевшего на ее шее, и посмотрела на Джинни.

                – Привет, – поздоровалась она с девочкой, как будто никаких больших драконов всего в нескольких футах от них и не спало.

                – Привет, – проскрипела в ответ Джинни, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Единственной связной мыслью, вспыхнувшей в ее голове, было: «Я понятия не имею, что творю».

                – Я Астрид, – сказала женщина. – А как твое имя, юная сирена?

                « _Сирена_?» – изумленно подумала Джинни. Пока она растерянно рассматривала эту женщину, Астрид, в голову пришел образ русалки.

                – Я Джинни, – сказала она. – А что ты имеешь в виду, говоря про сирену?

                Глаза Астрид удивленно расширились.

                – И в полном неведении о своих талантах, понятно. Так даже еще любопытнее. – Она с улыбкой посмотрела на спящего дракона. – Мне было интересно, зачем ты это сделала; дракон никогда не причинит вреда укротителю... – Джинни распахнула глаза на незнакомый термин, и Астрид снова засмеялась, не столько весело, сколько изумленно. – И об этом даре ты тоже не знаешь.

                – Каком даре? Что сейчас вообще произошло?

                Астрид посмотрела на нее проницательным взглядом; вряд ли она сильно старше ее самой, рассеянно отметила Джинни, но она производила совсем другое впечатление. Теперь девочка поняла, почему с членами Сестринства обращались как с членами королевской семьи; они так и выглядели.

                – Пойдем со мной и я объясню все, что смогу. – Джинни согласилась и подобрала свою упавшую сумку. Некоторое время они шли молча, пока Астрид не заговорила: – Укротитель, он же укротитель зверей – это волшебник или ведьма, которые могут управлять и, после обучения, до определенной степени общаться с магическими существами. Я видела сегодня утром, как на тебя реагировали те драконы; ты не замечала?

                – Вообще-то да, – сказала Джинни. – Просто, я не знаю... Я никогда об этом не задумывалась.

                – Этот дракон не навредил бы тебе, ему просто было любопытно. Скорее всего, он никогда раньше не встречал укротителей.

                Джинни почувствовала себя странно виноватой за то, что сделала.

                – С ним все будет в порядке? – спросила она женщину.

                Та лишь рассмеялась.

                – О, ты только уложила его поспать на несколько часов; судя по песне, которую ты выбрала, ты совсем не хотела ему навредить! – сказала Астрид.

                – Но я не выбирала песню! – запротестовала Джинни, на что Астрид остановилась как вкопанная. Это было безумие; просто полное и абсолютное сумасшествие!

                – Что?

                – Я даже язык не выбирала! – объяснила рыжая. – Я только хотела, чтобы он остановился.

                Да что со мной вообще, подумала она, начиная впадать в панику.

                – Ты не знаешь, о чем ты пела? – спросила Астрид, потрясенно глядя на девушку.

                – Нет. Оно шептало у меня в голове, – Джинни вздрогнула от собственного объяснения, но Астрид казалась счастливой.

                – Ты пела колыбельную. Она мне очень нравится. А язык был ирландским. – Она снова зашагала. – Сирены – это ведьмы, у которых есть власть направлять других своими песнями. Чем сильнее слушающий, тем больше он сопротивляется. Чем сильнее сирена, тем больше она очаровывает. А ты кажешься очень сильной, если честно.

                Джинни шла за Астрид с открытым ртом. Она была кем? Но это вполне объясняло дракона, который спал на покинутой ими лесной поляне. Затерявшись в своих мыслях, она миновала Астрид, не сразу поняв, что женщина остановилась.

                – Почему мы стоим? – нервно спросила Джинни. Часть ее была уверена, что она в любой момент может проснуться.

                – Я позвала Микаэлу, это моя подруга, которая прибыла со мной в заповедник; она нас сейчас ищет, – объяснила Астрид.

                – Ты ее позвала? Как?

                Она не видела, чтобы женщина доставала свою палочку. Астрид указала на медальон, который недавно сжимала.

                – Этот кулон зачарован, – объяснила она. – Он нагревается, когда мне нужно с ней поговорить; каждая в Сестринстве носит такой, когда мы путешествуем по делам ордена.

                Хруст ветки предупредил их о появлении второй ведьмы прежде, чем Джинни смогла спросить что-то еще. Пришедшая была немного ниже Астрид и с более темной кожей; у нее глаза цвета меди, пораженно поняла Джинни. А еще отметила, что обе женщины были очень красивы какой-то неземной красотой. И к тому же пугающей, добавила она.

                – Ты звала, Астрид? – тепло спросила та. Микаэла была примерно того же возраста, что и Астрид, не старше двадцати пяти, но выглядела более открытой, более расслабленной. Ее медный взгляд с любопытством прошелся по Джинни. – Это та укротительница, о которой ты говорила? Значит, ты уже все ей рассказала?

                «Рассказала мне что? – удивилась Джинни. – Что я укротительница? Мне казалось, что она думала, что я об этом уже знала».

                – Я хотела, но потом я увидела, как она усыпила дракона, – весело поделилась Астрид. Микаэла, казалось, так ничего и не поняла, а Джинни внимательно уставилась на свои туфли. – Своим голосом, – уточнила Астрид, на что другая женщина задохнулась.

                – Еще и сирена? – Джинни оторвала взгляд от земли и увидела, что Микаэла растерянно на нее смотрит. – Это... необычно. – Потом она улыбнулась Джинни настоящей теплой улыбкой, от которой девочке стало немного не по себе. – И как тебя зовут? – спросила она.

                – Я Джинни.

                – Что ж, Джинни. У нас есть для тебя предложение, – объявила Микаэла.

                Джинни лишь непонимающе смотрела в ответ.

                – Ты знаешь, что такое Сестринство? – спросил Астрид. Джинни кивнула. – После того, как я увидела тебя сегодня утром, я связалась с нашим лидером, и она хочет предложить тебе вступить в наши ряды.

                Глаза Джинни стали размером с блюдца.

                – Что?

                Микаэла засмеялась, а Астрид продолжила:

                – Если ты согласишься, то в течение года будешь носить знак новичка. Потом, если ты решишь присоединиться к нам, ты получишь всю информацию о нашем ордене и пройдешь ритуал инициации, – поведала Астрид. – У тебя будет год, чтобы изменить свое мнение, без каких-либо обязательств. Но лишь раз в жизни делается такое предложение и дается шанс узнать и научиться использовать свои способности с единственными людьми в мире, которые могут тебе помочь.

                – Я знаю, то, как это звучит, сперва напрягает, – вступила Микаэла. – Но на самом деле это шанс всей жизни; являясь частью Сестринства, ты будешь продолжать свою обычную жизнь, но кто-то может обратиться к тебе, когда возникнет такая необходимость. Сейчас ты молода и твои таланты еще не раскрыты. Но ты будешь расти; а эти дары порой бывают... обременительными, – ее взгляд подернулся поволокой, и Джинни задумалась, каков был ее дар. – Поверь тому, кто через это прошел.

                Джинни усилием воли попыталась хоть на несколько мгновений привести мысли в порядок, чтобы оценить происходящее. Ей только что предложили вступить в Сестринство, учиться использовать дары, о существовании которых мгновение назад она даже не ведала. Согласиться было бы безумием. С другой стороны, если она сможет контролировать свои дары, то сможет позаботиться о себе. Ей не придется валяться на холодном полу потайной комнаты и ждать смерти. Ею никогда больше не смогут воспользоваться. Она не будет чувствовать себя беспомощной. И она сможет не позволить другим оказаться на ее месте.

                – Мы понимаем, что тебе нужно время. Но имей в виду, на закате мы уйдем и...

                – Да, – сказала Джинни, глядя на двух женщин.

                Микаэла улыбнулась, а Астрид просто удивленно посмотрела на нее.

                – Да? Вот так просто?

                – Однажды я попала в ситуацию, когда не смогла защитить себя; у меня было то же ощущение, что и сегодня, но я не знала, что это, – объяснила она. – В тот день жизни людей оказались под угрозой, в том числе и моя. Возможно, если бы я знала, что это было, я смогла бы все предотвратить. Я хочу знать, как это сделать.

                Скорее всего, не такого объяснения они ждали от девочки, которой едва исполнилось тринадцать, но, видимо, обе они сочли его более чем достаточным. Астрид с улыбкой подошла к ней.

                – Тогда мы будем очень рады приветствовать тебя. – Она пробормотала что-то на непонятном Джинни языке и ее правая ладонь засияла голубым светом. Глаза Джинни расширились. – Не бойся, – сказала ей Астрид и коснулась ее лба.

                Тебе легко говорить, подумала Джинни, стараясь не задумываться о том, насколько быстро все это происходит. Волна силы прошлась от места, где ее коснулись, через все ее тело и осталась странным теплом в районе левой лопатки. Позже, когда она рассмотрит свою спину в зеркало, то обнаружит на этом месте черную татуировку в виде руны.

                – Готово, – сообщила Микаэла, когда тепло истаяло. Не сказать чтоб Джинни почувствовала себя как-то иначе.

                – И что теперь? – спросила она у двух женщин. Те посмотрели на нее с улыбками.

                – Теперь ты будешь ждать. Через год мы найдем тебя, чтобы провести для тебя ритуал и твою инициацию, если таков будет твой выбор, – сказала Астрид.

                – Так что следующим летом мы постучимся в твою дверь, – добавила со смехом Микаэла.

                – В этом не будет необходимости, – решила Джинни, улыбнувшись в ответ, у нее в голове начал формироваться план. – Думаю, я буду здесь.

                Две женщины кивнули и снова направились обратно к заповеднику; Джинни попросила их пока не рассказывать ее брату, и они заверили, что и не собирались. Она опасалась того, как ее семья, а особенно мать, отреагируют, если все узнают; мама может даже попытаться отговорить ее, а Джинни этого не хотелось. Теперь у нее есть собственная тайна, подумала девушка. И она сделает так, как будет лучшее.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 2 мили = 3,22 км.
> 
> ** Возможно, Мэри и Пауль – родственники Ангуса и Леннокса Кэмпбеллов, профессиональных игроков в Квиддич, которые упоминались в Daily Prophet Newsletters – специальных выпусках Ежедневного Пророка, написанных Роулинг специально для фанклуба Поттерианы.
> 
> *** Опаловоглазый Антипод (Антиподный Опаловоок, англ. Antipodean Opaleye) – дракон Новой Зеландии, однако при нехватке территорий на родине может переселяться в Австралию. Обитает он не в горах, а в долинах, что необычно для драконов. Размер средний (вес 2-3 тонны). Пожалуй, это самый красивый вид дракона: сверкающие жемчужные чешуйки и многоцветные переливчатые глаза без зрачков (отсюда название вида). Исторгает пламя ярко-алого цвета. По драконьим меркам он не слишком агрессивен и редко нападает, если не голоден. Любимая пища Антипода – овцы, хотя, случается, нападает и на более крупную добычу. Так, виновником массового истребления кенгуру в конце 1970-х годов считают самца Опаловоглазого Антипода, которого выгнала из родных мест доминирующая самка. Яйца Опаловоглазого Антипода светло-серого цвета, неосторожные магглы иногда принимают их за окаменелости.
> 
> **** Гебридский Черный (Гебридианский Черный, англ. Hebridean Black) – второй из обитающих в Британии видов дракона. Он намного агрессивнее своего валлийского сородича. Один Гебридский Черный дракон обитает на территории площадью в сто квадратных миль. В длину он достигает тридцати футов. У него грубая чешуя, блестящие лиловые глаза, а вдоль хребта проходит невысокий, острый как бритва гребень. На конце хвоста имеется стреловидный шип, а крылья напоминают крылья летучей мыши. Питается этот монстр в основном оленями, иногда ловит крупных собак и даже коров. Магический клан МакФасти, много столетий живущий на Гебридах (Гебридских островах у западных берегов Шотландии), по установившейся традиции заботится о местных драконах.
> 
> *5 Румынский Длиннорог (англ. Romanian Longhorn) обитает в Румынии. У Длиннорога темно-зеленая чешуя и длинные сверкающие золотистые рога – ими дракон пронзает добычу, после чего поджаривает ее. Истолченные в порошок рога Длиннорога высоко ценятся как составная часть волшебных зелий. На родине Румынского Длиннорога ныне расположен крупнейший в мире драконий заповедник (волшебники всего мира изучают здесь различные породы драконов). Также ведутся работы по разведению Длиннорогов, поскольку их численность в последние годы резко сократилась – главным образом из-за торговли его рогами, которые классифицируются как товар категории «B» по списку запрещенных к продаже материалов.
> 
> *6 Ирландская песня Suantrai (Колыбельная). Ее поет дева по имени Méav. Очень красиво, советую послушать (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqkuvFC8ZDo).  
> Спи спокойно, мой агнец белый  
> Спи, мой любимый и дорогой  
> Спокойно лежи в своей колыбели  
> Мое истинное дитя, глазки закрой
> 
> Качнулась в небе яркая звезда  
> Под звуки лесные и музыку ночи  
> Я не оставлю тебя  
> Такого никто никогда не захочет
> 
> Спи спокойно, мой агнец белый  
> Спи, мой любимый и дорогой  
> Спокойно лежи в своей колыбели  
> Мое истинное дитя, глазки закрой
> 
> Качнулась в небе яркая звезда  
> Под звуки лесные и музыку ночи


	44. Плоды моих трудов

                День у Гарри Поттера выдался неплохой. Нет, день у него выдался просто _замечательный_. Сейчас он сидел на заднем крыльце Силбрифа, почитывая последний выпуск _Ежедневного Пророка_. Заголовок номера газеты от шестого июля был набран жирным шрифтом:

**ЛЕКАРСТВО ОТ ЛИКАНТРОПИИ ТЕПЕРЬ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ: ЧЕРЕЗ МЕСЯЦ БУДЕТ НАЗВАН ИЗОБРЕТАТЕЛЬ НОВОГО ВОЛЧЬЕЛЫЧЬЕГО!**

                Гарри усмехнулся, вспоминая реакцию, вызванную новостью об этом зелье; он был там, когда Северус пришел в Министерство и подал документы, необходимые для начала тестирования. После того, как сам Министр вышел из своего кабинета, дабы убедиться, что это не шутка, и удостовериться, что человек перед ним действительно Северус Снейп – Гарри про себя ликовал по поводу окончательного избавления ото всех скрывающих чар, которыми они прежде пользовались, – он немедленно одобрил начало тестирования и запросто согласился на то, чтобы все, кто знал, кем именно оказался создатель зелья, подписали магический контракт, запрещающий об этом распространяться, пока сам создатель не решит выдать свое имя общественности.

                Министр посчитал, что дело в том, что Северус хотел удостовериться в результатах; а мастер зелий просто не желал, чтобы эта новость просочилась раньше времени. Точнее, до дня рождения Гарри, когда рванет вторая бомба. Гарри перевернул страницу газеты и открыл для себя обширную статью о разоблачении «таинственного создателя Молнии». Он взялся за _Ведьмополитен_ – где-то там он видел статью о том, что... Искренне смеяться он принялся с первых же строк. Именно таким его и обнаружил Северус – наполовину улегшимся на кушетку и откровенно хохочущим.

                – И я рад тебя видеть, парень, – объявил Северус; он выглядел счастливее, чем за весь прошедший год, а его улыбка была заметно естественней, чем когда-либо.

                – Привет, папа, – поздоровался Гарри в ответ, все еще посмеиваясь.

                – Что такого веселого? – заинтересованно спросил тот.

                – _Ведьмополитен_ опубликовал статью Риты Скитер; это по поводу личностей «таинственных изобретателей, удививших волшебный мир». Хочешь послушать? – спросил Гарри.

                – Конечно.

                « _Вы, наверное, свалились с луны, если пропустили потрясающие новости, которые на прошлой неделе всколыхнули волшебный мир. И на случай, если так оно и есть, позвольте мне представить вам две величайшие интриги года, а возможно, и десятилетия: было найдено лекарство от ликантропии. Согласитесь, удивительная новость. Но великая интрига, это: кто же создатель?»_

                Северус фыркнул:

                – Приятно видеть, что мои усилия оценили...

                Гарри его перебил.

                – Дальше еще лучше:

                _«Как могут помнить мои читатели, в прошлом году мы пребывали в таком же положении, когда в производство была запущена Молния; самая быстрая и самая продаваемая метла на сегодняшний день была выпущена, оставив неизвестным имя создателя, спровоцировав появление слухов по поводу этой таинственной личности. И теперь, совершенно неожиданно, оба этих таинственных изобретателя решили раскрыть общественности свои имена. Но почему такая отсрочка? Потребность в уединении? Вполне возможно. Но мои внутренние источники сообщают мне, что корень проблемы, возможно, кроется в ином. Я не хотела бы упоминать раньше времени, но есть высокая вероятность, что оба изобретателя состоят в рядах Невыразимцев, наиболее секретного отдела Министерства Магии; что за мрачное задание могло не позволить им раскрыть себя, спрошу я?»_

                Сев на кушетку рядом с подростком, Северус присоединился к его смеху.

                – Гарри, ты должен был мне раньше сказать, я мог бы помочь тебе с этим заданием! – возвестил Северус, спровоцировав новый приступ веселого смеха.

                – Потом она говорит, что на самом деле мы можем оказаться одним и тем же человеком, – сказал Гарри, утирая слезы с лица. – Могу заметить, мы очень даже прилично справились с задачей, до сего момента убеждая людей, что мы тут совершенно ни при чем.

                Северус решительно кивнул.

                – К слову о Рите Скитер, я только что получил известие от Нагнока.

                Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на мастера зелий; Нагнок был гоблином, отвечавшим за их финансы, и, как таковой, он взял на себя координацию их перехода от анонимности к славе, как он выразился.

                – Что у Нагнока за дела со Скитер?

                – Через две недели он запланировал для нас интервью с ней, фотосессию и всякое такое. Судя по всему, интервью для _Ежедневного Пророка_ ему показалось недостаточно, – пояснил Северус.

                Гарри заметно сглотнул; он никогда не встречался с ней, но эта самая Скитер его пугала.

                – О радость, – сухо отозвался он.

                Северус ухмыльнулся.

                – Кому ты говоришь. Сменим тему: что ты скажешь насчет того, чтобы сгонять на выходных до Бретани*?

                Предложение Северуса прозвучало громом среди ясного неба.

                – Бретань? Конечно, – сказал Гарри. – А что?

                – Почему бы и нет? – отозвался в ответ Северус.

                – Тоже верно.

                – К тому же, тебе может понравиться турнир, который там намечается. И мне он тоже может понравиться, – сообщил ему Северус, сверкая глазами.

                – Турнир? – заинтриговано переспросил Гарри.

                – Скажи мне, Гарри, что ты слышал о рыцарских турнирах? – спросил Северус, наблюдая, как потрясенно распахнулись глаза Гарри.

                – На лошадях?

                – А есть какие-то другие варианты? – уточнил он и Гарри подскочил от радости.

                – Мы можем участвовать?

                Северус кивнул.

                – И в этом, и в любом другом состязании по ближнему бою. Это обычное дело среди чистокровных семей Европы; я вижу в этом шанс надеть кольчугу и избить своих противников тупыми предметами.

                На что Гарри усмехнулся и бросился к конюшням.

                – Ты куда собрался? – удивленно окликнул его Северус.

                – Тренироваться! – объявил свои намерения Гарри.

                Им пришлось задействовать Минни, которая единственная действительно знала, где хранилось необходимое им снаряжение – Северус понятия не имел, что оно у них вообще было, – но в конце концов они все-таки устроили тренировку. Копье оказалось тяжелее ожидаемого, кольчуга и доспехи, скорее всего, заставят их мышцы поныть, а еще им потребовалось более трех часов, чтобы наконец начать попадать в цель. В общем, оба волшебника были невероятно счастливы, когда отправились спать.

                Так неделя и пролетела. Северус продолжал тестировать Волчьелычье, и все приходившие результаты оказывались положительными; полная луна пришла и ушла, а оборотни всего лишь принимали свои волчьи формы, не испытывая ничего, кроме обычных ощущений анимагического превращения. Больше не было ни боли, ни усталости, так что Северус готов был выть от восторга. Это он сам так сказал, вспомнил Гарри, смеясь над каламбуром.

                Очень быстро наступила пятница, и они встретили ее, регистрируясь на две ночи в отеле, впервые используя для этого за рубежом свои настоящие фамилии. Северус в тот же день записал их в участники турнира; Гарри будет выступать в юношеской лиге, раз уж ему еще не исполнилось семнадцати лет, что, вероятно, давало ему преимущество. По крайней мере, выглядело все именно так, ведь большинство конкурсантов, судя по всему, приехали сюда просто поразвлечься. Ничто не могло подготовить их к особому азарту и многолетним навыкам фехтования, которыми обладали Северус и Гарри.

                В первый день турнира должны были состязаться в ближнем бою, пусть и в рыцарском; поскольку Северус с Гарри записались только на бой на мечах один на один, первое событие дня, у них потом останется целый день, чтобы отдохнуть и насладиться ярмаркой. Люди для участия прибывали каминами со всего континента; большинство из них было одето в средневековые наряды, и Гарри настоял, чтобы они сделали то же самое; убедить Северуса оказалось не сложно.

                Сначала выступала молодежь, так что Гарри, облачившись в доспехи, встал против шестнадцатилетнего парня, который был выше него, но обладал непропорциональной самоуверенностью. Гарри ухмыльнулся, а потом выместил накопившееся за годы разочарование на своем противнике; получилось гораздо результативней, чем с неодушевленной целью. Два волшебника полосовали и парировали ради первого места с одинаково маньячными лицами. В финале Северусу пришлось столкнуться с мужчиной в два себя, но при этом, к сожалению противника, крайне медлительным; чем они больше, тем эффектнее они падают, подумал Гарри, когда приветствовал его с трибун, сжимая свой собственный трофей.

                – Votre père?** – спросил у зеленоглазого мальчика какой-то человек; Гарри только улыбнулся.

                – Oui. C'est mon père***, – ответил он, когда Северус получал награду.

                Он был его отцом, и если кто-то осмелится в этом усомниться, что ж, у него был меч в ножнах и палочка, готовые убедить в обратном. Мужчина кивнул, как будто все это понял; возможно, так и было.

                – Как тебе? – задорно спросил Северус, подходя к Гарри с собственным трофеем в руке.

                – Вы храбро сражались, сэр Папа, – произнес Гарри своим самым лучшим рыцарским тоном. – Я считаю, что нам следует посетить ближайшую таверну. Что скажете Вы?

                – Да будет так, сэр Гарри, – ответил Северус, посмеиваясь. – Я склонен согласиться.

                Ближайшая таверна оказалась именно такой, какой можно было ожидать увидеть средневековую корчму. И следуя классической средневековой манере, победители турнира угостили всех выпивкой. Что вылилось в прекрасную праздничную вечеринку, которая закончилась лишь несколько часов спустя, когда два упомянутых волшебника покинули ее, провожаемые громкими аплодисментами.

                Они завернули к конюшням, убедиться, что с их конями все в порядке; Северус настоял, что, раз они участвуют в турнире, они должны соответствовать образу, и организовал доставку Титана и Ареса, самых крупных – и самых злобных – жеребцов конюшен Силбрифа. Алфи, муж Минни и главный по конюшням, убедился, что они благополучно прибыли и готовы к турниру; домовой эльф был в восторге, бормоча, что кони, наконец, получили шанс состязаться так, как им должно. Увидев, как те, казалось, почти ликовали каждый раз, когда их всадники выбивали цель, Гарри пришел к выводу, что кони считали точно так же.

                Следующее утро выдалось ярким, и соперники собрались на поле. Были объявлены имена каждого из участников обеих лиг, а так же приз; выяснилось, что в местном замке этим вечером будут танцы в честь окончания турнира, и победители будут сопровождать двух Леди чрезвычайной красоты, как выразился глашатай. Гарри был рад уже самому факту наличия глашатая, так что Северусу пришлось обратить его внимание на этих самых двух леди. Гарри попытался отскрести свою челюсть от земли, куда та благополучно рухнула: обе дамы оказались вейлами. Флер Делакур и Амели Ферье были соответственно предназначены для лиг Гарри и Северуса, и сейчас улыбались собравшейся толпе.

                – Гарри? – окликнул Северус.

                – Да, папа?

                – Мы сейчас выиграем, – объявил мастер зелий.

                – Да, именно, – согласился Гарри, поглядывая на круглолицего участника своей группы, который по-волчьи присвистнул на двух девушек. – Если не ради себя, то для того, чтобы оградить честь Леди от подобной швали.

                Северус повернулся, с отвращением посмотрел на того парня и согласно кивнул.

                Первыми приступила молодежь. Четырнадцать конкурсантов проехали перед двумя леди; Гарри был вторым с конца и поклялся себе, что не будет истекать слюной, как идиот. К его великой гордости, он сумел сдержать свое обещание и вежливо поклонился Флер, которая игриво улыбнулась в ответ; тут он ну вообще победил.

                К его радости, первым соперником оказался тот самый круглолицый парень; Гарри не обратил внимания, как там его звали; он окрестил его Волдемортом и бросился в атаку. Похоже, уловка сработала, парень в итоге оказался на земле. Потом были приветствия толпы и Флер, которая после его второй победы бросила ему платок. Гарри только ухмыльнулся и с нетерпением повернулся к третьему противнику. Он не знал, помог ли ему в итоге платок или тот факт, что он представлял каждого всадника, с которым попадал в пару, неким Темным Лордом, но он выиграл. Ему аплодировали стоя, к чему присоединилась и Флер. Возвращаясь к конюшням, он широко улыбался, и когда пути их с Северусом коней пересеклись, он пожелал ему удачи.

                Мастер зелий поздравил его дружеским ударом в плечо и продолжил путь на арену. Во время его третьего боя вышло не очень красиво, когда человек, не так давно положивший глаз на Амели, решил сыграть грязно; он бросил коня вскачь до того, как был подан сигнал, в результате чего его копье нашло свою цель; человек был сброшен со своего коня, и с этого дня получил запрет на участие в любом турнире, а Северус получил ушиб левого плеча.

                Поскольку в правилах турнира ясно говорилось, что участник не имеет права исцелять любые свои раны до завершения поединков, Северус вынужден был продолжать в таком состоянии. Дело, конечно, стало весьма личным, и следующие несколько противников столкнулись с чрезвычайно злым Северусом Снейпом. _Никто_ не захочет столкнуться со злым Северусом Снейпом, и участники быстро выяснили, почему. Шестью сломанными копьями и одним грохнувшимся в обморок противником позже он получил свою победу, на радость Амели, которая приветственно вскрикнула и вместе с Флер сбежала с трибун, когда пришло время вручать награды.

                Как они потом выяснили, эти две девушки были кузинами. Как Гарри узнал от Флер, когда Северус с Амели исчезли Мерлин знает куда – предварительно спросив у Гарри разрешения, на что мальчик закатил глаза и прогнал Северуса прочь, велев не показываться до следующего утра, – она посещала Бобатон и в следующем году шла на седьмой курс. Она не сразу поверила Гарри, когда он сказал, что ему всего четырнадцать.

                – Mais tu es aussi grand que moi!**** – пожаловалась она, на что Гарри рассмеялся и указал, что его рост не имеет никакого значения.

                Он тут же вернул беседу ближе к школьным вопросам, что довольно быстро заставило ее забыть про его возраст. Вскоре разговор перешел на то, что он был первым, кто не отдавил ей пальцы во время танца – свою позицию на турнире она занимала последние два года, – и что они оба интересовались чарами.

                Танцы закончились вскоре после полуночи, а Северус так и не появился. Гарри посмеялся про себя и в очередной раз порадовался, что, как только ему исполнилось одиннадцать, настоял на отдельных гостиничных номерах. Вперед, Сев, только и подумал он, провожая Флер на улицу. Вероятно, именно из-за своего веселья он и не заметил, как Флер придвинулась ближе, пока не оказалась слишком близко, чтобы отстраняться. Не то чтобы он жаловался.

                Его первый поцелуй произошел в замковом саду, в конце бала, после победы в рыцарском турнире. С Флер, которая была не только вейлой, но и по-своему очень интересным человеком. В общем, совсем не плохо, подумал он. И даже если он понятия не имел, что ему делать, инстинкты взяли над ним верх, и первый поцелуй сменился вторым, второй – третьим, и так далее, пока он не перестал считать. В ту ночь Гарри Поттер вернулся в свою комнату очень счастливым, пусть даже слегка взъерошенным.

                Северуса он увидел на следующее утро за завтраком; мастер зелий выглядел еще более уставшим, чем вчера вечером, а под воротником его рубашки прослеживалась хорошо заметная царапина. По такому случаю Гарри нацепил свою лучшую ухмылку и шлепнулся на стул рядом с мастером зелий.

                – Доброе утро! – весело поприветствовал он Северуса.

                Мастер зелий широко улыбнулся и вернул приветствие.

                – Доброе утро. Ну, и как прошел твой вечер?

                Ухмылка Гарри стала еще шире.

                – Весьма приятно, – он сдержал смешок. – Я вижу, ты принял мой наказ близко к сердцу и всю ночь держался подальше. – Глаза Северуса сузились, он бросил на него злобный взгляд. – Нет, я к тому, что я бы тебя прогнал, если бы ты вернулся!

                Северус понял, что последнее предложение не было шуткой; а еще ему было несколько неуютно говорить о таких вещах со своим невинным сыном. Затем его взгляд упал точно на воротник Гарри и его глаза расширились: _невинность_ оказалась под вопросом.

                – Не похоже, чтобы по мне скучали, – заметил он, к удивлению зеленоглазого волшебника.

                – Почему это? – спросил Гарри.

                – Потому что _это_ , – сказал Северус, указывая вилкой на задевшую его метку, – _не_ синяк. – Рука Гарри немедленно рванулась к шее; он думал, что рубашка все скрыла. – Итак, позволь мне спросить тебя еще раз, – заухмылялся Северус. – Как прошел твой вечер?

                – Не так насыщенно, как твой, – отозвался Гарри, указывая на царапину мастера зелий. – По крайней мере, меня не когтили по живому.

                Северус вздохнул и закатил глаза.

                – Что скажешь, если мы прервем этот разговор прежде, чем окончательно напугаем остальных посетителей?

                Гарри усмехнулся в ответ.

                – Туше?

                – Угу, – отозвался Северус, подчеркнув «г».

                – Если серьезно – это, должно быть, больно, – поделился Гарри, снова посмотрев на царапину; Северус застонал и уронил голову на стол. Гарри рассмеялся.

                На следующей неделе наступило время пугающего интервью с Ритой Скитер. Они уже беседовали с журналистами из _Ежедневного Пророка_ и, за исключением нескольких непонимающих взглядов, все прошло гладко. Что, неужели на этот раз все будет так уж по-другому, думал Северус, когда они входили в помещения _Ведьмополитена_ в Косом Переулке. К месту фотосессии их проводил чрезмерно предупредительный секретарь – Гарри все ухмылялся, пока они туда шли, – где их ожидала Рита Скитер. При взгляде на них ее глаза расширились, а ее лицо приняло хищное выражение. Когда она подошла к ним, два волшебника переглянулись в полном ужасе.

                – Мистер Поттер и профессор Снейп? – спросила она сладким голосом.

                Гарри кивнул, стараясь не хмуриться. Она что, реально такая? Ее светлые волосы были тщательно собраны в пучок, а терракотовые очки делали ее и без того угловатое лицо похожим на лисье. То, как она осматривала их сверху донизу, ничуть не помогало.

                – Да, – заговорил Северус. – Доброе утро, мисс Скитер.

                Женщина широко улыбнулась, на мгновение напомнив Гарри Локхарта. Не очень приятное воспоминание, если уж на то пошло.

                – И вы знакомы друг с другом? – в восторге спросила она. – Вы, кажется, чувствуете себя в обществе друг друга несколько более уверенно, чем гласят долетавшие до меня слухи. К тому же, вы еще и совершенно иначе выглядите, – поиграла она бровями, и Северус сглотнул, напоминая себе, что во время войны сталкивался с Темным Лордом и его Пожирателями Смерти. Его не запугать. – Ричи! – окликнула она через плечо.

                Из-за угла появился мужчина; он был одет очень модно и, вероятно, являлся фотографом, если камера в его руках о чем-то говорила.

                – Нашла что-то, к чему я должен приложить свою руку и сделать презентабельным, дорогуша? – спросил он, прежде чем его взгляд упал на пару волшебников. – Ну, вот это мне больше нравится! Скажи, что это они! – Рита улыбнулась и кивнула, на что Ричи разразился ураганной деятельностью. – Ох, прелесть! Вы двое просто посидите там и закончите со своим интервью; у меня все под контролем!

                И он испарился, оставив их наедине с журналисткой. Гарри почувствовал, что попал в дурдом, но вежливо старался не подавать виду.

                – Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос, – пропела Рита.

                Гарри заговорил первым; они уже поведали _Пророку_ о своих отношениях в стиле учитель-ученик, и решили, что настало время внести ясность; Гарри считал, что это к тому же поможет школьной репутации Северуса.

                – Мы с Северусом знаем друг друга много лет, – поведал Гарри, почти подчеркнуто использовав имя Северуса вместо его фамилии, чтобы подтвердить это заявление. – Он заботился обо мне с тех пор, как я был всего лишь ребенком, можно сказать, что я практически вырос в его доме.

                Рита казалась готовой лопнуть от таких новостей.

                – Значит, вы не возражаете, если мы сделаем двойное интервью? – спросила она, хлопнув в ладоши; все, о чем в тот момент могли думать Гарри и Северус, это что им придется потратить в ее обществе вполовину меньше времени; они с готовностью согласились. – Отлично! – воскликнула она и подвела их к столу, специально предназначенному для интервью. – Давайте начнем с самого начала, хорошо? Когда вы двое впервые встретились?

                – На второй День Рождения Гарри, – сообщил Северус.

                – Так давно! – воскликнула она, сверкая глазами. – И как же вы пришли к тому, что практически воспитали Гарри?

                Успев предварительно договориться насчет ответа на этот вопрос, Гарри начал объяснять.

                – Мне было четыре, нет, скорее пять, наверное? – спросил он у Северуса, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело как можно менее отрепетированно.

                – Скорее пять, – согласился Северус.

                – Я был в Хогвартсе вместе с моими родителями, когда они навещали профессора Дамблдора; я уже много раз до этого встречал Северуса, но я застал его над зельем...

                – И он начал задавать вопросы... – с улыбкой вклинился Северус, вспоминая тот инцидент; пусть все было не совсем так, как они описывали, но достаточно близко.

                – И потом уже не останавливался, – посмеиваясь, закончил фразу Гарри.

                Веки Риты трепетали, пока она все записывала.

                – После этого, каждый раз, когда его родители работали, я добровольно брал на себя заботу о нем, и в результате со временем, пока он рос, он стал по большей части проводить время у меня.

                Рита снова улыбнулась и записала ответ.

                – И вы живете в Лондоне, если я не ошибаюсь?

                Северус слегка ухмыльнулся, отчего она на несколько мгновений приостановилась и просто смотрела.

                – Уже какое-то время это не так, нет, – признался он; он надеялся, что кто-нибудь задаст этот вопрос.

                – Тогда, где вы живете?

                – Возможно, Вы слышали об этом месте. Оно называется Силбриф, – сообщил мастер зелий.

                – Замок Принцев в Шотландии? – уточнила Рита, распахнув глаза.

                Гарри чуть дернулся от пронзительных ноток в ее голосе.

                – О, Вы о нем слышали, – заметил подросток.

                – Но разве он не передается по наследству исключительно членам рода Принц?

                – Род, в котором я – со стороны матери – последний живой потомок, – легкомысленно поведал Северус, как будто это было самой естественной вещью в мире.

                Рита откровенно уронила челюсть и покосилась на свои записи, поспешно добавляя этот ответ. Северус просил, чтобы во время интервью она использовала обычное перо, и был рад видеть, что она выполняла это пожелание.

                – Что ж, Гарри, каково это, расти в Силбрифе?

                – Ох, неописуемо! – воскликнул Гарри, ничуть не покривив душой. – Богатая библиотека, невероятная территория, и там даже есть озеро. Квиддичное поле тоже соответствует всем профессиональным стандартам. И мы занимались верховой ездой, сколько я себя помню, – живописал Гарри.

                – Мы выяснили, что проживание в замке обязывает к некоторым особым мероприятиям, – признался Северус, улыбаясь. – Поэтому мы начали с верховой езды, а затем перешли к бою на мечах.

                – А в последнее время к рыцарским соревнованиям, – с усмешкой добавил Гарри.

                – Рыцарским? – взвизгнула Рита. – Вроде реннского рыцарского турнира? – спросила она.

                Тут два волшебника переглянулись и рассмеялись.

                – Забавно, что Вы упомянули об этом, – пояснил Северус, заметив ее вопросительный взгляд.

                – Мы только неделю как вернулись с этого турнира, – добавил Гарри.

                – Вы участвовали?

                – Мы победили, – ответили они хором.

                Рита выглядела так, словно Рождество наступило досрочно.

                – Раз уж мы стеснены по времени, – надулась она. – Скажите мне, что подтолкнуло вас к вашим изобретениям. Давайте начнем с Северуса?

                «О, мы перешли на имена?» – подумал мастер зелий.

                – Этот процесс занял у меня многие годы. Я был непосредственным свидетелем того, какие последствия несет волшебнику ликантропия, и решил попробовать что-нибудь с этим сделать; это потребовало от меня многих лет, многих бесплодных усилий и терпения, но, наконец, это было сделано. – Он с гордостью обернулся на сидевшего рядом с ним зеленоглазого волшебника. – Гарри, вообще-то, помогал.

                – Ерунда! – отмахнулся Гарри.

                – Хотя он никогда этого не признает, – добавил Северус.

                Рита перевела взгляд с одного на другого, прежде чем снова начать писать.

                – А как насчет Молнии? – спросила она. – Спроектировавший гоночную метлу в тринадцать лет – это неслыханно.

                – Все началось в Силбрифе, когда мне было одиннадцать лет. Я всегда любил Квиддич...

                – В Хогвартсе ты ловец Гриффиндора, верно? Самый молодой ловец за последние века? – перебила она его.

                Мальчик невозмутимо кивнул.

                – Все верно. В любом случае, Северус предложил отдать мне все старые метлы в замке, чтобы я мог их разобрать; спроектировать что-то свое показалось совершенно естественным, и не успел я оглянуться, как появилась Молния. Которая, могу добавить, так бы и не была запущена в производство, если бы Сев не убедил меня отдать чертежи.

                Журналистка отчаянно строчила.

                – Это... – она откашлялась. – Итак, любые планы на будущее?

                – Ну, в сентябре мы возвращаемся в Хогвартс, я – чтобы учить, а Гарри – чтобы продолжить учебу, но мы уже придумали кое-что, о чем Вы услышите в ближайшем будущем, – признался мастер зелий. Нагнок назвал это бесплатной рекламой.

                – Действительно? – спросила она.

                – О, да, – начал Гарри. – Это совместный проект, который называется _Сфера Памяти_.

                – Звучит интригующе.

                – Вам об этом судить, – улыбнулся Гарри.

                – Даже так? – польщенно спросила она.

                – Мы никогда не упоминали об этом раньше, – пояснил Северус.

                Рита коротко вскрикнула и приготовилась записать все, что бы они ни имели в виду.

                – Сфера Памяти практически соответствует своему названию, – объяснил Гарри. – Она работает как компактный Думосбор, но записывает и воспроизводит только те воспоминания, которые творятся в момент ее работы. Она вмещает в себя шесть часов записи воспоминаний и выйдет как раз к Кубку Мира по Квиддичу.

                – Борода Мерлина! – воскликнула она. – Вы двое и правда были заняты.

                На это преуменьшение они лишь кивнули.

                – Теперь я хотела бы узнать...

                – Рита, дорогая, что ты сделала с моими моделями? – спас их от дальнейших расспросов голос фотографа Ричи. – Мы _опаздываем_.

                – Можно мне еще пять минуточек? – надувшись, спросила она, глядя на двух волшебников так, словно хотела привязать их к стульям и так и оставить.

                – Твои еще пять минуточек _никогда_ не ограничиваются пятью минуточками, – отрезал Ричи и подошел, чтобы забрать Гарри и Северуса. – О, у тебя двойное интервью? Прекрасно! Мы подчеркнем это в фотосессии! Теперь давайте! Вы должны переодеться, у нас нет целого дня! – приказал он, и они послушно поднялись со своих стульев, чтобы последовать за ним.

                Рита остановила их, когда они собрались уйти.

                – Я еще поймаю вас двоих, дорогие, – заявила она, поправив воротник Гарри и похлопав Северуса по груди. – Очень скоро, я надеюсь, – и она, развернувшись, ушла, оставив позади двух оглушенных и слегка встревоженных волшебников.

                – Она сейчас просто..? – сглотнув, спросил Гарри.

                – Именно это она и сделала, – согласился Северус.

                – Давайте, вы, красавчики! Я же сказал, у нас нет целого дня! – воскликнул Ричи.

                – А теперь он тоже это сделал, верно? – возмущенно спросил Гарри.

                – Скорее всего, – согласился Северус, расправив плечи навстречу своей судьбе.

                Наступившая ночь застала их в Силбрифе, запершихся в библиотеке, старательно прятавшихся от мира.

                – Это было ужасно, – в десятый раз признался Гарри. И уже в десятый раз Северус с ним согласился.

                – Точно, – отозвался он.

                Он занимался тем, что расставлял по местам все библиотечные книги, которые использовал во время своих исследований на тему Волчьелычьего.

                – Папа? – окликнул Гарри несколько мгновений спустя, скользя взглядом по названиям книг, все еще складированных на полу. Выражение его лица было задумчивым, как заметил Северус, с окончания учебного года такой взгляд уже появлялся у него несколько раз.

                – Да, Гарри? – Мальчик сглотнул и, словно сомневаясь, посмотрел на мастера зелий. – Ты можешь сказать мне что угодно, Гарри. Ты же знаешь.

                – Дело не в том, чтобы сказать _тебе_... – пробормотал мальчик и Северус понимающе хмыкнул.

                Гарри прекрасно говорил о том, что они могут сказать его семье; что было бы разумно, а что было бы весело им открыть, за последние недели это все обсуждалось не раз, не доставляя Гарри затруднений сверх ожидаемого. Единственным, о чем они еще не упоминали ни в одном разговоре, оставался Невилл. Ну, что ж, похоже, теперь это изменится.

                – Ты хочешь рассказать Невиллу, не так ли?

                Зеленые глаза распахнулись в ответ на ухмылку Северуса.

                – Я такой предсказуемый? – тепло улыбнувшись, спросил Гарри.

                – Ну, нет, но ты же мой сын. Я правда не представляю, как бы ты смог скрыть от меня тот факт, что тебя что-то беспокоит. Так что догадаться было не так уж сложно.

                – Понятно.

                – И что бы ты хотел ему рассказать? – спросил Северус, уже зная ответ.

                – Ты бы не стал на меня сердиться, если бы я сказал «все»? – спросил Гарри, опустив глаза.

                Мастер зелий вздохнул, подходя к Гарри, его рука утешающе легла подростку на плечо.

                – Я бы хотел предостеречь тебя, что твой секрет – это то, что тебя защищает. Я бы сказал, что ты все еще должен соблюдать осторожность. Что ты должен это хотя бы обдумать, но я подозреваю, что ты уже учел все возможные варианты. Но нет, сердиться я бы не стал.

                Глаза Гарри впились в ответный взгляд черных глаз мастера зелий.

                – Не стал бы?

                – Нет, – заверил его Северус. – Невилл поддерживал тебя, и он является одним из тех редких людей, которые преданы, не будучи до смешного упрямыми. Ну, не всегда, по крайней мере.

                Гарри усмехнулся на последнее допущение.

                – Да, он такой. И, папа, – начал Гарри и вздохнул, ущипнув пальцами переносицу, – он был для меня как брат, весь прошедший год. Больше, чем когда-либо был Адриан, и это печально, верно? – удивился подросток, он впервые облек сделанные за год выводы в слова. – Я чувствую, что мне необходимо ему рассказать.

                – Думаю, я понимаю. Но будь осторожен, Гарри. Если ты скажешь ему, я хотел бы научить его основам Окклюменции. Не то чтобы я думал, что кто-нибудь попытается прочитать мысли Невилла, но я не хотел бы так рисковать.

                Гарри улыбнулся и бросился прямо в объятья мастера зелий.

                – Ты действительно это сделаешь?

                – Ты что, начал во мне сомневаться? – спросил Северус, потянув своего сына за волосы, растрепывая их, его глаза счастливо сверкали. – Отправь ему завтра сову и пригласи. Я буду прямо тут, когда ты ему скажешь.

                Ответная улыбка Гарри была ослепительно-яркой.

                – Спасибо, папа! – воскликнул он, снова обнимая мастера зелий.

                – Не за что, – заверил его Северус. – И спасибо, что сначала сказал мне; а то если бы ты просто вывалил все на Невилла, я бы спятил, я тебя уверяю.

                Гарри ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

                – Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда так не сделал.

                Северус кивнул в ответ.

                – А теперь, не хотел бы ты помочь своему отцу справиться с этим беспорядком, – произнес Северус, указывая на книги на полу, – или ты предпочитаешь написать свое письмо прямо сейчас?

                – Я думаю, я останусь и немного помогу, – решил Гарри, наклонившись, чтобы поднять здоровенный старый фолиант о травах. – Я даже не представлял, сколько ты прочитал книг за последние семь лет!

                Северус кивнул и огляделся, сам удивившись, сколько книг он прочел.

                Учитывая время, которое у него заняла доработка зелья, он только сейчас заканчивал уборку, достигнув нижнего слоя груды книг, которую он собирал из года в год. Теперь он смотрел на брошенные и забытые книги, на книги, которых он не видел последние несколько лет. Одна из них привлекла его внимание; он засунул воспоминание о ней как мог далеко, не посчитав себя тогда достойным надежды, которую она предлагала; а сейчас? Сейчас он чувствовал, что должен снова ее прочитать. Но для этого ему нужно остаться одному. Через несколько минут Гарри предоставил ему прекрасный повод, откровенно зевнув. Как бы он ни стремился помочь, их напряженный день его измотал.

                – Мерлин, я с ног валюсь! – воскликнул мальчик.

                – Тогда отправляйся в постель, – велел Северус.

                Гарри встал и потянулся, указывая на оставшуюся перед Северусом стопку книг.

                – Ты уверен, что с этим тебе моя помощь не нужна?

                – Нет, – отозвался Северус, взяв в руки еще одну книгу и поставив ее на нужное место. – Я, скорее всего, прислушаюсь к голосу разума и закончу с ними завтра. А теперь иди и отдохни; у тебя завтра большой день!

                Гарри рассмеялся и пожелал мастеру зелий спокойной ночи. Северус постоял, дожидаясь, пока из коридора не перестанет доноситься звук шагов подростка, а потом открыл книгу, на которую смотрел; это была та самый книга об эмблемах, которую он давал Гарри семь лет назад. Он медленно перелистывал страницы, пока не нашел то, что искал. Заклинание для создания эмблемы было именно там, где он помнил.

                _«И наступило время, после войны, когда волшебники были отмечены как рабы эмблемой своего противника. Эта темная магия впитывалась в их кости и не исчезала прежде или смерти человека, который заклеймил их, или создания собственной эмблемы; ни ведьма, ни волшебник не могут высечь магией две разных эмблемы на своих телах, два источника магии станут бороться за господство...»_ – тихо читал Северус отрывок, который нашел много лет назад. – _«...волшебники, обнажающие символ своего хозяина, могут избрать отринуть его, заменив собственной эмблемой. Процесс был сочтен весьма мучительным...»_

                Северус вернулся взглядом обратно к заклинанию и медленно сел на пол, устроив книгу перед собой. Он осторожно закатал левый рукав.

                Темная Метка была все там же, насмехаясь, как всегда, выцветшая, но все еще существовавшая. Приближается вторая война, думал мастер зелий, и в иных обстоятельствах его навыки как шпиона были бы очень полезны. Сейчас ему будет затруднительно убедить Волдеморта в своей верности и, самое главное, он не верил, что сможет это сделать. В этой войне его дело будет не в том, чтобы скрываться в тени. Как и в жизни; на сей раз он собирался сражаться открыто, сделает это его еще большей мишенью или нет. Он снова посмотрел на описание процедуры: мучительная боль. Так, значит, покорчился от боли и свободен, верно? – подумал он саркастически; у меня есть такой опыт, решил он и вытащил палочку. Если он сделает все правильно, это станет окончанием главы его жизни, как Пожирателя Смерти; _конечно_ , это будет больно.

                Он бросил заклинание, не дав себе времени на долгие размышления. Легкий белый дымок покинул его палочку и медленно окружил темную метку. Никакой боли не было, пока туманное заклинание подкрадывалось все ближе и ближе к коже, и мгновение он думал, что сделал что-то не так. Ему не стоило беспокоиться: вскоре боль пришла. Он ахнул от резкой смены ощущений с небольшого онемения до пылающей боли; туман коснулся его кожи, как миллион раскаленных игл, и лишь впивался все глубже и глубже, заставив Северуса откинуться на толстом ковре, уставившись в потолок невидящими глазами.

                Все было так, словно его кровь загорелась, словно его кожу сейчас сдирали с его тела, и средоточием пыток было его левое предплечье. Единственное, что удерживало его от криков, была привычка молча терпеть боль, находясь под Круциатусом, но даже она предавала его. Он был готов сдаться и просто закричать в агонии, когда, с последним толчком изнутри наружу, от которого он почувствовал себя так, словно наконец потерял руку, боль прекратилась.

                Он лежал на ковре, тяжело дыша, не шевеля ни единым мускулом в страхе, что это может спровоцировать очередной приступ боли. Через несколько минут он чуть повернул голову набок; в плюсе – его рука все еще была при нем. В минусе – ему требовалось повернуть ее, чтобы узнать, сработало ли заклинание. Медленно напрягая ноющие мышцы, он оторвал руку от пола, не смея взглянуть. Видимо, он мог совершенно нормально двигаться, и это побудило его посмотреть. Какой-то дымок все еще исходил из этого места, показывая, насколько сильная была использована магия. Его вены проступили так, словно он несколько часов практиковался с мечом, а каждый мускул ныл.

                И там, где когда-то была Темная Метка, теперь появился черный закрученный символ, похожий на смесь кельтского креста и звезды, с четырьмя отстоявшими от середины креста точками. Оно едва достигало трех с половиной дюймов в длину и двух дюймов в ширину*****, и он мог видеть отметки мастерства в зельях, темных искусствах, трансфигурации и чарах, а также множество знаков ученичества, расположившихся вокруг. Все было там, вплоть до рун и анимагии, вплетенное в основу эмблемы. Северус только поднял руку повыше, а затем прижал ее к груди, ладонью к своему быстро бьющемуся сердцу.

                Он начал смеяться от абсолютного облегчения, глядя в потолок и сжимая левую руку правой, пока не выступили слезы. И он просто лежал там, на полу библиотеки, смеясь и плача обо всем, что означала эта эмблема, пока не умудрился сам себя убаюкать.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бретань – регион на северо-западе Франции, составляет большую часть одноименной исторической области. Расположена на северо-западе страны, на полуострове, омываемом с севера Ла-Маншем, а с юга Бискайским заливом. Административный центр региона – город Ренн (именно там проходит упомянутый в фанфике турнир). Там же находится легендарный лес Броселианд (место действий сказаний о короле Артуре). Девиз региона: «Лучше смерть, чем позор». В общем, вполне так подходящее место для рыцарского турнира волшебников.
> 
> ** Ваш отец? (фр.)
> 
> *** Да. Это мой отец. (фр.)
> 
> **** Но ты ростом с меня! (фр.)
> 
> ***** 3,5х2 дюйма = 8,89х5,08 см.


	45. Давно назревший сюрприз

                Было не просто объяснить Гарри на следующее утро, что именно случилось. Но когда обойтись словами не получилось, он просто показал мальчику свою свежеприобретенную эмблему, отчего Гарри сначала уставился в шоке, а затем принялся прыгать по комнате. Событие традиционно отпраздновали шоколадом и походом в Косой Переулок; после обеда Северусу необходимо было быть в Министерстве, чтобы пронаблюдать за кое-какими последними тестами Волчьелычьего, даже если он старался не попасться Фаджу, который вручил ему приглашение на устраиваемый им тридцатого июля бал, где ему требовалось находиться в качестве почетного гостя. Гарри убеждал пойти, напоминая ему, что его семья не вернется до обеда тридцать первого. Потом он начал приставать к старшему волшебнику по поводу своего подарка на День Рождения, который мастер зелий отказывался обсуждать.

                Северус понимал, что все эти разговоры о подарках были призваны отвлечь подростка ото всяких мыслей о письме, которое он отправил первым делом с утра. Гарри написал Невиллу Лонгботтому и спросил, не хочет ли тот провести этим летом несколько дней у него дома. Он вложил адрес Поттер Мэнора и планировал привести Невилла оттуда в Силбриф. Достаточно простой план, думал Северус, пока Гарри за конечно же шоколадным мороженым пересказывал, что именно он там написал.

                – Я не знаю, что будет хуже, – признался Гарри, планомерно превращая ложечкой мороженое в кашицу. – Если Нев ответит, что не может прийти, а потом узнает все из газет – не могу же я написать все прямо в письме! – или если он все-таки придет и возненавидит меня за то, что я все от него скрывал.

                – Ты само воплощение оптимизма, Гарри, – сухо отозвался Северус и внимательно посмотрел на своего сына. – А ты учитывал вариант, что Невилл может взять и принять все гораздо спокойнее, чем ты от него ожидаешь?

                – Ведь у меня обычно все идет точно по плану, верно? – вслух подивился Гарри, роняя голову на стол.

                Девочка-подросток несколькими столами левее хихикнула, а потом покраснела, когда Гарри обратил на нее свои непонимающие зеленые глаза. На эту сценку Северус только головой покачал.

                – Я просто хочу сказать, что тебе лучше подождать и посмотреть. Это я к тому, что ты можешь быть приятно удивлен, – настаивал мастер зелий. – Слушай, если все обернется не очень хорошо, я буду рядом. Ты это знаешь.

                Гарри кивнул, а потом сменил тему, заговорив о первой партии Сфер Памяти, поступившей в производство; как бы все в итоге ни вышло, подумал он, мысли обо всей этой ситуации его только еще больше измотают.

                И все же, что бы он ни старался себе внушить, он не смог избежать небольшого приступа паники, который охватил его, едва он прочитал ответ Невилла, который сообщал ему, что конечно же он хочет пожить у него дома несколько дней! Похоже, его бабушка была счастлива, что внук наладил связи с Поттерами – пусть даже Гарри был уверен, что она предпочла бы, чтобы эти связи были налажены с его старшим братом, – и мысль о том, что Невилл проведет неделю в Поттер Мэноре, радовала ее безмерно. Два дня спустя, проспав едва ли пару часов, Гарри, которого сопровождал удручающе спокойный Северус, с сильно колотящимся сердцем прибыл в Поттер Мэнор, собираясь дождаться Невилла, чтобы его забрать. Они наложили свои маскировочные чары ради «последнего представления», как выразился мастер зелий, и давно знакомый покров магии теперь ощутимо стеснял тело Гарри, отвыкшего за прошедший месяц от этого ощущения.

                – Ты прекратишь ерзать? – спросил Северус подростка у себя под боком, одновременно и сам стараясь сохранить спокойствие; не следовало Гарри видеть, что он тоже беспокоится. Мальчик и без того едва держал себя в руках.

                – Я почти забыл, как ощущаются скрывающие чары, – он повел плечами, как будто пытался сбросить заклинания. – Это немного странно.

                – Согласен, есть такое, – признал Северус.

                Именно в этот момент дедовы часы в холле пробили десять, и в ту же секунду пламя в камине позеленело. Мастер зелий удивленно поднял бровь; Гарри указал Невиллу в письме, что зельевар тоже будет тут, чтобы Лонгботтому было в целом несколько проще принять последующие откровения. Судя по всему, Невилл не испытывал желания заставлять пугающего широкую общественность мастера зелий ждать.

                – А вот и он, – пробормотал Гарри, и его друг с перекинутой через плечо сумкой вышел из камина.

                Невилл подрос, осознал Гарри первым делом; он определенно стал выше, а с лица исчез детский жирок. Похоже, его руки и ноги тоже выросли, отметил зеленоглазый волшебник, когда тот едва не споткнулся на выходе из пламени.

                – Привет, Гарри! – весело воскликнул он, его голос стал немного глубже, чем помнилось Гарри. – Профессор Снейп, – улыбка на его лице немного привяла, когда его взгляд наткнулся на облаченного в черное учителя. Северус кивнул, а Гарри подошел к своему другу и тепло его обнял.

                – Привет, Нев! Ты вытянулся, я смотрю!

                Как бы он ни волновался, Гарри обнаружил, что настроение при виде его лучшего друга поднялось.

                – Ба тоже так говорит, – признался подросток. – Ладно, – начал он, оглядывая окружающий дом, – где я могу складировать свои вещи?

                Гарри повернулся, чтобы бросить взгляд на Северуса, который ободряюще кивнул.

                – Вообще-то, Нев, мы здесь не останемся, – признался Гарри, серьезно посмотрев на своего друга.

                – Нет? – переспросил мальчик, на его лице отразилась растерянность.

                – На этих каникулах я живу у Сева. Ну, я живу у Сева заметно дольше, чем на каникулах, но... Слушай, я обещаю, что все тебе объясню, – Гарри остановился и глубоко вздохнул. – Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня есть кое-что, чем я не мог поделиться? – Невилл кивнул. – Я думаю, пришло время это сделать.

                – И то, что мы не останемся в мэноре, как-то с этим связано, верно? – уточнил Невилл, демонстрируя ту проницательность, свидетелем которой Гарри стал в прошедшем учебном году. Подросток выглядел смущенным, но не испуганным, и черноволосый волшебник воспринял это как добрый знак к продолжению.

                – Да. Все остальное с этим связано, – признался Гарри, его голос звучал увереннее и гораздо более твердо, чем он сейчас себя чувствовал.

                – Нам пора снова воспользоваться дымолетной сетью, если вы не возражаете, – предложил Северус, чтобы ускорить процесс. – Первым иду я, затем Вы, а Гарри последует за Вами.

                Мальчик понимающе кивнул, разве только немного побледнев, но в целом он отреагировал проще, чем на прошлое Рождество, когда они рискнули отправиться в Косой Переулок, чтобы достать ему новую палочку; похоже, он ничего не забыл, и в этот самый миг Северус понял, почему Гарри решился доверить ему свой секрет. С той верностью, что горела в сердце юного наследника Лонгботтомов, мальчик запросто мог стать хаффлпаффцем, и с точки зрения Северуса это было лучшим комплиментом.

                – Вам нечего бояться, я Вас уверяю.

                Невилл коротко посмотрел на друга, который подбодрил его взглядом, и, приняв решение, твердо кивнул.

                – Тогда ведите, профессор.

                Северус улыбнулся мальчику – которого этот простой жест потряс больше, чем весь предыдущий разговор – и шагнул в снова позеленевшее пламя.

                – Силбриф! – произнес он и исчез в изумрудной вспышке, на несколько мгновений оставив Гарри наедине с Невиллом.

                – Просто зайди в камин и скажи «Силбриф», хорошо? – предложил Гарри.

                – Силбриф, понял, – снова кивнув, подтвердил Невилл.

                – И я обещаю, Нев, я все объясню, – зеленые глаза на несколько мгновений уставились в пол. – Просто, пожалуйста, как только мы туда попадем, дай мне сначала все выложить, и только потом задавай какие угодно вопросы; я на все отвечу, обещаю, просто... – он умоляюще посмотрел в карие глаза своего лучшего друга. – Мне будет немного трудновато вот так все открыть.

                – Ну, ладно, – согласился Невилл, направляясь к камину. – Я верю тебе, Гарри, ты же знаешь, – затем он обернулся с горстью летучего пороха в руке и небольшой ухмылкой на лице: – Просто сократи вступление, если можно; моей фантазии много не надо, чтобы вообразить самое худшее. – Он слегка нахмурился. – Ты же не умираешь от какого-нибудь редкого заболевания, сварить зелье против которого может только профессор Снейп, верно?

                Гарри, лишь изумленно уставившись на своего друга, мигнул раз, второй, а потом разразился смехом.

                – Нет, ничего подобного, – заверил он, утирая слезы со щек.

                – Тогда хорошо, – повторил Невилл, бросил порошок в огонь и четко произнес название пункта назначения.

                Когда огонь снова стал обычным, Гарри сделал глубокий успокаивающий вздох и следом за своим лучшим другом отправился домой, стараясь не слишком задумываться о том, что собирался сделать. Когда он вышел из камина в Силбрифе – наконец-то оказавшись в приветливых стенах родного дома и ощутив поддержку своего отца, – он почти сумел убедить себя, что сможет это сделать. Невилл был его другом и его братом во всех по-настоящему важных смыслах; он задолжал ему свое доверие и свою честность. К слову о Невилле: парень, похоже, был полностью сражен местом, в которое попал. Гарри никогда в своей жизни, ни на единую минуту не переставал сознавать красоту Силбрифа, но то первое челюстеподбирательное потрясение по поводу идеи жить в замке уже ушло, уступив место гораздо более глубокому и более теплому ощущению просто быть дома. Однако реакция его лучшего друга была вполне понятна.

                – Это, часом, не Хогвартс? – спросил Невилл, внимательно оглядываясь.

                – Нет, – отозвался Северус.

                – Но это _все равно_ замок, – указал мальчик, поднимая глаза к высокому арочному потолку, а потом пройдясь взглядом сверху вниз вплоть до деревянных полов, не забыв осмотреть все, что было между этими точками.

                – Так и есть, – заверил его Гарри, выдавая увлекшемуся другу свое присутствие.

                – Он называется Силбриф и находится в Шотландии, немного севернее Хогвартса, – весьма предупредительно поведал Северус. – Однако мы с Гарри называем его просто _домом_.

                От такого заявления глаза Невилла мгновенно распахнулись, он уставился на своего лучшего друга и на профессора зельеварения.

                – Я... что?

                Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

                – Не хочешь переместиться в библиотеку? Там будет намного удобнее, чем вот так здесь стоять.

                Стараясь не сильно заострять внимание на том факте, что дом Северуса Снейпа – и Гарри тоже? – не просто замок, но еще и со своей собственной библиотекой, Невилл оторопело кивнул и последовал за другом. Они шли в тишине, минуя коридоры и лестничные пролеты, а Невилл пытался увязать все случившееся воедино. Так, профессор Снейп жил в замке. Ха. Чего бы он ни ожидал, когда Гарри сказал ему, что мастер зелий был чем-то большим, чем позволял себе демонстрировать, владения замком в этом списке точно не значилось. Пройдя внушительной галереей – казалось, портреты, увидев его, были так же удивлены, как он, когда очутился в замке, подумал Невилл, – они достигли огромных двойных дверей, которые, должно быть, как раз и вели в библиотеку, решил подросток, когда они перед ними остановились. Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся другу, а потом вышел вперед и толкнул створки.

                Вот _это_ библиотека, осознал Невилл, с отвисшей челюстью осматриваясь по сторонам; лучи утреннего солнца падали сквозь витражные окна, охватывавшие большую часть противоположной стены, и разноцветными бликами омывали два заполненных книгами этажа. Кто-то позади него кашлянул и Невилл обернулся, уставившись на профессора Снейпа; упомянутый человек одарил его такой же ободряющей улыбкой, как его лучший друг несколькими мгновениями ранее, чем снова поразил его до утраты дара речи.

                – Думаю, тут я вас покину, – спокойно произнес тот, переключая внимание на Гарри. – Когда вы закончите или если вам что-нибудь понадобится, позови Минни, и она мне все передаст, ладно?

                Гарри кивнул. Время настало.

                – Конечно. Спасибо, папа.

                Невилл только ахнул, а улыбка Северуса стала шире; мастеру зелий показалось, что его может заклинить на этой улыбке. Гарри впервые назвал его папой в присутствии того, кто знал, кто они такие, за исключением домовых эльфов замка, и тепло этого титула готово было затопить его сердце, как самое мощное Перечное зелье в мире. Улыбнувшись на прощание, он вышел из библиотеки, оставив там одного решительного и одного изумленного подростков.

                – _Папа_? – эхом повторил Невилл, у него закружилась голова.

                – Да, – подтвердил Гарри с появившейся на лице виноватой улыбкой; не столько ради того, чтобы назвать Северуса отцом, нет, скорее, ради того, чтобы вот так, походя, выбить почву из-под ног своего ничего не подозревавшего друга. – И это еще даже не конец.

                – Папа? – повторил Невилл. – Это твой секрет? Профессор Снейп – твой отец? Но вы с Адрианом близнецы! Что, профессор Снейп еще и его отец? Как это может быть? Я имею в виду, не обижайся, но Адриан – вылитый твой папа, в смысле, мистер Поттер, в смысле... я даже не знаю, в каком смысле! – воскликнул подросток, схватившись за голову, которая пошла у него кругом.

                Гарри, узрев страдания своего друга, шагнул вперед.

                – Наверное, сейчас нам стоит присесть. Или хотя бы тебе, – поправился он, подводя Невилла к одному из кресел у камина. – Я предпочел бы постоять, если ты не возражаешь. – На такие слова кареглазый подросток лишь хмыкнул, ожидая, пока у него пройдет приступ головокружения и Гарри все объяснит. – Минни! – неожиданно позвал мальчик, отчего Невилл охнул. С громким треском появился одетая в чистое пушистое полотенце домовой эльф и с тревогой уставилась на Гарри.

                – Да, молодой хозяин Гарри? Все в порядке?

                Упомянутый молодой хозяин улыбнулся и кивнул.

                – Все хорошо, насколько это возможно, Минни, не волнуйся. Не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, принести нам немного холодной воды? Кажется, она нам понадобится.

                Эльф кивнула и исчезла, чтобы тут же вернуться с серебряным подносом, на котором стояли кувшин воды и два хрустальных бокала.

                – Это все, хозяин Гарри? – спросила домовой эльф.

                – На данный момент. Только передай папе не протоптать дыру в полу в прихожей своими метаниями, ладно? – подумав, добавил он с небольшой ухмылкой; у него не было настроения шутить, но он не хотел сильно тревожить еще и Минни. – Мне очень нравится тот ковер, – закончил он.

                Похоже, его слова произвели нужный эффект, так как лоб домового эльфа разгладился, перестав тревожно хмуриться.

                – Конечно, хозяин Гарри, сэр, – и с очередным треском она исчезла.

                – Молодой хозяин? Борода Мерлина, ты на самом деле его сын! – воскликнул Невилл.

                – Да, – согласился Гарри. – Хотя, наверное, мне нужно начать все с самого начала. И говоря о самом начале, я боюсь, что мне придется вернуться на пятнадцать лет назад, когда Волдеморт был сильнее всего. Просто потерпи меня пока.

                – Пятнадцать лет назад, ты говоришь? – переспросил Невилл, шок и замешательство, пережитые им за время последних событий, возобладали над его глубоко укоренившимся страхом от упоминания имени Волдеморта.

                – Плюс-минус месяц, – уточнил Гарри, печально улыбнувшись.

                – Если ты считаешь, что это поможет тебе все объяснить...

                – Так и есть.

                – Тогда вперед, объясняй, – почти взмолился Невилл, поглубже задвинувшись в мягкое кресло.

                Гарри согласно кивнул и начал расхаживать перед своим лучшим другом туда-сюда, вспоминая порядок, в котором решил рассказать все, что с ним случилось. Внезапно он остановился, пристально уставившись на Невилла.

                – Чтобы ты понял, что именно произошло, мне нужно упомянуть два пророчества. Одному уже более тысячелетия, а другое было сделано всего пятнадцать лет назад. Они оба упоминают одну и ту же цепь событий, более или менее, просто одно из них подробнее другого. Наверное, мне следует начать с того, которое хронологически ближе; ведь, в конце концов, именно с него все и началось. Успеваешь за мной?

                Невилл посмотрел на него, совершенно ошеломленный, но донельзя заинтригованный. Пророчества? Целых два? Что тут вообще происходит?

                – Я пытаюсь, – ответил он, прилагая усилия, чтобы угнаться за тем, что говорил его друг.

                – Тогда ладно. Как я уже сказал, пятнадцать лет назад Волдеморт был сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде; все указывало на то, что он выиграет войну, и как результат, наша сторона несла потери. А потом, громом среди ясного неба, появилось пророчество. Пророчество, содержавшее подсказку к падению Волдеморта.

                Внимание Невилла было полностью сосредоточено на истории и он даже не потрудился остановиться и вздрогнуть от страха при упоминании имени Темного Лорда, боясь, что Гарри прервет свой рассказ.

                – И? – поторопил он, на что Гарри печально улыбнулся. В качестве ответа, Гарри продекламировал:

                – _Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда… рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца… и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы… И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой… тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца…_

                Слова обоих пророчеств были вытравлены в его голове, потому что он многократно повторял их по ночам, не в силах уснуть, пытаясь найти в них хоть какой-то смысл. Что лучше: знать о своем будущем или пребывать в блаженном неведении, пока оно не станет настоящим? До сих пор его размышления приносили ему только головную боль; как бы он ни хотел жить обычной жизнью, не омраченной брошенной на него страшной тенью этих пророчеств, он знал, что без них не было бы той жизни, которую он ныне вел. Наконец, он просто пришел к выводу, что «кто предупрежден, тот вооружен», и на том остановился. Какой смысл мечтать изменить то, что уже произошло?

                – Что? – спросил Невилл, переваривая пророчество. – А кто сделал это пророчество?

                – Это пророчество было сделано нашей собственной профессором Трелони, Нев, и услышал его не кто иной, как Альбус Дамблдор.

                Голова Невилла закружилась с новой силой, он сжал ее ладонями.

                – Блин, я не могу в это поверить! – воскликнул он, хотя его поведение четко указывало на обратное, в том числе его головная боль.

                – Я тоже сначала не мог, – признался зеленоглазый волшебник, устало потирая рукой левую щеку. – Если хочешь, когда я закончу все объяснять, я могу показать тебе воспоминания о том, как я узнал оба пророчества; черт, я могу даже повторить все, что будет к этому относиться, под Веритасерумом, если ты этого захочешь...

                – Этого не потребуется, – заверил его Невилл.

                Он действительно не сомневался в Гарри. Но, Мерлин, из него рвалось так много вопросов, что у него голова гудела от нетерпения! Проявив благоразумие, он предпочел, чтобы Гарри продолжил свое повествование. Может быть, он сам ответит на некоторые из его незаданных вопросов.

                – Спасибо, Нев, – искренне поблагодарил Гарри; доверие Невилла было одной из тех вещей, которые значили для него больше, чем он когда-либо мог надеяться выразить в словах.

                – А теперь, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста...

                – Да, конечно, – согласился Гарри и продолжил свое повествование. – Как ты понимаешь, это пророчество донесли до ушей Волдеморта. – Как и кто – не тот секрет, которым он готов был поделиться, просто потому, что не ему об этом рассказывать. А его отец и так достаточно из-за этого натерпелся. – По крайней мере, его начало, насколько я понимаю; ту часть, в которой говорится о ребенке, что родится на исходе седьмого месяца, родится у родителей, которые трижды бросали ему вызов и выжили, чтобы рассказать об этом. – Невилл кивнул. – Проблема в том, что пророчество не конкретизировало, кто был этим ребенком. – Он нахмурился и добавил: – Пророчества как-то не славятся своей ясностью, уверяю тебя.

                И тут голова Невилла дернулась. Гарри сказал, что пророчество не конкретизировало, кто был этим ребенком. Пророчество гласило, на исходе седьмого месяца. Сколько раз его родители противостояли Темному Лорду?

                – Что ты имеешь в виду, что «оно не конкретизировало, кто был этим ребенком»?

                Гарри устало вздохнул, его плечи поникли, и Невилл снова был поражен тем, что его друг порой выглядел так, словно нес на плечах тяжесть всего мира.

                – Было три кандидатуры, трое мальчиков, которые родились в последний день июля, при этом удовлетворяя всем критериям. Первым 31-го июля родился ты, Нев. – Мальчик побледнел, но согласно кивнул. Он почти ожидал этого. – Вторым, около одиннадцати ночи, родился Адриан. А потом, за несколько секунд до того, как часы пробили двенадцать, родился я.

                За несколько секунд до того, как часы пробили двенадцать, подумал Невилл. Можно ли быть еще ближе к исходу июля? Он вздрогнул; но ведь это Адриан остановил Темного Лорда, верно?

                – Но в пророчестве говорилось не обо мне, – сделал вывод Невилл, не решаясь предполагать что-либо еще; все это было абсолютно нереально.

                – Нет, – согласился Гарри. – Нет, ты свободен от этого, – добавил он и, чуть ухмыльнувшись, взъерошил ладонью волосы. – Как, боюсь, и Адриан, несмотря на косвенные доказательства.

                А Невилл подивился, с чего это он вообще изумленно разахался из-за того, что фундамент, на котором на протяжении последних тринадцати лет зиждились надежды на вновь обретенную свободу всего волшебного мира этой страны, в одночасье развалился.

                – Но, Гарри... Пророчество гласит, что избранный... покончить с Темным Лордом будет отмечен как равный ему. Шрам Адриана...

                Гарри просто задрал рубашку и показал прятавшуюся там отметку, которую на сей раз не потрудился скрывать под чарами. Невилл мог только смотреть, застыв, как громом пораженный.

                – Как я уже сказал: косвенные доказательства, Нев, – вздохнул он, снова закрывая свою отметку. – Пусть этой эмблемы не было видно, пока мне не исполнилось семь, но дело лишь в том, что никто не потрудился поискать что-то, кроме лежавшего на самой поверхности. Ну, кроме папы, но он просто... ох, думаю, он просто мой папа. Он понимает в таких делах; и даже не спрашивай меня, каким образом.

                – Ты имеешь в виду профессора Северуса? – спросил Невилл, уже зная ответ. – Но ты только что сказал... ведь Джеймс твой отец.

                – Биологически. Боюсь, на данный момент это всего лишь формальность, – только и заметил Гарри.

                – Мерлин, я запутался!

                Гарри понимающе кивнул; он знал, что помочь можно было, только полностью все объяснив. Так он и сделал. Он заговорил о том, как они с Северусом встретились, как на протяжении многих лет его родители уделяли ему все меньше и меньше внимания, как он оказался задвинутым в тень, пока Адриан получал свое обучение, и как он начал проводить все больше времени с человеком, которого стал считать своим настоящим отцом. И он говорил и говорил, пока не добрался до того рокового дня, немногим позже его седьмого дня рождения.

                – Понимаешь, Адриану только что приобрели палочку, – поведал Гарри, отмерив глоток воды, чтобы успокоить свое быстро пересохшее горло. – Достать еще одну для меня они даже и не подумали, поэтому папа решил сам научить меня какой-нибудь магии, чтобы меня отвлечь. Есть у него такая привычка, – Гарри нежно улыбнулся, а Невилл просто кивнул в легком остолбенении. – В общем, мы работали над зельем, кроветворным зельем, если я правильно помню, и тут сове показалось, что хорошо бы для доставки письма пролетать над камином. В процессе она умудрилась сбросить в кипящий котел весь папин запас корня мандрагоры. – Невилл вздрогнул, итог он себе представлял; корень мандрагоры был очень нестабильным ингредиентом, как и любая часть мандрагоры. – Сам понимаешь, получился бум, – заключил Гарри, снова посмеиваясь.

                – Сколько, ты говоришь, там было мандрагоры? – спросил Невилл, представляя себе, какие разрушения могла принести такая авария.

                – Достаточно, чтобы разрушить камин и стену за ним, – поделился зеленоглазый волшебник. – Я до сих пор помню охватившее меня оцепенение, когда пламя становилось все ближе, и я думал, что как бы я хотел, чтобы оно, блин, _остановилось_ , и тогда случилось это: я выставил перед собой руки и закрыл папу и себя от взрыва. Я подумал, что вау, случайная магия клевая, верно? – он покачал головой. – Неверно: как сразу же сказал папа, случайная магия не должна быть настолько мощной. Отсюда вопрос, что, черт возьми, со мной случилось. И подумав об этом, мы пошли к Дамблдору. Или, во всяком случае, собирались пойти.

                – Собирались?

                – Нас... остановили. В тот самый момент, когда мы только ступили в Хогвартс, если точнее.

                На растерянность Невилла Гарри вздохнул и поманил его за собой, подходя к тщательно упакованному свертку, который Северус оставил для него на столе. Гарри твердо намеревался сам все рассказать Невиллу, но Северус, понимая, насколько трудно это будет для них обоих, решил сделать кое-что, чего избегал уже три года: он изучил содержание оставленного им Николаcом завещания. В том хранилище было не так много, не считая коллекции книг и нескольких ящиков. Но мастер зелий вспомнил, что где-то лет пять назад, летом, Николас упоминал о своем Думосборе. Думосборы являлись редкими и драгоценными артефактами, ценимыми всеми живущими ведьмами и волшебниками, и владение таким могло существенно помочь; как бы там ни было, прежде Северус избегал его как чумы.

                Если Николаc передал свой Думосбор им с Гарри, он, вероятно, к тому же оставил там все свои ранее помещенные туда воспоминания, ничего не меняя. Северус не был уверен, что когда-нибудь окажется готовым увидеть их, и он знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что он вряд ли устоит, если этот Думосбор будет найден. Но настал момент, когда вещь понадобилась Гарри, так что, кляня собственную душевную боль, он нашел эту штуку. Николаc, в мудрости своей, действительно уложил свой драгоценный Думосбор в одну из тех коробок. Тот самый Думосбор, который теперь лежал, аккуратно запакованный, на столе перед Гарри. Мальчику не хотелось им пользоваться, но... Как рассказать про встречу с Мерлином, и не показаться при этом сумасшедшим?

                – Знаешь, я мог бы рассказывать обо всем этом еще не один час, – сообщил Гарри, развернув Думосбор и осторожно устроив его на столе под перманентно растерянным взглядом Невилла, – но есть некоторые вещи, которые тебе нужно самому увидеть, чтобы поверить. Или, точнее, которые слишком трудно объяснить. – И он, вытащив палочку, приставил ее к своей голове, а потом опустил воспоминания в Думосбор, расплавленные подробности его жизни закружились и завертелись, превращаясь в водоворот отражений на неспокойной поверхности. – Я не хотел использовать конкретно этот Думосбор. Он принадлежал кое-кому, кто был мне дорог и кого я потерял. Он... – Гарри вздохнул, сдаваясь. – Ох, ты сам увидишь, – и он указал на Думосбор. – Ты знаешь, как пользоваться Думосбором?

                – В теории, – тихо ответил Невилл.

                – Все довольно просто, да и я буду там с тобой.

                Невилл кивнул, сознавая, как много он узнал за прошедший час или около того. Но, опять же, что еще его ждет? Итак, оба друга глубоко вздохнули и погрузились в воспоминания семилетней давности. Два брата вместе прошлись по воспоминаниям Гарри о Мерлине, Фламелях – и, ох, насколько это все еще было болезненно! – по картинам мест, в которых Северус и Гарри побывали, как они оба изменились и скрыли это, годы Гарри в Хогвартсе, даже создание Молнии, и, наконец, второе пророчество. А Гарри говорил и объяснял, показывая все по большей части молчавшему Невиллу, обнажая перед ним свою жизнь. Было уже далеко за полдень, когда они снова вернулись в реальный мир.

                – Мне нужно сесть, – было первой и вполне объяснимой реакцией Невилла. Мир вокруг покачивался, пока Гарри вел его обратно к креслу, которое он оставил несколько часов назад, а его ноги готовы были ему отказать.

                – Вот, теперь ты все знаешь, – осторожно сказал зеленоглазый мальчик, ожидая реакции своего друга, какой бы она ни была. Он медленно снял скрывающие чары, которые впервые наложил много лет назад, и уставился в пол, в голове бился пульс, а сердце болезненно сжалось. Вот и все.

                Невилл пытался переварить то, что только что узнал. Гарри был тем, кто победил Темного Лорда. Именно он снова и снова мешал ему вернуться, спасал своего брата, подвергая себя в процессе смертельной опасности. Он был мальчиком – мужчиной? – который учился и тренировался, готовясь к приближавшейся битве, скрываясь в тени, никак не претендуя на славу, которой мир одаривал его брата. Тот, кто все еще боролся с чувством вины за гибель двух человек, которых считал своими бабушкой и дедушкой. Тот, кто в возрасте двенадцати лет создал философский камень, кто встречал Мерлина и имел с ним нечто общее, кто сконструировал Молнию, кто до сих пор ненавидел себя за то, что лишил жизни человека, собиравшегося без раздумий убить его и его брата. Он был ребенком, которого его собственные родители отодвинули в сторону ради его же брата, отталкивали все дальше и дальше, пока он не почувствовал, что не имеет со своей прежней семьей почти ничего общего. И сверх всего этого, Гарри был его другом; его другом, который умудрился пробить скорлупу, в которой он прятался, и дать ему увидеть то, что находится за ее стенками. После этой мысли принять решение оказалось совсем не трудно.

                – Чем я могу помочь?

                Гарри резко вскинул голову, удивленные и растерянные глаза встретились с глазами напротив. Он ждал не этого, понял Невилл; Гарри просто стоял тут, ожидая осуждения, и эти ожидания показывали, что именно он видел от подавляющего большинства людей, которых знал за всю свою жизнь. И даже если Невилл понимал, что Гарри был гораздо сильнее, чем выглядел – даже без маскировочных чар, – он всерьез чувствовал себя готовым проклясть и покалечить тех, кто мог попытаться ранить Гарри. И пусть он был старше всего на несколько часов, Невилл знал, что именно такие чувства испытывал старший брат к младшему. Потому что, несмотря на всю его силу, Гарри на протяжении многих лет причиняли боль; и самые темные волшебники, и люди, которые должны были его поддерживать, снова и снова, по разным поводам, и от такой несправедливости Невиллу просто хотелось кричать. Он поклялся, что обрушит боль и страдания на любого, кто когда-либо еще попытается обидеть его младшего брата; даже если ему придется тренироваться день и ночь, он будет на стороне Гарри. Для того и нужны семьи, в конце концов.

                – Что? – переспросил Гарри, думая, что ослышался. – Помочь?

                – Да, – кивнул Невилл, чувствуя себя увереннее, чем когда-либо в чем-либо за всю свою жизнь. – Помочь. Мерлин знает – а он ведь знает, верно? – что ты видел маловато помощи за все эти годы! Профессор Снейп, каким бы замечательным он ни был, не обязан сам со всем справляться! – Гарри смотрел на него, и глаза у него были почти испуганными. – Эй, для того семьи и нужны, верно?

                И Гарри сломался. Он прикрыл ладонью глаза, с его губ сорвался всхлип, затем еще один, а потом еще, словно плотину прорвало. Невилл, в глубине души ожидавший такого исхода, дал ему самостоятельно успокоиться, и только когда показалось, что слезы стали иссякать, он неловко притянул Гарри к себе и похлопал его по спине, не совсем понимая, что еще можно сделать; в конце концов, быть старшим братом для него в новинку.

                – Я... Нев, я... я даже не знаю, что сказать! – воскликнул Гарри, отодвинувшись и покраснев из-за того, что вот так расклеился.

                – Ты можешь начать с: «Конечно, Нев! Конечно, ты можешь помочь!» А потом увидим, как пойдет, ладно, маленький братец?

                – Ага, я думаю!

                На последнем заявлении Невилла улыбка Гарри наконец показалась на свет; брат. У него наконец есть брат... Эй, минуточку!

                – Маленький братец? _Маленький_? – воскликнул зеленоглазый волшебник, несколько секунд оба подростка смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Невилл снисходительно ответил:

                – Ну, я ведь _старше_ тебя, в конце концов.

                – На семь часов.

                – Еще я немного выше.

                – Если в тебя на каникулах угодило вытягивающее проклятие, то я-то тут причем?

                Они снова посмотрели друг на друга, тишина продержалась лишь несколько коротких мгновений, а потом они начали истерически смеяться над абсурдностью ситуации. Примерно так их и обнаружил Северус, с громким стуком двери входя в комнату.

                – Очень извиняюсь, я знаю, что обещал подождать, но прошло уже четыре часа и... – Он посмотрел на двух валявшихся на полу хохочущих подростков, приступ веселья у которых при его появлении, похоже, только усилился. Мастер зелий, по мнению Невилла, выглядел невероятно молодо без тех заклинаний, которые он использовал, чтобы скрывать свою внешность, и с таким растерянным выражением лица. – Что я пропустил? – смиренно спросил упомянутый мастер зелий, когда их смех немного стих.

                И они ему рассказали.

                Невилл задержался в Силбрифе еще на неделю. Северус и Гарри объяснили мальчику все, чего тот не увидел в Думосборе, и Невилл нормально все воспринял. Северус был почти потрясен спокойствием мальчика, наполовину ожидая, что тот просто разорется, когда шок пройдет. Но когда однажды вечером, когда Гарри вышел за своим новым проектом, вариантом Молнии для ловца, Невилл объяснил, что во всех по-настоящему важных смыслах он считает Гарри своим братом, и практически умолял его – его, человека, который в первые два с половиной года в Хогвартсе наводил на него ужас – тренировать его, чтобы он мог помочь, тогда последние сомнения исчезли. Невилл не замышлял ничего зловещего – мальчик предложил ему просмотреть его мысли, и Северус принял это предложение, не желая допускать ни малейшего шанса поставить безопасность Гарри под угрозу, если этого можно избежать, – только забота, братская любовь и стремление _сделать_ что-нибудь, чтобы стать полезным, чтобы помочь, так что на следующий день Северус начал тренировать его вместе с Гарри.

                Что касается самого Гарри, мальчик был счастлив как никогда. Его разношерстная семья, казалось, собиралась вместе; Невилл будет на его стороне, как и должно настоящему брату, и он хочет тренироваться столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы пережить войну. Это были далеко не те презрение и неуважение, которых он ожидал, но жалеть о своей ошибке он не собирался. Это было все, чего он только мог пожелать. Перед возвращением в дом своей бабушки, 30 июля – Августа была непреклонна, требуя, чтобы Невилл провел свой день рождения дома, – Гарри и Северус вместе пообещали ему повеселиться за счет Поттеров, когда та часть правды, которую они могли позволить себе открыть, выйдет на свет. Он, в свою очередь, обещал практиковаться в Окклюменции и заклинаниях, а также повторять основные фехтовальные движения, которым Гарри его научил. Да, подумал Гарри; о лучшем развитии событий и мечтать было нельзя.

                Именно с такими приятными мыслями в голове Гарри и проснулся утром тридцать первого июля и направился в душ в своей комнате в Поттер Мэноре; бал, который Фадж умолял Северуса посетить, был вчера вечером, и Гарри решил, что ему не повредит вернуться в мэнор на день раньше, чем планировалось, раз Северус покинул Силбриф. Говоря о Северусе, мужчина наверняка приложил много усилий, чтобы не допустить его к большому секрету, что именно он ему сегодня подарит – чем бы этот секрет ни был, – и подростку потребовалось все его терпение, чтобы попросту не отправить Минни за ним шпионить. Он высушил волосы полотенцем и вышел из ванной, убедившись, что прежние скрывающие чары исчезли, оставив на месте только то, что скрывало эмблему. Домовые эльфы не скажут, если их специально не спросить, но зачем рисковать? Он ухмыльнулся своему отражению в зеркале и захватил из своего шкафа джинсы и простую белую рубашку, которую набросил, оставив расстегнутой. В конце концов, в мэноре он был один.

                Он, насвистывая, спускался по лестнице, собираясь позавтракать и пребывая в прекрасном расположении духа; Рози, домовой эльф, которая готовила в мэноре Поттеров, сделала по такому случаю шоколадный пирог, и он был полон решимости добраться до него до прибытия Северуса. Мастер зелий должен был объявиться полчаса назад, так что Гарри было интересно, что, во имя Мерлина, произошло на том балу. Летящим шагом, все еще насвистывая Ведуний*, он спустился на первый этаж и собрался свернуть в сторону кухни, когда вместо этого его внимание привлекла гостиная.

                – _Сюрприз_! – раздался хор разномастных голосов.

                Трудно сказать, кто удивился больше: Гарри при виде всей своей семьи, раньше срока собравшейся в гостиной, или его семья при виде Гарри.

                – Гарри? – спросил Адриан, глядя на своего младшего брата широко распахнутыми глазами.

                Выражения их лиц варьировались от благоговейного до ошарашенного, и, пусть все случилось раньше планируемого, Гарри решил сразу взять быка за рога. Он широко улыбнулся и подошел обнять своего брата; теперь он был на добрую голову выше и, находясь рядом, казался заметно крупнее.

                – Гоблинское золото! Народ! – воскликнул он, похихикивая. – С Днем Рожденья нас! – Гарри захотелось, чтобы его ошеломленный брат повернулся лицом к остальным членам их семьи. Чуть позже он заметил, что Рон и Гермиона тоже были тут, они выглядели взволнованными и делали все возможное, чтобы не встретиться с ним глазами. – Вы рановато вернулись!

                – Гарри? Это ты, парень? – спросил Сириус, недоверчиво глядя на своего крестника.

                – А у тебя есть другие крестники по имени Гарри, о которых мне надо знать? – небрежно спросил подросток.

                – Ты выглядишь... по-другому, – растерянно заметила его мать.

                – Мама, не пойми меня неправильно, но я вырос, – поведал мальчик, крепко обнимая Лили. – Это случается даже с лучшими из нас, глянь хотя бы на Бродягу.

                – Эй! – запротестовал Сириус.

                – Ты вырос, – тупо повторил Джеймс, тряся головой, как будто мог избавиться от видения этого своего сына и вернуть того, каким он его помнил.

                – Что поделаешь? – риторический вопросил подросток.

                – Черт побери, Гарри! – воскликнул Рон. – А ты над собой поработал?

                Он выглядел несколько уязвленным тем, куда уставилась Гермиона, и Гарри посмотрел на свою расстегнутую рубашку, как будто только что ее заметил.

                – Да, занимался боем на мечах и Квиддичем, – отозвался он и извинился, застегивая рубашку. – Простите за это, – нахально ухмыльнулся он. – Я не ожидал увидеть вас дома так скоро.

                – Мы подумали, что могли бы устроить тебе сюрприз на День Рождения, – пояснил Ремус. – Мы как-то не подумали, что неизвестно, кто удивится сильнее.

                Гарри тихо рассмеялся и похлопал оборотня по плечу; Ремусу, безусловно, еще предстояло удивиться больше, чем кому-либо другому. Гарри знал, что Волчьелычье зелье еще не поступило в продажу, окончательное тестирование было завершено только накануне – по какому поводу и бал, – так что большая часть волшебного мира не смела поверить в его реальность, пока Министерство не сделает официального заявления. Заявление, которое должны были опубликовать этим утром во всех газетах и журналах. Гарри не мог вспомнить, когда бы еще он ждал утренней почты с таким нетерпением.

                – Мы думали, ты скучаешь, на все лето застряв со Снейпом в Тупике Прядильщиков, – заявил Адриан и Гарри бросил на него веселый взгляд.

                – Ах, я, наверное, поставлю рекорд по откровениям, но сначала позвольте мне спросить, а с чего вы взяли, что мне с Севом не весело? – спросил он, поразив в гостиной всех до единого.

                – Севом? – переспросил Джеймс.

                – Весело? – добавил Сириус.

                – Да. Ну, я не особо часто вижу вас летом, – пожав плечами, напомнил им Гарри.

                – С каких это пор ты зовешь Снейпа Севом? – изумленно спросил Рон.

                – С тех пор, как мне исполнилось... пять? – Гарри притворился, что пытается вспомнить. – Но только не в школе.

                – Но как можно весело проводить время с...

                Вопрос Сириуса был прерван ревом пламени, кто-то шел в дом через дымолетную сеть.

                – Извини, я опоздал, ребенок. Я задержа... лся, – Северус вошел в гостиную и увидел собравшуюся там толпу. Гарри лишь плечами пожал, и Северус решил даже не заморачиваться. – Гоблинское золото! Народ! – воскликнул он, на что Гарри хихикнул.

                – _Я_ сказал то же самое!

                Северус закатил глаза и прошел под направленными на него неверующими взглядами. Он был одет в синие джинсы, белую рубашку с пуговицами, расстегнутыми у воротника, и темно-серый в тонкую полоску жилет; он был небрит, волосы растрепаны, и выглядел он даже слишком привлекательным, оживленным и здоровым, чтобы быть тем Северусом Снейпом, которого они все помнили и к которому некоторые испытывали отвращение.

                – С Днем Рождения, Гарри! – возвестил Северус и обнял Гарри, не переставая улыбаться.

                – Первый, кто додумался меня поздравить, вообще-то, – поведал Гарри, глядя на своих словно замороженных семью и друзей.

                – А что они сделали? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил мастер зелий.

                – Не знаю, если честно, – признался Гарри.

                – Снейп? – спросил Сириус, глядя на незнакомца перед собой; у него был тот же голос, что и у Северуса Снейпа, его глаза были того же цвета и формы, как у Северуса Снейпа, и у него даже была та же самая гребаная ухмылка, как у Северуса Снейпа, но на этом и все.

                – Ты знаешь много народу по имени Северус Снейп? – спросил мастер зелий, отчего Гарри снова залился смехом.

                – _Я_ примерно так и сказал! – снова воскликнул подросток.

                – Северус. Это действительно ты? – спросила Лили, ее глаза были распахнуты, а лицо раскраснелось.

                – Да ладно, Лилс, и ты туда же! – воскликнул мастер зелий, изображая отчаяние.

                – Так, – заговорил Гарри, внимательно разглядывая мастера зелий, на его лице медленно расползалась ухмылка. – Разве это не _половина_ от того костюма, который ты надевал на вчерашний бал? – Рубашка и жилет определенно были те же самые, и расширенные глаза Северуса подтвердили его вывод. – Десять галеонов на то, что ты проснулся не в той постели. Опять.

                Северус уставился на подростка прищуренными глазами; он не пожелал даже попробовать принять оскорбленный вид, когда у всех – особенно у Джеймса и Сириуса – вытянулись лица. Он лишь вздохнул и махнул рукой.

                – Гордись мной, ребенок; на этот раз я спросил насчет обета безбрачия, – сообщил Северус, глядя в потолок.

                – А насчет того, была ли она замужем? – спросил Гарри, прищурившись.

                – Да, – угрюмо ответил Северус.

                – И что тогда случилось?

                – Как тут все вышло, – попытался объяснить мастер зелий, размахивая руками. – Я забыл спросить, занята ли она, а она забыла, что ее жених возвращается сегодня домой. У-упс.

                Гарри только вздохнул и закатил глаза; он не должен позволять Северусу ходить на такие мероприятия в одиночку.

                – И вот так всегда, – пробормотал подросток.

                – Люди, вы _кто_ такие? – воскликнул Сириус, в ужасе глядя на двоих волшебников перед ним.

                – Неужели ему стало хуже с тех пор, как я видел его в последний раз? – обеспокоенно спросил Северус.

                – _Выглядит_ он как обычно, – отметил Гарри. – Знаешь что?

                – Что? – спросил Северус, полностью игнорируя шокированных людей в помещении. Он этим всем слишком сильно наслаждался, чтобы остановиться.

                – Так как это мой День Рождения, то Рози сделала...

                – Шоколадный пирог? – спросил Северус, расплывшись в улыбке.

                Он вежливо проигнорировал вздох Гермионы, которая не могла заставить себя поверить, что лицо хогвартского мастера зелий способно на иное выражения лица, кроме усмешки. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

                – Ты догадлив.

                – Тогда чего мы тут ждем? – вслух озадачился мастер зелий, направляясь прямо на кухню.

                – Эй, я тоже хочу кусочек этого пирога! – прокричал Гарри ему вслед. – Это _мой_ День Рождения!

                – Тогда ты не должен был мне о нем говорить! – раздался из холла мэнора Поттеров голос Северуса Снейпа.

                Прочие Поттеры смотрели, как младший член их семьи исчезает за углом, пока они, застыв, ни на что не реагировали.

                – Что это было? – тихо спросил Джеймс, растерянно оглядываясь.

                Некоторое время никто не отвечал, пока не заговорила Лили:

                – Это правда был Северус?

                И снова растерянные взгляды.

                – Этот выглядел немного на него похожим, – впервые заговорила Гермиона. – И Гарри... вырос.

                Лили кивнула, переводя взгляд на угол, за которым исчезли двое упомянутых мужчин.

                – Это и _есть_ они, – заверил их Ремус, его лицо было абсолютно пустым. Он уже озадачился, что такого они пропустили, что могло происходить у них прямо под носом. – Они просто выглядят... иначе.

                – Иначе? – переспросил Сириус невменяемым тоном. – _Иначе_ , Ремус? – он в отчаянии огляделся. – Гарри ростом почти с тебя и вдруг заимел тело спортсмена? Бой на мечах? А _это_ когда случилось? – он остановился, как будто ожидал ответа, которого так и не получил. – А Снейп? Он выглядит...

                – Хорошо. Чертовски _хорошо_ , – договорила за него Лили. Джеймс возмущенно посмотрел на жену. Гермиона кивнула.

                – Я хотел сказать, _счастливым_ , – объявил Сириус. – Он улыбался раз за разом и обнял Гарри! С каких это пор Северус Снейп начал обнимать людей?

                Снова вспыхнул огонь, и из него вышла круглоглазая Минерва МакГонагалл; ее безумный взгляд сразу упал на сгрудившихся в центре комнаты людей. Она резво направилась к ним, ее очки немного перекосило влево и она, кажется, сжимала газету.

                – Значит, вы уже знаете! – провозгласила она, размахивая газетой из стороны в сторону. – Благослови мою душу, я чуть не заработала сердечный приступ! Альбус тоже сейчас придет.

                Как будто только и ждал этого объявления, директор Хогвартса вышел из камина, и выглядел он столь же потрясенным, как и Минерва.

                – Они уже слышали? – спросил он профессора Трансфигурации.

                – Судя по тому, как они выглядят, думаю, что да.

                – Слышали что? – спросил Джеймс. – Как Гарри и Снейп успели так, блин, измениться за лето? Мы только что их видели!

                – Вы еще не слышали, – мягко высказался Альбус, обменявшись с профессором Трансфигурации встревоженным взглядом.

                – Не слышали чего? – потребовала Лили. – Я не в настроении для загадок, Альбус!

                – Вам лучше взглянуть на это, – решил директор, передавая им копию сегодняшнего _Ежедневного Пророка_.

                – _Ежедневный Пророк_? – спросил Ремус. – Зачем? Что та... – от заголовка у него округлились глаза, остальная часть его фразы превратилась в выдох.

                Чем дальше он читал, тем большее потрясение испытывал, пока не дошло до того, что ему просто потребовалось сесть. Даже если забыть о том, что это Гарри создал Молнию – и как _этого_ , черт побери, никто не заметил! – но Северус Снейп нашел лекарство от ликантропии? Это было немного слишком, чтобы вот так сразу принять.

                – Это правда? – спросил директора пепельно побледневший Джеймс, и тот только кивнул; как он мог упустить такое? Он вспомнил, как год назад Гарри спрашивал у него разрешение на летнюю подработку. Он именно это имел в виду?

                – Я проверил по моим каналам в Министерстве и в Гринготтсе; это правда, – заверил их Дамблдор, потирая глаза. Это было большим сюрпризом. Преуменьшение века.

                – Но как? – спросил Ремус с дивана, все еще баюкая в руках собственную голову. Его голос звучал надломленно.

                – Северус является самым молодым мастером зелий за столетие, а Гарри всегда был выше среднего, и мы это знали. Он также брат Мальчика-Который-Выжил, – указал Альбус, его слова прозвучали фальшиво даже для него самого; когда он в последний раз брал на себя труд по-настоящему _посмотреть_ на Гарри Поттера? Больше десяти лет назад, к своему стыду осознал он.

                – Мы должны спросить у них, – решил Адриан, не отрывая глаз от первой страницы, где была размещена фотография его улыбающегося брата; почему Гарри ничего не сказал?

                – Они на кухне, в общем-то, – пробормотала Лили. Альбус и Минерва непонимающе посмотрели на нее. – Они там, – заверила она их.

                Альбус кивнул и направился в указанном направлении, Джеймс и Сириус отправились за ним, а остальные порысили следом.

                В то же время Гарри и Северус сидели на кухне, веселясь от души. Все прошло еще лучше, чем планировалось, подумал мастер зелий. И это определенно стоило ожидания.

                – Что-то они притихли, – поделился Гарри.

                Они слышали голос МакГонагалл и ее объявление о приходе Дамблдора, так что, решили они, пора начаться допросу. Гарри, со своей стороны, был готов насладиться этим по полной. В конце концов, он обещал Невиллу катаклизмов и хаоса.

                – Это, наверное, стало шоком, – предположил Северус, откусывая от своей доли шоколадного пирога. – Как ты думаешь, Минерва или Альбус подписаны на _Ведьмополитен_? – спросил мастер зелий, и Гарри, уловив, о чем он, чуть не задохнулся.

                – Нет, – решил он. – Я думаю, мы будем иметь честь наблюдать за их реакцией из первых рядов.

                В коридоре послышались шаги, сигнализируя, что толпа снаружи достаточно оправилась от потрясений, чтобы сдвинуться с места.

                – Да начнется игра, – пробормотал Гарри, когда дверь распахнулась.

                – Тонко, – оценил Северус с занятого им угла кухонного стола.

                – Северус, – растерянно поприветствовал его директор.

                Альбус, конечно, видел фотографию, которая сопровождала статью в _Ежедневном Пророке_ , но увидеть все своими глазами оказалось совсем другим делом. И это стало первым разом из многих, когда Альбус Дамблдор начал сомневаться в своих суждениях.

                – Альбус, – с мягкой улыбкой приветствовал в ответ мастер зелий.

                Директор сглотнул и указал на газету.

                – Я считаю, тут будет уместно принести поздравления, – произнес он. – Вам обоим, – он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть еще и на Гарри; в ответ молодой человек спокойно улыбнулся.

                – Спасибо, профессор, – отозвался подросток.

                – Когда это случилось? – спросил Джеймс, его глаза уставились в изумрудные очи его младшего сына. – _Молния_ , Гарри?

                Упомянутый молодой человек только плечами пожал.

                – Я спрашивал у тебя разрешение найти на лето подработку, – легко сказал Гарри. – Сначала я даже не знал, как все пройдет, потом началась вся эта суета с Петтигрю, и я посчитал, что не стоит вас беспокоить. Я просто решил открыться, и как-то так совпал новостями с Северусом, так что... сюрприз? – фыркнул он.

                – Это все, что ты можешь сказать? – в шоке спросил Адриан. – Сюрприз?

                Гарри продолжил и дальше строить из себя беззаботность, но не собирался позволять выговаривать ему за его действия.

                – Слушай, ты всегда где-то тренируешься, а мне пришлось как-то тратить свое время. И я, так уж вышло, очень хорош в конструировании. Кто бы мог подумать, верно?

                Молчание после его слов было почти оглушительным.

                – А что насчет Волчьелычьего? – спросил Ремус, уставившись на Северуса. – И не смей отмахиваться!

                Северус совершенно спокойно посмотрел оборотню прямо в глаза.

                – Волчьелычье отняло у меня девять лет жизни. И, кроме того, я видел, через что тебе приходилось проходить каждый месяц с тех пор, так как я был ребенком, Ремус. От _этого_ я бы никогда не отмахнулся.

                Оборотень кивнул и улыбнулся. Потом он сделал нечто неожиданное, чего Гарри никогда даже не надеялся увидеть: он подошел и со всей силы обнял мастера зелий. Северус улыбнулся и похлопал его по спине.

                – Спасибо, Северус.

                – Не стоит, – откликнулся мастер зелий, на что оборотень отступил на шаг и сурово посмотрел на него.

                – Это лекарство от ликантропии! Конечно, блин, стоит!

                Северус усмехнулся и покачал головой.

                – Я имел в виду объятья. Никогда не упоминай об этом. _Никогда_.

                Двое мужчин мгновение смотрели друг на друга, а потом захохотали.

                – Этого не может быть, – пробормотал Сириус из своего угла. Он безмолвно наблюдал всю сцену, медленно все это переваривая.

                – Продолжай себе это повторять, псина, – сказал Северус.

                – Снова здорово, – пробурчал Гарри. Вдруг он посмотрел на газету и сделал поразительное открытие. – Хм.

                – Хм? – повторил Северус.

                – Я просто понял, что все еще не получил свою копию _Ежедневного Пророка_ , – указал подросток.

                – О, в первую очередь рассылают экземпляры по учреждениям, поэтому в Хогвартсе их получают первыми, – ухмыльнувшись, объяснил Северус. – Включая журналы.

                Гарри застонал.

                – Какие журналы? – спросила Лили, с непроницаемым выражением лица наблюдая за общением сына с другом детства.

                – Только один. _Ведьмополитен_ , – пояснил Гарри.

                – Да, мы дали интервью Рите Скитер и...

                – Не произноси этого имени! – захныкал Гарри, уронив голову на стол. – Она _зло_.

                – Верно, – согласился Северус, его взгляд на секунду затопила пустота. – Она страшная женщина, – уточнил он, глядя на растерянную Лили. – Я не хочу говорить об этом, – добавил Северус и содрогнулся.

                – Почему нет? – спросил Адриан, не успев сдержать свой вопрос.

                Когда Северус посмотрел на него, он побледнел. А когда мастер зелий виновато улыбнулся, его челюсть упала на пол.

                – Потому что, если я заговорю об этом, я буду думать об этом, а я как раз стараюсь убедить себя, что этого не было, – объяснил он. Тут как раз прилетела серая сова, сбросив на кухонный стол вызывающий отвращение образчик печатного слова. – Но мироздание мне этого не позволит, – прокомментировал Северус.

                – Можно мне... – спросила Лили, подбираясь забрать журнал.

                – Развлекайся. – Она взяла журнал и приступила к чтению, а Альбус, Минерва, Джеймс и Сириус читали у нее через плечо. Адриан, Рон и Гермиона просто ошарашенно смотрели друг на друга, а Северус отрезал Ремусу немного шоколадного пирога. – Я полагаю, тебе это может понадобиться.

                Оборотень только кивнул и улыбнулся.

                – Ты живешь в замке? – громко спросил Сириус, напугав всех в комнате.

                Северус моргнул.

                – Я полагаю, ты обо мне? – ухмыльнулся он. – Да, все так. Он называется Силбриф и расположен чуть севернее Хогвартса.

                «Небольшое дежавю?» – спросил себя мастер зелий.

                – Его просто надо видеть, он весь засыпан снегом на Рождество, – мимоходом сказал Гарри. – Это правда нечто.

                – А что, Гарри действительно помогал с Волчьелычьим? – спросил Джеймс.

                – Он этого не признает, но он помог мне на многих стадиях этого процесса, – честно ответил Северус.

                – Ну, ты тестировал все метлы, которые я делал, даже ту, где я забыл смягчающие чары... – возразил Гарри, посмеиваясь, а мастер зелий вздрогнул от воспоминания.

                – Я еще и провел тест-драйв** Молнии, – добавил Северус и Гарри кивнул.

                – И вы участвовали в рыцарском турнире? – ошеломленно спросила Лили.

                – Мы выиграли рыцарский турнир, – уточнил Северус.

                – И эти сферы памяти... – восхищенно спросил Альбус. – Это действительно совместный проект?

                – Саму идею родил Сев. Я просто кое-что спроектировал, – уточнил Гарри.

                – Да, кое-что, – с сарказмом сказал Северус. – Он имеет в виду, что он спроектировал все.

                – Говоря о проектировании, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Рози! – позвал он, и с громким треском появилась небольшой домовой эльф.

                – Да, хозяин Гарри?

                – Не могла бы ты принести мне пергаменты с моего стола и метлу из моей спальни? – Эльф низко поклонилась и исчезла, а через несколько секунд появилась снова, уже с требуемыми вещами. – Спасибо, Рози. Ой, и кстати, пирог великолепен.

                Домовой эльф поклонилась, широко улыбнулась и покинула комнату.

                – Что это? – спросил Рон, загипнотизированно уставившись на метлу; она выглядела очень похожей на Молнию, за исключением некоторых незначительных деталей обводов и покраски.

                – Ты ее закончил, – заметил Северус с гордой улыбкой.

                – Точно. – Лукаво ухмыльнувшись, он повернулся лицом к комнате. – Держи, это Молния, Версия для Ловца. Она может разгоняться от ноля до ста восьмидесяти миль*** в час за десять секунд, улучшенное управление, более легкая и специально предназначена для маневрирования, и да, я сделал версию для ловца, потому что я предвзят и я действительно такую хотел.

                Его речь сопровождало ошеломленное молчание.

                – Тест-драйв за мной, ты сам знаешь, – указал Северус, наблюдая, как Гарри вертит метлу в руках.

                – Конечно, – заверил его подросток.

                – Ты ее спроектировал? – спросил Адриан, подходя ближе к своему брату и с трепетом глядя на метлу.

                – Так и есть, – сказал Гарри. – Вот, – вручил он метлу брату. Адриан вцепился в нее, а потом попытался положить на пол. – В этом нет необходимости, – остановил его Гарри. – Просто брось ее; она парит на посадочной высоте.

                Адриан так и сделал, и метла зависла в трех футах**** над полом.

                – Ничего себе! – выдохнул Сириус.

                – Я же говорил, – улыбнулся Гарри.

                – Так ты ее оставишь? – спросил Джеймс, сам не веря, о чем он только говорит со своим младшим сыном. На данный момент он чувствовал только ошеломленную заторможенность.

                – Я всегда оставляю прототип. Но я не буду на ней летать; я использую ее только для тест-драйва, а затем, вероятно, буду летать на одной из фабричных. Они будут запущены в производство в этом сентябре, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Круто! – взволнованно произнес Рон.

                – Хочется думать, – усмехнулся Гарри.

                – Тут кое-чего не хватает, – указал Северус.

                – Чего?

                – Твоего подарка на День Рождения.

                Гарри с надеждой улыбнулся. Лили потрясенно посмотрела на сына.

                – С Днем Рождения, Гарри, – поздравила она его и обняла своего сына. – За всем, что вы двое на нас вывалили, я чуть не забыла, какой сегодня день.

                – С Днем Рождения, гений! – воскликнул Сириус, следуя примеру Лили. – Я не знаю, как ты это сделал. Но это удивительно.

                Гарри улыбался и смотрел на Северуса, пока все в комнате поздравляли его – весьма смущенно – с Днем Рождения.

                – Ты что-то говорил о подарке? – спросил он мастера зелий.

                – Алфи! – позвал Северус, и рядом с ним появился маленький домовой эльф. Гарри непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – Все готово? – спросил мастер зелий, прекрасно сознавая, что все в помещении сосредоточились на происходящем.

                Эльф кивнул.

                – Да, хозяин Северус.

                – Очень хорошо, Алфи. Ты можешь вернуться домой; я тебя позову, когда нам понадобится твоя помощь.

                Эльф улыбнулся и поклонился.

                – Что это было? Почему Алфи здесь? – заинтригованно спросил Гарри.

                – Твой домовой эльф? – спросил Альбус.

                – Один из них, – ответил Северус. – Он отвечает за мои конюшни, если конкретнее, – уточнил он, прежде чем переключить внимание на Джеймса. – Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я занял на несколько часов твои конюшни?

                Джеймс просто посмотрел на него, не в состоянии сформулировать ответ, а Гарри ахнул.

                – Сев, что ты мне подарил? – спросил он, широко распахнув зеленые глаза.

                – Почему бы тебе не пойти и не посмотреть? – предложил Северус, подливая себе немного чаю. Гарри улыбнулся и выбежал, оставив за спиной посмеивавшегося мастера зелий. – Думаю, нам следует пойти и встретиться с Гарри у конюшни, он может проторчать там весь день, если мы оставим его в покое.

                И он поднялся, собираясь так и поступить.

                – Что ты ему подарил? – спросила Лили, пристально глядя на своего старого друга. – Надеюсь, ты не подарил ему _лошадь_?

                Джеймс и Сириус потрясенно переглянулись по поводу творившегося абсурда; кто будет тратить столько денег на лошадь для подростка?

                – Нет, конечно, нет, – отозвался Северус, спокойно отпивая еще глоток своего чая. Лили кивнула, а Сириус и Джеймс с облегчением вздохнули. – Зачем мне покупать ему _еще одну_ лошадь? Это я ему дарил на его десятый День Рождения.

                – Ты _что_? – воскликнул Джеймс, глядя на человека, который, как он считал, страстно ненавидел его семью.

                – Да, я подарил ему Ареса в этот день четыре года назад. – Трое подростков в комнате ошеломленно переглянулись со своим учителем Трансфигурации. – Нет, на этот раз я подарил ему нечто чуть иное. – И он спокойно направился к выходу из комнаты; осознав, что никто за ним не следует, он ухмыльнулся и обернулся на них через плечо. – Вы можете пойти посмотреть, если хотите.

                И он покинул комнату, всю дорогу не переставая ослепительно улыбаться.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ведуньи (Чертовы Сестрички, Вещие сестрички, Сестрицы Рока, англ. The Weird Sisters) – популярная у магического населения музыкальная группа. Часто выступают по радио, иногда устраивают концерты. Все члены этой группы изображены на карточках из шоколадных лягушек. Несмотря на название, все музыканты мужского пола. Стиль Ведуний: длинные волосы, специально потрепанные и порванные черные мантии.  
> А вообще, «Weird Sisters» – это и богини судьбы (парки), и фразеологизм, обозначающий ведьм.
> 
> ** Тест-драйв – тестовая поездка для оценки ходовых качеств и общих потребительских свойств машины. Осуществляется либо специальными испытателями от организации, либо покупателем перед покупкой.
> 
> *** 180 миль = 289,68 км.
> 
> **** 3 фута = 0,91 м.


	46. День, какого я и не ждал

                Гарри мчался к конюшням; они являлись одной из немногих частей мэнора Поттеров, которая оставалась полностью пустой – по крайней мере, _обычно_ , – поскольку Джеймс никогда не проявлял склонности к верховой езде. Как, в общем, и его дед, и Гарри был уверен, что несколько последних поколений не могли похвастаться этим увлечением; однако наличие конюшен при доме означало, что когда-то кому-то из семьи Поттеров нравилось держать лошадей.

                Гарри привык к пустым помещениям; он рос в Силбрифе, а затем пошел учиться в Хогвартс, подобное, как правило, меняет взгляд на то, как должно выглядеть большое крытое пространство и как могут существовать комнаты, не имеющие никакого видимого назначения. Тем не менее, он, как правило, держался подальше от конюшен мэнора, он терпеть не мог ауру заброшенности, которая над ними витала. Но на этот раз все было по-другому, и Гарри толкнул двери, распахивая их одним сильным движением; он вошел в помещение, осмотрелся и... замер.

                Было бы крайне трудно _не_ заметить подарка Северуса; он стоял тут же, терпеливо ожидая приближения потрясенного подростка. Когда Гарри подошел ближе, он почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы; жидкие серебряные омуты лишенных радужки глаз смотрели в его изумрудные, а шестифутовое* тело блестело эбонитовой шкурой. Два рога чистого серебра гордо росли на голове существа, нижний намного короче верхнего. Боевой единорог переступил, когда Гарри протянул руку и коснулся бархатистой морды. Странное тепло пробежало вниз по его позвоночнику и вошло во вздрогнувшего единорога; парень пережил то же ощущение, что и в тот раз, когда впервые взял в руки свою палочку.

                Внимание Гарри привлек мягкий свет, засиявший от бедра задней левой ноги жеребца, и он с трепетом наблюдал, как проявлялась его собственная эмблема, пылая серебром на темной шкуре. Единорог мягко опустил голову на плечо Гарри и подросток на автомате начал гладить длинную шею. На его губах появилась широкая улыбка, он вцепился в это существо; Северус заслужил за это крепкое объятие. И чертов подарок на День Рождения.

                К слову о Северусе, рядом с боевым единорогом парил пергамент, явно подвешенный в воздухе с помощью магии. Гарри неохотно отнял руки от шеи зверя и с улыбкой погладил его по носу.

                – Мне нужно это прочитать, – тихо сказал он, и единорог кивнул, плавно колыхнув своей гривой, словно все понял. Улыбка Гарри стала еще шире: скорее всего, так оно и было.

                Как Гарри и ожидал, записка оказалась от Северуса. Подросток утер слезу с лица и начал читать:

 

                _Дорогой Гарри,_

                _С Днем Рождения! Мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы найти его, но я это сделал. Ведь я же обещал тебе, разве не так? В конце концов, они обнаружились на Аравийском полуострове, мы оказались правы на этот счет. Боевой единорог, которого ты видишь перед собой, подошел ко мне вместе со своим братом сразу же, едва я прибыл. Его брат, Кадар, теперь мой фамилиар. Но этот просто не сдвинулся с места; заводчики сказали мне, что эти единороги могут чувствовать призыв своих хозяев. А так как его хозяин не я, он, должно быть, почувствовал, что именно я был призван доставить его к тебе. Его зовут Гейт. Только не забудь скрыть знак; я знаю, что он появится. Ты заслужил это, в конце концов. С любовью,_

                _Папа._

 

                Гарри, утирая слезы с лица, оглянулся на единорога. Единорог аккуратно ткнулся носом ему в шею, сознавая, что его хозяина что-то огорчило. Гарри улыбнулся зверю и погладил его по шее.

                – Ты Гейт, – это не было вопросом; ему просто хотелось назвать единорога по имени; Гейт кивнул. – Я Гарри. И я знаю, что тебе это, наверное, не понравится – мне тоже не нравится, – но мне сейчас нужно скрыть эмблему; совсем ненадолго. – Он вытащил палочку. – Ты позволишь мне? – Снова кивнув головой, единорог развернулся, тем самым давая Гарри понять, что согласен. Гарри улыбнулся и ласково его похлопал. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что ты себе заполучил, мальчик, – поведал он единорогу и наложил заклинание; Гейт заржал, и Гарри почти показалось, как будто тот и правда все знал. Ему так и не удалось спросить что-нибудь еще, потому что его отвлекли приближавшиеся шаги и человеческие голоса. Похоже, наступал второй тур расспросов, и довольно решительно, насколько он мог понять по становившемся все громче звукам. Он лишь ласково улыбнулся Гейту и похлопал его по шее. – Наш выход, мальчик.

                Северус первым вошел в конюшню, улыбался он в точности как Гарри и казался настолько расслабленным, словно находился в своем собственном доме. Он был прекрасным образчиком полностью самодостаточного человека, откровенно и в кнат не ставившего то, что весь прочий мир – или окружающие люди – там себе думали. Гарри последовал его примеру и тоже всех проигнорировал, бросившись прямиком к мастеру зелий и заключив его в объятья.

                – Я так понимаю, тебе понравился твой подарок, – легкомысленно отметил Северус, отвечая на объятья.

                – Мне очень понравилось, Сев! А что, могло быть иначе? – спросил подросток, чуть отстраняясь, влажные зеленые глаза встретились со сверкавшими темными. – Спасибо, – сказал он и снова обнял Северуса.

                – Не стоит, Гарри. С Днем Рождения, – повторил мастер зелий.

                – Это боевой единорог, если не ошибаюсь? – напряженно спросил Дамблдор, отделяясь от общей группы, застывшей в дверях.

                – Его зовут Гейт, – ответил Гарри. – Я не могу поверить, что ты все-таки нашел одного!

                Северус приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся.

                – Я нашел двух, – поправил он подростка. – Позже Алфи переправит Кадара, так что мы сможем взять их на прогулку. И угадай, что еще я узнал. – Гарри с интересом уставился на мастера зелий. – Они допущены на рыцарские турниры. Представляешь, каково это, участвовать на боевом единороге?

                – Думаю, будет бойня, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

                – Это точно, – согласился Северус.

                – Но боевые единороги стоят целое состояние! – запротестовала Лили. – Гарри, конечно, не может принять...

                – Ерунда, – отмахнулся от возражений Северус. – Цена абсолютно не важна и, конечно, Гарри примет подарок. Я настаиваю.

                Джеймс попытался заговорить, но мастер зелий бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, обрывая его порыв.

                – Это редкие существа, Северус, – проговорил Альбус. – В Европе их не видели уже многие сотни лет.

                Северус пожал плечами.

                – Я потянул за кое-какие ниточки, – с улыбкой посмотрел он на директора. – Кроме того, Гарри хотел такого с тех пор, как ему было семь. Вполне естественно, что я пожелал сделать ему такой подарок, когда их обнаружил.

                – Знаешь, ты гений, – заявил Гарри, снова подходя к Гейту и осторожно его поглаживая.

                – Я знаю, – бодро отозвался Северус.

                Челюсть Сириуса врезалась в землю, Ремус как раз всех догнал, слишком счастливый, чтобы найти слова, Джеймс вместе с тремя подростками смотрел на Гейта, а Минерва и Альбус в это время непонимающе переглянулись.

                – Значит, чего Гарри хочет, то Гарри и получает? – обеспокоенно спросил директор.

                – Да, в основном потому, что Гарри, как правило, редко чего для себя хочет, – невозмутимо ответил Северус. – А то, что он просит, он более чем заслуживает.

                После этого наступила почти полная тишина.

                – Ты заставляешь меня краснеть, Сев, – насмешливо произнес Гарри, оглянувшись со своего места рядом с Гейтом.

                Единорог выглядел полностью расслабленным, голова слегка склонилась, пока Гарри расчесывал воображаемый узел в его длинной гриве.

                – Есть одна вейла, которая сочтет это милым, – ухмыльнулся Северус.

                – Вейла? – переспросил Рон, вытаращившись на Гарри, который только смиренно покачал головой.

                – Я прям не знаю, уж чья бы тут корова мычала, – указал зеленоглазый волшебник.

                Все взгляды метнулись от него к Северусу.

                – Следы засосов, Гарри, – отбил Северус, и общий взгляд последовал за диалогом.

                – Следы когтей, Сев, – отбрил Гарри.

                – Туше, малыш, – признал мастер зелий, сделав вид, что не замечает удивленных взглядов окружающих.

                – Вейлы? – проскулил Сириус, глядя на Северуса.

                – Следы засосов? _Следы когтей_... – последнюю часть Лили прошептала, отчего Северус непонимающе глянул на нее. Он не стал комментировать ее реакцию, и не только потому, что изо всех сил старался избежать неловкого момента, а потому, что Лили говорила так тихо, что услышать ее мог только Ремус.

                Северусу потребовалось еще полчаса, чтобы убедить Гарри, что Гейт какое-то время проживет и без него – даже Гейту пришлось вмешаться и подтолкнуть того к выходу из конюшни, – постоянно отвечая на разные сыпавшиеся на него вопросы.

                Третий раунд допросов – пусть и в гораздо большей степени сконцентрировавшийся на Гарри – состоялся около двух, когда прибыли остальные Уизли, за исключением Джинни и Чарли, которые все еще пребывали в Румынии, и Билла, который только через несколько дней возвращался из Египта, решив взять несколько дополнительных отгулов, чтобы навестить свою семью перед Кубком Мира по Квиддичу. Уизли и Поттеры вместе с Ремусом, Сириусом и Гермионой достали билеты на финал, решив, что не важно, какие команды будут выступать; кто знает, когда еще Кубок будет проходить так близко к дому?

                – Так ты об этом говорил! – воскликнул Джордж, глядя на Гарри, как на своего кумира.

                – О чем я говорил? – непонимающе переспросил Гарри.

                – Достижения в Квиддиче! Джокер! – воскликнули они в один голос, и Гарри смутно припомнил разговор, состоявшийся два года назад, когда близнецы Уизли признались, что они мечтали начать собственный бизнес. Он ухмыльнулся.

                – Что ж, я такой.

                – Круто!

                – Но я все равно не играю ни за какую команду. Профессионально, по крайней мере, – напомнил им Гарри.

                – Пока нет; но я не знаю, чего еще ожидать, – пробубнил Сириус.

                – Точно, профессор Блэк, – поддержал Фред. Он покосился в сторону Северуса, словно тот являлся достаточным доказательством того, что мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

                – Пожалуйста, зовите меня Сириусом. Я больше не ваш профессор.

                – Зовите его Сириусом, – встрял Северус, глядя на них поверх своей газеты; его совершенно не интересовала первая полоса и статья о нем с Гарри, вместо этого он сосредоточился на странице о Кубке по Квиддичу. – Прочие из нас зовут его чем похуже.

                Подростки засмеялись над шуткой, прежде чем осознали, что ее выдал Северус; близнецы потрясенно переглянулись с Перси, который только что вошел в гостиную, где все и засели, а миссис Уизли и Лили, прервав свой приглушенный разговор, в открытую на него уставились.

                – Снейп, если ты скажешь еще хоть слово, мне придется...

                – Зарычать? – невинно спросил мастер зелий, отчего захихикал даже Рон, прежде от шока почти не дышавший.

                – Северус! – пораженно воскликнула Лили.

                – Ой, да ладно, Лилс! – заканючил Северус. – Грех было упустить такую возможность.

                – И Мерлин свидетель, ты не мог себе этого позволить, – прокомментировал Гарри. – Сириус, не зли его. Последний раз, когда кто-то это сделал, вышло не слишком хорошо. – Непонимающие взгляды окружающих заставили его развить мысль: – Помните то зелье, которое я испробовал на Локхарте на втором курсе? Его рецепт.

                Близнецы благоговейно повернулись к Северусу, который лишь усмехнулся.

                – Он был отвратительным мерзавцем и, по-видимому, я недостаточно сильно проклял его во время нашего поединка.

                – Так это и _правда_ было специально! – воскликнул Джордж.

                – А с чего вы взяли, что я просто так согласился бы ему помогать? Еще одна прекрасная возможность, упускать которую было грешно.

                – Круто! – пробормотали близнецы.

                – Круто? Да это не-блин-вероятно что такое! – высказался Джеймс Сириусу.

                Окружающие отреагировали общим безмолвным кивком. Северус ухмыльнулся под прикрытием своей газеты, в полной мере сознавая, что подобная тенденция, вполне возможно, сохранится в течение следующего учебного года. Что, в сочетании с возможностью наконец-то учить так, как он всегда хотел, сделает ближайшие месяцы более приятными.

                Обед прошел довольно интересно, поскольку Северус разговорился – что некоторых как-то пугало, – Гарри рассказывал, как они выиграли рыцарский турнир – оставив все детали о Флер и Амели за скобками, не было нужды хвастаться по подобному поводу, да и не вежливо это, – а остальные участники трапезы ели, словно пребывая в трансе.

                – Так значит, ты действительно хорошо управляешься с мечом? – спросил Рон у Гарри, когда тот закончил рассказывать о своих первых боях.

                – Достаточно неплохо, я бы сказал. – Казалось, он некоторое время над чем-то раздумывал, а потом воскликнул: – Ты знаешь, нам с Севом все равно надо провести дневную тренировку после того, как мы выгуляем Гейта и Кадара; может быть, вы захотите понаблюдать?

                – Меня устраивает, – заверил их Северус.

                На том и порешили, и через два часа, оставив двух единорогов в умелых руках Алфи и пообещав вернуться после тренировки, они отправились переодеваться для поединка. К большому удивлению зрителей, вскоре на заднем дворе мэнора их глазам предстали два волшебника, облаченных в средневековые наряды.

                – У тебя есть доспехи? – спросил Джеймс у своего сына, указывая на пластины, покрывавшие его плечи, правую верхнюю часть груди и правую руку.

                – Это только фрагменты, – поделился Гарри. – Обычно мы тренируемся в полной броне и в кольчугах, но сегодня мы решили поработать на скорость.

                – Но мечи затуплены магией и у нас есть щиты, – заверил Северус несколько разволновавшуюся Лили.

                – Если мечи затуплены, зачем тогда вообще надевать доспехи? – спросил мистер Уизли, чьи глаза светились любопытством.

                – Тупое железо не может порезать, но оно все еще может сломать кости, – с улыбкой протянул Гарри, отчего Гермиона и его мать задохнулись и обеспокоенно переглянулись с миссис Уизли.

                – Мы будем в порядке, правда, – заверил их Северус и напал на Гарри, который поднял свой щит и блокировал удар. Какое-то время они рубили и парировали, пока совсем не бросили щиты, а потом перехватили мечи обеими руками, и тогда их удары стали еще сильнее. Но как только Гарри нанес впечатляющий вертикальный удар, а Северус не менее впечатляюще увернулся, внезапно появилась Минни, а следом за ней Нагнок, собственной персоной. Два волшебника прервали свою тренировку и обернулись посмотреть на вновь прибывших.

                – Почему вы остановились? – спросил Адриан, абсолютно ошеломленный тем, что увидел.

                – Черт возьми! Вы хороши! – пробормотал Джеймс.

                – Это гоблин? – спросил Ремус, глядя на приближавшуюся пару.

                – Это Нагнок, наш финансовый консультант, – тяжело дыша, объяснил Гарри, с недоумением глядя на гоблина. – Который уже поздравил меня с Днем Рождения, так что...

                – Разве ты не просил его скорректировать тот контракт? – спросил Северус, выравнивая дыхание.

                Глаза Гарри расширились. Новая Молния! Как он мог забыть?

                – И оценить вероятность возможных инвестиций, – отозвался Гарри, плавно встряхнув мечом. – Не могу поверить, что я об этом забыл.

                – У тебя есть финансовый консультант-гоблин? – с легким благоговением спросил у сына Джеймс.

                – Вряд ли можно найти кого-то лучше, – невозмутимо ответил Гарри и подошел к Нагноку, поприветствовав его на Гоббледуке и поблагодарив Минни, что привела его.

                Гоблин ответил на приветствие и так же поздоровался с Северусом, прежде чем вступить в беседу с Гарри. Северус внимательно слушал, не замечая тишины, в которой звучал только этот происходивший перед ним разговор, пока та не была нарушена Лили.

                – Гарри говорит на Гоббледуке? – нервно спросила она.

                – Свободно, – подтвердил ей Северус. – Я начал учить его, когда ему исполнилось восемь.

                Кажется, это объяснение Лили больше взволновало, чем успокоило, и она готова была продолжить расспросы, когда Гарри прервал ее, обратившись к Северусу:

                – Мне нужно отдать Нагноку чертежи, и он хочет просмотреть со мной инвестиционный план, который с собой принес, – подросток бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону конюшен и Северус усмехнулся:

                – Я пойду позабочусь о Гейте вместо тебя; ты сможешь зайти к нему, когда вы закончите.

                Гарри благодарно кивнул и повел Нагнока обратно в мэнор, а его семья направилась за ним, им было любопытно посмотреть, что происходит. Не то чтобы они что-то смогут понять, ухмыльнувшись, подумал Северус, все же Гарри, как правило, говорил при гоблинах только на Гоббледуке, ради практики и, скорее всего, из вежливости; если что и могло произвести впечатление на гоблинов, так это волшебники, которые знают и уважают этикет их расы.

                Взмахнув палочкой, Северус наложил на брошенные щиты и мечи заклинание левитации, велев им следовать за ним в конюшни. Развлекаясь воспоминаниями о событиях прошедшего дня и тихо посмеиваясь, он не заметил кое-кого рыжего, кто решил свернуть с полдороги и последовать за ним, а не за сыном.

                Он вошел в конюшни и осторожно сложил оружие на полу. Мелодичное ржание, на какое способен только единорог, заставило Северуса улыбнуться – Кадар потребовал его внимания. Он подмигнул черному жеребцу и начал избавляться от брони, аккуратно укладывая ее на землю таким образом, чтобы Алфи потом было проще все собрать. Когда последняя деталь – перчатка – оказалась на полу, он воспользовался моментом, чтобы изучить состояние своей одежды; льняная серо-голубая рубаха, которую он надевал, была серьезно пропитана потом. И в столь теплый летний полдень ношение такой брони принесло ему ощущение дикой жары. Он с улыбкой повернулся к своему боевому единорогу.

                – Если ты не скажешь Минни, я тоже не скажу.

                И сбросил свою рубаху, не замечая расширившихся зеленых глаз, которые уставились на него. Он бросил одежду на деревянный поручень и использовал заклинание, чтобы залить ее с помощью палочки небольшим количеством теплой воды, потом высушить, а затем направил палочку на себя, чтобы сделать все то же самое. Но когда горячая вода каскадом пролилась на его тело, мягкий вздох помешал ему бросить второе заклинание, а рефлексы потребовали от него развернуться лицом к возможной угрозе. И он так и сделал, направив палочку на краснеющую...

                – Лили?

                – Эм... Привет, – тихо пробормотала рыжеволосая женщина, а Северус, посмотрев на нее, мигнул раз, другой, а потом, посмеиваясь, опустил палочку.

                – Вот же гоблинское золото, Лили! – игриво воскликнул он, убирая палочку в кобуру. – Я тебя чуть не проклял! Как у тебя вышло так ко мне подкрасться?

                А и правда, задумался он, и решил, что это, скорее всего, произошло, когда он снимал свою броню, грохот в непосредственной близости от ушей мог замаскировать любые тихие звуки. А у Лили всегда был легкий шаг. Его следующая мысль была совершенно о другом. Его взгляд упал на рубаху, которая все еще лежала там, где он ее бросил, заставив его вспомнить, что он, вообще-то, был без верха. И мокрый. Он заалел и отвел взгляд от Лили, попытавшись объясниться, и тут обнаружил, что она медленно идет к нему, мягко ступая по деревянному полу. Ох, а вот _теперь_ я ее слышу, обругал себя Северус.

                – Северус, – произнесла она, останавливаясь в нескольких футах от него, ее глаза, скользнув ниже, остановились на его загорелой матовой груди и задержались там на несколько мгновений, прежде чем вернуться к его лицу. Множество тревожных сигналов зашлись звоном и боем у него в голове, когда он увидел, что она покраснела еще сильнее. – Ты вернулся ко мне совсем другим, – улыбнувшись, обвинила она его, и он снова подумал – впервые за последние несколько лет – о том, как она была прекрасна, когда стеснялась. Но вместо того горячего желания, какое в прошлом вызвал бы у него такой взгляд, на сей раз эта мысль была только констатацией факта: Лили была прекрасна, когда улыбалась, и он был счастлив видеть ее такой, потому что считал ее своим другом. Вот и все.

                – Я не менялся, – сообщил он, улыбаясь в ответ. – Я просто решил, что пора бы мне уже становиться собой.

                Это, казалось, на мгновение ее остановило.

                – Значит, угрюмый, любивший подуться, а иногда и едкий мужчина был игрой? – насмешливо спросила она.

                – Для начала, я не дуюсь, – сказал он, изобразив высокомерие, его глаза блеснули при воспоминании о бесчисленных подобных разговорах в те времена, когда он был ребенком. – Как я уже тысячу раз говорил Гарри, я _размышляю_. Иногда. И, боюсь, я все еще очень едкий, по крайней мере, таково мое чувство юмора. Но угрюмый? – он выпрямился и вопросительно вскинул бровь, отчего она засмеялась. – Женщина, я никогда не был _угрюмым_! Я признаю, что был немного темпераментным, но и только.

                – Темпераментным? – переспросила она с широкой улыбкой.

                – Ну, да. И ты бы удивилась тому, что может сделать хороший удар полуторным** мечом по тренировочному манекену благодаря темпераменту, – заверил ее Северус.

                – Ты _изменился_ , – настаивала она, снова оценивающе глядя на него.

                Он пожал плечами, стараясь не обращать внимания на ее взгляд.

                – Просто отпустил себя. За все, что могло измениться и воплотиться во мне, ты можешь поблагодарить Гарри, – тихо поведал он, наблюдая, как погрустнела ее улыбка.

                – Гарри, – прошептала она. – Вот и еще один сюрприз; он очень вырос, верно?

                – Это точно, – согласился Северус, снова удивляясь, как они могли так долго всех обманывать; для него было настолько мучительно очевидно, как Гарри взрослел с течением лет, и даже если он был единственным, кто знал, почему так, как же могло стать по-настоящему возможным то, что никто другой этого не увидел? Если бы кто-то потрудился присмотреться, у него не осталось бы ни единого шанса упустить такое. В том-то все и _дело_ , прошла целая вечность, а никто и не потрудился присмотреться.

                – Когда я увидела его сегодня, я словно прозрела, – призналась она, глядя на свои руки. – Он совсем вырос, а я как-то пропустила это. – Она вернула зеленый взгляд, очи, оттенком схожие с нефритом, к темным глазам Северуса. – Но не ты. Знаешь, я, наконец, поняла, что в нем всегда было настолько другим.

                – Что? – тихо спросил Северус, сознавая, что Лили не разговаривала с ним так уже очень давно, с самой их ссоры, и даже до нее они никогда не обсуждали ничего настолько серьезного.

                – Ты, – произнесла она, показав на него, ее указательный палец слегка коснулся его живота, прежде чем она отдернула его от напряженных мышц, словно обжегшись. – Я замечала порой эти всплески, пока он рос: ухмылка здесь, понимающий взгляд там, его неприметность, и я всегда думала, что он больше похож на меня, не такой поверхностный, как Джеймс или Адриан. Когда он предпочитал оставаться в своей комнате, чтобы учиться, я думала, что это все мое влияние. Но теперь я вижу, что это не имело со мной абсолютно ничего общего; это был ты. – Она остановилась и усмехнулась. – Мерлин, он даже _похож_ на тебя! Высокие скулы, черные волосы и все прочее! – в ее голосе послышался намек на отчаяние, на которое он постарался не обращать внимания.

                – Мне это говорили, – признался Северус.

                – Что?

                – Что мы похожи друг на друга; нас часто ошибочно принимают за отца и сына, – пояснил он; он знал, что, вероятно, не должен был этого сейчас говорить, но это было наиболее близким вариантом, когда он мог открыто позволить себе назвать Гарри своим сыном. Он больше не мог отказывать себе в этом.

                – Отца и сына... – пробормотала Лили, грустно улыбаясь. – Ты действительно заботишься о нем, верно?

                Северус, улыбнувшись, покачал головой.

                – Забочусь? – спросил он, посмеиваясь. – Гарри великолепен; совершенно великолепен! – сказал Северус. – Он добрый, зрелый, у него прекрасное воображение, а назвать его умным было бы невероятным преуменьшением. Он поглощает знания как губка, а потом просит еще, и да, может быть, я серьезно повлиял на него, и если это так, то это самое важное, что я сделал в своей жизни. Растить его было большой честью, Лили, и я никогда, ни одним своим достижением не смогу гордиться больше. Он вырос замечательным, ты так не считаешь? – Он притормозил и усмехнулся. – Он может проектировать гоночные метлы, он в мгновение ока может вспомнить каждую деталь, каждую кроху информации, которую он когда-либо выучил. И что действительно сбивает меня с толку, так это как у него это получается, при том, что он остается все тем же человеком, который забывает поесть, погружаясь в свои исследования. Так что, _забочусь_ ли я о нем? – он посмотрел прямо в ее глаза и увидел стоявшие там слезы. – Лили, я люблю его, как своего собственного. Я чувствую, что так и есть. Никогда не сомневайся в этом.

                А потом она бросилась в его объятья, крепко вцепилась в него, спрятав голову у него на груди. В конце концов Северус прижал ее к себе, его руки успокаивающе выводили круги на ее спине, пока он пытался сам себя примирить с творившимся. В юности он несколько лет мечтал и тосковал по подобной сцене, но сейчас он ощущал лишь дискомфорт; для него это было слишком много и слишком быстро. И да, он понимал, что Лили, вероятно, чувствовала благодарность за то, что кто-то заботился о Гарри, пока он рос – и этого было слишком мало и слишком поздно, с горечью подумал мастер зелий, – но минули годы с тех пор, как они обменивались больше чем парой вежливых слов в знак приветствия. Он понятия не имел, как долго они так стояли, прежде чем она спросила:

                – Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?

                – О чем? – он опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Несколько скатившихся слезинок уже высохли, а она, покраснев, уточнила:

                – О том, что могло бы быть, если..?

                Его глаза расширились в шоке и он отступил на шаг назад; он боялся, что она подумает что-то в подобном роде, но никак не ожидал, что она вот так прямо _спросит_. Похоже, это был день сюрпризов.

                – А что «могло бы быть», Лили? – тихо спросил Северус. – Последний раз, когда мы разговаривали – _действительно_ разговаривали, – ты кричала на меня – и, бог свидетель, у тебя были на то причины, могу я добавить, – а я, будь все проклято, пытался принести тебе извинения. Это было восемнадцать лет назад. До этого утра я даже не был уверен, что ты вообще меня помнишь, – добавил он в конце, стараясь обернуть все шуткой, но, похоже, она этого не приняла.

                – Ты думал, я забыла тебя? Северус, как я могла забыть! Мне было больно и...

                – Лили, – остановил Северус ее объяснения. – У меня было много времени, чтобы подумать об этом, поверь мне, и я хотел бы спросить тебя кое о чем, если ты не возражаешь. – Она просто кивнула. – На следующий день после того, как я назвал тебя... грязнокровкой, – он выплюнул последнее слово, укол от того промаха так и не смог полностью забыться, – я сделал серьезную ошибку, я признаю это. Но я извинился; Мерлин знает, сколько раз я извинялся, а ты только прогоняла меня каждый раз. Но Джеймс? Тот самый человек, которого, как ты утверждала, ты ненавидела за то, что он хулиган, встретив которого в школе, ты сворачивала в другой коридор? Ты простила ему все, вот так просто. Я был твоим другом сколько, восемь лет? Девять? Я не виню тебя за то, что ты предпочла его мне, мне просто интересно: почему ты так и не захотела меня выслушать? Попытаться простить меня?

                – Я... Северус, я не знаю, что сказать, – призналась Лили, ее голос стал хриплым, она готова была снова заплакать. – Мне было только шестнадцать и я была влюблена; я ничего не соображала, а Джеймс тогда тебя ненавидел. Думаю, в то время я бы ни в чем ему не отказала.

                Северус невесело усмехнулся и кивнул.

                – Я так и предполагал, – улыбнувшись, заверил он ее. – Мне просто нужно было это услышать.

                И это правда, подумал он, его мысли, наконец, свободны от этого последнего бремени. Конец сомнениям.

                – Но ты так и не ответил, – настаивала она. – Ты никогда не думал о том, что могло бы быть?

                – Честно, Лили? – спросил в ответ Северус. – Некоторое время назад я не мог думать ни о чем другом. И когда я впервые встретил Гарри, я готов был все отдать, лишь бы он и ты были моими.

                – А теперь? – спросила она, прижав руку к сердцу.

                Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь переварить то, что она предложила; он знал, что дела у них с Джеймсом в последнее время не очень, но, опять же, услышать такое от нее стало неожиданностью.

                – Я пережил это, Лили. Я вырос. Ты всегда будешь мне дорога, ты это знаешь, – пообещал он ей, взяв в ладони ее лицо. – Но ты замужем, а я _счастлив_ жить своей жизнью, такой, какая она есть. Так что я не могу быть с тобой. И я не думаю, что ты правда этого хочешь; ты любишь Джеймса. Я тебя знаю.

                И теперь это было легко признать.

                – Я тоже выросла, Северус, – отозвалась Лили, покачав головой. – Может быть, Джеймс и я...

                – Лили, не надо этого, пожалуйста, – спокойно сказал он. – У вас с Джеймсом теперь общая семья.

                – А Гарри любит тебя, – настаивала она.

                – А Адриан? – спросил он, и она склонила голову. – Он нуждается в тебе, Лили. И ты не будешь счастлива без Джеймса, даже если прямо сейчас тебе так не кажется.

                Если бы десять лет назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что однажды у него состоится такой разговор, он бы сразу доставил его в психиатрическое отделение Св. Мунго. И все же, вот он и вот она, и это все по-настоящему.

                – Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? – настаивала она, ее хватка усилилась.

                – А как _ты_ можешь? – бесстрастно ответил он. – Лили, мы не можем быть вместе. Но я хотел бы, чтобы мы снова стали друзьями. Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы попробовать?

                Нескольких секунд Лили всматривалась в выражение его лица, прежде чем улыбнуться печальной маленькой улыбкой; Северус мог читать в ее глазах. Что бы ни заставило ее так говорить, это было еще не все. Но сейчас, зная, что не сможет поколебать его мнение, она решила пойти на компромисс. И как это все еще обернется, подумал Северус, когда она кивнула.

                – По крайней мере, это в наших силах, – согласилась она.

                Северус улыбнулся и отпустил ее, схватил свою рубаху и оделся, быстрым заклинанием высушив свое все еще влажное тело. Он погладил Кадара по шее и заверил Гейта, что Гарри скоро его навестит, а Лили наблюдала за ним.

                – Наверное, нам пора возвращаться, – указал он, заметив, что солнце уже садится. – Гарри заинтересуется, где мы застряли. И, скорее всего, он до смерти хочет прийти и посмотреть на Гейта.

                – Спасибо, что подарил ему Гейта, – сказала Лили, ее глаза переместились на великолепного жеребца. – Я даже не знала, что ему нравятся лошади, уж не говоря о боевых единорогах.

                – Гарри полон сюрпризов, Лили, – загадочно поведал Северус, понимая, что время для величайшего сюрприза еще не настало. – Больше, чем любой другой волшебник, какого я знаю.

                – Я могу придумать одно исключение, – предложила Лили, глядя на него.

                – Не-а. Уж точно не _я_. Я довольно скучный, если узнать меня поближе, – провозгласил он, недостоверно изображая скромность.

                – Я серьезно в этом сомневаюсь, – ответила Лили, сверкнув глазами. – Значит, друзья, м-м? – спросила она, немного подумав.

                – Да, – заверил ее мастер зелий.

                – В таком случае... – она вытащила палочку и направила ее на Северуса. – Сейчас _лето_.

                Глаза Северуса расширились, когда он вспомнил давно похороненный случай с летним водным сражением на берегу озера у дома Лили.

                – Нет, Лили... – Но не успел он произнести больше ни слова, как в очередной раз оказался вымочен сверху донизу. Он спокойно посмотрел на нее, под ее хихиканье зачесывая пальцами назад свои теперь мокрые волосы. – Ты за это заплатишь, – сообщил он и плавно вытащил свою палочку, повторяя то заклинание, которым она в него запустила.

                В конечном итоге, они промчались всю дорогу до мэнора, и то, что стекало с Северуса, первым вошедшего в гостиную, залило весь пол.

                – Что с тобой случилось? – посмеиваясь, спросил Гарри, оказавшийся единственным, кто был в состоянии отреагировать на представшее им необычное зрелище.

                Северус заметил, что Нагнок отбыл, но Альбус – который до того уходил, чтобы как обычно разобраться с некоторыми неотложными школьными делами – вернулся и теперь потягивает чай.

                – Твоя мать слетела с катушек, – заявил Северус, заходя внутрь. – Она объявила войну, как будто нам снова четырнадцать. Она совершенно неисправима.

                Джеймс попытался что-то сказать, пока Адриан, Гермиона и все семейство Уизли старались расшифровать его последнее заявление, и тут вошла Лили, такая же мокрая, как и Северус. Гарри просто скрючило от смеха, в то время как Джеймс испуганно раззявил рот:

                – Лили?

                – Северус забыл упомянуть, что он ничем не лучше меня, – спокойно сказала она, улыбнувшись ничуть не раскаивавшемуся мастеру зелий.

                – Я никогда и не утверждал обратного, – отозвался Северус. – Но не я это начал. На этот раз.

                – Сказал человек, который зашвырнул мою сестренку в озеро, – невозмутимо отбрила Лили, в то время как Гарри пытался – неудачно – выровнять дыхание, а остальные лишь растерянно пялились.

                – Вы зашвырнули тетю Петунию в озеро, профессор? – спросил Адриан, на его лице стала проступать растерянная улыбка.

                – Она пыталась поцеловать меня, я запаниковал, – открестился тот, сурово посмотрев на заливавшегося смехом Гарри. – И это сработало, она никогда больше меня не беспокоила.

                – А что насчет того, что ты зашвырнул еще и Вернона? – поинтересовалась Лили.

                Северус лишь пожал плечами, а Адриан, Рем и шокированный Сириус присоединились к душевному хохоту Гарри.

                – Еще и дядю Вернона? – спросил Гарри между глубокими вдохами. – Почему ты мне не рассказывал?

                – Я боялся, что ты будешь смеяться так сильно, что задохнешься; я был неправ? – спросил он, а затем обратился к Лили: – И ты знаешь, что я плохо контролирую свои порывы. Кроме того, ты хоть _видела_ этого Вернона?

                Лили с улыбкой покачала головой, а Гарри понимающе кивнул.

                – В чем-то ты прав, – сказал он, а Северус быстрым заклинанием высушил себя и Лили.

                – У тебя с Нагноком все в порядке? Что, он уже придумал новые способы пыток? – спросил Северус, даже не глядя в сторону Джеймса.

                Мужчине нужно понять, что он отталкивает Лили; Северус решил, что, хоть он больше в нее и не влюблен, она ему все же весьма не безразлична, и счел, что, немного подергав Джеймса за хвост, сможет открыть ему глаза на то, что Поттер творит. С другой стороны, а не возникнет ли из-за этого у Лили каких-нибудь ненужных идей? Ужас-то какой.

                – Ну, он говорил о той фотосессии в нижнем белье... – легкомысленно сказал Гарри, отчего Северус побледнел, а несколько челюстей встретились с полом.

                – О _чем_? – переспросил мастер зелий, его голос прозвучал немного выше обычного.

                – Мерлин, ну у тебя и реакция! – засмеялся Гарри. – Расслабься, Сев, я просто шучу.

                После повторного сурового взгляда и замечания:

                – Не смешно, – Северус приметил, что Гарри держал желтый конверт с его именем. Он улыбнулся. – Но он передал тебе что-то для меня.

                – Да, это верно, – признался Гарри, вручая ему упомянутый конверт. – Можно мне узнать, что там, или это правительственный секрет прямиком из Отдела Тайн? – спросил Гарри, вздернув бровь.

                – Собственно говоря, тебе можно об этом узнать, – решил Северус. – Все-таки это твой, как бы это сказать, следующий подарок?

                – Еще один подарок? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Гарри, услышав, как его брат что-то растерянно пробормотал у него за спиной.

                – Нет, Северус, это слишком много! – заговорила Лили.

                – Ты даже не знаешь, что это, – отбился мастер зелий и подмигнул, открывая конверт, чтобы показать его содержимое.

                – Это что, контрамарки на Кубок Мира по Квиддичу? – пискнул с дивана сидевший там Сириус, расширенными глазами впившись в золотые билеты в руке Северуса; мастер зелий протянул один из них Гарри, который, оскалившись, кивнул.

                – А на что это похоже?

                – На контрамарки на Кубок Мира по Квиддичу, – протянул Ремус, ухмыляясь Сириусу.

                – Сев, ты лучше всех! – воскликнул Гарри и обнял его, на что Северус ласково растрепал ему волосы.

                – Думаешь, я не знаю?

                – Как ты их достал? – спросил Джеймс, глядя на билет в руке своего сына; имя Гарри было четко и изящно отпечатано на контрамарке. – Таких напечатали только сорок штук! – не сдавался патриарх Поттер.

                Северус ухмыльнулся; эти контрамарки были припасены для самых почетных гостей, и только для них, и позволяли бесплатно пройти на любую игру турнира. Все мечтали о такой, но каждый раз таких печатали совсем чуть-чуть.

                – Ну, технически, их было тридцать девять, – он обернулся к Гарри. – Фадж сказал, что с самого начала хотел отправить тебе одну, раз уж ты создатель метел, на которых летают все команды, но не мог распечатать контрамарки для всей твоей семьи. А когда я сказал, что собираюсь тебя сопровождать, он меня почти обнял, – от этой мысли он картинно содрогнулся, и близнецы засмеялись. – Этот человек сделает все для своей популярности, он такой.

                – А _ты_ как такую получил? – спросил Сириус, практически истекая слюной на билеты.

                – _Вообще-то_ я изобрел лекарство от ликантропии, спасибо большое, – указал мастер зелий, пожимая плечами. – И мне принадлежит приличная доля в нескольких квиддичных командах по всему миру, так что...

                – Тебе принадлежит _что_? – выкрикнули в один голос Джеймс, Сириус и Рон – последний тут же покраснел, а затем мертвенно побледнел от того, что осмелился подать голос.

                – Полезно знать, что ваши легкие в порядке, джентльмены, – сухо прокомментировал Северус, поморщившись от такой какофонии.

                – Северусу принадлежит часть Гарпий Гервена, Гейдельбергских Гончих***...

                – Надеюсь на еще один семидневный матч... – вставил Северус, ссылаясь на всемирно известную недельную игру между этими двумя командами.

                – ...и Софийских Стервятников, – закончил Гарри.

                – Софийские Стервятники? – ошеломленно переспросил Адриан.

                – Команда Виктора Крама? – выговорил Рон следом за ним, на его лице отразилось потрясение.

                – Единственного и неповторимого, – провозгласил Северус, игнорируя отвисшие челюсти взрослых и чуть усмехнувшись Ремусу, который посмеивался в углу.

                – Ты был весьма занят, Северус, – отметил Альбус, внимательно глядя на своего школьного мастера зелий.

                – Я всегда занят. – Он с легкой улыбкой повернулся к Лили: – Ты ведь отпустишь Гарри со мной на матчи, верно?

                Лили ответила на его вопрос своей солнечно яркой улыбкой.

                – Думаю, я могу это сделать. – Гарри триумфально рассмеялся. – Когда он закончит свои летние домашние задания...

                – Я уже закончил свою домашнюю работу, – поделился Гарри, а Северус усмехнулся.

                – Да ладно, Лилс! – воскликнул он, изгибая бровь. – Я работаю профессором в Хогвартсе, помнишь?

                Она улыбнулась, а Дамблдор тихо откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

                – К слову о школьных заданиях Гарри, ко мне сегодня подошла профессор Вектор. Я думаю, ты догадываешься о причинах, Гарри.

                Мальчик застенчиво улыбнулся и кивнул. Он ожидал, что это всплывет в какой-то момент.

                – Гарри, а разве это не профессор Вектор преподает у тебя Арифмантику? – спросил Джеймс. – Что-то не так?

                Гарри широко улыбнулся.

                – Ничего страшного, Джеймс, – заверил его Альбус. – Всего лишь еще один приятный сюрприз.

                Северус улыбнулся Гарри, который подмигнул ему в ответ.

                – В марте профессор Вектор спросила меня, не хочу ли я на четвертом курсе посещать ее класс Продвинутого Изучения Арифмантики. Я согласился, но мне еще нужно будет пройти тест, когда вернусь в сентябре, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Но этот класс посещают ученики от пятого курса и выше, – слабо возразила Гермиона, а потом покраснела, когда Гарри ей улыбнулся.

                – Профессор Вектор тоже так сказала, – согласился он. – Но она думает, что мне скучно на ее уроках. Есть немного; ты удивишься, насколько арифмантика помогает с проектированием метлы.

                И это даже не было ложью. Дамблдор кивнул, его усы дрогнули от сдерживаемой улыбки.

                – Так чем же может обернуться раннее присоединение к продвинутому классу? – спросила Лили.

                – Я в этом году сдам СОВ по Арифмантике, а ТРИТОН на шестом курсе. Собственно, только и всего, – сообщил Гарри с озорной ухмылкой и отвернулся, собираясь спросить у Северуса что-то по поводу первого матча Кубка; этому не дано было случиться.

                – Только и всего? – спросил Адриан. – Ты будешь сдавать экзамен на СОВ на год раньше, и ты называешь это _только и всего_?

                – Да ладно, эка невидаль! – запротестовал Гарри. – У профессора Дамблдора было то же самое с экзаменами по Древним Рунам, не так ли, профессор?

                Альбус кивнул.

                – Все так, – согласился он.

                – Ой! – воскликнул зеленоглазый мальчик, вспомнив кое-что. – Раз Вы здесь профессор, если Вы не против, не могли бы Вы передать профессору МакГонагалл, что я возьму в этом году Древневедение? – спросил Гарри. – Я, конечно, могу отправить письмо, но...

                – Нет, все в порядке, мой мальчик, – согласился директор, похлопывая Гарри по плечу. – Я сам ей сообщу; осмелюсь предположить, она будет в восторге. Не многие гриффиндорцы выбирают этот предмет.

                – Это всего лишь час в неделю, мама, – пояснил Гарри, прежде чем его мать смогла что-то возразить.

                – И, я уверен, Гарри все вам об этом расскажет, – заключил Альбус, поднимаясь со стула. – А теперь, если вы не возражаете, могу ли я украсть Северуса на секундочку? – Мастер зелий кивнул, а Гарри попытался подавить небольшой укол страха. – Есть некоторые вопросы, связанные со школой, которые нам хорошо бы обговорить; остальной части персонала я уже сообщил.

                С облегчением вздохнув про себя, Северус тоже поднялся с кресла и вышел вслед за Альбусом, по пути передав Гарри – который как раз объяснял, что такое Древневедение, – что потом ему все расскажет.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 6 футов = 1,83 м.
> 
> ** Полуторный меч (англ. longsword) – полутораручный меч, также известный как бастард, длинный или боевой. Средневековый западноевропейский меч, появившийся во второй половине XIII века и ставший популярным в XIV-XV веках, который удерживали в основном двумя руками, но при этом их вес и баланс допускал при необходимости одноручный хват (что мы и видим во время тренировочного поединка Гарри и Северуса). Длина обычно где-то 110 см., из них сам клинок 90 см. Длина рукояти может быть разной: где-то помещаются обе ладони, где-то лишь полторы. У этих мечей есть свои подвиды, но который из них у героев – неизвестно, так что не будем углубляться.
> 
> *** Гейдельбергские Гончие (англ. Heidelberg Harriers) – знаменитая в Германии команда по Квиддичу. Так же известна тем, что после проигрышного матча с Гарпиями Гервена капитан команды Рудольф Брэнд предложил капитану Гарпий Гвендолин Морган выйти за него замуж, за что получил метлой и провалялся с сотрясением. Кстати, именно эта игра и длилась семь дней – рекорд по продолжительности.


	47. Турнир? Какой Турнир?

                – _Что_ он сказал? – воскликнул Гарри, сидевший рядом с Северусом; они были на первой игре Кубка Мира, Англия против Трансильвании, когда Северус сделал свое сенсационное объявление.

                На реакцию подростка мастер зелий только ухмыльнулся и жестом попросил его утихнуть. Они впервые остались наедине после прошедшего неделю назад Дня Рождения Гарри. Прежде их оставляли на произвол судьбы, а теперь всем вдруг захотелось знать, что они делают и даже как они проводят свое свободное время. В частности, Джеймс, судя по всему, загорелся идеей проводить часть времени с обоими своими сыновьями, его воскресшая неприязнь к Северусу стала теперь еще сильнее, хотя рациональных причин у него для этого не было; Гарри, который чувствовал себя почти оскорбленным всем этим лицемерием, старался находить любой предлог, чтобы избегать таких обязанностей.

                Мать расспрашивала его об их с Северусом жизни – Гарри все еще приходилось скрывать все подробности обо всяком дополнительном обучении и их не особо законных путешествиях по всему миру, – а вот Сириус и Ремус в очередной раз умудрились очень его удивить. Как только прошел первоначальный шок, они стали вести себя рядом с подростком очень тихо. Они молчали рядом с ним, гордо улыбаясь время от времени, но, кажется, пришли к выводу, что не имеют права вмешиваться в жизнь того, кому никогда по-настоящему не помогали.

                – Не мог бы ты чуть убавить громкость? – спросил Северус, постучав его по плечу. – Мне вообще не полагалось тебе об этом рассказывать.

                – _Тремудрый Турнир_? – прошептал Гарри, его глаза заблестели. – Его не проводили больше трех веков!

                – Его собираются восстановить, – сообщил Северус, подготавливая Сферу Памяти, которую они взяли с собой, чтобы записать игру; он был уверен, что Англия продует – команда играла как никогда плохо, – но он не собирался упускать возможность использовать сферу памяти. Два дня назад она была запущена в серийное производство, и все признаки указывали на то, что очень многие будут использовать ее во время Кубка Мира.

                – Правда? – спросил Гарри, откинувшись в кресле и закрыв глаза; его шестеренки усиленно завертелись. В детстве он читал о Тремудром Турнире в библиотеке Северуса; задачи звучали как сказания о храбрости, а немногие чемпионы прославились в веках; сонеты возносили хвалу их мужеству и волшебной доблести, а истории о них стали легендами.

                – Правда, – подтвердил Северус, внимательно изучая его позу. У него было ощущение, что он знал, к чему все идет. И он не был уверен, стоит ли ему пресечь любые подобные мысли или просто поддержать это решение. – Ну, в связи с высокой смертностью, Альбус сказал, что будут приняты определенные предосторожности, но не особо распространялся по этому поводу, – он прервался и слегка подтолкнул Гарри: – Ты думаешь поучаствовать, верно?

                – Я понимаю, что это будет опасно. И, честно говоря, мне нужно будет об этом немного подумать. Или много. Но, должен признать, перспектива соблазнительна.

                Северус кивнул.

                – У тебя еще есть время обдумать все как следует, – сказал мастер зелий. Под гром оваций на стадион вышли талисманы команд. – Вот почему я решил как можно быстрее тебе об этом рассказать. – Гарри счастливо улыбнулся. – А теперь попробуй насладиться игрой; не то чтоб она обещала стать особо интересной, на мой взгляд...

                – Ты имеешь в виду тот факт, что в последнее время Англия играет хуже, чем тролли, взгромоздившиеся на Чистометы*? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Гарри.

                – Точно, – согласился Северус, и игра началась.

                К концу матча – он оказался такой же катастрофой, как и предполагалось – Гарри погрузился в задумчивую тишину, которую Северус решил не нарушать; во всяком случае, он вполне мог понять, почему Гарри хотелось поучаствовать. Его защитные инстинкты требовали от него запереть парня до окончания Тремудрого Турнира в самой высокой башне Силбрифа. И он бы даже мог это сделать, если бы не был уверен, что Гарри сначала раздолбает башню, а потом сам же об этом и пожалеет; ведь самой высокой башней Силбрифа была астрономическая, служившая Гарри второй спальней, наряду с его лабораторией.

                А его более рациональная сторона добавила, что невозможно прятать его вечно. Рано или поздно Волдеморт вернется, и что тогда? Не лучше ли, если он получит чуть более существенную практику в относительно контролируемой среде? Ну и что с того, если его самого в процессе накроет несколько панических атак? Северус глубоко вздохнул и отправился в свой кабинет; Гарри взял несколько книг по мощным чарам и с виноватой улыбкой заперся в своей комнате. И Северус был уверен, что подросток уже разрабатывал стратегии победы на Турнире, основываясь, скорее всего, на том, что он читал по поводу прошлых подобных мероприятий. Последнее, если память ему не изменяла, проводилось в Дурмстранге, а победителем стал в буквальном смысле последний участник, оставшийся на ногах. Разрываясь между желанием поработать и как можно крепче обнять Гарри, он решил выпить глоток огневиски и капать Альбусу на мозги с требованием принять все возможные меры для обеспечения безопасности участников.

                Большая часть лета прошла под знаком благоговейных взглядов и Квиддича, и вскоре настал день финальной игры между Ирландией и Болгарией. Возбужденная компания собралась, чтобы отправиться на игру; Джинни и Чарли по отдельности поздравили Гарри и Северуса – Джинни выглядела наименее удивленной из всех, фактически, она сразу же отреагировала на все улыбкой, искренность которой Гарри не мог не оценить, – а уже за ними последовала большая часть их семьи, за исключением миссис Уизли, которая собиралась присоединиться к ним позже вечером, перед самой игрой. Невилл встречался с ними сегодня же, но позже, уже там, и зеленоглазый волшебник обещал ему подробно описать всех встреченных ошеломленных учеников.

                Гарри и Невилл добросовестно переписывались все лето после того как последний покинул Силбриф, чтобы провести некоторое время со своей бабушкой, но воздерживались от обсуждения в письмах того, что Невилл предпочитал именовать «тайной личностью Гарри». Зеленоглазый волшебник не мог дождаться, чтобы снова встретиться со своим лучшим другом; больше всего он хотел рассказать ему о Тремудром Турнире, еще одна вещь, о которой он остерегался упоминать в переписке. Дело было не только в безопасности; он просто хотел увидеть лицо Невилла, когда тот все узнает. С такими мыслями Гарри и Северус покинули Силбриф, присоединившись к народу в окрестностях стадиона, и впервые предстали пред изумленные очи учащихся Хогвартса.

                – Ты знаешь, – поведал Северус, минуя Оливера Вуда, который мог только пялиться на них с отвисшей челюстью, не имея сил выдавить хоть какой-то звук, – я думал, что все это быстро начнет раздражать: эти взгляды и все такое.

                – Но ты все еще наслаждаешься этим, верно? – спросил Гарри, невинно улыбнувшись бывшему капитану своей команды и помахав ему, а Северус последовал его примеру.

                – Есть такое, – признался мастер зелий.

                Они бесцельно бродили по лагерю, присматриваясь и смеясь над очередными магическими палатками, устанавливаемыми вокруг, и министерскими служащими, пытавшимися всех приструнить.

                – Сколько раз можно попадать под стирание памяти, прежде чем совсем ее лишишься? – задумался Гарри, когда мистер Робертс, маггл и смотритель участка, в очередной раз словил Обливиейт, забывая о башенках на фиолетово-зеленом шатре.

                – Я полагаю, что, для начала, изначальное заклинание, которое не должно было позволить ему заинтересоваться, что все эти странно одетые люди здесь делают, уже должно быть достаточно жестким. Боюсь, бедняга будет пускать слюни еще как минимум неделю после Кубка.

                Гарри кивнул, его глаза блуждали по странным сочетаниям одежды, которую носили окружавшие их ведьм и волшебники. Человек, который приветствовал их по прибытии и являлся другом мистера Уизли по имени Бейзил, если память Гарри не изменяла, был одет в килт и пончо, и все прочие наряды следовали той же схеме. Гарри заметил волшебника весьма преклонных лет, одетого в ночную рубашку, и двух сотрудников Министерства, бегавших вокруг него – один из них держал брюки в тонкую полоску и пытается убедить его их надеть. Северус рассмеялся, и Гарри тут же к нему присоединился; им так и не удалось окончательно успокоиться к тому моменту, когда они достигли палаток, которые уже успели установить. Или которые попытались установить.

                Палаток было три: две для мужчин, которых в компании было больше женщин, и одна для леди. Ну, по крайней мере, Гарри так предположил, посмотрев на палатки; по большей части они были похожи на какие-то тряпки, кое-как наброшенные на деревянные опоры.

                – Мой папа решил поставить палатки маггловским способом, – поделилась Джинни, заметив веселье на лице Гарри.

                – Это что, так трудно? – спросил Северус, а Гарри согласно кивнул.

                – Думаю, не особо, – призналась Джинни, ухмыльнувшись попыткам своего отца не позволить палаткам рухнуть. – Просто идея понравилась Сириусу, и он согласился помочь.

                – Это все объясняет, – отозвался Гарри и усмехнулся, когда палатка, которая предназначалась для женщин их компании, боком завалилась Сириусу на голову.

                – Ты безнадежен, – пробормотал Северус, и Сириус бросил на него убийственный взгляд.

                – Если ты думаешь, что справишься лучше, то вперед, не стесняйся! – зарычал он, пока Джеймс помогал ему выпутаться из руин, которые должны были быть палаткой.

                – Идет, – согласился Северус и сбросил на землю свою кожаную куртку. Их компания оказалась одной из немногих, кто был одет нормально – по маггловским стандартам, – мастер зелий выбрал темные джинсы, белую рубашку хенли** с длинными рукавами и черную кожаную куртку, которая и была небрежно сброшена на землю. Он закатал рукава и приступил к работе над ближайшей палаткой.

                – Вы правда умеете устанавливать палатку, профессор? – спросил Адриан, говорил он тихо, все еще не решаясь окончательно позабыть образ Северуса, сложившийся за последние годы.

                – Умею, – признался Северус, заканчивая поправлять первую палатку – которая теперь действительно выглядела как таковая, – закрепив последнюю веревку на вбитых в землю колышках и выпрямившись, только чтобы увидеть вокруг себя удивленные лица. – А ты знаешь, кто еще умеет?

                – Кто? – спросил Адриан, и мастер зелий повернулся к Лили, которая стояла между ним и следующей палаткой.

                – Твоя мать умеет, – усмехнувшись, ответил он. – Что заставляет задуматься, почему она даже не предложила помощи.

                – Это также заставляет задуматься, почему никто не подумал попросить у меня помощи, – невозмутимо посмотрела Лили на своего вытаращившегося мужа. Северус закатил глаза, подумав, что эти двое определенно все еще были влюблены; просто немного запутались. Помочь им будет не так сложно, как он себе первоначально представлял. – Мужская гордость, я полагаю.

                – Ну, я полностью готов подставить свое эго под удар, если ты решишь помочь, – предложил мастер зелий, указывая на оставшиеся две палатки.

                – Только если ты скажешь _пожалуйста_ , – пропела Лили, на что Северус только глаза закатил.

                Это не заставило ее пошевелиться, она просто стояла и ждала, ухмыляясь своему другу детства. Джеймс ощетинился и заерзал, но молчал.

                – Прекрасно, не могла бы ты помочь мне поставить палатки, _пожалуйста_? – попросил он, не обращая внимания на вылупившуюся толпу или на Гарри, который хихикал надо всей этой сценой.

                – Видишь? – спросила Лили в ответ, бросив взгляд на своего ошарашенного мужа. – Всего-то и требовалось.

                И она начала споро закреплять вторую палатку, пока Гарри помогал Северусу с оставшейся. Потом Северус предложил помощь в разведении огня – раз мистер Уизли по-прежнему настаивал на использовании маггловских способов, – а Гарри тем временем вместе с братом, Роном и Гермионой отправился за водой. Последовав указаниям карты, которую им выдали – разок остановившись попялиться на покрытые клевером палатки болельщиков команды Ирландии, а на Гарри, свою очередь, попялился ошеломленный Симус, – трое подростков проболтали всю дорогу, в основном о Квиддиче; Адриан и Рон казались особенно заинтересованными мнением Гарри по поводу двух команд, ведь он не только разработал их метлы, он еще и видел все их игры.

                – Ну, у Ирландии команда получше, это точно, – признал Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимания на все того же человека, одетого в ночную рубашку в цветочек, пока Гермиона сбежала, чтобы оправиться от истерического хихиканья. – Но Крам настолько хорош, что стоит всех охотников Ирландии; если Линч не сможет сработать достаточно быстро или, что более вероятно, ему не повезет, Крам, возможно, сумеет закончить игру прежде, чем Ирландии удастся выбиться в лидеры. – Гарри остановил свои рассуждения, чтобы наполнить водой из колонки принесенные ими с собой емкости. – И, кроме того, – продолжил Гарри, – Крам знаменит идеальным исполнением Финта Вронского*** и у него все так же нет достойного противника среди ловцов; я надеюсь лично увидеть сегодня один такой. Поговаривают, Линч не отличается особой сообразительностью, я уверен, что он попадется на эту удочку.

                Адриан согласился, Рон, казалось, старался не гримасничать, Гермиона бросала на него взгляды украдкой, а затем отворачивалась, слегка краснея каждый раз, когда он ее на этом ловил. Мысленно вскинув бровь на эти выходки, он помахал Чо Чанг, которая поздоровалась с ним издалека, приятно отметить, что ему удалось сделать это, не запутавшись в собственных ногах от ее ответной улыбки.

                – А это не ловец Равенкло? Чанг, кажется? – спросил Адриан, задержав взгляд на красивой девушке.

                – Да, – улыбнулся Гарри.

                – Ты ее знаешь? – поинтересовался кареглазый близнец.

                – Не то чтобы очень, – признался Гарри. – Ну, _пока_ , по крайней мере.

                Адриан потрясенно уставился на брата, а Гарри небрежно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ему. Конечно, он сказал это в основном для того, чтобы подразнить брата, но он был бы не прочь познакомиться с мисс Чанг поближе; она ведь тоже интересовалась Квиддичем, и она _действительно_ миленькая, вынужден был признать он. Ладно, может быть, он сделал это, просто чтобы подразнить брата. Адриан хотел сказать по этому поводу что-то еще, но тут понял, что они уже дошли до своей части лагеря. И, похоже, как раз вовремя, Лили как раз снимала со сковородки яичницу с беконом. Отдав воду, трое подростков сели завтракать.

                – Нагнок заходил, пока тебя не было, – сообщил Северус. – Он снова хотел поговорить о делах, но все новости только хорошие!

                – Что такое?

                – Похоже, в связи с Кубком по Квиддичу продажи сфер памяти побили все рекорды, – пояснил мастер зелий. – А еще Министерство допустило до испытаний линейку моих целебных зелий. В сентябре в Мунго начнут проводить экспериментальное лечение.

                – Ура! – воскликнул Гарри и сел рядом с ним.

                Гарри запросто мог поспорить с кем угодно, чье именно имя назовут на последнем в году заседании Визенгамота, во время которого обсуждались кандидатуры на присвоение Ордена Мерлина.

                – Целебные зелья? – спросил Ремус, любопытство которого возобладало над ним. – Что за зелья?

                Северус начал объяснять, а Гарри попытался задушить свой смех, наблюдая за тем, как Сириус делал вид, что его весь этот разговор ни капли не интересует. Гермиона, казалось, мысленно делала пометки по поводу того, о чем хотела спросить, а зеленоглазый волшебник делал вид, что игнорирует и ее тоже; за последние несколько недель он уже ответил на слишком много вопросов.

                – Юный мастер Поттер, – прозвучал за спиной подростка голос, определенно принадлежавший гоблину; прекрасно понимая, что это не Нагнок, Гарри развернулся и поспешно поднялся, узнав этого гоблина. Это был Рагнок, президент Гринготтса, гоблин, которого Гарри видел только однажды, и то издалека.

                – Рагнок-нур, – ответил Гарри на приветствие, обращаясь к гоблину с уважением, какого требовали обычаи гоблинов по отношению к старшим.

                Старый гоблин улыбнулся, стали хорошо видны его острые зубы.

                – Я лишь хотел поздравить Вас с Вашим успехом на ниве создания метел. Следить за Кубком Мира стало гораздо приятнее.

                Гарри ухмыльнулся и слегка поклонился в знак благодарности. Он прекрасно понимал, что Рагноку нужен был только предлог, чтобы встретиться с ним и Северусом, и Молния просто послужила таковым; в конце концов, было общеизвестно, что за каждого гоблина, назначенного Гринготтсом финансовым консультантом, банк получал в уплату два процента годовых таких клиентов. Тот факт, что финансовым консультантом был гоблин, скорее всего удваивал прибыли клиента, что делало это соглашение взаимовыгодным. Тем не менее, Гринготтс получал хорошую прибыль от двух волшебников – и к тому же получал бесплатную рекламу, – так что, по мнению Гарри, президент просто хотел увидеть куриц, несущих золотые яйца. Стараясь не засмеяться от мысли, насколько это сравнение подходило к нему как к алхимику, он еще некоторое время вел с Рагноком светскую беседу, прежде чем гоблин ушел, но лишь после того, как они с Северусом заверили его, что полностью удовлетворены услугами Нагнока, а он предупредил их, чтобы никто из них не делал ставок у Людо Бэгмена; по-видимому, тот поставил непристойные деньги, и весьма сомнительно, что таковые у него имелись.

                – Черт возьми! – воскликнул Сириус. – Это что, был президент Гринготтса?

                – Ага, – небрежно отозвался Гарри, сверяясь с часами. Невилл должен был появиться в ближайшие двадцать минут, и лучше бы ему поспешить к месту встречи. – Я пошел за Невиллом, – объявил зеленоглазый подросток, повернувшись к мастеру зелий. – Могу ли я рассчитывать, что по возвращении не обнаружу на месте палаток пепелище? – и он украдкой покосился на своего крестного, который уже залечил два пальца, обожженных попытками готовить, и теперь дулся.

                – Я сделаю все возможное, – ухмыльнувшись, заверил его Северус, и Гарри кивнул, помахав им на прощанье перед недолгим расставанием.

                Он был в хорошем настроении и все еще улыбался, когда появился Невилл, который был невероятно рад впервые выпавшей возможности посетить профессиональную квиддичную игру.

                – Эй, Гарри! – поприветствовал он своего лучшего друга, его глаза блестели от радости.

                Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и, подойдя к Невиллу, обнял его одной рукой.

                – Привет, Нев!

                Теперь, когда скрывающих чар больше не было, и учитывая недавний всплеск роста Невилла, оба парня были примерно одного роста, что кареглазый подросток не преминул шепотом прокомментировать.

                – Вот же черт, Гарри! – сказал Невилл, когда они отправились назад. – Эти заклинания нехило тебя меняли, верно?

                Он все еще улыбался переменам в своем брате; одно то, что тот сейчас выглядел заметно более здоровым, вызывало огромное облегчение. А тот факт, что он выглядел попросту счастливым, служил дополнительным бонусом.

                – Ну, в том был и смысл, – согласился Гарри, очень даже обрадованный тем, что Невилл все так хорошо принял.

                – А твоя семья ничего не заподозрила насчет... ну, ты знаешь? – спросил Невилл, осторожно оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не подслушивал.

                – Как ни странно, ничего, – признался Гарри; он думал, что будет что-то, какой-нибудь намек на сомнение в их суждениях, но, похоже, все оказалось так, как и предсказывал Мерлин: они все так долго верили, что именно Адриан был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, они столько лет жили с этой мыслью, что неважно, что он сделает – разве только прямо им все скажет, – они не усомнятся. – Чувствую, мне придется долго их убеждать, когда придет время.

                – Конечно, это все далековато зашло, но... Что, вообще никто? Даже и не заподозрили? – спросил Невилл.

                – Ну, Дамблдор странно на меня смотрит, как будто не может что-то про меня решить, но он так смотрит и на Сева тоже. Так что трудно сказать, – допустил Гарри.

                Нервировало, что весь прошлый месяц голубые глаза директора следили за ним, но он вынес это с улыбкой. Его Окклюменционные стены были прочны как никогда, но Дамблдор еще не пробовал обойти его защиту. Однако, если он все же попытается, Гарри достаточно отточил свои навыки в Легилименции, чтобы выставить несколько превосходных искусственных воспоминаний, чтобы утолить директорское любопытство.

                – Может, ты просто слишком их потряс, чтобы они начали задавать вопросы? – предположил Невилл, когда они издалека помахали кое-кому из учащихся с Хаффлпаффа.

                – Или им подобное даже в голову прийти не может, – подсказал Гарри. – Да, и пока мы не дошли до палаток, в этом году в Хогвартсе пройдет Тремудрый Турнир, – невозмутимо сообщил Гарри, как будто бы так, между прочим, и пошел дальше.

                Невилл, который замер на месте, поспешил его догнать.

                – _Что_? – яростно прошептал он с расширенными от удивления глазами. – Ты уверен?

                – Предполагается, что это большая тайна и все такое, – признался Гарри, – так что, естественно, папа мне сказал.

                – Тремудрый Турнир? – вслух с трепетом удивился Невилл. Затем он с ухмылкой на губах и озорным блеском в глазах глянул на своего лучшего друга. – Ты думаешь поучаствовать, верно?

                Гарри приподнял бровь на то, как быстро – и точно – его друг увязал концы с концами.

                – Вы слишком хорошо меня знаете, мистер Лонгботтом, – признал он, приняв самоуверенно-высокомерный вид.

                – Я надеюсь на это, будучи Вашим лучшим другом и все такое, мистер Поттер, – невозмутимо ответил Невилл.

                Криво улыбнувшись и молча кивнув ему в знак согласия, Гарри указал туда, где располагались их палатки.

                – А правильно я понимаю, что Адриану и Ко мы о Турнире ничего не скажем? – прошептал Невилл, едва шевеля губами, пока махал собравшейся толпе.

                – Ты прав, – согласился Гарри и подвел Невилла к Чарли и Биллу, двум братьям Уизли, с которыми тот раньше не встречался.

                – Здравствуйте, профессор, – наконец сказал Невилл, садясь рядом с Северусом и усмехнувшись ему.

                – Доброе утро, Невилл, – приветствовал его мастер зелий. – Не можешь дождаться начала игры?

                – Просто сил нет как! – признался Невилл.

                – Хм, – буркнул Сириус со своего места у костра.

                – Хм? – переспросил Северус, бросая на него заинтересованный взгляд.

                – Просто, Невилл тут как-то не выглядит особо удивленным, ну, сам понимаешь, как все остальные? – отметил анимаг-пес, критически глядя на Невилла. Однако прежде, чем Северус или Гарри успели ответить, Невилл ухватился за эту возможность присоединиться к веселью.

                – Удивленным чем, профессор?

                – Я больше не твой профессор, Невилл, – несколько оскорблено указал упомянутый. – Зови меня Сириус. А насчет того, что я имел в виду: тебе разве не кажется, что Снейп выглядит как-то иначе? Или Гарри, если уж на то пошло?

                Невилл поднял бровь и перевел взгляд со своего профессора зельеварения на своего лучшего друга.

                – С чего бы, они выглядят точно так же, как и в прошлый раз, когда я их видел!

                Северус и Гарри делали все возможное, чтобы не выдать, как их повеселили разом и заявления Невилла, и растерянность окружающих.

                – А когда именно это было? – спросил Джеймс.

                – В первый месяц летних каникул, когда я несколько дней жил в Силбрифе. Сразу после реннского турнира, верно? – невинно спросил он, обратившись за подтверждением к Гарри.

                – Да, это было спустя пять дней после окончания турнира, – согласился Гарри.

                – Ты был в Силбрифе? – спросила Лили одновременно с вопросом мужа:

                – Ты _знал_ про Силбриф?

                – Да, на оба вопроса, – ответил мальчик, вроде как растерявшись.

                – Как ты узнал? – снова язвительно спросил патриарх Поттер.

                Невилл, все еще пребывая в ярости по поводу того, как с Гарри обошлись в его семье, и честно следуя данной им клятве стоять на стороне своего брата, решил не накладывать проклятия на человека перед собой, последствия будут отвратительными, и вместо этого сказал, пожимая плечами, как будто это было очевидно:

                – Ну, мне нужно было спросить, только и всего.

                На это Джеймс заметно сдулся, Гарри тут же ощутил порыв обнять Невилла, а Северус тем временем мысленно начислил Гриффиндору десять баллов. Лили попыталась удержать Джеймса от взрыва и завела разговор об игре, который постепенно разгорелся, а Сириус и Ремус обменялись тяжелыми взглядами: слова Невилла повлияли на них больше, чем казалось.

                – Ты имел в виду что-то вроде того, что Гарри тогда впервые рассказал тебе о своем прошлом, верно? – спросил Северус Невилла, прикрывшись газетой.

                – Ага, – ответил мальчик.

                – А Гарри рассказал тебе о Тремудром Турнире? – улыбнулся Северус.

                – Ага.

                – Значит, ты всерьез всем этим наслаждаешься.

                – Ага, – ответил Невилл в третий раз, мягко улыбнувшись в чашку чая, которую получил от миссис Уизли, а Гарри подмигнул ему с другого конца стоянки, где как раз объяснял Чарли основные моменты о последней рабочей модели Молнии. Но самой большой неожиданностью стал ревнивый взгляд, который Адриан, нахмурившись, бросил в сторону Невилла, что в общей жизнерадостной атмосфере прошло незамеченным.

                Утро миновало почти без происшествий, а близнецы Уизли отказались делать ставки у Людо Бэгмена, заявив, что если гоблин дает тебе финансовую консультацию, ей необходимо следовать. Гарри искренне согласился, к некоторому разочарованию Бэгмена, который покинул их компанию в поисках более склонных поучаствовать.

                – Мы все равно думаем, что Ирландия выиграет, но Крам поймает снитч, – признался Фред, на что Гарри одобрительно кивнул; он сам ставил на Ирландию, но достаточно насмотрелся на игру Крама, чтобы сознавать, что тот захочет закончить игру на своих условиях, спасая остатки своей гордости.

                До начала игры оставалось тридцать минут, когда компания решила, что пора бы уже отправляться на стадион. Гарри и Северус вместе с Невиллом шли впереди, строя теории насчет того, чем все закончится, а остальные следовали за ними, пребывая на разных стадиях смятения и гнева.

                Джеймс кипятился, уставившись в спину своего детского соперника, весело болтавшего о квиддичной статистике с его младшим сыном и лучшим другом этого сына, как будто так и надо. Последние несколько недель обернулись бесконечным испытанием для его нервов. Он пытался привлечь внимание младшего сына всем тем, чем они обычно занимались с Адрианом, он пытался узнать что-то о его жизни, о его интересах. Мальчик просто не желал откликаться. Патриарх Поттер старательно игнорировал тихий голос в голове, который шептал, что он спрашивал все то, что должен был бы знать и так. Он должен был знать, как протекала жизнь его младшего сына, как его дела в школе, как ему удалось спроектировать гоночную метлу в тринадцать лет. Но этот голос был немедленно задушен вместе с ростками подкравшейся вины. Во всем был виноват Снейп; только так и может быть.

                Адриан, со своей стороны, смотрел на брата, пока тот болтал с Невиллом, смеялся над личными шутками, брошенными мальчиком – что-то насчет теплицы в Силбрифе, – и у него не укладывалось в голове. Почему именно Невилл Лонгботтом так много знал о его брате-близнеце? Его мысли метнулись назад, в прошлое лето, когда он потратил два часа, рассматривая Молнию в витрине в Косом Переулке; почему Гарри ничего ему не говорил? Почему он не подошел и не сказал ему: «Знаешь что, брат? А _спроектировал_ ее именно я!» Разве он не заслуживал знать подобные вещи?

                И, без ведома своих сыновей или мужа, Лили Поттер размышляла о тех порывах, которые возникали у нее в последнее время. Они были иррациональными, она это понимала. Может быть, дело в том, что у них с Джеймсом не все ладилось в последнее время. Она внутренне поморщилась. Даже в собственных мыслях это звучало слабым оправданием. Если по правде, была целая куча причин, но... С течением лет они с Джеймсом все больше отдалялись друг от друга; его работа, встречи, на которых он должен присутствовать, которые всегда важнее, чем их совместные планы, даже обучение Адриана! Где-то по пути они перестали быть только ими. Лили и Джеймсом, Джеймсом и Лили, экстраординарной парой. И она понимала, что это, должно быть, просто мелочи, но она также могла предсказать, что будущее обещало быть унылым. Она лишь хотела, чтобы ее муж был полностью на ее стороне, когда это будущее их настигнет. Она просила слишком многого?

                Северус, с другой стороны... Он всегда был рядом с ней, и она это помнила. В дохогвартские годы, когда она была так одинока и напугана своими первыми вспышками случайной магии. Все те годы ревности ее сестры. И так же рядом с ней в Хогвартсе, даже если они были распределены на соперничавшие факультеты. Он совершил единственную ошибку, когда ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать, после того, как его публично унизили Джеймс и остальные Мародеры; оскорбление соскользнуло с его губ, и она видела – даже тогда она это понимала, – что он в ту же минуту пожалел о том, что сказал. И что она сделала? Оттолкнула его, конечно. Отбросила его чувства, она ведь сознавала, что он ухаживал за ней, и ушла к парню, который так часто причинял ему боль, к парню, к которому ее, к ее собственному ужасу, тогда повлекло. Но этот случай дал ей возможность уйти к Джеймсу, придавив вину за то, что в процессе отказалась от своего лучшего друга. Ну, не совсем. Хотя Северус вроде бы пережил это, или так она думала в своей шестнадцатилетней мудрости. Оглядываясь назад, она видела все в другом свете.

                Она вздохнула, когда ее взгляд скользнул от фигуры Северуса к мужу. Она скучала по нему, уже в который раз подумала она про себя. Она скучала по тому, какими они когда-то были. Еще в самом начале, когда они еще были счастливы и по-настоящему вместе, даже во время войны, с пророчеством, со всем этим ранним обучением Адриана. Они отдалялись, не так ли? Лили спрашивала себя, поймет ли Джеймс это в конце концов; она надеялась, что если и когда это случится, будет еще не слишком поздно.

                Большая компания углубилась в лес, придерживаясь фонарей, которые там разместили, четко указывая путь следования до стадиона. Конечно, для Гарри это была не первая игра, которую он посещал, но это же финал, и подросток знал, что Министерство расстаралось создать новый стадион, который будет использоваться только один раз, для близившейся игры. Поскольку они с Северусом немало поработали, учась чувствовать магию, он сразу ощутил, когда они перешли из незащищенной части лес под щиты, которые укрывали стадион, даже прежде, чем смог тот увидеть. Гарри был еще не достаточно опытен, чтобы различить виды защит, но мог отметить, что на их создание потрачено немало усилий. Он вспомнил, как ощущалась защитная магия Хогвартса, когда он пытался ее почувствовать; защита школы была несомненно старше и гораздо сильнее, чем поставленная здесь. Не трудно было понять, почему школа считалась самым безопасным зданием в стране. В случае необходимости, подумал Гарри, замок, скорее всего, смог бы выдержать магическую осаду, если найдутся люди, которые защитят его изнутри.

                Все мысли о магических осадах вылетели у него из головы, едва они наконец-таки вышли из-за деревьев и ступили на большую поляну, где разместили стадион. Он оказался огромным, гораздо больше, чем любой из стадионов, виденных им ранее, и Гарри не сомневался, что сотрудники Министерства как следует постарались, чтобы превзойти грандиозностью любой из когда-либо проводившихся Чемпионатов Мира. Стены стадиона были выкрашены под золото – как изысканно, с сарказмом подумал зеленоглазый волшебник – и сверкали в утреннем солнце, а яркие баннеры колыхались на ветру; уже собиралась толпа, и Гарри почувствовал, как его охватывает волнение.

                – Вау, – красноречиво произнес рядом с ним Невилл, посмотрев наверх. – Столько показухи, верно?

                – Да ну, с чего ты это взял? – вопросил Гарри с притворным удивлением в голосе.

                – Меня навел на мысль весь этот блеск, – пояснил Невилл своему лучшему другу, стараясь сохранить серьезную мину. – Да, безусловно, блеск.

                Два мальчика немного позубоскалили, пока забавлявшийся мастер зелий не призвал их продолжить движение.

                – Нам лучше пройти внутрь, – предупредил Северус. – Боюсь, если буду долго смотреть на эти стены, это может плохо отразиться на моем зрении.

                Такое легкомысленно-тонкое замечание породило очередную волну смеха, но, тем не менее, оба подростка тронулись с места. Гарри расслышал, как мистер Уизли комментировал стадион; похоже, тут могло поместиться сто тысяч человек, и Гарри бы не удивился, скажи ему кто, что туда влезло бы с десяток соборов.

                Как оказалось, их места были в вип-ложе, намного выше лож остальной части стадиона. Компания добралась до ложи взволнованной и немного запыхавшейся. Они расселись на пурпурных бархатных стульях в первом ряду и дальше продолжили оживленную болтовню, пока подходили прочие зрители, которые собирались наблюдать за матчем из этой же ложи. Фадж, Людо Бэгмен, Министр Магии Болгарии, еще несколько сотрудников Министерства, с которыми Северус поздоровался по именам, шокировав разношерстную толпу, которая считала, что никаких других знакомств у него не было.

                – Не важно, – пробормотал мастер зелий на их реакцию, а Гарри обменялся удивленными взглядами с Невиллом, и тут появилась последняя тройка. Малфоев трудно не заметить, признал Гарри, когда трое членов этой семьи вошли и заняли свои места в первом ряду, миновав домового эльфа – Гарри припомнил, что ее, кажется, звали Винки, – которая, предположительно, придерживала место для своего хозяина, хотя она ужасно боялась высоты. Их светло-серебряные волосы почти сияли белизной в утреннем свете, темно-синие мантии контрастировали с бледной кожей, а надменное выражение лиц осталось неизменным – ну, если забыть пренебрежительный взгляд Люциуса Малфоя, адресованный патриарху Уизли, когда они встретились глазами, – пока они занимали свои места, обмениваясь любезностями с Министром.

                Гарри закатил глаза и собирался поделиться с Невиллом подходящим комментарием, как Драко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на них. Гарри не стал бы клясться, но ему показалось, что светловолосый подросток выждал, пока его родители погрузятся в беседу с болгарским чиновником, прежде чем обернуться на них с Северусом. По реакции Драко было совершенно ясно, что он не ожидал, что Гарри тоже в этот момент на него посмотрит. Так что он определенно пережил шок, когда их взгляды встретились, а холодная насмешка и презрение вернулись на его лицо, не успел Гарри и глазом моргнуть. Тем не менее, зеленоглазый подросток мог поклясться, что видел мельком что-то еще. На мгновение Драко Малфой выглядел... _грустным_? С какой это стати ему грустить?

                Не то чтобы Гарри считал, что Драко не способен на чувства; скорее, дело в том, что слизеринец никогда раньше не показывал ничего, кроме интереса и порой злости. Высокомерие, возможно, местами с некоторым налетом самодовольства. Не сказать чтоб Гарри проводил много времени рядом с пепельным блондином, чтобы уверенно утверждать – безусловно, меньше, чем его брат, пусть даже они посещали один класс; на Арифмологии ученики, как правило, были слишком сосредоточены на собственном задании, чтобы заниматься чем-то еще, – но он никогда не видел, чтобы Драко выглядел именно что грустным. Гарри мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник и отмахнулся от таких идей. Опять-таки, ему было над чем подумать и без чего-то такого, что, скорее всего, существовало только в его воображении.

                Именно в этот момент Людо Бэгмен объявил о начале игры, его голос эхом прогремел по стадиону, магически усиленный с помощью чар _Сонорус_. Рекламная доска на другой стороне поля – между прочим, рассказывавшая о Молнии и Сфере Памяти – сменилась на табло счета игры, а затем был объявлен выход талисманов. Первой появилась Болгария, и ее представляли…

                – _Вейлы_? – прозвучал в тишине вип-ложи удивленный голос Северуса.

                – Ох ты, – пробормотал Гарри и сразу же закрыл глаза, жестом показав Невиллу сделать то же самое.

                Он первый признает, что танец вейл – то зрелище, на которое стоит посмотреть, и что при иных обстоятельствах он бы обязательно им насладился. Но находясь в самой высокой ложе стадиона, не хотел бы он лебедем нырнуть к полю, если можно этого избежать. Рон и Адриан, похоже, готовы были сделать именно это, отметил Гарри, когда снова открыл глаза, стоило музыке остановиться.

                – Итак, Сев, – сказал он, обращаясь к отцу. – Вейлы.

                Мужчина закатил глаза, а Невилл демонстративно усмехнулся.

                – Привет, горшок, это котелок. Представляешь: мы черные****! – только и ответил мастер зелий, на что оба подростка рухнули от смеха, а полный недовольства и отвращения взгляд Сириуса только подлил масла в огонь.

                Все поаплодировали талисманам Ирландии, которыми оказались лепреконы, осыпавшие их поддельным золотом, а затем еще немного похлопали, когда объявили состав команд и те вышли на поле. Когда Бэгмен назвал имя Крама, толпа пришла в неистовство.

                – Вот он, вот он! – вопил Рон, следя за Крамом через свой омниокуляр*5.

                Гарри присвистнул, наблюдая, как болгарский ловец сделал круг над полем. Худой, темноволосый, с болезненного цвета кожей, с большим крючковатым носом и густыми черными бровями, он походил на огромную хищную птицу и был полностью в своей стихии, демонстрируя маневры на своей Молнии.

                – Эти Ваши метлы действительно нечто, мистер Поттер! – возбужденно воскликнул чиновник Министерства, сидевший прямо за Гарри, а Сириус решительно кивнул.

                – О, спасибо, мистер..?

                – Эндрюс, Роберт Эндрюс, – представился мужчина. Судя по всему, он был президентом комитета Министерства, который оценивал новые появлявшиеся на рынке метлы, а так же следил за соблюдением всех правил техники безопасности. – Мы на работе все с нетерпением ждем Версию для Ловца!

                – Приятно знать, сэр, – ответил Гарри с широкой улыбкой. – В течение недели вы должны получить первую метлу для тестирования.

                Мистер Эндрюс ответил ослепительной улыбкой, от подобной перспективы он чуть не начал заикаться. Вот и обнаружился человек, который фанател по Квиддичу больше, чем Сириус, с ухмылкой подумал Гарри, поворачиваясь к полю, где как раз объявили появление команды Ирландии.

                – У Линча нет шансов против Крама! – громко объявил Рон.

                – А Крам правда настолько хорош? – удивился Невилл, который никогда раньше не видел, как играл Крам.

                Рон, Адриан, Сириус и Джеймс в один голос попытались объяснить, почему Крам лучший ловец мира, а Северус просто заявил:

                – Правда. Почему, ты думаешь, я плачу ему такие деньги?

                От напоминания Северуса, что он был вроде как боссом Крама, какофония восхвалений таланту Крама остолбенело прервалась. Мастер зелий только ухмыльнулся, порадовавшись, что теперь можно спокойно посмотреть матч. Гарри фыркнул и сосредоточился на поле, включив Сферу Памяти на запись игры. Его ухмылка стала шире, когда он увидел, что большинство людей в ложе сделали то же самое.

                Сама игра оказалась очень интересной; вейлы танцевали и выдыхали пламя, судьи штрафовали, а лепреконы в основном вели себя самодовольно и оскорбительно. Вскоре стало ясно, почему Крам был превосходным ловцом. Он превратил погоню за снитчем в дикую гонку по полю, а Линч, вместо того, чтобы ловить сам снитч, висел у него на хвосте. Гарри вздрогнул, когда одетый в зеленое ловец после безупречно выполненного Крамом Финта Вронского врезался в поле. Тем не менее, как бы Крам ни старался, было ясно, что у Ирландии команда получше. Они почти с самого начала захватили инициативу и на протяжении всей игры увеличивали отрыв. Крам, понимая, что победить в игре нет никаких шансов, решил по крайней мере отстоять свою честь. Обманув Линча впечатляющей атакой, он под гром аплодисментов схватил снитч.

                – Мы так и говорили! Мы так и говорили! – пели близнецы среди пришедших в неистовство толп.  Церемония награждения прошла в атмосфере всеобщего возбуждения, даже если при этом оставалось неясным, кому предназначались аплодисменты.

                – Крам и _правда_ настолько хорош! – позже тем же вечером признал Невилл, когда они вернулись к своим палаткам.

                Было решено провести ночь в лагере, как собиралась сделать большая часть ведьм и волшебников, и уйти с первыми лучами солнца; однако им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вернуться в свои палатки, поскольку обе команды были твердо намерены встретиться с создателем метел, которыми они пользовались. Гарри поздравил всех членов команд и смог несколько минут поговорить с Крамом; старший волшебник все еще был немного разочарован результатами игры, но, кажется, его настроение немного поднялось, когда Гарри заверил его, что никогда не видел, чтобы Молния так летала. Он любезно отклонил приглашение на ужин, даже если остальные посетители вип-ложи, кроме их компании, остались именно ради этого. Он серьезно не желал находиться в присутствии Фаджа дольше необходимого, а Северус чаще всего избегал этого человека как чумы.

                – Конечно, так и есть! – потрясенно воскликнул Рон, не понимая, какие тут могут быть сомнения.

                Царила атмосфера веселья, даже если и слегка странноватая; семья Поттеров вместе с Сириусом и Ремусом собрали всех вокруг себя и болтали о Квиддиче, а Уизли, если так посмотреть, были практически родственниками. Присутствие Северуса и Невилла – как и присутствие Гарри, все же его никогда прежде не старались активно втягивать в подобные разговоры – слегка выбивало их всех из колеи. И дело было не только в самом факте их присутствия, нет: эти три человека, которых до недавнего времени все считали тихими, застенчивыми или, в случае Северуса, откровенно антисоциальными, шумно общались и открыто смеялись у всех на виду.

                – Это странно, – пробормотал Джеймс со своего места рядом с Сириусом, пока некогда некогда большой злобный подземельный нетопырь развлекал собравшихся в помещении леди и подростков, повествуя о том, как они с Гарри были на турнире в Ренне, а сам Гарри радостно все это комментировал.

                – Это ты мне говоришь? – прошептал в ответ анимаг-пес, изо всех сил стараясь не смеяться над тем, как живо Гарри изображал, как повергает одного из своих противников, который, судя по всему, был в два раза шире подростка.

                Он был рад за своего крестника, это точно; прежде он часто думал о нем, когда они уезжали обучать Адриана, и задавался вопросом, как проходили его каникулы. Мальчик никогда и не думал жаловаться – и теперь Сириус мог понять, почему, – и он продолжал напоминать себе, что не его дело решать, как нужно учить Гарри.

                «А теперь ты упустил большую часть его жизни, тупица!» – ругал он себя, пока глубокий голос Северуса описывал наилучшие варианты стратегий против превосходящего габаритами противника.

                – Но насколько больше может быть этот противник? – засомневалась Молли, ее щеки слегка алели, когда она завороженно смотрела на Северуса.

                – Не обязательно выше, Молли, – пояснил Северус, признавая, что не встречал на турнире никого выше своих шести футов двух дюймов*6. – Но, безусловно, тяжелее.

                Гарри кивнул, вспомнив подростка, с которым он сражался, тот был тяжелее его на добрых пятьдесят фунтов*7.

                – Турнир – это звучит действительно интересно! – воскликнул Невилл, мысленно уже представляя бой на мечах и групповое сражение, которые описывал мастер зелий.

                – В следующем году поедешь с нами, Нев, – объявил Гарри и дал пять своему лучшему другу, оба подростка улыбались.

                – Конечно, поедешь! – заверил мальчика Северус. – Только продолжай тренировать движения, которые я тебе показал, и ты точно сможешь тоже поучаствовать.

                – Ты тренируешься с мечом, Невилл? – чуть прищурившись, спросил Адриан.

                – Да, он такой, – подтвердил Гарри. – Может, он выглядит совсем тихоней, но его можно раскачать!

                – Премного благодарен, мистер Поттер! – сказал Невилл, поднимаясь и размашисто кланяясь.

                – Думаю, мы тебя испортили, Невилл, – признал Северус, не в силах согнать улыбку с лица.

                – Нам же лучше, – добавил Гарри.

                – Наверное, я попал в параллельное измерение, – провозгласил Билл, глядя на Северуса и пытаясь примирить нынешнее явление с угрюмым, холодным и невероятно пугающим профессором, которого он помнил.

                – Может, это заклинание изменения личности? – предположил Чарли, у которого были общие со старшим братом проблемы.

                – Или так, или у меня есть злой близнец, – серьезно вставил Северус, заставив палатку замолкнуть, прежде чем Гарри и Невилл расхохотались над шуткой, а сам мастер зелий только последовал их примеру.

                – Я придерживаюсь теории параллельного измерения, – высказался Сириус.

                Северус закатил глаза.

                – Что б ты знал, Блэк, это...

                И именно тут все пошло к черту. Сначала послышался громкий звук, как будто где-то в лагере прогремел взрыв. Потом были крики, человеческие крики и беготня. Снова взрывы. Спокойная атмосфера, царившая в палатке, испарилась в мгновение ока, на свет появились палочки. Сириус и Джеймс обменялись взглядами и выскочили из палатки, повинуясь своим аврорским рефлексам. Спустя секунду за ними последовали Северус и Ремус, а затем Артур и двое его старших сыновей. Лили и Молли встали перед подростками, защищая их; Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что Молли Уизли могла выглядеть такой опасной, но вот довелось увидеть.

                – Оставайтесь здесь, – бросил через плечо Северус, и остальные члены их компании кивнули на ясно различимую в голосе команду.

                Гарри крепче сжал свою палочку. Это все не к добру. Совсем не к добру. Казалось, звуки паники множились. Неужели одна маленькая передышка – это так много? – подумал Гарри, закрыв глаза и вздохнув. Он чувствовал, как на плечо утешающе опустилась рука, и открыл глаза. Около него оказался Невилл, с палочкой в руке и решимостью в глазах. Он был готов встать рядом, что бы ни произошло. Гарри кивнул и повернулся, переводя взгляд на вход в палатку, готовясь к худшему. Что происходит?

                – Что происходит? – спросила Гермиона, она была бледна, ее голос дрожал.

                – Я не могу сказать, – отозвалась Лили. – Что бы ни случилось, постарайтесь не паниковать. И у вас есть разрешение использовать ваши палочки.

                Вдруг в палатку вошел мистер Уизли, с широко распахнутыми безумными глазами и в самом мрачном настроении.

                – Хватайте куртки и бегите! Вон, немедленно! – крикнул он, и все сорвались в движение.

                – Почему? Папа, что происходит? – спросил Рон, поспешно натягивая куртку.

                – На это нет времени, – крикнул Артур. – Возьмите палочки в руки и бегите! Нам в сторону леса, быстро!

                Джеймс шагнул в палатку, чтобы ускорить процесс.

                – Вперед, немедленно! – он обернулся к Лили. – Лили, хватай Адриана и беги к лесу!

                – Почему? – все же спросила Лили, хватая своего протестующего старшего сына и направляясь к выходу из палатки.

                – Пожиратели Смерти, – объявил Джеймс и выбежал из палатки.

                В молчаливой панике все выбрались наружу. Пожиратели Смерти. Последователи Волдеморта; Гарри пытался осознать то, что услышал, и терпел в этом неудачу. Пожиратели Смерти. Как такое вообще может быть? Следом за Фредом он вышел из палатки и огляделся. При свете нескольких все еще пылавших пожаров он видел, как люди убегали в лес, а через поле на них надвигалась какая-то масса, та самая, которая разбрасывала странные вспышки света и грохот, похожий на выстрелы. Громкие насмешки, взрывы хохота и пьяные крики приближались к ним; потом картину озарила яркая зеленая вспышка. Кто-то бросил смертельное проклятие. А потом Гарри увидел их.

                Группа волшебников, двадцать, а то и больше, шла за улепетывающей толпой, накладывая на все вокруг любое пришедшее в голову проклятие. Дети бегали и кричали, зовя своих родителей, родители бегали в панике, разыскивая среди рухнувших палаток своих детей. Пожилая леди споткнулась и упала в своем безумном стремлении к лесу, но ее тут же подхватила пробегавшая мимо женщина, и обе они, спотыкаясь, направлялись прочь от смеявшихся Пожирателей Смерти. И там, в середине лагеря, подвешенные в воздух на невидимых ниточках, как страшные подобия марионеток, были четыре вырывавшиеся фигуры. Две из них были совсем маленькими, отметил Гарри, его мысли застыли. Как дети. И они кричали от страха и боли, беззащитно парили по милости своих укрывшихся капюшонами мучителей.

                – Мистер Робертс? – пробормотал Невилл.

                Мистер Робертс? А не так зовут того маггла, которому принадлежит лагерь? Так это его семья? Его дети?

                – Гарри? – послышался слева голос Северуса. – Нам надо двигаться.

                Появились другие Пожиратели Смерти, они крушили палатки, сея ужас на своем пути. Миссис Робертс перевернули вверх ногами. Один из ее детей завертелся быстрее, в шестидесяти футах*8 над землей.

                – Мерлин помоги нам, – пробормотал Невилл.

                – Это отвратительно! – задохнулся Рон где-то за их спинами.

                Гарри слышал, как его мать утаскивала Адриана прочь, Джеймс понесся вперед, чтобы присоединиться к нескольким волшебникам и ведьмам, которым удалось сохранить головы на плечах и начать формировать какое-то сопротивление волшебникам в черном. А дети продолжали кричать, люди продолжали убегать, Пожиратели Смерти продолжали смеяться.

                – Гарри? – осторожно спросил Северус.

                Скорее всего, он все понял даже раньше, чем это ощутил сам Гарри, но он уже почувствовал и решился. Он дрожал, от развернувшейся перед ним гротескной сцены его кровь вскипела, устремившись к голове. Ужас. Паника. Вот на что похожа война. Именно это принесет с собой Волдеморт, и даже хуже. Страх. Боль. И Гарри посмотрел на свои пальцы, до боли сжавшиеся вокруг палочки, ногти впились в кожу, раня в кровь. Отчаяние. Кошмар. Вот как будет выглядеть будущее. С детскими криками.

                – Папа, – прошептал Гарри низким тусклым голосом, Северусу пришлось прочитать по губам, чтобы понять, что он сказал. Он больше ничего не говорил. Не было нужды. Северус достаточно хорошо его понял. Гарри хотел драться. Он не убежит. Гарри решил. И, понял Северус, глядя на своего сына, Гарри был зол. Нет, не зол. Гарри был в _ярости_. В тот момент его ничто не могло остановить. Все, что мог сделать Северус, это встать рядом и пройти через это вместе с ним. Поэтому он просто кивнул и сам повернулся к Пожирателям Смерти; таково было его место в этой войне, его место в жизни.

                – Ты к ним так не отправишься, – высказался Невилл, глядя на своего лучшего друга с пылавшими огнем глазами.

                – Нев...

                – Давай, я перефразирую, – сказал Невилл, перебив Гарри, он понимал, что им нельзя терять времени. Пожиратели Смерти стремительно приближались. – Ты не отправишься к ним без меня.

                – Невилл... – снова попытался возразить Гарри.

                – Заткнись, Поттер, – огрызнулся парень, грустно улыбнувшись. – Я твой брат. Я иду с тобой.

                Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

                – Ну, что ж, джентльмены, – произнес Северус. Он предпочел бы спрятать обоих мальчиков от всего на свете, но его сын был таким упрямым, он все равно найдет способ ввязаться в бой. И, похоже, за своим другом – своим братом – в любой бой последует и Невилл. Будь он проклят, если позволит им сражаться в одиночку. – Мы идем?

                И они двинулись вперед.

                – Гарри, Невилл! – закричал то ли Фред, то ли Джордж. – Что вы делаете?

                Их крики никак не могли остановить двух мальчиков. Близнецы переглянулись и попытались направиться следом.

                – Нет! – крикнула Джинни, привлекая их внимание. Фред и Джордж хотели как лучше, она это понимала. Но сейчас они могли только помешать. Как, впрочем, и она, и это она тоже понимала. – Пусть идут, с ними профессор Снейп, нам надо найти маму.

                И она повернулась к лесу. Придет время сражаться, и она будет сражаться. Но как бы она ни хотела помочь, она еще не была готова. А пока, решила она, ей просто следует уйти с дороги тех, кто сражаться может, и позволить им это сделать.

                Тем временем, небольшая группа из трех волшебников двинулась вперед с палочками наизготовку. Гарри почувствовал, как его гнев обострился; он бросил под ноги семье Робертсов амортизирующее заклинание, а затем снова сосредоточился на Пожирателях Смерти. Они на мгновение остановились, пытаясь определить, кто послал заклинание в их сторону. Им потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы заметить трех волшебников. Их взгляды мазнули по Гарри и Невиллу и узнавающе остановились на Северусе. Быстро решив, что именно он их главная мишень, и стремясь отомстить предателю, они направили свои палочки на мастера зелий.

                Недооценка своего противника было самой распространенной ошибкой в дуэли волшебников, и Северус научил Гарри этому давным-давно, еще когда тот впервые приступил к тренировкам. А Пожиратели Смерти недооценили своего врага. Гарри направил палочку на землю под ногами Пожирателей Смерти, пользуясь тем, что они стояли на траве.

                – _Террае Легумина_!*9

                Заклинание было безмолвным, но результаты не заставили себя ждать. Темно-коричневый шар света сорвался с его палочки и врезался в землю, посылая сильный импульс от точки попадания на пятнадцать футов*10 вокруг. Это было проклятие, которое работало только на земле или на камнях, но оказалось чрезвычайно эффективным, подумал Гарри, когда увидел, как Пожиратели Смерти, которые держали Робертсов в воздухе, подлетели на пару футов*11 вверх и на десяток футов*12 вбок. Он начал забрасывать наступательными заклинаниями всех находящихся в поле зрения Пожирателей Смерти, его сознание скользнуло в боевой режим, многолетние тренировки отточили его дуэльное мастерство. Он уворачивался и парировал, ставил при необходимости щиты и наносил ответные удары, когда была возможность. Краем глаза он видел Невилла, который проследил, чтобы Робертсы благополучно приземлились и ушли с дороги, и Северуса, сеявшего хаос в рядах Пожирателей Смерти.

                Он низко пригнулся, избегая пересекшегося с ним режущего проклятья, и откатился с пути _Круциатуса_ , а затем послал в ответ собственное заклинание. Теперь он видел приближавшиеся группы волшебников, которые вступали в бой с Пожирателями Смерти. Скрытые масками последователи Темного Лорда сбегали и аппарировали прочь, хотя некоторые из них решили задержаться и пока не покидать поле боя. Один из них, необычайно высокий и хорошо сложенный волшебник, насколько Гарри мог это определить, выскользнул из основного сражения и направился к деревьям, где Невилл укрыл семью Робертсов. Было ли дело лишь в невезении семьи или в намерении Пожирателя Смерти снова пытать их – или еще хуже, – Гарри не знал. Это все равно не имело значения; кровь ударила ему в голову. Он все еще слышал крики детей, и где-то в глубине души он знал, что позже эти крики станут его преследовать.

                – _Вентилабис_!*13 – применил он следующее заклинание, отшвырнув одного из Пожирателей Смерти, который пытался напасть на него, когда он собрался броситься за высоким мужчиной в капюшоне.

                Догнал он его как раз вовремя. Или, если точнее, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в этого Пожирателя Смерти угодило режущее проклятие, отогнав его от испуганных Робертсов. Высокий Пожиратель Смерти огляделся, но кто бы ни бросил то заклинание, он уже убежал. Со своего места мужчина не мог его увидеть. А вот Гарри мог, пусть даже всего лишь мгновение. Но этого мгновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить его замереть. _Чего_?

                Однако он быстро отбросил смешавшиеся от увиденного мысли, едва высокий Пожиратель Смерти переключился на Робертсов. Двое детей снова закричали, на глазах у них появились слезы, и Пожиратель Смерти засмеялся. Он _засмеялся_. Гарри мог слышать и чувствовать собственный пульс в каждой вене и артерии в своем теле. Расплавленная, добела раскаленная ярость текла сквозь него, и когда человек в капюшоне поднял палочку и произнес первые слоги смертельного проклятия, направив палочку на младшего ребенка семьи, Гарри шевельнулся. Он оказался быстрее.

                – _Фламмифер Иктус_!*14

                Языки пламени вырвались из палочки и ударили Пожирателя Смерти прямо в грудь, бросив его на землю, воющего от боли, в охваченной огнем мантии. И только Гарри шагнул вперед, чтобы оглушить его, как вокруг воцарилась жуткая тишина. Первая мысль Гарри была о дементорах, но он не чувствовал холода, который обычно сопровождал их появление. А потом он заметил это. Ночь осветилась зеленым от какой-то штуки, парившей точно над лесом. Валявшийся на земле Пожиратель Смерти аппарировал, не смотря на вроде бы кошмарную боль. Теперь он обеспечен шрамом на всю оставшуюся жизнь, Гарри знал это еще в тот момент, когда произносил заклинание. Вылечить их будет невозможно. Но что могло быть столь ужасным, что вынудило человека сбежать, даже когда он, казалось, так страдал от боли? Потребовался лишь один взгляд наверх, чтобы все понять. Там, в небе, ярко сияя у всех на виду, зависла Темная Метка.

                Оглянувшись в последний раз, чтобы убедиться, что Робертсы не получили никаких тяжелых травм, Гарри развернулся и побежал, миновав группу испуганных служащих Министерства, и присоединился к Северусу и Невиллу. Оба волшебника в страхе смотрели на Темную Метку, хотя Северус прикладывал все возможные усилия, чтобы скрыть это. Гарри только стоял рядом с ними, застыв, думая обо всем, что скрывалось за Темной Меткой: Волдеморт, страх, разрушение и смерть. Смерть. Когда появлялась Темная Метка, это значило, что кто-то убит. И метка висела над лесом, куда бежали люди.

                – О, нет, – пробормотал Гарри, оглянувшись к Северусу за поддержкой. – Ты же не думаешь?

                Он даже не смог закончить свою фразу. « _Ты же не думаешь, что кого-то убили?_ » Как он мог сказать что-то подобное вслух? Молчание не помешает этому стать правдой, но он все еще чувствовал, что не способен – не желает – произносить определенные слова.

                – Я надеюсь, что нет, – ответил Северус, поняв, что именно хотелось спросить. – Нам лучше пойти и все узнать.

                Гарри кивнул и скосил глаза на своего лучшего друга. У Невилла был небольшой порез на щеке, который он получил то ли от режущего проклятия, то ли уворачиваясь, Гарри не мог сказать точно, а его джинсы были немного порваны на правом колене и запачканы кровью. Ничего серьезно, но ярость вернулась к Гарри в двадцатикратном размере. Как они посмели? Как они посмели задеть его семью?

                – Ты в порядке, Нев? – обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

                – Что? – переспросил Невилл, отрывая взгляд от метки. Он казался немного рассеянным, пока его взгляд не упал на раненую ногу, а левая рука поднялась коснуться щеки. Он чуть поморщился, но утвердительно кивнул. – Всего несколько царапин. – Он повернулся к Гарри, его глаза расширились. – А _ты_ в порядке?

                Гарри не понял, что Невилл имел в виду, и поднял руку, чтобы потрогать свое правое плечо, куда уставились глаза его друга. Он вздрогнул, когда его пальцы коснулись обнаружившейся там раны, теплая кровь окрасила ладонь. Он смутно вспомнил резь, когда уклонялся от _Круциатуса_. Наверное, он порезался о камни или что-то такое.

                – Да, – заверил его Гарри, а Северус подошел к нему с пылающими огнем глазами.

                – Тебя задели? – спросил мастер зелий, еле сдерживая ярость.

                Он найдет того, кого сделал это с его сыном, и убьет его. Медленно и мучительно, поклялся он.

                – Уворачивался от проклятия, – объяснил Гарри. Проклятие или нет, кто бы ни довел Гарри до травмы, он его выследит и разберется с ним, не отказался от своей мысли Северус. – Нам надо идти, – указал Гарри и двинулся к лесу, убедившись, что его отец в порядке и идет за ним.

                Невилл пошел с ними, стремительно приближаясь к точке прямо под Темной Меткой, сжимая в руке палочку и готовясь к атаке. Встретившее их зрелище оказалось более чем странным.

                Группа волшебников окружила Адриана, Рона и Гермиону, а с ними домового эльфа. Того домового эльфа, который был в их ложе. Там же находился и мистер Крауч, обвиняя бедняжку в том, что она повесила Темную Метку. Адриан объяснял, что палочка, которой наколдовали Темную Метку, принадлежала ему, а Крауч тем временем допрашивал своего домового эльфа.

                – Я не делать такую магию, сэр! – попискивала Винки, слезы текли по ее щекам и картошкообразному носу. – Я... Я... Я просто поднять это, сэр! Я не делать Темная Метка, сэр, я не знать, как!

                – Это была не она! – сказала Гермиона. Похоже, она очень нервничала, высказываясь на глазах у всех этих волшебников из Министерства, но все равно не отступала. – У Винки писклявый голос, а тот голос, который мы слышали, который произносил заклинание, было гораздо ниже! – Она оглянулась на Адриана и Рона, обращаясь к ним за поддержкой. – Он никак не походил на голос Винки, верно?

                – Нет, – сказал Адриан, качая головой. – Он определенно звучал не как эльф.

                – Что здесь происходит? – прервал их Северус, который, ничего не понимая, вышел на сцену. – Вы всерьез утверждаете, что эльф наколдовал Темную Метку? Это просто глупо!

                Гермиона с благоговением смотрела на выступление Северуса, а потом широко улыбнулась.

                – Ее обнаружили с палочкой в руке, профессор, – пояснил человек с песочного цвета волосами. Он кого-то отдаленно Гарри напоминал, хотя мальчик не мог вспомнить, кого именно.

                – И все же, наколдовать Темную Метку, мистер Диггори? – Так это отец Седрика? Очень может быть. – Это не самое простое заклинание, и это заклинание нельзя вот так просто найти в книге.

                Пока он говорил, Гарри и Невилл подошли поближе к месту происшествия.

                – Гарри! – окликнул Адриан, увидев, что рубашка брата залита кровью. – Что с тобой случилось?

                – Пожиратель Смерти, – отозвался Гарри, не собираясь сейчас отвечать на какие бы то ни было вопросы. Челюсть Адриана тихо отвалилась.

                – Ты с ними сражался?

                – Не в одиночку, – уточнил Гарри, указывая на Северуса и Невилла.

                – Но...

                – Довольно! – заговорил мистер Крауч, на его лице появилось безумное выражение. – Мы отклонились от темы! – Он обратил свой почти невменяемый взгляд на эльфа. Винки задрожала от страха. – С меня хватит! За последние несколько минут не только Адриан Поттер, но и я тоже был обвинен в том, что наколдовал Темную Метку! – его взгляд упал на ошеломленного мистера Диггори.

                – Мистер Крауч, я бы никогда...

                – Вы обвинили моего домового эльфа! Вы хотите сказать, что я периодически учу своих слуг, как наколдовывать Темную Метку? – взорвался мистер Крауч.

                – Нет, сэр, я...

                – Довольно! – он повернулся к домовому эльфу, сжимая в руке палочку Адриана. – Это та палочка, которой наколдовали Темную Метку. И ты держала ее, когда тебя нашли; ты будешь это отрицать?

                – Нет, сэр, я найти ее, сэр...

                – Молчать!

                Домовой эльф сделала шаг назад и захныкала.

                – Мистер Крауч, – кисло предупредил его Гарри. Винки никак не могла наколдовать Темную Метку, а он ее застращал. – Я считаю, Вам надо успокоиться; безусловно, Винки не имеет ничего общего с...

                – Я не закончил! – выкрикнул Крауч, даже не глянув на Гарри.

                Мальчик стиснул зубы, но смолчал; Крауч уже принял решение, и ничто не могло его остановить. Однако Гермиона повернулась к нему и ободряюще улыбнулась. Крауч продолжал разглагольствовать; он заявил, что ему совершенно не нужна прислуга, которая не подчиняется его приказам – Винки были даны четкие инструкции оставаться в палатке. Видимо, тот факт, что ее, похоже, подставили, на его решение никак не влиял, – а значит, от нее следует избавиться. Это означало одежду. Бедняжка безудержно рыдала, когда мистер Уизли и Северус решили увести всех с места происшествия. Они больше ничего не могли поделать, к тому же им нужно было найти остальных.

                – Я не могу в это поверить! То, как он обращался с Винки, было бесчеловечно! – воскликнула Гермиона.

                С этим Гарри вынужден был согласиться. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то может так обращаться с Минни, вызвала у него желание проклясть этого кого-то. Еще он знал, что ничего не сможет сделать для домового эльфа. К сожалению, она слушалась приказов мистера Крауча и останется его собственностью, пока ее не освободят.

                – Она не человек, Гермиона, – указал Рон, что было достаточно глупо.

                – Это не важно, Рон, – сказал Невилл, по-прежнему взволнованный всем произошедшим; он слегка прихрамывал и Гарри бросил на него взволнованный взгляд. Невилл, закатив глаза, успокаивающе пожал плечами, чтобы показать, что он совершенно нормально дойдет. Гарри, конечно, вряд ли в это поверит, пока у него эта рана.

                – Вопрос в том, – сказал Адриан, – что если не Винки наколдовала Темную Метку, то кто это сделал?

                Несколько мгновений они шли в молчании, ни у кого не было ответа на этот вопрос, только предположения.

                – Бьюсь об заклад, это были Малфои! – воскликнул Рон несколько мгновений спустя.

                – Не обвиняй людей в чем-то настолько тяжком, Рон, только потому, что они тебе не нравятся! – сурово сказал мистер Уизли.

                – Нет, правда! – настаивал Рон. – До того, как мы столкнулись с Винки, мы догнали Драко Малфоя; он вроде как запыхался и ухмыльнулся, когда мы спросили, нет ли его родителей среди Пожирателей Смерти. Он сказал, что если бы и да, то он бы нам не сказал!

                – Рон! – предупредил Артур, заставив своего сына замолчать.

                Гарри, со своей стороны, не знал, что и думать. Ни о таинственном человеке, бросившем Темную Метку, ни конкретно о Драко Малфое. Потому что, если Драко нормально относился и козырял бродившим окрест Пожирателям Смерти и вывешивал Темную Метку, то почему того Пожирателя Смерти он отогнал проклятием от Робертсов?

                Потому что Гарри был уверен, что видел там именно младшего Малфоя. Пепельный блондин в темно-синей мантии, верная примета. Бессмыслица какая-то. Он посмотрел на Северуса, который задумчиво шел перед ним. Пожиратели Смерти, Темная Метка, разрушения, с которыми он столкнулся, когда они вышли из леса и пошли к своим ныне обрушенным палаткам, где уже собралась оставшаяся часть их компании. Он отдаленно услышал, как Джеймс выкрикнул имя Адриана, когда увидел их. Гарри закрыл глаза и запустил руку в волосы. _Полная_ бессмыслица.

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Чистомет (он же Чистая победа, Чистюля, Kлинсвип) – серия спортивных метел, выпускавшихся одноименной фирмой с 1926 по 1995 год. Чистомет-11 (1995 года выпуска) разгонялся за 10 секунд до 70 миль (112,65 км.) в час. Сравниваем с Молнией – за то же время до 150 миль (241,4 км.) в час, и понимаем отношение Гарри.
> 
> ** Рубашка хенли – нечто среднее между плотной футболкой и рубашкой, застегивается только от груди до ворота. Как рубашка поло, только без воротника.
> 
> *** Финт Вронского – квиддичный прием, названный в честь всемирно известного польского ловца Йозефа Вронского. Согласно данной тактике, ловец резко летит вниз, делая вид, что увидел снитч у самой земли, и выходит из пике прямо перед ударом о поле. Таким образом он сбивает с толку ловца другой команды и может устранить противника.
> 
> **** Северус исковеркал английскую пословицу «The pot calling the kettle black» («Горшок котелок черным обзывает»). Аналог нашего «Чья бы корова мычала».  
> В данном случае, мы имеем несколько смысловых слоев (помимо коровьего).  
> Горшок по-английски pot, а Гарри у нас Поттер (Горшечник).  
> Котел – весьма заметный признак зельевара.  
> Плюс, помнится, нелегально выезжая из страны, Гарри и Северус регистрировались под фамилией Блэк (что переводится как Черный).  
> Так что да: «Здравствуй, Поттер, это зельевар. Представляешь: мы Блэки!»  
> А рядом как раз сидит Сириус Блэк…  
> Желающие высказаться насчёт того, что надо было поставить подходящую русскую пословицу – пусть сначала найдут такую, которая учитывает ВСЕ вышеперечисленные смыслы!
> 
> *5 Омниокуляр (Омнинокль, Всенокль, англ. Omnioculars) – волшебный эквивалент бинокля, но с дополнительными функциями: замедлением и повтором действий, подстрочными комментариями того, что попало в поле зрения прибора. Омниокуляр латунный, покрыт рукоятками и дисками со шкалами.  
> Кстати, Sony постарались воплотить его в жизнь, назвав Vinoculars.
> 
> *6 Рост Северуса 6 футов 2 дюйма, это примерно 188 см.
> 
> *7 50 фунтов = 22,68 кг.
> 
> *8 60 футов = 18,29 м.
> 
> *9 Terrae Legumina (лат.) – плоды земли.
> 
> *10 15 футов = 4,57 м.
> 
> *11 2 фута = 0,61 м.
> 
> *12 10 футов = 3,05 м.
> 
> *13 Ventilabis (лат.) – толкать, давить.
> 
> *14 Flammifer Ictus – от лат. «flamma» – огонь, «fero» – нести, «ictus» – удар, рана. Огненосный удар.


	48. И равновесие сместилось

                Встреча с остальной частью их компании вышла... интересной, думал Гарри спустя пару дней, уставившись в звездное небо. Два часа назад он поднялся на астрономическую башню Силбрифа, и весь последний час провел в таком положении. Он собирался пару минут понаблюдать за созвездиями и сделать единственную последнюю проверку своего домашнего задания по Астрономии, но едва вышел на балкон, как все мысли об учебе вылетели у него из головы. Ночь для этого времени года выдалась холодной, и легкий ветерок напоминал скорее о середине осени, чем о конце августа. И все же, небо было ясным, а Гарри даже не попытался достать свой телескоп. Он только откинулся на холодный камень и позволил своему телу соскользнуть по стене, взгляд прикипел к тем самым звездам, что наконец-то позволило ему расслабиться, а пальцы сжимали в кармане письмо, которое он получил от Нагнока сегодня немногим ранее. Он знал, что отец предпочел более разрушительный способ справиться со своими нервами и, вероятно, как раз изничтожал в подземельях тренировочный манекен. И на то были все основания, мысленно добавил Гарри.

                В тот момент два дня назад, когда маленькая группа вышла из леса, Джеймс выкрикнул имя Адриана и бросился к своему старшему сыну, чтобы убедиться, что подросток не пострадал; кареглазый мальчик заерзал, ему стало несколько неловко от такой демонстрации. Гарри только стоял там, наблюдая за разворачивавшейся перед ними сценой. «Конечно, – вспоминал он тогдашние свои мысли, – не то чтобы я тут кровью истекал или что-то такое.» Мальчик вздохнул, мысленно перечисляя имена звезд, рассеянных по ночному небу. Ради справедливости, с Джеймсом едва не случился сердечный приступ, когда, немного отступив, чтобы получше разглядеть Адриана, он увидел Гарри. Он хотел было подойти и осмотреть раны своего младшего сына, но Гарри просто поднял руку, четко показывая этим жестом, что он в порядке.

                – Это просто царапина, – заверил Гарри все больше заводившегося аврора. – Мне пришлось уворачиваться от заклинания, но я не пострадал.

                Потом он повернулся и с явно отразившейся на лице заботой посмотрел на Невилла.

                – У меня то же самое, Гарри, – закатил глаза Невилл. – Говорил же тебе уже.

                – Как будто он от этого перестанет беспокоиться, – пробормотал Северус, встревоженно глядя на Невилла.

                – Профессор, правда, я в порядке! – простенал мальчик.

                – Как будто я от этого перестану беспокоиться! – высказался мастер зелий, отчего у кареглазого подростка слегка отвисла челюсть, а Гарри тепло улыбнулся своим отцу и брату.

                – Адриан! Гарри! – взлетел над общим шумом голос Лили. Она смотрела на них широко распахнутыми глазами, ее волосы были растрепаны; где-то на боку у нее появилась царапина, и несколько капель крови испачкали ее желтую рубашку, но в остальном она казалась невредимой. Она все еще сжимала в руке палочку. Как Гарри смог понять из ее последовавшего разговора с Сохатым, когда к ним приблизились несколько Пожирателей Смерти, она велела Адриану бежать к лесу, чтобы она могла сразиться с ними, и с тех пор ей никак не удавалось найти своего старшего сына. – Мерлин, Гарри! Ты ранен? Где ты был? Почему ты не пошел за нами?

                – Просто царапина, правда, – снова заверил Гарри, закрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув.

                Он все еще злился и ничего не понимал, и все, чего он хотел, это вернуться домой, выпить немного того невероятного чая, который Северус купил в Косом Переулке, и все обдумать. Но он сомневался, что ему удастся осуществить свое желание.

                – Просто царапина? – воскликнул только что подошедший Сириус, немедленно уставившись круглыми глаза на своего крестника. – Гарри, у тебя кровь! – Затем его взгляд переместился на Невилла и его все еще кровоточившую рану на щеке. – Что с вами обоими случилось?

                – Пожиратели Смерти, – объяснил Северус, подходя осмотреть повреждения своего сына и Невилла. – Рана не глубокая, но постарайся не шевелиться, пока я ее не залечу. – Гарри хотел было возразить, может быть, сказать, что Северусу не стоит беспокоиться или что-то столь же нелепое, но был немедленно остановлен мастером зелий. – Гарри, не шевелись!

                Подросток кивнул, Северус наложил необходимые чары, проверил свою работу и, удовлетворившись результатами, перешел к врачеванию Невилла.

                – Спасибо, Сев.

                – Я сам мог бы это сделать! – запротестовал Джеймс, но Северус его проигнорировал.

                Мастер зелий изо всех сил боролся с желанием просто схватить Гарри и сбежать. Следующей мыслью было, что он мог бы захватить с собой еще и Невилла. Пожиратели Смерти. Что Пожиратели Смерти делали на Кубке Мира? Он знал, что это не было обычным нападением, если можно это так назвать. Тридцать или около того Пожирателей Смерти против работников Министерства, собравшихся для защиты отдыхающих? Не похоже на Темного Лорда. Кроме того, они исчезли в тот момент, когда появилась Темная Метка. Сбежали в ужасе.

                – Я знаю, что ты мог бы, Поттер, – отмахнулся мастер зелий. Он не хотел затевать драку или оспаривать его право заботиться о собственном сыне. Он просто хотел несколько спокойных секунд, чтобы подумать. – _Санацио*_! – направил он палочку на рану Невилла, почистил ее быстрыми чарами и пронаблюдал, как кожа сошлась, не оставляя от раны ни малейшего следа.

                – Спасибо, профессор, – сказал Невилл, осторожно касаясь рукой свежезалеченного участка кожи на своем лице.

                – Не за что, Невилл.

                – Но как вас ранило? – спросил мистер Уизли, махнув рукой Ремусу, Молли и остальным членам своей семьи – которые все еще искали их среди порушенных палаток, – как только их заметил. – Разве вы были не в лесу?

                – Мы шли к лесу, – признался Гарри, быстро глянув на Северуса за подтверждением. Мастер зелий кивнул: никаких больше пряток. – Но тут мы увидели Робертсов. Так что мы им помогли.

                Ошеломленная тишина, которая последовала за его заявлением, была почти ожидаемой. Невилла чуть передернуло от предположений о том, что, несомненно, последует дальше, а Гарри приготовился к выговору. Он бы предпочел этого избежать, но видел по их глазам: сейчас грянет!

                – Что вы такие тихие? – спросил Билл, который только-только до них добрался; он немного запыхался и растрепался, но не нес следов каких-либо травм. Однако его вопрос выбил разношерстную толпу из их временного транса.

                – Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – взревела Лили, ее лицо побледнело, когда от него отхлынула вся кровь. – Ты додумался вступить в бой с толпой Пожирателей Смерти? – ее дыхание участилось, Гарри предположил, что она была на грани того, чтобы впасть в панику.

                – Лили, успокойся, – сказал Северус, изо всех сил стараясь разрядить обстановку, раз уж нельзя этого избежать.

                – Успокойся? – завизжала Лили, ее глаза еще больше расширились. – Гарри воевал с Пожирателями Смерти, и ты хочешь, чтобы я успокоилась?

                – А ты где был, когда он получил рану? – прошипел Джеймс, карие глаза наполнились гневом и презрением.

                – Там же, сражался с Пожирателями Смерти вместе со мной, – спокойно отозвался Гарри. Повисший в воздухе шок мог почувствовать любой. – Как и Невилл, к слову.

                – А где мне еще быть? – вслух удивился упомянутый мальчик, так, чтобы все услышали.

                – Тем не менее, Гарри, – сказал Джеймс несколько ошеломленным голосом, но мгновенно вернулся к гневу, – ты не можешь бросаться на толпу сумасшедших волшебников, которые готовы без малейших угрызений совести убить тебя на месте! – Затем он повернулся, вперив в Северуса обвиняющий взгляд, не собираясь ничего так просто спускать. – А ты! – воскликнул он, обвиняюще ткнув указательным пальцем в мастера зелий. – Ты просто позволил подросткам сражаться с Пожирателями Смерти? Что, скучал по своим старым приятелям или как? Не мог дождаться, чтобы снова их увидеть? Скучал по волнующей игре за оба лагеря?

                – Проклятье, Джеймс! – удивительно, но это восклицание прилетело от обычно сдержанного Ремуса, который устало посмотрел на мастера зелий.

                Похоже, комментарий патриарха Поттера привлек к себе внимание всей компании; Северус, как ни странно, отреагировал спокойнее всех. Даже Сириус смотрел на Джеймса с легким недоверием: неважно, насколько сильно им прежде не нравился Северус, они все знали о его карьере среди Пожирателей Смерти, но решили никогда об этом не вспоминать. Потому что, вне зависимости от того, как и почему он вообще присоединился к Темному Лорду, в результате этот человек более трех лет рисковал своей жизнью, и, если верить Дамблдору, время, которое он провел как двойной шпион, далось ему далеко не просто, доказательством чему служили по сей день не сходившие шрамы.

                – Да, должен признать, что мне не хватало всего того страха умереть мучительной смертью, если меня поймают как шпиона Дамблдора, – голос Северуса оставался невозмутимо холодным. Внутри он кипел, но решил не позволять себе демонстрировать собственные чувства; прошлое осталось в прошлом, и он не допустит, чтобы кто-то его оттуда вытащил. – Спасибо, что напомнил.

                Гарри зло уставился на Сохатого, а компанию вновь накрыло ошеломленным молчанием.

                – Вы были шпионом во время первой войны, профессор? – это заговорил Невилл, в его голосе прозвучала растерянность.

                – Ага! – ответил Гарри за своего отца, гордо вспоминая прошлое и сознавая, как многого они оба добились с тех далеких дней.

                – _Шпионом_? – растерянности в голосе подростка больше не было, только оттенок благоговения, карие глаза расширились от понимания.

                – Это не та вещь, которую я хотел бы затрагивать, – сообщил Северус. – Это не та вещь, которую я _стал бы_ затрагивать – хвастать подобным не особо благоразумно, – но, похоже, кое-кто решил поведать обо всем публике, – и он безразлично глянул на Джеймса; выражение лица мужчины смотрелось странным сочетанием раскаяния и раздражения.

                – Прости, Северус, – извинилась за своего мужа Лили. Ее глаза сузились, четко указывая, что позже она с Джеймсом еще _поговорит_.

                – Правда что ли, профессор? – спросил Джордж, глядя на мастера зелий, как будто никогда раньше его не видел, и задумавшись, сколько еще раз такое будет.

                Северус вздохнул; похоже, они не поверят, пока не услышат подтверждения от него самого.

                – Да, – лаконично подтвердил Северус. – Но мы отвлеклись от темы.

                – _Круто_! – хором воскликнули близнецы; большая часть компании, казалось, полностью согласилась с их последним утверждением, особенно те, кому никогда раньше не говорили, чем именно занимался мастер зелий во время войны. Северус только весело покачал головой и подумал, а как Дамблдор отреагирует на то, что Джеймс раскрыл его как шпиона Ордена перед компанией подростков.

                – И все равно, я не понимаю, зачем было позволять Гарри сражаться! – продолжил Джеймс, возвращаясь назад к отправной точке своего громкого заявления. – Ты должен был приглядывать за ним! И не говори мне, что это было неизбежно! – воскликнул он, хотя Северус даже не собирался его перебивать. – Понять не могу, что проку в том, что он ввязался в сражение...

                Оглядываясь на тот момент, Гарри решил, что Бейзил, друг мистера Уизли из Министерства, фамилии которого Гарри так и не узнал, не мог бы выбрать лучшего момента, чтобы подойти к ним, ведя за собой безукоризненно выглядевшего волшебника, одетого в костюм в маггловском стиле. Неизвестный волшебник был высокого роста, стройный, черты его темнокожего лица застыли на нейтральном выражении; предложи кто Гарри угадать, он бы решил, что так мог выглядеть только Невыразимец.

                – Вот вы где! – воскликнул Бейзил, его глаза пробежались по всей группе и остановились на Гарри. – Я вас повсюду искал!

                – Что-то не так, Бейзил? – спросил Артур, а затем вздохнул. – Помимо очевидного, я имею в виду.

                Взгляд мужчины на мгновение вернулся к мистеру Уизли, прежде чем перейти к Джеймсу.

                – Нет, мы просто... Мы просто нашли Робертсов, – пояснил этот человек, в поисках поддержки глянув на предполагаемого Невыразимца; мужчина кивнул. Гарри охватил страх: он спешно покинул их, когда его внимание привлекла Темная Метка, но они вроде хорошо выглядели. Хотя, хорошо выглядеть и хорошо себя чувствовать, это, в общем-то, разные вещи. В его голове вспыхнул образ двух перепуганных детей, какими он их видел, съежившимися перед Пожирателем Смерти и дрожавшими; неужели с ними что-то случилось?

                – С ними все в порядке? – спросила Молли, в ее голосе зазвучала тревога.

                – Угу, – рассеянно отозвался Бейзил, и сердце Гарри, наконец, стало биться заметно спокойнее. Никто не умер; слава Мерлину!

                – А что тогда? – спросил Сириус, заинтересовавшись, что было такого важного, чтобы незамедлительно их отыскать и сказать; Джеймс и так бы сам потом все узнал, в конце концов.

                – Просто... – его взгляд метнулся к Гарри, Северусу и Невиллу, которые стояли рядом друг с другом и немного в стороне от основной группы, в очередной раз задержавшись на зеленоглазом волшебнике.

                – Что просто? – настаивал Сириус. – Выкладывай уже!

                На такой приказной тон Бейзил только торопливо кивнул.

                – Некоторые из Невыразимцев извлекли воспоминания магглов о нападении до того, как их обливиейтили. Это Олдман, он входил в их состав, – сказал он, указывая на человека, стоявшего рядом с ним; так он все-таки и правда Невыразимец. Хм. Между тем, работавшая в Министерстве часть компании понимающе кивнула; все-таки, в подобных случаях это было стандартной процедурой.

                – И? – спросил Артур.

                – Ну... – мужчина, похоже, не совсем понимал, как бы лучше поступить, но, еще разок растеряно глянув на Гарри, снова собрался с мыслями и продолжил: – Все началось, как и следовало ожидать: Пожиратели Смерти разбудил их какими-то проклятиями и вывели наружу, чтобы поразвлечься. Пролевитировать их и тому подобное. – Гарри передернуло от воспоминаний. – А потом, когда начался бой, Робертсы увидели небольшую группу волшебников, которая направлялась в их сторону, укладывая на своем пути Пожирателей Смерти.

                Упомянутая небольшая группа волшебников переглянулась. Невилл прикрыл ладонью лицо, Гарри предпочел уставиться в небо, которое только-только начало приобретать серо-стальной утренний цвет, а Северус пожал плечами, как будто он каждый день сталкивался с Пожирателями Смерти. Ну, по крайней мере, так должно было казаться.

                – Вы трое? – спросил Адриан, глядя в основном на своего близнеца.

                – Ну... – начал Гарри, но, как оказалось, Бейзил, раз уж начал говорить, прерываться не собирался.

                – А потом мистер Поттер, – продолжил он, указывая рукой на Гарри, – использовал какое-то заклинание, чтобы отбросить Пожирателей Смерти – простите меня, но мне не сказали, какое заклинание Вы использовали, мистер Поттер…

                Как будто услышать от чиновника Министерства обращение «мистер Поттер» было недостаточно странным, в разговор решил вмешаться Невыразимец, только что представленный как Олдман.

                – Возможно, дальше стоит продолжить мне, – произнес он строгим тоном, его голос оказался бесстрастным, его окружала аура воплощенного профессионализма. Бейзил сглотнул и кивнул, охотно уступая всеобщее внимание.

                – Конечно, – пробормотал он и в прямом смысле слова отошел в сторону, поспешно отступив, занимая позицию на заднем плане. Его глаза были по-прежнему широко распахнуты и полны волнения; было ясно, что он хотел еще разок услышать эту историю.

                – Мистер Поттер использовал проклятие _Террае Легумина_ ; оно заставляет землю создать короткий толчок, и молодой человек поймал Пожирателей Смерти на полушаге, тем самым отбросив их на несколько футов.

                Человек лишь давал бесстрастную оценку ситуации, Гарри это прекрасно понимал. И все же, слушая пересказ всего того, что он сделал за последний час, он почувствовал себя опытным, а тем паче везучим. Похоже, те Пожиратели Смерти просто решили развеять скуку, и Гарри смог так просто сделать все то, о чем было рассказано, лишь потому, что они были слегка нетрезвыми; потом ему нужно будет поделиться этой мыслью с Северусом, но отмеченная иррациональность их действий указывала именно на это. Они просто сильно повеселились на Кубке Мира и решили закончить свой вечер самым зрелищным из возможных способов. Не будь они хоть немного пьяны, ни один из их поступков нельзя было бы объяснить; в конце концов, они _напали_ на лагерь, переполненный служащими Министерства. И Гарри знал, что, несмотря на его обучение, одной из причин, почему он не получил больше ран и синяков, которыми можно было бы посветить перед окружающими после сражения с силами Темного Лорда, так это потому, что их сильно удивило, что на них напал четырнадцатилетний подросток, и они слишком растерялись, чтобы дать достойный отпор.

                – Это достаточно крутое проклятие, – в основном сам себе объявил Сириус, заставив Гарри вернуться в реальность.

                – Ну, да, – сухо отозвался Олдман, едва глянув на подавшего голос Сириуса. – Проклятие эффективно разрушило их концентрацию и заклинания, которые они использовали, чтобы удерживать Робертсов в воздухе. Мистер Лонгботтом поспособствовал их безопасному возвращению на землю и как можно быстрее увел их с дороги, пока профессор Снейп вместе с мистером Поттером теснили Пожирателей Смерти... – рассказывая о сражении, мужчина максимально точно описывал все произошедшее. – Как вы понимаете, об окончании сражения мы можем знать только со слов свидетелей, к тому моменту Робертсы были уведены прочь. Мы обдумывали, что бы это могло быть, когда вдруг, просматривая воспоминания Робертсов, мы наткнулись на один весьма интересный фрагмент информации. Видимо, мистер Поттер помешал Пожирателю Смерти бросить в Робертсов смертельное проклятие, – сообщил Олдман, то ли удивленно, то ли удовлетворенно выгнув бровь, Гарри не мог точно сказать. В любом случае, приятно знать, что этот человек был способен на эмоции.

                – Он что? – рявкнул Джеймс, все больше бледнея с каждой секундой.

                – Ваш сын, вероятно, спас тем магглам жизнь, мистер Поттер, – объяснил Невыразимец.

                – Вероятно? Да абсолютно _точно_! – пробормотал себе под нос Невилл, отчего по губам Гарри пробежала небольшая улыбка.

                Шок на лицах окружающих оказался для зеленоглазого подростка вполне ожидаем, как и гордая улыбка на лице Северуса. Невилл, второе исключение из столпившихся вокруг ошеломленных ведьм и волшебников, несильно хлопнул его по здоровому плечу.

                – Думаю, на этом все, – подытожил Олдман. – Мы решили, что, поскольку мистер Гарри Поттер является несовершеннолетним, а вы его родители, – продолжил он, слегка склонив голову в сторону Джеймса и Лили, – то необходимо поставить вас в известность. Полученные воспоминания после завершения расследования станут достоянием общественности и их можно будет просмотреть в архивах Министерства, если вы того пожелаете. Хотя мистеры Поттер и Блэк, вероятно, в любом случае увидят их в процессе расследования.

                И, в очередной раз еле заметно поклонившись в сторону Гарри, он развернулся и ушел. Бейзил последовал за ним, немного задержавшись, чтобы в последний раз бросить взгляд на Северуса, Гарри и Невилла, торопливо пробормотать изумленной компании пожелание доброй ночи и бросить через плечо, что поговорит с мистером Уизли в Министерстве.

                – Похоже, кое-какой прок в том, что я ввязался в сражение, всё-таки был, – только и высказался Гарри, вспомнив, что пытался выдать Джеймс перед тем, как их прервал Бейзил.

                – Верно сказано! – воскликнул Невилл, дав пять своему лучшему другу.

                Упомянутому лучшему другу было не трудно заметить, что Невилл пытался его подбодрить, сознавая, что подспудно в нем все еще бурлил гнев.

                – Ты там тоже был великолепен, знаешь ли! – напомнил ему Гарри, не желая, чтобы Невилл оттерся на второй план.

                – Думаю, я был неплох, – поделился Невилл, уклончиво пожав плечами.

                – Вы _оба_ были великолепны, – вставил Северус, с доброй улыбкой глядя на мальчиков. – Я, однако, предпочел бы, чтобы вы вообще не сражались.

                Кажется, последнее он сказал в основном сам себе; Гарри весело ткнул его под ребра, тонко напоминая, что он вообще-то тут и невредим. Мастер зелий улыбнулся, но беспокойство его глаз так и не покинуло. Зеленоглазый волшебник знал, что, даже если Северус принял то, что Гарри будет играть важную роль в предстоящей войне и – будем надеяться – после нее, он бы скорее предпочел, чтобы его сыну не приходилось сталкиваться на своем пути ни с какими опасностями. Отец трясется над ним, как курица над яйцом, с любовью подумал Гарри.

                – И все же, Гарри, это не меняет того факта, что ты сам подверг себя опасности... – продолжил Джеймс, гордость за деяния сына билась в нем с его же беспокойством и нежеланием уступать.

                – Что я должен был делать? – возразил Гарри вроде-как-спокойным голосом. – Ты, Сириус, Ремус и мистер Уизли убежали сражаться. Перед уходом ты крикнул ей хватать Адриана и бежать; она так и сделала. – Подросток увидел, как Джеймс вспомнил, что именно так он и сказал, и понял, что его младший сын говорит правду. – Миссис Уизли ушла со своими детьми и Гермионой, Чарли и Билл постарались держаться подальше от боя, и что Нев, я сам и Сев должны были делать?

                – Гарри, я... – начал Джеймс, сам не зная, что тут можно добавить.

                – Нет, Сохатый, – сказал Гарри, сдаваясь. – Я понял. Только не говорите мне, что я не должен был помогать, тем более что я знал, что могу это сделать. И сделал.

                Невиллу хотелось зааплодировать, но он решил воздержаться; лишь многозначительно переглянулся с Северусом и ухмыльнулся. Он решил вести мысленный счет; именовалось это «Семейная Команда» против «Все остальные, а именно Поттеры и Темный Лорд» – нужно получше продумать название команды противника, – и Гарри заработал для них одно очко.

                – Слушай, Гарри, твой отец имел в виду, что ты не можешь вот так просто слепо броситься и надеяться, что тебя не заденет. У тебя нет настоящего дуэльного опыта, – сказала Лили, пытаясь задавить чувство вины; « _Хватай Адриана и беги!_ » – именно так она и поступила.

                – Ты права, – согласился Гарри, проводя рукой по глазам. – Но это не значит, что я не могу постоять за себя, пытаясь помочь другим, которые еще меньше способны себя защитить. Ты не можешь от меня такого требовать.

                За этими словами последовала абсолютная тишина, только отдаленный гул облегчал тяжесть, которая словно их всех накрыла. Счет 2:0, подумал Невилл, и нарушил тишину, спросив, нельзя ли ему связаться со своей бабушкой, прежде чем она сама узнает о нападении. Мистер Уизли предложил помочь, Гарри послал ему благодарный взгляд, и мальчик пошел с ним. Он всегда мог рассчитывать, что Невилл прикроет ему спину.

                Следующие два дня прошли как в тумане. Миновали встречи, как в Хогвартсе, так и в Министерстве; все это не принесло вообще никакого результата. Складывалось впечатление, что Пожиратели Смерти просто надеялись повеселиться – если подобное вообще можно так назвать, – и решили не упускать такой шанс. Все это время атмосфера в Поттер Мэноре оставалась напряженной. Сириус и Ремус не объявлялись с того самого утра после нападения. Джеймс и Лили не могли даже смотреть Гарри в глаза, в то время как Адриан казался слишком потрясенным – испуганным, растерянным, – чтобы хотя бы поговорить с ним. Когда Дамблдор призвал Поттеров в Хогвартс, это стало огромным облегчением; директор впервые предложил включить в разговор Гарри, но мальчик вежливо отказался. Теперь его место не там, и он не мог найти в себе желания это изменить. Вместо этого он спросил, можно ли ему переночевать в Силбрифе. Джеймс был не особо склонен соглашаться, а вот Дамблдор решил, что это может быть и к лучшему. Гарри даже не потрудился задуматься, с чего бы это директор так легко уступил.

                Вот так он и оказался наконец-то дома, после двух дней, в течение которых он чувствовал себя в родимом мэноре как в клетке. Северус, принимая желание и нужду Гарри остаться наедине со своими мыслями, согласился отпустить его поработать над проектом по астрономии, хорошо понимая, что подросток даже не сможет сосредоточиться. И Гарри поднялся по лестнице на самую высокую башню, изо всех сил стараясь привести свои мысли в порядок.

                Перво-наперво он волновался о том, как его семья все это примет. Джеймс казался все менее и менее готовым соглашаться на то, чтобы Гарри проводил время в Силбрифе, упорно продолжая тщетные попытки сблизиться с младшим сыном. И после событий на Кубке Мира его решимость удержать Гарри в Поттер Мэноре, подальше от Северуса, только усилилась, даже если он пока не облек свои намерения в слова.

                Лили тоже пыталась получше узнать своего сына, задавая ему вопросы, на которые он не чувствовал желания отвечать, вопросы, ответы на которые она давно должна была знать. Она вроде бы пыталась использовать более тонкий подход, но каждый вопрос ранил все глубже, пока Гарри не захотелось сбежать. Он не должен был отвечать на ее вопросы. Это его жизнь, и его мать должна была прожить ее вместе с ним, быть рядом с ним, если уж ей так нужно было заслужить эти желанные знания. На протяжении многих лет трещина, впервые появившаяся еще когда Гарри был совсем маленьким, превратилась в пропасть, становившуюся все шире и глубже с каждым вопросом, который никто так и не задал, с каждым моментом в его жизни, который остался незамеченным для его семьи. Гарри больше не знал, что сказать, чтобы все исправить; он даже не знал, был ли он готов попробовать.

                Тем не менее, факт оставался фактом: пропасть там или не пропасть, пока ему не исполнится семнадцать – его родители имеют право диктовать ему, как следует поступать. Если они захотят держать его подальше от Силбрифа, они могут это сделать, и Гарри будет обязан им подчиниться, его кровь подчинит его воле его отца и предков его рода. Джеймс может посадить его под домашний арест, отдать ему строгий приказ не уходить из мэнора в Силбриф, и его собственная кровь заставит его повиноваться. Это был старый кровный ритуал, сильный и древний, который был вплетен в законы волшебного мира с того момента, как его записали на бумаге. Гарри ударился головой о стену за спиной: как его кровь могла так управлять его жизнью? Он чувствовал себя в ловушке.

                Можно ли найти выход из этого положения? Он знал, что даже если магия признала Северуса его отцом, с точки зрения закона он все еще оставался Поттером. И к тому же Поттером несовершеннолетним. Сила ритуала крови иссякнет лишь через три года, когда он вступит во взрослую жизнь. Но с учетом грядущей войны ждать три года – это слишком долго.

                Услышав на лестнице шаги, он вздохнул, ожидая, пока его отец объявит о своем присутствии. Он хотел поговорить с ним по поводу своих мыслей, но предпочел бы сперва соответствующе их сформулировать. Что, похоже, не особо ему удавалось, так что, вероятно, следует просто довериться своему отцу, чтобы тот помог ему со всем этим сладить.

                – Все еще не решил тот вопрос, который тебя так обеспокоил? – спросил Северус, пристраиваясь на полу рядом с сыном и передавая ему чашку теплого шоколада.

                Гарри улыбнулся и принял предложенный напиток. Северус пытался действовать уверенно и беззаботно, но темные круги под глазами выдавали тревожные мысли, которыми он пытался не обременять своего сына.

                – Нет, – признался Гарри. – Но хотя бы удалось четко выделить самую серьезную на данный момент проблему. Вроде бы.

                – И что же это за проблема?

                – Что если Сохатый того захочет, он может приказать мне держаться на каникулах подальше от Силбрифа, – вздохнул Гарри. – Это его право, как главы семьи Поттер, и будет оставаться таковым, пока я несовершеннолетний. Вообще чудо, что он пока еще не решил этого сделать. Я был уверен, что он запретит мне сегодня сюда отправиться, но, как видно, Дамблдор хотел поговорить с ним и с матерью наедине. Хотя его неприязнь к тебе растет в геометрической прогрессии – ведь, как ты смеешь красть его сына! – а его неприятие того, что я провожу с тобой время, только усложняет ситуацию.

                – Ясно, – сказал Северус; последние два дня он мучился той же самой проблемой.

                Разрываясь между беспокойством о благополучии Гарри вкупе с тем, какой угрозой может для него обернуться предстоящая война, и желанием просто запереть своего сына в Силбрифе и никогда не выпускать, он подумал, что Джеймс вполне мог сделать именно это. Приказать Гарри держаться подальше от Силбрифа, пока мальчик не достигнет совершеннолетия. У Северуса не было с ним никакой кровной связи, и если глава Гарриной семьи решит, что так и надо, он в любой момент может запретить им встречаться вне школы.

                – Я не знаю, что делать, – признался Гарри, а потом поправился: – Ну, точнее, у меня _есть_ решение, но оно довольно... радикальное.

                – Радикальное? – переспросил Северус, весь обратившись в слух.

                – Да, – подтвердил Гарри. – Мне об этом сказал Нагнок, когда я передавал ему чертежи новой Молнии на моем Дне Рождения. Он сказал, что теперь, когда мои родители полностью в курсе моих финансовых дел, они имеют право вмешаться. Гоблинам эта идея, как видно, не нравится почти так же, как и мне; я много работал ради этих денег, и сама мысль о том, что кто-то кроме меня может решать, что делать с тем, что я заработал, меня очень не радует. Пускай я знаю, что моя семья, скорее всего, никогда даже и не подумает о таком, это дело принципа.

                – Понимаю, – согласился Северус, понимая гораздо больше того, что Гарри сказал. Он прекрасно сознавал, что дело тут вообще не в деньгах. Речь о том, что Гарри сам чего-то добился, без влияния своей семьи; узнать, что даже эта часть его жизни может оказаться затронута Поттерами, это задевало его глубже, чем он готов был признать.

                – Он сказал, что нельзя быть полностью уверенными в том, что я останусь единственным хозяином моих счетов, и предложил провести необходимую подготовку. Я сказал, что подумаю, но из-за всего, что произошло с тех пор, это просто вылетело у меня из головы. Но вчера, когда я пытался сбежать от моей матери, которая словно вознамерилась узнать все, чего не побеспокоилась узнать за последние четырнадцать лет, и Сохатого, который вдруг вспомнил, что у Адриана есть близнец... – Северус уловил горечь в голосе сына, но считая, что у того есть причины для горечи, не стал заострять на этом внимание. – Я вспомнил, что сказал Нагнок. Так что я послал ему письмо, спросил о том, что такое он мне предложил сделать, – подросток вытащил письмо из кармана и протянул его Северусу. – Сегодня утром он ответил.

                Мастер зелий непонимающе нахмурился, разворачивая письмо и начиная читать. С каждой строкой его глаза становились все больше; письмо оказалось коротким и строго по существу, но Гарри был прав: решение оказалось радикальным.

                – Ритуал Эмансипации? – спросил мастер зелий. – Гарри, ты серьезно?

                – Я не вижу другого способа покончить с этой проблемой! – воскликнул мальчик, роняя голову на колени. – Нагнок сказал, что такой чаще всего используют шестнадцатилетние волшебники, которым нужно получить доступ к активам и делам в случае гибели семьи, но что я могу поделать? Если я стану юридически взрослым, это решит все проблемы, которые может доставить моя семья, и к счастью очень удачно сложилось, что я могу обосновать такое решение.

                – Так ты говоришь, что хочешь этого? Воспользоваться удачным стечением обстоятельств как отмазкой и освободить себя от любых обязательств по отношению к главе твоей семьи? – спросил Северус; видимо, Гарри уже все обдумал.

                – Честно? Да, – признался подросток, зеленые глаза светились решимостью. – Если вдуматься, это идеальный выход. Я имею в виду, технически это решение финансово мотивировано. К тому же, закон требует лишь того, чтобы глава семьи несовершеннолетнего дал этому несовершеннолетнему разрешение открыть собственный счет, и чтобы несовершеннолетний мог доказать наличие финансовых средств, достаточных не только для выживания, но и в первую очередь гарантирующих проведение самого ритуала. Несмотря на то, что я младше, чем большинство волшебников, которые когда-либо проходили через этот ритуал, я идеальный кандидат.

                Северус несколько мгновений переводил взгляд с письма в своих руках на своего сына, а потом захихикал.

                – Воспользоваться удачным стечением обстоятельств для достижения своих целей, не подставляя под удар душу и в общем-то не тратя ни кната. С твоей стороны это очень по-слизерински, Гарри!

                Мальчик замер и секунду ошарашенно смотрел на своего отца, а затем тоже захихикал.

                – Ты правильно меня воспитал, я тебе это и раньше говорил, – только и ответил мальчик. Северус усмехнулся и, не слушая протестов мальчика, взъерошил сыну волосы.

                – Не скрою, ты прекрасно усвоил урок, – легкомысленно откликнулся Северус. – Ну, так что, когда ты собираешься это провернуть?

                – Через три дня, когда мы пойдем в Косой Переулок за покупками к школе; собственно сам ритуал ничего не требует, только двух свидетелей – волшебника или ведьму и гоблина, – мою подпись, несколько капель крови и официальную печать Гринготтса.

                – Джеймс не сможет воспротивиться? Помешать тебе это сделать?

                Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

                – Единственным способом это сделать будет запретить мне иметь собственный сейф или запретить мне искать работу; у меня уже есть сейф вместе с его письменным разрешением продолжить карьеру. Это уже вне его власти.

                – Ты действительно все продумал, – отметил Северус.

                – Есть такое, – согласился Гарри. – И я пригласил Нагнока на завтра в Поттер Мэнор, чтобы поговорить с моими родителями; видно, ему не хочется, чтобы они влияли на мой счет, плюс мы двое стремительно становимся двумя любимейшими клиентами Гринготтса. Он сможет должным образом подчеркнуть, насколько мне необходимо иметь полный контроль над моими финансами, и я полностью доверяю логике гоблинов помочь мне убедить их, что это самый лучший вариант. Я, конечно, не могу себе позволить напомнить им, что тогда у них не будет прежней возможности диктовать мне, как мне жить, какая была бы, останься я несовершеннолетним, но я пока еще не доставал свою козырную карту, не давил на чувство вины. Я не хочу, чтобы они вмешивались, папа. Считаю, они потеряли это право.

                Последние слова Гарри прошептал, но Северус увидел все, что за ними стояло: последние остатки детской надежды, что он может получить признание своей семьи, испарились.

                – Гарри, я помогу тебе, если ты действительно этого хочешь, – пообещал Северус, закинув руку сыну на плечи и притянув подростка поближе.

                – Ты моя семья, папа. Ты, а теперь еще Нев, и только тут мне и место.

                Северус закрыл глаза и кивнул, борясь со слезами, а потом притянул сына еще ближе и укрыл его в полноценных объятьях.

                – Я знаю, сын. Я знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sanacio – лечение (лат.)


	49. Нет судьбы кроме той, что творим мы сами

                Рассвет следующего утра выдался таким же холодным, как и ночь накануне, и все приметы обещали неизбежный ливень. Гарри всей душой надеялся, что такая погода ничего ему не пророчила. За завтраком он получил письмо от Нагнока, в котором гоблин ему сообщал, что этим же вечером прибудет, чтобы обсудить с Поттерами вопрос ритуала Эмансипации. Это означало, что вечером Гарри придется вернуться в Поттер Мэнор и, вероятно, остаться там до самого ритуала.

                – Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я отправился с тобой? – спустя час после того, как Гарри получил письмо от Нагнока, наконец спросил Северус, пытавшийся урезонить свои родительские инстинкты.

                Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

                – Дело не в том, хочу ли я, чтобы ты там был, папа. Ты же знаешь, что будь моя воля, уж ты бы в тот момент точно там был. – Мастер зелий кивнул, уже зная, что Гарри скажет дальше. – Но если ты там появишься, Сохатый проявит гораздо меньше склонности к сотрудничеству. Все и так висит на волоске.

                – Я знаю, Гарри, – отозвался Северус, отстраненно помешивая чай в своей чашке. – Я просто ничего не могу поделать, я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Как-то неправильно позволять тебе делать все в одиночку, пускай я знаю, что ты можешь с этим справиться. – Увидев в ответ на свое полу-отчаянное заявление веселые искорки в глазах сына, он поспешил воскликнуть: – Я знаю, что это бред, ладно?

                – Ты просто волнуешься. Давай назовем это отцовским правом?

                Северус вздохнул, но не смог удержать пробежавшей по губам мягкой улыбки. В конце концов, беспокоиться за своего сына было его _законным_ правом. _Хотел бы_ он посмотреть, как кто-то попытается с этим поспорить! Никто никогда потом при всем старании не найдет куски этого незадачливого бедняги.

                – Просто пообещай написать сразу же, как только Нагнок уйдет, – упорствовал Северус. – Пусть даже что-нибудь короткое, вроде: «Все прошло хорошо» или «Приди и забери меня отсюда», ладно?

                – Ладно, ладно, обещаю, – уступил Гарри, улыбаясь выходкам отца.

                – Что-то мне кажется, что ты надо мной смеешься, – фыркнул Северус с деланным превосходством, – но в свете текущих событий, я Вам это прощаю, молодой человек!

                Гарри все еще смеялся, когда появилась Минни с письмом в руках; судя по всему, Невилл догадался, что он будет в Силбрифе, и написал ему.

                – Нагнок о чем-то забыл? – спросил Северус, посмотрев на Гарри поверх своего экземпляра _Ежедневного Пророка_ ; газеты по-прежнему полнились сообщениями о нападении во время Кубка Мира – ну, то есть, за исключением _Придиры_ : те напечатали новую теорию о происхождении нарглов, – и хотя расследование еще не закончилось, ходили некоторые слухи об их с Гарри сражении с Пожирателями Смерти. Судя по всему, кое-кто из учеников Хогвартса даже заметил Невилла и узнал его, так что о мальчике тоже упоминали, так, мимоходом, среди прочих затесавшихся в статьи слухов.

                – Нет, это вообще-то от Нева.

                Угу, о волке речь, подумал Северус, совсем опуская газету; определенно, Августа Лонгботтом тоже читала эти статьи. Может, поэтому Невилл решил написать? Он надеялся, что она не доставила Невиллу никаких проблем; мальчик стал для Гарри практически семьей, и приходится признать, что ему удалось втиснуться в ту небольшую группу людей, которых мастер зелий так же считал и своей семьей. Эта группа, ранее состоявшая только из Гарри, Алфи и Минни – эти два домовых эльфы их с сыном практически усыновили, факт, с которым он давным-давно смирился, – так что появление парня, который начал ощущаться почетным племянником, вызвало некоторый шок.

                – Так о чем же он пишет? – спросил Северус. – Надеюсь, его бабушка не доставила ему никаких проблем.

                – Как раз наоборот, – поделился Гарри, на его лице появилась небольшая ухмылка.

                – В каком смысле?

                – Как видно, она была так счастлива, что Невилл начал, я цитирую: « _следовать по стопам своего отца_ », – что она в два раза увеличила ему сумму на карманные расходы, – тут подросток довольно громко фыркнул, а зеленые глаза лукаво замерцали.

                – Что? – спросил Северус и чуть улыбнулся, заразившись весельем, хотя понятия не имел, о чем там Гарри сейчас прочитал.

                – Судя по всему, я не единственный гриффиндорец, который в последнее время перенял слизеринский образ действий! – воскликнул Гарри вместо объяснений.

                – Приятно видеть, как я влияю на новое поколение, – проговорил мастер зелий, Гарри на выходку отца только глаза закатил.

                – Да, ты такой.

                – И как же мое влияние склонило еще одного гриффиндорца присоединиться к Темной Стороне? – спросил Северус, добавив в голос картинно-надменных ноток.

                – Ты в своем репертуаре, – пробормотал Гарри, выступление отца улучшило ему настроение. – В общем, как я уже говорил, Нев решился заговорить с ней на тему своей палочки, – объяснил зеленоглазый подросток, и Северус с интересом прислушался.

                – Что конкретно он сказал?

                – Он вроде бы как-то так упомянул, что, по твоему мнению, палочка отца может не позволить ему полностью раскрыть свой потенциал.

                Северус усмехнулся.

                – Это даже не ложь, знаешь ли, – подумав пару секунд, признал мастер зелий. – Я сказал это еще года полтора назад.

                – Точно, – ухмыльнувшись, согласился Гарри. – Нев говорит, что он ей это все объяснил, про то, что пусть его отец был аврором, и он не сомневается, что его палочка самого лучшего качества, но мать тоже была аврором, как он ей напомнил, а раз он – сочетание этих двоих, вероятно, ему следует иметь соответствующую палочку.

                – Невилл слишком много времени проводит в твоем обществе, – вставил Северус, судя по голосу, он откровенно веселился.

                – Наконец, он сказал ей, что если он снова пересечется с Пожирателями Смерти, ему будет нужна палочка, которая позволит ему среагировать получше, – усмехнулся Гарри, читая последний абзац письма. – Судя по всему, его бабушка была так горда, что он намерен продолжать борьбу с Пожирателями Смерти, что не только согласилась дать ему денег на новую палочку, но и позволила ему купить ее самостоятельно, на следующий день после того, как мы встретимся в Косом Переулке для покупок к школе. Потому что, как он выразился, если он достаточно взрослый, чтобы сражаться с Пожирателями Смерти, то он достаточно взрослый и для того, чтобы купить себе палочку, – тут Гарри откровенно рассмеялся. – Наверное, он _слишком_ много времени проводит в моем обществе, – признал он.

                – Ну, что ж, Невиллу же лучше; напомни мне начислить ему пять баллов за какую-нибудь ерунду, когда начнется учебный год.

                Гарри кивнул, все еще продолжая улыбаться. Если Невиллу так легко удалось уговорить свою бабушку, может быть, у него самого тоже есть надежда.

                Три часа спустя Гарри попрощался с Северусом и камином отправился в особняк Поттеров. Он попросил своих родителей быть на месте, передав им в письме только то, что дело очень важное. И хоть он и просил их его подождать, он не мог не испытать некоторого удивления, когда вышел из камина и обнаружил, что оба его родителя ожидали его прибытия. «Вроде, такое вообще в первый раз», – подумал Гарри, когда мать поднялась с дивана, чтобы его поприветствовать.

                – Доброе утро, Гарри! – воскликнула Лили, обнимая своего младшего сына. – Мы по тебе скучали!

                Да вам тогда всю мою жизнь было скучно, откомментировал про себя Гарри, одновременно стараясь не закатывать глаза. Они почти не замечали его, пока он рос, а что теперь, когда они поняли, что, возможно, отталкивали его? _Теперь_ они по нему скучают.

                – Твоя мать права, знаешь ли, – указал Джеймс. – Ты должен быть дома на каникулах.

                Гарри чуть не задымился; он действительно не хотел на них огрызаться. Не сегодня же. Так что он придавил свою злость.

                – _Я_ на каникулах обычно дома.

                Хорошо, поправился Гарри, он _частично_ придавил свою злость. Но удержаться от маленькой оплеухи не смог: Силбриф был его домом.

                – Мы просто не часто видим тебя этим летом, – пояснила Лили, так глянув на своего мужа, словно требовала, чтобы он позволил ей самой справиться с разговором.

                «Этим летом? – подумал Гарри. – _Этим_ летом?»

                – Вообще-то мне кажется, что этим летом мы видимся друг с другом чаще, чем прошлым, – прокомментировал Гарри с широкой и абсолютно фальшивой улыбкой, а не расхохотавшись вслух, как ему того хотелось.

                Лили, кажется, была ошеломлена его заявлением, на мгновение на ее лице отразилось чувство вины, но потом она усилием воли вернула приветливую улыбку. Гарри снова улыбнулся в ответ и сел на диван, ожидая, пока родители последуют его примеру. Он видел, как Лили бросила на Джеймса еще один взгляд, похоже, на его глазах происходил молчаливый разговор. Сохатый кивнул и Гарри подавил вздох: видимо, его родители решили объединить усилия, чтобы узнать его получше. И все же он отметил маленькие проблески вины на лице своей матери. Это можно использовать, если дело примет такой оборот; не хотелось бы, но чем дольше он разговаривал со своими родителями, тем отчетливее понимал, что отныне они намеревались активнее участвовать в его жизни.

                – Ну, теперь мы можем делать это почаще! – воскликнул Джеймс, когда Лили села рядом с ним, напротив дивана, на котором устроился Гарри. – Что скажешь, если мы сегодня немного поиграем в Квиддич; только ты и я?

                Если это поможет договориться о ритуале Эмансипации, подумал зеленоглазый парень, взвешивая варианты, то конечно.

                – Почему бы и нет? – ответил подросток, пожимая плечами. Теперь Джеймс казался довольным собой, откровенно обрадовавшись, что сын согласился, а улыбка Лили наконец достигла ее глаз. Все, что отозвалось в мыслях Гарри, это единственная фраза: _слишком мало, слишком поздно_. – Где Адриан, кстати?

                – Он у Уизли, – откликнулась Лили.

                – Мы подумали, что могли бы провести некоторое время наедине с тобой, – добавил Джеймс, отчего Гарри внутренне съежился; с каждой секундой этот разговор становился все более неудобным. Ему хотелось, чтобы Нагнок поскорее появился. – Итак, о чем ты хотел с нами поговорить? Речь пойдет о школе? – к счастью, Джеймс перевел разговор с него на менее неудобную тему.

                – Нет, дело не в школе, – отказался Гарри, на что его родители растерянно переглянулись.

                – В любом случае, Гарри, ты можешь нам сказать, – произнесла Лили; мальчик кивнул.

                – К тому и разговор, – он посмотрел на дедовы часы над камином. Нагнок будет тут всего через пять минуток. У него достаточно времени, чтобы подготовить своих родителей к тому, что им придется услышать. – Дело не в школе; причина, по которой я хотел с вами поговорить, носит скорее финансовый характер.

                Растерянность только усилилась.

                – Ты хочешь попросить больше денег на карманные расходы? – спросил Джеймс, внимательно разглядывая своего сына. – В общем, мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать...

                Гарри на реакцию Джеймса только рассмеялся.

                – Сохатый, для начала, вы не выдаете мне карманных денег. Не давали с тех пор, как мне было девять.

                Джеймс ошарашенно посмотрел на Лили, и она, опустив глаза, согласно кивнула.

                – Но Адриан...

                – Адриан получает карманные деньги, – согласился Гарри, он видел мешочек, который брат привозил с собой в школу в прошлом учебном году, – потому что они ему нужны. А мне они уже год как не нужны. – Теперь шок был направлен на него. – Я богат, знаете ли, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Ну, наша семья живет в достатке, но... – начал Джеймс, а Лили одновременно ахнула, осознав, что ее сын имел в виду. Ни она, ни Джеймс на самом деле никогда не задумывались, что значит быть создателем Молнии.

                – Я имею в виду, я _самостоятельно_ богат, Сохатый, – хмыкнул Гарри, и растерянность в глазах Джеймса сменилась пораженным пониманием. – Я создатель Молнии; той выплаты, которую я получил за одни только первые чертежи, было бы достаточно, чтобы покрыть все мои личные расходы до самого совершеннолетия. Потом еще я получаю изрядную сумму за каждую проданную Молнию. Еще я один из создателей сфер памяти. А Нагнок, уж поверьте, гарантирует, что мои доходы должным образом инвестируются. – Его откровения лишили родителей дара речи. – И вот об этом-то я и хотел бы сегодня поговорить.

                – О твоем состоянии? – спросила Лили, ее голос прозвучал выше обычного.

                – В некотором смысле, – кивнув, согласился Гарри. – Нагнок должен быть здесь с минуты на минуту, чтобы помочь мне все объяснить. Только пообещайте мне, что выслушаете его, прежде чем делать какие-либо выводы. Речь кое о чем, что может мне помочь; очень помочь.

                – Так что, никаких проблем? – прочистив горло, спросил Джеймс.

                – Нет, пока нет, – загадочно ответил Гарри. – Но если с этим вопросом не разобраться сейчас, то однажды он может вернуться и взять меня за жабры.

                – Дело в инвестициях? – спросила Лили. – Ты теряешь деньги?

                – Нет, совсем наоборот, – опроверг Гарри, стараясь делать упор на финансовую сторону вопроса. – И, как ни странно, в этом-то вся и проблема.

                Пламя в камине позеленело и появился Нагнок, по мнению Гарри – как нельзя более своевременно. Его финансовый консультант был все так же безупречно одет, а на его кривом носу сидели круглые очки. Гарри поднялся ему навстречу, обмениваясь обычными шутками.

                – Мистер Поттер, Ваши манеры как всегда безупречны, – провозгласил гоблин, и Гарри провел его к стоявшему перед камином креслу, расположившемуся между двумя диванами, которые занимали он и его родители.

                – Нагнок-нур, мои манеры вдохновлены лишь моим гостем, – ответил Гарри, хорошо зная, как ценят гоблины уважительное обращение, особенно если оно исходит от волшебника.

                – Как я уже сказал, безупречно, – повторил гоблин, его черные глаза сияли весельем, широкая довольная улыбка, демонстрировавшая заостренные зубы, украсила его лицо.

                – Позвольте мне представить Вам моих родителей, – произнес Гарри, указывая на двух других Поттеров, находившихся в комнате.

                – Миссис Поттер, мистер Поттер, – поздоровался с ними Нагнок, перемежая свои слова короткими поклонами.

                – Мистер Нагнок, – дрогнувшим голосом приветствовал гоблина Джеймс.

                Названный гоблин усмехнулся, не обратив внимания на использование «мистера» – по мнению его расы, такое слово может быть адресовано только волшебникам – вместо более подходящего для гоблинов обращения. Никак больше не прокомментировав этот момент, он опустился в кресло и решил не терять времени на хождения вокруг да около.

                – Я полагаю, вы знаете о главной причине, по которой я здесь.

                – Я описал общую идею, – вмешался Гарри, – но я не хотел вдаваться в подробности без Вас, Нагнок-нур. Должен признать, что это выходит за границы моего понимания.

                – Разумный шаг, мистер Поттер, – одобрил гоблин.

                – Не могли бы Вы все объяснить, сэр? – попросила Лили, немного поерзав; ей не нравилось оставаться в неведении относительно происходящего вокруг нее, особенно если это каким-то образом касается ее семьи. И понимание, что она не в курсе происходящего в жизни ее младшего сына, лежало на ее плечах многотонным грузом; она не хотела, чтобы произошло еще что-то, о чем она не будет знать.

                – Несомненно, мадам, – заверил ее Нагнок. – Для того я и здесь. – Он откинулся в кресле и задумчиво посмотрел на старшего Поттера. – Вы знаете, что я финансовый консультант вашего младшего сына, – произнес он, как ни в чем не бывало.

                – Да, мы в курсе, – отозвался Джеймс.

                – Я постараюсь объяснить все как можно проще; состояние вашего сына велико, особенно для волшебника его возраста. – Гарри пытался справиться с румянцем, он просто знал, что тот проступил; он не станет краснеть перед гоблином, особенно перед своим финансовым консультантом! – И с течением времени оно только растет. Это, конечно же, влечет за собой определенные проблемы.

                – Какого рода проблемы, мистер Нагнок? – спросил Джеймс, его взгляд блуждал от гоблина к сыну и обратно.

                – Опять-таки, упрощая объяснения, дело в том, что ваш сын является несовершеннолетним. Это означает, что он пока не имеет полного контроля над своим имуществом. Эта привилегия падает на вас, его законных опекунов, пока он не достигнет совершеннолетия. Тем не менее, так как деньги положены на имя вашего сына, даже вы не можете прикасаться к состоянию юного мистера Поттера.

                – Что Вы имеете в виду? – спросила Лили, смущенная тем, как обернулся разговор.

                – Нагнок хочет сказать, мама, что, пока я несовершеннолетний, счет, открытый на мое имя, и все деньги на этом счету, по сути, остаются без защиты, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Без защиты? – переспросил Джеймс, непонимающе глядя на сына. – Как? Твои деньги в Гринготтсе, в конце концов!

                – Так и есть, мистер Поттер, но их физическое присутствие в Гринготтсе не гарантирует их безопасности, – продолжил Нагнок. – Не часто кто-то обзаводится состоянием подобного размера в столь юном возрасте. Мне жаль говорить об этом, но ни Гринготтс, ни Министерство не предоставляют способа защиты такого состояния. – Он посмотрел на все еще озадаченные лица сидевших на диване по левую руку от него и вздохнул. – Взгляните на это с другой стороны: ваш сын имеет только частичную власть над своими активами, верно? Он может получить к ним доступ, снять до определенного предела или пополнить вклад, но он не сможет ничего инвестировать, если вы этого не захотите. Он может полностью утратить контроль над своим счетом по одному Вашему слову, мистер Поттер, а Вы можете получить доступ к его счету и снять столько денег, сколько захотите.

                – Я бы никогда так не поступил! – оскорбленно воскликнул Джеймс.

                – Я знаю, Сохатый, – заверил его Гарри. – Нагнок просто объясняет, что может произойти с моим счетом, если оставить все как есть. И это еще не все.

                – Как указал Ваш сын, мистер Поттер, – продолжил Нагнок, не тратя времени на извинения перед все еще кипятившимся Джеймсом, – этот вопрос несколько шире, чем Вы слышали до сих пор. Есть и другие, кто может положить глаз на счет юного мистера Поттера.

                – Снейп! – вскипел Джеймс, с прищуром глянув на Гарри. – Я знал, что нельзя доверять Сопливусу...

                – Проблема не в Севе! – воскликнул Гарри, его голос похолодел, когда он посмотрел на Сохатого. Он не мог поверить в то, как быстро Джеймс готов был обвинить его отца во всех грехах. – Я просил вас выслушать, прежде чем делать выводы.

                Как видно, Сохатому хотелось еще кое-что добавить, но тяжелый взгляд сына ясно показывал, насколько подросток не хочет этого слышать. И вот тут Джеймс Поттер как-то вдруг наконец понял, что явно чего-то не догоняет.

                – Как сказал юный мистер Поттер, – указал Нагнок, пренебрежительно глянув на старшего Поттера, – проблема не в мистере Северусе Снейпе. Когда был подписан контракт на создание сфер памяти, я первым же делом подошел с этим вопросом к мистеру Снейпу, и он сразу же согласился подписать отказ от любых притязаний на состояние Вашего сына. Я могу принести этот отказ, с подписями и всем положенным, в любой момент, если Вы захотите это увидеть. Мистер Снейп сделал совершенно ясным, устно и юридически, что он не имеет намерений претендовать ни на кнат из состояния Вашего сына.

                На это Джеймс промолчал, весь гнев покинул его.

                – Пожалуйста, продолжайте, – попросила Лили, ее зеленые глаза уставились на ковер.

                Гарри, со своей стороны, мысленно завязал узелок позже дополнительно отблагодарить своего финансового консультанта; с его точки зрения, гоблин заработал каждый галеон из когда-либо полученных.

                – Как я уже говорил, вопрос несколько шире, чем вам представляется; у вашего сына есть контракт с Компанией Нимбус. В этой компании есть люди, которые без колебаний запустят зубы в счет вашего сына. И пока его состояние зависимо от вас, по факту оно остается уязвимым для любого постороннего человека, который захочет урвать от него приличный кусок.

                – Нагнок говорит, – продолжил Гарри, – что хотя это мое состояние, деньги, ради которых я упорно трудился, я не имею над ними никакого контроля. Я могу их вкладывать, пока вы мне это позволяете. Я могу снять минимально возможную сумму. И в каждом контракте, который я подписываю, есть лазейки, которые позволят навредить мне, как бы я ни старался, потому что каждый такой контракт все равно подписан между компанией и несовершеннолетним; вы знали, что в моем первоначальном договоре с Нимбусом был отдельный пункт, где говорилось, что я не должен указывать, где будут распространяться метлы, которые я спроектировал, потому что это рассматривалось бы как непрямые инвестиции? Без этого пункта, если бы вы решили запретить мне инвестировать мои деньги, вы имели бы право голоса в том, где продавать Молнии. Продающая компания не хотела этого, и таким образом я не имею права голоса в том, где продавать разработанный мною продукт. Так что я не могу даже проверить их отчеты; если уж на то пошло, они могут обманывать меня о моих доходах. Я теряю деньги, даже когда я их зарабатываю, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

                Эта часть была истинной правдой, осознал Гарри, глядя на своих родителей. Просто это его никогда сильно не волновало, раз уж сейф у него переполнен золотом. Плюс, было весьма маловероятно, что Нагнок позволил бы случиться чему-то серьезному; хотя его родителям не обязательно об этом знать. Ухмылка гоблина четко показывала, что он согласен с доводами Гарри.

                – Мы и понятия не имели, Гарри, – произнес Джеймс, переглянувшись с Лили.

                – Мы можем что-нибудь с этим сделать? – спросила Лили, серьезно глядя на Нагнока. – Мы могли бы отказаться от наших претензий на состояние Гарри, если это может помочь, – предложила она.

                Вот мы и подошли к главному, подумал Гарри, мысленно готовясь к взрыву.

                – Отказ от ваших претензий на состояние вашего сына не поможет, – разъяснил Нагнок. – Как бы там ни было, это оставит его состояние полностью лишенным любого надзора со стороны взрослых, – указал гоблин, и с этого места разговор свернул в необходимое русло.

                – Тогда что мы можем сделать? – непонимающе спросил Джеймс.

                – Существует способ решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда, – произнес Нагнок. – Любые проблемы, с которыми сейчас сталкивается юный мистер Поттер, решатся в ту же секунду, как ему исполнится семнадцать, то есть когда он вступит во взрослую жизнь.

                – Так Вы говорите, что мы можем помочь сохранить состояние Гарри в неприкосновенности, пока ему не исполнится семнадцать? – спросила Лили. – Мы готовы помочь всем, чем возможно!

                Хоть Гарри и оценил искренность настроя, он хорошо понимал, что его мать, скорее всего, изменит свое решение, едва Нагнок озвучит свое предложение.

                – Не совсем так, – вмешался подросток. – Единственным способом сохранить мое состояние в безопасности от любого злонамеренного вмешательства будет заморозка моего счета до моего семнадцатилетия; все возможные доходы, какие могут у меня быть до того момента, пойдут на семейный счет, а я не смогу коснуться их или что-нибудь сделать с тем, что я уже заработал и храню в моем личном сейфе. Я бы предпочел избежать такого исхода.

                – Тогда что мы можем сделать? – спросил Джеймс. – Если закон запрещает несовершеннолетним иметь контроль над своим состоянием, что тут можно предложить? – спросил он, глядя на Нагнока. – Изменить закон?

                – Нет, – сказал гоблин. – Закон записан и связан магией. Придется убрать защиту, Министерству придется вмешаться во внутренние дела Гринготтса – чего мы избегали последние несколько веков, – и все равно процесс растянется на годы. Так что нет, менять закон не выход.

                – И? – подтолкнул его Джеймс.

                – Мы не можем изменить закон, который диктует, что юный мистер Поттер должен быть взрослым, чтобы иметь полный контроль над своим счетом. Так что мы изменим положение мистера Поттера, чтобы оно соответствовало требованиям закона.

                – Что ты предлагаешь, гоблин? – прищурившись, угрожающим тоном спросил Джеймс.

                Внешне Нагнок сохранил спокойствие.

                – Я считаю, что тут подойдет ритуал Эмансипации.

                Ошеломленная тишина, последовавшая за его заявлением, продержалась не более пары секунд.

                – _Что_? – вскипел Джеймс и вскочил со своего места, уставившись на все так же спокойного гоблина. – Повтори еще раз!

                – Моему сыну четырнадцать! – сердито воскликнула Лили. – Вы не можете требовать от него подобного! Только из-за того, что Вы хотите сохранить контроль над его счетом!

                Гарри это задело; подросток предполагал, что его родители не захотят позволить ему пройти через ритуал – какие родители охотно позволят своему четырнадцатилетнему сыну получить статус взрослого, особенно когда они пытаются наладить с ним контакт? – но что они решат, что его действия продиктованы кем-то другим? Что его решения не являются его собственными? Вот этого он терпеть не собирался!

                – Это нелепо! – добавил Джеймс, размахивая руками, его глаза впились в сидящего перед ним гоблина. – Кто вообще дошел до такой мысли?

                – _Я сам_! – заявил Гарри. Он не кричал, но его голос прозвучал сильно и решительно; подобного его родители от него не ожидали, и этого, безусловно, хватило, чтобы их остановить.

                – Что? – изумленно спросила Лили, переведя взгляд на своего младшего сына. За ней лицом к Гарри повернулся и Джеймс, от потрясения широко распахнув карие глаза.

                – Гарри! – воскликнул он, неуверенно подходя к своему сыну. – Ты с ума сошел? Тебе только четырнадцать! Если кто-то заставляет тебя так поступать...

                – Нет, Сохатый, – только и отозвался Гарри, вставая и твердо глядя на Джеймса. – Я понимаю, что за последние несколько лет вы не часто обращали на меня внимание, поэтому не жду, чтобы вы поняли, сколько это для меня значит. Этот счет, он не просто деньги. Он все то, над чем я трудился последние три года моей жизни.

                И даже больше, гораздо больше; это был его шанс никогда больше не бояться, что он будет вынужден оставить свою настоящую семью. Это был его единственный шанс развязать себе руки для действий во время предстоящей войны. Это была свобода, столько, сколько он мог ее сейчас ухватить. И от этого он не откажется.

                – Гарри... – начала Лили, от тирады сына голос у нее задрожал.

                – Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня, – перебил ее Гарри и глубоко вздохнул, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться на крик; гневом он ничего не добьется, каким бы праведным тот ни был. – Вы хоть представляете, как трудно спроектировать гоночную метлу? Что, вы думаете, надо просто собрать метлу, бросить несколько заклинаний и _оп_ , все готово? Да я год потратил на разработку одного только внешнего вида; двенадцать неудачных попыток. Бессчетные часы исследований для каждого верного заклинания! Мне пришлось перестроить всю тормозную систему: я создал для нее целый новый комплекс заклинаний! Я настолько плотно работал над арифмологическими расчетами всей конструкции, что мне предложили досрочно сдать по ним СОВ. Вам это мало о чем говорит, но я упорно трудился ради всего этого.

                – Гарри, мы не говорим, что... – начал было Джеймс, но Гарри не собирался позволять себя перебивать.

                – Единственный раз в жизни я попросил тебя о чем-то, и это было разрешение на _работу_! Все, чего я хотел, это заниматься тем, в чем я определенно добился успеха. Я приложил много усилий, чтобы получить признание; изначально все, что я мог, это надеяться и верить, что созданное мной окажется вполне приемлемым. И я верил в это и оказался прав. И мою работу действительно оценили!

                Гарри хотел высказаться еще. Он хотел рассказать им, как ему помог Северус, напомнить им, что их никогда не было рядом, что они даже не ведали о том, что он спроектировал Молнию, пока не узнали обо всем из газет, как и вся прочая страна. Сказать им, что они _ничего_ о нем не знают. Но сейчас было не время; ему нужно от них одно последнее согласие. А потом он будет свободен.

                – Гарри, это все-таки слишком, – произнес Джеймс, в его голосе осталось гораздо меньше уверенности, чем несколько секунд назад. – Тебе только четырнадцать. Ты хоть представляешь, что значит быть взрослым?

                Гарри закрыл глаза, вдохнул и осторожно выдохнул. Что значит быть взрослым, он понимал уже в одиннадцать лет. С того дня, как он решился отнять жизнь, чтобы спасти своего близнеца. И с тех пор на его душе лежал отпечаток, оставленный этой жизнью.

                – Эмансипация означает, что _юридически_ я буду взрослым. У меня есть работа. При необходимости, я смогу себя содержать, – сказал Гарри, тщательно подбирая слова. – Но я так поступаю, только чтобы сохранить в неприкосновенности то, за что я боролся. Мне все еще будет четырнадцать. Я все еще буду ходить в школу. Я не собираюсь ничего менять, как ты не понимаешь? Я просто не буду бояться, что все, над чем я работал, смогут у меня забрать, едва я отвернусь. Больше ничего измениться не должно!

                Он видел, что его родители задумались над его словами. В некотором смысле то, что он им сказал, было правдой; все будет точно так же, но не совсем. Он по-прежнему будет тем же самым Гарри; ему просто не придется больше бояться, что он по чьей-то прихоти окажется отрезанным от своей собственной жизни.

                – Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого?

                Это было близко, так близко, что он мог это почувствовать! Слова Джеймса служили тому доказательством. Возможно, пришло время разыграть карту вины. Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба.

                – Слушай, я мог бы все провернуть, ничего вам не сказав; все, что требуется, это письменное разрешение на работу от главы моей семьи, доказательство того, что я зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы себя содержать, собственный сейф, свидетели и несколько капель крови. Все необходимое у меня есть. Я мог бы все сделать, не сказав вам ни слова, – указал Гарри, наблюдая, как у них увеличиваются глаза. То, что он до ужаса боялся, что Джеймс отзовет свое разрешение, было еще одним фактом, о котором им не стоило знать.

                – Неужели это для тебя настолько важно? – спросила Лили, ее глаза наполнились слезами.

                – Разве для тебя бы это ничего не значило, окажись ты на моем месте? – каменно-серьезное выражение лица Гарри смягчилось. Внутренне он молился всем, кто мог услышать, чтобы они согласились.

                – В таком случае... – сказала Лили, глядя на Джеймса, который вздохнул, но сдался и кивнул. Он видел, что если он не даст Гарри разрешения, если он не согласиться на эту единственную просьбу, Гарри все равно это сделает; уж он-то найдет способ.

                – Да, хорошо, – пробормотал Джеймс.

                На этот раз улыбка, расползшаяся по губам Гарри, была настоящей. Они согласились! _Они согласились!_ До независимости ему осталось всего два коротких дня. Он бросился вперед и счастливо обнял своих родителей, всего на секунду задумавшись, а как бы повернулась его жизнь, если бы они решили проявить к нему немного больше внимания. Потом в его ушах зазвучал смех отца, его мысли вернулись в тот день, когда Северус объявил, что избавился от своей Темной Метки. И он в очередной раз осознал, что не променял бы свою жизнь ни на что в мире; он был Гарри Джеймсом Поттером из Силбрифа, сыном Северуса Снейпа, братом Невилла Лонгботтома. И он наконец-то был близок к тому, чтобы по-настоящему стать самому себе хозяином.

                Оставшаяся часть дня прошла как в тумане. Нагнок сообщил им о том, в какой именно час через два дня им нужно прибыть в Гринготтс, и ушел. Но прежде он сказал Гарри на Гоббледуке, что если он не решит, чем хочет заниматься после Хогвартса, он всегда может устроиться на работу в качестве агента Гринготтса; очевидно, талант заключать сделки был у него в крови, по мнению гоблина. Гарри посмеялся и ответил, что будет иметь в виду, если не найдет в жизни занятия поинтереснее.

                После обеда он выкроил время, чтобы отправить Северусу короткое письмо, рассказав ему, как все прошло, и еще одно, немногим длиннее, Невиллу, попросив встретиться с ним через два дня в Косом Переулке. Во второй половине дня в особняк вернулся Адриан; Гарри решил сам рассказать ему про ритуал. Нескольких долгих мгновений брат смотрел на него, а потом поздравил; на этот раз, как заметил Гарри, улыбка у Адриана вышла принужденной. Плохое настроение кареглазого близнеца продержалось тогда весь день – даже во время квиддичной тренировки, которую Гарри обещал Джеймсу, – и даже следующий, а в утро, когда Гарри должен был пройти ритуал, только ухудшилось.

                Было уже семь утра, и Гарри впервые в жизни тратил время на то, чтобы придумать, что ему надеть. Никогда прежде ему не требовалось наряжаться во что-то официальное, но, с другой стороны, такой день бывает только раз. Так что он улыбнулся и посмотрелся в зеркало. Угольно-серого цвета брюки и жилет с соответствующей мантией. Хрустящая белая рубашка и темно-зеленый галстук с серебряной булавкой в форме головы волка. Серебряные с изумрудами запонки и карманные часы, которые Невилл подарил ему на День Рождения. Вот и все.

                – Всем доброе утро! – поздоровался он, спустившись по лестнице в гостиную.

                Его родители вместе с Адрианом, Сириусом и Ремусом сидели у камина, а рядом с ними стоял Дамблдор. Как только все отметили его выбор одежды, в их взглядах отразилась растерянность. Гарри пожал плечами и подошел к ним в несколько быстрых шагов. Уже было почти пора выходить.

                – Доброе утро, Гарри, – кивнул Дамблдор, на его лице поселилось какое-то непонятное выражение. На этот раз Гарри было все равно; он просто хотел как можно быстрее со всем этим покончить. – Ты готов?

                – Да, профессор. Думаю, я готов, – отозвался подросток, с широкой улыбкой глянув на горевший камин.

                – Я не могу поверить, что ты это делаешь, – поделился Сириус, подходя к крестнику поближе, – но я понимаю твое желание. Я горжусь тобой, парень. – Если это было возможно, улыбка Гарри стала еще шире. – Судя по всему, ты достаточно богат, раз гоблины пожелали убедиться, что они не потеряют тебя как клиента.

                На это Гарри только засмеялся.

                – Ну, похоже, эта идея им не особо нравится, – признал подросток; он очень щедро наградит за это Нагнока, снова пообещал он себе.

                Родители удостоверились, что не забыли ничего и никого нужного и по одному шагнули в камин. Гарри был готов последовать их примеру, но тут почувствовал руку на своем плече. Он оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, кто это был, хотя и так уже знал; а он все думал, когда же Дамблдор решит побеседовать с ним о том, что он собирался сделать.

                – Я хотел бы минутку поговорить с Гарри, если вы не против, – сказал он Ремусу и Сириусу, последним из всей группы, кто еще оставался в мэноре.

                Два волшебника кивнули, а Гарри вздохнул; придется ему задержаться.

                – Профессор, – снова приветствовал директора подросток, зеленые глаза встретились с синими.

                – Гарри, – отозвался взаимностью Альбус. – Не скрою, когда твои родители сказали мне, что ты планируешь пройти ритуал Эмансипации, я был более чем удивлен. Ты действительно все как следует обдумал?

                Гарри вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся. Что, все думают, что он бросается в такую авантюру слепо? И почему он обязан объясняться именно перед директором? Единственное деяние, за которое он был благодарен Дамблдору, это что тот именно Северусу передал заботу о нем, когда он был ребенком. Но даже это решение было продиктовано скорее чистой удачей, и после того случая Альбус оказался весьма доволен позабыть и про Гарри, и про Северуса.

                – Да, обдумал.

                – На самом деле вопрос ведь не в деньгах, верно? – спросил директор, его взгляд мог просверлить дыру в голове Гарри.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник помедлил, укрепляя свои окклюментивные щиты, убеждаясь, что они на месте и что его мысли не подвергались нападению, прежде чем ответить; честно говоря, ему этого не хотелось, но он знал, что иначе Дамблдор не оставит его в покое.

                – Конечно, нет, – ответил он, снова оглядываясь на камин. – Деньги только сопутствуют. Просто... – он повернулся к Дамблдору, решив рассказывать ему то, что было бы хотя бы правдой. – Честно говоря, они могут расплавить все монеты в моем сейфе, если хотят. Но я упорно трудился над Молнией. И так же упорно я работал над сферами памяти. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то другой воспользовался плодами моих нелегких трудов. Это сделал я; и я горжусь тем, чего я достиг. Надеюсь, это звучат не очень тщеславно, но...

                – Нет, Гарри. Все в порядке, – вздохнув, заверил его Дамблдор. – Ты очень умный молодой человек; возможно, тебе недостаточно часто говорили об этом в твоей жизни. Возможно, тебе это нужно.

                – На самом деле, нет, – признался Гарри, на его губах появилась грустная улыбка; ему не нужно этого слышать. Больше не нужно; люди, которые действительно имели для него значение, знали, кто он. Этого достаточно. Потом он засмеялся, вспомнив разговор, состоявшийся у них с Сириусом и Ремусом несколько месяцев назад. – Вы знаете, профессор, Сириус в прошлом году сказал что-то подобное, когда я навещал их с Ремусом в их кабинете.

                – Сириус порой может быть очень проницательной личностью, если того пожелает, – согласился Альбус, а Гарри хмыкнул истинности его слов.

                – Да, он такой.

                – Гарри, прежде чем мы пойдем, еще один момент.

                Подросток подозрительно посмотрел на старого волшебника.

                – Да, профессор?

                Ну, что на этот раз?

                – Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что независимо от видимости, наши семьи – это наше самое большое богатство.

                Гарри тепло улыбнулся, перед его внутренним взором встали его отец и брат; Северус и Невилл собирались встретить его у Гринготтса.

                – Я знаю, профессор, – отозвался Гарри, глядя прямо в голубые глаза волшебника. – Нет ничего важнее семьи.

                Даже самый тупой человек на земле смог бы понять, что Гарри имел в виду каждое слово, которое произнес, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы зажечь в глазах директора веселые огоньки.

                – После тебя, Гарри.

                Подросток снова улыбнулся, а потом бросил в огонь горсть летучего пороха и вошел внутрь. Не успел он оглянуться, как уже встречал у Гринготтса Северуса и Невилла. Он бросился вперед и обнял их, откровенно смеясь.

                – Я не могу в это поверить! Ритуал Эмансипации? Что может быть круче? – воскликнул Невилл, на что его лучший друг снова засмеялся.

                Адриан фыркнул, и Гарри обернулся, бросая на него недоуменный взгляд. На что старший близнец просто уставился на мощеную булыжником улицу и промолчал. Гарри предпочел именно сегодня не задумываться о реакции своего близнеца. Вместо этого он высоко поднял голову и вошел внутрь. Нагнок приветствовал его у входа и попросил всех следовать за ним; они так и сделали и, преодолев полдюжины дверей и лестничный пролет, достигли огромной двери красного дерева. Это был кабинет директора, как Гарри прекрасно знал.

                – Я буду здесь, Гарри, – прошептал Северус, а Нагнок попросил всех кроме Гарри и Джеймса – который будет выступать в качестве свидетеля – подождать в коридоре. Мальчик кивнул и широко улыбнулся своему отцу, пытаясь одним взглядом передать ему благодарность и все, что чувствовал. Восторг, счастье и немного страха смешались в его глазах, и он каким-то образом знал, что отец ясно и отчетливо его понял.

                Дверь за ними с Джеймсом закрылась. Гарри двинулся вперед и поздоровался с директором почтительным поклоном и официальным приветствием гоблинской расы. Директор поздоровался в ответ и подал Нагноку знак начинать. На столе лежал обрывок пергамента, с простыми словами и слишком маленький для всего того, что сулил. Гарри еще раз улыбнулся и последовал инструкциям, которые дал ему Нагнок. Встать здесь, каплю крови туда – как и следовало, она моментально исчезла, едва коснувшись пергамента, – подписи Ваших свидетелей тут, а затем, собственно, сам ритуал.

 

_Magica, audite placitum meum_

_Puer non magis_

_Ambulo mundi_

_Vir nunc.*_

 

                И когда вокруг него взметнулись золотые искры, а черные чернила, которыми он подписывал контракт, покраснели, Гарри понял, что все сработало. Дело сделано. Его судьба теперь была полностью в его руках, у него даже был подтверждающий это документ. Будущее вдруг стало не таким пугающим, как всего днем ранее. И он как никогда прежде был готов его встретить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Магия, услышь мою мольбу  
> Больше не ребенок  
> Выходит в мир  
> Мужчина ныне  
> (лат., мой кривой перевод)


	50. Вкус свободы

                Уже больше десяти минут прошло, думал Северус, расхаживая туда-сюда по коридору перед кабинетом директора Гринготтса. Каждый раз, проходя мимо двери, он смотрел на нее, прекрасно понимая, что всего в нескольких футах от него – за этой вот гребаной дверью, которая ничего не позволяет увидеть – его сын готовится пройти ритуал Эмансипации. Он спиной чувствовал взгляд Лили, на ее лице отражалась растерянность из-за его явной тревоги.

                – Северус, успокойся! – воскликнула она, когда он в очередной раз покосился на дверь. – Этот ритуал не опасен!

                Северус вздохнул и кивнул, привалившись к стене рядом с Невиллом; мальчик волновался, прекрасно сознавая значение происходящего у него под боком события. Сириус и Ремус с любопытством косились на него, а Альбус посмеивался. Мастер зелий, не видевший ничего даже отдаленно смешного, фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. Сколько это еще продлится? Его нервы скрутило в тугой узел, а тело держалось исключительно на кофеине; он так и не смог уснуть со вчерашнего вечера, поэтому решил еще немного почитать о ритуале Эмансипации, которому Гарри решил себя подвергнуть.

                В тот же день, как Поттеры согласились позволить Гарри пройти через ритуал, он попросил Нагнока прислать ему его описание, и, конечно, уже все прочитал. Там были только стандартные формулировки, которыми магию просили с этого момента признавать заклинателя взрослым. Северус не видел в этом ничего опасного до прошлой ночи, когда его тревога погнала его из спальни в библиотеку: он вдруг осознал, что как-то странновато, что нужно _просить_ магию об эмансипации, словно необходимо получить на это согласие.

                Как выяснилось, чтобы стать взрослым, в волшебном мире _действительно_ требовалось согласие магии. Судя по всему, изначальные ритуалы, заложенные в закон, который указывал, что ведьма или волшебник становятся взрослыми в семнадцать лет, тоже должны были признать стремящегося к эмансипации взрослым. И если они сочтут, что соискателю чего-то не хватает, в эмансипации ему будет отказано. Так что нет, ритуал не мог нанести Гарри физического вреда. Что, впрочем, не мешало мальчику пострадать в случае неудачи.

                – Да что с тобой, Снейп? – озадачился Сириус, уже не имея сил молчать.

                Понимая, что анимаг-пес и сам беспокоится, Северус решил на этот раз не огрызаться. Ну, не сильно.

                – Ритуалы действуют мне на нервы. А _ты_ чего ерзаешь? – устремил он взгляд на Сириуса, а потом отвел его чуть в сторону. – Блохи? – спросил он, вскидывая великолепно выгнутую бровь.

                Невилл громко рассмеялся, некоторая часть напряжения его покинула; Адриан усмехнулся и последовал его примеру, а затем тихо хихикнули Лили и даже Ремус.

                – Ах ты... – вскипел Сириус, но Альбус, усы которого немного подрагивали, шагнул вперед и опустил руку ему на плечо.

                – Ну же, Сириус, Северус, – сказал он, глядя на двух мужчин с мерцанием в глазах. – Давайте спокойно подождем еще нескольких минут. Осталось недолго.

                Северус вздохнул и кивнул, а взгляд Сириуса снова принялся прожигать дыру в двери.

                – Все равно это не особо важно, – проворчал Адриан, снова уставившись на мыски своих ботинок.

                Невилл и Северус украдкой обменялись непонимающими взглядами, а Ремус и Сириус – понимающими. Альбус только вздохнул, когда Лили мягко опустила руку на плечо Адриана. Мастер зелий краем глаза наблюдал за этой сценой, пытаясь разобраться, с чего такие изменения. Казалось, Адриан... _ревновал_? Он мысленно закатил глаза; он серьезно надеялся, что у старшего из близнецов Поттеров просто переходный возраст и не более того. И серьезно не хотел, чтобы отношения между ним и Гарри стали еще напряженнее.

                Северус прекрасно понимал, что для его сына Невилл скорее брат, чем кто-либо еще, но это вовсе не значило, что Адриан оказался позабыт. В конце концов, Гарри обычно излишне беспокоился, подставлял себя под удар, если мог этим спасти кого-то из близких. Его сын имел привычку слишком многое взваливать на свои плечи – Северус до сих пор не придумал, как заставить его нормально отдохнуть, и подозревал, что это случится не раньше окончания грядущей войны, – и он не обязан был тащить еще и груз неуместной ревности своего близнеца. А пока мастер зелий об этом думал, дверь кабинета открылась и вышел Нагнок, за которым следовали Джеймс и сиявший Гарри. Сработало, только и мог думать Северус в тот момент. Лили бросилась вперед и притянула сына к себе.

                – Ну, как, все получилось? – спросила она, и Гарри кивнул.

                – Да, все сделано! – объявил подросток с широкой улыбкой и глазами отыскал над плечом Лили своих отца и брата.

                Он ничего так не хотел, как броситься к Северусу и при всех назвать его папой, чтобы все это услышали, но он знал, что время пока не пришло; тень Лорда Волдеморта все еще висела над их головами, и если он хочет держать своего близнеца в безопасности – а так же Сохатого и Лили, Ремуса и Сириуса, – он не может себе этого позволить, как и еще больше отдалиться от них. Однажды они узнают о том, кто для него Северус; просто не сейчас. И... он посмотрел на улыбку Джеймса, когда Сириус похлопал его по плечу… может быть, дело было еще и в том, что он не хотел причинять боль своей прежней семье; они пытались наладить с ним отношения, он знал это, и легче от этого не становилось. Наверное, он может отсрочить неизбежное, еще на чуть-чуть. И все же, когда его взгляд встретился с темными глазами отца, он не удержался от еще одной широкой улыбки. Северус сиял от гордости, и Гарри не выдержал: он вырвался из рук Лили и пошел прямиком к Северусу, который сжал его в объятьях с той же силой, как и сам Гарри.

                – У меня получилось! – воскликнул мальчик, и Северус открыто рассмеялся.

                – Конечно, у тебя получилось! – как ни в чем не бывало отозвался мастер зелий. – Никогда и не сомневался!

                – Ты хочешь сказать, что не потратил вчера весь вечер, читая об этом ритуале? – спросил Гарри, немного отступая назад, чтобы заглянуть отцу в глаза; упомянутый мужчина растерянно приподнял бровь.

                – Это не важно; ты знаешь, что я волновался, но это еще не значит, что я в тебе сомневаюсь. – От этого заявления ухмылка Гарри превратилась в улыбку. – А ты что, подговорил Минни шпионить за мной?

                Эта мысль заставила Гарри рассмеяться.

                – Нет, я просто слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

                Северус улыбнулся и резко выдохнул.

                – И что мне только с тобой делать, Гарри?

                Они полностью проигнорировали повисшую в коридоре полную – если не считать хихиканья Невилла – тишину, и Гарри снова улыбнулся.

                – Купить мне мороженое Фортескью, конечно! – воскликнул зеленоглазый волшебник, отчего Северус засмеялся, качая головой.

                – Неисправим, точно.

                Гарри улыбнулся, верно интерпретировав последнее заявление отца как «да».

                – Так, кто-нибудь будет мороженое? – поинтересовался Гарри, оборачиваясь к прочему населению коридора.

                – Позвольте мне отказаться, мистер Поттер, – отозвался Нагнок, демонстрируя широкую зубастую улыбку.

                Гарри усмехнулся и согласно кивнул.

                – Конечно. Еще раз спасибо, Нагнок-нур, – поблагодарил Гарри, поклонившись своему финансовому консультанту.

                Гоблин поклонился в ответ.

                – Всегда пожалуйста, мистер Поттер. Я еще раз свяжусь с Вами, прежде чем Вы отправитесь в Хогвартс; полагаю, пора пересмотреть тот пункт в Вашем договоре с Компанией Нимбус.

                Гарри кивнул и снова поблагодарил гоблина на Гоббледуке.

                – Нагнока ожидает большая премия, – поделился он, с улыбкой смотря на Северуса.

                – Согласен, – отозвался мастер зелий, еще раз глянув на угол, за которым исчез названный гоблин.

                – И кстати говоря, – высказался Невилл, подходя ближе и обнимая своего брата, – поздравляю, Гарри!

                Гарри улыбнулся – у него уже лицо болело ото всех сегодняшних улыбок, но его это ни капли не заботило – и ответил на объятие.

                – Спасибо, Нев! А тебе не надо сегодня добыть себе новую палочку?

                Гарри написал ему, а Невилл согласился, что им, наверное, стоит на всякий случай зайти к Олливандеру; в конце концов, они могут попросить его по-быстрому глянуть на их палочки, чтобы уточнить, все ли с ними в порядке.

                – Раз уж ты упомянул об этом, то мы так и сделаем! – поддержал кареглазый гриффиндорец, забросив руку на плечи своего брата, и они повернулись к Лили, которая как раз кашлянула, привлекая их внимание.

                – Нас еще ждет предхогвартский семейный поход по магазинам, – она подчеркнула слово «семейный», и Джеймс, стоявший у нее за спиной, сощурившись, кивнул. Гарри мысленно вздохнул, но не позволил лишить себя прекрасного настроения; он сделал это. Он был свободен от всего, что ранее привязывало его к воле его родителей; все, что он будет делать с этого момента, будет только его выбором, и не более того. Этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы удержать на лице искреннюю яркую улыбку.

                – Конечно, этого нельзя пропустить, – кивнул он. – Мы добудем Невиллу палочку потом – все-таки ему тоже нужно закупиться к школе, – я же ему обещал. Кстати: профессор Дамблдор, а Вы знали, что он все это время пользовался палочкой отца? – спросил он и увидел, как директор, расстроившись, растерянно моргнул.

                – Нет, я не знал, – признался Альбус, глянув на Невилла за подтверждением сказанного.

                – Да, так и было, – ответил подросток, уловив суть Гарриного плана: если подкинуть им тему для размышлений, они не так сильно зациклятся на том, что только что увидели, на отношениях между ним, Гарри и Северусом. Зеленоглазый волшебник послал ему извиняющийся взгляд, а Невилл только улыбнулся; он гордится, что так долго продержался с отцовской палочкой, и был благодарен своему брату за то, что тот сумел заставить его смотреть на это именно с такой точки зрения – как на то, чем стоит гордиться. – Моя бабушка наконец поняла, что мне нужна собственная палочка, которая по-настоящему мне подходит. В общем-то, если честно, Северус приложил к этому руку.

                Глаза директора расширились, когда он услышал, как Невилл назвал Северуса иначе, чем «профессор Снейп», но упомянутый волшебник только плечами пожал, даже не обратив внимания, что его назвали по имени вместо обычного звания.

                – У всех должны быть подходящие им палочки, Невилл, – только и отозвался мастер зелий.

                Гарри согласно кивнул.

                – Ну, что вы скажете насчет того, чтобы всем нам выйти отсюда и направиться куда-нибудь, где светит солнце? – предложил Сириус, махнув рукой окрест, чтобы продемонстрировать, в насколько темном коридоре они стояли. – И поздравляю, Гарри. Я этого так еще и не сказал!

                Прошла очередная волна поздравлений, искренних или – в случае Адриана – не особо, и компания направилась в главный зал банка, а из него на улицу, разговоры крутились в основном вокруг школьных вопросов.

                – Итак, каково тебе ощущать себя взрослым и все такое? – тихо спросил Ремус у Гарри, когда они вышли из главных дверей в переулок.

                Народу на улице стало гораздо больше, чем было, когда они только пришли, с неба изливался яркий утренний свет. Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Без особой разницы, – отозвался Гарри. – Разве что спокойнее; сейчас у меня намного меньше поводов для беспокойства.

                Он не стал объяснять, что именно являлось для него основным поводом для беспокойства, а оборотень не стал спрашивать, со всей очевидностью понимая, что его почетный племянник говорит правду. У Гарри словно камень с плеч свалился, и для Ремуса Дж. Люпина этого оказалось достаточно.

                – Итак, куда сначала? – спросил Джеймс, оглядываясь на окружившую его разношерстную компанию. – Книжный магазин, аптека...

                – Кафе-мороженое, – одновременно выдали Гарри и Северус, а Невилл кивнул.

                Джеймс хотел было воспротивиться, но его опередили.

                – У Фортескью рекламировали какое-то новое мороженое, когда я там проходил, – поделился Невилл.

                – Оно было шоколадным? – серьезно спросил Гарри.

                – Думаю, да... – подтвердил Невилл.

                – Тогда веди, Нев! – воскликнул зеленоглазый волшебник. – Чего вы ждете? – посмотрел он на прочих окружающих. – Я угощаю! Вы останетесь, профессор Дамблдор?

                – Боюсь, что нет, мой мальчик. У меня есть несколько дел в Косом Переулке, – он указал на область переулка с хорошо знакомыми Гарри особыми специализированными магазинами, – а затем я должен вернуться в Хогвартс, – сообщил Директор. – Но я желаю вам хорошо провести время и еще раз поздравляю, – сказал Альбус, попрощался, бросив в сторону Гарри последний многозначительный взгляд, как будто пытался напомнить ему о состоявшемся у них этим утром в Поттер Мэноре разговоре, и удалился по своим делам, какими бы они ни были. У Гарри появилось ощущение, что в этом году директор будет пытаться поговорить с ним чаще, чем за все последние три курса в Хогвартсе, и тихо вздохнул, признавая это вполне логичным следствием всего того, что директор узнал этим летом о них с Северусом.

                Прогулка до Флориана Фортескью получилась короткой и относительно приятной; Адриан молчал, Джеймс говорил короткими фразами, но в остальном было тихо. Сириус, похоже, прилагал усилия, чтобы держаться в рамках вежливости, и Северус отвечал ему той же любезностью. Посиделки в кафе-мороженом вышли довольно интересными. Их компания нагнала близняшек Патил, которые совершали покупки вместе с Лавандой; три девушки всего лишь откровенно пялились на Северуса и Гарри, улыбаясь и хихикая, пока Невилл любезно не проинформировал их, кем являются эти два волшебника. Пара черных и пара зеленых глаз посмотрели в указанную ухмылявшимся гриффиндорцем сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть трех заалевших четырнадцатилетних девочек, вяло тащившихся в сторону Флориш и Блоттс, а Лаванда еще и взвизгивала на ходу.

                – Это было... неожиданно, – решил Северус, глядя на столь же растерянного Гарри.

                Мастер зелий ожидал, что избавиться от своего имиджа большого злобного нетопыря хогвартских подземелий будет намного сложнее. Оказывается, он ошибался.

                – И не говори, – согласился Гарри, а Сириус усмехнулся в свое мороженое, высказав что-то о «больших зеленых глазах» Ремусу, который безуспешно попытался скрыть свое веселье за собственным сливочным мороженым.

                – Ох и повеселюсь я за ваш счет в этом году, – заключил Невилл, поднимая ложку своего клубничного мороженого.

                – Ну, спасибо, Нев, – сухо отозвался Гарри.

                – Ты думаешь, теперь так часто будет? – спросила Лили, все еще глядя в ту сторону, где исчезли в толпе три девушки; то, что девушки засматривались на ее младшего сына, казалось весьма странным.

                – Ну, когда мы были здесь в прошлый раз, – с поселившейся на губах хитрой ухмылкой поделился Северус, – одна бедная девушка почти захлебнулась из-за Гарри своим мороженым, потому что, еще раз, что ты сделал? – он притворился, как будто пытался вспомнить, а Гарри застонал и уронил голову на стол, отчетливо переживая дежавю. – О, точно! Ты _посмотрел_ на нее!

                Над столом эхом прокатился смех; Невилл громко засмеялся, его брат покраснел, а Сириус воскликнул:

                – Я же говорил!

                Тут засмеялся даже Джеймс. Один Адриан лишь улыбнулся, не отрывая глаз от своего брата; старший из близнецов Поттеров выглядел так, словно его чуть ли ни предали, что еще больше встревожило мастера зелий. Это не предвещало ничего хорошо. Ни в малейшей степени.

                Гарри радостно заплатил за мороженое, все собрались и вышли; чуть позже они встретили семейство Уизли полным составом – за исключением Билла, Перси и Чарли, понятное дело, – которое направлялось в книжный магазин. Все поздоровались, а Адриан быстро пробрался к Рону, и, как только они оказались вне зоны слышимости, о чем-то с ним зашептался; Гарри не нужен был его острый слух, чтобы сказать, о чем они говорили. Он никогда и не помышлял держать свою эмансипацию в секрете, все верно, но то, что его близнец говорил о подобном у него за спиной, было немного больно.

                Ну, подумал он спустя несколько секунд, когда его внимание привлек Невилл – заметивший, что Адриан где-то там разговаривает с Роном, – это не так больно, как было бы раньше. Он улыбнулся кареглазому мальчику, который интересовался то одним, то другим вопросом по Древневедению, отвлекая его от приглушенного вздоха, изданного Роном, когда Адриан сообщил тому о событиях этого утра. В завершение, в книжном магазине их большая компания повстречала Гермиону и ее родителей. Лицо девушки, покрасневшее при встрече с ее профессором зелий и Гарри, гармонировало с заполнившими магазин растерянными минами. Там оказались люди, которые знали их в Хогвартсе, и они не могли удержаться и не пялиться на перемены, произошедшие за каникулы с их знакомыми; от сложившихся за последние годы образов Северуса и Гарри не осталось почти ничего.

                Исчезли костлявый ребенок и мрачная фигура строгого преподавателя зельеварения. Вместо застенчивого неловкого подростка появился привлекательный и уверенный молодой человек, высокий для своего возраста, безупречно одетый, говоривший живо и смеющийся вместе со своим лучшим другом – который не совсем вписывался в образ застенчивого замкнутого Невилла, которого они знали. А там, где когда-то был холодный человек, которого боялись и очень не любили, теперь объявился высокий, внушительно сложенный мужчина с красивыми чертами лица, лихой ухмылкой и сильным телом, сменившими его отталкивающую внешность. И таким же счастливым выглядел Северус Снейп, который в настоящий момент очаровывал миссис Грейнджер, объясняя ей, что он один из хогвартских профессоров ее дочери. Нет, заключили общие перешептывания среди знававших этих двух волшебников людей; ничто не напоминало о том, какими все помнили каждого из этой пары.

                – Итак, – приступил Гарри, не обращая внимания на устремленные на него взгляды, – ко всему прочему мне понадобится руководство по Продвинутой Арифмантике и пара книг по введению в старую магию и древней защите. Я отправляюсь на второй этаж; Сев, тебе все еще нужен тот фолиант, о котором ты говорил?

                – Который про новейшие теории о драконьей крови? – спросил Северус. – Да, он должен быть в...

                – Четвертом ряду второго этажа, – пробубнил Гарри, еще раз просматривая каталог. – Я его принесу.

                Северус кивнул с широкой улыбкой, эффективно выбив из колеи нескольких учеников второго курса, проходивших мимо него, и вернулся к беседе с Грейнджерами; как видно, он отметил, что Гермиона была одной из лучших учениц своего курса, на что девушка снова порозовела. Невилл последовал за Гарри на второй этаж, чтобы найти себе книгу по Древним Рунам. Как назло – хотя налетев за это утро чуть ли ни на половину своих сокурсников, Гарри должен был ожидать чего-то подобного, – на втором и гораздо более спокойном этаже взгляд Гарри сразу упал на фигуру Драко Малфоя. Светловолосый подросток добывал себе учебник по Арифмантике и даже не заметил Невилла и Гарри, когда те поднялись по лестнице; Гарри воспользовался этим фактом и утянул Невилла от Драко, предпочитая забрать собственный учебник по Арифмантике попозже.

                Немало дней прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Драко Малфоя и его странную реакцию на нападение Пожирателей Смерти во время Кубка по Квиддичу. Из-за своего ритуала Эмансипации воспоминание о том инциденте отошло на задний план; но теперь, когда он увидел этого парня, все вернулось.

                – Только не говори мне, что ты с какого-то перепугу решил избегать Малфоя! – прошептал Невилл, он последовал за своим братом в другой конец помещения и скрылся в ряду книг по Магизоологии*.

                – Да, но не по тем причинам, о которых ты можешь подумать, – пробурчал Гарри и быстро объяснил, что видел, когда догнал Пожирателя Смерти, который почти напал на Робертсов.

                – Ты серьезно? – спросил подросток, выглянув из-за угла как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что Драко спускался по лестнице на первый этаж.

                – Серьезен как могила. Я просто не знаю, что со всем этим делать, – сообщил Гарри, направляясь к нужному ряду.

                – А что Северус про это сказал? – спросил Невилл, все еще казавшийся несколько шокированным такими новостями; не секрет, что Драко доставал его, особенно на первом курсе Хогвартса. Помогать группе магглов против Пожирателей Смерти как-то не вписывалось в характер человека, который был воспитан относиться к ним как к низшим.

                – Веришь или нет, я ему пока не говорил, – вздохнул Гарри, выискивая книгу, которую просил отец. – Со всеми этими событиями я задвинул все мысли о той ночи куда подальше.

                – Понятненько, – пробормотал Невилл, увидев учебник по Древним Рунам за четвертый курс, и прихватил два экземпляра.

                – Я даже не знаю, – поделился Гарри, качая головой. – В смысле, там вся ночь была ненормальной, так что Драко, защищавший магглов, только добавил бреда.

                – Это я могу понять, – заверил его Невилл, а Гарри взял свой учебник по Продвинутой Арифмантике, потом захватил еще одну книгу об арифмологических чарах, к которой некоторое время рассеянно приглядывался.

                Два подростка в задумчивости спустились вниз. В конце концов к ним все-таки вернулось хорошее настроение, они прошлись по Косому Переулку и, отговорившись необходимостью приобрести для Невилла новую палочку, отделились от остальной компании и свернули к Олливандеру, вместе с отправившимся за ними Северусом, который пообещал вернуть их в Дырявый Котел, где прочая компания собиралась пообедать, когда закончит все дела. Джеймс спросил, может ли он их сопровождать, но Невилл вежливо ему напомнил, что собирался получить собственную палочку, а не идти в книжный магазин, и не хотел бы наличия большой аудитории. Джеймс уступил, так что семья из трех человек пошла в направлении, противоположном остальной компании.

                – К слову о времени, – с улыбкой поделился Северус, пока они двигались к Олливандеру. – Я уверен, что Джеймс был готов проклясть меня в любой момент.

                – Это он может, – согласился Гарри. – Но, опять же, для покушения на убийство тут слишком много свидетелей.

                – Точно, – согласился Северус. – А теперь, если вы оба будете так любезны, поведайте мне, над чем вы так задумались, когда мы покинули Флориш и Блоттс, я был бы очень вам признателен.

                Мастер зелий все еще улыбался, хотя его голос выдавал некоторое беспокойство. В книжном магазине он ничего необычного не увидел; то есть, ничего, кроме изменившегося настроения своего сына и Невилла.

                – Ты заметил? – с улыбкой спросил Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, с чего это ему вообще удивляться.

                – Я был бы ужасным отцом, если бы не заметил, как мой прежде радостный сын вдруг на пустом месте стал мрачным и погряз в сомнениях, – указал Северус, стараясь говорить тихо, чтобы их не услышали.

                Гарри тепло улыбнулся, а потом переглянулся с Невиллом.

                – Что, если я тебе скажу, что это связано с Драко Малфоем?

                На это Северус помолчал, критически оглядывая своего сына и Невилла. Кареглазый подросток согласно кивнул и Северус снова перевел взгляд на сына.

                – Ты меня заинтриговал.

                И Гарри начал приглушенным голосом пересказывать все, что произошло с того момента, когда он увидел Драко на той поляне, и что он не сумел ничего решить по этому поводу в те несколько раз, когда все-таки об этом задумывался. Их разговор прервался на несколько минут, когда они зашли к Олливандеру и попросили палочкодела провести обычную проверку их палочек, которую те прошли без проблем; не то чтобы Гарри этому удивился. Пока они возвращались, Северус попросил его повторить историю, мысленно перебирая все возможные объяснения. Так вышло, что нормально поговорить об этом они смогли только через три дня.

                После того, как они покинули Косой Переулок, Северусу было необходимо, как это обычно и делалось, разобраться с последними подробностями, прежде чем Волчьелычье станет доступно для широкого потребления, и окончательное самостоятельное оформление документов отняло у него полтора дня. На это время Гарри вернулся в Поттер Мэнор, где Адриан и остальные члены его семьи занялись подготовкой, вернув Адриана в ритм слегка подзаброшенных этим летом тренировок. Единственным изменением в этот раз стало предложение, сделанное Джеймсом Гарри: он предложил своему младшему сыну их сопровождать. К некоторому шоку, Гарри предложение отверг.

                Он пояснил, что никогда не обучался вместе с Адрианом, и хотя он высоко ценил тот факт, что его позвали присоединиться к обучению, но он, скорее всего, будет тормозить Адриана. Тогда Джеймс запротестовал, заявив, что для Гарри такое обучение тоже важно, он ведь брат Адриана. Гарри изо всех сил старался не выйти из себя; удержавшись от крика, он сдержанно напомнил отцу, что последние годы он с ними тоже не учился, но все равно мог достаточно эффективно постоять за себя, как он это и продемонстрировал во время сражения с Пожирателями Смерти.

                Чем дальше заходил разговор, тем больше он радовался, что принял решение пройти через ритуал Эмансипации. Джеймс мог бы просто приказать ему пойти вместе с ними, что он, должно быть, понял и сам, судя по его мрачному расположению духа в следующую пару дней, пока они не отбыли. Лили предложила ему то же самое, надеясь, что ей удастся то, что не удалось мужу; Гарри был тверд. Они игнорировали его практически всю его жизнь, и он, наконец, дошел до того, что его это устраивало. Теперь их очередь разбираться с последствиями собственных действий.

                Гарри ушел дымолетной сетью в Силбриф в тот самый момент, когда его прежняя семья отбыла, и от вновь обретенной свободы на его лице сияла широкая улыбка. Минни тепло с ним поздоровалась и послала одного из домовых эльфов домой к Невиллу – по просьбе Гарри, – чтобы пригласить друга. Подросток прибыл через полчаса и быстро присоединился к Гарри и Северусу на заднем крыльце.

                – Если вы так проводите каникулы, я удивляюсь, как у вас силы находятся возвращаться в Хогвартс к началу семестра, – с ухмылкой заявил Невилл, откидываясь на шезлонге со стаканом холодного чая в руке и глядя на озеро в отдалении.

                – Это трудно, – ответил Гарри с притворным отчаянием. Северус усмехнулся, в свою очередь устремив взгляд на озеро.

                – Итак, – спросил Невилл после недолгой тишины, – вы что-нибудь надумали по поводу Малфоя? Потому что я вообще ничего не понимаю.

                – А вы знаете, что я едва не стал его крестным? – вопрос Северуса прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба, отчего большая часть чая пошла у Гарри не в то горло.

                – Что? – спросил подросток, в полном недоумении смотря на отца широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами.

                – Да, – вздохнув, подтвердил Северус. – Я и сам почти забыл; это было в тот мрачный период моей жизни, когда я только что добился своего мастерства в зельях. Нарцисса написала мне, спрашивая моего мнения на этот счет. Как я понимаю, Люциус в конце концов решил вместо меня сделать крестным Рабастана Лестрейнджа.

                – Умный ход, ничего не скажешь, – съязвил Невилл; Рабастан Лестрейндж все еще сидел в Азкабане за свои преступления во время господства Волдеморта.

                – Ну, задним умом все крепки, – пробормотал Северус. – Я просто не могу не задаваться вопросом, как бы все сложилось, если бы я стал его крестным.

                – Я думаю, что многие годы виделся бы с ним гораздо чаще, – решил Гарри. – Понятия не имею, как бы это все выглядело, учитывая обстоятельства.

                – Скорее всего, из этого бы не вышло вообще ничего хорошего, – решил Северус, качая головой. – В любом случае, нет никакого смысла думать над тем, что могло бы быть. Гораздо важнее, что такого произошло, что Драко пошел против всего, чему его учили, и помешал тем самым людям, которых его учили поддерживать.

                – И спас людей, которых считает низшими, – добавил Невилл. – Кроме того, учитывая, как он на протяжении стольких лет относился лично ко мне, мне трудно принять мысль, что в глубине души он белый и пушистый.

                Гарри и Северус усмехнулись, зеленоглазый мальчик покачал головой.

                – И все же, стоит над этим поразмыслить, – указал Гарри.

                – Что, мы всерьез должны предположить, что Драко в глубине души белый и пушистый, если узнать его поближе? – спросил Невилл, выгнув бровь на высказывание брата.

                – Я так полагаю, Гарри хочет сказать, – заметил Северус, – что не все таково, каким кажется. – Гарри кивнул. – За примером далеко ходить не надо, – ухмыльнувшись, продолжил мастер зелий, – но нужно помнить, что он все-таки Малфой. Драко был воспитан в определенных понятиях; с рождения его учили превосходству чистокровных. Неважно, какими были бы его взгляды, вырасти он в более ровных условиях, которые позволили бы ему сформировать собственное мнение без давления со стороны, он пережил четырнадцать лет пропаганды.

                Гарри снова кивнул, пытаясь представить себя на месте Драко. И раз он не мог представить себе, каким бы он стал человеком, если бы получил подобное воспитание, вместо этого он попытался представить, что вырос с Джеймсом в качестве отца. Он бы тогда ненавидел Северуса? Адриан определенно придерживался таких взглядов, или так было до недавнего времени. Он, возможно, никогда бы даже не заглянул глубже внешней застенчивости Невилла, считал бы его не более чем неуклюжим рассеянным подростком, который боится их мастера зелий больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые. А ведь Джеймс был далеко не так плох, как Люциус Малфой.

                – Несмотря на четырнадцать лет пропаганды, – проговорил Гарри, его мысли вновь вернулись к той ночи нападения на Кубок Мира, – я увидел то, что увидел. Кажется, Драко был шокирован своим поступком даже больше, чем я, когда застал его за таким делом, но это не меняет того факта, что он бросил то заклинание.

                Северус и Невилл кивнули, мастер зелий казался задумчивым.

                – Не могу поверить, что вообще об этом говорю, – решил Невилл, – но должен признать, что странности случаются.

                – Есть такое, – согласился Гарри; вся его жизнь до этого момента была такой вот странностью, а она определенно случилась.

                – Все равно, в данном случае мы можем только строить теории по этому вопросу. Просто последим за ним, – произнес Северус, отрезая кусок от шоколадного пирога, который Минни оставила для них на столе. – В смысле, если у вас в школе останется на это свободное время, – он передал пирог Невиллу, единственному, кто его еще не пробовал, сосредоточил взгляд на своем сыне и по его телу пробежала мелкая дрожь.

                У него был такой вид, словно он готов схватить сына и спрятать его на весь следующий учебный год, и, если честно, среди прочих этим утром его посетила и такая мысль; Альбус, прежде чем отбыть понаблюдать за обучением Адриана, собрал преподавательский состав и сообщил им, что меры, принятые для предотвращения травм во время Тремудрого Турнира, будут просты: не допускать к участию несовершеннолетних волшебников. А чтобы не позволить ученикам использовать старящие зелья, размещенная защита не будет иметь ничего общего с физическим возрастом и тому подобным, все будет завязано на магическую подпись. И пускай этот план был достаточно разумен, следовало понимать, что он оставлял определенную лазейку. Лазейку для Гарри. Очевидно, Альбус посчитал, что у Гарри нет необходимого опыта, чтобы его выбрали, но Северус был другого мнения; в этом году нужно будет как следует запастись успокаивающими зельями.

                – Ты знаешь, что мне это нужно, папа, – правильно угадав, что Северус имел в виду, мягко сказал Гарри, серьезно посмотрев на своего отца. – До войны мне больше не представится шанса на тренировку такого масштаба, как Тремудрый Турнир; и там все будет происходить под присмотром. Идеальные условия.

                – Я это знаю, – отозвался Северус, закрыв глаза и позволив своей голове откинуться на подушку. – Ты же понимаешь, что я все равно это все ненавижу. – Гарри и Невилл усмехнулись такому заявлению. – Я имею в виду, я буду дико тобой гордиться, если тебя выберут. Но я все равно это ненавижу. – На этот раз подростки у него под боком расхохотались. – И вовсе не смешно! – воскликнул Северус, открывая глаза и запуская в сына подушкой.

                Гарри быстро пригнулся, подушка врезалась Невиллу прямо в грудь.

                – Эй! – возмутился кареглазый подросток, запуская подушку обратно.

                – Ты должен признать, что нечто забавное в этом есть, – указал Гарри, посмеиваясь и утирая пару скатившихся слезинок.

                – Напоминает одно из предсказаний Рона на уроке Трелони, которое я услышал в прошлом году, – поделился Невилл, от воспоминания его лицо расплылось в улыбке.

                – В смысле? – спросил Северус, пока не решив, стоит ли ему обижаться.

                – Насколько помню, они работали в парах, и напарником Адриана был Рон; если не ошибаюсь, чайные листья Адриана, если верить Рону, предсказали что-то вроде: «ты будешь страдать, но будешь этим счастлив».

                Тут рассмеялся даже Северус.

                – И все равно, мы даже не уверены, выберут ли меня, – напомнил им Гарри, на что Северус закатил глаза.

                – С нашей-то удачей? – он раздраженно покачал головой. – Гарри, у меня такое ощущение, что тебя бы выбрали, даже если б ты не участвовал!

                – Точно, – прикольнулся Гарри и залился смехом.

                Смотря на закат, окруженный своей семьей, он хотел только, чтобы такой же смех сопровождал их весь наступающий учебный год. Если все пройдет как надо, острые ощущения точно гарантированы.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Магизоология (Магическая зоология, англ. Magizoology) – исследование волшебных существ. Не путать с УзМС! Магические зоологи работают в Министерстве Магии, а именно в Отделе Регулирования Магических Популяций и Контроля. Один из самых известных магозоологов – Ньют Скамандер (он же Саламандер или Обмандер), автор популярной книги по волшебным животным «Волшебные твари и где их искать». В каноне известно только три магизоолога: Ньют Скамандер, его внук Рольф Скамандер и жена Рольфа – Луна Лавгуд.


	51. Да начнутся игры

                Утро первого сентября выдалось дождливым. Промозглое и дико холодное для утра настолько ранней осени, которая вообще-то еще практически лето. Дробь капель и свежий аромат дождя от земли рассказывали о продолжавшемся почти всю ночь ливне. Мрачная атмосфера, влажная духота – Гарри Поттер был счастлив как никогда.

                – Давай, Адриан! – позвал Гарри – мысленно поежившись, когда уловил в собственном голосе ноющие нотки, которые, как он затем поклялся, больше никогда не слетят с его губ, хотя ради справедливости стоит отметить, что его близнец тормозил, – энергично передвигаясь по кухне в мэноре Поттеров с чашкой чая в руках. – Мы так опоздаем!

                – Ты раздражающе энергичен этим утром, – сообщил Адриан, прикрыв глаза; он так до конца и не проснулся. – Ты всегда раздражающе энергичен по утрам.

                – Чтоб ты знал, я могу быть по-настоящему ленивым, когда того пожелаю, большое спасибо, – спокойно поведал зеленоглазый волшебник, с губ которого не сходила веселая улыбка.

                Он славился тем, что мог спать до полудня, если позволяли обстоятельства, кто хочет убедиться – пусть спросит у Северуса. Вот только обстоятельства редко такое позволяли. А именно сегодня ему вообще с трудом удалось уснуть; как это часто бывало, когда он волновался, Гарри встал с рассветом и дважды перепроверил, все ли он собрал. Никогда еще возвращение в Хогвартс не представлялось таким волнующим событием. Он сбросил почти все маски, его папа будет преподавать и вести себя так, как нормальный, удивительный Северус, а еще обещал случиться несомненно будоражащий Тремудрый Турнир.

                Последние несколько недель они с Невом пытались угадать, какие будут испытания, основываясь на прежних задачах, о которых Гарри читал. Прогнозы оказались один безумнее другого, и они решили прекратить болтать о Турнире вне Гарриной комнаты, когда Северус застал их на заднем крыльце за обсуждением драконов; мастер зелий побледнел как смерть и бросился к своей заначке шоколада, одной рукой схватившись за рубашку точно против сердца. Несмотря на угрозу войны, подумал Гарри, жизнь ныне была прекрасна.

                – И все же, не можешь же ты так волноваться из-за школы! – надавил Адриан и поднялся, услышав, как Лили позвала их из гостиной.

                – Эй! – запротестовал Гарри, шутливо ударив своего близнеца локтем. – Я скучал по Хогвартсу!

                Адриан только глаза закатил, оставив это без комментариев, и покинул кухню, чтобы присоединиться к Лили и Джеймсу. Гарри вздохнул и пошел следом; с их последнего дня рождения Адриан странно себя с ним вел. Вначале он списал плохое настроение брата на шок ото всех этих новостей о нем, но август проходил, а дела постепенно становились все хуже и хуже. Учитывая, что в прошлом учебном году Адриан его практически игнорировал, Гарри просто не мог понять, почему его присутствие так раздражает его близнеца. Он старался не обращать внимания на поведение Адриана, но, может быть, подумал он, нужно было рассказать обо всем Невиллу и посмотреть, может, его брат заметил нечто, что он сам упустил. Путешествие на поезде предоставит отличную возможность так и сделать, подумал Гарри, легким шагом входя в гостиную.

                – Готовы, мальчики? – спросил Джеймс, глядя на своих сыновей с блеском в карих глазах. – Да ладно! Этот год вы пропустить не захотите!

                Еще бы, подумал Гарри.

                – С чего это? – спросил Адриан, у которого взыграло любопытство.

                – Узнаете, когда приедете, – загадочно объявил Джеймс, а Лили тем временем только головой покачала на его выходки.

                Гарри как мог спрятал улыбку, накидывая дорожную мантию; он задумался, когда Дамблдор объявит о Турнире. Северус ему рассказал, какие там дополнительные меры безопасности, и Гарри пришлось признать, что будет интересно посмотреть на реакцию директора, когда он совершенно легально положит свое имя в легендарный Кубок Огня.

                Вскоре группа из четырех человек добралась до платформы. Ремус и Сириус попрощались еще вечером накануне, после всех скромных и незаметных намеков анимага-пса, что они все увидятся гораздо раньше, чем мальчики думают. Гарри, к его удовольствию, только улыбнулся, на его губах поселилась теплая улыбка.

                – Привет, Гарри! – окликнул его из поезда Невилл, помахав брату в открытое окно.

                – Привет, Нев! – поздоровался в ответ Гарри. – Я сейчас буду!

                Он повернулся попрощаться с родителями. Адриан уже выискивал в толпе своих друзей, а Поттеры с беспокойством смотрели на обоих своих сыновей. Гарри улыбнулся и обнял их, обещая написать, как только выпадет время; Джеймс его словам только улыбнулся, очевидно подразумевая, что ему много о чем придется писать. Подросток тоже улыбнулся и помахал им на прощание, оттаскивая свой сундук в сторону поезда.

                – Сюда, давай, я тебе помогу, – послышался с поезда голос Невилла, вышедшего к двери, чтобы помочь Гарри с сундуком. Гарри занес клетку Хедвиг, и его брат повел его в купе, располагавшееся ближе к хвосту поезда. Кроме них, в отсеке не было никого, и едва за ними закрылась дверь, черноволосый подросток ее запер. Невилл только непонимающе на него посмотрел. – Я думаю, ты хочешь поговорить безо всяких помех?

                – В основном, – согласился Гарри, придвигаясь ближе к окну, чтобы помахать Джеймсу и Лили, как только наложил заклинание, сделавшее отсек звуконепроницаемым. Поезд медленно тронулся, покидая станцию, его родители и прочие собравшиеся на платформе семьи исчезли из виду.

                – Мне пора начинать беспокоиться? – спросил Невилл, карие глаза уставились в лицо брата в поисках ответа.

                – Нет, – отозвался Гарри, рухнув обратно на свое место. – Или, по крайней мере, я так не думаю, в смысле... – он глубоко вздохнул и попытался собраться с мыслями, быстро прокручивая в голове замеченные им за последний месяц в поведении близнеца странности. – Тебе не кажется, что Адриан, я не знаю, немного... _отдалился_ , больше, чем обычно?

                Глаза Невилла на мгновение расширились, потом он вздохнул и кивнул.

                – Ты заметил.

                Гарри кивнул, не зная, должно ли это его успокоить или насторожить, тут он понятия не имел.

                – Да, я заметил, – сказал зеленоглазый подросток, закрывая глаза и позволяя ритмичному движению поезда немного его успокоить, а потом продолжил. – Не то чтоб мы когда-нибудь были близки, что грустно, он ведь мой близнец, но это правда. – Он снова прервался, понимая, что никогда никому – за исключением своего отца – не говорил, как он относится к факту, что они с близнецом все больше отдаляются друг от друга. – Но в последние несколько недель, после того, как он узнал о Молнии, Севе и, ну, об _этом_ , – помахав перед лицом рукой, пояснил он, указывая на отсутствие каких-либо маскировочных заклинаний, – Адриан стал вести себя совсем по-другому. Не всегда, конечно, но я никак не могу отделаться от ощущения, что иногда он меня едва терпит. Словно он вдруг начал злиться на меня? – последнее предложение прозвучало как вопрос, но Гарри мог думать только о том, насколько верна его оценка.

                – Злится? – переспросил Невилл, его лицо стало задумчивым. – Я не знаю. Может быть. Но не на тебя, нет.

                Это только запутало Гарри больше прежнего.

                – Если не на меня, то...

                – Я думаю, Адриан немного злится. Может быть, не без оснований. – Невилл помолчал, серьезно глядя на брата и пытаясь найти правильные слова для того, что хотел сказать. Гарри, со своей стороны, лишь сидел на месте, молчаливый и неподвижный, пытаясь понять, к чему Невилл клонит.

                – Но почему?

                – Ну, он четырнадцатилетний подросток, который полжизни провел, тренируясь для борьбы с Темным Лордом. – Глаза Гарри пораженно расширились, его мысли бешено завертелись, а Невилл продолжил: – В результате, он никогда не мог заниматься тем, чем хотел, но я думаю, что до недавнего времени его это и не волновало. У него есть свои друзья, в последние три года случались вещи, хоть и опасные, но ты говорил мне, что Адриан видел в них одно большое приключение.

                Гарри кивнул, успевая за выкладками брата.

                – И ты думаешь, что он наконец понял, что мог бы что? Сделать что-то большее? _Быть_ кем-то большим?

                Невилл уклончиво пожал плечами.

                – Не совсем, – ответил Невилл. – Слушай, Гарри, до недавнего времени я понятия не имел, каково это – иметь брата. – Тут Гарри улыбнулся; в глубине души, до недавнего времени он тоже никогда не понимал, что же это действительно значит – иметь брата. – Но Адриан всегда видел себя старшим близнецом: тем, у кого есть обязанности, тем, кто сталкивается с безумными проблемами, происходящими вокруг твоей семьи.

                – Ну, и что? Ты думаешь, он хочет больше обязанностей? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри. – Я _все_ бы отдал, чтобы Волдеморта по-настоящему не стало, чтобы никому не пришлось взваливать на свои плечи эту ответственность!

                – Я знаю, – сказал Невилл. – Но я не думаю, что Адриан действительно понимает, что значит бороться. Каково это – чувствовать настоящий страх, делать все возможное и сталкиваться со своими демонами. Пусть он тренировался в течение семи лет, но...

                – Он никогда не сражался, – закончил за брата Гарри, устало потирая лицо.

                Если бы не случилось того потрясения, которое он испытал в конце своего первого года, был бы он тем же человеком, каким являлся сейчас, думал Гарри. Если бы Невилл практически не потерял своих родителей в первую войну, вырос бы и он тем мальчиком, каким оказался сегодня?

                – Именно. Он вел достаточно безопасную жизнь; требовательную, да, но безопасную. И именно это его разозлило, я думаю. Может быть, он чувствует, что задыхается? Я не знаю. Тут я могу только догадываться, – признал Невилл; конечно, он не мог быть уверен в чувствах Адриана; но он потихоньку думал обо всей этой ситуации с самого Кубка по Квиддичу и с тех первых замеченных взглядов, и за это время пришел вот к таким вот выводам.

                – Знаешь, Нев, насчет злости? Это я могу понять, – признался Гарри, пристально глядя на свои руки. – Я тоже ее чувствую; каждый раз, когда я думаю о том, что будет, каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю Николаса и Перенель, когда я был вынужден убивать, лгать и скрывать. И это меня печалит, но еще и злит; это меня даже _бесит_. Порой я сам себя пугаю.

                Он вспомнил, каким был, когда столкнулся с Квирреллом. Всего одиннадцать лет – и такая злоба на лице потенциального убийцы его близнеца. Увидев Джинни полумертвой на грязном полу, глубоко под Хогвартсом. Во время рейда Пожирателей Смерти. А та ярость? Она испугала его еще больше, чем когда-либо удавалось Волдеморту.

                – Эй, да ладно! – воскликнул Невилл, встал со своего места напротив брата и, пересев к нему, положил руку ему на плечо. – Злиться – это в порядке вещей. После всего, что было, это совершенно нормально. Злость не делает злым, и она определенно не делает из тебя Волдеморта. Она делает тебя человеком. Я не хочу тебя разочаровывать, брат, – продолжил Невилл, его голос стал немного проще, чем до этого, – но ты не совершенен. – Это заставило Гарри наконец посмотреть ему в глаза. – Злость всего лишь делает тебя человеком.

                И только после долгого, спокойного молчания Гарри усмехнулся и раздраженно качнул головой.

                – Вы с папой должны вести занятия по умению всегда знать нужные слова; ты в этом жутко хорош.

                – Это дар и тяжкая ноша, – торжественно поведал Невилл, лукавое веселье в его карих глазах опровергало его истинные мысли на эту тему. – Кроме того, я не думаю, что Адриан так относится к тебе из-за того, что злится.

                Гарри вскинул в замешательстве бровь.

                – Нет?

                – Нет! – ответил Невилл. – Гарри, я просто думаю, что он завидует.

                На этот раз зеленоглазый подросток не смог удержаться от смеха.

                – Да ладно! Адриан завидует. Мне? – Видя, что его брат остался смертельно серьезным, он перестал улыбаться. – Ты серьезно так думаешь, верно?

                – Гарри, ты добился эмансипации. Ты изобрел Молнию и сферу памяти, а в прошлом месяце Адриан видел, как ты сам выстоял против Пожирателей Смерти! – указал Невилл, игнорируя Гарри, который пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «Ек, будь проклята такая удача!» – при упоминании Пожирателей Смерти, которые так легко отступили. – Когда ты впервые заметил изменения в Адриане?

                Гарри вспомнил прошедшее лето; со всеми заботами он, в общем-то, не обращал на своего близнеца особого внимания, но были моменты, которые нельзя было не заметить.

                – Сначала я думал, что это такой шок от всего, что я на него вывалил на наш День Рождения. Я думал, что рано или поздно он это переварит, – признался Гарри. – Но в тот день, когда я сказал ему, что хочу получить эмансипацию? _Это_ уже нельзя было списать на шок, – Гарри снова покачал головой, начиная понимать. – Серьезно? Зависть?

                – Ну, ага, – подтвердил Невилл. – Думаю, Северус, возможно, тоже его на этом поймал, но он мне ничего не говорил.

                Гарри кивнул, делая мысленную пометку спросить отца при первой же возможности; он знал, что Северус не станет ничего говорить, если он сам его не спросит, сознавая, что его сын может все понять самостоятельно, просто Гарри нужно время все про себя переварить, прежде чем о чем-то сказать.

                – Хотя все равно верится в это с трудом.

                Невилл, заметив, что хорошее настроение его брата притухло, вздохнул и уверенно кивнул.

                – Знаешь что? – спросил он, слегка стукнув Гарри по плечу. – Хватит об этом! У нас сегодня первый день возвращения в Хогвартс, и он должен стать для нас суперским!

                Гарри усмехнулся, взглядом выражая благодарность, для которой он не мог подобрать слов.

                – В чем-то ты прав, – признал Гарри, его ухмылка превратилась в улыбку.

                – Конечно, я такой! – воскликнул Невилл. – И теперь, когда рядом нет Северуса, чтобы получить сердечный приступ, ты что-нибудь придумал насчет того, что на этот раз будет на Турнире?

                И он, сияя, уставился на брата, который, снова приободрившись, начал одну за другой выкладывать свои теории. Оставшаяся часть дороги на поезде прошла так, как Гарри и намеревался, когда проснулся этим утром: она была наполнена смехом и безумными теориями и пролетела на удивление быстро. Уже смеркалось, когда они достигли станции Хогсмид, но Гарри чувствовал себя словно воскресшим: он улыбался всему вокруг, помахал своим ошеломленным сокурсникам, которые еще не видели его вблизи, и вместе с оживленным Невиллом направился к каретам.

                В результате два брата делили карету с Фредом, Джорджем и их другом Ли – мальчик все еще глядел на Гарри, как будто никогда раньше его не видел, совершенно отказываясь верить всему, что он слышал от близнецов о Северусе, – и за таким прекрасным времяпрепровождением Гарри на сей раз даже не почувствовал резкого укола в сердце при виде тестралов. Близнецы Уизли вслух задумались о том, что за шумиха по поводу этого года – их родители ничего о Турнире не упомянули, – но Гарри и Невилл только вместе улыбнулись и даже ни о чем не намекнули; в любом случае, недолго ждать, пока все выяснится.

                Наконец они вышли из карет и присоединились к Адриану, Рону и Гермионе у входа в замок. Трое подростков оживленно переговаривались и обернулись на подходившую пятерку только тогда, когда их предупредили Симус и Дин, которые стояли рядом с ними и, едва завидев Гарри, лихорадочно зашептались – Гарри удалось уловить что-то вроде: «Он вырос почти вдвое!».

                – Привет, там! – окликнул Гарри с лихой ухмылкой, черная мантия при ходьбе развевалась за его спиной.

                Гермиона слегка покраснела, как и – «Мерлин, помоги мне!» – подумал Гарри, а Невилл рядом с ним только усмехнулся – Миллисента Булстроуд, которая проходила мимо вместе с Блейзом Забини.

                – Привет, Гарри! – откликнулся Адриан, счастливо улыбаясь, а потом на секунду покосился в сторону прошедшего мимо со скучающим видом Драко Малфоя. Рон последовал примеру своего лучшего друга, вдобавок зарычав, уставившись в удалявшуюся спину блондина.

                – Я что-то пропустил? – спросил Гарри, внимательно проследив за всей сценой.

                – Малфой всегда был раздражающим гадом, – поделился Рон, обращаясь к Гарри. – Не знаю, почему на сей раз я ожидал от него чего-то другого.

                – Что он сделал на этот раз? – спросил Невилл, многозначительно переглянувшись с Гарри.

                – Он прошел мимо нашего купе, он так каждый год делает, – ответил Адриан, перестав посылать убийственные взгляды и переключившись на разговор у себя под носом.

                – Ну, не вижу причин, с чего в этом году вы злитесь больше, чем в предыдущем, – рассудил Гарри, чувствуя, что по этому вопросу еще не все сказано.

                – В том-то и дело! – воскликнул Рон. – На этот раз он прошел так, словно ему все вокруг принадлежит, оглянулся и сказал: «А знаете? Ради вас даже утруждаться не стоит»! – с каждым словом лицо Рона все больше наливалось нездоровой краснотой, а голос постепенно становился все громче. – Напыщенный мерзавец!

                – Так ты расстроился, потому что на этот раз Малфой _не_ стал с вами ругаться? – с легким весельем спросил Гарри.

                Похоже, Драко вел себя странно, если сравнивать с его обычным поведением, но, по крайней мере, не так стремился задеть окружающих, как обычно это делал.

                – Видите, мы с Джинни сказали то же самое, – указала Гермиона, повысив голос и сердито уставившись на Рона. – Но разве вы прислушались? Нет! Вместо этого мне пришлось всю дорогу выслушивать, что Малфой как всегда раздражает!

                Невилл фыркнул, а Гарри только покачал головой и направился ко входу. Едва ступив ногой в зал, он снова понял, насколько сильно соскучился по Хогвартсу. С этой мыслью он послал Невиллу улыбку, тот улыбнулся в ответ, они поприветствовали парочку вроде как подхвативших звездянку третьекурсников и вместе с прочими учениками вошли в Большой Зал.

                Тут его улыбка превратилась в полномасштабную ухмылку: у входа собралась толпа учеников, и все они смотрели на преподавательский стол. Если конкретнее, можно сказать, что они смотрели на некоего мастера зелий, оживленно болтавшего с профессором Флитвиком. Северус Снейп был одет решительно не в черное, выглядел молодо и чувствовал себя в своем окружении совершенно непринужденно. В этот момент профессор Флитвик, должно быть, сказал что-то смешное, и Северус громко рассмеялся глубоким заразительным смехом, от которого его глаза засияли, а стоявшая перед Гарри семикурсница с Равенкло от такого зрелища пораженно пробормотала: « _Вау_!». Ее подруги, очевидно, были с ней солидарны, и Гарри хмыкнул, привлекая к своей персоне некоторое внимание. Глаза той же девушки расширились, едва встретились с невероятной зеленой парой.

                – Добрый вечер, – с улыбкой поздоровался с ней Гарри, а потом окинул взглядом всю группу. – Не могли бы вы сдвинуться немного влево? Я не хотел бы вас беспокоить, но вы перекрыли дорогу.

                Девушка покраснела и кивнула, женская компания сдвинулась, перешептываясь друг с другом.

                – Да, конечно, – сказала она, растерянно глядя на молодого человека. Гарри еще раз усмехнулся и, пребывая в игривом настроении, подмигнул ей, проходя мимо.

                – Спасибо, леди! – произнес он через плечо, отчего по группе пробежала очередная волна шепотков.

                – Ты _точно_ сделал это нарочно! – сказал Невилл, стараясь не засмеяться, пока девушки все еще обретались в непосредственной близости.

                – Это полностью решило наши проблемы с проходом! – признал Гарри, поймав поверх столов взгляд отца и помахав ему; Северус широко махнул в ответ, его лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой. – В смысле, я даже не знаю этих девушек! Бред какой-то, верно?

                Вспоминая произошедшую сценку, Гарри выглядел так, словно сам в нее не верил, из-за чего – то есть из-за появившегося на его лице очень удивленного взгляда – Невилл больше не смог сдерживать смех.

                – Как я уже говорил, я _так_ повеселюсь в этом году!

                Гарри покачал головой и они сели за стол Гриффиндора, здороваясь со своими сокурсниками.

                – Черт возьми, Гарри! – воскликнул Дин, занимая место напротив него. – Что с тобой случилось за лето?

                – Нападение нарглов, – предположил Невилл, и Гарри громко засмеялся объяснениям своего брата. – Это было ужасно!

                Остальные подростки вокруг них выглядели совершенно растерянными, пока Гарри не объяснил:

                – Да ладно, ребята; это называется половое созревание. Все через это проходят!

                И не ищите других ответов на этот вопрос, потому что вы ни одного не найдете, подумал Гарри. И все равно его засыпали вопросами о Молнии и Северусе, о нападении на Кубке по Квиддичу и о сферах памяти; на некоторые, на те, которые касались Молнии, например, он с удовольствием ответил. Другие он, при поддержке Невилла, вообще игнорировал. Внезапно над столом повисла тишина, и не успел Гарри подумать о худшем, как услышал голос отца, окликнувшего его из-за плеча.

                – Нормально доехал на поезде? – спросил Северус, отгоняя с дороги испуганного Дина, чтобы немного посидеть рядом с Гарри.

                – Все было в порядке, – сказал Гарри, посмеиваясь над окружающими их потрясенными лицами.

                – В любом случае, со мной связался Нагнок, он сказал, что пришлет завтра утром финансовые отчеты за август.

                Гарри прекрасно понял, что отец, наверное, мог подождать до конца праздника, чтобы об этом сказать. Он также понял, почему тот не стал ждать; и сел он рядом с сыном вот так запросто просто потому, что мог. Может ли этот учебный год стать еще лучше?

                – Это гоблин сильно старается или мне так только кажется? – спросил Гарри, на что Северус хмыкнул. Окрест раздалось несколько придушенных шокированных звуков, которые оба волшебника решили проигнорировать.

                – Думаешь? – шутливо спросил Северус, приподнимая великолепно выгнутую бровь. – Нет, серьезно, а с чего тебе так кажется?

                – Будешь язвить, я с ним завтра спишусь и скажу, что ты вызвался дать интервью Рите Скитер, – подколол Гарри со зловещей улыбкой на лице.

                – Это жестоко, Гарри, – сказал Северус, изображая взгляд напуганного щенка. – Ты причиняешь мне боль вот тут, – добавил он, прижав руку к сердцу.

                – Ладно, возможно, это было несколько жестоко, – посмеиваясь, признал подросток.

                – Есть вещи, о которых не стоит шутить! – настаивал Северус, тыкая сына пальцем в плечо, дабы подчеркнуть свою мысль.

                – Хорошо, хорошо, – уступил Гарри.

                Они еще поболтали, пока двери не распахнулись и не появилась МакГонагалл с первогодками. Северус встал, помахал Невиллу рукой на прощанье и широко улыбнулся Гарри; не-а, подумал мальчик. Вряд ли возможно, чтобы этот учебный год стал еще лучше.

                – Что это сейчас было? – спросила Парвати, мотая головой от удаляющейся фигуры Северуса к Гарри и обратно.

                – Ты к этому привыкнешь, – заверил ее Невилл с доброй улыбкой, что запутало ее еще больше.

                Всем же известно, что Северус Снейп приводит Невилла в ужас, верно? С другой стороны, подумала девушка, Северус Снейп больше не походит на приснопамятного мастера зелий – Мерлин, спаси нас, он _вообще_ не походит на того тощего мужчину из прошлых лет; он выглядит кем-то прямо противоположным, – да и сам Невилл тоже на себя не походит. Это даже не говоря о младшем из близнецов Поттеров, мысленно добавила она, переглянувшись с Лавандой, когда Гарри засмеялся над какими-то словами Невилла. Что творится?

                Ступор прошел относительно быстро, и все четыре стола аплодисментами приветствовали новых учеников, которые присоединялись к их факультетам. Брат Колина Криви, Денис, был распределен на Гриффиндор, и Колин объяснял ему, кто есть кто за столом; сначала он указал на Адриана – идола Колина в последние годы, – потом переключил внимание на его близнеца; зеленые глаза расширились, Гарри попытался не обращать внимания на потрясенные возгласы младшего, промокшего до костей брата Криви – мальчик упал в озеро и определенно пребывал от этого в восторге, – стараясь при этом не покраснеть.

                – Эй, а где новый преподаватель Защиты от Темных Искусств? – спросил у Фреда Ли, заставив Гарри посмотреть на совершенно пустой стул за преподавательским столом рядом с отцом; он не подумал спросить у Северуса, кто станет новым профессором, но раз уж не довелось услышать от Северуса жалоб, то можно предположить, что это будет кто-то хотя бы относительно приличный. Однако теперь, когда учителя Защиты и на горизонте видно не было, он заинтересовался. Вот только Дамблдора это вроде бы не слишком заботило, и с коротким: «Ешьте!» – тарелки перед ними заполнились всяческой едой.

                Гермиона ела очень мало и выглядела очень раздраженной; не секрет, что на школьной кухне работали домовые эльфы – хотя Гермиона, как бы она ни изучила Хогвартс, пребывала в неведении, пока несколько минут назад бестактный Рон ей об этом не сообщил, – а оказавшись свидетельницей жестокого обращения с находившейся в руках мистера Крауча Винки, пышногривая гриффиндорка стала испытывать отвращение к тому, чтобы питаться чем-то, приготовленным домовыми эльфами.

                Спустя некоторое время Гарри осторожно толкнул Невилла, как раз в тот момент, когда всякий след десертов исчез со стола вместе с тарелками и столовыми приборами; Дамблдор поднялся, дабы произнести свою обычную речь. Невилл ухмыльнулся и подростки повернулись посмотреть на директора. Вот сейчас и будет объявлен Тремудрый Турнир.

                – Итак! – сказал Дамблдор, улыбаясь сразу всем. – Теперь, когда мы все поели и попили, я должен еще раз попросить вашего внимания, пока я выскажу несколько замечаний. Мистер Филч, наш завхоз, попросил меня сообщить вам, что список предметов, запрещенных в замке, в этом году расширен и в него добавлены Визжащие Йо-Йо, Клыкастые Фрисби и Все-Колотящие Бумеранги. Полный список, если не ошибаюсь, включает в себя где-то четыреста тридцать семь пунктов, и с ним можно ознакомиться в кабинете мистера Филча, если у кого-нибудь возникнет такое желание.

                – Не похоже, чтоб его особо заботили такие вещи, – прокомментировал Невилл, а Гарри хихикнул, увидев, как дрогнули усы Дамблдора; с этим человеком никогда не угадаешь!

                – Как всегда, я хотел бы напомнить всем вам, что ученикам запрещено посещать расположенный на территории лес, как и деревню Хогсмид, для учащихся младше третьего курса она закрыта для посещений, – продолжил Дамблдор, чуть покосившись в сторону близнецов Уизли при упоминании расположенного на территории леса. – Я также с тяжелым сердцем сообщаю вам, что Межфакультетский Кубок по Квиддичу в этом году не состоится.

                – Что! – пролетел по Большому Залу гул голосов, одним из самых громких был голос Адриана.

                Фред и Джордж в отчаянии огляделись, они ведь оба состояли в команде Гриффиндора, да и большинство людей в зале так же смотрели друг на друга, спрашивая своих друзей, а может, они знают еще что-то по этому поводу.

                – Это связано с событием, которое начнется с октября, продолжится весь учебный год, отнимет большую часть времени и сил учителей – но я уверен, что вам всем оно очень понравится. Я с большим удовольствием объявляю, что в нынешнем году в Хогвартсе...

                Но продолжить он не смог. Потому что в этот самый момент двери Большого Зала с громким шумом распахнулись и в них вошел, наверное, последний человек, которого можно было ожидать.

                Человек, вошедший внутрь, был одет в мокрый и рваный черный дорожный плащ, каждый второй его шаг сопровождался исходившим из-под его ноги клацаньем. Когда вспышка молнии озарила заколдованный потолок, в совершенстве повторяя бушующую снаружи непогоду, свет озарил все вокруг, подтверждая то, на что уже намекнуло улучшенное зрение Гарри. Фигура, клацая по полу своей деревянной ногой, подошла ближе; спутанные седые волосы, лицо в шрамах и нос, у которого отчетливо не хватало кусочка, волшебный глаз электрического цвета непрестанно двигался по кругу – все было явлено миру.

                – Аластор Муди, – пробормотал Гарри, его слова долетели до окружающих.

                Вскоре волна голосов эхом прокатилась по залу, следуя за прихрамывавшим человеком на всем пути к преподавательскому столу, где он пожал руку Дамблдору, а потом шлепнулся рядом с Северусом, разглядывая все вокруг и поедая колбаски с тарелки. Конечно, только после того, как их понюхал.

                – Муди? _Шизоглаз_ Муди? – спросил Рон, всего на секунду опередив Дамблдора, который сам подтвердил личность пришедшего.

                – Позвольте представить вам нашего нового преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств, – жизнерадостно поведал Дамблдор в опустившейся тишине. – Профессор Муди.

                – Круто! – воскликнул Гарри, он уже слышал о нем раньше; этот человек был живой легендой в своей профессии!

                Как и обычно, раздались сопутствующие появлению нового учителя аплодисменты. Однако на этот раз шок от облика указанного учителя был таков, что хлопали только Хагрид, Дамблдор, Гарри и Северус – мастер зелий, глядя на мужчину рядом с собой, широко улыбался и выглядел совсем как взбудораженный ребенок, каковым себя и чувствовал, а ведь всего год назад он не позволил бы себе так открыто выражать свои чувства.

                – А это не тот парень, про которого твой отец говорил, что он прошлой ночью взорвал несколько мусорных баков? – спросил Адриан у Рона, отчего улыбка Гарри стала еще шире.

                – Может быть, – сказал Рон и ошалело кивнул.

                – Что с ним случилось? Что случилось с его лицом? – спросила Гермиона, пока Гарри, повернувшись к Невиллу, объяснял, кто такой Аластор Муди.

                Невиллу понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы заразиться энтузиазмом своего брата, особенно после того, как Гарри прошептал, что это был тот самый человек, который арестовал Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

                Муди казался полностью равнодушным к такому не особо теплому приему. Не обращая внимания на стоявший перед ним кувшин тыквенного сока, он снова полез в карман дорожного плаща, вытащил фляжку и сделал из нее большой глоток. Когда он вскинул руку для глотка, его плащ приподнялся на несколько дюймов от пола и Гарри углядел под столом пару дюймов резной деревянной ноги, которая заканчивалась когтистой лапой.

                – Ладно, и насколько же _это_ круто? – спросил Невилл, переводя взгляд с деревянной ноги на своего лучшего друга.

                – Очень! – подтвердил Гарри, на секунду забыв даже о Тремудром Турнире. Но только на секунду, поскольку Дамблдор, прочистив горло, снова привлек всеобщее внимание.

                – Как я уже упомянул, – сказал он, улыбаясь множеству учеников перед собой, которые все как один остолбенело пялились на Шизоглаза Муди, – в течение ближайших месяцев мы будем иметь честь принимать у себя очень волнующее событие, событие, какое не проводилось уже более века. С большим удовольствием сообщаю вам, что в этом году в Хогвартсе будет проходить Тремудрый Турнир.

                «Наконец-то!» – подумал Гарри, обменявшись с Невиллом широкими улыбками, а Северус за преподавательским столом выглядел так, словно разрывался между гордостью и перманентным беспокойством за своего сына.

                – Мерлин, помоги мне, – пробормотал он себе под нос, наблюдая, как его сын вновь радостно заулыбался.

                – Шутите! – громко сказал Фред Уизли.

                Напряженность, затопившая зал с появлением Муди, внезапно испарилась. Почти все засмеялись, а Дамблдор одобрительно усмехнулся.

                – Я _не_ шучу, мистер Уизли, – сказал он, – хотя, раз уж Вы об этом упомянули, я слышал этим летом прекрасную шутку о тролле, ведьме и гноме, которые вместе пошли в бар...

                Тут профессор МакГонагалл откашлялась, заметив, что директор отклонился от темы.

                – Жаль, это была хорошая шутка. Мне ее дядя Элвин летом рассказывал... – пробормотал Невилл, отчего закашлялся уже Гарри, маскируя смех, пока Дамблдор раздумывал.

                – Э-э… ну, может быть, сейчас не время... нет... – сказал Дамблдор, – на чем я остановился? Ах да, Тремудрый Турнир... ну, некоторые из вас не знают, что такое этот турнир, так что я надеюсь, что _знающие_ простят мне короткое объяснение и могут пока отвлечься.

                И он продолжил рассказывать о трех школах и о вечной славе победителя. Столь громкие слова прошли мимо Гарри, которому Турнир представлялся в совершенно ином свете: это был его шанс испытать себя, усовершенствоваться и доказать скорее себе, чем кому-либо еще, что все вложенные в обучение усилия не прошли даром.

                – Даже слова «число погибших» не остановят желающих поучаствовать, – поделился Невилл, с кривой ухмылкой на губах озираясь по сторонам.

                – Да ладно, Нев! – подбодрил его Гарри с Блеском в глазах.

                Невилл только усмехнулся и покачал головой на выходки своего брата.

                – За последние несколько веков было предпринято несколько попыток восстановить турнир, – продолжил Дамблдор, – ни одна из которых не увенчалась успехом. Однако наши родные отделы Международного Магического Сотрудничества и Магических Игр и Спорта решили, что настало время для еще одной попытки. Все лето мы упорно трудились, дабы убедиться, что на этот раз ни один чемпион не поставит себя и не окажется сам в смертельной опасности, – разглагольствовал Дамблдор; Гарри задумался, а что тот почувствует, когда он бросит свое имя в Кубок. Ему с трудом верилось, что Дамблдор просто так забудет про его эмансипацию. – Директора Бобатона и Дурмстранга прибудут в октябре вместе с окончательным составом своих претендентов, выбор же трех чемпионов состоится на Хэллоуин. Беспристрастный судья решит, кто из учеников наиболее достоин бороться за Тремудрый Кубок, славу своей школы, а так же личный приз в тысячу галеонов.

                – Я в игре! – воскликнул Фред, его братья кивнули, а Джинни с интересом на них посмотрела.

                Тем не менее, в тот момент то же самое выкрикнуло большинство учеников, и не только с двух старших курсов. Компания учеников второго курса за столом Хаффлпаффа тоже выглядела вполне готовой поучаствовать, как отметил Гарри.

                – Хоть я и понимаю, что все вы стремитесь принести Хогвартсу Тремудрый Кубок, – сказал Дамблдор, – директора школ-участниц, а также Министерство Магии, договорились ввести в этом году ограничение по возрасту участников. Лишь совершеннолетним ученикам – говоря проще, от семнадцати лет и старше – будет разрешено выдвинуть для рассмотрения свои кандидатуры. Это, – а вот и оно, подумал Гарри, когда Дамблдор слегка повысил голос, потому что несколько человек на эти слова возмущенно расшумелись, а на лицах близнецов Уизли внезапно проступила ярость, – та мера, которую мы считаем необходимой, учитывая, что задачи турнира все равно будут трудными и опасными, какие бы меры предосторожности мы ни приняли, и маловероятно, что ученик младше шестого и седьмого курсов будет в состоянии с ними справиться. Я лично собираюсь обеспечить, чтобы несовершеннолетний ученик не смог обмануть нашего беспристрастного судью, став кандидатом в чемпионы Хогвартса, – его голубые глаза блеснули, замерцав на учеников, остановились на Гарри и задержались на нем немного дольше, чем на прочих.

                «А это еще к чему?» – подумал Гарри, когда Дамблдор продолжил свою речь. Что, директор всего лишь посчитал, что он не сможет участвовать из-за своего опыта – или предполагаемого отсутствия такового – или это какой-то тест? Хотя это все равно не имеет значения, решил Гарри. Если он прав, то не Дамблдору судить, насколько он соответствует. А если все это было частью какого-то сложного теста, ну, он все равно не собирался отступать.

                Пока Дамблдор произносил завершающую часть речи – директор сообщил им, что делегации двух других магических школ-участниц прибудут тридцатого числа следующего месяца, что вызвало у окружающих множество жалоб, – близнецы Уизли расшумелись, ведь им-то семнадцать исполнялось только в апреле. И все продолжали переговариваться и жаловаться всю дорогу до своих общежитий, ну или так было как минимум с гриффиндорцами. Гарри и Невилл оказались одним из немногих исключений; эти два подростка через весь зал помахали Северусу на прощание и отправились спать, снова погрузившись в разговор о Турнире. Невилл, казалось, ловил кайф от того, что Гарри мог поучаствовать, и только попросил его, чтоб он не смел бросать свое имя в Кубок без него. Самого Гарри интересовало, как этот Кубок выглядит, поскольку только читал несколько туманных описаний в книгах Силбрифа.

                Следующий день выдался таким же дождливым, как и накануне, но никто не жаловался; как будто не им хватало одного Тремудрого Турнира, в первый же день занятий Северус провел урок зельеварения, действуя перед учениками так, как сам того всегда хотел. Это был сдвоенный урок у третьего курса Хаффлпаффа и Равенкло, и до Гарри долетели слухи, что зельеварение быстро становилось в школе одним из любимейших предметов. У его курса урок с Северусом был только завтра, но это не остановило его от того, чтобы на перемене пройтись мимо кабинета отца перед тем, как отправиться на свой тест по Арифмантике. Северус находился в приподнятом настроении, радуясь тому, что выполняет свою работу так, как горячо того желал все время своего пребывания в Хогвартсе, не скрывая под чарами ни дюйма своего тела.

                Итак, весьма счастливый Гарри Поттер поднялся по лестнице в свой класс Арифмантики; профессор Вектор ждала его с тестом в руках, и зеленоглазый волшебник был очень рад отметить, что справился с ним более чем хорошо. Более чем хорошо – это если судить по довольной улыбке профессора, когда она слегка коснулась пергамента.

                За ужином Гарри узнал, что новые улучшенные уроки зельеварения серьезно сказались и на шестом курсе Гриффиндора, у которого зелья были во второй половине дня. Алисия Спиннет, как видно, получила пять баллов и улыбку за хорошо сваренное зелье, и теперь посматривала издалека на Северуса мечтательным взглядом. Одному из близнецов Уизли было не до смеха.

                Черед Гарриного урока зелий наступил на следующее утро. Они с Невиллом рванули в подземелья, едва проглотив свой завтрак, чтобы занять места получше и поздороваться с Северусом до того, как подойдут все остальные.

                – Привет, Сев! – окликнул Гарри, заходя в класс с улыбкой на лице; лаборатория зелий теперь напоминала таковую в Силбрифе. Словно тени разогнали из углов, черный цвет мебели сменился каштановым на книжных шкафах и сервантах, которые сами полнились книгами и флаконами, а свет теперь лился сквозь железные прутья фонарей.

                – Доброе утро, Гарри! – откликнулся Северус, подходя к своему сыну, чтобы его обнять. – Доброе утро, Невилл.

                Невилл поздоровался в ответ, а мастер зелий посмотрел на Гарри, сияя от гордости.

                – Что? – весело спросил Гарри.

                – Я сегодня утром повстречал профессора Вектор; если ей верить, некий гриффиндорец-четверокурсник сдает СОВ по Арифмантике на год раньше.

                Улыбка на его лице стала еще шире, а Гарри завопил от радости.

                – Она мне еще не говорила! – пояснил подросток под поздравления брата и отца.

                – Она сделает это за обедом. Поздравляю, сын.

                Последнее предложение он прошептал и улыбнулся, снова обнимая своего сына. Когда в коридоре послышалось эхо шагов, им пришлось расцепиться. Гарри и Невилл заняли стол поближе к Северусу, в первом ряду, а мастер зелий сел на угол письменного стола, продолжая улыбаться, пока здоровался с каждым входящим в его класс учеником. Едва вошел последний ученик, как дверь закрылась и наступила полная тишина.

                – Доброе утро, класс! – воскликнул Северус с прочно обосновавшейся на его губах усмешкой. – Добро пожаловать на ваш четвертый курс зелий. Прежде чем мы приступим к первому зелью года, позвольте мне предупредить вас, что чем сложнее зелья, тем они нестабильнее. В этом году вам необходимо быть более осторожными, чем в прошлом, чтобы предотвратить возможные несчастные случаи. – Он оглядел класс и улыбнулся, как бы извиняясь, коротко пожал плечами и добавил: – И на случай аварий, я очень прошу, пожалуйста – _пожалуйста,_ – не делайте так, чтобы мне пришлось соскребать с потолка еще один котел. Это даже вполовину не так весело, как выглядит со стороны, уж вы мне поверьте. – Гарри – который из первых рук знал, что за инцидент Северус имел в виду – громко рассмеялся, большинство девушек хихикнуло – хотя Лаванда покраснела, – а на губах остальных учеников медленно начали проступать робкие улыбки. – Теперь, – продолжил Северус, хлопнув в ладоши и указывая на инструкции на доске, – давайте поговорим о компонентах, которые вы будете сегодня использовать, и как избежать того, чтобы они взорвались вам в лицо...

                По общему мнению, это был самый успешный урок зельеварения, какой любой из них мог припомнить. Когда прозвенел звонок, ученики покинули класс, оживленно переговариваясь и прощаясь перед уходом с Северусом – Гарри не упустил несколько мечтательных взглядов вроде того, какой он видел у Алисии. Баллы начислялись справедливо, а по классу, которому удалось добиться в зельях лучшего результата, чем когда-либо, прокатывался смех.

                – Это было _удивительно_! – разразилась Гермиона, едва они вернулись в Большой Зал. – Вы слышали, как он описал множество вариантов использования аконита? Я и не знала, что его можно использовать в стольких зельях!

                – Вы знаете, – осторожно поделился Адриан, – сегодняшний урок был довольно трудным, но почти...

                – _Веселым_! – потрясенно произнес Рон.

                Гарри только рассмеялся и подмигнул им, направляясь на свои занятия по Древневедению. Он так не наслаждался учебным годом, ну, да никогда!

                Сентябрь прошел в радостной атмосфере; постоянно шло соревнование, чей класс окажется более популярным, Северуса или Муди, и мастер зелий лидировал, а вот уроки Муди становились немного жутковатыми. Девизом нового профессора было «постоянная бдительность», и он словно намеревался привить ее всем ученикам до единого. Даже если это означало продемонстрировать им или – в случае проклятия _Империо_ – _на_ них Непростительные проклятия. В тот день Гарри после полуночи отвел Невилла на кухню за заслуженной чашкой горячего шоколада.

                Поскольку первые два месяца учебы подходили к концу, шум по поводу Тремудрого Турнира развернулся в полную силу. Единственным человеком, который оставался загадочно-незаинтересованным, оказался не кто иной, как Драко Малфой; Гарри и Невилл не сумели выкроить времени, чтобы, как им того хотелось, провести дальнейшее расследование, как настал срок прибытия делегаций из Бобатона и Дурмстранга, и предположения по их поводу стали дикими как никогда. Упомянутые школы, прибывшие тридцатого октября, не преминули произвести впечатление.

                Ученики Бобатона прибыли в огромной карете, запряженной гигантскими летающими лошадьми, подобных которым Гарри в жизни не видел. Директрисой школы оказалась женщина выше Хагрида ростом по имени мадам Максим; директриса тепло приветствовала Дамблдора, а ее ученики, насколько Гарри мог видеть, шли за ней, плотно обернув плечи своими шалями. Кажется, Бобатон расположен где-то на берегу Средиземного моря, припомнил Гарри, а Невилл взволнованно уставился на лошадей.

                Вскоре появилась и делегация Дурмстранга: на корабле и из озера. Гарри неспешно похлопал с удивленной ухмылкой на лице.

                – Не сказать чтоб школы не умели себя подать, – пробормотал он, на что Невилл засмеялся.

                Ученики Дурмстранга кутались в толстые шубы, пока их директор, Игорь Каркаров, вел их к замку. Направляясь к Дамблдору, мужчина бросал на него голодные взгляды, и Гарри сразу вспомнил предупреждение отца: Каркаров раньше был Пожирателем Смерти, и решительно не из категории двойных агентов. Однако весь Хогвартс пребывал в шоке отнюдь не от парадного выхода делегации Дурмстранга; скорее, все дело было в одном из учеников, которого Каркаров подталкивал вперед, ссылаясь на холод. Этим учеником оказался не кто иной, как Виктор Крам.

                – Чудеса в решете! – воскликнул Невилл, когда ученики вернулись в замок; ученики Дурмстранга сели за стол Слизерина, а Бобатон предпочел воронов. Но едва подали еду, а Гарри погрузился в финансовый отчет за октябрь, который Нагнок умудрился прислать ранее, как внимание парня привлек возглас Невилла. Он просматривал список новых магазинов в Азии, продажу Молний в которых Нагнок одобрил, как по столу Гриффиндора прошлась новая волна шепотков.

                – Великий Мерлин! – пробормотал Невилл, глядя куда-то в сторону сидящего рядом с ним Симуса, который откровенно тыкал куда-то пальцем.

                Гарри в замешательстве поднял взгляд от отчета и почти подавился своим тыквенным соком. Конечно! Как он раньше-то не понял? Бобатон был французской школой. А он знал, что в сентябре ей исполнялось семнадцать. Почему он об этом не подумал? Она шла вдоль стола, как будто что-то искала, отчего парни, мимо которых она проходила, застывали и смотрели ей вслед. Когда она дошла до них, Адриан завис над своим пудингом, а Гарри ухмыльнулся и спрятался за зажатыми в руке пергаментами.

                – Пьошу пьощения, Вы будете буйабес*? – прозвучал ее голос рядом с Дином Томасом, который покраснел и просто вылупился.

                Волна длинных светло-серебристых волос ниспадала почти до талии. У девушки были большие, бездонные синие глаза и очень белые ровные зубы. Рон залился краской. Он смотрел на нее, открыв для ответа рот, но не мог издать ни звука, кроме слабого бульканья.

                – Elle est à vous, si vous le voulez**, – предложил Гарри, полностью опустив на стол финансовый отчет.

                Флер и окружавшие его гриффиндорцы замерли на середине движения, посмотрев на заговорившего. В глазах Невилла проступило понимание, а затем его губы расползлись в широкой улыбке и он обернулся к блондинке. Сама Флер ахнула, ее глаза широко распахнулись, а потом она громко взвизгнула и бросилась в объятья Гарри; Гарри, пусть даже он и не ожидал от нее такой реакции, был ей более чем рад.

                – 'Арри! – воскликнула она, каким-то образом усаживаясь рядом с ним, не выпуская его из рук.

                Он рассмеялся и обнял ее.

                – Рад снова тебя видеть, Флер.

                Наступившую вокруг полную тишину нарушил вознегодовавший Адриан.

                – Вы знаете друг друга?

                Как видно, именно этот вопрос и вертелся у всех в головах.

                – А ты сам-то как думаешь, Адриан? – забавляясь, спросил Гарри, а Флер добавила игривым голосом, глядя на Гарри из-под длинных ресниц:

                – Некотоие ночи незабываими, non***?

                Ее акцент был таким же, как прежде, а ее улыбка столь же яркой, как помнилось Гарри.

                – Я предпочел бы сперва забыть свое имя, – заверил ее Гарри с просто приклеившейся к лицу ухмылкой, на что девушка мелодично хихикнула.

                – _Что_? – сбоку от него спросил Рон, краска на его лице стала еще гуще.

                Невилл засмеялся, а близнецы Уизли переглянулись, а потом хором выдали:

                – Черт побери!

                Зеленоглазый волшебник заметил спокойную насмешку, которой сидевшая чуть дальше Джинни отреагировала на реакцию своих братьев.

                – Знаешь что, Флер? – спросил Гарри, улыбаясь девушке рядом с ним. – Это, оказывается, очень интересный год.

                Если хоть чуть-чуть верить ее ответной улыбке, она была согласна.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Буйабес, буйабесс (фр. Bouillabaisse), в России чаще носит имя марсельская уха – блюдо французской кухни, рыбный суп, характерный для средиземноморского побережья Франции.
> 
> ** Он Ваш, если пожелаете. (фр.)
> 
> *** Нет (фр.)


	52. Самые продуманные планы

                Остаток праздника Гарри наверстывал время с Флер. Судя по всему, девушка решила присоединиться к Тремудрому Турниру сразу, едва о нем услышала, в первый же день в Бобатоне. Она была невозможно счастлива участвовать и, как она заметила Гарри на приглушенном французском, хотела доказать всем, что была чем-то большим, чем красивое личико.

                – S'ils ne peuvent pas voir ça, ils sont aveugles. Ou stupides. Ou peut être les deux*, – заверил ее Гарри, сам-то он был абсолютно в этом уверен; те, кто не видел во Флер ничего, кроме красивого личика, несомненно, были и слепы, и глупы. Его заявление принесло ему широкую улыбку и быстрый поцелуй в губы, что не прошло незамеченным для его собратьев-гриффиндорцев.

                – Что стряслось с этим миром? – театрально вопросил Фред, широко раскинув руки и обратив взор к зачарованному потолку.

                – Не обращай на него внимания, – тепло улыбнулся Гарри, когда Флер бросила критический взгляд в сторону этого близнеца.

                – В любом случае, – сказала она, возвращая свое внимание к зеленоглазому волшебнику, – что ты думаешь о турнире? Захватывающе, non**?

                – Захватывающе – это преуменьшение, – поддержал Гарри; он переглянулся с Невиллом, который широко ухмыльнулся его словам, и снова посмотрел на Флер. – Вообще-то я планирую участвовать.

                Ее глаза расширились.

                – Vraiment?*** – спросила она, внимательно глядя на него. – Но ты де не совершеннолетний?

                – Видишь ли, технически – да.

                Ее улыбка стала еще шире, сочетаясь с ее глазами.

                – Совершеннолетний, говоришь? – голубые глаза Флер замерцали, когда она наклонилась к Гарри, ее улыбка превратилась в ухмылку. – Поясните, месье.

                – Ты собираешься участвовать? – изумленно спросил Адриан, выйдя из ступора. Он обвиняющее уперся взглядом в своего беззаботного близнеца.

                Гарри только плечами пожал; с течением дней он все отчетливей понимал, что, возможно, Невилл в своей оценке был прав. Адриан завидовал. Гарри еще поговорил с Северусом, и мастер зелий пришел к такому же выводу. Тем не менее, в прошлом месяце, когда у них зашел разговор на эту тему, Гарри последовал данному отцом совету: он не пытался подходить к Адриану с разговором по поводу его эмоций. Гарри хорошо знал, что у кареглазого близнеца Поттера всегда были проблемы с выражением своих чувств. Если подойти к нему с такой беседой, с его стороны это подействует как провокация; смешно, если так посмотреть, но Адриан очень быстро заводился.

                – Не вижу причин, почему бы и нет, – высказался Гарри, выгнув бровь и стараясь казаться удивленным. – Я-то точно _могу_.

                И снова-здорово, подумал он, в тихом голосе в его голове звучали пополам раздражение и ехидство, пока он наблюдал, как лицо Адриана багровеет.

                – Но ты... ты... Ты не можешь! – бессвязно залопотал Адриан, уставившись на него обвиняющим взглядом.

                За столом вокруг них смолкли, прислушиваясь к спору. Флер вместе с прочими гриффиндорцами вокруг ожидала от Гарри объяснений, с чего это он теперь взрослый. Гарри не распространялся о ритуале Эмансипации; он знал, что люди, которые оказались в курсе последних требований к претенденту на участие в Тремудром Турнире, рано или поздно сложили бы два и два, и что весть неизбежно достигла бы его родителей; Джеймс и Лили сделали бы все, чтобы не допустить его к участию, и – учитывая их связи в Министерстве – они, по всей вероятности, достигли бы успеха.

                – Может, вообще-то, – указал Невилл, откусив маленький кусочек от своего чизкейка и неторопливо прожевав, прежде чем продолжить. – Он эмансипирован, помнишь? По факту, Гарри взрослый. Его возраст значения уже не имеет.

                Пораженные вздохи и шепот над столом выдали удивление его сокурсников.

                – Это так, мистер Поттер? – игриво спросила Флер. – Вы должны были раньше мне сказать!

                – Я говорю тебе прямо сейчас, – невозмутимо указал Гарри, его ответная ухмылка стала проказливой.

                – Черт побери! – воскликнул Рон, который сидел где-то левее, его челюсть отвисла, а лицо стало ярко-красным.

                Джинни на заднем плане чуть слышно хихикнула – ее реакция сильно отличалась от реакции Лаванды и Парвати, которые просто застыли, уставившись наполовину потрясенно, наполовину кровожадно, – заработав удивленный взгляд от Гермионы.

                – Что? – спросила та старшую девочку. – Рон иногда может быть довольно забавным!

                – Ну, как я уже говорил, – продолжил Гарри, весело покачав головой, – я и сам подумываю вступить в Турнир. Считаю, попытка не пытка.

                Флер ему улыбнулась, но не успела она вставить свой комментарий, как тарелки перед ними опустели, а Дамблдор попросил их внимания: Турнир, наконец, начался. Флер клюнула Гарри в щеку и поспешно вернулась к своим одноклассникам, а зеленоглазый подросток сосредоточился на столе преподавателей, все еще сохраняя на лице теплую улыбку.

                В первую очередь он увидел Северуса; отец, похоже, заметил их с Флер воссоединение и ярко ему улыбался, чуть посмеиваясь над всполошенными гриффиндорцами. Второй очередью он углядел присоединившихся к профессорам мистера Крауча и Людо Бэгмена; должно быть, они имели отношение к планированию Турнира, это точно. Может быть, они еще и судьями будут?

                Дамблдор прервал его недолгие размышления, начав рассказывать о том, что должно последовать далее; он поприветствовал двух новопришедших, а затем принялся объяснять о созданной им возрастной линии – которая не так уж сильно касалась возраста, как про себя отметил Гарри, – о количестве участников и, наконец, попросил Филча принести шкатулку, в которой находился Кубок Огня.

                Кубок не представлял собой ничего особенного, как подумалось Гарри, он был вырезан из дерева и слегка украшен, и так бы тому и быть, если бы он не оказался до краев наполнен белым и синим пламенем. Которое и делало его достаточно впечатляющим.

                – Гарри? – шепотом окликнул Невилл, глядя на своего брата, его глаза светились от волнения.

                – Да, Нев?

                – Ты помнишь, как я сказал, что не могу понять, почему всех так трогает потенциально смертельно опасное состязание? – напомнил подросток.

                – Да, могу припомнить, как ты что-то такое говорил, – поддразнил Невилла Гарри, его глаза наполнились весельем.

                – Так вот теперь я понял.

                Они зафыркали, разом сломав тишину, затопившую Большой Зал с появлением Кубка. Это привлекло к ним растерянные взгляды большинства учеников и широкую улыбку от Северуса, который закашлялся, чтобы скрыть прорывавшийся в ответ на такую реакцию смех.

                – Я вижу, Вы ничего не принимаете всерьез, мистер Поттер! – демонстративно-обвиняюще укорил своего брата Невилл, игнорируя испытующие или растерянные взгляды, которыми одарили его окружающие за столь нехарактерное для него поведение.

                – Кому Вы это говорите, мистер Лонгботтом! – отшутился в ответ Гарри. – Ох уж эта нынешняя молодежь! – добавил он, почти идеально подражая голосу Августы Лонгботтом.

                К счастью, директор решил продолжить, иначе новый тур их хихиканий привел бы к очередной порции взглядов и переглядываний, в чем Гарри ничуть не сомневался. Не то чтобы это его хоть как-то трогало.

                – Инструкции к задачам, с которыми в этом году придется столкнуться чемпионам, уже проверены мистером Краучем и мистером Бэгменом, – сказал Дамблдор, пока Филч тщательно устраивал перед ним на столе Кубок, – и они приняли необходимые меры для каждой задачи. На протяжении учебного года задач будет всего три, и они будут проверять чемпионов в разных областях... их магические умения – их смелость – их сообразительность и, конечно, их способность справляться с опасностью.

                Три задачи, подумал Гарри. Он прокрутил в голове информацию о Турнире, которую добыл из обнаруженных в Силбрифе книг. Последние два турнира перед тем, как это мероприятие сочли слишком опасным, состояли только из двух задач, что, очевидно, было сделано в стремлении дать участникам меньше шансов умереть. Когда это не сработало, турнир был практически запрещен – примерно тогда же в девятнадцатом веке, когда Министерским Указом было предположительно уничтожено множество книг из отцовской библиотеки, – и восстановили его только теперь.

                Но три задачи? Это означало, что Турнир решили провести в полную силу, подражая его изначальной форме. И, подумал он, снова переглянувшись с братом – Невилл корпел над теми же книгами, которыми он сам был одержим все лето, – это означало, что не стоило оставлять без внимания те безумные трюки с мифическими существами.

                – Драконы, – одними губами обозначил Невилл, на что Гарри кивнул с плохо скрываемым злорадством.

                Он понимал, что это было бы опасно. Но если выберут его, и если он в результате столкнется с чем-то таким же свирепым, как дракон, и выйдет победителем – многовато «если», но он решил, что на этот раз будет верить в папино убеждение, что он достаточно хорош, и тоже поверит в себя, – тогда он, наконец, точно поймет, что готов. Что все годы тренировок окупились. Что он достаточно хорош. Что у него есть шанс выжить и защитить людей, которые были ему столь дороги.

                – Любой, кто пожелает претендовать на звание чемпиона, должен четко написать свое имя и название школы на листе пергамента и опустить его в кубок, – сказал Дамблдор, оглядывая помещение, заполненное учениками, на чьих лицах отражалось благоговение, были они из Хогвартса или из школ-гостей. – У желающих стать чемпионами есть двадцать четыре часа, за которые они могут выдвинуть свои имена. Завтра вечером, в Хэллоуин, кубок отдаст имена троих, кого он сочтет самыми достойными представителями своих школ. Сегодня кубок будут размещен в Зале, где его смогут найти все, кто захочет принять участие.

                – _Вечно_ все происходит на Хэллоуин! – пробормотал Гарри, когда Дамблдор продолжил. Судя по небольшой гримасе на лице отца, Северус явно подумал о том же.

                – В завершение, я хотел бы заверить каждого из вас, кто захочет участвовать, что этот турнир окажется далеко не легким. После того, как Кубок Огня выберет чемпиона, он или она будет обязан пройти турнир до конца. Помещая свое имя в кубок, вы заключаете обязательный магический контракт. Как только один из вас станет чемпионом, он уже не сможет передумать. Поэтому, пожалуйста, будьте твердо уверены, что вы полностью готовы вступить в игру, прежде чем бросите свое имя в кубок. А теперь, я думаю, пора спать. Всем спокойной ночи.

                Несколько секунд после выступления директора школы никто не двигался с места. Постепенно ученики снова зашевелились и Большой Зал опустел, его население, пребывая на разных стадиях потрясения, его покинуло.

                – Ага, я участвую, – пробормотал Гарри, когда они с Невиллом, оторвавшись от остальной части учеников – слишком много вопросов, чтобы их выслушивать, а нервы у Гарри уже звенели, несмотря на его беззаботную позу, – поднимались по лестнице в общежитие.

                – Если хочешь моего совета...

                – Как всегда, Нев, – как ни в чем не бывало заверил Гарри своего брата, за что ему на плечи легла рука и досталась теплая улыбка.

                – Как я уже говорил, если хочешь моего совета, то первым делом с утра добавь свое имя в Кубок.

                Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на брата.

                – Я так и сделаю, я стараюсь держаться спокойно, но...

                – Ты не хочешь, чтобы каждый ученик в школе следил, как ты кладешь свое имя в кубок, – закончил Невилл за своего брата. – Я знаю. Но я имел в виду, что Адриан может послать сегодня вечером весточку твоим родителям. Если он так сделает, то они получат это письмо уже с утра.

                Глаза Гарри расширились, когда его брат разъяснил свою точку зрения; Джеймс и Лили! За всеми своими проблемами он о них почти забыл.

                – Ну, они не особо хорошо отреагируют, – решил зеленоглазый подросток, назвав правильный пароль к гостиной. – Но ты прав, конечно. – Он торжественно посмотрел на брата. – Ты же будешь там, верно? – спросил он, отчего Невилл растерянно на него глянул.

                – Где?

                – Когда я положу свое имя в Кубок, – уточнил Гарри.

                – И спрашивать не стоило, – заявил Невилл, глядя на брата так, словно тот сошел с ума. – Где ж мне еще-то быть?

                – Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Гарри, шутливо ударив своего брата по плечу, а потом подняться по лестнице в спальню.

                Той ночью он лежал в постели, устремив в потолок зеленые глаза, сон избегал его вплоть до самых предрассветных часов. Вот оно. Наконец наступал тот момент, к которому он готовился с тех пор, как только услышал о Турнире. Здесь и сейчас его на мгновение накрыло паникой, себя-то не обманешь. В некий момент он остановился и подумал: что я делаю? Зачем мне это? С чего вообще выбирать именно меня? Гарри спрашивал себя об этом не в первый и, как он прекрасно понимал, не в последний раз. Но еще он знал, что не простит себе, если не попытается; и именно тогда сон, наконец, пришел к нему.

                На следующее утро его разбудило не солнце, а собственные стянутые в тугой узел нервы. Только рассвело, да и проспал он едва ли пару часов, как он понял. Но заснуть снова? Это было невозможно. Так что, вместо того, чтобы предпринять такую попытку, он поплелся в ванную, почистил зубы, принял душ и быстро оделся. К тому времени, как он набрался мужества написать свое имя на клочке бумаги, проснулся и Невилл. Они никак не поприветствовали друг друга, разве что улыбками. Но тяжесть в груди, которую Гарри почувствовал вчера вечером, как-то ослабла.

                Большой Зал, как выяснил зеленоглазый волшебник, едва войдя туда, пока что оставался практически пустым. Он оказался бы совершенно пустым, раз уж сегодня суббота, но ситуация была другой. Несколько отдельных учеников сидели тут и там, в основном это были семикурсники, которые пока не решили, хотят они участвовать или нет. Там же находился и Дамблдор, вероятно, чтобы следить за процессом. И еще был Северус, собиравшийся присмотреть за сыном. Улыбка Гарри впервые за утро достигла глаз. Северус улыбнулся в ответ, пусть и устало. Похоже, спал он не больше сына, но тот уже решился. Если таково решение Гарри, он будет поддерживать его в каждом шаге на этом пути.

                Гарри снова улыбнулся, кивнул отцу и ударил брата по плечу, а затем направился к Кубку. Он сразу почувствовал на себе взгляд директора, как и взгляды остальной части преподавательского состава и немногих находящихся в Зале учеников. Вытащив на лицо улыбку, он высоко поднял голову и пошел, его шаги привели его прямо к границе золотого круга, которым Дамблдор окружил кубок; возрастная линия. Несколько секунд он стоял и смотрел на огонь, на зажатый в руке пергамент с написанным на нем собственным именем. Звон сапог директора он услышал раньше, чем увидел, как тот встал рядом с ним.

                – Ты знаешь, Гарри, мой мальчик, никто не будет о тебе плохо думать, если ты не внесешь свое имя в Турнир.

                Его голубые глаза сияли чем-то, что сам он считал пониманием. Гарри подумал, что Дамблдор никогда не поймет его или причины, по которым он делал то, что делал; директор ратовал за то, что сам считал «высшим благом». Гарри, со своей стороны, просто хотел жить в мире, где ему не придется скрываться или бояться за свою жизнь. На первый взгляд казалось, что они стремились к одному и тому же, но порой Гарри не мог не задаваться вопросом, не вело ли каждого из них что-то свое.

                – При всем уважении, директор, Вы ошибаетесь. – Старый волшебник нахмурился, готовый опровергнуть слова Гарри. – _Я_ буду думать о себе плохо.

                И он шагнул через защиту прямо в круг. Преодолев пять футов**** до Кубка, он мягко улыбнулся. С молчаливой решимостью Гарри поднял руку и опустил свое имя в кубок. Пергамент на секунду засветился, на нем вспыхнули оранжевые угольки, а потом он исчез в пламени.

                – Как ты это сделал? – спросил семикурсник, которого Гарри никогда прежде не видел, растерянно переводя взгляд с зеленоглазого волшебника на директора.

                – Ну, – произнес Гарри, теперь, когда он, наконец, сделал этот последний шаг, улыбка на его губах появилась с готовностью, – знаешь, как говорят: dura lex, sed lex.

                – Закон суров, но это закон, – повторил Дамблдор на родном языке. – Если ты уверен, Гарри.

                Тут зеленые глаза встретились с голубыми, Гарри увидел на лице директора дедушкину улыбку, и в этот момент он знал – он просто знал, – Альбус уверен, что, даже если он принял участие, кубок его ни за что не выберет. Поживем – увидим, подумал Гарри, выискивая взглядом своих отца и брата. Его ждет трудный день, можно не сомневаться. Он предпочтет дождаться выбора со своей семьей.

                – Ты прекрасно справился, Гарри, – сказал Северус подошедшему сыну. – Как бы там ни было, я очень тобой горжусь.

                Мастер зелий улыбнулся широко и искренне; был некоторый шанс, что к концу учебного года этот Турнир доведет его до сердечного приступа. И все же, до самого последнего мига он будет гордиться своим сыном.

                – Спасибо, – только и произнес Гарри. – Итак, что ты скажешь? На что бы нам убить мой день, пока я себя не накрутил?

                На это Невилл и Северус оба рассмеялись, но все равно последовали его просьбе. Они приложили все усилия, чтобы как можно дольше не позволять ему задумываться. Турнир не упоминался даже мимоходом, да и Поттеров не обсуждали. Об этом они подумают, когда придет время, но ни секундой раньше.

                Вместо этого они говорили о Квиддиче и Молнии, об уроках и втором анимагическом превращении Гарри, пока он, наконец, не почувствовал, что уже почти на грани; Северус попросил, чтобы ему накрыли обед в его кабинете, и они поели именно там, пока мастер зелий рассказывал об усилиях, прилагаемых Хагридом, дабы поволочиться за мадам Максим. Гарри не был уверен, что именно заставило его смеяться: образ Хагрида в его лучшем – и единственном – костюме или использованное его отцом фривольное «поволочиться». Наконец наступил вечер, а с ним и празднование Хэллоуина.

                – Как будто все всегда происходит на Хэллоуин, верно? – спросил Северус, по пути в Большой Зал его взгляд блуждал по разномастным лицам окружающих их учеников.

                За Гарри следовали шепотки, за день распространился слух, что он положил свое имя в кубок. Он игнорировал всех и вся, включая косые взгляды Адриана, и просто молча сидел, без особого аппетита поглощая ужин.

                – Я просто не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, – пробормотала Гермиона в пятый раз.

                Гарри закатил глаза и повернулся к ней, намереваясь это остановить.

                – И все же он это сделал, Гермиона, – прозвучал скучающе-раздраженный голос Джинни. – Можно нам теперь поесть, пожалуйста? Брось ты это уже.

                Старшая девочка метнула в Джинни неодобрительный взгляд, который та проигнорировала, а Гарри запомнил себе сделать той самый лучший из возможных подарок на рождество. Если все продолжат в том же духе – большинство окруживших его учеников относились к нему с чем-то вроде молчаливого благоговения, – он может не сдержаться до выбора и по пути кого-нибудь проклясть. Следующие несколько минут тянулись мучительно медленно; разумом Гарри понимал, что прошло не больше четверти часа, но для него это ощущалось вечностью. Когда еда с золотых тарелок исчезла, а сердце Гарри было почти готово выпрыгнуть у него из груди, Дамблдор поднялся со своего места и начал свою речь.

                – Ну, кубок уже почти готов принять решение, – сказал Дамблдор. – По моим оценкам, осталось не больше минуты. Теперь, когда имена чемпионов будут названы, я хотел бы попросить их выйти в переднюю часть Зала, пройти вдоль стола преподавателей и направиться в следующую комнату, – он указал на дверь позади преподавательского стола, – где они получат свои первые указания.

                – Скрестим пальцы, – пробормотал Невилл, подтолкнув Гарри плечом.

                Пламя кубка взвилось выше, запылало ярче, а у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Теперь в любой момент. Наконец-то, вот и оно. Дамблдор единственным взмахом палочки потушил все свечи, и теперь Большой Зал освещало только пламя кубка, переходившее от синего к красному.

                Внезапно пламя в кубке снова покраснело. Из него полетели искры. В следующий момент язык пламени взвился в воздух, из него выпорхнул обугленный кусок пергамента, а весь зал ахнул. Дамблдор поймал кусок пергамента и отстранил его на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы суметь прочитать при свете пламени, которое снова стало бело-голубым.

                – Чемпионом Дурмстранга, – прочитал он сильным, отчетливым голосом, – становится Виктор Крам.

                – Ничего удивительного! – заорал Рон, по Залу прокатились бурные аплодисменты и приветствия.

                Гарри увидел, как Виктор Крам поднялся из-за стола Слизерина и, ссутулившись, пошел к Дамблдору; он свернул направо, прошел вдоль преподавательского стола и исчез за дверью в соседнюю комнату.

                – Браво, Виктор! – прогрохотал Каркаров так громко, что его услышали все, он даже перекрыл аплодисменты. – Знал, что ты таков!

                – Я удивлен, что Каркаров вообще привел с собой с других учеников, если честно, – хлопая, прокомментировал Невилл.

                Гарри кивнул, хотя чувствовал, что Крам будет грозным соперником. Аплодисменты стихли, только когда из кубка вылетел второй кусок пергамента.

                – Чемпион Бобатона, – сказал Дамблдор, – Флер Делакур!

                Гарри сразу встал и начал хлопать вместе со всей школой, и даже засвистел, когда Флер пошла к указанной Дамблдором двери. Прежде чем войти туда, она обернулась и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. Он был так счастлив за нее, что чуть не пропустил вылетевший из Кубка третий кусок пергамента.

                – И чемпион Хогвартса, – сказал Альбус Дамблдор ровным голосом, хотя его глаза немного расширились, – Гарри Поттер!

                На сей раз аплодисменты были громовыми, но Гарри слышал их словно откуда-то издалека. Он выбран. Невилл крепко обнял его, а потом вновь захлопал, подталкивая его двигаться. Гриффиндорцы почти ревели, поддерживая его, как и большая часть школы. А Северус встал со своего места, он аплодировал и приветствовал, а его глаза сияли от едва сдерживаемых слез. Гарри пошел к комнате, ярко улыбаясь, все еще не веря, что это происходит.

                Как только он вошел в дверь, на комнату опустилась тишина. Каркаров и Крам с любопытством посмотрели на него, а чемпион Дурмстранга поклонился ему в знак признания. Мадам Максим лишь на него глянула, а Флер рассмеялась и подбежала к нему, заключая в объятья.

                – 'Арри! – выкрикнула она его имя, а он засмеялся, подхватил ее на руки и закружил. – Мы сделали это! Мы сделали это!

                Гарри опустил ее и улыбнулся.

                – Уж мы-то точно сделали!

                Он собирался еще что-то сказать по поводу их положения, но дверь снова открылась и в комнату вошел…

                – Адриан?

                Это точно его близнец, решил Гарри, хоть он и выглядел собственной бледной тенью. Что происходит? За ним вошел Людо Бэгмен, следом за которым появились мистер Крауч и Дамблдор.

                – Невероятно! – бормотал Людо, сжимая руку Адриана. – Абсолютно невероятно! Джентльмены... леди, – добавил он, приближаясь к камину и обращаясь к троим уже находившимся в комнате чемпионам. Гарри тут же почувствовал, что тут что-то не так. Адриан дрожал как осиновый лист, а Бэгмен казался слишком счастливым, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало. – Разрешите представить – каким бы невероятным это ни могло показаться – _четвертого_ чемпиона Тремудрого Турнира.

                Вот дерьмо, подумал Гарри, найдя глазами бледное лицо брата. Гребаный Хэллоуин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если они этого не видят, они слепые. Или глупые. Или, может быть, все вместе. (фр.)
> 
> ** Нет (фр.)
> 
> *** Правда? (фр.)
> 
> **** 5 футов = 1,52 м.


	53. Комедия ошибок

                В помещении повисла почти полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском огня в камине. Бэгмен сказал про «четвертого чемпиона». Про Адриана, его близнеца. Который, похоже, совершенно не собирался участвовать в турнире, но которого тоже каким-то образом выбрали. Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы присмотреться к своему близнецу: Адриан был бледен и пребывал в шоке, как и все остальные, и это могло означать только одно. Каким бы образом Кубок Огня его ни выбрал, сам он по поводу этого выбора пребывал в неведении, пока не услышал, как назвали его имя. И что еще хуже, намного хуже, кто-то как-то сумел обойти наложенную на кубок защиту.

                – О, оичень смешная шутка, мистер Бэгмен, – сказала Флер, на ее губах появилась легкая улыбка, когда она смотрела на эту картину, явно не желая верить в то, что слова Бэгмена имели под собой некую основу; не могло быть четвертого чемпиона. Правда же? О, как бы Гарри хотел, чтобы это было правдой! Но увидев входившего в комнату отца, мрачного и с написанным на лице непониманием, он понял, что это не так. Гарри вздохнул, потер глаза рукой, пытаясь выйти из ступора и все осмыслить. Как такое могло случиться?

                – Шутка? – повторил Бэгмен, сбитый с толку. – Нет, нет, вовсе нет! Имя Адриана только что вылетело из Кубка Огня!

                Густые брови Крама чуть сдвинулись. Гарри лишь смотрел на своего близнеца, в нем медленно разгорались безнадежность и гнев. Флер нахмурилась.

                – Но тут, очевидно, какай-то ошибка, – презрительно сказала она Бэгмену. – Он не может ушяствовать. Он слишьком молод, – от расстройства ее акцент стал более заметным.

                – Ну, это удивительно, – сказал Бэгмен, его глаза мерцали, когда он смотрел на Адриана, – но ограничение по возрасту было введено только в этом году, в качестве дополнительной меры безопасности. И раз уж его имя вышло из кубка... Я имею в виду, я не думаю, что на данном этапе можно как-то увильнуть... Это записано в правилах, вы обязаны... Я считаю, Адриану придется соревноваться вместе со всеми вами! Кроме того, – добавил он, устремив взгляд на другого близнеца Поттера, – Гарри вот того же возраста, а он тоже был выбран!

                – Ето не одньо и тоже! – прищурившись, воскликнула Флер, ее вейловский характер поднял голову; от такой реакции Бэгмену пришлось отступить на шаг назад.

                – Флер имеет в виду, – пояснил Гарри, положив руку ей на плечо в попытке ее успокоить, насколько это было возможно в данный момент, – что я эмансипирован. Несмотря на мой возраст, я взрослый.

                Бэгмен, который, очевидно, раньше не ведал о такой любопытной подробности, посмотрел на Гарри с новым интересом. Однако не успел он выдать по этому поводу какой-либо комментарий, как дверь комнаты с грохотом распахнулась и вошла профессор МакГонагалл, на ее лице отражалась смесь потрясения и испуга. Ее появления оказалось достаточно, чтобы привести всех в движение.

                – Что происходит, ради Мерлина? – спросила она с бешенством в глазах.

                Мадам Максим выпрямилась во весь свой довольно значительный рост. Макушка ее красивой головы задела заполненную свечами люстру, а ее гигантский, обтянутый черным сатином бюст приподнялся.

                – Ште все ето знашить, Дамба-вздер? – властно произнесла она.

                – Я бы тоже хотел это знать, Дамблдор, – сказал профессор Каркаров. Он нацепил стальную улыбку, а его голубые глаза казались кусочками льда. – У Хогвартса _два_ чемпиона? Я не помню, чтобы кто-то говорил мне, что принимающей школе дозволено выставить двух чемпионов – или я не достаточно тщательно прочитал правила? – он коротко и неприятно хохотнул.

                – _C'est* невозможно_ , – сказала мадам Максим, опустив на плечо Флер огромную, унизанную многочисленными прекрасными опалами руку. – 'Огватс не может имеить двух чемпионов. Это весьма неспаведливо.

                – Мы считали, что Ваша хваленая Возрастная Линия не пропустит младших конкурсантов, Дамблдор, – указал Каркаров, придерживаясь своей стальной улыбки, его глаза жестко уставились не только на Адриана, но и на Гарри. – И все же, у нас здесь таких не один, а _двое_!

                – Нам лучше перестать спорить, если мы хотим решить эту проблему, – сказал Северус, своим сильным собранным голосом перехватив контроль над разговором. Он бросил взгляд в сторону своего сына, прежде чем вздохнуть и продолжить. – Прежде всего, Гарри эмансипирован, а значит, он взрослый. Он имел полное право подать заявку на участие в этом турнире, что он и сделал. Профессор Дамблдор уже знал об этом факте.

                Директор кивнул в знак согласия, Гарри этот жест повторил.

                – И как тогда Вы объясните второго чемпиона? – спросил Каркаров, готовый убивать взглядом.

                – Адриан не мог сам опустить свое имя в Кубок, – произнес Северус, его тон не допускал возможности оспорить его слова. – Этого не мог сделать ни один несовершеннолетний волшебник или ведьма.

                Альбус снова кивнул и шагнул к Адриану с серьезным выражением в своих голубых глазах.

                – Спасибо, Северус, – сказал директор, отмечая, что после вмешательства мастера зелий атмосфера в комнате немного успокоилась. Он приблизился к Адриану, его глаза пристально вгляделись в карие глаза старшего из близнецов Поттеров. Адриан заерзал, но сумел выдержать взгляд директора. – Ты опускал свое имя в Кубок Огня, Адриан? – спокойно спросил он.

                – Нет, – ответил Адриан, его тело задрожало еще сильнее, похоже, до него наконец дошло, что все происходящее не шутки.

                – Ты просил кого-нибудь из старших учеников поместить твое имя в Кубок вместо тебя? – продолжил директор; Адриан был так ошеломлен, что едва мог сформировать связное предложение.

                – Нет, – наконец ответил он, решительно качнув головой.

                Каркаров фыркнул, заработав себе взгляд от мастера зелий.

                – Ах, конечно жи это ложь! – воскликнула мадам Максим.

                – Вы что, не слышали слов Северуса? Он не мог пересечь Возрастную Линию, – резко сказала профессор МакГонагалл. – Я уверена, что мы все согласны с этим...

                – Дамба-вздер, должне быть, допюстиль ошипку с этои линиеи, – пожав плечами, настаивала мадам Максим.

                – Такое, конечно, возможно, – вежливо произнес Дамблдор.

                МакГонагалл громко фыркнула, снова посмотрев на Дамблдора.

                – Альбус, Вы очень хорошо знаете, что Вы ни в чем не ошиблись! – сердито сказала она. – Право, что за чушь! Адриан не мог сам пересечь линию, и раз профессор Дамблдор считает, что он не подговаривал старшего ученика сделать это вместо него, я уверена, что для всех остальных этого должно быть достаточно! – теперь ее обвиняющий взгляд был направлен на Каркарова, который полностью ее проигнорировал.

                – Мистер Крауч... Мистер Бэгмен, – сказал Каркаров, его голос снова стал масляным, – вы наши, эм, объективные судьи. Наверняка вы согласны, что это, скажем так, нечестно?

                Бэгмен вытер платком свое круглое мальчишеское лицо и посмотрел на мистера Крауча, который стоял за пределами освещенного камином круга, его лицо было наполовину скрыто в тени. Он выглядел немного жутко, полутьма заставляла его казаться намного старше, отчего он смотрелся почти скелетом. Однако когда он заговорил, его голос прозвучал привычно-резко.

                – Мы должны следовать правилам, а правила четко указывают, что те, чьи имена вышли из Кубка Огня, обязаны участвовать в турнире, – сказал Крауч, отчего голова у Гарри пошла кругом; конечно, он знал, что магическая связь, которую кубок налагает на участника при заявке на участие в турнире, была обязательной, но должны же судьи понимать, насколько это опасно!

                – Ну, Барти знает книгу правил от корки до корки, – просиял Бэгмен, поворачиваясь к Каркарову и мадам Максим, словно вопрос был закрыт.

                – Я настаиваю на повторном добавлении имен остальных моих учеников, – сказал Каркаров. Теперь он отбросил свой елейный тон и улыбку. Теперь его лицо стало выглядеть по-настоящему некрасивым. – Вы снова установите Кубок Огня и мы продолжим добавлять имена, пока от каждой школа не будет по два чемпиона. Это вполне справедливо, Дамблдор.

                – Но, Каркаров, так не получится, – сказал Бэгмен. – Кубок Огня погас – он просто не вспыхнет до начала следующего турнира...

                – ...В котором Дурмстранг точно не будет участвовать! – взорвался Каркаров. – После всех наших встреч, переговоров и компромиссов, я как-то не ожидал подобного поворота! Я не прочь уйти прямо сейчас!

                – Нет, ты так не поступишь, – вставил Северус, выгнув бровь и снисходительно посмотрев на бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. – Мы все это знаем.

                – Точно! Пустая угроза, Каркаров, – прорычал голос от двери. – Ты не можешь сейчас оставить своего чемпиона. Он должен участвовать. Они все должны участвовать. Они связаны волшебным контрактом, как Дамблдор и говорил. Удобно, а? – Муди наконец вошел в комнату. Он похромал к огню, и при каждом шаге его правой ноги раздавался громкий глухой _звяк_.

                Можно это и удобным назвать, подумал Северус, в его голове рождались бесконечные варианты, как имя Адриана попало в кубок. Он уже мог сказать, что это не обещало ничего хорошего; кажется, Альбус был того же мнения. Свои вопросы он Адриану задал просто ради галочки; он уже знал, что Адриан никогда не пытался войти в число участников, как бы ему того ни хотелось. И вот Муди облек его мысли в слова: теперь Адриану придется участвовать, что бы там ни было на самом деле. Он был связан нерасторжимым магическим договором. Не было никакого выхода, только не в этом случае. Кто бы это ни спланировал, он знал, что делал, а раз Петтигрю на свободе, то вполне возможно, что скоро на горизонте появится некий Темный Лорд, уже начавший действовать.

                – Удобно? – повторил Каркаров. – Боюсь, я Вас не понимаю, Муди.

                Гарри понял, что тот хотел, чтобы его голос звучал пренебрежительно, как будто то, о чем говорил Муди, едва ли стоило его внимания, но его выдавали руки: они сами по себе сжались в кулаки.

                – Да ну? – спокойно сказал Муди. – Все очень просто, Каркаров. Кто-то положил имя Адриана Поттера в этот кубок, зная, что он будет вынужден участвовать, если его выберут.

                И тут началось. Вспыхнули разговоры о том, что Адриан должен быть исключен из состава чемпионов, что необходимо дать другим двум школам возможность уровнять шансы, что Адриану придется участвовать и, наконец, МакГонагалл – голос разума – додумалась, что, возможно, только возможно, следует проинформировать о происшествии Джеймса и Лили.

                – Ну, это будет весело, – пробормотал Гарри, пристально следя за Северусом, а Альбус тем временем подошел к камину.

                Ответила Лили; она ушла звать Джеймса, едва сумела понять, что Альбус хотел ей сказать. Оба ее сына умудрились занять место чемпиона Хогвартса в самом опасном турнире, какой только могли найти. В результате, спустя всего две минуты оба Поттера прошли через пламя в комнату, где их ждали четыре чемпиона и разношерстная толпа.

                – Что значит, _оба_ моих сына участвуют в Тремудром Турнире? – вскипел Джеймс, его взгляд упал сначала на директора, а затем на этих самых сыновей.

                Адриан умоляюще смотрел на него почти такими же карими глазами. Гарри, со своей стороны, только закатил глаза и покачал головой. Весело, и впрямь.

                – Это знаит, – сказала Мадам Максим, глядя на двоих новоприбывших, – что какь-те ваш сын Адриан стал четвейтым чемпьеном!

                – Что? – переспросила Лили, уставившись на своего старшего сына.

                – Я понятия не имею, как мое имя оказалось в кубке, клянусь! – с мольбой в глазах воскликнул Адриан.

                – Я ему верю, Лили, – подтвердил Альбус, положив руку на плечо Адриана.

                – Тогда как он стал участником?

                Не то чтобы я тоже тут был, забавляясь, подумал Гарри, когда Джеймс озвучил этот свой вопрос.

                – Мы все еще не знаем, – с мрачным взглядом признался Дамблдор.

                Джеймс взъярился.

                – Ты говорил, что это будет безопасно! – воскликнул он, его лицо стало наливаться кровью. – Что турнир Адриана никак не коснется! Ты говорил, что он будет в безопасности!

                – Так и должно было быть! – строго отрезала МакГонагалл. – Похоже, кто-то специально подбросил его имя!

                – Насколько я пока успел понять, – сказал Альбус, привлекая к себе внимание. – Должно быть, кто-то ввел Адриана как единственного участника выдуманной четвертой школы, чтобы выбора просто не было.

                – Да вы сами верите в то, что говорите? – рявкнул Каркаров, не отрывая глаз от Джеймса; этим двоим есть что вспомнить, подумал Гарри, Сохатый же присутствовал при аресте Каркарова.

                – Я бы на твоем месте больше не перебивал, – поделился Северус холодном голосом; его темные глаза встретились с глазами Каркарова, и директор Дурмстранга отступил перед его яростью.

                Вперед, папа, мысленно подбодрил Гарри, на его лице, несмотря на все происходящее, появилась теплая улыбка.

                Если серьезно, он не мог в это поверить; похоже, Адриану придется участвовать. И как бы он ни волновался за своего близнеца и ни переживал из-за причин, по которым тот был обманом добавлен в участники – стараясь не сильно задумываться над тем, кто был идейным вдохновителем такого смелого шага, – какая-то его часть не могла отделаться от мысли, насколько это все несправедливо. Он был избранным чемпионом Хогвартса; всего один год для себя до начала войны, чтобы не приходилось заботиться о своем близнеце, разве это много? Похоже, именно так судьба и считала.

                – А ты! – вдруг воскликнул Джеймс, указывая на мастера зелий. – Ты хоть представляешь, как Гарри, который еще младше Адриана, стал участником?

                Северус весело усмехнулся, теперь обратив свой взгляд на Джеймса.

                – Гарри взрослый, ты уже забыл? – язвительно сказал Северус, выпрямляясь в полный рост. Учитывая его почти королевскую осанку и высоко поднятую голову, он представлял собой внушительную и почти пугающую фигуру. Какового эффекта он и добивался, подумал он, снова привлекая к себе внимание своими словами. – Гарри участвует по своей собственной воле, он поместил свое имя в кубок в присутствии директора и был выбран как представитель Хогвартса; из всех учеников, которые этого желали, законным чемпионом Кубок Огня выбрал именно его.

                Глаза всех в комнате расширились и не отрывались от него, пока он говорил; ему было все равно. Он гордился своим сыном и хотел, чтобы все помнили, что именно Гарри был выбран как представитель Хогвартса. После многих лет напряженной работы он заслужил это право, и будь мастер зелий проклят, если позволит кому-то об этом забыть.

                – Ты сам это сделал, Гарри? – спросила Лили, медленно садясь на стул у огня, ее колени дрожали. Гарри, ее младшенький, охотно участвовал в турнире, в котором вполне мог лишиться жизни? Почему?

                – Конечно, сам, – решительно ответил Гарри. – И я был избран для участия единственным судьей, который действительно мог сказать, пригоден я или нет. Это не за меня вам надо беспокоиться.

                – Да как ты вообще можешь так говорить? – взбесился Джеймс. – Кто только тебя надоумил...

                – _Нет_! – перебил его Гарри твердым голосом. Теперь все взгляды в комнате скрестились на нем;  папа через всю комнату улыбкой подбодрил его продолжать. – Мы уже говорили об этом, – сказал он, зеленые глаза сверкали в свете пламени. – Я уже говорил вам раньше, и я скажу снова: я сам за себя решаю. Я _решил_ участвовать в этом турнире, и я так и сделал. Я не сказал вам, потому что знал, как вы отреагируете; честно говоря, я понятия не имел, падет ли на меня выбор, как на представителя Хогвартса, но поскольку я им стал, я ждал, что вы если и не поддержите меня, то хотя бы смиритесь с этим фактом. И прежде, чем вы начнете кого-то обвинять, – добавил Гарри, заметив, что Джеймс смотрит на Северуса, как будто это целиком и полностью его вина, – Сев был против того, чтобы я участвовал. Но раз я все решил, он поддержал меня. Так что, как я уже сказал, не обо мне вам сейчас надо беспокоиться.

                Джеймс и Лили пораженно смотрели на своего младшего сына, Северус гордо улыбнулся, а – как ни странно – Виктор Крам одобрительно кивнул.

                – Я, например, согласна с 'Арри, – вставила Флер, улыбаясь стоящему рядом с ней черноволосому подростку.

                – О чем Вы, мисс Делакур? – спросил Дамблдор, отвлекаясь на секунду.

                – О чемпионе 'Огвартса, конеишо! – сказала она, отчего Лили посмотрела на нее нереально огромными глазами, а Гарри хихикнул.

                – Благодарю за оказанное доверие, – сказал он, заработав в свой адрес лучезарную улыбку.

                – Почему бы и нет? – спросила она. – Помни, mon cher**, я виделя, что ти можешь делать с мечом!

                – Мадемуазель Делакур! – воскликнула мадам Максим, на что вейла пожала плечами и подмигнула Гарри.

                – Я так понимаю, вы уже встречались раньше, – указал профессор Дамблдор, отчего Северус закашлялся, маскируя смех.

                – Да, так и есть, – согласился Гарри, а Флер игриво пихнула его плечом.

                – И что в этом такого особенного? – воскликнул Каркаров, тыкая в Адриана украшенным кольцом указательным пальцем. – Вы думаете, из-за этого мы забудем про него?

                – Oui***! – согласилась мадам Максим. – Деньги, слава! Мы все знаем, ето шанс, за котоий многие ученики отдали бы свою жизнь!

                – Может быть, кто-то надеется, что Поттер и _отдаст_ за него свою жизнь, – проговорил Муди с еле заметным рычанием.

                После этих слов повисло напряженное молчание. Людо Бэгмен, который казался по-настоящему обеспокоенным, сказал, едва не подпрыгивая:

                – Муди, старина... Да о чем ты говоришь!

                Лили закрыла лицо руками, а Джеймс произнес:

                – А это не слишком притянуто за уши?

                Разговор продолжался еще около получаса, прежде чем все пришли к соглашению – хотя и без удовольствия, – что Адриан все-таки будет участвовать. Бэгмен объявил, что первая задача будет призвана проверить их смелость и мужество перед лицом неизвестности и что она назначена на двадцать четвертое ноября. Два директора школ-гостей и их чемпионы сразу же покинули комнату, оставив там Поттеров, Дамблдора, МакГонагалл и Северуса, которые продолжали говорить о турнире, двое судей тоже ушли. Гарри, который уже достаточно наслушался и все больше и больше расстраивался, что никто даже не замечал, что он стоит тут и ждет, попросил разрешения уйти.

                – Гарри, – сказал Джеймс, серьезно глядя на своего младшего сына, – я считаю, что то, что ты сделал, было очень неразумно; вступить в Тремудрый Турнир! Ведь не просто же так до участия в нем решили допускать только учеников седьмого курса!

                Глаза Гарри похолодели, когда он через плечо оглянулся на Джеймса, его жесткий взгляд готов был просверлить в нем дыру.

                – Как видно, кубок решил, что я справлюсь лучше, чем все эти ученики-семикурсники, Сохатый, – сказал он, просто сказал, хотя ему очень хотелось заорать. – Думаешь, иначе я бы стал чемпионом? – Джеймс открыл и закрыл рот, раз, второй, не зная, что ответить на вопрос сына. Гарри устало улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Тогда спокойной ночи.

                – Я тоже пойду, – сообщил Северус, останавливая Гарри в дверях. – Сейчас я тут ничего не могу сказать или сделать, чтобы помочь. Альбус, если я буду тебе зачем-то нужен, сразу меня зови.

                Директор кивнул и пожелал ему спокойной ночи.

                – И, Гарри, – сказала Лили, снова останавливая своего младшего сына. Названный подросток поежился и вдохнул, а потом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

                – Да? – спросил он, не утруждаясь оборачиваться.

                – Дело не в том, что мы не рады за тебя, просто ты так молод, ты только перешел на четвертый курс и...

                – И вы беспокоитесь, я понимаю, – произнес Гарри, опустив глаза; он вдруг почувствовал усталость, и все, чего ему теперь хотелось, это вернуться в гостиную и прямым ходом отправиться в постель. Может быть, сначала немного поговорить с Невиллом, но все равно. – Но вы можете хотя бы не сомневаться в каждом моем поступке; ведь меня же выбрали.

                _Не заставляйте меня сомневаться в себе_ , вот чего так и не сказал Гарри. И все равно Северус услышал эти слова громко и отчетливо.

                – Гарри, я... – снова начала Лили, но ее перебили.

                – Спокойной ночи, – сказал он, выходя за дверь в теперь пустой Большой Зал.

                Некоторое время они с Северусом шли молча, пока не добрались до лестницы в подземелья.

                – Независимо ни от чего, Гарри, – сказал Северус, переводя взгляд на сына и положив руки ему на плечи, – я горжусь тобой. Я не могу гордиться тобой еще сильнее. Ну, – поправился он, мягко улыбнувшись, – думаю, ты найдешь способ, чтобы это изменить и сделать что-нибудь покруче, чем участие в Тремудром Турнире, но я все равно так чувствую.

                На это заявление Гарри тихо рассмеялся, его взгляд затуманился.

                – Спасибо, папа, – произнес он одними губами, не желая, чтобы их подслушали, но не в состоянии удержаться от этих слов.

                – Всегда пожалуйста, – сказал Северус и широко улыбнулся. – И не важно, насколько я волнуюсь – а ты же меня знаешь, – я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь со всем справиться. Я _знаю_ , что ты можешь. Я просто беспокоюсь.

                Улыбка Гарри стала еще шире и он кивнул, обнимая своего отца на ночь. Путь к гостиной Гриффиндора был слишком коротким, на его вкус, так что он прошелся по этажам, даже не обращая внимания на глазеющие портреты.

                Не так все должно было быть; они с Северусом хотели посвятить этот год самим себе, небольшой отдых перед войной. Словно кто-то смотрел на них сверху вниз и смеялся, когда они сталкивались с тем, что подкидывала им жизнь. Надеясь, что этим кем-то был не Мерлин – он ему нравился, и, по правде, не хотелось бы первым делом на том свете ему навалять, – он назвал Полной Даме необходимый пароль и вошел в гостиную Гриффиндора. Дружное приветствие от почти всех и каждого из его товарищей-львов застало его врасплох.

                – А вот и ты! – воскликнул Невилл, вырываясь вперед и тепло обнимая своего брата. – Я отвлеку их, если ты хочешь незаметно проскочить до кровати, – тихо пробормотал он Гарри на ухо, а потом забросил руку брату на плечи и повел его к столу со сливочным пивом.

                Гарри улыбнулся тому факту, что брат его понимает, но решил немного отдохнуть. Атмосфера в гостиной была радостная и составляла столь острый контраст с тем, как все обернулось в последние два часа, что он почувствовал необходимость впитать ее, прежде чем немного поспать.

                – За нашего джокера! – выкрикнул тост Фред, поднимая бутылку сливочного пива. – За Гарри, который все крутеет и крутеет... – его речь прервали громкие аплодисменты, а Гарри на такое мог только издевательски поклониться. – За парня, который оказался достаточно крут, чтобы стать чемпионом!

                Овации стали громовыми – Невилл шумел, свистел и аплодировал, насколько это только было в его силах, – и Гарри снова улыбнулся. Пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Адриан так и не вернулся, он пожелал всем спокойной ночи и отправился спать, а вскоре за ним последовал и Невилл.

                Он удивился, обнаружив, что одна из кроватей была уже занята – остальные гриффиндорцы остались внизу, поджидая своего второго чемпиона, – а еще больше он изумился, когда понял, что учеником, занимавшим указанную кровать, оказался Рон. Каким бы безумным это ни могло показаться, но его рыжие волосы не позволяли ошибиться, поэтому Гарри позвал Невилла сесть к нему на кровать, задернул полог и быстро наложил заклинание, чтобы их разговор нельзя было подслушать.

                – Что еще за чертовщина стряслась? – спросил Невилл, который ничего не упустил, и Гарри ответил, все выложив и излив душу. Он говорил целый час или около того, рассказывал, как все отреагировали и что сказали родители. Что Адриану все-таки придется участвовать, и что все подозревали – даже если никто не осмелился сказать это при нем вслух, – что за этим стоит Волдеморт.

                – И, конечно, все пошло к черту, – подытожил Гарри, положив голову на колени, стараясь не думать ни о чем конкретном. – И чего я вообще ждал?

                – Ты ждал передышки, которую ты, блин, точно заработал, вот чего! – яростно сказал Невилл и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Так Дамблдор думает, что кто-то внес Адриана от имени какой-то несуществующей школы?

                – Ничего лучшего он не придумал; он не знает о моем обучении, так что считает, что если бы Адриан был внесен от Хогвартса, меня бы не выбрало. Не то чтобы он это мне лично говорил, точнее, он сказал, если я правильно помню: «Адриан был бы третьим чемпионом, если бы участвовал от Хогвартса. Я полагаю, что, кто бы его ни добавил, он не хотел рисковать», – разъяснил Гарри, пожимая плечами и стараясь скрыть, насколько слова директора его задели.

                – Ты знаешь, раньше я никогда не хотел проклясть этого старика, – поделился Невилл, широко улыбнувшись, его глаза гневно сверкнули.

                На выходку своего друга Гарри только рассмеялся.

                – Вот это мне и нужно было услышать, – признался он, зеленые глаза радостно засияли.

                – А иначе тут и не скажешь, – легкомысленно указал Невилл, улыбнувшись брату в ответ.

                Из гостиной донеслись громкие аплодисменты, сообщая о прибытии Адриана. Невилл покачал головой и, отдернув шторы, направился к своей кровати, а Гарри пошел в ванную. Он едва успел вернуться в постель, когда дверь открылась и вошел Адриан. Если он и понял, что его близнец не спит, то никак этого не показал. Вместо этого он направился прямиком к своей кровати, сбрасывая по пути ботинки, даже не заморачиваясь одеждой.

                – Ты где был? – услышал Гарри слова своего близнеца; он догадался, что Адриан обращался не к нему, и оказался прав, потому что ответил Рон.

                – О, привет, – сказал младший из мужчин Уизли таким голосом, который даже для Гарри прозвучал сухо.

                Последовавший разговор был таким же чокнутым, как и тот, который последовал за появлением имени Адриана из кубка. Рон не поверил Адриану, когда тот сказал, что не вносил свое имя в турнир, и с каждой секундой Адриан заводился все больше. В конце концов они принялись орать друг на друга, пока Рон в ярости не задернул свой полог, а Адриан поднялся с кровати, ушел в ванную и захлопнул за собой дверь.

                – Ужас какой, – пробормотал Гарри, медленно погружаясь в беспокойный сон.

                Следующее утро выдалось столь же безумным, как и накануне. Со всех сторон ему летели поздравления, как и Адриану, хотя пошли некоторые слухи насчет того, как он бросил свое имя в Кубок; некоторые даже говорили, что это сделал сам Дамблдор или что Адриан тоже эмансипировался и сам бросил. Больше всего Гарри удивила реакция Рона. Рыжий совершенно отказывался разговаривать с Адрианом и активно старался как можно больше его избегать. Гарри никогда прежде не был так благодарен за то, что его благословили таким братом, как Невилл; двое подростков весь день смеялись над безумными теориями и гадали, какой окажется первая задача, раз уж теперь они знали, что там должно проверяться мужество участников.

                Вторая волна шока накрыла Гарри через два дня, когда он возвращался с зельеварения; он вывалил на Невилла рассказ о том, как ему пришлось после проверки Олливандером палочек чемпионов выносить Риту Скитер, и как женщина почти утащила его в кладовку, но тут вмешался Северус – и в этот момент Невилл шикнул на него, потянул за угол и указал на группу слизеринцев, которые спорили посреди коридора.

                – Говорю вам, – заявила Панси Паркинсон своим капризным голосом, – это Гарри бросил имя своего брата в кубок!

                – Имеет смысл, – согласилась Миллисента Булстроуд, энергично кивнув головой.

                Гарри демонстративно для Невилла закатил глаза, на что его брат ухмыльнулся и указал на другого члена небольшой компании; светлые пепельные волосы Драко Малфоя были легко различимы среди темных волос его сокурсников.

                – Я думаю, что Дамблдор заставил его это сделать, – добавил Блейз Забини, соглашаясь с двумя девушками. – Я имею в виду, старый дурак и Поттеры всегда дружили, ему было бы не трудно ввести обоих братьев.

                Глаза Гарри почти выскочил из орбит, когда Драко громко фыркнул.

                – Ты так не думаешь, Драко? – спросила Панси, видя критическое отношение блондина.

                – Я считаю, что Гарри Поттер не стал бы делать чего-то подобного, если бы ему это предложили. Кто бы о таком ни просил, хоть Дамблдор, хоть его брат.

                Невилл, которого это заявление поразило так же, как и самого Гарри, посмотрел на брата и пробормотал:

                – Что это было?

                Гарри только растерянно покачал головой, а слизеринцы снова заговорили.

                – А скажи-ка, Малфой, – снова произнес Забини, – ты себя странно ведешь в последнее время. А теперь еще и защищаешь Поттера? Что на это скажет твой отец?

                Это, похоже, почему-то разозлило Драко, так как блондинистый слизеринец язвительно посмотрел на своего сокурсника.

                – Отвали, Забини! – прошипел Драко, потом развернулся и унесся к Большому Залу.

                Ошеломленные слизеринцы вскоре последовали за ним, тихо переговариваясь между собой.

                – Мы оба слышали этот разговор? – спросил Невилл, в замешательстве глядя на Гарри.

                – Смотря о чем, – оцепенело уточнил Гарри. – Ты тоже слышал, как Драко Малфой защищал мою репутацию? – Невилл кивнул. – Тогда оба, – подытожил зеленоглазый волшебник, глядя в ту сторону, куда умчался Малфой.

                – Мир сошел с ума, что ли? – спросил Невилл, сам пристально глядя на путь к Большому Залу.

                Гарри кивнуть в знак согласия, даже не потрудившись ответить вслух.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Это (фр.)
> 
> ** Мой дорогой (фр.)
> 
> *** Да (фр.)


	54. Так это драконы? Говорил же!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, учитывайте, что иностранцы говорят с акцентом! Это не ошибки и не опечатки - это французский и болгарский акценты.

                Прошла почти неделя с тех пор, как Гарри был выбран чемпионом, и ему до сих пор не удалось ничего выяснить про первую задачу. Неделя тянулась мучительно медленно, по многим причинам: Рон дулся, из-за этого дулся Адриан, а из-за этого Гарри, в свою очередь, не мог поговорить со своим близнецом о турнире, как он изначально собирался сделать.

                Гарри и Северус провели всю ночь за разговорами о том, как имя Адриана могло оказаться в Кубке Огня, закруглившись только на рассвете, когда пришли к выводу, что вне зависимости от того, сколько они придумают теорий, факт оставался фактом: Адриану так и так придется участвовать. Северус ничуть не сомневался, что Волдеморт был как-то связан со всем этим бардаком; почему – понятно, а вот как именно – это еще вопрос. Ведь если Темный Лорд захотел, чтобы Адриан участвовал в Тремудром Турнире, то ему пришлось найти способ обойти защиту Хогвартса и пробраться в школу.

                Мастер зелий считал это совершенно невозможным, и Гарри был склонен согласиться; хотя ни один из них не хотел недооценивать Волдеморта, было очевидно, что тот пока не вернул себе всю свою мощь. Так что, пройти сквозь всю защиту Хогвартса? Невозможно, особенно учитывая, что Северус после инцидента на первом курсе Гарри помог директору окружить это место дополнительной защитой. И все же, пробраться внутрь было не так уж невозможно; наоборот, видимо, именно это и произошло. Но если бы Волдеморт смог работать внутри, он бы просто наложил на ученика проклятие _Империо_ , а дальше все мысли заходили в тупик.

                Так что они пришли к соглашению, что наилучшим вариантом действий для Гарри будет попытаться помочь Адриану со всем справиться; ни мастер зелий, ни Гарри не знали, зачем Адриана втравили в этот турнир. Но неоспоримый факт, что участники во время испытаний частенько погибали; потенциально устроить несчастный случай было довольно легко.

                Однако Гарри был непоколебимо уверен в том, что если он будет помогать Адриану пройти через это – а он будет, ведь, несмотря ни на что, это все-таки его близнец, – он сделает это в открытую. Он подойдет к Адриану и предложит свою помощь; больше никаких пряток. Он играл в эту игру большую часть своей жизни, и наконец наступил тот момент, когда он решил, что хватит – значит, хватит.

                Тем не менее, с принятия этого решения прошло уже пять дней, а он все еще не нашел возможности поговорить со своим близнецом наедине. Куда бы тот ни пошел, его сопровождала Гермиона и активно избегал Рон, и оба подростка с каждым днем выглядели все угрюмее и угрюмее. Гарри считал, что это смешно: эти двое считаются лучшими друзьями; должны же они доверять друг другу, верно? Со своей стороны, Гарри был уверен, что если бы на месте Адриана оказался Невилл и сказал ему, что он не клал свое имя в кубок, сам бы он ему искренне поверил. Но, опять же, окажись Невилл на месте Адриана, он бы уже проглотил свою гордость и попросил помощи; Адриан, похоже, делать этого не собирался.

                А в связи с этим вопросом его близнец избегал не только его; Лили и Джеймс – иногда в сопровождении Ремуса и Сириуса – в Хогвартсе почти прописались. Гарри знал, что его родители пытались подойти к Адриану с несколькими советами, и подросток наотрез отказался с ними разговаривать, по-видимому, его бесило, что с ним обращаются как с ребенком. От этого Гарри хотел стукнуть его головой об стенку – предпочтительно, не раз, пока он не вырубится и не познает счастье, на день-два забыв о своих бедах, – но Адриан был непоколебим в своем упрямстве. Все выглядело так, словно Джеймс готовится безвременно почить от сердечного приступа во цвете лет, а Лили с тревожно нарастающей частотой выказывала признаки своего знаменитого нрава. Гарри старательно дистанцировался от эпицентра взрыва, вместо этого пытаясь самостоятельно отловить брата.

                – Борода Мерлина, – воскликнул Невилл во время сегодняшнего завтрака, – Рон и Адриан все еще не поладили?

                Гарри вздохнул многострадальным вздохом человека, смирившегося с тем, что его кровные родственники могут быть порой невероятно тупоголовыми – так Сев сказал, не он, хотя все равно правда, – и кивнул брату, поудобнее устраивая свою тарелку с кашей. По другую сторону стола Рон только что повернулся спиной к Адриану – едва кареглазый Поттер сел рядом с ним – и начал громко разговаривать с еще не вполне очнувшимся Дином Томасом, откровенно не обращая внимания на своего некогда лучшего друга. Несколько секунд Адриан свирепо сверлил взглядом дырку в рыжем затылке, а потом повторил его маневр и отвернулся поговорить с Гермионой, спрашивая, есть ли у нее сегодня время помочь ему с работой в библиотеке.

                – Да, есть такое, – ответил Гарри на вопрос Невилла, запуская пальцы в волосы. – И ведь можно было бы уже во всем разобраться, так ведь нет. Они просто-напросто тупоголовые идиоты и за всю неделю не сказали друг другу ни единого слова. И я с Адрианом тоже не поговорил, сам прекрасно знаешь.

                Невилл фыркнул, наливая чай и поглядывая в сторону Адриана и Гермионы.

                – Как вы вообще можете быть родственниками? – спросил он, изумленно качая головой.

                – Да, я знаю, – согласился Гарри, внимательно глядя на своего близнеца. – Все-таки, не представляю, каким бы я стал, если бы не Сев, – добавил зеленоглазый волшебник, понизив голос и убедившись, что его слышит только Невилл. – Если Дамблдор в чем и был когда-либо прав, так это в том, что семья – самая важная вещь в мире; я вырос таким, какой я сейчас есть. Если бы мы с Севом не столкнулись друг с другом так, как у нас получилось, кто знает, что могло бы быть?

                Невилл мгновение серьезно смотрел на брата, потом повел плечами и шепотом ответить:

                – Это не имеет значения, это же произошло, ты тот, кто ты есть, и такой ты не имеешь ничего общего с Адрианом Поттером; то, что он твой близнец, тут ничего не меняет.

                Гарри внимательно, с мягкой улыбкой посмотрел на своего брата, а затем их разговор был шумно прерван близнецами Уизли.

                – Привет тебе, мистер Поттер! – высказался Джордж, широко ухмыльнувшись, и занял место рядом с Гарри, а Фред сел рядом с ним самим. – Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что некая Рита Скитер только что была замечена у кабинета директора, спрашивая разрешения взять у тебя интервью.

                Гарри чуть не подавился своей кашей; эта женщина пыталась наедине взять интервью у него и Адриана после того, как провела стандартный опрос всех чемпионов, и ей бы это удалось, если бы не вмешательство Северуса, который увлек их с Адрианом из комнаты к их общежитию. С тех пор она пыталась добиться интервью, и Дамблдор был близок к тому, чтобы запретить ей появляться на территории школы.

                – Спасибо, что предупредили, – сказал Гарри, глядя на Невилла, который радостно хихикал над своим чаем. – Но как вы вообще узнали? – спросил он, пристально глядя на близнецов.

                – Портреты такие сплетники, приятель! – хором сообщили они с идентичными улыбками на лицах и занялись своим завтраком.

                Гарри лишь тепло улыбнулся, в то время как Невилл откровенно рассмеялся. Хогвартс сплетнями полнится, подумал зеленоглазый мальчик, оглядывая Большой Зал. Ученики на миг отрывались от своих занятий и украдкой бросали взгляды в сторону одного из чемпионов, а потом возвращались к завтраку, живо переговариваясь друг с другом. Как знал Гарри, преподаватели тоже сплетничали, и некоторые из них даже делали ставки на то, который из чемпионов станет лидером после первого задания; Северус сообщил ему об этом, одновременно хмуро оглядывая всех в помещении, а Гарри просто рассмеялся и посоветовал отцу поставить на него; он собирался, чтоб им всем пусто было, выбиться в лидеры. Дело принимало более личный оборот, чем он изначально предполагал, вступая в игру.

                Призраки тоже сплетничали. Вполне ожидаемо, учитывая, что кроме этого им заняться было особо нечем. Судя по всему, сплетничали и портреты. Казалось, единственным, кто не поддался волнениям перед первой задачей, оказался не кто иной, как Драко Малфой. Гарри приходилось признать, что поведение блондина его очень смущало; даже сейчас он сидел отдельно от своей обычной компании и был намного тише, чем следовало бы ожидать. Он не кидался оскорблять Адриана и Рона – его любимое занятие в течение последних лет – и с начала года не принимал активного участия ни в чем, кроме уроков.

                Однако, каким бы странным ни являлось его поведение, сейчас раздумывать над ним было не время, осознал Гарри, когда его близнец, оставив Гермиону, вдруг поднялся со своего места и в ярости пошел на выход из Большого Зала. Вероятно, это было как-то связано с тем, что сказал ему Рон, судя по слегка виноватому выражению лица самого младшего из братьев Уизли и испепеляющему взгляд, которым на него в данный момент уставилась его единственная сестра. Гарри тоже встал, пихнув Невилла, чтобы убедиться, что его брат понял, куда он пошел. Невилл кивнул и Гарри побежал догонять своего близнеца. Сделать это ему удалось только в дверях Большого Зала. Коридор был относительно пуст, его близнеца никто не сопровождал, а Гарри только того и надо было.

                – Адриан, подожди! – окликнул он и увидел, как его близнец притормозил несколькими футами дальше. Он легко его догнал и остановился рядом с Адрианом, легонько улыбнувшись самыми уголками губ. Когда он вообще в последний раз разговаривал со своим братом? Слишком давно, чтобы толком вспомнить, осознал он, но отбросил эту мысль, сосредоточившись вместо этого на настоящем.

                – Гарри, – сказал Адриан, приветствуя своего близнеца, карие глаза посмотрели в изумрудно-зеленые.

                – Я всю неделю пытался поймать тебя наедине, – поделился Гарри, внимательно глядя на своего близнеца; Адриан нахмурился и стал походить на человека, который предпочел бы быть где угодно, лишь бы избежать этого разговора. Ну, жесть, подумал Гарри и выпалил: – Я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой.

                – О том, как я бросил свое имя в кубок? – раздраженно спросил Адриан, уставившись обвиняющим взглядом.

                Гарри нахмурился и решительно покачал головой; такое впечатление, что Адриан был готов драться. У него, однако, такого намерения не присутствовало.

                – Нет, – ответил он. – Ты сказал, что не собирался участвовать, и я тебе верю. Об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить.

                Адриан словно бы опешил на секунду, когда его близнец заявил, что верит ему, но потом нахмурился с прежней силой.

                – Это родители сказали тебе поговорить со мной?

                Гарри отрицательно помотал головой.

                – Они тут вообще не при чем, – заверил он Адриана. – Слушай, я же сказал, что я тебе верю, ладно? И именно потому, что я тебе верю, я знаю, что ты в опасности. Нет, дай я договорю, – попросил он, когда Адриан собрался запротестовать. – Если кто-то другой бросил твое имя в кубок, то вряд ли он это сделал из благих побуждений; люди умирали в этом турнире, Адриан. А поскольку ты тот, кто ты есть, у тебя есть враги.

                Однако вместо того, чтобы слушать Гарри, Адриан вспыхнул алым, его глаза сузились в щелочки, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.

                – А ты не думаешь, что я все это знаю? Что, думаешь, я не смогу сам со всем справиться? – Гарри отступил на шаг, а голос его близнеца становился все громче с каждой секундой. – Сюрприз, Гарри! Я тренировался всю свою жизнь; я не боюсь нескольких задач, я боролся с Волдемортом, ради Мерлина.

                Пусть коридор был почти пуст, но голос Адриана начал привлекать внимание.

                – Я не говорю, что ты не тренировался, – сказал Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и спокойно. – Я знаю, что все так и есть. Но, пожалуйста, не относись к этим задачам легкомысленно; люди _гибли_ в этом турнире, Адриан.

                – И что ты хочешь сказать? – спросил кареглазый близнец, уже почти криком. – Ты думаешь, что я не смогу дойти до конца? В любом случае, у меня больше опыта, чем у _тебя_! Может, тебе стоит побеспокоиться о себе?

                Глаза Гарри расширились от подтекста, в нем стал подниматься гнев.

                – Кубок _выбрал_ меня, Адриан, – мрачно указал Гарри, подходя к своему близнецу, близкое расстояние сделало их разницу в росте более очевидной. – Я выбран для участия. Я знаю, что значит этот турнир. А ты?

                – Что, в этом-то и дело? Ты думаешь, я украду твой шанс на «вечную славу» или что-то такое? Боишься, что я тебя побью? – закричал Адриан, на что Гарри весело хмыкнул и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

                – Ха! Знаешь что? Я не могу так с тобой разговаривать! – сказал он, глядя на своего близнеца, как на полного незнакомца. – Я просто хотел сказать, что я за тебя беспокоюсь. Что если тебе нужна помощь, ты всегда можешь о ней попросить, и это все, что ты можешь ответить? Я думаю, ты должен повзрослеть, а потом мы поговорим. Тремудрый Турнир – это не детская игра; возьми себя в руки, Адриан, и перестать относиться к этому как к конкуренции между нами. Это совсем не так!

                И он отвернулся, направившись к теплицам, сегодня первым уроком у них была Гербология.

                Гарри кипел, он просто шел, едва замечая, куда направляется. Как Адриан может быть таким упрямым? Как он мог подумать, что его заботили только известность, слава и все такое прочее, что якобы воплощает в себе Тремудрый Кубок? Что, он когда-нибудь давал повод подумать, что завидует славе Адриана? Когда такое было? Он не мог вспомнить ни одного момента в своей жизни, который можно было бы ошибочно посчитать таким признаком.

                В глазах у него все еще было темно от бешенства, так что он даже не понял, что свернул не туда, по крайней мере, пока не оказался на опушке Запретного Леса за Квиддичным полем. Он застонал и зажмурился, его плечи поникли, когда он прикрыл глаза левой ладонью. Как ему защищать своего близнеца, если Адриан даже выслушать его не готов? Вздохнув и попытавшись усмирить свои разбушевавшиеся мысли, Гарри открыл глаза и достал карманные часы. У него все еще оставалось полчаса до первой пары, так что ему не придется бежать обратно к теплицам; хоть что-то, по крайней мере.

                Он уже было собрался возвращаться к замку, когда что-то в лесу привлекло его внимание. Голоса. Человеческие голоса, насколько он мог судить. Может, кентавры? Но нет; для кентавров было слишком близко к территории школы. Из леса доносились и другие звуки, например, скрежет металла о металл. Гарри понял, что у него есть два варианта: первый – он игнорирует доносящиеся из леса странные звуки, возвращается назад и спокойно идет на урок Гербологии. Второй – идет на эти странные голоса через опасный лес, а потом, скорее всего, ему все-таки придется бежать к теплицам. Ну, голоса звучали где-то относительно близко; у него был хороший слух, но не настолько, чтобы уловить звуки из глубины густого леса. Возможно, не более чем на пол мили*. Тем не менее, это было пол мили Запретного Леса.

                – Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, – пробормотал Гарри, вытаскивая палочку и углубляясь в лес; он держал ухо востро, выискивая любую потенциальную угрозу, но, по-видимому, бояться ему было ничего: лес вокруг него казался пустынным, только впереди раздавался какой-то шум. Он шел так быстро, как только мог, не спотыкаясь о корни под ногами, и вскоре приблизился к голосам. За группой ближайших деревьев различался какой-то просвет и Гарри пошел медленнее, осторожно приближаясь вроде бы к какой-то поляне. Прячась в тенях, он придвинулся еще ближе; от того, что он увидел, у него слегка отпала челюсть.

                На большой поляне собралось чуть больше десятка ведьм и волшебников, которые осторожно выстраивали что-то вроде каких-то больших металлических клеток. Четырех, если точнее. Рыжеволосый мужчина выкрикивал приказы группе, которая сейчас левитировала ближайший к нему фрагмент клетки, и Гарри пришлось дважды моргнуть, прежде чем он понял, что этим человеком был не кто иной как Чарли Уизли.

                – Скорее, народ! – приказал Чарли, озабоченно поглядывая на солнце. – Мы должны были уже закончить с этими клетками!

                – Но драконы не появятся до следующей пятницы! – пожаловался человек, оглядываясь на Чарли. – Зачем нам строить клетки так рано?

                – Потому что подготовка драконов к путешествию занимает больше недели, а потом нужно будет присматривать за самой переправой, – объяснила женщина с темно-каштановыми волосами и ирландским акцентом, ее голос звучал раздраженно, как будто она повторяла это уже много раз. – Все должно быть установлено до того, чем мы вернемся в Румынию.

                – Вы слышали леди! – снова рявкнул Чарли, улыбнувшись стоявшей рядом с ним женщине. – Дальше!

                И он продолжил выкрикивать приказы рабочим, а Гарри тем временем отступил в лес, у него кружилась голова. Драконы. Точнее, четыре дракона, судя по клеткам. Зачем им еще драконы рядом с Хогвартсом, если не для турнира? О, ради Мерлина! – подумал Гарри, поворачиваясь и бросаясь к теплицам, спотыкаясь на пути через лес. _Драконы_! Уж Невилл точно захочет об этом услышать. А вот Северус, скорее всего, нет, добавил он мысленно и усмехнулся, выходя из леса и промчавшись через Квиддичное поле.

                Он добрался до пятой теплицы, где как раз начали собираться остальные четверокурсники, и занял свое обычное место рядом с Невиллом, совершенно не обращая внимания на непонимающие лица своих сокурсников. Невилл пристально посмотрел на брата, ожидая от второго подростка объяснений. Когда Гарри, очень красный, запыхавшийся и имевший несколько потрясенный вид, не произнес ни единого слова, только смотрел на него, он решил заговорить первым.

                – Ты в порядке? – вполголоса спросил Невилл. – Я слышал о том, как прошел твой разговор с Адрианом. Я должен тебя предупредить, что и вся школа тоже. – В ответ на растерянный и слегка панический взгляд Гарри он добавил: – Мы, в общем, слышали шум из Большого Зала. – Гарри вздрогнул и Невилл поспешил его успокоить. – Не дословно, но Адриан был особенно громким. И, кажется, в коридоре было несколько учеников, которые были только рады рассказать о том, что видели.

                – Мило, – с сарказмом проронил Гарри и уронил голову на стол.

                – Все не так плохо, – подбодрил его Невилл, заработав от своего брата косой взгляд. – Нет, правда! – воскликнул кареглазый мальчик. – Как я слышал, именно ты повел себя спокойно и по-взрослому.

                – Есть такое дело, – согласился Гарри, хотя на самом деле его это не волновало. Тут его настроение качнулось, когда он вспомнил, что хотел сказать Невиллу перво-наперво. – Но сейчас это не важно.

                Вот тут брат заинтересовался, отметил Гарри, когда Невилл придвинулся, выжидательно выгнув бровь.

                – Что случилось? И где ты был? – спросил он, на что Гарри ухмыльнулся.

                Он начал вполголоса пересказывать Невиллу, что именно произошло с того момента, как он оставил Адриана в коридоре, и пока не вышел к теплицам. Невилл чуть не подпрыгнул на своем стуле в тот момент, когда он упомянул о драконах.

                – Ты понимаешь, Невилл? – спросил Гарри, его голос был едва громче шепота. – _Драконы_!

                – Я знаю! – громко воскликнул Невилл, заработав несколько непонимающих взглядов от некоторых гриффиндорцев и равенкловцев. – Я знаю, – повторил он гораздо более сдержанно. – Я ж _именно так_ и говорил, Поттер!

                – И я теперь знаю, какого рода заклинания мне нужно искать! – добавил Гарри, вытаскивая из сумки новый пергамент и поспешно записывая, какие типы книг ему нужно найти. – Мистер Лонгботтом, Вы окажете мне честь сопровождать меня в библиотеку для моих исследований? – спросил он, удовлетворившись составом списка.

                – Не стоило и спрашивать, мистер Поттер! – заверил его Невилл, и тут в теплицу вошла профессор Спраут, а прямо за ней следовали Адриан и Гермиона.

                Теперь Адриан избегал и Рона, и Гарри, так что его близнец решил тоже его избегать. По крайней мере, в это утро. Он понимал, что должен сказать Адриану о драконах, а еще он так же планировал поговорить и с Флер. Знание о драконах вполне может дать ему преимущество в соревновании, но он не хотел выигрывать таким способом. Если он выиграет, то хочет, чтобы потом можно было оглянуться назад и сказать, что добился этого честно. Развивая мысль, нужно будет найти способ подойти еще и к Краму. Естественно, после того, как расскажет Северусу; мастер зелий говорил, что если верить директору, профессоров поставят в известность, в чем будет заключаться задача, за неделю до самого события, так что тут он его побил. Вполне возможно, что этот разговор очень плохо скажется на отце.

                Оставшаяся часть урока прошла как в тумане, а Гарри и Невилл обменивались записками по поводу того, что именно нужно будет сделать с драконом; вариант смертельного сражения с драконом они оба исключили. Сейчас не средние века, в конце концов. Вполне возможно, дракон будет мешать чемпиону сделать что-то еще. У Гарри было такое ощущение, что драконы могут прекрасно справиться с охраной, что бы им ни пришлось охранять. После окончания урока Гарри сказал Невиллу, что ему надо навестить Северуса, и именно туда и умчался, он знал, что у отца только час перерыва между этим и следующим уроком. Он ворвался в лабораторию зелий, даже не потрудившись постучать, напугав Северуса, который даже потянулся за палочкой, прежде чем понял, кто вошел в комнату.

                – Не делай так, Гарри! – воскликнул Северус, схватившись рукой за сердце. – Ты меня убить хочешь? Ты хоть понимаешь, что я мог тебя проклясть, или как? – спросил он, раздраженно глядя на сына.

                – Драконы! – только и получил он в ответ.

                Он чуть склонил голову к левому плечу, несколько обеспокоившись тяжелым дыханием сына. И все же Гарри улыбался, так что вроде бы ничего страшного не случилось. Верно?

                – Не думаю, что ты меня услышал... – произнес Северус.

                – Нет, папа, ты не понял, это _драконы_! – подойдя ближе, повторил Гарри. – Я видел их, ну я видел, как Чарли Уизли строит им клетки – в лесу! – Мастер зелий выглядел как никогда растерянным. – Первая задача! Это драконы!

                – О, что ж ты сразу не сказал... что... – начал Северус, его голос сбился, когда смысл того, что сообщил ему сын, дошел до него.

                Драконы. Во время первой задачи нужно будет что-то сделать с настоящими, огнедышащими, смертельно опасными, злобными драконами. Его мальчику придется столкнуться с гребаным _драконом_. Он практически почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его головы, комната вокруг него закружилась; он медленно сделал шаг назад и сел на край стола.

                – Папа? – спросил Гарри, подходя ближе. – Ты в порядке?

                – Нет, я не в порядке! – воскликнул Северус, в его голосе слышалась паника. – Драконы! О чем они только думают! Сталкивать детей со взрослыми драконами!

                Он вцепился руками в собственные волосы и несильно потянул за густые пряди. Гарри тепло улыбнулся, утешающее опуская руку отцу на плечо.

                – По крайней мере, я хоть знаю, с чем столкнусь, – сказал он, стараясь использовать максимально успокаивающий тон. – В смысле, мы всегда знали, что испытания на турнире будут трудными...

                – Но _драконы_? – проскулил Северус, притянув своего сына в объятия. – Что, министерские утратили свой коллективный разум?

                – Ну, драконов в Тремудром Турнире использовали и раньше, – указал Гарри, на что отец только сильнее его сжал. – В смысле, на этот раз хоть не придется драться с ними насмерть. Закон о защите волшебных существ запрещает убийство драконов.

                – Да, слава Мерлину, драконы будут в безопасности! – саркастически возвестил Северус, отпуская своего сына, а потом встал и принялся расхаживать по классу. – Я собираюсь дать тебе список книг, чтобы ты прочитал их в библиотеке, и я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, какую придумаешь стратегию для столкновения с драконом, хорошо? Я сразу могу тебе сказать, что их слабым местом являются глаза... – начал Северус, а Гарри принялся записывать названия предлагаемых отцом книг. И только когда Северус перебрал все книги, какие смог вспомнить, у него в голове всплыло кое-что из первых слов сына. – Ты сказал, что видел, как в _лесу_ строят клетки? Что, в Запретном Лесу?

                – Я все могу объяснить! – произнес Гарри и пересказал историю того, что произошло этим утром – Северус тоже слышал шум, но был не в курсе слухов, распространившихся после, – в том числе о том, как он оказался в лесу и что он планировал оповестить остальных чемпионов.

                – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не сильно рад, что ты расхаживал по этому лесу, Гарри, – заметил Северус, устало потирая лицо. – Но раз уж все так обернулось, я рад, что ты это сделал. Но пообещай, что больше не станешь такое повторять; если тебе когда-нибудь снова понадобится пойти в лес, свяжись со мной и пойдем вместе.

                – Я обещаю, – серьезно объявил Гарри.

                Северус кивнул.

                – И я согласен с тобой; раз уж ты все выяснил, то должен проинформировать и других чемпионов. – Он гордился тем, что его сын сам понял, что нужно сделать, хотя и не удивился: моральный компас Гарри был хорошо настроен, и подросток раз за разом это доказывал. – И я сожалею по поводу Адриана. Ты не заслужил выслушать такое.

                Теперь настала его очередь утешающее сжать руку Гарри, а подросток только плечами пожал.

                – Я знал, что он упрямый, но это было довольно глупо, – сказал Гарри, уставившись отцу в глаза. – В смысле, я ведь только хотел предложить ему свою помощь.

                – Это просто гордыня, – произнес мастер зелий, качая головой. – Большего ты бы сделать не смог, Гарри. Он еще не готов слушать.

                – Надеюсь, что скоро это изменится, – пожелал Гарри, тепло улыбнувшись. – Он все-таки должен узнать о драконах.

                Северус кивнул в знак согласия. Несколько мгновений спустя на урок начали подтягиваться первые ученики и Гарри, попрощавшись с отцом, направился на собственный урок Древневедения.

                Он потратил целый день, пытаясь добраться до остальных чемпионов. Как ни странно, первым он случайно встретил Виктора Крама, причем не где-то, а в библиотеке. И в этом и заключалась проблема: чемпион Дурмстранга был, как обычно, в окружении своего фан-клуба. Невилл, который последовал в библиотеку за Гарри, чтобы помочь ему с исследованиями, закатил на эту сцену глаза: несколько девушек оказались достаточно смелыми, чтобы сесть напротив Крама и хлопать глазками в его сторону, то и дело поигрывая своими волосами. Кэти Белл, которая сидела несколькими столами левее, достаточно внятно фыркнула, спрятавшись за своим учебником чар, когда на нее посмотрела мадам Пинс.

                – Как именно ты собираешься к нему подойти? – прошептал Невилл, выписывая фрагмент, только что найденный в книге об основных характеристиках драконов.

                – Ты меня знаешь, Нев, – прошептал Гарри в ответ. – Я хорош в импровизации.

                И он встал и направился к Краму, пытаясь придумать причину, по которой тому захотелось бы оторваться от работы. Осенило его в тот самый момент, когда он постучал по плечу старшего парня. Девушки по другую сторону стола заинтересованно переглянулись, прежде чем снова вернуться к осмотру двух подростков.

                – Кто... – начал было ворчать – хотя скорее рычать – Крам, но остановился, увидев Гарри. – О, – сказал он, заметно успокоившись, но с долей замешательства. – Что я могу сделат для Вас, мистр Поттер? – спросил он, от его акцента несколько девушек довольно отчетливо вздохнули.

                – Вообще-то я рад, что Вы спросили, – заявил Гарри и широко улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что фан-клуб Крама подслушивает их разговор. – Мне просто интересно, слышали ли Вы о моей последней разработке? Версия Молнии для ловца?

                При упоминании метлы глаза Крама загорелись, показав Гарри, что да, он слышал о его последней разработке.

                – Конечно, – ответил Крам с нерешительной улыбкой на лице. – Почму Вы спрашивайте?

                – Мне просто интересно, если... – На этот раз его голос стал немного громче и, конечно же, мадам Пинс откашлялась, указывая, что надо бы потише. Гарри сдержал ухмылку и снова переключился на Крама. – Не возражаете, если мы выйдем на секунду; библиотекарь довольно строгая, и я не знаю, когда мы снова столкнемся, надо же готовиться к задаче и все такое.

                – Конечно, – согласился Крам, собирая свою сумку и отправляясь за Гарри; проходя мимо брата, зеленоглазый волшебник подмигнул ему, а Невилл ухмыльнулся в ответ.

                Из библиотеки он вышел с Крамом на буксире, удостоверившись, что девушки за ними не последовали. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он снова заговорил.

                – На первой задаче будут драконы, – спокойно поделился он, наблюдая, как глаза Крама потрясенно распахнулись.

                – Что? – озадаченно нахмурившись, спросил старший мальчик.

                – Драконы, – повторил Гарри, оглядываясь в поисках свидетелей. – Я сегодня утром случайно увидел в лесу клетки для них.

                – Почму Вы мне это кворите? – спросил Крам с недоверием в глазах.

                – Потому что я не должен был знать, но раз уж узнал, то считаю, что будет справедливо, если знать будем мы все, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Это очень блакродно с Вашей стороны, – произнес Крам, недоверие на его лицо преобразилось в нечто до странности напоминающее уважение.

                – Вовсе нет, – с усмешкой отмахнулся Гарри, убедившись, что Крам понимает шутки. – Я просто хочу побить Вас честно, вот и все.

                Чемпион Дурмстранга удивил его, рассмеявшись глубоким, но искренним смехом.

                – Понятно, – сказал он, хлопнув его по плечу. Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ.

                – И раз уж речь зашла о новой Молнии, я думаю, можем об этом продолжить? – Глаза Крама снова загорелись, а его улыбка стала еще шире. – Я получу свою ближе к декабрю, так что, может, Вы захотите ее испытать?

                – Это я мок, да, – энергично кивнул Крам. – Вместе с Вами, мистр Поттер, – запоздало добавил он.

                – Кто ж откажется? – вопросил Гарри, опять заставив Крама улыбнуться.

                Одна из девушек, которые были с ним в библиотеке, выглянула из-за угла, и квиддичист вздохнул, повернулся и посмотрел на улыбающегося Гарри.

                – Я должен ити. Спасибо, мистр Поттер, – сказал он, уходя от библиотеки и своих поклонниц.

                – Не стоит. И зовите меня Гарри.

                Крам кивнул, а потом сказал:

                – Токда зови меня Виктор.

                – Что ж, еще увидимся, Виктор.

                Старший мальчик снова кивнул и ушел. Гарри повернулся и направился обратно в библиотеку, минуя широко распахнувшую глаза девушку, которая следила за ними с Крамом.

                – Итак, как все прошло? – спросил Невилл у своего брата, когда подросток приземлился рядом с ним.

                – Один готов, двое осталось, – сообщил Гарри, вновь сосредотачиваясь на книге, которую оставлял открытой на столе, стараясь не думать о том, насколько легче вышло поговорить с мрачной звездой мирового Квиддича, чем с собственным близнецом.

                В конце дня, как раз перед ужином, ему удалось подобраться к Флер. Девушка была, мягко говоря, в шоке, но многословно поблагодарила Гарри за то, что он ей сказал. Гарри ответил так же, как и Краму: поступить таким образом было всего лишь справедливо, и не важно, что так он лишался небольшого преимущества в турнире.

                В ответ на это заявление Флер поцеловала его прямо в губы, до остолбенения шокировав нескольких третьекурсников с Хаффлпаффа. Гарри улыбнулся в поцелуй и, не собираясь стоять столбом и безответно позволять себя целовать – хотя он бы точно не стал жаловаться, – довольно охотно ответил. Они вместе вошли в Большой Зал, а слухи о том, что именно произошло между ними, как лесной пожар прокатились из одного конца помещения в другой. Гарри, который все еще широко улыбался, на сей раз остался совершенно равнодушен к этим сплетням.

                Адриана ему удалось выловить сразу после ужина; ему вообще пришлось схватить своего близнеца за руку, чтобы поговорить с ним, потому что кареглазый подросток не желал слушать ни слова из того, что он должен был сказать.

                – Первая задача – это драконы, – бросил Гарри, не зная, что еще сделать, чтобы заставить замолчать своего недовольного близнеца. – Остальные чемпионы уже знают. Я решил, что тебе тоже надо знать.

                И он ушел, оставив за спиной очень растерянного и наконец-то притихшего Адриана. Он поднялся по лестнице в спальню и лицом вниз рухнул на свою кровать, абсолютно уверенный, что проще столкнуться со злым драконом, чем попытаться вправить мозги собственному близнецу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 0,5 мили = 0,8 км.


	55. Первая задача

                Так время и потекло, разве что Гарри с каждым днем впадал во все большее раздражение. Адриан оставался все таким же упрямым и отказывался с ним даже знаться, уж не говоря о том, чтобы обратиться за какой-либо помощью. Хорошо хоть Гермиона помогала ему подготовкой в библиотеке, как Невилл помогал Гарри. Спустя пару дней зеленоглазый волшебник решил, что пришло время позаботиться и о себе; «Блин, давно пора», – вздохнув с облегчением, сказал ему Невилл в тот день, когда Гарри выразил желание сосредоточиться на собственной встрече с драконом, а не на том, с кем будет биться его близнец.

                Так что он последовал своему собственному совету и провел следующую неделю, закопавшись во все книги о драконах, до которых смог добраться. Он с удивлением узнал, что огонь, который горел в сердце дракона, был волшебным, но, опять же, это объясняло, почему сердечные жилы дракона использовались в качестве ядра для палочки. Каждая книга, какую они с Невиллом – и Северусом, который, как заподозрил Гарри, использовал свое положение профессора, чтобы проводить в библиотеке по пол ночи, самостоятельно изучая драконов – просмотрели, гласила, что да, слабым местом дракона действительно являлись его глаза. И хотя он был уверен, что сможет запустить дракону в глаза приличным проклятием, все-таки с течением дней им все сильнее и сильнее овладевало желание справиться с поставленной задачей как можно более зрелищно. Пусть его назовут тщеславным, решил он, но он хотел этого, ради себя; ему это необходимо.

                Как бы там ни было, он потренировался в нескольких выбранных жалящих проклятиях, которые одновременно были и мощными, и не наносили дракону долгосрочного вреда – и имели хорошую дистанцию поражения, – да к тому же точными. Подготовиться заранее никогда не повредит. В тот день, за две недели до первой задачи, когда Невилл и Гарри просматривали очень перспективное, могущественное заклинание, в помещение вошли Ремус и Сириус, которые как раз искали зеленоглазого близнеца Поттера. Гарри едва успел бросить на Невилла растерянный взгляд, прежде чем его крестный отец и дядя заняли места за столом напротив них.

                – Привет, парень! – поздоровался с ним Сириус, совершенно не считаясь с тем, что они находились в библиотеке.

                – Сириус, – прошипел Гарри низким голосом, все-таки последние три часа он почти не разговаривал.

                – Мы хотели поговорить с тобой кое о чем, – пояснил Сириус, его голос все так же оставался слишком громким для библиотеки. Так что, естественно, не было ничего неожиданного в том, что библиотекарь попросила его либо общаться потише, либо удалиться. И ничего неожиданного, что Сириус выбрал удалиться, попросив Гарри пойти с ним.

                Невилл, чуть ухмыльнувшись, лишь отрицательно покачал головой, когда Гарри жестом предложил им пойти вместе. Он не стал говорить Гарри, на случай, если окажется неправ, но у него было ощущение, что из всей Гарриной семьи именно эти двое первыми решили подойти к его брату, чтобы предложить ему любые советы, какие они могли ему дать. Он проследил, как они выходят из библиотеки, а потом тепло улыбнулся и вернулся к своему чтиву.

                – Итак, чем я обязан удовольствием? – спросил Гарри, как только они покинули помещение.

                – Ты не согласишься прогуляться с нами? – спросил Ремус, украдкой бросив взгляд на Сириуса. – На ходу сложнее подслушать, – пояснил оборотень и Гарри кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись их паранойе.

                – Вперед, – сказал подросток, и оба Мародера так и сделали. – Теперь, когда мы идем, – продолжил Гарри, – вы не хотели бы объяснить, к чему все это?

                – Давай начнем с того, что мы гордимся тобой, парень, – произнес Сириус, бестолково улыбаясь крестнику.

                Ремус, который шел слева от Гарри, тоже широко улыбнулся; как-то он моложе выглядел, отметил Гарри, более спокойно. Похоже, Волчьелычье творит чудеса.

                – Спасибо, – отозвался Гарри, улыбнувшись в ответ. Эти двое – ну, в основном Сириус, но Ремус тоже проявлял такую склонность – могли быть достаточно упертыми в собственных чувствах; они, конечно, держатся в стороне, но когда они решают, что пришло время говорить, они скажут, что думают или хотят, прямо в лоб.

                – Не за что, – заверил его оборотень. – Но мы не за этим пришли.

                Вот прямо так, тепло подумал Гарри, сверкнув глазами.

                – Предполагаю, это имеет какое-то отношение к турниру? – спросил Гарри, посмотрев на двух взрослых.

                – Точно, – подтвердил Ремус.

                – Тогда погнали.

                – Во-первых, я должен спросить, – начал Сириус, – ты хоть знаешь, с чем столкнешься?

                Выговорив свой вопрос, анимаг-пес побледнел, вероятно, он мысленно нарисовал в голове картину беспощадного дракона. Тем не менее, он казался достаточно решительно настроенным, как будто собирался продолжить то, что задумал, независимо от того, что Гарри может ему ответить.

                – Я не должен, – ответил Гарри, лукаво ухмыльнувшись, пытаясь этим немного поднять крестному настроение.

                Двое взрослых обменялись еще одним растерянным взглядом, не совсем понимая, как расценивать его ответ.

                – Слушай, Гарри, я в курсе, что ты не должен знать, – продолжил анимаг-пес, – но хочу тебе сказать, что Дамблдор тут порасспрашивал и вроде как проговорился, что другие участники уже знают...

                Гарри усмехнулся, эффективно прервав объяснения крестного. Конечно, от Дамблдора и следовало ожидать чего-то подобного; вероятно, он, как и сам Гарри, посчитал, что будет справедливо и достойно проинформировать всех чемпионов.

                – Они и правда знают, – снова хмыкнул подросток. – Ведь я же им и сказал.

                – _Что_? – хором удивились Сириус и Ремус, фотографию с такими их выражениями лиц можно было помещать в словарь напротив слова «неверие».

                – Что первая задача связана с драконами. Я им сказал, – пояснил Гарри, предварительно оглядевшись и убедившись, что коридор пуст; конечно, так и было. Уж если кто и может знать лучшие места для тайного разговора, так это Мародеры, а тут как раз вели двое таких.

                – Как ты узнал? – спросил Сириус, растерянность в его глазах медленно, но неуклонно сменялась изумлением.

                – Учитывая, что эта информация, скорее всего, принесет мне неприятности, я вынужден воздержаться от ответа. – Ремус собрался запротестовать, так что Гарри поспешно добавил: – Слушайте, не имеет значения, как я узнал. И прежде, чем вы спросите, я считаю, что проинформировать и других чемпионов было единственно правильным выбором: я хочу соревноваться честно, и раз я знаю, то и все остальные должны.

                – Как сказал Сириус, – прочистив горло, хриплым от волнения голосом проговорил Ремус, – мы очень тобой гордимся.

                Его глаза блестели, и Гарри понял, что это слезы, и улыбнулся как мог ярко, пребывая в состояние легкой паники: он не собирался доводить их до слез, ради Мерлина! Сириус забросил руку на плечи своему крестнику и ответил на улыбку подростка своим оскалом.

                – Ты отличный паренек, Гарри. Ну, отличный молодой человек, – поправился он, чуть посмеиваясь.

                – Если ты так говоришь, – отозвался Гарри, безуспешно стараясь не покраснеть.

                – Так, раз с этим мы разобрались, – Ремус решил вернуть разговор к той теме, с которой они сбились от откровения Гарри, – то можем перейти к основной причине, по которой мы хотели с тобой поговорить.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник вопросительно кивнул, ожидая от них продолжения.

                – У тебя есть план, как справиться с драконом? – спросил Сириус, снова прямо в лоб.

                Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Самые уязвимые у них глаза, – поделился подросток, на что оба взрослых одобрительно кивнули. – На прошлой неделе я нашел и потренировался в жалящих заклинаниях дальнего радиуса действия. Еще я занялся кое-какими огнеупорными щитами, которые спроектированы конкретно для работы с драконами. Я уже не плохо с ними управляюсь, вообще-то.

                – Ты собираешься выиграть, верно? – уточнил Сириус, вздохнув и запустив свободную руку в волосы, чем очень напомнил Гарри отца, и ему пришлось как следует постараться, чтобы сдержать смех.

                – А иначе зачем соревноваться? – спросил Гарри, снова улыбнувшись.

                – Тоже верно, – согласился Ремус, покачав головой. – Похоже, в результате наша помощь тут оказалась ни к чему.

                Гарри изучающее посмотрел на мужчин, не нарушая молчания, в которое они погрузились на ходу. Два Мародера, сделав круг по коридорам замка, привели его обратно к библиотеке.

                – Могу я попросить вашей помощи кое в чем? – в конце концов спросил он, останавливаясь, когда показались двери библиотеки.

                – Что угодно, парень! – воскликнул Сириус.

                – Адриан сейчас со мной не разговаривает, – признался Гарри, переводя взгляд с одного взрослого волшебника на другого; кажется, их это не удивило, так что, наверное, они об этом тоже уже знали. – Он хотя бы слушает наших родителей? Я знаю, что они пытались подойти к нему на прошлой неделе, – продолжил подросток.

                – Нет, не сказать чтоб, – сообщил ему Сириус.

                Гарри раздраженно вздохнул.

                – Проклятая гордыня! – пробормотал он, глядя в никуда и потерявшись в мыслях о последнем разговоре – если это можно было так назвать, – который состоялся у них с близнецом. – Слушайте, а не могли бы _вы_ к нему подойти?

                – Ты думаешь, он нас послушает? – не совсем понимая, спросил Ремус.

                – Эй, вы классные, веселые дяди! – воскликнул Гарри, заставив Ремуса засмеяться, а Сириуса с показушной гордостью выпятить грудь. – Если серьезно, то если он кого и станет слушать, так это вас двоих. Помогите ему, если сможете, ладно?

                – Конечно, Гарри, – сказал Ремус, тепло улыбнувшись подростку и смотря на него своими добрыми карими глазами. – Ты у него замечательный брат.

                – Стараюсь как могу, – признал Гарри, изо всех сил пытаясь подавить горечь.

                Вы и понятия не имеете, как я стараюсь, добавил он мысленно.

                – Мы с ним поговорим, – торжественно согласился Сириус. – Ты о себе беспокойся, а Адриана оставь на нас.

                Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул.

                – Спасибо. Правда.

                – Не стоит, Гарри, – сказал Ремус. – Что ж, на этом нам следует позволить тебе вернуться к твоей работе. И если тебе понадобится что-то еще...

                – Если я зайду в тупик, я попрошу о помощи. Но я и сам должен справиться, и уверяю вас, я не самоубийца, мне просто следует попробовать справиться самостоятельно.

                Сириус и Ремус кивнули, и Гарри помахал им, прежде чем отвернулся и возвратился в библиотеку, чтобы рассказать Невиллу обо всем, что только что случилось.

                Оставшаяся часть недели прошла почти так же; заклинание, обнаруженное Гарри, пришлось весьма кстати. Драконий огонь был волшебным, и противопоставить ему можно было только такой же лед. Заклинание, которое они с Невиллом нашли, обещало сделать именно это, но у него были свои недостатки. Для начала, пока заклинание сработает, дракон должен был оставаться более-менее неподвижным. Потом, когда оно будет выполнено, дракон не сможет двигаться, это правда, но то же самое, видимо, можно будет сказать и о Гарри; судя по всему, заклинание неприятно действовало на самого заклинателя, и Гарри понятия не имел, что с ним случится, если он не сумеет использовать его в полную силу, как того хотел. Он просто не знал в Хогвартсе места, где можно было заморозить нечто размером с дракона, не вызвав определенных разрушений или умудрившись не привлечь внимания. Очень неприятно было это признавать, но, похоже, ему все-таки придется выйти с жалящими проклятиями.

                Но в последнее до задачи воскресенье мир Гарри снова пошатнулся. Это воскресенье решили сделать первым хогсмидским выходным года* и школа гудела в ожидании. Гарри, как того и можно было ожидать, не мог сосредоточиться на этом самом выходе; спал он последние две ночи ужасно, его беспокоили кошмары о том, что его вскоре ожидает. В то утро он сам с собой спорил о том, а так ли уж ему надо идти в Хогсмид или лучше остаться в школе и попытаться найти место, где он сможет попрактиковаться в найденном заклинании. Невилл решительно вмешался, едва Гарри попытался озвучить свои мысли.

                – Ты свихнешься в замке, Гарри! – воскликнул Невилл прямо посреди гостиной, не обращая внимания на прилетевшие ему удивленные взгляды. – Ты должен выйти, и ты выйдешь, даже если мне придется самому тебя тащить!

                А потом он сжал руку брата, одарив его взглядом, который четко показал, что «для якобы умного парня ты порой можешь вести себя очень глупо», и потащил его из гостиной к парадной лестнице, как и обещал.

                Вот так они и прогулялись до Трех Метел; Северус, который с тремя прочими хогвартскими деканами и Хагридом сидел в дальнем углу таверны, улыбнулся сыну, как только тот вошел, и помахал ему, Гарри ответил тем же. Потом, весело сверкнув глазами, кивнул Невиллу; Невилл кивнул в ответ, и зеленоглазый волшебник практически мог видеть нити объединявшего их заговора. Похоже, что его отец и брат сговорились против него, собравшись вытащить его из замка. Тепло улыбнувшись и закатив глаза на Невилла, Гарри подошел к барной стойке.

                – Что? – спросил Невилл, заметив на лице своего брата сердитое выражение и правильно угадав причины такого чувства. – Тебе нужно было проветриться, Гарри!

                – Я знаю, – согласился Гарри, после чего заказал им обоим сливочного пива. – И я благодарен тебе, что ты не дал мне загнить в замке, поверь мне.

                – Я чувствую, что где-то тут есть «но», – пробормотал Невилл, на что его брат засмеялся.

                – Но, – добавил Гарри, – я не могу перестать думать о задаче.

                Он заплатил за сливочное пиво и сел на табурет, поскольку все столы вокруг оказались заняты. Невилл повторил маневр и повернулся к нему лицом.

                – Слушай, – сказал он, сосредоточившись на брате, – я знаю, что ты хотел продемонстрировать на первой задаче что-нибудь захватывающее. Но у тебя есть хороший план, и ты справишься с этим драконом, что бы ни случилось; в конце концов, важно только это.

                – Хочешь сказать, тише едешь – дальше будешь? – немного раздраженно уточнил Гарри. Он вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться; последнее, что ему надо, это огрызаться на своего брата. – Извини, Нев. Просто, с этим турниром ничего не выходит так, как предполагалось. Не то чтобы с моими планами так никогда не выходило, но я ожидал... Я даже не знаю, чего я ожидал!

                – Определенно не соперничества со своим близнецом, – подсказал Невилл, понимая корень Гарриных проблем.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник кивнул.

                – Я знаю, это звучит мелочно, но хотел бы я пожить для себя. Ты знаешь, что скоро будет, – добавил Гарри, понизив голос. – Другого такого шанса до войны мне может и не выпасть, и вот теперь я только всего и делаю, что тренируюсь в жалящих заклинаниях!

                Он был расстроен, и это становилось заметно, он это понимал, но остановиться было почти невозможно.

                – Эй, Гарри! – раздался у него за спиной знакомый голос; как выяснилось, принадлежал он Терри Буту с Равенкло, парню, который ходил с Невиллом и Гарри на Древние Руны. – К первой задаче все готово? – ослепительно разулыбавшись, спросил он. – Я на тебя деньги поставил!

                – Ага, – пробормотал Гарри, у него закружилась голова. – Все отлично!

                Терри снова улыбнулся и, забрав собственное сливочное пиво, ушел, направившись к своему столу, где поделился новостью с друзьями; они все вместе обернулись и тостом подняли свои бутылки и стаканы в сторону Гарри, что черноволосый подросток машинально повторил. Едва они отвернулись, Гарри так резко обернулся к своему брату, что у него заболела шея, а сам он почти неосознанно осел на табурете. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, он совершенно побледнел, а дыхание стало поверхностным, демонстрируя признаки, по которым Невилл с изумлением определил приближение панической атаки.

                – Гарри, ты в порядке?

                – На меня делают _ставки_? – спросил он, его голос прозвучал на октаву выше обычного.

                – Ум... Я думал, ты знаешь? – произнес Невилл, и глаза Гарри – если такое вообще возможно – стали еще шире. – Как насчет забрать наше сливочное пиво и выбраться отсюда? – настойчиво предложил Невилл, надеясь, что свежий воздух тут поможет.

                Гарри кивнул и стремительно пошел прочь, надеясь не рухнуть до того, как сможет уйти. Следом за ним направился Невилл, бросив Северусу ободряющий взгляд, когда они проходили мимо его стола.

                Двое подростков вышли наружу, в относительную тишину, и как только за ними закрылась дверь, приглушая царивший в таверне многоголосый людской шум, Гарри почувствовал, что у него в голове немного прояснилось. Он понятия не имел, что с ним только что было; он уже выступал перед публикой. Он, в конце концов, всего несколько месяцев назад выиграл рыцарский турнир. Он не мог сейчас так запаниковать! Он же сам этого хотел!

                – Я даже не знаю, что это было, – признался Гарри, когда Невилл повел его дальше вглубь деревни.

                Всюду их окружали ученики, какие-то магазины, кто-то просто шлялся, а Невилл пытался определить, что будет лучше всего предпринять; он знал, что Гарри требуется некоторое время, чтобы прочистить голову, и что ему необходимо уединение. Единственным местом в Хогсмиде, которое могло такое гарантировать, была Визжащая Хижина. Значит, идем в Визжащую Хижину, решил Невилл, медленно уводя своего брата в этом направлении.

                – У тебя стресс, Гарри, вот что это было, – рассудительно ответил он брату, ожидая продолжения.

                – Я не понимаю; у меня же уже были напряженные ситуации, в смысле, я же боролся с василиском! И с Волдемортом – _дважды_! – Он обалдело помотал головой, делая глубокие вдохи и ругая себя всю дорогу. Он не мог себе подобного позволить; не сейчас. – И это даже не говоря о Пожирателях Смерти! Что со мной вообще?

                – Это называется быть человеком, – ответил Невилл, глянув на брата. – Последние две недели ты учился и тренировался без передышки, и к тому же тебе пришлось переживать за своего близнеца, который _снова_ умудрился втравить себя в опасную для жизни ситуацию. Это все не просто, Гарри. Если ты считаешь иначе, то ты себя не ценишь.

                – Я не могу себе позволить поддаваться давлению, Нев! – воскликнул Гарри, стараясь донести до брата свою мысль. – Моя жизнь зависит от того, как я могу действовать под давлением!

                – А когда это тебя останавливало какое-то там _давление_? – спросил Невилл, слегка улыбнувшись своему разошедшемуся брату. – У тебе на следующей неделе встреча с драконом. Ты имеешь право бояться. Даже Крам выглядит бледнее обычного, а я почти уверен, что этот человек сделан из камня!

                – Невилл...

                – Нет, послушай меня! Неважно, насколько тебе страшно, неважно, что твои планы устроить нечто особенное во время первой задачи не осуществятся, ты же не планируешь отказаться от всего этого? Если бы ты мог, захотел бы ты выйти из турнира? – спросил Невилл, наслаждаясь тем, как его брат словно раздражался с каждым словом все сильнее и сильнее; что явно сигнализировало, что он все-таки возвращался к своему нормальному состоянию.

                – Ты спятил? – удивился Гарри, недоверчиво глядя на брата. – Как у тебя вообще язык повернулся? Я встречусь с этим драконом, и если придется – даже без палочки! Если уж я _мечом_ убил василиска, то уж точно могу... – Заметив широкую улыбку Невилла, Гарри сразу сдулся и покраснел, сознавая, что конкретно происходит. – Я идиот, верно? – спросил он, раздраженно качая головой и устало потирая глаза.

                – Я бы не был так категоричен, – поделился Невилл, смеясь над покрасневшим братом. – Тебе просто нужно было спустить пар. Для того ведь этот турнир и нужен, в конце концов, правда? Это имитация войны. Пройди через него невредимым, и можно поспорить, что ты сам выстоишь против Пожирателей Смерти. В конце концов, что еще может так пощекотать нервы, как не встреча со злобным драконом?

                – Встреча со злобным Волдемортом, – невозмутимо предложил Гарри, чуть заметно ухмыльнувшись.

                – И тут тебя потянуло на шуточки, – без восторга заметил Невилл.

                – _Я_ нахожу это забавным, – принялся защищаться Гарри, зеленые глаза весело сверкнули.

                – Ну, да, опять снова здорово, – не поддался Невилл, качая головой.

                Они остановились и уставились друг на друга с совершенно каменными лицами. На секунду или около того, если точнее. Все как и должно быть, подумал Гарри, когда они зашлись таким хохотом, что отдышаться ему удалось, только когда он рухнул на землю, держа за бока.

                – Мерлин! Вот чего мне не хватало, – признался Гарри, все еще посмеиваясь временами, соскребая себя с земли. – Спасибо, брат.

                – Я знаю, что тебе не хватало. И не за что, – заверил его Невилл. – Хоть посмеялись.

                Гарри, полностью с ним согласный, кивнул и попытался избавиться от грязи на брюках.

                – Да, есть такое, – согласился он, скептически оглядывая свои брюки, а затем пожал плечами, удовлетворенно заключив, что выглядят они не так уж и плохо. – Мы... – Он критически посмотрел вокруг, вдруг осознав, что как вышел из Трех Метел, так и не узнал, куда они направлялись. – А где это мы?

                – У Визжащей Хижины, – пояснил Невилл, указывая дальше по дороге; Гарри отчетливо разглядел вдалеке над деревьями потрепанную крышу. – Я решил, что тебе нужно уединение.

                – Ты был прав, – сказал Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Ты знаешь, если честно, я никогда не был в Визжащей Хижине.

                – Да ну? – удивился Невилл, растерянно посмотрев на брата. – Ну, бабушка отвела меня туда, когда я был маленьким, а она посещала подругу, которая жила в Хогсмиде. Не сказать чтоб там было на что смотреть, но мы туда зашли; это не так далеко.

                – А я правда не хочу возвращаться в паб, большое спасибо. При одной мысли об этом у меня голова начинает болеть, – сообщил Гарри. Ему все еще требовались тишина и покой, а Три Метлы все равно переполнены учениками.

                – Что ж, что ты скажешь насчет того, чтобы посетить Визжащую Хижину? – спросил шатенистый парень, улыбаясь брату.

                – Почему бы и нет? – ответил Гарри.

                Вот так они и пошли, беседуя – на этот раз заметно спокойнее – о задаче. Вскоре они достигли пустыря, на котором располагался старый дом. Наверное, когда-то это был мэнор, решил Гарри, оценив его размеры. Может быть, это был один из тех волшебных домов, чья семья погибла. Ну, даже в виде руин он имел свое предназначение; Гарри не мог даже примерно вспомнить, сколько в течение многих лет он слышал о нем историй; если верить Сириусу, этот разрушенный дом был раем на земле. В свете последних событий, Гарри в этом сомневался.

                – Невероятно, – услышал он голос брата откуда-то слева.

                – Да, это точно, – согласился Гарри, глядя на готовую обвалиться крышу. – Он все еще стоит!

                – Нет, я не про это! – прошептал Невилл, отчего Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на него.

                Брат показывал куда-то чуть дальше по дороге, прямо у забора, ограждающего Визжащую Хижину; там, повернувшись спиной к двум братьям, стояла одинокая фигура. Одинокая фигура с очень узнаваемыми пепельно-белыми волосами.

                – Да ты шутишь, – прошептал Гарри, раздраженно глянув на Невилла; за все предшествовавшее этому моменту время Драко редко когда показывался, и вот в тот единственный раз, когда Гарри почувствовал необходимость побыть подальше от людей, они с ним столкнулись.

                – Что будем делать? – спросил Невилл. Гарри ничего не ответил. Он не мог сказать, услышал их Драко или просто решил развернуться и уйти, но факты таковы, что он обернулся и посмотрел прямо на них. – О, радость! – простонал Невилл, когда Малфой у них на глазах на мгновение замер, а потом расправил плечи и направился прямо к ним.

                – Что вы здесь делаете? – потребовал блондинистый слизеринец, оказавшись от них на расстоянии пяти футов**.

                – Извини? – несколько ошеломленно спросил Гарри. Он как-то не мог вспомнить, когда сделал Драко что-то такое, что могло спровоцировать подобную реакцию, да Малфой вообще избегал его после инцидента с Напоминалкой Невилла на первом курсе.

                – Вы следите за мной? – надавил Драко, уставившись прищуренными глазами на двух удивленных подростков.

                – Чего? – снова спросил Гарри, его мозг все еще не догонял ситуацию.

                – Я сказал, – повторил Малфой, теперь в его голосе слышалась настоящая злость, а не то шипение, которое обычно неслось в сторону Адриана, – Вы. Следите. За. Мной?

                – Ты псих? – спросил Невилл, так посмотрев на слизеринца, как будто уже получил утвердительный ответ на этот вопрос.

                – Это не ответ, Лонгботтом! – выкрикнул Драко, злобно уставившись на Невилла.

                – А что ты хотел на такой вопрос? – снова спросил Невилл, сам начиная заводиться.

                – Зачем нам за тобой следить? – поинтересовался Гарри, растерянно глядя на Драко.

                – Понятия не имею, это вы мне скажите! – не отступал Малфой.

                У всех сегодня день не задался, отстраненно подумал Гарри, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы снова заговорить, прежде чем Невилл заведется настолько, чтобы врезать Малфою по лицу.

                – Мы не следим за тобой, – как бы спокойно сообщил Гарри. – Мы просто захотели прогуляться к Визжащей Хижине. Я так полагаю, что если ты здесь, то ты тоже об этом подумал.

                – Значит, вы за мной не следите, – сказал Драко, отступая на шаг назад.

                – Нет! – воскликнул Невилл.

                – О, – произнес блондин и опустил глаза, уставившись в землю.

                Трое подростков погрузились в неловкое молчание, которое, похоже, ни один из них не знал как сломать.

                – Но почему ты здесь один? – заговорил наконец Невилл, выпалив первое, что пришло в голову, просто для того, чтобы нарушить тишину. – Где Крэбб и Гойл?

                Видимо, это были неправильные слова.

                – Что, я не могу сам по себе куда-нибудь пойти, так, что ли? – спросил Драко, его голос становился все громче и громче. – Меня обязательно всегда должны сопровождать два мускулистых идиота, я ж ведь _такой_! – Выглядит так, словно он готов слететь с катушек, подумал Гарри, когда тот стал наступать на Невилла, тыкая в него указательным пальцем. – Ты это хотел сказать, Лонгботтом?

                – Ты спятил? Я просто спросил, почему ты здесь один, когда все твои друзья...

                – У меня нет друзей! – взорвался Драко.

                – А _я_ тут причем? – заорал Невилл в ответ.

                – Да кто тут про _тебя_ говорит? – выплюнул Драко, а его лицо стало таким же красным, как и лицо Невилла.

                – Почему вы вообще орете? – прокричал Гарри, в полной растерянности глядя на двух подростков. – Что, сегодня у всех день поехавшей крыши?

                Драко с Невиллом синхронно обернулись на него, челюсти у них слегка отвисли.

                – Я... я как-то не знаю, – признался Невилл.

                – Слушайте, давайте просто забудем об этом, хорошо? – вздохнув, предложил Драко, снова сосредоточенно уставившись на опавшие листья, которые покрывали большую часть земли вокруг Визжащей Хижины. – У меня просто выдался ужасный день.

                Позже, когда Гарри вспомнит и начнет размышлять об этом моменте, он так и не сможет точно сказать, что заставило его остановить Драко, не позволив ему уйти. Но он это сделал.

                – Ты не один такой, – признался зеленоглазый волшебник; Малфой встретил взгляд Гарри своими собственными серыми глазами.

                – С чего бы это именно у тебя вдруг выдался ужасный день? – спросил Драко, явно сбитый с толку.

                – Да как обычно, я полагаю; похоже на то, что все катится по наклонной, – поделился Гарри, легкомысленно пожав плечами.

                Невилл пораженно переводил взгляд с брата на парня, который насмехался над ним весь первый курс в Хогвартсе, выражение его лица ясно показывало, что он сбит с толку данной ситуацией.

                – Да брось, Поттер! – воскликнул Драко, передернув плечами, на его лице отразилась усталость. – Какие у _тебя_ могут быть проблемы?

                – Какие у _меня_ могут быть проблемы? – невесело хмыкнув, повторил Гарри. – Первая задача турнира уже через несколько дней, мой близнец решил, что терпеть меня не может, и есть высокая вероятность, что он заработает себе травму, если не опустит свой высоко задранный нос, я не спал уже два дня, у меня убийственная головная боль, и я уверен, что кое-кто в Трех Метлах сейчас делает ставки на то, убьют ли меня через четыре дня, – разошелся Гарри, размахивая руками в попытках вывалить, что именно у него сегодня не так. – Ну, а у тебя как день прошел?

                – Я застал моих так называемых друзей, когда они обсуждали, что у меня шарики за ролики заходят, и они откровенно смеялись над тем, какой я этим утром жалкий, я получил письмо от отца, где говорилось, как я должен жить весь оставшийся семестр – до дальнейших указаний, – я столкнулся с твоим дорогим братцем, который посчитал, что не плохо бы сейчас ко мне прицепиться, как раз _в тот момент_ , когда я решил даже не смотреть в его сторону, а потом, когда я пришел сюда, чтобы побыть в одиночестве, я столкнулся с вами двумя, – выложил Драко, нацепив улыбку, которая вполне подтверждала, что да, у него, наверное, и правда зашли шарики за ролики. – Но только оглянитесь, какая тут прекрасная погода! – добавил он вдруг, закрыв ладонью глаза.

                – Я догнал только половину, – признался Гарри, – но все же мне придется через четыре дня столкнуться с драконом, так что я выиграл.

                Невилл и Драко оба обернулись на него, едва с его губ слетело слово «дракон».

                – Гарри! – воскликнул Невилл, посмотрев на брата так, будто он сбрендил.

                – Дракон? – переспросил Малфой, широко распахнув серые глаза. – Настоящий дракон?

                – Ага, знаешь, такой, который дышит огнем и который помимо всего прочего временами пожирает волшебников и вытаптывает деревни, – сказал Гарри, изображая беспечность.

                Драко на него просто уставился.

                – Я не могу поверить, что ты ему про это сказал, – пробормотал Невилл, снова переводя взгляд с брата на Драко, ожидая реакции блондина.

                – Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что будет дракон? – спросил Малфой.

                – Я наткнулся на их клетки несколько недель назад. Это тоже был очень веселенький день, – поделился Гарри, искренне заулыбавшись проступившему на лице Драко шоку.

                – Ой, – отозвался Драко, похоже, и сам не понимая, как разговор, в смысле, переругивания, которые у них только что были, вылились вот в такое. – Что ж, ага, тут ты выиграл.

                – И это все? – спросил Невилл, сузив глаза. – Никаких угроз на тему рассказать всем, что он знает, что это за задача? Ничего?

                Драко только плечами пожал и отрицательно покачал головой.

                – Сейчас у меня не то настроение, – признал он.

                – Я думаю, ты его сломал, Гарри, – тихо хихикнув, поделился Невилл.

                – Не-а! – бросил Гарри в ответ, от недавних событий у него раскалывалась голова; он действительно чуть не решил, что Драко станет ему угрожать. Он лишь надеялся на нормальный ответ со стороны слизеринца, который направил бы разговор в весьма перспективное русло. – В любом случае, он ничем не может мне угрожать. Я знаю, что это за задача, но и другие чемпионы тоже. И Дамблдор знает, что мы знаем, так что расскажи он, все равно бы только проблем себе нажил, – разъяснил Гарри Невиллу свою точку зрения, и тот улыбнулся и кивнул.

                – _Он_ тут, вообще-то, большое спасибо! – слегка раздраженно воскликнул Драко.

                – Да, мы знаем, – отозвался Невилл, так глянув на слизеринца, словно ожидал, что тот сейчас признается, что на самом деле он Фред Уизли под тонной маскировочных чар.

                – Итак, – начал Гарри, решив, что раз ситуация такова, что дальше сходить с ума уже просто некуда, то он может хотя бы частично ею воспользоваться; в конце концов, он давно хотел узнать, что творится с Драко с самого лета. – Теперь, раз уж мы все равно зашли так далеко, не хочешь объяснить, что с тобой такое стряслось?

                – Забавно, – прокомментировал Драко, нервно пнув несколько листьев. – Это одна из тех вещей, которые заинтересовали Блейза этим утром.

                – Что? – спросил Невилл, не успевая за разговором.

                – Что со мной не так, – объяснил Драко. – У меня сегодня уже был очень интересный разговор с некоторыми сокурсниками с моего факультета; ну, не то чтобы разговор, скорее, они говорили обо мне, когда думали, что я уже ушел в Хогсмид.

                – Хочешь излить душу? – спросил Невилл, готовый в любую секунду проснуться; это ведь такой сон, верно?

                – Нет, – произнес Драко, но потом вздохнул и все равно продолжил: – В двух словах, разговор шел о том, что я сам не свой и что если бы не влияние моего отца, они бы, наверное, сто лет назад отказались со мной общаться.

                – Жизнь в Слизерине, звучит... ужасно, – прокомментировал Невилл, пытаясь переварить то, что только что услышал.

                – Не все слизеринцы сволочи, Лонгботтом, – взвился Драко на защиту своего факультета. – Может, те, с которыми я водился, – добавил он, стараясь говорить легкомысленным тоном; что не очень получалось, так как его руки сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что аж дрожали.

                – Я в курсе на этот счет, – вставил Гарри, адресуя Драко небольшую улыбку.

                – Что так? – спросил Драко, выжидательно подняв бровь.

                – Меня воспитал Северус Снейп, если помнишь, – указал Гарри. – И он лучше всех, кого я знаю.

                Малфой казался ошеломленным той прямотой, с которой Гарри высказал свое мнение о декане Слизерина.

                – Это было шоком, – признался Драко.

                – Ты знаешь, что было настоящим шоком? – спросил Гарри, довольный наконец-то выпавшим ему шансом. – Что ты защищал семью магглов во время рейда Пожирателей Смерти в августе.

                Драко побледнел еще сильнее, что, при его естественном бледном цвете лица, само по себе было подвигом.

                – Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, – сумел выдавить Драко спустя несколько секунд ошеломленного молчания.

                – Не пытайся меня дурить, Малфой, – предупредил его Гарри. – Я там был; ты знаешь, сколько усилий я приложил с начала семестра, чтобы не прижать тебя к стенке по этому поводу?

                Драко повернулся, оглядываясь на Визжащую Хижину, реально не представляя, что тут сказать. Он провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул.

                – Они были детьми, ладно? – в конце концов сказал он, как раз когда зеленоглазый подросток был готов повторить свой вопрос, его голос едва доносился до Гарри и Невилла. – Я понятия не имею, почему я это сделал. В смысле, они же были магглами; меня учили ненавидеть магглов, все, что я слышал о них, это что они ниже нас. – Он снова посмотрел на Гарри и Невилла, как будто прося их его понять или, может быть, чтобы они объяснили ему, что стояло за его собственными действиями. – Но все, о чем я мог думать в тот момент, было, Мерлин, они же дети, и они сейчас умрут, прямо у меня на глазах. Я просто отреагировал и сбежал. Я не знаю, почему я это сделал, – повторил он почти умоляющим голосом.

                – Знаешь что, Малфой? – сказал Невилл, не до конца веря тому, что услышал. – Когда ты забываешь, что должен быть придурком, ты и вполовину не так плох.

                – Это был комплимент? – откровенно озадаченно спросил Драко.

                – Ну, половина комплимента, во всяком случае, – отбрил Невилл.

                И Драко хихикнул, и прозвучало это настолько потрясенно, что Гарри счел, что сегодня они от него больше ничего не добьются.

                – Почему ты вообще нам все это рассказал? – спросил он, пристально уставившись зелеными глазами в серые.

                – Я понятия не имею, – признался Драко. – Что в последнее время частенько случается. В смысле, люди, вы же мне даже не нравитесь!

                Как бы Драко ни пытался – если он вообще пытался, – это даже близко не прозвучало как оскорбление.

                – Конечно, ты же не настолько хорошо нас знаешь, чтобы мы тебе нравились, – заявил Гарри.

                – Без разницы, я ухожу, – воскликнул Драко, не зная, как понять последнее утверждение Гарри, потому он вот так просто и поступил, даже не оглянувшись назад.

                Гарри окликнул его, сам не сразу осознав, что делает.

                – Драко!

                – Что? – спросил блондин с отчетливо прозвучавшим в голосе раздражением, при этом даже не обернувшись на Гарри.

                – Завтра до обеда мы с Невом будем в библиотеке; мы будем искать, как разделать дракона под орех, – пояснил он, немного приукрасив действительность, – так что мы не будем сильно тебя утомлять.

                – Ты о чем вообще, Поттер? – спросил Драко, а Невилл посмотрел на него так, будто блондинистый слизеринец украл его вопрос.

                – Ты мог бы прийти и не любить нас там, если хочешь.

                Драко, кажется, на мгновение даже дышать перестал.

                – Да почему бы, черт побери, и нет? – спросил он в пространство, а потом умчался с пустыря обратно к Хогсмиду.

                – Ты знаешь, я даже не буду спрашивать, что это было, – прокомментировал Невилл пять минут спустя, когда вернул себе дар речи. – Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет.

                – Согласен, брат, – поддержал Гарри, обратив к Невиллу пустое лицо.

                По дороге назад в школу они все анализировали и анализировали только что случившийся разговор. У них появились лишь новые вопросы и почти никаких ответов, поэтому они проговорили об этом еще пол дня. Гарри даже в тот же день рассказал всю эту историю своему отцу, когда мастер зелий вернулся из Хогсмида. Однако все, что Северус смог ему предложить, это напомнить ему, что не все изменения к худшему и что ему нужно подождать и посмотреть, как все обернется.

                – Судя по всему, – сказал Северус, размышляя об услышанном, – у Драко выдался неудачный учебный год; возможно, все началось еще на Кубке по Квиддичу. Ты сказал, что он сам был потрясен, когда ему напомнили об этом инциденте.

                – Скорее, он сам не понимал, что творил, – уточнил Гарри, снова вспоминая, каким был Малфой тем утром. – И да, возможно, потрясен.

                – Тебе лучше подождать и посмотреть, что будет сегодня, – посоветовал ему Северус.

                – Если Драко объявится, – вставил Гарри.

                Северус кивнул в знак согласия, признавая реальность шанса, что Драко не объявится вообще. Весь следующий день наблюдение Гарри как будто обращалось в уверенность; на зельях Драко избегал и его, и Невилла и практически сбежал из подземелий, едва урок закончился. Он даже не задержался за столом Слизерина во время ужина. Так что получилась полная неожиданность, когда через полчаса после их с Невиллом появления в библиотеке он шлепнулся на стул рядом с Гарри.

                – Не говори ни слова, – пробормотал Драко, вытаскивая из сумки свежий пергамент и перо. Невилл и Гарри были не особо склонны общаться, они просто смотрели. Наконец Драко вздохнул и снова заговорил. – Итак, вы собираетесь сказать мне, над чем вы работаете, или вы действительно ждали, что я проведу ближайшие несколько часов, сидя здесь и недолюбливая вас?

                Гарри покачал головой и протянул Драко найденную ими книгу с заклинаниями льда. И он, и Невилл позже откажутся признать, что тот комментарий вызвал у них улыбки.

                – Вот что я и хотел бы использовать, – прошептал Гарри, поймав несколько озадаченных взглядов от шестикурсников Гриффиндора, которые краем глаза наблюдали всю эту сцену со своих мест, расположенных несколькими столами дальше. Учитывая, что эти же гриффиндорцы в прошлом году на него даже не смотрели, он решил не обращать внимания ни на них, ни на их реакции. – Скорее всего, я в конечном итоге воспользуюсь жалящим заклинанием точно дракону в глаза, но...

                – Тут нет нужной показухи? – удивился Драко, растерянно переводя взгляд с двух мальчиков на заклинание и обратно.

                – Ага, где-то так, – подтвердил Невилл.

                – О, – сказал Драко, проглядывая книгу. – И чего ты планируешь достичь этим заклинанием?

                – Заморозить дракона? – предложил он, ожидая реакции слизеринца.

                Драко не разочаровал.

                – Ты сбрендил? – спросил он, у него расширились глаза, когда до него дошло. – Точнее, ты что, умереть хочешь? Даже если тебе каким-то образом, каким-то чудом удастся заморозить дракона целиком, ты рухнешь в обморок от истощения, и когда лед растает, потому что он _будет_ таять, ты наконец станешь драконьим кормом!

                – _Тш-ш-ш_! – донеслось от угрожающе уставившейся на них мадам Пинс.

                Драко бросил на нее взгляд, полный отвращения, но голос все же понизил.

                – Я знаю, – признал Гарри. – Но я попробую, ладно?

                – И что, ты думал обездвижить дракона с помощью льда? – спросил Драко.

                – Ну, ага, – отозвался Невилл. – Магический лед против магического огня. Определенный смысл в этом есть.

                – Не совсем, – сказал Драко, обращаясь в основном сам к себе.

                – Почему нет? – спросил Гарри, с интересом глядя на слизеринца.

                Вот в этот момент, как он осознал, было довольно трудно думать о Драко, как о докучливом слизеринском принце, каким он его знал. Однако он не мог так просто забыть, как тот раньше обращался с Невиллом. Сейчас они оказались в тупике; получиться могло что угодно.

                – Огонь в сердце дракона пылает в семь раз сильнее, чем любой магический огонь. На груди лед будет таять в семь раз быстрее, а если у дракона появится хоть малейшая возможность двигаться, это может довольно быстро разрушить весь остальной лед. – Несколько мгновений Гарри и Невилл просто смотрели на него с пустыми лицами. – В тот момент, когда я понял, что «Драко» в переводе с латыни означает «дракон», я свихнулся и стал читать о драконах все подряд, до чего только мог дотянуться, – закатив глаза, пояснил слизеринец.

                – Понятно, – кивнул Гарри.

                – И как вообще ты собирался удержать дракона на месте достаточно долго, чтобы использовать это заклинание? – спросил Драко.

                – Временно связать, – объяснил Гарри. – В общем-то, использовать все, что есть вокруг, чтобы задержать его настолько, насколько необходимо.

                – Хм, – Драко вновь углубился в чтение примечаний.

                – Проблема в том, – поддержал разговор Невилл, – что мы не знаем, что там будет вокруг.

                – Где были те клетки, которые ты видел? – спросил Драко.

                – В лесу, – ответил Гарри. – Думаю, там задачу устроят только в том случае, если судьи самоубийцы.

                – А если они садисты, – добавил Драко по некотором размышлении, – они бросят тебя биться с драконом среди камней; знаешь, там ведь у драконов будет преимущество.

                – Я бы не назвал их садистами, – прошептал Гарри, – но их дело максимально усложнить нам задачу.

                – Значит, камни? – спросил Невилл.

                – Ну, камни не горят, – указал Драко.

                – Это плюс, – согласился Гарри.

                Они задумались на несколько минут, пока Драко не заговорил.

                – Знаете, это напомнило мне об одной сказке, которую рассказывала мне моя бабушка.

                Гарри и Невилл снова растерянно посмотрели на него.

                – О какой? – спросил Гарри.

                – Ну... лучше я вам ее перескажу, – пробормотал Драко, потирая шею, его щеки запылали; скорее всего, он не собирался произносить этого вслух, понял Гарри.

                – Конечно, – согласился Невилл, отметив затруднение Драко.

                – Когда-то давно жил король, и было у него два сына. Когда пришло время и старый король почувствовал, что его дни на этом свете сочтены, он призвал к себе своих сыновей и сказал: возьмите двух лошадей из конюшен и скачите отсюда до северных границ. Он решил, что чья лошадь прискачет последней, тот и займет трон, – рассказывал Драко.

                – Это тут при чем?

                – Заткнись и слушай, Лонгботтом! – огрызнулся Драко, зыркнув на Невилла.

                – Ладно, – уступил кареглазый подросток, – но я надеюсь, что где-то тут есть смысл.

                – Два принца сделали, как было приказано, – продолжил Драко, игнорируя замечание Невилла, – и начали свои скачки, стараясь ехать как можно медленнее. Через несколько дней они встретили старика, который, не сумев справиться с любопытством, спросил у них, почему они так едут. Принцы объяснили свое затруднительное положение, на что старик засмеялся и указал на очевидное: мои принцы, сказал он, каждый из вас должен ехать на лошади своего брата, так ваша проблема и решится!***

                – То есть, – заговорил Гарри, – ты хочешь сказать, что мы смотрим на нашу проблему не под тем углом?

                Драко кивнул.

                – Ты не мог так сразу сказать? – спросил Невилл, отчего слизеринец покраснел.

                – Я так и хотел сделать, но история пришлась к месту!

                Невилл закатил глаза, а Гарри сделал им знак говорить потише, чтобы их не выпнули из библиотеки.

                – Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – спросил он Драко.

                – Я просто думаю, что было бы логичнее использовать ландшафт, чтобы прилично задержать дракона, и лед, чтобы временно его обездвижить; не спрашивайте меня, как; это только идея.

                Но Гарри уже не слушал. Он позволил себе несколько мгновений мысленно попричитать над своей тупостью, а потом зарылся в окружающие его груды книг и, наконец, вытянул из основания третьей стопки справа от себя старый том; Невиллу пришлось чуть ли не в прыжке ловить падающие книги, пока Гарри открывал добытый том.

                – Я идиот, – пробормотал он, перелистывая страницы. – Оно все это время было здесь. Ты мне его даже показывал, Нев!

                – Правда что ли? – изумленно спросил Невилл.

                – Показывал что? – поинтересовался Драко, оглянувшись на Невилла за дальнейшими разъяснениями.

                Гриффиндорец пожал плечами, он недоумевал точно так же, как и наследник Малфоев.

                – Смотрите! – наконец сказал Гарри, открыв книгу на нужной странице и показывая ее двум подросткам. Вскоре их лица озарило понимание.

                – Это определенно зрелищно, – ошеломленно пробормотал Драко.

                – И безумно, не забудь про безумие, – добавил Невилл, и Драко кивнул, удивляясь, как он вообще умудрился в это вляпаться.

                – И раз тут не требуется никакого замораживания и не нужно создавать что-то материальное из ничего, это не так затратно, как заклинание льда, – горячо прошептал Гарри. – Ты понимаешь?

                Невилл кивнул, сознавая, что именно вот так Гарри и собирается поступить; он был достаточно психом, чтобы воплотить это в жизнь.

                – Но как ты планируешь практиковаться в этом заклинании? – спросил Драко, не веря, что вообще такое спрашивает; план был сумасбродным, как и сам Гарри, насколько он уяснил.

                – Оно не оставит следов, так что местечко позади замка идеально подойдет; только подальше от хижины Хагрида и от клеток, конечно, – пробормотал Гарри, составляя в голове план. – И уж точно я не смогу заняться этим средь бела дня.

                Невилл быстро уловил мысль и кивнул. Несколько мгновений он словно сомневался, а потом кивнул сам себе и повернулся к Драко, который все еще растерянно смотрел на Гарри.

                – Скажи, Малфой, – произнес он, – ты в достаточной мере нарушитель спокойствия, чтобы выбраться из школы после отбоя?

                – Тут вообще-то я слизеринец, Лонгботтом! Это я должен у вас спрашивать! – ответил Драко, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал в должной мере оскорбленно. Однако при этом он еле заметно улыбался, поэтому Невилл решил, что он не против.

                В последующие дни они каждую ночь выбирались после отбоя под мантией-невидимкой Гарри – кажется, Драко пришел просто в восторг и от мантии, и от того, что они тайком выбираются наружу, и от того, что его взяли с собой, даже если он из кожи вон лез, чтобы это скрыть, – прежде чем Гарри уверился, что овладел этим заклинанием в нужной степени. Единственной ночью, когда они не улизнули наружу, стала ночь накануне самой задачи.

                Гарри вообще не смог бы уснуть, если бы не слабое успокаивающее зелье, которое дал ему Северус. Зеленоглазый подросток чуть не отказался его пить – он ужасно боялся проспать и не явиться на задачу, – но мастер зелий заверил его, что сам всю неделю принимал это зелье для успокоения нервов, и всегда прекрасно просыпался. Он также выказал достаточно заинтересованности в развитии событий между Гарри и Драко Малфоем – пускай они не говорили ни о чем, кроме этой задачи, которая была уже в воскресенье, блондин уже казался менее склонным насмешничать или издеваться в присутствии его или Невилла надо всем, что шевелится, – но, признаться, сосредоточиться на этом до завершения задачи было просто невозможно.

                Утро двадцать четвертого ноября выдалось солнечным и холодным. Чемпионов позвали сразу после обеда собраться у входа в замок, и как таковые, ровно в два часа Гарри и Адриан присоединились к Флер и Краму у передних ворот. Невилл ободряюще кивнул ему, давая понять, что будет болеть за него изо всех сил. Даже Драко кивнул, когда Гарри проходил мимо него, и даже чуть улыбнулся, пока не вспомнил, где находится. Под громкие аплодисменты они вышли из зала и тут же вместе с тремя директорами школ и Северусом, который не желал отходить от сына до начала задачи, направились к главным воротам.

                – Ты прекрасно справишься, Гарри, – шепнул он, положив руку ему на плечо. – Я знаю, ты сможешь.

                Гарри кивнул и за остальными чемпионами проследовал к площадке. Даже с того места, где стоял, он мог сказать, что произошли определенные изменения: построили большую арену, которая словно появилась в одночасье, как, в общем-то, и было. И она оказалась не пустой: скалы, выступающие там, где не должно было быть ничего, кроме воздуха, и громкий рев в отдалении подсказывали, с чем им вскоре придется столкнуться; Флер обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, на ее лице отразилось беспокойство, и он улыбнулся ей, как он надеялся, ободряющей улыбкой. Она улыбнулась в ответ, что он воспринял как добрый знак.

                Людо Бэгмен ожидал чемпионов у палатки, которую поставили прямо перед входом на арену, и улыбался он ярче, чем Гарри счел уместным в данной ситуации. Он снова нарядился в форму своей старой квиддичной команды****, как отметил Гарри, пока тот пропускал их всех внутрь.

                – Ну, раз мы все собрались, пора вам кое-что рассказать! – весело заговорил Бэгмен. – Когда публика соберется, я предложу каждому из вас эту сумку, – он поднял небольшой мешочек из пурпурного шелка и всем его продемонстрировал, – из которого каждый из вас достанет небольшую копию того, с чем вы столкнетесь! Тут разные… эм... варианты, понимаете ли. – Давай уже дальше, вскипел Гарри, а Бэгмен продолжил свои радостные разглагольствования. – И я должен к тому же еще кое-что вам сказать... ах, да... ваша задача – _добыть золотое яйцо_!

                Гарри растерянно огляделся. О яйце, похоже, никто ничего не знал, поэтому он только кивнул, как и прочие чемпионы. Северус снова опустил руку ему на плечо, и он сразу же выпрямился; он был тут не один. Казалось, не прошло и секунды, когда Гарри вдруг услышал это: звук сотен и сотен ног, проходивших мимо палатки и направлявшихся к арене. Северуса и трех директоров попросили покинуть палатку. Мастер зелий сделал это только после того, как крепко обнял сына, не особо заботясь о том, что их видят. Гарри, которого это тоже не заботило, ответил на объятия, а потом разорвал их, на его лице появилась теплая улыбка. Адриан глядел на него из своего угла, но Гарри это вообще не трогало; отношения у них с близнецом стали только хуже, когда тот увидел, как они с Невиллом разговаривали в библиотеке с Драко. Однако, раз они дожили до того печального момента, когда потенциальный враг относится к нему лучше, чем его собственный близнец, Гарри даже не удосужился прокомментировать поведение Адриана.

                Вчера вечером Лили и Джеймс наконец-то подошли еще и к нему, спросили у него, поделился ли Адриан с ним их советами. Ему стало крайне неудобно в тот момент, когда он объяснил им, что они с Адрианом уже три недели как фактически не общаются. Он поспешил заверить их, что Сириус и Ремус помогли ему выработать стратегию, просто чтобы родители перестали дергаться. Как всегда, все было слишком мало и слишком поздно; что, похоже, стало лейтмотивом всех их нынешних отношений.

                Наконец Бэгмен вернулся к ним, принеся с собой шелковый мешочек, который недавно показывал. Первой подошла Флер, она засунула руку в сумку и выбрала нечто, в чем Гарри опознал миниатюрную копию Валлийского Зеленого Обыкновенного*5 с номером два на шее. Следующим был Крам, как самый старший из оставшихся трех чемпионов; его драконом стал Алый Китайский Огнешар*6 с номером три на шее. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением: Огнешар – такой дракон, который может сотворить очень горячий огонь, а это могло помешать его планам.

                Дальше был Адриан; его драконом оказался Шведский Короткорылый*7 с номером один. Кареглазый волшебник побледнел, когда увидел цифру, а Гарри подумал, что все бы отдал, лишь бы поменяться с ним местами. Его собственным драконом стала Венгерская Хвосторога*8 с номером четыре на шее. Этот дракон был среднего размера, насколько Гарри помнилось. С ним его задумка должна была прекрасно сработать. Еще такая подробность, что ему, возможно, достался самый опасный из четырех драконов, но он постарался не обращать внимания на эту мелкую деталь. Когда Бэгмен ушел, в палатке воцарилась полная тишина. Гарри раз за разом мысленно повторял все, что ему нужно будет сделать, хотя был уверен, что заклинания навечно врезались в его память. А потом назвали имя Адриана. Подросток громко сглотнул и направился к выходу, поправляя красную форму, которую выдали им с Гарри.

                – Адриан! – окликнул Гарри, когда его близнец уже собрался выйти; Адриан остановился, но не обернулся. – Осторожней там. Удачи.

                Лишь коротким кивком показав, что вообще его услышал, Адриан вышел из палатки. После первого всплеска аплодисментов Гарри подумал, что отдал бы все деньги из своего сейфа за шанс увидеть, как Адриан справляется. Он слышал комментарии Бэгмена, но от этого становилось только хуже. А когда раздался общий крик, он чуть сам не бросился на арену. Хотя даже сумей он пройти защиту, которой, как он чувствовал, окружили арену, он понятия не имел, с чем он там может столкнуться. Спустя, как ему показалось, вечность послышался гром аплодисментов и Гарри снова смог дышать.

                Он едва заметил, как выходили из палатки Флер и Крам, хотя был уверен, что как минимум кивнул им перед выходом. Встав, он прошелся по палатке, ожидая, пока назовут его имя. В этот самый момент турнир ощущался реальным, как никогда прежде. Наконец его позвали, и Гарри вышел из палатки прямо на арену.

                В это самое время Невилл сидел у арены, ожидая, пока появится его брат. Как видно, судьба оказалась к нему достаточно жестока, и Гарри появится только четвертым. Он очень надеялся, что Северус сможет пережить ожидание: когда он видел его в последний раз, мастер зелий казался готовым рухнуть в обморок. Сам он сидел рядом с Уизли, а конкретнее, с Джинни и ее подругой с Равенкло, Луной Лавгуд. Девушка была довольно необычной, насколько он знал, но все же приходилось признать, что у нее оказались самые красивые голубые глаза, какие он когда-либо видел. Помотав головой, чтобы очистить ее от таких мыслей, явно спровоцированных паникой, он почти не заметил, как рядом с ним сел Драко, пока Рон не прокомментировал этот факт.

                – Что ты тут делаешь, Малфой? – выплюнул Рон, отчего Невилл обратил внимание на оказавшегося рядом с ним подростка.

                – Наблюдаю за задачей, Уизли. А теперь заткнись, если можешь взять себя в руки.

                И он демонстративно проигнорировал бурную реакцию Рона, прилипнув глазами к по-прежнему пустой арене. Он никак не отреагировал на Невилла, но парень не смог не улыбнуться, когда тот слишком пристально уставился на Людо Бэгмена, пока тот объяснял, что должно произойти.

                Первым вызвали Адриана; он сразу атаковал глаза, и пятое из его проклятий на дракона подействовало. Зверь запаниковал и начал слепо метаться, его хвост задел ноги Адриана и лишил его равновесия. Тем не менее, Адриан поднялся и сумел схватить золотое яйцо, которое, судя по всему, в общем-то и было сегодняшним трофеем. Все вокруг Невилла зааплодировали, за весьма приметным исключением, которым оказалась Джинни; должно быть, бедная девушка в ужасе, подумал Невилл. Джинни прижала обе ладони ко рту и не двигалась, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг нее. Наверное, она старается не закричать, решил Невилл.

                Дальше была Флер; она усыпила своего дракона и получила только небольшую травму, скорее из невезения, чем почему-то еще. Крам тоже стал целить в глаза, но тут и ему самому не повезло. Дракон растоптал несколько яиц, из-за чего тот, по-видимому, потерял несколько очков. А потом настал черед Гарри. На арене появился свирепый черный дракон, шипы которого оказались больше, чем у предыдущих драконов.

                – Венгерская Хвосторога, – пробормотал рядом Драко, его лицо почти совсем побелело.

                Черт подери, мысленно добавил Невилл, чувствуя, как и у него отхлынула от лица вся кровь.

                Тем временем Гарри встал напротив предназначенного ему дракона. В первую очередь он внимательно осмотрел местность; ничего лучшего он и просить не мог. А потом он увидел дракона. Тот был большим, страшным и дико злым. Конечно же, это означало, что тот с абсолютно предсказуемым намерением уставился на него своими большими желтыми глазами, едва только он вышел на арену. Гарри улыбнулся и поднял палочку; сейчас или никогда, подумал он.

                – _Глациес Трабем_ *9! – приказал он и направил палочку прямо в морду дракону.

                Сверкающий луч чистого льда сорвался с его палочки, попав дракону точно в морду и заставив его замереть в шоке, когда его челюсти сковало наколдованным льдом. Он попытался отдернуть голову, но пока заклинание его удерживало, как Гарри того и хотел. Когда он поднял палочку, вся лицевая часть черной драконьей головы оказалась покрыта плотным слоем сверкающего льда. Гарри сознавал, что у него оставались считанные секунды, прежде чем дракон оправится от шока и попытается избавиться ото льда. Он направил палочку на камни слева от дракона, по другую сторону от заполненного яйцами большого гнезда, среди которых он отчетливо видел нужное ему золотое яйцо.

                – _Яктатутс Версе_ *10!

                И разверзся истинный ад. Ярко-оранжевый шар света сорвался с его палочки и врезался в землю рядом с драконом, вроде бы не произведя вообще никакого эффекта. Пока Гарри не шевельнул палочкой. Это заклинание было разработано для того, чтобы рыть туннели; вполне логично, что на глубине многих миль под землей в конце концов приходится сталкиваться с камнями, и там не всегда можно позволить себе роскошь отодвинуть встреченные валуны с пути. Так что гоблины Гринготтса придумали это заклинание; обычно его накладывали от трех волшебников и больше, но Гарри знал, что и в одиночку вполне может справиться с необходимым ему количеством камня.

                Только когда Гарри поднял палочку, только в этот момент заклинание и вступило в силу по-настоящему. Гарри почувствовал, как магия заструилась сквозь него, как камни вокруг дракона растаяли и с громким ревом потекли горячей магмой; с огнем он будет бороться огнем. Конечно, магма дракону не помешает; как известно, драконы устраивали гнезда в вулканах. Но твердости камня будет достаточно, чтобы удержать его на месте. Так что он стремительно крутнул палочкой, окружая дракона магмой, расплавляя все больше и больше камней, пока гигантская рептилия не оказалась окружена парящей лавовой рекой. Гарри сжал обе руки в кулаки и выбросил вперед, отчего магма облепила дракона, а потом он отпустил заклинание.

                – _Катаракта_ *11! – выкрикнул он наконец, и большая волна воды вырвалась из его палочки и пала на дракона.

                К тому времени, как дым над ареной рассеялся, Гарри поднялся в гнездо. Когда пар осел, зрителей встретило зрелище живой статуи дракона и Гарри Поттера, победно сжимавшего золотое яйцо.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кто не помнит. В Хогсмид учеников выпускали всего несколько раз за учебный год. Фактически, 3-4 раза за курс. Так что это действительно значимое событие в жизни юного волшебника.
> 
> ** 5 футов = 1,52 м.
> 
> *** Очень известный сюжет, мне он чаще всего попадался в виде загадки «что сказал мудрец». Было это и про принцев, и про мужиков, и про джигитов, а приз и количество братьев частенько варьируются. Чья сказка изначально, так уже и не скажешь.
> 
> **** Людо Бэгмен (кстати, его полное имя Людовик) когда-то играл на позиции загонщика за Осмингтонских (Уимбурнских) Ос. Играл очень даже хорошо, так что вошел в сборную Англии. Мантии «Ос» в черную и желтую горизонтальную полоску. Вот в таком виде Людо и появился на первой задаче.
> 
> *5 Валлийский (Уэльский) Зеленый Обыкновенный (англ. Common Welsh Green) – порода драконов зеленого окраса из Уэльса, покрытых гладкой чешуей и обладающих массивными задними лапами. Благодаря зеленой окраске этот дракон незаметен среди лугов своей родины, хотя гнездится он высоко в горах, где для охраны этого вида создан заповедник. В целом отличается миролюбивым нравом. Питается в основном овцами, а людей избегает, если только его не раздразнить. Издает характерный, на удивление мелодичный рев. При выдохе из пасти дракона вырывается узкая струя пламени. Скорлупа яиц — обычно землисто-коричневого цвета с зелеными крапинками.
> 
> *6 Китайский Огненшар (Китайский Огнемет, англ. Chinese Fireball), также известный как Львиный Дракон (англ. Liondragon) – это единственный восточный дракон. У него поразительная внешность: все тело покрыто гладкими алыми чешуйками, морда тупорылая, обрамленная бахромой из золотистых шипов, а глаза навыкате. Название Огненшар этот вид получил за пламя грибовидной формы, которое дракон, если его разозлить, исторгает из ноздрей. Вес этого чудовища – от 2 до 4 тонн, причем самки крупнее самцов. Скорлупа яиц (густо-багряного цвета с золотыми крапинками) высоко ценится в Китае, где ее используют для колдовства. Драконы этого вида очень агрессивны, однако к своим сородичам относятся терпимее, чем большинство остальных драконов: иногда могут даже делить территорию с одним или двумя соседями. Питаются они практически любыми млекопитающими, хотя предпочтение отдают свиньям и людям.
> 
> *7 Шведский Короткорылый (Шведский Тупорыл, англ. Swedish Short-Snout) – красивый серебристо-синий дракон из Швеции. Из его шкуры делают защитные рукавицы и щиты. Ярко-синее пламя, вылетающее у него из ноздрей, способно в несколько секунд испепелить и древесину, и кости. Правда, Шведский Короткорылый убивает людей реже, чем другие драконы. Впрочем, его заслуга тут невелика – просто он обитает в диких и безлюдных горах.
> 
> *8 Венгерская Хвосторога (Венгерский Шипохвост, англ. Hungarian Horntail) – порода больших черных драконов, судя по названию, распространенных в Венгрии. Особо опасны из-за усеянного шипами хвоста, которым они действуют как ударным оружием. Поэтому к Хвосторогам надо приближаться осторожно как спереди, так и сзади. Венгерская Хвосторога изрыгает огонь на расстояние до 15-ти метров. Считается самым опасным видом драконов. Внешне походит на ящерицу с черной чешуей, желтыми глазами, красновато-коричневыми рогами и такого же цвета шипами на длинном хвосте. Скорлупа яиц – обычно серого цвета, напоминающего цемент, и очень прочная. Детеныши, вылупляясь, пробивают скорлупу шипами на хвосте (уже к тому времени хорошо развитыми). Венгерская Хвосторога питается козами, овцами и, если выпадает такая возможность, людьми.
> 
> *9 Glacies Trabem (лат.) – Ледяной Луч.
> 
> *10 Iactatuts Verse (лат.). Тут у меня появилось ощущение, что у автора опечатка в слове Iactatuts и на самом деле это Jactatus. Если я права, то примерный перевод – Откатить в сторону.
> 
> *11 Cataracta (лат.) – Водопад.


	56. Отходняки

                Северус Снейп не мог оторвать глаз от арены перед собой; дышал он с перебоями. Сердце частило, а голова кружилась. Его четырнадцатилетний сын только что превратил пятидесятифутовую*, шипохвостую, огнедышащую Венгерскую Хвосторогу в статую.

                Это стало самым страшным моментом в его жизни. А мастер зелий бывал свидетелем части самых ужасных и пугающих моментов новейшей истории, уж не говоря о том, что пережил больше, чем сам мог вспомнить, сеансов пыток, любезно дарованных ему никем иным, как Лордом Волдемортом. И все же, оставаться на месте, следя, как твой сын сражается с драконом? Уж лучше Круциатус. А есть ведь еще и то, как именно его сын решил справиться с упомянутым драконом.

                Конечно, Гарри говорил ему, что у него есть план. Он сказал, что сначала кое-что попробует, но не стал распространяться, что именно у него за план – за эти годы зеленоглазый волшебник умудрился стать таким вот упрямым, – только о том, что если не сработает, то он еще тренировался в жалящих проклятиях, которых оказалось больше, чем он когда-либо подозревал. Если все так обернется, то в следующую секунду дракон получит одно из них прямо в глаза.

                Конечно, мастер зелий убеждал, что лучше бы Гарри не тратил и секунды, когда окажется перед драконом; зверь запросто может дыхнуть огнем быстрее, чем Гарри успеет глазом моргнуть, это вам не шутки. Гарри спокойно объяснил, что он денно и нощно тренируется, отрабатывая до совершенства все заклинания, необходимые для его такого-всего-секретного плана. Жалящие проклятия были всего лишь запасным планом, какой обязан иметь любой здравомыслящий человек, решивший встретиться с драконом. Гарри сказал, что он верит в свои магические силы. И пусть даже он не произнес свою просьбу вслух, мастер зелий отчетливо видел в зеленых глазах своего сына: Гарри просил его тоже поверить, что он в силах выиграть. Глупо, если честно, ведь Северус никогда в этом не сомневался; он просто хотел, чтобы Гарри как можно быстрее зашел и ушел с этой арены.

                Задним числом он понял, что должен был попросить хотя бы приблизительное описание того, что Гарри приготовил для выполнения этой задачи, особенно когда выяснил, что этот план составлен с помощью Невилла Лонгботтома и Драко Малфоя. Глядя на представшее его глазам зрелище, он смог прийти только к одному выводу: эти трое подростков были либо сумасшедшими, либо гениями.

                Сам бой оказался чудесным зрелищем; конечно, все три чемпиона, выходившие на арену перед Гарри, продемонстрировали храбрость. Но в тот момент, когда его сын вышел и посмотрел на дракона, Северус понял, что их всех ждет нечто потрясающее. Может быть, дело было в том, как Гарри стоял, глядя прямо в желтые глаза разъяренного дракона. Может быть, в том, как он усмехнулся, прежде чем поднять свою палочку. Что бы за инстинкт ни подсказал мастеру зелий, что Гарри способен придумать невероятный способ победить дракона, он его не подвел.

                В тот момент, когда в дракона врезалось первое заклинание, покрывая его пасть волшебным льдом, он почувствовал, как его охватывает удивление; пасть дракона опасна, как зубами, так и – Мерлин! – _огнем_ , но обычно при попытке вывести дракона из строя целят не туда. К тому времени, как Гарри выпустил второе заклинание, Северус бросил попытки рационально проанализировать бой – образ действий, который он выработал годы назад, когда еще шпионил на Орден – и просто смирился, с отвисшей челюстью наблюдая за действом и, можно сказать, пребывая на пороге сердечного приступа.

                Грохот плавящихся камней оглушал, а вид магмы, быстро текшей от земли и вверх, ошеломил больше, чем все, что он ожидал увидеть. Вскоре дракон был окружен расплавленными путами, их пламя и жар добрались даже до него, словно защита, прикрывавшая аудиторию, уже не справлялась.

                – Мерлин! – услышал он вздох Лили, находившейся через несколько мест от него.

                Он не мог оторвать взгляда от зрелища, чтобы повернуться к ней; ей придется справляться с этим самой. И только он об этом думал, как лава, вившаяся вокруг дракона, рванула вперед и покрыла зверя целиком, а потом Гарри бросил третье и последнее заклинание. Магма зашипела и затвердела, внезапно встретившись с наколдованной Гарри водой, а густой туман заполнил арену. Полнейшая тишина сохранялась до того момента, пока несильный ветер не развеял туман, убирая его с пути и выставляя на обозрение обернувшегося камнем дракона и победно сиявшего Гарри, сжимавшего золотое яйцо.

                Последовавшие аплодисменты были в сто раз оглушительнее громового драконьего рева. Люди вопили и хлопали, некоторые из них благоговейно указывали на дракона – глаза зверя, не скрытые лавой, все еще судорожно двигались туда-сюда, – другие оказались слишком потрясены и были способны только на радостные вопли.

                Лили Поттер едва замечала окружавшую ее восторженную толпу. Она только повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на своего мужа – Джеймс откровенно потерял челюсть и застыл точно так же, как и дракон сейчас, а его глаза за стеклами очков были широко распахнуты, – а потом ее взгляд метнулся к такому же растерянному директору, прежде чем вновь полностью сосредоточиться на ее младшем сыне. Она столько недель боялась этого дня. В тот самый момент, когда Альбус сообщил ей, что первая задача включает в себя живых драконов, паника глубоко пустила в ее сердце свои корни; кто-то пытался добиться смерти Адриана, упорствовал ее разум. Ее старший ребенок снова в опасности. Тот факт, что Гарри оказался в том же положении, в тот день ускользнул от ее внимания; Адриан упрямился и отказывался от их с Джеймсом помощи, ставя себя в еще большую опасность, если это только было возможно.

                Эта мысль накрыла ее – и довольно жестоко, – когда Сириус спросил у нее, что она знает о том, как Гарри планирует справиться с этой задачей; анимаг-пес считал, что они с Джеймсом подходили в Хогвартсе еще и к Гарри. Он, как видно, ожидал, что Гарри окажется не настолько упрям, чтобы отказываться от помощи своих родителей, и именно поэтому о нем не упоминали во время их разговоров на прошедшей неделе. Она еще помнила холодный взгляд Сириуса – всегда такого веселого и доброжелательного Сириуса, – врезавшийся в нее, как только она призналась, что даже не спрашивала. Мужчина выбежал из комнаты и, не сказав больше ни слова ни ей, ни Джеймсу, в считанные секунды умчался камином на поиски Ремуса, который все еще был на работе.

                Тогда она со слезами на глазах повернулась к Джеймсу, не в силах поверить, что вновь умудрилась позабыть о потребностях своего младшего ребенка. О Гарри, который в жизни не получал никакой подготовки и все же вступил в турнир. Гарри, который жил своей жизнью, пока она не обращала на него внимания. И теперь она снова это сделала. Джеймс, конечно, попытался ее успокоить, указав, что для них вполне естественно бояться за Адриана, зная, кто на него охотился. Она не была уверена, свою совесть он пытался успокоить или ее.

                После этого она еще больше недели избегала Гарри, не представляя, как сможет посмотреть ему в глаза, прежде чем наконец набралась смелости навестить его в школе и спросить о его плане. Паника, которую она пережила, когда он сказал ей, что Адриан не поделился со своим братом ни одним из данных ему советов, превысила всё, что она когда-либо испытывала; когда же ее сыновья настолько отдалились друг от друга? Она слегка успокоилась, когда выяснилось, что Сириус и Ремус пришли Гарри на помощь; жалящие проклятия были хорошей тактикой против дракона, Адриан собирался использовать тот же вариант. Это сработает. Так должно быть.

                – Жалящие проклятия, да в задницу! – воскликнул рядом с ней Сириус, хлопая изо всех сил. По его лицу расползлась широченная улыбка, глаза сияли от гордости. Вопивший рядом с ним Ремус выглядел точно так же, пускай и казался несколько бледным, как раньше частенько бывало после особенно тяжелых полнолуний. А еще Северус; ее старый друг сидел всего через несколько мест от нее. Сейчас он вместе с остальной толпой вскочил со своего места, бешено хлопал и смеялся. И плакал. Северус плакал, а все его существо сияло от гордости, и не казалось, чтоб его хоть на кнат волновало, кто там мог видеть его реакцию.

                – Какого черта! – воскликнул Джеймс справа от нее, наконец очнувшись и присоединившись к приветствиям толпы, хотя как-то заторможено. Да все вокруг будто заторможены, подумала она, сюрреалистично и словно во сне, она тоже зааплодировала, приветствуя победу незнакомца, которым обернулся ее сын.

                Тем временем Гарри выбрался из гнезда, чуть не подпрыгивая и надежно сжимая в руках яйцо. От обрушившегося на него шума у него заболели уши, звук, лившийся сверху, словно усилился, когда с той угрозой, которую представлял собой дракон, оказалось покончено. К слову о драконе, подумал зеленоглазый волшебник и, проходя мимо, с ухмылкой посмотрел на окаменевшую рептилию. Желая пошалить, пока у него в голове все еще гудит от адреналина, он поклонился в сторону зверя, заработав тем самым еще более громкую волну приветствий. Он хихикнул и, как ему сказали сделать перед задачей, направился к палатке, миновав по пути ошеломленного Чарли и его группу. Когда их глаза встретились, он почти виновато пожал плечами в адрес рыжего и, в последний раз помахав зрителям, ушел с арены.

                Он чуть не налетел на мадам Помфри и профессора МакГонагалл, едва успев избежать столкновения. Две женщины стояли у выхода ведущего к палатке коридора, скрытые в тени арены. Гарри посмотрел на них и вежливо, как он надеялся, им улыбнулся, хотя прекрасно понимал, что сейчас у него должна выйти полусумасшедшая ухмылка.

                – Привет, профессор МакГонагалл, мадам Помфри! – сказал он, ожидая отклика. Медсестра откровенно уставилась на него, в то время как учитель Трансфигурации быстро переводила взгляд с него на статую дракона и обратно. Не похоже, чтоб они были готовы сформулировать внятное высказывание. – Что ж, ладно! – проговорил Гарри, снова пожимая плечами. Их молчание его не волновало: в данный момент у него голова шла кругом, в хорошем смысле.

                – Чте так делго? – эхом отразился в проходе голос Флер, а затем из-за угла появилась и сама девушка. – 'Арри ранен? – спросила она, направляясь к нему. Она не выглядела пострадавшей, разве что немного закопченой да в порванной одежде, но в остальном в порядке.

                Гарри широко ей улыбнулся.

                – Я в полном порядке, спасибо! – воскликнул Гарри, его глаза искрились весельем.

                Он знал, что его вот-вот должны позвать на арену, чтобы объявить его счет; он отвлеченно припомнил, что счет остальных чемпионов объявляли гораздо быстрее, а затем усмехнулся, осознав, в чем тут проблема. Видимо, требовалось убрать дракона, прежде чем он как чемпион вернется на арену. Хвосторога, какой он ее оставил, должна составить тут некоторую проблему, если кто-то сперва ее не выколупает.

                – 'Арри! – воскликнула Флер, бросаясь к нему и обвивая его руками. – Я так рада, чте ты в по'атке!

                – И я тоже! – заверил зеленоглазый волшебник, обнимая ее в ответ. – Ты ведь не пострадала, верно? – уточнил он, отступая на шаг и внимательно разглядывая ее в надежде, что не упустил никаких ран, при которых ей могло стать хуже из-за того, что она пришла его проверить.

                – Конечно, нет! – воскликнула она, улыбнувшись его открытой заботе. Лицо Гарри выразило сомнение, когда он увидел повязку, плотно охватывавшую ее левую руку, которая ранее скрывалась под ее порванным рукавом. – Просто ца'апина, – заверила она его, заметив, куда он смотрел. Как Гарри понял, что бы за рана у нее ни была, она оказалась не столь серьезной, чтобы сейчас кровоточить, так что он расслабился и снова улыбнулся.

                – В чем дело? – раздался в коридоре голос Адриана. Старший близнец направлялся к небольшой группе у входа на арену, правая сторона головы у него немного пострадала и он слегка прихрамывал. А вообще, если он чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы выйти и узнать, в чем дело, его травмы не могли быть серьезными. Следом за ним молча шел Крам с забинтованной головой.

                – Адриан! – окликнул Гарри, подошел к своему близнецу и обнял его; неважно, что там было между ними за прошедший месяц, они оба только что столкнулись с драконом и вышли победителями. И этого, с точки зрения Гарри, было достаточно, чтобы отправить все в окно. Они оба живы – разве что в случае Адриана немного побиты; пришло время праздновать, а не упрямиться и злиться. К его приятному удивлению, близнец ответил на объятье.

                – Что задерживат объявленье? – спросил Крам, кивнув Гарри, прежде чем перейти к делу.

                – Моя вина, вообще-то, – признался Гарри. – Я как бы так немного затруднил удаление дракона.

                – Как? – спросил Адриан, отступая от своего брата; его глаза расширились и он сказал: – Ты же его не оглушил, верно?

                – Ну... – начал Гарри, но тут заговорила профессор МакГонагалл.

                – _Оглушил_ его? – повторила она пронзительным голосом. – Оглушил его? Он превратил его в камень!

                От восклицания учителя Трансфигурации тройка оставшихся чемпионов застыла кто как был.

                – Он что? – спросил Крам, подошел ко входу на арену и выглянул. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы привыкнуть к солнечному свету, но как только это случилось, он пораженно отступил на несколько шагов, уставившись на Гарри потрясенным взглядом. – **Невъзможно е** **! – воскликнул он. – Не можо быть!

                – Если совсем честно, – спокойно заявил Гарри с хитрой ухмылкой на губах, когда Флер и Адриан тоже подошли посмотреть на дракона, – я скорее заключил дракона в камень, а не превратил одно в другое. Вариант гораздо проще, хотя и не столь впечатляющий, как полное перевоплощение, – последнее он адресовал МакГонагалл, но профессора это ничуть не успокоило.

                – 'Арри! – воскликнула Флер, побледнев, и посмотрела на него. – 'Ак ты ето сделал?

                – Я использовал, что было под рукой, – объяснил Гарри. – Скажем так, задействовал лаву, – подумав, добавил он, заработав уйму пораженных взглядов.

                Любые другие вопросы, которые они, может, и хотели бы ему задать, были прерваны громким треском, а затем оглушительным ревом. Гарри посмотрел в сторону арены: похоже, что вмешался Дамблдор, сломав камень вокруг дракона и не поранив зверя. Дальше подступились Чарли и его команда, оглушив дракона на достаточное время, чтобы надеть на него цепи и увести с арены. Людо Бэгмен назвал его имя, его голос звучал напряженно. Гарри улыбнулся и снова вышел на арену, на сей раз гораздо спокойнее, зная, что теперь ему не придется встречаться с драконом. Чистой силой оваций его едва не швырнуло обратно. Улыбка у него стала еще шире и он помахал толпе, скандировавшей его имя. Он сосредоточился на судьях; даже для его зрения он находился слишком далеко, чтобы отследить выражения лиц четырех судей, но он мог поставить все свое находившееся в Гринготтсе золото, что их эмоции варьировались от шока до неверия со всеми возможными комбинациями этих двух чувств.

                – Гарри! – прозвучал у него за спиной голос, который он узнал бы где угодно; Невилл пришел, чтобы лично его поздравить. Кареглазый гриффиндорец выглядел запыхавшимся, похоже, за последние несколько минут он пробежал всю дорогу со своего места, но он широко улыбался от входа на арену, показывая ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы; Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, невероятно счастливый, что в этот момент его брат был рядом с ним. Аплодисменты прекратились, и Гарри понял, что настало время объявлять его оценки.

                Сначала выступила мадам Максим; она подняла палочку в воздух, выдержала секундную паузу, покосившись туда, где несколько минут назад стоял дракон. Помотала головой, словно желая ее прочистить, и взмахнула своей палочкой; оттуда заструилось нечто, похожее на длинную серебряную ленту, образуя число десять. Снова разразились аплодисменты, и Гарри опять улыбнулся: десятка была отличным результатом, заключил он, если судить по прыжкам Невилла. Следующим был мистер Крауч, который счел усилия Гарри заслуживающими еще одной десятки. Невилл присвистнул, а толпа обезумела, когда Дамблдор тоже наградил Гарри максимальным баллом. Людо Бэгмен последовал примеру предыдущих четырех судей.

                Наконец, Каркаров поднял свою палочку; он думал дольше всех судей до него, пока его глаза блуждали по практически разрушенной арене. Гарри почти слышал у себя в голове мысли этого человека: если он даст Гарри максимальный бал, то тем самым усложнит Краму задачу его нагнать. Однако если он этого не сделает, его решение никто не поддержит. Скорее всего, его линчуют, судя по поведению ученической толпы. А Северус, вероятно, прикончит его во сне. Гарри хотелось думать, что, может быть, ему и самому удалось немного припугнуть директора Дурмстранга. В конце концов, число, засверкавшее серебром под солнцем, тоже оказалось десяткой.

                Новый взрыв аплодисментов, и вскоре Гарри в полном восторге хлопал по спине своего брата. Невилл безумно улыбался и, кажется, ничуть не возражал. Гарри забросил руку ему на плечи и они бок о бок отправились назад к палатке, не обращая внимания на изумленные взгляды окружающих.

                – Ты лидируешь! – прорвало Невилла, при этом он хихикал над выражением лица профессора МакГонагалл.

                – Мне же лучше! – воскликнул Гарри, отчего они оба рассмеялись.

                Это, похоже, достаточно вытряхнуло преподавателя Трансфигурации из ее шокированного состояния в достаточной степени, чтобы она снова смогла заговорить:

                – Не могли бы чемпионы вернуться в палатку, – проскрипела она и откашлялась, прежде чем продолжить, все еще не избавившись от оставшихся на ее лице следов растерянности. – У мистера Бэгмена есть для вас объявление.

                И она ушла в направлении палатки, ее мантия заструилась за ней, а чемпионы воспользовались ее предложением.

                – Это было удивительно, 'Арри! – воскликнула Флер, вышагивая рядом с Гарри.

                – Спасибо, Флер! – отозвался он, улыбнувшись ей. – Бьюсь об заклад, ты тоже была удивительна.

                – Не настолько! – серьезно сказала она, и они вошли в палатку.

                Гарри пожал плечами и сосредоточился на другой стороне палатки, ожидая Бэгмена. Ждать пришлось не долго.

                – Вы все молодцы! – воскликнул круглолицый человек, заходя в палатку. Его взгляд упал на Гарри и задержался на нем гораздо дольше необходимого. МакГонагалл пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы заставить его продолжить. – Ах, да, извините... – пробормотал он, а затем продолжил: – Перед второй задачей вас ждет приличный перерыв, она будет проходить только в половине десятого утра двадцать четвертого февраля, но в это время вам нужно будет кое о чем подумать! Если вы посмотрите на золотые яйца, которые вы все добыли, вы заметите, что они открываются... видите на них петли? Внутри яйца вы найдете ключ, который подскажет вам, что будет во второй задаче, и даст вам возможность к ней подготовиться! Все ясно? Точно? Ну, тогда идите!

                И так чемпионы и поступили. Невилл только начал рассказывать, что делали остальные чемпионы, встретившись со своими драконами, как в палатку вошел Северус. Он ничего не сказал и вообще никак не показал, что заметил в палатке кого-то кроме Гарри; он просто подошел к своему сыну широкими шагами и стиснул его, почти отрывая от земли.

                – Я не могу поверить, что ты это сделал! – возвестил он, отступая на шаг, чтобы осмотреть подростка в поисках каких-либо травм. – Я дико тобой горжусь, конечно; теперь ты официально один из трех человек, которые когда-либо получали за задачу максимальный балл! И все равно, я не могу поверить, что ты это сделал!

                И он снова его обнял.

                – Спасибо, Сев! – проговорил Гарри со всей чёткостью, на какую был способен, прижавшись лицом к плечу своего отца.

                – Не стоит! – громко воскликнул Северус, отпустив Гарри только тогда, когда кто-то позади них прочистил горло. Гарри ожидал, что это будет профессор МакГонагалл, так что удивился, когда, обернувшись, увидел Дамблдора, за которым следовала его ошеломленная семья.

                – Поздравляю вас всех! – сказал Альбус, глядя на всех четырех чемпионов. – Не буду вас задерживать, ваши друзья ждут вас, – продолжил он, явно обращаясь к чемпионам Бобатона и Дурмстранга.

                Крам кивнул Гарри и отправил младшему мальчику легкую улыбку, прежде чем уйти. Флер сначала поступила так же, а потом придумала кое-что получше. Она обернулась и перевела взгляд с Гарри на – как ни странно – Лили, словно над чем-то раздумывая. Потом лукаво улыбнулась и, пожав плечами, подошла к Гарри, ухватила его за плечи и достаточно крепко поцеловала его в губы. Отвечать Гарри начал прежде, чем его мозг успел напомнить ему о зрителях. Когда он пришел в себя, то прервал поцелуй и несколько ошеломленно посмотрел на Флер.

                – Ты так делаешь второй раз за месяц, – сказал он, его мысли все еще были немного спутаны.

                Невилл засмеялся над ним, предчувствуя, в каком смятении будет брат, когда до него дойдет, что он ляпнул.

                – Знаешь, что ты то'да должин сделать, 'Арри? – сказала Флер, направляясь к выходу.

                – Что? – отозвался Гарри.

                – В следующий раз ты сам должин меня поцеловать!

                И она, дерзко улыбнувшись, покинула палатку.

                – И то верно, – пробормотал Гарри, продолжая смотреть на то место, где исчезла Флер, пока Невилл не хихикнул.

                – Послушал бы девушку, Гарри, – сказал его брат. – Она сделала тонкий намек.

                – Ой, захлопнись, Лонгботтом! – шутливо прикрикнул Гарри, по его лицу расползлась улыбка.

                – Мне правда не стоило этого видеть, – пробормотал Северус, отчего улыбка Гарри превратилась в смех.

                – Гарри Джеймс Поттер! – донесся из-за мягко улыбавшегося Дамблдора голос Лили.

                Гарри съежился; он почти забыл, кто тут с ним в палатке.

                – Да? – откликнулся он, стараясь выглядеть совершенно невинно, как будто это не он только что целовался с девушкой на глазах у своего директора и семьи.

                – Эта девушка старше тебя! Не говоря уже о том, что она вейла! – нажала Лили, на что Гарри только глаза закатил.

                – Вот почти то же и она мне сказала, знаешь, когда мы встретились прошлым летом. Что быть не может, что я на три года младше нее; с тех пор я совершенно ясно дал понять, что меня это совершенно не волнует, – указал Гарри, а потом ухмыльнулся. – И я заметил, что она вейла, большое спасибо!

                – Я даже не знаю, что тут сказать, – поделился Сириус, несколько обиженно глядя на своего крестника: да перестанет Гарри когда-нибудь его удивлять? Лили выглядела так, словно утратила дар речи.

                – Ну, если вы не против, я сменю тему... – начал Дамблдор.

                – Пожалуйста, сделайте это, – сказал Северус, не желая продолжать разговор о Гарри, Флер и поцелуях, его мозг все еще не мог увязать между собой крошечного двухлетнего Гарри, каким тот был, когда они впервые встретились, и молодого человека, его сына, который уже заинтересовался романтическими отношениями. Если бы кто его спросил, то Гарри мог делать в этом смысле все, что пожелает – до тех пор, пока он вел себя ответственно по отношению к себе и к тому, с кем решил начать подобные отношения, – просто, пожалуйста, не у него на глазах!

                – Я хотел бы вернуться к тому, что произошло там, на арене, – продолжил директор, его голос стал совершенно серьезным. – Это было весьма впечатляющим магическим достижением, Гарри, – сказал Альбус, пристально посмотрев на младшего из близнецов Поттеров.

                Гарри широко улыбнулся.

                – Спасибо, профессор, – только и ответил он, не потрудившись развить мысль; если у них были вопросы, они должны их задать, и вот тогда он подумает, что ответить.

                – Альбус о чем. Гарри, – сказал Джеймс, глядя на своего младшего сына, как будто не знал, как себя с ним вести, – дело в том, что мы не ожидали от тебя чего-то подобного.

                Гарри удержал широкую улыбку, пускай ему пришлось бороться с желанием сжать кулаки. Конечно, они не ожидали от него чего-то подобного; если б что-то такое сделал Адриан, они бы его даже ни о чем не спрашивали. Потому что какая-то тайная загадочная сила, которой, как считалось, обладал Адриан, была панацеей, объяснением всему. А восемь лет напряженной работы? Да не, с чего бы такой вопрос?

                – Не понимаю, почему, – высказался Гарри. Адреналин медленно покидал его тело, и он начинал чувствовать усталость; не нужно ему это все сейчас. – Я весь прошлый месяц день и ночь готовился к этой задаче. Заклинания, которые я использовал, широко известны; не моя вина, что никто не додумался ими воспользоваться.

                – Но это сложные заклинания, Гарри! – воскликнул Джеймс, а Лили кивнула, на этот раз ее обеспокоенный взгляд был сосредоточен на Гарри, словно она готовилась поймать его, если он рухнет в обморок от истощения. – Никто не может использовать такие в четырнадцать лет.

                – Ну, _некоего_ четырнадцатилетнего почему-то выбрали чемпионом, – напомнил им на это Гарри, такое ощущение, что уже в сотый раз. – А еще я первый на своем курсе, если вы вдруг вспомните, и был первым с самого первого курса в Хогвартсе. Не сказать чтоб мне было трудно отыскивать заклинания; я тренировался в них много ночей; я не понимаю, что вас так потрясло.

                Тишина вокруг него стала абсолютной, если забыть про шум покидавших арену учеников. Северус ободряюще положил руку на спину Гарри, в то время как Невилл шагнул к своему брату. От того, что они двое с ним, Гарри выпрямился и улыбнулся стоящим перед ним людям.

                – Поздравляю, парень! – внезапно высказался Сириус, Гарри чуть подпрыгнул от того, насколько внезапно была нарушена окружающая тишины. – Ты был там великолепен!

                – А еще ты получил максимальный балл! Это редкость! – добавил Ремус, тоже адресуя мальчику улыбку.

                – Да, поздравляю, Гарри, – поддержал директор. – Но скажи мне, как ты додумался до таких действий?

                Гарри улыбнулся и, предварительно чуть об этом подумав, заговорил.

                – Моим первоначальным планом были жалящие заклинания, – сообщил Гарри, глядя на Сириуса и Ремуса, которые кивнули в знак согласия. – Однако потом, когда я выучил вообще все подходящие жалящие заклинания, у меня появилось свободное время и я захотел узнать побольше о драконах. И вот однажды Драко сказал...

                – Драко? – выплюнул Адриан, впившись глазами в своего близнеца. – Драко Малфой?

                – Гарри, ты водишься с Малфоем? – спросил Джеймс, теперь его голос звучал скорее сердито; Гарри снова закатил глаза; словно это преступление какое!

                – Мы с Невиллом изучали вопрос, и нам потребовался совет; Драко потратил личное время и помог; как я уже говорил, я могу принять совет.

                Возможно, это было немного резко, подумал Гарри, но это правда: его родители ему не помогли. Как и его близнецу, если уж на то пошло. А вот Драко, с другой стороны, помог, и каким бы придурком он иногда ни был, он подставил плечо, когда возникла такая необходимость. И, может быть, в глубине души он не такой уж и придурок, подумал Гарри, и мысленно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как прыгал от радости некий блондинистый слизеринец, когда Гарри в первый раз удалось растопить кучу камней в лужу кипящей лавы.

                – Малфой _действительно_ помог, – поддержал Гарри Невилл. – И при том довольно прилично.

                И он обменялся улыбками со своим братом, а Северус ухмыльнулся. Гарри, по мере разговора все сильнее и сильнее ощущавший усталость – даже с успокаивающим зельем ему с трудом удалось уснуть, – широко зевнул.

                – Я думаю, нам стоит перенести все разговоры в замок, – предложил Северус. – Гарри устал, – тут зеленоглазый волшебник решительно кивнул, – и они с Адрианом только что встречались с драконами. Им нужно отдохнуть, прежде чем что-то там обсуждать.

                Гарри мысленно зааплодировал. И поскольку он смотрел отцу в лицо, он знал, что за предложением Северуса стояло что-то еще. Как только упоминалось слово «дракон», мастер зелий заметно бледнел. Гарри знал, что где-то в замке его отца с нетерпением ждет предназначенное ему успокаивающее зелье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 50 футов = 15,24 м.
> 
> ** Это было сказано на болгарском. Буквы у нас одинаковые, да.


	57. Загадка золотого яйца

                Джеймс Поттер расхаживал по коридору перед кабинетом Альбуса Дамблдора. Директор только что зашел туда, попросив их – под «ними» в данном случае следует понимать Джеймса, Лили, Сириуса и Ремуса – подождать, пока он свяжется с Министерством, утрясая последние детали переправки драконов обратно в Румынию. Драконы; он даже думать о них не хотел. Если он никогда больше в своей жизни не увидит дракона, его это вполне устроит.

                Он был просто потрясен, как и все остальные, когда узнал, что его сыновья участвуют в турнире. Они оба были слишком юны, чтобы даже думать об участии, не говоря уже о том, чтобы их выбрали чемпионами. Пусть даже технически Гарри законно мог положить свое имя в Кубок, шансы, что он станет чемпионом Хогвартса, были исчезающе малы, так он себе говорил. Нет, он ни о чем не волновался до самого Хэллоуина, по крайней мере не о том, что на его сыновей нападут драконы.

                Потом Дамблдор вызвал их, чтобы поведать, насколько он был наивен; он до сих пор помнил, какими стали глаза Лили, когда директор рассказывал, что произошло. Она была на грани паники, да он сам был не лучше. Следующий месяц предсказуемо превратился в пытку. Адриан упрямо собирался разбираться самостоятельно; он отказывался от их помощи до самого последнего момента – хотя в конце концов все-таки прислушался, когда Сириус и Ремус подтолкнули его учить жалящие проклятия, уже что-то, решил он. Но перед этим, пока он все еще пытался убедить Адриана прислушаться и немного отвлечься, дабы сосредоточиться и выложить все, что думает о некоторых чиновниках Министерства на тему наилучшей защиты, какую страна может предложить чемпионам, его беспечный друг резко вернул его с небес на землю.

                – А что там с Гарри? – спросил Сириус, глядя на него усталыми глазами; он вызвался исполнять обязанности Джеймса как главы авроров все то время, которое необходимо его другу, чтобы позаботиться о его мальчиках, и только что рухнул на диван в Поттер Мэноре после очередной пятнадцатичасовой смены.

                – А что Гарри? – переспросил Джеймс, он думал о другом, так что смысл вопроса друга дошел до него слишком поздно, он не успел поймать вырвавшиеся изо рта слова.

                Примерно двадцать секунд спустя Сириус умчался из дома в Министерство, чтобы найти Ремуса. Остаток той ночи он провел, пытаясь убедить Лили – и, возможно, самого себя – в том, что было вполне логично больше беспокоиться именно за Адриана; как раз их старшенький был мишенью Волдеморта, охочего до силы, которую он даже не мог пока полностью понять. И, как предупредил их Дамблдор, чем старше мальчик становится, тем все сильнее и сильнее эта сила будет себя проявлять. Адриана необходимо защищать, вот в чем дело. Но вот Гарри...

                – Теперь вы можете войти, – раздался из кабинета голос Альбуса, разом прервав размышления Джеймса. Вздохнув, он проследовал за женой в комнату и сел в одно из предоставленных им Альбусом кресел.

                – Что там вообще произошло? – спросил Ремус, сразу к делу, как всегда.

                Очень хороший вопрос, подумал Джеймс. Мысленно он все еще видел глаза дракона, панически оглядывавшие все вокруг, пока его тело покрывал расплавленный гранит.

                – Вы видели, что Гарри сделал? – спросил слева от него анимаг-пес, запустив пальцы в свои длинные пряди. – О чем я говорю, конечно, видели! Я думал, что он хотел попробовать жалящие заклинания, а не лаву!

                – Как ему удалось так использовать эти заклинания, Альбус? – наконец спросила Лили, по голосу было понятно, что она сбита с толку.

                – Мы все знаем, что Гарри одаренный молодой человек, – сказал директор, садясь за стол. – Вы только посмотрите, чего он сумел добиться в столь юном возрасте!

                – Уж этого тут никто не станет отрицать, – пробормотал Ремус, вздохнув и поглубже задвинувшись в свое кресло.

                – Проектировать метлы и сражаться с драконами – это два очень разных направления магии! – воскликнул Джеймс. – Я знаю, что Гарри умен. Он прекрасный ученик и вундеркинд в Арифмантике. Так что да, я понимаю, почему он настолько хорошо мастерит. Но дуэлинг? Когда это он научился так сражаться?

                – Ну, не то чтобы это было большим сюрпризом! – невозмутимо указал Сириус холодным голосом. Он свирепо уставился на своего друга, как поступал в течение последних двух недель; если какую черту своей семьи он и унаследовал, так это упрямство. Анимаг-пес не так-то просто забывал про свой гнев.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду, Сириус? – спросил Альбус, переключив внимание на своего бывшего ученика.

                – Мы с Джеймсом оба просматривали августовские воспоминания. Помнишь, Джеймс? – спросил он, его пронзительный серый взгляд вернулся к другу детства. – Рейд Пожирателей Смерти? Гарри сражался, как лучшие из нас. Он, скорее всего, спас жизни той маггловской семье!

                Молчание, последовавшее за его словами, было оглушительным.

                – Нам следует признать, – сказал Ремус, – что мы ничего не знаем о том, как Гарри достиг такого дуэльного мастерства. Уж точно не благодаря нам! – горько добавил он, вспомнив времена, когда просил Джеймса и Дамблдора приводить Гарри. Но Гарри всегда был слишком молод, не своим братом, на обучении которого они и должны сосредоточиться. И вот теперь мы, подумал оборотень, не знаем о его жизни ничего важного.

                – Я бы так не сказал, – отозвался Дамблдор, его взгляд стал задумчивым; он тоже оглядывался на все те разы, когда замечал младшего из близнецов Поттеров. Гарри имел странную способность отступать на задний план, когда того желал; сначала Дамблдор считал, что он так поступает из-за своей стеснительности. Может быть, потому, что он тоже, как и все они, понимает, что Адриану необходимо тренироваться, чтобы выжить. Однако теперь он видел изъяны в этом выводе. Гарри был ребенком; как он мог настолько зрело относиться к своему брату?

                – Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Лили, пытаясь переварить все случившееся за последние сутки.

                – Мы знаем, кто учил Гарри дуэли; Северус является одним из лучших дуэльных инструкторов в стране, думаю, мы все можем с этим согласиться, – указал директор, внимательно посматривая в сторону Джеймса в ожидании реакции.

                – То есть вы считаете, что это _Снейп_ научил моего сына бороться с драконом? – Джеймс не подвел. Он знал, что слова Альбуса имеют под собой основу; в конце концов, он собственными глазами видел, как Северус сражался.

                – Ну, уж точно не _мы_ , верно? – вклинился Сириус, с немалой долей самоуничижения в голосе.

                – Боюсь, дело не в этом! – прервал готовый начаться между двумя Мародерами спор Альбус. – Мы все еще не знаем, как Адриана втравили в Турнир; вне зависимости от того, как мальчики справляются, все мы согласны, что Адриан был добавлен с особой целью.

                Если быть полностью честным с самим собой, Дамблдора больше интересовало то, как Гарри удалось вот так справиться с драконом; для мальчика его возраста его контроль над собственной магией был невероятным, и пусть даже заклинания, которые он использовал, действительно являлись общеизвестными, как утверждал сам подросток, освоить их было не так-то просто. И все же, пока он хотел сам подумать на эту тему; может быть, Гарри разделил некоторые способности своего брата? Все-таки они близнецы!

                – Ты прав, конечно, – согласилась Лили, пытаясь отвлечь своего мужа от мысли о Северусе, обучавшем Гарри. С каждым прошедшим днем, с каждой новой деталью, которую она узнала о жизни своего младшего сына, она все отчетливей сознавала, насколько велика пропущенная ею часть его детства. Но она все еще не понимала, что с этим делать; как ей вести себя с сыном, которого она даже не знает? Так что она сосредоточится на том, что ей по-настоящему знакомо, и будет надеяться, что со временем лучше поймет человека, в которого превращается Гарри. Но Адриан все еще находился в опасности; Волдеморт никуда не делся, он ждет своего часа, копит силы. У нее есть долг перед ее старшим сыном. Она будет ему следовать.

                – Я получил известие, что Волдеморт, вероятно, покинул свое предыдущее убежище... – начал Альбус, а тем временем Ремус и Сириус обменялись печальными взглядами.

                «Некоторые привычки трудно сломать», – подумал Ремус и тоже сосредоточился на разговоре. Адриану грозила опасность, это верно. Но нельзя же вот так отодвигать Гарри. Подросток был умным и добрым, и он не заслуживал подобного обращения. Он видел, как это все на него влияло; каким бы зрелым ни был Гарри для своих лет, он расстраивался и злился, причем с полным правом. И Ремус знал, что у мальчика был определенный характер; неизвестно, что он может сделать, если довести его до ручки. И оборотень не был уверен, что семья Поттеров справится с этим без потерь. Если Гарри решит, что хочет с ними порвать, он уйдет и даже не обернется.

                Ремус такого не желал; он слишком много для этого пропустил. И если судить по взгляду Сириуса, его друг был с ним согласен. Он хотел получше узнать Гарри; умного мальчика, который произвел революцию в сфере гоночных метел. Молодого человека, который в прошлом году в дни полнолуния приходил в его кабинет с чашкой горячего шоколада и улыбкой. Больше он ничего из жизни своего племянника не упустит.

                Пока происходил этот разговор, Гарри и Адриан вернулись в гостиную, неся свои золотые яйца и оживленно переговариваясь с сокурсниками. Невилл шел, забросив руку на плечи брата, смеясь над какими-то словами Ли, а Рон тем временем встревал во все обсуждения того вечера; кажется, зрелище его лучшего друга, вышедшего против дракона, вбило в рыжую голову немного здравого смысла, и теперь он был твердо убежден, что имя Адриана ввел в турнир кто-то другой. Много же времени на это потребовалось, подумал Гарри, отвечая на вопросы Рона.

                – А дракон не ранен или еще что-нибудь? – спросил подросток, с жадностью в голубых глазах ожидая ответа Гарри.

                – Драконы гнездятся в действующих вулканах, Рон, – с широкой ухмылкой объяснил зеленоглазый волшебник. – Дракон, я думаю, больше удивился, чем пострадал. А вообще, не завидую я твоему брату: дракон выглядел очень злым, когда его утаскивали с арены!

                – Забавное было зрелище! – воскликнул Невилл, откровенно хихикая.

                – Ну, Алма всегда была немного капризной, если верить Чарли, – сказала Джинни, с досадой качая головой по поводу того, как ее старший брат отзывался о драконе размером больше обычного дома.

                – _Алма_? – недоверчиво переспросил Гарри, глядя на Джинни так, словно у нее выросла вторая голова и хвост. – У дракона есть имя?

                – Конечно! – ответила Джинни, по ее губам расползлась ухмылка. – У каждого дракона в питомнике есть имя. Взять тех, с которыми вы сражались. Все самки, которые только что принесли потомство. – Она снова покачала головой, слегка нахмурившись. – Это заставляет задуматься, о чем только в Министерстве думали! Можно предположить, что выставить кого-то против взрослого дракона уже в достаточной степени смертельно опасно. Но нет, давайте возьмем драконью злобную мать, защищающую свои яйца: еще лучше выйдет!

                – Я не могу поверить, что они это сделали, – добавил Гарри, устало протирая глаза свободной рукой.

                Со своей стороны, Джинни тоже не могла в это поверить; ей потребовались полностью собраться, чтобы не останавливать драконов; конечно, она даже не была уверена, удалось бы ей это, даже если б драконы просто злились. Но матери, боящиеся за своих детенышей? Это была бомба замедленного действия. Чарли, с которым ей удалось перекинуться парой слов, прежде чем он был вынужден вернуться к своей команде, был четко убежден, что вообще чудо, что никто серьезно не пострадал. Исходя из того немногого, что она узнала о драконах, Джинни была склонна согласиться с братом.

                – Злые матери любого вида страшны, приятель! – воскликнул Фред, а его близнец энергично закивал.

                – Психованные ублюдки, – пробормотал Гарри, думая о тех, кто принял такое решение, а потом его внимание переключилось на одинокую фигуру в другом конце Большого Зала, направлявшуюся к подземельям. – Я тебя догоню, ладно? – сказал он, глянув на Невилла; кареглазый парень на секунду растерялся, пока сам не заметил того же, что и его брат.

                – Конечно, – отозвался Невилл, посмотрев на окружавшую их толпу гриффиндорцев. – Как насчет того, чтобы сделать небольшой крюк через кухню? – спросил он, получая в ответ от своих сокурсников громкое одобрение и эффективно отвлекая внимание от Гарри. Зеленоглазый волшебник улыбнулся брату и побежал за слизеринцем, который почти исчез из поля зрения.

                – Эй, Драко! – окликнул он, приближаясь к блондину под следовавшими за ним удивленными взглядами слизеринцев. – Подожди!

                Драко так и сделал, оборачиваясь и весьма удивленно глядя на гриффиндорца.

                – Да, Гарри? – откликнулся Драко, серые глаза расширились, когда другой парень улыбнулся.

                – Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, – произнес Гарри, еще шире улыбаясь от растерянности на лице Драко. – Ты помог. Ты очень помог.

                – Я... – Драко запнулся, а потом покачал головой и сказал: – Даже не вспоминай.

                – Ну, я могу так и сделать, – отозвался Гарри, – или уточнить у тебя, не хочешь ли ты помочь еще немного.

                – Что? – переспросил Драко, пытаясь решить, смеется над ним Гарри или нет.

                – Все очень просто, – сказал гриффиндорец, обеими руками приподнимая яйцо. – Понимаешь, я знаю, что это такое, – поделился Гарри, абсолютно правдиво: помогая Северусу с Волчьелычьим, он изучал всевозможные странные ингредиенты. Слезы русалоидов имели целебные свойства, поэтому он кое-что узнал по этой теме. В частности, раз или два упоминалось, что они откладывают яйца, а описание сопровождалось картинкой. Конечно, золотые яйца было искусственными, но Гарри, на свою беду, по настоянию Невилла открыл его через несколько минут после того, как вышел из палатки. Пронзительный крик, вырвавшийся из яйца, оставил мало места для сомнений.

                – И зачем тебе тогда моя помощь? – спросил блондин, на лице которого по-прежнему отражалось непонимание.

                – Я понятия не имею, зачем оно нужно! – воскликнул Гарри. Вокруг них начала собираться небольшая толпа, состоявшая в основном из слизеринцев, удивленно смотревших на странный дуэт. – Я подумал, это может тебя заинтересовать.

                Драко моргнул, а потом слабо улыбнулся.

                – Ладно, конечно, – сказал он, в ответ на что Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Значит, завтра? После обеда? – Драко кивнул в знак согласия. – Отлично! – воскликнул Гарри. – Мы с Невиллом будем ждать у входа в Большой Зал, как только поедим!

                – Я буду на месте, – кивнув, согласился Драко.

                – Конечно, будешь! – сказал Северус, отчего оба подростка, не заметившие его приближения, испуганно подскочили. Мастер зелий ярко улыбался своему сыну и Драко. – И прежде, чем я уйду, десять баллов каждому из вас за межфакультетскую взаимовыручку!

                И с тем он и ушел, тихонько напевая себе под нос, оставив за собой посмеивающегося Гарри и потерявшего челюсть Драко.

                – Значит, до завтра! – воскликнул Гарри и пожелал Драко спокойной ночи.

                Слизеринец кивнул в ответ, все еще немного не веря в то, что только что произошло. Гарри же, со своей стороны, как можно быстрее вернулся в гостиную; он устал и проголодался, к тому же он знал, что в Гриффиндорской Башне его ждали кровать и небольшая вечеринка. Он не ошибся: приветствия, раздавшиеся, стоило ему войти внутрь, показали, что ожидаемая вечеринка готова начаться. Если не учитывать случившуюся вскоре после полуночи неразумную попытку Адриана открыть яйцо, ночь прошла чудесно.

                На следующий после задачи день Гарри проснулся отдохнувшим и как раз к обеду. Он подобрал с пола свою сумку, вытряхнул из нее книги и положил туда только золотое яйцо. Пытаясь разбудить, он потряс Невилла – после недели, в которую они спали по ночам часа по три, оба подростка нуждались в отдыхе – и подготовился к наступившему дню. Пока он шел по коридорам, ученики всех факультетов откровенно пялились на него, а шепот по поводу того, как он справился с драконом, эхом разлетался по залам.

                – Если так пойдет и дальше, – сказал Невилл и хитро ухмыльнулся, уловив некоторые из наиболее безумных круживших вокруг слухов, насчет того, что дракон после завершения задачи умер от ран: похоже, друг друга правда видел мертвого дракона своими глазами, – через несколько дней люди будут утверждать, что ты убиваешь драконов каждые выходные или что-то в этом духе.

                – А что бы ты отвечал на такие слухи, Нев? – спросил Гарри, шутливо закатывая глаза. Если бы не брат и его реакция, он бы, наверное, был полностью подавлен такими слухами. Сейчас, однако, Невилл и его меткий сарказм позволяли ему спокойно сидеть и высмеивать такие безумные предположения.

                – Я бы с радостью им сообщил, что ты охотишься на драконов только каждые вторые выходные, – серьезно поделился Невилл, и Гарри засмеялся. – Нет, правда, надо же тебе учиться время от времени, чтобы твоя успеваемость не страдала.

                – Ну, да, в этом есть определенный смысл, – сказал Гарри, его зеленые глаза при входе в Большой Зал мерцали; ученики разом замолчали, а спустя мгновение продолжили сплетничать с новой силой.

                – Слухи о драконьей охоте на корабле! – прошептал Невилл, пока они, весело похихикивая, направлялись к столу Гриффиндора.

                Они быстро поели, все время постоянно тайком поглядывая на сумку Гарри. Гарри поделился своими подозрениями насчет яйца и рассказал о согласии Драко помочь им выяснить, что с ним нужно будет сделать, и пусть с первой задачи не прошло и дня, наличие реального шанса узнать о следующей заставляло их желать как можно скорее решить эту головоломку. Так что они попрощались со своими сокурсниками и поспешили удалиться.

                – Ты куда? – спросил Адриан, подозрительно глядя на своего близнеца.

                – Тут у меня некое золотое яйцо, над которым я хочу поработать, Адриан! – воскликнул Гарри с широкой улыбкой.

                – Но первая задача была вчера! – пожаловался старший из близнецов, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о драконе, с которым столкнулся.

                – Да, и на этот раз у нас есть подсказка! – сказал зеленоглазый подросток. – Очень интересно, правда же?

                И он отвернулся, направляясь к выходу из помещения с Невиллом на буксире.

                – Твой брат иногда такой псих, – услышали они приговор Рона. – Замечательный, заметь, но псих!

                Не стоит и говорить, что Гарри и Невилл все еще похихикивали, когда добрались до дверей и вышли. К их удивлению, Драко уже был там, поджидая их.

                – Как раз вовремя! – сказал Гарри, выжидательно глядя на слизеринца; вот только Драко его энтузиазма не разделил.

                – Ладно, Малфой, что случилось? – спросил Невилл, уловив настроение блондина.

                – Мой отец случился, – пробормотал Драко.

                Гарри заметил, что он до хруста сжал в кулаке пергамент; судя по доступным его взгляду кусочкам и фрагментам элегантного почерка, не трудно догадаться, что слизеринец получил письмо из дома.

                – Плохие новости? – спросил Гарри, надеясь на лучшее; его правда не заботили родители Драко, но сын Малфоев начал показывать, что был чем-то большим, чем до сих пор демонстрировал. И как бы там ни было, он никому никогда не пожелал бы неприятия со стороны семьи; он слишком часто ощущал подобное на собственной шкуре в собственной семье, чтобы даже подумать причинить подобный вред кому бы то ни было.

                – Как обычно новости, вообще-то, – тихо вздохнул Драко. – Всего лишь с небольшой добавкой.

                – Я не понял, – признался Невилл, подозрительно глядя на письмо. – Но если ты не хочешь объяснять, то все в порядке...

                – Нет, это... – перебил его Драко, в первый раз за день подняв взгляд на двух гриффиндорцев. – Просто, отец всегда считал себя вправе указывать мне, как мне жить. И до него дошли слухи, что я, как он выразился? – произнес Драко и развернул письмо, пробегая взглядом по словами в поисках точной формулировки, использованной его отцом. – О, вот оно. Он сказал, что меня, цитирую: «замечали в компании людей, кои не только ниже тебя, но и с теми, кои воплощают в себе полную противоположность тому, что ты должен искать в своих знакомствах».

                За его высказыванием наступило молчание, и Драко снова вздохнул, собираясь предложить двум подросткам забыть об этом, что он к такому уже привык. И тут Гарри и Невилл начали смеяться.

                – Он что, говорит так же, как пишет? – спросил Гарри, а Невилл засипел, пытаясь отдышаться. – _Те, кои воплощают в себе полную противоположность_ , Мерлин милостивый! – Гарри попытался изобразить важный голос, а потом снова разразился смехом.

                Драко, который сперва был слишком потрясен, чтобы отреагировать, наконец уловил настроение и сам сорвался на смех.

                – Ты знаешь, я, если честно, никогда не задумывался, как это иногда звучит, – признался Драко.

                – Ты знаешь, что ты не должен делать все, что он говорит, верно? – спросил Невилл.

                – Я знаю, – признал Драко. – Просто, дело в том, что... Думаю, я просто к этому привык. И я бы предпочел, чтобы другие слизеринцы не «присматривали за мной» по его просьбе. Ай, он это может! – добавил он, заметив недоумение на лицах Гарри и Невилла. – Он отправит одно-два письма их родителям, их родители, в свою очередь, напишут им, и у меня появится целая группа наблюдателей.

                – Это... – начал Гарри, но сразу остановился, не зная, как выразить словами то, что он думал о методах воздействия патриарха Малфоя.

                – Да, я знаю, – ответил Драко, поняв Гарри и без дополнительных пояснений.

                – Так что, он собирается усложнить тебе жизнь, если ты будешь с нами общаться? – спросил Невилл, задумчиво глядя на Драко; он понятия не имел, как родители могли так поступать с собственным ребенком. Пусть его бабушка была строгой, но она никогда не вмешивалась в его выбор друзей. Конечно, она показывала свое отношение, но все равно принимала его выбор.

                – В общем, да, – признался Драко.

                – А что, если ты так просто за _нами_ присматриваешь, а? – немного подумав, спросил Гарри, по его губам поползла легкая улыбка.

                – Извини? – переспросил Драко, в поисках поддержки оглянувшись на Невилла. Невилл только шевельнул рукой, что блондинистый слизеринец интерпретировал как «не дергайся». Следуя этому совету – и подумав, что Невилл, наверное, частенько такое советовал, – он принялся выслушивать пояснения Гарри по поводу того, что он имел в виду.

                – Я брат Адриана, – сказал Гарри. – А в последнее время я стал странно себя вести. Положим, ты подумал, что этот вопрос требует изучения. Например, ты решил, что если вывести меня из-под влияния моей семьи, то в будущем это может оказаться полезным?

                – Я бы такого не... о, – начал было протестовать Драко, но сразу же оборвал свою пламенную речь, заметив на лице Гарри хитрую улыбку. – Почему ты не на Слизерине?

                – Думаю, что для дома хитрости я иногда слишком горячусь, – признался Гарри, пожимая плечами. – Но порой меня озаряет.

                – С тобой бывает, – поддержал Невилл, глядя на брата с гордым блеском в глазах; проблема решилась.

                – Могу предположить, что мой отец будет в восторге, что я проявил такую инициативу; постараюсь написать ему сегодня вечером и выставить все в нужном свете, – широко улыбнулся Драко.

                – Прекрасно! – воскликнул Невилл, потирая руки. – Итак, мы будем разбираться с этим яйцом или как?

                Было совершенно очевидно, что изучить яйцо в библиотеке они не смогут. Будь на то воля мадам Пинс, пронзительные крики изгонят их оттуда до конца жизни. По некотором размышлении – и с определенной неохотой – они переместились в туалет Плаксы Миртл.

                – Восхитительная обстановка, – пробормотал Драко, оглядываясь вокруг и отмечая грязь на стенах и постоянно затопленный пол. Плакса Миртл, услышавшая его комментарий, просто взвыла, а потом смылась в канализацию Мерлин знает куда. – Нет слов, – раздраженно покачав головой, добавил Драко.

                – Что ж, – сказал Невилл, а Гарри достал из своей сумки яйцо, – давайте послушаем.

                Чудо просто, что ни одно зеркало не разбилось, когда яйцо выдало звук, способный посрамить и вопли Миртл.

                – Пока что я могу предположить, – высказался Драко, потирая виски, – что тебе будет необходимо завершить следующую задачу прежде, чем у тебя взорвется голова.

                – Согласен. И я думаю, что я частично оглох, – поддержал Невилл, с чистой ненавистью глядя на золотое яйцо.

                – Нет, давайте подумаем, – сказал Гарри, осторожно опустив яйцо, словно боялся, что от резкого движения оно может снова начать визжать. – Это русалочье яйцо.

                – Что? – переспросил Драко, глядя на золотое яйцо с новым интересом.

                – Ну, его копия, – уточнил Гарри. – Я раньше читал кое-что о русалоидах; у них яйца так же выглядят, хотя они, конечно, не из золота.

                – Они все так вопят? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Невилл.

                – Нет, но русалоиды в принципе могут, – отозвался Гарри.

                – Ты имеешь в виду, вот так оно и звучит? – спросил Драко. – Я думал, что у них должны быть такие прекрасные голоса, что они могут привести корабли к их гибели.

                – Под водой, – сказал Гарри, изучающе глядя на яйцо.

                – Что?

                – Я имею в виду, что их голоса звучат красиво, когда они находятся под водой. Я понятия не имею, как они звучат над водой, – признался зеленоглазый подросток, не сумев вспомнить, читал ли он что-то по этому поводу.

                – Так давайте откроем яйцо под водой, – сказал Драко, выворачивая кран у одной из раковин и пуская воду.

                – Быстро думаешь, – заметил Невилл, ожидая, пока вода заполнит раковину до краев; на глазок, этого будет достаточно, чтобы погрузить яйцо полностью.

                – Спасибо, – отозвался Драко, выключая воду, когда подошел Гарри с яйцом.

                – Вперед, – скомандовал Гарри, засучил рукава и опустил яйцо в воду.

                Он осторожно открыл яйцо, готовый к очередной волне воплей, которых так и не последовало. Вместо этого из мелкой воды раздался ясный звук, по помещению эхом разнеслась песня.

Ищи, где наши голоса звучать могли бы,

Но не на суше – тут мы немы, словно рыбы.

Ищи и знай, что мы сумели то забрать,

О чем ты будешь очень сильно горевать.

Ищи быстрей – лишь час тебе на розыск дали

На возвращение того, что мы украли.

Ищи и помни, отправляясь в этот путь,

Есть только час, потом пропажи не вернуть.*

                – Что это может значить? – спросил Невилл, когда песня зазвучала с самого начала.

                – Ну, – начал Гарри, тщательно вслушиваясь в строчки, – насколько я могу сказать, мне придется пойти куда-то, где может петь русалоид, это, наверное, значит, что под водой, найти что-то, что у меня заберут.

                – И у тебя будет час, такое ограничение по времени, – добавил Драко.

                – Где наши голоса звучать могли бы... – пробормотал Невилл, повторяя текст песни. – Как считаешь, они для выполнения этой задачи утащат тебя в открытое море?

                – Я так не думаю, – сказал Драко. – Все задачи должны выполняться на территории принимающей школы.

                – Мерлин, нет! – воскликнул Гарри, закрыл яйцо и отступил на шаг, осуждающе на него уставившись.

                – Что? – хором спросили Драко и Невилл, удивленные его вспышкой.

                – На сколько спорим, что в озере есть русалоиды? – спросил Гарри у двух подростков, его мысли уже полнились гигантским кальмаром и темными водами, в которых тот проживал.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Официальный перевод.


	58. В этом сезоне

                Как выяснилось, русалоиды в озере действительно водились. Гарри еще раз перечитал _Историю Хогвартса_ и убедился в этом факте. Тогда, не желая верить, что ему придется в середине зимы нырять в замерзшее озеро, он уточнил у отца.

                – Быстро ты с этой подсказкой разобрался! – воскликнул Северус, сидя в своем кабинете и в своем любимом кресле у камина. Его лицо явно выражало гордость, но, похоже, его сына это не вдохновило.

                – Порой я ненавижу свою счастливую звезду, – только и отозвался Гарри на похвалу мастера зелий.

                – По крайней мере, на этот раз у тебя будет время подготовиться, – рассудил Северус, налив ему чашку чая и ободряюще улыбнувшись.

                – Ну, да! – с сарказмом воскликнул Гарри, немного дуясь, даже когда принял предложенный отцом чай. – У меня будет около двух месяцев, чтобы представлять, как я нырну в озеро. В феврале. В феврале озеро обычно замерзает! _Замерзает_! – повторил он, акцентируя свою мысль.

                – Я знаю, – сказал Северус, поморщившись от нарисованной его сыном картины.

                Он старался не думать о том, что будет твориться во время второй задачи, но теперь это становилось все сложнее и сложнее; дело тут не только в ледяной воде. Северус был прекрасно осведомлен о том, что может твориться в глубине этого озера. Там было множество волшебных существ, да те же самые русалоиды, и он даже думать не хотел о гигантском кальмаре и малейшей вероятности, что тот может случайно повстречаться с его сыном.

                – Вот и я знаю, в том и проблема, – сказал Гарри, задумчиво глядя на огонь. – А тут еще проблема, как целый час дышать под водой, плюс как-то найти что-то, что у меня заберут.

                – Ну, и это тоже, – глубоко вздохнув, пробормотал Северус.

                Вторая задача, если он правильно понял высказывания Дамблдора, будет включать в себя что-то вроде небольшого похищения. И раз решение о том, кого забирать, будет принимать директор, Северус счел, что Гарри ожидает сильнейший шок; если его подозрения верны – а они редко не оправдывались, и уж точно не в том случае, когда он столько думал над данным вопросом, – Дамблдор хотел бы, чтобы Гарри пришлось искать Адриана. Но поскольку близнец и сам участвовал, Лили и Джеймс работали в Министерстве, а Северус являлся членом преподавательского состава и потому был дисквалифицирован, в заплыве к Гарри, скорее всего, присоединится именно Невилл. Его сын будет в ярости, когда узнает.

                – Судя по твоей реакции, мне не понравится то, что там еще припасли, – сделал вывод Гарри, наблюдая, как выражение лица Северуса сменяется с обеспокоенного на задумчивое.

                – Нет, насколько я могу судить – нет, – согласился мастер зелий, не имея права ничего больше говорить. – С другой стороны, – продолжил он, чуть улыбнувшись, – сегодня немного позже сделают одно объявление, которое даст тебе иную пищу для размышлений, кроме второй задачи.

                – И что же это может быть? – спросил Гарри, зеленые глаза замерцали, принимая вызов.

                – Ты уже сегодня узнаешь, просто попозже, не волнуйся! – с усмешкой отозвался Северус, а потом напомнил сыну, что уроки начнутся через несколько минут. Гарри вышел из кабинета отца, крепко задумавшись над тем, что Северус хотел сказать своим последним заявлением. Он очень надеялся, что с драконами это не будет иметь ничего общего!

                Оставшаяся часть утра прошла относительно спокойно. Можно даже сказать, слишком спокойно, учитывая, что два часа четвертый курс Гриффиндора провел в классе профессора Биннса, делая вид, что слушают очередную монотонную лекцию про гоблинское восстание. Гарри мысленно пометил себе спросить Нагнока, не восставали ли гоблины исключительно для того, чтобы мучить хогвартскую волшебную молодежь, так как, если он не ошибался, данное восстание началось из-за оскорбления одного гоблина по поводу его личной гигиены, а точнее, предполагаемого игнорирования оной.

                И только после обеда, в конце урока Трансфигурации, на котором гриффиндорцы превращали выданных им цесарок в морских свинок, слова отца обрели смысл.

                – Прежде, чем вы отправитесь на обед, мне бы хотелось на секунду привлечь ваше внимание. У меня есть для вас небольшое сообщение, – объявила профессор МакГонагалл, весьма серьезно глядя на своих учеников. Гарри и Невилл переглянулись: когда профессор МакГонагалл становилась такой, никто не мог предугадать, что сейчас будет. Это могло означать все, что угодно, от надвигающихся экзаменов до нападения на школу Пожирателей Смерти. Не подлежало сомнению лишь то, что, чем бы оно ни было, преподаватель Трансфигурации считала это крайне важным. – Приближается Святочный Бал: традиционная часть Тремудрого Турнира и возможность для нас пообщаться с нашими иностранными гостями. Итак, на бал будут допущены только с четвертого курса и старше, хотя при желании вы можете пригласить младшего ученика...

                Лаванда Браун звучно прыснула. Парвати Патил чувствительно толкнула ее в бок, явно силясь не последовать ее примеру. Они обе оглянулись на Гарри. Профессор МакГонагалл проигнорировала их, а вот Невилл повернулся к Гарри с маньячным блеском в глазах.

                – Смотри, Гарри: добровольцы!

                Черноволосый волшебник с прищуром посмотрел на своего ухмылявшегося брата, а МакГонагалл вещала:

                – Форма мантий – парадные, – продолжала профессор МакГонагалл, – а сам бал начнется в первый день Рождества в восемь часов и закончится в полночь, а проходить будет в Большом Зале. Итак, – профессор МакГонагалл внимательно осмотрела класс. – Святочный Бал, конечно, дает нам всем возможность, э-э, распустить свои волосы* и расслабиться, – сказала она с неодобрением в голосе. На этот раз хихиканье послышалось более отчетливо и донеслось не только от Лаванды Браун.

                – Интересно, а как бы МакГонагалл смотрелась с распущенными волосами? – пробормотал Невилл себе под нос, задумчиво подняв брови. На этот раз давить смешок пришлось Гарри, а его брат, покачав головой, добавил: – Одна из величайших тайн нашего времени!

                – Но это _не_ значит, – добавила профессор МакГонагалл, – что нам позволено опустить планку манер, которых мы ожидаем от учеников Хогвартса. Я буду весьма недовольна, если ученик Гриффиндора каким-либо образом опозорит школу.

                – Счастье-то какое, – пробормотал Гарри с застывшей на губах улыбкой, его мысли переключились на то, что случится с неудачником-гриффиндорцем, который каким-либо образом опозорит школу. Прозвенел звонок и находившиеся в классе ученики начали собирать свои книги, но говорили все только про Святочный Бал.

                – Адриан и Гарри Поттер! На пару слов, если можно, – окликнула МакГонагалл, как раз когда Гарри собирался спросить у Невилла, кого он думает пригласить на бал, исключительно для того, чтобы тоже иметь шанс поухмыляться в адрес брата.

                – Я подожду снаружи, – заверил Невилл Гарри, который нерешительно направился к профессору Трансфигурации.

                – Итак, вы двое, – сказала она, критически глядя на них поверх своих очков. – Вы подумали, кто станет вашими партнершами?

                – Наверное, да, – отозвался Гарри, улыбнувшись и мысленно вызвав образ длинных светлых волос.

                – Нашими кем? – одновременно переспросил Адриан, его глаза расширились, а от лица отхлынула все кровь.

                – Вашими партнершами на Святочный Бал, Поттер, – холодно сказала она, глядя на Адриана. – Ваши _партнерши на танцы_.

                – Но я не танцую! – взмолился Адриан.

                – Если честно, это не так уж и сложно, не волнуйся, – заверил его Гарри, улыбаясь настолько ободряюще, насколько мог.

                – Я не танцую! – повторил Адриан, в его голосе проступили нотки паники.

                – А будете, – раздраженно сказал профессор МакГонагалл. – О чем я вам и говорю. По традиции, бал открывают чемпионы и их партнерши.

                – Хм, – пробормотал Гарри, вспоминая своей единственный подобный танец. Как чемпиону реннского турнира, тогда ему тоже пришлось открывать бал. Конечно, тогда рядом с ним танцевал его отец. Ну, решил он, если он смог справиться с драконом, то уж школьные танцы он точно переживет!

                – Я не танцую, – в третий раз открестился Адриан.

                – Это традиция, – твердо сказала профессор МакГонагалл. – Вы чемпион Хогвартса, и Вы будете делать то, что от Вас ожидают, как от представителя школы. Поэтому постарайтесь найти себе партнершу, Поттер.

                Или мы все-таки увидим, что будет с тем, кто опозорит школу в глазах МакГонагалл, добавил про себя Гарри.

                – Поверить не могу, что нам придется танцевать! – взвыл Адриан в пятый раз с тех пор, как они покинули класс. Близнецы, вместе с Невиллом, Роном и Гермионой, направлялись в Большой Зал, выслушивая стенания Адриана о его нелегкой судьбе.

                – Это, блин, точно кошмар какой-то! – искренне согласился Рон.

                – Следи за речью, Рон! – одернула Гермиона, а Гарри с Невиллом весело переглянулись.

                – Знаешь, это же не конец света, – сказал Гарри, улыбнувшись своему близнецу.

                – Да ну, Гарри? – отозвался Адриан, в панике оглядывая коридор, как будто на него могли напасть в любую секунду.

                – Привет! – раздались позади них два одинаковых голоса и из-за угла вывернули Фред и Джордж.

                – Привет, Фред, Джордж, – поздоровался с ними Гарри.

                – Если судить по выражению лица дорогуши Рона... – начал Фред.

                – ...мы можем предположить, что вы слышали про Бал! – закончил фразу своего близнеца Джордж.

                – Есть такое, – согласился Невилл, широко улыбнувшись. – И ими, – добавил он, указывая на Адриана и Рона, – медленно овладевает паника.

                – Вы, похоже, получше держитесь, – произнес Фред, отметив ухмылку Невилла и беспечность Гарри.

                – В конце концов, это всего лишь танцы, – отмахнулся Невилл, пожимая плечами.

                – Тебе легко говорить! – воскликнул Адриан. – МакГонагалл сказала, что чемпионы и их партнерши по танцам открывают бал!

                – Ради Мерлина, Адриан! – закатила глаза на выходки своего лучшего друга Гермиона. – Гарри тоже чемпион, и я не вижу, чтобы он паниковал!

                – Я этого не понимаю! – высказался Адриан, в полном отчаянии глядя на своего близнеца. – Почему ты не испуган?

                – Потому что я уже знаю, кого приглашу, – ответил Гарри, спокойно улыбаясь, а внутри надеясь, что эта девушка скажет да.

                – Ништяк! – с широкой улыбкой оценил Фред, на что Гарри хмыкнул.

                – А нам позволено узнать, что за леди так повезло? – спросил Джордж, выжидательно глядя на зеленоглазого волшебника.

                – Вообще-то... – Невилл замолчал, глядя прямо перед собой, а потом ухмыльнулся своему брату.

                Гарри повернулся туда, куда указал Невилл, и широко улыбнулся; он всегда знал, что брат мог читать его мысли.

                – Да ты шутишь! – воскликнул Рон, потрясенно распахнув голубые глаза.

                – Ты не можешь _ее_ пригласить! – неверующе воскликнул Адриан.

                – Почему нет? – спросил Гарри.

                Его близнец принял оскорбленный вид.

                – Потому что она...

                – Красавица? – предположил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – И она...

                – Прекрасный человек? – снова перебил своего близнеца Гарри.

                – Быть не может, что ты это серьезно! – высказался Адриан, честно не веря, что его близнец найдет в себе смелости на подобное.

                Гарри закатил глаза, не понимая, с чего это оно стало такой неожиданностью; ведь известно же, что они и до Турнира встречались.

                – Сам посмотри, – только и предложил Гарри и улыбнулся в сторону Невилла, который был почти готов разразиться смехом на изумленное выражение лиц Адриана и Рона. Потом он оставил небольшую компанию и направился вперед, к девушкам из Бобатона. – Флер! – позвал он, привлекая внимание девушки, не успела она свернуть в коридор, ведущий в направлении Большого Зала.

                – 'Арри? – откликнулась она, широко ему улыбнувшись.

                – Привет, – сказал Гарри, возвращая улыбку и твердо приказывая животу прекратить буянить. Он сделает это, и нечего тут.

                – Я надеялась, что ты подойдешь ко мне сегодня поговорить, – призналась девушка, на что улыбка Гарри стала менее принужденной, чем прежде.

                – А я надеюсь, – сказал черноволосый подросток, – что ты окажешь мне честь пойти со мной на Святочный Бал. Я скучал по нашим танцам, – признался он, отчего Флер ярко улыбнулась, а ее подружки возбужденно захихикали.

                – 'Арри? – снова спросила Флер, подходя ближе и оглядывая коридор.

                – Да? – с трудом сумел отозваться Гарри, прежде чем она коснулась его губ своими в быстром поцелуе. Под новую волну хихиканий, Гарри попытался достаточно собраться с мыслями, чтобы сформулировать связное предложение. – Думаю, я возьму на себя смелость истолковать это как «да».

                – Думаю, так тебе и следует поступить, – подтвердила Флер, оборачиваясь, чтобы присоединиться к своим подружкам. – И, 'Арри? – добавила она через плечо. – Я тоже скучала по танцам с тобой.

                И она, подмигнув ему, пошла к Большому Залу. Гарри подождал, пока она скроется из виду, прежде чем с широкой улыбкой направиться к своим друзьям.

                – Говорил же, что это не так сложно, – сказал он, глядя на ошеломленного Адриана.

                Фред и Джордж выкрикнули что-то одобрительное и хлопнули его по спине, а Рон смотрел на него с откровенно проступившим на его лице благоговением.

                – Прекрасно сделано! – поздравил своего брата Невилл, шутливо ударив его по плечу.

                – А теперь давай присядем за стол, пока никто не заметил, что у меня ноги подкашиваются, – прошептал Гарри, отчего его брат захихикал, забросив руку ему на плечи.

                Новость о том, что Гарри Поттер и Флер Делакур идут на бал вместе, распространилась быстрее лесного пожара, и когда Невилл и Гарри встретились с Драко, чтобы идти на их ежедневные посиделки в библиотеке, стало совершенно очевидно, что она дошла и до слизеринцев.

                – Я так понимаю, что тебя можно поздравить, – сказал Драко, ухмыльнувшись Гарри.

                – И ты туда же! – воскликнул зеленоглазый волшебник, возведя очи горе. Невилл дразнил его весь день напролет, а теперь, похоже, еще и Драко собирался последовать его примеру.

                – Он тебя просто поздравил, Гарри, – указал Невилл, улыбнувшись слизеринцу. – Не то что некоторые, которые сочиняли оду золотистым волосам Флер, сокрушаясь, что упустили свой шанс на танец.

                – И такие есть? – со смехом спросил Драко, а Гарри закатил глаза.

                – А можно мы не будем это комментировать? – спросил он, вспоминая довольно неудобный разговор – хотя, скорее, монолог, потому что сам он не смог вставить ни слова, – который несколько часов назад состоялся у него с капитаном квиддичной команды Равенкло.

                – Нет, – хором сказали Невилл и Драко, на их лицах было четко написано, что они собирались наговориться об этом к вящему своему удовольствию.

                – Мерлин! – воскликнул Гарри, пытаясь быстренько что-нибудь придумать, чтобы сменить тему. – А ты, Драко? Ты уже решил, кого пригласишь на Бал?

                Блондин нахмурился и уныло покачал головой.

                – В моей жизни было достаточно много танцев, так что я бы не ходил, – признался он, пока они поднимались по лестнице, ведущей к библиотеке. – Но после того как я сделал все возможное, чтобы убедить моего отца, что я за тобой шпионю, мне бы не хотелось давать ему больше поводов для сомнений. Так что я пригласил Панси; я немного с ней потанцую, мой отец будет доволен, и тогда я смогу насладиться вечером.

                – Думаю, в этом есть определенный резон, – признал Гарри, хотел бы он, чтобы между Драко и его отцом все было не настолько сложно.

                – По крайней мере, я отбился от того, чтобы носить то бархатное чудище, которое мать называет вечерним нарядом! А как насчет тебя, Невилл? – спросил слизеринец, глядя на шатенистого парня.

                – Понятия не имею, – признался Невилл. – Я вообще не уверен, что хочу пойти, если честно.

                – Да ладно! – воскликнул Драко, уставившись на гриффиндорца. – Если я должен страдать от лепета Панси о туфлях, то ты можешь хотя бы проявить некоторую солидарность и появиться!

                – _Туфли_? – переспросил Невилл и рассмеялся, а два других подростка последовали его примеру. – Посмотрим, – решил Невилл, и Драко продолжил приводить все доводы, почему он должен пойти на бал, изо всех сил стараясь его убедить.

                Гарри просто наблюдал за их общением, удивляясь тому, каким открытым был с ними Драко. Он по-прежнему оставался пронырливым и язвительным, как всегда, это понятно, но в его словах больше не было ни следа злости; за месяц он сумел пройти путь от полу враждебного знакомства до чего-то, очень близкого к дружбе. А с течением времени – кто знает? Может быть, он сможет стать настоящим другом.

                В последующие две недели трое подростков закопались в книги, где упоминались русалоиды, и не нашли ничего о том, как дышать под водой. Невилл предложил заглянуть в общий раздел защитных чар, и там они нашли заклинание, которое позволит Гарри дышать под водой, поместив его голову в воздушный пузырь. Гарри внес его в список заклинаний, которые могут ему пригодиться, но снова хотел придумать нечто особенное. Он считал, что во время первой задачи он установил высокую планку, и хотел бы придерживаться ее как можно дольше.

                Единственное, что нарушило установившийся распорядок, это появление последней модели Молнии. Ее доставили совой одним пятничным утром, и Гарри, выполняя свое обещание, предложил Краму протестировать ее в воздухе. Взволнованный ловец так и сделал, и когда они потом возвращались с Квиддичного поля в замок, он всю дорогу воспевал хвалу Молнии. Однако в последние пять минут, как раз перед тем, как они вошли в Хогвартс, он притих и, наконец, остановил его и с серьезным выражением лица положил руку ему на плечо.

                – Гарри, можно задать тебе вопрос? – спросил он, и Гарри кивнул, совершенно озадаченный. – Ты знаешь Герма-оуну, правильно? – продолжил он, запутав Гарри еще сильнее. – Йа к таму, вы же с ней на одном курсе?

                С ней? Гарри задумался, а потом его осенило; но зачем Виктору спрашивать про Гермиону?

                – Да, верно, – согласился он.

                – Так, – глубоко вздохнув, сказал Крам. – У нее есть парень?

                Вот тут у Гарри от изумления чуть глаза из орбит не выпали.

                – Нет, – сказал он, чуть качнув головой, скорее чтобы прочистить ее, чем зачем-то еще. – Насколько мне известно, она одна.

                – Хорошо, – кивнул Крам сам себе. – Я хочел пригласит ее на бал.

                Несмотря на свой шок, Гарри удалось слегка улыбнуться.

                – Я думаю, тебе так и стоит сделать; она хорошая девушка. И еще очень умная.

                Крам в ответ улыбнулся и кивнул, полностью согласный.

                И только Гарри подумал, что уже услышал на этой неделе все, что только могло его шокировать, наступила суббота. Они с Невом и Драко шли к Большому Залу, все трое спорили о том, в каком направлении им продолжать свои исследования. Гарри нашел кое-какие старые книги со сведениями о русалоидах, он чувствовал, что им нужно их просмотреть, и они пытались придумать наиболее эффективный способ их прочитать – это были оригиналы, написанные еще в средние века, и пусть даже они нашлись не среди запрещенных, там обнаружились практически неразборчивые фрагменты или такие, у которых не было перевода, – когда они случайно наткнулись на неожиданную картину.

                Проходя от библиотеки к Парадной Лестнице, они услышали два споривших голоса. Были ясно различимы мужской и женский голоса, и если Гарри не ошибся, мужской принадлежал конкретно Рону Уизли.

                – Что теперь? – спросил Невилл, когда стало понятно, что дойти до лестницы без того, чтобы пройти мимо вопящего Рона, у них не выйдет.

                – Переждем, пока все не утихнет? – предложил Драко, передернув плечами. – Я, например, не хочу идти мимо _этого_. – И он выглянул из-за угла, чтобы точно узнать, что там происходит. – Чего это Уизли спорит со своей сестрой?

                – Джинни? – не удержавшись, переспросил Гарри; он тоже посмотрел на ссору, охватывая взглядом открывшуюся сцену.

                Это действительно оказались Джинни и Рон, и между ними в самом разгаре был пламенный спор. А рядом с самой младшей Уизли стояла девушка с длинными светлыми волосами, которая казалась смутно знакомой.

                – А это не Луна Лавгуд? – спросил Невилл, тоже выглянувший посмотреть на перепалку.

                – Она с Равенкло, верно? – спросил Драко, пытаясь разобраться в ситуации.

                – Мне кажется, они с Джинни дружат, – прошептал Гарри, и тут Рон снова принялся на нее кричать.

                – Я просто не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь идти на бал с Адрианом! – воскликнул он, лицо у него побагровело.

                – А зачем мне это? – парировала его сестра, уперев руки в боки. – Только из-за того, что он не успел пригласить Чанг...

                – Ой, да ладно, Джинни! – сказал Рон, раздраженно вскинув голову. – Ты можешь пойти с Адрианом, а я с Гермионой, и будет всем нам счастье!

                – Я не хочу идти на бал с Адрианом, Рональд, – указала Джинни, устало потирая глаза. Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно они вторглись во что-то личное, но, честно говоря, двое Уизли ссорились посреди нужного им самим коридора. – Если я пойду на бал, на который я по правде идти и не хочу, я скорее сделаю это с кем-то, кто мне нравится; с тем, кто действительно захочет меня пригласить. Так что, ответ нет.

                – Вот теперь ты ведешь себя глупо! – заявил Рон и посмотрел на Луну. – Я понимаю, что ты не можешь оставить несчастную Лунатичку в одиночестве, но...

                Не успел он закончить предложение, как Джинни сделала последнее, чего кто-либо мог от нее ожидать: она вытащила свою палочку.

                – Ты можешь говорить обо мне все, что хочешь, Рональд, но не смей оскорблять моих друзей, – сказала она, сверкая глазами и наступая на своего брата; Рон, несмотря на то, что был на голову выше нее, сделал шаг назад.

                – Джинни, я...

                – Нет! – сказала она, по-видимому, она уже достаточно наслушалась. – Ты мой брат и я люблю тебя, но порой ты можешь быть абсолютным мерзавцем. А теперь проваливай, – приказала она, и Рон кивнул. – И соберись и пригласи Гермиону, пока этого не сделал кто-то другой!

                Трое подростков переглянулись в своем укрытии, не совсем понимая, что делать дальше. Невилл казался чем-то слегка рассерженным, а Драко открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут снова послышался голос Джинни.

                – Я порой поверить не могу, как ему только наглости хватает, – сказала она, утешающее опустив руку Луне на плечо.

                Однако, похоже, больше всех неудобно было не поддержавшей подругу Джинни, а самой Луне. В тех редких случаях, когда Гарри ее видел, это была эльфоподобная девушка с длинными светлыми волосами и мечтательным взглядом широко распахнутых глаз. Однако сейчас она смотрела на Джинни без малейших признаков своего вечного любопытства, которое обычно открыто отражалось на ее лице.

                – Ты не обязана меня так защищать, – устало сказала Луна. – Тебе совсем не нужно ругаться со своим братом из-за меня; я привыкла к...

                – Нет! – непреклонным тоном перебила ее Джинни. – Ты моя подруга, а друзья так и поступают; Рон не имеет права оскорблять тебя. _Никто_ не имеет права оскорблять тебя, и ты не должна к такому привыкать!

                – Спасибо, Джинни, – мягко улыбнулась равенкловка.

                – Гарри? – пробормотал Невилл, глядя на двух девушек.

                – Да, Нев? – откликнулся Гарри, переключая внимание на своего брата.

                – У меня вдохновение, – поделился кареглазый подросток, расправил плечи и целенаправленно устремился к Джинни и Луне.

                – Что? – спросил Драко, глядя на Гарри, который только плечами пожал, не представляя, что Невилл имел в виду.

                Тем временем Невилл подошел к двум девушкам, которые явно были ошарашены его внезапным появлением.

                – Привет, Джинни, – сказал он, а девушка с трудом сумела кивнуть в ответ, и тут Невилл переключился на Луну. – Я знаю, что мы раньше не часто общались, – сказал он равенкловке, – и что мы совершенно друг друга не знаем, но считаю, что тут подобное и не требуется...

                – Ты Невилл, – сказала Луна, слишком шокированная, чтобы демонстрировать свое обычное мечтательное выражение лица. – Невилл Лонгботтом; ты уже на четвертом курсе.

                – Для начала так, – согласился Невилл, кивнул и ярко улыбнулся.

                Даже с того места, где Гарри стоял, он мог видеть, как лицо Луны слегка порозовело.

                – Давай, Невилл! – пробормотал Драко, на его губах заиграла легкая улыбка, пока он наблюдал за тем же, за чем и Гарри. Зеленоглазый подросток не смог бы выразиться лучше, даже если бы попытался.

                – Как я уже говорил, – продолжил Невилл, – я не достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, но я бы желал этого, и... не хотела бы ты пойти со мной на бал?

                Луна замерла, ее голубые глаза расширились, а рот изумленно приоткрылся. Джинни, затмевая своей улыбкой солнце прямо над плечом Невилла, утвердительно-энергично кивнула головой.

                – Да, – наконец выговорила Луна, на ее лице появилась улыбка. – Я бы хотела.

                – Здорово! – воскликнул Невилл, живо заулыбавшись, а Луна хихикнула.

                Заметив, что, по всей видимости, в ближайшее время эти двое двигаться не собираются, Гарри тоже подошел к ним, а следом за ним и Драко.

                – Молодец, Нев! – поздравил он своего брата, а Драко хлопнул его по плечу.

                Две девушки казались удивленными появлением еще двух парней – особенно учитывая то, что одним из них оказался Драко Малфой, который еще и улыбался, – и переглянулись в полном недоумении.

                – Ой, не обращайте на нас внимания! – предложил Драко. – Мы уже уходим! – и он махнул в сторону лестницы.

                – Да, именно, – подтвердил им Гарри, все еще улыбаясь.

                – Так что, увидимся позже? – спросил Невилл, глядя на Луну.

                Девушка кивнула, заправив светлую прядь за ухо, и застенчиво улыбнулась.

                – Да, – сказала она. – Спокойной ночи, Невилл.

                – Спокойной ночи, Луна, – ответил гриффиндорец в том же духе, а потом Джинни ухватила Луну за руку и, ярко улыбнувшись и попрощавшись с парнями, повела ее к библиотеке.

                – Я что, только что пригласил девушку на бал? – вслух удивился Невилл, едва две девочки скрылись за углом и из их поля зрения.

                – Я думаю, да, – сказал Гарри, на его губах застыла улыбка.

                – Я тоже так думаю, – сказал Невилл, сам расплываясь в улыбке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Распустить волосы»: расслабиться, перестать себя сдерживать, вести себя раскованно.


	59. Бал

                – Ты до самой библиотеки свистеть будешь? – спросил Драко Малфой у Невилла Лонгботтома, когда они шли почти пустыми коридорами Хогвартса; большинство учеников пребывало на улице, радуясь снегу, раз уж учеба закончилась и наступили каникулы. Однако Гарри по-прежнему ломал голову над золотым яйцом и любыми вариантами, которые, как он выразился, «не позволят ему возложить все свои надежды по завершению второй задачи и удержанию лидерства на пузырь воздуха, наколдованный он там или нет». Как следствие, зеленоглазый волшебник, а так же его брат и их новый нежданный – можно же так сказать? – друг снова направлялись в библиотеку.

                – Скорее всего, именно так и будет, – отозвался Невилл, улыбаясь, как псих. – Дух праздника и все такое, знаешь ли.

                – Что, Луна теперь дух праздника? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Драко, но от этого усмешка Невилла стала только еще шире.

                – Да ладно! – воскликнул гриффиндорец, не теряя своего хорошего настроения. – Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы повеселиться на праздники! И да, я не буду отрицать, что некая равенкловка повлияла на мое настроение. Разве можно меня в этом винить? – спросил Невилл, подняв брови, хотя на его лице не отразилось ни малейшего подлинного признака укора.

                – Нет. В смысле, я иду с девушкой, которая имеет странную способность говорить о себе несколько часов, не прерываясь даже на то, чтобы перевести дыхание. Но, ай, думаю, твоя пара тоже ничего.

                Всю оставшуюся дорогу трех подростков сопровождал смех.

                – Ну, немного праздничного веселья улучшит этот мир, – решил Гарри, когда они вошли в библиотеку.

                – Если я услышу, что ты жалуешься на свою пару, я тебя пну, и да поможет мне Мерлин, – прошептал Драко, опустив сумку на пол и направляясь в уже известном направлении, чтобы взять старый том, который читал накануне.

                – Если я поймаю себя на том, что жалуюсь на мою пару, я сам себя пну, уж поверь, – сообщил Гарри, закатывая глаза. – Я говорил о...

                – Золотом яйце, – хором проскандировали Невилл и Драко, завершая его фразу.

                – Ну, да, – признал Гарри, рухнув на место и вытаскивая свои прошлонедельные заметки. – Мы прочитали о русалоидах больше, чем я когда-либо считал возможным, и все равно до сих пор моим лучшим вариантом остается гребаный пузырь!

                – Это все-таки хоть что-то, – подбодрил Невилл своего унылого брата, тоже со стопкой книг занимая собственное место.

                – Нев, это чары головного пузыря, – раздраженно воскликнул зеленоглазый волшебник. – На прошлой задаче я превратил дракона в статую.

                – И ты хочешь придумать что-то столь же впечатляющее, я знаю, – отозвался Драко, просматривая отрывок текста о различных племенах русалоидов в Европе.

                – Планируешь осушить озеро? – прозвучал позади них знакомый глубокий голос, на что Гарри с улыбкой обернулся; мадам Пинс возмутилась нарушением тишины в библиотеке – если честно, почти пустой, – но тут же осеклась, едва осознала, кто именно заговорил. В конце концов, на Северуса Снейпа не пошикаешь.

                – Это мысль! – согласился Гарри, сдвигаясь немного влево, чтобы освободить отцу место рядом с собой. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты готовишься ко встрече с Министром?

                Этим утром Фадж прислал Снейпу письмо, сообщая Северусу, что сегодня во второй половине дня ему необходимо прибыть в Министерство Магии; мастер зелий понятия не имел, чего Фадж хотел, но сильно надеялся, что это не имеет ничего общего с очередным публичным мероприятием, в которое его попытаются втянуть.

                – Трудно готовиться, когда понятия не имеешь, к чему именно, так что вместо этого я решил проведать вас, – признался Северус, подмигнув своему сыну.

                Драко, который еще не привык собственными глазами наблюдать свидетельства тесной связи между деканом своего факультета и Гарри, просто с некоторым недоумением смотрел на это, а вот Невилл улыбнулся уже знакомой сцене.

                – Трудно готовиться, даже когда _знаешь_ , к чему именно, – пробормотал Гарри и махнул на книги, которыми был завален их стол. Северус сочувственно содрогнулся, а потом выбрал один из томов.

                – Кое-какие из них очень древние, – отметил он, прочитав отрывок на архаичном английском.

                – Мы работаем над переводом, – с ухмылкой поделился Невилл, указывая на еще более старую книгу в руках Драко.

                – Ясно, – сказал мастер зелий, глянув на слизеринца и мягко улыбнувшись зрелищу. – Рад Вас тут видеть, и кстати говоря, мистер Малфой: большую часть семестра Вы провели в гостиной. Я начал волноваться.

                – Я... – кажется, Драко растерялся, не зная, как реагировать на честный и немного обеспокоенный тон, которым мастер зелий произнес последнее утверждение. – Я исправляюсь, – в итоге только и сказал он.

                – Вы знаете, – продолжил Северус, который после слов Драко и подмеченного неудобства светловолосого подростка решил тему не развивать, – единственные книги постарше, какие я изучал, это те, что я использовал при разработке Волчьелычьего; Гарри, ты же должен помнить те книги! – воскликнул мастер зелий.

                – Конечно, все так, – признал Гарри. – Они разваливались в руках, если неправильно к ним прикоснуться. Старше может быть только пергамент!

                Все-таки в его сейфе были целые книжные шкафы, полные таких книг, подарок от Николаса. И только Гарри собрался взять книгу из стопки рядом с собой, чтобы продолжить читать, как его рука замерла, так и не коснувшись этой книги.

                – Гарри? – обеспокоенно окликнул Невилл, посмотрев на своего брата. – Гарри, ты в порядке?

                – Я идиот, – с совершенно серьезным лицом высказался черноволосый гриффиндорец.

                – Нет, вовсе нет, – опроверг Северус, зеркально повторив выражение лица своего сына.

                – Нет, все так и есть! – настаивал Гарри, отчего мадам Пинс бросила в него острый взгляд, все еще не решаясь высказать свое неодобрение, пока тут профессор, которого все это вроде бы не заботило.

                – И что же побудило тебя сделать подобное предположение? – спросил Драко, не сумев справиться со своим любопытством.

                – Сев, я могу попросить Минни принести мне несколько книг?

                Уточнять, откуда возьмутся эти книги, ему не потребовалось – выражение лица Северуса долю секунды оставалось растерянным, а потом до мастера зелий дошло.

                – Не вижу причин возражать, – отозвался он, согласно кивнув.

                – Замечательно! – сказал Гарри, вытаскивая пустой пергамент и быстро набрасывая небольшую записку о типах книг, которые домовому эльфу нужно будет найти и принести, а потом позвал ее. Широко улыбающаяся Минни появилась перед своим младшим хозяином.

                – Хозяин Гарри? Чем я могу Вам помочь?

                – Не могла бы ты поискать любые книги по этим вопросам, – сказал он и протянул ей пергамент, – в моей коллекции и принести их сюда? Ты бы очень мне этим помогла.

                – Мне доставить их в Ваши комнаты, хозяин Гарри? – спросила эльф, принимая поданный пергамент и читая то, что Гарри написал.

                – Это было бы прекрасно, Минни, спасибо, – ответил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Поищи еще и в библиотеке Силбрифа, – добавил Северус. – Я понятия не имею, какие книги Гарри хочет, но у нас может найтись что-нибудь подходящее.

                Минни поклонилась и с громким треском исчезла. На этот раз библиотекарь откашлялась, пристально глядя на них. Северус очаровательно ей улыбнулся и она, покраснев, спряталась за огромной книгой, которую держала в руках.

                – Тебя нельзя выводить на люди, – пробурчал Гарри, притворно-осуждающе покачав головой.

                Драко сглотнул, опасаясь худшего, но Северус только усмехнулся и встрепал сыну волосы, а подросток попытался оттолкнуть отцовскую руку.

                – Мне пора идти, – сказал Северус, посмеиваясь над попытками Гарри пригладить свои непослушные волосы. – Интересно посмотреть, о чем Фадж хочет со мной поговорить.

                – Конечно, – согласился Гарри, со вздохом сдаваясь, признав, что это сражение ему не выиграть.

                – А вам троим пора прерваться, порадоваться немного снегу, – посоветовал мастер зелий, указывая на окна; они были укрыты снегом.

                – Скорее всего, мы так и сделаем, – сказал Гарри и помахал отцу на прощание.

                Драко долго смотрел в удалявшуюся спину мастера зелий, прежде чем переключить свое внимание на Гарри.

                – Я читал в _Ведьмополитене_ , что он приглядывал за тобой в детстве, – поделился он, серые глаза уставились в зеленые. – В смысле, профессор Снейп, – уточнил он.

                – Он меня вырастил, – только и ответил Гарри, улыбнувшись всплывшим воспоминаниям.

                Драко, кажется, хотел спросить что-то еще, но лишь покачал головой, видимо, решив опустить эти вопросы. Как бы он ни хотел все узнать, это не его дело, подумал он. Может быть, в один прекрасный день Гарри сам расскажет о том, как так вышло, что его воспитал мастер зелий; пока что Драко считал их зародившуюся дружбу слишком новой и хрупкой, чтобы задавать такие вопросы.

                – Какие книги ты заказал Минни? – спросил Невилл, возвращая тему разговора к турниру.

                – Все, что связано с русалоидами или дыханием под водой, – ответил Гарри, пожимая плечами. – Я, конечно, понятия не имею, что она сможет найти, но она очень целеустремленная, – добавил он с мягкой улыбкой.

                – Она самый счастливый домовой эльф, какого я когда-либо встречал, – поделился Драко по некотором размышлении. – Отец всегда рекомендовал обращаться с домовыми эльфами с должной строгостью, но она выглядит... по-настоящему счастливой.

                Слизеринец был всерьез шокирован случившимся откровением, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что домовой эльф может быть каким-то другим, не только смирным и тихим; он не со зла так считал, он искренне не знал других вариантов. Он происходил из семьи, где старых домовых эльфов обезглавливали, как только они переставали приносить пользу, и для него было в новинку увидеть такого улыбающимся и по-настоящему довольным служить своим хозяевам. Об этом определенно стоило подумать.

                – Можно сказать, что Минни член семьи, – сказал Гарри.

                – И она сильно тебя разбаловала, – добавил Невилл, ухмыльнувшись.

                Гарри усмехнулся, но кивнул, прекрасно сознавая, что так и есть. После этого они продержались в библиотеке только час, вскоре не сумев сопротивляться зовущему наружу снегу. На улице они затеяли снежную битву – но к озеру не приближались, Гарри собирался как можно дольше его избегать, – кидаясь друг в друга снежками, пока не пришло время ужина. Они вернулись к своим столам голодными, но с яркими улыбками и с порозовевшими от мороза лицами.

                Рон исподтишка бросал взгляды на сидевшую рядом с ним Гермиону, Адриан с тоской смотрел на стол Равенкло, а глаза Гермионы словно искали что-то в противоположном конце помещения. Гарри мог поспорить на свою новую Молнию, что этим чем-то был болгарский ловец и чемпион Дурмстранга.

                – Похоже, что у Гермионы уже есть пара на бал, – пробормотал Невилл, наклонившись к Гарри, как будто чтобы положить на тарелку пюре.

                – Ну, а чего еще Рон ждал за три дня до бала? – буркнул Гарри, наполняя свой стакан тыквенным соком.

                – Это Хедвиг? – вдруг спросил Невилл, на что Гарри посмотрел вверх, в сторону входа, через который в зал каждое утро прилетали совы. И это правда была Хедвиг, ее белые перья служили верной приметой и выделяли ее изо всех сов в Хогвартсе. И, похоже, она несла записку.

                – Это от кого? – спросил Адриан, не прожевав запеканку.

                – От Сева, – отозвался Гарри, в груди поднялось беспокойство. Он впервые с тех пор, как вошел в Большой Зал, посмотрел в сторону преподавательского стола; когда он увидел, что его отца там не было, его беспокойство стало на порядок сильнее.

                – Что он пишет? – спросил Невилл, в его голосе тоже появились нотки опасения.

_Встречаемся в моем кабинете после ужина. И не волнуйся, ничего плохого._

_С._

                – Ничего важного, – озвучил Гарри, не желая заявлять во всеуслышание, что он собирается выходить из гостиной после отбоя. Вздохнув с облегчением, он показал записку Невиллу. – Я просил его забрать для меня из Силбрифа книгу, и он написал, что не может ее найти там, где я сказал. Наверное, я оставил ее на астрономической башне...

                Он замолчал, вот и готова нужная байка. Как видно, она все же оказала желаемый эффект, так как вскоре внимание сокурсников вернулось к предстоящему празднику. Сразу после десерта Гарри покинул стол Гриффиндора, заявив, что хотел спросить у профессора Флитвика кое-что по поводу их последнего урока по чарам. Адриан и Рон одарили его весьма сердитыми взглядами, в то время как Невилл поднял бровь, четко показывая, что он хочет услышать потом полный пересказ грядущих событий.

                Гарри демонстративно задержался и задал декану Равенкло пару вопросов из области чар, прежде чем направился в подземелья к отцовскому кабинету. Пять минут спустя он, сгорая от любопытства, постучался в дверь; что стряслось такого важного, что оно не могло подождать до утра?

                – Входи, – донесся из-за двери голос Северуса, и Гарри сразу же понял, что что-то не так. В голосе его отца не было злости или испуга, нет. Вместо этого там звучала растерянность.

                – Привет, папа, – закрыв дверь, поздоровался Гарри с отцом. Мастер зелий сидел в своем любимом кресле, широко распахнутыми глазами смотря даже не на танцующий в камине огонь, а в точку несколькими дюймами выше, словно пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. – Папа, ты в порядке?

                – Фадж сообщил мне, что меня собираются наградить орденом Мерлина первой степени за мою работу над Волчьелычьим, – объявил Северус монотонным голосом, его лицо оставалось пустым, словно он просто повторял слова Министра, не имея сил осознать их смысл.

                Гарри моргнул, а потом по его губам расползлась широкая улыбка, ощущение гордости и тепла стало распирать его изнутри. Он бросился вперед и с радостным смехом обнял отца.

                – Это удивительно, папа! – воскликнул он, отступая назад, чтобы заглянуть Северусу в глаза. Мастер зелий словно бы немного вынырнул из своего транса, небольшая улыбка сопровождала его внезапно затуманившийся взгляд. – Ты заслужил, и не только это, – продолжил Гарри. – Я так тобой горжусь!

                – Иди сюда, парень, – пробормотал Северус, притянул своего сына в объятья и поцеловал его в макушку. – Без тебя я бы не справился.

                – Конечно, справился бы! – запротестовал Гарри. Он очень хорошо знал, какой его отец умный и как упорно он работал над Волчьелычьим эти последние семь лет.

                – Гарри, я бы _не смог_. Если бы не ты, я бы, скорее всего, никогда и не начинал заниматься Волчьелычьим, – произнес мастер зелий, его взгляд говорил о том, что спорить с ним на эту тему бесполезно, а его мнение не поколебать.

                – И все равно ты это заслужил, – сказал Гарри, его зеленые глаза сияли. – Ты знаешь, когда я увидел Хедвиг, я сразу подумал, что случилось что-то ужасное.

                – Прости, если я тебя напугал, – серьезно повинился Северус. – Мне показалось, что я лопну, если мне придется ждать до утра!

                – Да все в порядке, – заверил его Гарри. – Так, и когда будет твоя церемония награждения?

                – Награды вручают в начале марта, – сообщил своему сыну мастер зелий, с каждым словом его улыбка становилась все шире. – Я все еще не могу в это поверить!

                – А должен, – посоветовал Гарри.

                Следующие три часа он провел в кабинете Северуса, болтая о награде и турнире и раздумывая, почему Фадж не мог просто отправить письмо, с чего надо было вызывать Северуса лично.

                – Рискну предположить, что ему нравится выглядеть хорошим парнем, – указал мастер зелий, пожимая плечами, было о чем подумать и помимо Министра.

                Шли дни, и вскоре, не успел Гарри и оглянуться, пришел день Святочного Бала. Как и книги из коллекции Николаса. Не то чтобы Гарри удалось присмотреться хоть к какой-то из этих книг. Он только пробежался взглядом по названиям в начале того дня, когда получил их в руки, но его наконец накрыл мандраж. Он осознал, что через несколько часов идет на бал. Он был в ужасе. Невилл счел, что им обоим необходимо отвлечься от мыслей о бале, и затеял игру в волшебные шахматы, пока не настало время переодеваться.

                Когда братья оторвались от своей игры, девушки Гриффиндора уже покинули гостиную, удалившись в свои спальни, чтобы подготовиться к балу. Адриан переминался в углу, а рядом с ним находился бледный Рон. Они пригласили на танцы сестер Патил – очень милые девушки, как полагал Гарри, не понимавший причин удрученных взглядов двух подростков. Конечно, они предпочли бы, чтобы с ними пошел кто-то другой, но сестры Патил были вполне приятными и, вероятно, не станут слишком много болтать о нарядах, обуви и тому подобном, как, по мнению Драко, будет делать его пара. Все могло быть и хуже, считал он.

                Проигнорировав своего близнеца и его рыжего друга, Гарри вместе с Невиллом быстро надели праздничные черные мантии, свежие рубашки и галстуки-бабочки, все было в порядке. Гарри улучил момент посмотреть на себя в зеркало.

                – Перышки мы почистили, – оповестил он, подмигнув своему брату, который занимался тем же самым. Оба они выглядели очень хорошо для подросткового возраста, вытягивались быстрее, чем ядовитый плющ профессора Спраут, но благодаря занятию фехтованием могли продемонстрировать не только тощие ноги и локти.

                – Точно, мы такие, – решил Невилл, критически оглядывая себя в зеркало.

                – Черт побери! – раздался с другой стороны комнаты голос Рона. – Я не буду это носить!

                Рыжий был облачен в длинную до пола темно-бордовую парадную мантию, рукава и большую часть лицевой стороны которой покрывали пожелтевшие кружева.

                – Мерлин, я ослеп, – пробормотал Гарри, а Невилл отвернулся, чтобы скрыть смех. Посмотрев на свои часы, он увидел, что было чуть больше половины восьмого; самое время, чтобы выдвигаться в сторону Большого Зала. – Итак, пора нервничать, – сказал он, оглянувшись за поддержкой на Невилла. Его брат расправил плечи и вышел из комнаты, Гарри следовал сразу за ним.

                Как выяснилось, они прибыли достаточно рано; многие парни ждали свои пары прямо у Большого Зала, все носили одинаковые маски разных степеней нервозности. Гарри старался не расхаживать туда-сюда по коридору и не топтаться, он предпочел скрестить руки на груди и молча ждать. Изо всех ожидаемых, первой прибыла Луна, появление которой сопровождалось шепотками. Гарри улыбнулся своему брату, который смотрел, как младшая девушка идет к нему; ему пришлось признать, что выглядела Луна весьма неплохо. Девушка смотрелась совершенно не похожей на обычную себя; она нервничала, чего и стоило ожидать, но утратила свой рассеянный взгляд, на ее месте появилась красивая девушка. Ее волосы были собраны в элегантный пучок, несколько светлых локонов обрамляли лицо. Одета она была в длинную голубую парадную мантию, которая вздымалась вокруг нее, когда она спускалась по лестнице.

                – Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Луна, – успел сказать Невилл, усилием воли отрывая челюсть от пола.

                С чем, похоже, были согласны и окружающие, как с радостью отметил Гарри, он подмигнул брату и слегка поклонился Луне, которая залилась румянцем, и эти двое направились к прочим парам, уже собравшимся у входа. Многие открыто обсуждали вопрос, правда ли это Луна Лавгуд, но ни сама девушка, ни Невилл их не слушали. Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся брату, а потом, извинившись, отошел к Драко.

                Светловолосый слизеринец только что вошел в помещение, рядом с ним болтала языком Панси, а он совершенно фальшиво улыбался ей застывшей на губах улыбкой. Наследник Малфой демонстративно для Гарри закатил глаза, быстро пробормотав: «Помоги мне!» – прежде чем присоединиться к парам у дверей. Общий вздох оповестил его о появлении Флер; она была, безо всяких сомнений, прекрасна.

                Длинные серебряные волосы густыми локонами обрамляли ее лицо, ловя отблески свечей, пока она словно скользила вниз по лестнице, к Гарри, в серебряной с темно-синим мантии. Ее глаза вспыхнули, когда Гарри улыбнулся ей, и она с удовольствием приняла его протянутую руку.

                – Вы ошеломили меня, мисс Делакур, – произнес Гарри, направляясь к дверям.

                – Даже так, 'Арри? – откликнулась Флер, мягко улыбнувшись своему партнеру на этот вечер.

                – Стоило мне решить, что ты не можешь стать еще прекраснее, как ты именно так и сделала, – сказал подросток, качая головой в притворной досаде.

                – Ты тоже хороше уиглядишь, 'Арри, – ответила Флер, слегка покраснев от комплимента.

                Засчитав румянец на ее лице как свою личную победу, Гарри ухитрился ярко улыбнуться, и тут профессор МакГонагалл позвала их с Адрианом и Виктором выйти вперед. Он слегка поклонился в сторону Крама и Гермионы – Рон в своем углу вскипел, отчего, в свою очередь, на него покосилась Падма, – ободряюще улыбнулся Адриану, который стал бледнее призрака, и, все еще улыбаясь, прошел через двойные двери.

                – Ты помнишь, 'ак это делять, non*? – спросила Флер, в ее голосе отчетливо прозвучал намек.

                – Дракон не сумел ударить меня по голове, благодарение Мерлину! – сказал Гарри, уверенно опуская руку на талию Флер, а она засмеялась.

                И когда заиграла музыка, он постарался это доказать. Танец был не слишком быстрым, и Гарри повел Флер по залу в плавном вихре песни. Пока длился первый танец, они ни о чем не говорили, но любой мог ясно видеть, что им было весело, пока они грациозно кружились, до самого конца вальса. Под аплодисменты они поклонились друг другу и продолжили следующим танцем, теперь, когда все больше людей выходило на танцпол, им стало намного спокойнее.

                – Ты помнишь, 'ак танцевать! – объявила Флер, на что Гарри прыснул.

                – А на этот счет были какие-то сомнения? – спросил подросток с лукавым блеском в глазах.

                – Вообще-то нет, – призналась Флер, пока Гарри аккуратно вел ее.

                Во время танца они говорили об убранстве – видимо, грандиозно украшенный Хогвартс не так очаровывал, как украшающие залы Бобатона ледяные скульптуры, – а еще обсуждали турнир.

                – Согласись, пока все было достаточно интересно, – сказал Гарри и сухо хмыкнул, вспомнив огромного дракона, с которым ему пришлось встретиться несколько недель назад.

                – А дальше будет становиться все интереснее... – хмыкнула Флер, казалось, ей было немного неудобно, словно она о чем-то думала. Наконец, через несколько мгновений тишины, она покосилась на мадам Максим, а потом обернулась к Гарри. – Вторая задача, к примерю, – добавила Флер. – Такого я не ожидаля.

                Гарри внимательно на нее посмотрел. Она что, пыталась так спросить, что он успел узнать о второй задаче?

                – Почему ты об этом говоришь? – спросил он, стараясь ни на что не намекать.

                – Ну, – начала она, выглядя немного смущенной, – это потому, ой, ты знаешь, какая будет вторая задача, oui**? – спросила она, снова глянув на великаншу-директора.

                И вот тут Гарри осознал, что понял все с точностью до наоборот: Флер пыталась выяснить, что он знал о задаче, не потому, что не знала сама; она пыталась выяснить, что он знал, чтобы попытаться ему помочь. От этого жеста ему стало приятно, и Гарри улыбнулся и ответил:

                – Я предпочел бы, чтобы это случилось не при такой погоде, – сказал он, на что Флер с облегчением вздохнула, – и на более твердой поверхности, но, в общем-то, после дракона это совершенно не удивительно!

                С этим Флер не могла не согласиться.

                Оставшаяся часть вечера для большей части гостей прошла вполне приятно; Адриан и Рон все еще дулись, Каркаров, казалось, сидел как на иголках, непрерывно потирая левую руку, а Перси Уизли разглагольствовал о том, что его сочли достаточно солидным, чтобы заменить мистера Крауча, пока тому нездоровится. За исключением этого, Гарри танцевал, смеялся, обменивался с Флер историями и даже немного поговорил с Луной, которая – как-то позабыв, что должна действовать так, словно людей вокруг нее не существует, в отличие от существ, о каких Гарри никогда не слышал – оказалась приятной собеседницей. Девушка краснела каждые две минуты, но улыбки Невилла и доброжелательность позволили ей на несколько часов немного приоткрыться перед всеми.

                После рассказа директора о таинственной комнате, которая появлялась то ли только тогда, когда луна идет на убыль, то ли когда кто-то ищет ее в середине ночи с мучительно переполненным мочевым пузырем, Гарри решил, что необходимо вывести Флер на прогулку на улицу; часть сада точно напротив Большого Зала превратилась в маленький лабиринт, и два чемпиона прогуливались по нему рука об руку. Они уже почти добрались до центра лабиринта, когда ветер разогнал стайку облаков и свет полной луны искупал их обоих в серебре. Открывшееся Гарри зрелище заставило его почувствовать, что пришла пора проявить некоторую инициативу.

                Он поцеловал Флер прямо тут, обвив руками ее талию, пока ее собственные руки поднялись к его шее и волосам. Девушка тихо одобрительно хмыкнула, когда они на некоторое время оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть столь необходимого им воздуха, на ее губах появилась мягкая улыбка.

                – Я решил, что это была моя очередь, – сказал Гарри, и улыбка Флер стала шире, ее глаза глянули на него из-под длинных ресниц.

                – Согласна, – сказала она и повторила поцелуй, а их мысли унеслись назад, в другой танец, в ином замке, в теплую летнюю ночь.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нет (фр.)
> 
> ** Да (фр.)


	60. Холодные воды

                Как оказалось, во время бала часть профессоров патрулировала территорию; едва заслышав голос отца, беседовавшего с профессором Флитвиком, Гарри решил избавить мастера зелий от эмоциональных шрамов и повел Флер обратно в Большой Зал. Он огляделся, выискивая Драко и Невилла, и не удержался от смешка, когда увидел у стола с напитками компанию из четырех человек. Зеленоглазый подросток указал на двух своих друзей и жестом предложил Флер подойти с ним к разворачивающейся сцене. Чемпионка Бобатона кивнула и последовала за ним, ей стало любопытно понаблюдать за двумя девочками, с которыми она никогда прежде не встречалась и не общалась; блондинка вроде бы спокойно говорила, а вот темноволосая, похоже, с каждой секундой все больше и больше выходила из себя.

                – И тогда, конечно, отец сказал, что мы должны посетить северные равнины России, чтобы провести дополнительные исследования, – услышал Гарри слова Луны, обращенные к Панси. – Наверняка Сибирь в летнее время очень интересна. Хотя, насколько я понимаю, там должно быть достаточно холодно, но...

                – _Хватит_! – вскрикнула Панси, отчего к ней повернулось несколько голов, а она тем временем обратилась к Драко. – Мы уходим! – скомандовала она.

                Светловолосый слизеринец только приподнял бровь, в остальном его лицо осталось бесстрастным.

                – Меня очень заинтересовали эти...

                – Сибирские двуглавые саламандры, – подсказал Невилл.

                – Да, именно они, – согласно кивнул Драко своему другу. – Думаю, я еще немного тут задержусь. Но если хочешь, ты можешь пойти присесть...

                Ему так и не удалось закончить фразу, поскольку Панси, фыркнув, развернулась и, сжав руки в кулаки, протиснулась через толпу в другой конец зала.

                – Ох ты, кажется, сибирские двуглавые саламандры ее не особо-то интересуют! – с мягкой улыбкой воскликнула Луна, а Драко и Невилл искренне рассмеялись, ничуть не беспокоясь по поводу направленных на них непонимающих взглядов.

                – И кого бы она заботила, – сказал Гарри, с широкой улыбкой подходя к своим друзьям.

                – Я полагаю, ви хотели, чтебы она ушла? – спросила Флер, глядя на Драко, которого, как видно, наоборот, совершенно не заботило, что его пара его покинула.

                – В основном именно так, да, – согласился Драко и, все еще посмеиваясь, утер с глаз несколько случайных слезинок.

                – Итак, Луна, – начал Гарри, обращаясь к спокойно смотревшей равенкловке, – что это вообще за саламандры?

                Четыре пары заинтересованных глаз уставились на юную девушку.

                – Ты знаешь, Гарри, – сказала она, ее улыбка стала шире, – я понятия не имею.

                Три мальчика обменялись непонимающими взглядами.

                – Ты их выдумала? – спросил Невилл, в его голосе явно слышались нотки благоговения.

                – Ну, да, так я и сделала, – согласилась Луна, и на этот раз сердечно рассмеялась вместе с тремя парнями и Флер.

                – Настоящий, незамутненный гений! – объявил Невилл, ослепительно улыбаясь Луне, которая покраснела от похвалы.

                Оставшаяся часть бала прошла для большинства довольно весело. За редким исключением, конечно, вроде Рона Уизли. Рыжий уже злился на Гермиону за то, что она пошла на бал с Крамом, и провел большую часть вечера, погрузившись в мрачные мысли и зыркая на каждого, кто смел хорошо проводить время. И, естественно, как только бал закончился, он сразу же на лестнице в Гриффиндорскую Башню наорал на Гермиону по поводу того, что Крам враг, и даже говорить с ним – это уже предательство Гриффиндора.

                – Я поверить не могу, как ему наглости-то хватило, – пробормотал Невилл, когда Гермиона ушла, прижав руку ко рту и тщетно пытаясь заглушить рыдания, но не раньше, чем напомнила Рону, что если он хотел пойти на бал вместе с ней, он прекрасно мог пригласить ее первым, а не только тогда, когда не смог найти другую пару.

                – Я думаю, мы должны все рассказать его сестре, – поделился Гарри, злобно посматривая на Рона, который, не ожидав – или даже вообще не подумав, – что Гермионе будет так больно от сказанных им слов, решил скрыться в мужских спальнях.

                – Джинни? – переспросил Невилл, растерявшись от предложения брата.

                Гарри решительно кивнул.

                – Ты видел ее на прошлой неделе, она может быть очень устрашающей, и я уверен, что братья втайне ее боятся, – пояснил зеленоглазый волшебник; теперь согласно кивал уже Невилл.

                – Может быть, она напоминает им сердитую миссис Уизли; я слышал, что она – сила, с которой нельзя не считаться.

                – Миссис Уизли? – Гарри припомнил матриарха Уизли, с ее обычно добрым открытым лицом и пухлой фигурой. Он тоже слышал рассказы о ее темпераменте – Сириус с готовностью делился историями о том, что ее боятся даже полностью обученные авроры, при этом он не исключал из числа этих авроров и самого себя, – но воскресив в мыслях, какой Джинни была на той неделе, он вполне смог почувствовать сходство между двумя женщинами Уизли. Наверное, было что-то в их позах, подумал он, восстановив в голове ту сцену; Джинни, сложив руки на груди, казалась гораздо выше своего брата. Как уже было сказано, она реально ужасала. Да, решил он и закрыл эту тему; должно быть, все дело в позе.

                – Ну, не знаю как ты, – сказал Невилл, глядя на ведущую к спальням лестницу, – но я смертельно устал. Я иду спать.

                – Не говори даже, – отозвался Гарри, сам направляясь в сторону лестницы.

                И только когда он уже проскользнул под одеяло, он понял, что ему все еще не хочется спать. Его мысли переключились на Флер и их отношения, какими бы они ни были. Он задумался, как классифицировать его связь с этой девушкой. Он знал, что она ему нравится, и был уверен, что он ей тоже нравится, но вот как это назвать? Они теперь встречаются? Флер не сказала ничего за или против такого определения. Это хороший или плохой знак? Гарри вздохнул, устало потирая глаза; _женщины_. У него было ощущение, что когда он станет старше, он только больше запутается во всех этих отношениях. Вздохнув и примирившись с тем, что еще некоторое время ему просто не заснуть, он поломал голову, чем бы таким заняться, пока его не сморит.

                Невилл уже заснул, так что отпадает. Его взгляд упал на его собственный сундук, и он вспомнил ту стопку книг, которую сегодня принесла Минни. Может, стоит их почитать? Раз уж сон не шел, он поднялся с постели, прокрался к своему сундуку и как мог тихо его открыл. Выудив две случайные книги, он вернулся и устроился под одеялом. Помня о сокурсниках, он задернул полог на своей кровати, а потом поднял палочку.

                – _Натантис Луминария*_! – пробормотал он, и крошечные пятнышки света – размером не больше светлячков – слетели с его палочки, окружив его и повиснув над головой, как светящееся облако или миниатюрные созвездия, источая мягкий золотой свет. Теперь, когда стало достаточно хорошо видно, чтобы читать, он взял первую книгу, которая поменьше, зеленые глаза скользнули по названию. На обложке можно было прочитать наполовину выцветшее рукописное название: _Взаимоотношения Волшебников и Водных Жителей_. Пожав плечами, Гарри раскрыл книгу на первой странице и начал читать.

                Кажется, книга не совсем соответствует тому, что ему требуется, подумал волшебник. Тут речь шла больше о политике и межрасовых отношений волшебников и русалоидов, что, как бы интересно это ни было, не особо поможет в его нынешнем затруднительном положении. Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на вторую книгу, ту, которая вроде бы повествовала о подводных существах и их технике выживания. Тем не менее, книга в его руках была достаточно интересной, к тому же свои исследования он мог продолжить с наступлением утра, когда ему будут помогать брат и Драко. Довольный своим решением, он переключился на уже открытую книгу, посчитав, что даже если она старая и написана на архаичном языке, понять который составило бы проблему для большинства учеников, она все равно на порядок интереснее любого урока Истории Магии с мистером Биннсом.

                Там говорилось о древних временах – древних даже для автора этой книги, жившего в начале четырнадцатого века – и устаревших практиках и обычаях между волшебниками и другими магическими народами. Гарри подумывал на первом же после каникул уроке Древневедения спросить у профессора МакГонагалл о каких-нибудь подходящих книгах, которые он мог бы почитать в свободное время – _какое_ еще свободное время? возмутился его здравый смысл, – когда перевернул очередную страницу; а потом он увидел это.

                И ничего странного, что он целых десять минут пялился на эту страницу в полном офигении, подумал Гарри, пытаясь перезапустить свой мозг. Тут был всего только короткий стих, точнее говоря, восемь строчек на забытом языке, записанные древним алфавитом. А он много лет искал нечто подобное. Найти это только сейчас, в наименее ожидаемом месте, это же просто чудо какое-то. Как только он поспешно перевел найденные строки, его первая реакция только усилилась.

                – Точно чудо! – пробормотал он хриплым от волнения и шока голосом.

                Он осторожно опустил книгу на кровать и поспешно заскреб вокруг в поисках своей тетради и словаря Древних Рун. Нет покоя нечестивым**, думал Гарри, перепроверяя каждое уже переведенное им слово, дабы убедиться, что не пропустил какого-нибудь скрытого смысла. И, безусловно, не спать мне сегодня, добавил он, широко улыбаясь и полностью наплевав на то, насколько вымотанным он будет на следующее утро.

                Как выяснилось, Гарри не угадал и все-таки уснул той ночью. Конечно, это была всего лишь пара коротких часов, с первыми же рассветными лучами его глаза резко распахнулись и он тут же вскочил с постели, практически бегом бросившись в сторону ванной, чтобы принять душ. Он поспешно оделся в первое же, до чего дотянулся, подобрал с кровати свои заметки и ныне драгоценную книгу и благоговейно устроил их ненадолго в своем сундуке, а затем бросился к Большому Залу, едва притормозив, чтобы набросать небольшую записку, которую забрал с собой. У него в голове едва мелькнуло, что сегодня было первое утро рождества***, когда он свернул на кухню; этим утром у него нет времени на завтрак, но это не значит, что он позволит такому случиться с Драко и Невиллом.

                – Вам чем-то помочь, сэр? – спросила одна из домовых эльфов, немного испуганно глядя на волшебника, появившегося на кухне в столь ранний час, тем более в рождественское утро.

                – Думаю, да! – провозгласил Гарри. – Прежде всего, счастливого Рождества! – пожелал зеленоглазый волшебник всем окружающим эльфам – отчего те залились всеми оттенками красного, – а потом продолжил: – Я хотел спросить, не могли бы вы отправить поднос с кофе на двоих и каким-нибудь завтраком в Гриффиндорскую Башню; у меня кое-какая очень важная курсовая работа, и я не хотел бы, чтобы мой друг, который предложил мне помочь, именно сегодня пропустил завтрак!

                Эльфы энергично закивали, прекрасно сознавая важность завтрака – Мерлин ведал, как Минни проповедовала это Гарри и Северусу, а эльф могла смотреть весьма свирепо, – и как необходима помощь двум нуждающимся в поддержке ученикам.

                – Конечно, сэр, – заверила его та же эльфа, которая, видимо, отвечала за штат кухни. – Больше ничего?

                – Не совсем, – признался Гарри, доставая захваченный из общежития пергамент. – Не могли бы вы передать это Драко Малфою в Слизерин вместе с завтраком? Надеюсь, это вас не затруднит, – добавил он, подумав о том, сколько у эльфов должно быть работы в Рождество.

                – Конечно, нет! – запротестовала эльф, принимая протянутую записку. – Мы рады выполнять нашу работу, сэр!

                Гарри улыбнулся оскорбленной домовичке и, слегка поклонившись, поблагодарил окружавших эльфов, снова пожелал им счастливого Рождества, а потом умчался из кухни обратно в Гриффиндорскую Башню. Он дал себе всего несколько секунд, дабы перевести дух, затем добрался до своей кровати и собрал лежащие там подарки. Насвистывая про себя, он разложил их в ногах кроватей их будущих владельцев, а потом, лукаво ухмыльнувшись, запрыгнул на кровать Невилла, несколько резковато разбудив своего брата.

                – Что за... – испуганно подскочив, пробормотал Невилл, потянувшись за палочкой.

                – Счастливого Рождества, Нев! – воскликнул Гарри, его громкий голос разбудил и кое-кого еще из населения комнаты.

                – Гарри? – проговорил Невилл, щурясь на брата, а потом потер открывающиеся глаза. – И тебе счастливого Рождества, – поздравил он в ответ, подозрительно уставившись на черноволосого подростка. – Ты как-то излишне бодр, даже для рождественского утра, – отметил он, прищурившись, а ухмылка его брата стала еще шире.

                – Ага, приятель, – заторможенно согласился Рон, потягиваясь на своей кровати. – Разве это не твой близнец обычно всех достает на Рождество?

                – Вот такой я внезапный, – отозвался Гарри, небрежно отмахнувшись от Рона, который лишь плечами пожал и потянулся к подаркам у своей кровати. – И я не смог уснуть этой ночью, – добавил он так тихо, что только Невилл его и услышал, – так что я немного почитал. Ну, знаешь, те книги, которые принесла Минни?

                – Да ну? – откликнулся Невилл, сам усмехаясь, когда осознал, о чем, кажется, говорил его брат. – Что-нибудь интересное?

                – Я заказал принести нам сюда завтрак, – вместо прямого ответа сказал Гарри, указывая на ломившийся от еды серебряный поднос, расположившийся на его постели. – И еще я послал за Драко; он встретит нас у библиотеки через полчаса; я думаю, как раз хватит времени, чтобы посмотреть наши подарки.

                – Значит, там что-то очень интересное! – воскликнул Невилл, быстро поднимаясь с постели и прямиком направляясь в ванную.

                – Великий Мерлин! – воскликнул Адриан, вытаскивая из-под небольшой горки своих подарков длинный ящик. Он поспешно прочитал открытку и его руки задрожали, когда он недоверчиво посмотрел на своего близнеца. – Ты же не мог! – пробормотал он, с широко распахнутыми глазами разрывая оберточную бумагу в клочья.

                – Почему нет? – удивился Гарри, ярко улыбаясь. Он уже подарил Молнию Невиллу, еще прошлым летом, после того, как среди прочего сообщил ему, что разрабатывает метлы; за всеми событиями он совсем забыл подарить такую же своему близнецу – из-за чего ругал себя раз за разом, пока не решил, что она станет прекрасным рождественским подарком.

                – Молния, – выдохнул Симус, не в силах свыкнуться с мыслью, что видит вблизи самую популярную метлу из ныне производящихся.

                Гарри на это только хмыкнул; было довольно забавно – не говоря уже о том, что приятно для самомнения, – что один из его сокурсников так смотрел на его новую Молнию, и, похоже, точно так же этот сокурсник смотрел на того, кто сделал Адриану такой подарок.

                – Ну, учитывая, что это я ее спроектировал, – сказал Гарри, смущенно потирая затылок, – я уже _вечность_ как должен был тебе такую подарить. Я просто ужасно стормозил, – признался он. – В любом случае, счастливого Рождества, Адриан _о-о-ой_!

                У него из легких выбило весь воздух, когда его близнец решил набросился на него – как Гарри предположил, это должно было быть такое объятье, – все еще сжимая в руках свою новую метлу.

                – Спасибо, Гарри! Это лучший рождественский подарок _всех времен_! – воскликнул он, и Гарри ответил на объятие, на его лице появилась маленькая улыбка. Он скучал по вот такому вот своему близнецу.

                Невилл, который только что вышел из ванной, где принимал душ и одевался, широко улыбнулся представшей его глазам сцене. Он свято надеялся, что Адриан перестанет относиться к своему близнецу так, как делал это в последнее время. Невилла сложно было назвать ненаблюдательным, и он знал своего брата; отношение, которое демонстрировали его родители, и вполовину так на него не влияло, как поведение близнеца. Он ото всего своего сердца пожелал, чтобы Адриан осознал, что творит, прежде чем станет слишком поздно что-либо исправить.

                – Не за что, Адриан, – сказал Гарри, с улыбкой выворачиваясь из рук своего близнеца.

                Он снова хлопнул Адриана по плечу, а потом вернулся к своей куче подарков; что его изумило, так это лежащая сверху странная записка, явно написанная четким почерком профессора МакГонагалл. В некоторой растерянности, он сперва взял именно ее, интересуясь, что было такого важного, что преподавателю Трансфигурации пришлось сообщать ему об этом рождественским утром.

                _Мистер Поттер,_

_Я хотела бы сообщить Вам, что в связи со множеством подарков, которые Вы получили из различных источников, эльфам были даны инструкции доставить в Вашу комнату лишь те, которые пришли от Ваших друзей и семьи. Когда Вы пожелаете получить оставшиеся подарки, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной. Счастливого Рождества. С уважением,_

_Профессор Минерва МакГонагалл,_

_Заместитель директора школы_

_Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс._

                – Ага, – пробормотал Гарри, все еще пытаясь переварить то, что только что прочитал. Кто вообще кроме его семьи и друзей мог прислать ему подарки? Невилл, который читал письмо через его плечо, захохотал, держась за бока, а вскоре захрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть. Когда он поймал совершенно растерянный взгляд брата, по его лицу покатились слезы.

                – Великий Мерлин! – воскликнул он и снова засмеялся, так ничего и не объяснив.

                – Что случилось? – поинтересовался Рон, не прекращая пережевывать пирог, присланный ему матерью.

                – Что там такого в этом письме? – спросил Дин, верно связав реакцию Невилла с тем, что он там прочитал.

                – Если честно, понятия не имею, – сказал Гарри, а Невилл поднял руку, жестами прося их прекратить разговоры, потом он глубоко вдохнул и собрался.

                – МакГонагалл пришлось сообщить Гарри, что его фанаты прислали ему несколько подарков, которые она благоразумно не стала ему передавать.

                Челюсть Гарри, как и всех остальных его сокурсников, грохнулась об пол.

                – _Фанаты_? – недоверчиво переспросил он, перечитывая письмо. У него было такое чувство, что его лицо начал заливать румянец, а поскольку так оно и было, он быстренько сложил письмо и бросил его на кровать, как будто оно жглось.

                – Будь я на твоем месте, я бы захотел проверить весь полученный шоколад на любовные зелья, Гарри, – предостерег Невилл, стараясь сохранить на лице серьезную мину, когда давал этот совет своему брату, вот только лукавый блеск в его глазах как-то портил весь эффект.

                – Ради Мерлина... – устало пробормотал Гарри; _фанаты_. Вот чего он никак не ожидал. Он покачал головой и решил не думать ни о чем, кроме той причины, по которой был так счастлив этим утром; с той кучей подарков он разберется потом, решил он.

                – У тебя есть фанаты? – ошеломленно спросил Рон.

                – А можно мы _не будем_ это обсуждать? – воззвал Гарри, возвращаясь к подаркам от людей, которых он и правда знал. Учитывая, что единственные подарки, какие он когда-либо получал, были от его семьи, мысль о том, что совершенно незнакомые люди вспомнили о нем во время праздников и отправили ему подарки, несколько выбивала из жизни.

                – Давай, – согласился Невилл, заметив дискомфорт брата.

                И они продолжили разворачивать свои подарки; подарок от Невилла сопровождался инструкцией открывать его осторожно и сдержанно демонстрировать свою реакцию перед сокурсниками. Гарри, непонимающе приподняв бровь, развернул подарок. Там обнаружилась небольшая книга, но вот озвучивать ее название было бы крайне неосмотрительно; она называлась _Алхимические Чары_ и, как и почти все книги по алхимии, являлась рукописной; даже не открывая ее, Гарри знал, что текст будет состоять из наблюдений, сделанных алхимиком, и что эта книга уникальна и существует в единственном экземпляре. Для любого алхимика эта книга стоила больше, чем все золото, которое они могли сделать.

                – Нев, я не...

                – Не стоит, Гарри, – сказал его брат, подходя ближе, чтобы обнять зеленоглазого подростка. – Это находилось в библиотеке моей бабушки с Мерлин знает каких времен; она обычно скупает старые книги оптом. По ее мнению, богатая библиотека является признаком респектабельности семьи, даже если она при этом никогда и взгляда не бросала на некоторые книги. И я не смогу это использовать.

                – Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько эта книга стоит, – прошептал Гарри, пытаясь притушить свою реакцию, вон Адриан уже немного дивится.

                – Нет, не знаю, – с улыбкой признал Невилл. – Как и большинство волшебников; эта книга чего-то стоит только в правильных руках. Что значит – в твоих.

                И он хлопнул своего брата по плечу, как бы подчеркивая, что говорить тут больше не о чем. Гарри кивнул и протянул Невиллу его подарок.

                – Это... – спросил кареглазый мальчик, глядя на мелкие семена в презентованном ему стеклянном ящичке.

                – Флос пруинае****? – закончил Гарри за своего брата. – Да. У Сева в саду есть немного, но семена можно собирать только в декабре. Я в том месяце попросил Минни их собрать, когда они появятся.

                – Спасибо! – воскликнул мальчик; саженцы и цветы, которые получаются из таких семян, считаются чрезвычайно редкими и драгоценными в зельеварении. Изначальное растение было частью коллекции Перенель, и Гарри был рад знать, что нет для этих семян рук лучше, чем у его брата.

                Вернувшись к своим оставшимся подаркам, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что один из них завернут в зеленую бумагу и повязан золотым бантом. У Невилла, похоже, тоже был такой, и зеленоглазый волшебник улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, от кого они. Гарри первым открыл свой подарок и достал прекрасно выточенный хрустальный шар, покоившийся на подставке черного серебра; он стоял на трех коротких ножках в форме лозы, и Гарри, догадываясь, что это такое, стукнул по нему палочкой. Пустой прежде шар вдруг налился темной синевой ночного неба, а в центре ярко засиял полумесяц.

                – Лунные часы! – воскликнул Невилл, глядя на подарок Гарри.

                Гарри улыбнулся, читая записку Драко; слизеринец знал, насколько может быть важна луна в зельеварении, так что заказал для него специальные часы. Они точно отображали фазы луны, показывая даже самые малейшие изменения, что имело решающее значение для многих сложных зелий. Невиллу Драко достал полный набор садовых инструментов, некоторые были настолько специфичны, что Гарри о них никогда даже и не слышал. В отличие, однако, от его брата, и Гарри был уверен, что Драко заработал объятье.

                Остальные подарки они открывали уже в спешке, пока оба парня уничтожали завтрак; Гарри быстро объяснил, что когда он вчера вечером думал о турнире, его озарило, и он хочет проверить свою мысль.

                – Следующая задача только в феврале! – пожаловался Адриан, на что Гарри покачал головой.

                – Адриан, мне, знаешь ли, нравится быть подготовленным, – просто-напросто сообщил он, приканчивая свой кофе. Невилл уныло уставился на него, зная, каким может быть его брат, и задаваясь вопросом, насколько благоразумно было добавлять сверху еще и кофеин; он понадеялся, что Гарри не станет носиться по коридорам вприпрыжку.

                – Как хочешь, – сказал наконец Адриан. – Мы будем на берегу озера, если вы с Невиллом захотите потом к нам присоединиться.

                Конечно же, его близнец осторожно не распространил приглашение на Драко. Вздохнув, Гарри достал из своего сундука книгу и заметки, попрощался с сокурсниками и вместе с Невиллом вышел из комнаты.

                – Мне тут подумалось, – начал Невилл, когда они выходили из гостиной, – а разве ты обычно не проводишь рождественское утро с Северусом?

                – Провожу, – согласился Гарри. – Но Сева втянули в какие-то дамблдоровские дела. Он взял с меня слово не крутиться с подарком поблизости, а зайти к нему в кабинет после обеда.

                Директор попросил Северуса помочь, не особо объясняя, в чем или зачем это надо сделать именно в Рождество. Мастеру зелий, конечно, стало любопытно, и даже более того, ведь, насколько он понял, что бы это ни было, Дамблдор посчитал, что оно очень важное. Вот он и согласился помочь и пообещал Гарри после обеда поделиться с ним, что там было такого секретного.

                – О, – сказал Невилл, он тоже не понял, почему такие планы нужно воплощать на Рождество. – В любом случае, ты мне хоть скажешь, на что ты такое наткнулся, что оно тебя так взволновало?

                – Терпение, брат, – возвестил Гарри, еле заметно ухмыльнувшись. – Давай сначала захватим Драко.

                Как оказалось, идти им было не далеко; слегка запыхавшийся светловолосый слизеринец ждал их у Большого Зала.

                – Версия Молнии для ловца? – спросил он Гарри вместо приветствия.

                – И тебе веселого Рождества, Драко, – бодро сказал Гарри.

                – А ты, – произнес Драко, указывая на Невилла, – ты подарил мне _меч_?

                – Правда? – спросил Гарри, в замешательстве глядя на своего брата.

                – Ну, – спокойно пояснил Невилл, – ты тоже мне такой летом подарил, и я решил, что Драко теперь нужен свой собственный. – Потом он повернулся к слизеринцу: – И на случай, если тебе интересно, это означает, что ты с нами теперь вроде как надолго. А мы очень упрямые, мы оба.

                – О, понял, – сказал Гарри, ослепительно улыбаясь брату; он понятия не имел, как у Невилла это получается, но он всегда знал, что сказать, чтобы заставить кого-то чувствовать себя и удобно, и причастным. А поскольку он полностью разделял это мнение, он повернулся к бесконечно ошарашенному Драко и добавил: – Добро пожаловать на борт, Драко.

                – Вы... – слизеринец, утратив, похоже, дар речи, переводил взгляд с Гарри на Невилла и обратно. – Я... _Спасибо_! – воскликнул он и обнял их обоих, не заботясь о том, кто мог их видеть. – И вам тоже веселого Рождества, – запоздало добавил он, посмеиваясь, пусть даже его глаза затуманились.

                – Не стоит, приятель. И спасибо за подарок! – высказался Невилл, забросив руку на плечо слизеринца.

                – И от меня тоже спасибо за подарок, Драко, – сказал Гарри, улыбнувшись двум подросткам.

                – Ты подарил мне Молнию, Гарри, – с широкой улыбкой напомнил ему слизеринец.

                – Не то чтобы это мне чего-то стоило; это же я ее сделал, хотя все, кажется, об этом забывают!

                – Твои фанаты помнят, – поддразнил Невилл.

                – Фанаты? – переспросил Драко с весельем на лице. – Расскажите, мистер Лонгботтом!

                – Гоблинское золото, вы двое! – воскликнул Гарри, вскидывая руки в совершеннейшем картинном раздражении, и направился к библиотеке. – Вас что, не интересует, что я придумал этой ночью?

                – Конечно, интересует, – ответил Драко, все еще ухмыляясь. – Но нам до библиотеки еще добрых десять минут.

                И они с Невиллом усмехнулись Гарри, на что черноволосый подросток повернулся к ним спиной и ушел, скрыв от их взглядов теплую улыбку.

                Трое подростков, улыбаясь и болтая, шли по коридорам, желая по пути к библиотеке каждому встречному ученику или профессору – и даже некоторым портретам – веселого Рождества. Они вошли в совершенно пустое помещение, всполошив мадам Пинс, которая уставилась на них широко распахнутыми глазами, когда они, проходя мимо нее, пожелали счастливого Рождества еще и ей.

                – Она, наверное, думает, что мы совсем уж психи, – сказал Драко, широко улыбаясь, словно его полностью устраивало, что библиотекарь могла усомниться в их душевном здравии.

                – Ну, чего уж тут! – отозвался Невилл, пожимая плечами.

                – И теперь мне приходиться иметь дело уже с вами двумя. Великолепно, – проговорил Гарри, тоже улыбаясь, и приземлился за их привычный стол.

                – На самом деле, ты нас любишь, – отозвался его брат, опускаясь за стол напротив него и рядом с Драко; слизеринец только еще шире улыбнулся и сел, ожидая, пока Гарри объяснит, почему он счел необходимым послать домового эльфа разбудить его утром в Рождество.

                – Вчера ночью, когда мы вернулись с бала, я не смог уснуть, так что я решил хорошенько присмотреться к тем книгам, которые вчера принесла Минни. И я нашел вот это, – он протянул им упомянутую книгу, открыв ее на странице, которая заворожила его прошедшей ночью.

                – Это что, руны? – спросил Драко, глядя на указанную Гарри страницу.

                – Да, – согласился Невилл, принимаясь скрупулезно переводить текст. С каждой строчкой его глаза становились все больше. – Да ладно! – воскликнул он, уставившись на своего брата в полном изумлении. – Этого не может быть! Верно же? Не может же оно правда работать!

                – Я искал такое многие годы, Нев. А теперь смотри! Оно прямо тут! – сказал Гарри, указывая на восемь строчек на пожелтевшем пергаменте.

                – Стихи? – спросил Драко, все еще не понимая, из-за чего сыр-бор.

                – Нет, Драко, – сказал Гарри, его глаза мерцали от безумного волнения. – Ритуал.

                – _Ритуал_? – воскликнул Драко, его голос прозвучал немного выше обычного. – Как в магии крови? Они были редкостью даже тогда, когда их вправду практиковали! – он с новым интересом посмотрел на восемь строчек, как будто боялся, что они исчезнут или, скорее, слетят со страницы и обретут собственную жизнь.

                – Вполне вероятно, что автор даже не понял, что он нашел, – указал Гарри, возвращаясь к книге. – Послушайте, что он написал ниже: _«Это благословение является примером того, что даровалось среди магических народов былых времен, когда друиды бродили по земле, а границы того, что есть волшебник, а что нет, не были еще определены. Пусть оно укажет тебе, волшебнику, забывшему узы, которые связывали вас всех, что есть магия и что такое быть творением магии»_. Видите?

                – Говоришь, он думал, что это благословение? – спросил Драко. – Я не понимаю.

                – Благословения, – пояснил Гарри, – на самом деле были ритуалами между различными магическими народами. Прежде, чем кентавров и русалоидов объявили «существами», они считались просто расами волшебного народа. Эти благословения были обрядами, созданными друидами того времени, чтобы лучше понять, чем живут другие расы, и чтобы показать свое уважение. Конкретно этот ритуал, – продолжил зеленоглазый подросток, – предположительно и демонстрировал такое уважение. Это призыв к магии помочь заклинателю понять расу русалоидов, сделать заклинателя одним из представителей той расы, которую он хотел понять. Если магия посчитает его достойным знания, которое он просит, увидит, что он не принесет никакого зла той расе, о присоединении к которой он молит, это прозрение дозволяется ему до тех пор, пока он держит ритуал.

                – Что за прозрение? – спросил Драко, у него голова шла кругом. – Я не понимаю.

                – Этот ритуал просит магию дать заклинателю форму одного из русалоидов, Драко! – воскликнул Гарри, сияя ослепительной улыбкой. – Пока заклинатель его держит, допуская его работу, он частично делает его русалоидом. Ты понимаешь, что это такое?

                – Одно из важнейших археологических открытий, – высказался Драко, откровенно хихикая, сейчас его даже не заботило, что он навлекает на себя гнев мадам Пинс. – Я не могу поверить, что ты вот так просто на него наткнулся!

                – Сев всегда говорил, что у меня тенденция притягивать древнюю магию, – признался Гарри, ярко улыбаясь.

                – И как ты поймешь, что он вообще работает? – спросил Невилл, покачав головой, покорно примиряясь с действительностью.

                – Мне придется его попробовать, конечно. И это самое интересное, – сказал Гарри, опять глядя на страницу. – Понимаешь, автор думал, что это просто стихотворение, так что он не записал никаких инструкций о том, как все это вообще делается. – Он мысленно вернулся к двум единственным ритуалам, какие знал: первый он использовал для эмансипации, а второй при создании Философского Камня. – Буду теперь действовать методом проб и ошибок.

                – Как по-твоему, это может оказаться опасно? – обеспокоенно спросил Драко, переглянувшись с Невиллом; оба подростка достаточно хорошо понимали, что Гарри попытается, опасно это или нет.

                – Нет, – заверил их Гарри. – Ритуал либо сработает, либо нет. Поэтому, наверное, автор ничего и не ведал; насколько я понимаю, он был каким-то дипломатом и не знал, как его пройти. Для него, да и для нас, если я не выясню, как он выполняется, это просто стихи.

                Трое подростков еще немного попялились на страницу, пытаясь придумать, как можно заставить этот ритуал работать.

                И только когда до них дошло, что они почти пропустили обед, они решились покинуть библиотеку, все еще ломая головы над ритуалом. Гарри торопливо поел, а потом направился к кабинету Северуса, все еще не в силах принять какое-либо решение относительно ритуала. Не было никаких конкретных инструкций по поводу того, как ритуалы выполнялись. Дело стало за терпением, понял он, и временем, которого у него было не так уж много.

                С подарком в руке он постучался в дверь отцовского кабинета и вздохнул, пытаясь прочистить голову. Он должен заставить его работать, вот и все; когда это он пасовал перед трудностями, в конце концов?

                – Входи! – донесся из-за двери голос отца.

                – Веселого Рождества, папа! – едва за ним закрылась дверь, воскликнул Гарри и бросился обнимать отца.

                – Веселого Рождества, Гарри! – вернул пожелание Северус, отвечая на объятье и светло улыбаясь своему энергичному сыну. – Подожди-ка тут! – велел он и пошел к своему столу, чтобы достать подарок для сына. – Вот, держи! – сказал мастер зелий, отдавая Гарри запакованный подарок, и тот ответил взаимным жестом.

                – Спасибо, папа! – широко улыбнулся подросток.

                – Открой сначала!

                Гарри так и сделал, не прекращая улыбаться. Там обнаружилась небольшая коробочка, открыв которую, он нашел кольцо; это было, несомненно, мужское кольцо, серебряное, в форме головы волка. Оно было не особо большим и, кажется, прекрасно подходило Гарри.

                – Это обряд посвящения, – объяснил Северус. – В старых магических семьях, когда мальчик достигает совершеннолетия, его отец дает ему кольцо, которое признает его взрослым. Я заказал его, когда тебе было семь, – признался мастер зелий, его темные глаза сияли. – Я должен был отдать его тебе на Рождество после того, как тебе бы исполнилось семнадцать, но...

                – Спасибо, папа, – сказал Гарри и надел кольцо на указательный палец правой руки, а потом снова обнял отца, не в силах сдержать слезы.

                – Не за что, Гарри, – отозвался мастер зелий, целуя сына в макушку. – Ты мой сын, – добавил он, как будто это объясняло все, что он когда-либо делал и еще будет делать для мальчика в своих руках. И, честно говоря, так оно и было.

                – Ну, теперь твоя очередь, – возвестил Гарри, утирая слезы и указывая на подарок Северуса, который до сих пор запакованным лежал на его столе. – Открывай!

                Мастер зелий с удовольствием послушался и открыл пакет, в который Гарри упаковал свой подарок. Там оказалась ажурно украшенная шкатулка с закругленными углами; тонкие серебряные и золотые линии сплетались в картинку пламени на черной поверхности, которую представляла из себя большая часть шкатулки.

                – Она из черного оникса, – пояснил Гарри. – Это я сделал.

                – Она прекрасна, – произнес Северус, широко распахнув глаза. Он знал, на что был способен его сын, но все равно не переставал удивляться каждый раз, когда из его горна выходило что-то подобное.

                – Ты еще даже не открывал, – указал Гарри, хихикнув на озадаченный взгляд отца.

                Северус, в свою очередь, тоже улыбнулся и поставил шкатулку на свой стол, чтобы последовать этому указанию. А еще счастье, что он сначала поставил шкатулку, потому что то, что он обнаружил внутри, оказалось, наверное, последним, чего он ожидал. Небольшой сгусток мерцающего золотого с рубиновым пламени вился внутри шкатулки, совершенно не дымя и почти сразу согрев комнату.

                – Губрейтианов огонь*5? – спросил Северус, ошеломленно глядя на сына. Похоже, подумал он, смотря на вечное пламя, которое подарил ему его сын, придется принять как должное тот факт, что Гарри всегда старается по возможности перещеголять свой предыдущий подарок.

                – Я пока не могу сделать его побольше, даже эта маленькая штучка далась с невероятным трудом, – признался Гарри. – Но это уже что-то.

                – Что-то мне кажется, что подобное уже было, – сказал Северус, с широкой улыбкой притягивая своего сына в объятья, – но это удивительно!

                – Наша цель – ваше удовольствие, – отшутился Гарри, и Северус закатил глаза, а потом вернулся к столу и расположил пламя по центру, пока не закрывая крышку. – Итак, что такого делал Дамблдор, что ему понадобилась твоя помощь?

                Лицо Северуса заметно помрачнело, он снова глянул на огонь.

                – Ему надо было в Министерство; Фадж устроил кампанию по сбору средств и пригласил туда и меня, так что директор хотел использовать меня как предлог, чтобы порасспрашивать о сотруднике Министерства. Ее зовут Берта Джоркинс. Летом она без вести пропала, и с тех пор так и не появилась. Она должна была навещать свою тетку в Албании, – объяснил мастер зелий.

                – В Албании, говоришь? – переспросил Гарри, опускаясь в кресло у стола Северуса. Он уже достаточно давно знал, что Дамблдор подозревал, что Волдеморт скрывается где-то в албанских лесах.

                – Ты верно услышал, – подтвердил Северус его подозрения. – Альбус, кажется, думает, что мисс Джоркинс наткнулась на что-то такое, на что не следовало, и дорого заплатила за свою ошибку.

                – Так он считает, что Волдеморт начал действовать? Похищение и, вероятно, убийство министерского чиновника – довольно смелый шаг для кого-то, кто последние тринадцать лет изображал мертвеца.

                – Но в том-то и дело! – воскликнул Северус, раздраженно проводя пальцами по волосам. – Берта Джоркинс перед своим исчезновением работала в Департаменте Магических Игр и Спорта. У нее были сведения о Тремудром Турнире и какие для чемпионов подготовлены задачи.

                – А мы знаем, что Адриана ввели в турнир не просто так, – сказал Гарри, пряча лицо в ладонях.

                – Это одна длинная вереница предположений; не смотря на все наши сведения, Берта Джоркинс могла сбежать и сейчас счастливо живет в Албании, – высказался Северус, его тон ясно указывал, что он ничуть не верит в собственные слова.

                – Но ты в это не веришь, – произнес Гарри.

                – Нет, не верю, – согласился Северус. – Но мне не хватает информации, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы. Я считаю, что Волдеморт как-то связан с ее исчезновением; что по-прежнему не дает никаких зацепок по поводу того, как имя Адриана было внесено в турнир. Это просто укрепляет наши подозрения, что за всем этим стоит Волдеморт.

                – Что само по себе очень мило, – проворчал Гарри.

                – В любом случае, как я уже говорил, для каких-либо действий не хватает информации, – с унылым вздохом указал мастер зелий.

                – Я ненавижу постоянно быть на шаг позади, – сказал Гарри.

                – Когда дело касается Волдеморта, от нас тут мало что зависит, – рассудил Северус.

                Потом он постарался переключить мысли сына с Волдеморта обратно на турнир, спросив, какие у него теперь планы.

                – Я обещаю, это сможет тебя удивить, – загадочно поделился Гарри. Очень вероятно, что он сам себя удивит, если заставит ритуал работать.

                – Когда б было иначе? – вопросил Северус, возводя очи горе.

                Гарри улыбнулся на выходку отца, и дальше беседа потекла спокойно; тень, брошенная Темным Лордом, все еще присутствовала в комнате, но свет колдовского пламени загнал ее в угол.

                Ночью Гарри под мантией-невидимкой принялся искать место, чтобы поработать над загадкой попавшего в его руки ритуала. Он шел по коридорам с Картой Мародеров в руке, пытаясь придумать, каким может быть идеально подходящее помещение; он решил, что должен сам со всем справиться, и вне зависимости от того, сумеет он выполнить ритуал или нет, ему, скорее всего, придется в процессе испытаний провести некоторое время в воде. А поскольку он предвидел, что форма одежды при этом будет далеко не ежедневной, он решил заняться этим в одиночку. По некотором размышлении, он решил, что лучшим местом, чтобы попытаться провести этот ритуал, будет ванная старост; в конце концов, если слухи были хоть чуть-чуть верны, тамошняя ванна была похожа на небольшой бассейн, а Гарри как раз того и надо.

                На сей раз слухи действительно отражают действительность, подумал Гарри десять минут спустя, погружаясь в теплую воду. В этот момент неспособность выполнить ритуал показалась не такой уж и катастрофичной, если в результате некоторые ночи он будет проводить вот так. Тихо вздохнув и расслабившись в воде, Гарри вытащил пергамент, на который старательно скопировал ритуал, поскольку не собирался подносить шестисотлетнюю книгу к воде. Он был почти уверен, что уже запомнил весь ритуал наизусть, но знал, что необходимо придерживаться точной формулировки.

Bealucræft fram sé dréor

Híere mín sócn

Ágife mec hwa þu ágifedest

æt úre ríceiu holmege

In tægel and sciell

Ágife mec orpunge und sæ

Líefe mec béon geselda

 úre ríceiu holmege *6

                Гарри все ждал и ждал, но ничего не происходило. Не удивительно, подумал он. Не то чтобы он ожидал с первого раза отрастить хвост и жабры, пусть даже приходилось признать, что было бы неплохо, если бы в этот самый раз проявился бы хоть какой-то эффект.

                Таким манером прошли следующие четыре часа, а потом четыре часа каждую ночь в течение следующих полутора недель. Так что в первую неделю учебы после каникул в библиотеке рядом с его друзьями сидел весьма недовольный чемпион Хогвартса; Новый Год он встретил в Хогвартсе со своими родителями, которые прибыли первого января камином на несколько часов; насколько он понял, Дамблдор поручил им найти любые дополнительные подсказки относительно того, чего может добиваться Волдеморт; больше всего его пугало предположение, до которого дошел и сам Гарри, хоть и надеялся, что все не так: это что Темный Лорд уже успел переместиться куда-то поближе к Адриану, добиваясь того, чтобы его план – каким бы он ни был – удался.

                По сути, тот заставил всех носиться вокруг, гоняясь за собственными хвостами, пока сам затаился где-то, строя планы и, скорее всего, маньячно хихикая. Во всяком случае, я себе это так представляю, подумал Гарри, заканчивая свое эссе по трансфигурации, и вздохнул.

                – Ты сегодня много вздыхаешь, – заметил Драко, переглянувшись с Невиллом.

                Оба подростка видели, как с каждым днем Гарри все больше и больше разочаровывается, и все ближе подходили к мысли, что необходимо вмешаться. Гарри, со своей стороны, снова вздохнул; он говорил об угрозе Волдеморта с Невиллом, но не с Драко, и вовсе не по тем причинам, какие мог себе представить несколько месяцев назад. Он осознал, что дело было не в том, что он не доверяет слизеринцу; дело в том, что сказав ему, он поставит его в положение, когда тот будет вынужден выбирать между своей семьей – в основном своим отцом, как он понял из объяснений Северуса – и своими друзьями. Страшно оказаться в таком положении, подумал Гарри, и он боялся – поверить трудно, насколько боялся – перспективы, что Драко предпочтет им с Невиллом свою семью. Гарри понимал, что выбор тут очевиден, но предпочитал как можно дольше не выпускать джинна из бутылки и не отталкивать Драко.

                – А что ты хотел, Драко? – спросил Гарри, уронив голову на стол. – Я уже почти две недели каждую ночь хожу в ванную старост. Я повторял ритуал снова и снова, и все, что мне удалось, так это слегка его срифмовать. А, и еще я выяснил, что мне всерьез нравится кедровый запах. Домовые эльфы, наверное, удивляются, кто это уже успел использовать весь гель для душа и шампунь с кедровым ароматом!

                Невилл бросил на Драко веселый взгляд, а слизеринец постарался не засмеяться над пафосной речью своего друга.

                – Значит, перевод рифмуется? – спросил Невилл, как мог сдерживая смешок. В качестве ответа Гарри откашлялся и, не отрывая головы от стола, принялся декламировать:

_О магия, что кровь со мной разделила_

_Услышь, обращаюсь к тебе с мольбой_

_Прошу тебя, дай мне, что ты подарила_

_Твоему народу в пучине морской_

_Дай умение мне под водою дышать_

_Одари и хвостом меня, и чешуей_

_Разреши же мне точно таким же стать_

_Как и твой народ в пучине морской_ *7

                – В смысле, понятно, почему автор этой книги думал, что это стихи, но мне-то что теперь с этим делать? – задался вопросом Гарри, в полном отчаянии глядя на двух волшебников по другую сторону стола. Однако вместо ожидаемого сочувствия он встретил пару обращенных к нему каменных лиц.

                – Это было весьма впечатляюще, – произнес Драко, уголки его губ подрагивали.

                – Да ну? – прищурился Гарри.

                – Вполне, – ответил Невилл, пытаясь успокоить своего брата. – И, кроме того, всегда нужно искать светлую сторону.

                – И что же ею будет в данном случае? – спросил Гарри, переводя взгляд на своего брата.

                Невилл, который как-то не продумал этот момент, просто уставился в ответ, моргая по-совиному.

                – Ты здорово пахнешь? – хмыкнул Драко и попытался руками приглушить разобравший его смех.

                Невилл почти сразу последовал его примеру, а потом и Гарри, пусть даже тот утешал себя мыслью, что он отважно боролся, чтобы не присоединяться к сидящим перед ним двум придуркам.

                – Хоть что-то, – сдался Гарри, как только убедился, что может открыть рот и не разразиться громким хохотом.

                И все же, каким бы безнадежным положение ни казалось, в ту же ночь он снова оказался в ванной старост. Прошло уже два часа и он полностью смирился со своей судьбой, его голова устроилась на кафельном полу, а тело все еще покоилось в ванной. Наверняка вся ванная создана и поддерживается магией, подумал Гарри; учитывая, что эта ванная мало того что располагалась на пятом этаже, и при этом имела утопленный в полу бассейн, еще и само помещение очень напоминало турецкий хамам*8, точнее, его западный средневековый эквивалент. Не то чтобы я на что-то жаловался, подумал Гарри, потянувшись в вечно теплой воде и откинувшись на прохладный пол, запрокинув голову подальше на плитку.

                – У должности старосты Хогвартса есть свои преимущества, – вслух подумал он, а потом снова вздохнул и проговорил слова ритуала, все, что беспокоило его, полностью покинуло его мысли, и, кажется, с Рождества такое случилось впервые. Он был так расслаблен, что осознал, что на этот раз что-то изменилось, только тогда, когда почувствовал, как его ноги стянуло вместе, а за ушами довольно неприятно обожгло. Он задохнулся, а зеленые глаза резко распахнулись, когда ритуал вступил в силу.

                Гарри изумленно смотрел, как составлявшие ритуал руны словно парят вокруг него, сотканные из голубого света, кружатся и шепчут, а потом оседают на его коже, вспыхнув ярким серебром. Жжение за ушами усилилось, и он сразу смог увидеть и почувствовать, как его ноги превращаются в единую конечность, которая удлинялась и увеличивалась, обретая синюю чешую и плавник. Он поднес руки к ушами и осторожно тронул свои свежеотросшие жабры, а потом в шоке снова их уронил. Затем свечение пошло на убыль, и ему удалось в полной мере изучить произошедшие с ним изменения; зрение показалось немного мутным, но даже при этом не заметить хвост было бы весьма проблематично. Или перепонки между пальцами. Начав задыхаться, он понял, что воздух больше не наполняет легкие, как это обычно бывало, а проходит через жабры.

                – Потратил кнат, потратишь и галеон*9, – пробормотал он и позволил своему телу сползти под воду.

                Под водой у него в глазах снова прояснилось, и это достаточно укрепило его уверенность, чтобы попробовать дышать. Он обнаружил, что может чувствовать в воде гель для душа – на вкус кедр понравился ему не так сильно, как на запах, к сожалению, – но едва он переборол странность ощущений вдыхать воду, он обнаружил, что не особо против. Он мог дышать. Под водой. Мерлин, помоги мне, подумал он, и попробовал двинуться, но недооценил свою силу и почти врезался в противоположный бортик.

                Ему потребовалось дико много времени, чтобы научиться правильно поворачивать и перестать биться головой о стены, и он все равно двигался недостаточно уверенно, чтобы плавать на большие расстояния. Учение и труд все перетрут, решил он и медленно поднялся из воды, снова вдыхая воздух. Дышать вне воды показалось странным, его жабры сразу высыхали.

                – _Мои_ жабры? – вслух задумался Гарри скрипучим голосом.

                Он покачал головой и попытался найти ту магическую струну, тот самый поток, который удерживал ритуал. Он почувствовал его сразу же, едва ритуал свершился, ту невидимую линию, которая соединилась с его магией и слилась с ней. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, ну, не обрезать или оборвать ее, как он понял, а просто позволить ей отцепиться от того места, где она сливалась с его магией; процесс занял всего несколько секунд, и вот Гарри, откашлив немного лишней воды, снова увидел свои ноги. И жабры тоже исчезли, почувствовал он, чуть улыбнувшись, а зрение пришло в норму. Снова никаких перепонок, радостно отметил он, пошевелив пальцами. Он хмыкнул и поднялся, чтобы выбраться из ванной, но тут же пошатнулся; споткнувшись, он плюхнулся в воду.

                – Блин, – пробормотал он и на пробу пошевелил ногами, медленно ощущая, как они возвращаются в норму. Наконец они почувствовали себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы попробовать вернуться назад в гостиную.

                Он оставил свое достижение в секрете еще на день, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не проболтаться, каждый раз, когда встречался взглядом со своим братом или с Драко. Но он хотел убедиться, что сможет опять выполнить ритуал, прежде чем рассказывать. Так что утром второго дня он, наконец-то решив, что взаправду может сотворить ритуал как минимум две ночи подряд, по дороге на сдвоенные зелья улыбнулся двум своим друзьям.

                – Ты чего такой счастливый? – спросил Невилл, глядя на брата так, будто боялся, что тот находится на пороге нервного срыва.

                – Просто узнал, каков на вкус кедровый ароматизатор и что жабры без воды зудят, – невозмутимо ответил Гарри, улыбка на его губах стала расползаться все шире. Двое подростков застыли на месте, а Гарри, который так и не остановился, оглянулся на них через плечо. – Идем! Сев ненавидит, когда на уроки опаздывают!

                – А ну стоять! – крикнул Драко, напугав группу проходивших мимо первокурсников. – Ты хочешь сказать, оно сработало? – прошептал он, подойдя к Гарри с Невиллом на буксире.

                – У меня есть шишки в качестве доказательства! – сообщил Гарри, коснувшись ушиба на голове. – Мне еще надо научиться нормально управляться с хвостом, – признался он.

                – Хвост? – переспросил Невилл. – У тебя правда есть _хвост_?

                – Ну, ага, – прыснул Гарри. – И мне нужно опробовать его в открытой воде. Как вы, джентльмены, относитесь к мысли посетить озеро завтра вечером? – спросил он, забросив руки им на плечи.

                – Если ты думаешь, что я это пропущу... – пробормотал Драко. – Вот же черт.

                – Присоединяюсь, – поддержал Невилл, а потом все трое засмеялись, и случайные приступы смеха накрывали их даже во время урока. Кажется, Северус что-то заподозрил, но воздержался от выяснения причин этого веселья, скорее всего опасаясь ответа.

                Следующие дни до второй задачи пролетели быстро; трое парней выскальзывали на озеро каждую вторую ночь, и теперь Гарри был уверен, что сможет не только в любой момент выполнить ритуал, но и еще достаточно хорошо и достаточно далеко плавать, и удержит магию требуемый час. Также он, к своему восторгу, выяснил, что для выполнения ритуала ему нужно пятнадцать секунд, что давало ему достаточно времени, чтобы исполнить его, а потом нырнуть в воду и избавиться от плавок, в ином случае могло выйти несколько неудобно. Он даже осмелился немного заплыть в озеро, пускай ночью видно не так чтобы много.

                Заметным исключением из, несомненно, захватывающего обыкновения, которое Гарри для себя установил, стал День Святого Валентина; Гарри все никак не мог понять, считает ли Флер его своим парнем, но все равно заказал для нее цветы. Из их разговоров он помнил, что она любит тюльпаны и желтый цвет, поэтому взял на себя смелость заказать для нее три десятка цветов и доставить их к карете Бобатона. И пусть ни один ученик Хогвартса не стал свидетелем доставки, учащиеся Бобатона с радостью распространили эту весть, и Гарри вдруг оказался объектом многочисленных вздохов со стороны учениц Хогвартса. Сама Флер осталась очень довольной своим подарком и после окончания занятий провела с Гарри целый день.

                Невилл подарил Луне замечательную коробку конфет и красивые белые орхидеи, предварительно посоветовавшись с Джинни; рыжая заверила его, что Луна любит конфеты, и с радостью поделилась с ним сведениями о любимых цветах лучшей подруги. Гарри поздравил брата с прогрессом, а вот Драко это сделал только после того, как немного подразнил обоих своих друзей.

                День второй задачи выдался довольно мокрым, и это даже до того, как настала пора отправляться на озеро. Гарри не так мандражировал, как перед встречей с драконом, но он считал, что все изменится, едва он увидит берег озера. Накануне вечером Невилл и Драко пожелали ему удачи, поскольку чемпионы отправлялись к Черному озеру на рассвете. А вот Северус сопровождал своего сына на всем пути до предназначенных чемпионам палаток.

                – Нервничаешь? – спросил сына мастер зелий.

                – Не-а! – небрежно отмахнулся Гарри, стараясь придерживаться односложных ответов, из опасения, что если его рот подольше останется открытым, то он может потерять свой вчерашний ужин.

                – Ну, тогда вперед, – сказал Северус, улыбнувшись своему сыну, который ответил ему взглядом. – Ты прекрасно справишься, Гарри. Я же тебя знаю.

                – Спасибо, папа, – отозвался Гарри и тепло улыбнулся, на несколько секунд обняв своего отца, прежде чем отправиться в палатку, где, как ни странно, ждали Лили и Джеймс. Они уже поговорили с Адрианом, который заверил их, что да, он знает, что делать, и нет, ему не нужна помощь в последнюю минуту.

                – Что ж, Гарри, дорогой? – окликнул его откуда-то слева пронзительный голос. – Любые комментарии? – Зеленоглазый волшебник обернулся и столкнулся лицом к лицу с жемчужно-белой улыбкой Риты Скитер. – Вы скрывались от меня, негодники! – воскликнула она, глядя на отца и сына.

                В палатке повисла полная тишина, все присутствующие откровенно растерянно уставились на репортера.

                – Школьные дела, мисс Скитер, понимаете ли, – любезно откликнулся Северус, улыбнувшись репортеру.

                Ты противостоял Темному Лорду, напомнил он себе. Не убегай, даже если от нее волосы дыбом; подумай о Гарри.

                – Ну, дорогуши, как насчет того, чтобы мы...

                – Мисс Скитер! – прервал ее веселый голос Альбуса Дамблдора. – Как приятно Вас здесь обнаружить, особенно учитывая, что я запретил Вам появляться на этой территории!

                Журналистка побледнела и, развернувшись к Альбусу, быстро с ним поздоровалась, а потом самостоятельно испарилась. Гарри и Северус оба с облегчением вздохнули, а мастер зелий от души поблагодарил директора.

                – Не стоит, Северус! – отозвался Дамблдор, выходя из палатки, чтобы присоединиться к судьям, жестом позвав Северуса за собой.

                – Ты прекрасно справишься, – повторил мастер зелий, покидая палатку.

                Гарри обернулся к своим родителям, у него в груди поселилась тихая уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Раз уж его отец думает, что он нормально справится, какая-то его часть, которая всегда верила, что Северус никогда не ошибается, убеждала его, что он и правда нормально справится.

                – Что это было? – спросил Джеймс, указывая на вход в палатку. – Ты что, знаком с Ритой Скитер?

                – Она брала у меня летом интервью для _Ведьмополитена_. С тех пор нет мне покоя.

                Вообще-то, она прислала и ему, и Северусу подарки на Рождество, от которых они оба сразу же постарались избавиться, едва разобрались с добавленными туда любовными зельями.

                – Ты как, держишься? – спросила Лили, явно волнуясь. – Ты ведь решил, что будешь делать, верно?

                – О, не сомневайся, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Это точно!

                – 'Арри? – раздался у него за спиной голос Флер. Гарри обернулся к ней и был встречен поцелуем. – Я поняла, что так и не пожеляля тебе удачи. Так что, удачи, – произнесла она и подмигнула, возвращаясь к сурово возвышавшейся мадам Максим.

                – На всякий случай, – сказал Крам, улыбнувшись впервые слегка с тех пор, как Рита Скитер покинула помещение, – я не собираюсь тебя целовать на удачу, Гарри.

                Это, кажется, шокировало его семью больше, чем сам поцелуй, от заявления квиддичной звезды Адриан с Джеймсом оба пороняли свои челюсти на пол.

                – Не обижайся, Виктор, но давай все так и оставим!

                Крам усмехнулся и кивнул, а Гарри снова переключился на свою семью.

                – Вы с Виктором Крамом на ты? – спросил Джеймс в почти фанатском благоговении.

                – Уже достаточно давно, – заверил Гарри, вспоминая о событиях прошедшего месяца; Скитер опубликовала статью о предполагаемом любовном треугольнике между Адрианом, Гермионой и Виктором. И пусть лично Гермиона все же получила несколько очень неприятных сов, все могло бы обернуться гораздо хуже как в школе, так и вообще, если бы не Гарри и, сюрприз, Драко. Гарри написал Джеймсу и Лили, которые, в свою очередь, написали в _Ведьмополитен_ и пригрозили подать в суд, если журнал не опубликует письменные извинения за голословное утверждение. А Драко, к удивлению Гарри и Невилла, заявил, что позаботится о некоторых слизеринцах, которые могут увидеть в этой статье повод пооскорблять Гриффиндор и магглорожденных вдобавок.

                Драко начал воспринимать как личное оскорбление все случаи, которые омрачали репутацию факультета Слизерин еще больше, чем уже было. Так что он вполне хитроумно отметил, что поскольку в этой статье упоминались имена и заявления нескольких слизеринцев, названные ученики были очень близки к тому, чтобы семья Поттер подала в суд на их родителей. Этого, видимо, никто не хотел, так что слухи оборвались так же внезапно, как появились, особенно после того, как Северус назначил две недели отработок нескольким слизеринцам, которые не угомонились даже после предупреждения Драко. Насколько Гарри знал, Миллисента Булстроуд все еще чистила котлы.

                Виктор, который в конце концов по настоянию Гарри поговорил с его родителями, сам поблагодарил младшего парня, и с тех пор у этих двоих установились дружеские отношения, они разговаривали на переменах и тому подобное.

                – Невероятно, – пробормотал Адриан, и тут снаружи донесся громкий голос Людо Бэгмена, объявлявшего начало второй задачи. Джеймс и Лили присоединились к толпе, напомнив своим сыновьям, что и они, и Сириус с Ремусом готовы прийти на помощь, если что-то пойдет не так.

                – Что дико обнадеживает, тебе не кажется? – спросил Гарри своего близнеца, пытаясь изобразить беззаботность, и они направились от палатки прямо к предназначенной для чемпионов деревянной платформе; она возвышалась над водой на пять футов*10 и находилась в непосредственной близости от трибун.

                Шум толпы, громко приветствовавшей вышедших из палатки четырех чемпионов, на секунду перекрыл голос Бэгмена. Гарри едва заметно покачал головой, когда раздался бурный всплеск аплодисментов, стоило тройке мужчин-чемпионов стянуть свои футболки. Потом он достал свою волшебную палочку и хмыкнул: он намеревался использовать ее только для того, чтобы быстро наложить согревающее заклинание – что он, к своему глубокому сожалению, забыл сделать в ту первую ночь, когда на свою голову нырнул в озеро, – а потом убрать ее обратно в закрепленную на руке кобуру. Гарри мимоходом отметил, что Перси Уизли опять подменял Крауча за судейским столом; мистер Крауч снова не явился.

                – Что ж, все наши чемпионы готовы ко второй задаче, которая начнется по моему свистку, – сказал Бэгмен, широко улыбаясь четырем чемпионам. – У них есть ровно час, чтобы вернуть то, что было у них украдено. А теперь, на счет три. Раз... два... _три_!

                В холодном неподвижном воздухе эхом разнесся свист; трибуны взорвались выкриками и аплодисментами; Гарри направил на себя палочку и тихо произнес заклинание, которое поможет ему справиться с холодом на дне озера, а потом, полностью очистив свои мысли, убрал палочку. Он закрыл глаза, отрезая себя от шума толпы, и начал ритуал. Внезапное удушье и неописуемое покалывание за ушами поведали ему, что все сработало, и Гарри с широкой улыбкой нырнул в озеро.

                Едва он избавился от своих плавок, как ноги срослись вместе в уже знакомый хвост. Он быстро бросил безмолвное заклинание, сотворив из них шнур, который повязал себе на талию, прекрасно понимая, что из озера еще нужно будет вылезти. И только от того, что ему так захотелось, он всплыл к поверхности и выпрыгнул из воды, ухмыльнувшись во всю ширь, и, шутливо поприветствовав толпу, снова канул в темные воды. Сконцентрировавшись на поставленной задаче, Гарри быстро поплыл к центру озера; колонии русалоидов в озерах всегда располагались в самом глубоком месте, так что Гарри решил заплыть настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно, а потом направиться прямо к центру озера.

                Он миновал всех трех других чемпионов, быстро им помахал и немного посмеялся над их шокированными лицами; даже Виктор, который вроде бы превратил верхнюю половину тела в акулу, сумел изобразить на своей морде потрясение, его нижняя челюсть, полная острых зубов, слегка отпала. После этого, полностью сосредоточившись на своей задаче, Гарри быстро помчался напрямик через озеро, избегая участков дна, которые были слишком густо покрыты водорослями, он знал, что они, скорее всего, кишмя кишели гриндилоу. Понадеявшись, что Флер вняла его прошлонедельному прозрачному намеку, что в озере живет не только гигантский кальмар, он отправился дальше.

                Мелкая рыбешка просверкивала мимо него как серебряные стрелки. Раз или два ему показалось, что впереди двигалось нечто большое, но когда он приближался, то выяснялось, что это большое просто почерневшее бревно или густой ком водорослей. Однако вокруг не наблюдалось никаких признаков какого-либо поселения, и Гарри просто продолжал двигаться вперед, плывя так быстро, как только мог. Текли отведенные на поиски минуты, а того, что русалоиды у него забрали, что бы это ни было, и на горизонте не виднелось. А потом он услышал, как откуда-то слева донеслась русалочья песня из яйца. Улыбнувшись, Гарри свернул к источнику звука.

Ищи быстрей – лишь час тебе на розыск дали

На возвращение того, что мы украли.

                Гарри поплыл быстрее и вскоре увидел большой камень, выступивший впереди из мутной воды. На нем обнаружились изображения русалоидов: они держали копья и загоняли нечто, похожее на гигантского кальмара. Гарри проплыл мимо камня, следуя за русалочьей песней.

Уж время пополам, тебе бы поспешить

Потом искомое останется тут гнить*11

                Что-то новенькое, подумал Гарри, последние две строчки песни его слегка обеспокоили: как там было сказано, _гнить_? Вдруг из мрака со всех сторон начали группами проступать грубые, покрытые водорослями каменные дома. Тут и там в темных окнах Гарри замечал лица. Он смутно припомнил, что русалоиды северных озер не похожи на своих морских собратьев, легендарных сирен теплых краев; теперь он отчетливо понимал, что та книга имела в виду. Пусть он никогда в жизни не видел других русалоидов, он знал, что вокруг него находились уж точно не те существа из сказок.

                У русалоидов была сероватая кожа и длинные растрепанные темно-зеленые волосы. Глаза у них оказались такими же желтыми, как и их неровные зубы, а на шее они носили унизанные галькой толстые веревки. Они откровенно пялились на Гарри, когда он проплывал мимо них, желтые глаза переходили от его хвоста к лицу и обратно. Их собственные хвосты были серебряными, как мимоходом отметил Гарри, вежливо кивая, когда проплывал мимо. В движениях русалоидов вокруг него отчетливо прослеживалось изумление, но вскоре они ответили на жест взаимностью, а некоторые даже решились ему улыбнуться. Гарри вспомнил, что ритуал, который он использовал, демонстрировал его уважение к этой расе, и задумался, а знают ли об этом местные русалоиды.

                Гарри помчался дальше, оглядывая окрестности, и вскоре домов стало больше; вокруг некоторых из них были разбиты водорослевые сады, а у одной двери он даже видел привязанного к столбу домашнего гриндилоу. Теперь русалоиды появлялись со всех сторон, оживленно наблюдали за ним, показывали на его хвост и жабры, переговаривались друг с другом у него за спиной. Некоторые ему улыбались и махали, и зеленоглазый мальчик отвечал тем же; возможно, у этой задачи будут совершенно неожиданные последствия. Гарри свернул за угол, и его глазам предстало очень странное зрелище.

                Целая толпа русалоидов плавала перед домами, которые выстроились вокруг чего-то вроде русалочьего варианта деревенской площади. В центре пел хор русалоидов, подзывавший к себе чемпионов, а за ними высилась грубая статуя; из валуна был высечен гигантский русалоид. К хвосту этого каменного русалоида были намертво примотаны четыре человека.

                А между Роном и Гермионой был привязан его брат. Еще там была девочка, на вид не старше восьми лет, серебристое облако волос которой уверило Гарри, что это Габриель, сестра Флер. Все четверо оказались погружены в очень глубокий сон. Их головы завалились на плечи, а изо рта вытекала тоненькая ниточка пузырьков. Гарри мог поклясться, что его сердце почти остановилось, когда он увидел Невилла в центре озера, пока глас его разума, как всегда похожий на голос его отца, прошептал, что ему надо шевелиться, и что Дамблдор и Министерство уж точно не позволили бы причинить какой-то вред любому из этой четверки.

                Ага, похитить к русалоидам, погрузить в зачарованный сон и утопить в Черном озере, но никакого особого вреда, мысленно добавил он, закатывая глаза, и, вытаскивая палочку, подплыл к Невиллу. Быстрое безмолвное режущее заклинание, и вот Невилл, свободный от своих пут, немного всплыл над озерным дном, подхваченный неторопливым течением. Гарри снова кивнул собравшимся на площади русалоидам, крепко ухватил своего брата и поплыл наверх. Он не был уверен, может, ему это просто показалось, но русалоиды вроде бы подбадривали его, пока он всплывал.

                Показалось или нет, эти болельщики придали ему дополнительное ускорение, необходимое, чтобы плыть побыстрее, хотя мышцы его хвоста уже болели ото всех этих заплывов, и дополнительный груз в виде Невилла тут совсем не помогал. Дневной свет становился все ярче и ярче, и, наконец, он с громким всплеском вынырнул на поверхность. К его огромному облегчению, даже сквозь приветственные вопли он услышал, как Невилл вдохнул воздух, едва голова брата оказалась над водой.

                – Ты чего так долго? – спросил слегка дезориентированный Невилл, встретившись взглядом со своим братом, отчего Гарри засмеялся и чуть не упустил его под воду, пока плыл к платформе.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Natantis Luminaria (лат.) – Плавучие Огни.
> 
> ** Расхожая фраза. И в кино полоскали, и диск такой у Озборна есть. А вообще, выражение родом из книги Исайи, стих 48:22 (Нечестивым же нет мира, говорит Господь) и 57:20-21 (А нечестивые – как море взволнованное, которое не может успокоиться и которого воды выбрасывают ил и грязь. Нет мира нечестивым, говорит Бог мой).
> 
> *** Автор немного запуталась в последовательности событий. Если помните, Святочный Бал проходил именно в первый день Рождества (как и указано в предыдущих главах), а не накануне, как получилось по этой главе. На бал шли уже после получения подарков. Тут же бал и подарки вдруг поменялись местами. В любом случае, особого влияния на сюжет это не оказывает.
> 
> **** Flos pruinae (лат.) – Морозный цветок. Если он дает семена зимой, то название вполне понятно.
> 
> *5 Gubraithian fire – от gu brаth (гальский): вечно, т.е. Вечный огонь, из названия про него все понятно. Сложное продвинутое заклинание. Использовалось в книге «Гарри Поттер и Орден феникса» как дар великанам, кастовал лично Дамблдор.
> 
> *6 Старый английский. Если помните, я уже указывала в примечаниях, что письменно этот язык начинался как рунический, и только позже перешел на латиницу. Так что найденная Гарри запись относилась не просто к старому английскому, а к самым истокам его письменности.
> 
> *7 Знаю, что коряво срифмовано. В оригинале тоже коряво.
> 
> *8 Хамам – это такой турецкий вариант бани, когда система подачи пара скрыта под полом. Никакого дерева, только каменная/керамическая плитка и мозаика, высокие потолки. Красивое просторное помещение.
> 
> *9 Переделка английской пословицы «Потратил пенни, потрать и фунт», эквивалент русской пословицы «Назвался груздем – полезай в кузовок».
> 
> *10 5 футов = 1,52 м.
> 
> *11 Эти две строчки уже мои.


	61. Подозрения

                Удостоверившись, что Невилла нормально втащили наверх и теперь он находится в безопасности на платформе, Гарри тут же снова нырнул под воду, осмотрелся в поисках кого-нибудь из оставшейся тройки чемпионов или притаившихся русалоидов и отпустил удерживаемый им ритуал. Поспешно натянув свои плавки, он вынырнул из воды и немного прокашлялся, пока его вытаскивали из озера. Брат находился там же, улыбался ему, а всего в нескольких футах от них стоял запыхавшийся Драко, уперев руки в колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Гарри улыбнулся им обоим, а потом, хмыкнув, взял полотенце у весьма растерянной мадам Помфри.

                – Спасибо, – сказал Гарри все еще хриплым голосом.

                Он пока не предпринимал никаких попыток подняться на ноги, прекрасно сознавая, что после такого продолжительного удерживания ритуала понятие баланса некоторое время будет ему не доступно. А незнакомое напряжение в мышцах ног – мышцах _хвоста_? – после такого заплыва охватывало нижнюю часть тела ощущениями боли и онемения.

                – Ты... сумел! – прохрипел Драко, подходя ближе к двум гриффиндорцам, и бесцеремонно шлепнулся рядом с Невиллом.

                Светловолосый слизеринец растерялся, когда не смог нигде в толпе найти Невилла, и несколько обеспокоился, когда выяснилось, что даже Луна – которую Невилл пригласил посмотреть задачу вместе с ними – не знала, где он. Только когда Джинни, которая, как знал Драко, была лучшей подругой Луны, заметила, что нигде нет ни Гермионы, ни Рона, слизеринец вспомнил загадку из яйца. У него вдруг задрожали колени, голова закружилась, и дальше он беспокоился уже не за одного, а за обоих своих друзей. Не могли они забрать вместо этого Гаррину Молнию?

                – А ты сомневался? – хмыкнув, спросил Гарри.

                – И никто из вас не утонул! – продолжал Драко, серые глаза переходили с одного подростка на другого, как будто он пытался сам себя успокоить, что они оба тут.

                – Ух ты, Драко, да это почти признание, что ты волновался! – воскликнул Невилл, тихо похихикивая, и тут к берегу, где располагалась платформа, подошла небольшая группа людей.

                – Почти час, как я понял, что вы оба Мерлин знает как надолго оказались под водой, – произнес Драко, его лицо ничего не выражало. – Что, я, да волновался? Да нет, Нев, я в порядке. Спокоен как удав.

                На этом месте так долго сохраняемое каменное выражение лица сломалось, он фыркнул, а потом сорвался на неудержимый хохот.

                – Гарри! – раздался за спиной голос Лили; она проталкивалась сквозь разношерстую толпу, а за ней по пятам шли трое Мародеров и директор.

                Дамблдор оставил судейский стол и направлялся к Гарри, почти бегом, такого зеленоглазый волшебник раньше никогда не видел. Его глаза за стеклами очков были широко распахнуты и он полностью проигнорировал заинтересованный взгляд мадам Помфри, когда проходил мимо нее. В самом хвосте приближавшейся процессии следовал Северус, очень похожий на пресловутого кота, объевшегося сметаной, который откровенно наслаждался ситуацией.

                Его походка была легкой, он широко улыбнулся и, проходя мимо школьной медсестры, подмигнул ей. На что старшая ведьма покраснела, а Северус усмехнулся и легко заскочил на платформу. Он успел одарить сына гордым взглядом, прежде чем на подростка накинулась его семья.

                – Гарри! У тебя все хорошо? – спросила Лили, опустившись на колени рядом с сыном и проверяя его на наличие ран или ушибов.

                – Полный порядок! – отозвался Гарри, не в силах стереть улыбку со своего лица, несмотря на суету Лили.

                Драко сместился немного левее и ближе к Невиллу, чувствуя себя не слишком уютно в обществе такого количества людей, которые никогда не стеснялись демонстрировать свое отношение ко всем и вся с фамилией Малфой.

                – Что это было? – спросил Джеймс, глядя на ноги сына, как будто они в любую минуту могли снова превратиться в хвост.

                – Неполное превращение? – заинтригованно спросил Ремус. – Крам именно так и поступил.

                – Без палочки? – недоверчиво уточнил Сириус. – Я видел, как ты убирал палочку, Гарри, даже и не отрицай!

                – А я и не собирался! – воскликнул Гарри и поднял руки, притворно сдаваясь.

                – Это было не превращение, – эхом пронесся над вопрошающими голос Дамблдора, отчего на всю компанию немедленно пала тишина.

                – Тогда что это было? – спросил Джеймс, все так же обеспокоенно глядя на своего младшего сына; от него не ускользнуло, что Гарри все еще не встал.

                – Ритуал, Джеймс, – произнес директор, голубые глаза уставились на Гарри.

                – _Что_? – хором выдохнули Сириус и Ремус, повернув головы от Дамблдора к Гарри так быстро, что подросток заподозрил, что у них в шеях щелкнул позвонок, не один, так другой.

                – Правда, Альбус, не считаешь же ты... – начала Лили, но с каждым произнесенным словом ее голос звучал все менее уверенно, а лицо Дамблдора оставалось неизменным. – Гарри?

                – Это был ритуал, могу вас заверить, – произнес Гарри, не собираясь испытывать ничего, кроме гордости своим достижением. Он только что завершил ритуал; он провел около часа в студеном озере; его ноги сводило судорогами, но его это ни капли не заботило. Пускай только сегодня, но он будет думать лишь о том, что сумел. Всего один единственный день.

                – Как? – спросил Джеймс, глаза у которого стали по блюдцу. Теперь вся компания, не моргая, смотрела на него.

                – Как обычно? – предположил Гарри, массируя мышцы бедра. – Я нашел ритуал – если честно, совершенно случайно, – я трудился день и ночь, чтобы заставить его работать, а потом воспользовался тем, чего добился. Ритуалы – это ведь просто магия, в конце концов.

                – _Просто_ магия? – повторил Джеймс, снимая очки, чтобы протереть глаза. – Это забытая магия, Гарри!

                – Он был в одной из книг, которые подкинула Минни, я прав? – уточнил Северус, все еще широко улыбаясь и рассеянно отгоняя жука, который упорно садился к нему на плечо.

                – Я поверить не могу, что вот _так_ наткнулся на ритуал! – воскликнул Гарри. – После всех этих поисков!

                – Ты искал ритуалы, мой мальчик? – спросил Дамблдор, впившись взглядом в Гарри.

                Не успел подросток ответить, как почувствовал магию, которая маленькими тонкими усиками протянулась от директора и коснулась его разума. Он ожидал, что рано или поздно Дамблдор прибегнет к Легилименции. Он быстро спрятал все, что хотел, скрыв за менее важными воспоминаниями, не желая показать директору уровень защиты своих мыслей. Вместо этого он, отвечая на вопрос Дамблдора, сосредоточился на своем ритуале эмансипации.

                – Летом, после эмансипации, – сказал Гарри, сохраняя свою улыбку неизменной, словно директор и не пытался вторгнуться в его личные мысли, – я постарался отыскать любые другие ритуалы, которыми все еще пользуются в наши дни. Вы знали, что в официальный процесс эмансипации включен ритуал? – спросил он, обращаясь к Ремусу и Сириусу.

                Оборотень и анимаг-пес глянули на него так, словно он только что объявил, что уходит из школы, чтобы выращивать тыквы или что-то подобное.

                – Эм, нет, – признался Ремус, сумев собраться с мыслями быстрее, чем его друг.

                – Ну, а оно вот так! – поделился Гарри. – Так что я провел небольшое исследование, но все, что я сумел найти, это долгосрочное воздействие некоторых ритуалов, использованных целую вечность назад. От разочарования я переключился на теорию по этой теме; я узнал о разновидности ритуалов под называнием благословение, – объяснял он, ловко спроецировав в разум директора образ своего потрясения – это даже подделывать не нужно было, – когда впервые прочитал ритуал, который и использовал. – Тот, который я использовал, нашелся совершенно случайно, но это ничего не меняет!

                Присутствие в его голове отступило, усики, которые прикасались к его мыслям, исчезли. Тем не менее, лицо директора не расслабилось; на нем появилось выражение, словно он никак не мог выбрать между осторожным недоверием и полной растерянностью.

                – И ты вот так просто решил его использовать? – потрясенно спросила Лили. – Забытую форму магии? А что, если есть какие-то побочные эффекты, Гарри?

                Он еле заметно закатил глаза.

                – У ритуалов нет побочных эффектов: они либо работают, либо нет. Гораздо точнее и безопаснее, чем нынешние заклинания! – указал Гарри.

                – Тогда почему ты еще не встал? – обвиняюще спросил Джеймс.

                – Потому что у него всегда после этого ритуала немного дрожат колени, – не удержавшись, объяснил Драко.

                Окружающие ведьма и волшебники почти одновременно повернулись лицом к нему.

                – Драко Малфой, – выплюнул Джеймс, уголки его рта опустились, когда он презрительно скривился.

                – Не дрожат у меня колени! – запротестовал Гарри, он не собирался позволить Джеймсу сказать Драко еще хоть слово.

                – Нет, конечно, – согласился Невилл голосом, полным сарказма.

                – Я прямо чувствую твою поддержку, Нев, – буркнул Гарри, а его брат пожал плечами, ничуть не раскаиваясь.

                – Конечно; это ведь мы не позволили тебе упасть, когда ты споткнулся о собственные ноги и упал прямо на за... назад, – поправился Драко, ощутив на себе взгляд директора, его щеки окрасились легким румянцем.

                – Хочешь сказать, ты знал, что он задумал? – спросил Сириус, скорее с интересом, чем со злостью.

                Его взгляд переходил с Драко на Гарри и Невилла, а потом обратно на слизеринца, мысленно возвращаясь назад, в свои первые дни в Гриффиндоре, когда он был чужаком, когда к нему подошли три мальчика. Он чуть качнул головой, сосредотачиваясь на нынешнем разговоре; Ремус бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но он только пожал плечами и обернулся к крестнику.

                – Мы оба знали, – пояснил Невилл. – Ну, никто из нас не подозревал, что в результате я окажусь в озере, – признал подросток, – но когда у Гарри появилась эта идея, нужно же кому-то было проследить, чтобы он не утонул во время тренировок.

                – А _мне_ вот никто ничего не рассказывает, – пробормотал Северус, шутливо надув губы. Он был весьма доволен ошеломленными лицами окружающих.

                – И что теперь? – спросил Джеймс, слегка взмахнув руками. – Гарри использовал какой-то сомнительный ритуал – ура! – и давайте об этом забудем?

                – Очень даже уважаемый в свое время ритуал, уж будь уверен, Сохатый, – прищурился Гарри.

                – Твой отец прав, Гарри, – поддержал Альбус. – Ритуалы – давно забытая и неизученная область магии. Они могут быть опасны.

                Гарри уже начинал злиться. Забытые там или нет, ясно же, что ритуалы делают именно и только то, что описывалось, и даже если их выполнить неправильно, они совершенно безопасны, потому что они тогда просто не срабатывают; должен же Дамблдор об этом знать. Северус тоже удивлялся словам Дамблдора. Старый волшебник что, пытается убедить Поттеров, что Гарри мог пострадать? Лили и Джеймс, конечно, выглядят достаточно изумленными, чтобы принять его мнение. Вот же старый любитель поманипулировать...

                Тут от озера послышался всплеск, появилась человеческая голова с гривой спутанных волос, а рядом с ней всплыла акулья. Крам, узнал Гарри, с Гермионой, и как раз вовремя. Мадам Помфри и Каркаров поспешно бросились вперед, так что обоих вскоре вытащили из озера, а голова Виктора превратилась в человеческую. Чемпион Дурмстранга обернулся к Гарри и кивнул, обвив рукой талию Гермионы. Зеленоглазый подросток улыбнулся в ответ.

                – Не возражаете, если мы поговорим об этом после того, как все выберутся из воды? – спросил Гарри настолько вежливо, насколько был способен. – Все-таки Адриан все еще находится под водой, а отпущенный час почти истек.

                Похоже, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Лили и Джеймса переключить внимание на озеро, как будто их пристальные взгляды могли заставить их старшего сына появиться. Однако Дамблдор все так же смотрел на Гарри, и пусть он не пытался снова забраться к нему в голову, подросток не мог не почувствовать себя неуютно под этим взглядом.

                – А Рон и Адриан еще не вернулись? – услышал Гарри обеспокоенный голос Гермионы, раздавшийся несколькими футами правее.

                Он только отрицательно покачал головой и переключился на стоявших рядом с ним Невилла и Драко. Вскоре к их маленькой группе присоединился Северус, а Невилл рассказал, как Дамблдор в середине ночи прислал за ним и разъяснил им с прочими заложниками, какова будет их роль.

                – Нас привели к озеру до восхода солнца и наложили какие-то сонные чары, – объяснял Невилл. Сириус и Ремус подошли к ним, чтобы послушать его рассказ, делая при этом вид, что смотрят на озеро. – Следующее, что я помню, это как меня вытаскивали из озера, а Драко на моих глазах почти перепрыгнул через группу удивленных первогодок, пытаясь до нас добраться, – и он дружески дернул Драко за волосы, а слизеринец принял вид оскорбленного достоинства.

                – И спрашивает меня, что я так долго! – припомнил ему Гарри, фыркнув и скрестив руки на груди. Компания хихикнула, и он добавил: – К твоему сведению, я пришел на пятнадцать минут раньше! – воскликнул он, и тут из озера появился очередной чемпион, всего через несколько минут после истечения часа. Роновы пламенно-алые волосы трудно было с чем-то спутать, пусть даже голова Адриана была скрыта мембраной чар головного пузыря.

                – Адриан! – выкрикнула Лили, а мадам Помфри понесла двум подросткам очередную охапку полотенец.

                Гарри хлопал и орал вместе с толпой, пока Адриан взбирался на платформу, а потом поднялся и целенаправленно двинулся в его сторону.

                – Если будешь падать, падай, пожалуйста, на Драко, – попросил Невилл, не прекращая хихикать, даже когда указанный слизеринец ткнул его локтем в бок.

                – Спасибо за доверие, Нев! – воскликнул Гарри, направившись – и он только раз споткнулся, большое спасибо – к своему близнецу.

                – Я ведь не последний, да? – спросил Адриан, оглядываясь и пересчитывая попавших в поле зрения чемпионов.

                – Не-а! – заверил его Гарри.

                Именно в этот момент из озера появилась Флер со своей сестрой в руках; Гарри улыбнулся и освободил ее от груза, а потом придвинулся поближе, чтобы помочь ей. Он выхватил полотенца у мадам Помфри, которая все еще суетилась над Роном и Адрианом, и протянул их обеим сестрам.

                – Спасибо, 'Арри! – воскликнула Флер, прижимая к себе сестру. На руках и лице у нее обнаружилось довольно много царапин, но в остальном она казалась невредимой; заметив, что Гарри на нее смотрит, она быстро его успокоила: – Если ба не твоие напоминание про обитателей озера, у меня ба биле намного больше проиблем с гриндилоу. – Гарри усмехнулся и подмигнул ей, а она потянулась вперед и обняла его. – Спасибо, – проговорила она, спрятав голову в его шее.

                – Да за что? Ты все сама сделала! – произнес он, не обращая внимания на рукоплескания толпы и посвист Драко с Невиллом.

                Только тут он заметил то, что творилось на берегу; Дамблдор присел на корточки у воды, погрузившись в разговор с вроде бы главой русалоидов, особо дикой и свирепой на вид женщиной. Он производил те же самые пронзительные звуки, которые русалоиды издавали над водой; ясно, Дамблдор владеет русалочьим языком. Гарри смотрел на в общем и целом занятную беседу, до странного очарованный незнакомым языком.

                Тут русалка посмотрела в его сторону, указывая на него в ходе разговоре с Дамблдором. Гарри выкрутился из рук Флер и чуть склонил голову, а русалка ответила ему тем же, широко улыбнувшись всеми своими пожелтевшими острыми зубами. Директор с недоумением следил за всеми их манипуляциями, а Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на отца. Мастер зелий широко улыбался с выражением абсолютной отцовской гордости на лице; в такие моменты Гарри задавался вопросом, как люди могли не видеть, насколько они с Северусом близки. Пожав плечами, он переключился на судейский стол, куда как раз вернулся Дамблдор.

                Судьи начали совещаться. Мадам Помфри ушла, чтобы спасти Рона из лап Перси; старший брат Уизли намертво вцепился в Рона, выискивая на нем любые раны и очень походя в этот момент на их мать. Мадам Помфри вырвала Рона из рук брата и, отведя его к Адриану и прочим, дала ему одеяло и немного Бодроперцового зелья, а потом направилась к Флер и Габриель, все еще оживленно болтавшим на берегу озера. Гарри встал рядом с Северусом, Невиллом и Драко, которые успели подойти поближе к оставшимся Поттерам, придвинувшись к судьям. И тут рядом с ними прогремел усиленный магией голос Людо Бэгмена, заставив их всех подпрыгнуть, а толпы на трибунах притихнуть.

                – Блинский блин, – пробормотал Северус, прижимая руку к зачастившему под шерстяной тканью его темно-бордового пуловера сердцу. Бэгмен и заклинание _Сонорус_ тут же вошли в длинный перечень вещей, которые, по мнению мастера зелий, однажды доведут его до сердечного приступа.

                – Леди и джентльмены, мы приняли наше решение. Предводительница русалоидов Муркус поведала нам, что именно произошло на дне озера, и исходя из этого мы решили присудить каждому из чемпионов до пятидесяти баллов, как они того заслуживают... – объявил Бэгмен.

                – Мы и так знаем, кто впереди! – выкрикнул Драко, хлопнув Гарри по плечу.

                – Флер Делакур, которая продемонстрировала прекрасное владение чарами головного пузыря, но на подходе к своей цели была атакована гриндилоу, в результате чего завершила задачу на десять минут позже отведенного срока. Мы присуждаем ей тридцать восемь баллов!

                Толпа взревела, а Флер, вздохнув, притянула к себе свою сестру; она понимала, что, наверное, могла бы справиться намного хуже, не знай она про гриндилоу, но в этот момент для нее было важно только то, что ее маленькая сестренка была с ней и в безопасности.

                – Адриану Поттеру, – рев усилился, – который также использовал чары головного пузыря, но промедлил в поисках и, таким образом, вернулся на семь минут позже отмеренного срока, мы присуждаем сорок баллов!

                Гарри захлопал вместе со всей толпой, подмигнув своему близнецу, который улыбнулся в ответ.

                – Виктор Крам использовал вариант неполной Трансфигурации, которая, тем не менее, оказалась весьма эффективной, и прибыл вторым, вернувшись со своим заложником и уложившись в срок. Мы присуждаем ему сорок четыре балла.

                Ученики Дурмстранга орали и вопили, Каркаров встал, громко аплодируя, а его взгляд постоянно сползал на Гарри.

                – Гарри Поттер, – продолжил Бэгмен, глаза у него стали размером с блюдца, когда он вместе со всей толпой обернулся к младшему чемпиону, – превосходно исполнил кровный ритуал. Он первым вернулся вместе со своим заложником и, как нам поведала предводительница русалоидов Муркус, выказал большое уважение к ее народу. За это мы присуждаем ему максимальный балл!

                Толпа сходила с ума, а Гарри ощутил на себе две пары обнявших его рук; Невилл и Драко хлопали его по плечам, все трое подростков возбужденно подпрыгивали на месте. Северус, аплодируя, безудержно смеялся над их дурачествами, а Лили и Джеймс подошли поближе, чтобы тоже поздравить своего сына.

                – Нам все еще надо будет кое о чем поговорить, – напомнил Джеймс Гарри, который только поднял бровь и продолжил радоваться и неистово подпрыгивать от восторга.

                – Третья и последняя задача состоится вечером двадцать четвертого июня, – добавил Бэгмен. – Чемпионы будут поставлены в известность по поводу того, что их ждет, ровно за месяц. Спасибо всем, что поддерживаете наших чемпионов.

                Мадам Помфри принялась подгонять чемпионов и заложников обратно к замку, чтобы они могли переодеться в сухое. Родители Гарри и оставшиеся два Мародера присоединились к директору, и Гарри был уверен, что сегодня еще с ними увидится. Он раздраженно мотнул головой: сейчас он будет просто наслаждаться своим успехом. Он верил, что близнецы Уизли предусмотрительно запасли к вечеринке, которую они организовали в их гостиной, по какому бы поводу она ни была, приличное количество шоколада.

 


	62. Напряжение растет

                Первым делом с утра Гарри покинул гостиную, собираясь добраться до кабинета отца прежде, чем Дамблдор успеет вызвать его в свой кабинет на этот кошмарный разговор. Весь предыдущий день Гарри праздновал, и не только то, что остался лидером, но и потому что они с Адрианом пережили час под водой, одно это заслуживало вечеринки. К концу дня Невилл и Гарри выскользнули из Гриффиндорской Башни, чтобы отнести сливочного пива и пирога Драко, а едва возбуждение от всего пережитого схлынуло, Гарри практически отрубился в своей постели, едва успев натянуть пижамные штаны, прежде чем коснулся матраца.

                В тот день директор его не вызывал, но Гарри был уверен, что в ближайшее время это обязательно случится; чего у Дамблдора не отнять, так это любопытства. Старик должен был знать все, что происходит в Хогвартсе, и чаще всего Гарри неохотно признал, что у него были на то веские причины. Как видно, с тех пор, как его нога переступила порог Хогвартса, работа Дамблдора стала гораздо сложнее, учитывая ныне ежегодные нападения Волдеморта. И все же нуждаться в информации и вторгаться в разум одного из своих учеников – это две очень разные вещи. Все инстинкты Гарри твердили ему, что он должен пойти в кабинет Дамблдора и крепко на него наорать, пока горло не заболит, а может быть и попытаться хорошенько приложить его проклятьем-другим, пока директор не понял, что творится.

                Вот почему он решил сначала обговорить эту тему с отцом; чем больше он об этом думал – теперь, когда его голова прочистилась после эйфории от факта, что он без потерь выбрался из озера, – тем злее становился, и он полагал, что мастер зелий сможет подсказать мысль получше, чем швыряться в директора какими попало проклятьями. Такой вариант Гарри тоже рассматривал; он посчитал его интересным, но все-таки вредным в долгосрочной перспективе. Вчерашние действия показали ему, что Дамблдор уже относится к ним несколько настороженно, и превращение старого волшебника в козла – а еще можно даже отправить его потом в Большой Зале мекать о помощи – делу не поможет. Однако соблазн был велик, особенно когда он попытался представить бороду козлоДамблдора. Вот было бы зрелище, подумал он, и со смешками постучался в дверь покоев Северуса.

                – Что-то ты этим утром веселый! – отметил Северус вместо приветствия, махнув своему сыну заходить. – Не хочешь поделиться хорошими новостями?

                – Дамблдор вчера после завершения задачи использовал на мне Легилименцию, пытался увидеть, где я взял ритуал. Ой, и я подумал, что из него получится впечатляющий козел, – поведал Гарри, делясь с мастером зелий своими мыслями.

                – Козел? Что ты... – начал Северус, прежде чем осознал смысл Гарриных слов. – _Легилименцию_? – вскипел он, рефлекторно потянувшись за палочкой. – Он попытался заглянуть в твою голову?

                – Легилименцию обычно и используют... – начал Гарри, запоздало сознавая свою ошибку; если Северус должен был удержать его от любых покушений на директора, то кто удержит от этого самого Северуса?

                Мастер зелий мягко подтолкнул сына к кушетке и махнул ему садиться, а сам принялся расхаживать перед ним, с каждой секундой все больше и больше впадая в ярость. Может быть, превратить Дамблдора в козла было бы гуманным шагом, невзначай подумал Гарри, пока Северус бормотал себе под нос тихие проклятия.

                – Он использовал _Легилименцию_. На моем _сыне_! Этот гребаный мерзавец!

                Последнее восклицание сопровождалось внезапным взмахом палочкой – когда только он ее вытащил, подумал Гарри, – с кончика которой сорвался рой синих искр.

                – Да, но...

                – И что ты сделал? – спросил мастер зелий, резко опускаясь на коленях перед сыном, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, выражение его лица полнилось беспокойством.

                – Я был на глазах у всей школы, папа! – воскликнул Гарри. – Что я мог сделать? Я постарался не терять спокойствия и убедиться, что все, что он увидит, будет идеально подходить к образу немного наглого гриффиндорца-заучки.

                – Ты мог бы совсем выкинуть его из своей головы, – указал Северус, задумчиво глядя на сына.

                – И объясняться потом, как я справился с мастером Легилименции? – спросил подросток, на что мастер зелий согласно кивнул, а потом встал и продолжил расхаживать. – У меня такое ощущение, что увидев мое выступление, он пришел к каким-то выводам, и, как всегда, когда дело доходит до меня, немного ошибся.

                – Главное, чтобы он не ошибся в ту сторону, на которой определит тебя как угрозу, – обеспокоился Северус, распахнув глаза от такой перспективы.

                – Меня? – пискнул Гарри тонким голосом. – Как угрозу? Кому? Адриану?

                – Дамблдор делал и более странные выводы, – напомнил ему мастер зелий, садясь рядом с сыном, у него вдруг закружилась голова.

                – Но с чего ему что-то такое думать?

                – Слушай, предлагаю закруглить это обсуждение, пока ты все же не поговоришь с директором...

                – Но с чего ему такое думать? – запротестовал Гарри, на его лице отражалась растерянность, а плечи окаменели от тихого бешенства. – Я никогда не... _почему_?

                Северус утешающе положил руку на плечо сына. Он знал своего сына всю его жизнь; личность Гарри, пусть и была довольно сложной – если ему позволено так сказать, – имела несколько основных черт, которые с годами становились все отчетливей. Его сын был в равных долях умным и саркастичным. Он испытывал трудности в общении с детьми своего возраста, пока не появился Невилл. Порой застенчивый, он не всегда верил, что сможет сделать то, чего от него требовали пророчества. Часто он пытался скрыть этот факт, не желая беспокоить Северуса, но мастер зелий видел сомнение в глазах сына. И все же, как бы он ни сомневался в себе, как бы ни боялся, если он знал, что должен что-то сделать, если знал, что в силах помочь, он это делал.

                Гарри мог быть терпеливым, когда ситуация того требовала, и его было трудно выбить из колеи. На самом деле, он никогда не видел, чтобы его сын выходил из себя из-за кого-то или чего-то, разве что за исключением смерти Фламелей; тогда он был зол на весь мир, и в ответ на месяц заперся в комнате, почти уморив себя голодом, пока сам целеустремленно работал над созданием Философского Камня. Ему тогда было всего одиннадцать, напомнил себе мастер зелий, но теперь он подросток.

                С годами Гарри научился сдерживаться, научился не позволять своей семье влиять на него. А еще он посвятил свою жизнь защите брата-близнеца, который никогда не видел в нем равного, какими бы благими ни были его намерения. Несмотря ни на что, Северус знал, что Гарри снова и снова будет рисковать своей жизнью ради близких ему людей, всякий раз, когда это потребуется. Он сделал бы это для Адриана и Поттеров, Блэка и Люпина, и Мерлин помоги любому, кто станет угрожать Северусу, Невиллу или даже Драко.

                Таковы были ключевые точки его характера, которые будут направлять его действия в предстоящей войне; тех, кто ему дорог, Гарри будет защищать до самого конца. Открытые сомнения в этом, вероятно, причиняли ему боль большую, чем все, что мог с ним сделать Волдеморт. И если что-то и могло когда-нибудь по-настоящему его разозлить, подумал Северус, глядя на сына, то именно это; глаза Гарри сузились, губы сжались в тонкую линию, он подрагивал от гнева, кипевшего у него под самой кожей.

                – Я знаю, что ты ничем не заслужил такого недоверия, Гарри, – произнес Северус, изо всех сил стараясь успокоить зеленоглазого волшебника. – Но Дамблдор видит только брата-близнеца мальчика, который выжил, кого-то, кого, как он только сейчас начал понимать, он оставил в стороне на четырнадцать лет.

                – И это автоматически делает меня угрозой? – спросил Гарри, никак не успокаиваясь.

                – Конечно, нет! – воскликнул Северус. – Это делает тебя неким неучтенным им фактором в большой игре. И, как я уже сказал, подождем пока самого разговора.

                Гарри кивнул и глубоко вздохнул, избавляясь от гнева; его отец прав, не с чего пока заводиться.

                – Давай посмотрим, как все пройдет, – согласился он, глянув на мастера зелий. – Я только надеюсь, что он не попытается снова влезть ко мне в голову.

                Северус согласно кивнул – позже ему придется придумать какой-нибудь способ отомстить, нельзя оставлять Дамблдора безнаказанным – и попытался подобрать какую-нибудь другую тему для разговора.

                – Так значит, ритуал? – спросил он, улыбнувшись своему сыну.

                – Да. Мы должны получше присмотреться к книгам в библиотеке, когда вернемся домой на лето. Я поверить не могу, что ритуал все время там был! – воскликнул подросток, немного воспряв духом.

                Северус улыбнулся еще шире, считая искорки в глазах Гарри своим немалым достижением.

                Час спустя Гарри покинул кабинет отца, в голове прояснилось, а на сердце стало легче, чем когда он только пришел. К завтраку он вернулся к Невиллу и Драко – только тут он с удивлением понял, насколько рано проснулся, – и два мальчика сделали все возможное, чтобы не позволять ему думать о Дамблдоре. Оставшаяся часть дня прошла прекрасно, вплоть до самого ужина. Похоже, директор счел, что беседу необходимо провести тем же вечером. По крайней мере, так было указано в пришедшей от него записке, в которой Гарри передавалась вежливая просьба присоединиться к директору в его кабинете, как только он поест.

                Гарри поспешил, больше всего ему хотелось поскорее с этим покончить. Ожидание всегда давалось ему тяжелее самого столкновения. Он сказал Невиллу, куда собрался, успокаивающе кивнул Драко и улыбнулся отцу, а затем покинул Большой Зал. Он пришел в кабинет Дамблдора раньше директора и решил расположиться поудобнее. Сначала ему показалось, что в кабинете абсолютно никого нет, но потом он увидел Фоукса; феникс дремал на своем насесте, и Гарри, не желая его будить, посмотрел на спящее существо с мягкой улыбкой, а потом спокойно занял место в передней половине кабинета Дамблдора.

                – Гарри, мой мальчик! – прозвучал голос директора от входа в кабинет.

                Гарри, не услышавший, как дверь открылась, от неожиданности он чуть не подпрыгнул на месте; совсем не так он планировал начать этот разговор.

                – Профессор Дамблдор, – вставая в знак приветствия, вежливо поздоровался Гарри со старым волшебником, настолько дружелюбно, насколько это было возможно.

                – Извини, что попросил тебя зайти в такой час, но, увы, мой график на сегодня оказался забит! Пожалуйста, садись! – Гарри послушался, стараясь держаться как можно спокойнее. – Могу я заинтересовать тебя лимонной долькой? – спросил Дамблдор, предлагая Гарри вазочку с конфетами.

                – Спасибо, профессор, но я только что поел, – с улыбкой ответил Гарри, глядя на конфеты и чувствуя себя немного параноиком. Директор не стал бы использовать на них что-то сильное – уж точно не сыворотку правды! – а если легкое заклятье принуждения? Тут бы он не решился поспорить. Так что он на всякий случай коснулся вазочки своей магией и действительно обнаружил на ней слабые магические следы; ради справедливости, они оказались слишком слабыми, чтобы можно было точно сказать, что это было, все-таки Гарри еще не так хорошо отслеживал и ощущал магические подписи. Если уж на то пошло, это могли оказаться остатки последнего чистящего заклинания, которым полировали серебряную посудину. И все же лучше перестраховаться сейчас, чем жалеть потом!

                – Как хочешь, – уступил директор, он долек тоже не коснулся.

                Тихий голос паранойи в голове Гарри еле слышно вскрикнул: « _Ага!_ » – словно нашел подтверждение своих подозрений, и Гарри постарался не хихикнуть на образы, на которые съехали его собственные мысли.

                – Можно мне узнать, почему Вы хотели со мной поговорить? – спросил Гарри, решив сразу брать быка за рога.

                – Конечно, – согласился Дамблдор, его улыбка показалась лишь немного менее доброжелательной. – Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о кровном ритуале, который ты вчера использовал.

                – Это был не кровный ритуал, – уточнил Гарри натужно-спокойным голосом. Зеленые глаза скрестились с голубыми и, кажется, это заявление директора немного озадачило.

                – Гарри...

                – Простите, профессор, но поскольку он, по всей видимости, не требовал никакой жертвы крови, я не могу понять, почему Вы классифицировали его как кровный ритуал, – высказался зеленоглазый волшебник, чуть глубже задвинувшись в свое кресло. Дело в его отце, верно? Дамблдор что, решил, что он способен причинить вред его семье и друзьям? – Вчера я подумал, что это мистер Бэгмен ошибся, так классифицировав ритуал, который я использовал. Без обид, но он не кажется мне человеком, способным разбираться в ритуалах.

                – Мой дорогой мальчик, – воскликнул директор, несколько удивленный резкой сменой тона подростка, – я не хотел тебя обидеть, я просто думал...

                – Простите, сэр, – перебил его Гарри, – но Вы же говорили вчера с предводительницей русалоидов. Что она Вам сказала?

                – Она сказала, что было большой честью увидеть, что старые обряды все еще остаются сильны среди некоторых из нашей расы, – признался директор. – Она провозгласила тебя другом ее племени.

                «И ты только сейчас догадался мне об это сказать?» – подумал Гарри, закрывая глаза, и, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, принялся считать до десяти.

                – Вот поэтому я и использовал ритуал-благословение; он призван продемонстрировать уважение. И пусть он, как и все ритуалы, относится к магии крови, это не делает его кровным ритуалом, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Понятно, – произнес директор, откинувшись в своем кресле и разглядывая мальчика.

                Он словно о чем-то задумался на несколько секунд, а потом Гарри снова это почувствовал. К его разуму протянулись осторожные усики Легилименции. На этот раз он не сдержался. Дамблдор отчетливо вздрогнул, когда его попытки наткнулись на железную стену, окружившую разум Гарри.

                – Вы действительно считаете, что это обязательно? – напряженно спросил Гарри, впившись взглядом в директора. – Вы считаете нужным допрашивать меня?

                – Гарри, я...

                – _Нет_! – рявкнул подросток, в его жилах вскипел гнев. – Вчера я позволил Вам заглянуть мне в голову, потому что я не сделал ничего плохого. Но Вы не можете просто врываться туда, как будто так и надо! Это мой _разум_! Не говоря уже о том, что, поскольку на самом деле тут не допрос, использовать на мне Легилименцию вообще незаконно.

                Именно эта последняя часть встревожила директора больше, чем что-либо еще.

                – Я приношу Вам мои искренние извинения, мистер Поттер, – сказал Дамблдор. Мистер Поттер? – подивился про себя Гарри, выгнув бровь. Это что-то новенькое. – Я просто не думал, что...

                – Вас поймают? – закончил за него Гарри, по-прежнему глядя на директора. – Знаете, профессор, я понятия не имею, что, по-вашему, Вы могли найти в моей голове. Вчера я позволил Вам войти, хотя легко мог бы Вас остановить, что должно само по себе говорить о моих намерениях.

                И не надо говорить старику, что тот не уловил даже края того, что происходит у него в голове!

                – Я никогда не сомневался в твоих намерениях, – произнес Дамблдор, на что Гарри закатил глаза.

                – Если Вы не сомневались во мне, то что такого важного Вы хотели самостоятельно обнаружить? Что заставило Вас думать, что я не ответил бы на Ваши вопросы, если бы Вы спросили? Я был бы рад дать Вам книгу, в которой нашел ритуал; если Вам так надо, то можете ее прочитать, – указал Гарри директору, не собираясь уступать ему в этом вопросе.

                – Я хотел бы, если ты не возражаешь, – немного помедлив, ответил Дамблдор.

                Поборов желание воздеть руки к потолку, Гарри просто встал с кресла.

                – Можете взять, – произнес Гарри. – А теперь, если Вам больше ничего от меня не нужно...

                – Нет, это все, – сказал Дамблдор.

                – Отлично, – отозвался Гарри и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

                Он сразу бы отправился прямиком на выход, если бы не донесшаяся от устроившегося в углу феникса трель. Похоже, шум потревожил Фоукса, который теперь непонимающе переводил взгляд со своего хозяина на мальчика, которому помог два года назад. Гарри улыбнулся, от мелодичного пения напряжение частично покинуло его тело. Не дожидаясь разрешения, он подошел к фениксу и успокаивающе погладил его по крыльям. Фоукс потянулся за лаской, и Гарри отступил от него, снова направляясь к дверям. В последнее мгновение он обернулся и бросил через плечо взгляд на директора. Старый волшебник, должно быть, нашел отношения его фамилиара и Гарри довольно интересными, потому что теперь выглядел немного виноватым, если подросток не ошибался. Так тебе и надо, подумал он.

                – И, директор, – окликнул он через плечо. – Если Вы снова попытаетесь залезть ко мне в голову, я без колебаний обращусь в суд. Спокойной ночи.

                Излишне говорить, что Гарри подрагивал на всем пути до гостиной. Он только что угрожал Дамблдору, думал он. Ну, если честно, это было скорее предупреждение, но настрой был вполне ясным. А Дамблдор все проглотил, даже не возразив. Невилл, как только услышал новость, только рассмеялся, пытаясь представить себе запуганного Дамблдора. Драко, который услышал об этом разговоре на следующий день, лишь поздравил своего друга, заявив, что если он все-таки решится обратиться в суд, он знает хорошего адвоката-другого.

                Северус, когда услышал о Гарриных достижениях, был в восторге, и всю следующую неделю гордо расхаживал, бросая в сторону директора снисходительные взгляды. Сам же Дамблдор выглядел задумчивым как никогда прежде. Что бы он там ни планировал, подумал Гарри, все и близко не так вышло. Он все еще не мог поверить, что ему удалось так шокировать директора, что тот впал в подобное задумчивое состояние, но не смог найти в себе ни капли сожаления по этому поводу. Честно говоря, Дамблдор сам виноват.

                Спустя неделю после _Беседы_ – с большой буквы «Б», как Гарри часто называл это происшествие в своих мыслях – обыденное течение его жизни снова оказалось нарушено. На этот раз не кем иным, как Ритой Скитер. Журналистка написала очень большую статью о тесной дружбе Гарри с Невиллом и Драко, поминая вражду между семьями Поттеров и Малфоев, тянущуюся из глубины веков. Драко нашел статью забавной, да и Невилл тоже. Гарри разделял их точку зрения, пока не пришло письмо от Джеймса, переполненное призывами к осторожности. Драко ведь Малфой, объяснял Джеймс, и как таковому, ему не следует доверять. Гарри с маниакальной улыбкой демонстративно швырнул письмо в камин.

                – Родительский совет. Да ладно? – буркнул он Невиллу, который устало наблюдал за выражением эмоций брата. – Зашибись просто!

                – Ну, все равно он ничего не может поделать, – напомнил ему кареглазый гриффиндорец, – так что тебе и беспокоиться не нужно.

                И Гарри был полностью с ним согласен. В конце концов, время утекало, приближалась третья и последняя задача, вот на чем ему и стоило сосредоточиться, и на сей раз в одиночку. Ну, и еще на СОВ по Арифмантике, которая у него должна быть в конце учебного года. Так что он проигнорировал призывы Джеймса и холодные взгляды, которыми одаривали его некоторые из коллег-гриффиндорцев каждый раз, когда замечали его рядом с Драко. В конце концов, это же его жизнь, думал он, даже не представляя, насколько эта самая жизнь изменится всего через несколько месяцев.


	63. Лабиринт

                Март и апрель прошли для Гарри в очень своеобразной манере. Для начала, резко возрос поток почты из мэнора Поттеров, его родители вдруг с удвоенной силой заинтересовались его буднями. Отвечать он пытался настолько расплывчато, насколько это вообще возможно. После того первого письма ни Джеймс, ни Лили не пытались активно выражать свое мнение по поводу Драко и его открытой дружбы с их младшим сыном, что, конечно, ни в коей мере не означало, что они совсем уж перестали вмешиваться. Вместо того чтобы озвучивать свою точку зрения по этому вопросу прямым текстом, они подключили союзника в лице Адриана.

                Понадеявшись, что у их старшего сына вернее получится повлиять на мнение Гарри, они, как видно, попросили его присматривать за близнецом и незаметно высказывать свои мысли насчет Драко. Счастье, что у Адриана крайне плохо выходило действовать незаметно; Гарри потребовалось не больше недели, чтобы связать между собой странные взгляды, которые бросал на него близнец, когда старший Поттер читал письма из дома, и следовавшие за ними обличительные речи насчет того, что Драко и вообще все слизеринцы «плохая компания».

                Гарри просто решил, что пусть его близнец продолжает стараться, внутренне рассыпая проклятия и надеясь, что Мерлин даст ему терпения. Пока никого не сглазило, не прокляло и не пронзило мечом, так что он считал, что справляется достаточно хорошо.

                Выяснилось, что на патриарха Малфоя статья Скитер оказала прямо противоположный эффект. На следующий день после того, как Джеймс счел, что его младшему сыну немедленно и вотпрямщас требуется выдать некоторые ценные указания, Драко прибежал к Гарри и Невиллу, чуть не гыгыкая, и ткнул им под нос кусок пергамента. Когда прошел первоначальный шок, Гарри вчитался в элегантный почерк Люциуса Малфоя, который поздравлял своего сына, явившегося причиной ссоры Джеймса и Гарри. Судя по всему, он был в курсе недавно случившегося между ними спора, который произошел на следующий день после выхода статьи, узнав все от работающего в Министерстве знакомого, и поспешил похвалить сына за его достижения.

                – Вот послушайте, – сказал Драко, его глаза скользнули по письму, выискивая часть, которой он хотел поделиться. – _Не скрою, Драко, что когда ты изначально написал мне о причинах твоей дружбы с Гарри Поттером, я рассматривал твои мотивы с долей недоверия. Как бы то ни было, Поттер – всегда Поттер, и как таковой тверд в прислуживании противоборствующей стороне, не говоря уже о том, что является заядлым приверженцем этого сумасшедшего слабоумного старика, что, к невыносимому сожалению, до сих пор является директором Хогвартса..._

                – Откуда отправлено это письмо? – вставил Невилл, удивив как брата, так и Драко.

                – Из Малфой Мэнора, – ответил слизеринец, чувствуя, что не совсем уловил смысл вопроса.

                – А не из начала девятнадцатого века? – снова спросил Невилл, заставив своих друзей рассмеяться, пока он беззвучно шевелил губами, повторяя несколько избранных слов письма, читая его через плечо Драко.

                – Подожди, сейчас будет еще лучше, – заверил его Драко и продолжил чтение. – _Все же, недавние изменения показали мне благоразумность твоего решения. Отдаление юного Гарри от семьи Поттеров в будущем может оказаться для нас чрезвычайно выгодным, создавая возможного союзника..._

                – Удачи тебе в этом, приятель! – воскликнул Нев, а Гарри усмехнулся, тоже кивнув в знак согласия.

                – _...для наших сил_ , – невозмутимо продолжил Драко, хотя и позволил своей улыбке расплыться еще шире. – _Я ожидаю результатов твоего плана не менее отличных, чем они являлись до сих пор. На этом месте я хотел бы подчеркнуть, что письмо это следует читать лишь в частном порядке – даже кое-кто из рядов нашего факультета может вынужденно проговориться; как ты хорошо знаешь, некоторые из них не обладают выдающимися умственными способностями. Особо я хочу подчеркнуть первостепенную важность того, чтобы оно не попало в руки самого младшего Поттера..._ – Драко посмотрел на Гарри и добавил: – Так что не прикасайся к нему, Поттер, – а потом продолжил: – _...Я ожидаю, что в ближайшее время наш путь ждут перемены, и поставить все дело под угрозу – это последнее, что нам позволено._

                – Перемены? – спросил Гарри, его хорошее настроение испарилось. Он прекрасно знал, что это было за дело. Перемены, да к тому же хорошие, насколько он понял, могли означать только большие неприятности.

                – Эта часть немного странная, – согласился Драко, уловив смену настроения своих друзей.

                – Немного? – переспросил Невилл, его улыбка полностью испарилась.

                – Слушайте, – сказал Драко, вперив взгляд в пол, ему явно было неудобно от того, какое направление принял разговор, – я слышал высказывания моего отца о том, что в «деле» грядут перемены, с тех пор, как я себя помню. И никогда еще ничего не случалось. – Он невесело улыбнулся, а потом добавил: – Когда я был маленьким, это меня пугало. Все эти отцовские разговоры про дело. Его друзья собирались каждую ночь и запирались у него в кабинете; отец был в восторге, когда они уходили.

                – Мне очень жаль, Драко, – пробормотал Гарри, по лицу Драко отчетливо понимая, что всплывшие воспоминания оказались не особо приятными.

                – Ты тут не при чем, – сказал Драко, снова улыбаясь, на этот раз несколько искреннее. – Я помню один из споров между моими родителями на этот счет; я тогда должен был уже спать, но со всеми этими встречами мне это так и не удалось, пока все не ушли. В общем, я пошел проверить, что они правда ушли, когда услышал, как мама умоляла отца; она говорила, что у них сейчас есть я, что они уже больше не подростки. Ему... ему это не понравилось, – Драко виновато улыбнулся, а двое его друзей переглянулись.

                – Драко... – начал Невилл, но светловолосый подросток его перебил.

                – Знаете, он мне не нравится, – поделился он, слова вырвались невольно, словно эта мысль уже какое-то время тревожила его, и только сейчас он смог найти в себе силы, чтобы облечь ее в слова. – По крайней мере, я не думаю, что... как это сказать, я не хочу, чтобы... – его голос затих, а глаза уставились в пол.

                – Мы знаем, – заверил его Гарри. – И ты не станешь им. Если ты этого не хочешь, то нет. – Драко посмотрел на него, на его лице отразилась надежда. – Я же не Сохатый, – добавил Гарри, широко улыбнувшись.

                – Это точно, – согласился Драко. – Ты скорее как профессор Снейп, – добавил он, его глаза расширились, когда он понял, что сказал. – Я не хотел сказать, что...

                – Ой, да заткнись ты, Малфой! – воскликнул Гарри, забросив руку на плечи блондина. – Тут я согласен, плюс это был лучший комплимент, который ты мог мне сказать!

                Драко осторожно улыбнулся, ему стало легче не только от того, что Гарри не обиделся, но и от того, что теперь его страхи улеглись.

                – А сейчас, не пойти ли нам в Большой Зал? – спросил Невилл, дружески улыбаясь двум подросткам. – Мы пропускаем завтрак!

                Их улыбки продержались весь завтрак, и к тому моменту, когда они пришли на урок профессора Флитвика на сдвоенные Чары, тяжесть, кажется, полностью исчезла с плеч Драко, и они с Гарри смеялись над попытками Невилла говорить в том же стиле, в котором писал Люциус.

                – Не буду ли я излишне самонадеян, если осмелюсь предположить, что наши планы занять определенные места остаются неизменными? Что значит, мы снова должны сесть на первом ряду, заняв соседние места, не правда ли? – спросил кареглазый гриффиндорец, удерживая на лице надменное выражение.

                – Хватит! Пощады! – взывал Драко, от смеха у него по лицу текли слезы, а Гарри, чуть не падая, повис у него на плече. Зеленоглазый волшебник бросил попытки сдержать веселье и расхохотался, и к тому моменту, когда они достигли коридора у класса Флитвика, перешел на истерический смех.

                – Мои высокочтимые товарищи, я не имел намерений доставить вам неудобство. Примите мои скромные извинения! По-прежнему и как всегда, ваш покорный слуга! – и он тоже рассмеялся вместе с ними, завершив свой монолог подходящим по его мнению манером.

                – Вы в порядке, джентльмены? – раздался от дверей класса писклявый голос профессора Флитвика, но даже вежливость, с которой он к ним обратился, какой бы естественной она ни была, только вызвала у них новый приступ смеха.

                Проходя мимо преподавателя Чар, Гарри успокаивающе ему кивнул, таща на буксире Невилла и Драко, все еще пытающихся приглушить свой хохот; Драко заткнул рот ладонью, его плечи дрожали, короткие смешки прорывались раз за разом, а Невилл просто старался смотреть на что угодно, кроме двух своих друзей, боясь потерять то скромное самообладание, которого ему удалось добиться.

                Веселая атмосфера сохранилась неизменной вплоть до следующего утра, когда Гермиона, плача и дрожа, поспешно покинула Большой Зал. Руки она прижимала к себе, но Гарри все же увидел, как по ее рукам от пальцев и дальше поднимались фурункулы. Она только что открывала свою почту, и наверное, одно из писем содержало какое-то зелье – неразбавленный гной буботюбера[144], поправился он, когда до него донеслась вонь, не успел он даже как следует рассмотреть вещество, – которым ее и забрызгало. Гарри и Невилл растерянно переглянулись; быстро выяснилось, что Рита Скитер опубликовала очередную статью, на этот раз сосредоточившись только на Гермионе, отпуская весьма неприятные комментарии о ее характере и личной жизни. Из страха перед угрозой новых исков имена Адриана или Виктора не упоминались, но не нужно было сдавать СОВ по Древним Рунам, чтобы прочитать между строк.

                – Что я хотел бы знать, – позже в тот же день высказался Северус, когда Гарри рассказал о произошедшем, – это как ей удается скрываться в замке. Про Дамблдора много чего можно сказать, – проговорил он, на несколько мгновений его губы сжались в тонкую линию, он еще не забыл и не простил того, как директор обошелся с его сыном, – но я знаю, что он приказал ей держаться подальше от Хогвартса.

                – Думаешь, она скрывается где-то тут? – спросил Гарри.

                – Гарри, ты сам сказал, что она знала, что Гермиона планировала провести лето в компании Виктора Крама, пускай она и не напечатала его имени.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник согласно кивнул. Он сам видел, как Рон отреагировал на эту новость, когда зашел в лазарет, чтобы проведать Гермиону. Судя по всему, сразу после того, как Виктор вытащил ее из озера, он спросил ее, не хотела бы она поехать на летних каникулах в дом его семьи. Проблема в том, что Риты Скитер в тот момент поблизости не наблюдалось.

                – Но как она может тут быть, учитывая всю установленную вокруг Хогвартса защиту? Особенно во время турнира! – вслух задумался Гарри.

                – Я понятия не имею, – признался мастер зелий. – Но уж будь уверен, я это выясню. Это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить?

                – Вообще-то нет, – признался Гарри. – Драко получил сегодня письмо от своего отца, если честно, он не должен был его показать ни мне, ни Невиллу. Похоже, Люциус Малфой думает, что грядут перемены. Перемены, которые, по его словам, пойдут на пользу «делу». Драко говорит, что слышит об этих переменах, сколько себя помнит, так что это может ничего и не значить, но я подумал, что тебе надо знать.

                – Спасибо, что рассказал, Гарри, – ответил Северус, откидываясь в кресле, на его лице появилось задумчивое выражение. – Я хотел немного подождать и посмотреть, что будет, прежде чем тебе сообщать, но в свете последних событий должен тебе сказать, что Каркаров уже несколько дней пытается меня поймать.

                – Поймать тебя? – непонимающе переспросил Гарри. – В каком смысле поймать?

                – Он караулит, когда я останусь один. А вчера вечером я столкнулся с ним в коридоре у моего кабинета. Но мы с Филиусом тогда уже начали совместный обход, так что он меня не остановил; просто чуть вздрогнул и прошел мимо нас, – объяснил мастер зелий.

                – Ты думаешь, что это имеет какое-то отношение к Волдеморту? – спросил Гарри, подавшись вперед и полностью обратившись в слух.

                – Будь это годом раньше, – начал Северус, потирая виски, как будто пытался избавиться от первых симптомов приближающейся головной боли, – я бы сразу тебе сказал, если бы Волдеморт зашевелился. – Он взял палочку и коснулся ее кончиком левого предплечья; находившиеся там скрывающие чары – такие же, как у Гарри на его эмблеме – спали, показывая собственную эмблему Северуса. – Но с исчезновением Темной Метки я разорвал все связи и с Волдемортом, и с его Пожирателями Смерти.

                – Так и нужно было сделать, – решительно заявил Гарри, он не хотел, чтобы его отец жалел о том, на что надеялся так много лет, почти с тех пор, как принял Темную Метку. – Ты заслужил избавление от этой штуки. Ты больше не должен тащить это проклятие, папа. Этого никогда не должно было произойти, и этого больше никогда не будет.

                – Спасибо, – только и сказал Северус, потом помолчал несколько мгновений, мягко улыбаясь своему сыну. – В любом случае, – сказал он, вздохнув и переведя взгляд на разожженный камин, – я больше не могу продемонстрировать метку, но Игорь-то может. И если что-то случилось, если Волдеморт набирает силу, то с каждым днем его метка будет темнеть; когда я избавлялся от моей, ее было почти не видно, от нее оставался один смутный контур. Если он мне ее покажет, любые изменения станут очевидны.

                – Будем надеяться, что мы оба параноики, а у Малфоя-старшего бред, – предложил Гарри, на что его отец согласно кивнул.

                Однако как бы Северус этого ни хотел, он в ту же ночь узнал, что эта надежда оказалась эфемерной. Каркаров не долго выжидал, узнав, когда Северус начинает обход. Он предпочел подойти к мастеру зелий сразу после ужина, едва Северус вернулся в свои комнаты. Он оттащил его и втолкнул в пустой класс, избежав проклятия только потому, что Северус не только ожидал этого, но и сам хотел получить шанс взглянуть на его Темную Метку.

                – Я уже несколько дней пытаюсь с тобой поговорить! – воскликнул Каркаров, уставившись на него безумным взглядом. От него несло огневиски, как отметил Северус, выражение его лица мгновенно сменилось с некоторого раздражения на неподдельное отвращение. Однако человек, похоже, оказался слишком пьян, чтобы это заметить. – Ты избегаешь меня, – обвинил его Игорь.

                – Не думал, что мне нужно общаться с такими как ты, – произнес мастер зелий холодно-отчужденным голосом. Даже в бытность свою шпионом в рядах Пожирателей Смерти он общался исключительно с теми, кто был ему необходим в качестве источника информации для Дамблдора и Ордена. Игорь таковым не являлся, а сами по себе они редко разговаривали, в основном на сборах до и после рейдов.

                – Ты всегда такой высокомерный, Северус! – обвиняюще сказал Игорь. – Но посмотри на нас сейчас! Вот он я, директор, а вот ты...

                – Лауреат Ордена Мерлина первой степени? Всемирно известный мастер зелий? Что? – с сарказмом закончил за него Северус, не желая терпеть от Каркарова больше необходимого; если он что и помнил об этом человеке, так это что он мог говорить о себе круглые сутки. А вот ему требуется, чтобы он говорил о том, зачем хотел с ним встретиться, а не хвастался своими достижениями, хотя должен гнить в Азкабане.

                – Думаешь, твои достижения будут что-то значить? Думаешь, _он_ будет доволен, что ты помогаешь оборотням и Министерству и воспитываешь отродье Поттеров?

                Северус внутри вскипел, с каждым произнесенным словом его гнев разгорался и рос. Каркаров мог говорить о нем все что заблагорассудится, но лучше бы ему не то что не говорить, даже не думать о Гарри в таком ключе.

                – Я надеюсь, у тебя есть на это все веская причина, Каркаров, – сказал он, вытащив палочку и впившись глазами в человека напротив. – Ты уже отнял у меня слишком много времени.

                Игорь сглотнул, почувствовав, что пересек невидимую черту, которую не следовало пересекать; он до сих пор помнил, как сражался Северус, даже Темный Лорд хвалил его магическое искусство. Даже в алкогольном угаре он понимал, что не хочет столкнуться с этой стороной мастера зелий.

                – Ты, наверное, тоже уже это видел, Северус, – сказал Каркаров, медленно задирая левый рукав и показывая свое предплечье. – Ты никак не мог этого не заметить!

                Стоило ему протянуть Северусу руку, как мастер зелий почувствовал, что его сердце наливается свинцом и проваливается; ибо там, четко освещенная настенными факелами, была Темная Метка. Она пока не стала такой же четкой, какой он ее помнил со времен господства Волдеморта, но уже намного четче, чем в прошлом июле. Метка была темно-серой, с отчетливо проступившими подробностями; Волдеморт возвращается, понял он. То, что было предсказано, стремительно приближалось.

                – Конечно, заметил, Каркаров! – прошипел Северус, стараясь не позволить своему страху отразиться у него на лице. – Но я как-то не думаю, что разумно выставлять метку на всеобщее обозрение! В этот класс может зайти кто угодно!

                – Но я должен был тебе сказать... я... – начал заикаться Игорь, почему-то он не ожидал такой реакции.

                – Его возвращение тебя пугает, – подсказал Северус. – Ты избежал тюрьмы, выдав информацию о других Пожирателях Смерти, и теперь ты боишься возмездия. – И тут ты, скорее всего, прав, добавил он мысленно; Волдеморт не особо хорошо относился к предателям. – Не понимаю, при чем тут я.

                Будь его воля, Каркаров бы уже много лет был заперт в Азкабане; Северус там был. Он видел, какими чудовищными делами занимался Каркаров во время войны. Что бы его теперь ни ждало, он заслуживал большего, даже если наказание придет от рук Пожирателей Смерти, а не от Министерства; по справедливости, Игорь давно должен был быть осужден за свои преступления и заключен в тюрьму. В иные дни мастер зелий думал, что он тоже заслуживает сурового наказания, пусть даже он начал шпионить на Орден еще до своего первого рейда.

                – Но если он вернется, я труп! – воскликнул Игорь, посерев лицом.

                – Раньше надо было об этом думать! – прикрикнул Северус и, развернувшись, покинул помещение.

                Уходя, он слышал, как Каркаров звал его, но ни разу не обернулся. Ему требовалось хорошенько подумать, на что у него было много поводов и мало времени. События развивались слишком быстро, и он не знал, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем начнут оправдываться самые худшие ожидания.

                В такой атмосфере и пролетел май. Весенние каникулы пришли и ушли, а Северус строил теорию за теорией по поводу того, каким образом Волдеморт может восстановить свое могущество. Он рассказал Дамблдору о разговоре, который состоялся у них с Каркаровым, всеми правдами и неправдами скрывая свое предплечье – Дамблдор уже уловил информацию, подтверждающую, что Волдеморт вновь возвращает себе свою силу, так что, к счастью, особой необходимости демонстрировать ему свою метку не было, – нехотя отодвинув в сторону все планы мести директору за его поведение ради того, что на них надвигалось.

                Члены старого Ордена были в очередной раз потрясены, когда Дамблдор поделился дополнительной информацией о Волдеморте и его возможном местонахождении. Поттеры – исходя из того немногого, чему Северус был свидетелем – помогали всеми силами, действуя через Министерство и тому подобное, когда это требовалось. Тем не менее, их поиски оказались напрасными. Если у Дамблдора и были какие-то сведения о местонахождении Волдеморта – что весьма сомнительно, – он ни с кем ими не делился, а больше никто ничего не знал.

                Тем временем Гарри старался выучить как можно больше, готовясь к своей последней задаче; он не мог избавиться от страха, который чувствовал с тех пор, как его отец рассказал ему о последних изменениях, произошедших с меткой Каркарова. Все приметы указывали на возвращение Волдеморта, и он практически ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это понимание накрыло его во время урока Защиты от Темных Искусств, в результате он немного ошибся в дозировке силы сглаза, который накладывал, так что манекен, с которым он тренировался, взорвался, хотя исходное заклинание, которое он использовал, было всего лишь проклятием щекотки.

                Даже Муди остановился, что бы он там ни делал, и застыл, удивленно уставившись на него – ну или, может, он вот таким образом поздравлял своих учеников? Его разнокалиберные глаза гарантированно запугивали или как минимум заставляли чувствовать себя неудобно того, на кого он смотрел, и Гарри не стал исключением из этого правила. Но как бы там ни было, Гарри многословно извинился, поблагодарил бывшего аврора за полученные пять баллов и приглушенным голосом объяснил Невиллу, с чего это он начал все взрывать. Брат постарался его успокоить, напомнив, что в чем Волдеморту нельзя отказать, так это в умении скрываться; если Дамблдор и Орден не могли его найти, значит, он сделал для этого все возможное.

                Несмотря на увещевания Невилла, Гарри оставался мрачен до конца недели. Драко вскоре присоединился к Невиллу в общих попытках поднять Гарри настроение и их усилия принесли некоторый результат. Гаррино ощущение бесполезности продержалось еще несколько дней, а потом его затмил, отпихнув на задворки сознания, тот день, когда четырех чемпионов позвали, чтобы дать понять, в чем будет состоять последняя задача.

                Профессор МакГонагалл сообщила ему об этом в последний день мая после занятий; ему нужно было в девять часов прийти на Квиддичное поле, где он встретится с другими чемпионами, и они получат дальнейшие объяснения. Он сразу же попрощался с Невиллом и Драко и следом за Адрианом покинул зал, где как раз ужинали.

                – Ну, как, – спросил Адриан после продолжительного молчания, – что, по-твоему, нас ждет на этой задаче?

                – Флер предположила подземные туннели с сокровищами, но я понятия не имею, – отозвался Гарри, вспомнив их разговор во время последнего похода в Хогсмид.

                Про себя Гарри больше не сомневался, что, по сути, они с Флер встречаются. Одна довольно смелая шестикурсница с Равенкло спросила Гарри, не составит ли он компанию ей и ее знакомым в походе по хогсмидским магазинам. Флер взяла его за руку и заявила, что если эта девушка хочет с кем-то ходить по деревне, то ей нужно найти себе собственного парня. Гарри ни за что не признается, что покраснел тогда, хотя Драко и Невилл с Луной стояли от него всего в нескольких футах и прекрасно видели его реакцию.

                – Это обнадеживает, – пробормотал Адриан, то ли имея в виду, что брат не знает, что будет на задаче, то ли его так испугала перспектива искать сокровища в подземельях, он не уточнил. – Что они сделали с полем? – в шоке воскликнул Адриан через несколько минут.

                Квиддичное поле больше не было ровным и плоским. Оно выглядело так, словно кто-то настроил по всей его площади длинные низкие стены, извивающиеся и пересекающиеся во всех направлениях.

                – Это живая изгородь! – сказал Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть ближайшее растение.

                Если честно, это скорее походит на лианы тентакулы*, добавил он про себя, содрогнувшись от одной мысли. Тем не менее, живые изгороди не пытались тянуться к его ногам, так что он подумал, что, наверное, это не оно.

                – Всем привет! – послышался веселый голос. Людо Бэгмен стоял в центре поля вместе с Крамом и Флер. Адриан и Гарри направились к ним, переступая через живые изгороди. При появлении Гарри Флер просияла.

                – Ну, что вы думаете? – радостно произнес Бэгмен, когда Гарри и Адриан миновали последнюю изгородь. – Красиво растет, верно? – А мне откуда знать, подумал Гарри. – Хагрид обещал, что еще месяц, и они вымахают под двадцать футов**. Не волнуйтесь, – с усмешкой добавил он, заметив отнюдь не радостные лица Гарри и Адриана, – вы получите свое Квиддичное поле обратно в полном порядке, как только задача завершится! – Гарри не знал, как там его близнец, но в данный момент его волновало не столько поле, сколько двадцатифутовые кусты. – Итак, я думаю, вы можете догадаться, что мы тут строим?

                Мгновение никто ничего не говорил, хотя Гарри посмотрел на Флер и вспомнил одну ночь прошлого лета; в замковом саду, где они танцевали, где они впервые...

                – Лабиринт, – проворчал Крам. Да, именно, мысленно добавил Гарри, соглашаясь с мнением Виктора, и кивнул.

                – Все верно! – сказал Бэгмен. – Лабиринт. Третья задача довольно простая. Мы разместим в центре лабиринта Тремудрый Кубок. Первый чемпион, который его коснется, получит максимальный балл.

                – Мы пьесто должны пуойти через лабьинт? – спросила Флер, глядя на растущую живую изгородь.

                – В нем будут препятствия, – радостно сказал Бэгмен, подскакивая на мысках, словно его радовала возможность объявить о том, что их шансы быть съеденными заживо стали высоки как никогда. – Хагрид обеспечит несколько существ... – Замечательно, подумал Гарри, на ум сразу пришли акромантулы. – Не забудем о заклинаниях, которые нужно одолеть... ну и так далее, сами понимаете. И еще, чемпион, у которого больше баллов, входит в лабиринт первым, – сказал он, широко улыбнувшись Гарри. – Затем заходят остальные, в соответствии со своими баллами. Но шанс остается у каждого из вас, все зависит от того, насколько хорошо вы преодолеете препятствия. Весело будет, а?

                О да, это должно быть невероятно интересно. Мне ж все равно нравятся акромантулы! Тем не менее, он кивнул вместе с остальными чемпионами, не совсем понимая, что тут можно сказать, чтобы ситуация казалась не такой устрашающей.

                – Очень хорошо... Если у вас нет никаких вопросов, пора бы нам вернуться в замок, не правда ли, тут немного холодновато... – предложил Бэгмен, подходя при этом к Адриану; Гарри был уверен, что Бэгмен поставил деньги на победу Адриана, и его подозрения подтвердились, когда Крам помешал Бэгмену приблизиться к его близнецу.

                – Могу я с тбой поговорит? – спросил Виктор.

                – Ага, ладно, – удивленно сказал Адриан.

                – Пойдошь с мной?

                – Хорошо, – заинтригованно согласился Адриан.

                Гарри непонимающе прислушивался к этому разговору; о чем таком секретном Виктору нужно поговорить с Адрианом? Единственное, до чего он смог додуматься, это Гермиона, и посчитав, что, скорее всего, все так и есть, он пожал плечами и продолжил путь. Однако Бэгмен казался несколько возмущенным.

                – Я тебя подожду, Адриан, ладно?

                – Нет, все в порядке, мистер Бэгмен, – сказал кареглазый близнец Поттер, отрицательно мотнув головой. – Думаю, я сам справлюсь, спасибо.

                Адриан и Крам вместе покинули поле, но Крам пошел вовсе не к кораблю Дурмстранга. Вместо этого он направился к лесу. Двое уходили все дальше, пока не пропали с глаз Гарри, и он вернулся к разговору с Флер, строя предположения по поводу того, какие в лабиринте могут оказаться препятствия. Они поцелуем попрощались у кареты Бобатона, и Гарри с широкой улыбкой вернулся к замку, где нагнал Бэгмена. Он отправился прямиком в гостиную, и именно поэтому вплоть до следующего утра так и не узнал о событиях, которые, к потрясению Адриана, произошли на территории Хогвартса.

                Похоже, они с Виктором наткнулись на спятившего мистера Крауча. Этот человек исчез уже несколько месяцев как, даже Ежедневный Пророк задавался вопросами о его местонахождении; отвечать на них был вынужден Перси, он упорно настаивал, что у мистера Крауча появились проблемы со здоровьем и он вернется, как только почувствует себя лучше. Однако теперь, похоже, его проблемы со здоровьем включали в себя хождение ночью по лесам, до умопомрачения пугая учеников предупреждениями о возвращении Волдеморта.

                – И я побежал обратно в школу, прямо в кабинет Дамблдора! – услышал Гарри, когда Адриан за завтраком пересказывал эту историю Рону и Гермионе; на тот момент все трое обсудили данное происшествие раза два как минимум. Школа уже гудела от известий, что Виктор Крам вчера вечером пострадал в лесу, но, похоже, пока мало кто как-либо связывал все это с Адрианом. Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на Невилла, который тоже прислушивался к разговору.

                – А потом ты столкнулся с профессором Снейпом, – проговорила Гермиона, на что Гарри стал придумывать, как бы поскорее навестить отца. Оглянувшись, он понял, что Северуса за преподавательским столом не было, наверное, он все еще в своих комнатах или в кабинете.

                – Да, он сказал мне пароль, потому что тот, который я пытался использовать, чтобы попасть в кабинет Дамблдора, уже изменился, и разговаривал со мной, пока мы ждали директора. Потом появился Дамблдор, он послал Снейпа найти Муди, а мы вдвоем вернулись в лес, – рассказывал Адриан. – Крама уже оглушили, а Крауча нигде не было видно. Мы позвали с нами Хагрида, а потом пришел Каркаров, обозвал Дамблдора саботажником, и так...

                Дальше Адриан начал описывать, как они с Хагридом вернулись в Хогвартс, в очередной раз поведав, что Крауча не смогли нигде найти, сколько бы они там ни искали.

                Оставаться дальше и выслушивать их теории Гарри не стал; вскоре он извинился и бросился к кабинету своего отца. Северус как раз собирался выйти из комнаты, когда из-за угла появился Гарри.

                – Значит, ты уже слышал, – покачал он головой. – Я как раз собирался послать тебе записку, чтобы ты встретил меня во время обеденного перерыва, – добавил мастер зелий, показывая сложенный лист пергамента, который держал в руках, – но ты меня опередил.

                После чего он, открыв дверь своего кабинета, впустил туда сына.

                – Вы его нашли? – спросил Гарри. – В смысле, мистера Крауча.

                – Его нигде не нашли, – удрученно ответил Северус. – Он как сквозь землю провалился, а уловить магический след в Запретном лесу невозможно; кентавры отмечали то место защитной магией, к тому же собственная магия есть у очень многих существ из тех, которые там живут; его присутствие было почти полностью перекрыто. Дамблдору всего только и удалось подтвердить, что он был на поляне, где нашли бессознательного Крама.

                – А Виктор сказал, что на него напал Крауч? – настойчиво уточнил Гарри, его лицо выражало беспокойство.

                – Да, – ответил Северус. – Хотя больше всего меня беспокоит поведение Крауча перед тем, как он набросился на Крама. Он выглядел так, словно пытался бороться с Империусом: все его высказывания и короткие промежутки ясности. И он говорил о том, что Волдеморт становится сильнее, и о Марте*** Джоркинс, и...

                – Ты думаешь, что все эти месяцы Волдеморт держал его под Империусом? – спросил Гарри. – Почему бы его просто не убить?

                – На этот вопрос, Гарри, – глубоко вздохнув, признался отец, – я пока не могу ответить.

                Следующие дни прошли как в тумане, с начала мая минула неделя, начались экзамены. На той же неделе Гарри отправился на СОВ по Арифмантике, решив сдать ее хотя бы для того, чтобы доказать себе, что он не просто так присоединился к продвинутому классу. Из кабинета он вышел с улыбкой шире, чем у большинства пятикурсников, которые сдавали экзамен вместе с ним, он чувствовал, что результаты его не разочаруют.

                Вечерние встречи с Драко и Невиллом в библиотеке продолжались, хотя теперь это было нужно больше для подготовки к экзаменам, чем для изысканий способов прохождения задачи. И все же Гарри убедился, что заклинание Указуй превосходно работает, и просмотрел все, какие смог припомнить, защитные заклинания и контр-проклятья, вместе с несколькими мощными заклятьями. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть, он всегда так считал; это было его девизом, который раньше уже спасал ему жизнь, и он не собирался изменять ему сейчас.

                Занятый экзаменами, Гарри не заметил, как пролетело время, и вскоре наступило утро третьей задачи. За завтраком Драко вышел из-за стола Слизерина и сел рядом с Гарри, совершенно не считаясь с убийственными взглядами, которые получал от гриффиндорцев. Меньшая часть слизеринцев, которая докладывала его отцу, знала о предполагаемом плане заслужить доверие Гарри, в то время как большая часть его факультета была достаточно равнодушна и максимум закатила глаза на его выходку, что фактически означало, что они приняли его дружбу с двумя гриффиндорцами. Не то чтобы их мнение его заботило.

                После завтрака чемпионов позвали в ту же комнату, в которой они собирались после того, как Кубок Огня назвал их имена, на встречу с их семьями, которые пригласили в Хогвартс, потому что в такой день им требовалась особая поддержка. Когда он проходил мимо преподавательского стола, Северус ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Большую часть прошлой ночи отец помогал ему перебрать магических существ и варианты проклятий, с какими он может столкнуться, отправившись спать лишь тогда, когда рассудил, что Гарри достиг той точки, после которой пользы от хорошего сна будет больше, чем от дополнительного изучения. В этот момент он стал уверять своего сына, что он прекрасно справится, несмотря ни на что, а потом отправил его в постель, проводив его весь путь до Гриффиндорской Башни.

                Конечно, Гарри не знал, что Северус потом вернулся в свой кабинет и до восхода солнца пересматривал все чары и защиты, которые были использованы для обеспечения безопасности его сына и других трех чемпионов. И все же когда он так широко улыбался, темных кругов под глазами было почти не заметно. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ с той же теплотой и продолжил путь в комнату, где ждали его родители. Вместе с Ремусом и Сириусом, отметил он, едва открыл дверь. Адриан подошел к ним первым, и в этот момент семейных объятий Гарри почувствовал на себе обеспокоенные взгляды. Он вздохнул и тоже поздоровался со своей семьей.

                – Привет, парень! – воскликнул Сириус, бросаясь вперед, дабы стиснуть Гарри в медвежьих объятьях. – Как сегодня дела у моего невероятного крестника?

                Гарри, хмыкнув на его дурачества, чуть отстранился.

                – Ой, да знаешь: взвинчен, рад, готов. В основном крушить. Могучая куча эмоционального мусора, – признался зеленоглазый волшебник, на что Сириус засмеяться, запуская руку в волосы.

                – Привет, Гарри, – сказала Лили, подходя к нему с объятьями, за ней последовали Джеймс и Ремус. – Ты в порядке, милый? Мы можем тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

                – Не-а! Я в порядке, правда, – заверил ее Гарри, ему все это ничуть не нравилось. Тем не менее, он знал, что был готов, и никакие их слова ему сейчас не помогут. Разве что они предложат карту лабиринта. Вот это, наверное, да.

                Оставшееся до обеда время они провели, гуляя вокруг замка, Сириус устроил Адриану и Гарри очень наглядную экскурсию на тему где он подшучивал над людьми в школьные годы.

                – А там, у дверей, я спрятал навозную бомбу, которая взорвалась в тот момент, когда мимо проходил Филч! – объявил он, широко улыбаясь воспоминанию. – Я даже времени не рассчитывал, ничего подобного. Это Филч все сам!

                Все еще смеясь, они сели за обеденный стол, поздоровавшись с подошедшим Невиллом. Но через несколько минут Гарри уловил, как глаза Сохатого расширились, а улыбка увяла, когда он что-то увидел у Гарри за спиной. На секунду зеленоглазый волшебник заволновался, пока не заметил, что слева от него садится Драко, который поздоровался с ним и с Невиллом, словно Поттеров тут вообще нет, а затем начал наполнять свою тарелку. Четверо взрослых за столом переглянулись, а окружающие их ученики затаили дыхание; Адриан и Рон обменялись довольными самоуверенными ухмылками, рыжий даже захихикал, пока его сестра не ткнула ему локтем в бок.

                – По-моему, ты сел не за тот стол, – сдержанно высказался Джеймс, заработав себе косой взгляд от своего младшего сына.

                Драко, со своей стороны, сначала посмотрел на него, потом на Гарри с Невиллом.

                – Это ведь стол Гриффиндора? – медленно спросил он, как будто опасался, что Джеймс его не поймет.

                Губы Гарри дернулись; сейчас будет что-то интересное.

                – Да, именно, – сказал Джеймс, как будто это доказывало его точку зрения.

                – За которым едят Гарри и Невилл? – снова спросил Драко. Джеймс прищурился, догадываясь, что его дразнят.

                – Они гриффиндорцы, да, – сказал он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

                – Тогда я за нужным столом, – заключил Драко с широкой улыбкой. – Но спасибо за беспокойство!

                – А ты не думаешь, что я знаю, что ты задумал, Малфой? – вскипел Джеймс, его лицо стало потихоньку наливаться краской.

                Лили предупреждающе положила руку ему на плечо, в то время как гриффиндорцы затаили дыхание.

                – Сохатый! – предостерег Гарри.

                – Пообедать, я полагаю? – невозмутимо продолжил Драко, не давая себя запугать.

                Невилл рядом со своим другом гордо улыбнулся, и Гарри знал, что у него самого, наверное, такое же выражение лица.

                – Слушай сюда! – прошипел Джеймс. – Я хорошо тебя знаю, и от Малфоев никогда не приходится ждать ничего приличного!

                – А все Блэки эгоистичные ублюдки, судя по всему, – добавил Драко, заставив всех взрослых замереть и уставиться на него широко распахнутыми глазами, особенно Сириуса. – Видимо, подлость передалась мне от предков. Кстати, привет, кузен****. Давно не виделись.

                Это, похоже, полностью выбило из колеи Джеймса, который забыл об одном маленьком факте: что Нарцисса Малфой, урожденная Блэк, действительно двоюродная сестра Сириуса, что делало Драко его двоюродным племянником. И теперь, когда Драко и Сириус сидели так близко друг от друга, было ясно видно, что, несмотря на пепельно-белые волосы, у Драко такие же, как у его кузена, серые глаза и черты характера Блэков, насколько Гарри вывел из своих наблюдений.

                Сидящие на несколько мест дальше Фред и Джордж принялись хихикать, в то время как Адриан и Рон открывали и закрывали рты, как вытащенные из воды рыбы. Гарри почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в ухмылке, угрожая встретиться уголками на затылке, когда Сириус солнечно-ярко улыбнулся и сказал:

                – _Давненько_ не виделись! – согласился анимаг-пес. – В чем я виню твоего отца.

                – Достаточно справедливо, – поддержал Драко, минуту подумав, и кивнул головой в знак согласия.

                Если это возможно, улыбка Сириуса стала еще шире, и он обернулся к Ремусу, пробормотав: «У меня есть еще один кузен!». Гарри хмыкнул и хлопнул Драко по плечу; слизеринец мягко улыбнулся, тишина вокруг стола разбилась и разговоры пошли своим чередом, все как прежде. Ну, почти как прежде: Джеймс все еще смотрел на Драко, словно считал, что тот под заклятием, а Адриан и Рон как будто вдруг странным образом стали побаиваться светловолосого слизеринца. Однако за всем этим Гарри потерял счет времени, так что очень удивился, когда слово снова взял Дамблдор.

                – Леди и джентльмены, я хотел бы предложить вам через пять минут спуститься к Квиддичному полю для третьей и заключительной задачи Тремудрого Турнира. Чемпионы, прошу вас проследовать за мистером Бэгменом к полю уже сейчас.

                Гарри вместе с Адрианом поднялись, и стол Гриффиндора аплодировал громче всей остальной школы. Семья и друзья пожелали им удачи – Драко и Невилл прокричали Гарри проклинать всех подряд на своем пути до звездочек в глазах, и он принял их совет близко к сердцу, – и двое чемпионов направились к дверям Большого Зала. Дойдя до дверей, Гарри остановился и обернулся на отца. Северус гордо улыбался ему, и он улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, что, так или иначе, в конце концов все будет хорошо. Он расправил плечи и пошел с остальными чемпионами; ему еще нужно было выиграть турнир.

                Следовавшая за ним Флер слегка подрагивала. Заметив это, Гарри придвинулся поближе, взял ее за руку и подбадривающе улыбался ей, пока они все ближе и ближе подходили к лабиринту. Она улыбнулась в ответ и, чуть расслабившись, крепче сжала его руку. Они вышли к Квиддичному полю, которое теперь стало полностью неузнаваемым. По краю его окружала изгородь в двадцать футов высотой. Прямо напротив них находился просвет: вход в этот огромный лабиринт. Коридор за ним выглядел темным и жутким. Не смотря на это, Гарри тихонько улыбнулся: наконец-то.

                Через пять минут народ начал набиваться на трибуны; воздух заполнился возбужденными голосами и грохотом ног сотен учеников, занимавших свои места. Небо было глубоким, чистым и уже синим, начали появляться первые звезды. Хагрид, Северус, профессор Муди, профессор МакГонагалл и профессор Флитвик ступили на площадку и подошли к Бэгмену и чемпионам. К их шляпам были прикреплены большие светящиеся красные звезды, у всех кроме Хагрида, у которого она была на спине его кротового жилета, и Северуса, который прикрепил свою спереди на собственный жилет в тонкую полоску.

                – Мы будем патрулировать лабиринт снаружи, – сказала чемпионам профессор МакГонагалл. – Если у вас возникнут проблемы и вам будет нужна помощь, отправьте в воздух красные искры, и один из нас поможет, все понятно?

                Чемпионы кивнули.

                – Тогда вперед! – весело воскликнул Бэгмен, и Гарри снова, уже далеко не в первый раз, захотелось пнуть его в голень.

                Северус, который, как видно, подумал о чем-то в том же духе, опустил руку на плечо сына и несильно сжал, передавая этим простым жестом всю свою любовь и доверие.

                – Ты прекрасно справишься, Гарри, – как всегда уверенно сказал он.

                – Спасибо, папа, – произнес Гарри одними губами, стоя спиной к толпе и собратьям-чемпионам, а Хагрид, который желал удачи Адриану, закрывал их от лишних глаз.

                С такого расстояния Северус без проблем прочитал по губам сына. Он снова сжал его плечо, глаза защипало от слез, а на губах застыла гордая улыбка.

                – Ты прекрасно справишься! – повторил Северус и пошел к прочим учителям, в то время как четверо чемпионов отошли в другую сторону, занимая свои места напротив лабиринта. Затем Бэгмен направил палочку на свое горло, пробормотал: « _Сонорус_ », – и над трибунами загремел его усиленный магией голос.

                – Леди и джентльмены, третья и последняя задача Тремудрого Турнира вот-вот начнется! Напомню, как на данный момент распределены баллы! На первом месте с абсолютным счетом в сто баллов – мистер Гарри Поттер, школа Хогвартс! – Приветственные крики и аплодисменты заставили птиц Запретного леса взлететь к темнеющим небесам. – На втором месте со счетом восемьдесят два балла – мистер Виктор Крам, институт Дурмстранг! – Снова аплодисменты. – На третьем месте со счетом восемьдесят баллов – мистер Адриан Поттер, снова Хогвартс! – Очередной рев аплодисментов. – И на четвертом месте со счетом семьдесят восемь баллов – мисс Флер Делакур, академия Бобатон! – Гарри улыбнулся Флер под очередной взрыв аплодисментов. Флер повернулась к нему и обняла его перед обезумевшей толпой. – Итак, по моему свистку, мистер Гарри Поттер! – объявил Бэгмен.

                – Три... – Флер клюнула его в губы, шепотом пожелав удачи. – Два... – Он улыбнулся ей и пожелал ей того же. – Один... – Он обернулся в сторону трибун, чтобы посмотреть на Невилла и Драко, а затем на своего отца, находившегося среди прочих учителей, которые будут патрулировать лабиринт, и тот ободряюще кивнул. Бэгмен коротко свистнул и Гарри понесся в лабиринт.

                Высокие изгороди бросали поперек пути черные тени, и то ли потому, что стены были такими высокими и толстыми, то ли потому, что они были зачарованы, но звуки толпы сразу же стихли, едва только он ступил в лабиринт. Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно снова очутился под водой. Он вытащил палочку, молча бросил указующее заклинание, зная, что Кубок находится на северо-западе от его местоположения, а затем, прежде всего прочего, невербальный Люмос. Большой разрыв в баллах с Виктором даст ему не больше минуты форы, так что он сразу же тронулся, насторожив все свои чувства. В такой относительной тишине его тонкий слух улавливал даже малейшие звуки, и пускай это было очень полезно, это так же сделало лабиринт гораздо более жутким.

                Ориентируясь на свои ощущения и указания своей палочки, он придерживался выбранного курса, и в то же время слышал, как за последующие четыре минуты Бэгмен еще трижды свистнул. Все три чемпиона уже в лабиринте, понял он. Ускорив шаги, он забрал правее и лицом к лицу столкнулся с вроде бы Хагридовыми соплохвостами*5; они вымахали свыше десяти футов*6 и стали еще отвратнее, чем он их помнил. И все же, какой бы впечатляющей ни казалась их броня, это были не драконы, и когда один из них попытался повернуться и пальнуть по Гарри, пока еще двое гремели клешнями, Гарри поднял палочку и бросил заготовленное как раз на такой случай проклятие.

                – _Игнис Вененоза_ *7! – скомандовал он, темно-зеленое пламя вырвалось из его палочки и приклеилось к соплохвостам как пиявка; то, что они творили огонь, не делает их огнеупорными, припомнил он слова Хагрида, а это пламя погаснет только тогда, когда их уничтожит. Конечно, можно было сделать крюк, подумал Гарри, но рассудил, что его целью являлось вовсе не избегание опасностей. В первую очередь он хотел увидеть, сможет ли он сам справиться в подобных ситуациях; он столкнется со всем, что встанет у него на пути.

                В это же время прямо возле лабиринта тревожно расхаживал некий человек. Оглядываясь через плечо, волшебник, которого все принимали за Шизоглаза Муди, просчитывал свои варианты, продолжая делать вид, что патрулирует периметр. Он целый год шел к этому результату; он поддерживал и уговаривал Адриана использовать правильные заклинания, давал ему почитать книги и призывал его принимать советы от своей семьи, когда ему их предлагали. Вот так подросток и преодолел весь путь до третьей задачи, оставшись невредимым, как того желал Темный Лорд.

                Барти Крауч младший, дирижировавший всем турниром, как то было нужно его хозяину, провел девять месяцев, изображая из себя сумасшедшего аврора, и будь он проклят, если все сейчас запорет! Он посмотрел в сторону лабиринта и скрипнул зубами. Не хотелось ему этого признавать, но Адриан Поттер был хорош; у него были способности к колдовству, а его магия сильна. Еще несколько лет обучения, и он станет силой, с которой нельзя не считаться, такой же, какой были во время войны его родители. Сначала он думал, что с его дополнительной помощью для мальчишки не составит никаких проблем добраться до Кубка первым. Так что он, следуя плану, разместил превращенный в портключ Тремудрый Кубок в центре лабиринта, как то и поручил его хозяин.

                Однако тут возникла проблема; Адриан Поттер был хорош. Но его брат-близнец был лучше. Это было неожиданно и странно, близнец мальчика, который выжил, превзошел своего брата в магии и знаниях. Возможно, дело было в той загадочной магии, которая, по словам Адриана, таилась внутри него, это она оставляла его в стороне; как сказал Дамблдор, он ею еще не овладел. Может быть, Гарри был всего лишь тенью того, чем однажды станет Адриан. В конце концов, он оказался достаточно силен, чтобы победить на время Темного Лорда! Но почти за год Барти так и не увидел ничего, что давало бы тому подтверждение, и он начал беспокоиться; он не сомневался в своем Лорде, когда тот сказал, что ему нужен именно мальчишка-Адриан – кто его изгнал, тот его и вернет. Он просто беспокоился; младший из близнецов Поттеров уничтожит любую и каждую угрозу, оказавшуюся в этом лабиринте. Остается совсем мало времени, чтобы удержать двух других чемпионов подальше от Кубка, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убрать Гарри. И тогда в игру вступил План Б.

                Лорду Волдеморту необходим мальчишка, считал Барти, вот мальчишку он и получит. Ну и что, что он прибудет не назначенным портключом? Он просто должен быть на месте. Именно с такими мыслями в голове он и вошел в лабиринт с палочкой в руке. Сначала два других чемпиона. Потом Адриан. А если младший Поттер доберется до кубка… Ну, что ж, Темный Лорд уже вернет свою силу; у Гарри Поттера не будет и шанса!

                Пока происходили такие события, Гарри продолжал идти сквозь лабиринт. Кроме Хагридовых соплохвостов, он встретил боггарта, золотой туман, который в буквальном смысле перевернул его мир с ног на голову, акромантулов – знал же! знал, что Хагрид не удержится, – химеру и сфинкса. Похоже, он выбрал кратчайший путь, напичканный в качестве компенсации чудищами и проклятиями. Где-то справа он увидел в небе красные искры. Он очень надеялся, что никто серьезно не пострадал, но тут он ничего не мог поделать, только идти дальше.

                Адриан тоже видел красные искры, и гораздо ближе, чем Гарри; достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, как Флер кричит Краму остановиться, когда он наложил на нее проклятие Круциатус. Из ее палочки сразу же вылетели красные искры, или, по крайней мере, Адриан думал, что это была ее палочка. Он ускорил шаг, стремясь как можно быстрее достичь середины лабиринта. Прошедший год получился странным: сначала летние откровения и все то, что его брат сделал у него за спиной. Потом Тремудрый Турнир и пытающийся убить его Волдеморт – ну ничему человек не учится, с ухмылкой подумал Адриан. Так что, пусть даже он не хотел участвовать в турнире, в отличие от своего близнеца, он постепенно пришел к решению постараться его выиграть. Ему это было необходимо, чтобы снова напомнить самому себе, кто он такой. Он – Адриан Орион Поттер, мальчик, который выжил и был вынужден ежедневно учиться; он получит этот Кубок, решил он.

                Позади него раздался звук, словно кто-то наступил на ветку; Адриан повернулся, поднимая палочку, готовясь проклясть любого встречного. И этим встречным оказался Виктор Крам. Чемпион Дурмстранга неподвижно застыл, с остекленевшими глазами, с царапиной на плече, полностью игнорируя направленную на него палочку.

                – Крам? – спросил Адриан. – Что ты, черт побери...

                А потом Виктор бросил в него оглушающее заклинание. Адриан инстинктивно метнулся в сторону и спрятался за живой изгородью, бросив ответное заклинание. Семь лет обучения не прошли даром, и теперь два подростка обменялись проклятиями, а Адриан все время кричал Краму остановиться. Ему удалось ранить его во второе плечо и один раз режущими проклятиями в ногу, но другой чемпион не останавливался, словно Адриан его даже не задел. И он подходил все ближе. Внезапно проклятия прекратились. Крам что, наконец-то отключился от потери крови, подумал Адриан. Вполне реально: он уже несколько секунд сильно истекал кровью.

                Прошла еще минута, а проклятий больше не слышалось; теперь Адриан был уверен, что Крам, судя по всему, вырубился. Он повернулся, собираясь так его и оставить, но решил, что нужно хотя бы выпустить красные искры, чтобы указать местонахождение Крама; не мог же он бросить его истекать кровью, в конце-то концов! Но он проклинал тебя и Флер, прошептал тихий голос у него в голове; может, он того и заслуживает? Отбросив эту мысль подальше, он приготовился повернуть назад и дать сигнал о помощи, когда почувствовал, как что-то проскользнуло у него над головой и обернуло шею. Не успел он среагировать, как его накрыло ощущение, что его тянут за пупок невидимым крючком, мир размылся, а глаза невольно зажмурились. Когда он их открыл, стало совершенно ясно, что он больше не в лабиринте, не в Хогвартсе. И даже питай он какие-то надежды, что все это часть задания, фигура, которую он увидел в отдалении, моментально их развеяла.

                Тем временем в лабиринте Гарри продолжал свой путь. Он слышал что-то вроде проклятий несколько минут назад – где-то пять или десять, точнее он сказать не мог, – а потом тишина. Все-таки не было никаких красных искр, уже что-то. Он медленно начал терять надежду найти Кубок. Он просчитался? Он ведь был уверен, что выбрал кратчайший маршрут; он, вроде бы, уже должен был дойти до центра лабиринта. И как раз тогда, когда он подумал, что неправильно свернул, и был готов подкорректировать направление, его внимание привлек показавшийся впереди свет. Там, на чем-то вроде маленькой полянки, стоял Тремудрый Кубок. Он моргнул, а потом расплылся в широченной улыбке и бросился к нему.

                Вот оно, он это сделал; он пришел первым! Выйдя на полянку, он огляделся в поисках каких-нибудь ловушек. Не обнаружил ни их, ни других чемпионов. Улыбнувшись еще шире, он глянул на Кубок. На котором чувствовались какие-то чары, что-то сильное, вроде... портключа? Он немедленно отдернул невольно тянувшуюся к золотому кубку руку. Портключ? С чего бы там быть... а потом он вздохнул на свою паранойю. Конечно же, портключ! А как еще он хотел выбраться из лабиринта? И все же, это портключ; кто знает, куда он приведет? Мгновение он не двигался, просчитывая варианты; если прождать достаточно долго, можно не сомневаться, что в конечном итоге придет один из двух оставшихся чемпионов и, не испытывая таких переживаний по поводу наличия неизвестного портключа, сам возьмет Кубок.

                Если прикоснуться к портключу, можно столкнуться с чем-то, что ему не понравится, с его удачей это может оказаться даже смертельно, это с другой стороны. Тем не менее, выбора у него на самом деле не было; он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы сейчас отступать. Глубоко вдохнув, он протянул руку и схватил Кубок, с закрытыми глазами ныряя в неизвестность.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ядовитая фасоль тентакула (она же жгучая антенница, англ. Venomous Tentacula) – магическое растение, которое обладает ядовитым укусом. Занесено Министерством в список запрещенных к свободной продаже. Товар редкий и контрабандный, цена на нее очень высока (в фильмах Слизнорт упоминал, что за листик тентакулы на черном рынке можно получить десять галеонов). Растение изучается в школе Хогвартс на уроках Гербологии. Ученикам на уроках разрешается громко кричать, если их схватило это опасное растение. Тентакула способна и задушить свою жертву (по слухам, так погиб муж Минервы МакГонагалл, а вот Невилл и Помона во время Битвы за Хогвартс отбивались тентакулой от Пожирателей).
> 
> ** 20 футов = 6,1 м. В каноне было 30 футов (свыше 9 метров), но, на мой взгляд, что совой о пень, что пнем о сову.
> 
> *** Да, я знаю, что Джоркинс зовут Берта. Либо Крауч сильно страдал головой, либо у автора опечатка.
> 
> **** Слово «кузен» в русском языке прижилось в значении «двоюродный брат». Но в английском языке кузен – это любой кровный родственник вне прямой линии (т.е кроме братьев-сестер, родителей, детей, а так же внуков и бабушек-дедушек с разным количеством «пра»). Двоюродные, троюродные, внучатые и т.п. По сути, все чистокровные друг другу кузены.
> 
> *5 Соплохвост (огнеплюй-мантикраб, взрывастый дракл, взрывохвостый чертикраб, англ. Blast-Ended Skrewt) – незаконно выведенный Хагридом осенью 1994г. гибрид мантикоры и огнекраба. Очень опасное, сильное и агрессивное животное. Самки имеют присоски, самцы – жала, особи обоих полов дышат огнем. Из-за своей фантастической неуживчивости соплохвосты уничтожили друг друга. Внешняя непривлекательность сочетается с неприятным запахом тухлой рыбы и хорошими защитными свойствами. Щупальца растут отовсюду, с возрастом непробиваемый для заклинаний панцирь становится прочнее. У самок есть сопло, при помощи которого они могут пить кровь, а у самцов жало. Ужаленное место заживает очень долго. Могут выдыхать огонь и бить электрическим разрядом. В лабиринте находился последний выживший экземпляр.
> 
> *6 10 футов = 3,05 м.
> 
> *7 Ignis Venenosa (лат.) – Ядовитый Огонь.


	64. Полиандрион

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Полиандрион (греч. πολυάνδριον) – кладбище, место братского захоронения павших воинов. В принципе, название главы можно перевести как «Братская могила».

                Ощущение рывка за пупок было знакомо. Чувство, что мир вокруг него завертелся, тоже вполне узнаваемо, подумал Гарри. А вот зрелище, встретившее его, когда он открыл глаза, нет. Испытывая легкое чувство дезориентации и немалое недоумение, он огляделся по сторонам. Как и ожидал, он находился на открытом пространстве, но стоило глазам пройтись по окрестностям, как тело само пригнулось к земле, а рука крепко сжала палочку, с первого же взгляда стало понятно, что он оказался на каком-то кладбище. Несмотря на пробившую его изнутри дрожь, Гарри заставил себя включить мозги; он же тренировался справляться с такими ситуациями.

                Он оглянулся на Тремудрый Кубок, сверкающий в лунном свете там, где упал. Это все еще портключ, понял Гарри. Может быть, это последняя часть задачи? Но эту мысль он отбросил сразу же. Он коснулся кубка. Турнир закончен. И если кубок все еще портключ, понял Гарри с нарастающим страхом, это значит, что кто-то наложил поверх первого заклинание еще одно; портключ на портключ. Министерство использует такие портключи – пусть только изредка, это требует довольно сложной магии – для быстрого перемещения авроров во время миссий из одного места в другое.

                Однако Гарри считал, что тут другой случай; тот, кто сделал кубок двойным портключом, сделал это по необходимости. Если кубок был предназначен для переправки Тремудрого чемпиона обратно ко входу в лабиринт, то Дамблдор наверняка наложил на него чары, которые не так легко сломать. И раз тем, кто наложил поверх еще одни чары, было все равно, что они сотворят с любым, кто коснется кубка, чтобы потом вернуться, Гарри сделал неприятный вывод, что они не рассчитывали, что их жертва сможет использовать такой вариант.

                Его первой мыслью было снова схватить кубок и покинуть это место, не оглядываясь. И тут, когда его рука уже тянулась к серебряной ручке, он замер. Это была ловушка. Причем искусно устроенная, если в процессе создания она не вызвала у Дамблдора никаких подозрений. И совершенно ясно, что предназначалась она не ему. На ум сразу же пришел Адриан. Его близнец, которого ввели в турнир с определенными и до сего момента все еще неизвестными целями. А он, первым добравшись до кубка, скорее всего вмешался в план, разворачивающийся вот уже как минимум десять месяцев. Но если он сейчас был здесь и никто не появился, чтобы его забрать, то где его близнец?

                Попав на кладбище, он в первую очередь внимательно огляделся; кладбище казалось пустынным. Слева от себя он видел мерцающие огни, похоже, там, в отдалении, находилась деревня. Справа от него был небольшой холм. А за ним дрожал отсвет огня. Направление ветра сменилось, он подул от холма, вместе с ожидаемым воем принеся слова, произносимые испуганным, полным боли голосом. А вместе с голосом ветер принес магию; грязную и неправильную – даже очень и очень неправильную, – но могущественную магию.

                – _К-кровь врага... взятая насильно... ты... воскресишь врага своего._

                Кровь Гарри застыла в его жилах. Слова, произносимые на английском языке, не походили ни на один ритуал из тех, о которых он когда-либо раньше слышал, но в воздухе он чувствовал магию. Кто-то сделал это; кто-то умудрился написать ритуал с нуля, и сейчас его использует. Кровный ритуал, понял он, еще крепче сжав палочку и поднимаясь на холм; предполагалось, что кубка коснется его близнец. Его не просто так втиснули в турнир. Кто-то использовал кровный ритуал, предназначенный для воскрешения, в котором необходима кровь врага. Под эти критерии подходил только один человек.

                Гарри добрался до вершины холма, он чувствовал себя странно отрешенным, словно чьими-то чужими глазами смотрел на сценку в гротескной постановке. Посреди поляны между надгробиями стоял котел, наполненный ярко-белой жидкостью. Рядом с ним корчился человек, держащийся за обрубок своей правой руки, забрызгивая землю собственной кровью. А Адриан – Мерлин, _нет_ – был привязан к большому мраморному надгробию и казался испуганным. Не успел Гарри даже подумать о том, чтобы закричать, как из котла выстрелил белый свет, ослепивший его на несколько мгновений, за ним поднялся большой столб пара, жидкость в котле стала испаряться. Когда в глазах у него снова прояснилось, он посмотрел вниз, почему-то уже понимая, что сейчас увидит.

                Несколько кратких мгновений все оставалось по-прежнему. А потом, сквозь клубившийся перед ним туман, он с ощутимой волной леденящего ужаса увидел темный силуэт человека, высокого и худого как скелет, который медленно поднимался из котла.

                – Одень меня, – донесся из-за завесы пара высокий холодный голос, и человек, который до этого дрожал у котла, всхлипывая и постанывая, все еще прижимая к себе свою изуродованную руку, пополз подобрать с земли черную мантию, поднялся на ноги, потянулся и одной рукой натянул через голову на своего хозяина. Тощий человек вышел из котла, смотря на опустившего голову Адриана Поттера... и Гарри, находившийся на расстоянии лишь нескольких футов, посмотрел в лицо, которое преследовало его в кошмарах с той ночи в конце его первого курса, когда он, побежав за своим близнецом, последовал за ним в подземелья Хогвартса. Белее черепа, с широкими, багрово-алыми глазами и плоским как у змеи носом с щелями ноздрей.

                Лорд Волдеморт снова воскрес.

                На время забыв про Адриана, Волдеморт обратил внимание на свое новое тело, и Гарри помертвел, в этот самый момент он как никогда возненавидел свое улучшенное зрение. Большие паукоподобные кисти; длинные белые пальцы огладили собственную грудь воскресшего, руки, лицо; красные глаза с узкими щелями зрачков, как у кошки, ярко светились во тьме. Он поднял руки и согнул пальцы, на его лице отразились восхищение и ликование. Он не обращал ни малейшего внимания ни на приземистого человека, который лежал на земле, дергаясь и истекая кровью, ни на огромную змею, которая выползла в поле его зрения и закружила вокруг Адриана.

                Волдеморт скользнул своими неестественно длинными пальцами в глубокий карман и вытащил палочку, белую, словно кость. Ее он тоже нежно огладил; а затем поднял ее и направил на истекающего кровью человека, которого подняло с земли и отбросило к надгробию, к которому был привязан Адриан; тот упал у его основания и остался лежать, скорчившись и поскуливая. В отблесках огня Гарри увидел его лицо и узнал в нем Питера Петтигрю, также известного как Червехвост, того волшебника, который почти четырнадцать лет назад предал доверие его семьи и выдал их Волдеморту. Темный Лорд направил свой алый взор на Адриана, засмеявшись высоким, холодным, равнодушным смехом.

                Гарри знал, что надо действовать. В глубине души он понимал, что сам пока еще не может потягаться с Волдемортом в дуэли; Темный Лорд был опаснее, чем дракон, и гораздо злее. Дуэльный уровень Гарри перекрывал таковой у хогвартского семикурсника и у большинства его знакомых взрослых. Но Волдеморт? Сможет ли он сражаться с ним сейчас, когда тот, судя по всему, вернул себе свою прежнюю мощь? Это не важно, подумал Гарри, странное чувство покоя смешалось с заполнившей его сердце решимостью, он не мог оставить Адриана тут, на милость Темного Лорда. Если ему суждено сегодня умереть, он будет бороться. Высоко подняв голову, он подавил панику и ужас и стал ждать возможности нанести удар. Он знал, что она представится только раз.

                – Адриан Поттер, – насмешливо сказал Волдеморт. – Я так долго ждал этого момента, а теперь ты даже не смотришь на меня! – Адриан, опустивший глаза к земле, остался неподвижен. – Давай, Поттер! – выплюнул Темный Лорд, быстро теряя терпение. – Ты слишком напуган, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо?

                Поддавшись на подначку, Адриан именно так и сделал. Красные глаза Волдеморта расширились, встретившись с ореховым взглядом старшего близнеца Поттера. Адриан был ранен и истекал кровью, но твердо выдержал взгляд, не понимая растерянности Волдеморта.

                – _Круцио_! – выкрикнул Темный Лорд, и не успел Гарри хоть что-то сделать, как Адриан закричал.

                Заклинание продержалось несколько секунд, а потом Волдеморт яростно ткнул палочкой вперед, невидимая сила отбросила голову Адриана, ударив ее о мраморное надгробье позади. Крик оборвался, а сам мальчик неподвижно обвис. Гарри задохнулся, глаза наполнились слезами, он только надеется, что Адриан просто потерял сознание. _Пожалуйста, пусть с ним все будет в порядке... Пожалуйста!_

                – Ты! – рявкнул Волдеморт, обращаясь к Червехвосту. – Как зовут этого мальчишку? Кого ты мне привел? – взревел он.

                – Адриан Поттер, мой Лорд! – взвизгнул Хвост, протянув к своему хозяину кровоточащий обрубок, когда-то бывший его рукой. – Я сделал все, как Вы говорили! Пощадите, мой Лорд!

                – Это, – крикнул Волдеморт, указывая на бессознательного подростка и игнорируя мольбу Червехвоста, – _это_ Адриан Поттер?

                – Да, мой Лорд! – сказал Червехвост, и Волдеморт закричал, ужасный звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, эхом разнесся по кладбищу.

                – Если это Адриан Поттер, – спросил Темный Лорд, хватая хнычущего волшебника за воротник, – то кто тогда мальчишка с зелеными глазами? Кто тот злосчастный мальчишка, который стал причиной моего падения?

                Гарри застыл; его глаза. Волдеморт видел его глаза, и он запомнил, подумал он, приготовившись; он должен подобраться поближе. Он должен добраться до Адриана. Скрываясь от огня в тенях за надгробиями, он беззвучно двинулся вперед, каждый шаг приближал его к затянувшемуся вот уже почти на четырнадцать лет противостоянию.

                – З-зеленые глаза? – заикаясь, выговорил Червехвост, не до конца понимая, о чем спрашивает его хозяин. – _Гарри_ Поттер, мой Лорд?

                Услышав имя Гарри, Волдеморт отпустил Червехвоста, тот заскулил, снова упав на землю и пытаясь левой рукой остановить кровь, вытекавшую из правой. Гарри уже не мог подойти еще ближе, не выдав Волдеморту своего присутствия. Попытка освободить своего близнеца из веревок приведет к тому же самому результату, а кроме того, Адриан был не в состоянии бежать.

                – Гарри Поттер? – проговорил Волдеморт, переводя взгляд на неподвижную фигуру мальчика, который, как он думал, стал причиной его падения, на мальчика, которого он ненавидел и за которым охотился последние четырнадцать лет.

                – Звали? – спросил Гарри, постаравшись, чтобы его голос прозвучал беззаботно, и вышел из-за плиты, за которой до этого скрывался. Он уже наметил разбитые надгробия и упавшие стволы, которые можно было бы использовать в качестве физического щита от убивающего проклятия. Какого черта я вообще творю, подумал он, когда на него уставились широкие красные глаза.

                – _Ты_! – закричал Волдеморт и, не обманув ожиданий, запустил в намеченную жертву смертельным проклятием.

                Мгновенным резким движением палочки Гарри бросил наперерез проклятию большое надгробие, закрывшись им, отчего приличный кусок плиты рассыпался в щебень.

                – Потише, горячая голова, – предупредил Гарри, чувствуя себя немного самоубийцей, при этом понимая, что если шокировать Волдеморта, то это даст его близнецу самый высокий шанс выкарабкаться из этой ситуации. – И да, я. Наконец-то ты это понял.

                – Ты знал! – неверяще обвинил его Волдеморт, не опуская палочки.

                – А, да, – подтвердил Гарри, на его губах расцвела ухмылка. – Уже достаточно давно.

                – И ты никому не сказал? – спросил Темный Лорд.

                Большая змея, которую он раньше видел, теперь пристально уставилась на Гарри, чувствуя гнев своего хозяина, направленный на этого мальчика.

                – _Мне его убить, хозяин?_ – спросила змея, не отрывая от лица Гарри глаз-бусинок.

                – _Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делала_ , – прошипел в ответ Гарри, краем глаза следя за Волдемортом.

                Глаза Темного Лорда расширились еще больше, когда он уставился на своего нового неожиданного противника.

                – Говорящий! – воскликнул он, вперившись в зеленые глаза своего врага.

                – Шокирует, я знаю, – сказал Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его рука не тряслась. – И к тому же гриффиндорец, представляешь?

                – По-твоему, это игра, мальчишка? – выкрикнул Волдеморт, он выглядел совершенно невменяемым и до мелочей оправдывал репутацию самого ужасного Темного Лорда в новейшей истории.

                – А будь так, я бы победил? – подколол Гарри, заставив Волдеморта выкрикнуть в его сторону еще одно смертельное проклятие.

                Бревно, которое он использовал, чтобы его остановить, взорвалось при столкновении, во все стороны полетели щепки. Некоторые долетели до Червехвоста, который взвыл от боли. Несколько коснулись Адриана, рука того дернулась, а лоб наморщился, хотя он и не очнулся. Он хотя бы жив, подумал Гарри, этого понимания оказалось достаточно, чтобы помочь продержаться еще немного.

                – Это был _ты_! Ты, каждый раз! – выкрикнул Темный Лорд. – Ты думаешь, что можешь играть с кем захочешь, Поттер? Чего ты пытаешься добиться?

                – Тебя обманывать не надо, ты сам обманываться рад, – отбил Гарри, делая шаг влево, ближе к своему близнецу; его усилия вывести Волдеморта из себя приносили плоды.

                – _Круцио_! – бросил Темный Лорд.

                Щита, поставленного Гарри, хватило, чтобы остановить проклятие, отчего его ответ показался беззаботным, несмотря на испуг. Он хорошо понимал, что все, что удерживало сейчас Волдеморта от развязывания полноценной дуэли, это удивление и любопытство Темного Лорда. Стоит Волдеморту решить, что с него хватит, и все, пиши пропало.

                – Значит, это был ты, – спросил Волдеморт, подтверждая вывод Гарри, что Темный Лорд просто изучает его, прежде чем напасть, – три года назад?

                – Ты про того, кто помешал тебе получить Философский Камень? – уточнил Гарри, подходя к брату ближе еще на один шаг, блокируя еще один Круциатус. – Ты думал, тебя Адриан тогда остановил? Адриан, который без сознания лежал на полу? Нет, это был я.

                – Раньше ты оставался в тени, – произнес Волдеморт, изучая своего противника. – Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы все знали, Гарри? – Так-так, он уже Гарри? Зеленоглазый волшебник вспомнил, чему был свидетелем при первом столкновении Адриана с Волдемортом; тогда Темный Лорд пытался соблазнить его близнеца, пытался переманить его на свою сторону, пусть даже потом сразу бы его убил. – Ты мог бы стать великим, Гарри! Присоединяйся ко мне и...

                – ...И не обращать внимания на твои попытки убить меня и мою семью? – перебил его Гарри. – Забыть все, даже то пророчество, которое столько лет назад направило твою руку? – И когда глаза Волдеморта в ужасе распахнулись, Гарри понял, что выиграл. Его отец говорил ему, что Волдеморт слышал только первую часть пророчества, но Гарри не думал, что оно способно так напугать этого человека. А может, дело было в том, что он не знает всего пророчества, это его и пугает, подумал Гарри, когда Волдеморт, не мигая, уставился на него. Он решил проверить свою теорию. – А, совсем забыл! Ты даже не слышал пророчество целиком, верно?

                – А ты слышал? Ты думаешь, я дурак, Поттер? – спросил Волдеморт.

                – Я-то его как раз слышал, да, – отозвался Гарри, отбивая внезапное вторжение в свой разум, от усилий у него чуть не подкосились ноги. – Эй-эй! Не подглядывай! – погрозил он, а Волдеморт закричал и выбросил палочку вперед.

                – _Эвисцеро_ *! – крикнул он, посылая в Гарри мощное потрошащее проклятие.

                – _Реверберо**_! – скомандовал Гарри, проклятие Волдеморта отскочило от наколдованного им ярко-красного щита обратно к своему владельцу, который легко его остановил.

                – Ты думаешь, что сможешь победить меня, Поттер? – поддел Темный Лорд, сменив тактику. – Ты думаешь, что сможешь вот так просто отсюда уйти?

                – На то и расчет, – откликнулся Гарри, подмечая расстояние между собой и близнецом. Ему осталось всего десять, максимум одиннадцать футов***. Он знал, что подойти ближе Волдеморт ему не позволит, его игра и так уже достаточно опасна. По-настоящему расчет был на то, чтобы убраться с кладбища не по частям. Он понимал, что если хочет уйти с Адрианом, лучшим выходом для него будет Тремудрый кубок, который все еще валялся за холмом. Получить помощь можно только в Хогвартсе, а это единственное место, куда он не мог аппарировать.

                – А что насчет твоего брата? – продолжил Волдеморт. – Ты собираешься сбежать и бросить его умирать?

                – Ты правда считаешь, что если бы я хотел просто сбежать, мы бы сейчас разговаривали? – невозмутимо спросил Гарри, зная, что его время на исходе. И тут он увидел это, сразу за Волдемортом: упавший ствол. Всегда смотри по сторонам, послышался в голове голос отца.

                – Гриффиндорская храбрость? Как... оригинально, – насмехался над ним Темный Лорд. – Этой ночью ты умрешь, Гарри Поттер. Как и твой брат.

                – Спорим? – предложил зеленоглазый волшебник, слегка встряхивая палочкой; Волдеморт сразу выбросил мощный щит, который был более чем способен защитить его от любых заклинаний, какими Гарри мог попытаться в него запустить, но ничего не смог сделать, чтобы остановить бревно, которое ударило сзади под колени, заставив его утратить равновесие. Не теряя ни секунды, Гарри обратил палочку к земле.

                – _Терра Рейцо****_! – выкрикнул он, ярко-зеленый свет метнулся от палочки в землю – и земля взорвалась. Мусор, грязь и камни выстрелили из земли на радиус в двенадцать футов*5 и понеслись в сторону Темного Лорда, отбросив его назад и скрыв окружающее пространство облаком праха. Он повторил заклинание еще дважды, пока бежал к своему близнецу, понимая, что, скорее всего, Волдеморту это не повредило; он видел, как после первого же заклинания тот наложил дополнительный щит, и худшее, что с ним могло случиться, это несколько царапин. Но целью этого заклинания было хоть ненадолго скрыться с глаз.

                Добравшись до надгробия, он быстро вырвал своего близнеца из пут; не придумав ничего лучшего, он левой рукой обхватил его под мышками и за талию и потащил назад, за большой могильный камень. Волдеморт послал несколько проклятий из пылевого облака, но пока не сделал ничего, чтобы его развеять; Гарри даже не пытался обманывать себя, что ранил его. Наверняка у Темного Лорда уже был план, который ему не понравится. Украдкой оглядевшись вокруг и убедившись, что горизонт пока чист, он сосредоточился на своем близнеце.

                Адриан все еще пребывал без сознания, его голова завалилась на бок, но он дышал. Гарри почувствовал что-то теплое, когда коснулся затылка своего близнеца, и узнал кровь еще до того, как увидел, как она окрасила его руки. Кровь его близнеца казалась черной в лунном свете, и рука Гарри сжалась в кулак от чистой ярости. Он не осмелился попытаться исцелить рану на голове, сперва толком ее не изучив, к тому же – помимо того факта, что он вообще не был специалистом в этой области – у него на такое совсем не было времени.

                Волдеморт все еще скрывался в оседающей пыли, и Гарри знал, что ему нужно как можно быстрее воплощать в жизнь все задуманное. То, что он рассказал, что слышал пророчество полностью, скорее всего обеспечит, что его попытаются захватить живым, хотя бы для того, чтобы потом пытать ради получения информации. Но Адриан стал бесполезен в тот же миг, когда ритуал завершился. И это еще до того, как Волдеморт понял, что настоящий Мальчик-Который-Выжил не он. Им нужно убираться, и убираться быстро. С этой мыслью Гарри сделал то, чего в менее критичной ситуации всеми силами постарался бы избежать.

                – _Энервейт_! – проговорил он, направив палочку на своего близнеца.

                Глаза Адриана мгновенно распахнулись, потом он поморщился. Дважды вяло моргнув, он попытался сфокусировать взгляд на воем близнеце, явно еще не сознавая ситуации, в которой оказался.

                – Гарри, что... Волдеморт! – вскрикнул Адриан, воспоминания за прошедший час вернулись к нему. Он попытался встать и снова вздрогнул, ощутив головокружение и боль.

                – Адриан, послушай меня! – взмолился Гарри, его голос был едва громче шепота. Дикие глаза Адриана обратились к нему, взгляд был расфокусирован; похоже, у него сотрясение мозга, понял Гарри, внутренне проклиная свое невезение. – Волдеморт здесь. Нам надо убираться! Там, прямо за этим холмом, портключ, – объяснил он, указывая на холм, с которого спустился, чтобы добраться до своего близнеца. – Это Тремудрый Кубок, мы должны добраться до него, ты понимаешь?

                Адриан кивнул, шаря у себя в кармане.

                – Моя палочка! Она пропала! – воскликнул он.

                – _Акцио_ , палочка Адриана! – проговорил Гарри, поймал прилетевшую к нему палочку близнеца, а потом вложил ее в руку Адриана, смыкая на ней его пальцы.

                В голове у кареглазого Поттера немного прочистилась, страх все больше захлестывал его по мере того, как он понимал, что им придется сделать: когда они примутся взбираться на этот холм, они станут прекрасными мишенями для Волдеморта, который не промедлит, он проклянет их в тот же миг, едва их увидит.

                – Гарри... – начал Адриан, его лицо побледнело. От потери крови это или из чистого страха, Гарри сказать не мог.

                – Нам надо идти! – надавил он, в зеленых глазах была решимость. – Держи палочку под рукой и давай вперед! Мы будем укрываться за надгробиями. Живо!

                Адриан кивнул и сделал как сказано. И только Гарри понадеялся, что, может быть, все-таки задел Волдеморта, как ощутил это. Его чувства уже находились в состоянии боевой готовности, и он не удивился, когда на кладбище словно из ниоткуда появились магические подписи.

                Воздух внезапно наполнился шорохом мантий. Меж могил, за тисовыми стволами, едва заметными издалека, в каждом темном пятне появлялись аппарировавшие волшебники. Все они были в капюшонах и в масках. Темный Лорд призвал своих Пожирателей Смерти, и Пожиратели Смерти пришли. Гарри погнал Адриана вперед, за очередную надгробную плиту чуть выше по склону; теперь он мог разглядеть в оседающей пыли фигуру Волдеморта. Он смотрел на своих последователей, которые склонились перед ним, а сам размахивал палочкой из стороны в сторону. У его ног лежал Червехвост, неподвижный и тихий.

                – Хозяин... – произнес кто-то почтительным, благоговейным голосом.

                – Молчать! – возопил Темный Лорд. – Здесь близнецы Поттеры! Их нужно взять живыми! Тот, кто их поймает, будет вознагражден!

                Значит, он не будет рисковать, не зная полного пророчества, понял Гарри, по крайней мере, не в тот момент, когда только-только обрел собственное тело.

                – Адриан, живо, – прошептал он и подтолкнул своего близнеца в сторону ближайшего надгробия – большого мраморного ангела, наполовину покрытого мхом – выше по склону холма. Пожиратели Смерти, все еще пребывавшие под впечатлением от возвращения своего хозяина и их резкого призыва на службу, начали перемещаться, обыскивая кладбище.

                – Мы не играем в прятки, Гарри, – приближаясь, произнес мягкий, холодный голос Волдеморта, к их поискам приступил сам Темный Лорд. – Как далеко, по-твоему, ты сможешь уйти, неся своего брата?

                Гарри знал, что в словах Волдеморта есть доля истины. Адриан был уже в сознании, но сейчас он не так много мог сделать в смысле сражения, не с его травмами. А кладбище было заполнено Пожирателями Смерти, все искали их, они не собирались убивать, но приказа не ранить или не калечить не было. А до следующего вероятного укрытия, ивы, от их нынешнего места был добрый десяток футов*6. Их увидят, осознал Гарри. А если они останутся тут, их обнаружат. Что тут можно выбрать?

                – По моей команде беги к иве, – шепнул он Адриану, его пульс грохотал в ушах как бой сотни барабанов. Что тут выбирать, спросил он себя в последний раз, прежде чем кивнуть своему близнецу. Адриан сглотнул, но кивнул в ответ. – Сейчас! – скомандовал Гарри, первым выпрыгивая из-за мраморного ангела, его палочка была направлена на приближавшуюся группу Пожирателей Смерти.

                « _Аркус Фламмум_ *7!» – невербальное заклинание сорвалось с его палочки небольшой дугой ярко-рыжего огня, развернулось и помчалось в направлении Пожирателей Смерти, которые все еще вышагивали плотной группой. Полетели проклятия и сглазы, к счастью, мимо, он застал Пожирателей Смерти врасплох. Гарри знал, что дважды такая уловка не пройдет, только не сейчас, когда Волдеморт узнал, где они прятались.

                – Вам некуда бежать! – выкрикнул Темный Лорд, перекрикивая вопли своих последователей.

                – Продолжай бежать и старайся удерживать щит, – сказал Гарри своему близнецу, предпочитая по мере возможности игнорировать слова Волдеморта. Если этой ночью ему придется умереть, он не сдастся без боя, и уж точно страху и насмешкам человека, с которым он готовился столкнуться с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь, его не остановить. И если он выживет, подумал он с тоской, указывая Адриану на следующее надгробие, время для нервного срыва у него еще будет. – Пошел! – скомандовал он, на этот раз поднимая свой собственный щит. Это решение оказалось верным: Пожиратели Смерти, которые теперь знали, где они скрываются, ждали их появления, разъяренные нанесенным четырнадцатилетним подростком уроном.

                Залп разноцветных заклинаний и проклятий отразился от его щита, но с каждым ударом усиливалось физическое давление. Щит держал хорошо, тут Гарри было не поспорить, закрывал и близнеца, и его самого, вот только он мог поклясться, что скоро заработает вывих плеча. Держи он щит только над собой, физическое воздействие было бы гораздо меньше, но он видел, какой щит мог выдать Адриан. Для начала, чудо, что он вообще сумел сотворить это заклинание, учитывая его состояние; а вот щит, который ставил сам Гарри, хорошо выдерживал проклятия.

                – Разбейте надгробия! – приказал Волдеморт, посылая проклятия в то, за которым укрылись близнецы Поттеры. – Лишите их укрытий!

                – Адриан, беги! – велел Гарри, понимая, что прежняя стратегия им больше не поможет. – Беги так быстро, как только можешь!

                И Адриан так и сделал. Гарри встал между ним и преследователями, на этот раз ни о каком плане речи не шло. Теперь его вела исключительно воля к жизни, решимость защищать близнеца. Адриан повернулся спиной к приближающимся волшебникам и побежал. А вот Гарри встал перед Пожирателями Смерти и Волдемортом, вспоминая советы, которые давал ему когда-то отец, еще когда он только подступился к дуэлингу:

                – _Никогда не поворачивайся спиной к противнику_ , – сказал Северус своему почти восьмилетнему сыну.

                – _Даже если за мной гонятся?_ – спросил Гарри, его зеленые глаза горели любопытством.

                – _Особенно если за тобой гонятся; позволить твоим преследователям четко видеть твою спину, пока ты не можешь защитить себя, потому что отвернулся от них, это самый верный способ получить удар_ , – вещал мастер зелий. – _Это важный урок, который я выучил во время войны; неважно, насколько ты испуган, не поворачивайся спиной к твоим противникам_ , – добавил он и рассеянно потер спину. Гарри тут же вспомнил день в начале лета, когда они пошли искупаться в озере; именно так у его отца появились те шрамы? Хотелось спросить, как он получил свои шрамы, но одного взгляда в глаза отцу оказалось достаточно, чтобы не позволить словам вырваться. Он лишь кивнул и запомнил урок. А теперь пришло время его использовать.

                Он начал быстро посылать заклинания и проклятия, чередуя защитную и наступательную магию, не прекращая тем временем отступать к вершине холма. Пожиратели Смерти ничуть не отставали; фаворитом выступал Круциатус, но ведь есть столько проклятий, которые при попадании не убивают, но вполне способны критически ранить свою цель.

                – _Праетрунко Югиз_ *8! – выкрикнул Гарри, посылая в строй Пожирателей Смерти стремительный шквал проклятий. Некоторые увязали, а один особо неповоротливый Пожиратель Смерти схватился за ногу. Он закричал, и Гарри посчитал, что тот вообще потерял конечность. Сердитый вой прорезал ночь – Волдеморт направил палочку на Гарри; яркое серебряное заклинание вырвалось из нее по направлению к двум подросткам, а Гарри только на секунду глянул через плечо, чтобы оценить позицию своего близнеца, прежде чем бросить защитное заклинание. Адриан был двадцатью футами*9 дальше, почти на самой вершине холма, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что неслось в его сторону. Заклинание Волдеморта ушло в землю прямо перед щитом Гарри, а не сразу после того, как он его бросил.

                Земля задрожала и пошла трещинами, надгробия, деревья и камни разлетались как от взрыва. Щит Гарри поднимался высоко и был достаточно широк, чтобы укрыть и его, и его близнеца; но из-за увеличения площади оно требовало от него больше магии, а поспешность, с которой это заклинание было призвано, наложила свой отпечаток. Щит не пропускал ни кусочка полноценного заклинания, огонь с деревьев и травы останавливался при столкновении, не касаясь земли под полупрозрачным красным щитом. А вот осколки – это была совсем другая история.

                Надгробие слева от Гарри взорвалось, острая мраморная крошка засвистела с дикой скоростью. Часть щит сумел остановить. Часть нет. Гарри почувствовал обжигающе горячую боль в левом боку, когда мраморные осколки кинжалами пропороли ему кожу. Он задохнулся, почувствовав, как они рвут его кожу от плеча до ладони, а некоторые попали в лицо и бок. Большая их часть, какими бы острыми они ни были, были всего лишь мелкими осколками. Но все же одному большому куску удалось к нему прорваться; послышавшийся в результате тошнотворный треск и взрыв распространившейся от раны опаляющей боли недвусмысленно указали на сломанное ребро. Возможно, даже пару, предположил Гарри, прижимая левую руку к боку. У него за спиной послышался скулеж, и в хаосе, который воцарился после заклинания Волдеморта, Гарри улучил возможность взглянуть на своего близнеца; Адриан был достаточно прикрыт щитом, но поскольку он был еще дальше, его бросило на землю.

                Внутри Гарри родилась яркая, горячая ярость, боль от ран ее только подстегнула. Он крепче сжал палочку и направил ее в сторону Пожирателей Смерти и Волдеморта, которые все еще шли к ним, продвигаясь сквозь щебень и пламя.

                – _Лацеро Фрагментус_ *10! – взревел он, темно-красный луч, который сорвался с его палочки, врезался в землю. Это было мощное заклинание, которое использовали, чтобы убирать камни и землю со стен туннелей при разработке месторождений; Гарри случайно наткнулся на него, когда готовился к своей первой турнирной задаче, но не нашел ему применения – до этого момента. Поверхность кладбища словно вычистило, мусор, оставшийся после проклятия Волдеморта, понесся обратно вместе с приличным слоем самой земли, заклинание не оставило после себя ничего. Все, что возвышалось, было сорвано волной проклятия Гарри, спаявшись в большую стену из грязи и камней, которая ударила Пожирателей Смерти со всей штормовой силой.

                Не задерживаясь посмотреть на результаты проклятия, Гарри бросился к брату, обернул раненую руку вокруг его талии, помогая ему подняться. Они начали спускаться по склону, в сторону кубка, который все еще валялся там, где Гарри его оставил, мягко поблескивая в лунном свете. За их спинами раздался яростный крик Волдеморта, и Гарри направил палочку в сторону кубка как раз тогда, когда грозная фигура поднялась с земли и взлетела в воздух, пролетая через облако пыли к двум мальчикам.

                « _Акцио_!» – подумал он, указывая на кубок, крепче прижимая к себе своего близнеца и не обращая внимания на резкую боль. Серебряный кубок подлетел к нему и Гарри поймал его за ручку. Чувствуя рывок в районе пупка, который означал, что портключ сработал, он увидел, как Волдеморт скользнул над ними, готовый нанести удар. На доли секунды изумрудно-зеленые глаза встретились с алыми: это была не последняя их схватка.

                Под аккомпанемент криков ярости Волдеморта два Поттера позволили портключу унести их в безопасность, окружающий мир мгновенно завертел их ветром и цветом. И только когда они жестко приземлились напротив уж точно трибун, созданных для учеников, собравшихся посмотреть задачу, Гарри позволил себе глубоко вдохнуть. Голова у него кружилась, а сам он все еще был на взводе, выискивая в толпе приближающихся ведьм и волшебников лицо отца. И пока зрители радовались, по-прежнему пребывая в блаженном неведении насчет того, как изменился за прошедший час их мир, он рассеянно думал, что, не сумев предотвратить возвращение Волдеморта, сейчас он меньше, чем когда-либо, заслуживал аплодисментов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Eviscero (лат.) – Потрошить.
> 
> ** Reverbero (лат.) – Отражать.
> 
> *** 11 футов = 3,35 м.
> 
> **** Terra Rejicio (лат.) – Бросок Земли (в том смысле, что земля что-то выбрасывает).
> 
> *5 12 футов = 3,66 м.
> 
> *6 10 футов = 3,05 м.
> 
> *7 Arcus Flammeum (лат.) – Пылающая Дуга.
> 
> *8 Praetrunco Iugis (лат.) – у меня вышло что-то вроде «обрезать диапазон». Так понимаю, разновидность режущего проклятия, бьющего по площади.
> 
> *9 20 футов = 6,1 м.
> 
> *10 Lacero Fragmentus (лат.) – Разбиваю Обломки.


	65. Последствия

                Прошло ровно три часа, двадцать семь минут и двенадцать секунд с тех пор, как Гарри вошел в лабиринт; это Северус знал точно. Он чувствовал каждую прошедшую секунду, разрушавшую стены, возведенные им у себя в голове, чтобы удержать то подобие здравомыслия, которое у него пока осталось. Ну, и еще он, конечно, примерно каждые две минуты смотрел на часы.

                – Тебе нужно успокоиться, Северус, – посоветовала Минерва МакГонагалл, глянув на мастера зелий поверх собственных очков. Они двое составляли группу патрулирования восточной части лабиринта, готовой быстро предотвратить любые возможные попытки саботажа или обмана.

                – Я спокоен, честно, – заверил ее Северус, веря себе не больше профессора Трансфигурации.

                С начала задачи он пребывал в постоянной готовности, и уже час активно сопротивлялся подступающему сердечному приступу; ярко-красные искры, вылетевшие из лабиринта, его почти добили. Он почувствовал огромное облегчение вкупе с уколом вины, когда увидел, что из лабиринта выносят Флер; девушка получила травму головы и все еще была без сознания – мадам Помфри переправила ее в лазарет, но из-за характера ее травмы отказалась до обследования приводить ее в чувство, – но в остальном оказалась целой и невредимой. И она не была Гарри. Это, по крайней мере, значило, что его сын все еще пребывал в боевой форме, и что каждый сделанный им шаг приближал его к кубку и к завершению этого адского турнира.

                – Северус, ты был моим учеником, если помнишь; я легко могу сказать, когда ты лжешь! – настаивала Минерва.

                Северус чуть улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

                – Позволь мне попытку самообмана, – сказал он, снова переводя взгляд на высокие живые изгороди.

                – Поскольку я вижу, что ты терпишь неудачу, позволь мне попробовать чем-нибудь тебя занять, – предложила она, на что Северус прыснул.

                – Конечно, можешь попробовать! – его глаза по-прежнему тайком косили влево, в сторону лабиринта, как будто Гарри мог пройти сквозь ветки, чтобы только заверить его, что он в порядке, а потом вернуться к своей задаче.

                – Ты действительно беспокоишься о Гарри, – произнесла она.

                Северус улыбнулся первой настоящей улыбкой с тех пор, как Гарри вошел в лабиринт.

                – Конечно, – просто ответил он. – Я его вырастил, Минерва, – продолжил Северус, не ощущая больше той тяжести, которая наваливалась в последние годы, когда всплывала тема их с Гарри отношений. Он перевел на нее свой взгляд, их глаза встретились. – Я не мог бы – и не могу – любить его больше, даже будь он моим родным сыном.

                Мгновение декан Гриффиндора казалась озадаченной этим высказыванием, но вскоре вернула себе самообладание.

                – Хорошо, – заключила она и решительно кивнула. – Гарри прекрасный молодой человек. Я давно боялась, что в итоге он растворится в тени своего брата. Хотя прошлый год несомненно доказал, что я неправа.

                На ее признание Северус поднял бровь; не та она женщина, чтобы ходить вокруг да около, эта Минерва МакГонагалл.

                – Тут я соглашусь, – отозвался Северус, улыбнувшись несколько неуверенно – он еще не привык открыто говорить о Гарри, его стремление защитить сына было сильно как никогда, пусть даже головой он понимал, что тот не нуждается в защите, – но искренне. – Он и _впрямь_ прекрасный молодой человек.

                – Как я уже сказала, прошедший год доказал, что мои опасения беспочвенны, – кивнула она сама себе. – Ни один ребенок не должен чувствовать себя затененным; особенно при таком таланте.

                Северус заметил, что в этот момент она разговаривает в основном сама с собой. На протяжении многих лет, которые он провел в качестве хогвартского преподавателя, он потихоньку узнавал обрывки прошлого Минервы. Он был рядом, когда умер ее муж, и он раз или два говорил с ее братьями. Кажется, у нее было трудное детство, насколько он понял; тем не менее, он слишком сильно уважал эту женщину, чтобы о чем-то ее спрашивать. Если она захочет поделиться – хорошо. Если она этого не сделает – ну, тоже хорошо. Северус и сам знал, что некоторые вещи бывают слишком личными, и должны оставаться таковыми; его собственное детство являлось несомненным примером.

                Из-за следующего поворота показались трибуны, завершился их седьмой за вечер обход. Зрители сидели на краешках своих мест, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит внутри лабиринта; уже не в первый раз Северус задался вопросом, чьей это было гениальной идеей полностью скрыть все, что происходит внутри лабиринта, от аудитории. За весь Тремудрый Турнир только первую задачу можно назвать приятной для зрителей – хотя, конечно, легко сказать «приятной», он, например, все время был на грани инфаркта, – две другие вообще не предполагали никакого зрелища. Сначала озеро, теперь вот это; вторая задача хотя бы смягчалась временными рамками. Но через три с половиной часа с начала третьей задачи все начали потихоньку страдать паранойей по поводу того, что там внутри лабиринта творится, и в первую очередь мастер зелий.

                – Чья была идея скрыть третью задачу из поля зрения? – пробормотал Северус в пространство.

                – Министерства, я полагаю. На пасхальных каникулах Альбус встречался с Бэгменом и Фаджем по этому поводу. Они сочли, что если позволить аудитории видеть происходящее в лабиринте, вмешаться в задачу окажется проще. А так чемпионы просто сделают все возможное, – ответил Минерва, кивая Филиусу Флитвику, который вместе с Помоной Спраут только что закончил собственный обход западной части лабиринта. – По словам Альбуса, Муди во время встречи с этим согласился.

                – Муди? – переспросил мастер зелий. Он слышал о встрече, но раньше не думал, что она была по поводу третьей задачи; все-таки Фадж спрашивал совета Дамблдора по любому поводу. Но как в это встрял Муди?

                – Когда Аластор узнал, что встреча будет касаться третьей задачи, он настоял, что должен сопровождать Альбуса. Сам знаешь, какой он, могу поспорить, он был уверен, что на чемпионов нападут на глазах у всей школы! – воскликнула МакГонагалл, крылья ее носа затрепетали от подобного абсурда.

                Северус, который был не сильно склонен чувствовать себя спокойнее насчет безопасности Гарри только потому, что тут есть свидетели, выпустил своего внутреннего пессимиста на свободу; одно то, что тут есть зрители, не означает, что чемпионы будут в безопасности. И пусть то, что чемпионов не видно, спасало от угроз, исходящих снаружи лабиринта, это одновременно делало их более уязвимыми для угроз изнутри лабиринта.

                Пока мастер зелий шел к столу, предназначенному специально для патрулирующих третью задачу профессоров, у него в голове один за другим прокручивались ужасные сценарии; стол располагался перед трибунами, прямо напротив лабиринта, и был уставлен кувшинами с водой. Северусу требовался хотя бы глоток воды, в горле у него пересохло. Спустя три часа и тридцать две минуты после того, как его сын вошел в лабиринт, Северус Снейп откинулся за столом, пытаясь игнорировать раздававшиеся за спиной перешептывания толпы, строившей предположения на темы, что с чемпионами и где они сейчас, и потягивал воду в тщетной попытке успокоить свои нервы.

                Три часа, тридцать две минуты и десять секунд спустя стакан, который он держал, выскользнул из его пальцев и разбился об землю на осколки, когда Северус бросился к сыну; Гарри внезапно появился перед лабиринтом с Тремудрым Кубком в одной руке, другой крепко прижимая к себе своего близнеца. Толпа громко возрадовалась, снова и снова скандируя имя Гарри. Гул, яростный рев, все это почти выбило Северуса из равновесия, когда он приблизился к своему сыну.

                На лице Гарри была кровь, как и на вцепившейся в плечо близнеца руке; его одежда была порвана, а сам он выглядел грязным и помятым. Северус мог бы подумать, что это результат многих часов внутри лабиринта, ведь Министерство населило его Мерлин знает какими существами, если бы не выражение глаз сына. Гарри выглядел разбитым и испуганным, глаза потускнели, взгляд стал пустым. Что-то пошло не так, понял мастер зелий и побежал еще быстрее. Где-то позади он слышал голос Джеймса, зовущего Адриана и Гарри, но не обратил на него никакого внимания.

                Он подбежал к Гарри и упал перед ним на колени, так что их глаза оказались на одном уровне, осматривая его в поисках любых повреждений; и он обнаружил, много. Множество царапин и синяков, и рана – а ведь может быть еще, Мерлин, нет, неужели есть _еще_? – на боку, пропитавшая мантию темной кровью, которая уже залила ему весь бок сверху донизу и стекала на землю под ногами. Он неуверенно потянулся к своему сыну, как Джеймс упал на колени рядом с ним, выхватывая Адриана из рук Гарри, отчего младший сын пошатнулся; Северус осторожно подхватил его и прислонил к своей груди, его разум оцепенел от ужаса. По лицу потекли слезы, но у него не оказалось ни достаточного желания, чтобы их остановить, ни сил это сделать, даже захоти он того.

                – Адриан! – звал рядом с ним Джеймс, обретя дар речи. – Адриан, ты в порядке? Что случилось?

                – Гарри? – тихо спросил Северус, стирая несколько слезинок, выкатившихся из глаз сына. – Гарри, поговоришь со мной?

                В черные глаза уставились изумрудные, все еще лишенные каких-либо эмоций; зрачки были расширены, от шока или потери крови, Северус не мог сказать.

                – Мне так жаль, – пробормотал Гарри, а потом потерял сознание.

                – Гарри? – позвал Северус, проверяя у сына пульс и чувствуя, что готов удариться в панику. Наконец он нашел искомое и тяжело перевел дух, крепче прижимая сына к себе; нужно немедленно доставить его в лазарет.

                – Адриан, Гарри? – прозвучал над его плечом голос Лили. – Они в порядке?

                – Прочь с дороги! – раздался рядом с ним голос мадам Помфри. – Этих мальчиков нужно перенести в больничное крыло!

                Не нуждаясь в дополнительной поддержке, Северус выпрямился, осторожно поднимая сына на руки; Гарри был выше и заметно тяжелее, чем в последний раз, когда Северус его таскал, но это не имело ни малейшего значения. Адриан стоял рядом с ним, поддерживаемый своей матерью, а Джеймс переключился на своего младшего сына.

                – Снейп, я могу... – начал он, протягивая руки, чтобы забрать Гарри из рук Северуса.

                – Даже не смей, Поттер, – зарычал мастер зелий. Произнесено это было настолько убедительно, а глаза мастера зелий в это время смотрели с таким холодом, что от этого угрожающего голоса руки Джеймса просто упали по бокам и он отступил на шаг.

                – Что случилось? – спросил Сириус, как раз приближавшийся к двум подросткам, его собственный взгляд, что не удивительно, был обращен к его крестнику; он отметил, что Гарри пребывал без сознания, а Северус выглядел полным решимости пронести его через весь Хогвартс. Часть его хотела потребовать, чтобы мальчика передали Джеймсу, но выражение лица Северуса и память о том, что Джеймс снова повернулся сначала к Адриану – как делал это всегда, – заставили его прикусить язык.

                – Это сейчас не так важно! – прикрикнул Дамблдор, его властный тон перекрыл все усиливающиеся голоса с трибун, а глаза впились в кровоточащий порез на предплечье Адриана. – Адриана и Гарри нужно немедленно отправить в больничное крыло!

                Северус был абсолютно согласен. Переход до замка – больше похожий на забег, если честно – прошел как в тумане. Мастер зелий шел по пятам за мадам Помфри, МакГонагалл, Дамблдором и Поттерами.

                Адриан и сам был почти без сознания, так что у них пока не получилось выяснить, что именно произошло такого в лабиринте, что довело двух подростков до подобного состояния; Северус знал, что тут должно быть что-то гораздо худшее, чем скрывавшиеся в лабиринте монстры или чародейство. Он столько раз читал и перечитывал списки того, что будет в лабиринте, что выучил их наизусть; там не было ничего, с чем Гарри не смог бы справиться. И все же раны уверенно говорили об обратном. И он извинился, вспомнил Северус, чувствуя, как страх охватывает его все больше и больше по мере того, как кровь Гарри просачивается сквозь одежду.

                Про себя он просил Гарри, молился любому, кто мог услышать, чтобы с его сыном все было в порядке. Он пролетел по Парадной Лестнице все семь этажей до лазарета и, ворвавшись в двери, осторожно положил своего сына на кровать, указанную мадам Помфри. Адриан медленно опустился на соседнюю с Гарри постель, и медсестра стала быстро его осматривать. Кажется, у него было легкое сотрясение мозга, вдобавок к его ссадинам и ушибам, ему дали соответствующее зелье, а мадам Помфри тем временем переключилась на Гарри.

                – Борода Мерлина! – воскликнула она, срезав с торса Гарри уже не подлежавшую спасению одежду.

                От открывшегося зрелища Северус задохнулся, к его глазам подступили новые слезы. Какие-то каменные осколки впились в тело Гарри, его левый бок оказался покрыт ими почти полностью. Было много ран, и они все еще кровоточили, пока мадам Помфри носилась по помещению, собирая необходимые принадлежности.

                – Я не понимаю, – сказал Ремус, сумевший первым в помещении оправиться от шока. – С чем таким он столкнулся в лабиринте, что могло такое сотворить?

                – Уверяю тебя, в лабиринте не было ничего, – сказал Дамблдор, – ...что могло бы сделать...

                – Волдеморт, – перебил его Адриан, заговорив в первый раз с тех пор, как вышел из лабиринта, его взгляд устремился в потолок помещения. – Волдеморт вернулся, – он бросил в сторону своего близнеца единственный взгляд, прежде чем уставиться в никуда, чтобы не видеть раны Гарри.

                – Что? – спросил Джеймс, его лицо мертвенно побледнело.

                В ушах у Северуса отчетливо зашумело, он ощутил легкую слабость. Волдеморт воскрес.

                – Когда я был в лабиринте, я услышал крики и звуки дуэли... – и Адриан начал рассказывать, как он услышал бой Флер и Крама и как началась его собственная дуэль с чемпионом Дурмстранга. – Я поворачивался бросить красные искры, чтобы кто-то пришел и забрал Виктора, – пояснил кареглазый подросток, слегка поморщившись, стараясь не поддаваться головной боли, его голос был слегка невнятным, – когда кто-то набросил мне на шею кулон. Мне не хватило времени обернуться и посмотреть, кто это был. А в следующий момент я оказался на кладбище.

                – Кладбище? – переспросила Лили, которая выглядела испуганной и немного потерянной. Ее глаза метались от Адриана к Гарри и обратно и она вздрагивала каждый раз, когда мадам Помфри вытаскивала палочкой из ран Гарри каменный осколок, чтобы переместить его в принесенную для этого металлическую посудину. Звук, который издавал камень при столкновении с металлом, будет потом преследовать Северуса еще многие годы. Мастер зелий схватился за здоровую руку своего сына, он ни на мгновение не отрывал от него глаз, даже когда слушал историю.

                – Ко мне подошел какой-то человек, – продолжил Адриан, его взгляд слегка расфокусировался. – Он что-то держал в руках; какой-то сверток, как мне тогда показалось. Мне потребовалась почти минута, чтобы понять, что это был Червехвост.

                Лили ахнула, прижав руку к губам. Джеймс выругался, а Альбус кивнул, словно ожидал, что Червехвост как-то отметится в пересказе событий этой ночи.

                – А что было потом, Адриан? – спросил директор, его лицо выглядело усталым, как никогда прежде на памяти Северуса. Морщины на лбу казались глубже, глаза потускнели, а губы сложились в хмурую линию; сейчас Дамблдор выглядел старше своего настоящего возраста.

                – Червехвост застал меня врасплох и разоружил, он привязал меня к надгробию... на нем было имя: «Том Реддл»... Там был Волдеморт, он был похож на младенца... монстра... потом было какое-то заклинание и зелье. Червехвост положил Волдеморта в котел... он взял кости из могилы и порезал меня, а потом он... отрезал себе руку. – Голос Адриана сломался и ему пришлось на мгновение остановиться, пока он глубоко, на грани паники, вдохнул. Его мать утешающее гладила его по спине, молча заплакав вместе с ним. – И Волдеморт встал из котла... он хотел, чтобы я посмотрел ему в глаза, когда он убьет меня, и когда я это сделал, он наложил на меня Круциатус. Я потерял сознание, – сказал кареглазый подросток, его голос стал пустым, тело дрожало. Лили придвинулась ближе, чтобы поплотнее завернуть его в одеяло, ее пальцы прошлись по волосам на затылке сына. Зеленые глаза Лили оторвались от Адриана и повернулись к Гарри, взгляд еще больше потемнел.

                – А Гарри? Что случилось с Гарри? – произнесла она одними губами, голос ей изменил.

                Звон камешка, упавшего на металл, повторился, когда осколок, в котором Северус опознал мрамор, вылетел из раны Гарри и упал в посудину, последовав туда за палочкой мадам Помфри. Медсестра тщательно чистила рану, заливая ее желтым зельем, которое Северус определил как антисептик.

                – Когда я очнулся, он был там, – объяснил Адриан, а Альбус подошел к нему с обезболивающим зельем, которое Северус сварил для лазарета две недели назад; подростку, похоже, нуждался именно в этом, потому что он вздрагивал при каждом глубоком вдохе. – Это все как в тумане... я думаю, он отвязал меня и унес. Была пыль, и Волдеморт закричал, что Гарри не сможет сбежать от него, неся меня. Тогда Гарри сказал мне двигаться, прятаться за надгробиями, так мы и шли. Кубок был портключом... Мне кажется, так он туда попал? – Он остановился и, крепко зажмурившись, схватился за голову. – Голова кружится. Больно, – прошептал Адриан, тогда Дамблдор вручил ему зелье.

                – Выпей это, мой мальчик. Это поможет. – Адриан кивнул и взял у директора кубок. – Не спеши, – предупредил старый волшебник, и Адриан медленно сделал несколько глотков зелья.

                – Адриан, – привлек внимание подростка Сириус. – Ты помнишь что-нибудь еще? Как Гарри был ранен?

                Кареглазый близнец откинулся назад, на лежащие на кровати подушки.

                – Я не очень помню, – признался Адриан. – Внезапно появились Пожиратели Смерти, и Гарри сказал мне бежать к Кубку. Он сражался с ними. Был взрыв и я упал, – сказал Адриан, его глаза наполнились слезами, когда испытанный им страх вернулся в десятикратном размере, прорвавшись сквозь шоковую отстраненность, которая охватила его по возвращении в Хогвартс. – Через несколько мгновений появился Гарри, он поднял меня и призвал Кубок. Там был Волдеморт; он почти... он... – и Адриан сломался, содрогнулся в рыданиях, от них его тело затрясло.

                – Альбус, дай мальчику сонного зелья, – велела мадам Помфри, у нее у самой голос дрожал. Женщина была бледна, но продолжила ухаживать за Гарри, словно только поставленная задача мешала ей удариться в панику. Директор кивнул и достал палочку, чтобы призвать нужное зелье. Адриан медленно его выпил и вскоре провалился в наведенный магией сон, его дыхание успокоилось.

                – Как он мог вернуться, Альбус? – спросила Минерва со своего места в углу комнаты. Она опиралась на стену, губы ее дрожали.

                Кажется, именно ответа на этот вопрос все и хотели. Северус пригладил непослушные волосы сына, не заботясь о том, что находится в одной комнате с Поттерами; его храбрый мальчик, он в одиночку противостоял Темному Лорду и его Пожирателям Смерти, чтобы спасти жизнь своему близнецу. Он мог просто убежать, схватить Кубок и исчезнуть, мастер зелий знал это. Но он решил этого не делать, потому что Гарри, он ведь такой.

                – Похоже, он использовал какой-то ритуал, – произнес Дамблдор, падая на стул, освободившийся после отданного Адриану зелья. – Должно быть, это была могила его отца, но кроме того из произошедшего я больше ничего не могу объяснить. Того, что рассказал нам Адриан, для этого мало.

                Джеймс закрыл лицо руками, Лили тем временем тихо плакала рядом с ним. Ремус выглядел потерянным, а Сириус смотрел на своего крестника.

                – Гарри спас Адриану жизнь, – проговорил он. Взгляды всех людей в помещении упали на бессознательного подростка – кроме Северуса, который свой и не отводил – и застыли на нем, пока школьная медсестра накладывала заклинание, необходимое, чтобы магически зашить раны.

                – У Гарри сломано два ребра, – сказала мадам Помфри, быстро сморгнув, чтобы остановить слезы, но потерпела поражение, – несколько рваных ран, и он пережил серьезную потерю крови. – Она осторожно перевязала его торс, левитацией немного приподняв для этого над кроватью. – Ему будут необходимы кроветворные зелья, и пару дней стоит придерживаться постельного режима, и...

                Тут женщина расплакалась, тяжесть всего, сказанного в ее лазарете, наконец обрушилась на нее. Минерва подошла к ней и ласково погладила по спине, пытаясь успокоить.

                – О, Гарри! – позвала Лили, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы встать рядом с кроватью своего младшего сына. Ее глаза на мгновение встретились с Северусовыми, прежде чем она отвернулась, чтобы пальцами мягко погладить Гарри по лицу.

                – Он будет в порядке? – спросил Ремус, пытаясь выбросить из головы все мысли о том, что Гарри, убегая прочь от Пожирателей Смерти, одновременно защищал своего брата.

                – С ним все будет нормально, – ответила мадам Помфри, утирая слезы, все еще бежавшие из ее глаз. – Ему нужно время, чтобы излечиться, хотя скоро мне надо будет его разбудить, чтобы он принял свое первое кроветворное зелье...

                Не успела она закончить свое предложение, как двери лазарета распахнулись и вошел профессор Флитвик, левитируя бессознательного Виктора Крама, за ним по пятам шел Аластор Муди.

                – Мы нашли его в лабиринте, – сообщил бывший аврор своим хриплым голосом. Его волшебный глаз перешел с Поттеров и преподавателей на Флер, спавшую в стороне, пока, наконец, не уперся в Адриана, который крепко спал под воздействием выпитого зелья.

                – Он потерял много крови и у него слабый пульс, – добавил Флитвик, устраивая чемпиона Дурмстранга на постели рядом с кроватью Гарри. Мадам Помфри снова засуетилась, а преподаватель Чар посмотрел на серьезные лица окружающих. – Могу я узнать, что произошло?

                Вскоре он пожалел о том, что вообще спросил. Он быстро оказался на стуле рядом с Ремусом.

                – А мы можем быть уверены, что Темный Лорд вернулся? – спросил Муди.

                Северус внимательно смотрел на этого человека, пока Дамблдор уверял его, что да, Волдеморт действительно вернулся. Может быть, это только паранойя, думал он, наблюдая за реакцией Шизоглаза на новости. Но в первую секунду после его вопроса о воскрешении Волдеморта, как раз перед тем, как Дамблдор обернулся на него посмотреть, выражение лица Аластора отразило нечто совершенно противоположное беспокойству. Скорее возбуждение. И, может быть, это _действительно_ паранойя, но после того, что случилось в эту ночь, мастер зелий не был готов хоть что-то отдать на волю случая. Его взгляд не отрывался от бывшего аврора, когда тот приблизился к кровати Адриана.

                – И как же мальчишкам удалось сбежать?

                Тон был грубым, но, опять же, Аластор никогда не славился особой вежливостью.

                – Судя по всему, Кубок был превращен в двойной портключ, – объяснил директор. – Сначала перенес Гарри на кладбище к Волдеморту, а потом выполнил свою первоначальную задачу, вынеся его ко входу в лабиринт.

                Двойной портключ, думал Северус. Кубок был помещен в лабиринт только этим утром и прекрасно работал; Северус сам в этом убедился. И именно Муди поместил Кубок в центр лабиринта. Рука Северуса сжалась на палочке; этого совершенно не могло быть. Муди был аврором и страстно ненавидел Пожирателей Смерти и их Лорда. Он бы никогда не предал Дамблдора. Но мысль, что кто-то проник в лабиринт и поработал с Кубком, была столь же абсурдна.

                – Понятно, – произнес Муди, оба его глаза уставились на Адриана.

                В этот момент Гарри зашевелился, медленно приходя в сознание. Он открыл глаза и лишь вздрогнул, шевельнув левой рукой сильнее, чем позволяли его свежеприобретенные стежки. Он моргнул, его сознание все еще оставалось немного затуманенным; потом на него нахлынули вернувшиеся воспоминания.

                – Папа? – позвал Гарри, его голос задрожал и он сглотнул накопившуюся в горле желчь.

                Внезапный вопрос застал всех врасплох. Северус сжал руку Гарри, показывая, что он действительно тут, по его лицу катились слезы. Но заговорил именно Джеймс, испугав Гарри своим появлением поблизости.

                – Я здесь, Гарри, – сказал патриарх Поттер, стоявший рядом с женой точно напротив Северуса, сосредоточив взгляд на своем младшем сыне.

                Дамблдор тоже приблизился к зеленоглазому подростку, его глаза были грустными и определенно утратили свое вечное мерцание. Однако взгляд Гарри все еще оставался обращен к Северусу; мастер зелий кивнул – он понимал, что им потребуется немного побыть наедине, прежде чем они что-то скажут Поттерам и остальному миру, – и только потом Гарри переключился на своих родителей. Северус тихо вздохнул, заметив, как его сын снова вздрогнул от боли просто от того, что шевельнул головой, чтобы посмотреть на Поттеров, отчего у него закружилась голова. Насколько понял мастер зелий, Адриан еще не знает о том, что Гарри – настоящий Мальчик-Который-Выжил. А знает ли Волдеморт? Вполне возможно, заключил Северус. Может быть, настало время рассказать и всем прочим; тем не менее, сначала он должен будет поговорить с Гарри. Секрет, который хранится уже почти восемь лет – не та вещь, которую можно вот так походя выложить.

                Ремус и Сириус, единственные два человека, которые не склонились над Гарри, в основном потому, что все еще оставались на своих местах, были несколько ошеломлены. Лили и Джеймс слишком сосредоточились на Гарри, а Дамблдор последовал их примеру, погрузившись в собственные мысли, но за несколько мгновений между пробуждением подростка и тем моментом, когда развевающиеся одежды директора скрыли его от их глаз, Сириус заметил между Гарри и Северусом нечто странное. Гарри позвал своего отца, и хотя Джеймс пришел, мальчик смотрел только на мастера зелий, пока тот не кивнул, словно сказав Гарри, что все в порядке, можно обратить внимание на родителей. Анимаг-пес повернулся к Ремусу, чтобы поделиться своими мыслями, но понял, что в этом нет нужды: потрясенное выражение на лице друга и его остановившийся взгляд, устремленный на мастера зелий, убедил его, что оборотень тоже все видел. Чем бы _это_ ни было.

                – Лазарет? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя легкую дезориентацию. Белый высокий арочный потолок не давал ошибиться, так что ответ Дамблдора только утвердил его в догадке.

                – Мы переправили вас сюда, как только вы вышли из лабиринта, – сказал директор своим ласковым голосом.

                – Адриан! – вскрикнул Гарри, его глаза попытались что-то разглядеть сквозь окруживших его людей в отчаянной попытке обнаружить своего близнеца.

                – Он здесь, – с трудом произнесла Лили. – Он сейчас спит, но благодаря тебе он будет в порядке, – она взяла Гарри за руку и мягко ее сжала, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.

                – Значит, он вам сказал? – спросил Гарри, его взгляд опустился на собственную забинтованную грудь. – Про Волдеморта?

                – Он сказал, – ответил Дамблдор усталым голосом. – То, что ты сделал для своего брата, было по-настоящему смелым поступком, мой мальчик.

                Гарри кивнул, но его плечи опали, как будто на самом деле он директору не поверил. Северус, конечно, это заметил, и ему захотелось, чтобы все просто-напросто исчезли из комнаты, чтобы он мог побыть наедине со своим сыном. Он переместился и встал в ногах кровати Гарри, дабы его сыну не приходилось сильно поворачивать голову, чтобы просто на него посмотреть; он хотел, чтобы Гарри знал, что он рядом, хотел, чтобы тот мог его видеть.

                – Кубок был портключом, – сказал Гарри, найдя глазами директора. – Я подумал, что он вытащит меня из лабиринта. Когда я в результате оказался на кладбище, я не сразу понял, что происходит. Когда разобрался, было уже слишком поздно.

                Он посмотрел через плечо директора на отца; он ничего не сказал, но Северус все равно понял. Глаза его сына кричали: «Мне жаль», – как будто это он виноват, что Волдеморт вернулся. Ярость вспыхнула у него в груди, и он в очередной раз поклялся, что увидит Волдеморта мертвым, предпочтительно после пыток.

                – В этом и было его предназначение, – согласился Дамблдор. – Кто-то наложил на него заклинание, сделав его двойным портключом.

                Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на старого волшебника; его голова еще не прочистилась, мысли оставались немного вялыми, так что, возможно, он просто не мог понять, как все могло так получиться. Кто мог иметь доступ к Кубку? Не успев себя остановить, он задал этот вопрос вслух:

                – Но кто мог это сделать? У кого был доступ?

                Гарри почти видел, как в голове Дамблдора завертелись шестеренки. Сначала растерянность, шок и, кажется, опасения, когда он пришел к некоему выводу, а затем решимость и чистый гнев. Зеленоглазый мальчик отстраненно подумал, что никогда раньше не видел сердитого Дамблдора. Ну, он об этом подумает, когда комната перестанет вращаться.

                – И правда, кто? – сказал Альбус, поворачиваясь гораздо быстрее, чем должен был позволить его возраст.

                И как раз вовремя, так как Аластору Муди почти удалось выйти из дверей лазарета, пока все смотрели на Гарри. Альбус вытащил палочку, но первым Муди настигло проклятие Северуса, оглушившее его, и тот сразу рухнул на пол. Мастер зелий потянулся за палочкой сразу же, стоило Гарри задать свой вопрос, и он на доли секунды раньше Дамблдора увидел, как Аластор отступает из помещения. Этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы действовать.

                – Ты с ума сошел? – спросил Джеймс, направляя свою палочку на Северуса.

                Минерва повторила его жест и Флитвик почти последовал этому примеру, но заметил, что Альбус тоже достал палочку, только направил ее на оглушенного бывшего аврора. Сириус и Ремус замерли в своем углу, тоже готовые вытащить свои палочки, когда Альбус заговорил.

                – Не сошел, Джеймс. Просто успел.

                И он взмахом палочки отлевитировал Муди на стул напротив кровати Гарри. Подросток в замешательстве смотрел, как на его учителе Защиты появились толстые веревки, привязывая его к стулу так же, как несколько часов назад Адриан был привязан к надгробию. По крайней мере, он думал, что прошло несколько часов.

                – Что это значит? – спросила Лили, а Северус призвал палочку из кармана Муди.

                – Муди единственным имел доступ к Кубку после прошедшего вчера вечером осмотра. Это сделал либо он, либо Альбус, а Альбус не пытался сбежать, – пояснил мастер зелий, положив палочку Муди на тумбочку у кровати Гарри.

                – Ты же не можешь всерьез думать... – начала Минерва, но ее остановило мрачное выражение лица Дамблдора. – _Аластор_? Работает на Сами-Знаете-Кого?

                – Нет, не Аластор, – произнес Дамблдор, приближаясь к привязанному к стулу оглушенному человеку.

                – Ты имеешь в виду, что это не Аластор? – спросил Ремус, они с Сириусом наконец подошли к кровати Гарри.

                – Кто это? – спросил Гарри, держась за разболевшуюся голову. Он же вроде не бился головой, верно? Такого он не помнил.

                – Тебе больно, Гарри? – спросил Северус, забота о сыне мгновенно затмила все прочие мысли и переживания.

                – У меня голова болит. Комната кружится, – невыразительным голосом поделился Гарри.

                – Вот, возьми это, – сказал Северус, призывая и переливая в кубок зелье красного цвета, а затем передавая его Гарри.

                Насколько Гарри мог понять, это было кроветворное зелье, и он отпил из кубка, мысленно поблагодарив своего всегда такого заботливого отца. Северус снова кивнул, а потом переключил внимание на возникшую проблему. Муди был не Муди? Как ни странно, некий смысл в этом присутствовал; мастер зелий прекрасно знал, что выдать себя за другого человека вполне возможно. Он только надеялся, что это не сулило ничего слишком плохого для настоящего Аластора, где бы он ни был. Про себя он надеялся, что самозванец использовал оборотное зелье; для него нужны свежие образцы человека, в которого хочешь превратиться, а это требует, чтобы Аластора держали живым.

                – Альбус, кто он? – спросил Сириус, повторяя вопрос своего крестника. Взаимодействие между Гарри и Северусом не прошло незамеченным, по крайней мере для него, хотя, кажется, остальное население комнаты – за исключением Ремуса – не обратило на это внимания. И все же под рукой была намного более серьезная проблема, чем добрый и заботливый по отношению к его крестнику Северус, поэтому он не стал заострять на этом внимание. Пока, по крайней мере.

                – Филиус, – окликнул Альбус вместо ответа; директор подошел к оглушенному волшебнику, его рука потянулась к внутреннему карману мантии, где тот держал серебряную флягу и единственный ключ на серебряном кольце для ключей.

                – Да, Альбус? – отозвался профессор Чар.

                – Пожалуйста, возьми это, – сказал тот и отдал ему только что найденный ключ, – и сходи в кабинет Аластора. Там ты найдешь его сундук; открой его. Боюсь, настоящий Аластор Муди будет именно там. – По-видимому, такая просьба встревожила крошечного профессора, но он все равно поспешил ее выполнить, покинув лазарет так быстро, как только его несли его собственные ноги. – Мадам Помфри, я считаю, нам нужно подготовить кровать. Если Вы закончили с мистером Крамом, не могли бы Вы позаботиться еще об одной?

                Медсестра кивнула, бледная, как привидение, потом взяла оставшееся кроветворное зелье и подошла к Виктору. Она всего на несколько мгновений привела его в сознание, чтобы он выпил свою долю зелья, прежде чем снова погрузить его в сон. Гарри уже чувствовал себя лучше, комната почти остановилась, но он предположил, что Виктор пробыл раненым дольше него; квиддичист, когда его привели в себя, начал бормотать что-то по-болгарски и держал глаза закрытыми, даже когда принимал выданное ему мадам Помфри зелье.

                – Альбус, скажи нам! – воскликнул Джеймс, теряя терпение.

                От его громкого голоса Гарри вздрогнул, голова снова закружилась. Однако рука Северуса мягко легла ему на плечо, от отцовского прикосновения парню полегчало, а Дамблдор вновь заговорил.

                – Северус, пожалуйста, принеси мне сильнейшее Зелье Истины, какое у тебя есть, а затем спустись на кухню и приведи домового эльфа по имени Винки.

                Вместо того чтобы уйти – мастер зелий не сдвинется с места от своего сына, не тогда, когда человек, который отправил его к Волдеморту, успешно притворившись бывшим аврором, находится в этой же комнате, большое спасибо! – вместо этого он позвал Минни, передав ей приказы Дамблдора. Домовой эльф сразу увидела на больничной койке своего молодого хозяина, слезы наполнили ее большие глаза; Гарри улыбнулся ей.

                – Я в порядке, Минни, – заверил он ее. – Ты можешь идти.

                Она кивнула и почти сразу вернулась с флаконом прозрачного зелья в руках. Она протянула его Северусу и снова исчезла, перед уходом снова бросив взгляд на Гарри.

                – Оборотное Зелье, – сказал Дамблдор. – В этом есть простота и блеск. Ведь Муди _никогда_ ничего не пил, только из собственной фляжки, он этим хорошо известен. Конечно, самозванцу было необходимо держать настоящего Муди поблизости, чтобы иметь возможность продолжать делать зелье. А Аластор всегда гордился своим сундуком, в который он сам добавил отсек, просто чтобы держать в нем пойманных во время войны Пожирателей Смерти, когда не мог добраться до Министерства. – Дамблдор смиренно покачал головой. – По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что я прав в своем предположении. Но, думаю, среди волнений сегодняшнего вечера наш поддельный Муди мог забыть принимать зелье так часто, как это необходимо делать... раз в час... каждый час... Мы увидим.

                Им не пришлось долго ждать.

                На глазах у Гарри лицо человека, привязанного к стулу, начало меняться. Шрамы исчезали, кожа становилась гладкой; искореженный нос стал целым и начал уменьшаться. Длинная грива седых волос втянулась в кожу головы и приняла цвет соломы. Внезапно с громким _клац_ отпала деревянная нога, на ее месте стала отрастать нога обычная; в следующий миг волшебный глаз отвалился от лица человека, а его заменил настоящий; вещь покатилась по полу, продолжая вращаться во все стороны.

                – Барти Крауч? – произнес Северус, его глаза расширились при виде якобы погибшего сына мистера Крауча. – Барти Крауч младший?

                Названный человек моментально удостоился нескольких капель сильнейшей сыворотки правды от Северуса, а потом Дамблдор вновь привел его в себя и допросил. Винки, прибывшая посреди допроса, умоляла Барти прекратить говорить; безрезультатно. Пожиратель Смерти рассказал о том, как он сбежал из Азкабана с помощью своей матери, которая умерла на его месте, как он жил с отцом, в течение многих лет скрытый от глаз. Он признался, что это именно он запустил в небо Темную Метку в ночь Кубка по Квиддичу; он также объяснил, как после этого его нашел Волдеморт, использовав информацию, полученную от Берты Джоркинс; ведьма как-то раз наткнулась на него, когда приносила какие-то бумаги в дом его отца. На самом деле, Крауч-старший наложил на нее чары памяти, чтобы защитить свою тайну; в целом, достаточно сильные, чтобы повредить ее память, но они не смогли помешать Волдеморту обнаружить, что Барти жив и по-прежнему верен.

                Барти признался, что это он ввел имя Адриана в Турнир, его конечной целью было привести его к Темному Лорду, когда придет время, таковы были инструкции. Он также рассказал о том, как в конце концов убил своего отца, всего лишь каких-то несколько месяцев назад – тут Винки расплакалась, – и как этой ночью перенес Адриана к Волдеморту.

                – Я знал, что Гарри первым доберется до Кубка, – признал Барти, его глаза ничего не выражали, он по-прежнему находился под воздействием зелья. – И поэтому я привел в действие План Б. Я создал второй портключ, кулон. Я вошел в лабиринт во время моего патрулирования, – Северус про себя выругался; этот человек захотел патрулировать в одиночестве, и его желание удовлетворили, ведь он был Аластором Муди, и вот как все обернулось, – наложил на Крама Империус, чтобы убрать Делакур с дороги и напасть на Адриана. План предполагал его оглушить, но Адриан победил в дуэли. Так что я подошел к нему сзади, накинул кулон ему на шею и активировал. Это сработало.

                – Минерва, не могла бы ты отвести мистера Крауча в ближайший класс? Держи его без сознания, если возможно, и постой на страже. Я пришлю к тебе Филиуса, когда он вернется.

                МакГонагалл, которая выглядела так, словно ей сейчас станет плохо, кивнула в знак согласия. Когда она направила палочку на Крауча, ее рука была тверда. Винки быстро отправили обратно на кухню, и во всем помещении воцарилось жуткое молчание.

                – Как мы могли не заметить? – вслух задался вопросом Сириус. – Это ведь Муди нас учил, меня и Джеймса. Как мы могли не понять?

                – Я даже не усомнился, а я знал Аластора гораздо дольше, чем вы двое, – указал Альбус.

                – Что же нам теперь делать? – спросила Лили, переводя взгляд с Адриана на Дамблдора и обратно на своего старшего сына. – Волдеморт придет за Адрианом. Он уже это сделал.

                Северус и Гарри переглянулись; им надо будет как можно скорее поговорить. Возможно, время пришло.

                – Мы будем ждать, – высказался Дамблдор.

                – И все? – спросил Джеймс, заводясь. – Мы будем ждать, что Волдеморт убьет моего сына?

                – Мы больше ничего не можем сделать! – сказал Альбус уверенным голосом. – Ты предлагаешь нам пойти поискать Волдеморта? Для начала мы должны сообщить людям. Я сам поговорю с Министром.

                Прежде, чем возникли новые протесты, вернулся Флитвик с бессознательным Аластором Муди. Профессору Чар рассказали о том, что произошло, и вскоре он снова ушел, чтобы составить компанию Минерве в ожидании прибытия Министра. План был готов: Дамблдор, вместе с Лили и Ремусом, поговорят с Фаджем, в то время как Джеймс и Сириус соберут группу авроров, чтобы привести их в Хогвартс. Северус проинформирует остальных сотрудников школы и разведет учеников по их гостиным. Гарри предпочел бы избежать последней части плана, пусть даже он понимал ее необходимость. Однако вскоре выяснилось, что даже останься Северус с ним, поговорить им бы не удалось: мадам Помфри была непреклонна, потребовав, чтобы Гарри принял сонное зелье и немного отдохнул. Гарри мало что мог на это возразить.

                Ему показалось, что прошла секунда, прежде чем его что-то разбудило; он растерянно огляделся. В помещении стало темнее, чем раньше, только горели факелы у дверей комнаты. Тем не менее, Гарри этого света было достаточно, чтобы все отчетливо видеть; он почувствовал, что кто-то потряс его, пытаясь разбудить. Однако помещение – если исключить остальных трех чемпионов, которые все еще лежали без сознания вокруг него и такого же спящего Муди – было пустым.

                – Гарри? – послышался в комнате голос его брата, прозвучавший откуда-то справа, вспугнув подростка. Затем Невилл снял укрывавшую его прежде мантию-невидимку, и из-под нее показался не только брат, но еще и Драко. Оба подростка откровенно испуганно смотрели на Гарри, их взгляды упали на его травмы. Некоторые из швов, похоже, за ночь вновь закровоточили, потому что на белой марле выступили небольшие красные пятна.

                – Вы чертовски меня напугали! – зашипел Гарри, его голос оставался достаточно тихим, чтобы не разбудить четырех других оставшихся в комнате пациентов.

                – Извини, – сказал Драко, все еще уставившись на раны Гарри. – Ты тоже нас напугал.

                – Я этого не планировал, уж поверьте, – пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь найти удобное положение на кровати, и поморщился, еще больше натянув швы. – Как вы добыли мантию? – спросил он.

                – Вытащил из сундука Адриана, – признался Невилл. – Как ты добыл это? – спросил он в свою очередь, с мертвенным выражением лица указывая на левый бок своего брата.

                – Это долгая история, – отозвался Гарри, задумчиво глядя на двух подростков.

                Как он мог уложить то, что случилось, в слова? Он все еще был наполовину убежден, что Дамблдор попросит у него его воспоминания о ночных событиях, едва мадам Помфри посчитает его достаточно здоровым, чтобы ходить, а ему тоже хотелось просто показать все Невиллу и Драко. И как он может сказать Драко, что Волдеморт вернулся? Что это будет значить для его друга? Гарри вздохнул; не существовало для этого никаких правильных слов, но он не имел права держать при себе такой секрет. Так что он рассказал им все, что мог, из-за Драко исключив только ту часть, когда Волдеморт обнаружил, кто на самом деле был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Гарри бы хотелось, чтобы настало то время, когда он сможет рассказать Драко все. Но теперь, с Волдемортом за спиной, как он посмеет подвергнуть своего друга такой опасности?

                Два подростка смотрели на Гарри в благоговейном страхе, пока мальчик в меру своих способностей описывал бой. Он рассказал, как тащил Адриана по кладбищу, пока тот не пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы бежать. В тот момент, когда он добрался до той точки, где выяснилось, что под маской Муди весь год скрывался Барти Крауч, Драко и Невилл оба сели на стулья, оставленные у его постели ушедшими Лили и Джеймсом.

                – Значит, он вернулся, – пробормотал Драко, опустив глаза.

                Невилл утешающее опустил руку блондину на плечо, слабо ему улыбнувшись.

                – Ты же знаешь, что мы все равно с тобой, верно? – спросил он, несколько неловко, но достаточно уверенно, чтобы донести свою мысль.

                Драко кивнул и Невилл похлопал его по плечу, не совсем понимая, что тут можно сказать, чтобы поправить положение.

                – Значит, ты спас Адриану жизнь, – сказал Драко, слегка меняя тему. – И для этого сразился с Темным Лордом и его Пожирателями Смерти. – Он раздраженно покачал головой, пытаясь выправить настроение. – Не могу понять, то ли у тебя комплекс героя, то ли просто тяга к самоубийству.

                – И то, и другое, – признался Гарри, тихонько посмеиваясь, держась при этом за бок. – Ой, – красноречиво добавил он.

                – Тебе больно? – спросил его брат, на его лице было написано беспокойство.

                – Только когда я смеюсь. Или дышу, – проговорил Гарри. – Мадам Помфри сказала, что ребра сломаны.

                Два подростка у его постели вдруг стали выглядеть довольно робко и по-настоящему обеспокоенно.

                – Не нужно было нам тебя будить, – пробормотал Невилл, а Драко, со своей стороны, кивнул.

                – Я рад был с вами поговорить, – заверил их Гарри, его веки отяжелели; он зевнул.

                – Надо дать тебе поспать, – сказал Драко, осторожно поднимаясь со своего места.

                – Я не сплю, – запротестовал Гарри, давя очередной зевок.

                – Как скажешь, – согласился Невилл, закатывая глаза.

                – И никаких смертельно опасных затей, пока нас нет рядом, чтобы тебе помочь, ты меня понял, Поттер? – спросил Драко, пряча за шуткой свое беспокойство.

                – Я постараюсь, – улыбнувшись, согласился Гарри, в то время как Невилл и Драко набросили на плечи мантию и помахали ему, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

                Гарри видел, как дверь в лазарет открылась и закрылась за ними, их шаги смолкли. Он собирался попытаться выгнать из головы картины встающего из котла Волдеморта и поспать еще, когда ему снова помешали.

                – Ты рассказал Малфою о мантии, – пролетел по комнате голос Адриана.

                Гарри повернул голову в сторону своего близнеца; Адриан на него не смотрел. Вместо этого его взгляд был прикован к потолку; Гарри бы подумал, что он спит, не заговори он с ним.

                – Да, – просто ответил он.

                – Почему?

                Гарри не упустил холодок в вопросе своего близнеца.

                – Драко мой друг.

                – Он сын Пожирателя Смерти, – сказал Адриан, переводя взгляд с потолка в сторону своего брата. Без очков он видел не так хорошо, но это не уменьшило беспокойства Гарри, когда ореховые глаза обратились в его сторону. Этот тон он знал: Адриан злился, а Гарри был не в настроении выслушивать его выступления.

                – Слушай, ты не должен с ним ладить. Это моя забота, – сказал Гарри, надеясь, что на этом разговор закончится. – Я хотел бы поспать, если ты не против. Я устал.

                – Спасая меня, я так понимаю, – проговорил Адриан, его тон стал еще холоднее. – Ты не должен был беспокоиться; я бы и сам прекрасно справился.

                Гарри пришлось на секунду замереть, чтобы убедиться, что он правильно расслышал слова своего брата. А это еще что такое?

                – Ты был привязан к надгробию, – указал Гарри. – Волдеморт собирался тебя убить.

                – Он это и раньше пытался. И я с ним разбирался, – отбил Адриан. – Я, а не ты. Я мог бы сделать это снова, тебе вовсе не нужно было тащить меня, как ты радостно сообщил Малфою, – выплюнул кареглазый подросток. – Меня тренировали больше, чем тебя.

                – Ты думаешь, это какое-то соревнование? – спросил Гарри, у него снова закружилась голова. Не надо ему всего этого. Не сейчас же.

                – Да ну? – удивился Адриан, в его голосе зазвучало обвинение. – Сначала ты скрываешь от меня создание Молнии. Потом ты летом сражаешься с Пожирателями Смерти. Потом ты участвуешь в Тремудром Турнире. Теперь это. Знаешь, мы с Роном говорили об этом; я просто не хотел в это верить. Но теперь ты приятельствуешь с Малфоем, пытаясь произвести на него впечатление _моей_ мантией-невидимкой! Волдеморт вернулся, а ты подружился с Пожирателем Смерти!

                – О чем ты говоришь? – спросил Гарри, переживая странное сочетание страха и гнева. – Драко – не его отец! И какое отношение события прошедшего года имеют к сегодняшней ночи?

                – Тебе завидно, – заявил Адриан.

                Мысли Гарри застыли, ни одна четкая идея не могла пробиться сквозь них.

                – Мне _что_?

                – Тебе завидно. Сначала я не хотел в это верить, но теперь это очевидно! – воскликнул Адриан. – И ты пытаешься стать мной. Ты должен перестать это делать. Ты не я; это мне предназначено помочь выиграть эту войну. Отступись, маленький братец, или ты можешь пострадать.

                Гарри уставился на Адриана, в голове у него гудело. Часть его хотела закричать, хотел завопить, что это он Мальчик-Который-Выжил, что это он сделал все то, что приписывал себе Адриан. Часть побольше хотела убежать, найти уединенное местечко и выплакать все глаза от дикого расстройства и разочарования. Он рисковал своей жизнью ради своего близнеца. Снова и снова, последний раз был этой же ночью. Он так долго хранил тайну о том, кто он есть, просто для того, чтобы Адриан мог получить любую защиту, которая ему потребуется. И все ради вот _этого_?

                – Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, – прошипел Гарри, не отрывая глаз от лица своего близнеца.

                – Знаю, – вызывающе ответил Адриан. – И я говорю тебе остановиться. Ты мой брат, но _я_ – Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Не забывай об этом.

                И Адриан повернулся спиной к своему близнецу, отвернувшись в другую сторону, а Гарри оглушенно замер в своей кровати, немые слезы катились по его щекам и на подушки. Он не заслужил такого; он хотел все рассказать своему близнецу. Он надеялся, что сделал все правильно. А теперь все, чего он хотел, это вернуться в Силбриф и провести там лето, даже не пересекаясь с другими Поттерами. Внутри него поднялся гнев, когда он повернулся, чтобы упереть взгляд в потолок.

                Адриан мог творить все, что ему заблагорассудится. А у него были другие заботы, поважнее закидонов его близнеца. Волдеморт вернулся; до сих пор загадка, как ему это удалось. Близится война. И Гарри поклялся найти в ней свою дорогу и пройти ее живым. В чем-то Адриан прав. Он был младшим братом; так о нем всегда и думали, запасной Поттер, даже для Волдеморта, до этой самой ночи. План, который он придумал, когда ему было семь лет, всплыл у него в голове; конечно, ему придется обратиться за помощью к отцу, но с этого уже можно начинать. Теперь направление его пути было выбрано; оставалось только его придерживаться.


	66. Обет

                Адриана выписали на следующее утро, с выданным строгой мадам Помфри наказом не перенапрягаться. На этот раз Гарри был рад его уходу. Если так посмотреть, ему, наверное, следовало бы найти Адриана и как-нибудь проклясть позаковыристее, едва тот попадется ему на глаза. Он был бы не прочь от души на него наорать, но другая его часть хотела немедленно вернуться в Силбриф. Прошедшая ночь пробудила в его голове идею, о которой он не вспоминал вот уже восемь лет, но теперь она снова к нему вернулась; и если он решит придерживаться такого плана действий, то его ждет много работы, как только он вернется домой. А еще такая небольшая, малозаметная неприятность, как Волдеморт, с сарказмом подумал он.

                Судя по всему, он воскрес из мертвых, и Гарри понятия не имел, как ему удалось это провернуть. А вообще, если так посмотреть, подумалось ему, он и сам не должен был пережить смертельное проклятие. Гарри не был глуп; семь лет назад он с помощью Мерлина увидел воспоминание о той хэллоуинской ночи. И хоть он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сумеет сотворить щит, достаточно сильный, чтобы остановить смертельное проклятие, он был совершенно уверен, что работало все это так же, как любое другое полнофункциональное щитовое заклинание подобного типа. Гарри закрыл глаза и вспомнил основную информацию о защитных заклинаниях, почерпнутую в одной из самых первых прочитанных на эту тему книг.

                Хотя многие пытаются классифицировать щитовые заклинания по различным отдельным категориям исходя из того, какие заклинания и проклятия они блокируют, из их размера или продолжительности действия, из видимого конечного результата использования, все-таки есть только два вида магических наколдованных щитов: те, которые поглощают заклинания или проклятия, которые призваны блокировать, и те, которые их отклоняют. Первая категория включает в себя более длительные и прочные щиты, обычно они держатся столько, на сколько хватает магии заклинателя, но имеют тот недостаток, что полностью блокируют любую возможность нанести ответный удар. Во вторую категорию входят щиты, которые могут выдержать только определенное количество ударов, как правило, достаточно небольшое, но позволяют ответную атаку в виде отклонения наступательных проклятий, которые они возвращают тому, кто их бросил. Если щит наложен правильно, отбитое проклятие будет иметь тот же вид и силу, что и исходное заклинание или проклятие, или, как это бывает с особенно сильными щитами, даже еще сильнее, чем оригинал.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник знал наверняка, что стихийный щит, который во младенчестве спас ему жизнь, принадлежал ко второй категории. И уж, несомненно, наложен был правильно, если судить по тому, что, ну, он же все еще топтал землю. В итоге, той ночью Волдеморт должен был умереть. Сейчас ему следовало бы являться всего лишь костями и страшным воспоминанием. Тем не менее, Гарри видел, как он потерял свое тело, но все равно цеплялся за жизнь, даже умудрился вернуть себе всю свою силу.

                – Он умудрился создать для этого кровный ритуал, – пробормотал Гарри в пустоту комнаты.

                Флер освободили из больничного крыла даже раньше, чем он проснулся – она оставила ему записку, что зайдет к нему позже днем, когда разрешит мадам Помфри, – а Шизоглаза и Виктора – которые пострадали сильнее, чем три других чемпиона вместе взятых – несколько часов назад перевели в Св. Мунго для дальнейшего присмотра. Гарри вздохнул и попытался поудобнее устроиться на кровати, прокручивая в голове события прошедшей ночи. Его ребра ныли, места ранений все еще оставались довольно чувствительными, хотя мадам Помфри исцелила их, едва его тело накопило достаточно крови, чтобы пройти данную процедуру. В голове крутились картины Волдеморта, выходящего из котла, но все они только поднимали в нем отголоски пережитого страха и не давали ответа на его вопрос. Как Волдеморт выжил?

                – Готов принять свое последнее кроветворное зелье? – спросила школьная медсестра, подходя к Гарри с очередным кубком красной жидкости.

                – А если даже и нет, это что-нибудь изменит? – спросил Гарри, массируя пальцами виски.

                Ему нужно немедленно поговорить с Северусом; отец, наверное, сможет помочь ему с этими мыслями. Проблема была в том, что мастер зелий в больничное крыло еще не возвращался. Как Гарри понял из случайно услышанных разговоров, когда МакГонагалл приходила забрать Муди, дела с объявлением о возвращении Волдеморта шли не очень хорошо. Фадж, похоже, отрицал саму возможность того, что это произошло на самом деле, и Гарри придется дождаться отца, чтобы узнать что-нибудь определенное. Потому что, судя по всему, его декан считала его всего лишь ребенком, и как такового, его нельзя было тревожить новостями, касающимися возвращения некоего Темного Лорда, с которым он сражался меньше суток назад.

                – Вряд ли, мистер Поттер, – сообщила мадам Помфри, вручая Гарри кубок.

                Гарри вздохнул и выпил предложенное зелье, мечтая просто выбраться из лазарета и узнать, что там творится. Как выяснилось, ему требовалось подождать с полчаса, прежде чем в больничное крыло вошел его на вид весьма сердитый отец.

                – Идиоты! – воскликнул Северус, рухнув на стул у кровати Гарри. – Все они!

                – Я так полагаю, что переговоры с Фаджем проходят не очень хорошо, – сказал Гарри, приняв сидячее положение.

                – Как этот человек вообще умудрился победить на выборах, это выше моего понимания! – высказался мастер зелий, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

                – Профессор Снейп! – пронесся по помещению голос мадам Помфри, когда указанная ведьма подошла к мастеру зелий со строгим выражением лица. – У мистера Поттера постельный режим, а приемные часы начинаются не раньше четырех! А сейчас только два, профессор!

                – В свете последних событий, – сказал Северус, глядя на медсестру усталыми глазами, – я хотел бы рассчитывать на твое понимание.

                Мадам Помфри уставилась на него на несколько секунд, а потом вздохнула и кивнула в знак согласия.

                – Ладно, – согласилась она. – Но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты больше не беспокоил мистера Поттера, Северус.

                – Куда уж меня дальше беспокоить? – риторически вопросил Гарри, отчего медсестра фыркнула на него, а затем вернулась в свой кабинет. Северус оглядел помещение, потом достал свою палочку и бросил несколько избранных заклинаний, чтобы обеспечить им конфиденциальность.

                – Не идеально, но на данный момент придется этим ограничиться, – сказал он, переводя взгляд на сына. – Я думаю, тебе лучше зайти в мой кабинет ближе к вечеру, чтобы рассказать мне, что случилось прошлой ночью.

                – Полагаю, так, – согласился Гарри, немного недовольный тем, что пока не может излить душу.

                – Насколько все может быть хуже того, что я себе надумал? – задался вопросом Северус, положив руку Гарри на плечо.

                – Он знает. Волдеморт знает, – только и ответил Гарри.

                Глаза Северуса расширились, он застыл, глядя на сына, как будто тот мог исчезнуть. Он быстро метнулся вперед и обхватил своего сына руками, пытаясь заверить себя, что Гарри действительно настоящий, и утешить его, насколько это было в его силах.

                – Я собираюсь убить этого человека, – произнес мастер зелий, все еще не отпуская сына.

                – Встань в очередь, – приглушенно буркнул Гарри где-то в плечо Северуса. – Папа, воздух.

                – Ой, прости, – извинился Северус без особого раскаяния в голосе.

                – Ну, так, как все прошло с Министром? – в конце концов спросил Гарри, тепло улыбнувшись отцу.

                – Никак, – заводясь, выплюнул Северус. – Он отказывается даже рассматривать возможность, что Волдеморт мог вернуться.

                Гарри несколько раз по-совиному моргнул, пытаясь догнать последние события.

                – _Почему_? – сумел выдавить зеленоглазый волшебник, не совсем понимая реакции Министра.

                – Он не хочет смотреть правде в глаза. Возвращение Волдеморта означает войну, а Фадж не хочет войти в историю как Министр, который позволил вернуться Темному Лорду, – пояснил Северус, про себя проклиная глупость Корнелиуса Фаджа.

                – Так он предпочел бы войти в историю как человек, который позволил магическому сообществу этой страны, а может быть, и всей Европы сдаться без боя? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя, что его головная боль возвращается с удвоенной силой. – Как нам вообще сражаться в этой войне, не говоря уже о том, чтоб ее выиграть, если большая часть нашего общества даже не в курсе, что она идет?

                – Фаджа не так просто будет сдвинуть с этой позиции; он всегда боялся, что Дамблдор захочет его пост. Когда ему сообщили, что Волдеморт вернулся, и попросили его принять меры, это всколыхнуло все параноидальные идеи, какие у него когда-либо возникали, – объяснил мастер зелий. – Во время первой войны именно Дамблдор дергал за ниточки, и это было совершенно справедливо: предыдущий министр был убит вместе со всей семьей и Волдеморт полностью контролировал Министерство; оставь все в руках кого-то вроде Фаджа, мы были бы обречены. Фадж считает, что Дамблдор хочет вернуть то положение, какое сложилось во время войны.

                – Это смешно! – запротестовал зеленоглазый волшебник. – Про Дамблдора много чего можно сказать, но стремление к креслу Министра Магии ему приписать нельзя. Насколько я понимаю, если бы он этого захотел, он стал бы Министром сразу после войны. А что, если я покажу Фаджу мои воспоминания о прошлой ночи или хотя бы часть про возвращение Волдеморта? – задумался Гарри, пытаясь придумать выход из этой ситуации.

                – Дамблдор уже предложил это за тебя, – сжал зубы Северус, как видно, его злило, что директор счел возможным вот так запросто предлагать воспоминания его сына. – Фадж заявил, что они будут сфабрикованы.

                – _Что_? – воскликнул Гарри, в гневе стукнув кулаками по матрацу. – Он совсем идиот? Сфабриковать воспоминание дольше минуты за ночь невозможно, и даже с воспоминаниями покороче обман вполне очевиден!

                – Нет, если память была подсажена, – указал Северус, проводя рукой по волосам.

                – Он думает, что Дамблдор настолько вмешался в мой разум, чтобы имплантировать воспоминание? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри. – Это серьезное обвинение, чтобы так легко им разбрасываться.

                – О чем я ему и напомнил, пока твой крестный пытался удержать Джеймса от того, чтобы его проклясть, – сообщил Северус. – После этого он предпочел избегать открытых обвинений, как видно, только потому, что осознал, какой это спровоцирует скандал.

                – Что, если мы передадим воспоминание кому-то третьему? – спросил Гарри, мечтая избавиться от своей головной боли. – Например, кому-нибудь, у кого есть влияние в Визенгамоте?

                – Единственный человек, у которого сейчас влияния на Визенгамот больше, чем у Фаджа, это Люциус Малфой, – сказал мастер зелий, на что Гарри раздраженно откинулся на подушки, в очередной раз проклиная свою звезду. Образ Драко, смеющегося над какими-то словами его брата, всплыл в его голове, еще сильнее ухудшив ему настроение. Да есть у него в жизни хоть что-то _не_ сложное?

                – То есть, у нас только два варианта: упрямый придурок и Пожиратель Смерти? – спросил зеленоглазый волшебник, нажав костяшками пальцев на закрытые глаза.

                – Теоретически, еще есть Амелия Боунс, – поправил Северус.

                – Мать Сьюзан Боунс*? – вслух припомнил Гарри, вспомнив добрую застенчивую хаффлпаффку.

                – Да. Как по мне, она гораздо разумнее Фаджа, но она очень мало что сможет сделать, если против нее выступят Министр и Малфой. И не забудь, что пресса на стороне Министерства, – сказал мастер зелий.

                – Ты считаешь, они будут использовать против нас прессу? – спросил Гарри, честно говоря, он даже не сомневался, что Фадж осмелится на подобный шаг.

                – Он может усложнить нам жизнь, – признал Северус, – но я не думаю, что он решится объявить открытую войну. Если бы дело касалось исключительно Дамблдора и Адриана, он мог бы. Но у Джеймса и Лили есть друзья в Министерстве, как и у Люпина с Блэком. – Мастер зелий ухмыльнулся: – А еще не стоит забывать про нас двоих; ты – Гарри Поттер, Тремудрый чемпион и богатый конструктор метел, а меня только что наградили Орденом Мерлина Первой Степени. Не говоря уж о том, что мы двое из тех немногих волшебников, которые поддерживают хорошие отношения с гоблинами.

                – По твоим словам выходит, что все могло бы быть и хуже, – высказался Гарри, размышляя о словах отца.

                – _Гораздо_ хуже, – решительно кивнув, подтвердил Северус. – _Ежедневный Пророк_ во многом зависит от Министерства – так повелось с самого окончания войны – и является основным источником информации в стране. На данный момент дела обстоят так, что Фадж постарается сохранить возвращение Волдеморта в секрете, но при этом у него не так много возможностей по-настоящему восстановить против нас общественное мнение.

                – Но если бы он мог, он бы это сделал, – сказал Гарри; данный разговор никак не помогал ему справиться с желанием все нафиг проклясть.

                – Несомненно, – согласился мастер зелий. – Я думаю, он все равно попытается; основной удар примет на себя Дамблдор. Возможно, еще и Адриан. Вероятно, то мартовское фиаско Риты Скитер удержит его в рамках под страхом очередного судебного иска, пока он не почувствует себя по-настоящему загнанным в угол. Я честно не знаю.

                – Возможно, Адриану пойдет на пользу, если с него собьют спесь, – пробормотал Гарри.

                Северус посмотрел на сына в полной растерянности; пусть близнецы Поттеры никогда не были по-настоящему близки, Гарри всегда шел на все, только чтобы убедиться, что с Адрианом все будет в порядке.

                – У вас с Адрианом что-то случилось? – спросил он, в глубине души понимая, что так и есть; ради Адриана, он понадеялся, что старший из близнецов Поттеров не довел Гарри до ручки. Все-таки за своего сына он переживает неизмеримо больше, чем за Адриана, решил он, так что если близнец действительно довел Гарри до ручки, то он поддержит любые действия сына, какими бы они ни оказались. Нужно сильно постараться, чтобы достать Гарри, и если Адриану это удалось, то он сам во всем виноват.

                – Да, он...

                – Думаю, тебе пора уходить, Северус! – перебила их мадам Помфри, входя в комнату с подносом в руках. – Гарри надо поесть и отдохнуть несколько часов.

                Северус выругался про себя, снимая заклинания, наложенные им вокруг кровати сына, а Гарри снова рассерженно упал на подушки.

                – Как скажешь, Поппи, – буркнул Северус, сдвигаясь, чтобы несущая обед медсестра смогла приблизиться к Гарри.

                – Мистер Поттер будет выписан после того, как еще несколько часов поспит, – объявила мадам Помфри, заметив их недовольство.

                – Тогда ладно, – согласился мастер зелий. – Оставляю его на тебя. Вообще-то у меня есть еще кое-какие неотложные дела, с которыми надо разобраться до вечера, – добавил он, многозначительно глянув на сына, а потом развернулся и покинул помещение; мило, подумал зеленоглазый волшебник. Чтобы снова поговорить с отцом, ему придется ждать до ночи. Гарри без особого аппетита поел, понимая, что если откажется, то мадам Помфри найдет способ оставить его на постельном режиме на неопределенный срок.

                Ровно в четыре часа дня двери лазарета распахнулись, открывая Флер. Она бросилась прямиком к постели Гарри, а добравшись до него, ото всей души поцеловала. Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы снова начать мыслить, вернув себе способности на нечто большее, чем глупо улыбаться.

                – Рад видеть, что ты в порядке, – сказал он в конце концов и на миг поморщился, отругав себя за сорвавшиеся с языка слова. «Рад видеть, что ты в порядке», – повторил он про себя; тактично, Поттер.

                – И ты тоже, – всхлипнула она, оттого, что ее лицо было прижато к груди Гарри, ее голос звучал приглушенно. – Никогда так больше со мной не поступай, 'Арри! Никогда!

                – Я постараюсь больше так не делать, – заверил ее Гарри, чуть улыбнувшись.

                – И поздравляю с победой в Турнире. Ты это заслужил.

                На ее заявление зеленые глаза расширились, и не потому, что она думала, что он заслужил победу. Он совершенно забыл, что он вообще победил.

                – Я почти забыл. Похоже, так оно и есть, – пробормотал он.

                Флер подняла на него взгляд, на ее лице было написано недоумение.

                – Ты _забыл_? – спросила она, словно опасалась, что, ко всему прочему, он еще и головой ударился. – 'Ак ты мог забыть?

                У него в груди вдруг снова поселилось ощущение пустоты: ей никто не сказал о возвращении Волдеморта. Гарри знал, что во время первой войны аппетиты Темного Лорда распространялись и на Францию; Флер должна знать. Нужно всех предупредить.

                – Флер, есть... Есть кое-что, о чем ты должна знать.

                И он рассказал ей о возвращении Волдеморта, обо всем, кроме его разговора с Темным Лордом и своем статусе мальчика, который выжил. Флер становилась все бледнее и бледнее, губы дрожали, руки крепко вцепились в его рубашку.

                – 'Арри... Это все п'авда? – спросила она, мотнув головой. – Он п'авда веинулся?

                – Боюсь, что так и есть, – сказал он, его лицо оставалось невыразительным; такую новость нечем смягчить.

                – Но он не моижет... он... – Гарри только отрицательно покачал головой. – О, 'Арри! – воскликнула она и снова обняла его, ее тело задрожало, когда тяжесть всего, что произошло прошлой ночью, обрушилась на нее.

                – Это... – Он хотел ей сказать, что все в порядке. Или хотя бы будет. Но даже если эти слова крутились у него в голове, он не мог их произнести, ведь это будет ложью. – Это будет трудно, – сказал он тихим голосом. – Очень трудно и очень опасно. Как было пятнадцать лет назад. Но я еще не потерял надежду. – Я не могу себе этого _позволить_ , мысленно добавил он. – Я надеюсь, ты тоже.

                Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел ее кивок, и вот так они и просидели еще несколько минут, пока не вернулась мадам Помфри, чтобы в последний раз осмотреть Гарри.

                – Я пойду, напишу моей семье, 'Арри, – мягко улыбнулась ему Флер и сочувственно его поцеловала, проигнорировав школьную медсестру, которая не особо тактично откашлялась рядом с ними.

                Гарри раздраженно покачал головой: мадам Помфри была прекрасной медсестрой, но временами казалось, что страшнее зверя нет.

                Около пяти ему наконец удалось покинуть лазарет, поблагодарив медсестру за помощь; он знал, что должен был продемонстрировать ей больше признательности, особенно учитывая, что несколько часов назад его внесли в это помещение истекающим кровью, со сломанными ребрами и страдающим от боли. Потерявшись в своих мыслях, он преодолел весь путь до Гриффиндорской Башни, двигаясь скрытыми проходами, поскольку не желал ни с кем общаться сверх необходимого. Все надежды найти какое-нибудь тихое и спокойное место, чтобы подумать, пока не придет пора навестить отца, пошли прахом, едва он переступил порог гостиной. Громогласный рев заставил его отступить назад.

                Все стены были увешаны плакатами. Изобилие доставленной с кухни еды. Фред и Джордж добавили кое-что из своих особых фейерверков, а весь факультет вопил и рукоплескал. Рон и Гермиона выглядели так, словно не спали прошлой ночью. Адриан тоже хлопал, без особого энтузиазма, и избегал встречаться взглядами со своим близнецом. Невилл был единственным, кто смотрел на Гарри виновато.

                – А вот и наш чемпион! – хором выкрикнули два идентичных голоса, и близнецы Уизли втащили его в комнату. Гарри чуть улыбнулся – понадеявшись, что выглядит это не слишком принужденно – и прошелся по комнате, принимая поздравления по поводу победы.

                – Извини за это, – пробормотал Невилл, когда ему наконец-то удалось приблизиться к брату. – Я пытался им сказать, что ты мог слишком устать для подобного – я не хотел устраивать массовую панику, рассказав, ну, _ты знаешь, о чем_ , вот так, без подготовки, – но Фред и Джордж не послушали.

                – Все в порядке, Нев, – заверил его Гарри, улыбнувшись своей первой настоящей улыбкой с тех пор, как попал в гостиную.

                Адриан прошел мимо, все так же не глядя на своего близнеца. Гермиона покинула комнату следом за ним, на ее лице было наполовину раздраженное, наполовину примирительное выражение, в то время как Рон откровенно впился в них взглядом.

                – Я что-то пропустил? – спросил Невилл, ощутив внезапный порыв проклятьем стереть с лица Рона эту мину.

                – Честно, Адриан – придурок, – сообщил зеленоглазый волшебник, поморщившись, когда Ли подошел к ним, желая узнать, что случилось в лабиринте; похоже, именно в этот день вселенная была против нормальных разговоров. Тем не менее, он начал рассказывать, повествуя о том, с чем он столкнулся во время третьей задачи, закончив свою историю тем, как коснулся Кубка.

                – И тогда ты перенесся обратно ко входу в лабиринт? – спросила первокурсница, Ромильда Вейн**, как смутно припомнил Гарри.

                – Хотелось бы, – ответил Гарри, тихо вздохнув.

                – А что тогда случилось, приятель? – спросил Джордж, который полностью сосредоточился на повествовании.

                – Думаю, директор, скорее всего, сам лично захочет вам рассказать, – ответил Гарри, отметив, что почти каждый гриффиндорец в помещении посмотрел на него с той или иной степенью недоумения. Он знал, что Дамблдор не позволит своим ученикам покинуть школу, не ведая об опасности, что таилась впереди, мнение Министерства на этот счет не учитывалось.

                – Директор? – удивился Фред, озадаченно переглянувшись с братом.

                – Да, – подтвердил Гарри, пробегая глазами по лицам своих собратьев по факультету. – Я думаю, что это случится либо сегодня вечером, либо через два дня на Прощальном Пиру. В любом случае, это не та вещь, которую вы должны услышать от меня. – Как бы он это ни ненавидел, он знал, что у Дамблдора больше шансов донести до них подобную мысль; слух, что самый опасный Темный Волшебник за последнее столетие воскрес из мертвых, из уст пятнадцатилетнего подростка, и неважно, что _это_ – Гарри Поттер, только спровоцирует панику. – Я просто хочу попросить вас внимательно слушать, когда он скажет то, что должен сказать, и прислушаться к его словам, – посоветовал зеленоглазый волшебник, а Невилл кивнул, подтверждая его заявление.

                – Вот теперь ты меня заинтриговал, – признался Дин Томас, почти все в комнате согласно закивали, некоторые, в основном последние два курса, немного испуганно переглянулись друг с другом.

                – Хорошо, – сказал Гарри, поднимаясь с кресла, в котором он сидел с тех пор, как начал свое повествование. – Но хватит об этом! В Большом Зале скоро начнется ужин, а мы умудрились съесть все, что Фред и Джордж, – сказал он, демонстративно кланяясь близнецам, – любезно принесли для нас из кухни.

                В комнате поднялся согласный гул и Гарри вздохнул, устало потирая лоб, когда внимание его коллег-гриффиндорцев переключилось на другой объект.

                – Я порой удивляюсь, как ты можешь держаться с таким спокойствием, – прошептал Невилл, подойдя к своему брату, когда подростки направились в Большой Зал, а Гарри по дороге принимал поздравления.

                – Не думаю, что возможно оценить все усилия, которые я прикладываю, чтобы не превратиться в мечемахающего палочконосного маньяка, – отозвался Гарри, чуть улыбнувшись, и его брат усмехнулся, весело покачав головой.

                – Тогда давай не будем тебя доставать, – предложил Невилл, его улыбка немного привяла, когда он увидел, как плечи его брата опустились, а с губ черноволосого подростка слетел вздох. – Это ты про Адриана?

                – И про Адриана тоже, – признал Гарри. – Можешь подождать еще немного, пока мы выловим Драко и найдем более уединенное местечко?

                – Конечно! – заверил его Невилл, забросив руку брату на плечи и подмигнув Рону, когда тот попытался косо глянуть на них с другого конца помещения.

                Когда они добрались до Большого Зала и поспешно поели, Гарри попытался поймать над столами взгляд Драко; сильно стараться ему не пришлось. Светловолосый слизеринец, похоже, думал о том же, глядя на своих друзей с собственного места. Гарри пихнул Невилла в плечо, встал, запив глотком воды последний кусочек своего пирога с патокой, и кивнул в сторону Драко. Блондинистый подросток тоже поднялся со своего места и Невилл последовал его примеру, трое парней встретились у дверей Большого Зала.

                – Не возражаете, если мы прогуляемся вокруг замка? – спросил Драко, как только они вышли из переполненного зала. Гарри заметил, что он сжимал в руках кусок пергамента – письмо, понял он – и выглядел еще бледнее обычного.

                – Я как раз собирался предложить то же самое, – сообщил Гарри, указывая в сторону Парадной Лестницы. – Как насчет прогулки по двору? – спросил он. Была только половина восьмого вечера, и в начале июня солнце стояло еще высоко.

                – Ничем не хуже любого другого места, – пробормотал Драко, следуя по коридорам за двумя своими друзьями.

                – Письмо из дома? – спросил Невилл, тоже заметив пергамент.

                – От моей матери, – уточнил Драко. – Она об этом не пишет, но я думаю, что она боится; она сообщила, что с вокзала меня заберет домовой эльф, потому что они с отцом будут заняты другим. Я думаю, мы все понимаем, почему.

                – Я... слушай, Драко, я даже не могу сказать, насколько сожалею... – попытался извиниться Гарри, но тут слизеринец хлопнул его по плечу, наградив его мучительно-раздраженным взглядом, какого он еще никогда ни у кого не видел.

                – Ну, конечно, это же _ты_ виноват, что Темный Лорд вернулся, – сказал Драко, растягивая слова своим пропитанным сарказмом голосом.

                Невилл поднял на брата бровь, выражение его лица ясно указывало, чтобы он даже не пытался думать, что это _действительно_ его вина, потому что иначе он до конца своих дней будет занесен в список идиотов. Гарри улыбнулся обоим своим друзьям, как-то не в состоянии подобрать слова, которые смогли бы передать его благодарность.

                Когда они подошли к двери, ведущей во двор, Гарри вытащил палочку и начал накладывать вокруг них кучу защитных чар и небольших оберегов, внезапно почувствовав себя параноиком; после всего случившегося он решил, что нельзя себя винить в нежелании открыто вести деликатные разговоры.

                – В любом случае, Гарри хотел рассказать про Адриана, – сказал Невилл, чувствуя, что ни Драко, ни Гарри не хотят углубляться в причины, по которым Малфоям в пятницу будет нездоровиться.

                Гарри вздохнул и пересказал разговор, который состоялся у них с его близнецом после того, как они покинули лазарет. К концу его монолога они дважды обошли двор и устроились на скамейке у южной стены окружающей его галереи.

                – А сегодня он решил вообще со мной не разговаривать и даже не смотреть на меня. Меня от всего этого воротит, – признался Гарри, глядя в летнее небо.

                – Знаешь, я собираюсь его убить, – воскликнул Невилл, и Гарри, повернувшись посмотреть на него, обнаружил, что тот улыбается широкой, радостной улыбкой, отчего его угроза показалась более зловещей.

                – Я не могу поверить, что он показал себя такой откровенной дрянью, – высказался Драко, кивнув другу в знак признательности за предложенное убийство. – И это говорю я, а это что-то да значит.

                – Что так? – спросил Гарри, от поддержки друзей ему стало легче.

                – Уж я-то могу быть дрянью, если захочу, чтоб вы знали, – пояснил Драко, демонстрируя надменную мину, картинным щелчком убирая с мантии воображаемую пылинку.

                – Да, мы знаем, Малфой, – сказал Невилл, закатывая глаза в адрес подростка.

                – В любом случае, даже я не сказал бы такого человеку, который только что спас мне жизнь. _Особенно_ своему близнецу, – продолжил слизеринец, его лицо стало серьезным.

                После чего трое друзей некоторое время помолчали. Гарри снова вздохнул, а потом заговорил:

                – Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Поттер Мэнор этим летом.

                Он не знал, какой тут ожидал от друзей реакции, но получил он лишь два понимающих кивка.

                – Я не уверен, что стал бы возвращаться домой, будь у меня выбор, – сказал Драко, не глядя ни на кого конкретно.

                – Это я понимаю, – только и отозвался Невилл. – Итак, когда, по-твоему, мне лучше нанести визит в Силбриф?

                Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Как только пожелаешь, – высказался зеленоглазый волшебник. – Драко, к тебе это тоже относится.

                Блондин обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, как будто он только что заявил, что Земля плоская, а Темный Лорд отказался от своих планов мирового господства, решив вместо этого выращивать цветочки.

                – Ко мне? – переспросил слизеринец, тыкнув в себя указательным пальцем и широко распахнув удивленные серые глаза.

                – Нет, Малфой, к _другому_ моему другу по имени Драко, – ответил Гарри, раздраженно закатив глаза.

                – А, – отозвался Драко, его губы медленно расползлись в улыбке. – Ладно, наверное.

                – Просто отправь письмо, когда захочешь прийти, и я пошлю за тобой домового эльфа, – предложил Гарри. – Сам понимаешь, почему я не могу открыть камин...

                – Даже не объясняй, – успокаивающе отмахнулся Драко. – Я постараюсь быть в людном месте, когда твой домовой эльф придет меня забрать. Дырявый Котел тебя устроит?

                Гарри кивнул в знак согласия.

                – Ты обязан увидеть Квиддичное поле Силбрифа, Драко! – воскликнул Невилл, оживившись при мысли о том, как они все трое будут время от времени собираться на каникулах вместе. – Это по-настоящему...

                Гарри, который до этого момента улыбался, вдруг замер, непонимающе оглядываясь вокруг. Внутренний двор был пуст. Тем не менее, один из его щитов потревожили; поскольку не существовало никаких четких границ, по которым можно было провести защиту, он выбрал более простые варианты, которые сообщали ему о вторжении. А вторжение засекла... анти-анимагическая защита? Гарри наложил ее из-за того, что у него в голове на мгновение всплыл образ истекающего кровью Петтигрю, что оказалось весьма полезным.

                Он присмотрелся к земле, замечая, что Невилл перестал говорить, вместо этого принявшись наблюдать за ним. Он жестом показал ему продолжать речь, испытав облегчение, когда ни он, ни Драко не усомнились в его мотивах. Он крепко сжал свою палочку, а затем увидел его: черный блестящий жук, вроде бы незаметно расположившийся на верхушке куста за скамьей. Гарри мгновенно молча бросил оглушающее заклинание, напугав обоих своих друзей. Его цель была настигнута, и отключившийся жук упал на землю.

                – Я и не знал, что ты так ненавидишь жуков! – воскликнул Драко, прижав руку к груди.

                – Вообще-то нет, – отозвался Гарри, призвал стеклянную банку с крышкой и сделал в ней заклинанием несколько отверстий не больше игольной головки. – Вообще-то я ненавижу анимагов, которым делать нечего, кроме как с интересом подслушивать мои личные разговоры.

                – Это анимаг? – спросил Невилл, потрясенно переводя взгляд с брата на жука.

                – Учитывая, что его засекла защита, которую я повесил, чтобы знать о появлении анимагов, то да, так оно и есть, – поделился Гарри. – Я думаю, стоит прогуляться до кабинета Сева, – сказал черноволосый волшебник, подбирая жука в банку и закрывая крышкой.

                Им потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы добраться до кабинета мастера зелий, куда Гарри с банкой в руке и направился. Вот только этого ему сегодня и не хватало. Северус отреагировал на резкий стук в его дверь через несколько секунд и с удивлением обозрел толпу, собравшуюся у его кабинета.

                – Входите, – сказал он, сдвигаясь в сторону, позволяя своему сыну и двум остальным подросткам войти в комнату. – Чем я могу вам помо... у тебя там что, водяной жук в банке?

                – Нет, это анимаг в образе водяного жука, – выплюнул Гарри, с несколько большей силой, чем нужно, бухнув банку Северусу на стол. – Он пытался подслушать личный разговор, и мне это не понравилось.

                Северус скрипнул зубами от злости, вытаскивая палочку. Он положил жука на пол, отступил на шаг и направил на него палочку, сдерживая желание сжечь этого волшебника или ведьму; да оставят они когда-нибудь его сына в покое? Вместо того чтобы сжечь насекомое, он произнес заклинание, заставившее его принять свой первоначальный облик. Четыре волшебника проследили, как жук увеличился и отрастил человеческие конечности, медленно принимая форму бессознательной...

                – _Рита Скитер_? – хором выдохнули четыре голоса, двое в замешательстве, двое в гневе.

                – Это и правда кое-что объясняет, – признал Северус, медленно массируя виски, по прежнему сжимая в пальцах палочку.

                – Я не знал, что она анимаг, – сказал Драко, глядя на распростертое тело репортера.

                – Она не зарегистрирована, это уж точно, – выплюнул Гарри, крепко сжав в кулаке палочку.

                – Что теперь? – спросил Невилл, и Северус наложил заклинание, поднимая ее с пола и перемещая в кресло.

                Гарри выступил вперед, привязал ее к креслу, предварительно призвав ее палочку, и с решимостью на лице привел ее в сознание. Северус отступил, желая посмотреть, как его сын справится с ситуацией; похоже, у Гарри был какой-то план. Журналист открыла глаза и дважды моргнула, переживая дезориентацию, потом ее взгляд сосредоточился на стоящих перед ней четырех волшебниках. Внезапно очнувшись, она громко сглотнула, пытаясь подняться с кресла. Обнаружив, что это ей не удается, она попыталась оправдаться:

                – Это не то, чем кажется! – воскликнула она с возмущением в глазах.

                – Да ну? – удивился Гарри. – А мне-то показалось, что Вы пытались превратить личный разговор в одно из ваших маленьких разоблачений, – его тон не предполагал возражений.

                – Я... – заикнулась она и испуганно замерла, взвешивая последствия своей поимки.

                – Вы незарегистрированный анимаг, верно? – надавил Гарри. Женщина побледнела еще сильнее. – Приму это за ответ, – пробормотал зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Я не собиралась ничего о тебе писать, я клянусь! Все равно мне ничего не удалось услышать! – сказала она, слова срывались с ее губ, наполняя комнату пронзительным голосом.

                – О, я знаю, что Вы не напишете, – произнес Гарри и, слегка улыбаясь, поднял палочку.

                Скитер замерла в страхе, полностью упустив из виду тот факт, что Гарри даже не в нее целился. Вместо этого он призвал со стола Северуса пустой пергамент, подвесив его перед собой на уровне глаз. Пара прочих оставшихся в комнате подростков растерянно переглянулись, в то время как Северус улыбнулся, когда его сын приставил палочку к своему виску. Судя по всему, Гарри собирался составить магический контракт; правда, пока не понятно, с какой целью.

                Гарри убрал палочку от головы и прижал ее кончик к пергаменту; на нем начали складываться предложения, пока страница не оказалась заполненной почти целиком. Подросток улыбнулся, скользя взглядом по получившемуся в результате тексту. Он посмотрел на оказавшегося напротив него репортера и постучал по пергаменту со своей стороны.

                – Что это? – спросил женщина, глядя на контракт так, как будто он готов был взорваться.

                – Магический контракт. Я думаю, Вам понравится его содержимое, – предположил Гарри.

                – Я... не понимаю, – сказала она, ничуть не успокоившись.

                Гарри просто поднес к ней контракт, чтобы она смогла его прочитать. Расширив глаза, она пробежалась по нему и наконец уставилась на Гарри с совершенно растерянным выражением лица.

                – Я все равно не понимаю, – призналась она.

                – С моей точки зрения, у Вас большие неприятности, мисс Скитер, – сказал зеленоглазый мальчик. – Даже не будь Вы незарегистрированным анимагом, Вас поймали на территории Хогвартса, на которой Вам было запрещено появляться, и на расстоянии пяти футов*** от человека – это я о себе, – к которому Вам судом было запрещено подходить ближе, чем на сто футов****, – он покачал головой и снисходительно поцокал. – Что же Вы натворили, мисс Скитер!

                – И поэтому ты решил меня нанять? – спросила она, отчего три пары глаз уставились на них с Гарри в полной растерянности.

                – Ты ее нанимаешь? – неверяще переспросил Драко. Северус просто смотрел, по его губам расползлась ухмылка.

                – Да, именно так. – Он повернулся к репортеру. – Как, я уверен, Вы через несколько дней обнаружите, все в волшебном мире может вскоре измениться. Контракт, который я составил, не помешает Вам работать, как прежде. Он не помешает Вам писать статьи, которые Вам предложат писать, не подвергнет их цензуре. Я хочу не этого, – объяснил Гарри. – Я легко мог бы добиться, чтобы Вас судили за то, что Вы сделали, но тогда Вы потеряете работу _и_ свои связи. А это было бы жаль, потому что мне действительно могут понадобиться Ваши связи, мисс Скитер!

                – Да, об этом я прочитала, – сказала она, а Северус усмехнулся, догадываясь, что задумал его сын. Хитро и откровенно блестяще. Должно быть, в определенных моментах я правильно воспитал этого мальчика, подумал он, сияя от гордости. Если Гарри удастся проявить такой же талант, когда дело коснется других аспектов предстоящей войны, можно будет избежать многих ненужных кровопролитий, потратить меньше времени на блуждания во тьме в поисках ответов.

                – В будущем мне, возможно, потребуется использовать Ваши связи, и когда это время придет, я хочу оказаться в положении, которое позволит мне это сделать. Именно поэтому в обмен на молчание о нашей сегодняшней неудачной встрече я хочу, чтобы Вы подписали этот контракт. Отныне Вы не должны печатать никаких подробностей о моей личной жизни, и Вы _предоставите_ мне информацию, которую я попрошу – а попрошу я только ту информацию, про которую я _знаю_ , что Вы сможете ее предоставить, гарантирую, – когда придет время. Вы не должны говорить, писать или другими способами, магическими или нет, сообщать любому другому лицу или магическому предмету о существовании этого контракта, его содержании и сегодняшней встрече. Конечно, Вы поклянетесь своей магией, что будете придерживаться контракта и его условий, – указал Гарри, изумрудный взгляд был тверд. – Таким образом, Вы выбираетесь из этой ситуации без потерь.

                Журналист сглотнула.

                – Могу я снова прочитать контракт? – спросила она с дрожью в голосе.

                Гарри пожал плечами и согласился. Ей потребовалось полчаса, чтобы принять решение, которое единственное отделяло ее от Азкабана. Гарри улыбался, Северус корректировал контракт, меняя ту или иную формулировку. Подросток поставил свою подпись, Скитер повторила за ним, а Северус подписался как свидетель.

                – Вот и все, – сказал Гарри и передал ей щепотку летучего пороха, освободив ее от невидимых пут.

                Она неуверенно поднялась на ноги, молча принимая щепоть зеленого порошка; Гарри вернул ей ее палочку и держал ее под прицелом собственной, пока она не переместилась камином в Дырявый Котел. Гарри с широкой улыбкой обернулся к трем оставшимся в комнате волшебникам.

                – Это. Было. _Круто_! – воскликнул Невилл, а Драко разразился смехом.

                Северус подошел к своему сыну и растрепал ему волосы, как всегда проигнорировав его протесты.

                – Я все-таки сделал из тебя слизеринца, – провозгласил он, отчего Гарри рассмеялся.

                – Я не могу поверить, что я только что это сделал! – признался Гарри, глядя на лежащий на столе контракт.

                – Ну, ты даешь! – произнес Драко, все еще улыбаясь своему другу.

                Поскольку уже наступил комендантский час, Драко и Невилл совсем ненадолго задержались в комнате, в восторженных выражениях высказываясь о том, как отреагировала Скитер и как Гарри с ней разобрался. Гарри, конечно, остался подольше, чтобы наконец-то поговорить с отцом.

                – Вполне возможно, что эти последние двадцать четыре часа были самыми странными и самыми утомительными в моей жизни, – предположил Гарри, рухнув в кресло, которое прежде занимала Рита Скитер. – Сам не знаю, хочется мне орать или истерически смеяться от всего этого.

                – Ты так разобрался со Скитер, это же просто невероятно, Гарри, – высказался мастер зелий, улыбнувшись своему сыну. – Ты с этим справишься. Будет нелегко, но я в тебя верю.

                – Спасибо, папа.

                – А теперь, – сказал Северус, занимая место в кресле напротив своего сына. – Не мог бы ты рассказать мне, что случилось прошлой ночью?

                И Гарри так и сделал, ничего не утаив. Он рассказал о ритуале, о своем разговоре с Волдемортом, о результатах сражения и о Пожирателях Смерти. Он рассказал ему о реакции Адриана и о своем собственном решении вернуться на каникулы сразу в Силбриф.

                – Я даже не знаю, что сказать об Адриане, – Северус решил начать с этого.

                – Тогда ничего не говори, – предложил Гарри. – Ему уже не пять лет, чтобы жаловаться на то, что кто-то взял его любимую игрушку.

                – Это да, про него, – согласился Северус.

                Еще они говорили о способе, которым Волдеморт вернулся; Северус согласился, что Темный Лорд использовал какой-то ритуал; и все же то, что ему удалось привязать себя к миру живых, было просто невероятно. Взгляд Северуса стал задумчив, когда он вспоминал аналогичный разговор, который состоялся у них с сыном в этом самом кабинете два года назад, после уничтожения известного дневника. Что-то там было _такое_ , он это знал. И он разберется с этим во что бы то ни стало. Еще они поговорили о том, что Дамблдор согласился, что Северусу лучше не возвращаться в ряды Волдеморта в качестве шпиона Ордена.

                – Он сказал, что я слишком открыто демонстрировал свою связь с Поттерами в целом и с тобой в частности, чтобы иметь возможность возобновить игру. Если потом он станет на меня давить, я склонен проинформировать его, что у меня больше нет Темной Метки, – пожал плечами мастер зелий. – На данный момент у меня нет настроения этим делиться.

                – И у меня тоже, – задумчиво произнес Гарри. – Я знаю, что, наверное, пришло время всем рассказать, но...

                – Не знаю, пришло время или нет, – перебил его Северус, – но я знаю, что ты не должен открывать правду, пока злишься на своего близнеца. Это твой самый большой секрет, Гарри, который ты хранил в течение восьми лет. Это изменит жизнь твою и Адриана, и я думаю, ты будешь сожалеть об этом, если проговоришься просто потому, что ты в ярости на своего близнеца, вне зависимости от того, насколько он этого заслуживает.

                – Я думаю... – сказал Гарри, – я думаю, что мне нужно несколько дней, чтобы разобраться в собственных мыслях. Может быть, посмотрим, что запланировал Волдеморт. Если он открыто сделает ход, я сразу скажу правду, даже если буду не готов; лучше уж все узнают об этом от меня, чем от него.

                Северус кивнул, утешающее сжав плечо сына. Их разговор переключился на планы Гарри вернуться в Силбриф; зеленоглазый волшебник намекнул, что хочет кое над чем поработать, но решил не уточнять, над чем именно. Он хотел провести эксперимент, а там... ну, а там видно будет.

                Следующий день, естественно, был последним днем учебного года. Адриан придерживался своей линии поведения, не понимая, что близнец перестал обращать на него какое-либо внимание. Как и предсказывал Гарри, в конце Прощального Пира Дамблдор сделал свое заявление о возвращении Волдеморта.

                – Министерство Магии, – сказал Дамблдор, – не хочет, чтобы я вам об этом рассказывал. Вполне возможно, что некоторые из ваших родителей будут в ужасе от того, что я это сделал – либо потому, что они не поверят, что Лорд Волдеморт вернулся, либо потому, что они подумают, что я не должен был говорить об этом вам, таким юным. Однако я считаю, что чаще истина предпочтительней лжи, и что любая попытка сделать вид, что Волдеморт мертв и не представляет никакой угрозы для нашего сообщества, будет тяжелейшей ложью.

                Вспышка страха и испуганные шепотки пролетели по залу, лица, полные тревоги и опасений, обратились к директору.

                – Цель Тремудрого Турнира в том, чтобы помогать и укреплять взаимопонимание между волшебниками. В свете произошедшего – возвращения Лорда Волдеморта, – такие связи важны, как никогда.

                Дамблдор посмотрел на мадам Максим и Хагрида, на Флер, которая пристально уставилась в свою тарелку, и на ее одноклассников из учащихся Бобатона, на Виктора Крама и дурмстрангцев за слизеринским столом. Крам, как заметил Гарри, насторожился, почти испугался, как будто он ожидал, что Дамблдор скажет что-то резкое. Он вернулся в школу только сегодня, с рукой в гипсе и настороженностью в движениях. Виктор принял близко к сердцу то, что сделал под Империусом, раз за разом извиняясь перед всеми тремя чемпионами. Гарри говорил ему, так часто, как только мог, что это не его вина, но чемпион Дурмстранга все еще не успокоился. Естественно, произошедшее накануне исчезновение Каркарова ничем ему не помогло.

                Бобатон решил отбыть завтра рано утром, всего за несколько часов до того, как ученики Хогвартса сядут на поезд домой. Гарри постарался перед отъездом встретиться с Флер; еще в начале учебного года он надеялся через несколько недель последовать за ней во Францию, на реннский турнир. Теперь он понимал, что это невозможно.

                – Это не прощание, – сказал ей Гарри, когда они сидели на берегу озера, просто вне зоны видимости кареты Бобатона, наблюдая за заместителем директора Дурмстранга – гораздо более приятного, чем Каркаров, человека, срочно прибывшего этой ночью из школы, – который готовил свой школьный корабль.

                – Правда? – переспросила она, устроив голову у Гарри на плече, а он перебирал пальцами ее волосы.

                – Да, – заверил ее Гарри. – Может быть, скорее au revoir*5? – предложил он с мягкой улыбкой.

                – Значит, мы еще встретимся? – спросила она, подняв на него свой взгляд, ее глаза повлажнели. – Je pense que… Oui, un au revoir a bien raison*6, – кивнула она, скорее даже самой себе.

                То, что они не прощаются, имело определенный смысл: Гарри был уверен, что они встретятся снова. Он не знал, почему, но он чувствовал, что видит Флер Делакур не в последний раз.

                – Так-то лучше! – засиял он, склоняясь для поцелуя. Она улыбнулась в поцелуй, и когда они оторвались друг от друга, ее улыбка была намного ярче.

                – Кроме того, я подаю заявку на работу в Гринготтсе. Год подучусь, а потом, кто знает? Может быть, веинусь сюда, – сказала она.

                – Я надеюсь, что через год все станет намного лучше, – поделился Гарри, мягко погладив ее по щеке.

                На берегу озера они сказали друг другу au revoir, обещая написать при первой же возможности. Когда в Большом Зале Гарри присоединился к Невиллу и Драко, на его лице сияла улыбка, и он думал, что, по крайней мере, его отношения с Флер были одной из лучших вещей, случившихся в этом году.

                – Порядок, Гарри? – спросил Невилл, не совсем уверенный, как подступиться со своим вопросом.

                Гарри, улыбнувшись ему, избавил его от мучений. Его дружба с Невиллом и Драко стала еще одной удачей прошедшего года.

                – Все будет нормально, – только и ответил он, наваливая себе приличную горку оладий; после завтрака они сядут в Хогвартс-экспресс. Разговор вскоре зашел о том, как Гарри хочет выложить новость, что не собирается со своими родителями в мэнор Поттеров.

                – Я надеюсь, что они не станут слишком сильно возражать, – сказал Драко, старательно демонстрируя оптимизм.

                – Они-то будут, – заверил его Гарри, пренебрежительно шевельнув рукой. – Но кроме этого они ничего сделать не смогут. Эмансипация, помните? – спросил он, его улыбка соревновалась в ослепительности с солнцем.

                Дорога на поезде прошла почти без приключений. Трое подростков заняли купе, а незадолго до прибытия поезда на Кингс-Кросс заглянули поздороваться Луна и Джинни. С момента бала Луна и Невилл сблизились; Гарри знал, что Невилла несколько беспокоило то, что Луне только еще исполнится четырнадцать, но он был бы слепым, если бы сказал, что не ведал о ее привлекательности. Он – да еще и Драко, который не забыл, как младшая девочка достала Панси во время Святочного Бала – переживал за них; Луна была умной и веселой, в своем собственном своеобразном стиле, и она заставляла Невилла улыбаться.

                – Значит, Волдеморт вернулся, – сказала Луна, как обычно переходя сразу к сути.

                – Боюсь, что да, – ответил Гарри.

                – Мило, – оценила Джинни. – Я полагаю, Министерство не станет ничего признавать, пока Волдеморт не постучится к ним в парадную дверь?

                – Похоже на то, – сказал Гарри, улыбнувшись возникшей в голове картинке, как Волдеморт посещает Министерство с букетом цветов, оставляя на входе свою визитную карточку с сообщением: «Эгей, я вернулся», – написанном на обороте. Наверное, это все стресс, подумал он. Тут ему в голову пришло кое-что другое: – Тебе понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы в это поверить.

                – Дамблдор сделал заявление перед всей школой; перед своими учениками, – пояснила Джинни. – Он бы такого не сделал, если бы не говорил правду. А поддельный Муди получил поцелуй дементора на месте. – Об этом Гарри тоже слышал: Фадж со всей возможной скоростью устранил единственный альтернативный источник информации, ссылаясь на убийство Крауча-старшего как на причину своих действий. – Фадж, должно быть, отчаянно постарается не позволить этому выйти наружу.

                – И он думает, что Дамблдор хочет стать Министром, – добавила Луна, серебристо-голубые глаза сосредоточились на беседе. – Это всем известно.

                – Хотел бы я, чтобы всех было так же легко убедить, как вас двоих, – пожелал Гарри; он слышал бродящие по школе разговоры. Люди не хотели верить, что Волдеморт вернулся. Следующий учебный год будет весьма интересным, он уже сейчас мог это сказать.

                К тому времени как поезд подошел к Кингс-Кросс Гарри был готов к предстоящему столкновению. Он вытащил из поезда на платформу сундук, взглядом выискивая свою семью; увидел он их чуть дальше, они как раз присоединились к Адриану. С ними были Уизли. Глубоко вдохнув и оглянувшись на Невилла и Драко, подбодривших его взглядами, он пошел к своей семье. Адриан заметил его первым, его поведение сразу изменилось, улыбка сползла с лица, когда он обратил на него свой взгляд.

                – Привет, парень! – воскликнул Сириус, приближаясь, чтобы обнять своего крестника.

                – Здравствуй, Сириус, – он собирался сделать встречу как можно короче, и вскоре Джеймс, пригласив Артура в мэнор, позвал свою семью уходить с платформы.

                – Вообще-то, – начал Гарри, бесстрастно глядя на Сохатого, – я с вами не иду.

                – Что? – не понял Джеймс, растерянно глядя на своего младшего сына.

                – Почему? – спросила Лили, удивившись так же, как и ее муж.

                – Я сразу отправляюсь в Силбриф, – объяснил Гарри. – У меня есть неотложные дела, которыми надо заняться.

                – Ты ведь не серьезно! – подходя к нему, воскликнул Джеймс. – В любом случае, ты можешь заняться ими дома.

                Я так и собираюсь, подумал Гарри.

                – Нет, не могу, – отклонил Гарри.

                – Гарри, пожалуйста, – сказала Лили, успокаивающе опустив руку на плечо Джеймса. – Ты должен пойти с нами домой. – Она переглянулась с Сохатым. – Мы с твоим отцом поговорили об этом с Альбусом, и мы думаем, что этим летом тебе тоже надо начать подготовку.

                На это Гарри откровенно усмехнулся.

                – Думаю, я сам могу справиться со своим обучением, – слабо ухмыльнувшись, указал он. – Думаю, пока я достаточно хорошо справлялся.

                – Гарри... – попытался заговорить Сириус, но Гарри было не до того.

                – Вообще-то, я говорил об этом с Адрианом, – названный подросток обернулся к нему, слегка запаниковав на слова близнеца, – и мы договорились, что мне будет лучше тренироваться самостоятельно. Не так ли, Адриан? – спросил он. Вот: и пусть он теперь выкручивается. – А сейчас, если вы меня извините... – сказал он и отвернулся, оставив за спиной ошеломленную компанию.

                По пути на другую сторону платформы, где его ждал Минти, один из домовых эльфов Силбрифа, который его забирал, он миновал Джинни. Видимо, девушка кое-что слышала, потому что улыбнулась ему, одобрительно кивнув головой:

                – Красиво сделано, мистер Поттер! – расплывшись в улыбке, сказала она, ее глаза проказливо сияли.

                – О, спасибо, мисс Уизли! – воскликнул Гарри, подмигнув ей, и она ушла к своим родителям.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник, все еще посмеиваясь, почувствовал себя легче, чем считал возможным, учитывая все обстоятельства, и направился было прямиком к Минти, когда заметил еще двух членов семьи Уизли. Фред и Джордж только сходили с поезда; озаренный внезапным вдохновением, он свернул к ним, запуская руку во внутренний карман, где лежал наполненный блестящими монетами мешочек. Тысяча галеонов как приз Тремудрому чемпиону; тысяча галеонов, которые были ему не нужны.

                – Уизли, привет! – окликнул он, привлекая их внимание.

                Едва они направились к нему, как он, убедившись, что заклинание на мешочке все еще держало тот плотно закрытым, бросил его Фреду. Близнецу потребовалось не больше нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, что случилось.

                – Гарри, что ты творишь? – запротестовал Джордж.

                – Мне этот мешочек не нужен. Я его не хочу; вы можете использовать его, чтобы заставить людей смеяться, и что-то мне подсказывает, что скоро нам это понадобится. Считайте меня вашим тайным партнером, – сказал он и подмигнул.

                – Гарри, если это какой-то вариант благотворительности... – предупредил его Фред, переводя взгляд с маленького сокровища в руках на Гарри и обратно.

                – Это вложение, и достаточно хорошее. Как джокер – джокерам, – бросил через плечо зеленоглазый мальчик и помахал на прощание, оставив двух рыжеволосых близнецов тупо смотреть в его удаляющуюся спину.

                – Спасибо, Гарри! – передавая Минти свой сундук, услышал он хоровой выкрик во всю мощь их легких.

                Переступая порог Силбрифа, он все еще улыбался. Северус, который ждал его у камина, сразу расслабился, увидев его улыбку.

                – Я так понимаю, все прошло хорошо? – спросил он, обнимая своего сына.

                – С моей семьей? – уточнил в ответ Гарри. – Нет, не совсем. Но, тем не менее, я удачно переложил всю вину на Адриана и покинул их, пока они были слишком ошеломлены, чтобы вовремя среагировать. Думаю, сегодня попозже будут гневные письма, – пожал он плечами и улыбнулся в пространство. – И все равно, хорошо быть дома.

                В первый же вечер Гарри написал Невиллу и Драко, поведав, как все прошло с семьей. Он лежал в постели, думая о том, что хотел сделать на следующий день: придется немного поработать в своей алхимической лаборатории. Нужно будет задействовать металлургию и собственно поработать с металлом, и Гарри почувствовал странное волнение. Может быть, все дело в перспективе всерьез постучать по чему-нибудь молотом, подумал он, прежде чем им овладел сон.

                На следующее утро он стремительно проглотил завтрак под сердитым взглядом Минни и любящим – своего отца, а потом извинился и сбежал в свою лабораторию. Где-то там находилась книга, которую он откладывал на будущее; на самом деле, он не прикасался к ней с тех пор, как создал Философский Камень, но теперь у него был хороший повод к ней вернуться. Конечно, помимо того, что он всегда хотел это попробовать.

                Когда несколько часов спустя Северус зашел к нему с двумя письмами в руке, он застал его радостно вопящим по поводу того, что только что обнаружил искомое в той самой книге. Одно письмо было от Невилла, мальчик писал, что он прекрасно добрался домой и все еще веселится, представляя себе вызванную словами Гарри реакцию. Второе было от Драко. И оно не было ни длинным, ни информативным.

                – Что такое? – спросил Северус, наблюдая за тем, как у Гарри изменилось выражение лица.

                – Драко спрашивает, может ли он приехать, – взволнованно сказал Гарри. – Он будет в полдень в Дырявом Котле, если мы сможем отправить кого-нибудь его забрать. Говорит, что поймет, если мы откажемся. – Он посмотрел на отца. – Нам обоим пойти или только мне?

                – Я думаю, что будет лучше, если пойду только я, – сказал Северус, глянув на часы; было без двадцати двенадцать. – Мы не знаем, почему Драко так хочет, судя по всему, покинуть свой дом.

                – Но, папа...

                – Нет, Гарри, – возразил Северус. – Я очень верю в твои способности, но тут действительно нет необходимости идти, это займет не больше пяти минут.

                Гарри, похоже, немного поразмыслил над его ответом, но по глазам отца видел, что спорить с ним на эту тему будет безнадежной затеей.

                – Если мне придется ждать дольше пяти минут, я пойду за тобой, – заявил Гарри, выдвигая свое условие.

                – Согласен, – кивнул Северус.

                Отец и сын вернулись в гостиную, и мастер зелий невербальным заклинанием развел в камине огонь.

                – Минни! – позвал Гарри, домовой эльф мгновенно появилась перед ним.

                – Да, хозяин Гарри?

                – Скоро появится мой друг, – улыбнулся он эльфу. – Не могла бы ты подготовить для него комнату? Не уверен, насколько он задержится, но я бы предпочел подготовиться.

                – Конечно, хозяин Гарри, – ответила домовой эльф и поклонилась.

                – Спасибо, Минни. – Он снова обернулся к отцу. – Без пяти двенадцать.

                – Мне лучше отправляться, – решил Северус.

                – Пять минут, папа, – напомнил ему зеленоглазый волшебник.

                Мастер зелий кивнул в знак согласия, бросая горсть летучего пороха в открытое пламя. Он шагнул внутрь, оставив сына расхаживать перед камином. На несколько секунд его мир сжался до разноцветного калейдоскопа, пока ноги не приземлились в камине Дырявого Котла. Про себя он надеялся, что Драко не станет опаздывать; он был совершенно уверен, что сын бросится за ним с палочкой в руке, задержись он хотя бы на несколько секунд; однако оглядев помещение, он понял, что зря волновался. Даже в наполовину забитом зале он легко заметил светло-пепельные волосы юного Малфоя.

                – А, привет, профессор! – поприветствовал его бармен Том. – Могу ли я Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

                – Не сегодня, Том, – отозвался Северус. – Просто забираю ученика; школьные дела, сам понимаешь.

                – Конечно, профессор!

                И с вежливым кивком Северус направился к столу Драко.

                Мальчик сидел на своем месте, уставившись на стол перед собой, так и не выпив ни глотка сливочного пива.

                – Драко? – позвал он, сразу же обращая на себя внимание юного волшебника. Серые глаза подростка покраснели, вокруг них виднелись темные круги.

                – Профессор? – растерянно спросил он скрипучим голосом. – Мне казалось, Гарри говорил, что пошлет домового эльфа?

                – Я лучше домового эльфа, – мягко улыбнулся Северус. – А теперь, не мог бы ты просто ответить мне на один вопрос, и мы пойдем: где ты встретился с Гарри и Невиллом, когда ты в прошлом году впервые начал с ними разговаривать?

                Он знал, что спросить нужно обязательно; он доверял мальчику, но не его отцу, и он бы ни в коем случае не привел к своему сыну замаскированного Пожирателя Смерти.

                – В Хогсмиде; точнее, у Визжащей Хижины. Я подумал, что они следили за мной, и мы начали кричать друг на друга, – сказал Драко с растерянным выражением на лице.

                Северус с улыбкой кивнул, указывая в сторону камина.

                – Мне просто надо было убедиться, что это ты, Драко, – сказал мастер зелий, разрешая недоумение Драко. – А теперь, следуй за мной на улицу; ты когда-нибудь пользовался парной аппарацией?

                Он не успел сегодня подключить Силбриф к дымолетной сети, так что мог выйти из замка, но не вернуться в него.

                – Однажды, – пробормотал Драко, позволяя мастеру зелий вывести его через заднюю дверь.

                – Хорошо, – отозвался Северус и протянул Драко руку. – Держись крепче. – Драко так и сделал, поплотнее закрыв глаза. Когда он их снова открыл, то обнаружил себя внутри грандиозного замка; стены зала, где они приземлились, покрывали гобелены, помещение оказалось раза в три больше, чем прихожая у него дома. – Добро пожаловать в Силбриф, Драко, – произнес Северус, улыбаясь реакции мальчика на свой дом.

                – Сев? – спросил Гарри, появляясь из-за угла. – Как раз вовремя! – воскликнул он, приближаясь к двум волшебникам. – Здравствуй, Драко! Добро пожаловать в Силбриф! Не стой там просто так, я попросил Минни сделать нам чаю.

                – На заднем крыльце? – спросил Северус, увлекая пораженного Драко вглубь замка.

                – Ага! – подтвердил Гарри, глядя на своего друга. Пока они шли, Драко молчал, широко распахнув окаймленные красным глаза, изучая большие коридоры Силбрифа, и задохнулся, увидел один из бальных залов, на данный момент убранный. – Он, в общем-то, огромный, – признался зеленоглазый волшебник, мягко улыбаясь, – но это дом.

                Драко не стал комментировать заявление Гарри, судя по всему потерявшись в своих мыслях. Он снова задохнулся, когда увидел лес и сверкающее озеро, а Гарри указал на предназначенную для них кушетку. Все так же молча, он сел, даже не моргнув, когда появилась Минни с чаем и богатым выбором кексов.

                Северус и Гарри обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами; они оба знали, что с Драко было что-то не так, но поскольку подросток постоянно молчал, найти правильный вопрос для начала разговора оказалось затруднительно. И когда Гарри уже собрался выпалить первое, что придет на ум, Драко заговорил сам.

                – Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Я не знал, куда мне еще пойти, – сказал он.

                Не самое оптимистичное начало, подумал Гарри, неосознанно склоняясь к своему другу.

                – Я уже тебе говорил, Драко: тебе здесь всегда рады.

                Мальчик кивнул, все еще уставившись в кофейный столик.

                – Гарри прав, конечно, – мягко произнес Северус.

                – Когда я вчера вернулся домой, весь мэнор был взбудоражен. Там были... – Он сглотнул и наконец поднял взгляд на двух сидящих перед ним волшебников. – Там были Пожиратели Смерти.

                Гарри почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула вся кровь.

                – Драко... – начал он, но его друг продолжил, словно хотел на одном дыхании выложить все, что накипело.

                – Они были ранены, сражаясь с тобой, на том кладбище; они не могли обратиться в больницу, так что отец предоставил им наш дом. Нотт ужасно пострадал; у него на лице останется шрам. МакНейр потерял ногу. Вроде бы я слышал, что она сгорела во время взрыва? – спросил Драко, удивленно глядя на своего друга.

                – Я бы даже посочувствовал, не сломай мне тем взрывом два ребра, – высказался Гарри, криво ухмыльнувшись. – Кроме того, в этом виноват Волдеморт. Это я про взрыв, – уточнил Гарри. – _Я_ ему ногу только отрезал.

                Драко сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить.

                – Крэббу оторвало обе ноги. Эйвери потерял два пальца и частично подвижность левой руки. Мой отец сломал свою палочковую руку и шесть ребер.

                Гарри вздрогнул.

                – Драко, мне очень жаль...

                – Я не ждал, что ты будешь сидеть на месте и ждать смерти. Я этого не хочу! – сказал слизеринец с обезоруживающей искренностью, его лицо застыло в гримасе боли, он закрыл глаза. – Червехвост мертв.

                – Туда ему и дорога, – буркнул Северус, Гарри кивнул в знак согласия. Он не мог найти в себе жалости к человеку, которым когда-то был Петтигрю.

                – Мой отец носится по дому, раздавая приказы. Прибыли другие Пожиратели, те, которых не было на кладбище. Я думаю, ты столкнулся только с внутренним кругом, – продолжил Драко, его плечи тряслись. Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на друга: все это оказалось для Драко очень не просто. Он практически чувствовал боль друга, когда блондин заговорил. – Отец сказал, что он готовится к прибытию Темного Лорда. Я не мог спать, не тогда, когда они все там. Моей матери нигде не было видно, поэтому я пошел в ее личные комнаты. Там с ней был мой отец, так что я спрятался за шторами. Я прятался там, когда был маленьким, я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал? – Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, а Драко на несколько мгновений потерялся в счастливом прошлом. – Моя мать умоляла его, просила, чтобы встречу перенесли в другое место, подальше от нашего дома. Мой отец был непоколебим. Он сказал, что это большая честь, что она должна прекратить вести себя как... предательница крови и трусиха.

                – Ты можешь остановиться, если хочешь. Хотя бы на время, – мягко сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как защемило у него внутри, когда голос Драко сломался.

                – Мама сказала, что я вернулся домой; не хочет же он, чтобы я был рядом с Темным Лордом. Я никогда не видел моего отца таким разъяренным. На мгновение я подумал, что он ее ударит... – пробормотал Драко, в его глазах начали собираться слезы. – Но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого он сказал, что было бы честью, если бы я был признан достойным получить Темную Метку в самом начале моего пути. Он вышел из комнаты; прошел мимо меня. До этой ночи я никогда не видел, чтобы моя мать плакала.

                Гарри подался вперед и притянул Драко в объятия. Мальчик немного сжался, его тело затряслось в тихих рыданиях.

                – Драко, я не знаю, что сказать, – признался Гарри, глядя на своего отца поверх плеча друга.

                Мастер зелий выглядел готовым убивать, его руки сжались в тугие кулаки.

                – Я бегом вернулся в свою комнату, а там Хедвиг. Я сразу написал ответ, спросил, можно ли мне прийти. Мать была в восторге, что я ухожу из дома. Отец думает, что почему-то мне пойдет на пользу, что я буду за тобой приглядывать; он сказал, что Темному Лорду будет интересна такая информация.

                Руки Гарри сжались вокруг Драко; если Волдеморт хотя бы только подумает использовать против него его друзей, он лично проследит, чтобы тот умирал как можно дольше.

                – Не беспокойся сейчас об этом, – посоветовал Гарри.

                – Я всю ночь думал, – признался Драко. – Я не хочу быть Пожирателем Смерти, Гарри, – сказал он, отодвинувшись, чтобы заглянуть в изумрудные глаза друга, умоляя Гарри поверить ему. – Я не хочу становиться таким, как мой отец; я его теперь едва узнаю. Я больше не хочу, чтобы моя мать плакала. – Он на секунду остановился, собирая все свое мужество. Он поднял голову выше, в серых глазах появилась решимость. – Я хочу вам помочь.

                – Что? – хором воскликнули Северус и Гарри.

                – Я хочу вам помочь. Вашей стороне. Я отказываюсь становиться тем человеком, которого я увидел вчера ночью в моем отце, – убежденно добавил он. – В конце концов мне придется выбрать сторону. А это война; умереть я могу по любую сторону поля боя. Поэтому я решил сражаться вместе с вами; если эта война закончится достаточно быстро, может быть, моей матери не придется сражаться. Если я смогу вам помочь, может быть, вы не пострадаете. Однажды я сказал, что я завидую твоей самостоятельности, Гарри, – сказал Драко, сжав губы в тонкую линию. – Чему я на самом деле завидовал, так это твоему мужеству вырваться на свободу; это мой шанс сделать то же самое.

                – Драко, подумай, о чем ты говоришь, – предупредил Северус, в глубине души понимая, что подросток перед ним определился и в любом случае будет сражаться. И Северус бы принял его на их сторону, и секунды бы не сомневался, если бы не тот факт, что его отец уже задумал использовать его в качестве шпиона. А приняв их сторону, Драко окажется в том же положении, в котором во время прошлой войны оказался сам мастер зелий: двойным шпионом. Он не пожелал бы подобного никому, не говоря уже о пятнадцатилетнем подростке.

                – Я думал об этом. И я знаю, что вы не можете мне доверять. – Гарри было запротестовал, но не успел он подобрать слова, как Драко предложил то, что посчитал решением их проблемы. – Я хочу дать Непреложный Обет, – сказал он, и в голове у Гарри поселилась абсолютная пустота, а в ушах тихо зажужжало.

                – Нет, Драко...

                – Это столько же для моей защиты, сколько и для вашей, – пояснил светловолосый подросток. – Вы сможете быть уверены, что я сдержу свое слово...

                – Я _знаю_ , что сдержишь! – воскликнул Гарри.

                – Прекрасно, тогда другие на вашей стороне – нашей стороне – тоже будут это знать, – подытожил Драко. – А без вашего ведома из меня не смогут добыть защищенную обетом информацию. Если меня силой вынудят нарушить клятву, вы сразу же узнаете о моем положении и вытащите меня, черт побери, оттуда, прежде чем я ляпну что-нибудь еще.

                – Если все зайдет настолько далеко, обет не дает никакой гарантии, что я смогу тебе помочь. Знать, где ты находишься, и вытащить оттуда – это две очень разные вещи, – указал Гарри.

                – Я все равно присоединюсь к вашей стороне, Гарри, – сообщил Драко. – Я хочу, чтобы ты мне с этим помог.

                – Драко, ты не можешь просить меня... Есть вещи, которых ты обо мне не знаешь! – сказал Гарри, пытаясь отговорить своего друга от этого безумия, удивляясь, почему отец не вмешивается. В глазах Северуса он увидел ответ: мастер зелий знал, что Драко не отступится. Что не означает, что Гарри откажется попробовать.

                – И я ничего не услышу, если этого не сделаю, – вывел Драко, отскочив назад и направив на себя палочку. – Я посвящаю себя твоему делу!

                Яркий оранжевый свет окружил его, протестующий крик Гарри умер у него на губах. Из всех треклятых вещей... Драко взял и посвятил самого себя! Посвящение было чем-то вроде обета волшебника, только обратимым. Проблема в том, что обратить его мог только накладывавший его заклинатель; а до тех пор его связь будет видна любому, кто имеет возможность читать магические следы. Волдеморт увидит это за милю.

                – Отмени посвящение, Драко! – воззвал Гарри. – Сейчас не средневековье.

                – Нет, пока ты не примешь моих условий, – нажал Драко.

                – Тебе не нужно давать Непреложный Обет, чтобы быть на нашей стороне, – сказал зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Только в твоих глазах, – согласился слизеринец.

                – Почему это должно волновать кого-то еще? – бесстрастно осведомился Гарри.

                – Слушай, Гарри, – попытался объяснить Драко, – либо я сделаю все правильно, либо не сделаю вообще. А не делать для меня не вариант, так что придется тебе меня порадовать.

                – Слизеринский шантаж... – пробормотал Гарри, сползая по кушетке.

                – Тут тебе не выиграть, Гарри, – грустно посмотрев, повторил Северус свои ранее сказанные слова. Он понимал, насколько необходим Драко этот обет. Это был последний рубеж: окончательное доказательство самому себе, что он не окажется таким же, как его отец; не тогда, когда на кону его жизнь. И мастер зелий слишком хорошо знал, каково это – не желать превращаться в своего отца. – Но, Драко, я умоляю тебя, подумай о том, какой это риск.

                – Уже подумал, – сказал Драко. – Моя семья уже затронута войной. Я не позволю отцу утянуть меня за собой.

                – Пути назад не будет, – произнес Гарри, глядя на Драко, даже когда опускался на колени, протягивая руку.

                – Я знаю, – сообщил слизеринец, обхватив ладонь Гарри своей.

                – Папа, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, – сказал зеленоглазый волшебник, глядя на мастера зелий.

                – Папа? – переспросил Драко, его глаза расширились, взгляд метнулся с Гарри на Северуса и обратно.

                – Я же сказал тебе, что есть вещи, которых ты обо мне не знаешь, – изумрудные глаза уставились в серые; Гарри давал ему последнюю возможность отступиться.

                Драко улыбнулся и глубоко вздохнул.

                – Я надеюсь, что ты в настроении поделиться, – отбил он.

                Северус поднял палочку, глядя на двух подростков. Вздохнув, он понадеялся, что все это окажется правильным решением. Он прижал кончик палочки к их соединенным ладоням.

                – Обещаешь ли ты, Драко, бороться на моей стороне против Темного Лорда Волдеморта, пока не закончится война? – спросил Гарри, изумрудные глаза сцепились с серыми.

                – Обещаю, – произнес Драко.

                Тонкий язычок яркого пламени сорвался с палочки и обвился вокруг их рук как раскаленная докрасна проволока. Гарри хотелось кричать; мысленно он проклял Волдеморта за все хорошее.

                – И обещаешь ли ты хранить мои секреты, пока я не скажу, что настало время их открыть?

                – Обещаю.

                Второй язычок пламени вылетел из палочки и переплелся с первым, превратив их в изящную сияющую цепочку.

                – И обещаешь ли не вредить мне или моим союзникам до конца этой войны? – спросил Гарри, тихо улыбаясь Драко.

                – Обещаю.

                И третий язычок пламени вылетел из палочки Северуса; он сразу же переплелся с другими и крепко обвился вокруг их соединенных рук, как веревка, как огненная змея.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Да, я знаю, что Амелия Боунс – тетя Сьюзан. Автор фанфика считает иначе.
> 
> ** Ромильда Вейн – кто не помнит, это такая наглая девица, которая в каноне ухлестывала за Гарри. Причем, она даже не была в него влюблена, ей это так, для галочки, он же знаменитость. Именно она в каноне подсунула Гарри котлокексы с Амортенцией, которые потом по ошибке съел Рон. По тому же канону, тут она должна быть на втором курсе. Но Гарри может банально об этом не помнить. Или не помнит автор фанфика.
> 
> *** 5 футов и 6 дюймов = 1,67 м.
> 
> **** 100 футов = 30,48 м.
> 
> *5 До свидания. (фр.)
> 
> *6 Я думаю, что… Да, до свидания, так лучше. (фр.)


	67. Мифрил

                С полудня 26го июня миновало несколько минут, а пугающая вторая Волшебная Война зашла в тупик, даже еще не начавшись. Причина такого неожиданного развития событий была весьма удивительна само по себе, для обеих сторон в этой войне, и могла легко свестись к двум словам: Гарри Поттер.

                У Альбуса Дамблдора случился один весьма тревожный разговор с семьей Поттеров по поводу их младшего сына. Как видно, Гарри не захотел присоединяться к своей семье в мэноре Поттеров, а вместо этого решил отправиться прямиком в замок Силбриф, никак особо не пояснив своих действий. У него есть некие неотложные дела, с которыми надо разобраться, именно так он сказал, оправдывая свой отказ присоединиться к ним, по крайней мере, если верить его отцу. Джеймс Поттер возмущался и открыто обвинял Северуса Снейпа в решении своего сына, пусть даже сам мастер зелий, насколько понял директор, при разговоре на Кингс-Кросс не присутствовал.

                Но что послужило причиной таких действий, спрашивал себя Альбус, его глаза устремились к ярким голубым небесам за окном кабинета. Ведь, насколько он мог судить, между Поттерами все было просто прекрасно! Гарри явно заботился о своей семье и особенно о своем брате-близнеце, всего каких-то два дня назад он охотно превратил себя в живой щит, закрывая Адриана от Волдеморта и его Пожирателей Смерти. Конечно, Адриан немного прохладно относился к своему брату в начале учебного года, но Альбус считал, что так длилось только до того выбившего из колеи момента, когда тот обнаружил, что сам введен в Тремудрый Турнир.

                – Турнир, для участия в котором Гарри был выбран и который эффектно выиграл, – пробормотал Альбус, его взгляд упал на фамилиара.

                Фоукс дремал на своем насесте, зарыв голову в перья; феникс питал слабость к младшему близнецу Поттеров, вспомнил директор, мысли снова переключились на зеленоглазого волшебника.

                Гарри получал на уроках высшие баллы с самого своего первого года, тут не поспорить. Как бы мало он ни видел мальчика до того, как тому исполнилось одиннадцать, да и в первые три года обучения в Хогвартсе, Альбус считал Гарри прекрасным, хоть и застенчивым и замкнутым ребенком. Казалось, ему скорее присущи черты Равенкло, чем Гриффиндора, насколько можно было судить, и он близко сошелся с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, добрым и столь же застенчивым мальчиком с его курса. Ох, да, с точки зрения Альбуса Дамблдора все, что касалось Гарри Поттера, было совершенно ясно. Естественно, только до определенного момента.

                Потому что вдруг, почти ровно год тому назад, произошла метаморфоза. Исчез робкий паренек, которого все помнили; на его месте появился молодой человек, прекрасный изобретатель, уверенный в своих силах, вместе с полностью изменившимся Северусом Снейпом. Альбус был вынужден пересмотреть все, что знал о мальчике, только чтобы понять, что на самом деле не знал о нем ничего важного. Гарри был младшим братом Адриана Поттера, воспитанным по большей части Северусом Снейпом. Когда Альбус потянул за несколько ниточек, чтобы оставить Гарри на попечении Северуса, он сделал это в надежде, что молодой мастер зелий сможет вернуть хоть какую-то часть себя из того, что отняла у него война. Он видел мгновенно возникшую между ними связь, еще в тот самый первый раз, когда они только встретились. Но такого он никак не ожидал.

                Гарри оказался катализатором, который навсегда изменил жизнь Северуса, позволив ему вернуть то, что он потерял, с лихвой. И Альбус Дамблдор понятия не имел, как он вообще умудрился так все изменить. Потом случился ритуал эмансипации, и на мгновение Альбус испугался худшего в отношении младшего близнеца Поттеров. Но короткий разговор с мальчиком, все, чего ему удалось добиться, если честно, доказал, что сердце у Гарри было на нужном месте. Семья – наше самое большое сокровище, сказал он, и Гарри искренне согласился.

                С тех пор все только больше и больше запутывалось. Альбус знал, что Гарри был хорошим дуэлянтом; все-таки он слышал о том, как подросток сражался с Пожирателями Смерти на Кубке Мира по Квиддичу прошлым августом. Но толпой противостоять группе Пожирателей Смерти, это совсем не то же самое, что подать заявку на Тремудрый Турнир – и стать избранным чемпионом – в возрасте четырнадцати лет. Гарри стал самым молодым чемпионом в истории, и к тому же выиграл. Если его выбора в качестве чемпиона Хогвартса директору оказалось недостаточно, чтобы осознать, что Гарри Поттер является чрезвычайно сильным волшебником для своего возраста, первая задача сразу же его в этом убедила. Сила чар Гарри ошеломляла и шокировала очевидцев.

                А то, что во время второй задачи он использовал ритуал, не говоря уже о его знаниях в этой области, это просто удивительно. Тот факт, что Гарри поймал его, когда он в тот день заглянул в его разум – и сознательно позволил ему это сделать, несмотря на то, что мог его остановить, – только еще больше запутал Альбуса. Для человека, у которого вроде бы не было никаких секретов, Гарри прекрасно удавалось утаивать о себе все важные сведения.

                А затем события во время и после финальной задачи. Гарри противостоял полностью восстановившемуся Лорду Волдеморту и его внутреннему кругу Пожирателей Смерти и выжил, чтобы рассказать об этом, к тому же практически унеся своего брата от опасности. Пусть мальчик был при этом ранен, что правда, то правда, но Альбус видел полностью обученных авроров, которым хватало и меньшего, чем выпало Гарри. А теперь это. Нет, думал директор, так дело не пойдет.

                Нужно будет со следующего учебного года внимательнее присмотреться к Гарри Поттеру. Он уже понял, что пытаться убедить юношу остаться в Поттер Мэноре будет безнадежным делом. С точки зрения закона Гарри был взрослым, и как таковой, мог по своему желанию выбирать любое место жительства; надавить на него в этом вопросе не получится – если судить по его прошлогодней реакции, – это лишь еще больше оттолкнет его. И у Гарри уже завязались тесные отношения с юным Драко Малфоем, добавил про себя Альбус. Зеленоглазый подросток может оказаться очень полезным в будущей войне, во всяком случае, пока он остается на стороне своего близнеца. С началом следующего семестра придется найти способ держать мальчика поближе, решил Альбус, так и поступим.

                Между тем в особняке относительно недалеко от Хогвартса по кабинету Люциуса Малфоя расхаживал Лорд Волдеморт. Это было точно то же место, где он некогда решил пойти за близнецами Поттеров в ту хэллоуинскую ночь, тогда он повторял эти же самые движения. Но сейчас он был в куда большей ярости, чем в тот раз. Почти четырнадцать лет назад он принял решение напасть на близнецов Поттеров, стремясь предотвратить исполнение пророчества. Этот шаг стоил ему его могущества и отбросил его планы на полтора десятка лет назад. И он поклялся отомстить тому, кто оказался виновником его временного падения. Он поклялся, что исправит свою ошибку: он станет охотиться на Адриана Поттера, как на зверя, и закончит то, что начал той ночью в Годриковой Лощине. Когда он воскреснет, Мальчик-Который-Выжил должен умереть, решил он, и тщательно спланировал свое возвращение.

                Следует признать, что была еще одна неудача, три года назад его первая попытка использовать для возвращения Философский Камень оказалась сорвана как будто тем же несносным мальчишкой. Но он не отступил, о, нет. Он триумфально воскреснет; Тремудрый Турнир стал прекрасной возможностью для достижения его целей. Возвращение Червехвоста, каким бы ничтожным человеком тот ни являлся, было как раз тем, чего ему не хватало для реализации своих планов. И после более чем девяти месяцев ожидания он, наконец, сделал это: Адриан Поттер попался в его ловушку, его кровь вернула Волдеморта в его полной мощи. Он сказал презренному мальчишке посмотреть перед смертью ему в глаза, желая увидеть, как их история сделает полный круг, желая различить ужас в этих глазах, которые столь вызывающе смотрели на него, когда их обладателю был всего год. И он получил, что желал – лишь чтобы узнать, что все это время гонялся не за тем Поттером.

                С разъяренной криком Волдеморт направил палочку в сторону одной из бесценных ваз, украшавших кабинет Люциуса, превратив ее в осколки. Не тот мальчишка! Порыв убить Адриана просто за причиненные им неудобства почти перевесил рациональную часть его разума, которая напомнила ему, что пускай Мальчиком-Который-Выжил оказался не Адриан, но все равно Поттер. Он попадется в ловушку с братом в качестве приманки, верно? Он даже не представлял себе, насколько быстро сработает его план.

                Гарри Поттер появился перед ним, с изумрудными глазами, которые горели ярче, чем он помнил, с гордо поднятой головой. Первое, о чем подумал Волдеморт, оценив своего неожиданного противника – он был выше брата. Стройным и сильным. А потом Гарри заговорил, и Волдеморт заметил кое-что еще: мысли мальчишки были укрыты непроницаемыми щитами, его намерения прятались под многочисленными слоями масок. Он был сильнее, умнее, сдержаннее Адриана. Просто Гарри Поттер был чем-то _большим_ , чем его брат-близнец. И Волдеморту это ни капли не нравилось.

                Адриан Поттер всегда был неприятностью. Потенциальной угрозой из-за его постоянной профессиональной подготовки и неизвестной силы, которой он обладал. А вот Гарри Поттер был грозным противником. Ему еще и пятнадцати не исполнилось, а он уже превзошел внутренний круг Пожирателей Смерти. Нет сомнений, они еще столкнутся. И он нанес непоправимый ущерб некоторым из его последователей. Волдеморт кипел, когда думал о том, сколько бы смог натворить Гарри, если бы ему не пришлось стараться убрать своего близнеца подальше от опасности.

                А вдобавок ко всему, Гарри знал текст пророчества, которое их касалось. Еще один экспонат частной коллекции предметов искусства Люциуса грохнулся об пол, острые осколки фарфора впились в толстый персидский ковер. Их короткой дуэли на кладбище ему оказалось недостаточно, чтобы четко оценить возможности его нового соперника: ему попросту не хватило времени, чтобы уловить что-то, кроме силы использованных мальчишкой заклинаний. Тот, кому хватит могущества, чтобы победить его, стоял перед ним, и он понял, что ничего не знает об этом мальчишке!

                Конечно, потом он кое-что выяснил; первое, что он сделал, покинув кладбище, это потребовал информацию от тех Пожирателей Смерти, кто все еще держался на ногах. Результаты оказались менее чем приятными: до прошлого лета о Гарри Джеймсе Поттере никто и ничего не знал. Он был лучшим учеником своего курса, ловцом квиддичной команды Гриффиндора и никогда не подавал никаких признаков того, что был чем-то сверх этого. И все же теперь, оглядываясь назад, узнав, что это не Адриан помешал ему получить Философский Камень, он смог опознать заклинание, убившее Квиррелла. Сильное, с трудом поддающееся контролю, мощное проклятие, которое должно быть не по силам хогвартскому первогодке, каким бы он там ни был лучшим учеником курса. С другой стороны, подумал Волдеморт, мальчишку, кажется, вырастил Северус Снейп.

                Очередная ваза разлетелась о стену. Северус Снейп. Когда после вызова внутреннего круга он не появился на кладбище, Волдеморт предположил, что он просто не стал раскрывать себя перед Дамблдором. Но нет. Он видел в газетах фотографию мастера зелий рядом с мальчишкой Поттером. Мальчишка даже вырос в замке Северуса и, по-видимому, был крепко связан с бывшим шпионом. Темный Лорд с отвращением скривил тонкую верхнюю губу: насколько он выяснил, Северус практически _усыновил_ проклятого мальчишку! Прежде он считал Северуса одним из самых верных своих слуг. Он, безусловно, был самый компетентным: сосредоточенный, послушный, магически сильный, эффективный и, к тому же, весьма опытный Окклюмент и шпион. Было очевидно, что мастер зелий больше не на его стороне; последние события заставляли задаваться вопросом, а был ли _когда-нибудь_.

                Нет, ясно, что Северус никогда не окажет ни малейшей помощи в деле уничтожения Гарри Поттера, думал Волдеморт. Скорее, он станет самым большим препятствием, какое ему придется преодолеть, чтобы добраться до мальчишки. А еще то, о чем упомянул Люциус. Его сын, похоже, задумал сблизиться с младшим из близнецов Поттеров; как сказал Люциус, он следит за ним с начала учебного года, когда мальчишка вдруг раскрылся. Темный Лорд сомневался, что на самом деле все обстоит именно так. Он бы без малейших угрызений совести использовал пятнадцатилетнего подростка в качестве шпиона; он просто с трудом верил, что Гарри Поттер – каким он его видел – или Северус, если уж на то пошло, безо всяких опасений подпустят к себе сына Люциуса. Так что, либо мальчик был гораздо умнее, чем его отец, либо слишком заносчив и не понимал, что с ним играют.

                Тут, понял Волдеморт, следовало проявить осторожность. В последний раз именно его поспешное решение чуть было все не испортило. Он не собирался повторять своих прежних ошибок. В прошлый раз он действовал на основе отрывка пророчества, подслушанного человеком, которого он теперь считал вражеским шпионом. Прежде чем предпринимать открытые шаги, он сам должен услышать пророчество целиком. На этот раз ошибкам места нет; он перегруппирует свои силы и ударит тогда, когда его враги будут меньше всего этого ожидать. Поражение недопустимо. Как и всегда.

                В то же время, пока Волдеморт строил планы, как получить в свои руки пророчество, наверняка сейчас хранившееся в одном из самых безопасных мест в Министерстве Магии, подросток, которого он прежде считал причиной своего падения, лежал на кровати, задумчиво глядя в потолок. Последние несколько дней стали, возможно, самыми странными в короткой жизни Адриана Поттера.

                Даже после всего его обучения и столкновений с Волдемортом, которые происходили с тех пор, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать, он никогда не думал, что Темный Лорд добьется полного восстановления сил. Он думал, что его стараний будет достаточно, чтобы нормально удержать его, пока тот... что? Уйдет? Сейчас он понимал, насколько детскими были подобные надежды.

                Тот миг, когда Волдеморт вышел из котла, стал мигом, когда он понял, что сейчас умрет. Теперь он оказался абсолютно бесполезен, он это понимал, и единственным возможным вариантом развития событий несомненно станет направленное в него смертельное проклятие. Если ему повезет. В тот момент, когда Волдеморт сказал посмотреть ему в глаза, он полностью уверился, что ему конец. Тогда он уже почти смирился со смертью, но решил хотя бы уйти с гордо поднятой головой. Он ожидал, что Волдеморт примется злорадствовать и насмехаться над ним, пока ему не надоест, а потом заберет его жизнь. Чего он не ожидал, так это что проклятие просто его вырубит, и уж точно не ожидал, что когда придет в себя все на том же кладбище, но уже без веревок, обнаружит рядом с собой своего младшего брата.

                Гарри нес его, сколько мог, а когда пришло время сражаться, он просто приказал ему бежать, как мог взяв на себя Пожирателей Смерти. Оглядываясь назад, Адриан понимал, что никогда не видел своего брата таким: Гарри был бесстрашным, его рука твердой, когда он направлял свою палочку на нападавших, он шел к Тремудрому Кубку сквозь огонь и щебень. У Адриана слишком кружилась голова, в то время он был слишком растерян, чтобы в полной мере сознавать, что творится. Но потом, когда он очнулся в лазарете, он понял, что именно произошло. Гарри спас ему жизнь. И его это не беспокоило, подумал Адриан, он был благодарен за сделанное его близнецом. Пока Невилл и Драко не навестили Гарри той ночью.

                Адриан никогда не мог по-настоящему понять, с какой стати Гарри мог держать себя с Драко хотя бы в рамках вежливости, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стать ему другом. Малфой не сделал ничего, чтобы такое заслужить, думал он, ничего, что показало бы его достойным дружбы. И все же его близнец решил подружиться с невыносимым слизеринцем, несмотря на протесты Адриана. Еще он захотел дружить с Невиллом, всего лишь каким-то тихоней. Или, по крайней мере, он таким был с первого по третий курс. К тому же, его брат, похоже, доверял Невиллу больше, чем ему самому. Он осознал, что одна мысль об этом приводит его в ярость. В последние три года он не включал Гарри в свои затеи, что правда, то правда. Но он же просто хотел его защитить, сказал он себе; потому что даже если Гарри всегда был лучшим учеником, его никогда раньше не тренировали в дуэлинге, верно? Тихий голос в голове напоминал ему, что Гермиону с Роном тоже, но он быстро давил этот голос каждый раз, как только его накрывало предчувствием близкого приключения.

                Кроме того, Гарри был его близнецом. Если кто и заслуживал знать, что он растет в замке и проектирует гоночные метлы, так это именно он! Адриан все еще с трудом сносил, насколько Снейп отличался от того, каким он его считал с самого начала. Этот человек не нравился ему еще до их с ним первой встречи, а истории отца о том, как они воевали в школьные годы, рассказывались и пересказывались до тех пор, пока ему не стало казаться, что все это происходило с ним самим. Его отец всегда выставлял Снейпа в таком свете, что Адриан никогда даже не пытался узнать человека, с которым его брат проводил так много времени. И когда пришло время, он был ошарашен так же, как и все остальные, когда увидел, насколько Северус Снейп не походил на расписанное отцом.

                Мастер зелий запросто получил титул самого любимого учителя школы за один короткий учебный год. Даже он вынужден был признать, что стал понимать зелья лучше, чем раньше, когда на самом деле начал обращать внимание на то, чему учил Снейп. Он уже не в первый раз задавался вопросом, какой в детстве была жизнь его близнеца. Он до сих пор не видел Силбрифа – замок был ненаносимым, его расположение держалось в полной тайне, – хотя его брат проводил там в прошлом году свои каникулы. А вот Невилл видел, вдруг вспомнил он, снова загораясь гневом. И очень возможно, что Драко тоже.

                Ему снова вспомнилась та ночь в лазарете, когда Невилл, Драко и его брат говорили о событиях, произошедших на кладбище, благоговение и поддержка, которые выказали оба подростка, в корне отличались от того, как отнесся к нему в начале года Рон и как Гермиона порой закатывала глаза на его очевидную недогадливость. Когда он осознал, что Невилл и Драко не только знали о его мантии-невидимке, но и достали ее из его сундука, чтобы использовать по назначению, у него потемнело в глазах. Ему пришел на ум разговор, который состоялся у них с Роном после второй задачи; не может ли так быть, что Гарри завидно?

                Он вдруг увидел события прошлого года в новом свете: скрытность Гарри, его настойчивое желание пройти ритуал эмансипации, вступление в турнир, дружба с Малфоем, единственным сыном одной из самых влиятельных семей в стране. Зачем все это устраивать, если только _не_ из зависти? Это же все объясняет!

                Так что решив больше не скрываться, Адриан предъявил это все своему близнецу, ясно дав понять, что в предстоящей войне ему его вмешательство не требуется. Последнее, что ему нужно, это беспокоиться за своего брата, который будет пытаться показать себя в гуще боя. Нет, вот без этого он точно обойдется. Во время того разговора Гарри по большей части молчал; следующие два дня они избегали друг друга, не заговорили даже тогда, когда садились на поезд. И пускай ему хотелось, чтобы Гарри отверг предложение тренироваться вместе с ним или как минимум затаил обиду и попросил, чтобы с ним занимался Сириус или Ремус, его близнец только улыбнулся и сказал, что он извиняется, но он не может этого сделать. У него дела, неотложные встречи и так далее, так что ему надо сразу отправляться в Силбриф. И его близнец ушел, объявив, что заранее обсудил с ним свое решение, и он согласился, что лучше так и поступить.

                От этого воспоминания Адриан скривился. Когда они вернулись домой, отец был в ярости, спрашивал у него, что, собственно говоря, Гарри имел в виду. Он осторожно подтвердил те слова, рассудив, что лучше уж так, чем объяснять, что случилось на самом деле, он не хотел обвинений в том, что это из-за него его близнец принял такое решение. Мать, кажется, поняла, что он чего-то не договаривает, а Сириус и Ремус промолчали, обменявшись друг с другом несколькими встревоженными взглядами, но и только.

                А теперь он задается вопросом, чем там занимается его близнец, и опасается своего нового режима тренировок, которые должны были начаться на следующий день. Сириус, когда он наконец заговорил, напомнил им всем, что юридически Гарри взрослый и может заниматься, чем ему заблагорассудится. На эту мысль Адриан хмыкнул: и почему это Гарри, а не он, добился статуса взрослого? Выбросив все мысли о своем близнеце из головы, он вместо этого сосредоточился на своих планах встретиться через пару дней с Роном и Гермионой. Они хотя бы не считают себя пупом земли, который не нуждается в тренировках!

                А многими милями южнее еще кое-кто из хогвартских школьников уже обдумывал свои дорожные планы касательно следующей недели. Джинни боялась, что в этом году мать запретит ей ехать в Румынию, возвращение Волдеморта могло заставить ее пожелать держать всех своих детей – или хотя бы тех, которые слишком молоды, чтобы решать за себя – поближе к себе. Пускай Джинни понимала, почему мать не хотела терять из виду любого из детей, она благодарила за полученное разрешение того, кто услышал ее молитвы. Румыния была от Волдеморта настолько далеко, насколько только могла уехать ее дочь, решила Молли, и отпустить ее показалось единственным логичным решением. Джинни едва сдержалась, чтобы не запрыгать по кухне от такой новости.

                Свое решение она обдумывала весь год. Еще когда ей впервые предложили возможность стать членом Сестринства, она, не задумываясь, ответила «да». И пускай в итоге ее выбор не изменился, она была рада, что ей дали этот год. Она поискала информацию по Сестринству, взвесила свои варианты и, наконец, уверилась, что приняла правильное решение.

                Со вздохом подойдя к окну, она села в старое кресло, которое «приватизировала» из прежней спальни Билла, подобрав под себя ноги. Это будет очень важный шаг, она это понимала. Но в то же время она наконец сможет контролировать хотя бы часть своей жизни. Джинни изо всех сил старалась притворяться, не показывать, какую боль причинила ей одержимость Волдемортом. Не показывать, как это ее надломило, что каждую ночь она молилась об избавлении от очередного кошмара. Который всегда был у нее одним и тем же: она видела себя, стоящей над трупами своих друзей и семьи, в Тайной Комнате, с руками, залитыми их кровью. И он тоже был там, ухмылялся ей, напоминал ей, какой она оказалась невозможной дурой.

                Джинни боялась – она была в этом почти уверена, – что Том Реддл не перестанет ухмыляться во снах, не отвяжется от нее, пока она сама с этим не разберется. Она больше не могла оставаться той маленькой наивной девочкой, какой была в одиннадцать. Приближалась война, и она будет сражаться изо всех своих сил. У нее до сих пор не было ни малейшего представления, как можно использовать ее проявившиеся способности в войне, но она постарается найти способ.

                Как минимум Луна верила, что она сможет помочь. Мысль о подруге заставила ее улыбнуться; когда она была маленькой, то хотела сестру. Однажды она попросила об этом свою мать; от этого воспоминания Джинни хмыкнула. Молли Уизли, несомненно, любила своих детей, всех семерых, но мысль о восьмом почти довела ее до обморока. После первой задачи Тремудрого Турнира Джинни с наступлением комендантского часа прокралась на астрономическую башню. Когда не было никаких уроков, она любила иногда там погулять и просто посмотреть на небо. Судя по всему, Луна тоже.

                Две девочки подружились в начале прошлого учебного года, когда Джинни увидела, как блондинка с Равенкло в одиночку села в одну из школьных карет. Она знала, каково это, чувствовать одиночество; насколько ей помнилось, Луна была своеобразной, даже странной девочкой, так что она села в карету вместе с ней. Два года спустя она все еще считала то свое решение лучшим из когда-либо принятых. В Луне было все, чего она могла желать от подруги: она была терпимой к недостаткам и все понимала. И была по-своему очень умной. Она заметила реакцию Джинни во время задачи, когда она зажала ладонями рот, пытаясь побороть желание приказать драконам остановиться, чтобы попытаться помочь, пускай она даже не была уверена, что смогла бы.

                Потом Джинни была слишком потрясена для слов; с начала учебного года она пыталась понять, откуда взялись ее способности, что их породило. Хотя она никак не ожидала – ни одна книга ее о таком не предупреждала, – что ее способности будут настолько стремиться реализовать себя. Все выглядело так, как будто она тыкала в них палкой, чтобы увидеть, шевельнутся ли они, и когда они наконец так и поступили, она понятия не имела, что с ними дальше делать.

                Пребывая в растрепанных чувствах, она все рассказала Луне. Что ей нужно было решить, хочет она вступить в Сестринство или нет, что она понятия не имеет, сможет ли не позволить своим способностям выйти наружу, раз уж теперь о них знает. А что, если она кому-нибудь навредит? В конце концов, это было ее самым большим страхом с одиннадцати лет: причинить боль своим близким. Луна просто улыбнулась и обняла ее, сказав, что в конце концов все будет хорошо. Она ей поможет. «Для того друзья и нужны», – сказала она.

                И вот наконец до возвращения в Румынию ей осталось всего несколько дней. У нее не было ни малейшего представления, что случится после того, как она станет частью Ордена. Она только знала, что, если хочет сделать что-то более полезное, чем позволяют ее нынешние возможности, ей нужна помощь, и в этом ей ничто так не поможет, как Сестринство. Значит, она вступит в Сестринство. Она отвернулась от окна и отправилась из своей комнаты на кухню в поисках чая. Решение было принято; беспокоиться дальше смысла не имело.

                В то же время, в полном неведении по поводу вышеупомянутых разворачивающихся по стране событий, Драко Малфою вручили собственный стакан холоднющего чая. Он по-прежнему сидел на той же кушетке в Силбрифе, Северус Снейп, Невилл Лонгботтом и Гарри Поттер заняли кушетку напротив него, по другую сторону кофейного столика.

                Гарри попросил Северуса связаться с Невиллом через камин сразу же, как был принесен обет. Для начала, зеленоглазый волшебник все еще был под впечатлением от решения Драко этот самый обет принести, а еще чувствовал, что с поддержкой брата ему будет легче объяснить, что творилось в его жизни после того как он узнал, что именно он настоящий мальчик, который выжил. Судя по пустоте, _снова_ завладевающей лицом Драко – он побоялся, что лицо слизеринца останется таким навсегда, если Драко не оправится от шока в кратчайшие сроки, – наличие Невилла тут серьезно необходимо. В результате Невилл смог вывести Драко из шока от известия о встрече Гарри с Мерлином, попросту сообщив Драко, что впереди есть вещи покруче.

                – Итак, давайте я подведу итоги, – наконец заговорил Драко. – Ты учился алхимии. – Гарри утвердительно кивнул. – Точнее, ты был учеником Николаса Фламеля. – Еще один кивок. – И ты превратил Философский Камень в садовое удобрение? – спросил он, тон его голос стал слегка повыше.

                – Да, так я и сделал, – ответил Гарри. Они наконец миновали все школьные годы и предоставили озадаченному Драко возможность задать любой пришедший ему в голову вопрос.

                – И ты убил василиска. Мечом Гриффиндора, – высказался Драко, не зная, что и думать.

                – Он так и сделал, – с широкой улыбкой согласился Невилл.

                – И взаправду дразнил Темного Лорда, что знаешь пророчество, по которому вы можете убить друг друга? – наконец спросил блондин.

                – Не напоминай мне, – пробормотал в ответ Северус.

                Похоже, именно эти уточнения подростку и требовались.

                – Мерлин, помоги мне, – пробормотал Драко, пряча лицо в ладонях. Его плечи начали потихоньку сотрясаться от смеха. – Как вам вообще удалось удержать все это в тайне?

                Гарри тоже улыбнулся, наконец-то расслабившись.

                – Чистая треклятая удача, наверное. – Северус и Невилл по обе стороны от него кивнули. – Я же говорил, что ты многого не знаешь.

                – Да, говорил, – сказал Драко, он вдруг посерьезнел. – И спасибо. Что доверился мне, – добавил он. – Я понимаю, что дружить со мной, учитывая все обстоятельства, довольно...

                – Что? – спросил Гарри, глядя на блондина, словно он совсем свихнулся. – Трудно? Знаешь что? Вот смотреть, как ты приносил этот обет – вот _это_ было трудно. Ты не так уж плох, Малфой, – заявил Гарри, ухмыльнувшись ошеломлению на лице Драко.

                – Тут мой сын прав, – поддержал Северус, улыбнувшись юному слизеринцу.

                – И что значит, дружить? – спросил Невилл, отчего улыбка Драко увяла. – Я даже не уверен, как бы донести до тебя эту мысль, Малфой, но теперь, когда ты все знаешь, ты часть семьи. Извини, конечно, но мы все психи, – сказал он с совершенно спокойным выражением лица, отчего на него уставились три пары озадаченных глаз.

                – Извини, конечно, но – мы все психи? – повторил Гарри, стараясь не ухмыляться.

                – Я не хотел сказать ничего плохого! – запротестовал Невилл. – Это скорее в смысле: мы все психи, вот здорово! Ух-ты-обалдушечки.

                Смех, вызванный _этим_ высказыванием, не унимался еще долго.

                – Ух-ты-обалдушечки? – переспросил Северус, утирая с лица выступившие слезы и все еще посмеиваясь. – Я думаю, мы наконец нашли того, кто пишет для Дамблдора приветственные речи.

                – В любом случае, Нев прав, – сказал Гарри, задумчиво переводя взгляд в сторону озера. – Эта семья получается очень странной, – отметил он, снова обернувшись к Драко. – В любом случае, добро пожаловать в семью.

                – Я все равно всегда хотел братьев и сестер, – с широкой улыбкой признался Драко. – Пусть даже психованных. – Тут его улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, словно он внезапно кое-что осознал. – Значит ли это, что я теперь старший брат?

                – Ой, да ладно! – воскликнул Гарри, а Невилл снова расхохотался.

                – А что? – с улыбкой спросил Драко, пусть даже он не совсем понял, в чем прикол.

                – Невилл полтора года назад сказал то же самое, – проныл Гарри, отец рядом с ним тихонько посмеивался. – Ты меня там насколько старше, на месяц?

                – Вообще-то, ближе к полутора месяцам, – указал Драко, заговорщицки подмигнув.

                – Знаете что? Да ну вас! – воскликнул Гарри, и, сдаваясь, поднял руки.

                – Ой, ну вот не надо, братишка! – сказал Невилл, растрепав вороные пряди Гарри.

                – Да, не надо, – поддержал Драко, с ухмылкой повторяя действия Невилла.

                – Я сдаюсь, – сухо произнес Гарри и вскипел, когда Северус разворошил ему волосы еще больше. – Да отвяжетесь вы от моих волос?

                – Нет, – прямо ответил его отец и глянул на Драко. – Предлагаю тебе написать своим родителям; скажи, что Гарри пригласил тебя погостить на несколько недель. Не думаю, что они откажут. – Он на секунду замер, получше обдумывая ситуацию. – А вот если твой отец будет категорически против, просто напиши в ответ, что я настаиваю. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не возвращался к себе домой на каникулах. Я знаю, что это может показаться несколько...

                – Нет, я понимаю, – грустно улыбнулся Драко. – Когда я сегодня уходил, я знал что, наверное, так и будет. Моя мать откровенно намекнула, что лучше мне некоторое время не возвращаться.

                – Тогда ты и правда остаешься с нами, брат! – воскликнул Невилл, шутливо стукнув Драко по плечу.

                – Ты тоже можешь оставаться с нами, сколько захочешь, Невилл, – добавил Северус.

                – Я мог бы задержаться тут на несколько дней, – сказал Невилл.

                – Ну, конечно ты так и сделаешь! – высказался Гарри, широко улыбаясь в предвкушении. – Минни! – позвал он, и домовой эльф тотчас появилась.

                – Да, хозяин Гарри? – спросила она, вежливо улыбнувшись мальчику.

                – Не могла бы ты подготовить для Невилла еще одну комнату в семейном крыле?

                Эльф кивнула, радуясь перспективе не одного, а целых двух гостей.

                – Конечно, хозяин Гарри!

                И, наградив двух гостей юного хозяина широкой улыбкой, она исчезла с тихим хлопком.

                – Вот, – сказал Гарри, переведя взгляд на своих друзей. Братьев, поправился он, жгучая боль, засевшая у него в груди из-за слов близнеца, унялась, неприятные чувства, вызванные размолвкой, сменились теплом. – А теперь, Драко, не хочешь прогуляться по замку? – предложил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – С удовольствием! – воскликнул слизеринец, поднимаясь со своей кушетки.

                – Обед будет подан в два, – с широкой улыбкой напомнил им Северус. – Гарри, если вам что-то понадобится, я буду у себя в кабинете, – добавил он, переключившись на сына. – И мне кажется, или ты не потушил огонь в своей лаборатории? – с ухмылкой напомнил он, и Гарри в отчаянии застонал.

                – Я про него забыл, – признался он.

                – Мы говорим о лаборатории зелий или... – Драко замолк, он все еще немного благоговел перед тем фактом, что Гарри занимался алхимией.

                – Или, – вставил Невилл, посмеиваясь над лицами обоих своих братьев.

                – Я работал кое над чем, когда папа принес мне твое письмо, – объяснил Гарри, направляясь в замок. – А прочитав, что ты написал, я просто бросил все, как было.

                – Ой, извини, что...

                – Ерунда! – перебил его Гарри. – Я в основном кое-что изучал и только-только развел огонь в горне.

                – Горн? – переспросил Драко, переводя взгляд с Невилла на Гарри в ожидании дальнейших объяснений.

                – Похоже, алхимия – такая область магии, которая требует ручного труда, – пояснил Невилл. – А раз Гарри работает над новым проектом, приготовься выносить длинные, возбужденные и совершенно непонятные речи по поводу любого процесса, которым он занимается.

                – Со мной не все так плохо, – сказал Гарри, посмотрев на Драко. – Не слушай Нева, правда.

                – Так это я, оказывается, должен был понять все, что ты в прошлый раз говорил о создании сигилов, – невозмутимо предположил Невилл.

                – Создание сигилов? – переспросил Драко, распахнув глаза.

                – Да! – взволнованно ответил Гарри. – Это процесс объединения древних рун, Арифмантики и алхимических символов для создания сигилов, это такие печати, которые облегчают процессы преобразований или стабилизируют различные этапы трансмутации, например ксантозис*, когда...

                – Забавно то, что он до сих пор считает, что мы понимаем, о чем он говорит, – перебил Невилл надувшегося Гарри, улыбнувшись Драко, который выглядел несколько сбитым с толку. – Я потерял счет тому времени, которое мы с его отцом просто тупо на него смотрели, ожидая, пока до него дойдет, что мы мало что понимаем, кроме предлогов и некоторых местоимений, о чем бы он в тот момент ни говорил.

                – Э-э... ух ты? – произнес Драко, с благоговением глядя на своего младшего брата. – Я не понял ни слова из того, что ты сказал, но ух ты.

                – Извини, – пробормотал Гарри, потирая шею и пытаясь побороть румянец. – Наверное, я очень увлекаюсь алхимией.

                – И не говори! – поддразнил его Невилл.

                – Но я думаю, что то, над чем я сейчас работаю, может заинтересовать даже тебя, Нев, – сообщил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Эй, меня интересует каждая вещь, которая выходит из этой твоей лаборатории, – сказал Невилл. – Я просто понятия не имеют, как ты все это вообще делаешь.

                – Очень трудно представить какую-нибудь часть алхимии неинтересной, – добавил Драко, на что Гарри улыбнулся.

                – Спасибо, парни, – сказал он.

                – Итак, над чем же ты таким работаешь? – спросил Драко, выжидательно уставившись на брата.

                – Я вам за обедом скажу, – ответил Гарри. – Все равно я даже папе еще не сказал. Так, Драко, это главная гостиная...

                И трое парней прошлись по замку, пытаясь посмотреть все, что можно уложить в час. К тому времени, когда они вернулись на кухню – все столовые пока еще оставались для четверых дико большими, – они посмотрели большую часть галерей Силбрифа, первые два этажа, включая библиотеку, и западную башню.

                – Это место просто огромное! – воскликнул Драко, рухнув на стул напротив Северуса, который весело смотрел на потрясенного мальчика.

                – Ты привыкнешь к этому, не волнуйся.

                Он понимал, что пускай Хогвартс был еще больше, его всегда переполняли ученики. А вот Силбриф не был школой, так что создавал совершенно другое впечатление.

                – Сказал тот, кто заблудился в собственном лесу, – поддразнил Гарри, садясь рядом с отцом и напротив Невилла.

                – Я думал, мы договорились никогда больше об этом не упоминать! – пожаловался Северус, глядя на сына с укоризной. – К тому же, ты тоже тогда со мной был, о чем я тебе напоминаю каждый раз.

                – А мне было восемь, о чем _я_ напоминаю каждый раз _тебе_ , папа, – с ухмылкой откинулся Гарри, наполняя свою тарелку.

                – В любом случае, – сказал Северус, меняя тему и мягко улыбнувшись своему сыну, – сколько от замка вам удалось осмотреть?

                И под рассказ Гарри, где именно они побывали, все четверо волшебников наслаждались непринужденной атмосферой. Для Драко, родители которого всегда превращали семейные трапезы в значимое редкое событие, перемена оказалась настолько приятной, что он просто не мог перестать улыбаться. Еда была восхитительной, он наконец полностью почувствовал себя частью – чудо из чудес – любящей семьи, и любая угроза тени Темного Лорда казалась в этот момент очень далекой.

                В то же время Гарри смотрел на свою собравшуюся за столом разношерстную семью, в очередной раз думая о том, что общая кровь порой не так уж много и значит. Улыбнувшись, он отрезал себе кусочек шоколадного пирога, испеченного Минни по просьбе Северуса, и стал ждать, пока все поедят, чтобы рассказать свой план. Словно прочитав его мысли, отец сам поднял этот вопрос.

                – Итак, Гарри, не хочешь рассказать нам, чем ты занят в этой своей лаборатории?

                – Ну, помнишь, я говорил, что у меня есть планы на это лето? Кое-что, о чем я думал когда-то давным-давно? – спросил Гарри, сразу привлекая внимание всей своей семьи.

                – Да, – сказал Северус, ожидая от своего сына подробностей.

                – Когда мы впервые пришли в Силбриф, ты сказал мне, что тут поблизости есть еще один замок, – развил мысль Гарри. Северус приподнял бровь, все еще не понимая, как это связано с алхимией. – Раз близится война, то, я думаю, Орден Феникса снова соберется. Полагаю, они используют под базу или мэнор Поттеров, или одно из поместий Сириуса. И мне тоже захотелось иметь такой вариант. Мне захотелось место, куда бы мы могли пойти, если случится худшее. Место, о котором прежде никто не слышал.

                – Так ты думаешь купить другой замок? – спросил Северус, ошеломленно глядя на сына. Он знал, что Гарри нравилось продумывать все на несколько шагов вперед, но найти безопасный дом – это совсем не то же самое, что купить замок.

                – Я большую часть своей жизни живу в замках, – немного смущенно признался Гарри. – И подозреваю, что когда я раскрою себя как мальчика, который выжил, мои отношения с семьей станут еще напряженнее. Наша с Адрианом короткая беседа отчетливо мне это продемонстрировала. Я младший близнец, папа. Я просто...

                – Ты хочешь это сделать, чтобы полностью отделить себя от Поттеров, вот к чему все идет, – понимающе кивнул Северус. – Ты же знаешь, что Силбриф и твой тоже, верно?

                – Силбриф – родной дом, – улыбаясь, согласился Гарри. – Он всегда будет родным домом. Но грядет война; я не хочу рисковать Силбрифом, если можно этого избежать. И замок, о котором я говорю, находится всего в нескольких милях отсюда; на самом деле, его земли будут граничить с Силбрифом. Если война постучится в наши двери, я бы предпочел не подставлять Силбриф под осаду, – признался зеленоглазый волшебник.

                Силбриф был единственным местом, где он всегда оставался самим собой, где он вырос, его домом и убежищем. Он не хотел видеть, как его коснется война; Волдеморт никогда не ступит на эти земли, если то будет в его силах.

                – Понятно, – произнес Северус, на его губы вернулась мягкая улыбка.

                Слова сына вполне его устраивали, и если тот хотел купить другой замок, чтобы защитить свой дом, он будет всемерно его поддерживать. Преисполненный гордости, он заметил, как Гарри кивнул в ответ, без слов понимая, что отец и сын достигли согласия.

                – Так ты покупаешь замок? – спросил Невилл, весело переглянувшись с Драко. – Ловко, братишка. Очень ловко.

                – Ну, что я могу сказать? – риторически вопросил Гарри, пожимая плечами. – Эта идея посетила меня, еще когда мне было семь лет.

                – И как ты планируешь приобрести этот замок? – спросил Северус.

                – Я уже связался с Нагноком; он сказал, что Орбейн – это название замка – заброшен, потому что последний наследник предыдущих владельцев умер во время третьего гоблинского восстания, – объяснил Гарри.

                – Это было более шестисот лет назад, – отметил Северус. – Как так получилось, что замок никто не купил?

                – Ну, во-первых, это не дешево, – ухмыльнулся зеленоглазый волшебник. – Во-вторых, после третьего гоблинского восстания волшебные семьи стали предпочитать замкам особняки. Как ты мне однажды сказал, папа, владение замком возлагает на тебя ответственность как за его защиту, так и за защиту окрестных волшебников и ведьм; третье гоблинское восстание из всех принесло больше всего смертей. После этого осталось мало семей, готовых пойти на такой риск. А с течением времени все меньше и меньше людей помнили про то, что Орбейн вообще существовал, ведь он ненаносимый и укрыт сильными щитами. В смысле, ты узнал о его существовании только потому, что он соседствует с Силбрифом.

                Северус утвердительно кивнул.

                – Так ты планируешь создать столько золота, сколько тебе понадобится, чтобы его купить? – спросил Драко, пытаясь понять, как это все относится к алхимии.

                – Не золота, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Понимаешь, я уже много лет подумывал кое-что сделать и... Скажите, вы знаете, какой металл на планете самый дорогой?

                – Разве не золото? – удивился Драко.

                – Платина? – спросил Невилл.

                – Наверное, родий**, – предложил Северус.

                – Вообще-то нет, – поправил их Гарри. – Родий действительно обычно считается самым дорогим из металлов. Но есть и другой металл, гораздо более ценный, чем даже родий. Давно уже не слышно ни о каких месторождениях этого металла, а все известные изделия из него находятся в распоряжении гоблинов.

                – Подожди, – попросил Северус, задумчиво сжимая пальцами переносицу. – Ты имеешь в виду мифрил?

                – Да, именно! – сказал Гарри, его улыбка стала еще шире.

                – Но это всего лишь миф! – запротестовал мастер зелий.

                – Простите, – прервал их абсолютно ничего не понимающий Невилл, – но _что такое_ мифрил?

                – Это драгоценный серебристый металл, очень легкий, – объяснил Гарри. – Раньше, когда еще существовали источники мифриловой руды, он стоил в десять раз больше своего веса в золоте. Теперь он считается бесценным. Если верить историям, говорили, что он сиял звездным светом.

                – Ты хочешь сказать, что он существует? – спросил Драко.

                – Конечно! – отозвался Гарри. – Понимаешь, проблема в том, что его очень сложно создать с помощью алхимии. Даже если получится вывести правильную алхимическую формулу, на металл нельзя воздействовать с помощью магии. Он может ее хранить, если подготовить его соответствующим образом, но придать ему с ее помощью какую-либо форму нельзя. Очень специфический металл.

                – Значит, его можно использовать как щит против заклинаний? – спросил Невилл, распахнув глаза.

                – Нет. Боюсь, любое заклинание просто пройдет сквозь мифрил прямо в того, кто его носит. Пусть этот металл из тех, которые могут поглощать и хранить магию, как я уже говорил, но эту способность он приобретает только при использовании специфических, длиннющих заклинаний, – пояснил Гарри.

                – И ты думаешь, что можешь создать мифрил? – спросил Северус.

                – Я думаю, что могу попробовать. Николас оставил мне несколько довольно подробных записей по этой теме. Конечно, ни одной полной: он всегда говорил, что работа наставника в том, чтобы направлять своего ученика к поиску собственных ответов, а не просто дать их ему, – грустно улыбнулся подросток, вспоминая алхимика. – Но я же создал Философский Камень, в конце концов, – заметил он, выныривая из своих воспоминаний.

                – Когда ты планируешь начать? – спросил Драко, заинтригованный перспективами.

                – Сегодня утром, – прыснул Гарри. – Как только идея стукнет мне в голову, мне довольно трудно остановиться, пока я ее не реализую.

                – Да, вроде бы я что-то такое замечал, – пробормотал Северус.

                – В любом случае, я планирую попробовать свои силы в кузнечном деле. Если выдать гоблинам мифриловую руду, это привлечет слишком много внимания, – поделился зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Потому что никаких природных месторождений больше не существует, – добавил Невилл.

                – Точно. А вот драгоценность… Может, подобное и встречается крайне редко, но прецеденты известны, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, наблюдая за оглушенными лицами своих близких.

                – Ты собираешься полностью погрузиться во все это, пока либо не закончишь свою работу, либо я не вытащу тебя из твоей лаборатории, верно? – спросил отец, раздраженно покачав головой.

                – И в кого это я такой, – сказал Гарри, изобразив задумчивость по поводу своих слов.

                – Намек понят, – отозвался Северус.

                Так все и пошло; каждое утро Гарри запирался в своей лаборатории, выписывая сигилы и пометки. К обеду он выходил из лаборатории, если не забывал – хотя в этом случае Драко или Невилл как правило приносили ему в подземелья поднос, – а иногда его заставляли присоединиться к своим братьям для небольшой квиддичной тренировки. Единственное, что он неизменно делал каждое утро, это выводил Гейта из конюшни на прогулку по территории Силбрифа, свежий воздух прочищал ему мозги, а потом он возвращался к своим изысканиям.

                Две недели спустя Гарри вылетел из своей лаборатории с безумным видом, с шухером на голове и с дикими глазами. Он бросился на кухню, где Драко собирал для него поднос, а Невилл и Северус завтракали. Его отец первым узнал этот взгляд.

                – Ты это сделал, верно?

                Гарри просто ухмыльнулся и раскрыл ладонь. Там лежал маленький, не больше четверти дюйма***, слиток, который мягко лучился светом, напоминающим свет звезд.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ксантозис (греч. xanthosis) – другое название цитринатис, «желтизна»: одна из четырех стадий Великого Делания (упоминалось в примечаниях к ранним главам). Буквально означает «превращение серебра в золото» или «пожелтение лунного сознания». Во власти стихии Воды, самая тайная стадия Делания, в христианской морали рассматривалась как богомерзкая, потому алхимики в своих трудах опускали ее подробности, передавая их только устно. Стадия самая важная и сложная, на ней алхимик приобретал способность сметь совершать, уверенность в себе и в правильности своей жизни. Но, к сожалению, из-за того, что стадия передавалась изустно, ее стали ошибочно считать необязательной. Юнг в своем труде «Психология и алхимия» интерпретировал данный алхимический процесс как архетип мудреца. Всем, кто понял сказанное – зачёт по философии и психологии.
> 
> ** Родий – благородный твердый металл серебристо-белого цвета, внешне похож на серебро, но на воздухе не темнеет. Открыт в Англии в 1803 году Уильямом Гайдом Волластоном в ходе работ с самородной платиной. Ежегодно в мире добывается менее 30 тонн родия. Почти весь идет на технические нужды (например, в автомобильную промышленность) и только 3% в ювелирку, да и там тончайшим слоем родия покрывают украшения для защиты более мягких драгоценных металлов, что уменьшает износ и увеличивает твердость изделия, защищая от царапин, и придавая яркий блеск. Родий стоит слишком дорого, поэтому чисто драгоценности из него не делают.
> 
> *** 0,25 дюйма = 0,64 см.


	68. Кулон

                Спроси кто Гарри Поттера, он бы сказал, что создание мифрила было самым утомительным алхимическим процессом из всех. Фактически, он был почти готов сочинить эссе, дабы оно послужило предупреждением любому другому алхимику, который может решиться последовать его примеру. Названием, скорее всего, станет: «Искусство Создания Мифрила: Как Утратить Разум Слиток за Слитком», думал он, повторяя шаги, необходимые для превращения выбранного им металла-основы – железа, если точнее – в сияющий мифрил. Ну, сначала он должен был превратить его в серебро – и не обычное, что гораздо более простой процесс, о нет, потому что, судя по всему, единственным металлом, который может стать основой для мифрила, был уже преобразованный, обогащенный волшебством кусок чистейшего серебра, – и только потом хотя бы задуматься над достижением своей конечной цели.

                – Лучше б я профинансировал экспедицию по поиску нового месторождения мифрила, – пробормотал Гарри, нанося палочкой на пол и потолок необходимые для процесса сигилы. Четырнадцатый раз за день. – Тогда б хоть с мозгами все было бы в порядке, – добавил он, осторожно опуская железо в каменный резервуар. Если эта первая фаза не удастся, если в серебре останется даже самый незначительный след примеси, второй шаг в жизни не получится. В общем-то, неудача выглядит довольно эффектно, подумал Гарри, вспоминая разные свои провальные попытки. Нечистое серебро растает в мгновение ока и все может взорваться, даже скорее всего окажется на потолке, к досаде юного алхимика.

                Технически, проверить полученный металл на любые примеси было не сложно. Но тут и крылась очередная проблема. Помимо собственно последующего процесса трансмутации, слитков серебра не должна коснуться никакая магия, пока ему не удастся успешно преобразовать их в мифрил. А пропустить серебро через этот процесс следовало сразу же, пока не исчезли магические составляющие, перешедшие к нему при первой трансмутации. Что, ко всему прочему, происходило в течение четверти часа, что едва давало Гарри время, за которое он должен был сформировать сигилы для второй части процесса. Кто б сомневался.

                И, наконец, такая маленькая подробность, что на выходе мифрила получается только пять процентов от массы металла-основы. Зеленоглазый волшебник чуть не заплакал, когда понял, что металл-основа уйдет сам в себя, становясь плотнее и ярче, пока не останется только крошечная часть от первоначального объема. Можно было бы предположить, что если приняться за больший кусок основного металла, это сгладит данный недостаток; если бы все было так просто, думал Гарри, безнадежно вздыхая. Чем больше основы для любой трансмутации, будь то металл или драгоценный камень, тем выше вероятность примесей в конечном продукте. Если бы Гарри просто делал золото, он бы, конечно, потом его доработал, вот и все. Но нет, при создании мифрила не может быть никаких доработок. По крайней мере, на выходе мифрил получался чистым и во всех смыслах совершенным. Гарри проверил: он провел каждый тест, какой только можно себе представить, на том самом первом созданном им слитке, убеждаясь в успешности своей попытки, прежде чем повторить этот процесс.

                В самом начале у него была мысль сделать кольцо. Оно все равно будет бесценным, а сковать его гораздо проще, чем любое другое ювелирное изделие. Что, конечно, сократило бы время повторений того же адского процесса. Но по ходу дела вылезла его гриффиндорская сторона, преобразуя его разочарование в решимость. После всех этих усилий на поприще изобретения процесса создания мифрила, он не хотел идти легким путем. Нет, он решился на кулон. А это означало, что помимо самой цепочки и застежки ему нужно сотворить камень, достойный мифрила. Ну, этот мост он пересечет в свой час.

                В следующие полтора часа он завершил процесс, взял получившийся слиток мифрила и положил его в неуклонно растущую кучку на столе кузницы. Маленькая кучка сверкала и сияла, омывая угол комнаты мягким светом. Гарри с хрустом потянулся, возвращая кости по местам, тупая боль в мышцах свидетельствовала о достаточно долгом времени, проведенном в лаборатории. Всю прошедшую неделю он работал практически без остановки. Определенно, настало время прерваться.

                Он потушил факелы в комнате, оставляя только свет, исходящий от сияющего металла в дальнем углу лаборатории, и, уходя, закрыл за собой дверь. Посмотрел на часы: он снова пропустил обед. Братья его убьют. Или, может быть, скрутят и будут держать, а Минни силой кормить и его, и отца. Потому что Северус, как и Гарри, был занят, ломая голову над тайной воскрешения Волдеморта. В своем кабинете он пролистывал вынесенные из библиотеки книги одну за другой – Невилл и Драко по большей части таскали их, пока мастер зелий набрасывал заметки и идеи, бурча под нос в откровенном раздражении, – пытаясь додуматься до реально осуществимого варианта, по которому Темный Лорд смог бы остаться в живых даже после попадания смертельного проклятия.

                Гарри вздохнул и пошел к оружейной; он уже пропустил обед, что значит, в ближайшее время либо Драко, либо Невилл принесет ему поднос, к тому же ему хотелось спустить пар, прежде чем появляться на люди. Пока он был занят созданием мифрила, его мысли были целиком и полностью сосредоточены на выполнении этой и только этой задачи, он прекрасно понимал, что любая оплошность обернется взрывом. Однако теперь, вдали от лаборатории, он почувствовал, как все напряжение последнего месяца возвращается, тяжким бременем давя ему на плечи.

                Вечером он написал Флер, спрашивал, как она собиралась провести свои каникулы; судя по всему, она уже устроилась в Гринготтс на испытательный срок и ждала их решения. Гарри был уверен, что она сможет получить эту работу, о чем и написал ей в своем последнем письме, надеясь этим ее поддержать. Он занимался с братьями квиддичными тренировками и работал над своим летним домашним заданием, желая побыстрее с ним расправиться. И все это время его мысли отягощал Волдеморт. Он был уверен, что Темный Лорд готовит свой следующий шаг, и на этот раз твердо собирался его опередить; больше никаких ожиданий первого удара со стороны Волдеморта.

                Он вошел в оружейную и сразу потянулся за длинным мечом. Ощутив в руках знакомый вес, он несколько раз ловко взмахнул клинком, а потом перешел в тренировочный зал, чтобы немного попрактиковаться. С тех пор как он вернулся домой, он так и не смог выделить ни минуты времени на фехтование, и раз уж ему впервые удалось сюда попасть, лучше начать с простой разминки, прежде чем перейти к сложным движениям, решил он, как же ему этого не хватало. Физические упражнения всегда помогали ему сосредоточиться – вот одна из причин, почему он никак не мог дождаться, пока создаст весь мифрил, необходимый, чтобы приступить к настоящей работе с металлом, – а со всеми этими проблемами, которыми забита его голова, концентрация очень даже необходима.

                Он раздумывал над тем, какие ему следует предпринять дальнейшие шаги, как он может подготовиться к войне. Министерство не собирается особо тут помогать, это он понимал. Фадж уже публично дискредитировал Дамблдора и делал все возможное, чтобы лишить Дамблдора всякого политического влияния, покушаясь даже на его пост председателя Визенгамота. Ему нужно как-то узнавать о том, что происходит в Министерстве, понял Гарри, без того, чтобы эта информация сперва прошла через Дамблдора. Если он верно разыграет свои карты, надеялся зеленоглазый волшебник, то сможет остаться с Фаджем в хороших отношениях; этот человек явно ненормальный, думал Гарри, отрабатывая довольно жесткий косой удар снизу вверх, но он _все еще_ Министр.

                Еще вопрос насчет его личности как мальчика, который выжил. Несколько последних учебных дней Адриан относился к нему ужасно – с мыслью о своем близнеце Гарри быстрым взмахом палочки активировал учебные манекены, – но он находился в опасности. Если Гарри раскроет себя как мальчика, который выжил, это может принести его близнецу как пользу, так и вред, в зависимости от того, как Адриан воспримет эту новость. До прошлого месяца Гарри надеялся, что его близнец испытает облегчение; он ожидал, что близнец позлится, может быть, швырнет проклятие-другое, но в конечном итоге будет рад сбросить с плеч этот груз. Однако теперь он боялся, что раскрытие окажет обратный эффект. Что делать, если Адриан поспешит устроить что-нибудь абсолютно идиотское, лишь бы доказать, что как волшебник он лучше? Гарри хотел бы, чтобы его близнец получил несколько уроков смирения, что правда, то правда, но как бы он на него ни злился, он никогда не желал ему смерти. А Волдеморт его убьет, и глазом не моргнув.

                Еще сам Волдеморт, думал Гарри, со всей силы пнув слишком близко подошедший к нему тренировочный манекен, а потом набросился на него. Темный Лорд держался нехарактерно тихо; для человека, который приказал своим последователям во время нападений вывешивать на всеобщее обозрение Темную Метку, выбор не предпринимать ничего в открытую выглядел странно. Это могло означать только то, что этот человек что-то планировал, пока перегруппировывал свои силы; у Гарри было ощущение, что результат этого всего ему ни капли не понравится. И как бы он ни хотел объявить новость, что это он мальчик, который выжил, но Северус был уверен – как и он сам, – что все, что удерживало Волдеморта на этом свете, может стать ключом к его окончательному падению. Так не лучше ли им сначала найти это что-то и тихо поработать из тени, пока не придет время нанести удар?

                С разочарованным рыком на губах бросившись в сторону ближайшего манекена, он совершенно не заметил три фигуры, которые молча наблюдали за ним из коридора. Драко и Невилл решили вытащить Северуса из его кабинета, а затем выковырять Гарри из лаборатории, если будет необходимо. Им обоим требовался перерыв, и маловероятно, что они остановятся по собственному желанию.

                – Гарри так нужно было помахать мечом именно сейчас? – спросил Невилл, глядя на своего младшего брата с выражением лица где-то между легким весельем и тревогой.

                – В общем-то, он и правда выглядит немного расстроенным, – отметил Северус с понимающей улыбкой: он-то обычно так же реагировал на стресс, и, похоже, Гарри перенял у него эту черту.

                – Кроме того, вот _ты_ хочешь подойти к нему и спросить, не желает ли он перенести тренировку с мечом на другой раз? – спросил Драко, наблюдая, как Гарри радостно засветил в голову тренировочному манекену.

                – Я в жизни и близко к нему не пойду, пока он держит этот меч, – покачал головой Невилл. – А ты можешь попытаться, если так хочешь!

                – Нет уж, обойдусь, – отозвался Драко.

                – Мы всегда можем... – пробормотал Северус, вытаскивая палочку и отключая тренировочные манекены.

                Манекены мгновенно застыли, и Гарри, которого это застало на полушаге, когда его меч рубил по косой сверху, напоролся прямо на ближайшего, потому что считал, что тот сейчас отступит.

                – Что? – растерялся он, обернулся к двери и смущенно улыбнулся, увидев на пороге свою семью.

                – Работал с манекенами в своей манере? – спросил мастер зелий, взмахнув палочкой в сторону упавшего доспеха, тем самым его ремонтируя.

                – Чтоб ты знал, – сказал Гарри, вернув меч на место, – алхимия может быть очень сложной.

                – Поверю тебе на слово, – согласился Невилл, ухмыльнувшись брату.

                – Значит, это алхимия тебя так сильно расстроила, – сказал Северус, сложив руки на груди, ясно показывая, что не верит в истинность данного заявления.

                – И алхимия тоже, – отозвался Гарри, утирая пот со лба. – Просто я тут задумался обо всем, что произошло с возвращения Волдеморта, и просто почувствовал, что мне...

                – Надо снести несколько голов, – закончил за него Невилл, Драко рядом с ним прыснул.

                – Ну, да, – признался Гарри, небрежно поведя плечами.

                – И почему у меня такое ощущение, что это происходит не в первый раз? – спросил блондинистый слизеринец.

                – Потому что так и есть, – подсказал Северус, а Гарри в ответ закатил глаза.

                – Можно ли меня в этом винить? – вопросил Гарри с улыбкой, несмотря на послевкусие своих последних мыслей. – В любом случае, я собираюсь принять душ.

                – А потом обед, – указал Драко, приняв грозную позу и решительно на него уставившись.

                – Я думал, что пропустил обед, – признался Гарри, снова сверяясь с часами.

                – Технически, так и есть, – согласился Невилл. – Но так как твой отец тоже не обедал, мы с Драко решили сначала забрать вас, а только потом пообедать самим.

                – А это значит, что мы голодны, поэтому если вы потратите на душ больше десяти минут, я за себя не ручаюсь, – предупредил Драко.

                – Ладно, ладно, – сказал Гарри, чуть улыбаясь, и вышел к ним из тренировочного зала. – Я буду на кухне через двадцать минут.

                И не желая, чтобы Драко сглазами выгонял его из душа, обещание он сдержал.

                – Так, Гарри, – сказал Северус за десертом, – Нагнок уже связался с тобой по поводу информации по Орбейну, которую ты запрашивал?

                – Он сказал, что передаст мне детали завтра утром, – ответил Гарри. – Но я могу поделиться с вами некоторыми историческими фактами про замок, если хотите.

                – Конечно! – ответил Невилл за всех троих.

                – Итак, Орбейн, как всякий замок, построили не сразу. Возводить его начали в конце двенадцатого века, а последующие два столетия замок продолжал стремительно расширяться. Семья, которой он принадлежал, была темной... – объяснял Гарри.

                – Какой-какой? – переспросил Невилл, это его заинтересовало.

                – Да, – подтвердил Гарри. – Но имейте в виду, что то, что мы сегодня принимаем за темную магию, и то, что было темной магией восемьсот лет назад – это совершенно разные вещи, – продолжил зеленоглазый волшебника, заметив непонимающие взгляды своих братьев. – Я имею в виду, что как дисциплина, защита от темной магии технически тоже считается частью Темных Искусств. Тот факт, что позже Министерство классифицировало защиту отдельной статьей правонарушений – это уже другое дело. Строго говоря, любая защита от проклятий, которой мы учимся в Хогвартсе, тоже считается темными заклинаниями. Собственно, в основном по этой причине я получил отметку подмастерья по темной магии.

                – Я про это забыл, – покачал головой Невилл.

                – Вроде припоминаю, что это произошло где-то в пятнадцатом веке, – пробормотал Драко. – Или как-то так. Я почти уверен, что Биннс упоминал нечто подобное в последнем семестре.

                – Классификация защиты от темных искусств как ветви нейтральной магии была частью законов, принятых во время образовательной реформы 1496 года, – улыбнулся Северус. – Напомни мне начислить пять баллов Слизерину в следующем семестре, сейчас редко можно найти ученика, хоть иногда не засыпающего на уроках Биннса.

                – Я считаю, что в волшебной истории есть места гораздо интереснее гоблинских восстаний, – высказался Невилл.

                – Удивительно просто, почему профессор Биннс до сих пор преподает, – пробормотал Гарри. – Я больше узнал от папы и на уроках Древневедения, чем за четыре года на уроках Биннса.

                – Я думаю, Дамблдор к нему привязался, – сказал Северус, раздраженно качая головой. – Биннс был и его учителем, когда он сам учился. В смысле, живой Биннс.

                – То есть, мы страдаем, как он страдал? – спросил Гарри, уронив голову на стол.

                – Да, в принципе, – задорно ухмыльнувшись, согласился с ним отец.

                – Как бы там ни было, вернемся к замку, – сказал Невилл, посмеиваясь над своим бормочущим проклятья в адрес директора младшим братом.

                – Да, ладно, на чем я остановился... – задумался Гарри, припоминая, что хотел сказать перед обсуждением темной магии. – О, вспомнил! Семья Остелер, люди, которые владели замком, которые считались темной семьей; в то время это означало, что они были искусны в дуэлинге и магических сражениях. В противовес семьям со светлой магией, которые включали в себя целителей и мастеров чар.

                – Какой-то смысл в этом есть, полагаю, – прокомментировал Драко.

                – Это было в средние века; классификация светлой и темной магии была гораздо менее четкой, – сообщил Северус, переходя в режим учителя.

                – Спасибо, профессор папа, – чуть улыбнулся Гарри и продолжил: – Как я уже сказал, после смерти последнего из Остелеров и в связи с условием защищать дом от попадания в руки дальних родственников, Орбейн перешел в руки Министерства. Как мне сказал Нагнок, с увеличением спроса на мэноры вместо замков среди волшебных семей страны, замок оставался во владении Министерства последующие двести лет. Вплоть до, собственно, пятого гоблинского восстания.

                – Мерлин, – пробормотал Драко, устало потирая глаза. – Снова гоблинские восстания.

                – Одно последнее, – заверил блондина Гарри. – В любом случае, пятое гоблинское восстание, хоть и принесло значительно меньше смертей, почти привело экономику страны к краху. Министерству было необходимо золото, и оно начало продавать свои активы; замки вроде Орбейна ушли в первую очередь.

                – А кто купил права на эти замки? – заинтригованно спросил Северус.

                – Единственные, у кого было свободное золото. Гоблины, – ответил Гарри с лукавой усмешкой.

                – Ну, конечно же, – прыснул Невилл.

                – Значит, Орбейн сейчас...

                – Собственность Гринготтса? – спросил Гарри, завершив фразу отца. – Да, именно. И он считается собственностью Гринготтса с тех пор, как его купили. Отношения между волшебниками и гоблинами оставались в лучшем случае настороженными еще по меньшей мере двести лет после того, как Гринготтс приобрел Орбейн, и в наше время мало кто помнит, что такой замок вообще когда-либо существовал, чтобы хоть кто-то заинтересовался его покупкой.

                – Пока не появился _ты_ , – добавил Драко.

                – Да, – согласился Гарри. – И если верить Нагноку, в замке все еще могут находиться многие семейные реликвии. Нет никаких записей, чтобы родственники требовали их возвращения – за исключением некоторых предметов мебели, которые были отданы после прочтения изначального завещания. Конечно, трудно судить о состоянии замка, пока не сняты фрагменты защиты, – объяснил он.

                – Какие, например? – спросил Невилл.

                – Часть щитов в любом случае маскирует замок под груду камней, – разъяснил зеленоглазый волшебник. – В теории, замки, принадлежавшие магическим семьям, несут в себе заклинания, предотвращающие любые серьезные повреждения, наносимые временем. Но учитывая, сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда заклинания обновлялись в последний раз, Орбейн может нуждаться в некотором серьезном ремонте.

                – По крайней мере, он все еще стоит, верно? – спросил Драко.

                – Защита рухнула бы вместе с замком, к которому она привязана, если бы Орбейна не стало, – заверил его Гарри. – Но это не значит, что часть крыши не прохудилась.

                – И ты это узнаешь только после того, как пробьешь щиты? – надавил Невилл.

                – Да. После того, как сначала его куплю; я не имею права пытаться изменить или снять щиты с любого магического имущества, если не являюсь при этом его владельцем, – уточнил Гарри.

                – Ну, тогда давайте надеяться, что крыша по-прежнему на месте, – предложил Северус, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

                – Давайте, – согласился Гарри. – Я _правда_ еще какое-то время не собираюсь снова делать мифрил, как только закончу кулон; не думаю, что тренировочные манекены это выдержат, – поделился Гарри ровным голосом, от его слов по кухне пролетел смех.

                Следующие четыре дня прошли спокойно. Гарри начал работать на цепочкой, наконец найдя нормальное применение своему молоту и наковальне – к большому облегчению тренировочных манекенов, – оставив лишь маленькую часть сияющего металла для крепления того драгоценного камня, который он выберет для кулона.

                И вот к концу четвертого дня семья из четырех человек собралась в лаборатории Гарри, с разной степенью благоговения глядя на созданную им цепочку. Каждое отдельное звено цепочки было тонко выполнено, не несло никаких следов или видимых вмятин. Цепочка вышла довольно длинной, так что камень, когда он займет свое место, будет висеть чуть ниже уровня сердца.

                – Ну, что? – спросил Гарри, выжидательно глядя на своего отца и братьев. Он серьезно волновался, и тишина, с которой его семья рассматривала цепочку, ничуть не помогала. – Что вы думаете?

                – Это удивительно, Гарри, – высказался мастер зелий, подходя к столу, на котором лежала цепочка, и его сын с облегчением выдохнул. – Я уже много раз это говорил, но все равно – у тебя настоящий талант в алхимии. И в кузнечном деле, насколько я вижу, – улыбнулся он и обнял своего сына.

                – Это зашибенно здорово, точно! – воскликнул Невилл, осторожно касаясь цепочки, как будто боялся ее сломать.

                – Это самое прекрасное украшение, какое я видел, – сказал Драко, его реакция оказалась не такой громкой, как у Невилла, но выдавала точно те же чувства. Слизеринец улыбнулся своему младшему брату. – А я могу сравнить с коллекцией моей матери, так что, поверь мне, я в этом разбираюсь. Поздравляю, Гарри! – сказал он и тоже обнял брата, когда Северус, отпустив его, подошел к мифриловой цепочке.

                – Ага, поздравляю, брат! – добавил Невилл, на несколько мгновений обхватив руками обоих братьев.

                – Ты уже думал, какой будешь использовать камень? – спросил Северус, улыбнувшись получившейся сцене.

                – Нет, пока нет, – признался Гарри, сияя улыбкой. – Я хочу, чтобы это было что-то, достойное цепочки, но я понимаю, что добиться такого довольно сложно. И не хочу, чтобы он нарушал соразмерность, – скривившись, добавил зеленоглазый волшебник. – Я уже решил добавить несколько рун на креплении: совсем легкое усиление удачи к кулону.

                – Ты можешь это сделать? – спросил Драко, распахнув глаза.

                – После того, как закончу это украшение, – сказал Гарри, – я планирую разработать несколько алхимических чар для всех нас. Легкое усиление удачи – самое меньшее, что нам нужно, чтобы пережить эту войну.

                Северус согласно кивнул, вспоминая чары, которые Гарри подарил ему на Рождество четыре года назад.

                – Прекрасная идея, – согласился мастер зелий, подивившись, сколько его сын придумал за это время. – И я хотел бы, чтобы ты поработал над вторым анимагическим превращением, если найдешь время; я еще планирую научить тебя чарам самолевитации, но птица далеко не так приметна, как летающий волшебник.

                – Тут ты прав, – с улыбкой согласился Гарри.

                – Извините? – спросил Драко, смешно расширив глаза. – _Второе_ анимагическое превращение?

                – Ой, ага, – сказал Невилл и поделился тем, что Гарри рассказал ему год назад, тогда он тоже был в тихом шоке от мысли о втором анимагическом превращении.

                – И, может быть, шанс испытать свои силы в анимагии вас двоих тоже заинтересует? – спросил Гарри, улыбаясь двум своим братьям. – Как думаешь, ты сможешь сделать зелье, папа?

                – Конечно, смогу, – сказал Северус. – Просто помните, ребята, что с такой областью магии как анимагия шутки плохи. Трудно заставить ее работать.

                – Вы думаете, мы можем попробовать? – спросил Драко, пока не смея надеяться.

                – Правда? – вторил Невилл, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Северуса и обратно.

                – Почему бы и нет. Гарри упоминал, что вы хотели попробовать, да и я бы все равно вам это предложил, не опереди он меня, – заверил их мастер зелий. Он знал, что в свои пятнадцать лет оба подростка уже были в состоянии достаточно хорошо справиться с трансформацией, если того захотят. По их изумленным и радостным взглядам Северус понял, что за желанием учиться дело не станет. – Я закончу зелье через несколько дней, если вы захотите попробовать.

                Оба мальчика посмотрели друг на друга, а потом повернулись к мастеру зелий.

                – Хотим! – выпалили они хором, заставив Северуса и Гарри рассмеяться.

                – Замечательно! – воскликнул Гарри, глядя на страницы большого тома, посвященного различным драгоценным камням. Его взгляд пробежался по комнате, остановившись на подарке Драко на последнее Рождество. Как он отметил, сегодня было полнолуние; превосходная ночь для некоторых очень специфических разновидностей драгоценных камней... Ну, подумал он, листая страницы в поисках пришедшего в голову драгоценного камня, раз он все равно задумал нечто грандиозное... – Ага!

                – Что? – удивленно спросил Северус на восклицание сына.

                – Я нашел подходящий камень, – объяснил Гарри с явным блеском в глазах. – И мне нужно, чтобы вы все ушли на ближайшие, ну, скажем, шесть-семь часов?

                – Уже десять, Гарри, – напомнил сыну Северус. – Камень не может подождать до утра?

                – Если ждать, то тогда придется отложить дело почти на месяц, – сказал Гарри, потягиваясь и потирая правое плечо.

                – Полнолуние? – спросил мастер зелий, понимая, что Гарри имел в виду, пускай и не знал, какое конкретно значение могла иметь луна в алхимии.

                – Точно, – подтвердил Гарри, выискивая взглядом по лаборатории необходимые ему ингредиенты, и забормотал, двигаясь по комнате. – Латунная посуда, латунная посуда, куда я тебя дел?

                – На книжном шкафу слева от тебя, – подсказал мастер зелий, выводя растерявшихся Невилла и Драко из комнаты. – Завтра я уложу тебя спать на весь день.

                И он закрыл за собой дверь, не оставив сыну возможности на протест. Гарри, со своей стороны, покачал головой, тепло улыбаясь, пока собирал все, что нужно будет соединить с куском угля для основы камня. Он знал, что ночь будет длинной.

                Юный алхимик усердно работал всю ночь, едва успев завершить трансмутацию к тому времени, когда скрылась луна. Устало улыбнувшись, он рухнул в кресло перед камином и посмотрел на камень в резервуаре. Вздохнув, он задвинулся поглубже в кресло, греясь в тепле огня, которое шло не только от кузницы, но и из резервуара тоже. Он позволил себе лишь несколько минут отдыха, прежде чем поднялся и продолжил работу над камнем, подумав, что все-таки примет предложение отца и проспит целый день.

                Пять часов спустя, когда отец постучал в дверь, Гарри почти спал на ходу. Зеленоглазый волшебник снова улыбнулся, устраивая кулон в приготовленной для него шкатулке, прежде чем приступить к работе над самой цепочкой. Тщательно завернув ее в ткань глубокого красного цвета, он поместил ее в ту же шкатулку и, закрыв, направился к двери.

                – Доброе утро, Гарри, – сказал мастер зелий, переводя взгляд с усталых глаз сына на украшенную аккуратным узором шкатулку в его руках.

                – Утра, папа, – зевнув, сказал Гарри. – Я его закончил! – воскликнул он, поднимая шкатулку повыше.

                – Невилл и Драко на кухне, если хочешь показать сначала им.

                Гарри кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места.

                – Ты хочешь... хочешь сначала на него посмотреть? – тихо спросил зеленоглазый волшебник, положив руку на крышку шкатулки. Северус широко улыбнулся и кивнул; с раннего детства и по сей день, что бы Гарри ни сделал, он всегда сначала показывал это ему, и только потом кому-нибудь еще. Мастер зелий улыбнулся еще шире, понимая, что как бы там ни было, но вот эта часть их взаимоотношений, скорее всего, останется со временем более-менее неизменной.

                – Конечно, Гарри, – сказал он, и Гарри повел его обратно в свою лабораторию, где поставил шкатулку на стол.

                Робко улыбнувшись от вдруг охватившей его нервозности, Гарри поднял крышку шкатулки, открывая завернутый в плотную ткань кулон. По внезапно сбившемуся дыханию отца Гарри понял, что волноваться ему не о чем.

                – Это...

                – Огненный алмаз, – сказал Северус, загипнотизированно глядя на камень. Там, свисая с сияющей мифриловой цепочки, находился драгоценный камень глубокого красного цвета. Он был размером с голубиное яйцо и такой же формы, его многочисленные грани не просто отражали серебряное сияние цепочки. Потому что, в полном соответствии со своим именем, камень мягко сиял сам по себе; это был свет пламени, алмаз светился, как тлеющий уголек, но более глубокого малинового оттенка. – Как...

                – Полная луна, – объяснил Гарри. – И адаптация трансмутационных процессов, которые используются для красных алмазов. Помимо некоторых довольно тяжелых заклинаний, – сообщил подросток, в очередной раз широко зевнув. – Мерлин, мне нужно поспать!

                – Да, конечно, – сказал Северус, переводя заботливый взгляд с камня на своего сына. – Ты знаешь, я давно отказался от мысли придумать, как мне понимать хотя бы половину того, что ты делаешь, – признался он, укутывая сына в объятья. – Но, Гарри, это гениально. Мифрил, алмаз... все.

                – А теперь обменяем это на замок, – весело сказал Гарри, и на секунду Северус задумался, так ли уж им необходим этот замок. – Я всегда смогу сделать еще мифрила, – тихонько посмеиваясь, указал Гарри, верно прочитав по лицу отца. – А война ждать не будет.

                Мастер зелий хмыкнул.

                – Ты всегда сможешь сделать еще мифрила, – повторил он, качая головой и размышляя, что, возможно, не было больше отца, который бы когда-нибудь вел со своим сыном подобные разговоры. Он быстро пришел в себя, серьезно посмотрев на сына; он вырос, понял Северус, его мысли на миг метнулись к образу двухлетнего малыша, потом к образу восьмилетнего мальчика после его первого урока алхимии. А теперь – вот он, его сын, мастер-алхимик.

                – Папа? – окликнул Гарри, обеспокоенно глядя на отца.

                Но, опять же, подумал Северус, одной рукой обнимая сына за плечи и прижимая его к себе, не важно, насколько он вырос, Гарри всегда будет именно собой: его сыном. Мастер зелий всегда будет видеть в нем маленького мальчика; и это самое главное, решил он.

                – Я в порядке, – отозвался Северус. – Более чем в порядке, если честно. Итак, почему бы нам не показать это Драко и Невиллу, прежде чем ты пойдешь к себе в комнату и немного поспишь? Уверен, ты успеешь объяснить, что такое огненный алмаз, прежде чем пойти отдохнуть денек.

                Гарри ухмыльнулся и кивнул, поднимая шкатулку с кулоном и закрывая ее.

                – Говоришь, они на кухне?

                Они были именно там, так что туда отец с сыном и направились. Зеленоглазый волшебник с гордостью продемонстрировал своим братьям цепочку и алмаз, подростки в ответ посмотрели благоговейно-неверующе, а потом забросали его вопросами. Гарри только поднял руки, останавливая шквал адресованных ему вопросов, решив прежде всего прочего объяснить, что это за алмаз. Северус протянул ему стакан апельсинового сока, а Минни поставила перед ним полную тарелку оладий, ее взгляд ясно показывал, что если их не съесть, то это повлечет за собой серьезные последствия.

                – Но что это? – в конце концов спросил Невилл, не отрывая глаз от камня, и чувствуя, что мерцание алмаза его заворожило.

                – Это огненный алмаз! – воскликнул Драко, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами и медленно моргнул, словно думал, что скоро проснется и обнаружит, что это все просто сон. – У моей матери есть серьги с огненными алмазами. Они крошечные, семейная реликвия, и стоят больше, чем все остальные ее драгоценности вместе взятые.

                – Но почему они такие дорогие? – спросил Невилл, снова улыбаясь, даже если все равно мало что понимал.

                – Потому что они крайне редкие, вот почему, – объяснил Гарри. – Огненные алмазы являются частью группы драгоценных камней, которые естественным образом переплетаются с магией. Они редки, малы и в настоящее время их добывают только в Африке; в год находят только два или три драгоценных камня, размером чаще по карату. Крупнейший огненный алмаз в мире примерно в два раза больше этого, насколько помню, – сказал Гарри, указывая вилкой на тот, который создал для своего кулона.

                – Значит, это... Я даже не знаю, как сказать! Восхитительно! Зашибенно! – воскликнул Невилл, осторожно касаясь камня, словно боялся обжечься.

                – Уж если что и может дать тебе замок, так это оно! – согласился Драко, расползаясь в улыбке, когда снова коснулся мерцающего кулона.

                – Нам нужно договориться о скорейшей встрече с Нагноком, – добавил Северус, любуясь результатом очевидного мастерства своего сына в кузнечном деле и алхимии. – Он уже прислал тебе финансовые отчеты, касающиеся Орбейна, и я считаю, что этот кулон будет значить для них больше, чем все замки Министерства когда-либо... – голос мастера зелий затих, когда он повернулся посмотреть на сына; Гарри уснул рядом со своей тарелкой, оладьи остались почти нетронутыми.

Северус улыбнулся спящему сыну и указал на него двум другим находящимся в помещении подросткам. Невилл и Драко сразу замолчали, а мастер зелий осторожно потряс Гарри, желая разбудить. Сонные зеленые глаза встретились с черными, Гарри выпрямился на своем месте, вяло оглядел комнату, съел немного оладий и отправился из кухни к себе в комнату, практически засыпая на ходу, едва пробормотав тихое: «Спокойной ночи», – своей позабавленной семье.

                Проспав восемнадцать часов подряд и плотного позавтракав, Гарри связался с Нагноком и попросил, чтобы Гринготтс оценил один кулон. Он не уточнял, что такое он решил продать; он только отметил, что это была очень ценная вещь, которую он надеялся продать, чтобы покрыть часть стоимости Орбейна. Конечно, при этом он забыл уточнить, сколько это будет в золоте.

                Четыре волшебника пришли в Гринготтс в тот же день, Гарри нес кожаный чемоданчик, в котором лежала плоская деревянная шкатулка с кулоном. Он думал, что расстаться с кулоном будет трудно, и, если честно, при любых других обстоятельствах он был бы рад оставить его себе. Но ни одна драгоценность в мире, даже такой кулон, какой он создал, никогда не будет для него дороже безопасности его семьи в предстоящей войне и защиты залов Силбрифа. Плюс, как он признался Северусу, пока они дожидались одевавшихся Драко и Невилла, часть его хотела посмотреть на лица гоблинов, когда они увидят кулон.

                – Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, мистер Снейп, – поприветствовал Нагнок двух волшебников, прежде чем перейти к прочим членам компании. – А так же мистер Лонгботтом и мистер Малфой, как я вижу. Будут ли они сопровождать нас сегодня?

                – И Вам здравствовать, Нагнок-нур, – приветствовал гоблина Гарри. – И да, сегодня они присоединятся к нам. Я полностью доверяю им обоим, как и Северусу.

                – Очень хорошо, – сказал гоблин, слегка поклонившись. – Будьте добры следовать за мной.

                И так они и сделали, в молчании пошагав по коридорам, пока наконец не достигли кабинета гоблина по имени Гудур, который, судя по всему, специализировался на том, что производил для банка оценку дорогих вещей. Гарри уступил Нагноку произносить вступительное слово и занял свое место напротив Гудура. Гоблин оказался старше Нагнока, у него были тонкие серебристые волосы и серьезное лицо.

                – Приятно встретиться с Вами, Гудур-нур, – сказал Гарри, вежливо кивнув гоблину напротив.

                – Взаимно, мистер Поттер. – Гудур расправил перед собой документы и бросил на них беглый взгляд, прежде чем снова обратился к Гарри: – Нагнок сказал, что Вы хотите оценить некий имеющийся в вашем распоряжении объект с целью затем его продать. Все верно?

                – Да, именно так, – согласился Гарри, уголки его губ чуть дернулись вверх. Он прекрасно понимал, что гоблин сначала попытается кое-что вызнать, чтобы определить, как он приобрел объект, который хотел продать, а самое главное, почему он хотел его продать. Гоблинам удалось сохранять Гринготтс процветающим столь долго именно потому, что они умудрялись вести свой бизнес, никогда не подпадая под обвинения в скупке краденого или чего-то подобного.

                – Насколько я вижу по выпискам со счетов Ваших сейфов, они переполнены золотом, – надавил гоблин. Драко и Невилл нервно переглянулись, а Северус ухмыльнулся, ожидая вопроса и последующего ответа сына. – Это привело меня к мысли, что у вас нет никакой срочной потребности в деньгах, чтобы начать продавать Ваши семейные реликвии.

                – Положим, я не хочу использовать золото из моих сейфов, – предложил Гарри, уклончиво пожимая плечами.

                – Очень немногие вещи могут нанести заметный урон Вашему счету, мистер Поттер, – сказал Гудур. – Если, конечно, Вы не думаете о покупке жилья.

                Было очевидно, что гоблин пытается выяснить, зачем Гарри вдруг понадобилось больше золота; зеленоглазый волшебник знал, что Нагнок был связан клятвой не выдавать причину, по которой его работодателю необходимо больше золота. Так что старший гоблин просто собрал информацию и счел, что, за отсутствием любых актуальных долгов, жилье было наиболее очевидной причиной потребности в золоте; тот факт, что он угадал, являлся чистой случайностью.

                – Я думаю продать вещь, от которой мне нет никакой пользы, Гудур-нур, – сказал Гарри, тихо посмеиваясь над замешательством гоблина. – Вы поймете, почему, едва ее увидите.

                – Это не...

                – Она не была украдена или приобретена любыми другими незаконными способами, – заверил Гарри гоблина, открывая свой чемоданчик и вытаскивая шкатулку с кулоном. – Это даже не семейная реликвия Поттеров, уверяю Вас, – продолжил Гарри, прекрасно зная, что даже при том, что юридически он стал взрослым, если только подобное специально не оговаривалось, все реликвии Поттеров отойдут к его старшему близнецу.

                – Тогда что же это может...

                Окончание фразы гоблина потерялось в его вздохе, когда Гарри открыл шкатулку и развернул ткань, скрывавшую от глаз кулон. Нагнок и Гудур оба подались вперед, их ноги двигались сами по себе, ощущая притяжение самой драгоценной вещи из тех, за какими гонялись гоблины.

                – Мифрил! – воскликнул Нагнок, в совершеннейшем потрясении глядя на своего работодателя. – Как такое возможно?

                – Он... – Гудур коснулся кулона длинным когтистым пальцем, его рука дрожала. Он пробормотал что-то невразумительное, а затем откинулся в кресле, широко распахнув глаза и тяжело дыша; он выглядел так, словно был на самом пороге сердечного приступа. – Он настоящий! Настоящий мифрил!

                – Да, думаю, так и есть, – согласился Гарри, откровенно ухмыльнувшись.

                – Эта вещь... этот кулон бесценен, мистер Поттер! – воскликнул Гудур, прижав руку к сердцу. Он смотрел на юного волшебника перед собой с чем-то, похожим на благоговение. А может, ему просто не хватало воздуха, кто его знает.

                – И все же, – сказал Гарри, – я готов договориться о цене.

                Два гоблина сразу же устремили на него свои взгляды, и зеленоглазый волшебник понял, что добился их пристального внимания; Гарри осознал, что только что оказался гораздо ближе к воротам Орбейна.

 


	69. Обряды посвящения

                Зеленоглазый волшебник откинулся на спинку стула и с неизменной мягкой улыбкой на губах стал ждать, пока гоблин по другую сторону стола соберется с мыслями. Гудур – после нескольких секунд молчания, потребовавшихся, чтобы справиться с дыханием – повел компанию волшебников и Нагнока в кабинет президента. Конечно, Гарри уже как-то раз бывал в этом помещении, летом прошлого года, когда проходил ритуал эмансипации, но тогда присутствие президента было чистой формальностью. Президент Мелвоз, седой, респектабельный на вид гоблин с острым носом, какого Гарри никогда не видел ни у кого из этой расы, ни разу и не вспомнил о близнеце Поттере после того, как тот покинул его кабинет. Теперь он об этом жалел.

                Мелвоз мог легко вспомнить по именам все мифриловые вещи, принадлежащие Гринготтсу. В конце концов, их было не так уж много, а он посвятил годы своей жизни поискам новых. До сего момента они оставались неудачными. И вдруг громом среди ясного неба появляется волшебник – почти что мальчик, – в руках у которого обнаруживается одна из таких бесценных вещей, и он готов с ней расстаться. Кулон сиял прямо перед ним, он покоился на богатой ткани, притягивая к себе металлом. Именно в этот момент Мелвоз понял, что даст столько золота, сколько мальчик попросит. Какую бы цену ни назвал Гарри Поттер, она не сможет показаться слишком высокой.

                – Назовите Вашу цену, мистер Поттер, – дрожащим голосом сказал президент-гоблин, его глаза лихорадочно блестели. – Гринготтс готов расстаться с солидным количеством золота ради этого кулона, который Вы нам принесли, – добавил Мелвоз, скривив губы в отвращении: только волшебник может оказаться настолько ненормальным, чтобы променять такой шедевр на золото!

                – Золото? – откровенно оскорблено переспросил сидевший перед ним зеленоглазый волшебник. – Вы думаете, я бы расстался с этим кулоном ради _золота_ , Мелвоз-нур?

                Названный гоблин посмотрел на Гарри с новым удивлением и небольшой долей уважения, медленно сменяющимися любопытством. Похоже, что он недооценил мальчика, подумал он.

                – Если не ради золота, то ради чего же? – спросил гоблин, вдруг испытав опасения по поводу возможного ответа. Спутники мальчика не выглядели удивленными, из чего Мелвоз заключил, что Гарри Поттер с самого начала пришел готовым поторговаться ради чего-то гораздо более важного, чем золото.

                – Прежде всего, я хочу Вашей осторожности; если Вы действительно хотите приобрести этот кулон, Вы никогда не скажете ни слова о возможной сделке. Вы все трое, – сказал Гарри, посмотрев на трех находившихся в комнате гоблинов, – подпишете волшебный контракт, который обяжет вас молчать о моей личности, как предыдущего владельца кулона, а также об оплате, которую я попрошу, она тоже должна стать частью тайны.

                – Этот кулон, – осторожно проговорил президент, – не краденый, не так ли?

                – Вовсе нет, как я уже сообщил Гудур-нуру и Нагнок-нуру. Будьте уверены, что ни один волшебник или ведьма не придет за ним после того, как Вы его приобретете, – снова сообщил Гарри.

                – В таком случае, мы согласны на подписание контракта, – решил Мелвоз, больше не раздумывая; он бы скорее всего услышал, будь какое-либо мифриловое украшение украдено. Даже если драгоценность была свежевыкованной, новости о таком количестве драгоценного металла, которое потребовалось для кулона, достигла бы каких-то из тех многочисленных ушей, которые были для него насторожены.

                – Хорошо, – решительно кивнул Гарри. По правде говоря, он не сомневался, что гоблин все равно примет это его первое условие. – Если Вы не возражаете, я бы хотел, чтобы вы подписали этот первый контракт прямо сейчас; даже если Вы не согласитесь на мои условия, я бы предпочел, чтобы данный разговор никогда не вышел за пределы этого кабинета.

                Мелвоз настороженно посмотрел на подростка, прежде чем вновь впиться взглядом в кулон; Гарри даже не попытался закрыть крышку шкатулки, в которой тот покоился, или скрыть его из виду, и гоблин не мог избавиться от мысли, что, вероятно, это было сделано намеренно. Пока кулон находился тут, притяжение мифрила было неоспоримо, и если простенький контракт, который не будет иметь никаких иных последствий, кроме сохранения осторожности, что ж, ни один из трех гоблинов не будет против его подписать; в конце концов, такой договор не являлся редкостью, когда дело касалось подобных сделок, пусть даже Мелвозу не приходилось подписывать подобного с тех самых пор, как он был избран президентом.

                – Очень хорошо, – уступил гоблин и быстро вытащил стандартный контракт Гринготтса, предварительно составленный на случай подобных ситуаций. Он был тщательно прочитан мастером зелий и под его пристальным взглядом подписан тремя гоблинами. Северус Снейп был еще молод, думал Мелвоз, но волшебник мог произвести весьма пугающее впечатление, если того хотел. И как только контракт был подписан, Гарри снова улыбнулся, глядя на президента глазами, в которых почти искрилось лукавство.

                – А теперь вернемся к делу, – сказал зеленоглазый волшебник, расслабленно откинувшись в кресле. – Надеюсь, Вы позволите мне говорить честно, Мелвоз-нур?

                – Учитывая, что мы собираемся обсуждать дела, мистер Поттер, я бы хотел предложить именно это.

                Улыбка Гарри стала шире и он согласно кивнул; он высоко ценил прямоту гоблинов в сравнении с неэффективной бюрократией Министерства.

                – Как пожелаете, – согласился Гарри; он мельком глянул в сторону отца, прежде чем продолжить. Прошлую ночь они провели, обсуждая, обмениваясь мнениями о том, что Гарри должен попросить у гоблинов; Орбейн сам по себе был замечательным призом, но гоблины уже признали кулон бесценным. На это Гарри и рассчитывал, желая использовать его в качестве базы для остальной части своих требований; просить он будет не золото. Он не станет требовать никаких ценностей. – Мелвоз-нур, я так понимаю, Вы слышали о возвращении Темного Лорда.

                Гоблин напротив него испуганно застыл, не таких слов он ожидал.

                – Мистер Поттер... – оцепенело начал он, но названный подросток сразу же его перебил.

                – Давайте не будем прятать головы в песок, мастер гоблин, – сказал Гарри, его голос оставался спокоен, да и улыбка никуда не делась. Мелвоз, пожалуй, почувствовал бы себя оскорбленным подобным предположением от подростка-волшебника, если бы не ледяные нотки в голосе Гарри. Волшебник, находившийся по другую сторону стола, знал, о чем говорил, и не собирался принимать уклончивых ответов и оправданий. – Вы не могли упустить такого события, мистер президент. У Вас везде есть свои глаза, я уверен, что Вы больше доверяете словам Дамблдора, чем Министерства, и даже если гоблины решили не вмешиваться в дела волшебников, Вам хорошо известно, что Волдеморт не ответит такой же любезностью. Я знаю, что Вы гораздо компетентнее, чем Министр Фадж, Мелвоз-нур, и я был бы Вам признателен, если бы Вы не относились ко мне, как к ребенку. Как это делает Министр, к примеру, – продолжил Гарри, пожав плечами, – но я полагаю, что _там_ уже ничего не поделаешь.

                – Продолжайте, мистер Поттер, – отозвался Мелвоз после минутного размышления.

                Нет, решил он, не стоит считать Гарри Поттера ребенком; он опасался, что если он недооценит зеленоглазого волшебника, результат ему не понравится.

                – Значит, мы пришли к согласию не делать вид, что Волдеморт до сих пор прячется в какой-то дыре на краю земли? – спросил Гарри, его вопрос был сдобрен некоторой долей сарказма.

                – Мы пришли к согласию, мистер Поттер, – подтвердил Мелвоз; гоблины знали о возвращении Темного Лорда. Сам Мелвоз был в этом убежден с того момента, когда Дамблдор подтвердил шепотки, циркулировавшие с ночи возвращения Волдеморта. Быстрый отказ Министерства признавать, что это возвращение имело место быть, и травля, которую Фадж поспешил развернуть против Дамблдора, лишь укрепили его в этой уверенности. Темный Лорд вернулся, и независимо от того, сколько Министерство будет это отрицать, скоро он снова выйдет на сцену; что не сулило ничего хорошего ни для кого в этой стране – или на континенте, – и гоблины не станут исключением.

                – Хорошо, – снова кивнул Гарри. – Я знаю о вашем принципе не ввязываться в дела волшебников, мистер президент, и я должен это уважать, даже если мы оба знаем, что Темный Лорд не станет делать того же, – добавил он, повторяя свое предыдущее заявление.

                – Тогда, если не нашей открытой поддержки, то чего Вы хотите просить, мистер Поттер? – спросил Мелвоз, голос у него в голове уже нашептывал ему, что подобных разговоров между волшебниками и гоблинами не случалось уже много веков; это были военные переговоры, замаскированные под финансовую сделку. Такого шага можно было бы ожидать от гоблинов – исторически именно эта сторона начинала подобные переговоры, когда подобное происходило, – но не от волшебника. Особенно от подростка, который был совершенно не связан с Министерством. И Мелвоз не мог не ощутить заинтересованности.

                – Я буду просить о трех вещах, мастер гоблин, – произнес Гарри, внимательно посмотрев на Мелвоза; он думал и думал о том, в какие слова облечь свою просьбу. Он обсуждал свои аргументы с отцом и пережил часы мозгового штурма. Он всю ночь репетировал свою речь перед зеркалом у себя в ванной, он так и не смог поспать сегодня больше часа, формулируя и изменяя формулировки своей просьбы, пока не подобрал слова. Они должны подойти в самый раз для гоблинов, которые были скоры на гнев и с трудом прощали. Он не выказал ни малейшего страха, даже если внутри весь дрожал; он понимал, что этот самый момент может многое изменить в предстоящей войне.

                – Озвучьте Ваши просьбы, мистер Поттер, – предложил Мелвоз, ожидая от Гарри подробностей.

                Гарри, который ощущал поддержку своей находящейся тут же семьи, но знал, что должен справиться с этим в одиночку, глубоко вздохнул и заговорил:

                – Первое, – сказал он, глядя гоблину в глаза и зная, что его первую просьбу Мелвозу будет вынести труднее всего. – Я уверен, что вы сохраните свой нейтралитет во время войны. Однако моя просьба заключается в следующем: если дело так обернется, что успешное воплощение планов Волдеморта дойдет до той точки, где он сможет влиять даже на Гринготтс, я хотел бы получать информацию о приходах и уходах Пожирателей Смерти на территории банка. На пике своего могущества Темный Лорд использовал обильные сейфы своих последователей для финансирования своей кампании. Моя первая просьба, Мелвоз-нур, заключается в следующем: если мы достигнем точки, когда Волдеморт снова станет открыто использовать Гринготтс для финансирования своей стороны, я хочу лазейку, чтобы наблюдать за всеми операциями, которые касаются тех сейфов, которые он будет использовать.

                – Неприемлемо! – воскликнул Мелвоз, поднимаясь со своего места, от ярости его лицо налилось глубоким красным цветом. Гудур и Нагнок проявили схожую реакцию, но позже все согласились, что они повели себя более сдержанно, поскольку дольше работали с Гарри. – Никогда волшебник не будет иметь в Гринготтсе подобной власти! Не бывать такому! Этот банк принадлежит исключительно гоблинам, и мы не допустим никакого постороннего вмешательства!

                – Я это понимаю, мистер президент, – Гарри согласился, полностью контролируя свое лицо, даже если про себя сыпал проклятьями. Конечно, он ожидал от Мелвоза именно такой реакции, но как бы ему хотелось, чтобы гоблин сначала притормозил и подумал. Ну, тут только и надо, что дать ему это понять.

                – Не думаю, что это так! – воскликнул гоблин, яростно упершись кулаком в стол. – Если бы так было, Вы бы не решились сделать подобного предложения!

                – Боюсь, Вы не услышали моих слов, мастер гоблин, – возразил Гарри, поднося левую руку к виску и выводя на нем круги легкими касаниями пальцев, пытаясь побороть первые признаки подступающей головной боли. Ему хотелось, чтобы гоблин перестал кричать. Ему хотелось прерваться и выхватить свой меч, чтобы в капусту порубить несколько оставшихся дома тренировочных манекенов, прежде чем продолжить этот разговор. Однако все, что он мог сделать, это дождаться, пока гоблин замолчит, чтобы можно было все ему объяснить.

                – О, я прекрасно все расслышал, волшебник! – выкрикнул президент. – То, что Вы просите, это неслыханно, никакой волшебник...

                – Никакой волшебник не может вмешиваться в управление Гринготтсом, я знаю, – прервал его Гарри, в его взгляде появилась сталь, он посмотрел на гоблина сверху вниз и добавил в голос столько командных ноток, сколько смог. Его сердце бешено билось в груди, а живот сводило, но он держался. Он не мог сейчас отступить.

                – Тогда Вы понимаете, почему я должен буду вежливо отказаться, волшебник! – заявил Мелвоз, не выказывая ни толики той вежливости, о которой говорил.

                Северус с неприязнью смотрел на разошедшегося гоблина, сдерживая желание проклясть его каким-нибудь заклинанием с долгоиграющими последствиями. Драко открыто кривился, пытаясь придумать, как бы поддержать своего брата, ничего при этом не испортив, а Невилл просто старался держать рот на замке и не оскорблять президента-гоблина, что потом могло бы выйти ему боком. Гарри, понимая, насколько важна эта беседа, последовал привычке своего отца и спокойно посмотрел на гоблина.

                – Нет, не понимаю. Как я уже сказал, Вы не услышали мою просьбу, мастер гоблин, – произнес Гарри, заставляя себя оставаться в рамках вежливости. – Я сказал, что хочу лазейку, чтобы наблюдать за сейфами, которые Волдеморт может открыто использовать для финансирования своих действий, только – _только_ – если все зайдет настолько далеко, что он захватит контроль над Гринготтсом. Во время Первой Войны такое уже случалось, мистер президент, Вы не можете этого отрицать. В прошлый раз наша сторона понятия не имела, что он делал с полученным золотом, каких чиновников он покупал; мы не можем снова себе такого позволить.

                Мелвоз все еще был настроен против этой мысли, но хотя бы перестал кричать; во время Первой Войны он был только вице-президентом, заняв своей нынешний пост лишь восемь лет назад, после смерти предыдущего президента, но это не значит, что он не помнил тех дней.

                – И что же вытекает из Ваших слов, мистер Поттер?

                – Думаю, я ясно выразился, Мелвоз-нур, – отозвался Гарри, пристально глядя на гоблина; он не выйдет из себя. Он повторит свою просьбу столько раз, сколько необходимо, пока его не поймут. – Если дела пойдут настолько плохо, что Волдеморт захватит контроль над Гринготтсом, я хочу доступ к сведениям о сейфах, о которых Вы будете знать, что он их использует. _Никаких других сейфов_ , – произнес зеленоглазый волшебник. – Я не прошу разрешения на счета, которые он использовал во время предыдущей войны. Я не прошу разрешения на счета, которые он будет использовать, пока находится в тени, даже если Вы _знаете_ , что именно он их использует. Но если он выступит в открытую и получит контроль над Гринготтсом, как это было во время прошлой войны – вернув то время, когда волшебники _уже_ вмешались в работу Гринготтса, мастер гоблин, – только тогда я попрошу разрешения на те сейфы, которые он будет использовать. Я знаю, что магия гоблинов надежно вплетается в любую и каждую защиту, и даже получив полный контроль, Волдеморт не сможет избавиться от этих защит. Он не глуп. Он знает, что это оставит Гринготтс полностью беззащитным, это лишит банк его истинного значения. А он хорошо понимает значение Гринготтса, как это было и во время прошлой войны. Это означает, что у вас по-прежнему будет доступ к любому и каждому сейфу, даже в том случае, если он возьмет управление на себя; я предполагаю, что Вы предпочтете скорее сотрудничать со мной и убедиться, что его власть падет, в результате чего он потеряет подобный контроль над вашим банком, чем помочь ему его сохранить. Я не прав?

                Мелвоз осторожно рассматривал зеленоглазого волшебника. Его просьба была практически неслыханной, но его аргументы были тверды. В прошлый раз Волдеморту удалось захватить Гринготтс, гоблины были вытеснены из него почти полностью. Останься Темный Лорд у власти еще на несколько месяцев, он изгнал бы из банка всю его расу и отдал все важные посты в Гринготтсе своим Пожирателям Смерти. Даже проиграй он после этого войну, гоблинам пришлось бы сражаться изо всех сил, чтобы восстановить любое подобие контроля над банком.

                – Мистер Поттер... в чем-то прав, – осторожно пробормотал Нагнок, глядя на президента.

                Гарри тут же подумал, как именно хорошенько отблагодарить своего финансового консультанта. Гудур рядом с ним кивнул в знак согласия, даже если он вроде бы испытывал некоторые опасения.

                – Даже если я уступлю этой Вашей просьбе, – сказал Мелвоз, понизив голос, посуровев лицом, – об этом нужно будет молчать. Вы подпишете контракт, в котором будут указаны точные обстоятельства, при которых Вы получите доступ к этим сейфам. После окончания войны Вы потеряете все подобные привилегии. Все вы четверо, – продолжил гоблин, глядя на трех пришедших с Гарри волшебников, – подпишете магические контракты, которые обеспечат, что ни слова об этом соглашении не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты. Это понятно, мистер Поттер?

                – Я даже и не мечтал ни о сохранении подобных привилегий, Мелвоз-нур, ни о разглашении этого разговора. Я принимаю Ваши условия, – согласился Гарри, не позволяя своему восторгу прорваться сквозь маску спокойствия. Разговор еще не закончен.

                – Значит, договорились, – сказал гоблин, надеясь, что ему не придет пожалеть о своем решении; еще он знал, что если Темному Лорду когда-нибудь удастся захватить Гринготтс, он сам будет рад любой возможности свергнуть его. А в том случае, если успех Волдеморта закончится там же, где он потерпел неудачу во время прошлой войны, он всегда сможет продемонстрировать подписанный контракт в качестве доказательства помощи расы гоблинов, когда победа будет одержана. В случае если война окажется проиграна, это не будет иметь никакого значения: Гринготтс уже будет потерян. А поскольку Министерство не выказывает намерений предпринять какие-либо шаги в сторону подтверждения реальности грядущей войны, юный мистер Поттер и его предложение делают хоть что-то.

                – Согласен, – подтвердил Гарри, позволив себе легкую улыбку, сознавая, что первое и самое сложное препятствие преодолено.

                – Если я правильно помню, мистер Поттер, Вы хотели озвучить еще две просьбы, хотя я не вижу, чего еще можно желать, – высказался Мелвоз, уронив взгляд на манящий кулон на своем столе.

                – Остальные две просьбы намного проще, уверяю Вас, – ответил Гарри и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Во время прошлой войны Волдеморт и его сторонники сделали своей целью магглорожденных. Многих гоблинов постигла та же участь, как Вы прекрасно знаете, – сказал зеленоглазый подросток, внимательно наблюдая за Мелвозом; судя по тому, что лицо гоблина исказилось гневом, президент ничего не забыл.

                – Я знаю об этом, – произнес он со сталью в голосе.

                – Моя вторая просьба, мастер гоблин, это... сейф, – сказал Гарри, заставив глаза Мелвоза непонимающе расшириться.

                – И чем же этот сейф может тут помочь? Вы всегда можете открыть новый сейф, Вы и сами это прекрасно знаете, мистер Поттер, – указал гоблин.

                – Я говорю не о таком сейфе, – ответил Гарри. – Этот сейф – который я стану оплачивать, как любой другой обычный сейф – будет содержать только одну единственную вещь: камин.

                – Камин, мистер Поттер? – переспросил Мелвоз.

                – Да, – подтвердил зеленоглазый волшебник. – Гринготтс – как Вам это известно – единственное здание в стране, которое использует собственную дымолетную сеть, – напомнил Гарри президенту; это было одной из вещей, которые потребовали гоблины, когда взяли банк под свой контроль: полная независимость от Министерства. – Если травля возобновится, я хотел бы предоставить магглорожденным способ безопасно переправиться в безопасное место. Связь между каминами не должна быть активирована, пока не придет время. Сейф, содержащий камин, будет охраняться дополнительной защитой, которую я наложу сам, чтобы убедиться, что ни один Пожиратель Смерти не сможет войти в его двери. Гоблины Гринготтса, конечно, тоже смогут свободно использовать камин в качестве пути эвакуации, если того потребуют обстоятельства, – добавил Гарри, убедившись, что Мелвоз понял, чем такая просьба может помочь еще и его расе.

                – При условии, что Вы предоставите гарантии, что Гринготтс не окажется обвинен в пособничестве беглецам, я исполню Вашу просьбу, – решил Мелвоз, осознав преимущества такого замысла. Должно быть, волшебник достаточно серьезно подготовился к этому разговору, понял он. Тем не менее, некая его часть пребывала в растерянности: разве не другой из близнецов Поттеров должен предпринимать такие меры? Гарри Поттер не был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, думал президент, но именно он отказывался от бесценного артефакта, чтобы подготовиться к войне.

                – Я принимаю Ваше условие, – ответил Гарри, ему хотелось плясать от радости. Он не ожидал, что президент вот так просто согласится, хотя поставленное им условие было достаточно рационально.

                – И вы сможете гарантировать мне, что этот камин будет вести в по-настоящему безопасное место? – спросил Мелвоз. – Если его будут использовать гоблины, я _должен_ быть уверен.

                – И это подводит нас к третьей и последней просьбе, – сказал Гарри, радуясь, что гоблин сам поднял этот вопрос. Он открыл свой чемоданчик, достал документы, которые собрал для него Нагнок относительно Орбейна, и передал их президенту. – Есть некая магическая недвижимость, на которую я положил глаз; замок, который Гринготтс приобрел несколько веков назад, называемый Орбейном.

                – Не чересчур ли это, мистер Поттер? – спросил Мелвоз, глядя на документы в своих руках. Орбейн был одним из крупнейших магических имуществ Гринготтса, находящихся в его собственности, и принадлежал гоблинам уже много столетий. – Я понимаю ценность кулона, но то, что Вы уже попросили...

                Гарри прервал гоблина, подняв руку с небольшой улыбкой. Он догадывался, что к тому времени, когда он затронет тему Орбейна, Мелвоз уже будет не в настроении уступать права собственности на замок. Так что он – раз уж все равно не смог заснуть – провел все утро в своей лаборатории, обрабатывая оставшиеся осколки огненного алмаза, от которого он, создавая кулон, отделил три небольших отдельных камешка; их оказалось достаточно. Конечно, ему понадобится еще несколько кусочков мифрила, но сейчас дополнительная работа его не волновала.

                – Скажите мне, Мелвоз-нур, что бы Вы ответили, если бы я сказал Вам, что у этого кулона есть кольцо в пару?

                Судя по вдруг сжавшимся длинным пальцам гоблина и его резкому вздоху, Гарри нечего было опасаться. Он искренне надеялся, что крыша Орбейна не прохудилась; иначе он начнет швыряться проклятиями куда ни попадя.

                Два дня спустя после того, как Гарри закончил ковать обещанное Мелвозу кольцо, состоялась сама сделка. Гарри потерял счет, сколько форм и документов он подписал, глаза у него окончательно устали, как и у Северуса, который проверял каждый из них, прежде чем они попадали сыну в руки. Драко и Невилл тоже держались рядом, они отказались покинуть Гарри, особенно после реакции президента, которую они наблюдали двумя днями ранее.

                После чего они покинули банк и вернулись в Силбриф. Гарри начал буквально скакать от радости, пускай он даже понимал, что в следующие несколько ночей сон станет для него роскошью. Он это сделал. Он действительно заставил президента-гоблина принять его точку зрения!

                – Ты там был просто удивителен! – воскликнул Невилл, добравшись до своего брата одновременно с Драко, завязалась борьба, и все трое подростков рухнули на пол маниакально хохочущей кучей.

                – Клянусь, я уже был готов его проклясть! – поделился Гарри, пытаясь выбраться из-под своих братьев.

                – Не ты один, – сообщил Северус, помогая сыну подняться. – И Невилл прав. Ты прекрасно справился, Гарри. – Он гордился своим сыном; Гарри был прирожденным лидером, и с возрастом эта его черта только все больше и больше раскрывалась. – Тебе не нужно моих слов, чтобы знать, насколько великолепно ты сегодня справился.

                – Я думал, Мелвоз взорвется, – сказал Драко.

                – В какой-то момент я даже пожалел, что он этого не сделал, – добавил Невилл, спровоцировав очередной взрыв смеха.

                Северус почувствовал, что сливочное пиво пойдет им всем четверым на пользу. Гарри был почти готов схватиться за свой палаш* – может быть, даже опробовать клеймор**, он помнил, что видел такой в оружейной – и представить себе все тренировочные манекены в зале либо Мелвозом, либо Волдемортом; пусть он не мог винить гоблина в стремлении к лучшему для своего банка, но спустя месяц с хвостиком безостановочной работы, да еще после завершения Тремудрого Турнира, он был склонен скорее хорошенько наорать на Мелвоза. Хотя это, если честно, только ухудшило бы дело.

                И вот таким образом всего за два дня до пятнадцатого дня рождения Гарри все документы были подписаны, а зеленоглазый подросток обнаружил себя владельцем замка. Ближе к полудню Гарри с отцом и братьями поехали к тому отрезку границ Силбрифа, за которым начиналась территория Орбейна. Щиты вокруг замка были столь же тонкими, сколь и прочными, отметил Гарри; он миновал это самое место сотни раз, когда ездил на Гейте или Аресе, и каждый раз ощущал желание развернуться и поехать в сторону озера, стоило только приблизиться к границе.

                – А я и не знал, что это все из-за магии! Тут щиты с эффектом принуждения, скажу я вам! – воскликнул Гарри, на этот раз свободно минуя защиту, раз уж он теперь стал законным владельцем призамковой территории.

                Однако попасть в сам Орбейн оказалось гораздо сложнее. Теперь он мог добраться до замка, в этом он не сомневался, но щиты на самом здании были завязаны на кровь; все, что он сможет увидеть, это только руины, по крайней мере, пока не взломает щиты. Единственной хорошей вещью было то, что территория, похоже, имела независимую защиту, которая оказалась готова признать и его, и любого, кого он приведет с собой через границу своих лесов. Нужно бы ее усилить, решил он, пока вел Гейта через границу между Силбрифом и Орбейном, рядом с ним на Кадаре ехал отец, а сразу за ними Невилл и Драко на Аресе и Титане.

                – Что говорит о качестве щитов, Гарри, – напомнил ему Северус. – Улучшить уже существующую защиту будет гораздо проще, надо учитывать, насколько у Орбейна большая территория.

                Гарри согласно кивнул. Когда он впервые задумался о приобретении Орбейна, он как-то не учел прилагающиеся к зданию земли. Раньше, когда замок был только построен, рядом с ним находилась небольшая деревенька – те руины, через которые им еще придется проехать по дороге к замку, – лес, быстрая речушка, заканчивающаяся озером Силбрифа, и крутые холмы, на которых возвели замок.

                – Если мне удастся найти домовых эльфов, готовых пойти ко мне в услужение, – сказал Гарри, следуя по дороге, ведшей через лес к замку, – хотелось бы прикинуть, что можно сделать с домами в деревне. Если нам придется во время войны обеспечивать людей жильем, дополнительное пространство окажется очень кстати.

                Северус кивнул, полностью согласный.

                – Ты всегда можешь воспользоваться помощью домовых эльфов Силбрифа; ты же знаешь, Минни поможет вне зависимости от того, что ты скажешь, и весь остальной персонал последует ее примеру. – Мастер зелий подумал о сложившейся ситуации, направляя Кадара в неспешный галоп, передвигаться быстрее состояние дороги не позволяло. – Кажется, Минни упоминала, что детям ее сестры нужен собственный дом. Она не говорила, нашли ли они его уже; точно знаю, что до прошлого месяца им это еще не удалось.

                – Может, тебе еще следует подумать, как ты собираешься устраивать в Орбейне и деревне водопроводную сеть, – предложил Драко, подключаясь к разговору. – Учитывая, что до Силбрифа тут недалеко, вряд ли у тебя возникнут с этим реальные проблемы; тебе просто нужны рабочие руки.

                – Ты можешь нанять для этого гоблинов, – подсказал Невилл. – По словам моей бабушки, они во Франции проделали несколько крупных работ такого плана; у нее есть подруга, которая купила там дом, и ей пришлось заменять все трубы в здании и вокруг него; это ей обошлось не в мелкий кнат, но они прекрасно все сделали.

                Гарри кивнул, улыбнувшись своим братьям.

                – Это, скорее всего, первое, что мне надо будет сделать после того, как я разберусь с защитой, – согласился зеленоглазый волшебник, благодарный за их поддержку.

                – Я предвижу необходимость подписывать очередные адские контракты, – чуть поморщился Северус.

                – И разобраться с этим мне придется быстро; и мы не станем информировать гоблинов, где именно они будут работать, несмотря на контракты, – решил Гарри. – Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть.

                – Может быть, тебе стоит сперва сделать меня Хранителем Тайны, – предложил Северус. Они уже договорились, что секрет будет доверен именно ему; ну, так решил Северус, а его с этого решения было не сдвинуть. Не то чтобы Гарри мог вообразить лучшего претендента на эту роль. – Так что, даже если несмотря на все предосторожности гоблины узнают, где работают, у нас будет двойная страховка их молчания.

                – Согласен, – отозвался Гарри, мысленно в очередной раз осматривая щиты вокруг Орбейна и действия, которые ему придется предпринять, чтобы снять их, пока его семья затеяла у него под боком светскую беседу, рассуждая о том, как справиться с любым ремонтом, какой может потребоваться замку.

                Гарри припомнил замковые щиты, четко указанные в подписанных им документах, когда подступился к Орбейну. Они были старыми, вплетены в сам фундамент замка, варьируясь по охраняемым ими областям. Однако проблема была далеко не в том, _что_ они делали. Проблемой было то, как _именно_ они это делали; Гарри был рад, что учился выявлять магию – данный предмет далеко выходил за рамки преподаваемого ученикам Хогвартса, – этот навык оказался одним из тех, какие от него требовались, чтобы действительно отключить защиту.

                План был прост: найти, где щиты вплетены в структуру, и направить туда магию, убедившись, что привязка с земельных владений снята. Ладно, признал он, может быть, в конце концов, все не так просто. Он надеялся, что спустя столько лет щиты как-то ослабли, но судя по тому, насколько хороша внешняя защита, в этом стоило усомниться.

                Смена защиты вокруг замка будет базироваться в основном на опыте Северуса; мастер зелий не раз помогал Дамблдору, когда тот усиливал защиту вокруг школы, и точно знал, какие заклинания нужно использовать. Гарри на протяжении многих лет собирал небольшую коллекцию дополнительных щитов, которые он хотел бы повесить на Орбейн, но понимал, что процесс будет долгим. Защищать замок – утомительное занятие, а Гарри не мог сейчас позволить себе магического истощения.

                Спустя час неспешной размеренной поездки сквозь лес Гарри наконец заметил деревню; в основном она была построена из белого камня и дерева, крыши обвалились, но стены все еще стояли. Тут было не больше тридцати, может быть, сорока домов, но присутствовала большая главная дорога, а конструкция зданий выглядела достаточно крепкой.

                – Ого, вау, – пробормотал Невилл, переводя взгляд вверх, в сторону высоких скалистых холмов вдали за деревней. Там, в конце извилистой дороги, лежал остов Орбейна. Белые камни, которые говорили о грандиозности строения, некогда возвышавшегося на холмах, словно врастая в них, были видны даже с такого расстояния.

                – Когда ты справишься с защитой, нам, наверное, надо будет вернуться сюда, чтобы полюбоваться приличным видом на замок, – предложил Северус, изучая взглядом местность впереди.

                – Давайте я сначала отключу защиту, а потом посмотрим, – отозвался Гарри, понукая Гейта поскорее добраться до деревни; защиту он чувствовал даже с такого расстояния, и не хотел питать слишком больших надежд, пока не изучит ее вблизи.

                Час спустя они подъехали к основным стенам, или к тому, что было от них видно; даже Гарри, который являлся законным владельцем замка, почувствовал принуждение развернуться на собственных холмах и уйти. Так дело не пойдет, решил он и слез с Гейта, передавая поводья боевого единорога отцу.

                – Ты чувствуешь щиты? – спросил Невилл, дав своему младшему брату несколько мгновений подумать в тишине.

                – Чувствую, – отозвался Гарри и сел на землю, скрестив ноги и выравнивая дыхание.

                Он отстраненно отметил, как отец и братья отошли от него, позволяя сконцентрироваться. Честно говоря, хорошо, что ломать – это вам не строить, подумал он, сосредотачиваясь и мысленно прослеживая магические потоки, которые точно корни оплели собой Орбейн. Он знал, что как владельцу, именно ему нужно это сделать. Вспоминая инструкции отца, он проследил за магией до ее источника, постепенно выявив первое место, к которому были привязаны щиты. Кажется, заклинание укоренилось в скалах под замком, и, сперва попытавшись справиться с помощью грубой силы, он решил выбрать другой путь: что, если просто «отцепить» магию от ее якоря? Это сработает?

                Потребовалось несколько неудачных попыток, прежде чем привязка хотя бы сдвинулась с места, но вдруг, почти без предупреждения, магическая растяжка, над которой он работал, свернулась и исчезла, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме камней, к которым была прежде привязана. Воспрянув духом, Гарри переключился на следующий магический поток.

                За работой он не замечал, как летели часы, его семья молча наблюдала за ним с расстояния в несколько футов, переводя взгляд с него обратно на замок, пытаясь различить какие-либо изменения. Ничего видно не было, но Северус тем не менее уверял двух подростков, что защита медленно слабеет. Только шесть часов спустя защита действительно на секунду замерцала, и не успели три волшебника и глазом моргнуть, как задохнулись, оказавшись в следующую секунду в тени фрагмента огромных белых стен.

                – Вы это видите? – прошептал Драко, его взгляд метнулся обратно к Гарри; зеленоглазый волшебник был весь в поту, несмотря на легкий ветерок, челка цвета воронова крыла топорщилась. Тем не менее, он никак не показал, что остановился, на его лице была написана решимость, он продолжал молчать, оставшись на своем месте.

                – Я думаю, мы все видим одно и то же, – предположил Северус, а Невилл потрясенно потер глаза. – Теперь не долго осталось.

                Прошло еще два часа, солнце почти зашло, когда Гарри наконец снял последний сегмент защиты. Три вздоха за его спиной стали единственным подтверждением, какое ему требовалось; сработало. Он тихо улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на головную боль и ноющие мышцы, и осторожно открыл глаза; замок принял его, он это понял, как только наткнулся взглядом на вознесшиеся перед ним высокие стены.

                Он находился к ним так близко, что не мог увидеть за ними самого замка, но все равно не сдержал улыбки; бело-серые, возвышающиеся над ним более чем на тридцать футов*** укрепления явно демонстрировали, что Орбейн был замком, построенным для сражений; сильным контрастом Силбрифу, который с окончанием дней войны стал домом, Орбейн не изменился в угоду современному миру.

                – Стены просто огромны! – воскликнул Невилл, глядя вверх и щурясь в попытке что-то разглядеть за этой высотой.

                – И, судя по их состоянию, защита прекрасно справилась с задачей сохранить их в целости, – указал Северус, подходя к сыну с бутылкой воды; Гарри с благодарностью принял ее, вместе с рукой, которая помогла ему подняться. – И ты тоже, – добавил мастер зелий, притягивая к себе сына. Невилл и Драко тоже подошли, последовав его примеру – хотя и более энергично, – отчего Гарри спрятался за отцом, используя его в качестве живого щита.

                – Я устал, у меня все болит и я потный; нафиг, нечего меня по земле валять! – выкрикнул он, отчего оба подростка изумленно посмотрели друг на друга, пока до них не дошло, что он сказал, а потом засмеялись над своим братом.

                – Мы осторожно подойдем, – наконец произнес Драко, медленно направляясь к Гарри с неисчезающей широкой улыбкой. И ему, и Невиллу удалось поздравить брата, не рухнув на землю, как того опасался младший волшебник.

                – Как насчет того, чтобы поискать ворота? – в конце концов спросил Гарри, разминая ноги. Он все еще не мог поверить, что сделал это, но доказательство было прямо перед ним, скрытое за высокими стенами. – Я хочу наконец-то увидеть Орбейн.

                – Согласен, – поддержал Северус, сворачивая на восток, где он изначально заметил что-то похожее на остатки ворот. – Эти укрепления невероятны, – высказался он насчет увиденного.

                – Будем надеяться, что замок тоже, – отозвался Гарри, чувствуя себя выжатым лимоном, но решив не возвращаться в Силбриф, пока не увидит свой замок.

                Когда они, наконец, достигли ворот – деревянных, выглядевших так, словно они были в идеальном состоянии, на дальнем конце крепкого на вид моста через замковый ров, – Северус вытащил палочку и бросил невербальное заклинание, которое опустило эти ворота. Вот оно, подумал Гарри, когда древний механизм застонал, и железные цепи опустили тяжелые ворота, завершая мост. Сделав несколько шагов вперед, он бросил на Орбейн первый взгляд.

                – Будь я проклят! – пробормотал рядом с ним Северус, на его лице появилась широкая улыбка. Он прошел дальше в сторону замка, миновав мост и ворота, ступил на просторный пустырь, который когда-то был замковыми садами, и приблизился к расположенному за ними зданию.

                Там, раскинувшись на крутых холмах и сделанный из почти, но не совсем такого же белого камня, стоял Орбейн. Насколько можно было судить, он был большим, размером почти с Силбриф, но выше, с башенками и башнями, находившимися в отличном состоянии, большими статуями давно почивших королей, высеченными по бокам обнаружившихся дальше ворот. Казалось, Орбейн словно сошел со страниц одной из историй, которые Гарри читал в детстве, и зеленоглазый волшебник позволил взгляду блуждать по зданию. Высокие арки и окна, зеленый мох раскрасил белый камень у водосточных труб, принимающих у крепких стен форму драконьих голов.

                – Борода Мерлина, – прошептал Невилл, а Драко просто прикрыл рот рукой, широко распахнув серые глаза.

                – Он прекрасен, – выдохнул Гарри, благоговейно оглянувшись на трех волшебников, на его губы вернулась потрясенная улыбка.

                Орбейн впечатлял и был готов к сражениям. Он был великолепен. Он _мой_ , добавил про себя Гарри, откровенно рассмеявшись от этой мысли. Он действительно это сделал.

                Позже Северус будет это отрицать, но факты таковы, что он радостно скакал, обнимая сначала сына, а потом Драко и Невилла, все трое по-детски кричали и вопили, указывая на замок. Он также будет отрицать, что бежал наперегонки с тремя подростками до внутренних ворот, смеясь всю дорогу, и стоял рядом с сыном, когда тот заклинанием открывал двери.

                – Невероятно, – выдохнул Драко первое вразумительное слово с тех пор, как вошел в замок.

                Мебели в холле не обнаружилось, но сам он оказался больше, чем в Силбрифе, арочный потолок терялся высоко над их головами, еще две огромные статуи виднелись в дальнем углу помещения, глядя на них в ответ своими пустыми мраморными глазами. Помещение освещалось через окна, вырубленные над главными дверями, разве что сейчас там отсутствовали витражи. Не такая уж и проблема, тихо хмыкнул Гарри и пошел вглубь своего замка.

                – Так, с этим разберемся, – произнес он. – Нам тут нужно быстренько оглядеться, пока не стало слишком темно!

                – Уж я-то точно не откажусь! – воскликнул Невилл, у него перехватило дыхание, когда его голос эхом пролетел по помещению.

                – Это... Тут потрясающе, – произнес Северус, как никогда гордо улыбаясь сыну. – Держитесь поближе, – предупредил он подростков, последовав за сыном, который решил этим вечером пройтись по первому этажу, составляя карту пройденных ими помещений.

                Гарри отмечал каждое повреждение стен, которое необходимо поправить, фантазировал, для чего когда-то использовались эти комнаты – редко где осталось немного мебели, но во многих обнаруживались большие камины, которые пристыдили бы даже хогвартские, на их стиль вкусы владельцев викторианской эпохи не повлияли, – и громко задохнулся, когда случайно вошел в помещение, в котором, должно быть, когда-то проводили советы, судя по большому деревянному столу и старинным картам земель, обнаруженным Северусом в дальнем конце помещения.

                Еще была комната со стеклянным куполом вместо крыши, сохранился только ее металлический каркас, а мелкие осколки стекла, когда-то имитировавшие чешую дракона, валялись на полу. Гарри поклялся себе завтра, едва рассветет, первым делом по мере сил восстановить крышу, обнаружив, что не хочет покидать замок после всего лишь часа разведки. Как бы там ни было, скорее всего им придется вернуться в лес еще до наступления темноты, Северус не хотел рисковать, оставаясь в замке на ночь, пока они его весь сначала не изучат.

                Вернувшись этой ночью в Силбриф, они праздновали, а потом Гарри рухнул на свою кровать, до смерти уставший, но ощущая себя легче, чем когда-либо за последние месяцы. Поскольку щиты были отключены, на следующее утро четверо волшебников с первыми же лучами солнца аппарировали к воротам Орбейна. А когда Гарри сдержал свое данное самому себе обещание и восстановил стеклянную крышу, его внимание привлекло совершенно другое помещение. Они наконец решили закончить с первым этажом, и незадолго до полудня поднялись из парадного холла вверх по лестнице, надумав посмотреть, сколько в замке этажей, прежде чем спускаться в подземелья. Это оказалось мудрым решением, даже если они так по-настоящему и не обошли первый этаж. Спустя час разведки, обнаружив две большие галереи и входы в три башни, Невилл толкнул створки больших дверей и очутился в помещении, от которого у него перехватило дыхание.

                – Эй, ребята, – прошептал он, указывая на приоткрытые двери, но не решаясь войти внутрь. – Кажется, я нашел библиотеку? – произнес он, отчего Гарри уронил канделябр, который до этого рассматривал, и бросился к своему шатенистому брату.

                – Черт побери, – выругался он, громко сглотув, когда Северус и Драко подбежали и застыли рядом с ним.

                – Ага, именно, – отозвался Северус, его глаза расширились, а челюсть непривычно отвалилась.

                – Они бросили книги? – вслух изумился Драко, пока Гарри оцепенело направился в помещение.

                Один, два, три этажа книжных шкафов, посчитал Гарри, планировка библиотеки походила на подобную в Силбрифе, хотя казалась настолько же средневековой, как ее товарка в Хогвартсе; он разрывался между желаниями откровенно расплакаться от счастья и пасть на колени, вознося хвалу богам.

                – Я... я не могу... – заикаясь, выговорил зеленоглазый волшебник, оглядывая помещение. – Папа, можно мне застолбить эту комнату? – в конце концов спросил он, в голове у него явно замкнуло. Сам пребывая в шоке, Северус был вынужден на несколько мгновений задуматься над вопросом сына, прежде чем его пробило смехом.

                – Гарри, ты застолбил весь замок. Орбейн твой, помнишь? – спросил он, Невилл и Драко рядом с ним захихикали.

                – О, точно... – пробормотал Гарри, по-прежнему пялясь широко распахнутыми глазами; потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы до него дошли его собственные слова. – _Чего это я вообще ляпнул_? – вслух удивился он, присоединяясь к бурному веселью своей семьи.

                – Я все равно не могу поверить, что они бросили тут все эти книги, – воскликнул Драко, его голос доносился откуда-то со второго этажа библиотеки, где он просматривал старые свитки.

                – Они забрали даже гобелены, – поддержал Невилл голосом, полным неверия, заметив обрывок ткани, оставшийся на стене на первом этаже, там, где когда-то висел тканый гобелен. – Идиоты, приятель! – пришел он к выводу.

                – Похоже, бумага в отличном состоянии, – отметил Гарри, благоговейно поднимая книгу по чарам; написано было архаичным языком, но несмотря на это он уже нашел пару новых чар, всего лишь пролистнув страницы. Это помещение было настоящим сокровищем. – Должно быть, кто-то в семье Остелер заботился об их коллекции книг. Защитные заклинания все еще сильны, да и сами масштабы... – он замолчал, широко разведя руки, словно указывая на окружающие его книги и свитки. – В смысле, посмотрите на это помещение!

                – Совершенно согласен, – отозвался голос Северуса с третьего этажа, его голова появилась над перилами, левый бок синей рубашки оказался покрыт паутиной; замок полнился ею, но ни одного из четверки волшебников этого не беспокоило. – И я, например, буду вечно благодарен придурку, который бросил эти книги. Кстати, Гарри, тут есть дверь, ведет в пустую комнату; понятия не имею, для чего ее использовали, но потолки достаточно высокие для двухэтажных книжных шкафов; может быть, ты мог бы переправить сюда из Гринготтса книги Николаса, чтобы до них было проще добираться?

                – Правда? – спросил Гарри, возвращая на место книгу, которую держал в руках, а потом поднимаясь по лестнице на третий этаж. Вообще-то он никогда не рассматривал вариант перевезти книги Николаса из сейфа – сначала было слишком больно даже подумать о таком, а потом на это почти не было времени, – но теперь, когда представилась такая возможность, он понял, что ему бы этого хотелось.

                – Тебе, возможно, придется снести стену или хотя бы ее часть, чтобы получить открытую арку, но не думаю, что это составит для тебя проблему, – сообщил Северус, указывая сыну на найденную комнату.

                – Замечательно! – воскликнул Гарри, оценивая размеры комнаты, уже представляя себе книжные шкафы и передвижные деревянные лестницы, которые он установит, чтобы добираться до верхних книг. – Тут гораздо больше места, чем я надеялся, – признался Гарри, радостно глядя на отца.

                – Я знаю! – возбужденно ответил Северус, в очередной раз за этот день став похожим на ребенка. – И как минимум этот этаж заполнен книгами, которые Министерство позже отнесло к темным; я понятия не имею, сколько в этом помещении можно найти оригинальных работ! Некоторые из них единственные в своем роде, я уверен, – поделился Северус, пробегая взглядом по ряду книг. Зелья, чары и проклятия, исследования уже неизвестных областей магии... Мастер зелий сознавал, что станет проводить в этом помещении по многу часов. И вот так, продолжая читать названия, он оказался перед полкой, заполненной книгами, посвященными магии, которая должна была считаться темной даже в то время; в конце концов, Остелеры были темной семьей, напомнил себе Северус, его взгляд упал на книгу, кажется, полностью посвященную искусству создания инфери.

                – Это книга по некромантии? – спросил Гарри, его голос стал немного выше, когда он прочитал название. – Гоблинское золото, это _действительно_ книга по некромантии!

                – _Мерзкие Яды, Руны Смерти_ , – зачитал Северус некоторые из названий находившихся перед ним книг. – _Искусства Крови_? – вслух озадачился он, в замешательстве снимая книгу и распахивая ее. – Вот это коллекция, должен признать!

                – _Темные Искусства Севера_ , – читал Гарри, – _Запретные Искусства Разделения Души_ , еще книги по некромантии...

                Но внезапный всхлип и стук упавшей на пол книги оборвали его недолгое изучение. Он мгновенно переключил внимание на отца, мастер зелий казался готовым рухнуть, его лицо стало почти идеально белым.

                – Папа, что случилось?

                – Ты можешь... ты можешь еще разок прочитать название последней книги? – ровно попросил Северус, прижимая руку к сердцу. Этого не может быть, говорил он себе. Это невозможно, не должно быть возможно! Одна лишь мысль...

                – _Запретные Искусства Разделения Души_ , – прочитал Гарри, а рука Северуса метнулась вперед, выхватывая книгу, и он, несколько секунд потрясенно ее порассматривав, открыл ее на титульном листе. Это была небольшая книга, тонкая и переплетенная в черную кожу, как почти все книги в этой конкретной части библиотеки. Но что в ней такого важного, озадачился Гарри, обдумывая название. Запретные искусства... – Мерлин, помоги нам! – прошептал Гарри, когда до него дошло.

                Тем временем, пока он оперся на книжный шкаф у себя за спиной, Северус уже читал первую главу открытой книги; в некоторых местах понять язык было трудно, а описанная процедура была настолько страшна, что даже мастера зелий начало подташнивать. Как и любого здравомыслящего человека на его месте, как он подозревал. Но чтобы создать нечто столь мерзкое, как хоркрукс, здравый смысл, скорее всего, требуется в последнюю очередь.

                – Мерлин, помоги нам! – повторил Северус воззвание сына, их взгляды уперлись в открытую книгу.

                В тот же день, который подарил это откровение, на другом конце Европы рыжая девушка готовилась встречать двух посетителей, которых она ждала целый год. Джинни Уизли выполняла свои обязанности, убирая главный склад румынского драконьего заповедника, в котором работал ее брат Чарли, когда запыхавшаяся Мэри принесла ей новости; хаффлпаффка тоже вернулась в заповедник и, похоже, бежала всю дорогу до склада, чтобы поделиться с Джинни последними сплетнями.

                – Джинни, ты слышала? – спросила она, светлые волосы обрамляли ее лицо в полном беспорядке.

                – Слышала о чем? – спросила в ответ рыжая, сердце у нее в груди забилось немного быстрее.

                – Сегодня вечером в заповедник прибудут ведьмы из Сестринства! Веспер говорит, есть шанс, что в этот раз мы их опять за ужином увидим! – воскликнула Мэри. – Правда, интересно?

                – Ну, да, конечно! – согласилась Джинни, ощущая некоторую слабость. Вот оно. Это и правда оно!

                – Я пойду, расскажу Леони! – сообщила Мэри, не замечая, как побледнело лицо ее подруги.

                Едва слова слетели с ее губ, как она умчалась, оставив за спиной взбудораженную Джинни; в поисках поддержки рыжеволосая девушка оперлась на сжатую в руках швабру, колени внезапно ослабели. В животе вдруг все скрутило от страха; пусть она ожидала этого события, пусть она знала, что время ее инициации все ближе и ближе, но теперь, когда этот момент наконец настал, ее накрыло мандражом.

                Это был бросок в неизвестность. Она понятия не имела, что на самом деле значит быть членом Сестринства, кроме обучения владению своими способностями. Может, ей нужно будет пройти какой-то тест? Астрид упомянула какой-то ритуал, но это только нервировало Джинни еще больше; что ей известно о ритуалах? Да ничего! Что, если она провалится? Что, если ведьмы, которые прибудут сегодня вечером, скажут ей, что они ее все-таки не примут? Она позволила себе осесть на пол, все еще вцепившись руками в швабру, не заботясь о том, как глупо она может выглядеть для случайного свидетеля.

                Тысяча всевозможных «не так», и в это время ее взбудораженный мозг высказал их все до единого. Еще несколько минут она оставалась там, на полу, не шевелясь, ее мозг работал на полную. Лишь после того, как она заставила себя несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, Джинни по-настоящему осознала, в каком она виде; пробормотав проклятье, она поднялась. Ее ноги все еще дрожали и у нее все так же кружилась голова, но она постаралась избавиться ото всех своих опасений. Она уже три года назад решила, что больше не будет валяться на полу и ждать помощи; этого ей хватило на всю жизнь, напомнила себе Джинни. И она, скорее всего, вечно будет себя ненавидеть, если не пройдет свою инициацию.

                – Будь все проклято, – пробормотала она, покачав головой, и вернулась к работе, отчаянно пытаясь занять себя чем угодно, лишь бы не стоять на месте и не запугивать себя до безумия; даже если это будет значить почистить весь склад зубной щеткой, она не позволит себе зацикливаться на сложившейся ситуации. – Ты уже обо всем подумала, дуреха, – шептала она в приступе самоуничижения.

                В конце концов зубная щетка ей не понадобилась: у Чарли, который хотел, чтобы к появлению ведьм из Сестринства все в заповеднике пребывало в отличном состоянии, забот оказалось более чем достаточно, и Джинни добровольно вызвалась помочь с большинством из них. К тому времени, как она все переделала, ее мышцы ныли, а в волосах застряла солома, но чувствовала она себя гораздо спокойнее, чем утром. Едва она вышла из душа, как в дверь ворвалась Леони, полностью проигнорировав тот факт, что из одежды на ее подруге было только полотенце.

                – Они здесь! Обе! – воскликнула девушка. – Они сейчас в гостевом доме и присоединятся к нам за ужином! – Только на этом месте она заметила раздетое состояние Джинни, рыжая улыбнулась, слегка повеселев, несмотря на румянец, который, по ее ощущениям, расползался у нее по лицу. – Ой, я дам тебе одеться; но поторопись!

                – Хорошо, – только и отозвалась Джинни, и Леони выскочила из комнаты, то ли чтобы рассказать новости Мэри, то ли чтобы попытаться снова увидеть мельком перед ужином двух ведьм.

                Еще несколько мгновений рыжая неподвижно стояла с пустотой в мыслях, а потом взорвалась шквалом движений, со всей возможной скоростью наводя лоск. Она вспомнила последнее письмо от Луны, написанное в ответ на ее собственное, переполненное беспокойством: если бы в Сестринстве не считали, что она с этим справится, говорила ее подруга, они бы не предложили ей место в своих рядах. Пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, что из них двоих на Равенкло попала именно Луна, так что, наверное, стоит доверять логике подруги, она причесалась и вышла из комнаты, в спешке бросив расческу на кровать.

                Только покинув общежитие, она поняла кое-что важное: она понятия не имела, где и когда будет проходить ее ритуал инициации. Ведьмы Сестринства – она понадеялась, что Сестринство послало Астрид и Микаэлу, с которыми она уже встречалась, – конечно, об этом знали, но тут была такая трудность, как крутящиеся поблизости работники заповедника. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то что-то узнал до того, как все закончится; после, когда ее статус как члена Сестринства станет окончательным, она сразу все расскажет брату. Тем не менее, часть ее, которая все еще боялась, что она не справится, не хотела, чтобы она проронила хоть слово, прежде чем все будет сказано и сделано; если она не справится, семье не обязательно об этом знать. Они в ней не разочаруются, как было после первого года. Никогда больше, решила Джинни и пошла к гостевому домику. Он был на другом конце заповедника, сразу за главным комплексом, поскольку такие добавили лет десять назад, вскоре после постройки заповедника.

                Как выяснилось, встретиться с двумя ведьмами оказалось не столь сложно, как она того опасалась; едва Джинни подошла, как из гостевого дома вышли, миновав взбудораженного Эдварда и рыжую девушку, две закутанные в плащи фигуры. Когда ведьмы к ней приблизились, Джинни на несколько мгновений замерла, сдвинувшись с места только тогда, когда одну из них узнала: Микаэлу, ту, которая дала ей руну новичка. Она чуть заметно улыбнулась и подошла.

                – Привет, Микаэла, – окликнула она, не зная, что тут можно сказать в такой ситуации.

                – Привет, Джинни, – ответила темнокожая ведьма, вежливо улыбнувшись стоящей перед ней девушке. – Не надо нервничать, – добавила она, глаза цвета бронзы замерцали.

                Что-то в ее лице заставило Джинни расслабиться, улыбка стала более естественной. Она перевела взгляд в сторону женщины, стоявшей рядом с Микаэлой, ее дыхание немного сбилось, когда она заглянула под капюшон; безымянная пока женщина поражала: та была бледной, с длинными золотистыми, слегка вьющимися волосами. Она тоже улыбнулась, сверкнув невероятно синими глазами.

                – И здравствуйте, мисс... – Джинни замолчала, ожидая, что неизвестная женщина назовется.

                – Эвелин, – сказала женщина, в ее словах послышался легкий акцент. – Но все называют меня Эви. Или Ева, как тебе больше нравится!

                В ее голосе прозвучало волнение, и Джинни подумала, что это ее первое задание; расслабившись, она улыбнулась в ответ, осознав, что Эви была такой же, как Микаэла.

                – Значит, Эви. Приятно с тобой познакомиться, – произнесла Джинни.

                – И мне приятно с тобой познакомиться, Джинни! – ослепительно улыбнулась женщина.

                – Дай догадаюсь, ты никому не сообщила о том, что должно произойти сегодня ночью? – спросила Микаэла, тихо хихикнув покрасневшей Джинни.

                – Как ты узнала? – спросила рыжая девушка, задумавшись, не нарушила ли она какое негласное правило Сестринства, сохранив свою инициацию в секрете.

                – Как правило, при сообщении присутствует вся семья, – объяснила Микаэла с подбадривающей улыбкой. – Но сам ритуал инициации достаточно личный, так что в том, чтобы сказать им попозже, нет ничего плохого; такое будет не в первый раз, – добавила она, оглядываясь; Эдвард очнулся от шока и с написанным на лице любопытством медленно приближался к трем ведьмам, а две девочки, когда на них упал ее взгляд, стремительно нырнули в растущие у столовой кусты. – Встретимся в полночь у главного входа в заповедник, – сказала Микаэла.

                – Хорошо, – решительно кивнула Джинни.

                – И, Джинни, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – со светлой улыбкой напомнила ей Эви.

                Джинни кивнула, уже несколько спокойнее; по крайней мере, они не передумали! Две ведьмы попрощались с ней ненадолго и направились к столовой, оставив Джинни смотреть в их удаляющиеся спины, а затем на солнце; до полуночи чуть больше трех часов, подумала она, в животе свернулся комок нервов. В тот момент, когда две фигуры в капюшонах вошли в столовую, Джинни окружили трое других волонтеров заповедника.

                – О чем вы говорили? – спросила Леони.

                – Ты их знаешь? – заинтересовалась Мэри.

                – Им что-то нужно? – добавил Эдвард.

                – Я встречалась с одной из них, Микаэлой, прошлым летом, – ответила Джинни, решив, что это хотя бы не совсем ложь. – Она просто поздоровалась и познакомила меня с Эви; это та блондинка.

                – Ты мне никогда не говорила, что встречалась с ними тем летом! – воскликнула Мэри.

                – Мы не так много говорили... – сказала Джинни. – Слушайте, я умираю с голоду, а Микаэла и Эви как раз в столовой. Как насчет того, чтобы туда пойти?

                Упоминание, что ведьмы Сестринства тоже будут с ними есть, оказалось, судя по всему, именно тем, что требовалось сказать, так как всеобщее внимание снова сместилось на двух женщин. Понимание, что прочие волонтеры, как видно, пребывали в слишком сильном благоговении, чтобы подойти к Микаэле и Эви, облегчило вину, что она использовала их, чтобы справиться со своими нынешними затруднениями. Джинни пустила трех подростков вперед, потом выдохнула и пошла за ними внутрь. Ей не о чем беспокоиться, напомнила она себе.

                На следующие три часа эти пять слов стали ее мантрой. Она вернулась с Мэри в их комнату, кивая и поддакивая ей, пока хаффлпаффка взволнованно болтала, высказываясь о Микаэле, об Эви, о Сестринстве и как здорово было бы в него вступить. Все это время девушка пыталась не нервничать, чувствуя себя так, словно ее сердце собирается выскочить из ее горла прямо на пол. В конце концов Мэри заснула, всего за несколько минут до полуночи; Джинни еще никогда не была так благодарна своему старшему брату и делам, раздаваемым им как конфеты, из-за которых Мэри, несмотря на ее волнение, была, похоже, полностью измотана.

                Она встала с кровати, на цыпочках прокралась по комнате, собирая свою одежду и мантию, забрала их с собой и спустилась в зал. Она осторожно открыла дверь, настороженно прислушиваясь к любому звуку, который могла спровоцировать, и – едва дверь закрылась у нее за спиной – сорвалась на бег, направляясь прямиком к главным воротам заповедника. Достигла она их всего за несколько минут и обнаружила, что одна из двух ведьм уже ее ждала. По золотым волосам, сияющим в лунном свете, в ней даже издалека легко было опознать Эвелин.

                – И снова здравствуй, Джинни, – произнесла женщина, улыбнувшись приближающейся рыжеволосой девушке.

                – Здравствуй, Эви. Надеюсь, тебе не пришлось долго ждать.

                Она была уверена, что до полуночи осталось еще несколько минут, верно же?

                – О, всего минут десять, боюсь, я пришла заранее, – сказала она, несколько смущенно улыбнувшись.

                – Я бы и сама пришла пораньше, – призналась Джинни, – если бы моя соседка по комнате уснула пораньше.

                Эви хмыкнула, явно разделяя волнение Джинни.

                – Что я пропустила? – раздался за их спинами голос Микаэлы, чуть улыбнувшейся двум девушкам.

                – Проявление наших нервов. Кроме этого... – Эви, пожав плечами, смолкла.

                – Не стоит нервничать, – закатила глаза Микаэла. – Я уже столько раз тебе это говорила.

                – Я от природы нервная, – возразила Эви, на что Джинни захихикала, радуясь тому факту, что ведьмы из Сестринства, несмотря на свою репутацию, вели себя, судя по всему, так же, как любая другая юная ведьма их возраста.

                – Идем? – предложила Микаэла, указывая в сторону леса. – Я полагаю, нам потребуется более приватная обстановка. Твоя палочка с тобой, верно? – спросила она, и Джинни кивнула, вытягивая палочку из кармана джинсов. – Тогда следуй за мной!

                И они вместе пошли в лес, освещая себе путь палочками. Легкий ветерок гулял между деревьями, временами сквозь ветви пробивался лунный свет, заставляя Джинни мысленно сравнивать между собой этот лес и Темный Лес Хогвартса; она решила, что этот ей больше нравится, даже не вопрос. Не успела она оглянуться, как они вышли на ту самую поляну, где она в прошлом году усыпила дракона. Улыбнувшись знакомому окружению, Джинни повернулась к двум стоящим рядом с ней ведьмам.

                – И что теперь? – уточнила она, вдруг забеспокоившись насчет ритуала.

                – Позволишь? – спросила Эви, указывая палочкой на лесную подстилку.

                – Вперед, – ответила Микаэла, и Эви приступила; с кончика ее палочки заструился серебристый туман, собираясь в ленту, которая, в свою очередь, свивалась на земле в руны и круги. Несколько секунд спустя на земле появилась большая фигура, в которой переплелись круги и линии, цветом она точь-в-точь повторяла лунный свет. Джинни никогда прежде не видела своими глазами ничего подобного, но была уверена, что смотрит на сигил.

                – Не могла бы ты встать в центр сигила, вон туда, – сказала Микаэла, указывая, где Джинни следует встать, – мы уже можем начать сам ритуал. Когда ты закончишь и получишь свою эмблему, мы сможем спокойно объяснить все, что тебе захочется узнать о Сестринстве, ответим на все вопросы, какие у тебя могут возникнуть. – Она на секунду прервалась, взгляд бронзовых глаз устремился прямо в карие глаза Джинни. – Джинни, если тебе нужно еще подумать, мы тебя не осудим; ты можешь отказаться от нашего предложения, даже сейчас.

                – И не подумаю, – отказалась рыжая, с каждой минутой все больше и больше ощущая уверенность. Следуя указаниям, она вошла в центр сигила и глубоко вздохнула, успокаивая нервы. – Я готова.

                – Что ж, ладно, – сказала Эви, ободряюще улыбнувшись. – Все будет хорошо, Джинни.

                – Давайте начнем. Как часть процесса, мы зададим тебе несколько вопросов; Джинни, просто отвечай, как захочется, здесь нет неправильных ответов, – сказала Микаэла, глянув на Джинни, и та кивнула; Микаэла не улыбалась, ее лицо стало совершенно серьезным, пусть даже ее взгляд продолжал подбадривать юную ведьму.

                – Джиневра Молли Уизли, – сказала она, ее голос был ровным, а Эви тем временем заняла свое место прямо напротив нее и позади Джинни, поднимая свою палочку. – Ты была благословлена силами старой магии. Ты это чувствуешь?

                – Чувствую, – ответила Джинни, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал отчетливо и громко. Она вспомнила голоса, которые шептали в ее голове, говоря ей о защите, прося ее воспользоваться своими способностями.

                – Тебе был дан год, чтобы обдумать возможность присоединиться к Сестринству, связать себя нерушимыми узами. Ты решила? – продолжила Микаэла.

                – Решила, – сказала Джинни.

                – И ты присоединишься к нам?

                – Присоединюсь, – ответила рыжая, чувствуя, как в сигиле вокруг нее сосредотачивалась магия, пульсируя и пробегая теплыми успокаивающими волнами по ее телу.

                – Можешь ли ты поклясться, что вступаешь в Сестринство с открытым сердцем, дабы учиться и оттачивать свои способности, изучать их и использовать их, следуя правилам Сестринства? – продолжала темнокожая ведьма, кончик ее палочки засиял мягким серебряным светом, тот же туман, что создал сигил, упал вниз на лесную подстилку и заскользил к Джинни.

                – Клянусь, – ответила Джинни, чувствуя, как туман касается ее ступней, мягко поднимается по ногам к телу, осторожно закручиваясь и обволакивая ее легким объятьем.

                – Тогда мы приветствуем тебя в Сестринстве, сестра, как равную всем нам. Пусть боги всегда наблюдают за тобой и благословляют тебя, – завершила Микаэла, когда туман достиг лица Джинни, застилая взор.

                Рыжей ничего не оставалось, кроме как его вдохнуть, запах дождя и магии затопил ее, а голоса в голове тихо запели незнакомые слова; или, может быть, это были Микаэла и Эви, она больше не могла сказать, и тут она почувствовала, что ее ноги отрываются от земли, а осторожное тепло растекается от груди по всему телу, с каждым ударом сердца набирая все большую и большую мощь. Жар охватил ее полностью, ненадолго задержавшись на плече, где находилась руна, отмечавшая ее как новичка, у глаз и у горла.

                Вдруг она снова смогла видеть, лес вокруг нее был спокоен, небо усыпано звездами. Она поняла, что как-то очутилась лежащей на лесной земле, но не чувствовала никакой растерянности. На самом деле, она чувствовала себя очень спокойно, нервозность последних суток полностью испарилась. А когда Эви и Микаэла подошли к ней, на их лицах, обращенных к ней сверху вниз, отражалось волнение, и она ослепительно улыбнулась им.

                – Добро пожаловать в орден, сестра, – сказала Эви, протягивая Джинни руку.

                Рыжая улыбнулась еще ярче и быстро поднялась, чувствуя в себе невероятную легкость. От этого ощущения она хихикнула.

                – В следующую пару дней ты будешь чувствовать легкую эйфорию, – объяснила Микаэла, улыбнувшись Джинни, прежде чем порывисто качнуться вперед, заключая ее в объятия. – Добро пожаловать, сестра.

                – Я всегда хотела, чтобы у меня были сестры, – пробормотала Джинни, когда Микаэла отступила, и ее, в свою очередь, тут же обняла Эви.

                – Теперь они у тебя есть, – указала блондинка. – Сорок две, если точнее.

                – Сорок две? – переспросила Джинни.

                – Вот столько нас и есть, – пояснила Микаэла. – А теперь сорок три, – добавила она, ослепительно улыбнувшись. – Завтра в Доме ты встретишь их всех.

                – Дом? – вслух удивилась Джинни.

                – Наш штаб, если его можно так назвать. Это место, где мы тренируемся и встречаемся друг с другом, – объяснила Эви.

                – А где этот Дом? – спросила Джинни, пытаясь переварить всю поступающую информацию.

                – На севере, в моей родной стране, вообще-то, – ответил Эви. – В Норвегии, – уточнила она, на что Джинни моргнула. Эви была из Норвегии, это она поняла. Эвелин, поправила она себя. _Эвелин Норвежская_?

                – Но ведь... ты...

                Эви слегка покраснела, но утвердительно кивнула, а Микаэла засмеялась над лицами их обеих.

                – Не волнуйся, Джинни, – сказала она, мерцая бронзовыми глазами. – У меня была примерно такая же реакция, когда мы впервые встретились.

                – Помнится мне, ты заикалась и полдня неверяще на меня пялилась, – буркнула Эви, шутливо-обвиняюще глядя на Микаэлу и все еще краснея.

                – Я была семилетней девочкой из маленькой деревеньки в Южной Африке, и меня только что представили настоящей живой принцессе, – указала Микаэла, беспечно пожимая плечами. – А чего Вы от меня ждали, Ваше Высочество? – поддразнила она.

                Эви вздохнула, а Джинни помотала головой, пытаясь ее прочистить.

                – Что ты будешь таращиться и тыкать пальцем, – признала Эви. – Джинни, учитывая обстоятельства, зови меня Эви. Просто Эви, пожалуйста.

                – Я... конечно, – согласилась Джинни. На первом курсе в Хогвартсе многие на нее таращились и тыкали пальцем. Она бы никому не пожелала таких пыток. Так что она заткнула голос у себя в голове, который напевал, что она разговаривает с настоящей принцессой, и вместо этого сосредоточилась на кое-каких других словах Эви. – Учитывая обстоятельства? – переспросила она.

                – Когда ты вступаешь в Сестринство, кто-то должен тебя обучить, – пояснила Эви. – Этим кем-то должна стать одна из твоих старших сестер, которая сама обладает таким же или схожим даром. И пускай у нас нет другого укротителя, кроме тебя – хотя вообще-то у нас есть обширная библиотека и личные дневники всех известных укротителей, так что особо об этом не беспокойся, – у нас есть еще одна сирена: я.

                – Значит, ты будешь меня учить? – спросила Джинни, немного улыбнувшись старшей ведьме.

                – Я постараюсь, – призналась Эви, выглядела она при этом несколько нервозно. – Я еще никогда никого не учила, но сделаю все возможное.

                – Спасибо, – только и отозвалась Джинни, ослепительно улыбнувшись блондинке.

                Эви улыбнулась в ответ, а Микаэла тепло хихикнула на эту сценку.

                – Нам пора возвращаться в заповедник, – наконец сказала она. – Уверена, что Джинни захочет посмотреть на свою эмблему и свои глаза. И мы должны начать объяснять, как действует орден. Там достаточно много, но мы поможем тебе с чем угодно, обещаю.

                Но Джинни не услышала ничего после того, как прозвучали слова «эмблема» и «глаза».

                – Что за эмблема? И что с моими глазами? – спросила она, ее правая рука сразу испуганно коснулась чуть ниже века.

                – Эмблема – это знак, который, как правило, отражает твои магические достижения. Когда-то такие имели широкое распространение, – пояснила Эви. – Все члены нашего ордена получают особую эмблему во время инициации, у нас на левой лопатке, видишь? – спросила она, повернувшись и подняв волосы, чтобы показать сложный трикветр****, изображенный на ее плече под бретелькой платья. Вокруг него было несколько сфер, некоторые цветные, некоторые черные, а еще внутри линий, служивших основой, были написаны два рунных слова.

                – Та, которая у тебя на плече, очень похожа на наши, – заметила Микаэла, поворачиваясь, чтобы показать собственную эмблему. – Они все отличаются друг от друга, все зависит от ведьмы, но основная конструкция остается одной и той же, отмечая тебя как члена ордена.

                – А мои глаза? – спросила Джинни, от новой информации у него гудела голова.

                – В зависимости от твоих способностей, твои глаза примут другой цвет. Васильково-голубой принадлежит сиренам, например, – сказала Эви, указывая на собственные глаза.

                – Но ведь твои...

                – Темнее? – спросила Эви. – Я знаю. Моя вторая способность отражается цветом индиго. Вот и вышло вот так, – сказала она, указывая на свои глаза цвета синих чернил. – Глаза – зеркало души и все такое. Мои раньше были серыми.

                – Мои черными, – поделилась Микаэла.

                – А мои, какой у меня сейчас точно цвет? – спросила Джинни, у нее закружилась голова.

                – Милый оттенок фиолетового? – подсказала Эви, улыбаясь с некоторой осторожностью; она помнила собственную реакцию на новый цвет своих глаз; в восемь лет она моментально запаниковала, едва увидев свое отражение и уверившись, что скоро ослепнет.

                – _Фиолетового_? – в ужасе воскликнула Джинни, у нее закружилась голова.

                – Укротители имели красные глаза, – объяснила Микаэла, отчего Джинни вздрогнула; на красные глаза она не рассчитывала. Какие угодно, только не красные. – Все могло быть и хуже.

                – Таковы правила Сестринства, иначе мы бы раньше тебе сказали, клянусь, – пояснила Эви. – Никакие сведения об ордене не выдаются чужим и все такое. Если тебе это поможет, у меня почти случился приступ паники, когда я впервые увидела свои глаза после ритуала инициации.

                – Могу понять, почему, – отозвалась Джинни, ощущая одновременно и крайнюю необходимость, и глубокий страх при мысли о том, чтобы найти зеркало.

                – Вообще-то, это самое худшее, – пообещала Эви. – Ну, так что, мы ищем тебе зеркало, Джинни?

                – Только пообещаете поймать меня, если я упаду в обморок, – пробормотала Джинни, на что две ведьмы рядом с ней засмеялись. У ее матери будет сердечный приступ, это уж точно, думала Джинни, когда три ведьмы возвращались в заповедник. Она снова переключилась на Эви, с опаской в глазах посмотрев на блондинку, когда у нее возник новый вопрос. – Эви?

                – Да?

                – А какая у тебя вторая способность, та, которая делает твои глаза темнее? – спросила Джинни, даже в своем шоковом состоянии считая все, что она узнала о Сестринстве, увлекательным.

                – Ах, это, – засияла улыбкой Эви. – Я оракул.

                – А что это вообще? – удивилась Джинни.

                – Это довольно долго объяснять, – отозвалась Эви.

                – У меня есть время, – произнесла Джинни, улыбнувшись в ответ идущей рядом с ней светловолосой ведьме.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Палаш – длинноклинковое рубяще-колющее оружие с прямым клинком до 100 см. в длину. Может иметь двустороннюю (ранние образцы), одностороннюю и полуторную заточку. Асимметричный эфес, зачастую с защитой руки, по большей части являлся оружием кавалерии, являясь развитием тяжелой кавалерийской шпаги, но существует так же и морской палаш, размером поменьше.
> 
> ** Клеймор – особый тип двуручного (хотя иногда бывает одноручного) меча. Крестовидная гарда, длина клинка порядка 105-110 см., рукояти – около 30-35 см. Отличительный признак – плечи гарды сужаются от рукояти к краям и смотрят вниз.
> 
> *** 30 футов = 9,14 м.
> 
> **** Трикветр – такой стандартный вариант простейшего кельтского узла в виде трилистника. В бронзовом веке трикветр был одним из символов движения Солнца, олицетворяя основные положения светила (соответственно, на восходе, в зените и на закате). Высказывались предположения о связи символа с лунными фазами и обновлением жизни.


	70. Встреча Ордена

                Тридцать первого июля Темный Лорд был зол, как никогда. Последние несколько недель он провел, ожидая, что Гарри Поттер сделает свой ход, чтобы страх заставил его оступиться, сделать какую-нибудь ошибку, которая даст возможность нанести удар, пока еще есть время. Однако этот выводящий его из себя мальчишка, похоже, в науке выжидать хорош так же, как и в дуэлинге. Он не высовывался и, если верить еженедельным посланиям, получаемым Люциусом от своего сына, постоянно находился вне Силбрифа – окаянный замок был скрыт чарами Фиделиуса, и Волдеморт был почти уверен, что ему придется пройти через Гарри, чтобы добраться до него, – возвращаясь только поздно вечером; Драко понятия не имел, куда подросток исчезает, заявляя в своих письмах, что Гарри сказал, что работает над новым проектом метлы.

                Если малфоевское отродье в это верит, то он попросту глуп, как и его отец, думал Темный Лорд, кипя от злости. Нет, Темный Лорд был уверен, что как минимум Снейп понял, что задумал Драко, и целенаправленно позволил ему оставаться в своем доме, вероятно, планируя потом использовать его в качестве источника информации. Хотя юный Малфой еще мог ему пригодиться, так что на данный момент Волдеморт решил не предпринимать никаких решительных мер ни по использованию мальчишки, ни чтобы избавиться от него. Нет, по крайней мере, пока не придет время открыто явить себя миру; после этого отродье станет для него бесполезным.

                В том-то и дело; он решил, что до поры до времени лучше действовать из тени, по крайней мере, пока он не доберется до пророчества. Конечно, для этого ему придется рискнуть попасть в Отдел Тайн, точнее, в комнату пророчеств. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, кругами потирая виски длинными паучьими пальцами. Отдел Тайн... еще одна вещь, которую он всегда хотел, которая славилась в самых темных уголках Министерства. Он всегда считал, что как только захватит полный контроль над Министерством, он найдет время пройтись по хранящимся там сокровищам, открывая их, это бы сцементировало его царствование как ничто другое.

                Прежде он считал, что неблагоразумно тратить слишком много времени, концентрируясь на нем, понимал, что определить его местоположение будет крайне сложно. Но то было пятнадцать лет назад, во время первой попытки захватить Министерство. Теперь же некоторым из его Пожирателей Смерти, пусть в основном они полностью его разочаровали, удалось подняться вверх по карьерной лестнице, заняв в Министерстве места, доступа к которым он прежде не имел. И благодаря им он знал, что как минимум Завеса все еще находится в Министерстве. И немногие, очень немногие знали о ее предназначении. Никто в стране, кроме него самого, он давно постарался в этом убедиться. Даже на континенте таких осталось всего двое, и вскоре их тоже не станет.

                Конечно, ему придется дать ход своим планам раньше, чем он изначально намеревался. Он самый могущественный волшебник своего времени, напомнил он себе, и не собирается повторять своих прошлых ошибок или ошибок волшебников до него. До своего падения Гриндевальду удалось взять под контроль большую часть Восточной Европы; в конце концов ему пришлось рассчитывать только на себя, и Дамблдор его одолел. Он уже опоздал понять тот момент, который почти привел Волдеморта к его собственной гибели, опоздал увидеть: нельзя доверять своим последователям. В конце концов, последователи Гриндевальда в страхе разбежались, они не искали его, когда он в них нуждался. Его Пожиратели Смерти будут верны ему, только пока он силен; ему же нужно нечто большее.

                Следует пересмотреть свои планы, учитывая действия мальчишки Поттера; может быть, достаточно будет выждать, пока он не возьмет Министерство под свой контроль. В прошлый раз у него не было возможности и времени на обыск Министерства с целью найти подступы к Отделу Тайн. Теперь же, когда его последователи глубоко запустили в Министерство свои когти, он посчитал, что, по крайней мере, может себе позволить залечь на дно, пока не назреет необходимость лично вмешаться в ситуацию. Сам он, конечно, не сможет избежать обязательного посещения Министерства, да он на такое и не рассчитывал. Но на этот раз все будет спланировано от начала и до конца. Его прошлое доказало, насколько разрушительными могут оказаться действия с бухты-барахты, и что недооценка врага может привести к гибели. Страна склонится перед ним, пообещал себе Темный Лорд, нет в мире ничего такого, чего бы он ради этого не сделал.

                А пока Волдеморт строил свои планы, решая, каких из его последователей следовало привлечь, чтобы надежно проникнуть в Министерство, в Силбрифе проснулся Гарри Поттер, широко распахнув глаза, когда под ним задрожала земля. Он сразу же потянулся за палочкой, но тут же обнаружил, что дрожит не мир, а только его кровать. Судя по всему, Драко и Невилл решили – безо всякой видимой причины, – что нет лучшего способа его разбудить, чем прыгать по его кровати и радостно скакать вокруг него.

                – Что за... – пробормотал он, беспардонно падая обратно на подушку и закрывая глаза, надеясь, что, если он какое-то время их поигнорирует, то его братья сами захотят уйти.

                – Ну уж нет, Вам не удастся снова заснуть, сэр! – воскликнул Драко и потряс черноволосого волшебника, вырывая его из сна.

                – Иди, подальше, – предложил Гарри, внутренне поежившись от того, насколько его теоретически строгая команда вышла похожей на скулеж.

                – Не-а, – ответил Невилл. Когда Гарри не встал, вместо этого прикрыв глаза рукой и изо всех сил пожелав своим братьям сгинуть – проклятье, он же _устал_ , он все еще не полностью восстановился после отключения защиты Орбейна, и все, чего требовал от него его мозг, это еще сна, – кареглазый гриффиндорец решил проявить настойчивость: – Сегодня наш _День Рождения_! – пропел он, чем наконец-то привлек внимание брата.

                – Что? – пробормотал Гарри, протирая глаза, пока до него не дошло. Тридцать первое июля; и _правда_ , их День Рождения!

                – А ведь предполагается, что ты жаворонок, – посетовал Драко, дразнящим тоном сообщая очевидное.

                – Я просто... Не могу поверить, что я забыл, – признался Гарри и помотал головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть последние остатки сна.

                – В любом случае, с Днем Рождения нас! – воскликнул Невилл, снова начиная прыгать.

                – С чего это именно _мне_ такая побудка с утра? – спросил Гарри, осуждающе глядя на Драко. – У Невилла тоже сегодня День Рождения!

                – Комната Невилла ближе к моей, чем твоя, – расплывшись в улыбке, пояснил Драко. – К нему я просто завернул к первому. Он был... – они оглянулись и посмотрели на Невилла, который как раз умудрился с диким грохотом рухнуть с кровати, и теперь от того места на полу, куда он приземлился, в почти полной тишине донеслись раздраженные проклятия. – Он проявил несколько больше энтузиазма, чем ты, – закончил Драко, посмеиваясь над братом.

                – Я заметил, – легко улыбнувшись этой картине, оценил Гарри и спрыгнул с кровати. – И да, с Днем Рождения нас! – воскликнул он, помогая уже улыбающемуся Невиллу подняться на ноги, а затем притягивая его в объятия.

                Трое братьев спустились на кухню – после того, как Невилл и Драко согласились, что Гарри необходимо дать несколько минут, чтобы одеться, прежде чем вытащить его наружу, – в поисках завтрака и Северуса. Мастер зелий упростил им задачу, он ждал их на кухне, чтобы там же их и поприветствовать.

                – С Днем Рождения, Гарри! – обнимая сына, поздравил он. – И тебя тоже с Днем Рождения, Невилл.

                – Спасибо, папа! – ответил Гарри, широко улыбнулся и занял свое место за столом. – О, шоколадный пирог! – воскликнул он, совсем уж ослепительно улыбнувшись Минни, которая несла этот самый пирог к столу.

                – С Днем Рождения, хозяин Гарри! – сказала она. – С Днем Рождения, мистер Невилл!

                – Спасибо, Минни! – хором откликнулись оба волшебника, а Северус предложил отрезать им пирога.

                – Я не могу поверить, что тебе исполнилось пятнадцать... – пробормотал мастер зелий, изучающее глядя на своего сына.

                За последние несколько месяцев Гарри вытянулся, до роста отца ему не хватало всего нескольких дюймов, с приближением совершеннолетия пропорции его фигуры все меньше и меньше напоминали детские. И у Северуса постепенно стали возникать подозрения, что вскоре его сын еще и бриться начнет; он не пропустил эти косые взгляды, которые Гарри то и дело бросал на зеркало в гостиной, глядя на несколько черных волосков, которые начали расти у него на лице.

                – Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти, – указал Гарри, чуть ухмыльнувшись, а потом его перекосило. – Не верю, что мне нужно сегодня идти в мэнор Поттеров; Адриан тренируется все лето. Понять не могу, почему мы не можем отложить празднование Дня Рождения на несколько недель! Не то чтобы мы обычно делали что-то особенное, по крайней мере после того, как начались тренировки: только пирог да несколько подарков, вот и все!

                – Звучит захватывающе, – сухо прокомментировал Драко, проглатывая свою долю пирога.

                Когда они прошлой ночью вернулись из Орбейна, их ждало письмо. Лили написала им, чтобы сообщить, что празднование Дня Рождения начнется завтра в полдень, и что соберется вся семья. Не то чтобы приглашение, не то чтобы его представление об идеальном Дне Рождения, если уж на то пошло, подумал Гарри.

                – Ты же понимаешь, что выяснишь это на собственном опыте, – произнес Гарри, изумрудные глаза дразняще сверкнули, а его блондинистый брат вздохнул долгим вздохом человека, испытывающего истинные муки.

                – Ну, если так нужно, – картинно высказался он.

                Невилл, бабушка которого решила, что он достаточно вырос, чтобы проводить большую часть лета самостоятельно, и в результате уехала погостить к той своей подруге на юге Франции – Гарри никогда не мог и, вероятно, никогда не сможет сказать, что понимает, что именно творится в голове Августы Лонгботтом, – усмехнулся в адрес юного слизеринца.

                – Слушай, Драко, я тоже там буду. Не может же все быть настолько плохо? – спросил кареглазый подросток.

                – Популярные последние слова, – пробормотал Северус, глотнув свой кофе.

                – Спасибо за поддержку, папа, огромное, – бросил Гарри, улыбка с его губ так и не сошла.

                – Не за что, парень, – отозвался мастер зелий, ничуть не смущаясь и откровенно веселясь.

                На очевидное хорошее настроение отца Гарри улыбнулся еще шире; как будто мало было оторвать их от дальнейшего изучения Орбейна и их недавно обнаруженной подсказки о хоркруксах, идти на праздник, на который Гарри точно не хотелось тащиться, так еще и Дамблдор объявился прошлой ночью. Директор тоже собирался быть тридцать первого числа в мэноре Поттеров, и сообщил, что у него есть некое срочное дело, которое необходимо довести до сведения Северуса. Декан Слизерина готов был поспорить на всю свою коллекцию котлов, что «срочное дело» было как-то связано с восстановлением Ордена Феникса.

                Позавтракав, четверо волшебников разошлись по своим комнатам, чтобы переодеться к празднику в мэноре Поттеров. Гарри несколько долгих секунд смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, прежде чем позвал эльфа принести ему бритву; отправляясь в мэнор Поттеров, он должен выглядеть как минимум безупречно, так что, решил он, ему стоит побриться. Довольный тем, что порезался только трижды, и внутренне проклиная Невилла за его очевидный талант в обращении с бритвой – его гриффиндорский брат начал бриться прошлой зимой, и при этом он не расхаживал с таким видом, словно только что сражался с толпой Пожирателей Смерти и проиграл, – и Драко – за то, что у него такие светлые волосы, что ему еще несколько лет не нужно будет даже задумываться о бритье, – он вытащил палочку и исцелил царапины. Его наряд был тщательно подобран, кольцо с серебряным волком отчетливо виднелось на правой руке, сообщая о его статусе взрослого человека.

                Вскоре все четверо собрались перед камином, поглядывая друг на друга и ожидая, кто сделает первый шаг. Гарри вздохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на отца.

                – Можем мы оттуда поскорее уйти? – спросил он, надеясь на желанный ответ; Северус, который не думал, что сможет оставаться в одной комнате с разозленным Джеймсом дольше нескольких часов и не начать его проклинать, легко уступил:

                – Как только они начнут действовать на нервы, – заверил он своего сына.

                – Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы пошли в Орбейн, – пробормотал Невилл, высказывая вслух общесемейную мысль.

                – Я бы тоже лучше потратил время на продолжение наших исследований, – согласился Гарри; он поделился с Невиллом и Драко найденным в той книге, а Северус проработал свою теорию о том, почему Волдеморт выжил после той первой встречи с Гарри. Двум подросткам потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы самостоятельно переварить эту идею – Северус настоял, что они не будут читать описание самого ритуала, считая, что уже достаточно травмирован за всех четверых, – но их это не расстроило, стоило шоку отступить, как они споро принялись помогать в поисках дополнительных книг по этой теме, которые могли скрываться в собственной библиотеке Орбейна. Они обнаружили еще две, одна из которых оказалась огромным фолиантом, защищенным наложенным на него заклинанием, которое едва не сожгло Невиллу разом все волосы на голове, но едва успели начать их читать, как пришло время сна. А потом в конце концов пришлось начать ремонт замка, с которым самостоятельно им было не справиться.

                – Чем скорее мы уйдем, тем скорее вернемся, – высказался Северус, ободряюще улыбнувшись Драко, который казался бледнее обычного; тот факт, что блондин не так-то просто позволял себе демонстрировать свои чувства, не значил, что его не беспокоили постоянные оскорбления, которые он получал от прочих Поттеров. По крайней мере, там окажется еще и его кузен и, конечно, подумал он, отчего его улыбка стала шире, его семья тоже там будет.

                – Я надеюсь, что ты ценишь то, на что нам приходится идти ради тебя, Гарри, – произнес Драко, схватив горсть летучего пороха и бросив ее в огонь.

                – Поверьте мне, так и есть, – отозвался Гарри, первым ступая в зелено-голубое пламя; едва только он сформулировал желаемый пункт назначения, как мир завертелся.

                Из камина он вышел в мэноре, который в другой жизни мог бы быть его домом, и обнаружил, что скучал по нему. Мэнор был по-своему замечательным, просто в нем не хватало чего-то такого, что сделало бы это здание домом. И, отметил он, когда собравшиеся в гостиной люди обратили на него свое внимание, дело даже не в отсутствии приличной защиты. Именно по этой причине во время первой войны Поттеры были вынуждены покинуть это место: расположение мэнора было хорошо известно, и не существовало такой защиты, которая смогла бы заставить мир забыть о нем, тут даже чары Фиделиуса были бессильны.

                – Гарри! – окликнула Лили и бросилась обнять своего младшего сына одновременно с тем, как пламя за его спиной снова окрасилось бирюзой. – С Днем Рождения! – воскликнула она, явно не желая его отпускать; однако ей пришлось это сделать, когда из камина вышел Невилл и встал прямо за братом.

                – Спасибо, – вежливо поблагодарил Гарри, а потом указал на Невилла. – Ты не против, что я еще пригласил Нева и Драко?

                – Драко? – последовала ожидаемо недовольная реакция Рона. – Ты пригласил этого ублюдка?

                Кажется, Невилл был готов броситься вперед, но Гарри его банально обскакал.

                – Я считал, что это вообще-то мой День Рождения, Рональд, – произнес он льдисто-холодным голосом. – Мне как-то не приходило в голову, что я должен был сперва спросить твоего благословения.

                Он имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Рон от корней волос до самого ворота рубашки залился свекольно-алым цветом, мальчик задымился.

                – Конечно, ты можешь приглашать, кого хочешь, – сглотнув, заверила Лили, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. – И к слову о рождении, тебя тоже с Днем Рождения, Невилл.

                – Спасибо, миссис Поттер, – сухо ответил кареглазый мальчик безо всякой искренности в своем обычно веселом голосе.

                Оставшиеся члены семьи подошли к двум мальчикам, поздравляя их с Днем Рождения, многие обнимали Гарри, проявив заметно больше сдержанности, когда в комнате появился Драко. Гарри просто широко улыбнулся блондину, и Драко улыбнулся в ответ, решив игнорировать взгляды, которые бросали на него прочая мужская составляющая семьи Поттеров и один из Уизли. Несколько секунд спустя прибыл Северус, и совершенно не считаясь с любой враждебностью, направленной в его адрес, вежливо поздравил Адриана с Днем Рождения. Кареглазый близнец казался еще холоднее, чем был в начале лета, и Гарри ничего так не хотелось, как схватить его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. Но раз это был не вариант, он постарался разговаривать с ним через Гермиону, которая, судя по всему, все-таки была вполне готова с ним пообщаться.

                Минуло тридцать минут предполагаемого празднества, и Гарри уже мог сказать, что все это оказалось огромной ошибкой: Сириус и Ремус сидели в углу, молча посматривая на Северуса, словно до смерти хотели с ним поговорить. Лили оцепенела, видя, что двое ее сыновей избегают друг друга. Джеймс злился на все, что движется. Драко оживленно общался с Невиллом и Гарри, а потом и с Гермионой, временно шокировав девочку до безъязычия, а Северус с показным спокойствием пил чай, перетряхивая в голове всю теорию на тему хоркрукса. Мистер и миссис Уизли вместе с Фредом и Джорджем прибыли несколько минут назад, явив опухшие глаза с красными кругами. Как видно, Перси решил – с достойным Рона упрямством, как позже выразился Драко – принять в вопросе Волдеморта сторону Министерства. Женщина откровенно расплакалась, когда появился Дамблдор и принес весть о том, что позиция Министра осталась неизменной. Профессор МакГонагалл – которая прибыла вместе с Альбусом – отвела ее на кухню попить воды, а директор устало вздохнул.

                – Как Министр может до сих пор отказываться видеть, что происходит? – воскликнул Адриан, полный, по всеобщему мнению, праведного негодования. – Все признаки на лицо.

                – Да нет, не сказать чтоб, – отозвался Гарри, осторожно потягивая свой все еще слишком горячий чай. – Похоже, что Волдеморт предпринял достаточно мер, чтобы скрыть себя от тех, кто не желает видеть. Как всегда, самая большая победа дьявола в том, чтобы убедить мир, что его не существует*.

                Тишина, последовавшая за его словами, была именно тем, чего он ожидал от своей биологической семьи, которая упорно продолжала обращаться с ним как с несмышленышем, но это все равно его раздражало.

                – Именно так он и поступил, – наконец подтвердил Дамблдор, который сидел за обеденным столом напротив Гарри. – Волдеморт выжидает; с какой целью – мы пока не знаем.

                Не знаем ли, спросил себя Северус, научившийся не принимать слова директора за истину в последней инстанции. В конце концов, два года назад Альбус получил дневник. Насколько правдиво, что тогда он не знал, что это было; ведь даже он сам заподозрил...

                – Тогда что мы можем сделать? – спросил Ремус, он казался таким усталым, каким не бывал с того дня, как начал принимать зелье Северуса.

                – Есть несколько вещей, которые мы можем сделать, но сперва... – произнес директор, явно не желая начинать этот разговор в присутствии некоторых из собравшихся за столом людей, и вытащил из мантии стопку конвертов. Он дал по одному Рону, Адриану и Гермионе, как ни странно, нашлось по одному для Драко и Невилла – и откуда только старик знал, что Гарри притащит на буксире своих братьев, зеленоглазый подросток даже не представлял – и два для Гарри. Один из конвертов оказался его обычным хогвартским письмом, а другой нес на себе официальную печать Министерства; его баллы за СОВ по Арифмантике, понял Гарри, его сердце вдруг забилось быстрее.

                – Это... – подалась к нему Гермиона, уставившись на конверт в руках Гарри с плохо скрытой алчностью.

                – Результаты СОВ Гарри? – подсказал директор. – О, да, именно! Открой его, мой мальчик.

                Гарри не нужно было просить дважды; недрогнувшей рукой он сломал восковую печать и вытащил пергамент. Широкая улыбка на его лице рассказала Северусу – который следил, затаив дыхание – все, что ему нужно было знать.

                – Ты сдал, верно? – спросил мастер зелий, зеркально отразив улыбку сына.

                – Да знаешь, всего лишь Превосходно, – отстраненно поделился Гарри, а потом вскинул руки в воздух с громким: «Ой-е!» – когда Невилл и Драко попытались свалить его со стула на пол.

                – Конечно, именно, – произнес Северус, он ничуть не сомневался. Ладно, может быть, его параноидальная сторона и усомнилась, но... по крайней мере, головой он знал, что по преподаваемым предметам Гарри ушел далеко за рамки уровня СОВ. – Поздравляю, Гарри!

                – И это еще не все, – добавил директор, указывая на конверты из Хогвартса. Тогда Гарри, непонимающе вскинув бровь от того, что глаза Дамблдора, кажется, замерцали как-то немного слишком интенсивно, заинтересованно открыл конверт; там обнаружился его обычный список учебников, и тут, когда он уже собирался спросить, что он пропустил, из конверта выпал небольшой жетон. Нет, это значок, понял он с некоторым трепетом, на нем была четко выгравирована буква «С».

                – Вы назначили меня старостой Гриффиндора, профессор? – изумленно спросил Гарри, от потрясения на лице брата Невилла внезапно пробило на хи-хи, и Драко быстро последовал его примеру. Стало совершенно ясно, что Гарри даже не предполагал, что такое может произойти, несмотря на его оценки и общие успехи в магии, и выражение откровенного смирения на его лице стало тем воспоминанием, которое Невиллу захотелось сохранить и воспроизвести когда-нибудь потом, просто так, чтобы можно было периодически поддразнивать этим младшего брата.

                – Черт, нет, – прозвучал слабый голос блондинистого слизеринца, сопровождаемый тихим поскуливанием.

                Невилл понял, что это значит, еще до того, как увидел: там, на ладони его старшего брата, лежал еще один значок старосты. И когда потрясенные серые глаза встретились с перепуганными изумрудными, все, что Невилл мог сделать, это только упасть на пол от смеха.

                – Поздравляю, Гарри, Драко! – произнес Северус, огибая все еще смеющегося Невилла и подходя к Драко, чтобы мягко потрепать его по плечу, заставив наследника Малфоев слегка заалеть от похвалы, а затем обнял сына.

                Когда Гермиона тоже получила значок – тут уж ничего удивительного, – поздравления пошли по второму кругу; Невилл справился со смехом и подошел обнять своих братьев, радостно шепнув, что в конце концов это празднество оказалось просто кладезем компромата. Кто, судя по всему, решили совсем воздержаться от более искренних и менее скованных, чем первые, поздравлений, так это Рон и Адриан, которым втемяшилось дуться в дальнем углу комнаты; ореховоглазый близнец Поттер без особого аппетита копался в печенье, а Рон отказался даже смотреть на Гермиону, что уж говорить о Гарри и Драко.

                Северус, со своей стороны, почти лопался от гордости; он знал, что даже если Дамблдор не хотел, чтобы Гарри находился поблизости – в чем он его сильно подозревал, – сын настолько заслужил этот значок, что ни один ученик не смог составить ему конкуренцию. Да еще и этот СОВ, если уж на то пошло, напомнил он себе.

                – Мой маленький мальчик – староста! – прослезившись, воскликнула Лили.

                Гарри еле заметно закатил глаза; он уже давно не _маленький_ , вот уж спасибо. Даже если забыть про статус взрослого, он был на добрую голову выше своего близнеца. Маленький... Ха!

                – Я не могу поверить, что ты так с нами поступил, парень! Староста, подумать только! – высказался Сириус, схватившись за грудь, как за смертельную рану. – А еще и Драко, моя собственная плоть и кровь!

                Это последнее драматическое восклицание привлекло внимание конкретной четверки волшебников в гораздо более благоприятном ключе, чем любая продемонстрированная ими прежде реакция; похоже, Сириус все-таки не забыл того разговора в Хогвартсе. Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся своему крестному отцу.

                – Вы его только не слушайте, – вмешался Ремус, чуть сдвигая Сириуса с дороги, чтобы поздравить двух ребят и Гермиону.

                – Вы все трое молодцы! – воскликнул Дамблдор, хлопнув в ладоши. – А теперь, юные джентльмены, мисс Грейнджер, – продолжил он, мягко улыбнувшись своим ученикам, – вы позволите мне ненадолго украсть остальную часть нашей компании? Есть несколько вещей, которые мне нужно с ними обсудить. Хотел бы я, чтобы это происходило не в такой день, но увы! Некоторые вещи не могут ждать.

                Гарри удержался от желания закатить глаза на это заявление. Он прекрасно знал, о чем Дамблдор хотел поговорить; в конце концов, вчера вечером его отец целый час – все, сколько они смогли выкроить от мозгового штурма по поводу хоркруксов – объяснял ему и его братьям, что такое Орден Феникса и как с ним обстоят дела. Видимо, сейчас, когда Министерство откровенно заявило о своей позиции по вопросу Волдеморта, восстановление Ордена стало единственным естественным действием.

                – Почему нам нельзя остаться, профессор? – спросил Адриан, карие глаза за очками сузились.

                Да, Адриан, а споры с Дамблдором сильно тебе помогут, с сарказмом подумал Гарри, заметив, как кипятится его близнец.

                – Боюсь, это очень щекотливая тема, но будь уверен! – попытался успокоить Адриана директор. – В скором времени ты о ней узнаешь.

                Не все, конечно, продолжил мысленно комментировать Гарри, играясь со своим свежеприобретенным значком, и его слегка передернуло: Невилл никогда не позволит ни ему, ни Драко забыть об их реакции на получение поста старосты.

                – Но...

                – Нет, Фред, – предостерег мистер Уизли.

                – А мы можем просто...

                – Джордж, твой отец сказал нет не просто так, – отчитала Молли своего сына.

                Рон попытался озвучить свои возражения, но был быстро выпихнут Гермионой из комнаты в сад; Адриан последовал за ней, все еще явно несогласный, а близнецы шли рядом с одинаково решительными лицами. Невилл и Драко пожали плечами, переглянулись с Гарри, который кивнул, сигнализируя, что он как все, и вышел из комнаты. Северус, который специально отстал от прочих на несколько шагов, кивнул сыну, дополнительного заверяя, что поделится потом всем, что им расскажет директор. Так что Гарри вышел из комнаты последним; Дамблдор словно бы с неохотой отпустил его, почти как если бы на долю секунды подумал его остановить, прежде чем открыл рот, дабы его выпроводить.

                Оставшиеся в гостиной волшебники быстро перебрались в кабинет Джеймса, Альбус всю дорогу шел впереди, уже заняв свое место истинного лидера группы. Северус шел в хвосте, сразу за Сириусом. Он ждал, что Альбус захочет как можно скорее затронуть насущную тему. Он ждал, что тот не захочет, чтобы при этом присутствовали дети. Он ждал, что директор усомнится, стоит или не стоит относить Гарри к тем, кого считает детьми. А вот чего он не ждал, так это что неподалеку от кабинета Джеймса его остановит Сириус.

                – Когда встреча закончится, мы с Ремусом хотели бы с тобой поговорить.

                Северус не успел даже кивнуть, как Сириус отвернулся и последовал в комнату за своим другом-оборотнем, так что ноги несли его на автопилоте, пока мозг обрабатывал услышанное только что.

                Если быть полностью честным с самим собой, то, что Сириус и Ремус захотят поговорить с ним о Гарри – он не мог придумать никакой другой причины, по которой эти два волшебника вдруг захотели бы с ним пообщаться, – пришло ему в голову сразу после охоты на Петтигрю той ночью почти два года назад. Но время шло, и Северус посчитал, что, что бы эти двое ни поняли про их с Гарри отношения, все давно забылось. Но, похоже, оба волшебника прекрасно все помнили, и теперь его снова посетила мысль, которая пришла ему в голову той самой ночью: может быть, в конце концов, Сириус Блэк не так уж и безнадежен.

                – Закрой дверь, Северус, будь добр, – попросил Альбус, и мастер зелий подчинился, снова сконцентрировавшись на данной встрече. Он не стал дальше беспокоиться по поводу того, что скажет Люпину и Блэку после этого первого военного совета; все-таки все зависело от их вопросов.

                – Значит, все начинается с начала, Альбус? – спросил директора Джеймс, набросив на всю комнату кое-какие щиты, призванные сохранить приватность. Северус мысленно приметил знакомые; в конце концов, некоторые из них, только в постоянной форме, конечно, можно было бы использовать на Орбейне. – Мы снова в деле?

                – Похоже, этого нам не избежать, – признал Альбус, его лицо стало серьезным. – Ордену пора вернуться.

                – Как ты думаешь, получится убедить Министра? – спросила Молли, с надеждой глядя на директора; для нее это было бы идеальным выходом, понял Северус, поскольку означало возможность примирения с сыном.

                – Фадж верит только в то, что его устраивает, Молли. – Чья бы корова мычала, мысленно прокомментировал мастер зелий. – Он не поверит, пока не увидит Волдеморта собственными глазами. – Ирония, имя твое – Дамблдор, подумал Северус, интересно, что потребуется, если не считать дуэли между Гарри и Волдемортом – он содрогнулся от одной мысли, – чтобы убедить директора, что он не прав в своей теории.

                – Кто сейчас в курсе? – спросил Джеймс, облокачиваясь на стоящий у окна книжный шкаф.

                – Все, кто находится в этой комнате, конечно же, – ответил Альбус, – как и все живые члены Ордена. Кингсли начал присматривать еще людей, которые могли бы к нам присоединиться; конечно, у него есть связи в Министерстве, но, сами понимаете, он не может так просто расспрашивать окружающих.

                – Хотите, чтобы я начал поиски среди авроров? – спросил Джеймс, оценивая свои шансы. – Скримджер может воспротивиться, – указал он, вспоминая своего заместителя, – но у меня есть на примете несколько кандидатов, если мне удастся его обойти.

                Северус тоже прикинул его шансы; Скримджер стал аврором лет за тридцать до первой войны; этот человек, без сомнений, был решительным, исполнительным и сильным волшебником... воплощенный идеал того, что Министерство желало видеть почти шестьдесят лет назад. Если бы не Джеймс, он бы стал Главой Аврората, с его гораздо более современным образом мышления, и они оба об этом знали. Они враждовали, и тот факт, что Скримджер никогда не сходил с диктуемого Министерством пути, только все усложнял.

                – Если сможешь сделать это незаметно, – сказал Дамблдор. – Дополнительные глаза в Министерстве могут помочь, прошлая война оставила нам меньше сторонников, чем я бы того желал, – завершил старый волшебник, его лицо потемнело.

                Краем глаза Северус уловил, как закаменела Молли. Она потеряла в той войне своих братьев, вспомнил он, пока Артур утешал жену в меру своих способностей. Вскоре разговор переключился на возможное пополнение и тому подобное, а потом был поднят вопрос о штабе. О Поттер Мэноре не могло быть и речи, да и Джеймс с Лили планировали переехать в свое лондонское владение, как только Адриан и Гарри вернутся в Хогвартс. Почти сразу Сириус предложил свой дом на Гриммаулд Плейс. Все знали, что он не используется, но даже спустя столько времени щиты прекрасно справлялись.

                – Там, конечно, нужно будет поработать, – предупредил их Сириус.

                – Мы все можем помочь, – предложила Лили.

                – Конечно, – согласился Альбус. – Пока Орден полностью не восстановлен, нам нужно будет проводить в штабе много времени, это так. Из Фиделиуса тоже получится хорошая мера защиты; конечно, я сам планирую стать Хранителем Тайны.

                Все покивали в знак согласия, а еще через полчаса разговоров было решено, что первая официальная встреча Ордена состоится в новом штабе через три дня. Вскоре Дамблдор закрыл заседание, сообщив, что ему нужно вернуться в Хогвартс и поработать над тем, чтобы донести информацию до всех доступных членов Ордена.

                Когда все вышли из кабинета, Ремус попросил Северуса остаться под тем предлогом, что у него был вопрос о новом Волчьелычьем, который он давно хотел задать. Под заинтересованным взглядом Джеймса Сириус шагнул вперед и быстро заверил патриарха Поттера, что он на всякий случай останется в комнате. Несколько успокоившись, Джеймс вслед за женой вернулся в гостиную.

                – Чем могу помочь, джентльмены? – спросил Северус, выжидательно глядя на двух других оставшихся в комнате волшебников.

                – Как насчет того, чтобы объяснить, что именно происходит между тобой и Гарри? – выпалил Сириус, как видно, он уже давно до смерти хотел задать этот вопрос. Ну, жесть, подумал Северус; он не собирался облегчать им задачу.

                – Ты о чем? – всего лишь уточнил он, сопровождая свои слова самым искренним непонимающе-невинным взглядом, какой смог выдать. На эту демонстрацию Сириус сощурился, но следующим заговорил Ремус.

                – Сириус хочет сказать, что вы двое, кажется, ближе друг к другу, чем Гарри к своему собственному отцу, – указал оборотень.

                Северус почти фыркнул: вот так оксюморон, мистер Люпин.

                – С чего вы это взяли? – спросил мастер зелий.

                – Мы не слепые, Снейп! – заявил Сириус.

                – Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь, – только и ответил мастер зелий, небрежно пожимая плечами.

                – Да что ты...

                – Сириус! – одернул Ремус своего друга, надеясь, что Джеймс не явится в комнату на шум. Когда дверь так и не открылась, он снова заговорил: – Все началось, когда мы начали преподавать в Хогвартсе, – рассказал Ремус. – Мы почти сразу это заметили. Сначала Сириус, а затем и я. А после всего, что произошло прошлым летом, после эмансипации Гарри, а потом еще и после Волдеморта... Ради Мерлина, да он же этим летом живет с тобой, а не в собственном доме! – воскликнул оборотень. – Джеймс и Лили говорили об этом с Дамблдором, и он посоветовал им пока не вмешиваться, но...

                – И они не имеют на это права, – дополнил Северус, как ни в чем не бывало. У них нет абсолютно никакого права на что бы то ни было.

                – Они его родители! – сказал Сириус. – А ты ему ближе, чем они; как, черт возьми, так вышло?

                – Иногда я и правда задаюсь этим вопросом, – пробормотал Северус, у него в груди разгорался гнев. Он не собирался отрицать, насколько они с сыном были близки; но он пока не чувствовал, чтобы они заслуживали всех ответов. Нет, пока они задают подобные вопросы. – Ответьте мне, а я отвечу вам. – Он повернулся к Сириусу. – Ты спрашиваешь, как так вышло. А я спрашиваю, как вы могли не замечать? Вы говорите, что впервые заметили наши с Гарри отношения два года назад. Так не стоило бы вам спросить себя, _почему_ вы все заметили только тогда? Я растил его более десяти лет; а где были вы?

                Молчание, последовавшее за его вопросами, оказалось громче слов; оно было достаточно плотным, чтобы его можно было резать ножом, и тяжело давило на Ремуса и Сириуса.

                – Северус, мы...

                Но как бы сильно он ни старался, Ремус не смог продолжать свою фразу. Сириус, похоже, вообще отказался от попыток оправдать себя и вместо этого уставился в пол, его лицо покраснело от стыда.

                – Да, вот именно, – подытожил Северус и невесело усмехнулся. – Так что, джентльмены, сегодня я не буду отвечать на ваши вопросы. Но вот что я вам скажу: Гарри – самостоятельный человек, более зрелый, чем вы желаете то признавать. Он способен принимать собственные решения, и он будет принимать собственные решения независимо ни от чего, – сообщил мастер зелий. – Помните об этом. А теперь, джентльмены, нам пора возвратиться в гостиную, пока нас не хватились.

                И он, открыв дверь, вышел из комнаты, оставив Ремуса и Сириуса обдумывать то, что они услышали. Может быть, они не так уж и безнадежны, снова подумал Северус, но это не значит, что их ждет легкий путь; если они действительно захотят стать Гарри ближе, чтобы узнать его, им сперва придется стать достойными его.

                Пока шел этот разговор, Гарри развлекался, наблюдая за попытками Фреда и Джорджа подслушать совещание. Они использовали свое собственное изобретение – удлинитель ушей, как они его назвали, и наедине снова поблагодарили его за отданные деньги, которые сделали все это возможным; по-видимому, их мать все лето их доставала, пытаясь выяснить, почему они так энергично его благодарили на платформе, что сделало их пребывание в Норе интереснее, – но безрезультатно. Помещение было защищено, и защищено хорошо.

                – Понятия не имею, почему вы, парни, продолжаете пытаться, – сказал Невилл, его голос доносился до близнецов Уизли с травы, куда тот решил лечь и подождать окончания встречи.

                – А ты разве не хочешь знать, что там происходит? – спросил Рон, возмущенно и совершенно непонимающе взирая на выказываемое Невиллом равнодушие.

                – Хотим мы знать или нет – не имеет никакого значения, – отозвался Драко, приземлившись рядом с братом. – У вас нет шансов подслушать комнату, в которой проводит собрание Дамблдор; скорее всего, он наложил столько маскирующих заклинаний, что у вас уши загудят, если вы преодолеете дверь.

                – Ай, заткнись, Малфой! – выкрикнул Адриан, бросив на блондина убийственный взгляд.

                – Поостынь, – предупредил Гарри, решив, что его братья верно мыслят, и присоединившись к ним на траве. – Бьюсь об заклад, он все равно прикрыл комнату.

                – Бьюсь об заклад, что туда даже _жук_ не пролезет, чтобы Дамблдор об этом не узнал, – поделился Невилл, на что его братья засмеялись, вспомнив одного очень особенного жука, который пожертвовал бы своей правой антенной, лишь бы просто послушать этот разговор хотя бы минутку.

                – Извиняюсь, своя шутка, – произнес Гарри, все еще посмеиваясь, когда заметил непонимающие взгляды, брошенные на него близнецами Уизли.

                – Я сдаюсь! – сердито воскликнул Джордж, убирая в карман удлинители ушей, и фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди.

                – Ага! – согласился Фред. – Не хотят они нам говорить? Ну и ладно, нам не интересно!

                – О, да, вам совсем не интересно, с первого взгляда видно, – прокомментировал Драко с широкой улыбкой.

                – Я думал, что сказал тебе заткнуться! – выплюнул Адриан.

                – Я думал, что сказал тебе поостыть, – заметил Гарри, все так же улыбаясь, даже если подумывал тут же проклясть своего близнеца.

                – Отвали, Гарри! – отбил Адриан, его лицо стало принимать интересный оттенок фиолетового.

                – С удовольствием, – согласился зеленоглазый близнец. – Как только разрежут пирог, мы с удовольствием вас покинем.

                – Ты что, не останешься? – спросила Гермиона, растерянно глядя на младшего из близнецов Поттеров.

                – Не-а, не могу, – сказал Гарри. – Мне еще много чего надо сделать, знаешь, метлы там спроектировать и всякое такое.

                Не сказать чтоб это было полной ложью, он представлял Нимбусу семейную модель Молнии, которую проектировал в прошлом году вместе с Версией для Ловца, немного поигравшись потом с хвостом. В конце концов, он должен соблюдать контракт.

                – Грядет война, а ты беспокоишься о метлах? – спросил Адриан; вот теперь точно, подумал Гарри, такой цвет лица не может быть нормальным.

                – Каждому свое, Адриан, – возразил Гарри. – Кроме того, _ты_ же тренируешься. Я что, не прав?

                Глаза Адриана расширились, когда он вспоминал их разговор месячной давности.

                – Но, Гарри, ты же не можешь не понимать, что тебе тоже нужно тренироваться, – указала Гермиона, ее лицо посуровело.

                – Кто говорит, что я этого не делаю? – хмыкнув, уточнил Гарри.

                – Ты же ведь знаешь, что он выиграл Тремудрый Турнир, верно? – ухмыльнулся Невилл, встревая в разговор.

                – Я все никак не могу оправиться от статуи дракона, – пробормотал Драко.

                – Я все никак не могу оправиться от рыбьего хвоста, – засмеялся Невилл.

                – Что вы привязались к этому рыбьему хвосту, – возмутился Гарри, но вместо возмущения в голосе прозвучало тепло.

                – Мы никогда не позволим тебе забыть, как ты посчитал, что можешь ходить без посторонней помощи, когда в первый раз превратил свои ноги после купания в озере; ты сделал несколько шагов, споткнулся, упал на нас и все мы угодили в воду, – напомнил ему Драко. – Был январь, Гарри. Озеро почти полностью замерзло, Гарри, – проскулил блондин, а Фред и Джордж расхохотались на Гаррино раздражение.

                – Вы сами за мной увязались, – защищался Гарри.

                – Потому что боялись, что после превращения ты не сможешь устоять на собственных ногах, – указал Невилл. – Как оказалось, мы были правы.

                И он дал пять своему блондинистому брату, а Гарри застонал.

                – Идиоты, вы оба, – дружелюбно сообщил зеленоглазый волшебник.

                – Хм, возможно, – согласился Невилл.

                – Вы упали в озеро? – все еще посмеиваясь, спросил Фред, представив себе, как все это должно было выглядеть.

                – Я бы никому такого не рекомендовал, но да, – признался Гарри. – Можем мы прикрыть эту тему? – спросил он, тихо хмыкнув.

                Фред и Джордж переглянулись и вместо этого заговорили о Квиддиче, попробовав подключить к беседе в том числе и Драко, пока Рон и Адриан злились, а Гермиона пыталась втянуть их в беседу.

                Как бы там ни было, Гарри сдержал свое слово, и вскоре после праздничного пирога вместе с семьей покинул мэнор Поттеров. Лили, кажется, собиралась запротестовать, но Дамблдор, который вроде бы только из-за пирога и вернулся – или так он сказал, – удержал ее одним взглядом. Ну, подумал Гарри, Адриан так и остался идиотом, и теперь, когда сам он оказался старостой, он опасался, что их отношения станут еще хуже. Пока же никто не словил проклятия или кулака и никто не попытался принудить его провести остаток каникул в мэноре Поттеров. Если так посмотреть, все могло обернуться гораздо хуже.

                Как ни странно, мысль, что «все могло обернуться гораздо хуже», пришла и в голову Джинни Уизли, когда она впервые после ритуала инициации посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Фиолетовый оттенок, который она так боялась увидеть в собственных глазах, не был тем глубоким розовато-лиловым, который ее пугал. Вместо этого он был ближе к нежной сирени, тона аметиста, варьируясь в зависимости от расстояния до зрачка.

                – Не так уж плохо, верно? – спросила Эви, нерешительно улыбнувшись с дивана.

                Джинни вернулась вместе с ней и Микаэлой в гостевом домик, чтобы иметь возможность поведать ей необходимый минимум о Сестринстве и как там все бывает. Насколько она пока узнала, Орден Морганы, которым Сестринство и являлось, на самом деле был основан задолго до рождения самой Морганы.

                – Как так получилось? – спросила Джинни и, скрестив ноги, уселась на диван напротив двух ведьм; уже пробило два часа ночи, но она знала, что еще долго не сможет уснуть. Она чувствовала себя просто супер, была полна энергии и то и дело срывалась на внезапное хихиканье; как заверила ее Микаэла, через несколько дней это пройдет.

                – Все началось с ведьмы-королевы Айне**; она правила две тысячи лет назад, на острове, который теперь называется Ирландией. И хотя она была сильна, как и ее люди, она видела, что магия вокруг нее меняется. Рождалось все меньше и меньше ведьм, инстинктивно владеющих магией, какими изначально были все ведьмы, – рассказывала Эвелин. – Айне тоже была оракулом, и однажды в одном из своих видений она увидела, что пусть даже сама магия как таковая не исчезнет, останется та ограниченная магия, какой мы знаем ее сейчас, ведьмы с врожденными дарами станут редкостью. Вот так и родилась идея Сестринства.

                – Почему в Орден входят только ведьмы? – спросила Джинни.

                – Такие дары появляются только у ведьм. Это не делает нас сильнее, конечно, – пояснила Микаэла. – Мерлин был сильнейшим волшебником из всех, каких когда-либо видел этот мир, несмотря на Моргану, которая оказалась благословлена древними дарами, была сильна сама по себе и жила с ним в одно время.

                – Значит, было основано Сестринство, – подтолкнула Джинни.

                – Точно, – сказал Эви. – Конечно, до Морганы Сестринство так и не обрело того облика, какой оно имеет сегодня. Была война. Жестокая война, о которой мало что можно найти в книгах по истории, просто потому, что о ней не говорят. Смерть и боль заполнили земли, по которым зашагали армии королевы Медб.

                – Великая Война? – спросила Джинни, растерянно глядя на двух ведьм. – Разве это не просто сказка?

                – Нет, вовсе нет, – заверила ее Микаэла. – Вивиана***, одна из учениц Мерлина, влюбилась в него. Когда вместо нее он выбрал Моргану и женился на ней... – Вздох Джинни заставил Микаэлу хихикнуть. – Да, они поженились; интересный факт, верно? Во всяком случае, когда Вивиана об этом узнала, она уехала, обратилась к темным искусствам и поклялась разрушить саму землю, защите которой Мерлин посвятил свою жизнь. Она приняла имя Медб и с помощью артефакта собственного изготовления подняла свои армии мертвых. Мы очень мало знаем о том ее скипетре, который она использовала для управления своими армиями; некоторые говорят, что она вдохнула магию в дерево. Некоторые говорят, что это был камень. Как бы там ни было, даже нам не известно, что в действительности дало ей такую мощь.

                – Значит, она повела армию инфери? – спросила Джинни, побледнев от возникшей в голове картинки; конечно, она много раз слышала эту историю. Но тогда все только тем и оставалось: историей. Правда ли армии, пугавшие ее в детстве, действительно шагали по земле? Убивая без разбора, отравляя саму землю, по которой проходили? – Как такое можно забыть?

                – Такого не забыть. Но в то время мир был совсем другим; спустя годы история стала легендой, а легенда – мифом, погребенным под многочисленными вариациями прошедших событий. А потом все смешалось с маггловскими легендами об Артуре и, ну, в общем, ты понимаешь, о чем я, – пояснила Эви.

                – А какое участие в этом принимало Сестринство? – спросила рыжая девушка, пытаясь вспомнить все, что ее мать когда-то рассказывала ей как сказку.

                – Она вела в бой не инфери, не совсем их, – сказал Микаэла. – Конечно, все думали, что это именно они. Но эти люди – если их все еще можно было так называть – имели некоторые магические способности и не боялись огня; они отравляли землю, воду и воздух и их нельзя было просто так убить, если только не обезглавить.

                История звучала так странно, словно не от мира сего, так что Джинни наконец поняла, почему она в результате стала считаться мифом и не более того.

                – Но ведь как-то эту армию смогли победить, верно? – спросила Джинни, переводя взгляд с Эви на Микаэлу и обратно.

                – Конечно, – заверила ее Эви с яркой улыбкой. – Тогда леди Моргана собрала Сестринство, и неожиданно армия Медб столкнулась с драконами, великанами и самой отравленной землей. Как бы ни были прокляты ее люди, они все равно оставались людьми, и сирены погружали их в смертельный сон. Великий момент для Сестринства. Вскоре Мерлин и Моргана нашли Медб; они сражались и убили ее, ее тело упало с горы, где проходила их битва. Ее скипетр никто не нашел, и это к лучшему, я считаю. Никто бы не смог его использовать, даже если бы выяснил как. В тот самый момент, когда она умерла, призванная ею из-за черты смерти армия последовала за ней, и это был конец Великой Войны.

                – Но... если Сестринство имеет такую силу, почему оно не помогало в последующих войнах? – удивилась Джинни, подумав о том, сколько жизней можно было бы спасти хотя бы за последние несколько десятилетий.

                – Потому что мы не должны сражаться; после Великой Войны многие правители просили помощи Сестринства, пытались контролировать эту силу. Понимая, что такая мощь не должна принадлежать одному-единственному человеку, Моргана переместила наш Дом на север, в земли, которые сегодня называются Норвегией, – с широкой улыбкой рассказала Эви. – Там мы и остались, храня нашу магию, поклявшись больше никогда не участвовать в войне, если не будет нападения. Мы не панацея, Джинни; мы не можем вмешиваться в историю мира. Если начинаются войны, они должны закончиться без нашего участия. Сражайся мы в каждой войне, нас бы давно уже не осталось; мы не бессмертны, Джинни. Поступай мы иначе, и в конечном счете наша магия покинула бы нас. Молодым ведьмам, родившимся с дарами, стало бы не к кому обратиться.

                – Мы не воины... – произнесла Джинни вслух, чтобы попробовать эти слова на вкус. Она видела причину, она понимала. Неважно, каковы твои дары, хорошо направленное проклятие оборвет твою жизнь, вот и все. Нас только сорок три, вспомнила она. Так мало, чтобы сражаться в каждой войне.

                – Нет, – согласился Микаэла. – Мы хранители. Мы не ищем войн, мы не ищем славы или завоеваний. И в должное время, когда мы снова понадобимся, когда нас призовут, тогда мы выйдем вперед. Но пока мы пребываем в мире.

                – Так, – спросила Джинни, задумавшись, а есть ли где книга, где она могла бы побольше прочитать о Великой Войне, – а что такое Дом, если подробнее?

                – Дом – это место, где мы встречаемся, где мы учимся использовать наши таланты. Это не столько здание, сколько огромное ненаходимое горное плато в самой северной части гор Ютунхеймена****, – поделилась Эви. Заметив на лице Джинни полное непонимание, она добродушно рассмеялась. – Я покажу тебе эти горы на карте, прежде чем мы туда отправимся, обещаю. В любом случае, моя много раз прабабушка, королева Эйдис, которая тоже входила в Сестринство, полностью стерла плато со всех карт. Дом, возможно, самое секретное место на планете.

                – Ох... – вздохнула Джинни, это ее окончательно добило.

                – Ты привыкнешь к этому в конце концов, не волнуйся, – подбодрила Микаэла. – В Доме есть большая библиотека и комнаты, которые станут твоими на всю твою жизнь. Ты не обязана там жить, но можешь оставаться, сколько сама захочешь.

                – Это здорово, наверное, – высказалась Джинни, до сих пор пребывая в сомнениях, _что_ ей обо всем этом думать.

                – Сестринством управляют три сестры, избрание которых происходит раз в десять лет. Сейчас нашими лидерами являются сестра Элфи, сестра Ли Линг и сестра Неха*****. Завтра ты с ними встретишься. Ну, – Микаэла перевела взгляд на часы, которые показывали уже три тридцать, – скорее уже сегодня попозже.

                – А сколько вообще есть разных даров? – спросила Джинни, пытаясь переварить всю полученную информацию.

                – Бывают оракулы, укротители, сирены, эмпаты – как Микаэла, кстати, – целители и нимфы. Сестра Неха обязательно все объяснит, как только мы доберемся до Дома, – закруглилась Эви.

                Джинни ошарашенно кивнула.

                – И я думаю, что нам пора расходиться, – предложила Микаэла. – Завтра будет сложный день; нам нужно будет отправиться портключом Домой, но сначала, – сказала она, чуть ухмыльнувшись Джинни, – мы должны уведомить хотя бы твоего брата. Он работает здесь, верно? Чарли?

                – Вот и все, – поняла Джинни, теперь голова у нее окончательно пошла кругом. – Как я могу выдать что-то подобное? _Нет, Чарли, я не могу помочь тебе сегодня в заповеднике. Почему? Ой, я тут вступила в Сестринство и должна покинуть страну, чтобы со всеми встретиться, конечно же! К ужину не жди!_

                Микаэла и Эви смеялись над ней, даже когда Джинни распласталась по дивану. Если честно, она как-то никогда не задумывалась, что она будет делать _после_ того, как вступит в Сестринство. Интересное, должно быть, утро получится.

                – Мы поможем тебе все объяснить, не волнуйся, – утешила Микаэла, улыбаясь так, словно понимала чувства Джинни. Подождите-ка, как там Эви сказала, _эмпат_? Тогда, видимо, она действительно все прекрасно понимает. У меня голова болит, подумала Джинни и хихикнула. Ну и ладно.

                – А сегодня ты будешь спать здесь, – предложила Эви. – В этом доме есть еще две пустые комнаты, если я не ошибаюсь.

                Джинни, которая считала, что вряд ли сможет самостоятельно сдвинуться с дивана, не говоря уже о том, чтобы уползти к себе в комнату, согласно кивнула. Она последовала за двумя ведьмами вверх по лестнице, в комнату, которая на эту ночь стала ее, пожелала им добрых снов и рухнула на матрац лицом вниз, утонув в подушке. Завтра – сегодня – обещает быть интересным.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цитата, Шарль Бодлер.
> 
> ** Айне (Эйне) – предполагаю, что имеется в виду королева фей (волшебства), богиня-матерь Дану, после падения клана Туатха Де Даннан превратившаяся в ирландскую богиню любви, плодородия, удачи в делах. До сих пор можно найти множество ее алтарей, да и ежегодный праздник в ее честь (что-то типа нашей масленицы) никто не отменял.
> 
> *** Вивиана (Вивьен, Нинева, Нимуэ, фея, Озерная Дева, Владычица Озера) – персонаж легенд о Мерлине. По одной версии, она была его возлюбленной, которая, желая его спасти, заманила его в ловушку, заточив в башню. По другой – сразу был расчет и злой умысел. А дальше все измывались кто во что горазд и подгоняли историю под идеалы своего времени (да, история фанфикерства уходит в глубь веков). Вообще, ранним легендам об Артуре очень свойственно женское коварство, перед которым влюбленные мужчины оказываются беспомощны и попадают в смертельную западню.
> 
> **** Ютунхеймен – нагорье на юге Норвегии, к северо-востоку от верховьев Согне-фьорда. Самая высокая точка – гора Галлхепигген (2469 м), самая высокая в Скандинавских горах. В ландшафте преобладает горная тундра, по долинам рек – заросли березы, осины, рябины, куча ледников.
> 
> ***** Предполагаю, что по национальности это немка, китаянка и индианка.


	71. Дом 12 по Гриммаулд Плейс

                Что ж, подумала Джинни Уизли, поплотнее запахнув выданную ей теплую мантию, Дом оказался не совсем таким, каким она его себе представляла. Она воображала огромный замок, похожий на Хогвартс, на берегу озера и с лесом поблизости. Конечно, если сказать честно, замков она видела не так чтобы много, за очевидным исключением собственной школы. Задним числом она осознала, что Дом и должен быть чем-то совершенно иным, чем то, что она себе навоображала; и он был иным. И гораздо лучше.

                Она мысленно вернулась на несколько часов назад, в Румынию. Проснувшись, Джинни совершенно растерялась, обнаружив себя не в своей кровати и не в той комнате, которую делила с Мэри. Несколько секунд и небольшой приступ паники спустя вспомнилось, где она и почему она тут; и вполне естественно, подумала она, что торопясь к ближайшему зеркалу, она из-за спешки упала с кровати, запутавшись в собственных ногах, и нашумела достаточно, чтобы перебудить половину поселения.

                – Мерлин, Джинни! – попеняла она себе, пытаясь лежа на полу выпутаться из перекрутившегося одеяла. Она вспомнила, как держались Астрид, Микаэла и Эви, по крайней мере на публике, и снова выругалась. Если честно, ей никогда не удавалось так изысканно выглядеть, и она не думала, что у нее сейчас так получится. Может, стоит попросить у Эви дать пару уроков? Да, так и надо сделать, решила она, внезапно сознавая, что по-прежнему находится на полу.

                – Я безнадежна, – высказалась она в пустоту комнаты и осторожно поднялась, стараясь при этом не повредить себе еще чего-нибудь.

                Ей все же удалось добраться до зеркала без дополнительных неприятностей, и она бросила взгляд на свое отражение; осторожно поднеся руку к глазам, она всматривалась в светло-фиолетовый цвет и пыталась примириться с этой деталью, которая останется с ней до конца ее дней. Все не так плохо, решила – попыталась себя убедить – она, а контраст с ее естественно бледной кожей получился даже где-то симпатичным, а это слово в свой адрес она использовала достаточно редко.

                – Ты ведешь себя глупо, – упрекнула она свое отражение. – Они могли быть и красными, помнишь?

                Она вздрогнула и выдохнула, интересно, чем ей стоит сейчас заняться. Она знала, что нужно еще посетить Дом – в Норвегии, она собиралась в _Норвегию_ , – причем прямо сегодня, но сначала ей придется поговорить с...

                – Чарли! – воскликнула она и вскинула руку, потрясенно затыкая себе рот.

                Как она могла забыть? Что подумает о ней собственный брат? Разозлится? Она надеялась, что нет. Лучше бы поговорить с ним наедине, решила она. Как правило, он просыпался одним из первых, около половины седьмого, а сейчас... восемь тридцать, сообщили ей часы на тумбочке. Она выругался про себя: все уже наверняка встали и, наверное, удивлялись, куда она делась. И тут, словно брат ее услышал, раздался стук в дверь, бешеный и непрерывный, сопровождающийся голосом Чарли.

                – Откройте дверь! _Пожалуйста_ , откройте дверь! Нам нужна ваша помощь!

                Вот дерьмо, подумала Джинни, в отчаянии хлопнув себя рукой по лбу. Конечно, она же куда-то делась. _Конечно_ , она же проспала, хотя абсолютно не должна была. Она услышала шаги вниз по лестнице, а вскоре голос Эвелин, которая открыла дверь и встретила впавшего в панику Чарли.

                – Доброе утро, мистер Уи...

                – Моя сестра! – перебив ее, выкрикнул Чарли. – Моя сестра пропала!

                Джинни метнулась натянуть туфли и ссыпалась по лестнице. Как бы она ни боялась встретиться с Чарли, она не собиралась позволять своему брату попусту терять нервные клетки. Достаточно с Чарли Волдеморта, опасности, в которой оказалась их семья, и придурка-Перси; не хватало еще и за нее беспокоиться.

                – Ваша сестра...

                – Прямо здесь, – перебила Микаэлу Джинни, стараясь выглядеть максимально спокойной и уверенной.

                Обе ведьмы подбадривающе ей улыбнулись, а Чарли посмотрел на нее с диким облегчением. Которое продержалось всего несколько секунд; затем в его взгляде появилась ярость.

                – О чем ты думала, Джинни? – закричал он, входя в дом. – Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался? Я думал, ты пропала! Я думал, что до тебя добрались Пожиратели Смерти. Я думал...

                – Чарли, пожалуйста! – попросила Джинни, вскинув руки. Чарли, все еще пребывая в ярости, с красным, в тон собственным волосам, лицом и дрожащими руками, все-таки остановился. – Спасибо. Мне нужно было сделать ночью кое-что очень важное.

                – Что может быть настолько важным, что ты не могла... не могла... – Его голос затих, когда он встретился взглядом с сестрой, сразу заметив изменения. Его лицо побледнело так же быстро, как до того покраснело, он замер. – Джинни, что ты сделала?

                – Ну, конечно, ты сразу вообразил, что я сделала что-то ужасное, – пробормотала Джинни, продолжая улыбаться брату.

                – Твои глаза, Джинни! Это не может значить ничего хорошего! Как ты можешь сейчас шутить? – спросил Чарли, накрывая рукой дрожащие губы.

                – Вообще-то хорошее, уверяю Вас, – спокойно сказала Микаэла. – Это значит, что она одна из нас. Еще одна наша сестра.

                Чарли несколько секунд смотрел на нее, совершенно сбитый с толку, словно не понял ни единого сказанного ею слова. Потом его глаза расширились, колени подогнулись, и Эви подвела его к кушетке, чтобы он не рухнул прямо на пол.

                – Еще одна ваша сестра? _Сестра_? – заторможено переспросил он, от шока его голос взлетел на октаву.

                – Я в Сестринстве, Чарли, с этой ночи. В том году я стала новичком, – объяснила Джинни.

                – Ты... Как? – спросил он, все еще не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от светло-сиреневых глаз своей сестры.

                – Боюсь, я не могу разглашать детали, – виновато посмотрела на него Джинни.

                – Пускай личности наших членов известны, процесс инициации и все остальное является тайной, и я уверена, что Вы об этом знаете, – поддержала Микаэла, встав рядом с Джинни.

                – Но Джинни, ты... Ты подумала об этом? – спросил Чарли.

                – Подумала. Я там, где должна быть, Чарли, – заверила его Джинни, широко улыбнувшись. Уж в этом-то она, по крайней мере, не сомневалась.

                – Что от тебя требуется? – спросил он, посмотрев теперь на Микаэлу и Эвелин. – Ей придется покинуть дом?

                – Нет, – вежливо улыбнулась Эви. – Она останется дома и продолжит ходить в школу, не сомневайтесь.

                – Что же теперь будет? – спросил он.

                – Что будет, то и будет, – ответила Микаэла, не имея возможности рассказать больше. – Могу Вас заверить, мистер Уизли, что Джинни в надежных руках. Ее участие в Сестринстве принесет ей только благо. Она наша сестра, и, как она сама сказала, она там, где должна быть.

                – Джинни...

                – Нет, Чарли, – на этот раз решительно возразила Джинни. – Я часть Сестринства. Этого не изменить. Именно этого я и хочу. Пожалуйста, прими это.

                – Я... Джинни, этого всего слишком много, чтобы переварить за несколько минут, понимаешь? Дай прийти в себя! – Кажется, он как следует подумал над своими следующими словами, прежде чем произнести их. – Ты сказала маме?

                – Скажу, в свое время, – ответила Джинни, стараясь не позволить себе впасть в панику при мысли об _этой_ стычке.

                – А теперь, мистер Уизли, сегодня нам придется забрать Джинни на несколько часов, – объявила Эви.

                – Забрать ее?

                – Боюсь, это часть процесса инициации, – пояснила Микаэла. – Мы вернем ее до наступления темноты, не волнуйтесь.

                – А я не могу пойти? – спросил Чарли. – Ей только четырнадцать!

                – Она будет со своими сестрами, мистер Уизли, – ответила Эви. – Ничего страшного с ней не случится.

                – Я буду в порядке, Чарли. Правда, буду, – добавила Джинни, улыбнувшись брату.

                – Ты ведь вернешься до наступления темноты? – переспросил он, снова переводя на нее взгляд. – Иначе, клянусь, я свяжусь камином с мамой!

                – Она вернется, – заверила его Микаэла.

                Он кивнул, снова посмотрел на Джинни, а затем сорвался с дивана и заключил ее в объятия.

                – Я не могу сказать, что понимаю, но... Сестринство – сильный орден, не так ли? – задумался Чарли.

                – Довольно сильный, – подтвердила Эви.

                – Значит, вы сможете проследить за ее безопасностью? – спросил он, глядя на светловолосую ведьму. – Вы знаете, что происходит у нас на родине, конечно, вы должны были что-то слышать.

                Обе ведьмы кивнули, в то время как Джинни просто покорно вздохнула; Чарли не был бы Чарли без своего инстинкта защитника.

                – Мы сделаем все возможное, – заверила его Эви.

                Следующий час превратился в самые неудобные шестьдесят минут, которые она провела в заповеднике; Мэри и Леони смотрели на нее, как будто у нее выросла вторая голова, а Эдвард принялся откровенно заикаться, когда решился с ней поговорить. Казалось, даже заводчики странно на нее посматривали. Однако Веспер открыто назвала их идиотами и продолжила обращаться с Джинни так же, как и всегда, заработав широкую нездорово-влюбленную усмешку от Чарли; Джинни решила, что с этой парочкой нужно что-то делать. Если оставить все на брата, он будет ждать и тосковать до конца своих дней.

                – Они к этому привыкнут, – утешила Микаэла, поняв, что ее беспокоит, когда заметила несколько особо нервных взглядов. – _Ты_ тоже к этому привыкнешь.

                Джинни кивнула, хотя была уверена, что этого никогда не произойдет; взгляды нервировали ее с конца первого курса. На сама деле, в _это_ она не верила, осознала Джинни, едва сдержав стон. Она ненавидела то, как ученики Хогвартса, да и часть персонала тоже, иногда на нее смотрели; первые – как будто она была цирковым уродцем, хотя никто точно не знал, что с ней случилось во время ее первого курса, а вторые – словно у нее от каждой мелочи должен случаться нервный срыв. Они так поступали от беспокойства, как и ее семья, она все понимала, но это заставляло ее чувствовать себя так, словно у нее на душе появилось какое-то пятно, которое видели все, кроме нее.

                Только когда глаза начали уставать, она осознала, что, стоит всем остальным лечь спать, по нескольку часов смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале в поисках того самого пятна. И с каждой следующей ночью воспоминание о Реддле в ее снах смеялось чуть громче, чуть холоднее. Но на этот раз все будет иначе, решила она; они по-прежнему будут глазеть на нее, это правда, но на этот раз в их глазах не будет скрытого страха. Только удивление и чувство новизны, которое сотрется в ближайшее время. Она может это сделать, подбодрила она себя. Она сама это выбрала. И с радостью примет все, что предложит ей Сестринство.

                Как выяснилось, хорошо, что она ушла в Норвегию почти сразу как укрепила свой дух. Потому что, подумала Джинни, возвращаясь в настоящее, она бы, наверное, запуталась в собственных ногах – хорошо, она все равно немного запуталась – и принялась бы заикаться, как последняя кретинка – ай, ладно, может, этого она тоже не совсем чтобы избежала. По крайней мере, ни Микаэла, ни Эви над ее реакцией не смеялись.

                Дом располагался в конце долины, но, просто посмотрев на горы на краю плато, никто бы так не сказал. Все, что мог увидеть случайный свидетель, даже если бы каким-то неизвестным образом оказался в ненаносимой долине, это склон большой крутой горы, гранит, лед и снег. Но только до тех пор, пока Эви, за которой следовали Джинни и Микаэла, не подошла спокойно к вертикальному склону горы и ладонью коснулась камня.

                – Только Сестры могут открыть эту дверь, – сказала она и отступила на несколько шагов назад.

                Джинни повторила за ней, но не успела она даже спросить, о какой двери Эви говорит, как в том месте, где женщина коснулась склона горы, появился мягкий белый свет, венами разбежавшийся по граниту, пока не превратился в сияющую дверь. По высоте она оказалась примерно с Нору, остолбенело прикинула на глазок Джинни, а потом дверь открылась внутрь, медленно и с громким стоном, роняя на землю скопившийся на ней снег.

                – Вот почему всегда нужно отойти на несколько шагов, когда открываешь дверь, особенно с уходом октября. Здесь всегда есть сколько-то снега, но это ничто по сравнению с зимними месяцами. Даже заклинания вокруг двери не могут со всем этим справиться, – объяснила Микаэла, указывая на маленькие сугробики на земле. – Нужно только прикоснуться где-то в районе двери, а затем отступить.

                Джинни кивнула, хотя во время этих объяснений на нее даже не смотрела. Нет, ее взгляд прикипел к медленно открывающейся двери и к тому, что виднелось за ней. Она осознала, что заглядывает в пещеру. Невероятно большую, отметила она, и теплую, несмотря на царивший снаружи ощутимый холод. Свет лился от большого открытого пространства высоко над землей, в сотнях и сотнях футов над ней. А еще в пещере были деревья, поняла она, и, похоже, в конце концов она все-таки получит свой долгожданный лес – древние сосны и кедры расходились вокруг, насколько хватало глаз. Еще она уловила едва слышный звук льющейся воды. А перед ней раскинулось само поселение; словно вырезанное прямо в камне, в дальнем конце пещеры высилось большое здание, по форме напоминавшее нечто среднее между собором и замком. Дома поменьше, расположившиеся перед ним, огромные огненные светильники вокруг, заливавшие площадь светом, все это напомнило ей виденную в Хогвартсе картину с викингом.

                – Добро пожаловать в наш Дом, Джинни, – тихо сказала Эви, улыбаясь младшей ведьме.

                – Это... это...

                – Да, вот именно, – подтвердила Микаэла, тоже с улыбкой вспоминая собственную реакцию, когда впервые увидела Дом. – Слова найдутся, не волнуйся.

                – А это, должно быть, встречающие, – сказала Эви, указывая на группу направляющихся к ним женщин.

                При виде всего Сестринства, собравшегося в одном месте в одно время, только чтобы с ней встретиться, у Джинни случился небольшой приступ паники, но вскоре она поймала себя на том, что улыбается, знакомясь со всеми. Нашлось только четыре ведьмы примерно ее возраста – Матильда, Лора, Елена и Татия, – остальные женщины оказались заметно старше нее. Однако все они были рады, что она здесь, как видно, ее приезда ждали с прошлого года. Вскоре она поняла, почему Дом назвали именно так: он _ощущался_ родным домом, а ведь она едва час тут провела! Пошло ознакомление с окрестностями, и Джинни, не сдерживаясь, смеялась, когда сорок две энергичные ведьмы показывали ей все вокруг.

                Ей показали библиотеку и учебные зоны, ее собственные комнаты и столовую. Некоторые из ведьм, как выяснила Джинни, жили в Доме постоянно, хотя было совершенно ясно, что изначально Дом создавался для гораздо большего количества народу, чем сорок три ведьмы. Прежде Сестринство было намного больше, как объяснила ей сестра Неха – красивая женщина с кожей цвета кофе и густыми, очень длинными черными волосами, которая утверждала, что ей семьдесят лет, но выглядела максимум на пятьдесят. Оно должно вмещать до ста ведьм, но за последние пять веков их численность сократилась до примерно сорока.

                Она также пояснила, что конкретно представляет собой каждый из даров. Нимфы, самая большая группа в Сестринстве, обладали самым большим разнообразием талантов. Это были ведьмы с дарами в области природы. Проще говоря, в зависимости от своего личного сродства, они могли использовать различные проявления природы, не прибегая к заклинаниям или чарам. Три из их числа способны общаться с деревьями, например; на самом деле, они с ними не разговаривают, но все равно понимают. Механика дара была мозголомной, так что Джинни решила просто принять все как данность. Под целителями тоже много кто подразумевался; иногда само их присутствие в одном помещении с ранеными могло ускорить процесс выздоровления, но, конечно, после обучения они способны сделать гораздо больше.

                Чародейки были интересной компанией, решила Джинни, и вполне могли вызвать суровые головные боли у ее отца. Они могли зачаровывать самые обычные и повседневные вещи, одним лишь желанием придавая им магические свойства. Будь то самодвижущийся чайник или Думосбор – после десятилетий обучения, – заклинания им для этого не требовались. Эмпаты были... ну, Неха не совсем понятно объяснила, что это. Насколько поняла Джинни, они могли не только ощущать эмоции других людей, но и сами их переживали. Некоторые из старших ведьм могли так или иначе повлиять еще и на эмоции нескольких людей одновременно. Вспоминая, как Микаэла говорила, что не всякая сила – дар, Джинни задумалась, как на нее действовали обычные переживания окружающих.

                Наконец дойдя до ее собственных способностей, сестра Неха рассказала об укротителях, что они могли инстинктивно брать под определенный контроль магических и обычных зверей, а позже, после должного обучения, раздвинуть границы своих приказов, добавляя просьбам к зверям точности.

                – Я могу еще объяснить тебе про оракулов и сирен, – сказала затем сестра Неха, – но подозреваю, что Эви, скорее всего, захочет сделать это сама. Завтра, когда ты устроишься, мы поговорим о том, как можно будет продолжать ваши с ней уроки, когда ты будешь в Хогвартсе. – Она улыбнулась Джинни и Эви, прежде чем направиться в свои комнаты. – Мы все очень рады видеть тебя, Джинни. Добро пожаловать в Сестринство.

                Джинни улыбнулась и разговорилась с Эви, женщина открывала ей все больше и больше подробностей о Доме и когда он был основан, а тем временем две ведьмы шли к комнатам Эви. Когда они туда добрались, Джинни не могла не заметить, насколько тут больше мебели, чем у нее.

                – Предполагается, что со временем ты перенесешь в Дом свои личные вещи, – пояснила Эви. – Чтобы твои комнаты ощущались именно твоими.

                – А, понятно, – пробормотала Джинни, и Эви подвела ее к кушетке у большого окна с видом на раскинувшийся внизу лес.

                – Я здесь все обставляла с пяти лет, – объяснила Эви, глядя на Джинни, и глаза рыжика растерянно расширились.

                – С пяти лет?

                – Да, – подтвердила Эви, тепло улыбнувшись окружающей комнате. – Одна из вещей, на которые способны оракулы, которая отделяет их от пророков, наряду с тем, что они чаще получают предупреждения, обычно во сне, это способность к ясновидению. – На непонимающий взгляд Джинни она пояснила: – Это значит, что если мы видели человека, которого ищем, или у нас есть какая-то его вещь, мы можем найти его в любой точке мира. А после многих – _многих_ – лет тренировок, если мы видели и людей, и место, где они находятся, мы на несколько мгновений можем увидеть и услышать, чем они занимаются.

                – Это... вообще-то реально круто! – признала Джинни, она выглядела – и чувствовала себя – весьма впечатленной.

                – О, спасибо! – воскликнула Эви и шутливо раскланялась воображаемой публике. – Хотя, если серьезно, некоторые говорят, что самые сильные из оракулов могут проецировать то, что видят; ну, знаешь, все эти мудрости колдовских зеркал и тому подобное. Моргана ля Фей тоже могла контролировать свои видения. А я не могу, – призналась она, покачав головой.

                – Все равно, – отозвалась Джинни, заработав улыбку в свой адрес. – В смысле, сколько тебе, двадцать три, двадцать четыре?

                – Вообще-то мне двадцать восемь лет, – поделилась Эви, ее улыбка стала еще шире. – Но приму это как комплимент.

                – И правильно, – подтвердила Джинни. – А Моргана действительно могла контролировать свои видения?

                – Так гласят легенды – ответила Эви. – И если верить этим легендам, предполагается, что вот это – как раз то самое зеркало, которое она использовала, чтобы проецировать свое ясновидение, – сказала она, указывая на висящее на стене большое зеркало в красивой резной раме.

                – Серьезно? – переспросила Джинни, глядя на зеркало широко распахнутыми глазами.

                – В моей семье всегда в это верили. Якобы, когда Моргана ушла на Авалон, она оставила свое зеркало моей семье в качестве подарка за землю, которую они дали ей, чтобы построить там Дом. Оно всегда хранилось в сейфе моей семьи, пока мне не исполнилось пять лет, и тогда моя мать поняла, что я использовала ясновидение, чтобы найти моих братьев, когда мы играли в прятки. – Джинни хмыкнула вместе с Эви, представив себе этот момент. – Мой отец подарил мне его, когда я вступила в Сестринство. Братья до сих пор утверждают, что я мухлевала, и что они никогда не будут играть со мной в прятки.

                – Сколько у тебя братьев? – спросила Джинни, утирая слезы с лица, когда перестала смеяться.

                – Трое, – ответила Эви, слегка поморщившись. – Все старше и крупнее меня, о чем они никогда не забывают мне напомнить. Альрек, он на шесть лет старше меня, Эрик, он старше на пять лет, и Балдор, он старше всего на два года. Они дико большие, они возвышаются надо мной и подшучивают при каждом удобном случае. Я бесконечно их люблю, но они сводят меня с ума.

                Джинни понимающе кивнула; если судить по Эвелин и по тому, как она только что описала своих братьев, они, наверное, были похожи на викингов из легенд.

                – Ты знаешь, у меня их шестеро, – призналась она.

                – Шестеро че... _шестеро старших братьев_? – переспросила Эви, расширив глаза.

                – Точно! Я первая девочка-Уизли за десять поколений!

                И она немного рассказала о них: их имена и что они относятся к ней, как будто она сломается от малейшего ветерка.

                – Это немного...

                – Ага, именно, – хихикнув, согласилась Джинни. – В любом случае, сколько сейчас в Сестринстве оракулов?

                – Только один, – скривившись, призналась Эви, указывая на себя. – Оракулов всегда было мало, даже когда Сестринство было больше. Обычно у нас много нимф и целителей. Еще несколько чародеек и, конечно, эмпатов. Знаешь, Микаэла – сильнейший эмпат за много веков.

                – Но укротитель только я? – спросила Джинни.

                – Да, по крайней мере, сейчас. К тому же, мы обе сирены, – указала Эви. – Моя ситуация оказалась не очень, меня никто не мог научить, – призналась она. – Тому, что я умею, я научилась по книгам и воспоминаниям, оставленным в Думосборе Сестринства.

                И, должно быть, от этого было немного одиноко, подумала Джинни. Может быть, именно поэтому Эви испытывала такие сомнения по поводу того, получится у нее учить или нет.

                – Ну, по крайней мере, раз нас двое, то у нас теперь две сирены, как ты и сказала. Это должно чего-то стоить! – решила она с широкой улыбкой.

                – Наверное, так и есть, – согласилась Эви, почувствовав себя чуть-чуть увереннее; у нее было такое ощущение, что она должна помочь Джинни с ее даром, а как оракулу, с ее стороны было бы по-настоящему глупо не прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Поэтому она решилась так и сказать Джинни.

                – И я тоже думаю, что должна быть именно здесь, – поделилась Джинни, улыбнувшись в ответ. – Сама не знаю, почему.

                – Прекрасно, нас таких уже трое! – разнесся по комнате третий голос, прервав беседу вспугнутых ведьм. Они повернулись к источнику звука. – Хотя я-то как раз _знаю_ , почему.

                В зеркале отражалась женщина, ошарашено поняла Джинни, глянув на Эви; возможно, зеркало и было таким сделано, может, в него вложили подходящее заклинание. Но судя по тому, какие большие стали у Эви глаза и как потрясенно распахнулся рот, дело, похоже, обстояло иначе.

                – Джинни, в зеркале женщина, – поделилась Эви, помотав головой. – Скажи мне, что ты тоже видишь женщину, Джинни.

                – Сказать-то я могу, вот только не знаю, чем это может тебя успокоить, – все еще остолбенело произнесла рыжеволосая девушка.

                – Ой, да ладно, я здесь! – отмахнулась женщина. Она выглядела молодо, примерно того же возраста, что и Эви, с бледной кожей, черными волосами и бирюзовыми глазами. – Я очень хочу обнять вас обеих, – высказалась женщина, – но, боюсь, не могу. Как сказала Эвелин, я в зеркале.

                – Я... Почему? – сбившись, произнесла Эви, а Джинни согласно кивнула. Что происходит? Сколько еще странностей уместится в этот день?

                – Почему я хочу вас обнять или почему я в зеркале? – спросила незнакомка и шаловливо ухмыльнулась.

                – Все вместе, – подсказала Джинни. Теперь кивнула Эви.

                – Я в зеркале, потому что мне нужно с вами поговорить. Ну, ладно, если быть точной, я не _в_ зеркале. Я на Авалоне. Но вы можете видеть меня в зеркале, потому что я создала его как раз для того, чтобы вы меня увидели. Я вам не особо помогла, верно? – спросила женщина, когда Джинни шлепнулась обратно на кушетку – и когда, интересно, она только встала, – чувствуя, что у нее кружится голова.

                – Да уж, не сильно, – подтвердила Эви, следуя примеру Джинни.

                Ей казалось, что кто бы ни была эта женщина, она не причинит им никакого вреда. В таком разрезе было две проблемы: во-первых, странная женщина в зеркале, которая утверждала, что она не где-то там, а на Авалоне, и уже назвала ее имя, хотя Эви не помнила, чтобы представлялась. И во-вторых, Эви не была эмпатом. Насколько бы она ни научилась доверять своим инстинктам, факты таковы, что _эта странная женщина находилась в гребаном зеркале_. Так что она покрепче сжала в руке свою палочку; если ей придется вдребезги разнести семейную реликвию, что ж, так тому и быть.

                – Тогда давайте я начну все с самого начала, хорошо? – предложила женщина и откашлялась. – Привет, Эви, Джинни. Меня зовут Моргана и это мое зеркало; я создала его задолго до вашего рождения и отдала на хранение в семью, в которой, как я знала, ты, Эви, должна была родиться. Единственная цель его существования – это позволить мне единожды достучаться до вас с Авалона, дать мне шанс лично поделиться пророчеством, которое я сделала конкретно про вас. Ну, настолько лично, насколько это возможно, – поправилась женщина. – А обнять я вас хочу потому, что я больше тысячи лет ждала, чтобы это пророчество свершилось. Так что, если вы представите себе, что я вас обнимаю, вы очень меня обяжете.

                Джинни несколько раз молча открыла и закрыла рот, не издав ни единого звука. Эви моргала круглыми глазами, глядя на женщину, заявившую, что она – легендарная Моргана ля Фей, и так же ошеломленно молчала. На несколько секунд девушки уставились друг на друга, а затем снова молча посмотрели на женщину.

                – Ну, скажите что-нибудь! – подтолкнула их черноволосая ведьма, которая утверждала, что она Леди Моргана.

                – Но Вы не можете ею быть, – высказалась Эви. – Вы не можете быть Леди Морганой! Она на...

                – Авалоне? – подсказала женщина, откровенно весело выгнув бровь. – Но я как раз на Авалоне.

                – Ты с ними говоришь? – прозвучал где-то на заднем плане мужской голос.

                Это спальня, поняла Джинни, это она отражается в зеркале, вот только спальня-то не Эвина. И пока ее оцепеневшие мысли как раз закрутились вокруг этого факта, в поле зрения появился старый, покрытый морщинами мужчина с бородой достаточно длинной, чтобы пристыдить даже Дамблдора.

                – Привет! – весело поздоровался он с двумя ведьмами.

                – Привет, – автоматически просипели они в ответ.

                Что за чертовщина тут творится?

                – Что ты здесь делаешь, дорогой мой супруг? – спросила женщина, расстроено качая головой, несмотря на мягкую улыбку на губах, противоречащую ее несколько строгому голосу.

                Эти двое женаты, заинтересовалась Джинни, глядя на потрясающе красивую женщину и на старика рядом с ней; очень странная пара, решила она.

                – Супруг? – переспросила Эви, пропустив пряди волос между пальцами.

                – О, да. Мерлин, к вашим услугам!

                На этот раз Джинни громко выдохнула.

                – Мерлин? – переспросила она, переводя взгляд с женщины, утверждавшей, что она Моргана, на мужчину, утверждающего, что он Мерлин.

                – Мерлин, хватит их пугать! – велела Моргана, если это была она. – Тебе надо было делать собственное зеркало, если так хотелось. Ты выбрал ту картину и то твое адское заклинание! – высказалась она, сумев запутать двух ведьм еще больше. – И избавься от этого нелепого маскарада!

                – Люди всегда воспринимают меня более серьезно, если я выгляжу старым, – указал мужчина. – Видишь ли, дорогая, именно этого они от меня и ожидают.

                – _Мерлин_!

                – Ладно, ладно, – проворчал старик, и неожиданно черты его лица размылись и стремительно изменились. Волосы стали короче и потемнели. Морщины и борода исчезли, и вдруг из зеркала на них посмотрел молодой, красивый черноволосый мужчина с большими голубыми глазами и высокими скулами. На его губах сияла озорная улыбка. – Все еще в шоке? – спросил он, голос стал глубже и звучал не так хрипло, как раньше. Его жена послала ему взгляд, на который он вздохнул и кивнул. – Как бы там ни было, Моргана права. Меня не должно тут быть. Я просто хотел увидеть вторую половину этого пророчества. Приятно было познакомиться, Эви, Джинни. – Он повернулся к жене и поцеловал ее прямо в губы. – Я буду ждать в палисаднике с королевским засранцем, который у тебя за брата* – сообщил он и, кивнув на прощание, исчез из поля зрения.

                – Он, конечно, полный идиот, – произнесла Моргана – ну и замечательно, теперь я на самом деле называю ее Морганой, подумала Джинни. – Но я его люблю. Мужчины, – сказала она и покачала головой.

                – Как Вы можете быть Морганой? – спросила Эви.

                – Для начала, я ею родилась, – сообщила та, но быстро посерьезнела, когда увидела, насколько растерянными выглядели до сих пор две находившиеся перед ней девушки. – Я Моргана, и я постараюсь это доказать. Наверное, мне следует начать с того, чтобы рассказать вам само пророчество. Как я вам уже говорила, сделала его именно я, так что посчитала, что именно мне и следует его открыть. Думаю, вы должны его выслушать, а затем я попытаюсь все вам объяснить. Согласны?

                – Наверное, – отозвалась Эви, в горле у нее пересохло, голос хрипел. Моргана улыбнулась и начала говорить:

_Сын отца, который не отец_

_Рожденный под луной Претензий, Грома и Сена_

_Рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца_

_Принесет конец эре тьмы_

_И начало годам процветания_

_Всего магического_

_И отец сына, который не сын_

_Отец по сердцу и душе, во всем, кроме крови_

_Будет защищать и направлять его_

_Приютит его и поведет его_

_Он научит своего сына, самого достойного из пары_

_Верного защитника своего брата_

_Заброшенного ребенка_

_Одолеть тьму своего времени_

_И объединившись с той, что видит, и ее сестрой, что ей не сестра_

_Хранительницами старой магии_

_Отец и сын найдут_

_Свой путь в жизни._

                – Что-нибудь в моем пророчестве звучит знакомо? Что-нибудь всколыхнуло? – спросила Моргана. – Что-нибудь узнали?

                – Та, что видит, и ее сестра, что ей не сестра, хранительницы старой магии, – пробормотала Эвелин, широко распахнув глаза. – Я оракул. Я вижу. И моя сестра, которая не моя сестра... – она посмотрела на рыжика рядом с собой. – Джинни?

                – Да, – подтвердила Моргана.

                – Но в Сестринстве еще сорок одна ведьма, – возразила Джинни. – Они все для Эви сестры и не сестры. Они все отвечают этим требованиям.

                Ее протест был искренен лишь отчасти, в основном потому, что ее заинтересовала другая часть пророчества. Как раз то, что уже не один год зудело у нее на задворках разума, заноза, от которой она не могла избавиться.

                – Несмотря на твои слова, ты все же узнала в пророчестве еще кое-что, нечто совсем иное, не так ли? – предположила Моргана, на что Джинни кивнула, и Эви переключила внимание на нее.

                – Кажется, так... – все еще неуверенно произнесла Джинни. – Вы сказали, рожденный под луной претензий, грома и сена. На исходе седьмого месяца?

                – Да. В первой части пророчества говорится о человеке, который родился в последний день, на исходе июля, – подтвердила Моргана.

                – Адриан Поттер? – спросил Эви, в ее голосе звучало полное недоумение.

                – Нет, – высказалась Джинни, вдруг определившись со своими выводами. Моргана улыбнулась. – Верный защитник своего брата, заброшенный ребенок, – повторила она. – Это не Адриан. Это _Гарри_ Поттер.

                – Гарри Поттер? – повторила Эви, теперь ее глаза стали еще больше.

                Она вспомнила фотографию зеленоглазого подростка в выпуске _Ведьмополитена_ , которой грезили Матильда и Татия. Гарри Поттер, мальчик, который создал Молнию и выиграл Тремудрый Турнир в возрасте четырнадцати лет.

                – Как долго ты подозревала, что мальчик что-то скрывает от окружающих? – спросила Моргана, добродушно улыбаясь Джинни.

                – Три года, – сообщила Джинни, сиреневые глаза уставились в никуда, стоило воспоминаниям о том дне заполнить ее разум. – Знаете, он... он спас мне жизнь. Мне и своему брату.

                – Как? – с огромным интересом спросила Эви. Кажется, даже Моргана прильнула к поверхности зеркала.

                Джинни, решив не пасовать в этот полный странностей день, подошла поближе к зеркалу и села на кровать Эви. Эви вытащила стул из-за туалетного столика и устроилась между Джинни и Морганой.

                – Все началось, когда я училась в Хогвартсе на первом курсе, – приступила Джинни к повествованию о своих злоключениях под властью Темного Лорда и о своем похищении. Закончив рассказ своим спасением, она остановилась, ожидая их реакции.

                – И что, он ничего не сказал? – спросила Эви. – Он просто отступил в тень, а его брат приписал все себе?

                – Мерлин сказал, что Гарри принял пророчество близко к сердцу; он считал, что его место _именно_ в тени. Хотя он истинный Мальчик-Который-Выжил, победитель Темного Лорда Волдеморта. Его отец поступил так же, – ответила Моргана.

                – _Истинный_ Мальчик-Который-Выжил? – повторила Эви, уставившись на двух ведьм, и на ту, что была в зеркале, и на ту, которая находилась справа от нее. Она предполагала, что еще будут откровения такого же рода, как о предсказанном мальчике, чье рождение предвещает конец эры тьмы, но подозревать и слышать – это две совершенно разные вещи.

                – Да, – подтвердила Моргана. – Мой муж был в этом твердо убежден, и он лично беседовал с Гарри, – пояснила она. – Он даже видел воспоминание о ночи, когда тот, кого вы называете Лордом Волдемортом, напал на двух мальчиков Поттеров. Почему Гарри решил скрыть свою личность, как Мальчика-Который-Выжил, это уже совсем другой вопрос; я считаю, что вы должны будете сами с ним поговорить, чтобы узнать о его причинах.

                – Полагаю, Вы имеете в виду не Джеймса Поттера, – резко сказала Джинни после долгой паузы. – Когда Вы говорите об отце Гарри, я имею в виду, – уточнила она.

                – Нет, – подтвердила Моргана.

                – Отец сына, который не сын, – повторила Эви слова пророчества.

                – Профессор Снейп, – произнесла Джинни. – Он воспитал его, эти двое очень близки; если кто и знает о Гарри, так это Северус Снейп.

                – Правильно, – поддержала ее Моргана.

                – Подождите, пожалуйста, – вскинула руки Эви. – _Тот самый_ Северус Снейп? – уточнила она. – Который изобрел постоянное Волчьелычье и который самый молодой мастер зелий за последние пятьсот лет, вы про э _того_ Северуса Снейпа?

                – Полагаю, ты о нем слышала? – спросила Моргана, глядя на Эви с хитрой улыбкой.

                К удивлению Джинни, Эви покраснела.

                – Я никогда не встречалась с ним, но я о нем слышала. – И если она раз или два обнаруживала себя пялящейся на его фотографии из фотосессии для _Ведьмополитена_ , ладно, это совершенно неважно. – Я штудировала _Магическую Историю_ , а он опубликовал поразительную статью о магических методах скандинавских ученых XVII века. Я понятия не имею, как он это сделал, учитывая, что он мастер зелий, но он описал процессы с чрезвычайной точностью и указал на раннюю форму Арифмантики, скрытую в Старшем Футнаке**. Это произвело на меня впечатление.

                Что верно, то верно, подумала она. И все равно не надо вспоминать ту фотосессию. Это как минимум непродуктивно.

                – Старший Футнак, _точно_ , – согласилась Джинни, посмотрев на Моргану с улыбкой на лице.

                Скрытая в ней Уизли заинтересовалась, встречается ли сейчас мастер зелий с кем-нибудь. И пусть даже ее более рациональная часть напоминала ей, что не ее дело, встречается или нет, на данный момент она находилась в скрытой долине, разговаривала с Леди Морганой, да еще и через зачарованное зеркало. Она могла позволить себе проявить некоторые склонности Уизли.

                – Давайте вернемся к пророчеству, пожалуйста, – сказала Эви, отказываясь сейчас смотреть на Джинни. Не то чтобы она покраснела или что-то такое. Не-а. А вот и нет!

                – Поскольку время нашей встречи ограничено, я вынуждена предложить то же самое, – согласилась Моргана.

                – Что мы должны сделать? – спросила Джинни, с надеждой глядя на зазеркальную ведьму.

                – Поговорите с Гарри и Северусом; в пророчестве ясно сказано, что вам предначертано помочь им, – подсказала Моргана. – Дальше вы все сами увидите.

                – Чем мы можем помочь? – спросила Эви.

                – Я не знаю, – покачала головой Моргана. – Пророчества могут иметь много толкований, и пусть даже они появляются именно для того, чтобы поведать конкретные детали будущих событий, конкретно они ничего не подскажут. Вы должны прийти к Гарри и Северусу, как я уже сказала. Скорее всего, они уже что-то надумали.

                – И мы должны помочь им в борьбе с Волдемортом? – вслух удивилась Эви.

                – Этого пророчество не уточняет, – напомнила ей Моргана. – Вы должны помогать им идти по выбранному ими пути, куда бы он ни вел. Хотя, да, на самом деле, наиболее вероятным кажется именно то, что он приведет их к борьбе против Волдеморта.

                – Все это... Честно говоря, многовато, чтобы вот так принять, – сказала Джинни; да, пускай борьба с Темным Лордом носила для нее более личный характер, чем, например, для ее братьев, но она никогда не задумывалась, чем именно займется, когда война начнется по-настоящему. И вот теперь судьба, похоже, начертала ей сыграть более активную роль, чем она намеревалась. Она обернулась к Эви; по крайней мере, ей не придется заниматься этим в одиночку. Она задумалась, как на все эти откровения отреагирует Луна, если узнает. Можно ли будет рассказать все Луне? Касайся пророчество только нее, она бы с большим удовольствием поделилась подобной новостью. Но, вообще-то, пророчество больше касалось Гарри, чем всех остальных. Это он должен решать, с кем он хочет поделиться своим секретом.

                – Если нам нужно поговорить с мистером Поттером и мистером Снейпом, а затем помогать им, – сказала Эви, старательно обдумывая всю ситуацию, – то мне придется найти правдоподобную причину, почему я провожу рядом с ними так много времени; я уже думала над тем, как нам следует начать наши уроки. Я должна присутствовать на благотворительном мероприятии, которое организует через пять дней Министр Фадж; возможно, стоит начать с этого, – добавила она, посмотрев на Джинни.

                – Мы должны придумать что-то, что не вызвало бы у окружающих серьезных вопросов, – предложила рыжая, глядя на зазеркальную Леди. Вздохнув, она вновь прикинув возможность того, что все это было просто довольно странным сном. И все же после того, как сильно себя ущипнуть, она наконец решила считать, что и правда не спит; она понятия не имела, что припасло будущее для них с Эви – ибо уже поздно стало отрицать, что их путям предначертано было пересечься, – но она была полна решимости встретить его с высоко поднятой головой. Девушка сосредоточилась на Эви и Леди Моргане; Леди говорила, что магия зеркала вскоре исчезнет, снова сделав его обычным зеркалом. Эви ухватилась за эту возможность задать несколько вопросов о своих способностях оракула. Джинни слушала, в ее мыслях вертелись различные варианты, которые могли бы сыграть в их пользу.

                А многими милями южнее, по другую сторону Ла-Манша, компания из четырех человек сочиняла собственные варианты, пытаясь раскрыть последнюю обнаруженную тайну. Северус Снейп, Гарри Поттер, Невилл Лонгботтом и Драко Малфой собрались в Силбрифе вокруг кухонного стола, прорабатывая свою последнюю теорию о том, что Волдеморт мог создать хоркрукс.

                – Это дико, – пожаловался Невилл, разминая разболевшиеся мышцы правого плеча, где обретался большой фиолетовый синяк.

                Прошлым утром четверка волшебников решила осмотреть подземелья Орбейна, прежде чем прибудет команда нанятых Гарри гоблинов, которые начнут закладывать новые трубы. Позже зеленоглазый подросток думал, что он должен был ожидать подобного происшествия, но приходилось признать, что он оказался абсолютно не готов столкнуться в подземельях с небольшой группой василисков. С животными, конечно, разобрались, но не раньше, чем все трое заработали по несколько царапин и синяков, как свидетельство своих усилий.

                – Что именно? – спросил Драко.

                – Это! – воскликнул Невилл, указывая на груды и груды записей и теорий, громоздившихся на столе. – Мы занимаемся этим уже... – он посмотрел на часы, – восемнадцать часов подряд, без сна...

                – И без еды! – донесся из-за обеденного стола голос Минни. Тут же эльф принялась устраивать на столе поднос с круассанами, одарив четырех волшебников грозным взглядом, который четко велел: «Съесть!» – прежде чем покинула комнату.

                – ...И без еды, спасибо, Минни, – продолжил Невилл, – и все, что мы можем сказать с уверенностью, это что Волдеморт именно такой псих, какого мы в нем всегда подозревали! – заключил он. – Это дико разочаровывает.

                – Разочаровывает, – согласился Северус, устало протирая глаза.

                Он надеялся, что теперь, когда они прочесали ту часть библиотеки Орбейна, в которой обнаружилась первая книга, они найдут нечто большее, но пусто. Они откопали книги по некромантии и темным ритуалам, но никакого иного упоминания о хоркруксах, даже мимоходом – и если это не признак того, настолько эти штуки являлись созданием темной, самой гнусной магии, то он не знал, что им может быть, – и не похоже, что они найдут что-то еще. И как будто отсутствия нужной информации было недостаточно, еще существовал вопрос о том, как именно Волдеморт использовал добытые на эту тему знания.

                – Давайте еще разок посмотрим, что мы надумали, – предложил Гарри, наливая себе очередную чашку кофе и практически залпом проглатывая большую часть.

                – Мы знаем, что Волдеморт сделал себе хоркрукс в возрасте шестнадцати лет, – указал Драко.

                Он устало потер глаза, отмахиваясь от головной боли; вчера вечером, когда они вернулись с последнего посещения Орбейна, он получил письмо от своей матери. Он практически мог прочитать на пергаменте ее отчаяние. Мать почти умоляла его вообще не возвращаться домой этим летом; она прислала ему достаточно денег, чтобы покрыть любые расходы, какие могли у него возникнуть в течение лета, в том числе деньги на школьные покупки. Нарцисса также намекала, что он должен прекратить все, чем он, по ее мнению, занимался для Волдеморта.

                _«Было бы нецелесообразно вмешиваться в дела твоего отца, Драко_ , – писала она. – _Это заботы взрослых, и ты должен немедленно прекратить любое вмешательство_.»

                По крайней мере, она все еще верила, что он шпионит за Гарри, подумал Драко, чувствуя, как тяжелеет груз на его плечах; он пытался придумать, пытался сочинить финал предстоящей войны, при котором его родители не окажутся на проигравшей стороне, в тюрьме, получив раны или даже хуже.

                В какой-то момент Драко понял, что он проникся некоей неколебимой верой – ну, не совсем уж на пустом месте, если так посмотреть – в Гарри; это было не просто ощущение, пришедшее вместе с чувством первой настоящей семьи. Это даже не из-за того, что он вдруг на ровном месте нашел себе не одного, а двух братьев. Нет, дело было в том, что он неожиданно осознал, что считает, что именно Гарри выиграет эту войну. Он был уверен, что все будет не просто, но он своими глазами видел, как растут возможности его младшего брата. Он наблюдал за тем, как Гарри шел к успеху, видел, как он работал день и ночь, без сна, почти без еды, ради того, чтобы предпринять все должное для окончания этой войны. Он находился рядом с ним, когда тот заключал сделки с незаконным анимагом и гоблинами, и он стал думать, что они действительно могут победить.

                Когда в начале лета он пришел в Силбриф, он считал это единственно верным на тот момент решением; то, что планировал сделать Волдеморт, было просто неправильным, во всех смыслах этого слова, и Драко просто отказался иметь с этим что-либо общее. Это был путь, о котором он никогда прежде не думал, но Гарри раз за разом доказывал ему, что ему не обязательно делать тот же выбор, что и его семья. Что иметь свое собственное мнение – это нормально. И Драко выбрал помогать Гарри, потому что он был его братом, и он заботился о них с Невиллом больше, чем можно описать словами. Но он слишком любил своих родителей, и видел, что не сможет оставаться в этой войне на их стороне. Он решился сделать самую правильную вещь. Но он не был уверен, что они победят; Дамблдор, лидер Света, проигнорировал Гарри. Фадж проигнорировал Дамблдора, когда директор сказал, что Темный Лорд вернулся, а на стороне Гарри, как казалось, не было никого, кроме Северуса, даже собственный брат-близнец отвернулся от него.

                И вот тут он услышал от Гарри всю историю: что он уже дважды сталкивался с пробиравшимся в Хогвартс Волдемортом и выигрывал, что именно он стал причиной первого падения Темного Лорда. И с тех пор все, что он видел, только укрепляло появившуюся в нем уверенность в способностях его брата, укрепляло уверенность в том, что надежда есть. Так что он решил сделать больше, чем думал первоначально; не просто поддержать своего брата, Драко решил внести свой собственный вклад и помочь Светлой стороне всем, чем может. Ну, точнее, стороне Гарри.

                Хоркруксы... ну, хоркруксов он не ожидал. Северус решил не описывать даже общей идеи, как такой сделать, за исключением того, что для этого необходимо было убить, и Драко, сделав выводы на основании бледности лица мастера зелий и немногих сочных фрагментов, которые нашел тут и там, решил, что так будет лучше всего. Хоркруксы явно были отвратительны, и мысль, что у Волдеморта они есть, ну, мягко говоря, нервировала. С другой стороны, если кто и был достаточно невменяем, чтобы решиться на создание хоркрукса, так это Волдеморт.

                – Это действительно объясняет возможности дневника, – согласился Северус, отчего Драко вернулся к насущной теме. – Должно быть, он и был хоркруксом, – продолжил мастер зелий. – Воспоминания могут храниться внутри материальных объектов, но они, безусловно, не могут взаимодействовать с людьми. И не способны контролировать одиннадцатилеток ради достижения своих целей, не говоря уж о возможности обрести жизнь, поглощая чужую жизненную силу.

                – А осколок способен, – вставил Невилл.

                Они много говорили об этом; если верить найденной ими книге, пока часть души цеплялась за этот мир, она могла вселиться в тело, овладеть им или обрести свое собственное.

                – Хотя не может же это быть изначальным предназначением хоркрукса, верно? – вдруг спросил Гарри, глядя на арифмантический график, который набросал за несколько часов до рассвета. Он вывел его, не обращая толком внимания на то, что делает, просто слушая теоретизирования своего отца. А вот когда он все-таки переключился на сделанное, у него перехватило дыхание. Это был график, основанный на теории, что кто-то может создать больше одного хоркрукса; исходя из данного предположения, график описывал долю изначальной души, какая будет соответствовать каждому хоркруксу, и прогрессию, указывающую, сколько от души заклинателя останется в его первоначальном теле.

                Гарри добрался до десяти хоркруксов, прежде чем спохватился, и его едва не вывернуло, когда он заметил, насколько крошечный кусочек души оставался в конце концов гипотетическому создателю. Он понятия не имел, какого размера должна быть находящаяся в хоркруксе часть души, чтобы сделать его функциональным – даже при том, что книга легко подразумевала, что хватит даже самой крошечной части, – но это число в финале графика было... тошнотворным. Совершенно тошнотворным; да кто по собственному желанию ампутирует свою душу хотя бы на чуть-чуть? Зачем? Ответы «Волдеморт» и «бессмертие» всплыли в голове сами собой, но от этого ему ничуть не полегчало.

                – Хм? – промычал Невилл, не в состоянии иначе выразить тот факт, что он все равно услышал и понял, что его брат имеет в виду.

                – В смысле, хоркрукс использовали в качестве якоря; если часть души человека в той или иной форме остается запертой внутри сосуда, то часть души, которая находится у создателя указанного хоркрукса, не может покинуть это мир, даже если содержавшее ее тело уничтожено, – объяснил Гарри, тройка находящихся за столом волшебников кивнула в знак согласия. – Вряд ли Волдеморт желал существования двух отдельных версий самого себя. Во-первых, потому что это бы значило, что у хоркрукса будет своя собственная личность, а значит, он станет бесполезным, и во-вторых, потому что, давайте смотреть правде в глаза: Волдеморт не захотел бы конкурировать за власть с самим собой.

                – Да, это смешивает все карты, – подтвердил Северус, безусловно соглашаясь. – Это так же подкрепляется гипотезой, что душа внутри хоркрукса имеет собственную волю.

                – Обнадеживающе, – пробормотал Невилл, потирая глаза.

                – Именно, – согласился Гарри, его голос сочился сарказмом. – Но это может оказаться полезным.

                – Серьезно? – спросил Драко, глядя на брата, серые глаза распахнулись настолько, насколько это было возможно в столь усталом состоянии. Северус молча ждал от своего сына продолжения, в то время как Невилл помотал головой, стараясь еще на некоторое время отогнать сон.

                – Подумайте об этом, – подтолкнул их Гарри. – Если часть души Волдеморта будет иметь собственную волю и возможность использовать магию, как было с дневником, то она будет нести его магическую подпись; обычно Волдеморт свою подпись старательно скрывает, но когда я находился рядом с ним там, на кладбище, я почувствовал ее ясно и отчетливо. Я, скорее всего, смогу ее вспомнить, нужно попробовать. И, думаю, если я когда-нибудь разозлю хоркрукс, то буду знать точно.

                – Мы будем предполагать, что он сделал больше одного? – спросил Невилл, тоскливо глядя брата.

                – Думаю, так и есть, – сказал зеленоглазый волшебник. – Я думал на эту тему... Слушайте, мы же знаем, что у него был хоркрукс, который заякорил его в этом мире четырнадцать лет назад. Раз его душа осталась здесь, хотя он должен был умереть, значит, хоркрукс сработал. Давайте теперь предположим, что хоркруксом, удержавшим его в ту ночь на этом свете, был дневник. Пусть даже он был разрушен, на тот момент это никак не повлияло на оставшуюся часть души Волдеморта; хоркрукс – это якорь, который тянет назад, когда человек находится на грани жизни и смерти, но не он держит его тут после того, как работа выполнена. Даже без хоркрукса, душа Волдеморта, которая сейчас занимает его тело, остается на земле, – сказал Гарри, пытаясь пояснить свою мысль.

                – По крайней мере, если верить книге, – подтвердил Северус, выжидающе глядя на своего сына. – Но на каком основании ты решил, что у него было больше одного хоркрукса?

                – Потому что пускай после того, как он напал на нас с Адрианом, хоркрукс ему больше не нужен, но в _то_ время, когда он бродил по земле в виде духа, уверен, он чертовски в нем нуждался. Если бы дневник был единственным, что гарантировало его выживание, он бы оставил его в безопасном месте, где никто и никогда до него бы не добрался, – объяснил Гарри. – Но он этого точно не сделал, верно?

                – Нет, он... – пробормотал Северус и резко глянул на Драко. – Драко, твой отец никогда не упоминал, где он взял этот дневник?

                – Кажется, нет, – медленно сказал Драко, помотав головой, словно изгоняя туман из своих мыслей. – Насчет найти его; я не думаю, что он его нашел.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Невилл, опередив всех остальных.

                – Я прекрасно помню тот день, потому что... – Он посмотрел на трех окруживших его волшебников и пожал плечами. – Не вижу смысла играть словами, – пробормотал он и продолжил: – Понимаете, отец уловил слух, что начнутся внезапные обыски в рамках охоты на темные артефакты. Он решил, что самое время избавиться от некоторых из самых компрометирующих; в то время у него была целая комната, заполненная подобными, прямо под гостиной. Я знаю, что дневник он взял именно в этой комнате, потому что я был с ним, когда он ее открывал. И я был с ним, когда он посетил Борджина, чтобы продать некоторые из наиболее компактных вещиц. Я довольно хорошо помню тот дневник, потому что увидел, как он смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем убрать обратно в карман. – Драко снова пожал плечами. – Думаю, в последнюю минуту он решил его не продавать. Я не спрашивал, что это за дневник или почему он его не продал, я просто... Я ничего не сделал.

                – Тебе было двенадцать, – указал Северус, пристально глядя на блондина. – Что ты мог сделать?

                – Понятия не имею, – признался Драко. – Но Гарри тоже было двенадцать, и он уже сталкивался с Волдемортом. Дважды, если считать их первую встречу; даже если ты ее не помнишь, брат, – добавил он, видя, что Гарри собрался протестовать. – Ведь мог же я хоть что-то сказать, видя, что мой собственный отец вот так скрывает проклятые вещи.

                – Вот уж нет, – серьезно сказал Невилл. – Тебе было _двенадцать_ , а он твой _отец_. Это вполне понятно.

                – Решить не идти против Волдеморта в одиннадцать лет тоже был бы вполне понятно, но...

                Тут Гарри перебил Драко.

                – Но я это сделал, ага. А еще неделей раньше я застыл от страха, когда должен был действовать, чтобы спасти моего близнеца и тебя, Драко, в Запретном Лесу. Ну, да, я там был! – добавил он, наблюдая, как удивленно увеличиваются серые глаза брата. – А еще я убил человека, когда мне было одиннадцать лет, такого ты тоже не делал. И в двенадцать лет я бы против собственного отца не пошел. Не думаю, что смогу так сделать даже сейчас. Просто, знаешь, – сказал он, покосившись на Северуса, – не начинай прятать проклятые вещи, чтобы мне не пришлось проверять свою теорию, хорошо, папа?

                – Постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы не поддаться искушению, – невозмутимо согласился Северус.

                – Так что перестань винить себя за то, что сделал двенадцатилетним ребенком, безоговорочно любящим своего отца, и давай вернемся к более актуальному вопросу, – предложил Гарри. – Так ты считаешь, что дневник всегда был у Люциуса.

                – Думаю, так и есть, – сказал Драко, посмотрев на брата с легкой улыбкой, несмотря на тему разговора. Это и есть то самое ощущение, когда тебя безоговорочно принимают?

                – Это... вообще-то довольно бессмысленно, – согласился Северус, прикрыв глаза и успокаивающе потирая виски. – Откуда у Люциуса взялся дневник?

                – А зачем продавать хоркрукс? Конкретно хоркрукс Волдеморта, – спросил Невилл, озвучивая вопрос, вертевшийся у всех в головах.

                – Он бы не стал такого делать, – высказался Северус. – Конечно, только если знал, что дневник представляет собой на самом деле. Не думаю, что он мог такое знать. Волдеморт определенно не стал бы делиться с ним подобной информацией.

                – Он не сказал моему отцу, что это за дневник, но все равно его отдал? – уточнил Драко.

                – Видите, о чем я? – спросил Гарри, внимательно глядя на свою семью. – Волдеморт бы не отдал просто так часть своей души, _свой единственный шанс выжить, если все покатится под откос_! Вы понимаете, какую власть это дало бы Люциусу и насколько уязвимым сделало бы его самого? Волдеморт _в жизни_ бы такого не допустил.

                – Не допустил бы, это точно, – согласился Северус.

                – Но это значит...

                – Что это был не единственный его хоркрукс, – перебив Невилла, закончил Гарри. – Может быть, первый – ему тогда было шестнадцать, в конце концов, – но уж точно не единственный.

                – Черт! – выразился Драко, за его восклицанием последовала продолжительная тишина.

                – Ну, и что теперь? – спросил Невилл. – В смысле, мы знаем, что где-то есть еще один хоркрукс...

                – Как минимум, – вставил Гарри, заставив Северуса вздрогнуть. Ведь Гарри был прав: если Волдеморту удалось создать больше одного хоркрукса, то что бы удержало его от более внушительного числа? Ответом было «ничего», как бы тошно ни становилось от этой мысли.

                – ...так что же нам теперь делать? – закончил Невилл. – Мы не знаем, где этот – или _эти_ , Мерлин, помоги нам – хоркруксы. Мы не знаем, что ими стало!

                – Что правда, то правда, – согласился Северус, его головная боль усилилась.

                – Если бы это был ты, – начал Драко, оглядывая стол, – что бы ты сделал своими хоркруксами?

                – Честно? – спросил Гарри, невесело улыбнувшись. – Я бы сделал своим хоркруксом гребаный камешек, вырезал на нем анти-призывный, скрывающий и сохраняющий сигилы и забросил эту чертову штуку подальше в океан. И пусть тот, кто станет его искать, развлекается!

                Его слова встретили тишиной.

                – Я искренне надеюсь, что Волдеморт такого не сделал, – пробормотал Северус. – Если сделал, то мы обречены.

                – Но он этого не сделал, – сказал Гарри, наливаясь гневом. – Он убил невинную девочку и сделал хоркрукс из своего дневника! И с какой целью? Часть его души внутри дневника сказала, что его первоначальной целью, пока он не услышал про Адриана, было изгнать из Хогвартса всех магглорожденных. Его целью было убийство! – У всех на глазах кофе в его чашке вскипел. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох; кипение прекратилось. – Извините, я... я даже не знаю, что на меня нашло.

                – Ты разозлился, вот что на тебя нашло. Твоя магия отреагировала, – Северус взъерошил сыну волосы. – Я тоже зол. Просто помни, теперь мы знаем, что он сделал; мы знаем, что от нас требуется, чтобы его остановить. Уже что-то.

                – Но достаточно ли этого? – задумался Гарри вслух.

                Узнаю сына, подумал Северус, ему всегда удается задавать самые сложные и самые важные вопросы. Достаточно ли этого? Мерлин, как он на это надеялся!

                – Мы должны сделать так, чтобы было достаточно, – произнес Невилл, улыбнувшись Гарри.

                Указанный волшебник кивнул и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с захлестывающим его гневом. Он потом найдет время позлиться на Темного Лорда; а сейчас необходимо сконцентрироваться.

                – Думаю, нам пора, – сообщил Северус, глянув на часы и чертыхнувшись под нос.

                – Что? – переспросил Гарри, уточняя время по карманным часам, а потом застонал. – Уже?

                – Если мы не поторопимся, то точно опоздаем, – подтвердил Северус, в отвращении скривив верхнюю губу.

                – Я не могу поверить, что нас в это втянули, – заныл Гарри, а Невилл и Драко усмехнулись. – Ну, вам-то легко смеяться.

                – Да, нам легко, – подтвердил Невилл. – _Мы_ не будем весь день заниматься уборкой.

                – Спасибо за напоминание, Нев.

                – Не вопрос, приятель! – Драко снова демонстративно усмехнулся своим братьям.

                Вчера вечером они получили записку от Дамблдора, который спрашивал их, не могли бы они помочь привести штаб в рабочее состояние. Судя по всему, там будут Поттеры и большая часть Уизли. Северус сначала хотел ответить решительным «нет», но, подумав, изменил свое мнение; он никогда не бывал в фамильном доме Сириуса. Ему хотелось осмотреться до того как там начнутся настоящие встречи. И он предпочитал оказываться там каждый раз, когда там будет Дамблдор; в предстоящей войне потребуется информация, и пускай Дамблдор не склонен ею делиться, большую часть ответов он уже знал. Хоть, конечно, это было весьма маловероятным, но директор мог просто о чем-то проговориться, в контексте. Ну, по поводу того, о чем никто не знал; возможно, удастся что-нибудь уловить, подумал мастер зелий. Так что он решил пойти.

                Однако в присланной директором записке был легкий призыв к благоразумию по поводу присутствия Драко. Северус закатил глаза, прочитав записку вслух, Гарри широко улыбнулся и возжелал проклясть директора чем-нибудь покруче, Драко пожал плечами, а Невилл предложил остаться, чтобы составить компанию своему блондинистому брату.

                – Это жестокое нестандартное наказание, – заявил Гарри, проглатывая остатки своего кофе, совершенно забыв, что только минуту назад вскипятил свой напиток. – Проклятье! – вскрикнул он, глотнув обжигающей жидкости, а его семья поморщилась. Он сразу же вытащил палочку и наложил на себя легкое заклинание исцеления.

                – Поосторожней, Гарри, – предупредил Драко, наполняя стакан водой и предлагая ее своему брату.

                – Ты в порядке? – спросил Северус.

                – Нет! – вспылил Гарри. – Мне нужно поспать; мне нужно хоть немного поспать, а потом пойти проследить за ремонтом в Орбейне. Насколько я знаю, гоблины могут налететь на троллье гнездо на третьем этаже, получить травму, а мне потом платить за лечение, в дополнение к установке труб!

                – Я не думаю, что тролли умеют подниматься по лестницам, – сонно пробормотал Невилл, задумчиво почесав затылок, отчего Гарри прервался на полуслове и рассмеялся.

                – Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь пафосную речь выдать, Нев!

                – Мне извиниться, что я тебя перебил? – зевнул кареглазый парень.

                – Хотя бы вы двое должны немного поспать, – решил Северус, тихо посмеиваясь. – Мы должны вернуться до обеда.

                – А пораньше у нас не получится? – спросил Гарри, поднимаясь со стула и тоже зевая. – Папа, все равно ведь Фадж требовал твоего присутствия во время того бала?

                – Нет, это только завтра вечером, – снова поморщился Северус.

                Он хотел поговорить с Фаджем наедине, когда этот человек будет как можно более расслаблен, чтобы выяснить, что он планирует; ходили слухи о переменах, в том числе и в Хогвартсе, и мастеру зелий абсолютно не нравилось, как это звучит.

                – Ну, это же Фадж, он ничего не может сделать как надо, верно? – проворчал Гарри, наливая себе еще кофе, предварительно удостоверившись, что на этот раз тот был только чуть теплым, прежде чем действительно его выпить. – О, прекрасно, полагаю, я могу пережить восемь мозгоубийственных часов скобления полов.

                – А ты там повеселись, – предложил Драко. – Почему бы тебе не использовать это время, чтобы проверить твою теорию?

                – Какую еще тео... А, ты про вспомнить магическую подпись Волдеморта? – уточнил Гарри; возможно, стоит попытаться.

                – Да. Конечно, если только ты где-то в глубине души не восторгаешься перспективой скоблить полы...

                – Ты хотел сказать, «содрогаюсь», Драко, – сухо произнес Гарри, последовав за своим отцом из кухни к камину.

                Получив несколько подбадриваний, Северус и Гарри попрощались с остающимися Невиллом и Драко и шагнули в камин, направившись дымолетной сетью в дом номер 12, Гриммаулд Плейс. Гарри вышел из камина вторым, и по прибытии ему пришлось подавить стон. Дом был старым и, должно быть, когда-то впечатлял, но ныне заставлял увидеть истинность имени Блэк*** в новом свете; например, зеленоглазый волшебник был уверен, что в прежние времена стены должны были быть покрашены в темно-синий цвет, но под слоями накопившейся грязи выглядели теперь именно что черными.

                – Мы будем тут убираться целую вечность, – подытожил Северус, шаги которого эхом отдавались по прихожей; вскоре открылась дверь, и вошел Сириус вместе с Лили, чтобы поприветствовать вновь прибывших.

                – Гарри, Северус! – воскликнула Лили, подходя к ним и обнимая сына.

                Сириус проявил гораздо больше сдержанности, чем обычно, едва глянув на двух волшебников, вероятно, все еще размышляя о разговоре, который состоялся у них с Северусом днем раньше.

                – Добро пожаловать в фамильный особняк Блэков, – наконец сказал анимаг-пес и широко раскинул руки, показывая все вокруг. – Уверяю вас, он знавал лучшие дни, – сообщил Сириус, – но при некотором усилии он вскоре должен будет вернуться в отменное состояние.

                – У меня руки отвалятся ото всей уборки и чистки, которые тут нужно сделать, – прошептал Гарри отцу, когда Сириус повел их в другую часть дома.

                Они миновали главную лестницу, отвратно украшенную головами домовых эльфов, которых в течение долгих лет признавали слишком старыми, чтобы служить прежним главам семьи Блэк. Гарри покачал головой в яростном отрицании; он даже понять не мог, как кто-то умудрялся делать нечто подобное, его гнев только возрос, стоило ему подумал про Минни – крошечную Минни с ее материнским инстинктом, – которую мог ожидать подобный конец. Убийцы, подумал он и последовал за своим крестным отцом подальше от лестницы.

                – А это... ну, это портрет моей матери, – сообщил анимаг-пес, указывая на занавеску, скрывающую место на стене. – Поверьте мне, она может быть _очень_ своенравной, – предупредил он; Гарри решил поверить ему на слово.

                Встреча с прочим населением дома прошла с несколько меньшим энтузиазмом. Как раз настало время разделиться на группы, и помогать Гарри с Северусом в гостиной осталась только Лили.

                – Не волнуйтесь, – подбодрила Молли, глядя на Северуса и Гарри. – В гостиной работы много, так что мы, скорее всего, поможем вам, когда сами закончим.

                Гарри оцепенело кивнул, мечтая только о том, чтобы можно было просто выбрать диван – можно даже пыльный – и проспать весь день. Без долгих разговоров троица перебралась в гостиную; с очисткой можно было бы справиться несколькими заклинаниями, но сначала требовалось разобраться с царившим в комнате бардаком. Это придется сделать вручную.

                Итак, пока Лили и Северус поддерживали необременительный разговор, Гарри лишь отвечал на вопросы матери «да» или «нет», вместо этого сосредоточившись на Волдеморте и его магической подписи. Последние два месяца он старался не вспоминать подробностей той ночи на кладбище. А вот теперь ему пришлось заставить себя это сделать. Конечно, по ощущениям магия Темного Лорда была сильной. Сильной и темной, наполняя голову Гарри тяжестью и отдаваясь во время их сражения горечью во рту. Он подхватил вазу, осмотрел ее на предмет отсутствия трещин и – обнаружив ее неповрежденной – передал матери для сортировки. Лили делила вещи на две кучи: те, которыми Сириусу хорошо бы украсить дом, и те, которые он может спалить, если пожелает. Гарри сильно подозревал, что Сириус надеялся так поступить со всем, чем уставлен дом, не воспротивься Лили.

                Он повторил тот же процесс с роскошной лампой, прокручивая в уме, как именно ощущалась магия Волдеморта; ему нужна полная уверенность, подумал он, если он по-настоящему хочет узнавать хоркруксы Темного Лорда, какими бы они ни были. Часы медленно шли, но Гарри не оставляло чувство, как будто он что-то упускает. Теперь его руки работали механически, передавая вещи матери для оценки. Судя по скучающему выражению на лице отца, Северусу было не легче. Еще час спустя основные завалы в помещении были разобраны. Северус и Гарри принялись открывать шкафы и серванты в поисках новых вещей.

                Гарри повторял все, что задержалось у него в памяти относительно магии Волдеморта. Темная, тяжелая, угнетающая, думал он про себя, схватив несколько фарфоровых чашек из серванта и отдав их Лили. Сильная и беспокойная, продолжал Гарри, передавая матери разнокалиберные серебряные ложки. Все бесполезно, подумал он, протягивая руку к следующей вещи в серванте, это невозможно. И тут, стоило ему сжать в руке нечто холодное, невозможное вдруг стало возможным. Во рту появилась горечь. Голова закружилась, а сердце в груди забилось быстрее и громче. Мать на заднем плане поинтересовалась мнением Северуса о таком количестве фарфора. Распахнув глаза, он приблизил к ним сжатый кулак. Осторожно отвернувшись от матери и притворившись, что рассматривает что-то в недрах серванта, он медленно разжал пальцы. Там, в центре ладони, лежала серебряная подвеска с выгравированной на ней замысловатой, по-змеиному выгнутой буквой «С».

                Он моргнул. Раз, потом другой, но подвеска, пронизанная магией Волдеморта, никуда не делась. Миллион вопросов взорвался в его голове, но в конце концов возобладал лишь один из них: как быстро он сможет убраться из этого места? Если его ощущения верны, у него появилась работа.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Как я понимаю, автор фанфика смотрела сериала «Мерлин». Как раз там Мерлин – юный темноволосый непоседа с высокими скулами, а Артур – его ровесник и высокомерный засранец.
> 
> ** Что-то мне кажется, что автор думала о Старшем Футарке – древнегерманском руническом алфавите. Но не поручусь.
> 
> *** Кто не помнит, «Black» в переводе с английского значит «Черный». Грязноватенько было в доме...


	72. Где пожар?

                На подвеску, лежащую сейчас на его правой ладони, Гарри смотрел с чем-то близким к панике. Смотрел на массивную серебряную цепочку, которая свисала между его сжатых пальцев до самого пояса. Он прикинул, что подвеска легко скроется под рубашкой, если он захочет ее надеть, и немедленно удивился, с какой стати ему захочется носить на шее осколок души Волдеморта. Внезапно его стал разбирать смех: он не сомневался, что подвеска в его ладони принадлежала Волдеморту. А вот была ли она хоркруксом? Густые волны магии Темного Лорда, которыми подвеска пульсировала, вроде бы именно на это и указывали.

                На несколько секунд Гарри ошеломленно застыл, мысли разбегались. Он держал в своих руках осколок души Волдеморта. В нескольких футах позади него стояла его мать и создавала шумовую завесу, болтая о дорогом фарфоре и что Сириусу стоило бы попытаться сохранить побольше вещей, оставшихся от его семьи. Отец находился там же, бурча нечто, что могло сойти за положительный ответ. Отец! Нужно показать подвеску отцу, подумал Гарри. Но Лили не подавала никаких признаков готовности немедленно куда-нибудь уйти. Может, стоит попросить немного воды? Кажется, голова у него уже не очень варит. Можно и так.

                – Ужин готов! – прилетел от двери голос крестного, заставив Гарри подпрыгнуть и почти выронить подвеску. – Тьфу ты, мамин фарфор! А мне казалось, я от него избавился!

                – Но он очень симпатичный! – запротестовала Лили.

                Гарри действовал на инстинктах: он достал часы из внутреннего кармана своего жилета, радуясь, что не додумался его сменить, посмотрел время, а затем вернул часы на место, вместе с подвеской.

                Он похлопал себя по карману, неуверенно и облегченно улыбнувшись, обнаружив, что тот остался плоским. Все приличные портные зачаровывали карманы на пошитой ими одежде так, что те не выпирали, даже когда забиты под завязку. Это были обычные, стандартные чары, которые позволяли хранить кошельки и часы так, чтобы те не нарушали силуэта распухшими карманами и не показывали, что там что-то есть, а Гарри просил такие для всех своих курток, жилетов и брюк с тех пор, как начал носить карманные часы. Хоть ему и не грезилось никогда, что в один прекрасный день его любовь к карманам для часов сослужит ему службу.

                – Он _розовый_ , Лили! – пожаловался Сириус в качестве собственного аргумента.

                – Тут замечательный узор! – не сдавалась Лили. – И со всей нашей толпой в штабе фарфор тебе просто необходим!

                – Как скажешь, Лили, – закатил он глаза. – Все равно уже пора идти на ужин; лекцию о достоинствах розовых чайных чашек ты можешь прочитать мне и потом.

                – Я и не заметил, что уже пора, – с усилием выговорил Гарри, усилием воли удерживаясь от дрожи в голосе.

                – Тебе было в удовольствие покопаться в барахле моих предков? – подколол анимаг-пес.

                – Ну, да, это было так занимательно! – высказался Гарри, не позволив сорваться с губ отчаянному крику и послав его туда же, куда и рефлекторное желание сбежать. – Серьезно, не мог бы ты назначить мне разбор библиотеки или что тут у тебя в этом смысле? Я бы с радостью избавил тебя от книг, которые, по твоему мнению, тебе не нужны, – добавил он, изо всех сил стараясь представить, что бы он сказал, если бы не нашел подвеску. Как бы там ни было, это прозвучало достаточно в его духе, отстраненно решил он.

                Сириус, должно быть, тоже так подумал, потому что засмеялся над своим крестником.

                – Вот потому ты и не в библиотеке, парень. Ты бы тогда вообще ничего больше не сделал! – воскликнул Сириус, потрепав крестника по голове.

                Гарри чувствовал такую слабость, что чуть не рухнул от этого прикосновения.

                – Ну, по крайней мере, я бы не провел последние несколько часов, рассматривая розовый фарфор, – оцепенело указал Гарри, поблагодарив неизвестное услышавшее его божество за то, что поддался своим настырным рефлексам, и за то, что был распределен на работу в гостиную. Что было бы, если бы вместо этого его отправили в библиотеку? Он бы и не знал ничего, а подвеску бы выбросили вместе с их шансами раз и навсегда завершить жизнь Волдеморта.

                – Видишь, Лили? – спросил Сириус, поворачиваясь к рыжей женщине. – Никто не хочет оставлять розовый фарфор!

                Гарри воспользовался возможностью подойти к отцу.

                – Нам надо уйти, – прошептал он, делая вид, что осматривает навершие серебряного канделябра. Мастер зелий пристально посмотрел на сына, автоматически проверяя его на наличие каких-либо травм. Не заметив ни одной, он снова обратил внимание на лицо Гарри. – _Немедленно_ , – произнес Гарри одними губами и обернулся к крестному.

                Северус внимательнее присмотрелся к сыну. Интуитивно он понимал, что это не имеет ничего общего с усталостью Гарри или с отвращением к розовому фарфору, если уж на то пошло. Для тех, кто его не знал – а именно _так_ и можно сказать о его биологической семье, подумал мастер зелий с оттенком горечи, – Гарри выглядел, как заскучавший над учебниками подросток, мечтающий покончить с делами, которыми его нагрузили. Основная проблема заключалась в том, что Гарри никогда не скучал и, скорее всего, никогда не заскучает над учебниками. А сверх того такая подробность, что на мгновение, когда его мать и крестный отец на него не смотрели, у него стало такое лицо, словно его охватил дикий ужас; нужно выбираться отсюда, и поскорее.

                Именно с этой мыслью он последовал за все еще беззаветно ссорящимися Лили и Сириусом на кухню, а Гарри шел рядом с ним, немного потерявшись в собственных мыслях; он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, а в его глазах царила пустота. Разум Северуса вновь наполнился страхом, он снова стал перебирать худшие из возможных сценариев. Учитывая, о чем они говорили всю ночь и почти все утро, существовала высокая вероятность, что Гарри придумал что-то насчет хоркруксов Волдеморта.

                – А вот и вы! – воскликнул Джеймс, широко улыбаясь Гарри, Лили и Сириусу и даже не посмотрев в сторону мастера зелий; со всем терпением, которому он научился, вечно игнорируя подобную мелочность патриарха Поттера, Северус сосредоточился на том, чтобы сочинить оправдание, благодаря которому они с Гарри смогли бы уйти из штаба обратно в Силбриф. Совершенно неожиданно, нужный повод пришел со стороны близнецов Уизли.

                Хотя, может, не так уж это и удивительно. За прошедший учебный год Фред и Джордж Уизли вошли в число его лучших и наиболее воодушевленных учеников. Зелья были одной из тех СОВ, которые они взяли, и – пускай по предмету у них было только _Выше Ожидаемого_ – Северус решил все равно принять их на Продвинутое Зельеварение. Получше изучив конфискованную у них продукцию, он предположил, что их оценки являлись в основном следствием того, что стандартная программа нагоняла на них тоску, а не какой-то там бездарности.

                Так что в первую неделю последнего семестра он подошел к ним и спросил, интересует ли их возможность сдать дополнительный экзамен, чтобы он мог с чистой совестью принять их в свой класс. Данная практика была довольно распространенным явлением среди учеников, которые сдали СОВы лишь немногим хуже, чем требовалось для поступления на продвинутый курс, хотя сам он вообще-то такой экзамен никогда не проводил; в прошлом ученики скорее чувствовали облегчение от того, что не нужно будет посещать его предмет еще и на шестом и седьмом курсах, считая его, как он думал, слишком тяжелым. Однако в последний год нашлись аж трое учеников, которые проявили подобную заинтересованность; Фред и Джордж с энтузиазмом вцепились в этот шанс – особенно после того, как Северус озвучил причину, по которой счел, что у них присутствует талант к зельеварению, – и в результате стали двумя из трех учеников, которых таким вот образом допустили на Продвинутое Зельеварение.

                С тех пор они преданно старались доказать ему, что он был прав, и демонстрировали свои таланты во всей красе; их оценки стали самыми высокими на курсе, а эссе были прекрасно составлены и полны подробностей. Флитвик – чей курс близнецы также посещали – даже прямо спросил у него, в чем хитрость. Однако в результате он вдруг обнаружил, что у двух Уизли развилось нечто, что Гарри в шутку назвал _«легким проявлением идолопоклонничества»_. И пускай мастер зелий тоже это подозревал, он постоянно отрицал подобные обвинения, называя их наглым поклепом, изображая при этом максимально доступную ему степень высокомерия. Однако теперь он оказался благодарен за это легкое идолопоклонничество, которое взрастили близнецы, поскольку оно дало ему небольшую лазейку, на основе которой он смог спланировать свой, скажем прямо, побег.

                – Так что, Вы уже работаете над чем-нибудь новеньким, профессор? – спросил Фред Уизли, его нетерпение откровенно отразилось на лице его брата-близнеца.

                – Да, есть кое-что, – кивнув, подтвердил Северус, – но пока это не больше, чем идея, так что прошу вас двоих простить меня, если пока не стану вдаваться в детали. По правде сказать, на данный момент это скорее эксперимент и...

                И это именно то, что нужно, понял он, отодвинув мысли о куче древних рецептов зелий, которые он обнаружил в Орбейне и возродил, «модифицировав» под свои нужды, чтобы иметь возможность применить их на практике в предстоящей войне. В голове отчетливо сформировался план, плюс ко всему челюсть Северуса слегка отвисла. Его рука, державшая стакан воды, который он как раз подносил к губам, замерла на середине движения, брови задумчиво взлетели. Он лишь понадеялся, что Гарри не слишком отвлекся и сможет подыграть.

                – Гарри, а ты не помнишь, мы вообще не забыли снять с огня то зелье?

                Гарри обернулся посмотреть на своего отца, растерянное выражение на его лице в секунду сменилось пониманием, прежде чем его собственные черты виртуозно сложились в образцовую картину внезапного озарения.

                – Ты про то зелье, которое мы начали вчера вечером? – спросил Гарри, распахнув зеленые глаза. – Которое _экспериментальное_ и _крайне нестабильное_ , даже если не доводить его до кипения, и которое мы должны были сегодня утром снять с огня? – продолжил он, постепенно повышая голос; разговор за столом прервался, все взгляды скрестились на двух волшебниках. Гермиона и миссис Уизли казались испуганными, Фред и Джордж сильно заинтересовались, а остальные несколько обеспокоились. Северус почувствовал себя до странности гордым за актерское мастерство сына.

                – Да, именно про него, – согласился мастер зелий, медленно поставив на стол стакан, который все еще сжимал в руке.

                – Скажи, что ты хотя бы, – попросил Гарри, вцепившись в стол и испуганно уставившись – и есть шанс, что он просто прикрывал этой паникой ту, которую уже держал в себе, подумал Северус, – отменил приказ, которым запретил домовым эльфам появляться в подземельях.

                – А _ты_? – спросил мастер зелий, позволяя части паники, клокотавшей в его груди от охватившего его беспокойства за сына, отразиться в голосе.

                В мгновение ока и отец, и сын выскочили из-за стола, в отчаянии глядя друг на друга.

                – Каковы шансы, что мы и правда взорвали подземелья Силбрифа? – спросил Гарри, без лишних слов разворачиваясь к гостиной, где находился ближайший камин.

                – Прошу нас простить, – вежливо произнес Северус, оглядываясь на испуганную толпу, которую покидали, – но лучше бы нам... Слушайте, есть серьезная вероятность, что мы _все-таки_ взорвали подземелья...

                – Тогда вперед! – поспешно подтолкнул его Артур, большая часть собравшейся вокруг стола компании абсолютно согласно закивала.

                – Что вы вообще там варите? – удивился Сириус, за секунду переходя от волнения к тревоге.

                Джеймс выглядел так, будто съел что-то кислое, но воздержался от комментариев. Не то чтобы Северус вообще стал бы обращать на него внимание.

                – Вы действительно можете взорвать все подземелья замка одним зельем? – изумленно спросил Джордж, на что Северус кивнул и повернулся, чтобы последовать за своим сыном.

                – Не в первый раз и не в последний, – пробормотал мастер зелий, оглядываясь через плечо. – Мистеры Уизли и Уизли, напомните мне начислить вам по пять баллов каждому в начале учебного года! – велел он и бросился к камину, восклицание: « _Круто!_ » – раздалось у него за спиной как раз в тот момент, когда он увидел, как его сын исчезает в вихре зеленого пламени. Не теряя больше ни секунды, он и сам шагнул в камин. – Силбриф, – скомандовал он и исчез.

                Как только он очутился в собственном доме, его глаза встретились с испуганным изумрудным взглядом сына. Гарри практически потряхивало, он был бледен и напряжен, как в ту первую неделю после кладбища и возрождения Волдеморта. И хотя Гарри смотрел прямо на него, Северус сомневался, что сын на самом деле его видел, настолько глубоко он ушел в собственные мысли. Левую руку он прижимал к сердцу, пальцы впились в ткань жилета с такой силой, что это должно было причинять боль. И все же Гарри не показывал никаких внешних признаков недомогания; только ужас и шок или странная комбинация обоих этих переживаний в сочетании с недоверием.

                – Если это... то он... то _я_... – сам себе бормотал подросток с изумрудными глазами. – Если все так, то, значит, _готово_? – не останавливался Гарри и Северус бросился к нему.

                – Гарри, посмотри на меня, – взмолился мастер зелий, схватив сына за плечи. – Гарри, пожалуйста, – добавил он, сделав голос помягче, – скажи мне, чем тебе помочь.

                Гарри моргнул и посмотрел на отца, только сейчас с момента возвращения в Силбриф его и увидев.

                – Хозяин Северус, хозяин Гарри! – донесся от дверей голос Минни. – Мы не ждали вас так рано! Вы хотите поесть, сэры?

                – Принеси на двоих в мой кабинет, Минни, – сказал Северус, беря ситуацию в свои руки. – Драко и Невилл уже поели? – спросил он, выводя сына из комнаты; Гарри оцепенело шел, не отрывая подрагивающей ладони от ткани, вцепившись, как осознал мастер зелий, не в сердце, а в свой _карман_.

                – Они еще спят, хозяин Северус, – сообщила Минни, обеспокоенно глядя на младшего хозяина. – Хозяину Гарри плохо, сэр?

                Подросток встрепенулся и посмотрел на эльфа.

                – Я буду, – его голос прозвучал слишком хрипло, слишком напряженно, так что он прокашлялся, – в порядке. Я буду в порядке, Минни, не волнуйся, – заверил ее Гарри, мотнув головой и снова усиливая хватку. И это определенно больно, подумал Северус, глядя на побелевшие костяшки пальцев на руке сына.

                – Минни, разбуди Невилла и Драко, – сказал Северус, понимая, что в любом случае Гарри может понадобиться поддержка обоих мальчиков, – и отправь их в мой кабинет. И им тоже принеси перекусить.

                Домовой эльф кивнула, снова озабоченно посмотрела на младшего хозяина и с тихим хлопком исчезла.

                Ничего больше не говоря, Северус провел сына по коридорам Силбрифа к себе в кабинет и усадил в кресло, заняв место напротив. Он с надеждой посмотрел на подростка, но, кажется, успокоив Минни, Гарри вернулся к своей прежней неподвижности. Через несколько минут появилась домовой эльф с подносом, заполненным бутербродами, а затем Алфи принес кувшин воды, кувшин тыквенного сока и стаканы; оба эльфа тихо покинули комнату, инстинктивно понимая, что их хозяева хотят побыть одни. Лишь через несколько секунд молчания дверь в комнату распахнулась.

                – Вы уже вернулись? – спросил Невилл, врываясь в комнату. – Минни казалась обеспокоенной...

                Он замолчал, стоило его взгляду упасть на брата, который практически не заметил его прихода.

                – Гарри? – окликнул Драко, заходя в комнату и встав рядом с кареглазым подростком, оба все еще были в пижамах. – Что случилось? – повернулся он и посмотрел на Северуса, который ответил лишь таким же обеспокоенным взглядом, передавая, что, как и они, ничего не понимает. Однако вместо ответа Гарри просто разжал пальцы левой руки и медленно засунул их во внутренний карман жилета. Когда он вытащил их обратно, его пальцы оплетало что-то тонкое и серебряное.

                – Цепочка? – спросил Драко.

                – Подвеска, – уточнил Невилл, когда упомянутая подвеска упала на колени Гарри, все еще сжимавшего в пальцах тяжелую цепь.

                – Ты нашел это в штабе? – спросил мастер зелий, страх, который он и прежде испытывал, полыхнул у него в груди лесным пожаром. Как могло старое украшение превратить его сына в нечто чуть живее инфери?

                – В общем, да, – наконец ответил Гарри, прочистив горло; взгляд сосредоточился на подвеске, он протянул ее вперед и отпустил болтаться перед собой, свисая с пальцев. – И это не подвеска. По крайней мере, теперь.

                – Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарри? – спросил Невилл, сам уставившись на вещь.

                – Хоркрукс, – только и произнес Гарри, шевельнув пальцами так, чтобы подвеска медленно завращалась, отражая свет проникавшего в окна летнего солнца. – Это хоркрукс; хоркрукс Волдеморта, если точнее.

                Три пары глаз одновременно расширились, неверяще уставившись на подвеску. Гарри, со своей стороны, опустил собственный взгляд к тяжелой подвеске, отмечая ее вес, филигранно вытравленную «С» и холод, который чувствовал от нее.

                – Ты уверен, Гарри? – наконец спросил Северус, первым справившись с чарами Гарриных слов – и он сильно надеялся, что дело было в словах Гарри, а не, Мерлин, помоги им, в _хоркруксе_ , – обрушившихся на них.

                – Вполне, – лаконично отозвался Гарри, подхватив подвеску правой рукой.

                Магия Волдеморта, сильная, горькая и прогнившая, сочилась из подвески сквозь его пальцы, длинные усики пытались ухватиться за что-нибудь поблизости.

                – Откуда ты это знаешь? – пробормотал Невилл, а потом сел на угол Северусова стола, ноги его больше не держали. Драко, который для устойчивости ухватился за другой край стола, держался не лучше, его и так обычно бледная кожа стала пепельно-серой.

                – Он был в одном из сервантов Сириуса. Вы представляете? – вопросил Гарри, его голос дрожал. – Я просто наткнулся на хоркрукс. И я не могу не задуматься, а что было бы, не найди мы в Орбейне ту книгу? Что, если бы нам с папой выделили для уборки другое помещение? Ну, кто бы мог знать, что... _Мерлин_! – воскликнул он, выпустив подвеску из ладони, снова удерживая ее только за цепочку.

                Он накренился вперед, поставив локти на колени, и нагнул голову, упершись лбом в сжатые кулаки. А хоркрукс остался все там же, свисая с пальцев, такой обманчиво безобидный.

                – В _серванте_? – воскликнул Невилл, глядя на подвеску, как будто не мог убедить себя в ее существовании.

                – Я не могу поверить, что ты... и он просто... но ты _уверен_? – спросил Драко, и Гарри на секунду почувствовал вспышку гнева, прежде чем понял, что произошло: его гнев сопровождался одновременным всплеском магии от подвески, затронувшим его; и если это сделал не хоркрукс, то Гарри не знал, в чем еще дело.

                – Я уверен, Драко, – ответил он, прикрутив свой гнев; хоть это чувство и не было его собственным, оно было реальным и никуда не делось. Гарри не позволит хоркруксу так просто на него влиять; становилось понятно, как одиннадцатилетка могла угодить в плен хоркруксу. Эмоции, источаемые подвеской, были сильными и манящими, и Гарри почувствовал принуждение подчиниться и в то же время отбросить ее.

                – Он на тебя влияет? – спросил сына всегда настороженный Северус; он заметил сжавшиеся кулаки и гневно вздувшиеся на шее сына вены. Так что ему не составило труда сложить все кусочки воедино.

                – Он пытается, – признался Гарри.

                – Так, – спросил Невилл, глядя на подвеску с полностью собственной яростью, – как мы ее уничтожим?

                – Думаю, прежде всего, – сказал Гарри, поднимаясь и, подойдя к столу, укладывая там подвеску, тут же его окружила его семья, – мы должны узнать, что именно это за подвеска.

                – Это хоркрукс, – сказал Драко, выражение его лица откровенно выдавало его отвращение. – Что еще нужно знать?

                – Ты думаешь, что их может быть больше, верно? – спросил мастер зелий; жесткое и немного болезненное выражение лица Гарри подсказало ему верный ответ.

                – Чего больше? – удивился Невилл и выпучил глаза, что в любой иной ситуации выглядело бы смешно. – Больше хоркруксов?

                – Мы нашли уже два, – пробормотал Драко, испытываемое им отвращение превращалось в тошноту.

                – И оба они были не там, где их можно было ожидать обнаружить, – добавил Гарри. – Один из них, – начал он, – был передан твоему отцу, Драко, и оставлен на его попечение, в то время как другой, – он указал на подвеску, – нашелся в штабе противоборствующей стороны. – Он растерянно помотал головой. – Похоже, Волдеморт довольно щедро разбрасывается осколками своей души, вам так не кажется? Это бессмыслица какая-то!

                – И как он вообще попал к Сириусу, если уж на то пошло? – удивился Невилл.

                – Технически, – сказал Северус, – дом, где ты, Гарри, нашел подвеску, домом Сириуса не является. Сириус живет в квартире в Косом Переулке; ты нашел его в штабе, а штаб находится...

                Следующие слова будто застряли в горле, когда он попытался их произнести, чары Фиделиуса оказались сильны.

                – Что случилось? – спросил Драко.

                – Его местонахождение охраняется Фиделиусом, – объяснил Гарри, пока Северус откашливался, досадуя, что его мысль прервали, – вследствие чего все, что я могу сказать, я думаю, что на самом деле этот дом не принадлежал Сириусу, – похоже, это был максимум, какой дозволял Фиделиус, сколь бы бесполезно это ни было.

                – Вот же нам _какая_ радость! – пробормотал Невилл. – Хорошо, давайте попробуем так: как же Сириус – именно человек, и забыли про дом, который не мог быть его домом – умудрился стать владельцем одного из хоркруксов Волдеморта?

                – Мы предполагаем, что он не знал, что владел хоркруксом, я правильно понимаю? – спросил Драко.

                – Да, – согласился Северус. – Он едва глянул в нашу сторону, когда Лили определила нас в гостиную; все, что его трогало, это лишь бы кошмарный розовый фарфор не оставлять. Будь его воля, он бы все в доме сжег. – Северус пожал плечами. – Кроме того, Сириус, ну, он Сириус. Я не могу сказать, что мы во всем согласны друг с другом, но он твердо придерживается светлой стороны; я не вижу абсолютно никаких оснований сомневаться в его верности.

                – Бьюсь об заклад, хотел бы Сириус услышать это из твоих уст, – высказался Гарри и переключился на подвеску. – Тем не менее, узнай Сириус о подвеске и о том, что она собой представляет, он бы в тот же миг с радостью отдал ее Дамблдору.

                – Тогда как же она, в конце концов, к нему попала? – снова задал Драко животрепещущий вопрос.

                – Возможно, она попала не совсем к нему, – предположил мастер зелий; он не отрывал глаз от подвески, пытаясь понять, почему та казалась такой знакомой.

                – Но я нашел ее в...

                – Я знаю, – перебил сына Северус. – Как я уже сказал, Сириус твердо стоит на нашей стороне, а вот его брат, Регулус, другое дело.

                – Я даже не знал, что у Сириуса был брат, – сказал Невилл, растерянно глядя на Драко.

                – Я знал, – признался Гарри. – Хотя Сириус почти никогда о нем не говорит.

                – Он был Пожирателем Смерти, верно? – пробормотал Драко, уставившись в пол. – Кажется, отец как-то упоминал его имя.

                – Верно, – согласился Северус. – И он исчез почти шестнадцать лет назад; хоть Волдеморт и не приказывал его убить, ходили слухи, что скоро так и случится. Регулус присоединился к Пожирателям Смерти в очень юном возрасте, – пояснил мастер зелий, отвечая на незаданные вопросы находившихся тут же подростков, – и вскоре начал задавать вопросы по поводу пути Волдеморта. А ведь никто не может просто так уйти из Пожирателей Смерти; когда он исчез, все решили, что он сбежал. Однако Волдеморт никогда его не искал, а он беспощаден к дезертирам.

                – Значит, он умер, – пришел к выводу Гарри.

                Северус кивнул в знак согласия.

                – Так и есть, хотя и не по приказу Темного Лорда и не от нашей стороны, – добавил мастер зелий.

                – Думаешь, он мог бы...

                – Свести счеты с жизнью? – спросил Северус, продолжая мысль Невилла. – Я думаю, он был не из таких.

                – Может быть, он каким-то образом заполучил хоркрукс? – предположил Драко. – Мог Темный Лорд дать его ему?

                – Нет, – уверенно сказал Северус. – Регулус был слишком молод и еще не заслужил доверия. Он попал во Внутренний Круг только потому, что был одним из двух последних мужчин-наследников Блэков, а его старший брат в той войне находился на противоположной стороне. Если бы первым умер Сириус, его место Главы Дома Блэков перешло к младшему брату, а именно этого Волдеморт и хотел.

                – А мог он узнать о хоркруксах и решить взять дело в свои руки? – спросил Гарри.

                – Он был крайне импульсивен и очень молод, – произнес мастер зелий. – Но как он мог узнать? Волдеморт не сказал Люциусу, что дневник был хоркруксом, так что Регулусу он тоже ничего бы не сказал. И пусть Темный Лорд часто любил поразглогольствовать, что достиг бессмертия, в детали он никогда не вдавался. Как-то я даже подумал, что это в нем просто говорит мания величия сумасшедшего; опять же, я не знал тогда того, что знаю сейчас, и тоже был очень молод.

                – Давайте еще раз, – глубоко вздохнув, продолжил Драко. – Очень молодой Регулус присоединяется к Пожирателям Смерти. Вскоре он разочаровывается и хочет уйти, правильно?

                – В достаточной степени, – согласился Северус, подбадривая Драко взмахом руки.

                – Волдеморт узнай он хотя бы об одном хоркруксе, постарался бы он его уничтожить, когда решил уйти из Пожирателей Смерти?

                – Надо полагать, могло быть и так, – решил Гарри. – Он единственная связь между Волдемортом и Сириусом, единственный, кто знал о приходах и уходах Внутреннего Круга Волдеморта и имел доступ к... месту, где я нашел подвеску, – подытожил зеленоглазый волшебник, по мере возможности обходя чары Фиделиуса.

                – Если бы он узнал о хоркруксе, как бы он поступил? Думаю, он не стал просто влезать и красть его, тогда бы Волдеморт иначе реагировал, – заметил Невилл. – А ты сказал, что Волдеморт вообще его не искал.

                – Не искал, – подтвердил Северус, – и я могу только предположить, что он лично убил бы Регулуса, если бы тот хотя бы подумал пытаться сделать нечто подобное. А Волдеморт всегда старался указать своим последователям, как соблюдать дисциплину в его рядах. Убей он Регулуса, он бы об этом сказал.

                – Так как же Регулус узнал о подвеске и как, в конце концов, ее заполучил? – спросил Невилл.

                – Может быть, Волдеморт дал задание ее спрятать? – предположил Гарри. – Не сказав ему, что это было, конечно.

                – Вроде как в его сейф или что-то подобное? – спросил Драко.

                – Тогда он убил бы его сразу после этого, – заверил его Северус. – Хотя сейф Гринготтса был бы прекрасным местом, чтобы спрятать подобную подвеску; старое украшение ничем бы не выделялось среди множества семейных реликвий Блэков.

                – Точно, по обоим пунктам, – согласился Гарри. – Хотя, если честно, если бы он отдал хоркрукс своему последователю, чтобы тот разместил его в своем сейфе, стал бы он выбирать для этого Регулуса?

                – Нет, не стал бы, – ответил Северус, снова устремив взгляд на подвеску; цепочка была серебряной, как и узоры на подвеске, но основа подвески была из чистого золота; и он мог поклясться, что раньше ее уже где-то видел. Но где? Не в свою бытность Пожирателем Смерти, в этом он был уверен, что только все запутывало. Если он не видел хоркрукса Волдеморта при самом Волдеморте, то где он его видел? – И давайте не будем забывать, что Сириус является Главой семьи Блэк; если бы он мог доказать, что его брат Пожиратель Смерти, он запросто взял бы под контроль его личные сейфы, а значит, и тайник с хоркруксом Волдеморта.

                – Что ж, давайте скажем, что, так или иначе, Регулус о хоркруксах узнал, – предложил Гарри. – Почему-то он не уничтожил тот, который у него был; мы все еще придерживаемся теории, что он хотел нанести максимально возможный ущерб, прежде чем его поймают, правильно?

                – Да, – согласился Северус. – Но, опять же, он мог не знать, что попавшая в его руки вещь была хоркруксом; что объясняет, почему он все еще цел.

                – Тогда он просто так, безо всякой причины, свистнул вещь, которая, по его мнению, представляла для Волдеморта определенную ценность? – спросил Гарри. – И, хотя до этого дня я даже не помышлял бы о такой возможности, он мог вообще случайно сам его найти и оставить себе. Небывальщина, я знаю, но, опять же, со мной-то ведь так и вышло?

                – Голова раскалывается, – поделился Невилл, запуская ладони в волосы. – Так он мог знать, что у него был хоркрукс, и всего лишь не стал его уничтожать, а мог и не знать, что это, и просто решил обокрасть Темного Лорда, без какой-либо заметной причины, кроме собственных суицидальных наклонностей, которых за ним не замечалось.

                – А мог он знать, что у него в руках оказался хоркрукс, но умереть прежде, чем сумел всерьез с этим разобраться? – предложил Драко, привлекая к себе внимание трех других волшебников.

                – Это... вообще-то, вполне возможно, – решил Северус. – Пять баллов Слизерину, – автоматически добавил он, спровоцировав появление первой с момента обнаружения подвески настоящей улыбки на лице своего сына.

                – Минуточку, – возразил Гарри, его улыбка быстро увяла. – Если Регулус умер, добывая хоркрукс – и если предположить, что Волдеморт спрятал его в другом месте, должен же он был хранить его в месте получше, чем запертый сервант, – то как хоркрукс оказался там, где я его обнаружил? Никто так и не нашел Регулуса или его тела, если так посмотреть. А _там_ его бы нашли.

                – Значит, соучастники? – спросил Драко.

                – Возможно, – признал Гарри. – Сириус им быть не мог; он бы сказал хотя бы Сохатому или Дамблдору.

                – Значит, кто-то еще из Пожирателей Смерти? – предположил Невилл.

                – Помогать никто бы не стал, – отмел Северус. – Ну, _я_ бы стал, но я слишком хорошо маскировался, чтобы он хотя бы задумался обо мне как о реальном варианте. – Мастер зелий еще немного порассматривал эту мысль. – К тому времени, когда он исчез, его родители были уже мертвы, а даже если бы и были живы, он бы не стал их в это втягивать. А у Пожирателей Смерти обычно нет других друзей, помимо Пожирателей Смерти. Плюс, Регулус дергался несколько месяцев, прежде чем умер. Если ему кто-то помог, то я не могу себе представить, кто это был.

                – На данный момент это не так уж важно, – решил Гарри. – Даже пойми мы, как Регулус узнал о подвеске, спросить мы его уже не сможем. И даже если мы выследим тех, кто его поддержал – если таковые вообще есть, – существует приличный шанс, что они не смогут нам помочь; вспомните, что хоркрукс они не уничтожили. Вполне возможно, что даже если Регулус знал, он не сказал им, что такое они украли.

                – Итого, у нас ничего нет, – заключил Невилл. – Великолепно.

                – У нас есть хоркрукс, – заметил Гарри. – И к тому, что я говорил ранее, мы должны узнать, что это на самом деле за подвеска.

                – Вот на этом месте в прошлый раз я тоже не догнал, – признался Невилл.

                – Я имею в виду, про первый хоркрукс мы знаем, что это был дневник Волдеморта. Он сделал его, когда ему было шестнадцать, так что мы можем догадаться и сказать, что это был его первый. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь, – произнес Гарри, задумчиво глядя на подвеску; он обнаружил, что если ее не касаться, то игнорировать ее становится проще. Притяжение все еще существовало, но с ним уже можно было справиться. – Итак, каково же предназначение этой подвески? Дневник был для Волдеморта орудием, призванным завершить то, что он воспринимал как главную цель Слизерина, каковой считается убийство всех магглорожденных учеников Хогвартса. Я не знаю, как ему вообще пришла в голову подобная идея, но вопрос остается; у дневника было собственное предназначение. А что насчет этой подвески?

                – Она старая, – высказался Драко. – Даже древняя; фамильная реликвия?

                – Волдеморт был сиротой, выросшим в маггловском приюте. Если он не получил наследство после окончания Хогвартса, то я не понимаю, как он мог завладеть подобной вещью, – указал Гарри.

                – Реликвия! – вдруг провозгласил Северус, наконец вспомнив, где он раньше видел эту подвеску, или, скорее, ее изображение. – Ну конечно.

                С этим он и направился к книгам, которые держал на полках позади своего стола, вытащил большой фолиант и пролистал страницы, игнорируя прочие книги, которые от его резких движений попадали со своих мест на пол.

                – Ты знаешь, откуда Волдеморт взял подвеску? – с надеждой спросил Гарри.

                – Откуда он ее взял? – переспросил Северус. – Понятия не имею. А вот что это такое и почему именно эту подвеску он сделал хоркруксом? Вот это я тебе скажу.

                Он перевернул книгу и направил ее текстом в сторону трех подростков. И там, на левой странице открытого Северусом разворота, находилось подробное изображение подвески, которую Волдеморт превратил в хоркрукс.

                – Медальон Салазара Слизерина, – вслух прочитал Гарри, тупо глядя на рисунок, мысленно сравнивая его с самой подвеской, ладно, с Медальоном. Совершенно очевидно, что тот, кто срисовал Медальон, либо видел его сам, либо скопировал изображение у того, кто видел; совпадала каждая линия, вплоть до мельчайших деталей.

                – Медальон Слизерина? – пробормотал Драко.

                – Это может объяснить, почему Волдеморт захотел эту подвеску, – сказал Невилл, по очереди глядя на страницу и на настоящий Медальон.

                – Так значит, он получил его в наследство? – спросил Гарри, выжидающе глядя на отца. – Как Наследник Слизерина?

                А я и не видел раньше этой книги, удивился Гарри.

                – Не совсем, – пояснил Северус. – Я не могу поверить, что забыл про эту книгу. Я нашел ее в первый же день, когда мы переехали в Силбриф. Помнишь, Гарри? Когда ты только вошел в библиотеку, а я просматривал книги, упоминающие эмблемы? Книги, про которые я сказал, что это для личного проекта?

                Гарри вспомнил тот день, восемь лет назад, когда он впервые прошел через двойные двери библиотеки Силбрифа. Исследуя замок, он воображал себя великим магом древности, насколько он мог сейчас вспомнить. Так же легко он мог вспомнить и отца, ведь это был первый раз, когда Северус надел при нем что-то помимо черного; он тогда подумал, что отец наконец-то стал выглядеть моложе, на свой собственный возраст, в этой белой рубашке, в зеленом жилете и с сияющей здоровьем кожей. Мастер зелий тогда спустился по лестнице, чтобы поздороваться с ним, держа в руках два кожаных переплета. Один побольше, в котором была информация об эмблемах и то заклинание, которое избавило отца от Темной Метки, и второй поменьше, который Гарри смутно припоминал, но никогда не читал. Книга, на которую он теперь и смотрел.

                – То ли жизнь полна случайностей, то ли мы стали мишенью некоего странного вселенского розыгрыша, – наконец произнес зеленоглазый волшебник, устало потирая глаза. Северус кивнул в полном согласии и, повернувшись к двум оставшимся подросткам, быстро объяснил, откуда у него эта книга.

                – Я изучал эмблемы, – сказал мастер зелий, – пытался накопать побольше информации и выяснить, что они несут своим владельцам, когда наткнулся на эту книгу. – Он перевернул ее так, чтобы можно было увидеть название: _Эмблемы, Символы и Сопутствующие Ритуалы_. – Оказалось, что с эмблемами она не имеет ничего общего, и хотя в названии используется это слово, она совершенно о другом, но я все равно ее оставил и потом прочитал. То, что автор считает эмблемами, скорее можно описать как «эмблемные артефакты», по моему мнению, – пояснил Северус; он говорил очень быстро, его лицо стало одухотворенным, как бывало, когда он достигал какого-то прорыва в своих связанных с зельями исследованиях. – Он занимался описанием артефактов и реликвий великих магических родов мира. Например, скипетр Нихеба* и корона Кассандры, зеркало Морганы и артефакты, оставленные основателями Хогвартса. – Он на мгновение прервался, чтобы перевести дух. – Меч Годрика Гриффиндора, Диадема Ровены Равенкло, Чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф и Медальон Салазара Слизерина. А потом он составил очередность их владения...

                – Их чего? – переспросил Невилл, мотнув головой.

                – Владение – хронология, кто ими владел, хранил или места нахождения исторического объекта, – автоматически ответил Драко. – Моя мать коллекционирует антиквариат, – добавил он в качестве объяснения.

                – Ну, дальше! – поторопил Гарри отца, судорожно запуская пальцы в свои черные пряди и едва сдерживая желания потянуть себя за волосы.

                – Драко прав, – подтвердил мастер зелий, указывая на разные страницы в книге. – Меч Гриффиндора, например, после его смерти остался в школе, и до недавнего времени его местонахождение считалось неизвестным. А вот Медальон Слизерина переходил в семье его потомков от одного поколения к другому еще долго после того, как они утратили фамилию Слизерин. – Он указал на список имен и набор дат, в которые определенная семья владела Медальоном. – А с начала XVIII века, после брака Алкмены ДюПонт и Торманда Гонта, Медальон Слизерина передавался в семье Гонтов, где он все еще и оставался на момент публикации данной книги.

                На этом месте Северус окончательно выдохся, и пускай он не улыбался, его глаза все равно горели триумфом.

                – Таким образом, пока Волдеморт выбрал вместилищами своих хоркруксов собственный дневник и реликвию Слизерина, – пробормотал Гарри. – Если, конечно, предположить, что это настоящий Медальон Слизерина.

                – Ты думаешь, он может быть подделкой? – удивился Невилл.

                – Вообще-то нет, – признался Гарри. – Я не верю, что Волдеморт поместил бы частичку своей души в копию настоящего Медальона.

                – Для своего первого хоркрукса он использовал относительно невзрачный дневник, – заметил Драко.

                – Но этот дневник был с ним в тот самый год, когда он впервые открыл Тайную Комнату, – указал Северус, как следует поразмыслив над их последним открытием. – В некотором смысле, он был важен для него. Он содержал его воспоминания о том времени, когда он обнаружил неоспоримое доказательство того, что действительно является Наследником Слизерина.

                – А мы все знаем, насколько упорно он старался избавиться от того, что воспринимал как позорное клеймо, оставленное на нем его маггловским отцом, – высказался Гарри, думая о чудовищной форме, которую Волдеморт предпочел своему изначальному телу.

                – Значит, для него важно его наследие, – отметил Невилл. – О чем еще мы говорили? Если есть еще хоркруксы, могут они быть в предметах, принадлежавших Слизерину или связывающих Волдеморта с именем Слизерина?

                – Или вообще с его магическим наследием, – предположил Гарри. – Я не знаю фамилии его матери, – признался он, снова вспоминая ту ночь на кладбище, – но полное имя его отца Томас Реддл. – Он снова помотал головой. – Может быть, его мать была Гонт? Где вообще живет эта семья?

                – Я никогда о них не слышал, – поделился Драко. – Что несколько странно, если так посмотреть.

                – Как и я, – отозвался Северус. – Отсюда вывод, что его мать _могла_ быть из Гонтов.

                – Так, давайте попробуем еще раз; когда эта книга была написана, – указал Гарри, – Медальон принадлежал Гонтам, которые, судя по всему, являются последними прямыми наследниками рода Слизерин.

                – По крайней мере, если верить этой книге, – вставил Северус, перелистывая страницы в поисках издательства. – И я склонен ей доверять. – Он указал на внушительный штамп на второй странице. – Издательство Гринготтс; это одна из тех книг, которые банк рассылает определенной части своей клиентуры – я имею в виду, богатым чистокровным семьям – раз в десять лет или около того, чтобы убедить их, что их ценят больше прочих.

                – Так вот почему они их посылают? – подивился Драко, закатывая глаза. – Три года назад мы получили книгу о, как там было? То или другое о величайших волшебниках-меценатах истории?

                – Вот же молодцы, – уныло ухмыльнулся Невилл. – Довольно хитрый для гоблинов способ попытаться польстить самым ценным клиентам.

                – Эксперты подхалимажа, – согласился Драко, запуская пальцы в уже растрепанные волосы. – Что тут скажешь, очевидно, это работает, так что не мне их обвинять.

                – Вернемся к теме, народ! – воскликнул Гарри, почти чувствуя стремительно приближающуюся мигрень.

                – Я даже не заметил, _как_ мы отошли от темы, – признался Невилл, с его губ сорвался нервный смешок. Он продолжал тайком коситься на хоркрукс, словно пытался убедиться, что подвеска не спрыгнет со стола сама собой и не сбежит.

                – Мы ни к чему не пришли! – заметил Гарри с разочарованным рычанием, во время своей речи расхаживая туда-сюда. – Могут существовать еще хоркруксы, а могут и не существовать. Единственный, кому сейчас точно об этом известно, это Волдеморт, и только он, а у него не спросишь, он... не склонен... делиться.

                На последних словах голос Гарри затих, его взгляд снова упал на Медальон. Это его последнее замечание, ну, сейчас-то все не совсем так, верно же? Конечно, подобные мысли явно означали, что он медленно, но верно лишается здравости рассудка. Но Волдеморт всегда считал необходимым похвастаться. Может быть, если принять за факт... что сейчас осколок души в Медальоне не может знать, в чьи руки он попал.

                – Я узнаю этот взгляд, Гарри! – предупредил сына Северус, глядя на то, как меняется выражение его лица: глаза немного расширились, брови взлетели. Все свидетельствовало о рождении – вероятно, опасного и совершенно безумного – плана.

                – Ты же не планируешь всерьез охотиться на Волдеморта и требовать, чтобы он рассказал тебе, сколько хоркруксов создал, верно? – несколько встревоженно спросил Драко, приметы он уловил так же отчетливо, как и мастер зелий.

                – Не думаю, что он планирует искать Волдеморта, – отметил Невилл, проследив за изумрудным взглядом Гарри, устремленным на подвеску.

                – О чем ты? – спросил Драко. – Это что-то гриффиндорское или... – Он повернулся и сам уставился на Медальон, его глаза расширились от понимания. – Нет! Однозначно нет! – Он критически всмотрелся в подвеску. – Это вообще реально?

                – Гарри, ты действительно считаешь разумным...

                – Нет, папа, не считаю, – заверил Гарри отца. – Но я все равно не вижу другого решения. Мы можем вечность обсуждать миллионы вариантов и не прийти ни к чему, кроме предположений, – сказал он, глядя на мастера зелий, – или я могу попытать удачи с осколком души Волдеморта, заключенном в этом Медальоне.

                – Гарри, Темный Лорд не даст тебе нужную нам информацию за просто так, – предупредил его Северус. – С другой стороны, – мастер зелий вдруг посмотрел на план сына под другим углом, – ты ведь такого от него и не ждешь, правильно?

                – Он не из тех, кто делится, – признал Гарри. – Но он из тех, кто хвастается. А у меня есть опыт в выведении его из себя.

                – Ты собираешься расспросить хоркрукс о других хоркруксах? – спросил Драко, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Медальон и обратно. – Это...

                – Либо совершенно безумно, либо признак истинного гения, – закончил за брата Невилл, пока светловолосый слизеринец искал правильные слова, чтобы выразить свои мысли на эту тему.

                – Да, – согласился Драко с точкой зрения Невилла и утвердительно кивнул. – Именно так.

                – Слушайте, я знаю, как безумно это звучит, уж поверьте мне! И что шансов мало, да, – признал Гарри, разводя руками. – Но какой еще выбор у нас есть?

                – Прежде, чем мы вообще начнем это обсуждать, – предупредил Северус, – предлагаю после убрать подвеску куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, куда-нибудь под открытое небо. Предлагаю лес у Квиддичного поля. – Гарри согласно кивнул. – И самое главное, – продолжил мастер зелий, – мы должны решить, как мы будем уничтожать хоркрукс, когда придет время.

                – В прошлый раз я использовал Меч Гриффиндора, – сказал Гарри, – после того, как проткнул им василиска. Гоблинская сталь зачарована поглощать качества всего, что может сделать ее сильнее, так что, предполагаю, одним из способов является яд василиска.

                – А если верить автору той найденной нами в Орбейне книги, еще и Адский огонь, – добавил Северус. – Насколько я понял, как только осколок души вселяется в хоркрукс, он становится неразрывно связан с этой вещью. Если вещь уничтожить, то же случится и с вложенной в нее душой.

                – Значит, Адский огонь? – спросил Невилл, на его губах появилась бесовская ухмылка.

                – Я бы сказал, что для нас он – наилучший вариант. Красть сейчас Меч Гриффиндора было бы неразумно, и меня как-то не особо устраивает подходить к хоркруксу достаточно близко, чтобы ударить его клыком василиска.

                С этим Гарри согласился. Он уже просчитывал свои следующие шаги, в голове у него начали складываться смутные очертания плана.

                – Ну, идем? – спросил Драко, придвигаясь к подвеске.

                – Вообще-то нет, – вскочил Гарри, вставая между братом и Медальоном.

                – Что? Почему? – спросил блондин, на его лице отчетливо проступило непонимание.

                – Я все объясню, но сначала... – Гарри замолк и порыскал по комнате, пока не нашел то, что нужно. С триумфальным «ага!» он принес один из небольших деревянных ящичков, какие Северус припас в столе для хранения особо летучих из своих зелий.

                – Что ты делаешь? – спросил Невилл, наблюдая, как его младший брат быстро поднимает Медальон и, забросив его в коробку, закрывает крышку.

                – Разумно, – признал Северус, теперь, когда подвеска исчезла из поля зрения, дышать стало немного полегче.

                – Пока я держал хоркрукс, – объяснил Гарри, – душа Волдеморта внутри него пыталась до меня добраться. И пусть влияние было недостаточно сильным, чтобы хотя бы попытаться преодолеть мои окклюменционные щиты, она воздействовала на мои эмоции. Предпочитаю, чтобы мы все по возможности держались подальше от любых осколков душ страдающих манией величия Темных Лордов с властными замашками.

                – Поддерживаю! – воскликнул Невилл, глянув на коробку, ныне содержащую хоркрукс Волдеморта, с новой ненавистью.

                – Итак, что, по-твоему, нам нужно сделать? – спросил Драко.

                – Как сказал папа, просто расспросить хоркрукс я не могу. – Северус кивнул в знак согласия. – Так что будем надеяться на то, что если я достаточно его – или это, без разницы – разозлю, мне удастся выяснить общее количество созданных Волдемортом хоркруксов.

                – Ты думаешь, что сможешь это сделать? В смысле, достаточно его разозлить, – уточнил Невилл, старательно обдумывая имеющиеся у них в наличии варианты.

                – Похоже, именно этим я и занимаюсь каждый раз, когда мы пересекаемся, – уныло поделился Гарри. – В качестве доказательства у меня даже шрамы есть. Не то чтоб его было трудно вывести из себя.

                – Но может ли хоркрукс вообще хоть что-то знать? – спросил Драко. – Это всего лишь осколок души Темного Лорда. В конце концов, а что если он тогда еще не решил, сколько хоркруксов сделает?

                – Он не может быть создан раньше дневника, я так считаю по двум причинам, – высказал свои соображения черноволосый волшебник, взгляд изумрудных глаз затвердел. – Для начала, когда был создан дневник, Реддл еще учился в школе, и для этого он использовал смерть Плаксы Миртл; больше смертей среди учеников или сотрудников во время его пребывания там не было, иначе школу бы наверняка закрыли. И пускай он имел возможность совершить убийство летом, я считаю, что вряд ли он такое проворачивал до своего шестого курса. Не потому что я думаю, что тогда он еще сохранял некое подобие невинности, а потому что странная смерть с его участием дала бы Дамблдору требуемый ему после открытия Тайной Комнаты повод начать расследование. А Дамблдор, даже _всерьез_ подозревая Реддла, ничего такого не сделал. Кроме того, Реддл сам признался, что Миртл была убита под влиянием момента; я думаю, что, возможно, она все-таки была его первой жертвой.

                – А вторая причина? – спросил Северус, кивнув на логику в словах Гарри.

                – Первое, что Волдеморт сделал, когда узнал, что он может являться Наследником Слизерина, это открыл Комнату, чтобы убедиться, чтобы увидеть, сможет ли он по-настоящему контролировать чудовище Слизерина, – объяснил Гарри. – Если бы у него уже был Медальон Слизерина, ему не пришлось бы искать Комнату, чтобы получить доказательства своего происхождения; это фамильная реликвия, и я думаю, что он его получил уже после того, как открыл Комнату, зная, что искать. – Он пожал плечами и вздохнул. – Конечно, это все догадки, но больше у меня ничего нет.

                – И все равно, этот хоркрукс мог быть сделан лет в двадцать, за пару десятилетий до того, как война вообще началась, – заметил Невилл, недовольно массируя виски.

                – Хоркрукс в дневнике знал про Лорда Волдеморта и что он планировал сделать, когда станет взрослым, – возразил Гарри. – А раз он уже в шестнадцать лет начал создавать хоркруксы, я надеюсь, что нам повезет, и это он тоже спланировал заранее.

                – Я так понимаю, что ты планируешь нечто, что сможет повысить мизерные шансы, – осознал мастер зелий. – Тебе нужно собрать как можно больше информации, прежде чем ты хотя бы подумаешь заговорить с этим хоркруксом.

                – Читаешь мои мысли, – согласился Гарри. – Мне нужно найти как можно больше информации о Гонтах; если Медальон принадлежал именно им – и если предположить, что он не был у них украден, – они должны быть кровными родственниками Волдеморта.

                – Но я все равно ничего о них не знаю, – повторил Драко, изо всех сил стараясь вспомнить, слышал ли он имя Гонт хотя бы мимолетно. – Они либо вымерли много веков назад, либо сделали нечто ужасное с точки зрения аристократии и до сих пор считаются париями.

                Невилл задумчиво уставился в пространство, прежде чем кивнуть.

                – Моя бабушка тоже о них не упоминала, а она может сплетничать о ком угодно. – Он невесело усмехнулся. – Вы знаете, если дело именно в том, что они что-то сделали, то это должно быть нечто очень плохое.

                – Я так предполагаю, что их вина не в рождении Волдеморта? – вставил Гарри, добившись от своей семьи короткого легкого смеха. Его собственная улыбка была искренней; он понятия не имел, что бы он делал и к кому бы обратился, не будь у него отца или братьев. Иногда он спрашивал себя, не был ли его путь похож на путь Волдеморта. Он решительно помотал головой; ничто не толкнет его на эту стезю.

                – И я так понимаю, – сказал мастер зелий, быстро успокоившись, – что о подвеске ты тоже хочешь получить побольше информации. Есть все шансы, что это наследство Волдеморта, но если она когда-то была украдена – или продана, – он должен был каким-то способом до нее добраться.

                – Что также означает, что он, возможно, разыскал ее сам. Может быть, после того как выпустился, – согласился Гарри, скрестив руки на груди и кивнув в знак согласия.

                – Если так посмотреть, чем вообще Волдеморт занимался после того, как окончил Хогвартс? – задумался Невилл, наполняя стакан водой и игнорируя лежащие на подносе все еще нетронутые бутерброды. – Война разгорелась в начале шестидесятых, а выпустился он за двадцать лет до того. – После его высказывания наступила абсолютная тишина, отчего кареглазый гриффиндорец растерянно заозирался. – Что я такого сказал?

                – Что-то исключительно умное! – сообщил Гарри, подходя и забрасывая руку на плечи брата.

                – Ну, вот не надо так удивляться! – невозмутимо отозвался Невилл, принимая преувеличенно-оскорбленную позу. – Я не один год пытался сказать вам, что я по-настоящему гениален!

                – У тебя бывают проблески, – согласился Драко, шутливо хлопая его по голове.

                – Это мне тоже надо будет отметить первого сентября несколькими баллами, – произнес Северус, оцепенело качнув головой. – И, конечно, ты прав, что об этом подумал. Что Волдеморт делал после того, как покинул Хогвартс?

                И почему я сам не задался этим вопросом, когда узнал имя, данное Волдеморту при рождении, удивился мастер зелий. Как бы он ни изучал Волдеморта, он понятия не имел, что Том Реддл делал после того, как покинул школу, и прежде, чем снова появился в качестве Темного Лорда.

                – А как мы вообще собираемся это выяснять? – спросил Драко.

                – Для начала, – решил Гарри, пытаясь собрать разбежавшиеся мысли. – Мы оставляем Медальон здесь и не приближаемся к нему, пока не подготовимся получше. А для этого я собираюсь связаться с мисс Скитер; я думаю, что пришло нам время получить от нее какую-то пользу.

                – И что же, по-твоему, она должна для тебя найти? – спросил Северус, чуть ухмыльнувшись.

                – Гонты, – сказал Гарри. – Я хочу узнать о них все возможное; предполагаю, Волдеморт сделал бы то же самое, если бы узнал, что имел к ним отношение. Можно мне одолжить пергамент и перо? – спросил он у отца, который ответил лишь вздернутой бровью, словно говоря: «И чего ты вообще спрашиваешь?»

                – Пишешь Скитер? – спросил Невилл, заглядывая через плечо Драко, который, в свою очередь, заглядывал через плечо Гарри, пытаясь подсмотреть в текст.

                – Да, – ответил Гарри, перечитывая короткое послание, которое собирался отправить репортеру.

                _Мисс Скитер,_

_В соответствии с контрактом, существующим между нами от двадцатого числа этого июня, я прошу Вас встретиться со мной в Дырявом Котле, завтра, в девять утра. Пожалуйста, приходите в одиночку. Если Вы решите привести с собой компанию или предупредить кого-либо о нашей встрече, я узнаю и не буду нести ответственности за свою реакцию. С уважением,_

_Г._

                – Коротко и по существу, – оценил Невилл.

                – Ты уверен, что оно не попадет в чужие руки? – спросил Драко, проявляя всю паранойю, внушенную поддельным Муди своим ученикам за последний год.

                Гарри, который мыслил аналогично, ухмыльнулся и вытащил палочку.

                – Ты собираешься зачаровать пергамент? – поинтересовался Невилл, его глаза засверкали от любопытства; такая ухмылка на лице брата и взмахи его палочки всегда гарантировали небольшую демонстрацию нового, интересного момента магической теории и практики. Северус, который уловил те же признаки, подошел к трем подросткам, ненадолго прервав планирование собственных поисков; его план включал в себя скорее гоблинов, чем репортеров, и все еще нуждался в некоторой доработке, но, нужно признать, был весьма многообещающим.

                – Пускай наложение чар на пергамент письма и может быть полезным, но требует, чтобы получатель знал, как снять особые чары и прочитать, что там написано, – объяснил Гарри, сделав надрез в нескольких сантиметрах от нижнего края пергамента и быстрым режущим проклятием придав письму форму идеального квадрата. – То, что я собираюсь сделать, – сказал он, аккуратно сложив пергамент четырьмя углами к центру пергамента, – немного сложнее, – он повторил процесс складывания еще раз, отчего общая площадь вышла не больше, чем четыре на четыре дюйма**, легко уместившись на ладони, – и гораздо эффективнее, по моему мнению.

                Затем он придержал указательным пальцем левой руки соединившиеся в центре уголки, удерживая их на месте, и призывом подтянул перо, которым строчил письмо. Несколько взмахов, отточенные движения – и на пергаменте отчетливо проступили очертания сигила; большой круг, заключивший в себе все четыре угла, и круг поменьше, расположившийся внутри него. В пустое пространство между двумя кругами он добавил несколько рун, а внутри маленького – замысловатую додекаграмму***. Еще несколько рун стратегически разместились между вершинами звезды, а потом Гарри с довольной улыбкой на лице опустил пергамент****.

                – Эм... Гарри? – спросил Невилл, заинтригованно глядя на сигил. – А что это вообще такое?

                – Есть разные категории сигилов, – воодушевленно, несмотря на серьезность ситуации, начал объяснять Гарри. – Одна из этих категорий включает в себя сигилы защиты; их подкатегория зовется печатями. Печати в основном славились тем, что их ставили на могилах, особенно в древнем Египте. Некоторые настолько хорошо составлены, что взломщикам проклятий приходится повозиться с ними даже спустя тысячелетия, минувшие с тех пор, как те были наложены. Этот, – сказал он, призвав воск из выдвижного ящика, – не настолько сильный, зато гораздо более практичный. – Он чуть склонил голову к левому плечу, а потом и кивнул сам себе. – Минни!

                – Да, хозяин Гарри? – спросила эльф, с тихим хлопком появляясь в комнате, отчего Драко – стоявший в нескольких сантиметрах от места ее появления – всполошенно повернулся и чертыхнулся себе под нос.

                – Меня скоро сердечный приступ хватит, – высказался светловолосый слизеринец, с многострадальным выражением на лице прижав руку к сердцу.

                Невилл послал ему взгляд, полный сочувствия; слов для понимания им не требовалось. Когда все то, что они запланировали, начало воплощаться, а им осталось только ждать, вскипевший от шока адреналин, на котором они держались, рассеялся, выдохнутый облачком горячего воздуха, оставив за собой только способную лишь навредить панику. Лучше бы этому плану выгореть, понадеялся Невилл.

                – Ты не могла бы сходить в мою спальню и принести мне шкатулку из слоновой кости, она в верхнем левом ящике тумбочки? – попросил он, и Минни, кивнув, исчезла.

                – А что делает конкретно эта печать? – спросил Северус, пытаясь перевести руны на сигиле.

                Именно этот момент выбрала Минни, чтобы вновь появиться с маленькой шкатулкой из слоновой кости в руках.

                – Спасибо, Минни, – с легкой улыбкой поблагодарил Гарри, и эльф снова покинула комнату, бросив сердитый взгляд на поднос с нетронутыми бутербродами. Гарри отвлеченно развлекся идеей поесть – хотя бы ради того, чтобы избавить себя от убийственных взглядов Минни, – а потом ответил на вопрос отца: – Эта печать является более... заточенной под конкретную цель, скажем так, – пояснил зеленоглазый волшебник, открывая коробку и вытаскивая перстень.

                Северус сразу определил на нем герб, который Гарри составил сам для себя. Гарри не скрывал от него, что хочет отделить себя от остальных членов семьи Поттер, основав свою собственную. Так что, в соответствии со старой многовековой традицией, когда младший сын разрывает связи со своей семьей, чтобы стать Главой собственного рода, он должен пройти пять шагов.

                Во-первых, он должен дождаться, когда станет взрослым; эта часть уже выполнена через эмансипацию. Во-вторых, он должен обрести финансовую стабильность, с чем он также справился. В-третьих, ему нужен родовой дом; Орбейн с этой ролью прекрасно справится. В-четвертых, как и во всех традиционных магических семьях – и это было единственной областью, в которой его сын решил соблюсти все правила, желая, чтобы разрыв прошел как можно более гладко, – ему нужен герб. Пятым и последним шагом станет официальное заявление Главе своей семьи, что он больше не желает считаться частью семьи, отказываясь ото всех претензий на свое наследство. По понятным причинам, этому еще только суждено произойти, пускай даже данный момент был скорее формальностью; когда придет время, Гарри предпримет и этот последний шаг.

                Но вот герб? Судя по всему, с улыбкой подумал мастер зелий, его сын работал над ним в течение многих лет. Рисунок было простым: щит, увенчанный амбразурной линией и разделенный синим крестом по золоту – исходные цвета семьи Остелер, которых, по ощущениям Гарри, ему стоит придерживаться, раз Орбейн теперь принадлежит ему, – с рунами магии и судьбы по обеим сторонам. Щит поддерживали два волка, а под ними находился избранный Гарри девиз: _Fato Est Optionem_ *****. Ничего более подходящего, по мнению Северуса, и представить нельзя; _судьба – это выбор_. И вот теперь этот герб был на перстне, который находился в руках его сына.

                – Эта печать предназначена для того, – продолжил Гарри свои объяснения, не ведая о переживаниях отца, – чтобы убедиться, что письмо не прочитает никто, кроме того человека, кому составивший печать, в данном случае ваш покорный слуга, – он с привычной легкостью залил расплавленным воском центр печати и приложил перстень прежде, чем воск затвердел, – это дозволил. – Он коснулся печати кончиком своей палочки, пробормотав заклинание и имя: Рита Джейн Скитер. На секунду сигил вспыхнул золотом, а потом снова почернел. – Никто не сможет сломать эту печать, а лучше всего то, что когда Скитер прочитает письмо...

                – Печать его уничтожит, – ухмыльнувшись, закончил за него Северус; теперь руны, которые он сумел перевести, действительно обрели смысл. Особенно те, которые переводились как _поглощение огнем_.

                – Круто! – хором произнесли Невилл и Драко и синхронно хмыкнули.

                – Вы проводите вместе слишком много времени, – тепло улыбнулся Гарри.

                – Итак, что, помимо встречи со Скитер, мы планируем делать? – спросил Драко, глядя на прочих трех волшебников.

                – Я подумал, что стоит посетить архивы Гринготтса, – сказал мастер зелий. – Медальон Слизерина сделали гоблины, а гоблины следят за артефактами, которые, по их мнению, имеют близкое отношение к их расе; обычно, когда семья, владевшая артефактом гоблинского производства, вымирает, банк забирает его себе, утверждая, что это культурное наследие.

                – А я и не знал, – признался Невилл. – И ведь можно подумать, что Биннс должен бы об этом упомянуть, учитывая, сколько он тратит времени на гоблинов.

                – Вовсе нет, потому что это по-настоящему практическая информация, – указал Драко. – Биннс никогда о таком не говорил. Ну, разве что в тот раз, когда он рассказал нам о Тайной Комнате.

                – Блондинчик прав, – подтвердил Гарри, указывая на Драко. – У тебя не будет проблем с посещением архива? Как по-твоему, гоблины могут заинтересоваться твоими раскопками?

                – Архив открыт для посещений, – сказал Северус. – А если мне потребуется дополнительная информация, ну, мне, наверное, придется придумать убедительную историю по поводу того, _зачем_ я ищу информацию касательно Медальона – они попытаются меня расспросить, если я напрямую обращусь за помощью, – но в остальном, полагаю, все будет в порядке, – пожал он плечами. – Как я уже сказал, гоблины любят отслеживать такие вещи и любят напоминать волшебникам, что эти самые вещи все еще по праву принадлежат расе гоблинов.

                – Никогда бы не подумал, что гоблинская гордость может когда-нибудь принести пользу, – высказался Гарри, заработав три абсолютно согласных кивка.

                – В любом случае, если Медальон был украден, они должны об этом знать, – закруглился мастер зелий.

                – Ну, хоть что-то для начала, – поддержал Гарри, устало потирая лицо и чувствуя себя измотанным, стресс последних двадцати четырех часов его наконец-то догнал.

                – А как насчет предложения Нева? – спросил Драко. – Насчет узнать, что Волдеморт делал после выпуска?

                – Это выяснить будет посложнее, – сказал Северус. – Существует небольшая вероятность, что мы на что-нибудь наткнемся при поисках информации о Гонтах, но...

                – Шансы невелики, верно, – согласился Гарри. – Найти маггловскую ветвь его семьи, возможно, тоже, но все, что я знаю, это что его отца тоже звали Томом Реддлом. Я полагаю, что его семья жила где-то в окрестностях кладбища, куда меня зашвырнуло на третьей задаче, но будь я проклят, если знаю, где это!

                – Судя по всему, – подытожил мастер зелий, – нашим основным вариантом являются Гонты. А с ними и Медальон.

                – Вы знаете, – начал Невилл, потирая лоб, как будто пытался прогнать головную боль, – пусть даже я от всего сердца надеюсь, что Волдеморт не создал больше ни одного хоркрукса, я не могу не думать: а что, если их _действительно_ больше? Пока мы знаем только про два, и это лишь чистое везение. С чего нам хотя бы начать наши поиски?

                – Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления и надеяться на лучшее, – предложил Гарри, его взгляд вернулся к ящичку, в котором находился хоркрукс. По его рукам пробежали мурашки, когда отблеск магии Волдеморта донесся до него даже из коробки. Сюда тоже надо наложить печать, решил он; не нужен им сейчас лишний риск. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул; что-то подсказывало ему, что охота на хоркруксы Волдеморта только что началась.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нихеб – древнеегипетский фараон, правивший Нижним Египтом в конце 4-го тысячелетия до н.э. О нем никто ничего не знает, даже само его имя известно исключительно потому, что упоминается на обломке базальтовой стелы.
> 
> ** 4 дюйма = 10,16 см.
> 
> *** Додекаграмма (от греч. δώδεκα – двенадцать) – звезда в 12 лучей.
> 
> **** Я так понимаю, что Гарри изобразил на письме Скитер четвертый пентакль Меркурия (из гримуара «Ключ Соломона»), с поправкой на магический мир. Дает обладателю возможность понимания и знания всех созданных предметов, проникать и отыскивать суть всех вещей, а также распоряжаться духом, чье имя вписано в этот пентакль – Allatori, который будет посланником мага; он повинуется магу очень легко и охотно. Можно сказать, что данный пентакль помогает в бизнесе и делах, а так же защищает от предательства.
> 
> ***** Fato Est Optionem (лат.) – Судьба есть собственный выбор.


	73. Любопытный случай мистера Реддла, часть I

                Когда солнце следующим утром взошло, Гарри уже часа два как не спал, да вообще поспать хоть сколько-то ему позволила лишь накопившаяся за последние несколько дней усталость. У него еще оставалось около трех часов до того момента, как надо будет отправляться на их с Ритой Скитер встречу, так что он двинулся на кухню в поисках пропитания. Хотел бы он сказать, что хороший ночной сон прочистил ему голову. Но, увы, правда была такова, что он пребывал в том же раздрае, в котором ложился спать вчера вечером.

                – Доброе утро, Минни, – поздоровался он с домовым эльфом, заходя в ее владения, и без церемоний рухнул на стул. Кажется, мир переставал быть осмысленным местом; и как он только вечно влипает в подобные ситуации?

                – Доброе утро, хозяин Гарри, – вежливо ответила эльф, накрывая подростку завтрак, воздушные оладьи, покрытые черничным сиропом, появились в его тарелке словно из воздуха. – Надеюсь, что молодому хозяину сегодня лучше? – спросила Минни, ее круглые глаза стали еще больше обычного.

                – Спасибо, Минни, – сказал Гарри, принимая протянутую ему чашку кофе. – И, пожалуйста, не беспокойся. В конце концов, со мной все будет в порядке. Как и всегда.

                Надеюсь, что будет, добавил он про себя, но решил эту свою мысль не озвучивать.

                – Просто, ну... – Эльф запнулась и затеребила подол белого полотенца, которое заменяло ей платье, опустив глаза от того, что она воспринимала как дерзость со своей стороны. – Если у молодого хозяина Гарри проблемы, Минни сделает все, чтобы помочь. – На Гарри поднялись большие ярко-голубые глаза. – Минни надеется, молодой хозяин знает?

                – Минни... – пробормотал Гарри, от слов эльфа у него потеплело на душе. Он поднялся со стула и опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться на уровне глаз Минни, и улыбнулся самой искренней улыбкой, на какую был способен. – Мы с папой без тебя совсем бы пропали; да и весь этот замок тоже. Лучше всего ты можешь мне помочь тем, что продолжишь делать то, что ты всегда делаешь; как папа любит говорить, это именно ты держишь нас в узде.

                Эльф густо покраснела от похвалы и снова склонила голову, пытаясь это скрыть.

                – Молодой хозяин добр, как всегда, – сказала она, опять заливаясь краской.

                – Я просто констатирую факт, – ответил Гарри и улыбнулся еще ярче, когда эльф подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. На лице Минни тоже появилась маленькая неуверенная улыбка, ее большие глаза наполнились влагой.

                – А теперь, молодой хозяин Гарри, Вы должны съесть свой завтрак, пока не остыло, – осторожно заметила она, на что Гарри кивнул и вернулся к своим оладьям.

                Что бы они вообще делали без Минни, отстраненно подивился он, а потом его мозг переключился на стремительно приближавшуюся встречу, и одновременно с тем он мысленно пометил себе спросить потом эльфа о ее племянницах; Орбейну тоже требуются эльфы, и если ее племянницы хоть вполовину столь же компетентны, как Минни, он их примет. Сосредоточившись на более насущном вопросе на тему своей встречи со Скитер, Гарри повторил план, который разработал вчера вечером.

                Конечно, ему нужно будет прийти в маске, не то чтобы это его обеспокоило; у него имелся многолетний опыт применения меняющих внешность чар, на который можно было опереться. Невилл и Драко тоже там будут, и тоже замаскировавшись, просто на всякий случай да чтобы присмотреть за толпой. Паранойя могла оправдаться, если в паб войдет кто-то, кого там не должно быть, или если Скитер приведет компанию. Не то чтобы их разговор смогут подслушать; Гарри был готов навесить все известные ему чары, лишь бы не позволить этому произойти.

                Больше всего его беспокоило, как Скитер отреагирует на задание, которое он для нее приготовил; всегда был шанс, что она примется копать слишком глубоко, слишком зароется в то, что посчитает прекрасным материалом, и в процессе поставит под угрозу не только их поиски хоркруксов, но и собственную жизнь. И не важно, что он может замаскировать истинную цель задания, которое ей определит, дав для поиска фамилии множества семей, информация-то ему требовалась быстро и с подробностями. Не мог же он хранить Медальон вечно.

                Все, что он смог придумать, это дать ей какое-то время, чтобы собрать запрошенную им информацию, а потом, когда она закончит изучать Гонтов, предложить ей еще несколько фамилий волшебных семей, просто чтобы сбить ее со следа. Но Гонты должны быть в первую очередь. В который уже раз вздохнув, он повернулся к двери кухни, где стоял его отец, который сам только что проснулся. Или решил выбраться из постели, проворочавшись всю ночь, что больше походило на правду, подумал Гарри, если принять во внимание его растрепанные волосы и пижаму.

                – У меня такое ощущение, что я с самого Тремудрого Турнира нормально не высыпался, – высказался мастер зелий, тяжело рухнув на стул напротив сына, его голос был хриплым со сна, или, скорее, с его отсутствия.

                Гарри хмыкнул и согласно кивнул, понимая, что темные круги у отца под глазами зеркально повторяют его собственные. Минни последовала его примеру и, посмотрев на своего старшего хозяина, положила перед ним еще большую стопку оладий. Северус виновато улыбнулся эльфу и заставил себя приступить к еде.

                – Я всю ночь провел, пытаясь придумать еще что-нибудь, над чем мы могли бы поработать, хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы мне не пришлось ждать, сложа руки, пока вы со Скитер собираете информацию по Гонтам и хоркруксам, – признался Гарри и качнул головой. – Безуспешно. Я ничего не смогу сделать, пока мы не узнаем побольше о Медальоне, и это сводит меня с ума!

                – Ты можешь заняться тренировками, – указал Северус. – Ты можешь понаблюдать за восстановлением Орбейна. Пускай исход войны сильно зависит от уничтожения хоркруксов, но само по себе оно победить не поможет. – Он устало потер глаза. – Я понимаю твое беспокойство; но ты должен быть готов сражаться, а не только уничтожать хоркруксы.

                Несколько мгновений сын молча и внимательно на него смотрел.

                – Я уже говорил, как я все это ненавижу? – спросил Гарри, роняя голову на стол. – И я знаю, что ты прав. Конечно, есть и другие вещи, которыми мне нужно заняться, – признал он, его голос устало-приглушенно доносился от того места, куда он уткнулся головой. – Просто, такое ощущение, словно... – Он приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на отца; Северус, со своей стороны, молча ждал, пока его сын упорядочит свои мысли. – Такое ощущение, словно что бы я ни делал, всегда найдется что-то еще, чем необходимо заняться. Как чертова гидра: отрубаешь ей одну голову – вырастает три новых, и я чувствую, что уже не знаю, куда бросаться в первую очередь.

                Гарри сглотнул и уронил голову. На какое-то время Северус замер, посчитав, что ему тоже нужно несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем он сможет хотя бы попытаться сформулировать ответ. Честно говоря, сын очень точно описал ситуацию.

                Противостояние с Волдемортом – это как битва с гидрой. Несмотря на очевидное змеиное сходство между Темным Лордом и легендарным существом, с сожалением подумалось ему, он тоже оказался погребен подо всеми новыми проблемами, которые требуется решить, прежде чем наконец минует угроза войны. И больше всего тревожило незнание; не было никакого способа выяснить, сколько голов может вырасти у этой гидры. Ответа не узнать, пока все не закончится.

                – Думаю, душа Волдеморта и гидра вполне сопоставимы, – произнес он, хорошенько обдумав свои слова и попытавшись выразить собственное отношение к ситуации, не прибегая к прогулке в подземелья и тренировке с манекенами. – И так же, как с гидрой, тебе придется отрезать головы, до которых сможешь дотянуться, и прижигать раны, чтобы справиться с ним раз и навсегда. Время охоты на хоркруксы еще придет; а сейчас сосредоточься на прочих свалившихся на тебя проблемах.

                – Думаю, это я могу, – произнес Гарри, на его губах появилась легкая улыбка. По крайней мере, у него было чем занять руки и голову; так что не придется просто сидеть и ждать. Может быть, как раз пришла пора разобраться со вторым анимагическим превращением. Нужно будет спросить Невилла и Драко, не хотят ли они сегодня же начать вместе с ним и... – Тьфу, я почти забыл! – воскликнул Гарри, закрывая глаза и сжимая пальцами переносицу, всем своим существом излучая раздражение.

                – О чем забыл? – спросил Северус, заинтересованно глядя на сына.

                – Тебе нужно сегодня вечером идти на тот бал, а мне нужно на несколько часов вернуться в штаб. Они будут сегодня убирать спальни. – Он мотнул головой. – Я хотел бы вернуться и еще раз обыскать дом, но пока там вся эта толпа...

                – Я мог бы пропустить бал и помочь тебе, – предложил Северус. – Чем быстрее все закончим, тем быстрее ты сможешь вернуться и присмотреть за Орбейном.

                – Нет, думаю, тебе надо пойти; там будет Фадж, и...

                – ...И кто-то должен проследить за бестолковым имбецилом, я знаю, – закончил Северус, проглотив все содержимое своей чашки, черный кофе немного унял его головную боль. – Знаешь, ходят некие слухи, что он попытается влезть в Хогвартс.

                Гарри приподнял бровь, скептически посмотрев на отца. Министр едва мог заниматься своим делом, и уж точно никому не нужно, чтобы он распылялся.

                – Что сделать? Дискредитации Дамблдора ему уже недостаточно? – Он покачал головой, потихоньку тыкая вилкой в свои оладьи и стремительно теряя аппетит, какими бы вкусными он их не считал. – Что-то мне припоминается, раньше он консультировался с Дамблдором даже прежде, чем _попытаться_ свериться с собственным ежедневным расписанием, а самое важное решение, которое он принял сам, это какую шляпу носить. А теперь, когда есть настоящая причина спросить совета, он выбросил осторожность в окно и принял на свои плечи груз единоличного решения? – Он поморщился и совсем отложил вилку, взамен потянувшись за кофе. – Я нахожу его стремление к независимости... – он сделал паузу, подыскивая нужные слова, – весьма своевременным.

                – Думаешь, он сменил советы Дамблдора на советы кого-то другого, более подходящего в свете его нежелания разбираться с возвращением Волдеморта? – спросил Северус, тщательно обдумав слова сына.

                Если честно, он тоже думал примерно в том же ключе. Паника Фаджа перед перспективой второй войны с Волдемортом и его готовность оставаться слепым и глухим к настораживающим приметам не объясняли настойчивость, с которой он выступал против директора. Он бы не постеснялся использовать прессу, но додуматься – и осмелиться – всерьез сунуть нос в дела Хогвартса? Это на Министра совершенно не похоже.

                – Есть такое ощущение, верно? – спросил Гарри. – Все выглядит последовательным и каким-то умышленным. Что ты об этом думаешь, папа?

                – Я думаю, что продвижение Пия Тикнесса на пост главного советника Фаджа и Главного Директора при Министерстве в начале лета произошли как-то слишком вовремя. Как и смерть предыдущего Главного Директора; Альберт Эймс был достаточно стар, чтобы годиться мне в прадеды, но здоровее, чем большинство людей вдвое моложе него, – поделился мастер зелий, вспоминая внезапную остановку сердца предыдущего Главного Директора, случившуюся неделей раньше. – Я встречался с ним несколько месяцев назад, и у меня создалось впечатление, что он всех нас переживет; пускай остановка сердца для человека его возраста вполне понятна, есть зелья, которые могут сделать то же самое, что уже не так естественно. Поверь мне, уж я-то знаю.

                – А теперь он мертв и мистер Тикнесс занял наилучшее место, чтобы делиться с Министром своим мнением и сменить Фаджа, если тот будет отстранен от должности. – Как он будет отстранен, еще не ясно, но Гарри полагал, что пока что этот человек был полезен, пусть даже Темный Лорд использует его исключительно в качестве ширмы. – Тикнесс не был Пожирателем Смерти в прошлую войну, – уверенно сказал зеленоглазый подросток; он постарался запомнить имя каждого последователя Темного Лорда, когда впервые прочитал о них в девятилетнем возрасте.

                – Нет, но это не значит, что он не является одним из их сторонников; у Волдеморта всегда были связи в Министерстве, не им внедренные и не принятые в ряды Пожирателей Смерти, – напомнил ему Северус. – Умный ход с его стороны, сам понимаешь; трудно вымести его сторонников из Министерства, если они не отмечены, и вдвойне – если даже его Пожиратели Смерти не знают, кто эти самые сторонники.

                Гарри кивнул, это он понимал. Умный ход, выгодный Темному Лорду и только Темному Лорду. Он не ожидал, что Волдеморт упростит ему жизнь, но это никак не меняло того факта, что теперь им придется на каждом шагу гадать и надеяться на лучшее.

                – И мы должны работать с учетом того, что там уже давно есть его затаившиеся Пожиратели Смерти? – спросил Гарри, практически предугадывая ответ отца. Недавно он прочитал некоторые из статей Тикнесса; за месяц намеки на неполноценность магглорожденных ведьм и волшебников становились все менее и менее завуалированными. А его оппозиция не предложила Визенгамоту ничего, касающегося отношений внутри расы, что ясно мог понять каждый, улучивший время прочитать выходящий дважды в месяц журнал, содержащий доклады этих комитетов. Что, больше никто эти журналы не читает? Ну, а _он_ читает – читает экземпляры отца, которые тот начал получать в первые же две недели с тех пор, как стал Лордом Визенгамота, – и он заметил, что несколько месяцев назад Драко тоже давал свой экземпляр Невиллу, что было разумно с их стороны, ведь однажды они унаследуют там места. Естественно, у семьи Поттеров тоже было место, которое отойдет его близнецу после кончины Джеймса.

                – Именно, – подтвердил Северус, возвращаясь к насущному вопросу. – Я не очень хорошо его знаю, но я знаю его работы; он всегда поддерживал идею превосходства чистокровных, хотя и не был особо радикальным ее приверженцем. А вот может ли он активно выступить против Министерства и стать Пожирателем Смерти? Не уверен, что он готов зайти так далеко, но он восприимчив к идеологии Волдеморта. Даже если он сам не находится под влиянием Волдеморта, его может направлять один из Пожирателей Смерти. – Он пожал плечами по поводу своих собственных выводов. – В любом случае, за ним надо пристально присматривать. Что, видимо, только добавляет мне причин присутствовать этим вечером на балу.

                – Если верить Ежедневному Пророку, там еще будут присутствовать несколько иностранных Министров, – подсказал Гарри, пытаясь успокоить своего отца.

                – Чтобы пить и танцевать, хотя им следовало бы поработать над стратегией, – указал Северус. – Одна пустая трата времени!

                – Доброе утро, – прерывая разговор, прозвучал от дверей кухни голос Невилла, сопровождаемый душевным зевком.

                – Доброе утро, – хором поздоровались отец и сын, Гарри повнимательнее присмотрелся к брату. Темные круги под глазами – и поход прямиком к кофейнику – говорили о неспокойном сне, и Гарри догадался, что Невилл не хуже него проворочался большую часть ночи, просто у него надежда на несколько часов сна оказалась более стойкой, чем у самого Поттера.

                – Я не должен позволять вам, мальчики, пить столько кофе, – пробормотал Северус, делая большой глоток из собственной чашки. – Чудо, что вы вообще спите по ночам.

                – Ты о каком таком « _сне_ » говоришь? Без кофе было бы чудом, если бы мы не продрыхли весь день, – возразил Невилл, шлепаясь на стул рядом с Гарри.

                – Ага, сон для неудачников, – согласился Гарри с печальной улыбкой, шутливо пихнув брата локтем.

                – Я воспитал комиков, – сухо высказался Северус, несмотря на теплую улыбку на своих губах.

                – С нами весело, – согласился Невилл. – Особенно утром, когда мы вообще редко способны на что-нибудь осмысленное. А в кофе секрет жизни.

                – Я думал, что он в шоколаде? – вставил Драко и последовал примеру Невилла, первым делом при появлении на кухне направившись прямиком к кофе, светлые волосы пребывали в полнейшем беспорядке. – Доброе утро, семья.

                – И тебе доброе утро, братец, – отозвался Гарри, Невилл с отцом пробормотали собственные усталые приветствия. – А как ты этим чудесным утром?

                – Прелестно, спасибо, – ответил Драко, садясь за стол и осматривая волшебников вокруг себя. – Я отказался от мысли как следует выспаться, как, полагаю, и вы все тоже, если судить по вашему внешнему виду, и решил встать, когда услышал бормотание Нева о кофе, под которое он проковылял мимо моей комнаты.

                На это заявление Гарри фыркнул, Северус слегка покачал головой, а Невилл без какого-либо раскаяния пожал плечами.

                – Ну, а теперь, раз уж мы все здесь, – заговорил мастер зелий, дождавшись, пока кофеин в организмах двух вновь прибывших подростков сделает свое дело, – нам нужно распланировать сегодняшний день.

                – Согласен, – отозвался Гарри. – Скитер появится в Дырявом Котле часа где-то через два. Конечно, мне надо будет замаскировать себя и вас двоих, – сказал он, указывая на своих братьев, – к встрече, прежде чем мы действительно туда пойдем.

                – Нам, наверное, следует потом самим поработать над маскирующими чарами; никогда не знаешь, когда они могут нам понадобиться, – задумался Невилл, глянув на Драко, который кивнул в знак согласия.

                – Я и сам хотел это предложить, – поддержал Северус, ободряюще улыбнувшись двум подросткам. Как бы молоды они ни были, они приняли решение стоять рядом с Гарри до конца и были полны решимости сделать все от них зависящее, чтобы помочь. Люди на десятки лет старше них не выказывали такой решимости во время первой войны, уж Северус-то об этом знал, и считал, что им с сыном повезло иметь поддержку этих двух подростков.

                – Минни! – позвал Гарри домового эльфа и улыбнулся ей, когда она появилась рядом с ним. – Не могла бы ты принести мне пергамент и перо?

                – Конечно, хозяин Гарри, – сказала эльф, на несколько мгновений исчезла, разыскивая необходимые предметы, и вернулась с ними в кухню, пока Лила, один из кухонных домовых эльфов, подавала Драко и Невиллу их завтрак.

                – Спасибо, Минни, – сказал Гарри и обернулся к своей семье. – Я тут подумал и решил, что мы должны дать Скитер для поисков как минимум две, а может быть, даже три семьи, кроме Гонтов. Не слишком много, чтобы она особо долго не задерживала нужную нам информацию, но достаточно, чтобы сбить ее со следа.

                – Я считаю, что нужно добавить еще три, – высказался Северус.

                – Ты уже придумал какие? – спросил Невилл.

                – Нет, – ответил зеленоглазый волшебник. – Если честно, мои знания о древних волшебных семьях довольно скудные. А это должны быть древние семьи с неясным прошлым или связанные с сомнительными делами, чтобы соответствовать Гонтам. Остелеров я по понятным причинам не трогаю.

                – Не нужно, чтобы Скитер узнала про Орбейн, – согласился мастер зелий.

                – Может, нам стоит еще раз заглянуть в ту твою книгу, Сев? – спросил Драко, за проведенное в Силбрифе время он стал чувствовать себя с мастером зелий свободнее и называл его так же, как Невилл, да и сам Северус просил его о том же, пока они не в школе.

                – Там много древних семей, – согласился Невилл.

                Как только все четверо договорились поискать имена в книге, Минни ее принесла.

                – Итак, какие семьи берем? – спросил Гарри, открывая книгу.

                – Бутлеров отбрасываем, – сказал Драко, его знания волшебной аристократии оказались полезны в деле исключений, – у них был брак с родом Блэк, а это может дать Скитер повод присмотреться к Беллатрикс слишком пристально для ее собственного здоровья. Не думаю, что она надолго останется в Азкабане.

                – Какое блестящее предположение, – мрачно буркнул Невилл, мысленно от души проклиная Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. – Но, я думаю, ты прав.

                – Хотел бы я сказать тебе, что это не так, – произнес Северус, утешающее опуская руку на плечо Невилла. Упомянутый подросток слабо улыбнулся, его настроение немного выправилось.

                – А как насчет Кроуфордов? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь отвлечь брата от безумной Пожирательницы Смерти. – У них есть место в Визенгамоте, и до меня доходило много слухов об их довольно сомнительных финансовых операциях.

                – Думаю, их мы можем и включить, – согласился Драко. – К тому же, это отвлечет Скитер, на тот случай, если она затронет Пожирателей Смерти. Эти Кроуфорды склонны к темным делишкам и запросто могут оставить без штанов, но они никогда не связывались с Темным Лордом.

                – У них до сих пор есть какие-то остатки чести? – спросил Невилл, сосредоточившись на насущном разговоре и больше не думая о мести за своих родителей.

                – Мерлин, нет! – воскликнул Драко, убедительно изображая шок. – Они просто очень либеральны по поводу того, кого хотят обокрасть. Связаться с Волдемортом теоретически означает, что они смогут воровать только у магглорожденных или полукровок, сами понимаете, а ведь именно у чистокровных, как правило, денег побольше.

                Его заявление вызвало у всех столь необходимый им взрыв веселья, после чего Гарри вписал в свой список фамилию «Кроуфорд», сразу после фамилии «Гонт».

                – Значит, еще два? – спросил Северус.

                – Да, – согласился Гарри, и разговор затянулся еще на двадцать с лишним минут, Драко воспользовался этим временем, чтобы развлечь свою семью всякими сплетнями, которые он собрал на разных столпов волшебного сообщества страны.

                – Так что, из ста двадцати одного Лорда Визенгамота, по твоим словам, только, сколько их там, примерно _тридцати_ действительно можно доверить управление страной? – спросил Невилл, когда список был завершен. И шестьдесят один при этом _избран_ , подумал подросток, а как и кто их туда _избрал_ – поди разберись.

                – Подумайте над этим, когда вы двое унаследуете свои места, – предложил Гарри, ухмыльнувшись кислым лицам своих братьев.

                – Так, что у нас после разговора со Скитер? – спросил Драко, посмотрев на остальных волшебников.

                – Я вернусь с вами сюда, чтобы незаметно снять чары, и на несколько часов отправлюсь в штаб, дабы уверить всех, что Силбриф до сих пор стоит, – поделился Гарри, в свою очередь принимая удрученный вид. – Я постараюсь уйти оттуда как можно быстрее. Потом я планировал до заката понаблюдать за восстановлением Орбейна и вернуться, чтобы кое-что сделать у себя в лаборатории. Я хочу приступить к производству некоторых чар, которые могут пригодиться во время войны.

                Защитные алхимические чары для всех них, подумал Гарри, со строгим приказом по мере возможности их не снимать.

                – Мы поможем тебе с Орбейном, – сказал Невилл за себя и Драко, тот согласно кивнул.

                – А пока ты в штабе, поработаем над маскирующими чарами, которые ты на нас наложишь, – добавил светловолосый слизеринец.

                – Я сразу отправлюсь в Гринготтс, – решил Северус, кивнув их планам. – Думаю, найти кое-что о Медальоне в их архивах мне вполне по силам. А потом я вернусь домой и подготовлюсь к сегодняшнему балу. – Он вздохнул и осуждающе посмотрел на опустевшую кружку. – Лучше уж я присмотрю за Фаджем, пока он не сделал никакой феерической глупости, которая всех нас угробит.

                – Ах, оптимизм! Я прямо чувствую его дух! – воскликнул Невилл, отчего Гарри вдохнул большую часть кофе, который пытался проглотить.

                Подготовка ко встрече со Скитер была не быстрым делом, поскольку Гарри не просто изменял черты лица себе и своим братьям, но и объяснял, какие чары использует. После того как он все сделал, три подростка посмотрелись в находившееся в каминном зале огромное зеркало. Драко заработал легкое косоглазие, рассматривая свои ныне черные волосы, карие радужки и круглое лицо, когда пялился в зеркало, встав к нему почти вплотную. Наконец он признал, что так его в жизни никто не узнает, и удовлетворенно перестал коситься. Невилл теперь обладал копной русых локонов и голубыми глазами, лицо обрело угловатость, нос слегка искривился. Сам Гарри отрастил светло-медовые волосы до подбородка и обзавелся серыми глазами, его загорелое лицо покрылось веснушками. Все трое выглядели старше, подстраховавшись, чтобы никто не усомнился в их законном праве присутствовать в пабе.

                – Хорошая работа, Гарри, – прокомментировал Северус, довольно глядя на работу сына.

                Было решено, что он уйдет первым, за тридцать минут до них. Потом Невилл, который займет место у бара. Затем придет Драко, он усядется за столом с романом, как бы наслаждаясь своим утренним кофе, а последним появится Гарри, как раз к моменту встречи. Если Драко или Невилл поймут, что Скитер удалось найти способ обойти договор и привести с собой кого-нибудь, они сообщат Гарри, который постарается немедленно донести до журналистки свое мнение по этому поводу. Если этого не будет, Гарри осмотрится и начнет встречу, как и планировалось.

                Расхаживая перед камином и считая секунды, Гарри в сотый раз мысленно повторял все, что хотел сказать Скитер. Повторение мать учения и все такое, убеждал он себя; а его нервы тут ни при чем. Ровно без тридцати секунд девять Гарри шагнул в зеленое пламя и произнес название места назначения. Из камина он вышел в по большей части пустом пабе; день был пасмурным, и Дырявый Котел, который и вообще слабо освещался, казался темнее обычного. Удовлетворенный составом посетителей и приметив, где сидят его братья, Гарри переключился на журналистку; Рита Скитер в одиночестве сидела за столом в дальнем углу паба, с видом на все выходы, спиной к стене. Чуть заметно удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, он сомкнул в кармане пальцы на палочке, накладывая необходимые заклинания, чтобы поддержать конфиденциальность их встречи. Кивнув Тому, который бармен, он направился к намеченной цели.

                – Мисс Скитер, – слегка поклонившись, вежливо поприветствовал Гарри всполошившуюся журналистку и занял место по другую сторону стола.

                Проверив защитные чары и заклинания, которые повесил вокруг них, и удовлетворившись их устойчивостью, он чуть шире улыбнулся сидящей напротив него женщине. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, собираясь отправить ее искать необходимую ему информацию, а еще его сильно вымотали эмоциональные всплески, которые он пережил за последние несколько дней, но не собирался позволить Рите Скитер это увидеть. Женщина была безжалостна, и пусть он знал, что обойти их контракт практически невозможно, он также знал, что термины «практически» и «абсолютно» не только значительно отличаются, но и, как правило, разделены бездной, поглотившей многих дураков, которые думали, что это одно и то же. И последнее, что ему было нужно, это рухнуть в упомянутую пропасть. Нет, спасибо, этого он постарается избежать.

                – У меня сегодня нет времени на фанатов. Я жду коллегу, – сообщила журналистка, нервно оглядываясь, как будто боялась, что ее могут увидеть в компании и неправильно понять. Грозна и довольно медленно соображает в это прекрасное утро, подумал Гарри, закатывая глаза на ее счет.

                – И Вам доброе утро, мисс Скитер. Надеюсь, Вам не пришлось долго ждать, – сказал он, отбрасывая ниспадавшие до подбородка светло-медовые пряди, когда те выбились из-за уха, куда он и заправлял волосы. Мысленно пометив себе волосы либо укоротить, либо достаточно отрастить, чтобы можно было хотя бы забрать их в хвост, когда в будущем возникнет потребность в маскировке, он попросил у официантки сливочного пива и переключился на пораженную журналистку. – Ну не думали же Вы, что я приду в своем собственном виде, верно? И с этого момента при дальнейшей переписке или контактах между нами Вы будете обращаться ко мне мистер Эйч*. Просто и по существу.

                – Конечно, мистер По… то есть, мистер Эйч! – ее скрытые за стеклами очков глаза широко распахнулись, а лицо побледнело, Рита Скитер уставилась на человека по другую сторону стола, дожидаясь указаний.

                Довольный, что журналистка, кажется, очень правильно его боится – будем надеяться, что достаточно, чтобы искать только то, что он предложит, и на этот раз отбросит свою врожденную страсть вынюхивать все подряд, – Гарри для усиления эффекта ухмыльнулся.

                – Как я уже упоминал в письме, у меня есть для Вас задание, мисс Скитер; я думаю, что на это раз выполнение контракта пройдет без проблем, не так ли? – спросил он, спокойно ожидая ее ответа. Внутренне он ничуть не сомневался, что ему нужно ее опасаться, но не слишком; и все-таки стоит убедиться, что она поймет, что ей придется поискать.

                – Как пожелаете, мистер Эйч, – ответила она, и Гарри кивнул.

                – Есть несколько семей, по поводу которых мне хотелось бы, чтобы Вы изучили их дела, – сообщил Гарри, достав из внутреннего кармана своей мантии сложенный листок пергамента и подтолкнув его в сторону журналистки. – Сосредоточьтесь на их недавней истории – давайте вернемся примерно на сто, может быть, двести лет назад – и их финансовом положении. И самое главное, мисс Скитер, я хочу, чтобы Вы раскопали немного грязи на эти семьи. Слухи, финансовые преступления, грязные маленькие и не очень маленькие тайны. Чем больше, тем лучше.

                Она развернула пергамент и посмотрела на краткий список имен.

                – Не думаю, чтобы это составило для меня какие-либо сложности, мистер Эйч, – заверила его Скитер, складывая пергамент и убирая его в сумку. – Что еще я могу сделать для Вас? – смиренно спросила она.

                – О, пока больше ничего, мисс Скитер! – Глаза журналистки забавно увеличились, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что посмеивается над ее затруднениями. – Ну, же, мисс Скитер! Я обещал спрашивать только ту информацию, которую Вы сможете достать, и только. Я человек слова.

                – Конечно, мистер Эйч, я в этом ничуть не сомневалась, я имею в виду...

                Гарри усмехнулся растерянной журналистки и отпил сливочного пива, краем глаза уловив, как Драко озадаченно посмотрел на него через все помещение. Он предположил, что они представляют собой интересное зрелище: обычно спокойная журналистка выглядит потрепанной, в то время как сидящий с ней молодой человек кажется весьма расслабленным, составляя сильный контраст своей неприятной компании.

                – Я прекрасно понял, что Вы имеете в виду, не волнуйтесь, – заверил ее Гарри. – Когда, по Вашему мнению, Вы сможете передать мне необходимую информацию?

                – Скажем, через неделю, как-то так, – подумав, ответила Скитер. – Если Вас это устраивает, конечно.

                Хоть Гарри и желал получить эту информацию еще _вчера_ , он понимал, почему ей может потребоваться неделя на все выяснения. Прежде всего, он хотел точных деталей, нечто конкретное, на что он мог бы опереться, расспрашивая хоркрукс. Подождать неделю он мог.

                – Согласен, – решил Гарри, неспешно поднимаясь со своего места и протягивая руку для рукопожатия. – Увидимся с Вами ровно через семь дней, на этом самом месте. В тот же день, в тот же час. – Он склонил голову к левому плечу, словно изучая журналистку; Рита, со своей стороны, под его взглядом начинала все больше и больше нервничать. – Не думаю, что мне нужно уточнять, что Вам стоит придерживаться контракта, на который Вы согласились; Вы поклялись хранить тайну, и именно этого я от Вас и требую.

                – Конечно, мистер Эйч! – поспешно заверила она его.

                Он кивнул.

                – Хорошо.

                Они еще раз пожали друг другу руки, и он повернулся уходить, не забыв оставить на столике достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить еще и за ее напиток; манеры есть манеры, а отец постарался научить его вести себя в любой ситуации, даже когда имеешь дело с таким неприятным человеком, какого он обнаружил в Рите Скитер. Осторожные понукания от Минни в детстве и маленькие поощрения – в основном в виде шоколадного пирога, – когда он выказывал манеры, подобающие юному хозяину Силбрифа, постарались, чтобы он никогда не забывал отцовскую науку. Подойдя к камину, он дымолетной сетью вернулся в Силбриф. Тут его аура самоуверенности не удержалась; едва ступив в замок, он добрался до ближайшего кресла и со стоном в него рухнул, позволяя наложенным на себя чарам истаять.

                Так он оставался, закрыв глаза и прижав к ним руку, пока пламя снова не вспыхнуло зеленым, и в комнату шагнул Драко. Юный слизеринец окликнул брата по имени раз, затем другой, прежде чем Гарри хотя бы пошевелился.

                – Гарри! – позвал Драко в третий раз, все еще карие глаза расширились от ужаса. – Что-то пошло не так?

                Зеленоглазый волшебник только отрицательно помотал головой, направил палочку в сторону Драко и разок шевельнул запястьем, снимая собственные ранее наложенные заклинания. С очередной вспышкой пламени широко улыбающийся Невилл присоединился в доме к своим братьям.

                – Я думаю, что все пошло так, как того и можно было ожидать! – весело воскликнул он, переведя взгляд с Драко на Гарри и не переставая улыбаться.

                – А вот я не настолько в этом уверен, – произнес Драко; Гарри, со своей стороны, снова застонал.

                – Видишь? – сказал Невилл, указывая на Гарри. – Говорю тебе, все прошло хорошо!

                – Так и есть, – согласился Гарри, видя, что Драко с каждой секундой охватывает все большее беспокойство. – Все действительно так и есть. Просто, только вернувшись в Силбриф, я понял, что нам и правда придется ждать еще целую неделю, практически _сидя на_ хоркруксе и не смея открыть крышку того ящика, куда мы его убрали. – Он почти в отчаянии провел рукой по волосам. – Все это время зная, что есть способ его уничтожить!

                – Она сказала, что ей нужна неделя? – чуть поморщившись, спросил Невилл.

                Гарри кивнул, снимая с кареглазого гриффиндорца маскировочные чары. Затем рассказал, о чем именно они с журналисткой говорили.

                – Я назначил встречу на следующую неделю; в тот же день и час, – под конец рассказал он, задумчиво покачивая головой. – Будем надеяться, что к тому времени она будет готова.

                – Ну, _вообще-то_ ты попросил Риту Скитер накопать немного грязи, – рассудил Драко. – Разве это не ее специализация?

                Гарри согласно усмехнулся.

                – Точно, точно, – подтвердил он, глянув на старинные часы у камина. – У меня есть еще около трех часов, прежде чем придется уйти в штаб. Может, мы могли бы отправиться в Орбейн?

                Быстро заскочив на конюшни, они отбыли, и всю дорогу до замка Гарри мысленно молился, чтобы отцу в его поисках повезло больше.

                Тем временем, Северус Снейп уже мог похвастаться если и не точным ответом на загадку, чем Волдеморт занимался в молодости, то по крайней мере некоторой удачей. Покидая утром Силбриф, он не питал особых надежд. Чем ближе он подходил к Гринготтсу, тем больше его снедало беспокойство: по поводу встречи сына со Скитер, запертого в доме хоркрукса и, конечно, своих собственных планов.

                Входя в архивы, он мало на что надеялся. Пускай учетные книги, предназначенные для ориентирования, были открыты для посетителей, но он кое о чем не упомянул своему сыну, Невиллу и Драко в отношении архивов, в основном потому, что сам боялся слишком много об этом думать; Архивы Гринготтса были открыты для всех, кто захочет их прочитать и ими воспользоваться, это правда. Но так же правда и то, что редко кому удавалось найти там искомое. И при первой же встрече с Архивами, этим как будто бескрайним помещением, где книжные шкафы громоздились на книжных шкафах, заполненных учетными книгами, тянулись вверх до потолка, который едва можно было разглядеть, и вдобавок еще куча отчетов, сваленных друг на друга как попало, он почти уверился, что тут его постигнет неудача.

                – Я могу тут рыться годами и ни на шаг не приблизиться к тому, что хочу найти, – пробормотал про себя мастер зелий, мысленно удивляясь, почему, во имя Мерлина, он счел это хорошей идеей.

                В помещении не было никого, кроме смотрителя архивов в противоположном от входа углу – Северус смог разглядеть его стол, который скрывался за, вот сюрприз так сюрприз, грудой документов, – все здравомыслящие волшебники отказались от идеи посещения Архивов гоблинов еще века полтора назад, когда тот впервые открыл для посетителей свои двери.

                – Поспать не придется, – заключил Северус, несмотря на собственные слова направившись к столу, который обретался к нему ближе всего, стряхивая мантию на скамейку, на которой, как он ожидал, ему придется просидеть большую часть своего пребывания в этом месте, и бросая рядом свой портфель. Приличную часть последних двадцати лет он провел, погрузившись в исследования того или иного раздела магии, он переводил расплывчатые тексты, написанные на мертвых языках, и его тяжкий труд позволил ему произвести революцию в области целебных зелий; и все же один только взгляд на возвышающиеся перед ним на столе штабеля документов вгонял его в тоску. – Поспать _точно_ не придется, – заключил он и направился к ближайшему шкафу, пытаясь прикинуть, как работала учетная система.

                Пару часов почитав не относящиеся к делу и сверх аналитические доклады слегка по существу, он пришел к выводу, что все зря, что система учета не работает, вот в чем проблема. Если даже и _существовала_ какая-то система – а Северус подозревал, что так и было на самом деле, гоблинами как раз так и задумано, чтобы отсечь всех, кто не работает в Гринготтсе, проклятие на головы этого хитрого народца, – то она чудесно выполняла постановленную перед ней задачу: мешать заинтересованным волшебникам найти то, что они ищут. Винить во всем следует Министерство, подытожил мастер зелий, и, конечно, все это является следствием упорства и коварства гоблинов.

                Полтора века назад тогдашний Министр – некий мистер Ковингтон, волшебник сомнительного интеллекта во всем, что не несло ему личной выгоды – почти довел страну до банкротства. Теперь уже история доказала, что все это стало следствием склонности Министра делать ставки на не тех гиппогрифов и его с его же директорами талантов к растрате. В то время мистер Ковингтон заверил страну, что во всем виновата скрытность гоблинов, которые почти привели страну к финансовому краху; гоблинов только и интересует, что защита своего золота, сказал он, и их многовековая практика держать свои отчеты в секрете помешала Министерству подготовиться к кризису. Если бы Министерство имело доступ к их данным, они смогли бы получше понять, как бороться с изменениями в такой вечно изменчивой области, как мировая экономика.

                Министерство издало указ, по сути просто приказало Гринготтсу открыть свои отчеты для публичного просмотра или столкнуться с последствиями, под этими последствиями имея в виду усиление контроля Министерства над банком. И ведь повезло, гоблины не пожелали начинать очередное восстание, а вместо этого выполнили требования Министерства, в своей собственной, особо садистской манере. Они собрали все до единого отчеты, которые был написаны в Гринготтсе с последнего десятилетия и до двух лет перед выходом указа – не особо вежливо напомнив сотрудникам Министерства, которые надзирали за процедурой, что без этого двухлетнего окна те и сами, скорее всего, потеряют преимущество в инвестициях, за которыми присматривали их собственные финансовые консультанты-гоблины, – и перевели их все на хранение в недавно созданный отдел банка, здание под который выделило само Министерство. Магический контракт был подписан, и вот тут все и случилось.

                Это был хаос; гоблины имели склонность писать отчеты обо всем подряд. В конце каждого месяца тысячи отчетов и бухгалтерских книг захлестывали Архивы без какого-либо видимого порядка. В учетные книги вносилось все, от самых важных сделок и слияний до новых офисных поставок каждого отдельного департамента каждого филиала банка, все в конечном итоге оказывалось в толстых одинаковых папках и забрасывалось в то же помещение, особо зачарованное против призыва по содержанию, имени или году.

                Когда к гоблинам обращались за помощью с поиском конкретного документа, они выдавали форму в шестнадцать страниц, где предлагали представить подробную информацию об искомом отчете. Конечно, не читая сам отчет, дать такую информацию было невозможно. Если попытаться протестовать, предлагалось заполнить форму жалобы, которая была в два раза больше предыдущей. Однажды, около восьмидесяти лет назад, была предпринята попытка решить дело через суд. Гоблины заявили, что контракт, который они подписали, магически обязал их предоставить общественности каждый составленный ими отчет. Контракт не позволял иного толкования, на чем все и заглохло. Полный хаос.

                И хотя любой волшебник, обладающий унцией здравого смысла, не подойдет к Архивам и на сто шагов, Северус все же знал, что где-то в этой куче находилась папка, которую он ищет. Гоблины отслеживали созданные гоблинами артефакты. Отчеты существовали; вопрос только _где_. Еще два часа были потрачены аналогичным образом, и мастера зелий все больше захлестывало разочарование; ему, наконец, удалось найти единственную папку о браслете гоблинского происхождения, который банк отслеживал дольше двух столетий, прежде чем затребовал его сорок лет назад.

                И несмотря на тот факт, что документы на протяжении многих лет вроде бы обновлялись – система _существовала_ , он просто _знал это_ , – это означало, что любая информация о Медальоне, вероятно, тоже должна обретаться в одной из тех папок, и когда он вернулся к себе со следующим найденным отчетом, он был готов начать убивать: то, что он нашел рядом с только что прочитанным докладом, оказалось подробным гроссбухом сирийского филиала банка по поводу их ежемесячного офисного запаса пергамента, составленным в 1925 году, а также отчетом по займам закрывшейся двадцать лет назад компании, датированным пятидесятыми годами. Он едва успел вернуться к занимаемому столу и всерьез собирался потратить несколько минут на пребывание в пучине отчаяния, когда случилось непредвиденное: к нему подошел смотритель.

                – Вы изобретатель постоянного Волчьелычьего, – высказался гоблин, не утруждая себя вопросительной интонацией. – Мистер Снейп, правильно?

                – Профессор Снейп, – машинально поправил его Северус, посмотрев на гоблина усталыми глазами. Волосы у того оказались рыжими, нос большим и кривым и, сильно этим отличаясь от любого другого когда-либо виденного в банке гоблина, он казался молодым. Северус предположил, что все потому, что Архивы вообще не посещались; присматривать за ними было несложно, пожалуй, хорошее место, чтобы начать с него работу в Гринготтсе. – Простите, мастер гоблин, но я не знаю Вашего имени.

                – Альвед, – ответил гоблин, слегка поклонившись и все еще наблюдая за волшебником с некоторым опасением.

                – Тогда приятно с Вами познакомиться, Альвед-нур, – произнес Северус, еще не понимая причин этого разговора; а гоблины редко делали что-то просто так.

                Альвед, со своей стороны, оказался несколько ошарашен тем, что Северус не только знал правильное обращение к гоблину, но и к тому же решил им воспользоваться; его глаза чуть расширились и он ответил взаимностью.

                – И с Вами приятно познакомиться, профессор Снейп. – Он моргнул, а затем продолжил: – Простите, что прерываю, профессор, но Вы первый волшебник, который зашел в это помещение за последние шесть месяцев. И единственный, кого я когда-либо видел с тех пор, как начал здесь работать, кто задержался больше чем на час, – добавил он после короткой паузы.

                И где-то в глубине души Северуса шевельнулась его чисто слизеринская часть. Гоблин перед ним был молодым и любопытным и слышал о нем. Возможно, он окажется ему полезен?

                – Сказать по правде, Альвед-нур, я и сам не собирался надолго задерживаться, – поделился он, отслеживая реакцию гоблина на свои аккуратно подобранные слова.

                – И все же Вы тут уже четыре часа, – сообщил гоблин, заглатывая приманку.

                Северус кивнул, его голова заработала на полную.

                – Ну, да, – признался он с печальной улыбкой. – Я собирался провести некоторые исследования по договорам, подписанным Компанией Нимбус с их независимыми проектировщиками метел за последнее десятилетие, это для Гарри, то есть, для мистера Гарри Поттера, – сказал он, пытаясь добавить своей истории личного окраса, оставляя ее достаточно расплывчатой. Эта придуманная им история-прикрытие вполне правдоподобна, решил он, мысленно похлопав себя по спине, и лучшее, на что он способен вот так с наскоку. – Сама компания отказывается их предоставить, но я ведь верно понимаю, что все такие сделки проходят через Гринготтс? Боюсь, что они пытаются заработать на юности мистера Поттера и обманом лишить его законного дохода. – Гоблин выглядел задетым подобным предположением, принципиально не соглашаясь, что упомянутое действие возможно. – Я был в Косом Переулке, – продолжил Северус, – вот, решил посетить Архивы и попробовать самостоятельно поискать эти контракты. Конечно, с моей стороны было весьма глупо, – добавил он, – пытаться выполнить работу гоблина. Мне следовало пойти с этим вопросом прямо к Мелвоз-нуру или к моему и мистера Поттера финансовому консультанту. – Еще одна печальная улыбка. – Боюсь, все это не по мне.

                – Конечно, Ваш консультант знал бы, если бы мистер Поттер что-то терял? – спросил Альвед, предположение, что Северус может не доверять своему гоблину-консультанту, вообще-то граничило с обвинением.

                – Никто не может лучше Мелвоз-нура уловить любые несоответствия, – заверил его Северус, вот и первая правдивая заманушка в адрес гоблина с тех пор, как он представился. – Просто, они стараются провернуть подобное с каждым контрактом, и меня просто накрыло этой мыслью, когда я проходил мимо Гринготтса. Теперь, когда Вы напомнили, я, конечно, понимаю, что Мелвоз-нур, скорее всего, уже имеет всю необходимую мне информацию. В _этом_ и сомневаться не приходится, – для пущего эффекта он вдобавок скривился. – Как я уже сказал, тут я бездарен. Без Мелвоз-нура _я_ потерял бы собственные деньги.

                – Когда подписаны такие контракты, узнать все лично – вполне естественное желание, – поддержал Альвед, явно успокоенный тем, как высоко оценил Северус гоблина-консультанта, и вообще признанием того, что в вопросах финансов гоблины превосходят волшебников. – А скажите, профессор Снейп, Вы нашли то, что искали? – спросил гоблин, глядя на раскрытую перед мастером зелий папку. Переходим к главному, подумал Северус, стремительно выстраивая цепочку мыслей.

                – Признаться, нет, – поделился он. – И я бы уже ушел, просто я наткнулся на этот весьма интересный отчет, – указал он на папку перед собой. – Я не знал, что Гринготтс отслеживает созданные гоблинами артефакты или что народ гоблинов может их вернуть! – сказал он, слегка распахнув глаза.

                – Конечно, так и есть! – оскорбленно воскликнул гоблин.

                – Я имею в виду, я _сознаю_ , что некоторые из артефактов, которые были приобретены незаконно, были возвращены в банк после седьмого гоблинского восстания, – произнес мастер зелий, не желая позволять гоблину затягивать с этой темой, и уверенный, что возмущение Альведа можно превратить в гнев. А в гневе многие склонны выбалтывать лишнее; по его опыту, гоблины не являлись исключением из этого правила. – Я просто не знал, что Гринготтс следит еще и за теми, что были куплены легально.

                – Ни одна из этих вещей не была приобретена по-настоящему легально. – Щеки Альведа раскраснелись, его кулаки сжимались. – После второго гоблинского восстания народ гоблинов был вынужден продать бесценные артефакты, дабы попытаться зализать раны и восстать из пепла. В то время у нас не было никакого другого выбора, но теперь мы можем выкупить эти вещи обратно. Тем не менее, вы, волшебники, их не возвращаете; вы притворяетесь, что у вас их нет, а когда они появляются, вы утверждаете, что они ваши, на основании названий, полученных тысячелетия назад! – К счастью, Альвед воспринял данную тему очень близко к сердцу. Еще немного, подумал Северус. – Вы перепродаете их частным коллекционерам вместе с правами собственности. Но мы терпеливы, – заверил его гоблин. – Если достаточно долго выждать, семьи вымирают, не оставляя наследников, и вот тогда артефакты можно вернуть.

                – Простите мое невежество, Альвед-нур, – покаялся Северус, стараясь выглядеть в должной мере пристыженным. – До меня доходили слухи о таких сделках после второго восстания, но я думал, что они именно и только слухи. По правде сказать, как и все волшебники, я изучал восстания в школе, но никогда не слышал таких подробностей.

                – Я полагаю, в вашем Хогвартсе такому не учат! – категорично заявил Альвед. – Как такое может быть, когда сами Основатели вашей школы входили в число тех, кто выиграл от нашего бедственного положения?

                – Быть не может! – потрясенно воскликнул Северус.

                – Уверяю Вас, так и было! – настаивал Альвед. – Разве Вы не слышали о Сокровищах Четырех Основателей?

                – Не думаю, чтобы я слышал этот термин, – признался Северус, что было в общем-то правдой: он никогда не слышал, чтобы какие-либо вещи Основателей именовались подобным образом. Хотя он подозревал, что именно под ними подразумевалось: должно быть, одной из них была знаменитая Диадема Ровены Равенкло. Меч Гриффиндора и Медальон Слизерина, это уже три, а по школе ходили слухи о золотой Чаше Хельги Хаффлпафф, слывшей в тот период, который она провела в Хогвартсе, ее любимой.

                – Медальон Слизерина, Меч Гриффиндора, Диадема Равенкло и Чаша Хаффлпафф, – перечислил Альвед. – Все бесценны, все украдены. Так и не возвращены.

                – Я слышал о них, но я думал, что это мифы и басни. Уж кто не слышал о Диадеме Ровены Равенкло, наделявшей своего владельца мудростью? – вопросил Северус.

                – Мифы и басни, это уж точно! – согласился гоблин. – Нет такой диадемы, которая сделала бы глупца мудрецом! – Разве что глупца – самоуверенным, согласился Северус про себя. – Но они существуют, профессор Снейп, можете не сомневаться. – Теперь гоблин говорил с видом знатока, и Северус решил, что пришло время перейти к вопросу, который его по-настоящему интересовал.

                – Но если они бесценны, как Вы говорите, почему я никогда о них не слышал и не видел, чтобы кто-то их демонстрировал? – удивился он. – Они ведь больше не в Хогвартсе, не так ли? Или они сейчас в частных коллекциях? Вы, конечно, _должны_ были присматривать за ними! – он изо всех сил старался, чтобы в голосе звучал интерес, что в его безнадежном положении оказалось не особо трудным.

                – О, конечно, так и есть! – согласился Альвед и поднял правую руку, его когтистый указательный палец обратился на книжный шкаф в добрых пятьдесят футов**, у которого они стояли. Одна из папок сама по себе слетела откуда-то с высоты в облаке пыли и громко шлепнулась перед ними на стол. Сердце Северуса забилось с опасной скоростью, так что у него начала раскалываться голова.

                – Правда? – спросил он, пытаясь бороться с головокружением.

                – Сокровища Четырех Основателей являются яркими примерами работы древних мастеров-кузнецов гоблинов, – поведал смотритель, твердой рукой открывая большую папку. Северус, замерев, следил за процессом, не решаясь даже слишком громко дышать или вообще шевелиться из опасений, что после всего этого Альвед не посчитает нужным делиться имеющейся информацией. – Вот, это основная папка по ним; тут содержится ряд отчетов по каждому объекту. – Гоблин покачал головой, в его глазах пылал гнев. – Тут заключены все доказательства, необходимые, чтобы убедиться в вероломстве волшебников! – Тут Альвед на мгновение словно опешил от собственного заявления, посмотрев на находящегося рядом с ним мастера зелий. Его гнев не особо утих, но он, кажется, наконец вспомнил, что сам Северус был не только волшебником, но и одним из самых известных клиентов банка в стране. Он поспешно пошел на попятный: – Я, наверное, выразился обидно для Вас, но, уверяю Вас, я не имел в виду...

                – С Вашей стороны абсолютно естественно, мастер гоблин, чувствовать ярость по поводу такого небрежения вашей нацией, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся Северус, сам себя удивляя своим красноречием перед лицом собственного страха; нет такого, что могло всплыть в его раздухарившемся мозгу, чего бы он не сказал, лишь бы гоблин продолжал говорить. – Хотя, должен признаться, мне несколько любопытно, я никогда не слышал об этой истории с точки зрения гоблинов! – сказал он, искренне и с надеждой глядя на смотрителя широко распахнутыми глазами, в полной мере сознавая, что выглядит почти как нетерпеливый ученик, каким он был, когда поступил в Хогвартс на первый курс.

                К счастью, Альведу было скорее приятно, что он привлек внимание такого уважаемого волшебника и важного клиента Гринготтса, и – раз уж он получил лишнее подтверждение того, что в общем-то не оскорбил указанного клиента – был более чем рад продолжить свой рассказ, не особо задумываясь над мотивами волнения Северуса.

                – Прекрасно, профессор. Волшебники, я считаю, должны знать, как они вредят другим расам. Министерство создает ложное ощущение безгрешности, тогда как на самом деле, – он открыл папку на первой же странице, глаза Северуса впились в строчки, – они не могли бы быть более далеки от правды.

                Некая крошечная часть его сознания отстраненно согласилась с выводами гоблина о Министерстве, но эта левая мысль стала единственной, направленной на что-то, помимо открывшихся ему документов.

                – Находится ли что-то из этих сокровищ в руках Министерства? – спросил Северус, для пущего эффекта используя термин, которым гоблин наградил четыре реликвии.

                – Министерство, уж поверьте мне, никогда их не получит, – убежденно заявил Альвед. – Они могут переходить только от одного волшебника к другому, но не к учреждениям. Когда никто не сможет потребовать их себе, они вернутся в Гринготтс. – Его настроение стало еще пасмурнее. – Или, если точнее, они _уже_ должны были вернуться в Гринготтс.

                – Не осталось живых наследников? – спросил Северус, прекрасно зная, что как минимум у одного из них имелся наследник, который мог заявить свои права. Может, то, что Гринготтс ничего не знал о происхождении Волдеморта, означает, что он приобрел Медальон незаконно? Не то чтобы это его удивило, конечно.

                – Нет, больше нет, – ответил гоблин. – Конечно, остались какие-то дальние родственники, но ни один из них не упомянут ни в одном завещании.

                – И все же вы их не забрали? – спросил Северус.

                – Мы так и сделаем, как только найдем их! – воскликнул Альвед, листая страницы отчета, пожелтевший пергамент, заполненный аккуратным почерком, мелькал под его когтистыми пальцами, пока он не добрался до нужной страницы. Он повернул папку к мастеру зелий.

                – И это значит, что один из них пропал? – спросил мастер зелий, желая услышать о Медальоне и его происхождении.

                Полученный им ответ был не совсем тем, на который он рассчитывал.

                – И это значит, что они _все_ пропали! – ответил гоблин, снова указывая на страницу перед ними.

                Она касалась меча Гриффиндора, одной из реликвий, местонахождение которой Северусу было точно известно. А Гринготтсу, по-видимому, нет. Альбус-то _не делится_ своими секретами, верно?

                – Меч Гриффиндора? – переспросил Северус, решив, немного поощрить болтливость гоблина, пожертвовав своим временем и контролем за течением разговора, что сослужит ему лучшую службу, чем прямой вопрос о местонахождении конкретной вещи. Как минимум, не так подозрительно.

                – Годрик Гриффиндор завещал его школе, – объяснил Альвед. – В то время Гринготтс ничего не мог поделать, но шесть веков спустя началась официальная переписка между нашим президентом и Хогвартсом. – Гоблин скривился, сцепив острые зубы. – Из этого не вышло ничего путного; тогдашний директор отрицал, что видел Меч или хотя бы слышал упоминание о нем, что не более чем сказки. Чепуха, конечно! – провозгласил Альвед. – Как будто такое возможно, чтобы директор Хогвартса не был осведомлен о предмете подобной ценности, оставленном на попечении его школы!

                С другой стороны, вполне возможно, так и было, прокомментировал про себя Северус, вспоминая, как именно Меч попал в руки нынешнего директора, его ведь в буквальном смысле вытащили как кролика из шляпы.

                – И с тех пор вы никогда не пытались связываться со школой? – спросил Северус.

                – Конечно, пытались! – сказал Альвед. – Каждый раз, когда выбирается новый директор, из Гринготтса в Хогвартс отправляется послание. Ни один директор никогда не признавался во владении мечом, а мы не можем просто штурмовать замок, чтобы это проверить!

                Но если бы могли, то так бы и сделали, подумал Северус.

                – Это ужасно, просто ужасно, мастер гоблин! – воскликнул Северус, прекрасно изображая потрясенного и заинтересованного волшебника. – И тут ничего нельзя сделать?

                – Без доказательств того, что Меч находится в распоряжении школы, нельзя получить никакого ордера на обыск, – с презрением покачал головой Альвед. – И если Вам нужны доказательства, профессор, что ваша школа не такова, какой кажется, а ваши директора не являются столпами магического сообщества, каковыми они себя называют, – сказал Альвед, его обида на волшебников и ведьм вернулась с новой силой, стоило ему перелистнуть еще несколько страниц папки, – то произошедшее с Диадемой, некогда находившейся у Ровены Равенкло, должно их Вам предоставить.

                – Диадема также осталась в школе? – спросил Северус, не слышавший такой версии истории.

                Согласно мифу, Диадема Ровены давала немного мудрости тому из расы волшебников, на плечи которого падал груз непростого решения. Указанный волшебник должен был попросить помощи у Диадемы и получить ее, если будет достоин. Говорили, что она переносилась к нуждающимся ведьме или волшебнику – в виде ворона размером с волка и с острыми серебряными когтями, который говорил на человеческом языке – и оставалась на три дня и три ночи. Якобы она давала владельцу ясность ума и мудрость не по годам, чтобы принять наилучшее решение из возможных. Другая, гораздо более темная версия мифа, гласила, что ворон убивал того, кто не был достоин Диадемы, но решался просить о ней, или того, кто, несмотря на ее использование, все же принимал неверное решение.

                Все истории сходились к тому, что если кто-то найдет место, где сокрыта Диадема, он должен будет дать ответ на три загадки, заданные ее хранителем – тем же вороном. В случае если он ответит правильно, ему достанется Диадема и бесконечная мудрость. А если он ответит неправильно, то, как ни странно, будет убит. Именно этот миф – без подробности про убийство, конечно – подал идею о статуе ворона, которая загадывала ученикам загадки, требуя от них ответа, если они хотели войти в гостиную Равенкло. Однако никто никогда не упоминал, что легендарный тайник с Диадемой находится в Хогвартсе.

                – Не совсем, профессор, – ответил гоблин, сжимая кулаки. – После смерти Ровены Равенкло Диадема досталась ее единственной дочери, Елене Равенкло. – Он указал на копию завещания Ровены Равенкло, пергамент был желтым и хрупким, но запись оставалась совершенно четкой. – Сочли, что она умерла немногим позже своей матери, не оставив наследников. Гринготтс в то время был не в состоянии приобрести Диадему, как я уже Вам говорил.

                – Значит, права на нее предъявил Хогвартс? – спросил Северус.

                – Не на бумаге, нет, – усмехнулся Альвед. – Но Ровена Равенкло жила в то время в замке. А потом она умерла, ее дочь так и не вернулась в школу, а Диадема исчезла. Никто никогда не предпринимал попыток ее продать, в течение тысячи лет она ни разу не всплывала в частных коллекциях. – Гоблин покачал головой. – Если она не была украдена или потеряна – или того хуже, _перекована_ каким-то невежественным идиотом, – она все еще должна оставаться в распоряжении школы. Я мог бы поспорить на свой вес в золоте, что она заперта в одном помещении с мечом и в глубокой тайне передается от одного директора другому.

                Я бы согласился на Вашу ставку, сударь, прокомментировал про себя Северус.

                – И такое случилось со всеми сокровищами? Они все потеряны или находятся в Хогвартсе? – спросил мастер зелий, чувствуя, что наконец приближается к тому, что интересовало его больше всего.

                – Хуже, – резко высказался гоблин, отчего сердце Северуса чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. – Эти две вещи находятся в распоряжении Хогвартса, а значит, теоретически их можно достать. А вот Медальон и Чаша... мы наблюдали за тем, как они переходят от одного поколения к другому, еще долгое время после исчезновения фамилий Хаффлпафф и Слизерин. Пока примерно семьдесят лет назад их судьбы не переплелись.

                – _Извините_? – воскликнул Северус, сумев быстро переплавить свой полный и окончательный шок в заинтересованное непонимание.

                – Да, именно так, – ответил Альвед, удовлетворенный тем, что так долго удерживает внимание своей аудитории и гордясь своим мастерством рассказчика. – Последней семьей, которая унаследовала Медальон, была семья Гонтов, три столетия назад. Семья впала в ничтожество и становилась все беднее и беднее, но Медальон оставался в их руках, пока его не забрала некая Меропа Гонт. Она умерла в одиночестве, где-то на улицах Лондона. Медальон нигде не смогли найти. Пока в середине двадцатых годов не прошел слух, что он вновь появился в частной коллекции леди Хепзибы Эльвиры Смит, дальнего потомка рода Хаффлпафф, которая также унаследовала и Чашу.

                – Вот как? – спросил Северус, у него закружилась голова, с какой стати реликвия Хаффлпаффа могла оказаться важной для Волдеморта, самого упорного поборника превосходства Слизерина?

                – Да. Все наши источники сообщали, что она приобрела Медальон в печально известном заведении _Борджин и Беркс_ ; как это обычно для такого бизнеса, деньги были переданы в полной тайне и Медальон оказался куплен за цену вроде бы в сто весов золотом. – Альвед указал на страницу, где упоминалось о приобретении Медальона мисс Смит, Северус не отрывал глаз от параграфа перед собой, пока гоблин призывал еще несколько папок с различных книжных шкафов вокруг. – Вот тут, – сказал он, указывая на новые папки, – все иски Гринготтса против Хепзибы Смит за период в двадцать лет. Она прикрывалась армией юристов до самой своей смерти в 1946 году. Большая часть ее состояния отошла различным инстанциям, а кое-что дальним племянницам и племянникам. Чаша и Медальон так и не были найдены.

                – Ни то, ни другое? – спросил Северус, встревожено глядя на страницы у себя перед глазами. Что бы это значило для их охоты на хоркруксы, задумался он.

                – Именно, – подтвердил Альвед. – Конечно, Чаша была застрахована и деньги перешли ближайшему родственнику, когда Хепзиба Смит умерла. Было, надо сказать, очень _удобно_ для ее ущемленных родственников получить в наследство страховку в три миллиона галеонов, не так ли?

                – Конечно, – согласился Северус, погруженный в свои мысли. – Конечно, так и есть.

                – А ведь их ждало еще кое-что и за Медальон.

                Как и некоего Темного Лорда, подумал мастер зелий, у него в голове снова все спуталось.

                – И, если я могу спросить, Альвед-нур, как же умерла мисс Смит? Кажется, я что-то слышал о ее смерти? – спросил он, стараясь подтвердить некоторые появившиеся у него мысли. – Может быть, я ошибаюсь, но разве авроры не расследовали ее смерть?

                – Тут Вы правы, – согласно кивнул Альвед. – Так и было, однако оказалось, дело было в ошибке ее домового эльфа; существо было старым и дряхлым, как я читал. Убийства тут не было. Не заблуждайтесь, профессор; настоящим преступлением тут было страховое мошенничество и кража нашего культурного наследия.

                Если бы, подумал Северус, удивленно глядя на папки и выстраивая свои дальнейшие шаги на основе новой информации, попавшей в его руки.

                – Вы дали мне много пищи для размышлений, Альвед-нур, – чистосердечно высказался мастер зелий. – Я хотел бы побольше узнать по данной теме, если возможно. Понимаете, я работаю в Хогвартсе и ни разу не слышал этой истории, не то чтобы я этим гордился.

                – Не часто случается, чтобы волшебник интересовался историей гоблинов, – пробормотал гоблин на гоббледуке.

                – Не часто случается, что волшебник имеет доступ к иным источникам информации, кроме собственных школьных учебников, – ответил Северус на том же языке, и гоблин удивленно вынырнул из своих мыслей.

                – До меня доходили слухи, что Вы и мистер Поттер говорите на нашем языке, профессор, но прежде я никогда им не верил, – признался смотритель.

                – Проработав столько лет в тесном контакте с гоблинами, вполне естественно заинтересоваться вашем языком, – ответил Северус. – Он также является одним из немногих древних языков, еще живых в своем первоначальном виде; я нахожу это потрясающим.

                – Истинная правда, истинная правда, – обрадовался гоблин. – Это очень богатый язык.

                – Как я уже сказал, мне было бы интересно почитать еще о Сокровищах Четырех Основателей, – повторил Северус, возвращая разговор в нужное русло. – И я уверен, что мистер Поттер тоже заинтересуется этой темой. Скажите, Альвед-нур, какие формы мне нужно заполнить, чтобы скопировать эти документы? Это вообще возможно?

                – Вполне возможно, – подтвердил Альвед. – Оформить необходимый документ довольно... _продолжительное_ занятие, скажем так, но раз у Вас уже есть папки, требуется только заполнить формы. – Он щелкнул себя по запястью и перед мастером зелий приземлилась небольшая пачка документов. – Вы должны это заполнить и принести к моему столу, а я скопирую для Вас папки, – на губах гоблина появилась легкая ухмылка. – Тут я должен оставить Вас, профессор; поставленная перед Вами задача потребует довольно много времени.

                Если бы ты только знал, подумал Северус, призывая перо из своего портфеля и начиная работу над документами.

                В словах Альведа было зерно истины, процесс оказался трудоемким; но имея на руках саму папку, Северус мог списать с имеющихся там документов все, касающееся реликвий четырех Основателей. А после откровений о Чаше Хаффлпафф он ни за что не мог позволить себе упустить оставшиеся две вещи. Он даже попросил документы, относящиеся к мечу Гриффиндора, надеясь обнаружить какие-то детали, которые могут помочь найти как минимум Диадему, раз обе вещи должны были быть спрятаны в Хогвартсе. И даже если гоблины предполагали такое в основном о мече, факт оставался фактом, что он действительно был сокрыт в школе. Может быть, они были правы и насчет Диадемы.

                Полтора часа спустя Северус, у которого голова шла кругом, положил перед весьма удивленным Альведом стопку пергаментов. Не имея сил злиться на гоблина, который невольно так ему помог – несмотря на его самодовольство, – он с беспокойством проследил, как папки были скопированы, убедившись, что заклинание ничего не упустило, пусть даже магический контракт, подписанный гоблинами при создании Архивов, не позволил бы Альведу так поступить. Даже во время войны, как и всегда, есть польза от коррумпированных политиков; даже от мертвых, считал Северус. Очень осторожно убрав папки в свой портфель – хвала Мерлину и хорошим портным за чары расширения, подумал Северус, иначе он никак не смог бы уместить все в один портфель, – он попрощался с Альведом, обещая, что вернется для дальнейшего разговора о несправедливости в отношении расы гоблинов со стороны волшебников, и покинул Архивы Гринготтса, четко определив для себя следующий пункт назначения.

                Первоначально он планировал вернуться в Силбриф с той информацией, которую успеет наскрести. А теперь? Он вздрогнул, спускаясь по мраморным ступеням Гринготтса в Косой Переулок, после стольких часов в помещении полуденное летнее солнце ослепило его, головная боль усилилась. Теперь он планировал отправиться в Министерство и посетить уже тамошний архивный отдел. _Борджин и Беркс_ , несмотря на теневой бизнес, все равно оставался антикварным магазином, работающим с потенциально опасными магическими артефактами, и как таковой, был вынужден сообщать имена всех своих сотрудников. Может быть, если повезет, он сможет разыскать одного из их сотрудников того времени, когда Медальон принадлежал магазину, и расспросить его об этой вещи. _Как-то_ же Волдеморт узнал о его существовании, в конце концов.

                В сторону Дырявого Котла он шел как в тумане, размышляя обо всех новых вариантах, которые предоставил ему поход в Архивы. Гарри думал, что хоркруксов может оказаться больше, чем они пока нашли – точнее говоря, наткнулись, – и он был склонен согласиться с выводами сына. Исчезновение Чаши одновременно с Медальоном вполне может быть связано с их поиском. Или это такая страховая афера, как подозревал гоблин, хотя сам он в этом сомневался; что-то говорило ему, что мисс Смит умерла не от несчастного случая, а Волдеморт не упустил бы шанс приобрести Чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф, когда та практически упала ему в руки. Рассеянно кивнув бармену Тому, он зачерпнул горсть летучего пороха и использовал ее по назначению, отправляясь дымолетной сетью прямо в Каминный Зал Министерства; быть изобретателем постоянного Волчьелычьего и проводить его тестирование под наблюдением Министерства имело свои преимущества.

                Отдел Министерского Архива был гораздо более упорядочен, чем в Гринготтсе. Вежливо улыбнувшись пожилому секретарю, он проронил, что пытается найти определенный тип котла, который последний раз сковали пол тысячелетия назад. Все очень невразумительно и удобно расплывчато, конечно. Это для его нового проекта, пояснил Северус, еще шире улыбнувшись секретарю, которая ярко заалела в ответ, и ему нужно посмотреть документы по _Борджин и Беркс_ от начала века, потому что именно там в последний раз видели котел, который он якобы ищет.

                – Конечно, мистер Борджин не отличается особой обходительностью, но я знаю, что в семидесятые подобный котел у них продавался; мне просто нужно найти одного из их сотрудников и выяснить, кто был их поставщиком, – признался Северус секретарю миссис Ллойд, раздраженно покачав головой.

                – Это такое ужасное заведение, – с готовностью согласилась она, – но там встречаются интересные магические вещи. И не желать помочь именно _Вам_...

                И она покачала головой, в свою очередь осуждая и указывая довольному – не смотря на головную боль – мастеру зелий нужное направление. Северус поблагодарил ее, устало потирая виски в попытке избавиться от этой самой головной боли. Его улыбка стала только шире, когда миссис Ллойд предложила принести ему чаю, стоило ему только признаться в своем недуге.

                – Последние пару часов я разбирался с мистером Борджином, а с рассвета работал в лаборатории, – пояснил Северус, и миссис Ллойд поспешила заверить его, что разок может и поступиться правилом на запрет напитков в архивах.

                – Бедняжка, работает на износ, – услышал он ее бормотание, когда она решила, что вышла из зоны слышимости, и усмехнулся, направляясь в указанном направлении.

                Отдел Министерского Архива довольно сильно отличается от Архивов, помещение тоже было обширным, но хорошо освещенным. Северус не удивился, заметив, что оказался тут не единственным посетителем, хотя до многолюдности было еще очень далеко. Чуть виновато улыбнувшись человеку средних лет, который, сидя через два стола от него, метнул в него острый взгляд, когда миссис Ллойд вернулась с чаем, Северус вытащил пустой пергамент и перо и положил их на стол, за которым просматривал нужные ему папки.

                Вписывать себя в гроссбух посещений Министерских Архивов было не обязательно, но ему придется это сделать, если он захочет скопировать документы. И хотя гоблинам и, самое главное, их магическим обязательным контрактам конфиденциальности клиента, он тайны доверял, к Министерству он таких чувств не испытывал. Пусть даже шансы, что кто-то значительный когда-либо узнает о его визите в Архивы, были весьма невелики – да и его визит в Министерство не представлял собой ничего необычного, а он еще хотел позже зайти в Отдел Экспериментальных Зелий и проверить ежедневные отчеты по поводу своей серии для коррекции зрения, – бумажный след он за собой оставлять не собирался.

                Вскоре он обнаружил, что необходимые ему документы находились несколько в стороне от тех, которые он попросил у миссис Ллойд. Информация, которую он искал, была разделена на семь различных папок, по одной на каждые пять лет работы. Он знал, что Медальон продали где-то в середине двадцатых годов, а Том Реддл родился в начале того же десятилетия. Если Медальон был продан его матерью, этой Меропой Гонт, вполне возможно, что он мог попасть в магазин примерно в то же время. _Борджин и Беркс_ не стали бы держать у себя подобную вещь слишком долго, не тогда, когда им в спину дышал Гринготтс. Просто ради перестраховки, он вытащил тома с 1915 по 1950, включающие в себя период от десяти лет до той даты, когда мисс Смит купила Медальон, и еще три года после ее смерти.

                В каждом томе он обнаружил список имен сотрудников _Борджин и Беркс_ , среди списков и каталогов вещей, сочтенных достаточно безобидными, чтобы сообщить о них Министерству, и выписал их, сразу же обращая особое внимание на тех, кто работал в магазине примерно в то же время, как был продан Медальон. Списки в основном состояли из внештатных оценщиков древностей и разных молодых ведьм или волшебников, которые нуждались в работе, чтобы набрать базу в торговле антиквариатом, умники только со школьной скамьи. Ничего неожиданного или необычного, пока он не добрался до списка 1944 года. Чай тут же застрял у него в горле – давешний человек средних лет бросил в его сторону самодовольный взгляд, который мастер зелий попросту проигнорировал, – он попытался нормально вдохнуть и проглотить напиток, протирая глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не померещилось с усталости.

                Ибо в 1944 году в антикварный магазин устроился Том Марволо Реддл. На кой, собственно, гребаному Темному Лорду работать в антикварном магазине? Северус поспешно черканул имя и точную дату наема, поблагодарив всех и каждого из богов за подробные отчеты, которые Министерство требовало от антикваров. Рядом с каждой вещью, о продаже или покупке которой сообщалось, стояло имя работника, осуществлявшего куплю-продажу. Таким образом Северус узнал, что Волдеморт во время своего двухлетнего пребывания в магазине продавал мисс Смит антиквариат за различные экстравагантные цены. Потом в 1946 году его имя вдруг исчезло из списков и больше не появлялось. _1946_ , задумался Северус. В том же году Хепзиба Смит встретила свою безвременную кончину, и Медальон с Чашей, которыми она в то время владела, исчезли. Это не случайность, он знал это. Вернув папки на место, Северус собрал свои записи и вышел из Архива, от полученной информации у него гудела голова.

                – Вы нашли то, что искали, дорогой? – спросила миссис Ллойд, заинтересованно глядя на мастера зелий.

                – Боюсь, нет, миссис Ллойд, – ответил Северус, пытаясь вести себя естественно. – В любом случае, это был выстрел наугад, я должен был заподозрить, что мистер Борджин не стал бы продавать такой котел законно, учитывая как он сопротивлялся, не желая говорить, где его взял. К сожалению, нет никаких доказательств, что такое у него вообще было.

                – Подозрительное заведение, я всегда это говорила, – снова сказала миссис Ллойд, понимающе кивнув.

                – Не стоит беспокоиться, – заверил ее Северус. – Спасибо за Вашу помощь, миссис Ллойд, и за чай. Вы были очень добры.

                – Ерунда, дорогой, я просто делаю свою работу, – сказала она, густо покраснев.

                Северус попрощался и направился в Отдел Экспериментальных Зелий, от глубокой задумчивости дважды заблудившись по пути.

                После формальной встречи с министерскими целителями он потащился обратно в Атриум и к залу с каминами. Прибыв в Силбриф в некотором остолбенении, в каковом и покидал Министерство, он, прижав портфель к груди, обессилено рухнул в то же кресло, по которому несколькими часами ранее распластался его сын.

                – Хозяин Северус? – раздался в холле голос Минни, о ее появлении предупредили мягкие шаркающие шаги.

                – Привет, Минни, – пробормотал он, позволив себе еще мгновение пребывания в потрясенном отупении, прежде чем прийти в себя. – Мой сын дома? – спросил он, сменив позу, дабы иметь возможность видеть домового эльфа.

                – Молодой хозяин вернулся из своего замка два часа назад и снова ушел через камин, хозяин Северус, – доложила Минни, подняв его валявшуюся на полу уличную мантию и аккуратно сложив ее, отмечая его усталый вид, но промолчала.

                – А Невилл и Драко тоже вернулись из Орбейна? – спросил мастер зелий.

                – Они вернулись с молодым хозяином, сэр. Мне позвать их к Вам?

                – Если не трудно, Минни, – попросил Северус, потирая глаза. – Спасибо.

                Домовой эльф поклонилась и с легким хлопком исчезла. Северус приложил усилие, чтобы сесть в кресле поровнее, все еще крепко сжимая в руках портфель. Время, потребовавшееся Драко и Невиллу, чтобы подняться по лестнице из тренировочного зала в подземельях, он потратил на построение своих мыслей тем образом, при котором новая информация обретала некоторое подобие смысла.

                Волдеморт, когда он был еще просто Томом Марволо Реддлом – хотя был ли он когда-нибудь просто Томом? – окончил Хогвартс в 1943 году в звании старосты школы. В 1944 году он устроился на работу в _Борджин и Беркс_. К тому времени он уже создал как минимум один хоркрукс, свой дневник, убив девочку, ныне известную как Плакса Миртл. Затем он, вероятно, завладел Медальоном и Чашей. Они уже знали, что из Медальона он сделал хоркрукс, скорее всего, убив его предыдущую владелицу, Хепзибу Смит. Следует ли им считать, что он сделал хоркруксом еще и Чашу? Теперь зельевар даже не знал. А если сделал, то как насчет Диадемы? Если у него были две из четырех реликвий Основателей, стал бы он охотиться на оставшуюся пару? Меч он, к примеру, обнаружить не смог.

                От одолевавших его мыслей Северус застонал. Они мало что могли сделать, пока как следует не прочитают документы, собирая любые зацепки, какие они или Скитер смогут найти, чтобы потом допросить хоркрукс. У них были только теории. Ненадолго, пообещал он себе. По крайней мере, теперь у них эти зацепки хотя бы есть; им больше не придется блуждать в темноте, заключил он, глядя на свой портфель. Солидные зацепки, к тому же.

                – Сев! – окликнул Невилл, первым из двух подростков добравшись до мастера зелий. – Почему вы с Гарри всегда выбираете именно это кресло, когда выходите из строя?

                Вот Невилл и задал самый важный вопрос всех времен и народов, подумал Северус, тепло улыбнувшись юному гриффиндорцу.

                – Как там твои раскопки? – спросил Драко, входя в помещение следом за Невиллом.

                – На удивление хорошо, – признался мастер зелий. – Намного лучше, чем я ожидал, если честно. Как прошла встреча Гарри со Скитер?

                Невилл взял на себя задачу рассказать обо всем, что произошло между Гарри и журналисткой, а подошедший Драко потихоньку добавлял то одну, то другую деталь.

                – В итоге она сказала, что на ту информацию, которую Гарри у нее попросил, ей понадобится неделя, – заключил Невилл.

                – Неделя, – задумался Северус. – Думаю, неделю подождать мы можем. – Он посмотрел на двух подростков, а затем на дедовы часы на другой стороне комнаты. – А Гарри не говорил, когда вернется?

                – Когда уходил, сказал, что попытается через час, – поделился Драко. – Конечно, это было два часа назад, так что он, вероятно, проявил излишний оптимизм.

                – Он должен вернуться в любой момент, – решил Северус. – Вы уже ели? – Подростки отрицательно помотали головами. – Тогда нам требуется прихватить что-нибудь перекусить, пока мы ждем. То, что я нашел... Нужно, чтобы Гарри тоже это услышал.

                – Новости-то хорошие? – спросил Невилл, его глаза засветились надеждой.

                – Я не уверен, что стал бы использовать слово «хорошие», – сказал Северус. – Скорее, интересные и весьма полезные.

                – И на том спасибо, – пробормотал Драко, разворачиваясь и направляясь на кухню.

                Только тридцать минут спустя, когда они заканчивали свой перекус, Гарри вошел в комнату, и выглядел он при этом удрученно и раздосадованно.

                – Гарри? Все в порядке? – осторожно спросил Драко.

                Зеленоглазый волшебник насмешливо скривился.

                – Адриан, – только и объяснил он.

                – Что он сделал? – спросил Невилл, заранее закатывая глаза.

                – Он как бы намекнул, что мне лучше вернуться сюда и спроектировать новую метлу или что-нибудь такое, чем торчать в штабе и узнавать конфиденциальную информацию, знание которой может возложить на меня определенную ответственность, – разъяснил Гарри. – Конечно, он выразился не совсем так, – добавил он. – А еще он завуалировано раскритиковал компанию, с которой я общаюсь.

                Он широко улыбнулся, считая, что его семья прекрасно понимает, что это переводится как: _«я собираюсь кого-то проклясть»_.

                – Вот ушлепок, – радостно прокомментировал Невилл, возвращаясь к своему десерту.

                – Лучше не скажешь, – пробормотал Драко.

                – Давайте не будем об этом говорить, – предложил Гарри и сменил тему. – Итак, папа, как твои поиски?

                – Ну, – сказал Северус, задумчиво откусывая от морковного пирога, который испекла для них Минни. – Не могли бы мы перенести этот разговор в библиотеку? Нам понадобится стол побольше этого, поверьте мне, – сообщил он и посмотрел на принесенный с собой портфель.

                Перебраться в библиотеку было минутным делом. С одной стороны, каждому из трех подростков было любопытно узнать, что такого Северус раскопал. С другой стороны, у мастера зелий оставалось только три часа, прежде чем ему нужно будет начать готовиться к балу.

                – Как поиски? – снова спросил Гарри. – Ты нашел что-нибудь полезное?

                На этот вопрос мастер зелий вскинул бровь и открыл портфель, вытаскивая пачку документов и раскладывая те по отдельным стопкам, вместе с заметками, которые он сделал в Министерских Архивах.

                – Давайте посмотрим, – начал он, размещая упомянутые документы так, чтобы иметь возможность при необходимости указать на соответствующую стопку. – Позвольте мне подвести общий итог, прежде чем я начну вдаваться в подробности; я узнал, что Медальон был продан в _Борджин и Беркс_ некоей Меропой Гонт в начале двадцатых годов. Несколько лет спустя он был куплен женщиной по имени Хепзиба Смит, той самой ведьмой, которая унаследовала одну из прочих реликвий Основателей, Чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф. А почти двадцать лет спустя мисс Смит регулярно встречалась с неким Томом Марволо Реддлом, юным работником _Борджин и Беркс_.

                – _Что_? – хором выдохнули трое подростков, одинаково недоверчиво распахнув глаза.

                – Да. Вот так... вот так и я отреагировал, когда узнал, – поделился мастер зелий, зажимая пальцами переносицу и закрывая глаза. – Также я узнал, что мисс Смит умерла в 1946 году, и в тот же год Том Реддл перестал работать в _Борджин и Беркс_. Ее смерть посчитали несчастным случаем, обвинили ее домового эльфа. Ни Медальона, ни Чаши не обнаружили. Гоблины сочли это страховой аферой. Учитывая судьбу Медальона, я бы не был так в этом уверен.

                За его объяснениями последовала полная тишина.

                – Как ты умудрился раскопать все это за одно утро? – спросил за всех Невилл.

                Северус печально улыбнулся и рассказал, как провел это самое утро, от своего разговора с Альведом в Гринготтсе до краткого визита в Министерство.

                – Что сводит меня с ума, – сказал мастер зелий, – так это то, что технически все эти документы общедоступны, и все же получить к ним доступ достаточно маловероятно. Наша сторона могла достать эту информацию _десятилетия_ назад.

                – Гребаное Министерство; только оно могло подтолкнуть гоблинов сделать их записи общедоступными – при этом не дав к ним никакого доступа, – а затем все вот так и оставить! – выдал Невилл, Гарри от всего сердца согласился.

                – И кто мог додуматься искать прошлое Темного Лорда в списках старых сотрудников полузаконного магазина антиквариата и темных артефактов? – подивился Драко.

                – Да никто, – ответил Гарри.

                – Я и сам случайно наткнулся на эту информацию, – сказал Северус, соглашаясь с выводами двух подростков. – Я хотел только найти имена сотрудников, которые работали в магазине примерно в то время, когда там продали Медальон и когда он исчез после смерти мисс Смит. Последнее, о чем я мог подумать, это что там работал сам Волдеморт.

                – А теперь мы знаем, что в какой-то момент Волдеморт заполучил два предмета, связанных с Основателями, которые мог превратить в хоркруксы, – сказал Гарри, задумчиво просматривая отчет в своих руках, взглядом вылавливая наиболее описание изображение золотой чаши. Смог бы Волдеморт такое сотворить? Конечно, смог бы.

                – То есть, эта Чаша – один из хоркруксов, которые мы ищем? – спросил Невилл, посмотрев на свою семью.

                – У него было все необходимое для создания хоркрукса, когда он ее нашел, – указал Гарри, обратив зеленые глаза к своему отцу, который кивнул, соглашаясь с его мнением. – Также, именно он имел возможность заполучить Чашу в свои руки; я не могу представить, чтобы он сумел пройти мимо нее. Ведь это же Чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф. – Он подтолкнул изученный документ на середину стола, указывая на рисунок. – Это часть истории Хогвартса, вот. Даже важная часть магического наследия страны. Мне кажется, это в его духе – собрать подобные артефакты, чтобы поместить в них частицы своей души.

                – Значит, мы можем добавить Чашу в список наиболее вероятных сосудов для его третьего хоркрукса, – заключил Драко, задумчиво разглядывая груды пергамента, прежде чем коснуться указательными пальцами другой кучи отчетов. – Мы знаем, что Меч Гриффиндора не хоркрукс, – отметил он.

                – За это я могу поручиться, – отозвался Гарри с полуулыбкой.

                – А вот как насчет Диадемы? – спросил юный слизеринец, рассеянно отвечая на улыбку брата. – Мог ли Волдеморт найти еще и ее?

                – Если так, то это должно было произойти в годы, последовавшие за его уходом из _Борджин и Беркс_ , правильно? – спросил Невилл. – Или гоблины были правы и он нашел ее в Хогвартсе? Я имею в виду, он _все-таки_ отыскал Тайную Комнату, когда ему было шестнадцать.

                – На данный момент мы никак не сможем об этом узнать, – отметил Гарри.

                – И все же, мы знаем, что у него наверняка была Чаша, – напомнил Северус. – Слишком большое совпадение, что и она, и Медальон пропали в одно и то же время; будь это действительно страховая афера, думаю, за прошедшее с 1946 года время Чаша уже засветилась бы где-нибудь, – рассудил мастер зелий. – И если мы придумаем хитрый способ облечь все это в слова, мы просто сможем узнать кое-что о Диадеме от хоркрукса в Медальоне.

                – По крайней мере, теперь у нас есть что-то конкретное, что можно упомянуть при хоркруксе, – задумчиво кивнул Гарри.

                – Теперь мы знаем про хоркруксы в Медальоне, дневнике и, вполне возможно, в Чаше, – подсчитал Невилл, отгибая палец на каждый хоркрукс. – Три, – высказался он. – Если подумать, три является сильным магическим числом. Мог он на нем остановиться?

                – Ты думаешь, его волновали такие вещи? – удивился Драко.

                – Если не брать в расчет Диадему, – подсказал Северус, – можно подумать на тройку.

                – Я молюсь, чтобы это его волновало, – высказался Гарри, вздрагивая от пришедшей ему в голову мысли, – потому что следующим самым сильным волшебным числом является _семерка_. И это будет означать, что нам нужно найти еще пять хоркруксов. Или четыре, – поправился он, – если принять во внимание частичку души, которая все еще обретается в его теле. И от такой мысли, честно говоря, _подташнивает_.

                – Ей-Мерлин, давайте _все_ помолимся за тройку! – воскликнул Невилл с кислым выражением лица.

                – Давайте поработаем над гипотезой, что Чаша и правда является хоркруксом, – предложил Северус, пытаясь отвлечь подростков – и себя самого – от цифры семь. – Где он мог ее спрятать?

                – Может быть, он отдал ее Пожирателю Смерти? – спросил Гарри. – Человеку, которому мог доверять?

                – Он ведь и правда отдал один моему отцу, – пробормотал Драко, опустив глаза.

                Гарри и Невилл одновременно сдвинулись, дурашливо пихнув светловолосого слизеринца в бок, и, в качестве жеста поддержки, обняли его за плечи.

                – Мы об этом уже говорили, – высказался Невилл. – Обвини себя еще раз в чем-то, что сделал твой отец, и я тебе врежу.

                – А я помогу, – поддержал Гарри, широко улыбнувшись обоим своим братьям.

                – Постараюсь подобного избежать, – пообещал Драко, ткнув их в ребра в знак подтверждения своего обещания.

                – Ах ты, злобный слизеринец, – пробурчал Невилл, посмотрев на старшего мальчика.

                Драко, дразнясь, зашипел на него.

                – _Что ж, раз уж ты об этом заговорил..._ – машинально произнес Гарри на змеином языке, приковывая к себе всеобщее внимание.

                – Не совсем тебя понял, – отметил Северус, ухмыльнувшись потрясению на лицах Невилла и Драко. Эти двое еще не слышали, чтобы Гарри действительно говорил на языке змей.

                – Прошу прощения, просто мысли вслух, – улыбнувшись, извинился Гарри. – Я имел в виду, что он, конечно, мог и отдать хоркрукс Пожирателю Смерти, но я бы скорее предположил, что он сделал _больше_ трех хоркруксов. Оставайся у него один последний, вам не кажется, что он спрятал бы его в более надежном месте? Например, в Тайной Комнате?

                – В Хогвартсе? – растерянно спросил Невилл.

                – Признай, если после своего выпуска он когда-нибудь возвращался в Хогвартс – а это было не так уж и сложно, пока он не стал именовать себя Темным Лордом, двери школы всегда открыты для бывших учеников, – то в данном случае Комната являлась бы идеальным тайником, – сказал Гарри, запустив пальцы в волосы. – Открыть Комнату может только змееуст, она скрыта под замком, который считается безопаснее Гринготтса, и до недавнего времени пребывала под защитой его собственного ручного василиска.

                – С другой стороны, стал бы он снова так рисковать, пытаясь вновь открыть Комнату после своего выпуска? – задумался Северус. – Дамблдор, должно быть, следил за туалетом с тех пор, как умерла Миртл; если бы вход был открыт в день его возвращения...

                – Верно, – признал Гарри логичность отцовских слов. – Но я думаю, что эту возможность стоит рассмотреть. Не то чтобы Дамблдор позволил нам к ней приблизиться; он, наверное, все еще следит за тем туалетом.

                – А мы не хотим, чтобы _тебя_ поймали за открытием Комнаты, – отметил Невилл. – Ведь предполагается, что в последний раз ее открыл Адриан.

                – И это тоже, – слегка удрученно признал Гарри.

                – Ты знаешь, что было бы действительно неслабо? – размышлял Драко, ухмыльнувшись плотно сжатыми губами.

                – Что? – спросил Гарри.

                – Вы говорите, что Хогвартс безопаснее Гринготтса, – сказал Драко. – Не было бы великой иронией, если бы хоркрукс на самом деле скрывался _в_ Гринготтсе?

                – Ты думаешь, что Чаша, которую гоблины искали практически вечность, может быть спрятана в их собственном банке? – задумчиво спросил Невилл.

                – Гоблины клялись кровью не входить в занятые сейфы без разрешения владельца до тех пор, пока банк стоит, – напомнил Драко. – И хотя Министерство обыскало все имения заключенных Пожирателей Смерти и конфисковало многое из того, что им принадлежало, посчитав это темными артефактами, из-за политики Гринготтса они даже не приближались к их сейфам, не говоря уже о том чтобы войти в них. Гарри может быть позволено войти в сейф, который ему не принадлежит, лишь в том случае, если гоблины будут отстранены от управления банком, что было бы, в некотором смысле, его концом. И то ему для этого пришлось подкупить их _мифрилом_!

                – А как насчет Пожирателей, которые не были арестованы? – спросил Гарри. – Разве они не могут достать хоркрукс?

                – Никто из внутреннего круга не избежал Азкабана, – сказал Северус. – За некоторым исключением, конечно, – ухмыльнулся он, указывая на себя. – Могу вас заверить, что Волдеморт выдавал мне только приказы.

                – Значит, вариант Гринготтса все-таки возможен? – вопросил Невилл и широко ухмыльнулся. – А не хотели бы вы присутствовать, когда кто-то оповестит об этом президента Мелвоза?

                – Даже если она и может находиться в Гринготтсе, – сказал Северус, чуть посмеиваясь нарисованной Невиллом картине, – мы не должны исключать других вариантов. Еще ведь и Скитер ищет? Мы можем получить больше информации о потенциальных тайниках Волдеморта для хоркруксов; Гонты были его последней связью с его корнями как Слизерина, а насколько мы знаем, можно не сомневаться, что его происхождение всегда было для него крайне важно.

                Не так просто было забыть интерпретацию Волдеморта его долга как Наследника Слизерина и как он действовал на основе этих убеждений. Разговор продолжался, не прерываясь, в течение последующих трех часов, так и не принеся заметных результатов; Северус оставил подростков в библиотеке и пошел готовиться к предстоящему ему вечеру.

                Он не заблуждался насчет того, что его ожидает; ему придется провести весь вечер в компании Министра, пытаясь оценить степень его прямого вмешательства в дела Хогвартса. Еще нужно будет присмотреть и за Тикнессом, оценить, насколько глубоко он запустил когти в Фаджа, при этом прекрасно понимая, что, скорее всего, он бы больше помог своему сыну и будущей войне, если бы оставался дома. Если вновь обретенная смелость Министра – это влияние Тикнесса, вряд ли тот осмелится объявить об этом в общественном месте, когда его потенциально могли услышать люди Дамблдора.

                – А министерские балы достаточно утомительны и _без того_ , чтобы постоянно терпеть присутствие Министра, – вытираясь насухо, проворчал Северус своему отражению в зеркале.

                Хотелось бы сбежать оттуда побыстрее, но он не желал пропустить ничего важного только потому, что не смог выдержать невежественного идиота, который управляет волшебным сообществом страны. Отстраненно прикинув, сможет ли он использовать ритуал, найденный Гарри для второй задачи, и сбежать к русалоидам, он, посмеявшись над самим собой, выбрал мантию на вечер. Затянув узел своего темно-зеленого галстука и добавив булавку, которая сочеталась с запонками, он расчесал волосы и устало вздохнул перед своим отражением, мечтая каким-нибудь магическим способом пережить следующие пять часов за одно мгновение. Не удалось, так что он смирился со своей судьбой и покинул Силбриф.

                Бал проходил в танцевальном зале Стоунхолд Мэнора, резиденции Министров Магии страны с начала семнадцатого века. Мэнор изначально принадлежал Марианфи Стоунхолд, которая продержалась на посту Министра более пятнадцати лет. После своей смерти она оставила свой фамильный дом государству, и тот стал Министерским Домом для Министров, которые были после нее. Он располагался сразу за чертой Лондона и был доступен только для самого Министра. На вечер миссис Фадж оформила все в соответствии со своим собственным личным вкусом. Отметив, что ее вкус склонялся ко всякого рода показухе, Северус даже не знал, и чего он вообще удивлялся, заметив краем глаза три перегруженные хрустальные люстры, освещавшие помещение; пусть он знал, что они там были, они все равно каждый раз заставали его врасплох.

                – Убожество, – пробормотал он себе под нос, осматриваясь, а затем направился к лестнице, которая вела к нужному помещению; там его объявят, и любой пока еще имеющийся шанс понаблюдать за обстановкой до того как его заметят, испарится.

                Помещение было украшено по-царски, при условии, что царь захотел бы покрасоваться подобным образом; богатые ткани штор обрамляли окна от пола до потолка, между ними располагались большие статуи, копии Атланта, которые словно бы поддерживали потолок. В дополнение к трем люстрам, на разной высоте от потолка до половины высоты комнаты были подвешены магией хрустальные безделушки, сияющие изнутри как китайские фонарики. Огромный транспарант красного шелка, висевший по другую сторону зала, элегантно вышитыми серебряными буквами провозглашал, что тут проходит _«126й Ежегодный Бал в честь Развития Международного Сотрудничества»_.

                «Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы поспособствовать укреплению единства в период войны, – с сарказмом подумал Северус, направляясь к лестнице под бессмысленную болтовню толпы – сотрудников Министерства и представителей аристократии страны, без разницы, – легкая пытка для его повышенного слуха. – Забудьте про военные советы, _бал_ , где миссис Фадж сможет посплетничать, а волшебники, которые должны строить планы, смогут напиться, вот, что нам нужно. Для завершенности картины легкомысленного сумасбродства только живых павлинов и не хватает, – размышлял он, а потом рассмеялся про себя, получше разглядев толпу и заметив Люциуса Малфоя в компании Министра, и добавил: – Так, неважно.»

                – Его Светлость, Лорд Снейп! – объявил герольд, заставив мастер зелий слегка вздрогнуть от звука собственного официального титула.

                Ныне в повседневной жизни титулы редко использовались, применяясь лишь во время официальных встреч, таких как эта, или для удовлетворения чьего-то тщеславия. Северус не показывался в Визенгамоте с тех пор, как поручил одному из своих адвокатов использовать его голоса вместо него в связи с тем, что большую часть года работа не позволяет ему вырваться в Лондон. Не слышать, как его именуют «Лордом» Снейпом, титулом, унаследованным им от семьи, которая с самого его рождения так и не удосужилась хоть раз ему написать, было плюсом. Тем не менее, он не мог пренебречь властью, которую давал ему его титул, только не сейчас. Он нацепил на лицо вежливую улыбку и спустился по лестнице к Министру; Фадж обернулся, смотря на него, пока он приветственно кивал в толпе знакомым, обмениваясь с некоторыми из них любезностями.

                – Северус Снейп! – воскликнул Министр, выступая из небольшой компании обступивших его ведьм и волшебников, дабы с энтузиазмом пожать ему руку. – Очень рад, что Вы смогли навестить нас этим вечером!

                – Я был весьма польщен приглашением и рад находиться здесь, Министр, – сказал мастер зелий, про себя от души проклиная Фаджа.

                – Позволь мне представить тебе, Северус, – предложил Фадж, переключаясь на ты, хотя Северус как-то не помнил, чтобы дозволял подобное этому человеку. – Это миссис Машира Нахес, египетский Министр Магии, как ты прекрасно знаешь. – Северус коротко поклонился и улыбнулся египетскому Министру; она была первопроходцем в Защитных Чарах, прежде чем пошла в политику, и он читал большую часть ее опубликованных на сегодняшний день работ. – С моей женой ты уже знаком, – продолжил Фадж, двигаясь по часовой стрелке и представляя окружающих, – а это месье Антуан Полини – я правильно произношу? – Министр Франции.

                – Мы с Лордом Снейпом уже встречались, – произнес иностранный Министр с небольшим акцентом, дружески улыбнувшись мастеру зелий, двое мужчин обменялись рукопожатиями. – Кажется, примерно год назад, в Париже?

                – На _Всемирном Саммите по Искусствам Исцеления_ , – подсказал Северус, вспоминая их прошлую встречу. Указанный саммит проводился каждый год в новой стране, и в прошлом году, когда он как раз представлял миру свое зелье, настала очередь Франции.

                – И ты знаком с моим новым Главным Директором, мистером Пием Тикнессом? – спросил Фадж, представляя мужчину средних лет с серебряными прядями в волосах и бороде, который стоял рядом с мистером Полини.

                – Я не имел такого удовольствия, – отозвался Северус, изучая человека напротив. Нужно бы сегодня попристальнее присмотреться к его взаимодействиям с Фаджем. И, конечно, остался...

                – Но ты, конечно, уже знаешь Лорда Малфоя! – воскликнул Фадж, а Люциус и Северус кивнули друг другу.

                – Мы действительно знакомы, – подтвердил Люциус, сумев удержаться и позволить себе лишь незначительную насмешку в адрес мастера зелий. Северус почувствовал странное удовольствие от того, как одно его присутствие раздражало старшего мужчину. – Северус, ты пропустил нашу последнюю встречу.

                А теперь настала очередь мастера зелий едва ли не насмешничать в его адрес.

                – Боюсь, у меня плотный график, – беззаботно ответил он. – Он больше не оставляет мне времени на подобные... глупости.

                Ты чуть было не испортил хорошего человека своим идиотизмом, подумал Северус, глядя, как аристократические черты лица Люциуса – так похожие на черты его сына – складываются в холодную улыбку. Драко едва избежал ужасной и незаслуженной участи, считал Северус, когда его готовили стать зеркальным отражением его отца.

                – Ты слишком много работаешь, Северус! – провозгласил Фадж, прежде чем враждебность между ними стала слишком заметной.

                – Возможно, – согласился Северус, а потом его вниманием завладел Министр Франции, желая поговорить о его последней линии целебных зелий.

                Уделяя завязавшемуся разговору только половину своего внимания, мастер зелий следил за окружавшими его людьми, особенно за Фаджем; Министр потратил двадцать минут, беседуя то об одном, то о другом, пока разговор не переключился на заинтересовавшую Северуса тему.

                – Кажется, я слышала, Вы планируете реформу образования, мистер Фадж? – спросила Министр Египта, переводя разговор с нынешней темы, вращавшейся вокруг нескольких незначительных изменений в административной структуре ее собственного Министерства.

                – О, да! – воскликнул Фадж. – Это может тебя заинтересовать, Северус, ведь ты работаешь в Хогвартсе!

                – Что может меня заинтересовать, мистер Фадж? – спросил Северус, теперь полностью сосредоточившись на Министре.

                – О, я подумал, – сказал Фадж, на что Тикнесс слегка ухмыльнулся, заставив Северуса заинтересоваться, а сколько из того, что собирался сделать Министр, он надумал сам по себе, – что пора Министерству присмотреть за делами Хогвартса!

                – Каким образом, если не секрет? – тихо проговорил мастер зелий, не выказывая никаких признаков согласия или несогласия с Министром.

                – Понимаешь, Северус, мое внимание привлекло то, что за главным учебным заведением страны нет ни малейшего надзора, – серьезно провозгласил Фадж. – Я планирую это исправить.

                А еще более расплывчато нельзя? – подумал Северус, все так же удерживая равнодушную маску.

                – Весьма верно, – поддержал Люциус, одобрительно кивая Фаджу. – Поскольку у меня самого сын...

                – Ее Королевское Высочество, принцесса Эвелин Норвежская! – объявил герольд, все разговоры в зале мгновенно прервались, взгляды обратились к лестнице.

                Невольно Северус тоже отвлекся. Конечно, он уже слышал это имя: принцесса, вступившая в Сестринство в нежном возрасте восьми лет, продержалась на передовицах газет почти неделю, даже вдали от самой Норвегии. Он просто не сталкивался с ней лично. И уж конечно принцессе Эвелин уже далеко не восемь лет, подумал Северус, моргнув раз, затем другой, пока названная женщина спускалась по лестнице. Мистер и миссис Фадж мгновенно покинули их и поспешили ее поприветствовать.

                Ее кожа была чистой, а ее волосы золотыми и тщательно уложенными, и ее облик производил сильное впечатление, когда она изящно направилась к Фаджу. Она была одета в неяркое серо-синее платье, почти парившее вокруг нее при движении, что заставляло миссис Фадж – которая нарядилась в платье утрированно-сливового цвета – выглядеть рядом с ней как плохо испеченный свадебный пирог. Пока Министр и его жена старались познакомить ее с как можно большим количеством народа, прежде чем вернуться к оставленной ими компании, Северус дивился, зачем она прибыла сюда; Фадж, конечно, был взбудоражен ее присутствием, но он, должно быть, уже многие годы приглашал ее и любых других членов немногочисленных оставшихся магических королевских домов Европы на свои балы. Почему же теперь она была здесь? И почему меня это вообще волнует? – думал он по мере приближения к нему этого трио. Шепот вокруг них выдавал, что многих интересует тот же вопрос, что и его.

                – Вы знали, что сегодня здесь будет _принцесса Норвегии_? – спросил мистер Полини, одновременно с вопросом машинально поправляя свой галстук.

                – Мистер Фадж упоминал особенного почетного гостя, – отозвался Люциус, шаря по своему жилету, – но ничего не уточнял.

                Северус просто наблюдал за указанной женщиной, пока она приветствовала людей, которым ее так же представляли. Она производила прекрасное впечатление, когда разговаривала, улыбалась и негромко смеялась любым шуткам окружающих. Она казалась идеальным воплощением принцессы, такими их изображали в сказках, которые Гарри любил в детстве, словно один из рисунков в старых книгах сына ожил и сбежал со страниц.

                _Она прекрасна_ , произнес уже знакомый предательский голос в его голове. «А тебя кто спрашивал?» – мысленно отбрил Северус. Потому что, да, он не был слеп. И да, спасибо, он ясно видел, насколько прекрасна была эта женщина, с ее мягкими чертами лица и большими глазами – откуда у ее глаз такой оттенок синего, как вообще возможен подобный оттенок, словно яркий отсвет кобальта? – но что ему от этого понимания? Сейчас его волновали только выживание семьи и война, ничто другое не имело значения с июля и до тех пор, пока Волдеморт не станет всего лишь плохим воспоминанием. Что с того, что у нее синие глаза, одернул он себя и морально приготовился оставшуюся часть вечера держаться с принцессой радушно, но отчужденно.

                – А вот и мы, Ваше Высочество! – воскликнул Фадж, взмахнув рукой в сторону группы, включавшей в себя Северуса.

                Глаза принцессы заискрились то ли от радости, то ли узнавая кого-то в представленной компании, Северус не мог сказать. Сперва Фадж познакомил ее с Министрами, а затем с прочими.

                – И, конечно, Лорд Снейп, – продолжил Министр. – Полагаю, Вы слышали о постоянном Волчьелычьем?

                Принцесса только изящно приподняла бровь на этот вопрос, никак иначе не показав насмешки; этой небольшой демонстрации оказалось для Северуса достаточно, чтобы напомнить себе, что она входит в тайный древний ковен, члены которого имели силы, редко обсуждавшиеся вне Сестринства. А Фадж фактически вот так просто спросил у нее, не провела ли она прошлый год в какой-нибудь глухой дыре; мастер зелий невольно поежился от грубости Министра, но принцесса только улыбнулась ему, теперь ее глаза положительно мерцали.

                – Очень приятно, Ваша Светлость.

                Ее голос был чистым и мягким, и ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы влиться в группу и присоединиться к беседе. Казалось, ей на самом деле было довольно интересно поговорить о планируемой Министром реформе образования.

                – Как я собирался сказать, – снова заговорил Люциус, еще более воодушевленный присутствием королевской особы, – у меня самого сын в Хогвартсе. Меня очень успокаивает понимание, что Министерство будет следить за качеством предлагаемого там образования.

                – Могу ли я взять на себя такую смелость и спросить, – заговорила принцесса, – в какой форме будет проходить эта реформа? Сама я получила домашнее обучение, но о Хогвартсе слышала только хорошее!

                Что ж, спасибо, что подняли эту тему, Ваше Высочество, подумал Северус, с облегчением вздохнув про себя; наконец-то этот разговор куда-то приведет.

                – Понимаете ли, Ваше Высочество, в основном дело будет заключаться в надзоре, – поделился Фадж, слегка путаясь в собственных словах из-за стремления побыстрее ответить. – Так мы увидим, какие можно будет внести изменения; Министерство, как правильно указал Лорд Малфой, должно бдительно следить за самым важным учебным заведением страны!

                – И я боюсь, если мне позволено будет так сказать, – добавил Люциус, – что нынешний директор, Дамблдор, проявляет излишнюю снисходительность к людям, которым позволяет преподавать.

                Очень тонко, Люциус, подумал Северус, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза на завуалированное обвинение. Я ранен.

                – О, именно! – воскликнул Фадж, совершенно не уловив сути.

                – Неужели? – спросила принцесса, пристально посмотрев на Министра, и под гнетом этих голубых глаз Фадж ощутил потребность продолжить, во время своей речи не сводя взгляда с коллег-Министров, Северуса, Люциуса и принцессы.

                – Знаете ли вы, что профессора, обучающие Защите от Темных Искусств, редко задерживаются дольше, чем на год? – спросил Фадж. – Один из них два года назад угодил в Св. Мунго с тяжелым случаем потери памяти! А Историю Магии преподает привидение, подумать только. _Привидение_!

                – Un specrte***? – непонимающе переспросил мистер Полини.

                – Я никогда не слышала, чтобы привидению позволяли преподавать, – прокомментировала миссис Нахес, пребывая в таком же недоумении, как и ее французский коллега.

                – Вы сказали, _привидение_ ведет Историю Магии, мистер Фадж? – спросила принцесса, ее глаза снова замерцали.

                – Да, именно привидение! – повторил Министр. – И... но разве Вы сами не историк, Ваше Высочество? – спросил Фадж, посмотрев на принцессу с новым интересом.

                А и правда, заинтересовался Северус.

                – Вы правы, – подтвердила принцесса.

                – И Ваша специализация – волшебная история Европы, если я не ошибаюсь, – произнес Министр Франции, не желая лишаться внимания принцессы.

                – И это правда.

                – О, Вы были бы лучшим кандидатом на эту должность, Ваше Высочество! – воскликнул Люциус, как видно, представляя, насколько было бы престижно, если бы его сына учила принцесса. И пока Северус, мысленно закатив глаза, ожидал, что принцесса просто посмеется над возгласом Малфоя, она только и сказала:

                – Вы так думаете? – и улыбнулась. – Понимаете, у меня есть такой сертификат, и... Ох, я всегда хотела преподавать!

                Северус чуть не подавился воздухом, на всю их группу опустилась тишина, а Фадж выпучил глаза.

                – Ваше Высочество, Вы считаете... это было бы великой честью, даже величайшей... – заикаясь, произнес Министр, его глаза становились все больше, пока он полностью постигал, насколько хорошо, по его предположениям, такой шаг может выглядеть в прессе. – Ваше Высочество, Вы уверены?

                – Я преподавала в течение года, как Вы знаете, прежде чем меня пригласили профессором в Высшую Школу Магической Истории Норвегии.

                Всего лишь самая престижная школа истории и археологии в мире, подумал Северус, его собственные мысли сковало оцепенение; что тут вообще происходит?

                – Да, я читала некоторые из напечатанных Вами статей по сравнительной истории, опубликованных в Школе. Прекрасная работа, если верить словам моего Руководителя по Истории и Археологии! – поделилась Министр Египта, которую удивленное лицо Фаджа в основном веселило.

                – Мерлинова борода! – воскликнул Фадж, прежде чем опомнился. – И Вы были бы не против поработать в Хогвартсе?

                – Как я уже говорила, я много слышала о лучшей из школ, – произнесла принцесса. – Существуй такая вакансия, я бы с радостью выдвинула свою кандидатуру, не сомневайтесь.

                Чего-то я тут не понимаю, подумал Северус, впившись взглядом в принцессу. Она все так же вежливо улыбалась, но было _нечто_ в этих кобальтовых глазах, чего он не мог прочитать; что же это?

                – Ваше Высочество, позвольте мне, в свою очередь, заверить Вас, что такая вакансия определенно существует! – теперь Фадж засуетился, уже планируя, как преподнести прессе такие новости, а вот мастер зелий совершенно не мог найти слов.

                Фадж быстро вызвал своего секретаря, женщину в розовом, которую Северус помнил по своим визитам в Министерство, и обрисовал ей ситуацию. Принцесса Норвегии дала адрес своего адвоката, которому следует отправить все документы, проговаривая все четко и внятно, и не успел Северус даже попытаться понять что происходит, как сделка была заключена. И пускай Северус был согласен, что удаление Биннса с занимаемой должности являлось, пожалуй, единственным крайне необходимым Хогвартсу изменением, он никогда не предполагал получить в качестве профессора Эвелин Норвежскую. Он в очередной раз задумался, было ли все-таки ее сегодняшнее присутствие случайным или нет. Если все же было, то она, безусловно, легка на подъем!

                В каком-то смысле интересно оказалось понаблюдать, как в течение следующего получаса Фадж разливался соловьем; Северус не упускал нити разговора, вставляя замечание то здесь, то там, все более и более убеждаясь, что необходимо поговорить с принцессой наедине. Такой случай ему выпал, когда игравший весь вечер оркестр перешел к вальсу, что означало начало танцевальной части приема. Едва центр зала очистился, как гости собрались вокруг пустого пространства, а десяток или около того пар вышли для первого танца.

                – Если Ваше Высочество позволит мне, – произнес Северус, чуть поклонившись принцессе, – могу ли я пригласить Вас на танец?

                Как будто ожидала этого, она склонила голову в знак согласия.

                – Можете, – сказала она и Северус принял ее руку в свою.

                Вокруг них вспыхнули шепотки, когда они кивнули своей компании и вышли в центр зала, мистер Полини заговорщически подмигнул Северусу, отсалютовав ему своим девятым фужером шампанского. Люциус выглядел так, будто съел что-то кислое, и Северус позволил себе легкую улыбку на этот счет. Он полностью сосредоточился, стоило им достичь пустого пространства, руки заняли должное положение; несколько лет назад он в совершенстве овладел наукой беседы и танца. Все, что ему сейчас требовалось, это хороший повод завязать разговор. Вот еще бы он заранее об этом побеспокоился, подумал он, проклиная собственную глупость; в конце концов, первый шаг сделала сама принцесса.

                – Итак, Ваша Светлость, – сказала она, – чему я обязана удовольствием быть приглашенной на этот танец?

                – А не мог я пригласить Вас на танец просто потому, что хотел этого? – спросил он в ответ и смотрел, как она несколько раз растерянно моргнула, ее щеки окрасились мягким румянцем, словно она даже не предполагала такой возможности.

                – Ах, ну... – она чуть запнулась, в первый раз с тех пор, как он ее заметил, теперь походя на женщину двадцати с чем-то лет, каковой она и была. Этому нельзя было найти объяснений, но он вдруг улыбнулся ей. _О чем ты вообще думаешь, идиот?_ – выругался он про себя. Ее волнение продлилось еще только мгновение, прежде чем вежливая маска вернулась на место. – Пускай Вы так говорите, и все же Вы весь вечер пытались понять, чего я добиваюсь. Я следила за Вами, как Вы следили за мной, Ваша Светлость, – сообщила она, а Северус вспомнил ее вежливые взгляды, вроде бы ничем не отличавшиеся от тех, которые она направляла остальной части их группы. В них было нечто большее?

                – Должен признаться в некотором любопытстве, Ваше Высочество, – произнес Северус, позволив себе перейти к предмету, о котором хотел поговорить больше всего. – Я никогда не слышал, чтобы Вы посещали министерские приемы этой страны, но теперь я вижу Вас здесь, готовой представить свою кандидатуру на вакансию в Хогвартсе, едва Министр решает принять участие в делах школы. – Он снова улыбнулся, пока они делали круг за кругом. – Понимаете ли, я работаю в Хогвартсе. Эта реформа Министра затрагивает и меня лично.

                – Даже так? – спросила она и улыбнулась уже иначе, чем прежде. Настоящей улыбкой, понял Северус, совершенно не похожей на прежнюю учтивую. От этой ее глаза вспыхивали, в уголках у них появлялись морщинки; она наслаждается этим разговором, теряясь, понял мастер зелий. – Полагаю, так и есть, – заключила она.

                – Так что Вы понимаете, почему я спрашиваю, – надавил он, ему было интересно услышать ее ответ, если она все же ответит.

                – О, я _понимаю_ , – сказала она, ее улыбка стала шире, как будто тут скрывалась некая лишь ей известная шутка. Несколько мгновений она молчала, просто танцуя; только когда Северус подумал попытаться настоять на ответе, она снова заговорила: – Вы правы, считая, что обычно я не посещаю такие мероприятия, – произнесла она. – И я должна признаться в некоторой, скажем так, _преднамеренности_ , сокрытой за моим предложением занять в Хогвартсе пост профессора Истории, пускай именно этого я и не планировала. Все-таки я здесь по личным причинам.

                – Правда? – спросил Северус, нахмурившись от этой мысли.

                – В достаточной степени, – ответила она. – Я искала способ остаться в течение года поблизости от моей сестры, а эта работа предоставляет прекрасную возможность. Думаю, мне улыбнулась удача. Или судьба.

                Теперь уже Северус смотрел на нее в полной растерянности; он готов был первым признать, что мало что знал о жизни королевских домов, но даже он читал в газетах, много лет назад, что она была единственной дочерью.

                – Я думал, у Вас были только братья? – спросил он, и она улыбнулась.

                – А я никогда не думала, что столкнусь с Вами именно в этом месте, – произнесла она, не отвечая на его вопрос. – И все же Вы здесь; я думала, что сначала с Вами встретится моя сестра, но...

                Она слегка пожала плечами, не сбиваясь с шага. Северус почти забыл о танце, его вела только его мышечная память.

                – Вы искали именно меня? – спросил он. – И что же это за сестра?

                Его лицо ничего не выражало, на нем была ледяная маска, которую он создал в то время, когда был шпионом.

                – Я искала Вас, – призналась она. – И пускай по рождению у меня есть только братья, я являюсь частью Сестринства. И я искала Вас для себя и моей сестры, которая мне не сестра.

                Сердце Северуса екнуло. Что она сказала? Слова пророчества Морганы непрошеными пришли в его мысли; возможно ли?

                – Как Вы узнали? Что Вы... _Что_? – спросил он, темно-серые глаза отразили кобальтовую синь, в голосе послышалось ошарашенное напряжение. Он машинально усилил хватку и женщина виновато улыбнулась.

                – Вот, – сказала она. – Я должна была сказать это, и тут не существовало простого пути. Но большего сказать я не могу, не здесь; за нами уже наблюдают.

                Северус кивнул и чуть расслабился; они кружили по залу, вскоре вальс начал подходить к финалу.

                – Вы должны объясниться, – только и сказал он.

                – Я знаю. И я тоже хочу объяснений, – сообщила она. – Все это совершенно внове для меня. И это произошло так внезапно; насколько я понимаю, Вы уже некоторое время обладаете этим знанием? – Северус кивнул. – А я всего неделю, – сказала она. – Я покину это место через полчаса и пойду забрать мою сестру. Если у Вас есть уединенное место, где мы могли бы поговорить...

                – Есть, – ответил он с новым нетерпением в голосе.

                – Тогда мы встретим Вас в Дырявом Котле, ведь так называется этот паб? – Северус кивнул. – Тогда через два часа с этого момента, – продолжила она. – Мы будем в зеленых плащах Сестринства; Вы можете прийти под маской. – Северус снова кивнул. Танец закончился и они поклонились друг другу, по-прежнему сцепившись взглядами. – Не волнуйтесь, – прошептала она, когда он протянул руку, чтобы увести ее с середины зала, – мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * На английском имя Гарри пишется как Harry, и первая буква имени читается как Эйч.
> 
> ** 50 футов = 15,24 м.
> 
> *** Настоящее привидение? (фр.)


	74. Любопытный случай мистера Реддла, часть II

                Верная своему слову, Эвелин покинула бал почти ровно через полчаса после их с Северусом танца. Она танцевала еще трижды, по разу с каждым из мужчин-Министров и один раз с Люциусом, который с каждым танцем раздражался все больше, чувствуя себя так, словно его игнорируют. Когда Джинни упоминала о том, что ей пришлось пережить из-за дневника Тома Реддла, она описывала этого человека в лучшем случае высокомерным, и Эви обнаружила, что согласна с ней. Пожелав Фаджу доброй ночи и направившись из помещения в сторону аппарационного зала, она наконец позволила себе обдумать события этого вечера. Бал прошел совершенно не так, как она того ожидала.

                Все началось довольно предсказуемо. Прошлую неделю она провела, получше знакомясь с Джинни; она была рада увидеть, насколько хорошо они поладили, насколько Джинни походила на ту сестру, какую ей всегда хотелось. После их неожиданной встречи с Морганой – неужели это действительно случилось, а не было ли это самым странным сном в ее жизни? – они всю ночь просидели без сна в ее комнатах, пытаясь понять, что им нужно сделать, чего требовало от них это пророчество.

                В конце концов Эвелин решила камином связаться с Чарли, попросив у него разрешения для Джинни остаться на ночь и вообще задержаться, как того требуют «ее дела в Сестринстве». Она использовала излюбленный тон своего отца, каким он говорил о государственных делах с Великим Советом – вроде бы тут аналогичный орган называют Визенгамотом, припомнилось ей, – или когда он наказывал ее или ее братьев. Должно быть, получилось похоже, решила она, раз Чарли по всей видимости поддался, позволив своей единственной сестре остаться в Доме, после заверений, что тут ей было безопаснее, чем где либо еще в мире.

                После разговоров и мозгового штурма до самого рассвета Джинни и Эви решили, что, во-первых, для каких-либо выводов им не хватает данных, а во-вторых, единственным способом узнать побольше о том, что от них требуется, было связаться с Гарри Поттером и Северусом Снейпом. Легче сказать, чем сделать, посчитали они. Джинни сообщила ей, что Северус – и, насколько ей известно, Гарри тоже – постоянно проживали в ненаносимом замке где-то в Шотландии. Кое-что понимая в ненаносимых замках, Эви знала, что единственный способ найти его – это получить разрешение войти от одного из владельцев. А чтобы владелец разрешил войти, с ним для начала нужно встретиться.

                Джинни, конечно, знала Гарри, но в Силбриф ее никогда не приглашали. Как девушка объяснила, в последние школьные годы она была не особо близка с Гарри, не зная, как к нему подойти, и не желая предлагать ему дружбу только потому, что ей хотелось выяснить, что же произошло в Тайной Комнате под Хогвартсом три года назад.

                – Я знаю, что он умный, – сказала Джинни. – Это всем известно. И я знаю, что он хороший парень; даже если забыть о такой очевидной вещи как спасение моей жизни, мне кажется, что он как-то помог двум моим братьям, Фреду и Джорджу, с их планами начать собственное дело; несколько недель назад Рон сказал нечто достаточно неприятное по поводу Гарри, который заводит дружбу с богатенькими, и они встали на его защиту; они сказали, что Гарри деньги ничуть не заботят и что он оказался настоящим другом, когда они в этом нуждались, и назвали Рона ревнивым ушлепком. – После этого фрагмента своих объяснений Джинни глубоко вдохнула и заговорила быстро и живо, желая передать свое отношение к случившемуся. – Не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю Рона, как и всех моих братьев, но он и _правда_ может быть ревнивым ушлепком.

                – Мало кто достаточно знает о Гарри, верно? Может такое быть, что твои братья, которые близнецы, знают больше других? – спросила Эви, размышляя о том, что она недавно узнала об этом подростке.

                – Не уверена, – ответила Джинни. – Я в курсе, что его лучшие друзья – это Невилл Лонгботтом и Драко Малфой. С Невиллом я уже несколько лет знакома, и он скромный, честный парень. – Тут она широко улыбнулась, прежде чем продолжить. – Он вроде как встречается с Луной, моей лучшей подругой, и он заставляет ее улыбаться. В связи с чем сильно вырос в моих глазах. – Эви улыбнулась и кивнула в знак согласия. – А вот Драко Малфой... Если бы ты спросила меня год назад, я бы тебе сказала, что он плохая компания, зеркальное отражение своего отца. Но вот такой, каким я его увидела в прошлом учебном году... – Она прервалась, на несколько мгновений повисла задумчивая тишина. – Правда, я никогда не знала Драко достаточно хорошо; он никогда никого к себе не подпускал; думаю, до недавнего времени у него были скорее приятели, чем друзья. Не думаю, что до этого года я когда-нибудь видела его улыбку. Но он был со мной весьма вежлив, хотя прежде вывалил бы на меня все уничижительные клички, какие смог бы придумать, а Луна сказала, что во время Святочного Бала на Рождество он позволил ей почувствовать себя принятой, точно так же, как и Гарри. И он _все-таки_ не спал всю ночь у дверей лазарета, ожидая, когда Гарри очнется. Я правда не знаю, – покачала она головой. – Полагаю, по-настоящему эти трое дружат только друг с другом; так что если кто-то и может знать о Гарри побольше, так это Невилл и Драко.

                Понимающе кивнув, Эви предложила как следует сосредоточиться на том, чтобы придумать для нее способ остаться рядом с Джинни на следующий учебный год. Если у нее будет доступ в Хогвартс, то, предположила она, они все-таки найдут возможность подойти к Гарри и Северусу.

                – А в Хогвартсе, случаем, нет вакансии профессора по Истории Магии? – в шутку спросила Эви, но ответом ей стал лишь Джиннин стон.

                – Не говори мне об Истории Магии! – воскликнула Джинни. – Ты хоть знаешь, что наш профессор – привидение?

                – Ваш профессор что? – переспросила Эви, подумав, что, возможно, она что-то не поняла в английском жаргоне; ну, не могли же они позволить преподавать _привидению_!

                – Привидение, – повторила Джинни. – Профессор Биннс; уже сто лет как мертв, а все преподает.

                – Будет ли глупо с моей стороны спросить, знаком ли он с историческими событиями последнего века? – спросила Эвелин, уже догадываясь об ответе.

                – Учитывая, как он преподает, вообще чудо, что мы помним хоть что-то о гоблинских восстаниях, о которых, кстати, он постоянно и твердит, – признала Джинни.

                – Только гоблинские восстания? – переспросила Эви, историк в ней пребывал в шоке. – Ничего другого, скажем, о русалоидах?

                – В Черном озере у школы есть несколько, – отозвалась Джинни с кривой улыбкой, – и все, что я о них знаю, я прочитала по собственному почину.

                – Что, никакой истории древней магии? – откровенно потрясенно спросила она. – Первые магические поселения? Сравнительная теория происхождения магических народов?

                – Сравнительная _что_? – откровенно озадачилась Джинни.

                – Великие Феодальные Войны? Изменения Темной Магии? Мифология для младших курсов? – тут она явно хваталась за соломинку, и Джинни не знала, ей ужасаться, насколько у нее отвратительное образование, или веселиться по поводу выражения лица новой подруги.

                – Не в курсе? – произнесла она, наблюдая за побледневшей Эви.

                – Формирование современных магических сообществ и Международный Пакт Тайны? Это очень важно! Это даже не история! Мы этим живем! – воскликнула Эвелин.

                – По большей части не в курсе, – отозвалась рыжая.

                – Профессионал во мне рыдает, – только и выдала Эви и рухнула обратно на кровать.

                Когда через два дня они прочитали, что Фадж готовит реформу образования, начали появляться первые наметки плана. Эви уже решила, что в любом случае пойдет на бал, и теперь ее решение лишь окрепло. Все, что им нужно, это посеять семена, которые, возможно, позволят Эви завуалированно предложить устроиться в Хогвартсе; если это не сработает, она всегда может заявить, что хочет поработать над статьей, и посещать библиотеку Хогвартса для проведения своих исследований.

                Вот так все и обстояло в тот вечер за сутки до бала, когда Джинни и Эвелин покинули Дом и переехали в родовое имение Эви. Семья Эвелин совершенно не оправдала ожиданий Джинни; не было никаких жестких рамок устаревших формальностей и обсуждений слухов. Вместо этого ее встретили четверо дико высоких шумных мужчин – настоящие король с принцами, – светловолосые и веселые, до последней мелочи похожие на викингов, какими были их предки, и крошечная, такая светловолосая женщина, королева Элейн, казавшаяся рядом со своими сыновьями и мужем карлицей; приятная, с прекрасным чувством юмора, она очень походила на свою единственную дочь. Когда Эви представила ее как свою подопечную, а Джинни рассказала, что сама родом из многодетной семьи в девять человек и у нее тоже только братья, королева Элейн широко улыбнулась и провозгласила, что таким женщинам – ей самой, Джинни и Эви – нужно держаться вместе, дабы противостоять неизбежной коллективной глупости, которая их окружает. Спустя четыре громких протеста Джинни уже чувствовала себя как дома.

                Эви приготовила ей комнату рядом с собственной, и они обе потратили немало времени на выбор платья для бала, который должен был состояться следующим вечером. Эви прямо призналась, что редко посещает подобные мероприятия, так что требуется ее помощь, особенно если там не будет ее знакомых.

                – Я не люблю выставлять себя напоказ и становиться мишенью для пересудов, – сказала она, и Джинни решительно кивнула, понимая ее чувства. Ей уже приходилось находиться в центр нежелательного внимания, хоть и по совершенно иным причинам, и она никому бы не пожелала пережить подобного. Однако то, что Эви не посещала множества официальных мероприятий, вовсе не означало, что у нее не было гардероба, способного прийти на выручку, если она когда-нибудь решит таковое посетить, и они весело провели время, выбирая наиболее подходящее платье. То, на котором они в конце концов остановились, было старательно расшитым, светлым, ниспадающим на пол серо-голубыми покровами, как лепестками большого цветка. Тщательно убрав волосы в прическу и подобрав подходящую обувь, Эви только скрыла свою эмблему и покинула замок, приготовившись провести вечер в компании скучных политиков и полная решимости выдержать это ради успешного выполнения поставленной перед ней задачи.

                Она не ожидала, что желанную работу ей преподнесут на серебряном блюде. И, безусловно, не ожидала увидеть там одного из двух людей, встречи с которыми намеревалась искать. Когда Министр послал ей и ее семье приглашение на бал, он не упоминал, что там будет присутствовать Северус Снейп. Он упоминал о присутствии двух других Министров Магии, но на этом и все, и Эви чуть не запуталась в собственных ногах, когда Фадж указал на свой постоянный круг и входящих в него людей; как будто это недостаточно выбило ее из колеи, Мойры* явно посчитали, что нужно добавить еще. Осторожно поддерживая вежливую маску, которую она практиковала всю жизнь, она позволила Фаджу повести ее по залу в сторону единственного человека, знакомства с которым она желала. И вот она подошла ближе. Затем он обернулся и посмотрел на нее, и она почти проглотила свой язык.

                Мужчина был высок – а при наличии такой семьи, как у нее, назвать кого-то высоким уже не просто – и безупречно одет, с сужающимся от широких плеч к тонкой талии телом и с густыми, элегантно рассыпавшимися волосами цвета воронова крыла, свободными от всего, что могло бы их удержать. Он обладал орлиным носом, волевым подбородком, высокими скулами и большими темными глазами. Моргана, помоги ей, мужчина был красив. Да, она видела его фотографии, но не была готова ни к его росту, ни к тому, как его присутствие привлекало к себе внимание всех в этом помещении.

                И она не была готова к его голосу, глубокому и темному, как же нелепо, ведь она была сиреной, это ее голос должен пленять людей. Хорошо, что еще добрых пол часа с момента их знакомства он не обращался к ней напрямую, иначе, она была уверена, она бы оконфузилась с невероятной легкостью. Как бы то ни было, ей было даровано тридцать минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями и постараться добиться успеха в том, для чего, собственно, она и пришла на бал. Приглашение на танец, хоть и решало вопрос о переходе к более приватной беседе, стало прискорбным дополнением к, ну, собственно танцу.

                Эвелин учили танцевать с самого раннего возраста, и все ее учителя настаивали, что она была в этом довольно хороша. Она частенько танцевала по своей комнате и коридорам своего дома, па вальса и фокстрота и прочие движения приходились ей по душе. Когда она была одна. Когда никто не смотрел. А если в помещении почти сотня человек и все глазеют на нее? Вот уж чего она точно не желала. А если тот самый Северус Снейп тоже сосредоточил на ней свой темный взгляд? Моргана помилуй!

                Она сделала все возможное, чтобы мысленно подготовить себя к разговору, который, несомненно, должен был последовать; судя по всему, мастер зелий стремился поговорить с ней – знал ли он, что она имела некое отношение к пророчеству, или подозревал в союзе с Фаджем? – и она позволила ему повести ее в центр зала, несмотря на собственное волнение. Эвелин считала себя готовой ко всему, что он мог пожелать спросить; и все же этот человек сумел удивить ее.

                – Итак, Ваша Светлость, – произнесла она, заговорив первой, стремясь сказать ему то, что должна, – чему я обязана удовольствием быть приглашенной на этот танец?

                – А не мог я пригласить Вас на танец просто потому, что хотел этого? – спросил он у нее в свою очередь; ей понадобилось какое-то время – и несколько неловкая пауза, будь все проклято, – чтобы осознать, что сказанное им имело целью попытаться – при том успешно – разбить ее маску отстраненности. Рассердившись на себя, Эвелин попробовала подступиться к своим вопросам, стараясь найти способ аккуратно подвести его к теме пророчества, но безуспешно. Их танец почти закончился, и все, что она смогла сделать, это ляпнуть строчку пророчества, надеясь, что он поймет ее значение. Естественно, так и получилось; она догадывалась, что пророчество было вытравлено в его мозгу так же, как в ее собственном.

                Назначить ему встречу через два часа было спонтанным решением, но лучшим, какое она смогла так быстро придумать. Ей вспомнился паб, который служил переходом между волшебным торговым районом и сопредельной областью Лондона. Она была почти уверена, что Джинни называла его Дырявым Котлом, и после того, как Северус заверил ее, что да, у него есть безопасное место, где они смогли бы поговорить о пророчестве, она договорилась встретиться с ним там в полночь. Где-то примерно через полтора часа.

                – О чем я вообще думаю? – спросила она себя, прежде чем уйти камином в Министерство, где ее ждал портключ, готовый вернуть ее в Норвегию.

                Пытаясь точно вычислить, за сколько ниточек ей придется потянуть, чтобы организовать для них с Джинни новый портключ, и быстро решив, что намного лучше будет сделать такой самостоятельно, как минимум из соображений безопасности, Эвелин отправилась вниз по полуосвещенным коридорам Министерства. Она знала, что ее прибытия должен был ждать с портключом наизготовку чиновник из Управления по Внешним Связям, но его не будет на месте еще около часа; она думала, что придется общаться с Фаджем гораздо дольше получившегося, и принимая решение, она не учла Северуса. Как бы там ни было, ей предложили немного вернуться, сказав, что предназначенный ей портключ она найдет в первом кабинете справа вниз по коридору.

                Камин в Стоунхолд Мэнор располагался в изолированной части Министерства, кабинеты там встречались редко, зарезервированные исключительно для ближайших сотрудников Министра Магии. Обычно в этот час ночи особый сектор Министерства пустовал; сегодня же, когда двум иностранным Министрам и ей самой нужно было уйти портключом, один из кабинетов оказался по-прежнему обитаем. Подходя, Эвелин услышала голоса, доносившиеся из открытой двери.

                – ...и, естественно, я сказал ему, что хотел бы я попробовать что-то придумать, – эхом разнесся по пустому коридору мужской голос. – Но не существует такого прецедента, чтобы Министерство надзирало за Хогвартсом, так что, в конце концов, ему, видимо, придется таковой создать.

                – Я знаю, что Дамблдор в последнее время болтает глупости, – произнес другой голос, на этот раз женский, – но отправлять в Хогвартс _Амбридж_ все-таки жестоко и...

                Появление в дверях Эвелин прервало их разговор. В комнате обнаружились ведьма среднего возраста с каштановыми волосами с проседью и волшебник постарше, с темной кожей и густой белой бородой.

                – Ваше Высочество! – воскликнул мужчина, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя к Эвелин. Женщина последовала его примеру, но держалась позади, глядя на вошедшую в комнату Эви огромными глазами. – Мы не ждали Вас еще час!

                – Я знаю и прошу прощения за причиненные неудобства, – сказала Эвелин, выставив свою прекрасно натренированную маску спокойной и вежливой принцессы, которую оттачивала с детства. – Я достаточно быстро устала. Надеюсь, использование портключа сейчас не вызовет у Вас затруднений, мистер..?

                – Тадеуш Гаспар, к Вашим услугам, Ваше Высочество, – представился мужчина. – И нет, совершенно никаких затруднений! – добавил он, извиняясь за несколько мгновений, которые были ему необходимы, чтобы добраться до своего стола и вытащить одну из трех находившихся там коробочек; открыв ее, он достал хрустальную статуэтку, точную копию фонтана, располагавшегося под куполом Министерства. Как предположила Эвелин, это было прощальным подарком в честь бала, последним штрихом чрезмерности вечера. Ей никогда не нравился этот фонтан, отстраненно подумала Эви, когда волшебник подошел к ней, прижав палочку к статуэтке, прежде чем поставить ту на подставку у двери. – Портключ активируется через пятнадцать секунд; не будете ли Вы так любезны, Ваше Высочество?

                Эви кивнула и прикоснулась к статуэтке.

                – Доброй ночи, мистер Гаспар, и спасибо за помощь, – сказала она, кивнув волшебнику; она едва успела увидеть, как тот кивнул ей в ответ, прежде чем почувствовала знакомый рывок в районе пупка, когда портключ понес ее домой.

                Едва Эвелин отметила, что ее ноги коснулись мраморных полов ее дома, как она сорвалась, торопясь переходами и коридорами в направлении комнаты Джинни. Благо, она не налетела ни на кого из членов своей семьи, ибо была убеждена, что показалась бы им полоумной, и была при этом совершенно не способна на конструктивный диалог, даже если бы от этого зависела ее жизнь. Все так же сжимая в левой руке хрустальную фигурку, Эви ворвалась в комнату Джинни, даже не постучавшись. Ей навстречу взметнулась пара всполошенных сиреневых глаз; Джинни лежала на кровати, читая одну из книг по основам русалочьего языка, которую ей пожертвовали. По словам Эвелин, русалочьи песни в исполнении сирены были весьма эффективны, но для должного исполнения требовалось знать сам язык.

                – Эви? – спросила Джинни и, избавившись от одеяла и бросив книгу на кровать, поспешила к взбудораженной принцессе. Ей хватило единственного взгляда на подругу, чтобы понять, что все прошло как угодно, но только не так, как они планировали. Эвелин что-то крепко сжимала в кулаке, все еще не сняв платье, которое надевала на бал. Глаза у нее были огромными, рот приоткрыт, как будто она хотела сказать что-то, но не могла найти слов. – Эви? – снова окликнула она. – Ты в порядке?

                – Я... – выговорила Эвелин, ее взгляд был слегка расфокусирован. – Я не знаю?

                – Что случилось? – спросила Джинни, ее беспокойство становилось все сильнее.

                Эви помотала головой, сглотнула и несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот, прежде чем снова смогла отыскать свой голос. А когда ей это удалось, ее словно прорвало. Она говорила о том, что произошло на балу, о своей новой работе и знакомстве с Северусом, а так же о встрече, теперь уже через час, о которой для них договорилась.

                – А еще я, несомненно, полная идиотка! – воскликнула Эви, принявшись расхаживать перед камином. – В смысле, я пыталась придумать тихий-спокойный способ плавно подвести его к теме пророчества, и что я в результате сделала? – вопросила она, глядя на Джинни все еще широко распахнутыми глазами. – Я выложила строчку пророчества, молясь, чтобы он догадался, о чем я говорю! Клянусь, это чудо, что мы вот так закончили наш танец! – Она в отчаянии закрыла руками глаза, на лице отчетливо вспыхнул румянец. – И клянусь, я стала заикаться, как последняя идиотка, когда он всего лишь попытался поддеть меня, желая выяснить, что у меня на уме! А эта договоренность о встрече, как будто я знаю, что делаю? Я такая идиотка!

                – Ну, я не думаю, что ты смогла бы придумать способ аккуратно подвести его к теме пророчества, даже будь у тебя на подготовку все время мира, – решила Джинни. – И я думаю, что профессора Снейпа эта встреча должна была застать врасплох точно так же, как и тебя. – Она покачала головой и сама себе улыбнулась. – Ого, это будет довольно интересная встреча.

                И тут она совершила ошибку, встретившись взглядом с Эви. Последовавший краткий миг тишины был быстро разрушен фырком от Эви, а потом они обе засмеялись.

                – Я даже не знаю, что мы только скажем, когда туда придем, – призналась Эви, утирая слезу со щеки.

                – И я не знаю, – призналась Джинни, ее лицо приняло растерянное выражение. – И как именно мы туда попадем? – спросила она.

                – Ой, точно, – сказала Эвелин, посчитав нужным решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда. – Я собираюсь сделать портключ в дом моей семьи в Лондоне... – Она с некоторым отвращением посмотрела на статуэтку, которую все еще держала в руке, подумав, что и это сойдет. – Несколько незаконно, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

                В ответ Джинни подняла бровь и помотала головой.

                – Сколько у нас есть времени до выхода? – спросила рыжая.

                – Сорок минут, плюс-минус, – ответила Эви, их глаза расширились от понимания. – Возьми с собой сменную одежду, предметы первой необходимости и захвати свой плащ Сестринства; я собираюсь сделать то же самое. Мы заночуем либо там, либо в моем доме в Лондоне.

                Джинни кивнула и поспешила именно так и сделать. Она еще толком не распаковалась, так что процесс отнял не особо много времени. Она кое-как побросала актуальные туалетные принадлежности в маленький сундучок, которым пользовалась в прошедшую неделю, вместе с пижамой и несколькими захваченными из Дома книгами. Поспешно переодевшись в джинсы и рубашку Гарпий Гервена, она постаралась со всей возможной скоростью зашнуровать ботинки и дотянуться до расчески. Пять минут спустя, распутав волосы зубцами щетки и закрепив на плечах зеленый плащ, Джинни бросилась из комнаты на поиски Эви, только чтобы столкнуться с ней в дверях.

                – Готова? – спросила Эвелин, ухватившись для устойчивости за косяк.

                Она все еще была в своем платье, но – в той руке, которой не цеплялась за дверь – держала сумку с собственной одеждой на ночь.

                – Да, – ответила Джинни. – А ты?

                Эви вздохнула и указала на свое платье.

                – Я люблю платья, но мне потребовалось пол часа, чтобы его надеть. Снять его займет столько же времени, если я не избавлюсь от него заклинанием. Сейчас нет времени на переодевания. – Джинни кивнула и вышла из комнаты, волоча за собой свой сундук. Эви вытащила палочку и стукнула по зажатой в руке хрустальной статуэтке. – Десять секунд, – сказала она, и Джинни коснулась статуэтки; вскоре она почувствовала знакомый рывок активированного портала. На долгое мгновение мир вокруг завертелся, и вскоре ее ноги коснулись деревянного пола. Комната вокруг них оказалась темной, но просторной, насколько Джинни могла сказать. – А не погорячилась ли я... – пробормотала Эви, вытащила палочку и наколдовала маленькое облачко ярких шаров, отправив их парить под потолком.

                – Ну, что, в Дырявый Котел? – спросила Джинни, подходя к камину.

                – Да, – сказала Эви. – Только дай мне минутку. Джор! – позвала она, и появился домовой эльф, который почтительно ей поклонился. Она улыбнулась и быстро заговорила с ним по-норвежски, а потом вернулась к Джинни. – Нужно, чтобы кто-то затушил огонь после нашего ухода, – сказала она и натянула капюшон на голову, скрывая в его тени свое лицо.

                Джинни сделала то же самое, дожидаясь, пока Эви разожжет камин и примет у домового эльфа Джора тарелку с летучим порохом. Пламя окрасилось зеленым, и Эви шагнула первой, четко произнеся название конечной точки. Джинни, глубоко вдохнув и понадеявшись на лучшее, последовала за ней в пламя.

                В то же время Северус готовился отправляться из Силбрифа в Дырявый Котел. От волнения он чуть сам себя не довел до инфаркта, стоило Эвелин покинуть бал в тот самый момент, когда он и сам мог бы уйти; когда Министр Франции решил, что пришло время откланяться, поскольку он почувствовал, что хлебнул этим вечером лишку шампанского, Северус был только рад составить ему компанию. Пожелав ему доброй ночи, он метнулся к Каминному Залу, почти не заметив пути до замка.

                – Минни! – позвал он домового эльфа, едва только ступил в главный холл.

                Эльф сразу же появилась.

                – Хозяин Северус уже вернулся? – спросила она, мельком осмотрев своего хозяина. – Хозяин в порядке?

                – Да, Минни, – отстраненно ответил он. Он бросил взгляд на ближайшие часы. Одиннадцать ночи; у него был максимум час, чтобы добраться до Дырявого Котла. Я что, всерьез согласился на тайную полуночную встречу с принцессой? – подумал он и помотал головой, стараясь избавиться от подобных мыслей. – Не могла бы ты подготовить две комнаты на ночь, Минни? Через час у нас будут гости.

                Голубые глаза домового эльфа расширились.

                – Конечно, хозяин Северус! – воскликнула она с долей волнения; этим летом Силбриф уже увидел больше гостей, чем за все последнее десятилетие разом, а теперь сообщается о еще двоих. – Еще что-нибудь?

                – Почти. Мой сын еще не спит? – спросил он.

                – Молодой хозяин находится в библиотеке вместе с мистерами Невиллом и Драко, сэр, – сказала Минни.

                Северус кивнул.

                – Тогда это все, Минни. Спасибо.

                Эльф поклонилась и исчезла, собираясь подготовить все к появлению новичков. Северус свернул к лестнице и бросился в библиотеку, пытаясь придумать, как объяснить все произошедшее сыну. Как можно вот так походя сказать, что встретил другую часть пророчества, которое вот уже более десяти лет во многом определяло их жизнь? Тем не менее, думая о наилучших способах подступиться к этой теме, Северус направился прямо в библиотеку, остановившись только тогда, когда дошел до стола, за которым Гарри, Драко и Невилл все еще читали добытые им документы. Неужели он посетил Архивы только сегодня утром? Трое подростков, услышав, как он вошел в библиотеку, посмотрели на него с непониманием и интересом. Северус, заметив кружки с чаем, предположил, что они с самого его ухода так и не отходили от стола.

                – Папа? – спросил Гарри, поднимаясь навстречу отцу. – Что-то случилось?

                – Я не знаю, с чего бы начать отвечать на эт... – И тут его глаза округлились, стоило ему получше присмотреться к Гарри. – Почему у тебя левая рука в перьях? – спросил мастер зелий, отчего его сын тоже посмотрел на собственную руку.

                Конечность выглядела чем-то средним между крылом и рукой, от закатанного Гарриного рукава и ниже ее покрывали темно-коричневые перья.

                – Ой, извини, – пробормотал он, рука дрогнула и перья исчезли. – Я тренировался во вторичном анимагическом превращении. Пытаюсь привыкнуть к ощущениям, убедиться, что могу это делать рефлекторно. – Он расправил рукав рубашки, прикрывая локоть, как на правой руке. – А теперь, почему ты мчался сюда так, будто за тобой гналась Рита Скитер?

                – Она ведь не... – отважился Невилл, опасливо глянув в сторону входа; виденного им от этой журналистки хватало для предположения, что она может на это осмелиться. В конце концов, Гарри разрешил ей работать в обычном режиме.

                – Она не посмеет, – заверил его Гарри. Он все-таки _надеялся_ , что она не настолько сдвинулась.

                – Нет, просто... – начал Северус, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Просто...

                – Да? – нервно подтолкнул Драко.

                – Что, чертов черт возьми, Фадж _натворил_? – спросил Невилл.

                – Это не Фадж, просто... дайте мне минутку, пожалуйста, – попросил мастер зелий. – Я еще не оправился от этого танца.

                – Какого танца? – беззвучно произнес Гарри, растерянно посмотрев на своих братьев. Получив два непонимающих – что вполне ожидаемо – пожатий плечами в ответ, он переключился на отца; Северус зажмурился и сжал пальцами переносицу, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи.

                – Тут не походишь вокруг да около, – пробормотал он, по мнению Гарри в основном для укрепления собственной решимости сказать то, что должен был сказать, чем зачем-то еще. – Мне просто придется... ну, так. – Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на сына. – Помнишь пророчество Морганы Ля Фей про нас? Ай, _конечно_ , помнишь, о чем я вообще? – выговорил он себе, не успел Гарри вставить хоть слово. – Я нашел еще двух людей, которых оно касается. Или точнее сказать, скорее одна из них нашла меня.

                Его сообщение встретила полная тишина.

                – _Что_? – наконец воскликнул Гарри, расширив глаза, его лицо побледнело, он пошатнулся и, чтобы не рухнуть, сел на угол стола.

                – Да, я... – Северус сделал глубокий успокоительный вдох успокоиться и продолжил: – Я – нет, не я, это не правильно, – _она_ подошла ко мне во время бала. Она назвала себя « _сестрой, которая не сестра_ » и сказала, что хочет поговорить. Она и ее сестра, кем бы та ни была, скоро придут, – выложил он, нажав пальцами на сомкнутые веки. – Потому что я договорился забрать их из Дырявого Котла через, ох, уже через пол часа? – Он посмотрел через всю комнату на часы с маятником. – Да, именно так, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

                – Что? – повторил Гарри. Невилл смотрел в пространство с ошеломленным выражением лица, все еще держа в руках отчет, в то время как Драко быстро переводил взгляд с Гарри на мастера зелий и обратно. – Она просто подошла к тебе и сказала, что знает о пророчестве? Вот так просто? И _кто она_?

                – Она тоже была приглашена на бал, – поделился Северус. – И она знала, что в пророчестве упоминался именно я, не могла точно сказать, _откуда_ она это знала, не посреди же зала! Потому и встреча. – Он недоверчиво усмехнулся. – И ее зовут Эвелин.

                – Эвелин? – спросил Гарри. – И все?

                Он ошалело прижал руку по лбу; да что ж у него сегодня за день-то такой?

                – О, нет, – возразил Северус, снова начиная нервно посмеиваться, даже когда отрицательно покачал головой. – Эвелин Норвежская, – сказал он, за его словами последовали три резких вздоха. – Эвелин, настоящая, блин, _принцесса_ Норвегии.

                – Кто? – переспросил Драко срывающимся голосом.

                – Ты правильно расслышал! – воскликнул Северус, разведя руками, и начал расхаживать из стороны в сторону. – Всего за пол часа она вплыла в зал, пообщалась с Фаджем, устроилась новым профессором Истории Магии...

                – _Что_? – воскликнул Гарри.

                – О, да, именно так, – сказал Северус, снова разводя руками, тем самым демонстрируя, насколько он сам не знал, как на такое реагировать. – А потом мы танцевали, и она сказала, что давно хотела поговорить со мной, потому что она была одной из двух упомянутых в пророчестве женщин... – Тут он остановился как вкопанный, глядя на трех ошарашенных подростков. – Ну, она, конечно, сказала не совсем так, но дала понять, кто она такая, и сказала, что нам нужно встретиться в более уединенном месте, и я согласился. – Он посмотрел на сына. – Я не знаю, что еще тут сказать, – признался он.

                – Не мог бы ты пересказать ваш разговор, пожалуйста? – тихо спросил Гарри, помещение вокруг него кружилось.

                И Северус повторил, так быстро, как только мог.

                – Я не знаю, что тут еще можно сделать до встречи с ними, – заключил мастер зелий. – У них могут быть некоторые ответы, которые мы ищем, а кроме того, Мерлин сам сказал, что они должны нам помочь.

                – И мы вот-вот должны с ними встретиться, – продолжил Гарри, посмотрев на время.

                – Мне пора, – решил Северус.

                – Мы пойдем с тобой к камину, – сказал Гарри, его братья согласно кивнули, – и подождем тебя там.

                Четверо волшебников молча спускались по этажам, остановившись только достигнув холла. Северус направил палочку на себя и как мог изменил свой внешний вид: светлые волосы, голубые глаза и другие черты лица скрыли его личность. Он надел длинный дорожный плащ поверх обычной одежды, ныне зачарованной казаться какой-то повседневной мантией густого красного цвета, и бросил в огонь горсть летучего пороха.

                – Обратно я аппарирую, – сказал мастер зелий. – На всякий случай. – Трое подростков кивнули; никто, кроме членов семьи хозяина замка не мог аппарировать на территории Силбрифа. – Все, пошел, – пробормотал он и направился к камину, на мгновение рука сына сжала его ладонь.

                – Папа? – окликнул Гарри; Северус обернулся и с беспокойством посмотрел на него. – Если ты не вернешься через пять минут, я иду за тобой. – Он слегка улыбнулся. – Ты знаешь, что делать.

                Северус кивнул и шагнул в огонь, переносясь в Дырявый Котел. Он вышел из камина в паб, взглядом выискивая полуночных посетителей, его сердце учащенно билось. Народу в этот час ночи – полночь, напомнил он сам себе, Мерлин, как он до такого докатился? – было мало, пара волшебников у бара да компания ведьм, смеющихся в дальнем углу помещения. С его места было легко найти тех, кого он искал. Там, сидя в стороне ото всех прочих посетителей и закутанные в зеленые плащи Сестринства, скрыв лица в тени капюшонов, обнаружились две ведьмы. Глубоко вздохнув и состроив нейтральное выражение лица, он пошел к ним.

                – Добрый вечер, – уверенно произнес он, вежливо склонив голову в приветственном жесте. Две закутанные фигуры повернулись на звук его голоса, посмотрев на него из-под капюшонов. Одна из них ростом напоминала принцессу. Другая была ниже и незаметнее, насколько он мог определить, но больше он ничего о ней сказать не смог. – Простите меня за мой вид. Понимаете, я только что закончил танец и у меня не было времени переодеться.

                На что фигура повыше кивнула и встала.

                – Вполне объяснимо, сэр, – сказала она, подняв лежавшую на полу у ее ног сумку. – Если Вы не возражаете, думаю, нам пора идти. Путешествие нас с сестрой достаточно утомило.

                Мастер зелий кивнул, не зная, что еще сказать; он указал на заднюю дверь паба, ту, которая вела ко входу в Косой Переулок. Он вышел за дверь, две ведьмы последовали сразу за ним. Как только они покинули паб, он снова заговорил.

                – Я не хочу, чтобы место нашего прибытия подслушали, – пояснил он. – Вам придется воспользоваться парной аппарацией. – Два согласных кивка, и Северус протянул им левую руку, правой крепко сжимая палочку. – Там, куда мы отправляемся, присутствуют еще два человека, которых вы, вероятно, не ожидали увидеть, – предостерег их мастер зелий, – но они достойны доверия и уже все знают.

                – Мы... – сказала Эвелин и посмотрела на Джинни, которая кивнула. – Мы предвидели такое развитие событий.

                Один из этих двоих людей, должно быть, Невилл, предположила Эви. Другой, возможно, юный Малфой? Джинни сказала, что эти двое были очень близки с Гарри, и рыжая думала, что, скорее всего, они знают больше, чем показывают. Скоро выяснится, права ли она в своем предположении. Северус только вскинул бровь, на его лице ничего не отразилось.

                _Как они могли такое предвидеть?_ – удивился он, велев себя не паниковать. Не став заново обдумывать ситуацию и убежденный, что еще минута, и, если немедленно не вернуться, сын явится сюда, он аппарировал. Трио очутилось перед воротами Силбрифа, замок возвышался над ними в свете летней луны. Две ведьмы обменялись взглядами – _и как они вообще могут что-то видеть в этих плащах_ , не понял Северус, прежде чем к нему пришел очевидный ответ: _магия_ – и последовали за ним вверх по лестнице.

                – Миледи, не будете ли Вы столь любезны следовать за мной, – сказал Северус, направляя палочку на себя, чтобы избавиться от маскировочных чар, скрывавших его лицо. Двери замка распахнулись перед хозяином, и вот так Эви и Джинни впервые переступили порог залов Силбрифа. Мастер зелий привел их в главный холл, где их ожидали трое подростков. Между двумя невероятными компаниями воцарилась тишина, и в конце концов Северус взял на себя труд познакомить Эвелин с прочими присутствующими. – Позвольте представить вам ее королевское высочество, Эвелин Норвежскую, – сказал мастер зелий, и названная женщина выступила вперед, снимая плащ.

                – Приятно с вами со всеми познакомиться, – сказала она, улыбкой прося прощения. Трое расположившихся напротив парней смотрели на нее с разной степенью растерянности. – Простите меня за то, как была организована эта встреча, и, пожалуйста, зовите меня Эвелин. – Она улыбнулась всем четверым волшебникам. – Мои друзья называют меня Эви, – добавила она в заключении.

                – Что ж, Эви, – сказал Гарри, краем глаза следя за другой ведьмой; он понимал, что у принцессы не было времени переодеться, но почему вторая ведьма все еще не сняла плащ? – Я Гарри, – сказал он, склонив голову в вежливом поклоне. – И позволь мне представить тебе...

                – Мистеры Драко Малфой и Невилл Лонгботтом, я полагаю? – спросила Эви, вызвав ошеломленное молчание четырех волшебников. Гарри согласно кивнул. – Приятно с вами встретиться.

                – Откуда ты знаешь, кто они? – спросил Северус, глядя на Эвелин. – Ты сказала, что подозревала, что здесь будут еще люди, кроме меня и моего сына, – продолжил мастер зелий, шагнув к принцессе, – но я никогда не называл тебе никаких имен.

                – Вам и не нужно было, профессор, – наконец произнесла вторая ведьма очень знакомым голосом. Вообще-то, настолько знакомым, что Гарри не смог сдержать вздоха. Он узнал этот голос; но как такое может быть? – Это сделала я, – сказала ведьма и избавилась от собственного плаща, подтверждая подозрения Гарри, но ничуть не уменьшая его замешательства. Как минимум, он оказался полностью сбит с толку. Прямо здесь, перед ним, посреди каминного зала его дома, одетая в зеленый наряд Гарпий Гервена, стояла Джинни Уизли.

                – Джинни? – наконец спросил Гарри после долгого мгновения полной тишины, в его голосе звучало недоверие; она виновато улыбнулась и чуть покраснела, почувствовав, как на ней скрестились взгляды четырех пар растерянных глаз. Это _действительно_ Джинни, заключил Гарри, наблюдая, как она прикусила нижнюю губу, признак нервозности, который он заметил у нее много лет назад, когда семилетняя Джинни набралась смелости спросить у Сохатого, можно ли ей взять его Нимбус 1500, чтобы полетать на Квиддичном поле мэнора Поттеров. Ее длинные рыжие волосы были все теми же, выражение лица такими же, как и ее веснушки, и ее карие глаза были сиреневыми... секунду, что? _Сиреневыми_?

                – Привет, Гарри, – наконец сказала она. – Профессор Снейп, Невилл, Драко, – кивнула она каждому из них и сглотнула, когда никто не ответил; понятно, подумала она. Она расправила плечи и прежде, чем снова заговорить, глубоко вздохнула и украдкой бросила взгляд на Эвелин, которая ободряюще кивнула. – Я думаю, у вас всех есть вопросы; мы с Эви будем рады ответить на любой из них, если это будет в наших силах, – предложила Джинни.

                – Мисс Уизли? – снова спросил Северус, его взгляд быстро метался от слишком синих глаз Эвелин к аметистовым у Джинни и обратно, пытаясь связать концы с концами. Вроде бы все члены Сестринства считаются _сестрами_ друг другу? – Полагаю, Вы вступили в Сестринство? – спросил он, отчего Невилл и Драко задохнулись.

                Гарри, который отметил, как отец растерянно всматривался в глаза двух ведьм, сам увязал все поразительные факты воедино, лишь на секунду раньше мастера зелий придя к определенному выводу. Магию ведьм Сестринства можно было отчетливо увидеть в их глазах, так гласила легенда. И пускай легенды и быль редко совпадают, тут, похоже, был тот самый случай.

                – Да, именно так, – подтвердила Джинни, кивнув и указывая на свои глазах. – Сама еще привыкаю к этому цвету, – призналась она, правильно догадавшись, что именно ее глаза, как ни что другое, подсказали мастеру зелий верный вывод. Зеленый плащ может быть всего лишь зеленым плащом, но ее радужка всегда скажет о принадлежности к Сестринству; тут уж без вариантов.

                – Как? – спросил Драко.

                – Когда? – одновременно спросил Невилл.

                – Значит, когда пророчество говорило о сестре, которая не сестра... – Гарри замолк и Эвелин закончила за него.

                – Мы с Джинни входим в Сестринство; в этом смысле мы сестры. Просто не по рождению, – объяснила она.

                – Нам стоит поговорить об этом в другом месте, – произнес Северус, глядя на троих парней и новоприбывших.

                – Как насчет библиотеки? – предложил Гарри. – Нам, возможно, потребуется кое-что им показать...

                И он снова замолчал, а спустя мгновение тихого раздумья его отец согласно кивнул. Эви и Джинни переглянулись: что такого им надо показать?

                – Следуйте за мной, если вы не против, – буркнул Северус, все еще несколько дезориентированный.

                Так его не сбивали с толку с самой первой встречи Гарри с Мерлином. Он шел рядом с сыном, затем Джинни с Эвелин, а замыкали Невилл с Драко. Их путь до библиотеки проходил быстро и безмолвно, обе женщины рассматривали достопримечательности Силбрифа, пока их вели по коридорам замка. Снова войдя в двери библиотеки, Северус подвел их к столу, находившемуся на другом конце помещения от того, где располагались их находки по поводу хоркруксов; он был согласен с Гарри, что им, вероятно, следует поделиться своими исследованиями, но не сейчас. Для начала ведьмы должны были дать удовлетворительные ответы на его вопросы и предоставить доказательства своих утверждений. Пускай присутствие Джинни Уизли на несколько мгновений выбило его из колеи, он не так-то легко кому-то доверял, особенно если дело касалось его сына.

                – Разреши предложить тебе сесть, – с застывшей улыбкой вежливо обратился Гарри к Джинни, которая с благодарностью приняла его предложение; еще немного, и ноги бы ее подвели. Она знала, что этот момент был неизбежен, но как можно приступить к разговору о пророчестве тысячелетней давности? Неловко, решила она, глядя на окружившие стол лица. И даже очень.

                – Ну, – заговорила Эви, пытаясь завязать беседу, – вы хотите, чтобы мы объяснили, как мы узнали о пророчестве, или хотите сначала спросить что-то конкретное?

                Гарри и Северус переглянулись и кивнули.

                – Сначала только один вопрос, – сказал Гарри, решив принять еще одну меру предосторожности. – На первом курсе, – обратился он к Джинни, – прежде, чем ты попала в Тайную Комнату, ты подошла ко мне за столом Гриффиндора; можешь повторить, о чем был разговор?

                – Проверяешь, что я это я? – спросила Джинни, адресуя Гарри печальную улыбку. Он пожал плечами без малейшего раскаяния; улыбка Джинни стала шире. Здесь и сейчас предосторожности были совсем не лишними. – Ты сказал, что я выгляжу усталой и встревоженной и спросил меня, что не так; я хотела рассказать тебе о дневнике Реддла. Ты сказал, что я знала тебя и Адриана практически с младенчества, что я могу доверять вам. – От этого воспоминания она вскинула бровь, в который раз задумавшись, как бы все сложилось, если бы она раньше поговорила с кем-нибудь об этом дневнике; совершенно не так, как было сейчас, отчитала она себя. – Я собиралась все вам рассказать, когда Перси нас перебил, и я сбежала.

                Она поморщилась от той своей реакции, но Гарри кивнул, довольный ее ответом.

                – Нужно было убедиться, – сказал он, улыбнувшись чуть шире, чуть более искренне.

                Джинни кивнула.

                – Да, ты прав, – согласилась она. – И прежде, чем мы начнем, есть кое-что, что я давно хотела тебе сказать, с самого конца моего первого курса, – произнесла Джинни, улыбка исчезла, взгляд стал совершенно серьезным. – В тот день в Комнате ты спас мне жизнь, а я так никогда тебя и не поблагодарила, – сказала она; глаза Гарри ошарашенно распахнулись.

                – Ты знала, что это был я? – спросил он, все четыре волшебника снова уставились на нее; она почувствовала, что от их пристального внимания снова краснеет, но взгляда от Гарри не отвела; она много лет хотела поблагодарить его за то, что он спас ей жизнь, и, ей-Моргана, она сделает это как должно! – Ты знала, и все же ничего не сказала?

                Северус чуть склонил голову к левому плечу, ожидая ее ответа.

                – Я видела тебя, в тот день, в Комнате, – призналась Джинни. – Я была в шоке и растерялась, но даже тогда я понимала, что, наверное, у тебя были причины не говорить, что это ты сражался с василиском. И, Гарри, ты тогда только что спас мне жизнь. – Она пожала плечами. – Это был твой секрет, ты должен был решать, сохранить его или открыться, не я; я сама себе поклялась не рассказывать и никогда не спрашивать, а просто быть благодарной. Но теперь, когда мне выпал такой шанс... – Она снова улыбнулась, на этот раз шире и спокойнее. – Теперь, когда мне выпал такой шанс, я хочу тебе сказать: спасибо, Гарри.

                Гарри, со своей стороны, смотрел на нее как громом пораженный; он до сих пор не привык к благодарностям за свои дела, в основном потому, что мало кто знал, что именно он так долго тайком их защищал. Единственный, кто когда-либо говорил ему такое вне семьи, это только... _Джинни_ , осознал он, изумившись еще сильнее, когда вспомнил, как девочка подошла к нему два года назад поблагодарить за то, что он спас жизнь ее брату во время заварушки с Петтигрю. Он открыто улыбнулся ей.

                – Не за что, Джинни.

                Девушка кивнула, отвечая улыбкой на улыбку.

                – И прежде, чем мы начнем, – сказала Эви, гордо улыбнувшись своей сестре и имея целью немного поднять настроение, – дайте-ка мне немного времени, чтобы... – Она наклонилась и избавилась от своих высоких каблуков, взяла их в руках и изучающе на них уставилась. – Так-то лучше, – пробормотала она себе под нос, немного вытянув ноги. Четыре волшебника удивленно на нее посмотрели. – Что? – спросила Эви, пожимая плечами. – Попробуйте потанцевать и побегать из одной страны в другую в такой паре, – продемонстрировала она свисающую с пальцев обувь, – а _потом_ мы с вами поговорим! Дурацкие туфли... – пробормотала она.

                – Но все же туфли симпатичные, – указала Джинни.

                Эви согласно кивнула.

                – Сила есть – ума обуви не надо? – заключила принцесса, на мгновение сцепившись взглядами со своей, во всех смыслах, сестрой, а потом обе девушки засмеялись.

                Четыре волшебника по другую сторону стола обменялись непонимающими и слегка обеспокоенными взглядами.

                – Хм, ладно... – произнес Северус, не совсем понимая смысла всего этого. – Думаю, мы готовы услышать вашу часть истории.

                Две ведьмы посмотрели друг на друга и кивнули.

                – Мы расскажем вам все, что можем, но, пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что мы принесли обет и не можем распространяться о Сестринстве. – На это высказывание Северус приподнял бровь, предлагая Эви уточнить. – Мы узнали о пророчестве _после_ посвящения Джинни; наши клятвы мешают нам делиться определенной информацией о Сестринстве. Думайте об этом обете как о Фиделиусе; даже не желай мы защищать тайны ордена, выдать их мы все равно не сможем. Пророчество – совершенно другое дело, но из-за наших клятв мы не можем сказать вам, _где_ мы его услышали, например.

                Все четыре волшебника понимающе кивнули.

                – Но вы не будете скрывать информацию, связанную с вашими знаниями касательно самого пророчества, – сказал Северус.

                Это был не вопрос; просто констатация того, чего он ожидал от дальнейшего разговора.

                – Когда в зеркале является Моргана Ля Фей, дабы рассказать о пророчестве, которое касается конкретно тебя, и настоятельно призывает искать других относящихся к этому пророчеству людей, то именно так и следует поступить. Какой смысл скрывать какую-либо информацию, когда у вас ответов может быть больше, чем у нас? – спросила Эвелин.

                Северус кивнул, признавая логичность вывода. Потом Эви заговорила о том, как прошла их встреча с Морганой, Джинни время от времени вставляла свои комментарии относительно того, как она вывела, что пророчество так же касается Гарри и Северуса.

                Вскоре в помещении появился Думосбор – вместе с чаем, любезность Минни, – и ближайшая пара часов была посвящена обмену воспоминаниями. Обе ведьмы охотно согласились подвергнуться Легилименции, и мастер зелий потратил больше часа, чтобы констатировать, что у них не было скрытых мотивов; они даже предложили допросить их с Веритасерумом, если это будет сочтено необходимым. На что мастер зелий отрицательно покачал головой; не было особого смысла подвергать их побочным эффектам такого токсичного зелья, как Веритасерум, только чтобы услышать все то же самое, что он увидел в их головах и воспоминаниях.

                – Значит, ты узнал о пророчестве, когда тебе было семь? – спросила Джинни у Гарри, у нее голова шла кругом от всего только что увиденного и услышанного: алхимия, сражения с Волдемортом и хоркруксы – Моргана помилуй всех нас! – еще пророчества, замки и все такое, и никто обо всем этом не в курсе. Она никогда не думала, что знание того, что стоит за пророчеством, может открыть столь многое!

                – Да, в принципе, – сказал Гарри, кругами потирая виски.

                – Но... – Эви посмотрела на зеленоглазого волшебника, а затем на его отца. – Как вы думаете, в чем мы призваны помочь?

                Они с Джинни переглянулись, тем самым выдавая свою растерянность. Гарри был невероятным волшебником, как она поняла, и для нее было бы большой честью помочь ему, даже не будь этого пророчества, которое обязывало ее это сделать; Волдеморт, в конце концов, никогда не сдерживал свои завоевательские амбиции границами своей страны, и она не думала, что он сделает это теперь, когда он снова вернулся.

                – Тут, конечно, надо посмотреть, – задумался Северус.

                – На что? – уточнила Джинни.

                – Пророчество говорит о _той, что видит, и ее сестре, которая не ее сестра, хранительницах старой магии_ , – пояснил мастер зелий. – Та, кто видит что? Каждая ведьма Сестринства обладает определенным магическим даром, как многим известно; возможно, нам могут помочь именно эти дары?

                – Вы можете говорить о ваших дарах? – спросил Невилл.

                – Мы можем сказать вам о наших дарах, потому что они проявились до нашего вступления в Сестринство, – ответила Эвелин. – Мы не можем рассказать вам, как мы их развиваем, и мы не можем сказать, где мы их развиваем, – пояснила она. – Мы не сможем ничего вам рассказать о внутренней структуре Сестринства или о дарах других членов. И несмотря на то, как нам доведется использовать наши дары в личной жизни, мы не можем использовать их для войны. А про глаза даже и не спрашивайте, – добавила она в заключение с кривой ухмылкой.

                – Сестринство не вмешивается ни в какие войны, если его не спровоцировать.

                Северус читал про этот один из немногих известных фактов об Ордене Морганы.

                – Точно, – подтвердила Джинни. – А под спровоцировать мы имеем в виду непосредственное нападение.

                Оценив эти ограничения, Гарри ухмыльнулся.

                – Я знаю этот взгляд, – округлил глаза Драко, указывая на брата.

                – Какой взгляд? – спросил Невилл, сам посмотрев на Гарри. – Ах, _этот_ взгляд.

                – И что же этот взгляд значит? – вслух удивилась Эви.

                – Обычно, что он что-то задумал, – объяснил Северус, с надеждой глядя на своего сына.

                – Разве ты не говорил, что имбецилы тоже на что-то годны, папа? – спросил Гарри, глядя на мастера зелий.

                Джинни откровенно не догнала, все еще не сумев полностью переварить поток поступившей информации, а Северус кивнул.

                – О Министерстве, да, – подтвердил Северус.

                – Я тоже имею в виду Министерство, – сообщил Гарри. – Благодаря Фаджу, война у нас пока не объявлена, – пояснил он, посмотрел через стол на двух ведьм. – Что, если вы используете свои дары, чтобы помочь нам _до_ начала войны? Из-за этого у вас будут проблемы?

                В ответ Эви и Джинни ухмыльнулись.

                – Если хотите знать, мистер Поттер, членам Сестринства рекомендуется совершенствоваться в своих возможностях, – сказала Эви. – Помогать другу в нужде, в мирное время, вполне приемлемый для этого способ.

                – Судя по всему, у нас пока мир, – заметил Северус.

                – И у нас нужда, давайте не будем об этом забывать, – продолжил Драко.

                – Ну, что ж, тогда мы могли бы вам помочь, – заключила Джинни, широко улыбнувшись.

                – Извините, что перебиваю, – вклинился Невилл, нахмурившись от какой-то мысли, – но что именно у вас за дары?

                Прочие ведьмы и волшебники в комнате ошарашенно посмотрели друг на друга.

                – А мы что, еще не рассказали? – спросила Джинни.

                – Нет, – подтвердила Эви, уголки ее губ весело приподнялись. – Не объяснили. – Она указала на себя. – Для начала, я оракул, – сказала она; глаза Северуса расширились; он слышал о таком даре, но думал, что он уже давно исчез. Ну, это уж точно _старая магия_ , решил он.

                – Значит, ты та, которая видит, – сказал мастер зелий; Эви кивнула.

                – Эм, простите меня, – вклинился Драко, – но _что такое_ оракул?

                – Высокопарное именование для предсказателя, в основном, – пошутила Эвелин, опередив с ответом.

                – Я определенно предвижу, чем такой дар может нам помочь, – высказался Гарри, раздумывая, насколько полезно одно только ясновидение, даже без возможности видеть будущее. – Каламбур не преднамеренный, – добавил он, подумав над своей формулировкой.

                – Я тоже, – согласился Северус. – Даже если с началом войны вам придется прекратить нам помогать, просто подумать, какие возможности... – Он посмотрел на Эви с вежливой улыбкой. – Ваше присутствие доставит нам большое удовольствие.

                – Будет удовольствием находиться здесь, – ответила она.

                – Даже если это означает поставить себя в опасность? – спросил мастер зелий; он был более чем рад ее помощи, но не позволит ей вот так слепо шагнуть в эту пропасть. Он должен знать, что она не сбежит, едва появятся трудности, а так вскоре и будет; она превратится в мишень, если о ее участии станет известно. И если быть честным с самим собой, он также хотел бы знать, что заставило ее столь легко предложить свою помощь. Пророчество? Даже если оно сделано самой Морганой, будет ли это достаточно сильным стимулом, чтобы рискнуть всем ради дела, которое ее не касалось?

                – Вы знаете, многие забывают, что у Волдеморта есть сторонники и за границей; во время войны я потеряла тетю и дядю, – объяснила она; на несколько мгновений мастер зелий нахмурился, его взгляд посмурнел, когда он вспомнил, что читал об этой истории, просто похоронил ее под воспоминаниями о собственных потерях; это произошло через несколько дней после падения Волдеморта, в созданном его исчезновением хаосе, когда его сторонники были все еще растеряны падением своего хозяина. Его Пожиратели Смерти пытались вербовать за границей новых последователей, когда их армии в Британии развалились. Они не ждали появления добровольцев; они пытались террором загнать людей в свои ряды.

                Убийство младшего брата короля с женой они посчитали прекрасным способом передать свое сообщение. _Никто не застрахован_ , кричало это убийство. _Присоединяйтесь к нам или умрите_. Что все равно оказалось напрасным. Основная часть последователей Темного Лорда в Британии разбежалась, и когда вести их стало некому, их силы за границей тоже развалились. Но за эти несколько дней неразберихи был нанесен значительный ущерб, многие погибли в странах по всей Европе. Джинни грустно улыбнулась своей сестре и взяла ее за руку, пытаясь успокоить.

                – Я хочу помочь, – решительно заявил Эвелин.

                Мастер зелий понимающе кивнул.

                – Могу ли я спросить тебя кое о чем, Эви? – произнес Невилл, нарушив тишину.

                – Конечно, мистер Лонгботтом, – ответила она.

                – Если я могу называть тебя Эви, то ты можешь называть меня Невилл, – указал подросток, распахнув глаза на официальное обращение. – Ты сказала, что _для начала_ ты оракул?

                Это быстро вернуло внимание к предыдущей теме. Эви утвердительно кивнула.

                – Для членов Сестринства иметь больше одного дара не совсем обычно, – пояснила она. – Еще я сирена, – поделилась она, на каковое заявление Северус вскинул бровь; он слышал мифы о сиренах, в основном связанные с русалоидами. Но если этот дар был тем, о чем он подумал, он мог придумать ему пару применений. Проблема в том, что все они касались ситуаций, которые могли возникнуть в процессе войны; он тут же отодвинул такие мысли, чтобы обдумать их попозже, и вместо этого прислушался к объяснениям Эви по поводу того, что такое сирена.

                – Я считал, эта способность проявляется исключительно у русалоидов? – спросил Гарри, его любопытство ученого моментально вспыхнуло, стоило ему высказать вслух мысль своего отца.

                На что Эвелин пояснила, что хотя у многих русалоидов присутствовала разновидность этого дара, он также был и у ведьм Сестринства.

                – А что насчет тебя, Джинни? – спросил Гарри, изумленно качая головой; много в его жизни было трудных дней, много счастливых и сколько-то безумно интересных, но он не мог припомнить ни одного более странного, чем этот.

                – Частью, я тоже сирена, – поделилась она.

                – Значит, у тебя тоже есть второй дар? – спросил Драко.

                – Да, – кивнула она. – В Сестринстве мы называем ведьм с моей способностью укротителями, – сказала она и начала объяснять, что означает этот термин.

                – Вот почему ты зажимала руками рот на первой задаче! – вдруг воскликнул Невилл, ошарашив всех окружающих.

                – Да, именно поэтому, – согласилась Джинни с взволнованной улыбкой.

                – Ты знаешь, я тогда подумал, что ты боялась потерять свой завтрак, если откроешь рот, – с полуулыбкой поделился Невилл. – Уж я-то знаю, я чувствовал примерно то же самое.

                – Не напоминай мне, – пробормотал Драко, заметно бледнея при одном воспоминании о Хвостороге, а Северус решительно кивнул.

                – Я даже комментировать не буду, – удивленно покачал головой на выходки своей семьи Гарри.

                – Ну, и это тоже, – призналась Джинни, – но больше я боялась, что если открою рот, то скажу что-то не то, и, при моей-то удаче, обижу дракона до такой степени, что она впадет в буйство. – От этой мысли девушка вздрогнула, а потом прыснула. – Так что я мудро решила заткнуться и молча молиться вместе со всей школой.

                – Вот и все, – сказала Эвелин, глядя на четырех волшебников. – Есть идеи, _как_ наши дары могут вам помочь? – спросила она.

                – Если б только пророчество что-то подсказало, – задумчиво пробормотал Северус.

                – Я думаю, тогда вам пока стоит задержаться? – предложил Гарри, пожимая плечами. – Нам-то точно нужна помощь со всем этим... – Он замолчал и указал на груды груд документов на столе в другом конце помещения.

                – Я предполагаю, что _тут_ нет никаких тайн, – согласился мастер зелий, устало потирая глаза, – нам нужная вся возможная помощь, какую мы сможем получить.

                – А с учетом того, что Судьба практически послала вас в помощь... – вставил Невилл, качая головой.

                – Ах, да, теперь мне все понятно, – покивала Эви с умным видом, ее взгляд зацепился за витражи в дальнем конце библиотеки. С некоторым трепетом находившиеся в помещении пятерка затаила дыхание, глядя на ее серьезное лицо. – Судьба послала нас сюда, чтобы мы помогли вам справиться с бумажной работой, – торжественно провозгласила она и, поднявшись со своего места, решительно направилась к указанным бумагам.

                На секунду все, что слышалось в помещении, это только шелест платья Эви по плисовому ковру библиотеки. Первым молчание нарушил Гарри своим растерянным:

                – А?

                Тут Северус ухмыльнулся, а Драко с громким стуком уронил голову на стол.

                – Не могу поверить, что купился на это, – пробормотал он, наконец заставив все еще сидевших за столом четырех человек расхохотаться.

                Все так же стоя спиной к пятерке смеющихся людей, Эви тоже позволила себе улыбнуться, наконец почувствовав, как уходят остатки охватившего их всех напряжения. Доверие не приходит мгновенно, она это знала. Но она была готова сделать все, что в ее силах, чтобы облегчить им всем этот процесс; Судьба подтолкнула их друг к другу, пророчество велело объединить силы, но для чего? Избавить мир от Волдеморта? Это казалось очевидной причиной, даже если пророчество – по крайней мере, то, которое касалось их четверых – о нем не упоминало. Почему же тогда, спрашивала она себя, то второе пророчество, которое Северус и Гарри показали им в Думосборе, было так откровенно в этом вопросе? Она не знала, и на данный момент не видела смысла задумываться об этом. Пророчество найдет, как объяснить себя, рано или поздно, так или иначе. Поморщившись от этой мысли, она понадеялась, что им понравится путь, начертанный для них пророчеством; здесь и сейчас она пообещала себе не допустить другого исхода.

                Сев за стол, она со здравой долей опасения посмотрела на представшие перед ней документы. Она слышала, для чего были эти исследования, но принять такую мысль оказалось трудновато. Калечить душу подобным образом... Это было не просто ненормально, это было несомненным безумием. Она тряхнула головой и вздохнула, оглянувшись через плечо на все еще смеющуюся компанию.

                – Так что, вы собираетесь мне помогать или нет? – спросила Эви, выгнув бровь.

                Первым поднялся Гарри, в свою очередь покачав головой и закатив глаза, подходя к ней. Когда бы он ни думал о второй половине пророчества Морганы – в основном до своего первого курса в Хогвартсе, когда все в его жизни было немного проще, – он пытался найти ответ, кем могут быть эти две «сестры». И все равно он никогда не предполагал, что ответом на его вопрос окажутся Джинни Уизли и принцесса Норвегии. Занимая свое место рядом с этой самой норвежской принцессой, он подождал, пока подтянется остальная часть компании.

                – Это странно, – прокомментировал Невилл, глядя на двух новичков. Эви виновато улыбнулась, а Джинни пожала плечами. – Без обид, – поспешно добавил он.

                – Мы знаем, что мы странные, так что все в порядке, – отмахнулась рыжая как ни в чем не бывало, Эви решительно кивнула, а волшебники усмехнулись, их общее настроение поднялось еще на чуть-чуть.

                – Я понимаю, то, что мы тут, немного необычно, – сказала Эвелин, глядя в основном на Гарри, понимая, что решение в основном за ним с Северусом. – Я думаю, что выражусь за нас обеих, – продолжила она, – когда скажу, что мы могли бы уйти на некоторое время.

                Настала очередь Джинни кивать.

                – Это ведь все довольно внезапно, и Эви права; мы не будем против, если вам нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. – Она снова пожала плечами. – Моргана свидетель, я до сих пор почти жду, что в любой момент проснусь.

                – Вы пытаетесь сберечь силы, которые иначе придется потратить на изучение всех этих документов, мисс Уизли? – спросил Гарри, изгибом брови намекая на кипы бумаг и груды книг, хоть отдаленно касавшихся хоркруксов, которые они набрали и которые теперь, не поместившись на заваленном столе, громоздились на полу.

                – О, да, Вы так точно выразились, мистер Поттер, – невозмутимо ответила она и широко улыбнулась.

                – Мы всегда знали, что будут еще двое, призванных помочь нам довести пророчество до конца, – проговорил Северус, высказываясь спокойно, взвешивая каждое свое слово; доверял ли он всецело этим ведьмам? После нескольких лет осторожности ответом было «нет». Но он заглядывал в их головы, да и сам Мерлин просил его доверять им. Потребуется ли время, чтобы сделать это? Да, потребуется. Но он очень хорошо знал, что в это самое время он не сможет сидеть без дела; им многое предстоит сделать, так что помощь окажется не лишней. Он уже видел в их мыслях намерение помочь, которому мог доверять; и судя по обнаруженным в их разумах непроницаемым стенам, которые окружали все связанное с Сестринством, стенам, которые могут быть только их клятвами, тут он не сомневался, они даже без пророчества никогда не станут сражаться на стороне Волдеморта, если дело дойдет до войны. Мастер зелий мог определить могущественную магию, когда сталкивался с ней, и клятвы Сестринства были именно ею: могущественной и древней цепью.

                – Это означает, что так просто вам от бумажной работы не отделаться, – лукаво ухмыльнулся Невилл.

                – Нельзя винить даму за попытку... – пробормотала Эви с мягкой улыбкой. – Итак, – сказала она, указывая на документы перед собой, – что нам с этим делать? Мне просто брать папку и приступать к чтению?

                – В принципе... – пробормотал Невилл, сердито глядя на пачки.

                – Те, которые слева, из гоблинских архивов, – объяснил Гарри. – Те, которые справа, – продолжил он, указывая на соответствующие папки, – из Министерства Магии.

                – Книги на полу – это все, что мы смогли собрать по хоркруксам, – добавил Северус. – Вернее, обо всем, что хоркруксов хоть отдаленно касается, – уточнил он.

                – Ну, что ж, – сказала Джинни, наливая всем чаю. – Я все равно не планировала поспать.

                – И все-таки вам необходимо это сделать, – посоветовал Северус, прекрасно зная, что вряд ли последует собственному совету.

                – При всем уважении, профессор, – чуть поморщилась рыжеволосая девушка, взяв первую папку, до которой дотянулась, – я обещала Чарли, что завтра днем скажу маме, что вступила в Сестринство; одна мысль об _этом_ не позволит мне уснуть, – призналась она. – Как минимум, тут я хотя бы могу попытаться принести пользу.

                Получив три сочувственных кивка от остальных подростков, Джинни поймала себя на том, что думает о последнем их с Чарли разговоре через камин; пусть ее брат изо всех сил старался проявить понимание по поводу того, что он воспринимал как некий неясный процесс посвящения в Сестринство, и поддержать ее, он остался неумолим по поводу того дня, когда они должны были вернуться в Нору.

                Нужно сообщить родителям, настаивал он, и даже Сестринство не может считать для себя приличным удерживать почти четырнадцатилетнюю девочку вдали от семьи. Поддавшись чувству вины, на которое Чарли с удовольствием надавил, и признавая необходимость разговора с родителями – даже если она была бы рада откладывать его как можно дольше, гнев матери был не той вещью, к которой можно отнестись легкомысленно, – она согласилась вернуться в Норе вместе с братом, подумав, что наличие рядом кого-то, кто уже знал про Сестринство, может немного облегчить ее участь. Но она все равно была в ужасе.

                – Уверен, мы сумеем найти что-нибудь, с чем ты сможешь нам помочь, – отозвался Гарри и передал Джинни первую попавшуюся ему под руку папку. – Просто, чтобы вы знали, – добавил он, глядя на обеих ведьм, – мы подготовили для вас две комнаты, если они вам нужны; вы можете оставаться тут столько, сколько захотите.

                – Вы не обязаны… – начала Эви, но Северус сразу же прервал ее, вскинув руку в знак протеста.

                – Если вы будете помогать, то вам имеет смысл остановиться в этом же доме. – И он тут же ухмыльнулся. – Я также подозреваю, что вам, возможно, в итоге потребуется избавиться от этого платья, – пожал он плечами, а глаза Эви сузились. – Бесспорно, я мало что знаю о повседневной жизни принцесс, но я бы поставил свой лучший котел, что они не каждый день ходят в подобных платьях.

                – Нет, я, по крайней мере, нет, – ответила она, притворно и деланно-величественно вскинув голову, пробормотав что-то о стереотипах, а уголки ее губ дрогнули, поднимаясь. – В таком случае, спасибо, Милорд.

                На такое обращение мастер зелий скривился.

                – Северус, – произнес он. – Меня зовут Северус, никаких Милордов Снейпов, если возможно.

                – Конечно, – широко улыбнулась Эви. – Пока я не слышу в свой адрес «Ваше Высочество».

                Мастер зелий ухмыльнулся и кивнул, указывая на папку, которая, по его мнению, представляла интерес, поскольку в ней содержалась переписка между Гринготтсом и Главой семьи Гонтов где-то начала девятнадцатого века.

                Следующие четыре часа прошли таким же образом. Читались папки, собирались замечания и сравнения; шел обмен идеями, вперемешку со вспышками бесед, касавшихся то самой охоты на хоркруксы, то некоторых деталей, которыми они не успели поделиться во время их предыдущего разговора и просмотра воспоминаний. Эти вспышки бесед варьировались от:

                – И ее анимагическая форма действительно водяной жук? Подходит.

                До:

                – Вы действительно купили второй замок? И заплатили за это мифрилом? Ого.

                Спустя всего два часа после восхода солнца и немалой меры кофе, появилась Минни, спрашивая, что они хотели бы на завтрак, глядя на своих хозяев с осуждением и явно борясь со своими инстинктами, чтобы не указать им на их комнаты, поскольку им было откровенно необходимо немного отдохнуть, и только тогда они решили прерваться на некоторое время.

                Джинни и Эви сразу же отправились в Нору, но только после того, как последняя наконец-то сменила платье на джинсы и простую, угольного цвета рубашку с изображением дракона, выгнув бровь в адрес мастера зелий, когда его увидела, от чего он прыснул. Северусу пришла пора отправляться в штаб на первую официальную встречу Ордена, в то время как Гарри, Невилл и Драко уезжали к Орбейну пронаблюдать за работами по его восстановлению. Было решено, что они снова встретятся сегодня в Силбрифе, чтобы перегруппировать свои силы.

                Во второй половине дня в замок вернулась вконец измученная шестерка ведьм и волшебников. Первым вернулся Северус, собрание по большей части состояло из представления новых членов Ордена и обмена информацией относительно наиболее вероятного текущего местонахождения Волдеморта. Общее мнение склонялось к мысли, что на данный момент он поочередно останавливался в домах своих сторонников. При этом они были не в состоянии совершить набег на любое из указанных мест, поскольку большинство домов принадлежало влиятельным магическим семьям страны.

                Альбус также отвел Северуса и Минерву в сторонку и проинформировал их о послании, которое получил рано утром из Министерства; Министр велел так или иначе немедленно заменить Биннса, заявив, что дальше Историю Магии станет преподавать Эвелин. Если директор ожидал какого-то возмущения либо от мастера зелий, либо от профессора Трансфигурации, то его постигло жестокое разочарование. Как видно, Минерва, которая сама преподавала Древнюю Магию, прежде уже ходатайствовала за удаление Биннса и читала некоторые из статей Эви; она нашла их безупречными. Северус просто указал, что он практически ничего не помнит из уроков Биннса, поскольку большую часть времени на них провел в полусне.

                Следующими вернулись Эвелин и Джинни, их забрал из Норы один из домовых эльфов Силбрифа. Они обе выглядели немного потрепанными, но Джинни признала, что все могло быть гораздо хуже, чем вышло. Родители были в шоке, но Эви изо всех сил старалась принять на себя обязанности посредника. Счастье просто, что Молли и Артур были вынуждены уйти на собрание в штаб. После того как Эвелин объяснила, что Джинни может продолжать учиться как прежде и намекнула на дополнительную гарантию безопасности благодаря пребыванию в рядах Сестринства, паниковавшая до этого момента Молли обняла ее, понимая, что это может значить для ее дочери во время войны.

                Фред и Джордж сначала целый час или около того остолбенело пялились на нее, а потом принялись подшучивать и пытаться обаять Эви своими выходками. Рон обнял сестру и прошептал, как он рад, что она будет в безопасности во время войны, а вскоре после этого ушел в свою комнату и больше не возвращался, пока родителям не пришло время отправиться в штаб, куда он шел вместе с ними навестить Адриана. Родители оба обняли ее и попросили подождать, пока они с Биллом не вернутся с того, что при Эви назвали своей «неотложной встречей». Так они и поступили, сумев уйти только после обеда, сославшись на некоторую незавершенность посвящения Джинни.

                Из Норы они перешли в квартиру Эвелин в Лондоне, собрали кое-что нужное и проинформировали ее семью о своем текущем местонахождении. Эвелин также сочла благоразумным сообщить своему адвокату, что заняла должность нового профессора Истории Магии в Хогвартсе, и они с ее законным представителем получили соответствующие – притом заметно более вежливые, чем посланное директору – официальные письма от Фаджа. Гарри с братьями вернулись последними и казались вымотанными; Гарри ворошил пальцами свои уже растрепанные вороные пряди, что-то бухтя себе под нос, Невилл, со своей стороны, старательно кивал, а Драко что-то согласно бормотал, путаясь в собственных ногах.

                – Полагаю, не все тихо на западном фронте? – спросил Северус со своего места за кухонным столом, где рухнул на стул, напротив Джинни и Эвелин; ведьмы уже практически спали, едва подняв головы, чтобы взглянуть на трех волшебников.

                Гарри покачал головой и шлепнулся рядом с отцом, роняя голову на стол.

                – Ой, – пробормотал он, вышло приглушенно.

                – Все хорошо? – спросил Северус, потирая открытые глаза.

                – Помнишь тот довольно большой пруд у деревни? И ту большую канаву, которая делит деревню пополам и про которую мы, когда ее увидели, подумали, что это результат землетрясения? – спросил Гарри, хватая один из бутербродов, сложенных Минни по центру стола. Мастера зелий нахмурился, у него в голове вяло всплыл образ водоема у реки и указанный ров или канава и утвердительно кивнул.

                – Да, – произнес он вслух. – А что?

                – Деревня больше, чем мы думали, – устало сказал Гарри, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего отца. – Просто она в пруду.

                – Да ну, серьезно, – сказала Джинни, уже не выглядя такой сонной.

                – Ручей, через который мы переправлялись в лесу, тот, который заканчивается в озере Силбрифа? – напомнил Невилл, продолжив с того места, где смолк его усталый брат. – В норме он течет через деревню. Мы видели именно русло ручья.

                – Однажды случилось землетрясение, мы были на том самом месте, – закончил Драко. – Некоторые из домов, построенных на другой стороне, рухнули в русло ручья и забили его, превратили его в бассейн и поменяли течение. Теперь он размывает фундаменты оставшихся домов, за долгое время их рушилось все больше и больше.

                – В общем, пруд надо высушить, а поток отвести в исходное русло, тогда можно и восстановлением заняться, – сказал Гарри. – Гоблины предложили еще и мост, но в тот момент я был уже просто на все согласен и только кивал. Укладку водопровода придется отложить до тех пор, пока пруд не высохнет. Я отдал приказ начать все, как только это будет возможно, но... Ай, вот не было печали!

                – Пока тут нет ничего непоправимого, – высказался Северус и вздохнул. – У нас еще есть какое-то время; Волдеморт, похоже, пока держится в тени.

                Гарри кивнул, откровенно вздохнув в ответ.

                Следующие дни для странной компании прошли в библиотеке Силбрифа, за изучением папок и напряженным ожиданием всего, что могла найти Скитер. Когда назначенный день наконец настал, Гарри, Невилл и Драко приготовились снова отправиться в Дырявый Котел, накладывая новую маскировку для дополнительной защиты. Драко и Невилл, как видно, оба прекрасно натренировались в скрывающих чарах, отметила Джинни, а Гарри поправил и добавил кое-что к их заклинаниям. Встреча получилась гораздо короче, чем предыдущая, и вскоре Гарри почувствовал, как портфель с результатами поисков журналистки оттягивает ему руки.

                – Я надеюсь, Ваши поиски были плодотворны? – спросил Гарри после обмена привычными любезностями, мельком глянув на журналистку новообретенными серыми глазами.

                Кивнув, женщина подтолкнула к нему стоявший рядом с ней на полу портфель; Гарри чувствовал себя, как будто оказался в плохом детективном романе.

                – Именно так! – ответила Скитер, теперь она была не так зажата, как в прошлый раз. Она все еще проявляла признаки здравого страха перед Гарри, он довольно кивнул, но будь ему позволено предположить, подросток сказал бы, что она наслаждалась своим заданием больше, чем предполагала. – Кроуфорды, о, чего они только _не_ сделали? – заговорщически вопросила она. – А Гонты? Такой позор! – добавила она, и Гарри мог поклясться, что его сердце пропустило несколько ударов.

                Он позволил ей еще некоторое время поболтать под защитой установленных им оберегов о различных семьях, дела которых она изучала, дабы не привлекать ее внимания к фамилии Гонт.

                – Хорошо, – наконец заговорил Гарри. – Очень хорошо, мисс Скитер.

                – О, спасибо, мистер Эйч! – воскликнула она с самодовольной улыбкой на губах.

                – Мне, возможно, потребуется, давайте назовем это дополнениями по результатам Ваших исследований, – сказал он, наблюдая, как ее глаза вспыхивают предвкушением. Это можно использовать для усиления своих позиций, подумал зеленоглазый волшебник. – Не сейчас, конечно... Однако в ближайшее время Вы можете получить очередное послание. – Он встал и пожал ей руку. – В любом случае, будем на связи.

                После этого прощания возвращение в Силбриф было делом считанных секунд. Несколько минут спустя Невилл и Драко присоединились к остальным в библиотеке: они прибыли в Дырявый Котел вместе и ждали, пока Скитер уйдет, прежде чем и самим удалиться.

                – Ну, что? – спросил Драко, глядя на бумаги в руках Гарри, по пути к брату избавляясь от скрывающих внешность заклинаний. – Что она нашла?

                – Пока не знаю, – отозвался Гарри; в документах, которые он держал в руках, было все, от финансовых отчетов до слухов и все, что между. – Насколько я могу сказать, все Гонты были известны своей вспыльчивостью. На воре и шапка**... – пробормотал он, пока его братья рассаживались вокруг стола; Гарри раздал всем пятерым части отчетов, оставив себе для работы пятнадцать или около того страниц.

                Через час Гарри вынужден был согласиться, что Скитер, несмотря на довольно неприятный характер, в своем деле хороша и выполняет его дотошно и аккуратно. Вся история рода Гонт лежала перед ним на столе, не оставляя почти никакого простора для измышлений. И впервые с конца июня Гарри почувствовал, что ему наконец есть на что опереться.

                – Марволо Гонт, – вслух прочитал Северус, добравшись до последних двух известных потомков мужского пола рода Гонт. – Отец Морфина и Меропы Гонтов.

                – _Марволо_ Гонт? – переспросил Гарри, сделав акцент на имени. Если у него и оставались какие-то сомнения относительно того, что Волдеморт является потомком рода Гонт, то теперь они рассеялись.

                – Как в Томе Марволо Реддле? – спросила Джинни, ее пальцы стиснули находившуюся в ее руках папку.

                – Это же одно из имен Волдеморта, верно? – спросила Эвелин, уточняя, правильно ли она запомнила – не то чтобы она когда-либо забывала это имя, – несмотря на недавний шквал информации.

                Четыре утвердительных кивка были ей ответом, а Северус продолжил:

                – Марволо Гонт умер в 1927 году, – сообщил мастер зелий и перевернул страницу. – Морфин Гонт дважды был заключен в Азкабан: в первый раз за незаконное применение магии к магглам, а также за нападение на чиновника Министерства, Роберта Тибериуса Огдена, главу Отряда Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка с 1914 по 1937. Он был заключен в тюрьму в 1925 и выпущен в 1928. Во второй раз...

                Он остановился и, поднявшись со своего места, принялся расхаживать туда-сюда перед столом, пока его плавно увеличивающиеся глаза вчитывались в зажатый в руках документ.

                – Во второй раз? – подтолкнул Невилл, затаив дыхание.

                – Во второй раз он был приговорен к пожизненному заключению за убийство Томаса, Мэри и Тома Реддлов, магглов, в их собственном доме в деревне Литл Хенглтон, – сказал Северус, поднимая взгляд с официального документа в своих руках на уставившуюся на него ошеломленную пятерку.

                – _Что_? – выпучив глаза, переспросил Гарри.

                Джинни прижала руки ко рту, Эви по-совиному моргнула, а Невилл и Драко обменялись растерянными взглядами, теряя челюсти.

                – Тут так и говорится, смотри! – воскликнул Северус, подходя к сыну и опуская папку на стол.

                – Он использовал смертельное проклятие, – вслух прочитал Гарри. – Он признался в убийствах, сказав, что это было местью за его сестру, Меропу, которую Том Реддл соблазнил и бросил.

                – Когда это было? – спросил Драко, поднимаясь, чтобы заглянуть в документ через плечо брата.

                – 21 августа 1943, – ответил Гарри. – Волдеморт тогда еще ходил в Хогвартс. Должно быть, сразу после его шестого ку... ой. – Его бровь поползла вверх и он оглянулся на отца. – К этому времени он уже сделал дневник хоркруксом.

                – Ты думаешь, что он мог убить семью своего отца и использовать их смерть для создания очередного хоркрукса? – спросил Северус.

                – Я не знаю насчет хоркрукса, но своего отца он _убил_ ; он сам так сказал в июне, – напомнил им Гарри.

                – Он что? – удивилась Эвелин, которая не слышала этой подробности о событиях во время третьей задачи, на ее лице отразился испуг.

                – Именно так, – подтвердил Гарри. – Он использовал кость отца в том кровном ритуале, который задействовал, чтобы воссоздать свое тело. Сказал, что вот и его отец-маггл на что-то сгодился, или что-то в этом роде.

                – Но если он убил своего отца, а его бабушка и дедушка умерли в тот же день, когда он это сделал, – сказал Драко, указывая на даты в документе, – то почему Морфин признался? Он что, хотел защитить своего племянника?

                – Или Волдеморт заставил его поверить, что это он их убил, – через некоторое время сосредоточенного молчания предложила Эви, отчего на ней сосредоточилось внимание всей компании. – Нет, просто подумайте об этом; если бы Волдеморт убил своего отца и бабушку с дедушкой, то он бы пожелал убедиться, что ему все сойдет с рук. А тут Морфин, который уже раньше сидел за нападение на этих самых магглов. Если он был способен на убийство, не кажется ли вам, что он мог и изменить воспоминания своему дяде?

                Гарри согласно кивнул.

                – А так как Морфин признался, не было никаких оснований применять к нему Легилименцию, – добавил зеленоглазый волшебник. – Даже используй кто тогда Веритасерум, Морфин бы повторил то, что считал правдой.

                – А что насчет возможного создания хоркрукса с использованием их смертей? – спросила Джинни. – Как вы думаете, он бы попытался сотворить нечто подобное так скоро после дневника?

                – В то время у него еще не могло быть на руках Медальона или Чаши, – отметил Невилл.

                – Может быть, мы могли бы расспросить самого Морфина? – задумался Драко. – Он вообще жив?

                – Нет, – ответил Северус, прочитав немного ниже. – Умер в тюрьме лет двадцать назад. Азкабан как правило значительно сокращает продолжительность жизни.

                – Замечательно, – прокомментировал Гарри и, сдаваясь, вскинул руки. – Просто замечательно.

                – Гонты тоже жили в Литл Хенглтоне, – заметила Джинни несколько минут спустя, просмотрев документы, которые отдал ей Гарри, и указала на их адрес согласно отчету Роберта Огдена.

                – Есть вообще смысл навестить те места? – спросил Гарри.

                Ответил ему Северус.

                – Как минимум, мы сможем чуть больше выяснить о его матери; мы знаем, что она исчезла в 1926, сразу после того, как ее брат был заключен в тюрьму, – сказал мастер зелий. – Литл Хенглтон – местечко маленькое; а это такая история, что люди, которые там жили тогда и все еще живы сегодня, наверняка до сих пор об этом судачат.

                – Ах, сила сплетен, – криво улыбнулся Невилл.

                – Отец Волдеморта вернулся в деревню после того, как бросил Меропу, – отметил Гарри. – Он, должно быть, рассказал какую-то историю, чтобы объяснить, почему уезжал из города с ней, а вернулся без нее.

                – Полагаю, мы могли бы туда наведаться, – задумался Северус, проводя рукой по волосам. – Думаю, это должно быть достаточно безопасно.

                – Ну, что ж, – сказал Гарри, глядя на разложенные перед ним бумаги. – Мне осталось прочитать несколько страниц, а сейчас только, – он посмотрел на часы, – половина первого. Мы могли бы сходить после ужина.

                – Ты хочешь пойти прямо сегодня? – спросил мастер зелий, хотя он мог усмотреть в таком решении некую логику. Медальон две недели как валялся в коробке, а лето уже подходит к концу; им нужно уничтожить его – и провести своеобразный допрос, Мерлин, помоги им – до первого сентября. Они не могли себе позволить тратить время сейчас, когда наконец-то напали на след.

                – Будем ловить момент, – решил Гарри.

                – Значит, сегодня, – согласился мастер зелий.

                Оставшийся час они провели, обмениваясь обрывками информации, которые находили в прочих записях Скитер об этой семье. Видимо, Гонты разорились более чем за век до рождения Марволо, некогда сильная семья жила в бедности. Переписав адрес мэнора Реддлов, Гарри последовал за своей семьей и двумя ведьмами на кухню, чтобы наскоро поужинать. Пребывая вне себя от радости, Минни постаралась всех щедро одарить, а Северус быстренько сделал бутылку из-под сливочного пива портключом до Литл Хенглтона. Набросив отвлекающие чары, чтобы посетить деревню незаметно, вскоре после двух часов шестерка покинула Силбриф.

                Гарри оглядел поле, на которое они только что приземлились. Не впечатляет, подумал он про себя, посматривая на холмистую местность в отдалении, где располагалась небольшая деревенька Литл Хенглтон. Она ничем заметным не отличалась от других маленьких деревень английской сельской местности и не произвела бы никакого впечатления на того, кто не знал бы ее как отчий край родителей лорда Волдеморта. Весьма вероятно, таких осведомленных насчитывалось не более восьми – если добавить к нынешней компании Альбуса Дамблдора и Волдеморта, – и Гарри мог поименно назвать их всех.

                Именно к этой вроде бы незначительной деревеньке шестерка и направилась; найти необходимую им информацию на этот раз вышло на удивление просто. У Северуса появилась прекрасная идея спросить, могут ли им указать на заведение, в котором они могли бы узнать о местной жизни и истории деревни. Старик, которого он спросил – местный пекарь, – посмеялся над самой идеей какого-то там музея и указал на совершенно иное заведение: деревенскую чайную.

                – Если есть что вспомнить об этой деревеньке, – сказал этот человек, – то там вы все узнаете, уж будьте уверены.

                А стоило им отойти, как он усмехнулся, раз за разом бормоча под нос слова «музей» и «горожане», к собственному веселью.

                Опять же, как ни странно, слова старика подтвердились: чайная оказалась настоящим кладезем информации. Или не очень странно, поскольку все общество Литл Хенглтона пребывало под впечатлением от событий в Реддл Хаусе еще спустя добрых пол десятилетия после таинственной гибели семьи Реддл. Сторож того дома, как они узнали, был найден мертвым на его территории, как это случилось и с семьей, которой он когда-то служил.

                – Именно он это сделал, и вам не удастся меня в этом переубедить! – убежденно вещала миссис Дровер, старушка восьмидесяти с лишним лет, когда Северус упомянул, что слышал о смерти этого человека от друга, который миновал деревню прошлым летом. – Я помню тот день, как будто это было вчера! – настаивала она на своем, очарованная мастером зелий, который осторожно подзуживал ее продолжить историю. Миссис Ллойд и миссис Томсон, ее друзья детства – если верить тому, что они сказали Эви, последняя из них была владелицей чайной, – энергично закивали в знак согласия.

                – Страх такой, расскажи им, Аделаида! – подбодрила миссис Ллойд миссис Дровер, раздавая всем по второй чашке чая.

                – Это случилось через пятнадцать лет после того, как молодой Том Реддл вернулся в деревню без этой бедняжки, с которой он сбежал...

                – Девочка Гонтов, понимаете ли, – вставила миссис Ллойд, ее бледно-голубые глаза блестели от переживаний по поводу этой истории. – Ее звали Мэри, кажется, или Миртл... Имена так забываются спустя столько лет!

                – Нет, там было какое-то странное имя, как мне помнится, – возразила миссис Томсон. – У всей семьи были такие же странные имена. Кажется, ее звали Меропа.

                – О, да, точно! – воскликнула Аделаида Дровер. – Меропа Гонт, бедняжка. Боюсь, такая же тощая и невзрачная, как ее фамилия. – И она торжественно покачала головой, ее щеки порозовели, такой ее охватил энтузиазм, когда она обнаружила новую благодарную аудиторию для своей болтовни.

                – И Вы говорите, она сбежала с сыном семьи Реддлов? – спросил Гарри, отпив немного чая, несмотря на то, каким обжигающе горячим тот все еще был, просто для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки и не ерзать. Оглядевшись, он увидел, что его семья и два новых члена их разношерстной компании завороженно смотрели на нее, ожидая ответа.

                – В деревне такой шум поднялся! – закивала миссис Дровер. – Понимаете, он тогда был помолвлен с юной Сесилией Риверс; она вышла замуж за торговца из Скарборо и уехала жить на север, не прошло с побега Тома и нескольких месяцев.

                – Значит, Том Реддл, – спросил Северус, находя странным произносить это имя в разговоре с седовласой восьмидесятилетней маггловской леди, пусть даже оно относилось к отцу Волдеморта, а не к самому Темному Лорду, – не был женат?

                – Некоторые говорят, что он женился на девушке Гонт, когда они сбежали, – сказала миссис Томсон. – Но вернулся он один, сказав, что она его завлекла и обманула. И он так до самой смерти и не женился. – Она огорченно покачала головой. – Такая жалость! Такой красивый мужчина, хотя и несколько высокомерный, упокой Господь его душу!

                – Они все были снобами, эти Реддлы, – прошептала миссис Ллойд, как будто боялась, что их подслушают. – К тому же неприлично богатыми. Старой миссис Реддл сильно не понравилось, что ее сын сбежал с этой бедной девушкой.

                – И вы говорите, что их все-таки убил именно сторож? – осторожно спросила Джинни, пытаясь перевести разговор на интересовавшую их тему. – Если Вы не против моего вопроса.

                – Вовсе нет, дорогая! – заверила ее Аделаида. – Его звали Фрэнк Брайс, – сказала она. – А при жизни Реддлов он был лишь садовником. Но никто не хотел заботиться о владении, когда семья погибла, к тому же, все равно никто никогда не предъявлял прав на Реддл Хаус; так что он жил там один, в домике садовника.

                – Говорю вам, он их всех отравил! – настаивала миссис Томсон. – Их горничная пришла на следующий день и обнаружила их всех на полу в столовой, одетых в ту же одежду, в какой они были прошлым вечером. Она рассказывала, что их глаза были широко открыты, словно они были напуганы до смерти!

                – Полиция, конечно, ничего не нашла, – продолжила миссис Дровер, немного недовольная тем, что ее подруга выложила лучшую часть истории. – Но в тот день в доме никого не было! Нет, это точно сделал Фрэнк Брайс; мы все это знали.

                – А он тоже умер? – спросил Гарри. – Вы ведь так сказали?

                Женщина утвердительно кивнула.

                – Уже больше года как, это случилось в начале прошлого августа, – пояснила миссис Дровер. – Его обнаружили в той же комнате, в которой нашли Реддлов. Испуганным до смерти!

                – Говорю вам, он получил по заслугам! – воскликнула миссис Томсон. – Некоторые духи не успокаиваются, пока не воздадут должное, вот и все, так я считаю!

                – В наше время вы, молодые люди, не верите в эти истории, – сказала миссис Ллойд, понизив голос, по мнению Гарри – чтобы добиться нужного эффекта, – но я достаточно повидала в жизни, чтобы знать: в этом доме водятся привидения, дорогие. Тут и в доме Гонтов за холмом.

                – Моя бабушка всегда говорила мне и моим старшим братьям быть с такими делами поосторожнее, – искренне ответила Эви, ее голубые глаза – ставшие с помощью магии побледнее, чтобы не привлекать внимания – простодушно смотрели на женщину.

                Джинни, ради такого случая кареглазая, кивнула, как будто полностью соглашаясь, а Невилл с Драко казались совершенно – и искренне – завороженными. Три пожилые женщины выглядели полностью довольными своей аудиторией и готовыми и дальше в охотку делиться сведениями. Пусть даже в теории такого не должно было случиться, но их разношерстная компания работала эффективно, и каждый из них дополнял любого другого, подумал Гарри; возможно, Моргана все-таки знала, что делала.

                – Значит, она правильно вас воспитала, – произнесла миссис Ллойд.

                – Вблизи этих двух домов происходят странные несчастья, – умудренно добавила миссис Дровер. – Старый мистер Ланги споткнулся и сломал себе бедро год назад, а еще за несколько лет до того две дочери проповедника разбились на своей машине прямо на той дороге, что пролегает за домом Гонтов! Ох, да только полтора месяца назад на кладбище у подножья холмов во владениях Реддлов был взрыв! Сказали, это взорвался газопровод, но у нас прежде никогда не было проблем с трубами! Только в Реддл Хаусе!

                – Кладбище? – переспросил Гарри, чувствуя, как у него голова пошла кругом, когда мысли захлестнули воспоминания об июньских событиях. – Ужас какой! – сумел он выдавить, отец тайком посмотрел на него, темные глаза заполнило беспокойство.

                Гарри покачал головой и улыбнулся; незачем паниковать от одной мысли об их с Волдемортом последнем столкновении. Он это пережил, и ладно. И все же, снова ступить на это кладбище... Ему придется себя пересилить; это было неизбежным злом.

                – И оба дома до сих пор стоят? – спросил Драко, сразу уводя разговор от всего, что могло напомнить брату о его недавней схватке со смертью, вымученная улыбка Гарри ни на секунду его не обманула. – В смысле, там ведь никто не живет?

                – О, да, – подтвердила миссис Дровер. – Реддл Хаус стоял на холме на окраине Литл Хенглтона еще до меня и, я уверена, будет взирать на эту деревню еще долго после того, как меня не станет, – предсказала она, демонстрируя драматическое чутье. – А дом Гонтов, знаете ли, точно по другую сторону холма, на самой границе деревни. Жуткий он, но достаточно в стороне.

                Сделав вывод, что они услышали от этих трех женщин все, что могут знать в деревне о Реддлах, Северус перевел разговор на состояние окрестных лесных троп, намекнув, что им стоит прогуляться, пока еще светло; тридцать минут спустя они очутились на дороге к мэнору Реддлов. Быстро решив для начала посетить дом побольше, где произошли сами убийства, они умудрились добраться до места назначения около четырех часов дня.

                Все входы в мэнор все еще были затянуты желтыми полицейскими лентами, оставленными там год назад и с тех пор не тронутыми. С вершины холма, где располагался мэнор, они отчетливо видели кладбище, которое Волдеморт выбрал в качестве места своего воскрешения. В одном углу стояла большая машина – вроде такие назывались буль-что-то-там, _бульозеро_ , что ли, – а само кладбище все еще пребывало в руинах. Оно было меньше, чем ему запомнилось, отметил Гарри, предположив, что только из-за его безумного забега за Кубком и спасением расстояние показалось таким большим. От зрелища земли, взрытой его заклинаниями, обломков мраморных надгробий – он до сих пор помнил жгучую боль, с которой камни рвали кожу у него на боку, – кулаки сами собой сжались в бессильной ярости; сейчас он ничего не мог с этим поделать, нет такого заклинания, которое позволило бы ему вернуться и предотвратить воскрешение Волдеморта. Все, что он мог сделать, это не сдаваться и изо всех сил стараться его остановить.

                – Черт побери! – послышался слева хриплый от напряжения голос Невилла. – Это то самое кладбище?

                Он встревоженно посмотрел на своего младшего брата, без надежды надеясь услышать, что нет, Гарри не пришлось прорываться сквозь это месиво.

                – Да, – получил он короткий ответ.

                Гарри не мог больше ничего сказать по этому поводу, ничего, что сумело бы объяснить его чувства той ночью, когда он вытаскивал на себе своего близнеца, молясь, чтобы тот смог бежать достаточно быстро. Отстраненно он поймал себя на том, что ищет взглядом статую мрачного жнеца, напротив которой находилось надгробная плита отца Волдеморта, к которой был привязан Адриан. Он не сумел ее обнаружить; и никак не мог решить, ощутил ли он облегчение, что не придется снова ее видеть, или ужас от того, насколько смертоносной может быть ярость Волдеморта. _Разрушить статую могло и одно из твоих собственных заклинаний_ , прошептал вечный предательский голос в голове. Как бы там ни было, его эмоции по поводу той особой ночи никуда не делись. Он почувствовал руку отца на своем плече, а обернувшись, увидел адресованную ему ободряющую улыбку. Со своей стороны, Северуса захлестнуло холодом на грани остановки сердца. Кладбище сравняло с землей; ничто не могло подготовить его к такому зрелищу. Но сейчас Гарри не стоило видеть его страха и беспокойства; ему нужно напомнить, что с ним все в порядке, что он все еще здесь, все еще жив и никогда не останется один. И ему нужно перестать смотреть на это кладбище; нечего там больше искать.

                – Нам надо идти, – тихо сказал он, чуть заметно кивнув в сторону мэнора Реддлов. – Нужно еще посетить дом Гонтов, когда мы тут закончим.

                Гарри вздохнул и, кивнув в знак согласия, решительно повернулся спиной к кладбищу. Следующие несколько часов они провели за осмотром пустующего дома; следы смертельного проклятия, которые, возможно, когда-то там были, давно исчезли, но хватало и описаний, в каком виде были обнаружены тела.

                – Никаких следов того, что могло бы их убить, и выглядели так, будто они умерли от страха? – риторически спросила Джинни, когда их разговор переключился на гибель семьи Реддлов, стоило им войти в столовую. – Насколько я слышала, именно так и описывают убивающее проклятие.

                По крайней мере, подумал Гарри, фальшивый Муди оказал своим ученикам хоть какую-то услугу; он не думал, что в следующем семестре найдется ученик от второго курса и выше, который не смог бы на взгляд определить Непростительное. _Пусть им никогда это не пригодится_ , добавил он мысленно, оставляя эту комнату позади.

                Они не смогли обнаружить на строении ни малейших следов какого-нибудь долгоиграющего заклинания, и хотя Северус предположил, что хотя Волдеморт, судя по всему, какое-то время использовал мэнор в качестве своего убежища, вероятно, сразу после убийства Фрэнка Брайса, но уже давно покинул этот дом, что, по всей видимости, произошло после июньских событий. Если покинув Реддл Хаус Гарри был почти уверен, что поездка в Литл Хенглтон оказалась пустой тратой времени, то поход в жилище Гонтов сразу же доказал, что он был неправ.

                Им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вообще обнаружить сам дом; данная им подсказка – по другую сторону холма, на котором стоит Реддл Хаус, – указывала, что жилище Гонтов находится прямо на границе деревни, с глаз долой, но не сказать чтоб из сердца вон. Когда-то существовавшая тропа за последние лет пятьдесят частично исчезла, подтертая временем и погодой, а сорняки укрыли все, что еще оставалось. Сам дом наполовину утонул в плюще, только его простые каменные стены пока держались, даже казавшаяся непрочной крыша все еще пребывала на месте. Что было вообще-то странно, подумал Гарри, посмотрев на строение издалека. Если у такого замка, как Орбейн, после нескольких сотен лет, со всеми его щитами и чарами, крыши прохудились, то как простая лачуга могла настолько успешно противостоять стихии? И тут ему под кожу проникло знакомое ощущение, становившееся все четче и четче с каждым сделанным шагом; Северус тоже это заметил и, кажется, еще Эвелин, которая вздрогнула и запнулась на ходу, с интересом глядя на домишко.

                – Он все еще в довольно приличном состоянии, верно? – спросила Джинни, мыслившая в том же направлении, но не чувствуя исходившей от дома магии.

                – Он прилично защищен, – пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь определить различные слои укрывших дом щитов.

                Это место много раз пытались защитить, осознал он, начиная с прошлого века. Но представлял ли хоть какой-то из этих щитов опасность?

                – Вы отсюда чувствуете эту магию, верно? – спросил Невилл, щурясь на расположившийся в отдалении дом.

                – Любое долговременное заклинание оставляет след, который можно почувствовать, – пояснила Эви. – В зависимости от типа заклинаний, щитов или чар, обученная ведьма или волшебник может узнать, с каким типом магии пришлось столкнуться, основываясь на отголоске заклинания. Чем больше типов магии изучишь, тем легче их распознать при столкновении с ними. Я, например, изучала защиту в Египте, когда работала над своим мастерством по Истории Магии, так что сейчас мне легче их распознать.

                – А вот _это_ полезно, – высказался Драко, наблюдая за Гарри, который склонил голову к плечу и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на магии, исходящей от дома, и только на ней.

                Все эти полу истаявшие щиты создавали магический бардак, а ему нужно быть абсолютно уверенным, что ничто им не навредит, как только они подойдут поближе. Северус, у которого было опыта на несколько лет больше, чем у них у всех, поспешил их предостеречь.

                – Тут есть какие-то запрещающие щиты Министерства, – указал мастер зелий. – Одни просели больше других, но лучше бы нам поостеречься. Не вижу смысла подходить, пока их не снимем.

                – Мне нужно такому научиться, – сказала Джинни, наблюдая за Эвелин, которая, следуя примеру Северуса, пыталась определить, какие щиты необходимо убрать, прежде чем приблизиться к дому. Двое взрослых продолжили снимать защиту, которая, по их мнению, представляла собой опасность, начиная с подтаявших слоев, чтобы расчистить себе путь и перейти к более сильным и новым.

                – Некоторые из щитов на самом деле сигнализация, – объявил Северус почти через час, ненадолго прервавшись, прежде чем приступить к попыткам убрать очередной щит.

                – Сигнализация? – заинтересованно переспросил Невилл.

                – Это означает, что они должны только сообщить заклинателю, что их потревожили, как только кто-то пытается их снять, – пояснил мастер зелий, темные глаза при этой мысли сощурились.

                – Они ощущаются относительно новыми, – заметила Эвелин, потратив несколько минут на исследование одного из указанных щитов; повезло просто, подумала она, что Северус заметил их во всей этой мешанине; кто бы их ни установил – а она опасалась, что знала, кто это сделал, ведь Темный Лорд всегда все доводил до конца, – замаскировал он их отлично.

                – Ты думаешь, это работа Волдеморта? – спросил у нее Невилл. Она только кивнула и вернулась к работе. – И как вы с ними справитесь? – поинтересовался кареглазый гриффиндорец.

                – Просто не надо к ним прикасаться, – пояснил Северус и прервался сделать несколько вдохов, чтобы очистить голову. – Если их не снимать, они безвредны.

                Страшным отличием от чего служило потрошащее проклятие, с которым он только что столкнулся. Он решил, что лучше об этом не упоминать, хотя бы пока кто-то из подростков не додумается сунуться в дом. В одном сомневаться не приходилось: что-то было в этом домишке, за всей этой защитой. Но вот что?

                Пока Северус и Эвелин продолжали свою бесконечную борьбу с защитой, Гарри молчал, наблюдая за ними и пытаясь прочувствовать щиты вместо того, чтобы заняться их уничтожением. Несмотря на понимание скудости собственных знаний для помощи с демонтажем смертельно опасной защиты – семейные щиты и темные щиты были совершенно разными вещами, а Остелеры старались держать Орбейн ненаходимым, а не превратить его в место, гиблое для всех, в том числе и для собственных обитателей, – он вполне мог узнать в нагромождении заклятий магическую подпись Волдеморта. Упрятана между и под более старыми щитами, но она точно была там, скрываясь в глубине.

                И только солнце скользнуло к западному горизонту, только Северусу сообщил, что самые опасные щиты сняты, а посторонней магии стало намного меньше, как Гарри что-то почувствовал. Это действительно была магия Волдеморта, скрученная и замаскированная собой же, непрестанно пульсирующая, если знать, куда смотреть; не ищи он подобного, он бы совершенно ее не заметил, но рисковать он не желал, особенно когда меньше чем в миле располагалось разгромленное кладбище, напоминая о том, что поставлено на карту. Так что он обнаружил, что скрытая нить магии Темного Лорда тянется не от щитов – хотя Гарри не сомневался, что многие из них были поставлены самим Волдемортом, и теперь защита этого дома обретала смысл, а жестокая смерть любого нарушителя с точки зрения Волдеморта оказывалась полностью оправданной, – а откуда-то из дома, укрытая тяжелым покровом дополнительной магии. То, что он почувствовал, не было ни заклинанием, ни чарами; этот конкретный поток могла сотворить лишь одна единственная вещь.

                – Ни с места! – скомандовал он и вскинул руку, останавливая отца, который как раз собрался войти в жилище Гонтов, голос вышел резким, почти паническим. – Ради Мерлина, _ни с места_!

                – Что? Почему? – посыпались на него вопросы от обступившей его пятерки.

                Гарри глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, он чувствовал, как у него закружилась голова, как всегда бывало, когда он внезапно соприкасался с магией Темного Лорда, к горлу подступила желчь. Он вдруг порадовался, что с обеда ничего не ел.

                – Хоркрукс, – объявил Гарри, вслед за словами с его губ слетел нервный смешок, когда он подумал о том, что их ждет.

                – _Здесь_? – спросил Северус, не в силах даже моргнуть, словно окаменел.

                – Ты серьезно? – удивился Невилл, звук вышел пронзительным, почти паническим.

                – А похоже, чтоб я шутил? – монотонно произнес Гарри, широко распахнув глаза.

                _Мне сейчас плохо станет_ , сказал бы он, если бы взялся облечь свое нынешнее состояние в слова, захоти он на самом деле о нем рассказать. Или попытайся он открыть рот так, чтоб его не вырвало.

                – Он спрятал хоркрукс здесь? – спросила Джинни, ее голос прозвучал почти спокойно.

                Шок, наверное, резюмировал Гарри, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме отдаленного призыва хоркрукса. Лицо у нее настолько побледнело, что казалось почти серым, веснушки проступили даже ярче обычного, и Гарри внезапно понял, что не он один пытается удержать в себе свой обед. Ему еще не выпадало шанса поговорить с ней об этом, и он подозревал, что Джинни пока не готова обсудить все, что она узнала за последние несколько дней, но он хорошо помнил тот раз, когда она встречалась лицом к лицу с одним из хоркруксов Волдеморта. Она чуть не умерла в тот день, вся ее жизнь изменилась, и теперь она снова с ним столкнулась. Он видел, как она сглотнула, закрывая глаза, с силой сжала кулаки и расправила плечи.

                – Да, – ответил он, ожидая ее реакции; как они умудрились снова наткнуться на еще один хоркрукс? _Ты же его и_ искал _на этот раз_ , насмешливо постановил его разум. Великолепно.

                – Тогда как нам до него добраться? – открыв глаза, посмотрела она на него. Поймав его ответный взгляд, она грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой. – Я в порядке, – настойчиво произнесла она.

                Гарри представлял себе, что это за _порядок_. Он всю свою жизнь был в _порядке_ в таких вот случаях. Это означало, что она была в ужасе и предпочла бы находиться в любом другом месте, лишь бы не здесь, но будь она проклята, если это ее остановит. Он и сам чувствовал примерно то же самое. Опять, подумал он, кивнув ей в знак благодарности, _великолепно_ , блин.

                – Но это же _лачуга_! – вполголоса пожаловался Драко, тем не менее вытаскивая палочку, покорившись судьбе.

                – Как ты думаешь, войти в дом будет безопасно? – спросил Северус, переходя прямо к делу и инстинктивно придвигаясь к своему сыну, чтобы поддержать его своим присутствием.

                – Войти в дом? Да, – пробормотал Гарри, не найдя на прочих щитах никаких остаточных следов магии Волдеморта. – Подойти к хоркруксу? Нет, – признал он. – К сожалению, мы не сможем узнать, где именно хоркрукс находится, пока не войдем в дом.

                – Куда нас ни кинь, всюду клин? – спросила Эви с зарождающейся улыбкой на губах.

                – Будем надеяться, что нет, – отозвался мастер зелий, засветив кончик палочки невербальным заклинанием _Люмос_. – Я иду первым, – объявил он, глядя в основном на Гарри; он знал, что сын сам бы хотел пойти вперед; в конце концов, у него было больше шансов обнаружить хоркрукс, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Но Северус твердо намеревался сделать все возможное, чтобы обеспечить некое подобие безопасности, пусть даже ему придется стать для этого живым щитом.

                – Я сразу за тобой, – уступил Гарри; он видел это в глазах своего отца, различал безошибочную примету. – И если после меня ничего не случится, тогда, думаю, вам будет достаточно безопасно войти в дом, – добавил он. – Но нам всем необходимо стараться ни к чему не прикасаться, пока мы не узнаем, где хоркрукс и _что_ им стало. А когда мы это узнаем, – он остановился, окинув взглядом обступивших его людей, прекрасно понимая, что они готовились последовать за ним, невзирая на опасность, – никто эту штуку не трогает. Я уже отсюда чувствую, что она укрыта десятками проклятий. Мерлин знает, что Волдеморт там намешал!

                – А что потом? – спросил Невилл. – Мы его просто _уничтожим_?

                – Это было бы благоразумно, – поддержала Эвелин, глядя на Гарри и интуитивно понимая, что выбор все-таки остается именно за ним.

                На этой мысли Гарри заколебался; следует ли им его просто уничтожить? Невилл всегда задавал самые жизненно важные вопросы, не так ли? Он знал, что было бы неразумно приносить в Силбриф еще и этот хоркрукс. Они очень мало знали о принципах работы хоркруксов, чтобы оставлять парочку в такой близости друг от друга и надеяться, что пронесет. Но и здесь они его не бросят, это уж точно. Так что действительно было бы благоразумно уничтожить эту трижды проклятую штуку и покончить с этим. Однако учитывая, что, сколько он себя помнил, он никогда не блистал благоразумием, вместо этого Гарри решил:

                – Я проведу на нем испытания.

                На его заявление вся пятерка изумленно моргнула.

                – Ты его допросишь, – проговорил Северус, хотя от одной только этой мысли его пробрало дрожью аж до самых костей.

                – Не особо благоразумно, – пробормотала Эви с кривой улыбкой.

                – Нет, вы послушайте, – произнес Гарри, прежде чем они попытались его отговорить. За пять секунд, прошедшие с момента принятия решения, он уже подобрал не меньше девяти разных доводов против своего стремления последовать возникшей мысли. Доведись их услышать, он, возможно, и правда потерял бы всякую охоту воплощать ее в жизнь, но он знал, что не мог упустить такой шанс. – Насчет этого хоркрукса. Есть немалый шанс, что он старше Медальона. Мы уже знали, что Волдеморт убил своего отца, а теперь мы выяснили, что в тот же день он убил своих дедушку и бабушку; скорее всего, одну из этих смертей он и использовал для создания конкретно этого хоркрукса. Понимаю, отвратительно, но тогда осколок души в этом хоркруксе моложе, он не так много знает. Если я с ним напортачу, то с Медальоном настолько важной информацией рисковать уже не стану. А если вдруг вы поймете, что дело дрянь...

                – Блин, не сглазь! – вклинился Невилл, обхватив голову руками, словно она раскалывалась.

                – Это же _мой_ план, Нев, – указал Гарри, раздраженно мотнув головой, не теряя кривой усмешки. – _Когда_ это мои планы срабатывали _не так_ как надо? – _Кроме участия в Тремудром Турнире и просмотра квиддичной игры_ , подумал Гарри, _вот там был полный финиш_! – Так что, – продолжил он, – если что-то случится, вы немедленно уничтожите хоркрукс.

                – Ради справедливости, это не особо похоже на план, – подал голос Драко.

                На заднем плане Северус прижал руку к сердцу и стал растирать грудь маленькими кругами, считая вдохи, а потом выдохи, пытаясь успокоиться.

                – Альтернативой будет немедленное уничтожение, – возразил Гарри. – Просто дайте мне попробовать.

                – Мне это не нравится, – напряженно высказался мастер зелий. – А еще меньше мне нравится не иметь выбора. Гарри, если я попрошу, ты позволишь _мне_ это сделать?

                Гарри хмыкнул и почти отчаянно фыркнул.

                – Как ты думаешь, если _я_ попрошу, Волдеморт оставит меня в покое? – спросил он. – Дальше скрываться нет смысла.

                – Это не значит, что мне это нравится! – воскликнул мастер зелий.

                – Мы уже договорились, что я буду допрашивать хоркрукс в Медальоне...

                – Под контролем, – вставил Северус, его тон стал спокойнее, стоило ему посмотрел в решительные глаза сына.

                – Тут будешь ты. Других гарантий мне не требуется, – заметил Гарри, и Северус ругнулся, понимая, что тут он прав. Это же хоркрукс; _какой_ еще контроль?

                – Я постараюсь, чтобы Волдеморт умирал медленной, мучительной смертью, – наконец заявил мастер зелий и, сдаваясь, поднял руки.

                Гарри рассмеялся, Невилл и Драко фыркнули, а Эви и Джинни, еще не привыкшие к быстрым сменам настроений между отцом и сыном, только и могли, что уставиться друг на друга с неясным беспокойством.

                – Ну, так как, – нарушила Джинни опустившееся на них недолгое молчание, покраснела, когда на нее обратились четыре пары глаз, и, прочистив горло, продолжила: – мы будем это делать или...

                – _Очень_ медленной, мучительной смертью, – пообещал себе Северус, поворачиваясь к дому и делая первый шаг на пути к двери. Приняв его заявление за согласие, Гарри направился сразу за ним, а остальные пошли следом на некотором расстоянии. – При первом же намеке на что-то не то, – добавил мастер зелий, остановившись у входа, – ты проклинаешь эту вещь. Если не можешь, то отходишь в сторону и я сам ее прокляну.

                Гарри осознал, что это не было вопросом. Он кивнул.

                – Понял, – только и сказал он, заходя за Северусом в дом Гонтов.

                Описание Драко вполне соответствовало действительности: это была лачуга. Со своего места Гарри мог видеть только одну комнату с криво-косо возведенными стенами. Если что и делало когда-то эту комнату похожей на домашний очаг, то этого давно уже не стало. В углу обнаружилась небольшая развалившаяся кухня, старая и проржавевшая. Какая бы там ни была прежде мебель, сейчас она представляла собой деревянные обломки. А камин по другую сторону комнаты был... точно тем местом, над которым гудела магия Волдеморта, размытая и слабая, но, бесспорно, принадлежавшая хоркруксу.

                – Какая-нибудь мысль, что мы ищем? – спросил его Северус, жестом подзывая остальную часть их компании войти в дом.

                – Он за камином, – произнес Гарри.

                Мастер зелий кивнул, чувствуя все переживания своего сына. Пускай он не мог сказать, что различает магию Темного Лорда, но странный напев оставшихся щитов улавливал; что-то в стенах, при этом не являющееся частью защиты дома, плотно завернутое само в себя. Хоркрукс. Северус кивнул и в шесть шагов приблизился к камину, принявшись рассматривать его с некоторого расстояния. Гарри подошел и остановился рядом, его братья и две ведьмы встали от них слева и справа, образуя полукруг.

                – На камин наложено заклинание, – указала Эвелин. – Я такого не знаю. Может быть, печать?

                – Если это печать... – пробормотал Гарри, глядя на отца. – Папа, ты можешь почувствовать на камине еще какое-нибудь заклинание?

                Последовало несколько мгновений сосредоточенного молчания.

                – _На_ камине – нет, – подтвердил Северус.

                – Вы знаете, что это за заклинание? – заинтересованно спросила Джинни.

                – Если это печать, то я смогу ее прочесть, – признался Гарри, направляя палочку на камин, и словно ткнул ею; как бороться с печатями он знал.

                Воздух над небольшим участком справа от камина задрожал, и Гарри, указав на него палочкой, повторил движение. На этот раз воздух чуть выше пошел рябью, словно волны от брошенного в пруд камешка. Очередное движение палочкой, на этот раз вертикальное, и безмолвное заклинание вызвало в том же углу появление дымка; слабый, но переливающийся, он закружил, пока не превратился в простую печать. Хмыкнув, Гарри махнул свободной рукой над взвившимся дымком, разгоняя печать.

                – Я так полагаю, ты ее узнал? – спросил Драко.

                Северус приподнял бровь на снисходительную мину сына, так же осознав смысл происходящего. Гарри закатал правый рукав до локтя, удерживая палочку левой рукой.

                – Магия крови, – поделился он. – Тут требуется принести жертву кровью, чтобы оно открылось.

                – И что же, по-твоему, ты делаешь? – спросил Северус, правильно угадав, что Гарри готовился порезать себе руку, чтобы добыть требуемую плату. Не задумываясь, он мазнул рукой параллельно своей ладони, чуть поморщившись, когда свежий порез засочился кровью. Джинни вздрогнула, а Невилл ахнул.

                – Папа! – воскликнул Гарри, а Северус прижал свою истекающую кровью ладонь к камням камина. – Я бы...

                – Вот поэтому я и не позволил, – указал Северус, ожидая, пока печать примет его кровь. – Ты планируешь расспросить спрятанный за этой печатью хоркрукс. Тебе нужно быть в наилучшей форме, а мы не знаем, сколько крови будет нужно этой печати, – разъяснил мастер зелий.

                – И ты еще _меня_ называешь импульсивным? – спросил Гарри, пускай он прекрасно видел обоснованность таких действий.

                – Да, – отозвался мастер зелий, пожимая плечами без малейшего раскаяния.

                Его кровь текла, он чувствовал это, но на пол не упало ни капли. А еще он оказался не в состоянии отнять руку от камина; опять-таки, лучше он, чем его сын.

                – А этот камень на самом деле... – начал Драко, побледнев еще сильнее.

                – Да, – рыкнул Гарри, глядя на то, как печать выпивает все больше и больше крови отца, и до боли стиснув зубы. – И он будет продолжать это делать, пока не получит не менее двух седьмых его объема крови.

                Его слова встретили полной тишиной, отец растерянно посмотрел на него, чуть дрогнув, когда его тело отметило потерю крови.

                – Двух седьмых? – спросил он, глядя на сына, и помотал головой, отгоняя постепенно проявлявшееся легкое головокружение. – Это довольно... _своеобразно_ , – прокомментировал он.

                – Я изучал магию крови в течение многих лет, а печати еще дольше магии крови, – произнес Гарри, устало потирая глаза. – Самые сильные печати основаны на цифре семь; они содержат семь проклятий, семь сигилов, закреплены семью рунами, – вздохнув, объяснил он. – Печать на основе магии крови всегда рассчитывает плату кровью в седьмых; я говорил тебе, что эту я узнал. Две седьмых – это примерно двадцать восемь с половиной процентов от объема крови, поверь мне, я делал расчеты, рисовал графики. И вот это для твоей правой руки, – добавил он, указывая на руку, которую его отец положил на печать: его левую руку.

                Северус заметил, что сам Гарри собирался платить дань правой рукой; _ох_. Все обеспокоенно запереглядывались.

                – Почему рука так важна? – спросил Северус, понимая, что лучше бы заставить Гарри продолжать говорить; он знал своего сына. Гарри начинал высказывать подробности своих исследований только в двух случаях. Первый, это когда он был возбужден захватывающим аспектом своей текущей учебной программы, в основном это касалось алхимии, и он просто хотел поделиться с близкими окружающими. Второй, как было сейчас, это когда он волновался.

                – Магия крови строится на намерениях, – начал зеленоглазый волшебник, жестикулируя для наглядности. Может быть, дело было в потере крови, но тут Северус едва удержался от смеха; Драко выглядел так, словно разрывался между откровенным беспокойством и порывом начать делать заметки. – А левая рука – рука сердца. В магии крови использование крови из этой руки можно интерпретировать как знак верности, преданности, уважения, возможно – послушания, и про все четыре аспекта нужно доказать, истинны они или нет. Не то чтобы Волдеморта могло заботить отношение тех, кто попытается преодолеть эту печать, вовсе нет. Но люди преимущественно пользуются правой рукой, а кто захочет повредить свою палочковую руку перед возможным поединком? – За его объяснением наступило молчание и он поспешил уточнить: – Магия крови как таковая, – добавил он, глядя на продолжающийся приток крови в печать с чем-то вроде чистой ненависти, – потребует больше крови; добавочной платой является кровная унция, единица измерения в магии крови, эквивалентная семи стандартным унциям***. Это кажется мелочью, но когда ты уже потерял столько крови... По моим представлениям, окончательная кровопотеря, которой потребует эта печать, будет где-то около тридцати процентов от общего объема крови.

                – Я так понимаю, это плохо? – спросить Невилл, от ярости брата у него перехватило горло.

                – _Плохо_? – повторил Гарри, его голос взлетел на пару октав; да в конце-то концов, сколько еще эта печать будет пить? Отец уже бледен и дрожит, глаза у него стекленеют. Ну, должен же он уже был отдать требуемую плату кровью? – Потеря больше сорока процентов крови для человека _смертельна_! При тридцати процентах, – продолжил Гарри, снова крепко сжав палочку в правой руке, и Северус – он был уверен, что винить за это стоило потерю крови – почти пожалел хоркрукс за камином, – необходимо в течение нескольких минут выпить кроветворное зелье. Его сердце будет работать с повышенной нагрузкой, чтобы постараться дать необходимое жизненно важным органам. – Он повернулся к отцу, зеленые глаза пылали. – Ты начинаешь чувствовать холод, – сказал он, его голос звучал спокойно и мягко, и мастер зелий вздохнул, понимая, что сын пытается его успокоить, тем временем подходя к нему, – и ты можешь ощутить дезориентацию. У тебя проявляются первые признаки гиповолемического шока****.

                – Когда все это кровавое жертвоприношение закончится, – произнес Северус, кивнув сыну и пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе, – я отойду, а ты перехватишь инициативу. – Он ожидал потери крови – он сам решил пойти на это вместо Гарри, и по мере объяснений сына действия печати все больше и больше радовался, что так и поступил, – просто не такой большой, признался себе Северус. И все же, даже если бы ему пришлось признать, что в их нынешней компании – и не только в их, подумал он, в его спутанных мыслях расцвела гордость – равных сыну в сфере знаний о печатях и магии крови не было, о потере крови он кое-что знал. И высказал это Гарри. – Я не в первый раз теряю кровь; я знаю, какие нужно использовать заклинания, чтобы привести себя в порядок, – заверил он зеленоглазого подростка, – но для меня возникнет определенная угроза, – повернулся он к остальным. – Мы не знаем, как у хоркрукса с Окклюменцией. Он долго был неактивен и должен быть ослаблен, но в зависимости от того, сколько в нем души Волдеморта, у него могут присутствовать базовые навыки Окклюменции.

                – В первую очередь он нацелится на того, кто будет стоять ближе всего, – грустно улыбнулась Джинни, вспоминая свое знакомство с дневником. – Потом он выберет слабых и направится к ним, если не отвлечется. У меня есть некоторый опыт по этому вопросу.

                В конце концов, в прошлый раз самой слабой оказалась она.

                – Вот почему вам нужно отойти подальше, – указал Северус, посмотрев на Джинни, Невилла и Драко. – Эви, как у тебя с окклюменционными щитами? – спросил он, посмотрев на ведьму.

                – Все в порядке, – ответила она коротко и правдиво; еще в подростковом возрасте она обнаружила, что окклюменционные щиты имеют для ее психического здоровья первостепенное значение, тогда ее дар предвидения без какого-либо предупреждения стал забрасывать ее фрагментами событий, которые еще не произошли, или тех, которые происходили с людьми, о которых она знала, что они очень далеко от нее. Без лишних вопросов, Эвелин выдвинулась вперед, чуть улыбнувшись Гарри в знак поддержки, а Драко, Невилл и Джинни отступили на несколько шагов.

                Северус сглотнул, камень постепенно вытягивал из него все больше крови – и он подумал, что, вместе с кровопотерей, это тоже такой вариант психологической пытки для того, кто осмелится попытаться сломать печать: ждать и ждать, не зная, сколько потребуется крови, сколько ты потерял, – и он не смел опереться на правую руку, чтобы не упасть. И столько бы раз он ни напоминал себе, что бывало и хуже этой печати, присутствовала еще и другая мысль: _«на твоем месте мог оказаться Гарри»_ , – она его и поддерживала. Вдруг рука освободилась, и он поспешно отошел от камина, и тут же к нему подскочил Гарри, поддержав его. Быстро залечив порез на руке, он полностью сконцентрировавшись на первой паре исцеляющих чар, чтобы прийти в себя, и глубоко вдохнул.

                – Папа? – окликнул Гарри, его голос дрожал. А может, это его собственный пульс гремел в ушах и заглушал все прочие звуки, сейчас Северус не был ни в чем уверен. Он только отметил, что камин сдвинулся, черные камни прокрутились вокруг себя и беззвучно ушли в стену неудачным подражанием главному проходу в Косой Переулок, и тут первое наложенное им заклинание оказало эффект. Оно не могло полноценно заменить кроветворного зелья, но делало хоть что-то.

                – Гарри, – предупредил мастер зелий, указывая на камин дрожащей рукой. – Я в порядке. _Сосредоточься_.

                И Гарри, в последний раз окинув отца обеспокоенным взглядом, так и поступил. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как камин превращается в зияющую арку шириной в пять футов*5 и высотой до потолка, по другую сторону которой ничего не было видно. Ни прохода, ни стены: только тьма. Не собираясь использовать заклинание _Люмос_ , которое рассеется, едва ему потребуется применить другое заклинание, Гарри создал те же парящие огоньки, которые помогали ему учиться до поздней ночи, и послал их сквозь арку. Мгновение ничего не происходило, но затем все началось: тьма рассеялась, открывая неглубокую нишу, сделанную из того же серого камня, что и прочая хижина. Единственным отличием стала деревянная полка, протянувшаяся вдоль всей задней стенки, чуть выше талии, на которой лежало кольцо. Оно было широким, просто золотая полоска, машинально отметил Гарри, поддавшись прорвавшимся навыкам в кузнечном деле, широким и довольно грубым, а в центре находился простой черный камень. От него сильно несло магией Волдеморта.

                – Это... – начал Драко, и Гарри, осознав, что тот тоже увидел кольцо, кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Он прекрасно расслышал потрясение в его голосе; он и сам чувствовал то же самое.

                – Хоркрукс, – закончил за брата Невилл. Спрашивать не было никакой необходимости; чем еще оно могло оказаться?

                – Да, – все же ответил Гарри.

                – Что это там на полу? – прозвучал откуда-то сбоку голос Джинни.

                Внимание Гарри, до этого момента прикованное к кольцу, сместилось к тому, что она обнаружила. Он отскочил назад как раз вовремя; и как он раньше не заметил. Тьма была слишком густой для неглубокой ниши, в которую он смотрел; и теперь, вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть при свете его заклинания, она соскользнула, как тень, на пол и устремилась к его ноге, тянясь к нему размытыми усиками.

                – Туманы Леты*6! – воскликнула Эвелин, по примеру Гарри отскочив назад, прежде чем ее смогли достать теневые пальцы.

                Гарри ругнулся, вспоминая все, что знал об этом проклятии. По этому темному заклинанию он пробежался во время подготовки к Тремудрому Турниру; оно выглядело как темное облако и использовалось в качестве последней линии обороны. Пускай оно не было запрещено Министерством, но использовать его самостоятельно являлось незаконным, для накладывания требовалось вызывать волшебника со специальной лицензией. _Не забыть бы проинформировать об этом Министерство_ , подумал Гарри, его мысли сочились сарказмом. Темный туман продолжал разливаться по полу и приближаться к ним; одно касание, как знал Гарри, и оно обернется вокруг него, для начала дезориентировав.

                Потом он начнет забывать: зачем он здесь, что он ищет, кто он такой. Предполагалось, что тут примчится владелец этого тумана, или кто там его наложил охранять, и задержит нетерпеливого вора. В данном же случае Гарри был уверен, что Волдеморт не появится; проклятие будет держать его, пока он не забудет, как двигаться, как думать, как дышать. Туманы беспамятства, туманы забвения. Эффективное проклятие; страшная смерть. Ну, он, по крайней мере, прекрасно знал контрзаклинание и у него было время, знания и присутствие духа, чтобы его использовать.

                Кончик его палочки полыхнул серебряным светом; через секунду перед ним стоял Патронус, рыча на тьму. Рядом с ним встал второй, поменьше, принявший отчетливую форму... это что, лиса? Патронус Эви, понял Гарри, и в должной мере сконцентрировался на двух серебряных силуэтах, полосовавших и рвавших туман на части. Вскоре этот туман полностью рассеялся, а с ним исчезли волк и лиса.

                – Спасибо, Джинни, Эви, – произнес Гарри, почти незаметно улыбнувшись в знак признательности; на большее в таком шоковом состоянии он был не способен.

                Он оглянулся на кольцо. Оно лежало там, неприметное, внешне безобидное. Но это впечатление было обманчивым.

                – Тысяча чертей, что это _было_? – воскликнул Невилл, пытаясь отдышаться.

                Гарри слушал объяснения отца об этом тумане – слава Мерлину, его голос уже звучал тверже, он будет в порядке, он _должен_ быть в порядке, – не смея оторвать глаз от кольца.

                – Ты думаешь, что это еще не все? – спросил Драко.

                Гарри кивнул. Одна последняя вещь: он ощущал на кольце очередное проклятие, а под ним уже зашевелилась душа Волдеморта, почуявшая, что теперь у нее появились объекты для воздействия.

                – На нем еще одно проклятие, – отозвался зеленоглазый волшебник. – Я не могу определить, что это такое.

                Он посмотрел на Эвелин, которая отрицательно покачала головой.

                – Я его чувствую, но не узнаю, – обеспокоенно призналась она.

                В кольцо врезалось ярко-желтое заклинание, вылетевшее из-за плеча Гарри, напугав пятерых из шести находившихся в комнате людей.

                – Плотоядное проклятие, – прорычал Северус, опуская палочку. – Смертельно опасное и необратимое.

                – Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты в следующий раз хотя бы предупредить? – пробормотал Невилл, потирая грудь где-то в области сердца, его лицо было практически серым. – К тому же, плотоядное проклятие? Волдеморт что, _вообще_ больной?

                Однажды он видел жертву такого проклятия, случайно, когда отошел во время визита к родителям. Правый бок человека был покрыт кошмарными кровоточащими язвами и он все кричал, даже когда им занялись целители; Невилл слышал, как они говорили, что тот как минимум потеряет руку, а потом он сбежал и его стошнило в ближайшем туалете.

                – Теперь его нет, – только и отозвался Гарри, мысленно полностью согласный с братом. Но на дальнейшие комментарии времени у них не осталось. – Начинается.

                Душа Волдеморта шевелилась и увеличивалась в объеме, распространяясь из кольца наружу, сначала она добралась до Эви, та стояла на шаг ближе Гарри, который отскочил, уворачиваясь от тумана; Девушка не шутила, когда говорила, что у нее превосходные щиты, с большим удовлетворением подумал Гарри, почувствовав, как душа Волдеморта практически отскочила, прикоснувшись к ее мыслям. После чего направилась к нему; когда он думал о том, как допросить хоркрукс в Медальоне, у Гарри появился план. Ну, у него появилось множество планов, он обдумывал все возможные пути, какими мог пойти допрос. Но всегда, что бы он ни задумал, все сводились к одному:

                Он позволит хоркруксу коснуться края его сознания, а затем подбросит приманку. Просто и грубо, но если получится, то неважно, насколько Темный Лорд будет осторожничать, это выведет его из себя. А Гарри необходимо разозлить его достаточно, чтобы тот с ним заговорил, чтобы обратился именно к нему. Так что когда хоркрукс до него добрался, он запросто его впустил, пока не почувствовал затаенное торжество, исходившее от расчетливой сущности внутри кольца, нашедшей податливый разум, а затем со злостью избавиться от вторжения. И вслед покидавшему его голову хоркруксу Волдеморта полетела единственная, четко направленная мысль:

                « _Ничтожество_.»

                Гарри затаил дыхание, весь обратившись в надежду. Всегда оставался шанс, что хоркрукс не поведется, выискивая легкую цель для захвата. Но на сей раз план сработал. Отскочив словно ошпаренный, хоркрукс вернулся с удвоенной силой, его действия окрасились яростью, удвоив давление на разум Гарри.

                « _И это все, на что ты способен?_ – подумал Гарри, снова его отбрасывая и пытаясь спроецировать свое отвращение и презрение. Судя по гневу, проявившемуся в мыслях, усилия были потрачены не зря. – _Пиявка,_ – подумал он, – _огрызок. Паразит._ »

                И он снова его отшвырнул, постаравшись, чтобы при этом в его голове звучал надменный смех. По мыслям разнеслось рычание, граничащее с животным, а кольцо-хоркрукс снова попыталось вторгнуться в его разум.

                « _И это все, что от тебя осталось?_ »

                Снова рычание, но хоркрукс, похоже, все еще наполовину оставался в кольце, сама суть пока была скрыта от него. Точнее, не скрыта, подумал Гарри между нападениями хоркрукса. _Заперта_. Еще одна атака на его разум, на этот раз еще сильнее, хоркрукс словно отреагировал на его слова.

                « _Страшно, маленький хоркрукс?_ »

                За его последней мыслью последовала физически ощутимая паника, сопровождаемая неверием к знаниям Гарри.

                Присутствие в кольце замерло. Гарри зло стиснул зубы; дневник был более склонен выйти и поговорить. А что сейчас следует сделать? Скорее его собственный гнев – на раны отца, на Волдеморта, на собственный страх и бесполезность, – чем что либо еще, побудил его открыть рот и заговорить на шипящем и шепчущем змеином языке.

                – _Сколько раз я должен убить тебя, прежде чем до тебя дойдет, Том?_ – сказал он. Хотя его разума ничто не коснулось, кольцо на полке задрожало. За его словами последовал вздох и он поднажал, ободренный откровенной реакцией, которую получил от хоркрукса. – _Разве ты не понимаешь?_ – продолжил он на том же языке. – _Тебе не удастся скрыться от меня, Том._

                Кольцо качнулось сильнее, а потом по комнате разнесся крик; густой дым, почти жидкий на вид, весь из черных испарений и взвившегося пепла, все с теми же оранжевыми всполохами, уверенно поднялся из него. Оно не приняло никакой определенной формы, но безошибочно определялось как суть. _Знал, что смогу его выкурить_ , подумал Гарри, оставаясь в безопасности за своими окклюменционными щитами, полностью довольный собой.

                – Черт побери, – пробормотал Драко, оставшийся незамеченным черным облаком, которое, закрутившись, сосредоточилось на Гарри. Зеленоглазый волшебник уверенно смотрел на хоркрукс, сердце у него в груди забилось быстрее.

                – Привет, Том, – проговорил Гарри, оставив змеиный язык. Он предпочитал, чтобы слова хоркрукса слышали все; он не хотел ничего упустить. – Выглядишь, как покойник, – сообщил он сухим и безразличным тоном.

                – Как ты смеешь? – пронесся по комнате голос, напомнивший ему о втором курсе и более молодом Томе Реддле. – Кто ты такой, чтобы так со мной говорить?

                – Ты имеешь в виду, как я могу говорить на змеином, – спросил Гарри, позволив себе ухмылку, выбрав наиболее подходящий из многих вариантов, которые подбирал для допроса хоркрукса, – или как я смею говорить с тобой так... свободно? Думаю, что оба варианта. – Он посмотрел на замолчавшее облако, потянувшись к нему собственным сознанием; хоркрукс отшатнулся от его мыслей, но не раньше, чем подросток смог почувствовать гнев и страх; уже что-то. – О, ты один из этих! – воскликнул Гарри, как будто его только сейчас озарило. – Один из его ранних хоркруксов. Мне было интересно, из которых ты. Давненько я с вами не сталкивался.

                – Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь! – обвинил его хоркрукс, туман в отчаянии стал закручиваться виток за витком.

                – Ты серьезно? – подивился Гарри, запихивая панику куда поглубже – _что я делаю_ , мучился он, _о чем я только думаю?_ – и выставил вместо нее притворное раздражение. – После всех подобных тебе, которых я уже нашел? Уж я-то точно знаю, о чем говорю, хоркрукс!

                – Ты _лжешь_! – только и получил он в ответ на все свои усилия.

                Он лишь пожал плечами, убрав руки за спину, где мог незаметно сцепить их, с силой впившись ногтями в ладони. Если судить по такой малости, как ошеломленное лицо Эви, выглядел он как сама беспечность.

                – Можешь и дальше себя в этом убеждать, Том.

                Облако перед ним закружилось быстрее, складываясь в размытые очертания человеческого тела, как будто звучание собственного имени как-то его уплотнило. Пара человеческих глаз, больших и темных, какими они когда-то были у Волдеморта, медленно открылась на том, что служило хоркруксу лицом; ничего другого на лице не сформировалось. С одной стороны, подумал Гарри, теперь у него появилась возможность видеть реакцию хоркрукса, если судить по тому, как сузились темные глаза, когда по каналу связи с душой Волдеморта прокатилась испытываемая к нему ненависть. С другой стороны, этот образ останется в его кошмарах на долгие месяцы.

                – Борода Мерлина, – сдавленно выдохнул Невилл.

                Не успел Том отвлечься, как Гарри поспешил продолжить.

                – Ах, да, безусловно, один из ранних, – пробормотал он, как будто и правда знал, о чем говорил. – Я Гарри, кстати, – представился он, широко улыбнувшись хоркруксу. – Гарри Поттер; тот парень, который собирает кусочки твоей души. Ну, точнее, тот парень, который _уничтожает_ кусочки твоей души. Себе я оставляю только сосуды. – Он поцокал на призрачное явление перед собой, как будто не одобрял его. _Крыша, где ты, я по тебе скучаю_ , полу истерично подумал он, прежде чем снова заговорить: – Ты долго заставлял меня носиться туда-сюда по всей стране! И чего тебе не хватило _одного_ хоркрукса? Нет, это не для великого Лорда Волдеморта! Нет, сэр! – насмешничал он.

                Темные глаза расширились и Гарри улыбнулся полной злобы улыбкой.

                – Что ты знаешь о моих хоркруксах? Ты лжешь! – снова обвинило кольцо-хоркрукс.

                – Я повторяюсь, но да, безусловно, один из самых ранних. Возможно, сразу после дневника. – Глаза вновь расширились, облако почти незаметно дрогнуло в обратную сторону. Вооруженный пониманием, что как минимум _одна_ из его теорий о хоркруксах подтвердилась, Гарри продолжил: – Ты использовал для дневника смерть той девочки, верно? Кажется, ее звали Миртл. – Глаза моргнули, что Гарри интерпретировал как удивление. – А для этого? – Он склонил голову набок, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. – Твой отец, – произнес он. – Мне всегда было интересно, сделал ли ты тогда хоркрукс.

                Желчь подступила к горлу, и он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы загнать ее обратно и продержаться еще немного.

                – Как ты можешь об этом знать? – недоверчиво спросило кольцо-хоркрукс, дым, поднимающийся все выше к потолку, заставил создание казаться угрожающим. Нужно действовать осторожно и быстро, понял Гарри, пока хоркрукс не решил перейти от слов к действиям.

                – Думаешь, я все это в первый раз делаю? – ухмыльнулся Гарри, а глаза оставались холодными. – Знаешь, после того, как дневника не стало, я посчитал, что покончил с тобой. Продырявил его клыком василиска, очень эффективно, должен признать. – Он усмехнулся, звук вышел чуждым для его слуха, полым и темным. – Чтобы получить его, мне пришлось проткнуть мечом твоего ручного василиска, но... – он равнодушно пожал плечами, словно пытаясь сказать: что было, то было; что тут поделать?

                – Ты всего лишь ребенок, – произнес хоркрукс. – Пытаешься играть по-взрослому, Гарри?

                Кольцо начало сопротивляться, его слова сопровождались нападением на разум зеленоглазого волшебника.

                – А сколько там тебе было лет, когда ты сделал свой первый хоркрукс? – отбил Гарри и слова, и ментальное нападение, последнее оказалось проще. – На год старше меня; думаю, я достаточно взрослый, чтобы уничтожать их. Первым был дневник, – сказал он и, подсчитывая, отогнул указательный палец на левой руке. Он молился всем богам, которые могли его услышать, чтобы уловка сработала; именно к этому и шел весь разговор. – Потом Медальон. – Два, посчитал он. Пришло время рискнуть и посмотреть, сколько на самом деле знал этот хоркрукс. – Потом Чаша, – добавил он; его встретил тот же самый взгляд, тот же ужас, заполнивший широко распахнутые глаза. – Но, конечно, – произнес Гарри, снова ухмыльнувшись, довольный тем, что его не перебили, – ты о них не знаешь; ты-то был сделан раньше.

                – Ты не сможешь найти их все! – разбушевался хоркрукс, но не перестал отвечать на вопросы; Гарри мысленно с облегчением улыбнулся. Похоже, конкретно этот хоркрукс не знал о том, что его будущее Я использовало для прочих хоркруксов, но, видимо, прекрасно представлял их предполагаемое количество.

                – Но я могу. Вообще-то, – поднажал Гарри, – я это уже _сделал_. Сначала я думал, что был только дневник. Потом я обнаружил информацию даже не об одном, а еще о _двух_. – Он покачал головой. – Можешь себе представить, как я удивился? Тогда я задумался: сколько ты их мог наделать? Зачем? – Он снова пожал плечами. – Очевидным ответом было бессмертие. Другим – безопасность. Но вот ответ на первый вопрос – сколько ты сделал – меня все еще беспокоил. Считая тот остаток твоей души в твоем физическом теле, я выяснил, что ты расколол душу на четыре части, и это, как по мне, не имело никакого смысла. Могло быть три, это же сильное магическое число! Но четыре? Почему? – Хоркрукс замер совершенно неподвижно, темные глаза не мигали. – Тогда я подумал, а что насчет пяти? Все-таки это следующее магически сильное число.

                Теперь он надеялся, что рыбка проглотит крючок. Кольцо-хоркрукс моргнул и снова заговорил.

                – Считаешь себя таким умным, Гарри Поттер? – усмехнулся он. – Даже если ты нашел все пять, я все еще существую, я могу сделать еще!

                Ответ пришел слишком легко, подумал Гарри, кровь в его жилах заледенела. Хоркрукс слишком просто признал существование пяти. А Гарри сказал про пять кусков души, а не про пять хоркруксов; он поделился подозрениями только о четырех. _Считаете себя таким умным, мистер Реддл_ , язвительно подумал он, стиснув зубы. Значит, и не пять? Гарри вздрогнул: следующим подходящим числом была семерка, самое магически сильное из всех. Он мог на это решиться... глубоко вдохнув, он решил воспользоваться выпавшей возможностью, несмотря на собственное отвращение.

                – Пять я уже нашел, – отозвался Гарри, заставив губы сложиться в широкую улыбку, – а потом пришел сюда. – По расширенным глазам и очередной попытке вторгнуться в его разум Гарри понял, что был на верном пути. – А теперь я нашел шестой. Осталось только твое физическое тело, и дальше я собираюсь отправиться за ним. И он не будет знать, что я иду; даже сейчас, когда ты остался последним из хоркруксов, ты все еще меня недооцениваешь. Спасибо за твое тщеславие: оно упрощает мне жизнь. – Не совсем так, но если и существовал такой человек, которому Гарри мог лгать без зазрения совести, то сейчас перед ним находится именно он. – Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты сделал этот хоркрукс? Едва исполнилось семнадцать? И ты уже решил, что разделишь свою душу на семь частей. Меня от тебя тошнит.

                Следующее ментальное нападение на разум оказалось настолько сильным, что Гарри почти физически согнулся под его тяжестью; конкретно этот хоркрукс, может, и пробыл в изоляции многие десятилетия, но его душу питала ярость. Это с лихвой компенсировало отсутствие какого бы то ни было умения и точности в Легилименции, которых кольцу не хватало. Едва успевая отбиваться от нападений, Гарри понял, что пора с этим кончать; похоже, кольцо-хоркрукс больше ничего не знало о подобных ему, а даже если и знало, то не станет дальше с ним об этом разговаривать. Вслед за защитой собственных мыслей напав сам, Гарри протиснулся в разум хоркрукса. Шок от открытия, что хоркрукс обладал настоящим, имеющим обычное строение разумом – если забыть об увиденном там безумии и отсутствии настоящего, физического мозга, – продлился не более секунды. Хоркрукс с силой его вытолкнул, как Гарри того и ожидал, но не достаточно быстро; времени хватило, чтобы удостовериться, что сказанное было правдой. Кольцо было убеждено, что он нашел все существовавшие хоркруксы, и теперь был в паре шагов от того, чтобы убить и его.

                Черный дым поднялся и закружился, глаза стали ярко-алыми. И тогда осколок души Волдеморта рванулся вперед, готовый... Гарри не был точно уверен, _что_ хоркрукс собирался сделать, но когда темная фигура приблизилась к нему, он решил, что не собирается стоять и ждать результатов. Он отскочил в сторону, отчетливо увидев кольцо, ранее скрытое от него самой душой Волдеморта, в тот же миг перед осколком развернулся большой щит, ненадолго обрывая его буйство. Всего на одно мгновение хоркрукс переключился на того, кто бросил заклинание, на Эви, и этого Гарри хватило, чтобы прицелиться палочкой в кольцо и вспомнить нужное проклятие.

                – _Фламабеллум Иктус_ *7!

                Это была вариация Адского огня, и Гарри надеялся, что для уничтожения кольца его хватит; он не хотел выпускать исходное проклятие в таком маленьком тесном пространстве, когда в комнате присутствует вся его семья. Он смотрел, как то, что вначале выглядело простой вспышка пламени, увеличивалось и менялось, отрастив крылья, когти и клюв, прежде чем попасть в кольцо. Оглушительный вопль боли, который обернулся столь же пронзительным и нечеловеческим визгом, был знаком Гарри. Он уже слышал такое в конце своего второго курса, сразу после того, как проткнул дневник-хоркрукс клыком василиска*8. Гарри обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на хоркрукс; огонь словно поглощал черный дым, быстро сжигая его. Потребовались считанные секунды, и вот малейший след души Волдеморта исчез в огне. Лежавшее на полке кольцо упало на пол и покатилось, пока не встретилось с Гарриным ботинком. Там оно остановилось, избавленное от души, обитавшей в нем более полувека, а черный камень треснул. Хоркрукса больше не существовало.

                Внезапно навалилась усталость, комната вокруг закружилась, адреналин покинул тело, едва хоркрукс был уничтожен. Ноги его больше не держали и он сел на пол, согнув ноги в коленях и уперев в них голову, которую вдобавок обхватил руками. Он дышал с перебоями, а мысли бегали по кругу.

                – Гарри? – раздался у него за плечом голос отца, за которым последовали шаги, явно принадлежавшие более чем одному человеку.

                Он не ответил. Все, о чем он мог думать, это что Волдеморт всегда планировал разделить свою душу на семь частей. Его целью всегда были шесть хоркруксов. Где-то там им оставалось еще три хоркрукса, прежде чем они смогут выступить против самого Волдеморта, а им потребовался не один год, чтобы перейти от дневника к кольцу, Медальон во многом оказался в их руках по чистой случайности. И пускай он знал, что теперь у них была реальная зацепка, которую можно использовать, он не мог не думать лишь о том, что Волдеморт может натворить, если им снова потребуются годы, чтобы справиться с оставшимися хоркруксами. Прижав руки к глазам, он глубоко вздохнул. На его плечо опустилась рука и он обернулся; зеленые глаза встретились с черными, Северус опустился на колени рядом с сыном. Гарри вздохнул и подобрал кольцо с пола, передавая его мастеру зелий.

                – Что ж, – сказал Северус, подбирая колени, чтобы сесть рядом с ним, оставляя открытой ладонь, где сверкало золотом кольцо, лежавшее на еще розовой, недавно исцеленной коже.

                – Что ж, – повторил Гарри. – Надо найти еще три хоркрукса.

                Северус ухмыльнулся, легким кивком указывая на свежеразрушенный хоркрукс на своей ладони.

                – Я собирался поздравить тебя с уничтожением этого, но ты можешь предаваться пессимизму, если хочешь, – выгнул бровь Северус.

                Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него.

                – _Что_? – вякнул он, убрав руки.

                В результате, первой молчание разбила Эвелин, зажав ладонью рот после довольно несвойственного ей фырканья, но приложенных усилий оказалось не достаточно, чтобы подавить пришедшие следом и рвавшиеся наружу смешки. Гарри обернулся и так на нее посмотрел словно она, по его мнению, спятила.

                – Очень извиняюсь, Гарри! – воскликнула она между смешками. – Просто, это... – указала она на кольцо, – и ты, – продолжила она, указывая на Северуса, который с удивлением посмотрел на нее, – и его, и... – в этот момент она просто пожала плечами и залилась смехом, а вскоре к своей наставнице присоединилась и Джинни. Невилл, Драко и, наконец, Северус не отставали, и только Гарри смотрел на них, ожидая каких-нибудь объяснений.

                – Вы свихнулись? – возмутился он, раздражение на его лице только усилило их веселье.

                – Ай, расслабься, Гарри! – воскликнул Невилл, широко улыбаясь брату.

                Зеленоглазый подросток перевел взгляд с него на кольцо и обратно на смеявшихся людей вокруг. И совершенно неожиданно его накрыло абсурдностью ситуации. Что еще ему остается, подумал Гарри, что остается любому из них, кроме как смеяться? Еще многое предстоит сделать – дома ждет очередной хоркрукс, ради Мерлина! – и он не сможет толком выдохнуть, пока не будет уверен, что отец получил необходимое ему кроветворное зелье. Но в этот момент откинуться назад и рассмеяться показалось хорошей идеей. Так что он лег на пыльный пол и засмеялся.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мойры (от др.-греч. μοῖρα, букв. «часть», «доля», отсюда «участь», которую получает каждый при рождении), они же Парки – три сестры, творящие судьбы людей. Их число в разные времена варьировалось от одной до бесконечности, но самое большое распространение получили три сестры: Клото (Пряха) – прядущая (нить жизни); Лахесис или Лахеса (Судьба, дающая жребий) – определяющая судьбу; Атропос, она же Атропа (Неотвратимая) или Айса – неумолимая, неотвратимая участь (смерть), перерезающая нить.
> 
> ** Гарри имеет в виду, что Гонт (англ. Gaunt) переводится как мрачный, изможденный, отталкивающий, (недаром в части переводов у нас Том Марволо Мракс). Т.е., фамилия откровенно говорит о характере членов семьи.
> 
> *** 7 унций = 198,45 г.
> 
> **** Гиповолемический шок – состояние, вызванное уменьшением объема циркулирующей крови. В результате потери жидкости (или крови) снижается наполнение желудочков сердца и ударный объем.  
> На ранних стадиях гиповолемического шока происходит компенсация кровопотери путем оттока крови из кожных, мышечных сосудов и подкожной жировой клетчатки в пользу сердечного, мозгового, почечного и печеночного кровотока. Кожа становится бледной и холодной, кровенаполнение шейных сосудов уменьшается.  
> При потере от 30 до 40% объема циркулирующей крови клиническая картина соответствует умеренному или компенсированному шоку: холодные кожные покровы, симптом «бледного пятна», частота пульса более 100 в минуту.  
> Лекарства в этом случае чаще всего вводятся внутривенно, потому что нормальное питание (вынуждающее произвести приток крови к желудку) вызывает дополнительную нагрузку на и без того перегруженную кровеносную систему.
> 
> *5 5 футов = 1,52 м.
> 
> *6 Лета (от греч. Λήθη, «забвение») – в древнегреческой мифологии источник и река забвения, одна из пяти рек (вместе со Стиксом, Ахероном, Кокитосом и Флегетоном), протекающих в подземном царстве Аида. По прибытии в подземное царство умершие пили из этой реки и получали забвение всего прошедшего. Кстати, отсюда и пошло выражение «кануть в Лету».
> 
> *7 Flamabellum Ictus (лат.) – у меня получилось что-то вроде Огнебойного Удара. На истинность не претендую.
> 
> *8 Да, я помню, что в этом фанфике был меч, а не клык. Переводчик только переводит, вопросы к автору. Но позже тоже говорится о клыке, так что это точечный склероз.


	75. Последние дни лета

                Отскрести себя от пола дома Гонтов и вернуться в Силбриф удалось сразу же, как только они сумели справиться со смехом. Северус нуждался в кроветворном зелье, и Гарри просто не мог больше тут оставаться. Убрав кольцо во внутренний карман куртки, Гарри, помогая отцу, вышел из хижины – в добрый путь, не мог не подумать он на выходе – и поддержал его, когда они очутились на крыльце Силбрифа. Минни, как и ожидалось, уже их встречала, и домовой эльф побледнела, стоило ей увидеть хозяина.

                – Хозяину Северусу плохо? – спросила она испуганно-скрипучим голосом.

                Мастер зелий устало улыбнулся.

                – Со мной все будет хорошо, но мне бы кроветворного зелья, Минни, будь так добра, – произнес он. – И еще принеси нам всем в библиотеку чего-нибудь перекусить.

                – Конечно, хозяин Северус!

                Сам путь до библиотеки занял больше времени, чем бывало обычно, мастер зелий делал осторожные, выверенные шаги, его сын шел следом, все еще пребывая несколько не в себе. Достигнув цели, они обнаружили, что Минни уже добралась туда, принеся еду и разместив на одной из тарелок четыре флакона вишнево-красного зелья.

                – Спасибо, Минни, это все, – сказал Гарри, мягко улыбнувшись домовому эльфу.

                – И я правда в порядке, – добавил Северус, видя, что Минни снова собралась спросить о его самочувствии. – Мне, наверное, следует в будущем избегать таких скоропалительных действий, но сейчас я буду в полном порядке.

                Выказав некоторое раздражение тем фактом, что, судя по всему, случившийся с ее хозяином недуг как минимум частично явился результатом его собственной импульсивности, Минни поклонилась и вышла из помещения, любяще-недовольно качая головой. Еще секунду поулыбавшись тому месту, где исчезла домовой эльф, мастер зелий повернулся к столу и, аккуратно устроившись в кресле, вылил в кубок первый флакон, а потом выпил его, осторожно действуя подрагивающими руками.

                – Давайте никогда так больше не делать, – предложил Невилл, после чего рухнул на ближайшее место; Гарри, ястребом наблюдавший за своим отцом, решительно кивнул; он намеревался проследить, чтобы мастер зелий выпил весь кубок, прежде чем съесть что-нибудь твердое и перейти к прочим зельям.

                – Согласна, – отозвалась Джинни, крепко обхватив себя руками, ее заметно потряхивало.

                Она села рядом с Невиллом и решительно мотнула головой; предстояло еще многое сделать, и она не позволит Тому Реддлу влиять на ее жизнь. Снова услышать этот голос было как удар под дых, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз она смогла увидеть, как был побежден осколок его души. Дом Гонтов она покинула с облегчением, которого так и не смогла получить после своего злополучного визита в Комнату два года назад. Пока Волдеморт окончательно не исчезнет, придется этим и ограничиться.

                – Итак, – наконец заговорил Драко, дав им всем несколько столь необходимых минут молчания, – минус еще один хоркрукс.

                – Ура, команда, – устало протер глаза Невилл, на его губах отпечаталась столь же усталая улыбка.

                Северус, сам криво улыбнувшись, согласно кивнул.

                – Два из шести, – напомнил им мастер зелий, с отвращением покачав головой и сразу же об этом пожалев, потому что голова немедленно отозвалась болью.

                Заметив его недомогание, Эви сочувственно скривилась.

                – Это было неразумно; никаких резких движений, пока зелья не подействуют.

                Гарри критически посмотрел на еду в тарелке отца, недовольный тем, сколько тот съел.

                – Папа, тебе бы поесть.

                Предложение было сформулировано как просьба, но в голосе Гарри ясно слышался только приказ. Весело хмыкнув, Северус демонстративно откусил кусок.

                – Вроде бы технически это я должен говорить тебе все съесть?

                – В теории – да, – согласился Гарри. – На практике, я думаю, что говорить об этом нам обоим – прерогатива Минни. Я делаю исключение в связи с некими последними событиями. А ты пытаешься увильнуть; _ешь_.

                Мастер зелий закатил глаза, но сделал, как велено.

                – Все же вернемся к хоркруксам, – сказал Северус, потягивая содержимое своего второго флакона кроветворного зелья, грохот в голове утих до более приемлемой дроби.

                – Тут Вы продемонстрировали нам _заметные_ навыки допроса, мистер Поттер, – поделилась Джинни, успокаивающе массируя виски.

                На комплимент Гарри только плечами пожал.

                – Я же говорил, что прекрасно вывожу его из себя, – невесело усмехнулся он. – Получается интересная забава.

                – _Смертельная_ забава, – сощурившись, поправил сына Северус; Гарри, демонстративно сдаваясь, вскинул руки.

                – Я бы и сам предпочел избегать подобного, – признался он. – Но ты не можешь отрицать, что на практике это дает нам полезную информацию.

                – Шесть хоркруксов, – пробормотал Невилл, вспоминая упомянутую информацию. – Вот стоит только подумать, что большим психом он быть не может.

                – Два уже уничтожены, – напомнила им Эви. – Еще один находится в наших руках.

                – И мы знаем, что четвертый, скорее всего, это Чаша Хаффлпафф, – добавила Джинни, – даже если не знаем, где она находится.

                – Медальон-хоркрукс может нам с этим помочь, – задумался Гарри. – Он был сделан позже, чем кольцо и дневник, и если Чаша действительно хоркрукс, то Медальон об этом в курсе.

                – Никаких тебе Медальонов этим вечером, – только и указал Северус, с облегчением увидев, как сын кивнул в знак согласия.

                – Я все равно почти сплю на ходу, – признался Гарри. – Как бы я ни хотел выяснить, что Медальону известно, от меня не будет никакой пользы, если я попытаюсь его допросить, когда у меня глаза сами собой закрываются.

                – Не могу не согласиться, – кивнул Северус со всей возможной решительностью, на какую был способен, не рискуя вызвать новый приступ головной боли.

                Он подтолкнул к сыну тарелку с бутербродами, без слов указывая ему тоже чего-нибудь съесть, и Гарри жестом пригласил остальную часть их компании присоединяться. Здесь и сейчас они вряд ли могли сказать или сделать что-то еще, и как только Гарри удостоверился, что отец выпил все необходимые зелья, они разошлись по своим комнатам, и мысли их были заполнены темным дымом и огненно-красными глазами.

                Очутившись в своей кровати, Гарри зацепился взглядом и не смог оторваться от лежавшего на прикроватной тумбочке неприметного кольца. В первые несколько дней прогулок по многочисленным комнатам Орбейна он наткнулся на странные двойные двери, которых прежде никогда не видел. Возвышаясь над ним в самом конце пустого в остальном подземного коридора, вырезанные из того же камня, что и весь замок, и укрепленные чугуном, они оказались входом в то, что, должно быть, являлось собственным хранилищем замка. На дверях были вырезаны руны, наложены почти все существующие под солнцем защитные чары, переплетенные с незримыми проклятиями, вплавленными в металл века назад. Все они складывались в большую печать, какой гордился бы любой алхимик, призванную позволить войти исключительно нынешнему хозяину замка.

                – Взломщики проклятий обломались бы об эти двери, – пробормотал под нос Гарри, а потом прикоснулся к печати и вошел в само помещение.

                Все золото и драгоценности давно переправили в сейфы наследников Остелеров, завязанные на семейную магию; они, вероятно, поселились в гринготтских сейфах, едва гоблинское восстание закончилось. Но нельзя сказать, чтоб огромный зал, в котором он очутился, был абсолютно пустым. В дальнем конце, занимая не меньше двух третей помещения, оказавшегося как минимум в три раза шире и в два раза выше холла Орбейна, обнаружилось дикое разнообразие мебели. Гарри сильно подозревал, что весь этот зал врезан в гранит холмов, раскинувшихся за замком.

                Он назначил первым четырем домовым эльфам Орбейна – племянницам Минни и их мужьям – рассортировать мебель и составить план, как ее можно будет получше расставить. Планы комнат ежедневно предоставлялись ему на утверждение – в целом он их принимал, с некоторыми малозначимыми поправками, – и Орбейн наконец начал походить на тот замок, каким он был раньше. Если верить Вилле, старшей племяннице Минни, не вся мебель осталась внизу в хранилище: много столов прямые наследники последнего хозяина Орбейна унесли, утверждала домовой эльф, и обязательно было нужно докупить новых, чтобы восполнить нехватку. Гарри, который, несмотря на все годы помощи отцу с Силбрифом, до этого момента не сознавал, как трудно управляться с владением размеров Орбейна, незамедлительно попросил составить другой список, на этот раз с мебелью, покупку которой нужно будет одобрить. Несмотря на сопутствующую головную боль, хранилище расчистили, и теперь у него было место, где можно безопасно хранить хоркруксы. Медальон немедленно стал единственной вещью в этом хранилище, а вскоре к нему присоединится и кольцо.

                Снова вздохнув, Гарри заставил себя расслабиться, пытаясь особо не думать о допросе, который прошел только этим вечером, или о том, который ждет его завтра. Он заснул, глядя на черный камень в кольце, его наполнило страннейшим чувством выполненного долга на пару с ужасом от того же, пока его усталость не смежила ему веки.

                Только поздним утром следующего дня Гарри сумел соскрести себя с постели и отправиться в душ. Но смыв вчерашнюю грязь, да еще после двенадцати часов сна, спускаясь по лестнице на кухню с кольцом в кармане, он обнаружил, что чувствует себя отдохнувшим, как никогда за прошедший месяц. Его семья уже собралась за столом; Драко и Невилл общались с Эви – о чем бы они ни говорили, кажется, двух подростков эта тема то ли потрясла, то ли заворожила, Гарри не мог точно сказать, – а Джинни накладывала себе и Северусу оладий, пока сам мастер зелий рассказывал нечто, что звучало как поправки к инструкции для приготовления широкого круга противоядий. Улыбнувшись сам себе, он сел рядом с отцом.

                – Всем доброго утра! – весело сказал он и улыбнулся еще шире, получив хоровой ответ на свое приветствие.

                – У кого-то сегодня хорошее настроение, – отметил Северус, который выглядел – и чувствовал себя – по большей части оправившимся от своего испытания.

                – Как бы там ни было, – сказал Гарри, садясь за стол и принимая от Невилла чашку кофе, – тот факт, что у нас впервые действительно есть достоверная информация о хоркруксах, не может не радовать. И один раз допрос нам уже удался; что заставляет меня надеяться, что и в другой раз мы тоже справимся.

                – Мерлинова борода! – воскликнул Драко, оставив вилку на полпути ко рту и широко распахнув глаза. – Ты стал, ну, знаешь... _оптимистом_? – последнее слово он произнес театральным шепотом, как будто боялся спугнуть упомянутое чувство.

                – Как известно, я время от времени демонстрирую оптимизм, – высказался Гарри, даже не потрудившись притворно оскорбиться. Он добыл себе кусочек тоста и джем. – Итак, – обратился он к своим братьям, – что я такое прервал, что оно вас двоих так заворожило?

                – Мы просто поняли, что История Магии и правда интересная штука, – поделился Драко, пожав плечами.

                – Культурный шок был слишком велик, – пояснил Невилл, прижав руку к груди. – Мое сердце никак не успокоится!

                – Как-то даже трудно поверить, что подобное может быть интересным, когда все, чему тебя учили, это гоблинские восстания, – признала Эви, улыбнувшись устроенному Невиллом представлению. – Мне придется переписать всю учебную программу.

                – И хорошо, – согласился Северус. – Нам нужны изменения. Все пять лет моих посещений уроков Истории Магии оставили в моей памяти большую дыру, и я могу тебя заверить, то же самое произошло со всеми, кто когда-либо учился у Биннса.

                – Вот-вот, – подтвердила Джинни, а три парня решительно кивнули.

                Эви только прищурилась и снова пробормотала что-то на норвежском. Гарри ухмыльнулся, уловив в финале имя Дамблдора – с последующей впечатляюще быстрой скороговоркой, которая могла быть только руганью.

                – Что-то мне вдруг захотелось выучить норвежский, – произнес Северус, весело посмотрев на блондинку.

                – И из головы такую мысль выкинь! – ухмыльнулась Эви.

                – К слову о выкинуть, – посерьезнел мастер зелий, его взгляд вернулся к сыну, – что ты планируешь делать с Медальоном?

                – Вообще-то, я думал заняться им сегодня чуть попозже, – признался Гарри. – Нет смысла держать его в том хранилище, учитывая специфику вопросов, которые я должен ему задать.

                – Ты хочешь узнать о Чаше, – догадалась Джинни.

                – И попытать счастья с Диадемой, посмотреть, стоит ли придерживаться теории о том, что она тоже хоркрукс, – уточнил Гарри. – Я не знаю, когда Медальон стал хоркруксом, поэтому понятия не имею, знает ли он, где спрятана Чаша.

                – Ну, – проговорил Драко, – кольцо он превратил в хоркрукс почти сразу после того, как его получил, правильно?

                – Ты думаешь, он мог не особо долго удерживать Медальон в его изначальном виде, когда его украл, так? – спросила Эви.

                – Думаю, это возможно, – подтвердил светловолосый слизеринец.

                – Значит, мы предполагаем, что он превратил Медальон в хоркрукс, когда ему было примерно, сколько там, двадцать два? Двадцать три? – спросила Джинни, эта мысль явно ей претила. Двадцать три, а он уже разделил свою душу на пять частей.

                – Похоже на правду, – согласился Гарри, зеркально повторяя выражение ее лица. – Я собираюсь попытаться добыть всю возможную информацию на тему, где он мог спрятать оставшиеся хоркруксы и чем бы они могли быть. – Он поморщился, его давешний оптимизм стремительно таял. – Это выстрел наугад.

                – Ты все из него вытянешь, – произнес Северус, согласный с тем, как его сын оценил ситуацию. Это был выстрел наугад; не то чтобы Гарри собирался делать что-то другое. Не то чтобы он не собирался присутствовать рядом с сыном, когда он будет это делать.

                – Вытяну, точно, – согласно кивнул Гарри. – Так что выбор тут – злить его или приводить в отчаяние.

                – То, что ты сделал вчера вечером, похоже, работает, – прокомментировал Невилл, вспоминая пылающие красные глаза хоркрукса.

                – Значит, оба варианта, – печально усмехнувшись, подытожил Гарри.

                Общение с любой частью души Волдеморта являлось нелегким процессом. И любая мыслимая подготовка в мире не сможет помешать его сердцу безумно биться в груди, а голове – кружиться от осознания того, сколь многое в любой момент может пойти не так. Но он знал, что, в отличие от прошлых лет, часы уже тикали, ведя обратный отсчет до момента, когда ему придется столкнуться с Волдемортом. И что с каждым уничтоженным им хоркруксом стрелка все ближе и ближе подходит к нулю.

                – Вы знаете, – сказала Эви, уставившись в свой чай, – я всегда считала, что возвращение Волдеморта будет означать войну. Что есть шанс, что сражаться станет даже Сестринство. Мысленно я готовилась сделать именно это. – Она подняла взгляд и встретилась над столом глазами с Северусом. – Я просто никогда не думала, сколько сражений нужно выдержать _до_ фактического начала войны.

                – Никто из нас не думал, – признался Гарри, беспомощно пожимая плечами. – По крайней мере, ты была готова поверить в возвращение Волдеморта и готовилась к войне. – Он поморщился, зеленые глаза сузились. – Большинство людей решили зажмуриться и понадеяться на лучшее. – По крайней мере, если судить по Ежедневному Пророку и статьям Риты Скитер, Министерство по-прежнему прекрасно удается убеждать общественность, что Темный Лорд мертв и не вернется. Дамблдора изгнали практически отовсюду, и не было никаких признаков, что в ближайшее время ему удастся восстановить свою политическую репутацию. Это просто кошмар какой-то. – Я боюсь, их не удастся убедить вовремя, чтобы они начали готовиться, – признался он.

                – К слову о подготовке к бою, – сказал мастер зелий, пытаясь увести тему разговора от Министерства и его пропаганды и хотя бы на время занять голову Гарри другими вещами, – я думаю, что мы все кое в чем немного отстали. Когда разберемся с хоркруксом, нам нужно попытаться составить график.

                – Мне не хватает фехтования, – решительно кивнул Невилл. – После всего этого я хотел бы немного пообщаться с тренировочными манекенами.

                – Фехтование? – переспросила Эви. – Вы включили в свое обучение бой на мечах?

                – Да, – ответил мастер зелий. – Когда дело доходит до сражений, магия – это еще не все. Сражение на поле боя требует выносливости, и тут мечи очень помогают. – Он внимательно присмотрелся к двум девушкам. – Вы никогда не думали этим заняться?

                – Фехтованием? – уточнила Джинни, криво улыбнувшись. – Честно? Живя с шестью старшими братьями, я раз или два об этом подумывала. Но в последние годы все же скорее нет.

                – И я в детстве тоже; хотя это было не более чем игрой, – легко усмехнулась Эвелин, в голове всплыли полузабытые воспоминания. – Когда мне было десять, я почти добралась до конюшни с отцовским мечом; меня наказали на две недели, – призналась она, заставив Северуса улыбнуться при мысли о десятилетней Эви, играющей в грозного рыцаря. – Однако я должна признать, что мои таланты, скорее всего, ближе к области магии, чем к холодному оружию.

                – Все равно дело того стоит, – настаивал Северус, снова посерьезнев. – Если я что и знаю о войне, так это что никогда не предугадаешь, с чем придется столкнуться; нужно просто готовиться, и магические тренировки – только часть этого процесса. Может наступить момент, когда потребуется сбежать – или пнуть и ранить – ради спасения своей жизни, и забывать об этом нельзя, – поделился он с женской частью их компании. – Поймите, это не имеет ничего общего с вашим магическим мастерством; я не знаю, что значит состоять в Сестринстве, как вы тренируетесь и еще много чего. Но вам нужно подготовить к войне и свое тело, а не только разум и магию.

                – В принципе, я понимаю, – отозвалась Эвелин, кивнув в знак согласия. – Но ты должен сознавать, что я никогда не училась владеть оружием; мне придется начинать с нуля, и я не знаю, есть ли у нас на это время.

                – У нас в подземельях есть учебные доспехи, у которых времени найдется сколько угодно, – заверил ее Гарри.

                – А еще я сомневаюсь, что смогу поднять настоящий меч, не говоря уж о том, чтобы успешно его применить.

                Тут Северусу пришлось согласиться.

                – Есть и другие варианты, не только палаши; тебе просто нужна альтернатива палочке на тот случай, если все пойдет не так, а это частенько случается, – добавил он, задумчиво вскинув бровь.

                – А как насчет тебя, Джинни? – спросил Гарри, заметив, что у рыжей еще остались сомнения по поводу этой идеи. – Что ты думаешь насчет выбора оружия?

                – Слушай, я, как там Эви выразилась? Ах, да, в принципе, я тоже понимаю, ладно? – сказала она и беспомощно развела руками. – Но очень сомневаюсь, что смогу справиться с мечом.

                – Тут дело станет лишь за тренировкой, уверяю тебя, – сказал мастер зелий. – Тебе не нужно становиться мастером-фехтовальщицей. Хватит и того, чтобы ты смогла увернуться от неприятностей.

                – Ага, и если уж у Драко получается... – вставил Невилл, ухмыльнувшись в сторону светловолосого слизеринца, который в отместку ударил брата по плечу, метнув в него неодобрительный взгляд прищуренных серых глаз.

                – Поосторожнее, Лонгботтом!

                – Да, ну, они оба практикуют бой на мечах и сумели почти прилично в этом преуспеть, – прокомментировал Гарри развернувшуюся сцену, указывая на своих братьев, которые теперь пытались спихнуть друг друга со стульев, – это доказывает, что научиться может кто угодно.

                – Ну, спасибо, Гарри, – хором сказали братья, прервав свою потасовку и уставившись на зеленоглазого подростка, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию.

                – Да, ну, я бы не стала доверять мне острые предметы, и вам не советую, – смиренно произнесла Джинни. – Но я готова попробовать, если у вас целители на дымолетной связи.

                – С чего ты так непоколебимо уверена, что у тебя не получится справиться с оружием? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя, что за ее словами стоит нечто большее, чем просто неопытность.

                – Я неуклюжая. Кроме того, мы с гравитацией не в ладах с самого моего детства, а добавь к этому острые предметы – и получишь только боль, кровь и откромсаные конечности, вот с чего, – смертельно-убежденно ответила Джинни.

                – Это... довольно мрачное предсказание с твоей стороны, – сказал Северус, уголки его губ дернулись вверх.

                – Безусловно, у тебя не может быть все настолько плохо, – уверенно заявил Невилл, когда они с Драко наконец объявили перемирие.

                – Я иногда спотыкаюсь на ровном месте, – упорствовала Джинни. – И ни один из моих братьев никогда не позволит мне забыть, как я как-то раз побежала за ними из дома в сад, требуя взять меня поиграть с ними в Квиддич, и, заговорив через плечо с мамой, не вписалась в дверь, врезавшись вместо нее в стену. – Она покачала головой, вспомнив себя в детстве, в то время как окружающие с разной степенью успеха пытались сдержать смех. – Мама тогда тоже говорила мне не бегать по дому, чтобы не пострадать. Фред настаивает, что в тот день стена у кухонной двери изменилась. Видимо, я оставила на ней вмятину. Фредовы шуточки, – подытожила она, заставив их маленькую группу засмеяться.

                – Когда это было? – фыркая, спросил Гарри.

                – Вроде шесть лет назад? – задумалась Джинни. – Кажется, мне тогда было около восьми.

                – Если тебя это утешит, – предложил Гарри, вытирая с уголка глаза набежавшую слезу, – я был так изумлен, когда в первый раз в жизни создал на уроке алхимии драгоценный камень, что опрокинул в миску маленький пузырек с ядом акромантула и умудрился подпалить брови себе и Николасу.

                – Быть не может! – воскликнул Драко и, стоило Гарри утвердительно кивнуть, тут же снова засмеялся.

                Северус широко улыбнулся этой истории; после смерти алхимика Гарри не рассказывал ни о каких маленьких смешных неудачах, которые случались во время его первых уроков с Николасом. Он раз за разом пересказывал их, когда был младше, и сейчас нельзя было не порадоваться их возвращению. Так Фламелей и нужно вспоминать, решил мастер зелий.

                – Я все равно думаю, что у меня дело обстоит круче, – отозвалась Джинни, широко улыбаясь соседям по столу.

                – Да как такое может быть, если в моем рассказе есть Николас Фламель? – поинтересовался Гарри.

                – Ты никогда не слышал присказку, что _«ты понимаешь, что твой день не задался, когда падаешь с кровати и промахиваешься мимо пола»_? – спросила рыжая, с печальной ухмылкой глядя на Гарри; он только засмеялся, потрясенно уточнив:

                – Но как?

                – Резкий звонок будильника и немного идиотский всплеск случайной магии, – объяснила она, а потом продолжила: – Это случилось через несколько дней после того, как Рон впервые поехал в Хогвартс, и я поняла, что все мои братья отбыли в школу, оставив меня дома, – рассказала она. – Так что у меня, наверное, был кошмар, потому что следующее, что я помню, это что я скатилась с кровати, и я была совершенно уверена, что сейчас рухну на пол; вместо этого я упала на потолок. Я застряла там на пять часов, пока заклинание, которое я случайно наложила, не иссякло.

                – Вообще-то это довольно сильный пример случайной магии, – прокомментировала Эвелин, когда немного справилась со смехом.

                – И вы, люди, еще хотите дать мне меч, – посетовала Джинни, снова раздраженно качая головой.

                – Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, – настаивал Гарри, ослепительно улыбнувшись.

                Гоблинское золото, но как ему был необходим этот смех!

                Как выяснилось, не только они двое периодически устраивали себе несчастные случаи. Гарри этот факт даже как-то не удивил. Невилл рассказал историю о своем первом всплеске случайной магии – «Твой дядя сделал что?» – переспросил Северус, когда Невилл упомянул о вывешивании из окна за лодыжки, а Драко подавился чаем, – а вот Эви рассказала историю о том, как они с братьями на официальном приеме перемазались и сломали себе несколько костей, когда решили тайком поиграть и отправились к конюшням, а потом залезли на крышу и упали оттуда. Гарри хохотал вдвое заливистей – как и всегда, – когда Северус рассказал о событии, приведшем в свое время к тому, что он практически взорвал лабораторию зелий, и с ошеломленным потрясением, стоило Драко признаться, что он разбил окно, когда впервые полетел на метле.

                – Никому из нас нельзя доверять оружие, – постановил Невилл. – О чем мы только думаем?

                Задорная атмосфера продержалась еще несколько минут, пока разговор неизбежно не вернулся к Медальону.

                Решить, где состоится само столкновение, было несложно. Рядом был Орбейн, со всеми его крепкими стенами и пустыми залами. Гарри просто уточнил помещение: им стал большой зал в западном крыле замка. Он не был до конца уверен, но предполагал, что раньше тот использовался как дополнительный зал заседаний на случай осады замка. Сейчас он был полностью лишен мебели, к тому же в нем отсутствовали окна, делая усиленные деревянные двери единственным входом и выходом, а само помещение – идеальным для разборок с хоркруксом.

                Удержание хоркрукса в помещении – и предпочтительно предотвращение любых покушений с его стороны – стало еще одним насущным вопросом. Все единодушно согласились, что если осколок души Волдеморта из Медальона попытается либо сбежать, либо атаковать одного из них – при упоминании о возможности нападения пять пар глаз повернулись к Гарри, заставив подростка негодующе фыркнуть, – хоркрукс следовало немедленно уничтожить. Мастер зелий боялся – его страх основывался на неких расплывчатых параграфах, на которые он наткнулся как раз этим самым утром, – что хоркрукс сможет захватить чужое тело, если возникнет такая необходимость.

                – Я не уверен, какие требуются обстоятельства, чтобы такой захват смог состояться, – пояснил Северус, все его родительские инстинкты призывали его немедленно сжечь Медальон, пока сын не оказался с ним в одной комнате, – но рисковать мне как-то не хочется. Того, что прошлым вечером мы не приняли никаких мер предосторожности против такого варианта, уже достаточно, чтобы снабдить меня кошмарами на много лет вперед, уж спасибо.

                Именно Эвелин предположила, что душа Волдеморта, заключенная в хоркруксе, является по сути живым существом. И хотя они не сумели припомнить никаких щитов, которые смогли бы по-настоящему запереть бестелесную душу, существовало несколько чар и заклинаний, которые, наверное, смогли бы ее на короткое время сдержать. К тому времени, как им удалось подобрать на каждого из них по такому щиту, который тот смог бы использовать, и попрактиковаться, уже перевалило далеко за полдень, оставив им на действия очень мало времени. Поездка в Орбейн прошла в молчании, поскольку все погрузились в свои собственные, личные переживания, а Гарри про себя повторял вопросы, которые необходимо будет задать; само выведение Волдеморта из себя его не беспокоило. Опыт показал, что достаточно одного его присутствия, а если это не сработает, то он может задразнить хоркрукс до безумия. До самого Орбейна молчание так и не было нарушено.

                – Это... – начала Эви и стихла, моргая на гордо высившийся в отдалении замок. – Это и есть Орбейн?

                – Да, именно, – подтвердил Гарри, улыбаясь их ошарашенным лицам.

                – Скромненько, – высказалась Джинни, выгнув бровь и ухмыльнувшись Гарри. – Уютненько. Мне нравится.

                Гарри на это рассмеялся, а в душе Эвелин зашевелился историк.

                – Когда, вы говорите, Остелеры покинули замок? – спросила она, пристально осматривая конструкцию. – Потому что, по моему мнению, не похоже, чтобы его как-то переделывали, – пояснила она. – Тут нет элементов ренессанса или викторианских элементов, и внешние стены все еще стоят.

                Эви повернулась лицом к Гарри, ожидая ответа, только чтобы обнаружить, что он смотрит на нее круглыми глазами.

                – Что? Это мое хобби! – сказала она в свою защиту.

                – Ты археолог, у которого хобби – история? – спросил Северус, в его голосе отчетливо различалось веселье.

                – Я сделала свое хобби профессией, и теперь я знаю, что никогда не стану скучать на работе, – широко улыбнувшись, возразила она. – Что тут такого?

                – Если честно, некий смысл в этом есть, – признал мастер зелий, улыбнувшись в ответ. В конце концов, разве не по этой причине он выбрал зелья?

                – Думаю, в этом году я смогу наслаждаться в Хогвартсе Историей Магии, а это очень странная перспектива, – вставил Невилл, и небольшая компания поехала к замку, почувствовав себя немного лучше, учитывая мысли о том, что им предстояло.

                Гарри развлекался, наблюдая за реакцией Эви и Джинни на замок, пока те въезжали в ворота, стараясь держать себя в руках; вроде бы странно, но ожидание столкновения с хоркруксом нервировало его больше, чем сам факт. Мысль о том, на что он шел, лишь больше давила на него, так что он хотел просто приступить к допросу и покончить с этим.

                – Я так и знала! – воскликнула Эвелин, указывая на две статуи по обеим сторонам от главных ворот. – Никакой перестройки; прекрасный пример поздней средневековой архитектуры! Видели арки окон слева?

                И она продолжила высказываться об архитектурных деталях, которые делали Орбейн уникальным и _«прекрасным образцом для любой архитектурной диссертации, я клянусь!»_ , взволнованно улыбаясь, потому что это, по-видимому, было _историей_. Северус мягко улыбнулся женщине, на какое-то время позволив себе заразиться ее энтузиазмом, а потом пару раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы прочистить голову.

                – А сколько ты вообще знаешь о средневековой архитектуре? – спросил Драко, впечатленный ее знаниями и заинтересованный этой темой и ее живым повествованием.

                Эви смущенно улыбнулась светловолосому слизеринцу.

                – Извиняюсь. Я частенько болтаю, когда волнуюсь, – призналась она. – Это у меня нервное. Подожди первого урока Истории и сам увидишь, – добавила она, при этой мысли ее глаза расширились от ужаса. – Вот о чем я не подумала перед тем, как вызваться на эту работу. Я просто не учила малышей. А подростков – вообще _никогда_.

                – Не волнуйся, – с откровенным весельем посоветовал Северус, ведя Кадара к конюшням. – Я взорвал котел, когда в первый раз выступил преподавателем. До сих пор не знаю, как у меня это получилось, но я это сделал. Все нервничают.

                – Взорвать что-нибудь перед уроком – это лучшая идея, какую я слышала, – высказалась Эвелин, глядя вдаль, как будто представляла себе такую перспективу. – Прекрасный способ спустить пар.

                – Я не то имел в виду, но это тоже работает, – хмыкнул мастер зелий.

                Их шестерка отправилась в хранилище Орбейна забрать Медальон, и Гарри пытался отвлечься, указывая на следы ремонта и разные комнаты замка, мимо которых они проходили. Он взял ящик из пустующего хранилища и, не снимая крышки, перенес в специально выделенное помещение. Он уже чувствовал, как хоркрукс шевелится внутри, пытаясь прощупать почву, тот чувствовал, что его несут. Добравшись до зала, Гарри открыл ящик и положил Медальон на пол, на другой стороне помещения, не ослабляя бдительности, а Эви и Северус обошли западное крыло, убеждаясь, что оно свободно, как он и сказал.

                Медальон лежал на каменном полу неподвижно и тихо, так же, как это было с кольцом прошлым вечером. Гарри не обманулся в прошлый раз и не собирался обманываться сейчас. Он знал, что стоит ему подойти на шаг ближе, как хоркрукс попытается атаковать его разум. А стоит обратиться к нему, стоит только выдать свои намерения, как к этому добавится еще и физическая атака. Он вздохнул и повел плечами; не то чтобы у него тут был особый выбор. Он не уйдет из этого зала, по крайней мере, пока не получит хоть _каких-то_ ответов, вне зависимости от того, насколько Медальон не желает их давать.

                – Готов, брат? – спросил слева Драко, успокаивающе улыбнувшись.

                Гарри кивнул.

                – Ты знаешь, что у тебя получится, – подбодрил Невилл, шутливо хлопнув его по плечу. – Я был прав, когда ты вчера вечером умыл этого дымолицего из кольца, я уже разок видел, как ты это делаешь, – подмигнул он ему, его карие глаза блестели.

                – Точно, – согласилась Джинни. – И мы же будем тут. Если дело дойдет до драки, я просто заброшу тебя на плечо и сбегу от него, – добавила она с широкой улыбкой, и Драко с Невиллом засмеялись, представив себе эту картинку.

                – Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты попытаешься это сделать, Уизли, – проговорил Гарри, посмеиваясь над ее оскорбленным выражением лица.

                – Даже не сомневалась, Поттер, – снова улыбнувшись, фыркнула она. – Даже не сомневалась.

                В коридоре раздались шаги, и несколько мгновений спустя в зал вошли Северус и Эви. Гарри увидел, как глаза отца перешли с него на Медальон на полу и на несколько секунд застыли. Решительно расправив плечи, он посмотрел на сына и мягко улыбнулся.

                – Весь этаж свободен, – сообщил мастер зелий. – Домовые эльфы получили прямой приказ не приближаться ко второму этажу и даже к ведущим сюда лестницам.

                – Значит, мы готовы? – спросила Эви, глядя на Медальон с нескрываемым отвращением. – По крайней мере, если мы не придумаем еще каких-нибудь безумных мер предосторожности, чтобы оградить тебя от него, – заключила она, посмотрев на Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать какие-нибудь бодрые слова по этому поводу. Вместо этого она достала палочку из кобуры, решив быть готовой ко всему и к чему угодно, мысленно повторяя известный ей список защитных чар и контр-заклинаний. Если и существует хороший случай проявить свои знания в этой области, подумала она про себя, сильнее сжимая пальцы на палочке, то именно сейчас он и настал.

                – Ну, так хоть что-то, – согласился Гарри, его собственная палочка была сейчас у него в руке, зеленые глаза обратились к кулону. – Ладно. Вы знаете, что делать, – сказал он, чуть улыбнувшись вставшим за ним людям. – Если он попытается пройти мимо меня и сбежать отсюда, – серьезно проговорил Гарри, все следы веселья испарились, – вы его остановите. Он не выживет, если я разломаю Медальон, но сейчас он наш единственный источник информации, и как бы я ни желал его уничтожить, я не хочу разрушать его до того, как мы получим то, что нам нужно.

                Получив четыре кивка, Гарри расправил плечи и повернулся, дабы вновь столкнуться с хоркруксом, его подбадривало понимание, что нет таких людей, которым бы он доверял свою спину больше, чем тем, которые сейчас находились с ним в этом зале.

                – И прежде, чем я начну, – сказал он, не оборачиваясь к ним, – я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что, что бы я ни сказал…

                – Гарри, все в порядке, мы понимаем, – чуть улыбнувшись, заверил его Северус, а остальные члены их небольшой команды кивнули в знак согласия. – Делай, что нужно.

                Приободренный этим, Гарри кивнул и глубоко вдохнул. Пора.

                – _Откройся_ , – подходя, зашипел он на Медальон.

                Не став его разочаровывать, Медальон открылся с тихим _клац_ , и Гарри едва успел уловить взгляд пары темных человеческих глаз, уставившихся на него из-за стекла, прежде чем оттуда поднялся такой же дым, как и прошлым вечером. Следя, чтобы выражение его лица оставалось нейтральным, Гарри встретился с осколком души Темного Лорда, сокрытом в этом хоркруксе.

                – Доброе утро, – сказал зеленоглазый волшебник, кивнув этому видению. – Ну, и как ты себя чувствуешь в этот чудесный день?

                – Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь, мальчишка? – вопросил хоркрукс, глаза в густом черном дыму на мгновение вспыхнули красным. Однако они не были теми горящими углями, какие он помнил по вчерашнему дню, и Гарри задумался, как много ему потребуется времени, чтобы разозлить до потери соображения _эту_ часть души Волдеморта.

                – Честно? – ухмыльнулся Гарри дыму. – Злорадствую.

                На мгновение замолчал хоркрукс, полученный ответ сломал ему весь план нападения, каким бы он ни был.

                – Кто ты? – спросил он наконец.

                А здравого смысла заметно больше, чем у кольца, отметил Гарри, отмахиваясь от первых ростков магии Волдеморта, попытавшихся пробраться в его голову. Потому ли, что этот хоркрукс оставался в одиночестве на пол десятилетия меньше, или потому, что Волдеморт был старше, когда его делал, Гарри не знал. Все-таки, он еще не решил, больше ли такой рациональный хоркрукс подходит для его плана по добыче информации. _Замечательно_ , подумал он, сосредоточившись на деле.

                – Уже Легилименция? – спросил он с неодобрительной укоризной. – Что сказать, ну никаких манер.

                – Я задал тебе вопрос, мальчишка! – потребовал хоркрукс, темный вихрь завертелся быстрее.

                – Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, – радушно поклонился он, не отрывая холодных глаз от хоркрукса. – И ты можешь думать обо мне, как о мальчишке, но именно я тебя убил.

                – Лжешь! – завопил хоркрукс.

                – О, но это так, – ответил Гарри, слегка склонив голову к левому плечу. – Пять раз, если посчитать. Осталось два, я прав? – спросил он, ухмыльнувшись при виде того, как, расширившись, темные глаза снова вспыхнули алым. – Теперь я привлек твое внимание?

                – Ты лжешь, – не уступил хоркрукс, вновь врываясь в голову Гарри.

                Гарри, ожидавший нападения, снова его отбросил, глаза заслезились от усилий не вздрогнуть или не отшатнуться при столкновении.

                – Нет, я же уже говорил: я _злорадствую_ , – уточнил Гарри. – Это совсем не одно и то же.

                – Ты всего лишь _мальчишка_ , чем ты можешь меня убедить…

                – Каждый раз одни и те же слова, – сказал Гарри, качая головой, изо всех сил изображая разочарование. – Позволь мне все упростить: каждый из твоих хоркруксов спрашивал меня, как такой мальчишка мог убить его, Лорда Волдеморта. Потом меня обвиняют во лжи, ты защищаешь эту часть себя... – Гарри смолк, притворно задумываясь, что там было дальше. – Тот твой дневник в результате натравил на меня василиска, вот уж спасибо, – добавил он. – Никакой выдержки.

                – Ты не мог найти их все. Ты пытаешься обмануть меня, – прямо заявил хоркрукс, черное облако разрослось, захватывая все больше и больше пространства зала, появились вспыхнувшие оранжевым угли.

                Краем глаза он увидел, как отец крепче сжал палочку, направляя ее прямо на хоркрукс; Гарри мог поклясться, что его сердце трепыхнулось и на миг замерло, прежде чем забиться вдвое быстрее. Хоркрукс сам вытягивал информацию, обвиняя его во лжи, хватаясь за соломинку, так же, как и в прошлый раз, понял он. И пускай хоркрукс был прав в своих предположениях, его мыслей он не читал и не мог знать наверняка. Надо до конца придерживаться своего плана, решил Гарри; как всегда, в панике смысла нет.

                – А ты хватаешься за соломинку. Хочешь, я их тогда перечислю? – спросил Гарри. – Я все равно собирался; это входит в понятие позлорадствовать, – пожал он плечами, а хоркрукс Волдеморта снова попытался вломиться в его разум. – Тише, мальчик, – предупредил Гарри, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как глаза хоркрукса превратились в пылающие красные угольки и такими и остались. Возможно, со взбешенным Волдемортом будет легче; в конце концов, это был единственный вариант Темного Лорда, с которым он знал, как бороться. – Я годы потратил, носясь и выбивая твои хоркруксы. Теперь остался только ты. Я собираюсь _насладиться_ этим.

                – И все равно ты увиливаешь, – обвинил хоркрукс. – Ты лжешь.

                – _Опять_? – спросил Гарри. – Серьезно? – Он вздохнул, заставляя свое сердце успокоиться. – Давай тогда с самого начала, ладно? Первым появился дневник, – приступил Гарри, широко улыбнувшись хоркруксу и изо всех сил стараясь казаться уверенным. – Он пробрался в Хогвартс, представляешь? – поделился он, сделав большие глаза, а мысленно извинившись перед Джинни, особенно за то, что собирался сказать дальше. – Пытался убить всех магглорожденных учеников и тому подобное. Добился кое-чего, кстати, – произнес Гарри, теперь его улыбка стала хищной; на этот раз у Темного Лорда ничего не вышло, напомнил он себе. Волдеморту не удалось никого убить через свой дневник, но _это_ было местью за то, что он сделал с Джинни. – Пришлось пройти через василиска, чтобы добраться до него; в результате проткнул его мечом, пропитанным ядом василиска, вообще-то. На том все и кончилось.

                Медальон-хоркрукс молчал, уставившись на него пылающими глазами, пока пытался вторгнуться в голову Гарри.

                – Потом я нашел Кольцо, – произнес Гарри, вытаскивая то из кармана, чтобы показать хоркруксу, который в ответ зарычал, качнувшись вперед. Набор защитных заклинаний преградил ему путь, удержав его на месте до поры до времени; Гарри на секунду обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться и благодарно кивнуть своей семье. Нет таких людей, которые бы лучше прикрыли ему спину, повторил он про себя, прежде чем снова повернуться к хоркруксу. – Не надо так драматизировать. А теперь не двигайся и слушай; я уже много лет хотел излить душу, – сказал он, прежде чем перейти к своей истории; он не знал, сколько продержатся щиты; скорее всего, не так уж и долго. – От Дневника я узнал твое настоящее имя, мистер Реддл; вообще-то, ты оставил его на обложке. А та награда за заслуги в Хогвартсе? Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы связать все с Гонтами. И ты был достаточно любезен, чтобы оставить Кольцо; как я мог этим не воспользоваться?

                – Потом Чаша, – продолжил Гарри, пристально глядя на хоркрукс; тень зарычала, а ее глаза загорелись ярче, сила, вкладываемая в попытки захватить его сознание, удвоилась. Несмотря на то, что колени у него готовы были подогнуться, Гарри обрадовался. Чаша тоже стала хоркруксом, теперь они знали это наверняка. – И хотя ты украл ее вместе с этим Медальоном, – продолжил он, указывая на пол под хоркруксом, – ты спрятал их отдельно друг от друга. Умно, я считаю, – высказался Гарри, собираясь с мыслями; существовало два варианта, что он мог сделать с Чашей, напомнил он себе; он либо спрятал ее сам, как поступил с Кольцом, либо поручил ее спрятать одному из своих последователей, как было с Дневником. Он вспомнил совет отца, данный этим утром; придется вытягивать из него эту информацию, другого выхода не существовало.

                – Этого я не ожидал, должен признаться. Ты знаешь, как много мне потребовалось времени, чтобы ее найти? Все-таки, когда ты хочешь что-то скрыть, у тебя это выходит творчески. Мне пришлось спросить себя, где она может быть? Потому что я не ожидал, что просто наткнусь на нее, как это было с Дневником. И потому что, _естественно_ , ты отдал Дневник одному из твоих последователей, который, в свою очередь, передал его одному из учеников Хогвартса, но это же и было целью: ты хотел сделать то, чего не смог, когда тебе было шестнадцать. Но остальные хоркруксы? Для какой цели их можно было отдать? И тут меня осенило: где _ты_ мог спрятать хоркрукс? – Гарри пристально посмотрел на дух из Медальона, пытаясь отследить его реакцию; он понимал, что это самая важная часть; если он когда и надеялся получить зацепку по поводу того, где спрятана Чаша, то именно сейчас.

                – Первый тайник, который ты сделал, находился в доме Гонтов, – сказал Гарри. – И тогда я понял, что дело тут было больше в Кольце и твоей связи с этим местом; потому что это было не _безопасно_. Если кто-то узнает, где искать, то сможет его найти. Это ведь не факультет Хогвартса или Гринготтс! – воскликнул Гарри и увидел, как эти кошмарные алые глаза мгновенно распахнулись в шоке. Но от чего? Он просто пытался проехаться насчет дома. Что такого он мог сказать, что вызвало бы у хоркрукса такую реакцию? Он сильно сомневался, что тот был возмущен неуважением к дому его семьи; там была лачуга, и они оба это знали, и, кроме того, вспыхнуло в его глазах не возмущение, нет. Там откровенно отразилась паника с приличной примесью страха, сразу после того, как Гарри упомянул _Хогвартс_ и _Гринготтс_?

                « _Да не мог же он!_ – подумал Гарри, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Он почти чувствовал, как его отец приходит в ужас от этой внезапной паузы, но посчитал, что после такого откровения у него есть право на секунду раздумья, прежде чем он произнесет свои следующие слова. – _Ай, кого я обманываю?_ – размышлял Гарри, горькая ухмылка появилась на его губах, он с силой оттолкнул ярящегося Реддла, понимая, что эти маленькие мысли ни за что не должны попасться хоркруксу. – _Конечно, мог._ »

                Было ли так задумано с самого начала? Спрятать хоркруксы в таких местах, что тот, кто, возможно, пожелает на них поохотиться, никогда не подумает поискать их так близко к дому?

                – Ты понимаешь, о чем я? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь показать, что его секундный задумчивый ступор был призван дать Медальону время переварить все сказанное. Нужно узнать, насколько верны его предположения. А чтобы выудить такую информацию, подумал он – внутренне поморщившись от мысли, какой он потом получит от своего отца нагоняй за такую выходку, – ему нужно привести хоркрукс в _ярость_. – Где бы _ты_ спрятал свои хоркруксы? Ты, человек, который ничего не мог назвать своим в волшебном мире, которого ничто не связывало с магическим сообществом?

                А теперь он почти видел, как корчит его отца; _черт побери_ , он проживет под домашним арестом, пока ему не исполнится семнадцать! И пусть даже его мысли немного отдавали истерикой, ну, в данный момент Гарри решил не принимать это слишком близко к сердцу.

                – _Замолчи_! – приказал хоркрукс.

                – Нет, – Гарри очаровательно улыбнулся. – Потому что, понимаешь ли, – пояснил Гарри, – тогда мне все стало ясно: ты не просто прятал хоркруксы. Ты прятал их в местах, которые считал для себя важными, делая их напоминаниями о том, чем ты был: _Лорд Волдеморт, Великий и Ужасный_! – издевался Гарри с шутовским поклоном, в голове у него грохотало от усилий держать хоркрукс в страхе, не отрывая глаз от дыма, который бился в щиты, возведенные вокруг него, заставляя их сотрясаться. – Прежде всего, – вывел Гарри, пробуя разыграть карту дома, – _волшебник_. И, как и все волшебники в этой стране, знаешь, что есть два самых безопасных места, чтобы спрятать что-то ценное: _Гринготтс_ и _Хогвартс_ , – повторил он, с радостью снова прочитав панику в этих глазах. – Прямо у всех под носом, – воскликнул Гарри, покачав головой, его собственные глаза расширились от этого вывода. – Ну, ты и _ублюдок_.

                – Ты ничего не знаешь! – выкрикнул хоркрукс, снова бросаясь на щиты. – _Ничего_ , ты слышишь меня?

                – Я знаю достаточно, – возразил Гарри. – Добраться до Хогвартса было легко, – надавил он, голос стал громче и холоднее. – Я учусь там, как понимаешь. А вот добраться до Гринготтса... – Гарри скривился, а затем пожал плечами. – Может, гоблины и упрямы, но они сделают _все_ , чтобы Гринготтс оставался в безопасности и в руках народа гоблинов. А ты пытался лишить их всего этого; после того, как я напомнил им, что рано или поздно их полностью вытеснят из банка, они проявили больше склонности к тесному сотрудничеству, как понимаешь. Они дали мне список сейфов твоих известных последователей, ведь тебе так и не удалось открыть собственный, не так ли? Потом они дали мне туда доступ. – Дым снова помертвел. – Интересно, как долго ты планировал использовать Гринготтс в качестве тайника. Годы? Десятилетия? – задумался Гарри. – Чтобы проникнуть в Гринготтс, мне потребовался _месяц_ , – ухмыльнулся он. – Тридцать один день потрачен не зря.

                – Гоблины не позволят! – не сдавался хоркрукс. – Никто не имеет свободного доступа к Гринготтсу!

                – _Я имею_ , – произнес Гарри на гоббледуке, пожимая плечами без малейших признаков раскаяния, и повторил свои слова на английском, чтобы хоркрукс их понял. – Только то, что _ты_ не смог чего-то сделать, не значит, что это вообще невозможно. – Он снова покачал головой. – Это было нелегко, не спорю. В общем, так с Чашей и было покончено, – заключил Гарри; конечно, самой Чаши для демонстрации у него не было, но он не рискнул бы утверждать, что нашел в Гринготтсе именно Медальон. Он не мог рассказывать, у кого из сподвижников находился этот хоркрукс, и он не был готов поставить что-то на карту; ну, по крайней мере, сейчас что-то ставить было не обязательно.

                – Затем я растерялся, не зная, где искать твой следующий хоркрукс. Я даже не мог представить, _что_ могло _стать_ тремя оставшимися хоркруксами. Сначала я узнаю о тебе, этом Медальоне. Ты украл его вместе с Чашей, но спрятал его, – сказал он и указал на Медальон, – там, куда в то время я не мог проникнуть, – признал Гарри. – Но потом я подумал: Чаша, Медальон – тут есть определенная _закономерность_. Так что я кое-что почитал; как я уже говорил, у тебя были Чаша и Медальон. Что значит, Хаффлпафф и Слизерин. А у меня был Меч.

                – Нет! – воспротивился хоркрукс.

                – Да. Не перебивай больше, – предупредил Гарри, а его сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. Он был так близко, он это чувствовал. – Я знал, что Меч не был хоркруксом; помнишь, что я проткнул твой Дневник мечом, отравленным ядом василиска? Да, мельком упоминал. Это изъяло из списка Гриффиндор и оставило только Равенкло, – логически вывел Гарри. – Равенкло и ее Диадему.

                – Нет! – повторил Медальон, его нападения на мозг Гарри стали походить на удары кувалдой о стену.

                – Просто прекрасно, что ты действовал по такой схеме, – поднажал Гарри, его голос становился все громче, все настойчивее. – Так мне было легче отыскивать зацепки.

                – Ты не мог найти эту вещь! – прогремел Медальон, красные угли заметались повсюду, щиты, которые окружали его, стали поддаваться, на них появились небольшие трещины. – Она была спрятана, а ты _ребенок_!

                – Ты стал небрежен, – настаивал Гарри.

                Еще один хоркрукс, пронеслось в его мыслях, он молился, чтобы щиты выдержали. Еще только один.

                – Ты лжешь! _Она_ рассказала тебе! – воскликнул хоркрукс.

                От такого обвинения Гарри сбился с мысли. _Она_? _Кто_?

                – Именно так она и поступила, – согласился Гарри, ему было необходимо, чтобы хоркрукс еще чуть-чуть продержался у него на крючке, так что он припрятал полученную информацию поглубже, на потом. – Итак, остался только один хоркрукс. Только один, и это выводило меня из себя; больше никаких вещей Основателей, понял я, но, опять же, не все твои хоркруксы принадлежали Основателям, – сказал Гарри, в его голосе звучал напор, он заговорил быстрее; оставалось мало времени, а он был очень близко. – Кольцо, Дневник – вещи, которые что-то значили для тебя, что-то личное. Опять небрежность, – обвинил Гарри, его ухмылка стала шире. – Есть несколько вещей, которые тебе дороги, их всего ничего. Маленький выбор. А ты. Очень. _Предсказуем_.

                – Ты не мог найти ее! Я всегда за ней приглядываю! _Ты лжешь_! – взвыл хоркрукс, остались только неистовство, истеричность и безумие. Хоркрукс заполнил весь зал за магическим барьером; щиты затрещали сильнее, яркие вспышки кроваво-темного дыма. Щиты поддавались; Гарри почти автоматически направил палочку в сторону Медальона, пребывая в полном недоумении от последнего открытия. Он в очередной раз склонил голову к плечу.

                – _Она_? – повторил он беззвучно, понимая, что допрос уже окончен.

                Хоркрукс замер на долю секунды, и Гарри с легкостью мог точно определить конкретный момент, когда тот понял, что его обманули ради информации. С невнятным криком и финальным ударом в щиты, он прорвался, и в тот же миг Гарри запустил заклинанием в Медальон. Дым и проклятие поразили свои цели одновременно, и Гарри отлетел назад, а хоркрукс в последний раз закричал от боли. И едва он приготовился врезаться в стену позади, как его падение смягчилось. Видя лицо отца – и направленную на него палочку, – было не трудно сказать, чьи заклинания спасли его от переломанных костей.

                Какое-то время все, что можно было услышать, это тяжелое дыхание, пока шесть человек пытались унять сердцебиение и вернуть мысли к нормальной работе. Невилл и Драко рухнули на пол. Гриффиндорец прижал колени к груди, спрятав в них голову, дышал он с перебоями и выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит. Драко почти лежал, подогнув колени и опершись на локти, безучастно уставившись куда-то в сторону Гарри. Джинни прислонилась к стене, одной рукой по-прежнему крепко сжимая палочку, а другой держась за сердце, а Эви застыла, все еще указывая собственной палочкой на ныне безобидный Медальон. Северус словно врос в пол, глядя на сына, как будто тот в любой момент мог исчезнуть. Наконец мастер зелий двинулся к Гарри, сломав странное оцепенение, навеянное хоркруксом на всю пятерку.

                – Гарри! – воскликнул Северус, на несколько секунд крепко сжав сына в объятьях, прежде чем отстранить его, проверяя на возможные травмы. Остальные четверо оторвали себя от пола и стен и тоже бросились к зеленоглазому волшебнику.

                – Что произошло? – вопросил Невилл, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, тоже с диким взглядом пытаясь проверить своего брата на любые повреждения.

                – Быть не может! – воскликнул Драко, опускаясь на колени рядом с Гарри и положив руку ему на плечо, его голос взлетел на октаву от шока и неверия. – _Быть не может!_

                – Ты в порядке? – спросила Джинни, все еще не убирая свою палочку.

                – Я подумала... на мгновение я подумала... – Эви смолкла, глядя на Гарри, в ужасе распахнув невероятные синие глаза. Она крепко зажмурилась и что-то тихо пробормотала по-норвежски. И хотя Гарри не понимал слов, для него в них слышалось что-то вроде молитвы, голос звучал благодарно и успокаивающе. Гарри закрыл глаза, в голове пульсировало из-за постоянных атак Легилименцией от Медальона.

                – Ой, – пробормотал Гарри, осторожно потирая виски и медленно вдыхая и выдыхая.

                Что же произошло на самом деле, подумал Гарри, уловив вопрос Невилла. Нев всегда задавал правильные вопросы, отстраненно размышлял он, тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за мысль – а мысль сейчас сойдет любая, – чтобы начать разбираться в полученной им массе информации.

                – Тебе больно? – повторила Джинни свой вопрос, теперь в ее голосе слышалось напряжение.

                – Этот хоркрукс был либо опытнее кольца в Легилименции, либо решил свободнее ее использовать, – сообщил Гарри вместо ответа. – А может быть, дело в самом разговоре, я не знаю, – признался он. – У меня голова болит.

                – Тебе повезло, что ты отделался только болью, – вздохнув, произнес Северус, и с помощью нескольких невербальных заклинаний проверил голову Гарри на предмет любых внутренних повреждений.

                – Прекрасно ловишь, папа, – пробормотал зеленоглазый волшебник, улыбнувшись отцу.

                Мастер зелий нахмурился.

                – Тебя могло ранить, Гарри, – строго сказал он. – Тяжело ранить, так что не шути с этим, пожалуйста.

                – Я всегда знал, что есть такой шанс, – заметил Гарри, пытаясь сесть чуть прямее, несмотря на пульсирующую головную боль. – Гоблинское золото! – вскрикнул он, обхватив голову руками.

                – Как и я, – гневно признал Северус. – От этого наблюдать за подобным не легче.

                – Я в порядке, – заверил его Гарри.

                Больше всего Северуса пугало не сказанное _«на этот раз»_ , которое повисло между ними. Мастер зелий периодически думал, что никогда не сможет возненавидеть Волдеморта еще сильнее, и каждый раз удивлялся новым глубинам ненависти и отвращения, которые открывал ему Темный Лорд.

                – Черт побери, Гарри! – воскликнул Драко. – Не пугай меня так!

                Гарри тихо рассмеялся в адрес брата.

                – Не смей смеяться, Поттер, – вставил Невилл. – Ты хоть представляешь, каково это, вот так смотреть на тебя и не знать, что ты сейчас скажешь или чем тебе помочь?

                – Но вы действительно помогли, – упорствовал Гарри. – Вы думаете, я не заметил, что ни один из щитов не рухнул, выдерживая нападение за нападением, пока у меня не закончились вопросы? – Он подумал, что та концентрация, которая необходима для подобных щитов, требовала всей силы и воли, чтобы удержать их на месте, и не в первый раз решил, что, возможно, ему самому досталась не самая трудная работа. Разве что по части нервов, подытожил он, и, возможно, следует принять протянутую отцом руку и отлипнуть от пола. Сражаясь с головокружением, он посмотрел на каждого из окруживших его людей, на одного за другим. – Спасибо, что прикрыли мне спину.

                – Всегда пожалуйста, парень, – спокойно отозвался Северус.

                В последовавшие за этим минуты молчания Гарри наконец удалось привести мысли в некое подобие рабочего состояния. События последнего часа заново промотались у него в голове, вопрос за вопросом, возникавшие из каждого нового кусочка полученной информации, складывались в гору. Они накапливались с такой скоростью, что Гарри не смог сдержаться, и с его губ слетел самый актуальный из них. Он посмотрел прямо в глаза отцу и повторил свой самый последний из обращенных к хоркруксу вопросов:

                – _Она_?

                Северус вздохнул в ответ, сразу же понимая, о чем речь, похоже, в глубине души тот же вопрос беспокоил его с тех пор, как хоркрукс произнес это слово.

                – Есть какие-нибудь идеи, что это значит? – спросила Джинни, ее дыхание все еще было немного затруднено.

                – Нет, – отозвался Гарри. – Ни малейшей.

                – Хорошо. Значит, я не единственный, кого совершенно вымораживает идея, что у Волдеморта есть подружка, – произнес Невилл, от такого заявления на него непонимающе уставились пять пар глаз. – Что? Признайтесь, вы тоже об этом подумали.

                – Если _все-таки_ окажется, что у него есть девушка, я все брошу и эмигрирую в Новую Зеландию, дабы стать еще более странным, – решительно заявил Драко. – Я буду разводить ре-емов, – добавил он, поразмыслив несколько мгновений.

                Не удивительно, что это заявление тоже встретили пристальными взглядами.

                – На мгновение мне показалось, что ты имел в виду, что планируешь стать _странным_ , в смысле, более _экстравагантным_ , – признался Невилл.

                – Серьезно, Невилл! – усмехнулся Драко, надменно глядя на брата. – Я не могу стать _еще_ страннее, чем только что сказал. Ты точно лучше не придумаешь.

                – Да на кой мне это надо? – пробормотал Невилл и поднял руки, сдаваясь. – И вообще – Новая Зеландия, да ладно?

                – Я вообще-то думаю, что это красивая страна, Невилл, – не уступил Драко, не включенная в разговор четверка наблюдала за двумя подростками с различной степенью ошеломленного непонимания.

                – Все равно не могу представить тебя на ферме, – невозмутимо отозвался Невилл.

                – Это была бы гипотетическая параллельная реальность, в которой у Волдеморта есть подружка, – пояснил Драко. – Так что, да, это некоторое преувеличение...

                – Помни о Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, – вставил Гарри, указывая на светловолосого слизеринца, демонстрируя свою точку зрения.

                – Уверен, я смогу найти хороший кусок земли по разумной цене, даже за короткий срок, – был ответ Драко.

                В следующую секунду молчание разбило нервное хихиканье, начавшееся с Джинни Уизли, а потом постепенно превратившееся в общую какофонию воющего смеха; это никак не помогло Гарри справиться с головной болью, но его данная подробность ни капли не волновала. Он правда не представлял, что бы он делал, не будь с ним его братьев, которые знали, когда остановиться и дать им всем немного выдохнуть. Он пришел к выводу, что уже извел бы беспокойством и себя, и своего отца.

                Утирая с лица несколько скатившихся слезинок, Гарри отошел от веселых подвываний и направил палочку на валявшийся на полу Медальон. Там, где ударило его проклятие, деревянные доски были опалены, большая горизонтальная черта разрубила дерево – и Медальон – ровно посередине. Пол лучше оставить на домовых эльфов, на тот случай, если Гарри удалось нанести слишком большой урон, по правде сказать, его познания в бытовых чарах были ограничены. Но Медальон стал теперь просто металлом, и его можно отремонтировать.

                Коснувшись кончиком палочки почерневшего металла, он мысленно произнес заклинание, сосредоточившись на том, как Медальон выглядел до того, как встретил свой печальный конец; представить это было не трудно, учитывая, что последние несколько недель парень был им почти одержим. Без каких-либо спецэффектов или фанфар металл кулона потек и вернулся в изначальное состояние. Еще одно заклинание позаботилось о разбитом стекле, и вот Гарри уже снова смотрит на Медальон Слизерина, наконец-то свободный от души Волдеморта.

                – Ты его починил, – отметила Эви, синие глаза уставились на Медальон.

                – Это _все-таки_ важный исторический артефакт, – ухмыльнувшись ей, пояснил Гарри. – Я думал, что уж ты-то оценишь эту мысль. Он также может оказаться полезным в будущем; хоркрукс чуть с катушек не съехал, когда увидел кольцо.

                – Никаких _чуть_! – прищурился Северус на несчастное ювелирное изделие.

                Важен артефакт или нет, он бы не возражал, если бы тот остался лишь лужицей на полу. Тем не менее, с практической точки зрения Гарри был прав, и мастер зелий не мог не почувствовать вспышку гордости в груди, смотря на своего сына.

                – Но если серьезно, – сказала Джинни, глядя на ныне безобидный Медальон, свисающий с пальцев Гарри, – кто такая « _она_ »? Кому Волдеморт мог настолько доверять, что позволил ей знать о двух своих хоркруксах?

                – Лестрейндж? – предположил Невилл, его губы сжались в мрачную линию.

                Он всегда знал, что во время войны в конце концов с ней столкнется, но теперь, когда эта перспектива казалась все более и более реальной, он не был уверен, что сможет себе доверять, если когда-нибудь останется с ней наедине. Гарри посмотрел на него яркими и полными решимости глазами, а Драко подошел и осторожно пихнул локтем, как будто вытряхивая из мыслей. Вопреки самому себе, Невилл почувствовал, как его губы дернулись в улыбке, и внезапно осознал, что очень вряд ли когда-то окажется в _одиночку_ против Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, если это хоть сколько-нибудь будет зависеть от его братьев.

                – Тут что-то большее, верно? – спросил Гарри, вспоминая точную формулировку, использованную хоркруксом Волдеморта, и вдруг покачнулся. Потому что, нет, там было что-то еще, гораздо более тревожное, чем простая передача хоркрукса. Это значило, что одним из них он сделал не _что-то_ , а _кого-то_ , и вдруг картина с его первого курса, человек в чалме, и _огонь_ , так много огня заполнило его мысли.

                – Гарри! – воскликнул Северус, бросаясь вперед, не позволяя сыну упасть. – Гарри, что такое? Ты ранен?

                – Нет, не ранен, – заверил его Гарри, чувствуя, как земля уходит у него из-под ног, его руки дрожали. – Я просто понял... Вы не против, если мы вернемся домой, прежде чем я начну объяснять? – спросил он, с силой зажмурившись, его головная боль стала вдвое сильнее. – Мне нужно сесть, предпочтительно не на пол. И несколько мгновений, чтобы попытаться переварить выводы, – добавил он, запустив руки в волосы.

                – Как думаешь, ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы ехать? – озабоченно спросила Джинни, замечая, насколько бледна его кожа.

                – Думаю, это меня успокоит, – признал Гарри, мысль о свежем воздухе вдруг показалась более чем привлекательной, стены на него давили.

                – Тогда давайте убираться отсюда, – предложил Невилл, открывая дверь. – Я хотел бы выпить немного чая после такого бардака.

                – _Бардак_ , – повторил Драко, изобразив свою лучшую надменную мину; нельзя было не признать, что вышло впечатляюще.

                – Ты превращаешь надменность в вид искусства, – несколько впечатленно оценил Невилл.

                – Тут нужны годы практики, знаешь ли, – признал Драко. – И еще приличная доля врожденного таланта.

                – С чего это естественная надменность стала хорошей штукой? – громко удивился Невилл, весело глядя на своего брата.

                – Потому что я так сказал. Хватит ухмыляться, Невилл.

                – Заставь меня!

                – Дети! – предупредил Северус, понимая попытку двух подростков поднять настроение его сыну, и подыграл, улыбаясь их выходкам. Что бы такого Гарри ни понял, это сильно на него повлияло, настолько, что он едва ли сознавал действительность, двигаясь к конюшням почти на автопилоте. И все же он, кажется, обратил толику внимания на своих братьев, а не полностью потерялся в обнаруженной им гнусности Темного Лорда.

                – Часто они так? – спросила Джинни, догадавшись об их намерениях.

                – Да, – подтвердил Северус. – Да, бывает. Чаще всего это помогает мне сохранить душевное спокойствие.

                – Какое еще душевное спокойствие? – рассеянно спросил Гарри, совершенно не замечая удовлетворенных взглядов, которыми обменялась его семья в ответ на его маленькую шпильку.

                Всю дорогу до дома мастер зелий вместе со всеми старался поддерживать как можно более беззаботный разговор, Эви изо всех сил помогала, радуя их рассказами о раскопках трех тысячелетнего магического поселения в Северном Китае, в которых она во время учебы принимала участие в качестве добровольца, там их группа сбежала от команды магглов-спелеологов.

                – Это и правда было смешно, – фыркнула она, вспоминая тот инцидент. – Департаменту Археологии китайского Министерства Магии потребовалась _вечность_ , чтобы обнаружить это поселение, а какие-то маггловские спелеотуристы на него просто наткнулись. Это был полный _хаос_.

                Гарри не мог по-настоящему сосредоточиться на истории; он просто позволил Гейту сорваться в галоп, размять затекшие мышцы, и воспринимал разговор как фоновый шум, теплый и знакомый, который позволял ему мысленно расслабиться и сосредоточиться. Он вспоминал вырвавшиеся у хоркрукса слова. По поводу шестого хоркрукса Медальон сказал, что он не мог найти _ее_. Не это. _Ее_. Человека. Живой хоркрукс. И он знал, что придется сделать, чтобы уничтожить хоркрукс, и с живым – крики и дым, жар и пламя потянулись к потолку – все, теоретически, должно быть примерно так же. И, если честно, эта мысль ничуть не утешала.

                Когда они миновали озеро и показался Силбриф, Гарри осознал, что все глубже и глубже погружается в воспоминания о встрече с Волдемортом во время своего первого курса в Хогвартсе. Тогда он убил человека – чтобы защитить своего близнеца, это правда, но он все равно это сделал. В тот раз все вышло спонтанно. В одиннадцать лет он думал только о том, чтобы спасти Адриану жизнь; он не собирался убивать, вовсе нет. Он просто хотел, что Квиррелл отступился, _остановился_ , и он отреагировал. И человек умер. Он не заблуждался на счет того, что в действительности означает начало войны. Он в полной мере сознавал, что в будущем придется убивать; в частности, под прицелом его палочки должен был оказаться Волдеморт. Он уже был на пути к этой смерти, проходя сквозь хоркруксы Темного Лорда, без его ведома убивая его по частям.

                А еще не стоило сомневаться на счет того же боя – дуэли или полноценной битвы, без разницы, – где может случиться так, что ему придется отнять чужую жизнь, чтобы защитить свою семью или себя. Он даже поклялся так и сделать, приняв это бремя в возрасте одиннадцати лет. Но хладнокровно убить? Поднять палочку, чтобы лишить жизни ради достижения цели – если выяснится, что ему _придется_ , если его подозрения оправдаются, – он никогда не мог себе представить, что ему доведется творить подобное, от одной мысли у него что-то скручивало в животе. Не то чтобы тут будет особый выбор, думал он, если уж до того дойдет. Он не позволит своей семье убить кого-то вместо него. Он не мог – не имел права – просить их об этом. Если существовал человек-хоркрукс, он должен быть уничтожен, чтобы Темный Лорд пал. Уничтожение сосуда было единственным способом это сделать. И если он так решит, то именно он и должен будет бросить проклятие.

                Он завел нервничавшего Гейта – который чувствовал беспокойство своего хозяина и отказывался его отпускать – в конюшню и последовал за своей семьей в замок. Погруженный в собственные мысли, он оцепенело позволил отцу отвести себя в библиотеку. Только обнаружив, что автоматически устраивается на том самом месте, которое занимал вчера вечером, когда вернулся домой после уничтожения кольца, он понял, что придется объяснить причину своего молчания.

                – Он сказал про _нее_ , – объяснил Гарри безо всяких прелюдий. – Когда я говорил о шестом хоркруксе. Медальон сказал, что я не мог найти ее, он всегда за ней приглядывает. Она. За ней. Не за _этим_. – Он посмотрел на окружавшую его пятерку ошеломленных людей. – Я не думаю, что шестой хоркрукс вообще является вещью. Это человек. Живой хоркрукс. И я должен ее убить.

                – Но... – Драко первым достаточно собрался с мыслями, чтобы заговорить, и даже тогда его хватило лишь на то, чтобы озвучить свое неверие. – Но он не мог... и _ты_ , конечно же, _не должен_ …

                – Я не должен, но не думаю, что кому-то интересно мое мнение по этому вопросу, верно? – прервал его Гарри, его лицо было лишено всякого выражения, а голос сочился сарказмом.

                – Гарри, давай не будем забегать вперед…

                – Забегать вперед? – воскликнул Гарри, изумленно глядя на своего отца. – Ты там был, ты тоже это слышал! – Он вскочил с места и начал расхаживать перед столом из стороны в сторону, несмотря на то, что мир вокруг него все еще кружился. – Почему нельзя было сделать неодушевленный предмет? Почему он должен был использовать человека?

                – _Потому что он садист!_ – выкрикнула Джинни, привлекая внимание Гарри, который на мгновение сосредоточился на ней. – Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, как и мы _все_ , – решительно сказала она, воспоминания о ее первом курсе навсегда отпечатались в ее разуме. – Но мы не можем быть уверены, что он имел в виду именно хоркрукс! А даже если и так, еще может найтись способ не убивать ее, кем бы она ни была.

                – Единственный способ уничтожить хоркрукс – это уничтожить сосуд, – возразил Гарри. – Все, что мы прочитали, свидетельствует именно об этом.

                – Но должен же быть способ обойтись без подобного! – воскликнул Невилл, рефлекторно оборачиваясь к Северусу за поддержкой. – Должен быть!

                – Джинни права, – спокойно проговорил Северус, глядя на сына. Он понял, почему Гарри так отреагировал на такую перспективу, как не понять. Возможно, он был единственным в их компании, кто понимал тяжесть отнятой жизни. И он видел, как его сын пошел в разнос и помогал ему потом собирать себя по кусочкам. Он помогал, и Гарри как мог склеил себя, но это не значит, что он не видел трещин. – Мы не уверены, что хоркрукс имел в виду именно это. И даже не думай, что тебе придется пройти через такое в одиночку.

                – Не думаю, что смогу нормально пройти через такое даже в компании, – парировал Гарри, широко разведя руками, губы сжались в тонкую линию. – Я не собираюсь позволить кому-то из вас пойти ради меня на хладнокровное убийство. _Никогда_. Вы сами знаете. Я не стану превращать вас в убийц.

                – Гарри, какая часть выражения « _мы тебя не оставим_ » до тебя не доходит? – спросил Невилл. – Я понимаю, что…

                – Нет, Нев, _не_ понимаешь! – выкрикнул Гарри, чувствуя, что его гнев на всю ситуацию превращается в холодный, парализующий страх; Невилл не мог понять, он и не должен. Его брат даже помыслить не должен о том, чтобы нацелить палочку на человека, намереваясь убить вместо него. – Тебе никогда не приходилось хладнокровно убивать.

                – А тебе приходилось? – спросил Драко, в отчаянии глядя на своего брата. – Ты всегда только защищал, Гарри.

                – Будем теперь притворяться, что моего первого курса не было? Что, так и сделаем? – спросил в ответ Гарри, невесело рассмеявшись.

                Он посмотрел на всех пятерых. Эви и Джинни растерянно уставились на него; он, конечно, говорил им, что сталкивался с Волдемортом, когда ему было одиннадцать, но без особых подробностей. Даже Драко и Невилл никогда не слышали эту историю полностью. Возможно, время для этого пришло; возможно, он давно должен был им рассказать, прежде, чем вообще согласился принять их помощь. Разве они не заслуживают знать, ради кого они рискуют своими жизнями, подумал он. Разве им не следует знать?

                – Гарри, пожалуйста, ты не можешь винить себя в этом, – воззвал Северус к своему сыну, прекрасно сознавая бесперспективность своего возражения.

                – Я убил человека, – сухо произнес Гарри. – Может, Квиррелл и был тогда одержим духом Волдеморта, – добавил он, иронично хмыкнув от того, что ему придется повторить то, что он клялся себе никогда не повторять, и по той же причине, – но он был очень даже живым и в сознании.

                – Ты сделал это, чтобы защитить Адриана, – напомнил ему Северус. – Он бы погиб, Гарри, ты сам это знаешь! Ты не можешь считать себя убийцей; ты знаешь, что мне приходилось делать во время войны. Если считаешь убийцей себя, то должен так же думать и обо мне. – Видя, что сын собирается возразить, Северус продолжил: – Я знаю, ты скажешь, что шла война, а я был шпионом, и я делал то, что должен был. Но и ты тоже.

                – _Я сжег его заживо_! – вскричал Гарри, от всплывшего на поверхность воспоминания у него закружилась голова. – Я отреагировал на угрозу, и моей первой реакцией, даже ребенком – мне не было и двенадцати, – стала не попытка вывести из строя. Даже не просто смерть!

                Он снова вскинул руки, пытаясь жестами заставить их понять, почувствовать его отчаяние, волнами выплескивавшееся вовне. Он видел, как их глаза, смотревшие на него, потрясенно увеличивались, как будто они не могли поверить в то, что видят. Хорошо, подумал он. Теперь больше не будет разговоров на тему убить вместо него.

                – Гарри... – произнесла Эви, протягивая к нему руку, словно чтобы его остановить.

                – Нет, послушайте меня! – перебил ее Гарри, которому было необходимо высказать им все прямо здесь и сейчас, он понимал, что больше никогда не сможет вновь решиться это сделать. – Не говорите мне, что это не моя вина, когда я все еще вижу то пламя у себя перед глазами по ночам. Я помню крики, я помню _запах_ , и если я позволю себе забыть, это только добавит к убийце – монстра. Я не могу забыть, – подытожил он, – потому что я отнял жизнь, и подобное никогда не должно становиться привычным. Поэтому я всегда напоминал себе; я всегда говорил себе, что если я забуду, как это было, то что остановит меня от повторения? _Ничего_!

                – Гарри, пожалуйста, успокойся! – взмолился его отец.

                – Успокоиться? – недоверчиво переспросил Гарри. – Папа, я поклялся, что единственным человеком, кого я когда-либо убью, будет Волдеморт. Я всегда знал, что может так случиться, что мне придется убить кого-то во время войны, но убить хладнокровно? Выследить кого-то с единственной целью его уничтожить? – продолжил он, обхватив голову руками, вцепившись пальцами в волосы, стараясь успокоить бухающую головную боль. – Только Волдеморта. И теперь он снова направляет мою руку. Так что я прошу тебя, не говори мне о спокойствии, – закончил он, закрыв глаза, чувствуя себя обессиленным, ему вдруг стало очень, очень холодно. – Я не могу относиться к этому спокойно. Что бы я тогда был за монстр?

                – Гарри, оглядись, – мягким голосом попросил его мастер зелий.

                От неожиданной просьбы зеленые глаза распахнулись, нить Гарриных мыслей прервалась достаточно, чтобы инстинктивно понять, что вокруг творится что-то не то. Он ожидал увидеть в их глазах страх, но, кажется, там было что-то совсем другое. Ну, немного страха тоже, но преобладающей эмоцией оказался не он; пять человек напротив него выглядели потрясенными, что правда, то правда, но не то чтобы испуганными, а скорее изумленными. И смотрели они не столько на него, сколько _вокруг_ него. Так что Гарри тоже огляделся. И, образно говоря, заледенел. Подходящая метафора, тупо подумал он, учитывая, что именно это и случилось с половиной библиотеки. Не в смысле образа. В смысле, заледенело.

                – Что? – выдохнул Гарри, руки медленно опустились по швам, когда он повернулся, чтобы получше разглядеть помещение у себя за спиной. Половина комнаты – половина, на которую он смотрел, пока говорил – осталась такой же, как прежде; книжные шкафы на книжных шкафах, плотно заполненные томами, элегантные ковры и мебель. Даже сильный огонь, пылающий в камине. А вот другая часть помещения была уже совсем другой историей. Лед устилал все вокруг: с пола на стены, кристальными побегами полз вверх к потолку, покрывая все на своем пути белым и голубым блеском. Как будто во сне Гарри вспомнил то, что принял за изливавшиеся из него в пространство страх и панику; это были вовсе не страх с паникой, запоздало понял он, ощущая в морозном воздухе свою магию. – Что я сделал? – спросил он, беспомощно оглянувшись на отца.

                Северус, со своей стороны, с трепетом смотрел на комнату позади Гарри. Наложить заклинания холода было достаточно легко, но сделать что-то разрастающееся без каких-либо заклятий – невербальных или любых иных – уже другое дело. Сделать подобное неосознанно? Проклятье, да практически невозможно. Что ни говори о всплесках случайной магии, но заморозить половину комнаты было неслыханно; в конце концов, какая-такая спонтанная реакция могла спровоцировать подобный подвиг? Кроме того, подумал Северус, Гарри был слишком взрослым для случайной магии, он слишком долго использовал свою магию сознательно, чтобы нуждаться в подобных всплесках. В норме такого происходить не должно. А потом он вспомнил другие случаи, когда магия Гарри срывалась – как с той чашкой вскипевшего кофе, когда сын рассердился, но вот _этот_ новый случай был совершенно другого уровня, – и у него в голове зародилась мысль. Неужели с магией Гарри что-то не так? Может ли это как-то быть связано с его общением с хоркруксами? _Знал_ же, что от этих штуковин добра не жди!

                – Папа? – окликнул Гарри, в его голосе проскользнуло чуть больше паники, в ответ на его слова лед пополз вверх, в сторону люстры.

                – Я не уверен, что тут происходит, – признался мастер зелий, подходя ближе к сыну, – но управляешь этим ты, Гарри. Это твоя магия; найди это заклятье, как бы ты его ни запустил, и останови его. – Глаза Гарри от такой идеи расширились, взгляд прошелся по замороженному помещению. – Это твоя магия, Гарри, – повторил Северус.

                Гарри, в свою очередь, снова огляделся, его мысли помчались вскачь. Как он это делает? Он не думал о колдовстве; он не призывал свою магию. _Как он это делает_? Не зная, что тут можно предпринять, кроме как последовать совету отца, Гарри закрыл глаза и попытался погрузиться в собственную магию. К его удивлению, хоть он и не творил никакого заклинания, но едва его мысли достаточно успокоились, он тут же почувствовал, как его магия тянется наружу, обращаясь льдом. Это чувствовалось немного иначе, чем когда он использовал заклинания. Грубее и несдержаннее, словно не существовало никаких барьеров между его ядром и заклинанием. Это ощущение Гарри сразу же не понравилось; он чувствовал, как даже сейчас заклинание, поддерживая себя, подпитывается его магией, неконтролируемое и неотшлифованное, почти как кровоточащая рана на его магическом запасе.

                Погружаясь в свою магию, следуя к истокам ростков и льда, пытаясь остановить заклинание, Гарри ахнул. В последнее время ему не требовалось отслеживать собственное ядро, подобного он не делал как минимум со второй задачи. И перестал регулярно заниматься этим с тех пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать и он научился распознавать магические следы; прежде имело смысл начинать со своего собственного магического следа, а потом переходить на другие. Теперь он поймал себя на мысли, что следовало обращать на него более пристальное внимание. Его ядро пребывало в раздрае. Там, где прежде наблюдались спокойные воды, сейчас ходили резкие волны, бьющиеся из стороны в сторону, бурные ветра над неспокойной магией. Найти истоки творимых им чар – какими бы они ни были – оказалось труднее, чем должно было быть, но он справился. Он оборвал их, только тут почувствовав настоящий отток магии. Он обнаружил, что выдохся; обрыв заклинания лишь чуть успокоил его ядро. В чем бы ни была проблема, но уж явно не в случайном проклятии.

                – Гарри? – голосом отца прозвучало в голове его собственное имя. Именно руки мастера зелий на плечах вытряхнули его из ступора. Он открыл глаза; лед никуда не делся, но он знал, что вскоре тот начнет таять, больше не поддерживаемый его магией. Пытливый взгляд отца скрестился с его собственным, Северус пытался понять, что происходит. – Гарри, ты в порядке?

                – Я... Папа, я не уверен, – ответил он, понимая, что это и есть правда.

                – Что случилось? – спросил Невилл, признания брата оказалось достаточно, чтобы вновь пробудить его к действиям, в тот же момент Драко воскликнул:

                – Что происходит?

                Вместо того чтобы сразу ответить – как будто у него было, что сказать, – Гарри посмотрел на лед.

                – Сейчас все начнет таять, – отметил он тусклым голосом. – Нам нужно тут убраться. Иначе может начаться бардак, – он снова огляделся и вздрогнул. – Бардак побольше, чем уже есть. – Северус был почти готов попросить сына забыть про лед – они всегда могут разобраться с этим потом, после всего, – но быстро понял, что данное зрелище сына только больше нервирует. Поэтому он вытащил палочку и бросил необходимые заклинания, Эви присоединилась к нему в этой работе, пока библиотека снова не высохла. – Так-то лучше, – ответил Гарри на все действия, рухнув в кресло у камина; хоть лед и растаял, самому ему все еще было холодно. Братья с Эви придвинулись к нему, Невилл и Драко переглянулись, а потом сели прямо на ковер рядом с ним, как будто не желали выпускать его из поля зрения.

                – Гарри, как думаешь, ты можешь объяснить, что произошло? – спросил Северус, внимательно глядя на сына и надеясь, что день не стал только что еще хуже.

                Джинни молча поднялась со своего стула, наполнила чашку горячим чаем и протянула ее Гарри, глянув на него, дабы убедиться, что он понял, что это ему. Благодарно кивнув, тот взял у нее предложенное и немного отпил, не обращая внимания на высокую температуру. Что угодно, лишь бы прогнать холод.

                – Насчет льда? – отозвался он на вопрос отца. – По правде говоря, не знаю. Но мое ядро в раздрае.

                – В раздрае? – озабоченно переспросил Северус. – Ты не будешь против, если я…

                – Пожалуйста, смотри, – перебил Гарри отца, догадавшись, о чем тот хотел спросить. – Может, тебе удастся понять, что с ним.

                Мастер зелий кивнул и достал палочку; проникновение в волшебное ядро другого человека требовало заклинания; это был сложный процесс, в котором он мог – хоть и не являлся экспертом в диагностике ядра – претендовать на определенное мастерство, выучив необходимое, когда познавал Легилименцию.

                – _Кор Кордиум Девиле_ **! – наложил заклинание Северус, направив кончик палочки чуть выше сердца Гарри.

                Он закрыл глаза и ахнул. Знал он, что его сын был сильным волшебником. Всегда знал, кому же, как не ему? Даже если бы Мерлин этого не подтвердил, еще когда Гарри было всего семь лет, магическая подпись его сына говорила об этом сама по себе. Но видеть признаки сильной магии и по-настоящему чувствовать ее источник – это две совершенно разные вещи. Как минимум, это ошеломляло; с теми запасами магических сил, какие хранились в нем, ожидая своего часа, было удивительно, почему подобные инциденты не случаются у Гарри заметно чаще, думал Северус. Отбрасывая собственный страх, он пытался найти источник беспокойства сына; что лишь снова сбило его с толку. Если он был потрясен Гарриными запасами магии, то ощущения от движения не поддавались описанию. И пугали; если честно, такого не должно быть. Бурное и беспокойное, оно было на грани агрессивности. Сейчас Гарри ничего не делал; его ядро должно быть спокойным и тихим, но тут ничего подобного. Гася используемое заклинание, Северус обеспокоенно посмотрел на сына.

                – Что со мной творится? – спросил Гарри, как только почувствовал исчезновение заклинания.

                – Похоже, твое магическое ядро растревожено, – спокойно сообщил мастер зелий, не желая пока делать каких-либо выводов, несмотря на свои собственные страхи. – Я не уверен, чем это вызвано. _Пока_ , – поспешил он добавить, почти чувствуя исходящее от сына беспокойство. – Но, кажется, оно не внешнего происхождения.

                – Тогда что это? – спросил Невилл, устало потирая лицо, на сердце у него было тяжело.

                – Ничего не могу сказать с уверенностью, Невилл, – признал мастер зелий. – Я могу только догадываться.

                – Готов услышать догадки, – высказался Гарри, его взгляд оставался все таким же пустым.

                – Ты думаешь, что у Гарри так могла проявиться сила стихии? – спросила у Эви Джинни, которая до этого момента по большей части молчала. Первой ее мыслью, едва от Гарри начал расходиться лед, стало воспоминание о ее знакомстве с ведьмами Сестринства, которые имели схожие дары.

                – Нет, не думаю, – ответила Эви, уже обдумавшая и отбросившая эту идею. – Гарри, ты сказал, что заклинание чувствовалось неправильным и грубым, как будто оно выплескивало твой магический резерв, правильно?

                – Да, – подтвердил Гарри. – Такое чувство, словно оно почти вышло из-под контроля, словно не было никакого барьера между заклинанием и моим ядром. По мне, больше всего это походило на открытую рану, – пояснил он, широко распахнув зеленые глаза. – Как будто я кровоточил магией через какое-то заклинание. Это тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

                – Говорит, – согласилась Эви. – Это значит, что все, что ты сделал, не имеет ничего общего с каким-либо вариантом контроля над стихией. Насколько я знаю, управляющий стихией не только ощущает это естественным, там именно в этом все и дело: в _контроле_ , который подчиняет силу природы его воле. Даже в самом начале, когда мешают эмоции, это не кажется принуждением и определенно не сравнимо с открытой раной. – Она остановилась, давая время переварить ее слова. – Что-нибудь подобное раньше случалось?

                – Не такого масштаба, – ответил Гарри. – Кажется, я все-таки вскипятил свой кофе несколько дней назад.

                – Да уж, точно не тот масштаб, – согласилась Эви, пытаясь привести свои мысли в относительный порядок; что случилось перед тем, как появился лед? Гарри был в бешенстве, он сердился. Несомненные эмоции. – Когда произошел инцидент с кофе, – начала Эви, решив, что стоит попробовать развить эту мысль, – ты тоже был зол? Как сейчас.

                – Мы говорили о том, что Фадж старается прикрыть возвращение Волдеморта, – припомнил Гарри. – Я злился, да.

                – Так вот значит как? – спросил Драко, оглядываясь в поисках поддержки. – Ты сердишься и твоя магия, ну, не знаю, бунтует?

                – Вполне может быть, – согласился Северус. – Гарри, тебе _пятнадцать_ , в конце концов. В этом возрасте твое тело _и_ магическое ядро проходят через изменения от ребенка ко взрослому. Эти изменения обычно делают магию не столь неустойчивой, а с таким ядром, как твое...

                Он замолчал, оценивая варианты. Они на пороге войны, а Гарри все-таки человек; он злится, и часто. Могут ли эти изменения поставить под угрозу его жизнь?

                – Только на этот раз, – проговорил Гарри, подняв взгляд от своих коленей на отца, – я не злился.

                – Не злился? – переспросил Невилл, растерянно глядя на своего брата.

                – Нет, – ответил Гарри. – Вы думали убить вместо меня. Я испугался. Я паниковал, а не сердился.

                В наступившем после его слов молчании пять человек попытались переварить новую информацию и встроить ее в свою теорию.

                – Слушай, Гарри, – спросила Джинни, тщательно подбирая каждое слово, – а как этот страх ощущался? Для тебя, я имею в виду.

                Гарри на несколько мгновений задумался над этим вопросом; _как_ ощущался страх? Проще всего сказать, что как страх. Разве страх сам по себе не является ощущением? Он как раз собирался так и ответить, но тут вспомнил то мгновение, когда, предположительно, начал покрывать помещение льдом. В тот момент ужас и паника достигли пика, а еще он чувствовал…

                – Холод, – наконец произнес он, глядя прямо на рыжую девушку. – Страх ощущался как холод.

                – А гнев? – спросила она.

                – Гнев горячий, – ответил он, на сей раз без колебаний.

                И да, если так посмотреть на ситуацию, то все сходится.

                – Значит, это от _любых_ сильных эмоций? – спросил Невилл. – Не только от злости?

                – Великолепно, – сухо произнес Гарри, уставившись в никуда.

                – Если так и есть, – сказал Северус, обеспокоенно глядя на сына, – это означает, что твоя магия читает твои эмоции и переводит их как заклинания, – вывел он. – Чем интенсивнее эмоция, тем сильнее заклинание. И так как процесс не является сознательным, магия поступает прямо из твоего ядра, нефильтрованная, почти как…

                – Как будто моя магия сама питает заклинание, истощая меня, – закончил Гарри мысль отца, точно описывая ощущения.

                Не иметь контроля над исходящим потоком магии – не то переживание, какое он желал бы повторить. Он привык, что его магия послушна, равномерно течет сквозь него. Иногда медленно, а иногда и обильно, но всегда по его указанию. Его магия была чем-то постоянным, тем, на что он всегда мог положиться в сражении. Это ледяное заклинание казалось просто _неправильным_. Царапающее, жалящее, резкое и тому подобное.

                – Но ты сказал, что это переходное состояние, – заговорил Драко, посмотрев на мастера зелий. – Что его ядро адаптируется. Переход от ребенка ко взрослому, верно? У Гарри это пройдет вместе с подростковым периодом?

                Изумрудные глаза шокировано увеличились.

                – На оставшуюся часть моего подросткового периода придется разгар войны, – озвучил он, как само собой разумеющееся. – Лучше бы не надо.

                – Трудно сказать, – признался Северус. – Магические ядра созревают быстрее, чем тела, к счастью. Процесс не всегда полностью совпадает с пубертатом.

                – Это у меня не в тринадцать началось, – согласился Гарри, медленно потирая виски.

                – Иногда все, что требуется магическому ядру, чтобы созреть, это некое событие, переломный момент, если угодно, – пояснил мастер зелий. – Можно сказать, своеобразный шок.

                – А что, в моей жизни было мало шокирующих моментов? Я что, еще не превысил лимит переживаний, обычно отмеренных на одну жизнь? – воскликнул Гарри, его разочарование возобладало над его же страхом.

                – Тоже верно, – устало согласился Северус и глубоко вздохнул. – Тебе будет нужно регулярно и ежедневно проверять свое ядро, Гарри. Насколько мы можем судить, это просто реакция твоей магии на взросление. Время неудачное…

                – Когда это мне выпадало удачное время? – риторически спросил Гарри.

                – …но тут мало что можно сделать, только ждать, – закончил мастер зелий. – Одни разговоры с хоркруксами принесли достаточно стресса, – добавил он, немного подумав. – Может быть, теперь твоя магия успокоится, раз Медальон очищен.

                – Ты все-таки допросил два хоркрукса за два дня, – напомнил брату Невилл.

                – И несмотря ни на что – успешно, – добавил Драко. – Мы знаем о хоркруксах Волдеморта как никогда много. И не должны спешить с выводами, – отметил он, не желая, чтобы брат возвращался к прежним мыслям. – Мы знаем, что Диадема является хоркруксом.

                – Мы знаем, что Волдеморт в двадцать три года планировал сделать из Диадемы хоркрукс, – поправил его Гарри. – Мы не знаем, нашел ли он ее.

                – Чашу с Медальоном он нашел, – сказал Северус.

                – Но не меч, – возразил Гарри.

                – При этом он обвинил тебя, что ты узнал о Диадеме от женщины, – напомнила им Джинни. – Разве это не значит, что он уже знал, где она находилась?

                – Это, вообще-то, очень правильная мысль, – согласился Гарри, сосредоточившись на Диадеме, а не на за загадочной женщине, на которую намекал Медальон.

                – Не надо так удивляться, Поттер! – шутливо отругала его Джинни с мягкой улыбкой на губах.

                – И мы знаем, что он планировал спрятать какие-то из своих хоркруксов в Хогвартсе и Гринготтсе, – сказал Драко. – Там мы никаких хоркруксов еще не находили. Ну, за исключением дневника, – поправился он, хмуро глянув на Джинни. – Я знаю, что не мне об этом говорить, Джинни, но я извиняюсь за…

                – Ты прав, – перебила его Джинни. – Тебе не нужно это говорить, тебе не за что извиняться и ты не должен извиняться за своего отца. Ты не знал, что это был за дневник. Ты не знал, что он был у меня, а тем более как он ко мне попал, и я тебя не виню, – непререкаемо указала она. Драко изумленно на нее посмотрел, прежде никто, кроме его братьев, не принимал так легко его и его дружбу. – Хотя, чисто для ясности, – добавила рыжая, заметив, что светловолосый слизеринец не знает, как реагировать, – я не могу обещать, что не прокляну твоего отца, если мне выпадет такая возможность.

                – Это ясно, – согласился Драко, чуть улыбнувшись.

                – Если отодвинуть в сторону абсурдные попытки Драко принять на себя бремя вины за каждый грех своих предков, – прокомментировал Невилл, заставив указанного слизеринца фыркнуть, – он прав. Как вы думаете, может ли какой-то из хоркруксов находиться в Хогвартсе?

                – Или в Гринготтсе, если уж на то пошло? – добавила Джинни.

                – Нам все еще предстоит много работы, – пробормотал Северус, устало потирая глаза.

                Вот так и настала первая из последних ночей этого лета, которая, без ведома всех присутствовавших в библиотеке Силбрифа, ознаменовала собой конец одной эпохи и начало новой. В тот вечер все шестеро членов этой небольшой компании разошлись по своим комнатам, испытывая разной степени беспокойство и усталость, но оказавшись при этом почти не в состоянии уснуть. Северус бросил попытки спокойно выспаться и вместо этого до середины ночи патрулировал коридор перед комнатой сына, пока рассудок не взял верх и не заставил вернуться в постель ради нескольких часов беспокойного сна. Сам Гарри ворочался в своей постели, каждые полчаса проверяя свое ядро на предмет любых изменений. Вот не нашла его магия другого времени покапризничать, думал он, чем именно сейчас, накануне войны. И когда спустя долгие часы после того, как он лег спать, его глаза окончательно закрылись, он поклялся себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы обуздать свою распоясавшуюся магию, пока его ядро не восстановит некоего подобия баланса.

                Следующие несколько дней прошли, несмотря на последние события, удивительно продуктивно. Каждое утро Северус и Гарри встречались, дабы проверить магию зеленоглазого волшебника или отправиться в длительные поездки по окрестностям; верховая езда всегда оказывала на мысли Гарри успокаивающее действие, и Гейт с Кадаром были более чем счастливы, что отец и сын стали чаще баловать их утренними прогулками.

                Не желая ни на чем слишком сосредотачиваться из страха еще сильнее разбалансировать собственное ядро, Гарри окунулся во все, связанное с ремонтом Орбейна. Больше всего пострадала деревня – как выяснила Эви, без остановки прогулявшая по деревне целый день, часть инфраструктуры не ремонтировали по крайней мере с начала семнадцатого века, – но когда Гарри стал появляться там ежедневно, ремонт двинулся семимильными шагами. Когда Северус заметил, что они даже не знают названия деревни, если название у нее вообще когда-то было, Эви, вместо того, чтобы впасть в уныние – как было бы с любым нормальным человеком, по мнению Драко, – выказала удивительную готовность закопаться в древние контракты и карты, пока его не обнаружит.

                – Андун! – внезапно провозгласила она спустя пять дней после того, как добровольно взвалила на свои плечи эту задачу, ворвавшись на кухню с безумной улыбкой.

                – И тебе доброе утро, – отозвался Северус, моргнув на нее большими глазами поверх чашки чая.

                – Название деревни, – пояснила Эви, заулыбавшись еще шире. – Она называется Андун. Лично я думаю, что изначально было _Ан Дун_ ***, что переводится как _крепость на холме_ , по-моему, очень уместно, да?

                Улыбаясь ошеломленному мастеру зелий, она налила себе чаю.

                – Ты всегда так радуешься по поводу истории? – спросил он, уже догадываясь об ответе.

                – Конечно! – Ты вся в этом, подумал он, чуть улыбнувшись светловолосой женщине. – Это история, Северус. _История_ , – акцентировала она, посмотрев на него так, будто он сошел с ума. – Это интересно.

                – Как скажешь, Эви, – ответил мастер зелий, весело качнув головой.

                Гарри узнал название деревни, когда наблюдал за осушением болота на южной стороне Андуна. Невилл, решив ускользнуть и самостоятельно рассказать ему новости, обнаружил брата в высоченных сапогах, тот на гоббледуке раздавал гоблинам приказы, словно делал так уже тысячу раз. Гарри усмехнулся настойчивости Эви, изумрудные глаза сверкали, даже когда он накладывал легкие площадные огненные чары, чтобы разобраться с весьма настойчивыми комарами. Эти же глаза снисходительно-нетерпеливо закатились, когда он заметил, что Невилл пристально смотрит на него, желая задать ему вопрос, но как-то не решаясь. Сознавая, что для таких волнений у брата причина лишь одна, Гарри его опередил.

                – Мое ядро приходит в норму, – посмотрел он на Невилла. – Я и вчера вечером тебе то же самое говорил, – добавил он, дразнясь, потому что понимал, насколько вновь умудрился обеспокоить свою семью. – С последнего хоркрукса оно заметно выправилось.

                Хотя не сказать, чтоб оно вернулось к своему предыдущему естественному состоянию. Беспорядок, который привел к «библиотечному инциденту», как это по большей части называли в последнее время, был просто спровоцирован перепадами эмоций, вызванными хоркруксом. С течением дней становилось все более и более очевидным, что теория Северус оказалась верна. Изменения в ядре Гарри были естественными, и сам непорядок вызвали скорее весьма приличные размеры его магического резерва. Не приближайся война, Гарри мог даже и не заметить, осознал мастер зелий. На данный момент все, что Гарри было доступно, это ежедневно проверять свое ядро и надеяться, что оно созреет к тому времени, как война начнется по-настоящему. Он так же посоветовал держать мысли в чистоте и покое, даже если с приближением учебного года делать это давалось все сложнее и сложнее.

                В те несколько раз, когда Гарри, пока отец был занят на собраниях Ордена, оставался с Адрианом, тот все так же демонстрировал безразличие или откровенную враждебность. Касательно подвижек с охотой на хоркруксы, они уже знали, что один из хоркруксов, скорее всего, спрятан в Гринготтсе, так что Гарри смирился с необходимостью дождаться начала открытых боевых действий, чтобы обыскать сейфы. Но Волдеморт все еще таился, и если другой хоркрукс ждал их в Хогвартсе, они должны последовать примеру врага и помедлить с задачей до начала семестра, если не желают привлечь к своим действиям еще больше внимания.

                Это не значило, что они ничего не делали. Каждый вечер четверо подростков собирались в библиотеке и старались вспомнить любое место, закоулок и щель, подходящие для того, чтобы спрятать в школе хоркрукс. Помимо очевидной кандидатуры Тайной Комнаты, они так ни до чего и не додумались. Хогвартс был огромен и имел множество тайников, годных для такой малости, как Чаша или Диадема.

                – Я все-таки не думаю, что Волдеморт просто бросил бы свой хоркрукс в первом попавшемся тайнике, – настаивала Джинни. – Я имею в виду, сами подумайте: он много лет вынашивал идею использовать Хогвартс как укрытие для хоркрукса. Разве он не додумался бы до места, которое мог посчитать редко посещаемым и безопасным? Где он мог наложить защитных чар не меньше, чем использовал на кольце? Столько заклинаний; как минимум Дамблдор уже должен был бы на них наткнуться, – добавила она, уставившись на план четвертого этажа школы, обнаруженный в _Истории Хогвартса_.

                – Значит, возвращаемся к Комнате? – спросил Невилл, с надеждой глядя на окружающих. – Разве в замке есть другое помещение, до которого Дамблдор мог не добраться за все эти годы?

                – Если есть, то оно должно отражаться на карте Мародеров, – пришел к выводу Гарри, чувствуя, что неуместно выходит из себя.

                Адриан достаточно плохо принял тот инцидент, когда Драко с Невиллом позаимствовали карту, чтобы посетить в лазарете его близнеца. Гарри даже вернулся в Поттер Мэнор, пытаясь заглянуть в карту, только чтобы обнаружить, что близнец забрал ее и весь свой сундук с собой в штаб. И даже там он не спускал глаз с младшего брата, опасаясь, что Гарри сотворит Мерлин знает что, если оставить его без присмотра.

                – Значит, с картой все так же глухо? – спросила Джинни, поморщившись от гримасы на лице Гарри. Ей недавно рассказали про карту, про ее возможности – впечатляющее магическое достижение, особенно для учеников Хогвартса, подумала она, – и что Адриан, видимо, решил и на милю не подпускать к ней своего брата. Сама девушка – после того, как разгневанные Невилл и Драко просветили ее в отношениях близнецов Поттеров и в том, как Адриан обошелся с Гарри – подумала, что старшему из близнецов Поттеров нужно хорошенько врезать, чтобы привести его в чувство.

                – По полной, – признался Гарри, от чего Джинни состроила сострадательную мину.

                Потому что, да, как самая младшая, да к тому же единственная девочка в семье с семью детьми, она часто оказывалась не в ладах с одним из своих братьев. Но они были семьей, даже с самыми упрямыми из них; и что ни говори о клане Уизли, считала она, но если дело до того доходило, они стояли друг за друга горой. То, что Адриан добровольно отталкивал своего близнеца – причем таким глупым образом, – было ей совершенно чуждо. Идея вот так оттолкнуть одного из своих собственных братьев была для нее немыслима. Представить, что Фред и Джордж сами восстанут друг против друга? Да быть не может. Слава Мерлину за Невилла и Драко, решила рыжая девушка, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь Гарри от мыслей о его близнеце; как бы она ни хотела проклясть Адриана, Гарри не следовало сейчас о нем беспокоиться.

                – Как считаешь, ты смог бы найти способ так войти в Тайную Комнату, чтобы Дамблдор не заметил? – спросила она.

                – Нет, если честно, – ответил Гарри, все так же задумчиво, но его брови больше не хмурились. – Он следит за входом с конца моего второго курса. И я не представляю, как можно это обойти; если мы не сможем найти какого-нибудь другого места, где можно спрятать хоркрукс, нам придется придумать способ отвлечь Дамблдора.

                – Кроме того, я сомневаюсь, что он знает, что ты можешь открыть Комнату, – указал Драко.

                – А его феникс тебя прикроет, верно? – спросил Невилл.

                – Фоукс? – проговорил Гарри, снова впадая в задумчивость. – Он мог бы, но не поклянусь. Есть у меня подозрение, что он не согласен с некоторыми решениями Дамблдора, и помочь мне – его способ это показать.

                – Я считаю, что сейчас стоит подумать, – сказал Драко, – где еще можно спрятать хоркрукс, если не в Тайной Комнате?

                – В гостиной Слизерина? – предложил Невилл. – Туда нет доступа ни у кого, кроме слизеринцев, а Волдеморт определенно считает себя их полноправным королем. – Он повернулся к Драко, выгибая бровь. – Ты видел в последнее время каких-нибудь декоративных чаш с гербом Хаффлпаффа на ручках?

                – Дюжины, – ответил Драко с тем же сарказмом. – Хотя шанс всегда есть. Как ты думаешь, нам надо протащить тебя в гостиную, Гарри?

                – Можно бы, – поддержал его Гарри. – Я возьму мантию и пройду за тобой, если придется.

                Помещения обсуждались и отбрасывались, так дни и проходили. Северус наносил визиты в Министерство, якобы надзирая за испытаниями его лечебных зелий; он понимал, что нервирует тестирующих зелья чиновников, но ему необходимо было находиться рядом с Фаджем, если он хочет уловить хотя бы намек на то, что тот запланировал на ближайшее будущее. Если его направляют Тикнесс и Малфой, он хотел знать, с чем придется бороться, прежде чем станет слишком поздно, чтобы что-то с этим поделать. Удивительно, но именно Эви поделилась с ним новостями о задумке Фаджа, пятничным утром накануне начала учебного года.

                – Северус? – раздался из коридора у кухни голос Эви, предупреждая о ее появлении. В помещение она вошла, держа в руках письмо с гербовой печатью Министерства Магии. Она нахмурила брови, как, по наблюдениям мастера зелий, случалось всегда, когда она безуспешно пыталась что-то вспомнить. – _Откуда мне это вообще знать?_ – спросила она сама у себя, не в силах найти требуемый ответ, так что Эвелин прервала свои размышления, указывая на письмо в своих руках. – Ты знаешь представителя Министерства по имени, – она запнулась на мгновение, чтобы мельком глянуть в пятистраничное письмо, – Долорес Амбридж?

                – Боюсь, что да, – признался Северус, при воспоминании об одетой в розовое, писклявой жабообразной женщине в голове у него зазвенели тревожные колокольчики. Они, конечно, встречались раз или два, и он читал ее работы; в течение многих лет она подавала намеки на поддержку идеи превосходства чистокровных, несмотря на то, что в открытую никогда за нее не выступала. – А что?

                – Министр посчитал необходимым сообщить мне, что собирается продолжить свои реформы образования так, как и планировалось, и с этой целью сам назначает нового профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств.

                Связав концы с концами, Северус застонал, устало потирая глаза; неужели пост преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств действительно проклят? Что, _Амбридж_? У него появилось ощущение, что он может еще всерьез пожалеть об отсутствии Локхарта, а он никогда не думал, что падет так низко.

                – Фадж что, совсем идиот? – спросил Северус, а потом снова вздохнул. – А, ну да, он такой и есть, – ответил он на собственный вопрос. – Не важно.

                – Она что, настолько плоха? – спросила Эви, садясь за стол напротив него и с улыбкой принимая у Минни чашку чая.

                – Исходя из той малости, что я о ней знаю, мисс Амбридж продвигает превосходство волшебников над магглами и прочими магическими расами, поддерживая волдемортовскую идею чистокровности, – поведал Северус. – Хотя она никогда открыто об этом не говорила и уже не первое десятилетие работает секретарем Фаджа. Она пользуется у него полным доверием.

                – Замечательно, – произнесла Эвелин, ее голос источал сарказм. – Как ее вообще могли выбрать на должность преподавателя? Разве директор не имеет права голоса в этом вопросе?

                – Имеет, – признал Северус, потягивая свой кофе. – Но эта реформа образования, что бы она ни несла, похоже, отняла у него это право.

                Его задумчивость превратилась в ухмылку, когда он вспомнил возмущение Дамблдора несколько недель назад, когда Биннса сместили в пользу Эви. Правильно интерпретировав выражение его лица – и последовавшую за ним мечтательность, – она закатила глаза.

                – Дамблдор хотел оставить профессора-привидение, не так ли? – спросила она, ответом на ее слова послужил глубокий смех мастера зелий. – Так и знала, – пробормотала она, сконцентрировавшись на своих оладьях и буркнув под нос нечто, что, как почти не сомневался Северус, являлось оскорблениями на беглом норвежском.

                Именно такую сцену и застал вошедший Гарри: хмуро уставившуюся на свои оладьи Эвелин и мягко улыбавшегося ей отца. Чувствуя, как его губы дрогнули, складываясь в ухмылку, Гарри вошел в кухню, изо всех сил стараясь не давать воли своим мыслям на тему возможного сватовства. Это было глубоко личным делом, и он не собирался ни во что вмешиваться. И все же он широко улыбнулся Эвелин, садясь рядом с отцом со своим собственным завтраком, желая ей доброго утра.

                – По-моему, Фадж слабоумный, а Дамблдор слишком уступчив. Доброе утро, Гарри, – своеобразно ответила она, отчего улыбка подростка засияла еще ярче.

                Северус усмехнулся в чашку кофе, слегка пожав плечами, тем самым показывая ему, что не собирается оспаривать ее заявление.

                – Согласен, – отозвался Гарри. – А к чему это? – Вместо ответа Эви передала ему письмо и с новой силой продолжила хмуро рассматривать свои оладьи, и некоторое время спустя Гарри к ней присоединился. – Фадж что, совсем идиот? – спросил он, отчего его отец и Эви, несмотря ни на что, захихикали. – Что?

                – Ничего, – заверила его Эви. – Просто твой отец, – ответила она, указывая чашкой в сторону мастера зелий, – именно так и сказал.

                – Это потому, что все так и есть, – в свою очередь заверил ее Гарри.

                Прибытие Джинни положило начало нескольким повторениям того, кто такая Амбридж, что закончилось словами Драко:

                – Подождите, кажется, я ее встречал; вечно одета в розовое и похожа на жабу?

                – Да, именно так, – ответил мастер зелий, посмеиваясь удачному описанию.

                Субботним днем их компания разделилась; Невилл, Джинни и Эви вернулись по домам, чтобы собраться к учебному году. А вот Драко остался в Силбрифе, после нескольких длинных писем мать прислала ему из Малфой Мэнора все, что могло ему пригодиться.

                – Ты по ней скучаешь, – заметил Гарри, когда они вскоре после полудня стояли на самом высоком балконе Орбейна, глядя на работающих в отдалении в Андуне гоблинов.

                Гарри планировал несколько ближайших выходных возвращаться в Орбейн, чтобы пронаблюдать за окончанием строительных работ и добавить последние щиты на замок и окрестности. Всего несколько дней назад произошло подключение к собственной дымолетной сети Гринготтса, связав новый сейф Гарри с большим камином в восточном крыле Орбейна. Так же в восточном крыле, вот совпадение, устроили лазарет; они работали над созданием необходимых запасов, анонимно закупая все за рубежом, если считали это необходимым. Северус, когда у него случалось редкое свободное время, занимался пополнением склада лечебных зелий, а Эви была на подхвате и чем могла помогала с варкой.

                – Она моя мать, – попытался объяснить Драко, не отрывая глаз от деревни невдалеке. – Конечно, я скучаю по ней. Но я понимаю, что сейчас мне нельзя быть дома, и она тоже. – Он вздохнул и сменил тему, скопировав позу своего брата и опершись на перила. – Итак, что там с Андуном?

                – Вполне прилично, если честно, – чуть улыбнулся Гарри. В почти восстановленной деревне все шло как по маслу, и он не мог не чувствовать некоторой доли гордости за такое благолепие. – Сам знаешь, мы расширяемся.

                Гоблины, едва обнаружили на дальней стороне имения заброшенный карьер, развернулись с невиданной силой, строительство и ремонт шли семимильными шагами.

                В августе Министр сделал первую – ошибочную, по мнению Гарри – попытку вмешаться в работу Гринготтса. Приняв попытку Фаджа за то, чем она и являлась, президент Гринготтса связался с Гарри через Нагнока, спрашивая, не нужно ли ему дополнительной помощи в его делах. Нагнок настаивал, что может понадобиться дополнительная рабочая сила, но Гарри, который решил действовать настолько тихо, насколько это возможно, просто попросил более выгодную цену за восстановление Андуна. Получив от своего президента приказ исполнять все, что Гарри попросит, гоблины решили не только восстановить деревню, но и сделать ее достойной Орбейна. Они восстановили все, от домов до мэрии и театра – который изначально так и не был достроен, видимо, амбиции некоего прошлого Лорда Орбейна были разрушены, и, скорее всего, войной, – и сделали это великолепно.

                Мастер зелий, выяснив, что в команде гоблинов оказалось два архитектора, разродился блестящей идеей превратить восстановление в соревнование между ними. Обронив то здесь, то там несколько намеков на то, которого из архитекторов он считает лучшим, он отошел в сторону и принялся с интересом наблюдать за распространением слухов. Гарри внезапно оказался засыпан планами с приложенными описаниями практически бесплатного улучшения фасадов зданий, просто из гордости гоблинов за свое мастерство. Молодой Лорд Орбейна решил воспользоваться всеми этими предложениями, и Андун от этого явно выиграл.

                Помимо общих эстетических улучшений деревни – нынешний стиль, если верить Эви, являлся потрясающим сплавом ренессанса и средневековой архитектуры с элементами Belle Epoque****, – так же увеличилась общая жилая площадь, с течением дней Андун все больше и больше походил на небольшой городок, чем на что-либо еще. Иногда Гарри почти жалел, что по подписанным ими контрактам гоблины автоматически получат Обливиейт, как только он признает их работу законченной.

                – Если нам понадобится, – высказался Гарри, – мы уже сейчас можем принять до полутора тысяч человек. Гоблины такие увлекающиеся существа, что к исходу сентября трижды успеют закончить новый район. – Под доносимые ветром звуки стройки он печально усмехнулся своей мысли. – И все же это ничто для двух миллионов волшебников, которые окажутся в центре войны. И это только в нашей стране, – покачал он головой. – Хотел бы я, чтобы Министерство как-то реагировало. _Делало_ что-нибудь.

                – Как я понимаю, – отрывая взгляд от постройки еще одного моста, соединяющего старый район с новым, глянул на брата Драко, – это гораздо больше, чем у нас было во время прошлой войны.

                – В прошлый раз мы даже не знали, что война _будет_ , – возразил Гарри. – На этот раз знаем, и все равно плохо готовы. Это непростительно.

                – Мы делаем все, что можем, – настаивал Драко, оглядываясь на деревню. – И пусть Министерство подавится: _мы_ будем готовы.

                Сожалеюще улыбнувшись, Гарри кивнул, уступая мнению брата.

                – Я все равно считаю Фаджа болваном, – помолчав несколько мгновений, добавил он.

                – А что, кто-то против? – возмутился Драко в ответ, два подростка переглянулись, а потом расхохотались.

                В последний летний день Гарри проехался по Андуну, осматривая новые здания перед отбытием в школу. Сама мысль о возвращении в Хогвартс отзывалась у него в голове ощущением сюрреализма, идея как ни в чем не бывало вернуться к урокам выбивала из колеи. Пока большая часть его сверстников будут беспокоиться исключительно о своих СОВах и повседневных заботах, ему придется разрываться между школьными занятиями и подготовкой к войне, пытаясь при этом сохранить душевное равновесие. Размышляя об этом, Гарри вздохнул, подписав очередной список одобренных для строительства зданий, смутно отмечая параграф, в котором что-то говорилось о парке. Он понадеялся, что в Хогвартсе не случится ничего подобного библиотечному инциденту.

                Ближе к вечеру накануне отъезда из замка в Хогвартс Северус и Гарри присоединились к Драко на балконе, обращенном к озеру Силбрифа, за их теперь вошедшим в обычай чаем со льдом. Никто не произносил этого вслух, но мысль, что с тем же успехом это может оказаться и их последним спокойным летним днем перед войной, не миновала ни одного из них.

                – За новый семестр, – произнес мастер зелий, поднимая свой стакан в незамысловатом тосте.

                – За новый семестр, – поддержали два подростка, в полной тишине наблюдавшие за закатом.

                Несмотря на различимую в ближайшем будущем угрозу, утро первого сентября выдалось ярким и теплым. Сундуки собраны, слова прощания сказаны, и вот уже Гарри следует за отцом и Драко к камину, дымолетной сетью в Дырявый Котел, где ждала машина, готовая отвезти их на вокзал.

                – Вы знаете, – вслух рассудил Гарри, по его губам пробежала улыбка, – вообще-то это первый раз, когда я не возвращался в Поттер Мэнор перед началом семестра.

                Неделей раньше мать прислала ему письмо, что в этом году они вместо мэнора Поттеров будут выдвигаться из штаба. Гарри, в свою очередь, ответил, что он договорился отправиться на платформу вместе с Драко, потому что считал, что они отправятся как обычно из мэнора. А раз Драко в штаб не пустят – а Гарри просто не может его оставить, в конце концов, это же именно он пригласил его на каникулы, – то встретится со всеми на платформе.

                Ответное письмо Лили оказалось коротким и довольно сердитым, но возражений не содержало. А вот за ним последовало более длинное, написанное уже Джеймсом Поттером, которое прибыло только накануне. Джеймс пытался внушить сыну, как важна семья, переполнив свое письмо не особо тонкими намеками на предстоящую войну и еще менее тонкими расспросами о мотивах Драко дружить с Гарри. Драко, который читал письмо через плечо Гарри, опустил глаза в пол, покраснев от смущения. Для него все очевиднее становилось, насколько сильно действия отца влияют на его жизнь и как ему придется постараться, чтобы изменить репутацию семьи Малфой. Северус посоветовал юному слизеринцу особо над этим не задумываться и мрачно заявил, что как-то быстро Джеймс забыл фамилию своего лучшего друга – и репутацию его семьи, которая похвалялась чистой, «незапятнанной» низшими кровью.

                Гарри решил не комментировать это письмо, а бросить его в разожженный камин и просто забрать брата на кухню за полуночной мисочкой мороженого. Или, точнее, он только-только подумал об этом, как его магия решила по-своему. Он практически вспыхнул, и его магия последовала его примеру, спалив письмо у него в руке, не успел он даже со стула встать, чтобы подойти к камину. Драко с Северусом уставились на него в легком шоке, а Гарри обреченно вздохнул, на сей раз не обращая внимания на неприятные ощущения от действий своей магии, учитывая, что конечный результат вполне того стоил. Излишне упоминать, что он даже не потрудился набросать какой-нибудь формальный ответ на послание Сохатого.

                – Я тоже первый раз еду в Хогвартс не из дома, – признался Драко. – Не то чтобы я против, учитывая обстоятельства, – добавил он с печальной улыбкой.

                Оставшаяся часть поездки прошла за веселой болтовней, три волшебника не желали думать о том, что ожидает их в Хогвартсе – быть может, хоркрукс, и уж точно Амбридж, – или чтобы водитель услышал что-нибудь лишнее. Северус в темпе знакомил их с их обязанностями как старост, вплоть до барьера перед платформой; оба подростка зачаровали свои наряды под маггловскую одежду, сняв чары только после того, как ступили на платформу, с уже закрепленными на лацканах значками старост.

                – Гарри, Драко! – сразу же донесся до них голос Невилла, стоило им показаться по другую сторону барьера.

                Невилл, который и сам был одет в мантию, с ослепительной улыбкой шел следом за бабушкой, собираясь поприветствовать своих братьев. А вот Августа Лонгботтом его энтузиазма не разделяла, ее глаза, как заметил Гарри, цепко впились в находившегося в их скромной компании блондина. Не желая ничего говорить, пока они не сядут на поезд, он вместо этого поздоровался с Невиллом, взглядом выискивая на платформе своего близнеца и большую толпу с Гриммаулд Плейс. Невилл, в свою очередь заметив оба беглых взгляда Гарри, и на его бабушку, и на платформу, сказал:

                – Адриан еще не прибыл. И напомни мне рассказать вам кое-что, как только мы сядем в поезд.

                – Заметано, Нев, – заверил его Гарри, толкая свой сундук к поезду и здороваясь по пути то с одним, то с другим знакомым. – Давайте найдем себе места, хорошо? – Тут его глаза вспыхнули, стоило ему заприметить светло-серебристые волосы, те же самые, какие тайком пытался заприметить Невилл. – О, смотри, Нев: там Луна.

                – Где? – спросил Невилл, вдруг оживившись и быстро повернувшись туда, куда указывал его брат.

                – Ты безнадежен, – прокомментировал Драко, закатив глаза, хотя сам же улыбнулся на выходку брата. – Иди. Мы с Гарри позаботимся о твоем сундуке.

                – Вы уверены? – спросил Невилл, уже направляясь к равенкловке.

                – Я им помогу, – заверил его мастер зелий, улыбнувшись в удаляющуюся спину Невилла.

                – Привет, Луна! – окликнул шатенистый гриффиндорец, отчего его направившаяся к поезду семья прыснула.

                – Ай, только посмотрите, они такие милые! – широко улыбнулся Гарри.

                – Так, Гарри, ты не будешь дразнить брата, – шутливо пригрозил мастер зелий, прекрасно понимая, что именно этим Гарри и собирался заняться, подвернись такая возможность. – Если ты это сделаешь, то однажды у него появится шанс отыграться.

                – Он в прошлом году развлекался за мой счет все то время, пока Флер была в Хогвартсе, – принялся защищаться Гарри. – Но обещаю не слишком сильно его дразнить.

                – Я могу пообещать то же самое, – заверил Драко их обоих. – Если честно, сама по себе Луна замечательная, так что дразнить его особо не за что, разве что за этот дурацкий оскал у него на лице, – заметил блондин, вспоминая, с какой фантазией его спасли в прошлом году во время Святочного бала.

                Три волшебника, отлевитировав свои сундуки и совиные клетки в пустое купе поезда, вернулись на платформу, едва убедились, что все в порядке, а Гарри, запирая двери, наложил на них отличную печать, просто на всякий случай. Посмеиваясь над собственными детскими выходками, три волшебника сошли с поезда, и вскоре их взгляды снова упали на светло-серебряную шевелюру. Только на этот раз это была не Луна.

                – Ох, – выдохнул Драко одними губами и широко распахнул глаза, в первый раз более чем за месяц увидев своих родителей.

                Его отец стоял как всегда прямо и гордо, с его лица не сходила усмешка. Драко ощетинился, прекрасно понимая причины этой усмешки; при взгляде на мать гнев разгорелся почти до адского жара; Нарцисса Малфой отчаянно оглядывалась вокруг, ее обычное спокойствие испарилось, под серыми глазами залегли темные круги. Она искала его, понял Драко. Ей было страшно, почти до паники, а отца это не волновало.

                – Тише, Драко, – еле слышно проговорил Гарри, успокаивающе опустив руку брату на плечо.

                – У него ничего не выйдет, – выплюнул Драко, глаза цвета грозовых туч перед бурей столкнулись с изумрудной зеленью его брата. – У него все равно ничего не выйдет.

                Не нужно было уточнять, кого он имел в виду. Люциус Малфой стоял, важный и ничуть не раскаивающийся, его льдисто-голубой взгляд принялся источать презрение, когда пал на вновь прибывшую группу с Гриммаулд Плейс.

                – Barzûln! – не смог удержаться от проклятья Гарри, практически чувствуя, как две компании встают на встречные курсы.

                Северус и Драко, которые и сами заметили надвигающуюся катастрофу, замерли на месте, ожидая неизбежного.

                – Мерлин, помоги нам, – раздался сбоку голос Невилла, Гарри на мгновение оглянулся на брата и Луну и полностью согласно кивнул.

                – Что про… – Луне даже не пришлось заканчивать предложение, когда она увидела, как пересеклись взгляды патриархов Малфоя и Поттера. Демонстрируя остроту ума, которая и позволила ей прекрасно соответствовать факультету умных и талантливых, она придвинулась к значительно возвышающемуся Невиллу и спросила: – Мы можем что-то сделать, чтобы предотвратить крушение поезда?

                – Я так не думаю, – пробормотал Гарри, выражение его лица застыло на мрачной решимости. – Возможно, нам удастся исправить некоторые повреждения, – добавил он, целеустремленно перемещаясь к эпицентру надвигающейся бури, когда Джеймс, Сириус и мистер Уизли направились в сторону как никогда самодовольного Люциуса.

                – О, и что тут у нас? – отчетливо слышимый приближающимся голос Люциуса сочился сарказмом, когда он обратился к трем мужчинам.

                – Поосторожней, Малфой! – выплюнул Джеймс. – Меня удивляет, что ты вообще осмеливаешься показываться в общественных местах.

                – А чего мне бояться, Поттер? – надменно ответил блондин. – Я здесь, чтобы увидеть отъезд сына, как и ты, – сказал он. – Ну, в отличие от _тебя_ , – добавил он, презрительно глянув на Сириуса. – У тебя вообще-то нет семьи, чтобы кого-то провожать. Ты ведь вычищен с семейного древа, не так ли?

                Сириус зарычал, в последнюю минуту его удержал Ремус, стратегически занявший позицию рядом со своим импульсивным другом.

                – Да как ты смеешь, Малфой! – выкрикнул Джеймс, потянувшись за палочкой.

                – Отец! – окликнул Драко, быстро обогнув Гарри и эффективно вклинившись между двумя волшебниками. – Мама, – так же поприветствовал он расслабившуюся Нарциссу и мягко ей улыбнулся, прежде чем перевести взгляд на отца, состроив абсолютно нейтральное выражение лица. – Вы только пришли?

                – Да, – ответил Люциус, самодовольная ухмылка вернулась к нему, когда он увидел, что Гарри встал позади Драко, Адриан бросил на своего близнеца уничтожающий взгляд, а Джеймс выпятил челюсть, заскрежетав зубами на демонстрацию согласия между двумя подростками. – Мы с твоей матерью хотели пожелать тебе хорошего семестра, раз уж у тебя выдалось такое прекрасное лето, что ты уже _месяц_ не появлялся дома, – высказался старший Малфой, глядя на Джеймса, который ощетинился на подтекст: в конце концов, месяц вне мэнора Малфоев означал месяц, проведенный с его младшим сыном. – И мы столкнулись с... ну, – заключил он, элегантным взмахом запястья указав на разношерстную толпу.

                Джеймс, Сириус, Ремус и Артур Уизли, уставившись на Малфоев с разной степенью гнева, стояли надежной и внушительной живой стеной между ними и прочей частью их компании, оставшейся на несколько шагов позади. Северус, Гарри, Невилл и Луна, стоявшие в нескольких футах от них, расположившись справа от Драко, оказались прямо в центре конфликта.

                – Видите ли, я просто должен был остановиться и поговорить, – продолжил Люциус. – До меня дошли некие весьма любопытные слухи об определенном члене твоей семьи, Артур, – сказал он, скользя взглядом по прочим представителям клана Уизли, сгрудившимся вместе, скрывая Джинни, того члена, о котором он, очевидно, и говорил, от его взгляда, – которые циркулируют по Министерству, но я посчитал их лживыми, – ухмыльнулся он стремительно багровеющему Артуру. – Видите ли, я был бы проинформирован о таком знаменательном инциденте из первых рук. О, несколько недель назад я посетил ежегодный летний бал у Министра, – сказал Люциус, холодно глянув на мастера зелий, который неуступчиво посмотрел в ответ, – и там я завел знакомство, которое и доверило бы мне...

                – Ничего, – раздался голос Джинни откуда-то из-за Рона, и она обогнула свою семью, подходя к Люциусу.

                В конце концов, не имело никакого смысла скрываться; члены Сестринства были широко известны, а тут, возможно, появился способ закончить эту стычку прежде, чем дело дойдет до кулаков и проклятий. И еще способ стереть эту ухмылку с лица Люциуса, подумала Джинни. Гарри лукаво улыбнулся, пока миниатюрная рыжая девушка шла, спокойная и собранная, ее сиреневый взгляд сцепился с потрясенными бледно-голубыми глазами патриарха Малфоя.

                – Ч-что? – выдавил Люциус, почти незаметно заикаясь под спокойным взглядом девушки, чью жизнь он однажды поставил под угрозу. Нарцисса тоже уставилась на противостояние широко распахнутыми глазами, чуть подвинувшись к своему сыну.

                – Я могу предположить, что упомянутые слухи были обо мне? – спросила Джинни, встав теперь рядом с Ремусом.

                – Что? – снова переспросил Люциус.

                – Она в Сестринстве, знаете ли, – донесся голос Рона, который стоял между Адрианом и Гермионой. – Не ожидали такого, верно?

                – Можно сказать, это такой маленький сюрприз, – подхватил Адриан, посмотрев на Драко, прежде чем повернуться к своему близнецу. – Она сказала нам несколько дней назад, – добавил он с непрошибаемо самодовольным выражением лица, как будто объяснял Гарри ситуацию, что заставило кровь Гарри вскипеть от подобной мелочности, – но тебя не было рядом, так что...

                – Гарри? – вмешалась Джинни, ничуть не забыв того, что Невилл и Драко рассказывали ей об отношении Адриана к Гарри. – О, Гарри знает об этом, – указала она на свои глаза, – уже некоторое время. Мы переписывались друг с другом этим летом. – И она позволила себе нескольких секунд понаслаждаться ошеломлением своей семьи, прежде чем добавила: – Что? Мне уже нельзя писать моим друзьям? – закатила она глаза и сосредоточилась на Люциусе, который, как она отметила с немалой долей ликования, все еще не достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы заняться чем-то, кроме весьма точного подражания золотой рыбке. – Как я уже говорила, Эви бы не упомянула ничего без моего разрешения. Мы очень сплоченная группа, – заговорщицки добавила она.

                – Сестринство? – переспросил Люциус, все его бравада испарилась.

                – Да, – медленно ответила Джинни, как будто боялась, что он ее не поймет. – Эви не стала бы упоминать обо мне. И, конечно, она не упоминала о Вас, – добавила она, ухмыльнувшись, когда пустое выражение лица Люциуса быстро сменилось шоком, а затем яростью. – Хотя Вас, профессор, она вспоминала, – обратилась Джинни к Северусу, забивая последний гвоздь в крышку гроба гордости Люциуса, ни на миг не теряя широкой улыбки.

                Мастер зелий энергичной покачал головой, всерьез наслаждаясь тем, как такие новости неуклонно подводят Люциуса к удару.

                – Эвелин Норвежская? – вклинился Сириус, не сумев сдержаться. – Ты знаешь Эвелин Норвежскую?

                – Скажем так, мы с Эви всю ночь планировали наши жизни, – скупо ответил мастер зелий, запоздало соображая, как его высказывание прозвучало в данном контексте. Он закрыл глаза в мгновении смирения, понимая, что теперь любая попытка изменить формулировку только усугубит ситуацию. Гарри безуспешно попытался замаскировать фырканье под кашель, а Люциус повернулся, чтобы уставиться на Северуса.

                – Драко, – прорычал старший Малфой приказным тоном, – мы уходим. Ты можешь вернуться к своим _друзьям_ , – произнес он, использовав это слово в качестве оружия, глядя на почти брызжущего слюной Джеймса, – прямо сейчас.

                И он развернулся, стремительно удаляясь, лишь взвился за ним его темно-зеленый уличный плащ.

                – Иди, Драко, – голос Нарциссы прозвучал гораздо мягче, чем у ее мужа, и она тоже ушла.

                – Я… – Драко начал было извиняться за действия своего отца, но слова застыли у него на губах, когда к нему подошел Джеймс.

                – Я не знаю, в какую игру ты играешь, – сказал Джеймс, они с Артуром хмуро посмотрели на Драко, – но будь я проклят, если позволю _отродью_ Люциуса испортить _моего сына_. Что бы ни задумал твой хозяин, у тебя это не получится, запомни мои слова, Малфой!

                – Джеймс! – откровенно предупреждающе прогремел голос Северуса, его глаза стали темными и холодными, когда он машинально подошел к светловолосому подростку. Невилл с негодующим вскриком последовал примеру мастера зелий, Джинни и Луна – которая всегда все прекрасно чувствовала – застыли на месте, потрясенно переводя взгляд с Джеймса на Драко. Гарри почувствовал, как пульс застучал у него в висках барабанной дробью, он почти мог _ощутить_ , как взвилась его магия на обвинения Джеймса.

                Драко, несмотря на то, что его лицо лишилось всякой краски, решил вмешаться, едва заметил, как его брат сжал кулаки, а глаза засверкали зеленым подобно Авада Кедавра.

                – Все в порядке, профессор. Правда, все хорошо, – сказал он, чуть улыбнувшись мастеру зелий, его глаза скользнули к Гарри и тот ободряюще кивнул. Он снова повернулся к Джеймсу, глубоко вдохнув, прежде чем обратиться к нему. – Мистер Поттер, – только и сказал он, склонив голову со всем достоинством, какое смог наскрести, как того требовали хорошие манеры. – Мистер Уизли. Профессор, – кивнул он в сторону Люпина, а поскольку чувствовал, что день, когда он обнаружит себя в положении Сириуса, стремительно приближается, оставил анимага-пса напоследок, грустно улыбнувшись. – Кузен, – поприветствовал он и обернулся к своим родным. – Гарри, Нев, увидимся в поезде.

                И он быстро ушел, оставив за собой людей, застывших с выражениями ярости, обиды и прочими близкими эмоциями на лицах.

                – Проклятье, Джеймс! – первым нарушил повисшее ошеломленное молчание мастер зелий. Он сделал три шага вперед, оказавшись в считанных дюймах от названного Поттера, выпрямившись в полный рост и с искаженным яростью лицом возвышаясь над Джеймсом. Джеймс отступил на шаг, вскинув глаза, вновь отчетливо понимая, что Северус вообще-то выше него. – Тебе действительно надо было это сделать? Что ты вообще творишь? Самоутверждаешься за счет пятнадцатилетнего парня?

                – Я… – заикнулся Джеймс, его глаза расширились при виде гнева на лице Северуса.

                – Ты _ничто_ , Джеймс! – выплюнул мастер зелий. – В следующий раз, прежде чем снова обвинять _детей_ в союзе с Темным Лордом, – почти прорычал он, его правая рука инстинктивно потянулась за палочкой, – вспомни, что не только семья определяет их характер. Я думал, что ты-то уж прекрасно об этом знаешь, – закончил он, многозначительно посмотрев на бледного Сириуса. И после очередного презрительного взгляда, также адресовав его уже испуганно и виновато смотрящему Артуру, он, глубоко вдохнув, отступил назад. – Я буду ждать у поезда, – сказал он, глаза умоляюще встретили взгляд его сына. Гарри прекрасно все понимал: рука отца все еще находилась в дюймах от рукояти его палочки, и останься он рядом с Джеймсом еще чуть дольше, вскоре наверняка полетели бы проклятия. Так что он кивнул и, чтобы успокоиться, глубоко вдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь избегать любой связи с огнем. Когда Северус ушел, Гарри направил в сторону Джеймса собственный уничтожающий взгляд.

                – Я надеюсь, что ты удовлетворен, – напряженно произнес он.

                – Гарри, я не имел в виду…

                – Драко оставался этим летом не для отдыха, знаешь ли, – прервал его Гарри, подходя, чтобы его не услышали любопытные прохожие, которые начали проявлять интерес уже тогда, когда Люциус практически сердито сбежал. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? – спросил он, не желая развивать мысль в общественном месте, особенно когда неподалеку находился Люциус. Ему этого было и не нужно. Скрытый смысл оказался ясен всем, когда Джеймс обернулся на Сириуса, который побледнел еще сильнее, если такое только возможно; в конце концов, анимаг-пес тоже когда-то сбежал из дома и нашел убежище у своего лучшего друга.

                – Нам пора идти к поезду, – вдруг предложила Джинни, разбивая сгустившееся напряжение в попытке вытащить Гарри из ситуации, единственным завершением которой может стать лишь то, что он полыхнет гневом. – А то мы не сможем сесть вместе.

                – Мы вообще-то заняли купе, – сказал Гарри, с радостью посмотрев на Джинни и принимая предложенный ею выход.

                – Как? – спросил Невилл, отрывая свирепый взгляд от Джеймса и с любопытством посмотрев на своего брата, уловив смысл действий рыжеволосой девушки.

                – Я смог заблокировать двери, – объяснил Гарри, поворачиваясь спиной к Джеймсу и их прошлому разговору. Не удосужившись даже оглянуться, он направился к Хогвартс-экспрессу, с облегчением вздохнув, когда никто их так и не окликнул.

                – Это хотя бы разрешено? – задумался Невилл, помахав целенаправленно устремившемуся к ним Драко, а другой рукой обняв за плечи все еще ошарашенную Луну.

                – Я потом сниму несколько баллов с Гриффиндора, если тебе так будет спокойнее, Нев, – сказал зеленоглазый подросток. – Я староста, помнишь?

                – Давай не будем спешить, – пошел Невилл на попятный, ухмыльнувшись, когда они подошли к Северусу, а Драко их догнал.

                – Давайте просто уберемся отсюда, – пробормотал блондин, устало потирая глаза.

                – Не позволяй им задеть тебя, Драко, – мягко посоветовал мастер зелий. – Никто не может диктовать тебе, чего ты стоишь, кроме тебя самого.

                На это светловолосый слизеринец улыбнулся и кивнул, его плечи почти незаметно расправились, когда Невилл шутливо ударил его по плечу в знак поддержки.

                – Я лично думаю, что это очень смело, – впервые с начала противостояния заговорила Луна, – так выстоять, учитывая все обстоятельства.

                Драко принял ее слова и то, как спокойно они были сказаны, улыбнувшись не только поддержке, оказанной девушкой, но и до смешного гордой ухмылке, которую Невилл адресовал младшей девочке.

                – Довольно по-гриффиндорски с твоей стороны, если честно, – лукаво отметила Джинни, кивнув в полном согласии. – Должно быть, все дело в длительном влиянии этой парочки, – добавила она, указывая на Гарри и Невилла.

                – Эй! Могло быть и хуже! – запротестовал Невилл. – А ты тут о «гриффиндорском влиянии»? О чем вообще речь?

                Драко фыркнул, покачав головой на выходки своего брата.

                – О том самом, – подтвердил Гарри. – Скажи спасибо Севу, что выправил твою ситуацию, Драко.

                По платформе разнесся пронзительный свист, сигнализируя, что поезд собирается отходить. С помощью мастера зелий Джинни и Луна загрузили в поезд свои сундуки, компания учеников помахала Северусу, прощаясь ненадолго. Когда поезд тронулся, Гарри глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, запирая стремящуюся вырваться из его тела волну магии. Если этот инцидент предсказывал, как будут обстоять дела в новом семестре, размышлял он, к июню он Хогвартс может просто спалить. Он молча посмотрел в окно.

                – Будем надеяться, что я этого не сделаю, – пробормотал он сам себе, наблюдая, как постепенно исчезает Кингс Кросс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ре-ем (Ре-эм, Ре-им, Рэйем, англ. Re'em) – уже упоминавшийся в ранних главах редкий вид гигантских быков с золотистой шкурой.
> 
> ** Cor Cordium Devele (лат.) – Сердце сердец откройся.
> 
> *** An Dùn – предполагаю, что это шотландский. Dùn можно перевести как «холм, пригодный для оборонительных сооружений», так что у меня получается «на подходящем для крепости холме».
> 
> **** Belle Epoque (фр. «бель эпок», Прекрасная эпоха) – условное обозначение периода европейской (в основном французской и бельгийской) истории между примерно 1890 и 1914 гг. Золотой век автомобилестроения и воздухоплавания, бульваров и кафе, кабаре и морских купаний, время расцвета фотографии, рождения кино и появления метро, успехов естественных наук, новейших технологий и медицины, становления социологии и этнографии, археологических открытий, модерна и модернизма. Потом случилась мировая война и это время вспоминали с ностальгией, потому вот так и назвали.


	76. Очередное первое впечатление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На этом перевод останавливается! Ибо главы у автора закончились. Ждём и надеемся на продолжение.

                Пятеро подростков едва успели умаститься на своих местах, как к их купе подошла и постучалась в стекло Гермиона. Гарри встал и отпер двери, раздвигая их в открытое положение. Девушка оглядела купе, оценивая разношерстную толпу, и слегка нахмурилась. Гарри, удержавшись от закатывания глаза, откашлялся, привлекая к себе ее внимание.

                – Я могу тебе чем-то помочь, Гермиона?

                – Мы должны идти в купе старост, – пояснила она и, стрельнув глазами в Драко, на долю секунды снова нахмурилась. – Это в первом вагоне, собрание вот-вот начнется.

                – Ах, это, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, проводя пальцами по волосам; на мгновение он испугался, что Адриан мог отправить ее в качестве посредника или для чего-то такого же нелепого.

                – Готов, Драко? – спросил он, обращаясь к своему брату.

                – Давай покончим с этим, – отозвался блондинистый слизеринец, совершенно не желавший уходить.

                По-видимому, это были не те слова, которые нужно было сказать, потому что Гермиона, прищурившись, нахмурилась в третий раз.

                – Быть старостой – большая честь и долг перед школой, это должно быть...

                Гарри поднял руку, прерывая ее, на этот раз не сдержавшись и закатив глаза.

                – Все в порядке, Гермиона, мы понимаем, правда, – заверил ее зеленоглазый волшебник и обернулся посмотреть на Невилла, который сдавленно посмеивался, развалившись на диване, одной рукой неторопливо обнимая Луну, девушка выглядела достаточно довольной возможностью откинуться на него, устроив голову у него на плече.

                – Я ненавижу тебя, Лонгботтом, – озвучил Драко мысли Гарри, отчего Невилла рассмеялся еще громче.

                – Идите, о высокие и могучие старосты! – пафосно провозгласил Невилл. – Оставьте нас, простых смертных, здесь, с нетерпением ожидать вашего возвращения.

                И он забросил ногу на освободившееся место Гарри, а Луна заглушила смех у него на груди. Джинни захихикала от такого зрелища, а Гарри испустил длинный страдальческий вздох.

                – Нет, _я ненавижу тебя_ , ты не понимаешь, – суховато повторил Драко, его попыткам изобразить уничтожающие взгляды мешали подергивающиеся в стремлении улыбнуться губы.

                – Да нет, понимаю, – заверил его Невилл, демонстрируя самый широкий оскал в своем арсенале.

                – Гарри, мы уходим! – провозгласил Драко, надменно выходя из купе, мантия за его спиной развевалась, когда он шел, преследуемый смехом своей семьи и друзей.

                – Я окружен комиками, – проникновенно уставившись на Гермиону, высказался Гарри. Под Гарриным зеленым взглядом девушка слегка покраснела; указанный волшебник улыбнулся ей и повернулся, чтобы одарить еще более широкой улыбкой оставшуюся в купе троицу. – Скоро вернемся.

                – Мы будем здесь, – заверил его Невилл.

                Гарри кивнул и подошел к Драко, ожидая, пока Гермиона выйдет за ними, чтобы можно было уже идти. Прогулка до вагона старост была заполнена светской беседой между Гарри и Драко, в основном сосредоточенной на Квиддиче, в то время как Гермиона провела это время, украдкой посматривая на двух волшебников, сощурившись на их товарищеские отношения. Добравшись до нужного вагона, они обнаружили, что старосты школы* уже там, вместе со всеми старостами Хаффлпаффа, большей частью равенкловцев и слизеринскими старостами-шестикурсниками, которых Драко приветствовал широкой улыбкой и подмигиванием. Те обменялись растерянными взглядами; они в общем-то никогда с Драко не общались, разве что иногда здоровались, большая часть слизеринцев старалась держаться в стороне – настолько в стороне, насколько это возможно, они же _слизеринцы_ , в конце концов, у них было чувство _такта_ , благодарю покорно – от детей широко известных сторонников Волдеморта. Ни одна из сторон за все годы не пыталась сократить этот разрыв, и, как следствие, Драко никогда не обменивался с прежними старостами больше, чем парой предложений.

                Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся брату и поздоровался по имени с каждым в помещении, о ком помнил, что они уже встречались раньше, представляясь тем, с кем официально не был знаком. Драко с большим удовольствием последовать примеру своего брата, прилично шокировав всех в помещении. После этого собрание пошло так, как и ожидалось, обходы и обязанности равномерно распределились на двадцать четыре старосты. Им дали пароль к ванной старост – Гарри улыбнулся, вспоминая прошлый год, пробормотав про _кедровый гель для душа_ в сторону Драко, который попытался замаскировать смех кашлем, – и к кабинету, выделенному для их собраний, который располагался на втором этаже замка. Комендантский час, как их уведомили, наступал для них на два часа позже, чем для прочих учеников, и Гарри подумал, что вполне может придумать, как употребить эти два дополнительных часа и обход с пользой; в конце концов, наличие законного оправдания шатаниям по ночному замку при охоте на хоркрукс будет только в плюс.

                Их собрание завершилось, и Гарри с Драко, извинившись, вернулись в свое купе как раз вовремя, чтобы не упустить тележку. И вот, вооружившись шоколадом, двое новоиспеченных старост присоединились к своему брату и друзьям, которые, похоже, говорили об анимагии. Гарри улыбнулся, вспоминая тот день, когда Невилл и Драко приняли зелье, чтобы узнать свои анимагические формы, если они есть. Джинни от них не отставала, так как все ведьмы Сестринства проходили проверку и подготовку, чтобы выявить свой потенциал. На это воспоминание зеленоглазый волшебник рассмеялся; Драко, который легко уловил ход мыслей брата, закатил глаза и вздохнул, не удержавшись и раздвинув губы в мягкой улыбке. Ну, а кого бы _не_ удивили полученные в тот день результаты?

                Джинни оказалась лисой. Эви призналась, что, оказывается, большинство сирен, которые обладали аналогичными способностями принимать анимагическую форму, тоже становились лисами; их новый профессор истории сама была снежной лисой, и заверила Джинни, что будет помогать ей в каждом шаге на этом пути.

                – Понимаете, я даже не знаю, почему сирены оказываются лисами, – поведала Эви. – Можно было бы ожидать певчую птицу или еще что-то в этом роде, но на деле все вот так!

                С тех пор Гарри думал над тем, чем в дальнейшем отзовется для Джинни дар укротителя; все сошлись на мысли, что им остается только подождать и посмотреть. Эта анимагическая форма, несмотря на свою кажущуюся несовместимость с той способностью, которой была присуща, оказалась наименьшим дивом того дня.

                Следующим был Драко, который принял зелье со светящимся решимостью лицом, пусть даже и крепко зажмурившись. Когда он снова открыл глаза, его решимость, судя по выражению этого самого лица, полностью испарилась, а на ее место пришли шок и растерянность.

                – Да ладно, Драко, говори уже, – подтолкнул Невилл своего брата, пытаясь не выдать притихшему слизеринцу собственного беспокойства. – Не может же все быть настолько плохо, верно же? – И он на секунду прервался, когда глаза Драко расширились. – Слушай, это нормально, если у тебя нет анимагической формы, кого это вообще волнует, ну, правда…

                – Нет, она у меня есть, – отозвался Драко, выдавив слабую улыбку. – Просто не такая, какую бы я ожидал.

                – Если именно это тебя и расстраивает, ты не обязан ее использовать, – заверил его Гарри, утешающе опустив руку на плечо брата.

                Медленно выплывая из шокового состояния, Драко только шире улыбнулся, в уголках глаз появились морщинки, и то, что вначале было слабой улыбкой, вскоре превратился в оскал, а затем в громкий смех.

                – Расстраивает меня? – переспросил он, к тому моменту уже почти подрагивая от веселья. – Ты что, шутишь? Да мне до смерти хочется увидеть, как _некоторые люди_ на нее отреагируют!

                И он откровенно расхохотался, а Гарри и Невилл обменялись озадаченными взглядами, несмотря на то, что улыбались, радуясь за брата.

                – Ради Мерлина, Драко, – воскликнул Северус, – что это?

                – Я лев, – ответил Драко, отчего все потрясенно стихли, а он снова засмеялся. – Конкретнее, белый лев, – уточнил он. – Я! Вы можете в это поверить?

                Ошеломленная тишина продержалась еще несколько секунд, а потом была разбита восторженным воплем Невилла. Вот уж воистину длительное влияние гриффиндорцев, подумал Гарри, с любовью улыбаясь этому воспоминанию, пока занимал свое место напротив Невилла. Форма Невилла тоже оказалась и интересной, и еще одним доказательством, что вся их семья имела склонность к эпатажу.

                – Ну, что? – спросил Гарри у своего самодовольного брата.

                – Я медведь, – объявил Невилл, выпятив грудь и выпрямившись в полный рост, как будто рефлекторно пытался принять свою анимагическую форму.

                – Хм, – понимающе кивнул мастер зелий. – Тут есть определенный смысл.

                – Потому что он вроде как такой большой? – спросил Драко, выгнув бровь, и получил в ответ на свою остроту болезненный удар локтем под ребра.

                – А еще из-за сильного защитного инстинкта, – вставил Гарри, не оспаривая мнения брата. – Мама-мишка, – добавил он, ухмыльнувшись Невиллу, и вся их маленькая компания хмыкнула.

                – Как бы там ни было. Я удивителен, – не сдавался Невилл, рассмеявшись вместе со своей семьей на собственное заявление.

                – Вы знаете, – сказала Луна, возвращая Гарри к реальности, – очень интересно, что, хотя быть незарегистрированным анимагом незаконно, никто не озаботился контролем за производством и потреблением зелья, необходимого для начала тренировок. Не то чтобы многие могли его сварить! – добавила она, спокойно глядя на Гарри; такие вот случаи напоминали зеленоглазому волшебнику, что Луна была очень умной, отличалась наблюдательностью и понимала гораздо большими, чем показывала. Но прежде, чем ему удалось хотя бы сформулировать, что тут можно сказать, не выдавая лишнего, Луна подбадривающе улыбнулась ему и повернулась к Невиллу, который уставился на нее большими глазами; и Гарри вспомнил, что Луна смотрит и видит, вероятно, больше, чем это может быть безопасно для _нее_. У нее было не так много друзей, но теми, которые есть, девушка дорожила. – Моя мать была одной из этих немногих, – добавила Луна, отчего они все утратили дар речи. – Не могу сказать, чтобы мои родители подталкивали меня закончить мое анимагическое превращение, – продолжила она, – но если бы так было, я бы могла с вами поделиться, что моей формой будет – конечно, чисто гипотетически – синяя птица**, – и она улыбнулась еще шире ошеломленному лицу Невилла, поцеловала его в щеку, а потом ласково качнула головой.

                – Синяя птица? – спросила Джинни, улыбнувшись даже шире своей светловолосой лучшей подруги. – Ты знаешь, а в это легко верится.

                – Спасибо, – только и ответила Луна.

                Невилл посмотрел на Гарри, а затем снова на Луну, открыл рот, как будто до смерти хотел что-то сказать, потом снова закрыл, словно передумал, и повторил этот процесс пару раз, пока Гарри не решился.

                – Ты знаешь, если только гипотетически, то рискну предположить, что я был бы волком, – поддержал разговор Гарри.

                – Я думаю, что тебе пойдет, – высказалась Луна через несколько секунд, полу ошарашенно, полу веселясь от обсуждаемой темы. – Конечно, только гипотетически.

                – Я думаю, что из меня получилась бы неплохая лиса, – с широкой улыбкой на лице последовала примеру Гарри Джинни. – Хотя бы из-за моих волос и все такое!

                – Я был бы львом, – сообщил Драко, как ни в чем не бывало, глаза Луна немного расширились, когда она себе это представила. – Просто чтобы шокировать окружающих, – признался он с лукавой ухмылкой.

                – А я был бы медведем, – объявил Невилл, чуть крепче обнимая Луну.

                – Ох, – пробормотала Луна, улыбнувшись кареглазому гриффиндорцу. – Да, думаю, тебе тоже пойдет. – А потом она ослепительно улыбнулась, снова оборачиваясь ко всем своим друзьям. – Вы знаете, гипотетически, мы все нарушили бы некоторые серьезные законы.

                – Ну, пока это все только _гипотетически_ , – протянул Драко, отчего население их купе расхохоталось.

                Возможно, следует рассказать все Луне, размышлял Гарри. Не то чтобы им теперь требовалось держать это в секрете от Волдеморта. И, самое главное, теперь был Орбейн. Если дело обернется слишком плохо, есть место, где Луна будет в целости и сохранности; хотя, признался себе Гарри, познакомившись с Луной получше, он заметил, что есть в ней нечто большее, чем виделось на первый взгляд. Мечтательное выражение лица, которое она всегда носила как щит, соскальзывало, и под ним обнаруживалась девушка, которая могла постоять за себя в любом бою, если ее должным образом подготовить. Может быть, действительно стоит ей все рассказать, хотя бы ради того, чтобы пораньше начать готовить. Невилл, например, подумал Гарри, вряд ли выскажется против. Решив для начала обсудить этот вопрос с отцом, Гарри присоединился к текущему разговору.

                Джинни рассказывала об Эви, объясняя Луне, что та будет их новым профессором Истории Магии. После недолгих рассуждений о том, как это может повлиять на посещаемость предмета учениками шестого и седьмого курсов, разговор, естественно, зашел о Долорес Амбридж.

                – Я читала некоторые из ее статей, – сказала Луна, наморщив лоб в легком отвращении. – Она не очень любит магглорожденных, да и другие магические расы.

                – Она вообще всех не очень любит, – добавила Джинни после общего непродолжительного глубокомысленного молчания, – кроме себя. И она использует себя как эталон, в сравнении с которым решает, достоин другой или нет, так что не вижу ничего удивительного, что у нее все недостойны.

                – А теперь она будет преподавать в самом главном учебном заведении страны, – размышлял Гарри.

                – Когда Фадж сказал, что он стремится провести реформу образования, – проговорил Драко, – как по-вашему, он имел в виду ее?

                – Я никогда, ни минуты не считала, что Фадж сам мог додуматься до идеи реформы, – спокойно высказалась Луна и, приняв встретившее ее слова молчание за знак согласия, добавила: – Итак, что Лорд Волдеморт, – и плотно зажмурилась на несколько мгновений, только этим выдав свою реакцию на произнесенное вслух имя, и Невилл засиял от гордости за нее, – задумал, когда спровоцировал реформу образования?

                – Лишить Дамблдора власти? – предложил Драко, пожав плечами. Эта тема тоже была одной из многих, обсуждавшихся в Силбрифе в последние недели лета.

                – И добраться до Хогвартса через Министерство, – добавил Невилл.

                – Давайте не будем забывать, как все это должно выглядеть для обычного волшебника, – решил Гарри. – Представьте, что вы ничего не знаете об июньском происшествии, кроме того, о чем говорят слухи, впечатлительная молодежь, Министерство и Ежедневный Пророк. Кому бы вы поверили? Потому что именно это сейчас и происходит; единственный, кто публично говорит о возвращении Волдеморта, это Дамблдор. Все остальное – это слухи, потому что, как только он понял, как отреагировало Министерство, Дамблдор попросил всех остальных воздержаться от публичных выступлений, скорее всего, ради того, чтобы сохранить некоторых из своих собственных людей на ключевых постах в Министерстве. И вот теперь все, что видит публика, это попытки Министерства исправить кое-какие действия некогда великого волшебника, который начал впадать в детство; Фадж выглядит так, словно занял сильную, твердую позицию, что Волдеморт не мог вернуться, и при этом все еще не увольняет Дамблдора, тем самым демонстрируя, что пытается урегулировать вопрос, не прибегая к излишней резкости. При том, как Ежедневный Пророк изображает Дамблдора, Фадж кажется воплощением мягкости и отзывчивости.

                – И учтем, что за большей частью этих статей все равно стоит Министерство, – сказала Джинни, прижав основания ладоней к сомкнутым векам. – Фадж не пользовался такой популярностью с конца первой войны.

                – Точно, – согласным кивком поддержал Невилл.

                – Как вы думаете, есть вероятность, что Министерство в ближайшее время сменит тактику? – спросила Луна.

                – Нет, если Волдеморт не сотворит чего-то очевидного, к тому же в таком публичном месте, что его возвращение нельзя будет оспорить. – Гарри осторожно помассировал виски, не прекращая мысленно клясть Министра. – Сторонники Волдеморта занимают в Министерстве ключевые позиции и всегда готовы его прикрыть, а Фадж готов поверить в то, что они говорят, и как можно дольше будет умышленно способствовать публичному мнению, что Волдеморт мертв раз и навсегда.

                – Мы так даже оглянуться не успеем, – пробормотала Луна, потеснее прижавшись к Невиллу.

                – Нам остается лишь делать все возможное, чтобы подготовиться к грядущему, – согласился Гарри, сжав губы. – И надеяться, что Волдеморт в ближайшее время сделает что-то в стиле его мании величия. Хотя мне до смерти не нравится такая перспектива, я в последнее время упоминал, как же она мне не нравится? – спросил он, обращаясь к своим братьям.

                – Всего лишь раз сто или около того, – сообщил Невилл, а Драко одновременно с ним спросил:

                – В последнее время – это _сегодня_?

                – Ха-ха, – скривился Гарри, хотя все-таки был неподдельно рад их попытке поднять ему настроение.

                Путешествие на поезде проходило в относительно бодром настроении, разговор вращался в основном вокруг нескольких забавных историй о драконьем заповеднике в Румынии и что случилось с драконами после первой задачи, предположений насчет уроков Амбридж и краткого описания ныне преобладающей теории о происхождении магии, насчет которой высказались Гарри – который читал на эту тему для себя и из-за своего курса Древней Магии – и Джинни – которая постаралась расспросить об этом Эви, когда поняла, как мало давала им школьная программа.

                Стемнело, поезд уже начал замедляться, сигнализируя, что они подъезжают к Хогвартсу. Несмотря на довольно мрачные прогнозы на предстоящий год, Гарри не мог не улыбнуться слегка при виде прекрасного замка. Но, разумеется, мгновение спустя мимо них прошел Адриан, бросив на него обжигающий взгляд, отчего Гарри закатил глаза и стойко направился к каретам, оставив Драко и Невилла в ответ злобно буравить взглядами затылок его близнеца.

                – Сейчас меня это честно не волнует, – печально улыбнулся Гарри, едва Невилл открыл рот, дабы, скорее всего, высказать какое-то предложение, как отомстить Адриану за то, как тот обошелся со своим братом в прошлом семестре.

                – Вы бы видели, как в последнее время ведет себя Перси, – сказала Джинни, заработав этим сочувственный взгляд от Луны, которая, похоже, уже была в курсе этой истории.

                – Перси? – повторил Гарри, пока пятеро подростков рассаживались в карете, которая должна была отвезти их в школу.

                – Да, – кивнула Джинни. – Сами знаете, он работает в Министерстве и решил полностью принять сторону Фаджа.

                В карете повисла тишина.

                – Он _что_? – переспросил Драко, моргнув круглыми глазами.

                – Он не мог так поступить, – озвучил Гарри чувства всех трех волшебников.

                – Но именно так и сделал, – заверила их Джинни. – Похоже, этим летом он все больше и больше отдалялся и, наконец, вчера после ужина объявил, что он на стороне Министерства. – Джинни хмыкнула и пожала плечами; ее семья всегда была очень сплоченной. Она считала, что все так и останется, несмотря на грядущую войну. Может быть, даже _особенно_ в связи с грядущей войной. Она все еще не могла поверить в реакцию Перси. – Он пытался заставить меня принять его сторону, теперь, когда, как он выразился, я являюсь членом самого уважаемого в мире ковена, на что мне пришлось ему напомнить, что нет, спасибо, Сестринство никогда не принимает сторону ни в каких войнах. – Она поморщилась. – Он смеялся, говорил, что нет никакой войны, а я вежливо ответила, что скоро будет. После этого он убежал. Мама довольно плохо это приняла, – добавила она спустя мгновение молчания.

                – Джинни, извини, я понятия не имел, – пробормотал Гарри, когда карета тронулась.

                – Да откуда ты мог знать? – невесело улыбнулась Джинни. – Я же тебе не говорила. Мне сначала нужно было какое-то время, чтобы самой все переварить.

                – Как ты с этим всем? – спросил Гарри.

                – Сейчас уже ничего, – качнула головой рыжая девушка. – Но знаете что? – спросила она, ее улыбка стала немного задумчивой. – Я не буду тащить его домой силой. Он должен принимать свои собственные решения. Я не могу думать за него. Я просто хочу, чтобы он оставался в безопасности. – Потом она нахмурилась, виновато глянув на Гарри. – И ты не обязан был меня выслушивать.

                – Для того друзья и существуют. Про Адриана ты слушала гораздо дольше, – заметил Гарри.

                – Как бы там ни было, я бы предпочла сменить тему, – призналась Джинни. Гарри очень даже понимал ее чувства.

                – Хм-м... – протянул Невилл, кивнув, как будто что-то решил, и обратился к Гарри: – Моя ба подумала, что лучше бы мне начать общаться с, как она выразилась, _другим близнецом Поттером_. Похоже, она не доверяет той компании, с которой ты водишься.

                – Гоблинское золото! – воскликнул Гарри и вскинул руки, признавая поражение.

                Драко слегка побледнел, уставившись в пол и сжав руки в кулаки.

                – Я ей так и сказал, а потом напомнил, что дольше всего ты водишься в основном со _мной_ , и что именно это прежде всего должно свидетельствовать о других наших друзьях. – И он шутливо пихнул Драко, блондин еле заметно улыбнулся ему, напряженные плечи слегка расслабились. – Потом я ей сообщил, что нет, спасибо, я предпочитаю придерживаться младшего из близнецов Поттеров и моих нынешних друзей, и если у нее есть на этот счет какие-то возражения, то с ее стороны это как минимум лицемерно, ведь она сама учила меня твердо хранить верность своим друзьям с тех пор, как я стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы говорить.

                Шире всех в ответ на эту речь улыбнулась Луна.

                – Извини за это, – пробормотал Драко.

                – Я тебя сейчас стукну, – весело ответил Невилл.

                Драко закатил глаза и добавил:

                – Хотя спасибо за поддержку.

                – А чего ты ждал? – в свою очередь спросил Гарри. – Ты с нами, мы тебе это уже сколько раз говорили. К тому же, приятно видеть, что не только Поттеры такие предвзятые. Теперь у меня несколько меньше надежд на будущее волшебного сообщества этой страны.

                – Если тебе не о чем тревожиться, мы всегда можем вернуться к прекрасной теме наличия Амбридж в качестве учителя, – предложил Невилл, на что Драко фыркнул, едва скрывая отвращение.

                – Темы наших разговоров уже удручают, а ведь семестр еще даже и не начался, – прокомментировал слизеринец. – Ну и год у нас обещает быть!

                Сарказм в его голосе был почти осязаем, что, естественно, бесконечно забавляло Невилла.

                – Не унывай, Малфой! Этот учебный год еще может тебя удивить, – провозгласил шатен-гриффиндорец, шутливо пихнув брата локтем. – Не может же все быть настолько плохо, как наш мистер Пессимист, – и он указал на Гарри, который возмущенно фыркнул на подобное обвинение, – предполагает, я уверен.

                Судьба, однако, распорядилась иначе.

                Спроси кто мнения Гарри, он бы охотно поддержал собственную теорию о том, что сплетни являлись единственной вещью во вселенной, распространяющейся быстрее света. Он бы поддержал эту теорию, просто вскинув бровь и указав на толпу учеников Хогвартса – минус еще не распределенные первогодки, – которые разбились на однородные шепчущиеся группки, едва Адриан, Эви, Амбридж и – к ее большому неудовольствию – Джинни показались на глаза. Различные купе Хогвартс-экспресса и то, что Эви была во многом известна по слухам и газетным статьям, все это только лило воду на мельницу сплетен, особенно тех, которые касались двух учеников и нового профессора Истории Магии. Тот факт, что Эви сидела рядом с Северусом и довольно оживленно с ним беседовала – она была такой же оживленной, вспомнил Гарри, как и тогда, когда делилась информацией об Андуне, так что он догадывался, что темой разговора снова стала история, – а мастер зелий весело ей улыбался, что только подстегивало шепотки.

                Амбридж тоже что-то очень тихо говорила, отметил Гарри, громко расхохотавшись, когда услышал от проходившей мимо группы учеников с Хаффлпаффа, что один мальчик, которого он смутно помнил по прошлогоднему распределению, отозвался о ней как о: «Подождите, вы имеете в виду, что эта странная леди-быколягушка*** в розовой, как жевательная резинка, тафтоштуковине – наш новый преподаватель Защиты от Темных Искусств?» Мысленно пометив себе начислить пару баллов Хаффлпаффу, когда семестр официально начнется, за прекрасное суждение и весьма образные описания, он пробрался к столу Гриффиндора, попрощавшись с Луной и хлопнув Драко по плечу. Драко подмигнул им с Невиллом и сел рядом со старостами-шестикурсниками своего факультета, и вскоре вовлек их в, как видно, приятный разговор.

                Три гриффиндорца уселись рядом друг с другом, болтая в основном об экзаменах на СОВ и опыте Гарри с одним из них. Гарри, конечно, заметил, что Адриан постарался сесть от него как можно дальше, однако не имел причин и желания это комментировать и чувствовал себя решительно не заинтересованным снова всерьез пытаться как-то это исправить. Вокруг расходиться волны сплетен, и не унимались до тех пор, пока после особенно громкого комментария Джинни не окинула взглядом стол и не закатила раздраженно глаза – которые, по совпадению, и были причиной этих пересудов.

                – Вы знаете, – внятно произнесла она, разве что тоном выдавая свое раздражение, – я горжусь тем, что являюсь частью Сестринства, и, конечно, ничего не собираюсь скрывать, но тыкать в меня пальцами просто _грубо_ , – и она уставилась в глаза Лаванде, которая именно так и делала.

                – Вот-вот! – воскликнул Невилл, а Фред и Джордж, поспешив встать на защиту сестры в своем собственном, неповторимом стиле, принялись уверять всех в зоне слышимости, что ныне сиреневые глаза Джинни не утратили своих блестящих способностей; и никто не захочет испытать их на себе, закончили они. Возможно, они подразумевали что-то вроде того, что были готовы пошутить, а может, и проклясть всякого, кто примется доставать их младшую сестренку.

                На другом конце стола Симус старательно пытался прожечь взглядом в Адриане дыру, рискуя, как боялся Гарри, еще до наступления ночи спровоцировать скандал. Он припомнил, что мать Симуса работала в Министерстве Магии, из-за чего он, вероятно, слышал только клевету Министерства, опровергающего возвращение Волдеморта. Только этого не хватало, подумал Гарри. Злобствующие родители, заражающие детей своими идеями, дабы потомство даже не пыталось помыслить о чем-то помимо указанного Министерством курса.

                И пускай его сердце кричало и вопило от подобной несправедливости – самостоятельная подготовка могла бы спасти им жизни, в конце-то концов, а Министерство использовало родителей в своих собственных рядах, чтобы этому помешать, – и он хотел встать и проорать правду им в лица, но общение с гоблинами и уроки отца на соответствующие темы призывали его использовать более дипломатичный подход. Что было по-настоящему ужасно, потому что такой подход требовал, а) по возможности избегать разбрасываться проклятиями – словесными или магическими, да кого это сейчас заботило? – и б) выжидать, наблюдая за реальными действиями, прежде чем выработать подходящую линию поведения. Естественно, корнем своих проблем он считал именно необходимость _выжидать_.

                К счастью, насколько бы Симус и Адриан ни казались готовыми наорать друг на друга, напряжение было разбито, как ни странно, Роном, который заметил, что Хагрид среди преподавательского состава отсутствовал. Вместо него его обычное место за преподавательским столом занимала профессор Граббли-Планк. Его близнец, Гермиона и Рон начали отчаянно перешептываться друг с другом, видимо, что-то зная о причинах исчезновения Хагрида. Северус упоминал, что Хагрида собирались отправлять к его родственникам-великанам, чтобы попытаться преодолеть разногласия между ними и светлой стороной. Данная мысль заставила зеленоглазого волшебника вздрогнуть; постороннего Хагрид мог напугать, но он был одним из самых добродушных существ, с какими Гарри имел честь быть знакомым. Хоть в теории отправить его к великанам и _казалось_ логичным, возможно, это был не лучший вариант действий. В любом случае, как понял Гарри, когда двери открылись, пропуская в Большой Зал первогодок, Хагрид мог сам о себе позаботиться, если возникнет такая необходимость. В конце концов, держит же он за домашних животных всяких адских тварей!

                Гул разговоров в Большом Зале стих. Первокурсники выстроились перед преподавательским столом, лицом к остальным ученикам, а когда профессор МакГонагалл аккуратно поставила перед ними табуретку, отступили. Лица первокурсников сияли от бледности в свете свечей. Маленький мальчик ровно в середине ряда, кажется, аж дрожал. Гарри мимоходом вспомнил, в каком был ужасе, когда сам стоял, ожидая распределения, которое решит, какому факультету он подходит. Слава Мерлину, что его отец был с ним! Вся школа ждала, затаив дыхание. Затем прореха над полями шляпы широко распахнулась, словно рот, и Распределяющая Шляпа запел: 

_В стародавние дни, когда я был новым,_

_Те, что с целью благой и прекрасной_

_Школы сей вчетвером заложили основы,_

_Жить хотели в гармонии ясной._

_Мысль была у них общая – школу создать,_

_Да такую, какой не бывало,_

_Чтобы юным познанья свои передать,_

_Чтобы магия не иссякала._

_«Вместе будем мы строить, работать, учить!» -_

_Так решили друзья-чародеи,_

_По-иному они и не думали жить,_

_Ссора – гибель для общей идеи._

_Слизерин с Гриффиндором – вот были друзья!_

_Хаффлпафф и Равенкло – подруги!_

_Процветала единая эта семья,_

_И равны были магов заслуги._

                – Ого, Шляпа в этом году действительно поработал над песней, – заметил Невилл. – Рифм просто рекордное количество!

_Как любовь несогласьем сменить-то смогли?_

_Как содружество их захирело?_

_Расскажу я вам это – ведь я же там был._

_Вот послушайте, как было дело._

_Говорит Слизерин: «Буду тех только брать,_

_У кого родовитые предки»._

_А Равенкло в ответ: «Буду тех обучать,_

_Что умом и пытливы, и метки»._

_Говорит Гриффиндор: «Мне нужны смельчаки,_

_Важно дело, а имя – лишь слово»._

_Говорит Хаффлпафф: «Мне равно все близки,_

_Всех принять под крыло я готова»._

_Расхожденья вначале не вызвали спор,_

_Потому что у каждого мага_

_На своем факультете был полный простор._

_Гриффиндор, чей девиз был – отвага,_

_Принимал на учебу одних храбрецов,_

_Дерзких в битве, работе и слове._

_Слизерин брал таких же, как он, хитрецов,_

_Безупречных к тому же по крови._

_Ворон – там проницательность, сила ума,_

_Хаффлпафф – это все остальные._

_Мирно жили они, свои строя дома,_

_Точно братья и сестры родные._

_Так счастливые несколько лет протекли,_

_Много было успехов отрадных._

_Но потом втихомолку раздоры вползли_

_В бреши слабостей наших досадных._

                – Это только мне так кажется, или в этом году песня и правда немного длиннее? – спросил Гарри, в некоторой растерянности посмотрев на брата и Джинни. Ведь раньше-то песня никогда настолько не фокусировалась на том, что Основатели до своей ссоры были близкими друзьями? Не то чтобы он был против такого отношения, конечно.

_Факультеты, что мощной четверкой опор_

_Школу некогда прочно держали,_

_Ныне, ярый затеяв о первенстве спор,_

_Равновесье свое расшатали._

_И казалось, что Хогвартс ждет злая судьба,_

_Что к былому не будет возврата._

_Вот какая шла свара, какая борьба,_

_Вот как брат ополчился на брата._

_И настало то грустное утро, когда_

_Слизерин отделился чванливо,_

_И, хотя поутихла лихая вражда,_

_Стало нам тяжело и тоскливо._

_Было четверо – трое осталось. И нет_

_С той поры уже полного счастья._

_Так жила наша школа потом много лет_

_В половинчатом, хрупком согласье._

_Ныне древняя Шляпа придет к вам опять,_

_Чтобы всем новичкам в этой школе_

_Для учебы и жизни места указать, -_

_Такова моя грустная доля._

_Но сегодня я вот что скажу вам, друзья,_

_И никто пусть меня не осудит:_

_Хоть и должен делить вас, но думаю я,_

_Что от этого пользы не будет._

_Каждый год размещенье идет, каждый год..._

_Угрызеньями совести мучась,_

_Опасаюсь, что это на вас навлечет_

_Незавидную, тяжкую участь._

_Подает нам история сумрачный знак,_

_Дух опасности в воздухе чую._

                – Так держать, Кэп! – тихо проговорила Джинни, а Гарри кивнул в знак согласия. Было сейчас в этой старой шляпе что-то завораживающее, подумал он.

_Школе «Хогвартс» грозит внешний бешеный враг,_

_Врозь не выиграть битву большую._

_Чтобы выжить, сплотитесь – иначе развал,_

_И ничем мы спасенье не купим._

                – Он вот так просто... – выдохнул Гарри, ошеломленно уставившись на Невилла и Джинни.

                – Именно, – кивнул Невилл, сам он широко распахнул глаза, тайком оглядываясь, не смотрит ли кто-нибудь на его брата. Взгляда, брошенного на стол Слизерина и шокированное лицо Драко – если его брови еще чуть-чуть поднимутся, то сольются с волосами на голове, посчитал Гарри – оказалось достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что Драко тоже уловил посыл. Гарри обернулся к отцу, который идеально изобразил на лице бесстрастие, а вот Эви, не мигая, уставилась на Кэпа.

_Все сказал я теперь. Кто не глух, тот внимал._

_Что же, к распределенью приступим.****_

                – Огромное спасибо, приятель! – пробормотал Невилл, хлопая с большим энтузиазмом, чем полагалось такой песне. – Мелкий проницательный негодник.

                – Это точно, – согласился Гарри, надеясь, что слова Кэпа не принесут ему лишних неприятностей. Хотя, если судить по тому, как Симус снова уставился на Адриана, становится понятным, что последние строчки песни можно толковать иначе.

                Распределение началось, ученики каждого факультета встречали аплодисментами своих новых соседей.

                Только после того, как был распределен последний ученик, а еда подана, Почти Безголовый Ник объяснил, что Кэп, поскольку он круглый год оставался в кабинете директора, наверное, многое там слышал о происходящем. А еще он присутствовал при сражении с василиском, осознал Гарри; не удивительно, что он так много знает о том, что происходит в Хогвартсе. Может, стоило бы проявить инициативу и попытаться поговорить с Кэпом? Вряд ли тот поделится с ним какой-нибудь информацией, ведь в прошлый их разговор – во время его собственного распределения – Кэп откровенно указал, что информации он не раскрывает. Но все равно, попытка не пытка.

                – Не могу дождаться, когда Дамблдор представит Эви, – сказала Джинни, глядя на преподавательский стол.

                Эвелин отодвинулась от Амбридж – та, похоже, вознамерилась с ней пообщаться – настолько далеко, насколько это было приемлемо с точки зрения вежливости, почти упершись в Северуса, который смотрел на разворачивающуюся сцену с легким весельем.

                – А профессор Снейп и принцесса Эвелин действительно знакомы? – спросил Фред, проследив за взглядом сестренки.

                На какой-то момент все, кто находился достаточно близко, чтобы услышать вопрос, затихли, а потом разразились шквалом новых вопросов.

                – Они знакомы? – спросила Лаванда, ее глаза засияли.

                – В каком смысле они знакомы? – озадачился Дин.

                – Как? – поинтересовалась четверокурсница, имени которой Гарри даже не помнил.

                – Они познакомились летом на балу у Министра, – спокойно сообщила Джинни, а потом пристально посмотрела на своих коллег-гриффиндорцев.

                – Что, и все? – нетерпеливо усомнилась Лаванда. – Да ладно, Джинни, ты обязана рассказать нам побольше!

                – Я вам ничего не обязана, – ответила рыжая, вперившись сиреневыми глазами в старшую девушку; Лаванда застыла на месте, а Гарри смог в полной мере оценить силу взгляда Джинни. Похоже, близнецы Уизли были абсолютно правы. – Эви моя сестра, – продолжила Джинни, ничуть не смущаясь, в ее голосе зазвучала непреклонность; было ли дело в ней самой или это проглянул ее дар сирены, Гарри сказать не мог. – И я никогда не буду обсуждать ее у нее за спиной и не позволю этого другим. Однако если вам так нужно побольше узнать о ней или о профессоре Снейпе, вам достаточно просто спросить у них самих, – добавила она с вежливой улыбкой.

                За ее предложением последовала испуганная тишина, так что девушка, сочтя разговор оконченным, вернулась к своему вишневому чизкейку.

                – Как всегда сурова, – прокомментировал Гарри, когда население стола вернулось к привычному уровню болтовни – за заметным исключением все еще потрясенной Лаванды, – а Невилл фыркнул в свой яблочный сок.

                – Да, ну, постоянная бдительность и все такое, – ответила Джинни, впервые по-настоящему улыбнувшись с тех пор, как наполнились тарелки.

                Спустя пару минут тарелки со стола исчезли и Дамблдор встал, собираясь произнести свою обычную речь.

                – Что ж, теперь, когда эти роскошные яства начали перевариваться в наших желудках, я прошу несколько минут вашего внимания, чтобы сделать несколько стандартных для начала года объявлений, – сказал Дамблдор. – Первокурсникам необходимо знать, что окрестный лес находится для учеников под запретом – и некоторым из наших старших учеников тоже пора бы уже это запомнить.

                Если б Вы только знали, подумал Гарри.

                – Но тут ведь такой замечательный лес, – пробормотал рядом с ним Невилл, весело посмеиваясь.

                – Завхоз мистер Филч попросил меня уже, как он мне сказал, в четыреста шестьдесят второй раз напомнить вам всем, что колдовать в коридорах между уроками запрещается, как и ряд других вещей, полный список которых теперь висит для ознакомления на двери кабинета мистера Филча. В этом году в преподавательском составе произошли три изменения. Мы весьма рады вновь приветствовать профессора Граббли-Планк, которая возьмет на себя заботу об уроке по Уходу за Магическими Существами; мы также рады представить профессора Амбридж, нашего нового преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств. – Послышались вежливые, хотя и несколько неуверенные аплодисменты, большинство учеников уставились на их нового, невероятно розового преподавателя Защиты. – И, наконец, мы очень рады приветствовать Ее Высочество, принцессу Эвелин Норвежскую, которая будет вести уроки по Истории Магии.

                На этот раз аплодисменты вышли громкими, и не только из-за того, кем была Эви, что привнесло новизну, подобной которой никто так скоро после Тремудрого Турнира не ожидал, но и потому, что ее назначение на пост преподавателя Истории Магии означало, что Биннса больше не будет. Эвелин улыбнулась и помахала ученикам, а потом обернулась к Северусу и сказала что-то, отчего зельевар хмыкнул и тепло ей кивнул.

                – Черт побери, – пробормотал Рон через несколько мест от Гарри, отчего его улыбка стала еще шире.

                – Отбор в команды факультетов по Квиддичу состоится в… – продолжил Дамблдор, но тут его прервали и он вопросительно посмотрел на профессора Амбридж.

                Поскольку стоя она была ненамного выше, чем сидя, какой-то момент никто не понимал, почему Дамблдор замолчал, но потом профессор Амбридж произнесла: « _Кхем, кхем_ », – и стало ясно, что она поднялась на ноги и собирается выступить с речью. Мгновение Дамблдор казался озадаченным, а затем поспешно сел и внимательно посмотрел на профессора Амбридж, как будто не желал ничего иного, кроме как услышать, что она скажет.

                Прочий персонал не смог настолько опытно скрыть свое удивление. Брови профессора Спраут скрылись в ее растрепанных волосах, а профессор МакГонагалл сжала губы в такую тонкую линию, какой Гарри никогда у нее прежде не видел. Северус оперся на левую руку, которую пристроил на столе, и только глаза закатил, а потом принялся массировать виски, как всегда делал, когда готовился заполнить тонны документов, которые Министерство и Гринготтс требовали для всего подряд. Эви посмотрела на одетую в розовое женщину с таким же безлико учтивым и совершенно бесстрастным лицом – которое, по ее признанию, довела до совершенства еще в детстве, – что означало, что она изо всех сил старается изобразить вежливый интерес.

                – Спасибо, директор, – жеманно произнесла женщина пронзительно-неприятным голосом, – за такие теплые приветственные слова!

                – Вот же блинский блин, – от души буркнул Невилл, приподняв бровь при взгляде на Амбридж. – И ведь стоило только подумать, что стать еще противнее ей уже не удастся.

                – Что ж, замечательно снова попасть в Хогвартсе, должна я сказать! – улыбнулась она, обнажив довольно острые зубы. – Как и увидеть такие счастливые маленькие личики, обращенные ко мне!

                – Что ты там сказал? – произнес Гарри в сторону своего брата, поморщившись от приветствия, как будто с пятилетним говорят. Быстрого взгляда окрест хватило, дабы понять, что он не одинок в своих чувствах.

                – Я уточню формулировку, – согласился Невилл.

                – Я не могу дождаться, чтобы познакомиться с вами со всеми, и я уверена, что все мы станем прекрасными друзьями!

                На это учащиеся переглянулись; некоторые из них едва скрывали усмешки.

                – Я сейчас заплачу, – сухо съязвила Джинни, а Амбридж продолжила свою речь, с каждым покашливанием все больше напоминая жабу.

                – Министерство Магии всегда придавало воспитанию юных ведьм и волшебников первостепенное значение. Редкие дары, с которыми вы родились, могут исчезнуть, если не развивать их и не оттачивать заботливым обучением. Уникальные древние навыки волшебного сообщества должны переходить от поколения к поколению, чтобы мы не утратили их навсегда. Сокровищница магического знания, собранная нашими предками, нуждается в защите, пополнении и шлифовке теми, кто посвятил себя благородной профессии преподавателя, – добавила она, ее тон стал гораздо более деловым и целеустремленным, слова зазвучали отрепетировано, голос частично утратил жеманность.

                – О, смотрите, – не особо удивился Гарри. – Уже угадываются расистские речи, а у нас еще даже не было ни одного занятия Защиты от Темных Искусств.

                – Это такой рекорд? – спросила Джинни, устремляя взгляд на Амбридж. – За этим следят? Вручают призы?

                – Можно бы. Но только если допустить в качестве призов шутки, – выгнул бровь Гарри на собственную мысль.

                Время от времени у него появлялись некоторые по-настоящему хорошие идеи, если можно так сказать о самом себе, и, судя по еле засветившемуся в глазах Невилла волнению, нашедшему отражение в глазах Джинни, он не единственный так подумал.

                – Именно из таких побуждений я и прочие, подобные мне, – продолжила она, многозначительно глянув на Эви, – решили влиться в преподавательский состав этого исторического учреждения. – Как выяснилось, сравнить ее с Амбридж – и найти совпадения – было, вероятно, единственным, что могло вырвать Эви из ее старательного игнорирования всего говорившегося. Она нахмурилась в адрес старшей ведьмы и с чем-то вроде оскорбленного отвращения перевела взгляд на Северуса. Мастер зелий пожал плечами, все-таки, если так посмотреть, что он мог сделать, чтобы остановить бред Амбридж? Выражение лица Эви сменилось с оскорбленного отвращения на боль предательства, она скрестила руки на груди, всей своей позой обещая возмездие, отчего Северус шевельнул руками в успокаивающем жесте, пытаясь передать, что он ни капли не верит и ничуть не поддерживает идею, что между двумя женщинами существует какое-либо сходство. Эви ответила резким кивком, и Гарри не нуждался в Легилименции, чтобы уловить подразумевавшееся: « _И не забывайте об этом, мистер!_ »

                С некоторым запозданием Гарри понял, что раз уж он мог видеть молчаливую беседу между Эви и отцом, то, в принципе, это могла видеть и вся остальная школа. И хоть ни мастера зелий, ни новоиспеченного профессора истории это, кажется, не волновало, большая часть учеников – а если честно, то и часть персонала, в том числе сам директор – разулыбались и захихикали на это представление. Амбридж, которая, пожалуй, оказалась единственным человеком, который не мог видеть, что именно происходит у нее за спиной, пока она обращается к ученикам, растерянно прервала свою речь, оглядываясь в поисках источника нарастающего веселья. Ее замешательство только усилилось, когда, в конце концов переведя взгляд на Эви и Северуса, она обнаружила, что они оба спокойно смотрят на нее с совершенно невинным видом, как будто все это время внимательно вслушивались в ее речь.

                – Что ж, – пробормотала она, прежде чем прочистить горло и продолжить: – _кхем-кхем_ , как я уже говорила... Каждый директор и директриса Хогвартса привносили нечто новое в нелегкий труд руководства этой имеющей долгую историю школы, и так и должно быть, ибо без прогресса настанут застой и разложение. И все же, не следует поощрять прогресс ради прогресса, наши проверенные традиции часто не требуют никаких пересмотров. Так что необходимо соблюдать баланс между старым и новым, между постоянством и изменением, традицией и инновацией.

                – Чем больше она говорит, – сказала Джинни, – тем меньше мне нравится эта образовательная реформа, а поначалу-то мне было вообще все равно.

                Гарри, прищурившись, кивнул. Он частенько бывал на переговорах с гоблинами, да и отец за много лет хорошо его обучил, так что он легко понял, к чему Амбридж вела. За всеми красивостями речей и потугами на сердечность прослеживалось предупреждение – нет, не предупреждение, _сообщение_ , – как именно с этого момента в Хогвартсе будут обстоять дела. Министерство дало ей право вмешиваться практически во все подряд, вот что слышалось в этих словах. И пусть основная масса учеников по всему Большому Залу уже и вовсе перестала обращать внимание на происходящее, а полная тишина, которой встречали только выступления Дамблдора, растворилась в хихиканье и болтовне, но Амбридж не сдавалась, сознавая, что те люди, чье внимание она пыталась привлечь, ее слушают. И действительно, теперь все преподаватели обратили на нее самое пристальное внимание, на их лицах читались разнообразные выражения, варьирующиеся от беспокойства до ярости с многочисленными комбинациями этих двух эмоций.

                – ...ведь одни изменения только к лучшему, в то время как другие позже признаются ошибочными. Между тем, некоторые старые обычаи сохраняются, и это правильно, тогда как от других, устаревших и потерявших свою актуальность, следует отказаться. Так давайте двигаться вперед, в новую эру открытости, эффективности и подотчетности, с полной решимостью сохранить то, что должно быть сохранено, усовершенствовать то, что должно быть усовершенствовано, и отказаться от того, что мы найдем необходимым запретить из практических соображений.

                – Итак, в результате, – подытожил Гарри, хлопая – хотя и как-то лениво – по данному им всем знаку Дамблдора, едва Амбридж закончила свою речь, – она сказала, что Министерство собирается избавиться от всего, что не согласуется с его курсом, и впихнуть все, от чего не сможет избавиться, в устраивающие его рамки.

                – На этот раз он ничего не собирается пускать на самотек, верно? – спросила Джинни, не потрудившись уточнить, кто такой _он_.

                – Мне тоже так показалось, – нахмурившись, согласился Невилл. – И если вся эта речь – и вся эта гребаная реформа образования – не из тех вещей, которые позже будут признаны ошибочными, то я не знаю, что тогда.

                Тут он заметил поднявшийся вокруг них шум и понял, что Дамблдор, похоже, отпустил школьников.

                Гарри попрощался с Джинни и братом и подошел к угрюмой Гермионе, чтобы отвести первокурсников в гостиную, что по большей части считалось лишней муторной обязанностью, которую на них свалили как на самых младших старост их факультета. Кивнув Драко, который собирался заняться тем же самым, он отправился на седьмой этаж, улыбнувшись первокурсникам, которым удалось набраться смелости и с горящими глазами спросить его о Молнии. Нужно будет поговорить с Драко, потом, когда пересекутся во время обхода; от Гарри требовалось патрулировать подземелья – на что он вызвался добровольцем, так как старосты патрулировали вдали от гостиных своих факультетов, чтобы избежать фаворитизма, а подземелья патрулировать никто не хотел, поскольку осенью и зимой тамошние коридоры становились довольно холодными и скучными, – а Драко патрулировал Большой Зал и первый этаж западного крыла.

                Все-таки вернувшись мыслями к текущему моменту, он вспомнил, как терялись в первый год некоторые из его сокурсников, которые до вечера своего распределения в Хогвартсе никогда не бывали, и – раз уж конкретно эти первокурсники смогли на какое-то время отвлечь его от мыслей об Амбридж с ее речью, – он решил немного порассказать о том, как работали лестницы, и где какие классы располагались. Дети – даже те магглорожденные, кто никогда не слышал о Квиддиче и Молнии или о Тремудром Турнире, если уж на то пошло, – казалось, ловили каждое его слово, Гермиона неуверенно ему улыбалась – огромный шаг по сравнению с косыми взглядами, которые он получал от нее в прошлом году и не только, – и когда они поднялись на седьмой этаж, он объяснил, как работает система паролей.

                – Нынешний пароль _Мимбулус Мимблетония_ *5. – Увидев на большей части лиц непонимание, он дружелюбно улыбнулся и добавил: – Это волшебное растение. О нем вы все узнаете на уроках Гербологии, не сомневайтесь. А это, – он улыбнулся и вежливо поклонился висящей перед ними картине, – Полная Дама. Вот уже много столетий она любезно соглашается охранять нашу гостиную и страдает от непоседливой природы поколений гриффиндорцев, включая меня самого.

                И он подмигнул первокурсникам, которые хихикнули в ответ, а потом их хихиканье стало ее громче, когда Полная Дама воскликнула:

                – Мистер Поттер!

                Покраснев, она кокетливо смежила в ответ веки, прикрывшись своим кружевным, украшенным перьями веером.

                – Миледи, – снова поклонился ей Гарри, а потом назвал пароль, вводя первокурсников в гостиную и позволив им несколько секунд повосхищаться открывшимся видом, прежде чем опять заговорить. – Итак, если в течение года у вас возникнут какие-либо вопросы, вы можете обратиться к Гермионе, ко мне или к любому другому старосте. Если вы заблудитесь в замке... – и, уловив некую панику, он мягко улыбнулся и добавил: – как и большинство из нас в свое время; ну, я помню, как однажды свернул не туда и оказался… – он нарочито покосился на Гермиону и резко захлопнул рот, как будто только что вспомнил, что они с ней старосты, – вы знаете, лучше даже не упоминать, куда я попал. Просто знайте, меня там _точно_ не должно было быть. – Первокурсники, вместе с некоторыми из старших учеников, слушавших этот монолог, засмеялись, даже когда Гермиона уставилась на него, вероятно, чтобы поддержать шутку или что-то в этом роде – не то чтобы он собирался делиться с первокурсниками, как пытался справиться со своим раздражением и в результате наткнулся в Запретном Лесу на потрясные драконьи клетки! – так что он продолжил: – Как я уже сказал, не стесняйтесь просить старших учеников, учителей и даже призраков и картины о помощи. Вот и все; вам лучше разойтись по своим спальням, распаковаться и отдохнуть, – добавил он, выпуская свою внутреннюю Минни; он подумал, что домовой эльф гордилась бы им, если бы могла его сейчас видеть. – Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс и добро пожаловать на Гриффиндор.

                Первокурсники пожелали двум старостам спокойной ночи, хоть и немного робко, но гораздо увереннее, чем когда здоровались с ними в Большом Зале. Хорошее настроение Гарри как-то потускнело, стоило младшим ученикам отойти от него и направиться по спальням, как и было сказано. Вскоре эти дети окажутся в центре войны, вспомнил он, угрюмо поздравив себя с тем, что подобные мысли не позволяют ему даже немного отдохнуть от реальности. Не то чтобы от этого была какая-то польза. Гермиона странно посмотрела на него, открыла рот, но так и не успела спросить ничего из того, что хотела, как к ним, снова сверкая глазами, подошла Джинни.

                – Вы только что дали Минни повод очень Вами гордиться, мистер Поттер.

                Эти слова хотя бы заставили Гарри улыбнуться.

                – Я старался, мисс Уизли, – ответил он и огляделся в поисках своего брата. – А Невилл еще не вернулся? – спросил он, подумав, что тот, пожалуй, мог воспользоваться возможностью провести какое-то время с Луной.

                – Симус как раз убежал в спальню, а Адриан с Роном отправились за ним меньше пяти минут назад, твой близнец выглядел мрачным, как грозовая туча, – пояснила Джинни. – Невилл пошел за ними на всякий случай.

                Как нарочно, грохот и ругань, донесшиеся от спален пятого курса, доказали благоразумие Невиллова решения. Гарри обменялся с Джинни единственным взволнованным взглядом, прежде чем поспешно броситься в сторону скандала. Картина, представшая перед ним, едва он открыл дверь мужской спальни, заставила его широко распахнуть глаза. Дин помогал Рону подняться с пола, на котором тот распластался, одной рукой схватившись за левый глаз, под которым уже наливался синяк, а в центре комнаты Невилл держал за шкирки Адриана и Симуса – все еще сцепившихся друг с другом взглядами, – и явно был от этого не в восторге. На рубашке Адриана не хватало нескольких пуговиц, а Симус красовался разбитой губой, так что Гарри посмотрел на Невилла в полном недоумении.

                – Что тут, черт побери, стряслось? – спросил он, все еще не имея сил разобраться в происходящем.

                – Слово за слово, перешли к оскорблениям, а потом вот этот, – сказал Невилл, тряхнув Адрианом, который ядовито на него посмотрел, – бросился на этого, – тряхнул он ради справедливости еще и Симусом, – потом Рон попытался их остановить, но кое-кто, – и он выразительно посмотрел на Симуса, – двинул ему в глаз. – На это более низкорослый мальчик тоже на него посмотрел и тут же отвернулся разом и от Невилла, и Адриана, пытаясь продемонстрировать свое неудовольствие. Вышло и вполовину не так впечатляюще, как должно бы, поскольку мальчик повыше все еще держал его за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка. – Так что я вмешался, пока они не додумались схватиться за палочки, и тут пришел ты, – объяснил Невилл.

                Не понимая пока причин драки, Гарри, тем не менее, оценил решение магии, выбравшей брату анимагическую форму медведя, благодаря чему тот сейчас так легко удерживал друг от друга двух все еще готовых почесать кулаки подростков.

                – Но с чего это они?

                – Он наезжал на мою маму! – выкрикнул Симус.

                – Он что? – переспросил Гарри, недоверчиво посмотрев на своего близнеца. – Почему ты это сделал, Адриан?

                – Не моя вина, что она настолько глупа, что верит каждому слову, которое гребаное Министерство обо мне говорит! – заявил Адриан на повышенных тонах.

                Гарри побледнел, а Симус попытался – но неудачно – добраться до его близнеца.

                – Не смей трогать мою маму, – завопил Симус. – Пусти меня, Невилл!

                – Нет, даже и не подумаю, – решил Невилл, его мышцы напряглись, не позволяя двум парням вцепиться друг в друга, но сам он даже не шевельнулся.

                – Хватит! – прикрикнул Гарри, вытаскивая палочку. Симус немедленно прекратил попытки вырваться, и даже Адриан остановился, уставившись на своего близнеца. – Адриан, тебя не так воспитывали, – произнес Гарри, глядя на своего близнеца; оскорблять чью-то мать уж точно было не правильно.

                – Ну, конечно, это ж самое главное! – вскипел Адриан. – Это меня оскорбили! Не то чтобы Волдеморт вернулся и Министерство пыталось это скрыть! Но ты-то, конечно, на _их_ стороне, верно? – угрожающе спросил Адриан, его лицо побагровело еще сильнее. – Ты мило общаешься с Фаджем и Пожирателями Смерти в последнее время, так? Ты вполне ясно показал, на какой будешь стороне в предстоящей войне!

                Опустившаяся тишина была почти полной, если исключить тяжелое дыхание Адриана. Или звон в ушах Гарри, если уж на то пошло.

                – Ты знаешь, Адриан, – заговорил Невилл, его тон был таким тяжелым, что почти отвлек мысли Гарри от обвинений его близнеца, – мне до звездочек в глазах хочется проклясть тебя за одни только твои слова. – И он оттолкнул Адриана, с отвращением отбросив его и позволив упасть на кровать. Даже сам Адриан вдруг показался ошеломленным; из-за действий Невилла или из-за того, что пожалел о своих обвинениях, Гарри сказать не мог. Симуса Невилл тоже отпустил – подросток поспешно отступил в сторону, – а затем поправил мантию, скорее всего, чтобы чем-то занять руки и не позволить себе врезать Адриану или потянуться за палочкой. – Но, – добавил Невилл, глядя на все еще неподвижного Адриана, – ты этого даже не стоишь.

                Адриан, прищурившись, усмехнулся.

                – Ты знаешь, от Гарри я ожидал чего-то такого, – сказал он, очевидно, собираясь задеть, – но не от тебя. Ты ведь сын своих родителей, и я бы никогда не подумал, что ты будешь на стороне…

                Ему так и не удалось закончить свою фразу, поскольку драпировки с кровати Симуса, которые, кажется, сбили во время драки и уронили рядом с кроватью Невилла, вдруг вспыхнули у Гарри под ногами. Гарри быстро бросил огнетушительное заклинание, зажмурившись и сжав челюсти, пытаясь несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть для успокоения. Изо всех подлых слов, да как Адриан только _посмел_ упомянуть родителей Невилла?

                – Что за… – начал было Дин, но был перебит злым голосом Невилла.

                – Проклятье, эти огненные семена мне еще _нужны_! – Гарри открыл глаза и увидел, как его брат делает вид, что отбрасывает обгоревшие занавеси от своего открытого сундука – он понадеялся, что не повредил ничего из вещей Невилла – и достает развязанный огнеупорный мешочек, который использовал для хранения огненных семян. – Осталось только четыре, – пробормотал он, прежде чем переключиться на Адриана. – Я надеюсь, что ты удовлетворен, – сухо произнес он, снова показывая мешочек – очень такой себе мешочек, который всегда проверял и хорошо и надежно завязывал, так что для того, чтобы настолько быстро его развязать, уж точно требовалась немалая ловкость рук – и опять убирая его обратно в свой сундук.

                – И я надеюсь, что тебе нравятся отработки, – произнес Гарри, устало потирая глаза. – В эту пятницу в восемь, после занятий, с профессором МакГонагалл; я хорошенько объясню ей, за что _именно_ ты ее получил, – добавил он, и Адриан побледнел, как привидение.

                – Ты не… – попытался выговорить Адриан.

                – Я могу, вот увидишь, – оборвал его Гарри. – Староста все-таки.

                – Спасибо, Гарри, – сказал Симус, самодовольно глянув на Адриана.

                – Это не единственная причина, почему я так делаю, хотя Адриан не имел права говорить подобное о твоей матери, – сказал Гарри, посмотрев на светловолосого гриффиндорца. – В прошлом семестре, после Тремудрого Турнира, я просил вас прислушаться к тому, что должен был сказать директор. – Это, как видно, удивило обоих: и Адриана, который тогда уже ушел из гостиной, и Рона, который был на стороне своего друга. – Я хочу это повторить и прошу помнить, что во время прошлой войны Волдеморт тоже пытался пробраться в Министерство.

                – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поверили в то, что говорит Дамблдор? – спросил Симус, на этот раз задумавшись, пусть еще и не приняв решения.

                – Я не собираюсь диктовать, что тебе думать, – дипломатично ответил Гарри. – Только предлагаю изучить _все_ , что слышишь, из каждого источника, прежде чем принимать решение.

                Вслух Симус ничего не ответил; он просто посмотрел на Дина и кивнул. Адриан, наблюдавший за переглядываниями, фыркнул и затихарился на своей кровати, задернув полог. Гарри устало вздохнул на такую реакцию и молча починил драпировки Симуса, прежде чем вернуть их на место. Невилл несколько мгновений обеспокоенно смотрел на него, а потом подошел к Рону, осмотрел его быстро заплывающий глаз и быстро наложил на него чары исцеления.

                – Так-то лучше, – пробормотал он, а Рон смущенно потер шею.

                – Слушай, Невилл, не принимай слова Адриана близко к сердцу, ладно? – сказал рыжик. – На него сильно давили в последнее время и…

                – Никакое давление не может его оправдать, – холодно отчеканил Гарри, едва Рон осмелился встать на защиту Адриана.

                – Я... просто... – вздохнул Рон и повернулся к Невиллу. – Слушай, я сожалею, что…

                – Извиняться следует не тебе, – произнес Невилл, направляясь к двери. – Я ненадолго в гостиную. Гарри, идешь?

                – У меня еще обход, – ответил Гарри, с удовольствием последовав за братом прочь из комнаты.

                Они молча шли, не имея сил обсуждать произошедшее на глазах большей части Гриффиндора, но Невилл успокаивающе положил руку брату на плечо. Гарри, который считал, что в такой момент успокаивать надо вовсе не его, устало улыбнулся Невиллу.

                – Быстро думаешь, – сказал он.

                – Хах, я удивителен, что тут поделать? – вопросил Невилл, улыбнувшись собственному ответу гораздо шире, чем его брат.

                – Да не чепуши, – поддразнил Гарри, на явные старания Невилла его отвлечь выражение лица у него потеплело.

                – Это _Адриан_ чепушит, – уточнил Невилл. – В Адриане, вообще-то, полно чепухи, и по большей части сомнительной. Я просто удивился, если честно.

                – Это точно, – согласился Гарри.

                Они спустились по лестнице и обнаружили поджидавшую их Гермиону.

                – И меня его слова ни капли не волнуют, – заверил Невилл брата, уставившись в его глаза, пока не уверился, что тот его понял. – Его мнение не настолько меня волнует, чтобы задевать.

                Гарри кивнул, выстраивая из заверений брата щит против собственной ярости.

                – Все в порядке? – поинтересовалась девочка. – Нам пора на обход.

                – Мы переживем, – ответил Невилл, слегка подталкивая брата к гостиной.

                – Переживем, – согласился Гарри, кивнул брату и последовал за Гермионой к выходу из гостиной, по пути грустно улыбнувшись Джинни, когда проходил мимо.

                Кажется, Гермиона хотела спросить его, что случилось, но Гарри, не собираясь об этом даже думать, заявил, что ему пора отправляться к подземельям, и умчался в сторону Парадной Лестницы. Он на автопилоте спустился по ступенькам, вырвавшись из оцепенения только тогда, когда добрался до ныне пустынного Большого Зала, где его ждал Драко. Светловолосому слизеринцу потребовался лишь взгляд, чтобы понять, что за те пол часа, что они с братом не виделись, стряслось что-то совсем не то.

                – Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

                – Ты можешь пропустить начало дежурства и сходить со мной в кабинет Сева? Такие вещи я бы предпочел рассказать только один раз, – признался Гарри.

                – Все равно у нас есть еще десять минут до начала обхода, – отозвался Драко и вслед за Гарри вернулся в подземелья.

                Поскольку Гарри, по сути, являлся единственным старостой, патрулирующим эти коридоры, они без каких-либо проблем добрались до кабинета Северуса. Мастер зелий открыл дверь в считанные секунды, после выступления Амбридж он ожидал этого визита, его лицо потемнело, когда он увидел сына.

                – Речь пойдет не об Амбридж, – решил он, отходя в сторону и пропуская подростков в свой кабинет.

                К легкому удивлению Гарри, там уже находилась Эви, сидела на стуле, который у Северуса обычно был задвинут за стол, а теперь переместился поближе к огню, и держала в руках кружку с чаем. Ее широкая улыбка моментально испарилась, едва девушка заметила состояние Гарри; она поспешно поднялась со своего места и направилась к нему, оставив чай на кофейном столике у камина.

                – Ты в порядке? – тихо спросила она, останавливаясь в нескольких футах от него, с усилием заставив себя не создавать вокруг него суеты. Ее явная попытка справиться с беспокойством достаточно подняла Гарри настроение, чтобы он нашел в себе силы добраться до кресла у огня и шлепнуться туда.

                – Я почти поджег спальню, – сообщил он, и как только все устроились вокруг него, объяснил, почему и как. – А потом, – наконец сказал он, круговыми движениями потирая виски, – я назначил ему отработку с МакГонагалл и предупредил его, что поясню, почему я так поступил. Что и собираюсь сделать, уж поверьте.

                – Святая Моргана, – выдохнула Эви, снова опускаясь на угол стола Северуса. – Я видела, что между вами двумя не все в порядке, но я бы никогда... – и, не сумев подобрать слов, повернулась к Северусу, который закипал в углу, рядом с ошарашенным Драко.

                – Адриан зашел слишком далеко, – согласился мастер зелий, его голос стал холоднее льда. – Ему точно надо было назначить отработку. Хотел бы я знать более долгосрочное решение, как бы справиться с его мелочностью.

                – Если в ближайшее время он не прекратит, – скривился Гарри, он все еще не мог до конца справиться со своим гневом, – разборки начнут включать в себя ожоги. – Он глубоко вдохнул. – Он меня просто _злит_. Так злит, почти каждый раз, когда открывает рот, и... это никуда не годится, – признал он, беспомощно обмякнув в кресле. Он понятия не имел, как спасти свои отношения с Адрианом; он даже не знал, хочет ли он, пусть даже после войны – с которой им обоим предстоит иметь дело, – попробовать это сделать.

                – Он болван, – высказался Драко. – Полный и конченый имбецил, и если он думает, что то, через что он прошел, позволяет ему обращаться с людьми как с грязью, может быть, мне нужно почаще его проклинать.

                – Тебе не стоит попадать из-за него в неприятности, – указал Гарри.

                – Нет, послушай. Мне такое знакомо: на меня тоже давили, и я крысился, – объяснил светловолосый слизеринец. – Но я _не хотел_ таким быть, это уж точно, я понимал, что это плохо, и как только кое-кто потратил время и показал мне альтернативный вариант, я рискнул. И я не утверждаю, что уже со всем справился, я все еще приспосабливаюсь, но, Гарри; ты показывал Адриану альтернативу в течение многих лет. Если он все еще хочет оставаться придурком, это его выбор, и лучше соответственно с ним обращаться.

                Три пары глаз уставились на юного слизеринца, который слегка покраснел под их пристальными взглядами, но не отступил.

                – Ты прав, – согласился Гарри, чувствуя, как часть его напряжения тает. – И ты замечательный, а не придурок и все такое, – немного неловко добавил он.

                – Спасибо, – так же неловко ответил Драко.

                – Да, что ж, – улыбнулся Северус двум мальчикам, соглашаясь с Драко. – Если Адриан не понимает, что должен изменить свое отношение, игнорируй его. И если ты считаешь, что лучше было бы вообще его избегать, то так и делай.

                – Похоже, к тому все и идет, – нахмурившись, признал Гарри. – Хотя это кажется побегом от проблемы.

                – Не думай об этом как о побеге, – предложила до сих пор молчавшая Эви, дав Гарри несколько мгновений передышки. – Думай об этом как о принятии практических мер по избеганию поджогов его мантий.

                Этим словам удалось вырвать у подростка легкий смешок.

                – Спасибо, Эви, – сказал Гарри, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на светловолосую ведьму, в его глаза вернулся блеск. – И, я надеюсь, мой внезапный приступ самокопания ничему не помешал? – спросил он, ухмыльнувшись отцу, который немедленно закатил глаза.

                – О, да, – ответила Эви, отчего Драко и Гарри обменялись испуганными взглядами, получив тот единственный ответ, какого не ожидали. – Составлению плана побега. – Такого объяснения они тоже не ожидали.

                – От чего? – осторожно спросил Драко, а Северус усмехнулся.

                – У меня завтра мой первый урок, – пояснила она, на что Гарри и Драко присоединились к смешкам Северуса. – И ничего смешного! – запротестовала Эви, скрестив руки на груди, хотя сама тоже улыбнулась. – Я в ужасе! Единственное, почему я еще не сбежала, так это потому, что мой первый урок с пятым курсом Гриффиндора, и, полагаю, двух своих учеников в этом классе я уже знаю, а вы с Невиллом уже попадали под удар моих полубезумных монологов на тему истории, и все еще меня не ненавидите, верно? – вопросила она, посмотрев на Гарри, в ее больших глазах было столько мольбы, что он сложился от смеха, ухватившись за бока и пытаясь отдышаться.

                – Ты великолепно справишься, – заверил ее Драко, утирая слезы с лица. – Твои полубезумные монологи на тему истории нам нравятся.

                – Именно, – согласился Гарри.

                – И я имею удовольствие сказать тебе, что _я же тебе говорил_ , даже раньше, чем мне думалось, – вставил мастер зелий, и выглядел он при этом весьма самодовольно.

                – Ой, да помолчи ты, – серьезно произнесла Эви, а потом широко улыбнулась.

                – И, надо сказать, я вот просто знал, что год будет адским, – добавил Гарри. – Хотя я не рассчитал, что к этому бардаку добавится Амбридж.

                – Полагаю, ты понял, что она подразумевала своей речью, – проговорил мастер зелий, даже не потрудившись оформить свою мысль как вопрос.

                – При том, как у нас прошло лето? – риторически удивился Драко.

                – Я думал, Фадж ее сюда пошлет, чтобы присматривать за всем для Министерства, – признался Гарри, – но что она так откровенно объявит о своих намерениях изменить то, что считает нужным изменить? Такого я не ожидал.

                – Если тебе от этого станет легче, – сказала Эви, печально улыбнувшись, – то я тоже.

                – Фадж достиг такого уровня идиотизма, – произнес Северус, – что растерялась даже провидица. Великолепно.

                – _Эта_ провидица, – указала на себя Эви, – в ближайшее время собирается посетить кабинет Амбридж.

                – Ты хочешь посмотреть помещение, чтобы потом можно было увидеть его ясновидением? – заинтригованно спросил Гарри.

                – Наблюдения за Амбридж, шагающей по белому фону, ничего особо не дадут, – пояснила Эви. – Вот почему мне нужна еще и обширная экскурсия по замку.

                – Я мог бы тебе все показать, – вызвался мастер зелий, на что Эви улыбнулась ему, а Гарри с Драко обменялись усмешками. – Как думаешь, если ты увидишь достаточно мест в замке, ты сможешь начать провидеть хоркруксы? – задумчиво спросил Северус.

                – Если бы. Я раньше уже пыталась так сделать, просмотрела в Силбрифе те изображения в книге, – призналась Эви. – Но рисунки не совсем подходят. Возможно, будь у меня воспоминания об объекте, я бы смогла его провидеть. Но я не могу этого сделать, когда у меня есть только место.

                – Я не думаю, что кто-то видел Чашу с тех пор, как ее украли полвека назад, а Диадему – со времен Основателей, – сказал мастер зелий.

                – К слову о Диадеме Равенкло, – заговорил Гарри, подумав о некой равенкловке, – я как раз хотел поговорить с вами о Луне.

                – О Луне Лавгуд? – спросил Северус, вспоминая замкнутую четверокурсницу с Равенкло. Девочка хорошая, а Невилл был от нее без ума, насколько он помнил.

                – Лучшая подруга Джинни, ты про эту Луну Лавгуд? – спросила Эви, привлекая к себе внимание Северуса; он такой интересной подробности не знал.

                – И девушка Невилла, да, – подтвердил Гарри.

                – А еще она дико умная, – вставил Драко, заподозрив, о чем Гарри хочет поговорить, когда вспомнил их сегодняшний разговор в Хогвартс-экспрессе.

                – И к тому же незарегистрированный анимаг, – закончил Гарри и увидел, как Эви с его отцом обменялись взволнованными взглядами.

                – Анимаг, говоришь? – переспросил Северус.

                – Синяя птица, насколько я понял, – подтвердил Гарри. – И с ней у нас появится доступ в гостиную Равенкло.

                – Ты думаешь ей все рассказать, – задумчиво кивнув, догадался мастер зелий.

                – Ну, Волдеморт уже знает. Не то чтобы он стал охотиться на кого-то из нас ради этого секрета, – указал зеленоглазый волшебник. – А если он начнет нападать в открытую, то Луну бы я привел в Орбейн одной из первых. Но дело-то в чем: она умная и сильная ведьма.

                – Я в курсе, – согласно кивнул Северус, он наблюдал за девочкой, легко порхавшей на его уроках даже тогда, когда он все еще придерживался своего образа большого злобного подземельного нетопыря.

                – Немного потренировать ее, и ее помощь может оказаться бесценной, особенно если в школе что-то случится, – пояснил Гарри. – Большинство учеников, судя по всему, прислушиваются к своим родителям и собираются держаться подальше ото всей этой муры по поводу войны, – продолжил он, раздраженно закатывая глаза на такую формулировку, хотя фактически процитировал то, что услышал в разговоре между Лавандой и Парвати. – Если нам такое вдруг понадобится, будет еще один ученик, который окажется готов действовать, сможет стать весьма ценным ресурсом при эвакуации школы и поможет избежать ненужных потерь. Как бы хоркруксы меня ни волновали, я все равно считаю, что при первом же открытом появлении Волдеморта она может скрыться в Орбейне. А сейчас мы могли бы использовать ее в поисках по школе; уж она-то, по крайней мере, точно не настолько интересует Дамблдора или Амбридж. Так что Луна весьма полезна в плане незаметных действий.

                – Ты все продумал, – отметил Северус, внимательно посмотрев на сына. – Да и правда, не думаю, что на данный момент это может как-то навредить. _Но_ , – предупредил Северус, – прежде чем раскрывать что-то действительно важное, ты должен будешь объяснить ей, что из-за этого ее жизнь окажется под угрозой. Если она предпочтет неведенье, давить на нее ты не станешь. Я знаю, что ты и не собирался, – добавил Северус, прервав сына, едва тот успел протестующее открыть рот, – но я обязан это сказать.

                – А для начала мы должны предупредить Невилла и Джинни, – с ухмылкой подсказал Драко. – Давайте шокируем столько людей, сколько сможем.

                Уточнив, что, когда и где они скажут Луне – в воскресенье в семь вечера, после того, как Гарри навестит Орбейн, в кабинете Северуса, – Драко и Гарри пришлось уйти, они и так уже на пол часа опоздали на обход. Оставшиеся полтора часа патрулирования Гарри провел, пытаясь укротить свой все еще временами огненный норов. И все равно, поднимаясь по лестнице на седьмой этаж, он мечтал добраться до оставшегося дома меча или молота с наковальней. Что угодно, лишь бы спустить пар. Он машинально улыбнулся Полной Даме и миновал вход в гостиную, обнаружив там все еще дожидавшихся его Невилла и Джинни.

                – Не то чтобы мы волновались, – начал Невилл вместо приветствия.

                – Он волновался, – сдала его Джинни, подкрепляя свои слова кивком.

                – Потому что ты не возвращался, – возразил Невилл, дернув бровью в ее адрес.

                – Я немного беспокоилась, – призналась Джинни Гарри, который посмеивался над их словами.

                – Я там подзадержался, – успокоил он их. – Хотите услышать, что вы пропустили?

                И он подвел их ко все еще пылающему камину, на всякий случай окружив их несколькими сильными заглушающими и защитными заклинаниями, а потом наконец высказал свое предложение насчет Луны. Их реакция была более чем благосклонной, если судить по рассиявшемуся Невиллу и по импульсивным объятьям Джинни. Они вместе покинули гостиную, уже у лестницы в спальни пожелав Джинни спокойной ночи.

                – Гарри, – сказал Невилл, как раз у входа в комнату, – просто, спасибо.

                – Не за что, Нев, – ответил Гарри, улыбнувшись ему еще шире, несмотря на удар по плечу. Вскоре они попадали на кровати, их наконец-то накрыло накопившейся за день усталостью. Умащиваясь на матрасе, Гарри откровенно игнорировал кровать своего близнеца, за пологом которой все еще горел свет. – Два балла Хаффлпаффу, – пробормотал он, закрывая глаза и надеясь, что рассвет следующего дня принесет больше позитива, чем прошлый.

                Следующий день начинался с защиты, так действительно было лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Что, конечно, не означало, что продолжение будет в том же духе.

                С одной стороны, Адриан все еще спал, когда Гарри поднялся с постели, что помогло избежать любой возможной неловкости. И он отправился в Большой Зал вместе с Невиллом, широко улыбаясь, в основном из-за объявления Фреда и Джорджа на доске объявлений в гостиной:

**_ГАЛЛОНЫ ГАЛЕОНОВ!_ **

_Ваши деньги на карманные расходы вас не удовлетворяют?_

_Не прочь заработать немного дополнительного золотишка?_

_~% ~_

_Обратитесь к_ **Фреду и Джорджу Уизли** _,_

_гостиная Гриффиндора,_

_к тому же, неполный день, практически безболезненный труд_

_(К НАШЕМУ СОЖАЛЕНИЮ, ВСЕ РАБОТЫ ПРОДЕЛЫВАЮТСЯ НА СОБСТВЕННЫЙ СТРАХ И РИСК КАНДИДАТА)_

                Потом, когда они получили свои расписания, Гарри не смог удержаться от улыбки. Пускай пятый курс был курсом СОВ, и по общему признанию это означало учебу до изнеможения, более приятного понедельника он припомнить не мог. Их день начинался с Истории Магии и сдвоенных зелий со Слизерином, затем Древние Руны и сдвоенное ЗоТИ с Хаффлпаффом. Ну, подумал Гарри, накладывая себе на тарелку оладий, Защита от Темных Искусств значит Амбридж, но урока это не меняло. Не могло же все быть совсем уж плохо?

                – В этом году понедельник удался на славу, – улыбаясь в свое расписание Невилл, сидевший от него справа. – И смотри, завтра Гербология!

                – Привет, Гарри! – поздоровались Фред и Джордж, шлепаясь по левую руку от Гарри.

                – Фред, Джордж, – откликнулся Гарри, с улыбкой вспомнив их объявление. – Что, покупаете лабораторных крыс?

                – Не изменяет ли мне мой слух? – вопросил Фред, уставившись на Гарри в притворном недоумением. – Староста, который не считает необходимым сделать нам выговор за наем несовершеннолетних на в чем-то опасную работу?

                – Просто постарайтесь не допустить никакого непоправимого ущерба, – предупредил Гарри, прекрасно зная, что свои наиболее опасные шутки близнецы на себе же и проверяли, и что по поводу своей наиболее сложной продукции они обычно спрашивали отца.

                – Да, сэр! – хором ответили они, со всей возможной серьезностью отдавая Гарри честь. И вот тут-то они и увидели их расписания.

                – О-ох, год СОВ, – пропел Джордж.

                – Это будет непросто, – умудренно добавил Фред.

                – Мы будем стараться, – ответил Невилл, все еще пофыркивая. – К тому же, пока нам наша программа нравится, – добавил он и передал свое расписание в жаждущие руки Фреда.

                – О чем ты говоришь, приятель? – воскликнул он. – У вас сначала История Магии.

                – С профессором... – Гарри остановился и прикинул, как в данном случае назвать Эви, он как-то был не в курсе ее фамилии. – Ну, с принцессой Эвелин. Уверен, это совсем не то, что с Биннсом.

                – Даже не сомневаюсь! – согласился Джордж, украдкой глянув на Эви, которая только что появилась за преподавательским столом, за что прилично схлопотал по шее от Невилла Лонгботтома.

                – Поосторожнее, Уизли! – предупредил младший гриффиндорец.

                – В любом случае, дальше у нас Зелья, а потом Древние Руны, – отметил Гарри. – А потом у нас, конечно, Амбридж, но насколько она способна испортить Защиту от Темных Искусств?

                – Тоже верно, – признал Фред. – Вы знаете, – добавил он, на несколько секунд уставившись на своего близнеца, прежде чем продолжить, – мы всерьез подумываем не возвращаться на ТРИТОНы. Мы ж все равно собираемся работать самостоятельно, так что это кажется лишним.

                – Хотя мама на нас давит, – поделился Джордж. – Так что, мы написали профессору Снейпу. – Гарри, который слышал о существовании письма, но не ведал его содержания, поскольку это касалось только лично Фреда и Джорджа, кивнул, подталкивая их продолжить. – Он сказал, что мы уже вполне способны справляться с той работой, которую себе выбрали, и он уверен, что у нас все получится. Он еще сказал, что если мы решим не возвращаться на седьмой год, то он нас поддержит и поможет, где понадобится. Хотя он рекомендует сдать ТРИТОН по Зельям, так будет легче добыть одобрение Министерства на тестирование нашей продукции и получение патентов. Я ж понимаю, что тут он прав; мы рассматриваем такой вариант.

                – Конечно, прав, – добавил Фред. – Знаете, что профессор Снейп – единственный взрослый, который не посмотрел на нас косо и не сказал попробовать найти другую стезю? А еще он единственный взрослый, который предложил помощь. Ну, я имею в виду _только_ взрослых, – ухмыльнулся Фред, – но ты эмансипирован, так что вообще особый случай.

                – Премного благодарен, – невозмутимо отозвался Гарри, улыбнувшись близнецам.

                – Ага, ну, – тоже широко улыбнулся Джордж, – в последнее время дела пошли в гору! Мы можем доказать, что его вера в нас все-таки не напрасна.

                – Я в вас даже не сомневаюсь, – произнес Невилл. – Вы, ребята, гении, когда дело доходит до шуток.

                – Тут Нев прав, – согласился Гарри.

                – Люди, хотел бы я, чтобы наши родители имели хоть половину вашей веры в нас, – сказал Фред, положив себе яиц.

                – Просто возьмите и сделайте то, что хотите сделать, – повторил Гарри совет своего отца. – Остальное приложится.

                – Да и хватит о нас! – воскликнул Фред. – Какие-нибудь идеи, чем бы вы двое, почтеннейшие джентльмены, хотели бы заняться после окончания учебы? У вас же все-таки в этом году консультации по профориентации!

                – Я хотел бы – изобразите удивление, пожалуйста – заняться чем-то, связанным с Гербологией, – недолго думая, сообщил Невилл. – Может быть, из области зелий?

                – У меня есть идея-другая. Я уже имею очень прибыльное дело, сами знаете, – признался Гарри, лукаво улыбнувшись. – Вам остается только подождать и посмотреть.

                – Конечно, – мрачно кивнул Джордж. – Чем займешься, помимо создания метел? Творением новых скульптур из драконов? Типа, пожить так, будто у тебя мантия горит?

                Гарри, подавившись тыквенным соком, схватился за бока, заходясь кашлем и смехом, а Невилл старательно изо всех сил ударил его по спине, сам пытаясь не засмеяться.

                – Гоблинское золото, Джордж! – воскликнул Гарри, когда ему удалось отдышаться, уставившись на ничуть не раскаивающегося смеющегося рыжего парня. – Ты меня убить пытаешься?

                – Это он может, – прокомментировала Джинни, усаживаясь рядом с Невиллом. – Доброе утро.

                – И как дела у нашей маленькой сестренки этим чудесным утром? – спросил Фред, указывая на унылое серое небо, отраженное магическим потолком.

                – Я своим завтраком пока не подавилась, – откликнулась Джинни, Гарри фыркнул на ее остроту.

                – Жестокая, – произнес он, осуждающе тыкая в нее. – Вы не только суровы, но и жестоки, мисс Уизли.

                – Моих добродетелей прирастает, – согласилась Джинни.

                Дальнейший завтрак прошел так же весело. Быстро переговорив с Анжелиной – новым капитаном гриффиндорской квиддичной команды – о предстоящем в пятницу днем финальном отборе, Гарри и Невилл пошли к столу Слизерина, где Драко заканчивал свой завтрак, и как раз тут в Большой Зал вошли Адриан, Гермиона и Рон. Только увидев своего близнеца, Гарри вспомнил, что нужно переговорить с профессором МакГонагалл по поводу отработки, но не позволил этой мысли испортить в остальном пока прекрасное утро.

                – Доброе утро, парни, – поприветствовал их Драко, махнув на прощание старшим старостам, с которыми до этого разговаривал, и последовал за своими братьями из Большого Зала. У него в начале стояли Чары, так что он мог пройтись с ними вплоть до третьего этажа, прежде чем свернуть в сторону класса Флитвика. – Итак, что нового?

                – Кроме того, что Невилл был в восторге от мысли рассказать о нас Луне? – спросил Гарри. – Нет, ничего нового. Ну, – поправился он, – разве что близнецы Уизли собираются ставить опасные эксперименты со своей продукцией на учениках, но на этом и все.

                – А еще у Гарри, похоже, есть _идея_ , чем он хочет заняться после окончания школы.

                Слово _идея_ в устах Невилла прозвучало так, словно придумка была чем-то потенциально опасным, хоть и захватывающим, и Гарри не мог не ухмыльнуться; его брат был совершенно прав.

                – Он ухмыляется, – заметил Драко, указывая на Гарри. – Почему он ухмыляется, Нев?

                – Я не знаю! – воскликнул Невилл, очень даже желая послушать, что Гарри им скажет.

                – Ну, я подумал, – объяснил Гарри, – что мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вся та магия, которой я учусь, просто почила под спудом. Я знаю, что продолжу заниматься метлами. Если честно, не могу этого дождаться. И еще я кое-что прикидываю; но сначала я обсужу это с папой, проясню пару моментов.

                – Я тут подумал… – начал Драко, но покраснел и замолчал. – Не берите в голову, это глупости.

                – Не могу оценить, я еще ничего не слышал, – заметил Невилл.

                Драко выдохнул и снова заговорил.

                – Знаете, Малфои фактически не _работали_ уже несколько поколений как, – объяснил он. – Мы понемногу вмешиваемся в политику, конечно, но деньги семье приходят в основном от инвестиций и аренды семейной собственности. Нас все устраивает; собственности много. Недвижимость – для богатых, как мой отец это называет, – сказал Драко, поморщившись в отвращении. – Я это ненавижу. В смысле, я запросто мог бы нанять туда гоблина, и, вероятно, получал бы еще больше прибыли. Так что я подумал: мне бы хотелось стать целителем.

                – Я вовсе не считаю это глупостью, – совершенно убежденно сообщил Гарри. – Я думаю, что это прекрасно тебе подходит.

                – И ты очень хорош в Зельях и Гербологии. И в Чарах, если так подумать, а это основные требования для кандидата в Целители, – добавил Невилл.

                – Я, ну, вы думаете, я могу это сделать? – с надеждой спросил Драко.

                – Конечно, мы думаем, что ты можешь это сделать, Драко! – воскликнул Невилл, а Гарри абсолютно согласно кивнул. – Не ерунди!

                Добравшись до третьего этажа, они попрощались с Драко до Зелий, и слизеринец, широко им улыбнувшись и потребовав потом подробно рассказать, как пройдет их первый урок у Эви, со спокойной душой отправился на Чары.

                В кабинет Истории Магии они вошли первыми, удивленно оглядываясь по сторонам. Эви все переделала; исчезла скучная, пыльная мебель, отягощенная пожелтевшими салфетками. Теперь вдоль стен стояли книжные шкафы, заполненные не только книгами, но и различными артефактами. По левой стороне класса, где раньше в беспорядке были навалены фрагменты доспехов, теперь обнаружился короб, заполненный скатанными в рулоны картами, надписанными и готовыми к работе. А в дальнем правом углу помещения, где прежде одиноко ютился большой папоротник, пустовавшее пространство занял полный доспех, сделанный из металла и материала, в котором Гарри признал драконью чешую, предназначенный для индивида, как минимум в три раза больше Хагрида, рогатый шлем почти касался высокого сводчатого потолка. Занавески были раздвинуты – их тоже заменили, отметил Гарри, драный синий бархат сменился чистым золотисто-кремовым шелком, – и утренний свет, сегодня довольно слабый, окатил помещение живым сиянием.

                – Доброе утро! – воскликнула Эви. – Как вам помещение? – спросила она, раскинув руки, жестом показывая на изменения.

                – Здорово! – оценил Гарри, постаравшись занять им с Невиллом самый ближний к Эви стол.

                – И не скажешь, что это тот же самый класс! – живо кивнув, согласился Невилл.

                – О, хорошо, потому что он был несколько...

                – Ужасным? – предложил Гарри, на что Эви улыбнулась и кивнула.

                – Вот это да! – прозвучало от входа в кабинет, Рон только что вошел и увидел доспехи.

                Прочие реагировали очень похоже – когда гриффиндорцы-пятикурсники наполняли помещение, их внимание делилось между новым профессором и кабинетом.

                – Доброе утро, класс! – поприветствовала их Эви, как только все расселись. – Меня зовут Эвелин, и с этого момента я буду преподавать Историю Магии, заменив профессора Биннса. Я хотела бы начать с переклички, если не возражаете, – широко улыбнулась она и вытащила пергамент с именами, запоминая соответствующие им лица. – Хорошо, а теперь, прежде чем мы начнем, я заметила, что вы долго рассматривали класс; если вы о чем-то хотите спросить, не стесняйтесь.

                Руку подняла Гермиона.

                – Эм, профессор... – и она, покраснев, замерла, столкнувшись с той же проблемой, что и Гарри в Большом Зале. К счастью, Эви, уже прежде имевшая дело с этим вопросом, ободряюще улыбнулась.

                – Можно профессор Эвелин или просто профессор, мисс Грейнджер, – заверила она ее.

                – Профессор, что это за доспехи? – озвучила она вопрос, интересовавший весь класс, который теперь ловил каждое слово Эви.

                – Доспехи великана, во время третьей войны великанов их носил Гаутунг Крушитель, – объяснила Эви. Рука Рона взвилась в воздухе быстрее, чем Гарри успел моргнуть. – Да, мистер Уизли?

                – Значит, они настоящие?

                – Очень даже настоящие, – ответила Эви, наблюдая за ошарашено переглядывающимися учениками. – На самом деле, за исключением нескольких копий, – указала она на две фарфоровые урны у входа в помещение, – большая часть экспонатов в помещении являются подлинниками. – На этот раз руку подняла Парвати. – Мисс Патил.

                – Это Вы все это нашли? – спросила девушка, ее глаза стали размером с блюдца.

                – Да, я была членом нескольких экспедиций, обнаруживших многое из этого, – ответила Эви. – Что-то я нашла в разных уголках мира, а _это_ , – ткнула она большим пальцем через плечо на огромные доспехи в углу, – я, _предположим_ , выиграла в маджонг у контрабандиста.

                – Круть! – воскликнул Рон, а возбужденный шепот, последовавший за ее высказыванием, и большие изумленные глаза, которыми весь класс рассматривал Эви, только подтвердили его заявление. Гарри и Невилл победно стукнулись кулаками, и Эви, посмотрев на них, тепло улыбнулась.

                – А теперь, дабы приступить к самому уроку, – заговорила Эви, на класс опустилась полная тишина, – я хотела бы задать вам вопрос: почему, по-вашему, так важно изучать Историю Магии? – Ее ученики обеспокоенно запереглядывались, а Эви фыркнула. – Не волнуйтесь, правильного или неправильного ответа на этот вопрос не существует. И извините меня за веселье, но я была в точно такой же, – сказала она, указывая на лица своих учеников, – панике, когда мой собственный профессор задал мне этот же самый вопрос на моем первом уроке археологии.

                Спустя несколько облегченных улыбок, руку поднял Симус.

                – Да, мистер Финниган.

                – Потому что знание прошлого позволяет избегать его ошибок? – спросил Симус, густо краснея под ответной улыбкой Эви.

                – Хороший вариант!

                Потом поднялось еще несколько рук, Эви указывала на каждого ученика, выслушивая их ответы; вскоре в разговор был втянут весь класс.

                – Чтобы знать, как сформировались магические общины? – спросил Невилл.

                – Чтобы сегодня можно было проследить культурную эволюцию любого магического сообщества? – предположила Лаванда.

                – Потому что История Магии, – сказал Гарри, – это больше, чем строения и сражения или даже ведьмы и волшебники, так?

                – Правильно, мистер Поттер, – подтвердила Эви в последовавшей за Гарриным вопросом тишине. – История Магии _действительно_ учит нас тому, какими были магические сообщества, как они воевали и как они взаимодействовали между собой и с другими магическими расами. Но она также учит нас, откуда пришла сама магия, как _мы_ , сегодняшние ведьмы и волшебники, овладели ею. – Повисла изумленная тишина, а Эви продолжила: – Вообще-то, разные источники делились со мной сведениями, что ваши уроки истории были немного, скажем так, неполными. Так что, проявив оптимизм и пойдя против данных мне советов, я посчитала, что все не могло быть _настолько_ плохо, – сказала она. – Поэтому вчера я попросила профессора Биннса дать мне ту лекцию, которую он собирался вам сегодня прочитать.

                – Зачем? – машинально спросил Симус.

                – Еще один хороший вопрос с Вашей стороны, мистер Финниган, – ответила Эви, изображая потерянный, испуганный взгляд, на что хихикнула даже Гермиона. – Думаю, я отсидела всю лекцию. По крайней мере, так сказал профессор Снейп, когда пришел меня забрать; по-видимому, я смотрела в стену, почти ни на что не реагируя. Как я понимаю, в Хогвартсе это стандартная реакция на уроки истории? – спросила она, заработав несколько очень энергичных кивков и даже очередную волну смеха. – Вот так я и поняла, что со мной не шутили; есть ли среди вас кто-нибудь, кто может вспомнить, что вас когда-нибудь учили чему-то, кроме гоблинских восстаний?

                – Кажется, на втором курсе было немного о войнах великанов, – предположила Гермиона.

                – О первых войнах великанов и их связи со вторым гоблинским восстанием, если точнее, – сообщил Гарри, кивнув Гермионе в знак согласия.

                – Святая Моргана! – воскликнула Эви. – Больше ничего? – Класс дружно покачал головами. – Я знаю, что в этом году у вас СОВы, – начала она по некотором размышлении, – поэтому я не могу потратить столько времени, сколько бы мне хотелось, и охватить все упущенное, но мы начнем с самых основ, по крайней мере, с той части, которая будет вам нужна на экзаменах, и оттуда продолжим. И обещаю, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь вам на этом пути, потому что я знаю, насколько сложен для вас этот год. Хотелось бы, чтобы история понравилась вам так же сильно, как и мне. Поскольку я знаю, что это, скорее всего, невозможно – учитывая, что оценки моего интереса к истории варьируются от страстного до маниакального, – я все-таки постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы вы смогли задать жару на своих СОВах. – Улыбки, разбежавшиеся по классу, ослепляли, а Гермиона на своем месте практически вибрировала. – А теперь, – сказала Эви, – давайте поговорим о многочисленных мифах, окружающих зарождение магии...

                Вот так начался самый интересный на памяти живущих урок Истории Магии в Хогвартсе. Эви быстро выдавала материал, убеждалась, что ее поняли, а потом двигалась дальше, время от времени добавляя несколько забавных мифов, чтобы облегчить теоретические отрывки. Когда прозвенел звонок, весь класс гудел от возбуждения, прощаясь с Эви с широкими улыбками и не обращая внимания на довольно солидный объем домашней работы, соответствующий году сдачи СОВ, а Невилл с Гарри подняли пальцы вверх и подмигнули, освобождая помещение для третьего курса Равенкло. Эви ослепительно улыбнулась, и они присоединились в коридоре к своим сокурсникам.

                – Невероятно, – бормотал Рон. – Я помню историю. Я _наслаждался_ историей! – в его голосе звучал приличный шок от осознания происходящего. – Чувствую себя, как на первом прошлогоднем уроке Зелий.

                – Профессор Эвелин _крута_! – воскликнул Дин, Лаванда рядом с ним согласно кивнула. – А теперь у нас Зелья? – ошалело припомнил он. – Что, у нас в этом году _хороший_ понедельник? – спросил он, почти испуганно переглянувшись с Симусом.

                – Так здорово, что она решила помочь нам с нашими СОВами! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Профессор Биннс, кажется, даже не понял, о чем я, когда я в прошлом году спросила его об экзаменах! А с ней предмет кажется таким интересным! Не то чтобы он не был интересным, конечно...

                Гарри и Невилл улыбнулись друг другу и поспешили в подземелья, желая перед уроком поделиться с Драко и Северусом новостями.

                – Все прошло замечательно, – прокомментировал Невилл.

                – И не говори! Больше не приходится себя щипать, чтобы не проспать всю историю! – воскликнул черноволосый волшебник, вспугнув группу равенкловцев-третьекурсников, которые как раз направлялись на Историю Магии.

                – Новый профессор вам понравится! – сообщил им Невилл, на что они осторожно улыбнулись, и последовал за Гарри к Парадной Лестнице.

                Через десять минут они, слегка запыхавшись, добрались до лаборатории зелий, Драко ждал их у двери.

                – Если судить по вашим улыбкам, можно заключить, что все прошло хорошо? – спросил он.

                – Это было удивительно! – воскликнул Невилл, уже не в первый раз за этот день.

                – Подожди, пока не увидишь великаньи доспехи, – поделился с ним Гарри, серые глаза расширились.

                – Что? – спросил он, входя с ними в лабораторию.

                – Великаньи доспехи, – повторил Гарри.

                – Поразительно, верно? – спросил Северус и улыбнулся сыну, подходя его поприветствовать. – Которые носил Гаутунг Крушитель, если не ошибаюсь?

                – Да! – воскликнул Невилл.

                – Подождите, настоящие великаньи доспехи? – спросил Драко, его глаза стали еще больше, когда братья утвердительно кивнули.

                – Я так понимаю, она приступила с вами к некоторым базовым теориям? – спросил мастер зелий. – Хорошо, – продолжил он, согласно кивнув. – Пора бы уже в Хогвартсе нормально преподавать историю.

                Класс медленно заполнялся, гриффиндорцы все еще взволнованно гудели после истории.

                – Благодарение Мерлину, – высказался Северус, глядя на них. – Обычно, когда у меня урок с учениками, у которых только что была История Магии, первые пятнадцать минут уходят на то, чтобы вывести несчастных из оцепенения.

                Гриффиндорцы согласно засмеялись, а слизеринцы с надеждой улыбнулись.

                – Не думаю, что у Вас снова возникнет такая проблема, профессор, – поделилась Лаванда, покраснев от того, что сама обратилась к мастеру зелий.

                – И почему только Биннса не могли заменить, когда _я_ еще учился? – спросил Северус, сложив руки на груди и нахмурившись от такой несправедливости. – Половину моих уроков с профессором Биннсом, ладно, ту половину уроков с профессором Биннсом, которую я _помню_ , можно было классифицировать как «ушел в астрал – вернусь не скоро».

                Судя по прокатившимся смешкам, с этими уроками такого не будет, отметил Гарри.

                – Только половину, профессор? – спросил Невилл, на его лице отразилось откровенное удивление.

                – Ну, в другую половину я либо спал, либо активно рисовал на пустых полях моего учебника истории, – признался Северус под вспышку смеха. – Тот учебник истории я сохранил, – сообщил он им, Гарри рассмеялся сердечнее их всех, потому что он тот учебник действительно видел. – Чтоб вы знали, этот учебник является шедевром. А теперь, прежде чем мы начнем сегодняшний урок, я хотел бы обратить внимание на тревожный момент – ваши экзамены СОВ. Вы будете выслушивать подобное от каждого профессора по каждому изучаемому предмету, и сейчас настал мой черед. Позвольте мне объяснить вам, как обстоит дело с СОВами по Зельеварению: у вас будет теоретическая часть и практическая. Практическая часть будет включать в себя варку зелья из тех, которые вы пройдете в этом году. Однако теоретическая часть коснется всех теоретических вопросов по зельям, какие входили у нас в программу с первого курса.

                – Ох, – выдохнул Блейз Забини со второго ряда парт.

                – Да, _ох_ , – согласился Северус. – Итак, я знаю, что теории очень много. И пусть я не сомневаюсь, что при должном повторении вы сможете сдать эти экзамены в лучшем виде, я также прекрасно помню, как на пятом курсе готов был превратить все свои книги по зельям в копченые окорока и бросить их в Черное Озеро в надежде, что их проглотит Гигантский Кальмар. – Последовавший смех был встречен лишь пожатием плеч Северуса, который явно ничуть не раскаивался. – Пятый курс труден, тут не поспоришь. Так что, для предотвращения подобных неожиданностей, – сказал он и взмахнул палочкой, один из шкафов у дальней стены лаборатории открылся, оттуда вылетело нечто вроде тетрадей в кожаных переплетах и приземлилось перед изумленными учениками, – я даю вам вот это.

                Гарри, который уже видел эти записи, собранные для распространения в прошлом году, широко улыбнулся, а его одноклассники открыли свои тетради.

                – Это же записи об…

                – Основных теориях и ингредиентах, над которыми мы работали с первого года, да, – закончил Северус, когда Гермиона запнулась. – Итак, в этих заметках присутствует далеко не все из того, что вам придется выучить к практической части экзамена, для этого вам потребуется прочитать ваши нынешние учебники, если точнее. Однако это поможет вам организовать повторение и упростит для вас поиск и просмотр материалов прошлых лет, не позволив впасть в панику над вашими старыми учебниками и конспектами.

                Гермиона прижала тетрадь к груди, на ее лице читалось откровенное благоговение, более приемлемый уровень которого отражался и на лицах прочей части класса.

                – Спасибо, профессор, – поблагодарил Дин за весь класс.

                – Не стоит благодарить меня за то, что я делаю свою работу, хотя подобное отношение мне приятно. Кроме того, здравомыслие учеников означает меньше взорванных котлов, так что тут со всех сторон плюсы, – криво улыбнулся Северус. – Итак, насчет сегодняшнего урока: прежде чем мы приступим, несколько слов о тех ингредиентах, с которыми вы до этого никогда не работали...

                – Обожаю понедельники, – воскликнул Симус, выходя из учебной лаборатории зелий и направляясь к Большому Залу, а Гарри отстал вместе с Невиллом и Драко, чтобы немного поговорить с отцом, утрясая детали его субботнего отбытия в Орбейн.

                Обеденный перерыв, к сожалению, привел к беседе с МакГонагалл об отработке Адриана. Профессор Трансфигурации казалась возмущенной словами Гарри о том, что он уже назначил отработку, и к тому же не кому-то там, а собственному близнецу, но эти эмоции быстро сменялись унынием по мере того, как он объяснял ей ситуацию.

                – Понятно, – сказала она, сжав губы в тонкую линию. – Вы правильно поступили, мистер Поттер.

                И поскольку говорить тут было больше не о чем, Гарри с ней попрощался и отправился на урок Древних Рун. После довольно интересного занятия – и еще одного зловещего разговора о СОВах – наконец настала пора Защиты от Темных Искусств. Гарри соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не опасается этого урока. Как оказалось, далеко не безосновательно.

                Амбридж абсолютно ясно продемонстрировала, как она планирует преподавать в наступившем учебном году. Не будет никакой практики заклинаний. Не будет никаких отклонений от установленной ею же программы. Если это значило, что им придется впервые попробовать наложить необходимые проклятия во время своих экзаменов, то так тому и быть, постановила она. И вот тут Адриан сделал ошибку, встав и прокричав ей о возвращении Волдеморта. Что, с одной стороны, было достойно восхищения, признал Гарри. А с другой – крайне неконструктивно: то, что Адриан открыто поддержал Дамблдора и разорался о возвращении Волдеморта, разрушило прикрытие, полностью похоронив все усилия директора насколько возможно оградить парня от устроенной Министерством травли. И Амбридж, которая тоже все это поняла, только обрадовалась, велев ему самому сообщить профессору МакГонагалл о собственном наказании. Пусть она отпустила их, едва прозвенел звонок, но перед этим поинтересовалась, не будут ли они так любезны проинформировать ее, если кто-то еще начнет болтать глупости о возвращении Волдеморта.

                – А хуже всего, – плевался Гарри потом тем же вечером, сидя перед камином в гриффиндорской гостиной, – что она имеет полное право запретить нам использовать заклинания во время ее уроков. Пока ее поддерживает Министерство, она свободна учить в соответствии со своими собственными предпочтениями, и закон поддержит ее решения.

                – Значит, с законом что-то не так, – сказала Джинни, устало потирая глаза.

                – К сожалению, мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы это исправить, – проговорил Невилл, а чуть позже, во время ночного обхода, Драко с Гарри пришли к той же мысли. Гарри кивнул, дописывая в домашнем задании по зельям последние строчки вывода об использовании лунного камня. – А ведь был такой хороший понедельник, – скорбно добавил он.

                Следующий день выдался дождливым, но, к счастью, безамбриджным. Завтрак миновал быстро, ученики, у которых накануне были уроки с Амбридж, косились на нее издалека. Упомянутая женщина, снова нацепившая на голову тот же смешной мушиный бархатный бантик, разговаривала с Эви, которая не сказать чтоб была от этого в восторге, пока Северус, который, похоже, почувствовал, что профессора истории внутри потихоньку переклинивает, подошел к ним, извинился, что отрывает ее от этого монолога, и заявил, что она обещала помочь с найденной им рукописью касательно зелья, над которым он работал. Эви, проглотив свой кофе, была более чем готова покинуть Большой Зал, многословно и не особо искренне извинившись перед одетой в розовое ведьмой, на чем они с Северусом и сбежали.

                Гарри тепло покачивал головой в их адрес даже тогда, когда вместе с Невиллом направился на Трансфигурацию. Профессор МакГонагалл встретила их разговором о СОВах и заклинаниях Исчезновения*6, указав на их первостепенное значение для сдачи экзаменов. Гарри и Невилл обменялись усмешками: они много практиковались в исчезательных заклинаниях, в основном за счет работы с останками огромного гнезда василисков, которое обнаружилось в Орбейне. И пусть это конкретное заклинание они раньше не использовали, оно удалось Гарри с первой попытки, принеся Гриффиндору десять баллов, а за ним и Невиллу, который заработал от профессора Трансфигурации широкую улыбку. Кроме них, успешно выполнить заклинание удалось только Гермионе, слегка разозлившейся из-за того, что отстала, и Адриану, и в результате они четверо оказались единственными, освобожденными в тот день от домашних заданий.

                Потом по расписанию стояли Чары и призывающие заклинания – и _снова_ разговоры о СОВах, – а за ними сдвоенный Уход за Магическими Существами со Слизерином. Профессор Граббли-Планк принесла на урок лукотрусов*7, сторожей деревьев, используемых для создания палочек; зверьки, похоже, не обращали внимания на собравшуюся толпу, интересуясь только мокрицами, которые служили им пищей. Сегодняшним домашним заданием стало подробно зарисовать существо, подписав все части его тела, над чем Гарри, Невилл и Драко начали работать прямо на уроке, пользуясь наличием перед глазами самого существа, вместо того, чтобы надеяться правильно воспроизвести все по памяти и потом работать с неполноценными рисунками в своих книгах. Гарри набрасывал эскиз быстро и точно, натренированный проектированием метел, а Невилл преуспевал за счет своей внехогвартской работы по Гербологии. Драко, с другой стороны, запросто набросал весьма детальный чертеж, потому что:

                – Некоторые из нас просто талантливы, Лонгботтом.

                Урок уже закончился, и Драко, возвращаясь в замок, провожал Гарри и Невилла до теплиц, когда они услышали плач. Обменявшись непонимающими взглядами, трое парней пошли на звук, обнажив палочки, но наткнулись на весьма неожиданную сцену. Плакала маленькая девочка, ученица со Слизерина, скорее всего, первокурсница, если Гарри не ошибался. Девочка плакала, сидя под большой ивой и спрятав лицо в ладонях, ее обнимала девочка с Гриффиндора, про которую Гарри помнил, что она была в группе первогодок, которую он отводил в гостиную. Гриффиндорку звали Марта Итон, если память ему не изменяла.

                – Все в порядке? – спросил Невилл, привлекая к ним внимание двух девочек.

                Обе они казались испуганными и готовыми смыться, хотя Гарри мог поспорить, что слизеринка вряд ли сможет увидеть, куда идет, из ее глаз все еще бежали слезы.

                – У нас... у нас все в порядке, – заикаясь, проговорила Марта, сильнее прижавшись к другой девочке.

                – Что-то я в это не верю, – мягко сказал Драко. – Энни, ты мне не расскажешь, что случилось?

                Слизеринка, теперь известная как Энни, испытующе посмотрела на Драко, а затем на Гарри и Невилла с чем-то вроде потрясения в глазах.

                – Марта, посмотри на меня, – вмешался Гарри, видя, что Энни не собирается говорить. – Я же сказал вам, что вы можете попросить помощи, если понадобится, а тебе она, кажется, нужна. Не могла бы ты рассказать мне, что не так?

                – Прост’... – пробормотала Марта, оглядываясь на теплицы. – Мы с Энни из одной деревни, вот, и мы _всегда_ были лучшими подругами. А теперь мы на разных факультетах, и мы не против, но...

                – Некоторые из старших девочек сказали мне, что я не могу дружить с гриффиндорцами, – объяснила Энни. – И я не обращала на них внимания, но сегодня у нас была парная Гербология, поэтому я стала работать с Мартой, а тот мальчик с моего курса сказал, что я предательница крови, и что Марта… – она остановилась и, извиняясь, посмотрела на девочку рядом.

                – Он назвал меня грязнокровкой, – пробормотала Марта, глядя под ноги, на глазах у нее набухли слезы.

                – И он сказал, – продолжила Энни, – что мне лучше поостеречься, если я и дальше так продолжу, и Марте тоже, и это так _несправедливо_! – воскликнула девочка и топнула, ошарашив трех волшебников, по ее щекам тут же снова потекли слезы. – Мы с Мартой друзья, почему мы не можем дружить?

                – Эй, да ладно, – сказал Невилл, подходя к девочкам и осторожно опускаясь перед ними на колени, Гарри и Драко последовали его примеру, – те, кто говорят, что вы двое не можете дружить, они придурки, – сообщил он, достаточно ошарашив двух первогодок, чтобы те перестать плакать и уставились на него.

                – И вообще-то я хотел бы знать их имена, – прищурившись, добавил Драко. – Нахождение на разных факультетах означает, что у вас разные характеры, но вы это и так уже знали, – объяснил Драко. – Что не значит, что вы не можете дружить.

                Две девочки растерянно уставились на него, и блондинистый слизеринец в отчаянии посмотрел на своих братьев; как ему вести себя с двумя ревущими девочками препубертантного возраста?

                – Точно, – решил вмешаться Гарри. – Возьмите, например, нас троих; мы с Невом, – сказал он, указывая на Невилла, – гриффиндорцы, а Драко, – и он пихнул локтем своего светловолосого брата, – слизеринец. Но мы все равно лучшие друзья.

                – Правда? – спросила Энни, удивленно глядя на них.

                – Еще бы! – воскликнул Невилл. – И без разницы, что мы на разных факультетах и у нас разные характеры. Драко, например, привереда.

                – Да, – согласился Драко. – А Гарри вечно строит какие-то планы, а Нев вообще нервный.

                – Все верно, – согласился Гарри, глубокомысленно кивнув захихикавшим первогодкам.

                – Но никто не помешает нам оставаться лучшим друзьями! – подытожил Невилл.

                – В самом деле? – спросила на этот раз Марта.

                – И вы знаете, – добавил Гарри, – у Нева девушка на Равенкло, и она тоже наш друг. С чего бы и вам не быть подругами?

                – Вы совершенно правы, мистер Поттер, – раздался голос из-за большого розового куста, рядом к которым трое подростков и стояли на коленях, отчего они заполошно подскочили, потянувшись за палочками. Из-за розового куста вышла профессор Спраут, посмотревшая на них с гордой улыбкой.

                – Ну, я полагаю, вы обе, – обратился Гарри к двум девочкам, – уже знаете профессора Спраут, декана Хаффлпаффа.

                – Она же ниндзя-ассассин под прикрытием, – вставил Невилл, массируя свое все не унимающееся сердце.

                – Со всем уважением, профессор, – обратился Драко к низенькой преподавательнице Гербологии, – но чему у вас там на Хаффлпаффе учат?

                На что обе девочки искренне засмеялись, отчего профессор Спраут весьма одобрительно кивнула трем волшебникам.

                – Я последовала за мисс Андерс и мисс Итон в связи с той стычкой во время урока, – пояснила она. – И уже послала мистера Роллана к профессору Снейпу; я не потерплю подобных высказываний в моих теплицах. – Последовавшие кивки трех волшебников только сделали ее улыбку еще шире. – А теперь, я была бы весьма обязана, если бы мистер Малфой смог сопроводить мисс Андерс и мисс Итон в замок.

                – Буду рад, – заверил ее Драко. – Миледи, – чопорно поклонившись, обратился он к двум хихикающим девочкам, – мы направляемся в замок. Приятного урока, – сказал он Гарри и Невиллу.

                – И тебе того же, приятель, – пожелал ему Невилл и переключился на первокурсниц. – И помните, что мы вам сказали.

                – Кроме того, если вам нужна будет помощь… – сказал Гарри.

                – Попросить старост или учителя, – с улыбкой повторила Марта сказанные им прошлым вечером слова.

                – Именно, – подтвердил Гарри.

                – И пока я не забыла, – вклинилась профессор Спраут, – десять баллов Слизерину, мистер Малфой, и по десять баллов Гриффиндору, мистер Лонгботтом и мистер Поттер, за продвижение межфакультетского единства.

                Гарри и Невилл в последний раз обменялись усмешками с Драко, а затем, вместе с весело насвистывающей профессором Спраут, направились к теплицам. Но пока в Хогвартсе царила по большей части позитивная атмосфера, некое письмо, отправленное заместителем директора этой же школы, только что прибыло с совой в Поттер Мэнор, оказав на его обитателей прямо противоположное впечатление.

                Так вышло, что в действительности письмо получила домовой эльф Рози, поскольку ни мистер, ни миссис Поттер в поместье еще не вернулись. Поэтому она положила его на серебряный поднос у камина, как делала это со всеми полученными письмами, где оно и ожидало возвращения хозяина и хозяйки дома. Данного события пришлось ждать до десяти вечера, когда усталая Лили Поттер и раздраженный Джеймс Поттер прибыли дымолетной сетью в сопровождении двух лучших друзей. И вот как раз один из этих друзей первым и заметил конверт.

                – Оу, Джеймс, – окликнул Сириус Блэк с дивана, на который перед этим рухнул. – А там на письме, часом, не хогвартская ли печать?

                – На каком письме? – спросил Джеймс.

                – Я открою, – предложила Лили, выхватывая из стопки обсуждаемое письмо и распечатывая его. – Это от Минервы.

                – Что там такого важного, что она не могла подождать до субботы, и тогда уже нам рассказать? – озадачился Ремус. – Лили? – встревожено спросил он, посмотрев на обычно уравновешенную подругу, которая побледнела и упала обратно в кресло, и выглядела она при этом сильно потрясенной.

                – Лили, что случилось? – спросил Джеймс, заполошно подлетев к жене. – Это про Адриана?

                – Это про Адриана, – подтвердила она, – но не из-за того, о чем ты подумал.

                – Он пострадал? – спросил Джеймс, ему было необходимо услышать обратное.

                – Он получил отработку.

                – Это, – осторожно начал Сириус, взглядом выражая двум своим друзьям поддержку, – думаю, не самое худшее, что могло случиться, мы все время получали отработки, и Минни никогда…

                – Ее назначил Гарри, – уточнила она.

                – Почему? – спросил Джеймс, на его лице отразилась растерянность. – Если это как-то связано с Малфоем, то я клянусь…

                – Хватит, Джеймс, – одернул его Сириус, Джеймс вздрогнул от холода в его голосе. Анимаг-пес начинал проявлять все больше и больше заботы о своем юном кузене – и восхищаться своим юным крестником, – и он, наконец, был готов встать на их защиту, даже против одного из двух своих старых друзей, если возникнет такая необходимость.

                – Это не из-за Драко, – сообщила ему Лили. – Судя по всему, Гарри застал драку между Адрианом и мальчиком по имени Симус Финниган, – три волшебника кивнули, вспоминая русоволосого гриффиндорца, – они подрались по поводу возвращения Волдеморта. Мать мистера Финнигана работает в Министерстве, насколько я понимаю, – пояснила Лили, отчего Сириус вздрогнул, до некоторой степени осознав, как эта драка разгорелась. – Дело дошло до кулаков, и Рона ударили, когда он попытался их разнять, что удалось только Невиллу. Минерва расспросила Дина Томаса, который присутствовал при этом инциденте, и он сказал, что именно тут Гарри и появился; Невилл объяснил, что произошло – Адриан, похоже, сказал что-то нелицеприятное о матери мистера Финнигана, – новая дрожь, на этот раз от Ремуса, – а Гарри сказал ему, что его не так воспитывали.

                – И он назначил ему отработку? – спросил Джеймс, не совсем согласный с решением своего младшего сына, хотя счел обстоятельства немного экстремальными.

                – Не за это, – сглотнула Лили, прежде чем продолжила читать. – Адриан был в ярости, что Гарри только и сделал, что упрекнул его за оскорбление матери мистера Финнигана, и обвинил его в том, что в предстоящей войне он переметнется к Волдеморту.

                – Черт побери! – воскликнул Сириус. – Будь я на месте Гарри, я бы проклял его, не то что отработку влепил.

                – Как он мог такое сказать? – изумился Ремус, горестно пряча лицо в ладонях, а Джеймс ошеломленно посмотрел на свою жену.

                – Гарри отреагировал не на это оскорбление, – бесстрастно сказала Лили, решив просто прочитать письмо вслух, ей не хватило сил и дальше просто пересказывать. – _Мистер Лонгботтом, который, по словам мистера Томаса, до этого момента физически удерживал Адриана и мистера Финнигана от любых посягательств друг на друга, оттолкнул Адриана, заявив, что проклял бы его за такие слова, но он этого не стоит. Затем Адриан сказал, что, в то время как от брата он чего-то подобного ожидал, он никогда не думал, что мистер Лонгботтом перейдет на сторону Темного Лорда, намекая, что он позорит своих родителей_.

                – Ради Мерлина! – воскликнул Джеймс, зеркально повторяя реакцию Ремуса и снимая очки, чтобы устало потереть глаза.

                – И вот тогда Гарри и назначил ему отработку, – сказала Лили и отбросила письмо, не желая его даже видеть.

                – Среди всех ударов ниже пояса... – проговорил Сириус, качая головой.

                – Мы должны что-то сделать, – высказался Ремус. – Адриан в последнее время постоянно на взводе; вы сами это летом видели.

                – А вы помните, что Гарри сказал на станции? – спросил Сириус, этот разговор не выходил у него из головы с самого июня. – Что он обсудил с Адрианом свой уход из дома, и тот согласился, что так будет лучше? Мы никогда не спрашивали, о чем именно Адриан говорил с Гарри.

                – Я не думаю, что это была вина _Адриана_ , что Гарри решил не возвращаться домой на каникулы, – мрачно заявил Джеймс.

                – Хватит обвинять Северуса, Джеймс, – устало отозвался Сириус. – Откуда нам на самом деле знать, почему Гарри отдалился от дома? Мы о нем почти ничего не знаем.

                – Речь не о том, Сириус! – взвился Джеймс.

                – А может, надо бы! – прикрикнул анимаг-пес.

                – Я думаю, сначала нам надо разобраться с Адрианом, – попыталась поддержать мнение мужа Лили.

                – Снова здорово, – произнес Ремус, его глаза сверкнули золотом. – Я думаю, что нам с Сириусом стоит уйти, сможете спокойно об этом поговорить, – сказал оборотень, поднявшись с дивана и бросив в камин горсть летучего пороха.

                – Лунатик, да ладно…

                – Нет, Джеймс, – сказал Сириус, направляясь за своим другом-оборотнем, исчезнувшим во вспышке пламени, не оглядываясь и сжимая от злости кулаки. – Ремус прав. Я не хочу спорить с вами, но вы все время забываете, что у вас два сына. Вы должны вспомнить об этом, пока не станет слишком поздно.

                И он покинул Поттер Мэнор следом за Ремусом, оставляя за спиной удивленных Поттеров, и думая, что, возможно, этот разговор уже опоздал на несколько лет.

                Выйдя из камина в квартире Ремуса, Сириус попытался быстро оценить ситуацию. В глубине души он ничуть не сомневался, что так или иначе, но отвратительный характер Адриана сыграл свою роль в том, что Гарри не вернулся в Поттер Мэнор, хотя и не знал, в какой степени он повлиял на это решение. Факт, что Джеймс и Лили по-прежнему предпочитают закрывать глаза на эту проблему, на протяжении многих лет обвиняя во всем его крестника; он мысленно перебирал в голове последние пятнадцать лет, вспоминая все разы, когда они – а в список виновных он включал и себя – выбирали отодвинуть Гарри в пользу забот, связанных с Адрианом. Как они могли быть настолько самонадеянны, чтобы полагать, что Гарри не сделает в конце концов то же самое и не оставит _их_? И особенно, ругал себя Сириус, как мог так думать он сам? Тот, кто тоже бросил всю свою семью из-за ее действий?

                – Так не может продолжаться, Сириус, – сказал Ремус, наливая себе и другу по стакану огневиски. – Адриана нужно призвать к порядку, а Гарри...

                – Гарри сейчас, скорее всего, не захочет иметь ничего общего ни с одним из нас, – вставил анимаг-пес. – И я, в общем, не стану его винить в таком случае. Гриффиндорское привидение, но сколько раз он намекал, что летнее пребывание Драко означает, что он практически сбежал из дома? И именно Адриан назвал его Пожирателем Смерти, потому что он дал мальчику убежище? – Сириус щедро отхлебнул из своего стакана. – Не говоря уже о реакции Джеймса. Знаешь, среди всех нас, я думал, что именно он сможет понять. В конце концов, разве он не сделал для меня то же самое?

                – Джеймс искал козла отпущения, Сириус, – объяснил Ремус. – Волдеморт вернулся, Адриан на взводе, а Гарри от семьи дальше, чем когда-либо еще. Он просто не знает, кого винить.

                – Себя? – предложил Сириус. – Нас всех? – продолжил он, указывая на себя. Не сказать чтоб Гарри однажды проснулся и решил, что самое время покинуть семью. И Адриан заметно его отталкивал. Ради Мерлина, Адриану _Рон_ ближе, чем собственный близнец! Как так вышло?

                – Я не знаю, Сири, – ответил Ремус, откидываясь на диване. – И я не думаю, что сейчас мы сможем это изменить. Это могут только Адриан и Гарри, и ты _знаешь_ , который из них в большей степени не желает знать другого.

                – Сейчас – они оба, – вздохнул Сириус, посмотрев на дверь Ремусова кабинета. – Скажи-ка, Лунатик, можно одолжить у тебя перо, кусок пергамента и сову?

                – И спрашивать не стоило, – ответил Ремус. – Но зачем?

                – Я напишу Гарри письмо, – объяснил анимаг-пес. – Я не знаю, может, уже слишком поздно, но я больше не буду затягивать с попыткой с ним сблизиться. Он мой крестник, Ремус, – сказал он, умоляюще глядя на оборотня.

                – Передай ему от меня привет, и что если ему что-то понадобится, я тоже готов помочь.

                Сириус улыбнулся и бросился к кабинету, фонтанируя решимостью. Письмо было написано, порвано и переписано, пока наконец в ранний утренний час не отправилось, чтобы быть доставленным в среду сразу же за гриффиндорский стол во время завтрака. При этом самым первым прибыло письмо, адресованное Адриану родителями. Оно удостоилось от старшего из близнецов Поттеров единственного беглого взгляда, после чего тот его распечатал и немедленно болезненно посерел и с нескрываемой ненавистью уставился на своего близнеца.

                – Ты действительно это сделал, верно, предатель? – прошипел Адриан, в ярости подходя к Гарри. – Ты назначил мне отработку!

                – Я тебе об этом говорил, – усмехнулся Гарри в ответ.

                – Ты должен быть на моей стороне! – выплюнул Адриан, не заботясь о том, что все это видят.

                Самое печальное, подумал Гарри, что он все еще не понимает, как такие вещи работают.

                – Забавно, ты тоже, – возразил он и имел удовольствие видеть, как Адриан вылетел из зала, а Гермиона и Рон бросились за ним.

                Случайно глянув в сторону преподавательского стола, он обнаружил, что отец кивает ему в знак согласия, Дамблдор смотрит с беспокойством, а Амбридж расчетливо и вполне довольно. Пора бы людям уже прекратить делать выводы обо мне, не зная всех подробностей, подумал Гарри. Большая коричневая сова прервала его краткую задумчивость, сев перед ним и вытянув лапу, чтобы Гарри мог отвязать прикрепленное к ней письмо. Дав сове поклевать немного хлеба, прежде чем она снова улетит, Гарри растерянно уставился на письмо. Растерянность только усилилась, когда он прочитал имя отправителя.

                – Письмо от Сириуса? – спросил Невилл, когда Гарри показал его им с Джинни. – В честь чего это?

                – Без понятия, – признался Гарри, разворачивая его и позволяя двум другим гриффиндорцам читать у него через плечо, и когда он дочитал, на его губах появилась улыбка. – Вы только посмотрите, – подивился он, улыбаясь пергаменту. – А не показать ли это еще и Драко? – спросил Гарри Невилла, тот коротко кивнул в знак согласия.

                Кареглазый гриффиндорец махнул Драко, запросто привлекая его внимание, и указал на выход из Большого Зала. Сразу поняв, что имелось в виду, тот поднялся из-за слизеринского стола. Джинни пошла встретиться с Луной перед сдвоенными Чарами, унося для нее сообщение от Невилла встретиться после обеденного перерыва.

                – Адриан снова создает проблемы? – спросил Драко, сжав в руке палочку.

                – Не больше обычного, – заверил его Гарри. – Но ты вот это почитай, – сказал он, передавая ему письмо от Сириуса.

                Драко так и сделал, по мере прочтения все шире расплываясь в недоверчивой улыбке.

                – _И скажи моему кузену_ , – прочитал он вслух, – _если он еще не читает эти строки у тебя через плечо, что двери моего дома всегда для него открыты, если у него возникнет такая потребность, и что я в его распоряжении в любой момент, когда бы ему ни понадобилось сочувствие по поводу наиболее невыносимых членов нашей семьи._ – Он посмотрел на братьев, серые глаза моргнули. – Как вы думаете, что он хотел этим сказать?

                – Я никогда не слышал, чтобы Сириус хоть слово сказал, не имея его в виду, – заверил его Гарри.

                Оставшиеся три учебных дня недели прошли в основном без осложнений; несмотря на свою вечную угрюмость, Адриан был полон решимости избегать своего близнеца любой ценой, а поскольку Гарри продолжал учиться в библиотеке, а не в гостиной, то, как следствие, часы, которые они проводили в обществе друг друга, сильно сократились. Джинни и Луна присоединились для учебы к трем подросткам в библиотеке, лишь днем в четверг Луна недоуменно на них покосилась, когда Невилл наконец-то упомянул, что они встречаются в Большом Зале в воскресенье в семь часов – они прикинули, что сразу идти к кабинету Северуса будет, скорее всего, неразумно, – потому что хотят поговорить с ней кое о чем важном. Тот факт, что равенкловка не спросила, о чем именно, а вместо этого решила довериться своим друзьям, только укрепил веру Гарри, что разговор с Луной может оказаться в их же интересах.

                Не успел он оглянуться, как пришло время квиддичного отбора, где он отстоял свою позицию, а Рон стал их новым вратарем и дополнил команду. Субботним утром, наскоро позавтракав, Гарри пробрался в подземелья, где его уже ждал отец.

                – Минни подождет тебя в Силбрифе, – объяснил мастер зелий. – Если тебе потребуется немедленно вернуться в школу, она с тобой свяжется.

                Гарри понимающе кивнул.

                – И, папа, – сказал он, вытаскивая из складок одежды пергамент, – Невилл спросил меня, чем бы я хотел заняться после Хогвартса, и, ну, – он замолчал, глядя на пергамент в своих руках, – я вот о чем подумал, – сказал он и вручил этот пергамент отцу. – Посмотришь, пока я буду в Орбейне? – Северус кивнул, с интересом посматривая на пергамент, и Гарри, все так же нервничая, схватил горсть летучего пороха и бросил в огонь. – Силбриф! – выкрикнул он и ушел.

                Гейт был оседлан и ждал его на конюшне, и к тому времени, как школьники в Хогвартсе только-только заканчивали завтракать, Гарри уже добрался до Андуна. Гоблинам не терпелось продемонстрировать ему всю проделанную ими работу, и Гарри рост города оценил. В минувшую неделю прошли дожди, и река, которая текла через город, наполнилась, но гоблины это предвидели, так что с парапетами по берегам и с мостами все оказалось в порядке. Пребывая в Андуне, Гарри не мог не услышать, что Министерство Магии все еще пытается пробраться в Гринготтс. И хотя его сейф, связывавший банк с Орбейном, оставался в безопасности, поскольку о его существовании ведали только Нагнок и президент Мелвоз, которые – даже если забыть о связавшем их контракте – скорее унесли бы тайну в могилу, чем отняли у своего народа единственный известный маршрут побега, но он вдруг понял, что про его обычный сейф такого не скажешь.

                Золото в собственном сейфе волновало Гарри крайне мало. Один его статус мастера-алхимика обеспечивал, что ему никогда не придется опасаться бедности, истинными его сокровищами в сейфе являлись книги Николаса, а их в последний день сентября собирались перенести в новое крыло библиотеки Орбейна. Но еще оставалась проблема финансирования военных действий. Он строил Андун, чтобы прокормить и укрыть всех беженцев. Именно с такими мыслями он оказался в своей новой алхимической лаборатории в Орбейне. Создание золота было делом сложным, но, конечно, не настолько сложным, как создание мифрила. И пусть даже унция*8 мифрила прекрасно бы покрыла расходы, могущие неожиданно возникнуть во время войны, оставался еще вопрос сложности его продажи. Как бы ни был редок и ценен мифрил, Гарри был уверен, что никто во время войны не пожелает расстаться с подобным количеством золота ради покупки такого слитка. И пускай продать такой ниже его реальной стоимости жаба его бы не задушила, и думать не стоило, что Волдеморт не узнает, кто торгует мифриловыми слитками. Та же проблема с большими драгоценными камнями и ювелирными изделиями. Что опять-таки возвращало его к золоту, естественной валюте волшебного мира.

                Проблема с золотом, по мнению Гарри, состояла в том, что его нужно создавать в больших количествах, особенно из-за того, что неизвестно, сколько война продлится. Во время первой войны цены взлетели даже на самые основные продукты, а отсутствие производства привело к еще большему подорожанию импорта. Так продолжалось три года, и экономика страны была практически поставлена на колени, спасло лишь то, что Гринготтс умудрился почти не пострадать; Гарри не считал, что Волдеморт повторит эту ошибку.

                Молодой алхимик был уверен в своей способности создать столько золота, но необходимые для войны объемы запрут его в лаборатории на несколько месяцев, а он не мог позволить себе потратить столько времени, столько времени у него даже сейчас нет. Единственный известный алхимический способ массового производства золота вошел в историю, как самая знаменитая поучительная притча их ремесла: в большом мире ее знали как прикосновение Мидаса. Алхимикам же она была знакома под другим именем. Гарри помнил день, когда Николас впервые заговорил с ним о глупости Мидаса, о старом короле-алхимике, который был так ослеплен жаждой золота, что в конечном итоге правил мертвым царством и встретил свой конец именно от того, что любил превыше всего прочего. И, как на это ни посмотри, Гарри считал, что превращение собственных кожи и органов – особенно легких, что Мидаса в результате и убило, прежде чем металл успел добраться до его сердца – в золото, что буквально утопит его в драгоценном минерале, вряд ли будет в его интересах.

                Использованный Мидасом ритуал пропал вместе с безумным королем, который хотел, чтобы все, чего он касался, превращалось в золото, и даже существуй тот до сего дня, Гарри не был уверен, что осмелился бы его прочитать, не хотелось бы жить с таким бременем в собственной голове. Но если уж безумцу удалось придумать такой ритуал, то наверняка ведь должен существовать быстрый способ создавать золото? Достав необходимые ингредиенты и любимый молоток, Гарри развел огонь в кузнице лаборатории, понимая, что годами думать об улучшении процесса и ничего при этом не делать будет с его стороны полным идиотизмом. И пусть он понимал, что скоро настанет пора возвращаться в Хогвартс, он все равно засучил рукава и принялся за работу. Через три часа он пропитался потом, а его мышцы стонали, но он смотрел на небольшую стопку золотых слитков, мерцающих в бликах огня. Он утер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрел на свои записи.

                Ритуал, необходимый для создания золота – если так можно назвать две короткие строчки, которые требовалось проговорить в самом финале процесса, вкупе с не особо длинным заклинанием, – шел легко и привычно. Может, стоит их проговорить в начале процесса, а не в конце? Ответом на этот вопрос, который Гарри выяснил двадцать минут спустя, быстро ныряя под скамейку, было: металл-основа взорвется. Еще час спустя он получил аналогичный ответ на вопрос: а что, если провести ритуал на переходной стадии? Рассердившись, Гарри направился к единственной во всем замке нормально работающей ванне, где быстро ополоснулся в душе, потом сходил еще раз осмотрел Андун и направился к Силбрифу.

                Ключ ко всему процессу, прикинул он, таится, скорее всего, в изменении слов ритуала. Легко сказать, думал Гарри; алхимики ж использовали этот ритуал всего-то лет так за тысячу до письменной истории. Хмыкнув на свои мысли и понимая, что все равно попытается, Гарри около пяти часов перешел дымолетной сетью из Силбрифа в Хогвартс, покинул пустой кабинет отца и направился прямо в библиотеку, где его ждали Невилл и Драко.

                – Итак, – зашептал Драко, едва Гарри сел, – как там Андун?

                – Гоблины творят чудеса, – заверил его Гарри. – Они даже немного опережают график. Скоро Андун станет великолепен, и я подумал, может быть, вы сможете сходить туда в последнее воскресенье сентября, посмотреть все своими глазами.

                – Тайные побеги из школы выходят на новый уровень, как я посмотрю, – пробормотал Невилл, улыбнувшись своим братьям. – Это, конечно, значит да.

                Отца Гарри не смог выловить до следующего утра, Северус снова ждал его в своем кабинете, как и накануне. Мастер зелий держал в руках пергамент, который Гарри ему оставил, с теплой улыбкой глядя скорее на него, чем на своего сына.

                – Ты знаешь, – высказался Северус, посмотрев на Гарри и весело посмеиваясь, – волшебники и ведьмы обычно ждут, ну, хотя бы лет до восьмидесяти, прежде чем даже задумаются над возможностью вступить в Орден.

                – Но у меня опыт ритуалов побольше, чем у них, и ты ходя бы просмотрел процесс посвящения? – спросил Гарри, почти торжествуя, когда отец развернул находящийся в его руках пергамент.

                Полностью он назывался Орденом Паладинов и был учрежден во время первого Великого Собрания магических царств – прообраза Международной Конфедерации Волшебников*9, которой сейчас по сути и принадлежал – в начале девятого века. В него входили ведьмы и волшебники большого магического мастерства, которые служили высшими посредниками и миротворцами международного сообщества. Однажды Орден даже бросили в бой, в конце Второй Феодальной Войны*10, на чем та и закончилась. И хотя сражение для них всегда было крайней мерой, некоторые надеялись, что их призовут действовать против Волдеморта, считая, что против них не останется ни малейшего шанса. Но самое главное, что Орден был свободен от ограничений Министерств, управляющих странами, из которых происходят все его члены. Они имели право на изыскания в любой стране Конфедерации и на доступ к текущим проектам различных Отделов Тайн, даже если их сотрудники, как Невыразимцы, оказывались связанными магическими контрактами относительно своей работы. В Ордене насчитывалось всего с десяток членов, и все они вошли в него уже после восьмидесяти, как и сказал Северус. Что разумно, учитывая, что ритуал посвящения можно пройти только раз в жизни, но Гарри готов был рискнуть.

                – Если не получится, я всегда могу просто продолжить проектировать метлы, – пояснил Гарри. Не то чтобы члены Ордена были постоянно загружены. Десять членов встречались четыре раза в год, если их не призывали, у них были свои жизни и карьеры, помимо Ордена. На самом деле, председатель Ордена, Джабари Нуосу, вне Ордена был, кажется, Целителем. – Я решил, что нужно окончить Высшую Академию, и только потом попробовать пройти ритуал инициации, думаю поучиться Проклятиям и Защите. Не обязательно на Взломщика Проклятий, но, в общем-то, я не знаю, какие в Отделе Тайн есть варианты, так что…

                Северус рассмеялся, перебивая своего сына.

                – Я не сомневаюсь, что если кто и сможет вступить в Орден в двадцать лет, то это будешь ты. И я согласен, сперва тебе надо окончить Высшую Академию, потому что вне зависимости от того, как все в итоге получится, ты можешь устать от проектирования метел или захотеть от него отдохнуть, трудно предсказать, – заметил мастер зелий. – Если ты желаешь расширить область своих магических познаний, то я на твоей стороне. Думаю, тебе это очень даже подойдет.

                – Ты не думаешь, что с моей стороны глупо желать попробоваться в Орден? – спросил Гарри, потирая затылок.

                – Я сделаю вид, что ты не задавал этого вопроса, – отозвался Северус, гордо улыбнувшись своему сыну, который воспользовался возможностью крепко его обнять.

                – Спасибо, папа, – пробормотал Гарри, от того, что он поделился своими мыслями с отцом, на сердце у него заметно полегчало, как обычно и бывало.

                – Да за что спасибо? – спросил Северус, улыбнувшись Гарри. – А теперь, тебе нужно идти и присмотреть за Андуном. Не забывай, тебе сегодня еще с Луной говорить.

                День для Гарри прошел относительно быстро: походить по Андуну, раздать указания гоблинам, где посчитал необходимым, и поотпрыгивать от небольших взрывов в своей алхимической лаборатории. Когда он вернулся в Хогвартс, на душе у него было спокойнее, чем всю прошедшую неделю, несмотря на неминуемую беседу с Луной, а вот Невилла он обнаружил в прямо противоположном настроении.

                – Он такой уже час, – пояснил ему Драко, пока Гарри наблюдал, как Невилл вышагивает по кабинету Северуса из стороны в сторону, сверяясь с часами примерно каждые две минуты.

                – Ты пробовал заставить его присесть? – спросил Гарри.

                – Я думал, что он меня на месте проклянет, когда я попытался, – признался блондин.

                – Что, если она будет из-за этого в опасности? – вслух вопросил Невилл, уставившись на пламя в камине. – Она _будет_ из-за нас в опасности! – понял он. – Что мы творим?

                – Мы предложим ей самой сделать выбор, Невилл, – напомнил ему Гарри. – И если она будет с нами тренироваться, то так во время войны для нее будет безопаснее, не забывай об этом.

                Невилл кивнул, признавая резонность этой мысли. Через несколько минут пламя в камине позеленело и оттуда вышел Северус, который нес Думосбор, за которым и уходил пятнадцать минут назад.

                – Он все еще не унялся? – спросил мастер зелий, немного обеспокоенный психическим здоровьем юного гриффиндорца.

                Получив два идентичных пожатий плечами, он решил оставить Невилла бормотать себе под нос и перебрать пока воспоминания, которые они собирались показать Луне. Через тридцать минут, ровно без пяти семь, Невилл резко замер на полушаге, испуганно уставившись на часы.

                – Нам... нам пора идти, – сказал он, путаясь в собственных словах.

                – Все будет в порядке, – заверил Гарри, приобняв его за плечи.

                – Что, если после этого она не захочет иметь со мной ничего общего? – спросил Невилл, распахнув в мольбе огромные карие глаза.

                – Бред городишь, – указал Драко. – Кроме того, если ничто другое не поможет, ты сделаешь вот такие глаза, как сейчас.

                Гарри хихикнул, когда глаза Невилла стали еще больше, в палитру эмоций добавилось недоумение.

                – Какие глаза?

                – Лучше тебе не знать, – пробормотал Северус, все еще не забывший обвинений в изображении _щенячьих глаз_ , он вздрагивал даже от одной мысли об этом термине.

                – В любом случае, будь собой, – указал ему Гарри, выталкивая его за дверь.

                Они направились в сторону Большого Зала, Невилл едва переставлял ноги, как будто шел на собственную казнь. С лица у него сошла вся краска, едва только они по-настоящему вышли из подземелий и поспешили туда, где их ждали Джинни и Луна.

                – Привет, Луна, – пробормотал Невилл, уставившись себе под ноги.

                – Неужели то, что вы хотите мне сказать, настолько плохо? – спросила Луна, обеспокоенно глядя на своего парня. – Ты ведь обошелся бы без свидетелей, чтобы порвать со мной, верно?

                Этого хватило, чтобы выдернуть Невилла из его нервного состояния, во впившихся в Луну глазах проступила паника.

                – Порвать с тобой? – переспросил он, метнувшись ее обнять. – С чего ты это сказала, никогда так не говори!

                А потом он ее поцеловал.

                – С ними все будет в порядке, – прошептала Джинни, подходя к Гарри и Драко.

                – Да, – согласился Гарри. – Я предвижу, что через много-много лет эти двое поставят меня в неудобное положение публичным проявлением своей страсти.

                – Как и Эви, в общем-то, – как показалось Гарри, пробормотала Джинни, хотя даже с его слухом он не мог утверждать точно, поскольку девушка, не переставая улыбаться, уже отошла подальше, чтобы дать паре некое подобие уединения.

                – Нев, Луна? – в некотором смущении окликнул Драко. – Вы в Большом Зале.

                Осознав, что его вежливое напоминание не сработало, Джинни лукаво улыбнулась и под любопытным взглядом Гарри вернулась к ним.

                – _Кхем-кхем_ , – откашлялась она, настолько похоже спародировав Амбридж, что Невилл и Луна испуганно отскочили друг от друга.

                Гарри и Драко не смогли сдержать смеха, и Луна с Невиллом уставились на них, осознав, что конкретно произошло.

                – _Неплохой_ трюк, – сказал Гарри Джинни.

                – Спасибо. Я думаю, он прекрасно сочетается со всеми эманациями зла, которые я, судя по всему, излучаю, – ухмыльнулась она.

                – Идем уже? – спросил Драко, все еще посмеиваясь над Невиллом, который согласно кивнул.

                – Почему мы идем к кабинету профессора Снейпа? – спросила Луна, следуя за ними.

                – Откуда ты знаешь, что мы собираемся именно туда? – спросил Драко, на нее растерянно уставились четыре пары глаз.

                – Просто, вы трое, – сказала она, указывая на троицу парней, – пришли из подземелий, а я же знаю, что гостиная Гриффиндора находится в одной из башен замка. Вряд ли вы туда ходили, чтобы забрать Драко из гостиной Слизерина, учитывая, что вы просили, чтобы мы встретились в Большом Зале, вам бы пришлось пройти мимо, чтобы спуститься в подземелья. Даже если бы Драко зачем-то нужно было забрать, я сомневаюсь, что вы бы пошли за ним до самой гостиной, учитывая, что остальные слизеринцы, скорее всего, были бы не слишком дружелюбно настроены к двум гриффиндорцам, слоняющимся окрест нее, не говоря уже о выяснении, где именно она скрывается, так что логично, что вы бы остановились здесь и подождали его. Кроме того, учитывая, что сегодня воскресенье, логика подсказывает, что вы уже были вместе, что исключает гостиную Слизерина, вероятно, вы готовили что-то необходимое, чтобы все мне рассказать. Лаборатории зелий по выходным заперты, а вы сказали, что хотели пойти куда-нибудь для приватного разговора, так что, если вы не собираетесь пробраться в одну из них – что сомнительно, поскольку лаборатории зелий вообще-то запираются чарами, в то время как обычные классы нет, вы бы выбрали один из них, – то кабинет профессора Снейпа остается единственным другим помещением, подходящим для приватной беседы. – Они заторможено моргнули. – Ты только что это подтвердил, – закончила она, глядя на Драко и краснея от их внимания.

                – У тебя есть идеи, о чем мы собираемся тебе рассказать? – спросил Гарри спустя несколько мгновений ошеломленного молчания.

                – Да…

                – Я так рад, что мы тебе скажем, – решил он.

                – А вообще, это было великолепно, – добавила Джинни, улыбкой подбадривая свою лучшую подругу.

                – Спасибо.

                – А вообще, _ты_ великолепна, – возвестил Невилл, притягивая ее к себе за плечи, а Гарри тем временем направился в подземелья.

                Он постучал в кабинет отца, Северус открыл дверь и впустил их.

                – Я буду в кабинете Эви, – сообщил он им, согласившись, что будет лучше, если эти четверо все объяснят, прежде чем появятся они с Эви. – Позови меня, когда я понадоблюсь.

                Гарри кивнул и Северус ушел, тепло улыбнувшись Луне и закрыв за собой дверь.

                – Прежде чем мы поговорим, – начал Гарри, едва Невилл подвел Луну к дивану, – ты должна понять, что знание того, что мы собираемся тебе рассказать, может подвергнуть тебя опасности. Или, вернее, тебя может подвергнуть опасности знакомство с нами, точнее, в основном со _мной_. Сразу говорю, то, что мы собираемся тебе рассказать, может помочь тебе лучше подготовиться к тому, что скоро начнется. Потом это все станет понятнее, но, пожалуйста, имей в виду, что мы четверо, – сказал он, указывая на себя, своих братьев и Джинни, – оказываемся в опасных ситуациях почаще среднестатистического аврора.

                – Что бы вы ни хотели мне сказать, – заметила Луна, – это связано с Волдемортом и предстоящей войной. – Гарри кивнул. – Я уже решила, что буду с ним сражаться. Даже не будь я подругой Джинни…

                – _Лучшей_ подругой, – вставила рыжик, девушки улыбались друг другу.

                – …лучшей подругой, – согласилась Луна, – или девушкой Невилла, я бы все равно сражалась. И я уже догадалась, что ты скрываешь больше, чем уже показал, – обратилась она к Гарри. – В конце концов, в прошлом году для участия в Тремудром Турнире _выбрали_ именно тебя; это значит, что ты или тренировался, или у тебя невероятно сильная магия. Или все вместе, – сказала она, чуть склонив голову у плечу. – Думаю, мы все уже признались в незаконной анимагии, так что…

                И тут Невилл принялся смеяться и целовать Луну в макушку, бормоча о том, что она гений и как ему повезло.

                – Тогда ладно, – согласился Гарри. – Давайте начнем все с начала. – Он аккуратно оперся об отцовский стол, чуть виновато улыбнувшись Луне за шквал информации, который должен сейчас последовать. – Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. И однажды ночью на Хэллоуин, когда мне было полтора года, я изгнал Волдеморта.

                Луна моргнула, Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха и принялся объяснять, что мог, его братья и Джинни время от времени вставляли свои замечания, а в процессе он показал Луне в Думосборе несколько воспоминаний, когда считал это необходимым.

                – _Такого_ я не ожидала, – призналась Луна, обняв Невилла, который ободряюще ее поддерживал.

                – Такого никто не ожидал, – заверил ее Драко. – Мы потрясаем народ; такие уж мы люди.

                – Итак, если обобщить, только шесть человек на всю страну взяли на себя подготовку к войне, – продолжила Луна.

                – И несколько десятков гоблинов, – добавил Гарри. – Хотя потом им сотрут память. – Он нахмурился, пытаясь придумать, что добавить к этому факту. – Хотя мы построили город, – отметил он.

                – И вы охотитесь на осколки души Волдеморта, два из которых спрятаны в Чаше Хаффлпафф и Диадеме Равенкло.

                – Что ж, может быть, мы немного сумасшедшие, – признал Невилл, осторожно на нее покосившись.

                Луна моргнула раз, другой, а потом широко улыбнулась.

                – Вот повезло-то, а я тоже, – театрально прошептала она, отчего ее парень облегченно фыркнул.

                – Ну, что ж, Луна Лавгуд, – сказал Гарри, обращая на себя внимание всех четырех подростков, – добро пожаловать в семью.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Старосты. Чтобы избежать путаницы – есть два вида старост.  
> Старосты факультета (префекты) выбираются деканом факультета на пятом курсе и остаются на своем посту все три года до выпуска. Это всегда один мальчик и одна девочка. Таким образом, поскольку пополнение ежегодное, постоянно на каждом факультете есть 6 старост, по школе - 24.  
> И есть старосты школы, так же девочка и мальчик (глава мальчиков и глава девочек). Это уже семикурсники, которых выбирает директор. И хотя чаще всего старосты школы выбираются из старост факультетов, все же это совсем не обязательное условие (вспоминаем пример Джеймса Поттера, который взялся за ум только к последнему курсу и стал старостой школы, хотя старостой факультета был Ремус Люпин).
> 
> ** Синяя птица (лат. Myophonus caeruleus) – вид птиц семейства дроздовых. Встречается от Центральной Азии до Индонезийских островов в Юго-Восточной Азии. Там синяя птица живет в горных лесах вплоть до границы леса на высоте примерно от 2400 до 3000 м над уровнем моря. Во время сезонных миграций данный вид можно встретить также в тропических и мангровах лесах.
> 
> *** Лягушка-бык (англ. bullfrog) – реально существующий вид лягушек. Этот вид один из самых крупных, в среднем 17-20 см. в длину, весит почти полкило, живет в Северной Америке. В еде не брезгует представителями собственного вида, а название получила за издаваемые звуки, похожие на мычание. Лягушку пытались переселять в другие регионы, но там эта тварь нарушает экосистему. Похоже на выпущенную из Министерства Амбридж, верно?
> 
> **** Официальный вариант РОСМЭН с небольшой адаптацией под особенности данного перевода.
> 
> *5 Mimbulus mimbletonia – очень редкое растение, произрастающее в Эфиопии. Невзрачный серый кактус, у которого вместо иголок по всему стволу расположено что-то вроде волдырей. Обладает потрясающей защитной реакцией: при малейшей опасности выбрасывает мощную струю смердящего сока, субстанцию не ядовитую, но весьма неприятно пахнущую, застывающую на враге толстым слоем.
> 
> *6 Заклинания Исчезновения (англ. Vanishing Spells) – общее название для заклинаний трансфигурации, которые делают из чего-то – ничто. Например, то Эванеско, которым Снейп чистит котлы от неудачных зелий или Випера Эвенеско, которым на втором курсе была уничтожена созданная Малфоем змея. По словам МакГонагалл, вещи исчезают в небытие, которое есть все.
> 
> *7 Лукотрусы (лешие, складни, англ. Bowtruckle) – хранители деревьев. Встречаются в основном, в западной части Англии, в Южной Германии и в лесах Скандинавии. Обнаружить их чрезвычайно трудно, потому что лукотрусы – мелкие создания (не больше 20 см. ростом) и внешне выглядят так, словно сделаны из прутиков и коры, с крошечными карими глазками. Это мирные и пугливые создания, питающиеся мокрицами, яйцами фей и докси, но при малейшей опасности для дерева, на котором они обитают, бросаются на дровосека или лесовода и вцепляются ему в глаза длинными, острыми пальцами. Задобрить лукотруса можно, угостив его мокрицами. Именно так волшебникам удается отвлечь его на некоторое время, чтобы добыть немного древесины для изготовления волшебной палочки.
> 
> *8 1 унция = 28,35 г.
> 
> *9 Международная Конфедерация Волшебников (она Международная Конфедерация Магов, МКВ или МКМ, англ. International Confederation of Wizards) – волшебный аналог ООН. Ну, или Организация Объединенных Наций стала маггловским аналогом МКВ, которому на момент создания ООН уже было свыше двух веков. Каждую страну в МКВ представляет небольшая делегация. У каждой делегации свой глава. Предположительно, участников делегации выбирает Министр Магии или Визенгамот. Именно МКВ в 1692г. приняла Статус Секретности. Имеющиеся в каждой стране филиалы МКВ ответственны за поддержание этого Статуса (5 этаж Министерства Магии, Отдел Международного Магического Сотрудничества).  
> Возглавляет МКВ Верховный Колдун (предположительно, его выбирают из глав делегаций), которым на момент истории является Дамблдор. Интересная коллизия: в каноне Дамблдора с этой позиции сместила именно Британия. Отсюда и все предположения: Министр исключил Дамблдора из делегации и Дамблдор автоматически лишился звания Верховного Колдуна.
> 
> *10 Second Feudal War (англ.) – понятия не имею, о чём речь. Кто знает – поделитесь сведениями!


End file.
